Into Yellow
by c0llapsing97
Summary: Giving into lust during a war wasn't ideal, and falling in love was even worse. After archaeologist Lucy Heinrich is tasked with saving stolen art from the Nazi's, she finds herself falling the most infuriating man she has ever met: Bucky Barnes. Though she swears to never love again after her fiancé is killed in a death camp, Bucky is determined to win her over no mater what...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thanks for choosing to read this story! This is my first time writing for the MCU fandom, so take it a little easy on me. Also, please forgive the copious spelling/grammatical errors. Obviously, I do my best to edit but like many writers I find it difficult edit my own work and none us are perfect. **

**I've tried to keep as close to the_ Captain America: The First Avenger_ movie as I could. I also had to do a lot of research on my own regarding the times as well as World War II, as a means to make it as accurate as possible. If anyone sees any errors in some of the content feel free to point it out and I will happily make revisions. ****I also greatly urge people to pay attention to the years and locations in which the chapters take place. There will be a lot of jumping back and forth with memories and such. **

**This story is rated 'M' for a reason, it will feature strong language/violence/alcoholism/addiction/sexual harassment/suicide/and light smut. There are also some underlying tones of sexism/racism/hate/and anti-semitism that was typical in Europe during the 1940's, and there are explicit details and descriptions involving the Holocaust. Before each chapter I will provide a trigger warning as a means to alert everyone of the themes the chapter contains.**

**Thank you again and enjoy! :))**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters/storylines from the Marvel Universe. **

**Trigger warning: Alcoholism, violence, and suicide. **

* * *

Prologue

Italy, 1943.

Lucy looked up into the mirror the moment she heard that the were floorboards strain under somebody's weight. The house was old and rather rickety, and with every step, the old wood groaned with its withering age.

Her deep hazel eyes shot up to make eye contact with the handsome man who had stilled at the doorway. She had left the door open enough through a crack on purpose, hoping more than anything in the entire world he would walk by. Her heart raced in anticipation, and she felt her chest rising and falling upon sensing his body outside the room.

When their eyes met, her heart damn near stopped. Her large doe eyes were greeted with his steel blue ones, and she swallowed a lump forming in her throat as her heart rate sped up. She felt a shiver run down her spine as his unsettling stare fell upon her. The familiar ache that she had been feeling for weeks now every time he looked at her like that had returned, and this time with an insatiable need.

They had been taking cover in the old house for the night. After a gruelling day of fighting, the remaining team had found refuge in an abandoned town. Their previous residents evacuated due to the war, and several houses were empty. After completing a mission and waiting for a rendezvous, they had all stopped to rest and find a safe place to sleep.

They had found a rather comfortable looking home, just on the edge of town which provided them with a good view of their surroundings. They would rest there for the night and continue in the morning. Being the only woman, Lucy had gotten her own room. She was thankful for it, as that meant she had gotten her own bed, as well as privacy.

There had also been a bath, which upon the sight of it had made her stomach clench with excitement and a smile to form on her face. The prospect of getting clean after being covered in dirt, grime, and blood from a day of fighting was just too appealing.

The previous owners had left in a rush clearly, and the moment Lucy found herself alone she had stripped herself of her uniform, and poured soaps and scents that they had left into the water spilling in the basin. She had stripped bare, not minding the chilly wind, and sunk into the water the moment it was filled to her satisfaction.

She revelled in the warmth and tossed her hair back into it to wash it clean. Lucy felt rather bad for the other soldiers, as they had to wash outside with small basins of cold water being poured onto their heads. At that moment, she could only enjoy herself though. She cleaned herself and closed her eyes only for her thoughts to drift towards a certain soldier.

After she had finished her bath, the soldier that her thoughts kept drifting to was standing in her doorway, looking at her in the mirror. Once again, her heart pounded and her palms became sweaty.

She sat at the vanity and her hand stilled as they were brushing her long, dark brown hair. Freezing while under his gaze, Lucy's breath hitched as he leaned himself against the doorframe after he had opened the door wide enough to see her.

His hands were casually placed in his pockets, and a small smile rested on his face as he watched her curiously.

Lucy felt her stomach drop and suddenly felt as though she would tremble under the gaze of the man whom she had deep, inequitable, and no longer deniable, feelings for.

Bucky Barnes stood there, looking at her with a gaze which made her feel as though she were the most beautiful woman in the world.

Her hands stilled and then put the heavy brush down onto the vanity as their gaze remained locked. She placed the brush carefully down and then turned around from the mirror to look directly at him. With a flirtatious grin, she asked accusingly, "Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to stare at a lady?"

A large smile formed on his lips as a blush rose to his cheeks, he smirked as he looked down with embarrassment. Lucy felt pride well in her chest as she thought of how nervous she made him. She had made the most charming man she had ever met, of whom had more sex appeal than any other person she had known, blush and become flustered.

Bucky cleared his throat and then crossed his arms across his broad chest and looked up at her, "Sorry, I uhh—" He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably as he stepped forward into the room, "I didn't mean to spy. It's just that umm, I walked by and I uh, I saw you…" she stood up from the chair at that moment, rising slowly as his mouth dropped open ever so slightly.

Upon arriving at the house, they found the family who deserted it left many of their belongings. As Lucy and the rest of the Howling Commandos searched for anything useful, Dum Dum Dugan, someone she now considered a close friend, pulled her aside.

He kindly explained that in the master suite's closet there were dresses that were still hung up and that she should take a look at them if she wished. Having not worn one for a very long time, and missing her femininity, Lucy decided to take a peek at them.

She only wanted to look, and remember a time from before the war where she had such luxuries. She missed feeling pretty and feeling like a woman. She missed the feeling of silk on her skin, and just for once, wearing something that wasn't a man's uniform.

Upon looking in the closet, she only found three dresses. Two everyday ones, and a silk nightgown. Lucy had touched it with her fingers and immediately knew that she had to have to rest on her skin.

It had been so long since she felt beautiful, desirable, and womanly. But with the look Sergeant Barnes was currently given her, all those feelings came flooding back.

Her pale skin was in contrast with the off white cream colour of the silk. Her dark hair rested down, covering the more revealing parts of the bodice. She felt herself blush at how exposed she currently was, and noticed just exactly how sultry her attire was in those moments. Although the nightdress fell to just above her calves, it clung to her curves tightly.

His eyes fell upon her, and he couldn't help but drink her in as he said quietly, "Holy shit you're so goddamn beautiful," it was so quiet she could barely hear, and she wasn't even sure if she was intended to. Suddenly, Bucky cleared his throat again and crossed his arms, trying to smile as he teased, "Christ, you trying to break my heart or something by wearing that dress? I mean really you're killin' me here, sweetheart. "

Lucy found herself smiling as she stood there, laughing slightly at his nervousness. She licked her lips, feeling his eyes drawn to them, "Yeah, something like that," she smirked before shrugging, a smug expression on her face. He only chuckled at her flirtations and then shook his head.

She smiled at him ever so slightly. Her expression suddenly made him regain his confidence and stride across the room. A small turntable rested in the corner, and she watched curiously as Bucky went forward towards it. She cocked her head, watching him intensely.

The cold wind had settled through the room now that the door was open, and Lucy found herself crossing her arms across her chest in embarrassment as she realized just revealing the nightdress truly was.

Bucky found what he was looking for, and put the vinyl into the turntable, and placed the needle onto it. Her heart dropped when she heard the song, and the memory of a warm summer night a few years prior came racing back into her mind.

The noise of trumpets filled the room, echoing in her ears as he walked forward. Her heart raced even more, and she swallowed a lump forming in her throat. The look he gave her created an ache in her lower stomach, and she felt her breath begin to quicken. Her chest rose and fell a little faster, something he noticed from the revealing state of her nightdress.

"Dance with me?" He asked her in a soft whisper as his hands gently settled on her waist.

Lucy closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she moved forward, silently saying yes. He smelled of pine leaves, and aftershave and the wine that they had all been drinking downstairs. She felt her cheeks begin to turn pink as he drew her in flushed to his body. Although this feeling of being so close to him wasn't necessarily foreign, given to events from the last few weeks, it still dizzied her and made her mad with the need to be closer. There was no space between them, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and exhaled with a feeling of relief. She felt safe with him.

After a moment they had become more comfortable and started swaying softly to the music. Her chin rested on his shoulder, and intimately drew her lips to on his neck, almost tasting him. He pulled her in even closer, inhaling sharply in a hiss as he did so while shivering at the small grazing of her lips. Nostalgia from the one night they had spent together came flooding back, coursing over her like a wave.

He pulled away from her just slightly enough to look down at her dark hazel eyes. Their gaze was fixated on one another. Once again, it had felt like they were the only two people in the world. Bucky brushed a small piece of hair out of her face, his thumb gently trailing her cheek in the process.

Their mouths were so close that she could feel his hot breath on her skin and he held her face in his hands. Instead of their lips touching, their foreheads met instead. They rested against one another, swaying intently to the music. Not a single second went by where Lucy's heart wasn't racing for him.

The eerie sound of trumpets played, and they held each other closer. In the distance, they could hear bombs going off in another village not far from where they were. Another fight was going on, and gunfire echoed. But none of that mattered at that moment. All that mattered was each other.

* * *

Chapter I

Queens, New York, 1932.

The cold droplets of rain ran down her cheek as she stared at the large wooden coffin being lowered into the ground. Two men who were standing by in the cemetery had offered to help them and they accepted. Other than the three young girls and the two strange men, no other guests were there to say their final goodbyes.

She felt nothing as the caskets were placed in the hole that she and her sisters had dug by themselves. It was hard to do since the ground was wet and muddy, but for hours the three of them had been hunched over. the two oldest girls used the spades they had found lying around, and the youngest using her hands. With no money to their name, they couldn't even hire someone to dig their parents' graves. Instead, they had to do it themselves. At such young ages, none of them had ever thought they would lose their parents, especially not now.

However, it wasn't the first time they had to be put in a situation like that. At seventeen years old, Lucy Heinrich had now buried more than half her family. First, it was little Kathleen the year prior, and now Mama and Papa.

She could only stare at the two plain spots, discouraged they were not even able to afford gravestones. They would be marked by rocks Adeline and Beatrix had gathered, signifying the only markers that her parents were resting there.

She and her sisters could only stare at the two holes in the ground. Beatrix leaned against her spade, looking unemotional and stoic.

"You gals need any help fillin' those graves?" The one boy asked, looking only a few years older than herself. By the looks of it though, he was much poorer. His once white shirt had a rip in the elbow, and his trousers were patched up roughly.

The times had not been kind to anyone, and really the only reason her family was able to survive was because of Mama's job. Her father had always had a hard time finding work. Not only was he known for being the neighbourhood drunk, but he also barely spoke English. In the case of most factories, they'd rather hire a hard-working, true-blooded American than some washed up drunken German who served in the Great War.

"We got it," Lucy said, clicking her jaw, still unable to tear her eyes from the dark-colored caskets. "Thanks, fellas."

"Miss," The scrawny boy with dirt smeared over his cheeks tipped his hat to her, while the other who said nothing only tried to give the girls a small, sympathetic smile. Nothing they could say or do would make the three of them feel any better.

The three girls made no hasty movements to begin dumping the earth back into the pits. The rain continued to soak through their clothes and hair. None of them had bothered to dress fancy for the funeral. After all, no one showed up. They didn't even have a priest present. Mostly, because they couldn't afford to pay for one's service, but also because it was only their mother who was religious and their father was an atheist.

"Should we pray?" Adeline asked, seeming much older than her eleven years at that moment.

"No, nothing we could say to God will change anything," Lucy replied. "Plus, we already know Mama's up there."

"Where do you think Papa is?" Adeline asked her, staring up at the brunette as droplets of rain caught in her eyelashes. Thunder boomed behind them, shaking them to their core and Beatrix notably flinched at the sound. Lucy was about to answer her when her sharp-witted sister beat her to it.

"Where do you think?" Beatrix replied, her harsh tone cutting through the chilly air. She kicked some of the dirt into his grave as she spoke bitterly, "He deserves where he's going."

Adeline only nodded, and even though she was young, she had a fiery temper much like her sisters. Her voice grew quiet, and all she said was "Good." Lucy had never seen her sister look so dark and angry before. Usually, the eleven-year-old was always the happiest out of the three of them. She still had the carefree innocence of childhood neither Lucy or Beatrix had the luxury of having anymore. Yet, in the last twenty-four hours, Lucy had seen both girls mature well past their years.

Beatrix only sighed before speaking up, the rain only pouring heavier by the minute. The droplets pounded on Lucy's shoulders and back like tiny knives, cold and sharp, chilling her right to the bone. "Should we at least say something before we cover them? It doesn't seem right to not say anything at all."

Lucy only walked forward, and immediately she unclasped the locket around her neck and for the first time tears welled up in her eyes. Looking at it, the gold gleamed back as raindrops gathered on it. She held her hand outstretched, and then dropped it into the pit before saying "Goodbye Mama."

Her sisters muttered their goodbyes as well, and Lucy strode over to her father's grave, stared at for only a moment, before only saying "Papa," and then spit into his grave.

Her sisters followed suit, Adeline struggling only for a moment. She hacked back the most phlegm she could and coughed it out of her mouth. A small trail of spit was hanging from her lip and she brushed it off with the sleeve of her dirty coat.

The girls didn't need to say anything else. Their mother was with Kathleen now, and their father... Well, he was somewhere else. Without saying a word, they grabbed their spades and began shoveling the earth back into the holes.

"What are we gonna do now, Lucy?" Adeline asked her, scooping the dirt in her hands and tossing it on top of the wooden casket.

"I don't know, Adie, but I'm sure we'll figure something out." She lied. She didn't want to scare her little sister, but she and Beatrix were already working shifts after school to make ends meet on top of their mother's income. Although she was given a full scholarship from Columbia, Lucy was worried she wouldn't be able to attend since she would be too busy working at the canning factory she was currently employed at. Faking a smile, she looked at her little sister and assured her, "We always pull through."

Thunder boomed above, cracking into the silence that had followed. This time Lucy winced, and although she had never been fond of storms, she had never once feared them. Not until the night before…

It had been an ugly week in October in New York. The cold had finally begun to settle in, and the weather was starting to worsen. They would have an early winter, she was sure of it. Currently, they didn't even have enough money to keep their electricity running, and Lucy's mother knew that if she didn't find another job on top of her nannying that they would likely freeze and starve in the winter.

Her mother had worked herself to the point of exhaustion. Not only was she up before the crack of dawn, standing in line for food stamps to provide for her girls, but she also worked a full-time job caring for the children of a very wealthy and prominent family. The family had always treated her well and they paid her more than others would have offered, since they owned many of the building projects that Roosevelt approved. However, it was simply not enough and their mother had been attempting to take on a few shifts at the factory Lucy and Beatrix also worked at.

Lucy's father was capable of working. Physically, he was healthy and sound. But her mother tried to explain fighting in the Great War before Lucy was born had changed something in him. She said when he came back, something had broke and he had never been quite right since.

They had met while her mother was studying in Germany in 1913. She had met her father at a dance hall, and they had fallen in love almost immediately. The way her mother described him, kind and generous and full of life was not the man that Lucy knew.

The man Lucy knew would have his head in the toilet by two in the afternoon, buzzed out of his goddamn mind and vomiting his guts. He was the man that would hit her mother for no reason, and scream at his children for so much a dropping a plate or not covering their mouth when they sneezed. He was not the man her mother described, and Lucy wondered if he ever really was the person her mother once believed him to be.

He left the war early on, suffering from shell-shock and was given a dishonourable discharge for people believing he was a coward. A year later, Lucy was born and her family fled back to America where her mother had lived her whole life.

Things got more difficult for her father once they arrived in New York. As someone who only spoke German and had even fought in the trenches, he very quickly became unpopular within the community.

One of Lucy's earliest memories was her father coming home with a bloodied nose and alcohol on his breath and smelling like piss. He had been jumped again by some guys thinking they were heroes, not knowing they were attacking a man who would later go home and treat his wife with the same sort of violence.

The worst part was always the screaming between them. It was always in German, and so loud the Thompson's, the neighbours downstairs, would start screaming about bloody krauts and begging them to shut up.

The screaming became normal. It was all Lucy and her sisters ever knew, but never did it get extremely dangerous until after Kathleen died. After she was born her father had promised to try to be better, to try to get a job and stop drinking. It wasn't until Lucy came home a little too late from school and didn't get to her chores right away and he slammed her against the wall. He pressed her head into a framed picture of her mother's family so hard the glass broke and cut her left cheek and it was then that Lucy knew he could never change, regardless of what he said.

It only got worse after that. Kathleen being gone only made him drink more, and become angrier and bitter. Not to mention, people began to hate him more for than just being German. Everyone knew he was a lazy drunk who beat his family, and what they didn't realize was how they treated him would be later how he would treat his daughters when he finally stumbled home.

Shell-shock was what her mother told her was wrong with her father. He had seen things in the war that made his mind sick, and because people didn't understand it they thought he was a coward. The fact he wasn't put in a firing squad was a miracle, really. But he was never the same, and often he woke up screaming in the night from fear. He jumped at fireworks and the little bottle rockets the kids lit off on the alleys. He hated thunder the most, muttering something about shells falling. Sometimes, Lucy would find him cowering under the table at particularly loud cracks, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

It was why she hated storms in particular. Because whenever they happened, he always got out-of-his-mind drunk and became more violent than usual.

The last night was one of the worst times she had ever seen him. It had been close to one in the morning when their mother had finally gotten home from work, and the entire house felt like it was shaking from the boom of thunder. Each time it happened, Lucy was afraid that her father would come into their room and yank one of them out of bed and begin to scold them about something mundane or force one of them to have a drink with him. Recently, that had been his favorite thing to do. She recalled how two night before, it had been close to two in the morning when he pulled her from her bed. The kitchen light was on, blinding her momentarily as he forced her to sit in one of the dining room chairs.

"Here," He told her in German and passed her a rather large glass of whiskey. "Have a drink with me and let's sit and talk."

Lucy didn't want to though. All she wanted to do was go to bed, and when she protested he had yelled and struck her across the face. It was the reason as to why she still had a large yellow bruise under her eye.

After that Lucy swallowed the burning liquid in a large gulp, making her cough. Her mother had come in after Lucy had already been forced to have two drinks. She told him to stop it, and she'll get sick but he only replied 'What's so wrong with the girl having a damn drink with me?'

He then mumbled on about old war stories that didn't make any sense to Lucy. He was so drunk that he looked half-asleep and drool escaped his lips every now and then between hiccups. He kept forcing her to drink though, and after her fifth glass of straight liquor, she began to get sick.

However, when he began yelling the night before Lucy had known it would not be like how it was a few days prior. That time was different and Lucy and Beatrix had both been awake. Although all the girls shared a room, only Beatrix and Adie shared a bed since Lucy had been getting too old. The room was so small that there was only about a foot of space between the two beds. Lucy and Beatrix couldn't help but stare at one another and flinch every time they heard a string of German curse words spew from their father's drunken mouth.

Adeline was fast asleep, snoring soundly. She was used to the yelling and the ruckus of their father yet again breaking another item in their house.

Thunder boomed again overhead, following a strike of lightning that illuminated their bedroom. It cast shadows against the wall, but even as girls they weren't ever afraid of the dark.

Because monsters didn't live in dark. Monsters lived in people. And it wasn't until their mother came home that night that they realized just how terrified they should be.

As soon as the front door had closed and their mother walked in the screaming begun. Lucy pulled her pillow on top of her head to drown it out. She didn't like hearing her mother get hit, and she found she resented her father a little less when she could pretend she didn't know what exactly what was going on.

Their muffled yells were blocked out by the pillow, and she turned to her side to see Beatrix had followed her actions, also trying to get some shut-eye before they had to be up early for school the following day. Lighting struck, and thunder followed. What happened after that was a blur, but Lucy recalled hearing a crash and a particularly pained scream of her mother. Immediately she hopped up, throwing the covers back and her bare feet touching the cold floorboards.

Usually, her father locked them in for the night but that evening he had forgotten. Beatrix also sat up and whispered "Lucy? Where are you going?" Confused and concerned, the younger girl's heart pounded in her chest as her older sister approached the door.

"Stay here!" Lucy commanded with a whisper. Dressed only in a nightgown, Lucy slipped out of the door and went into the kitchen where only a few candles lit up the room in an eerie yellow hue. It cast more terrifying shadows, but what was worse was her father screaming violently at her mother in German.

Lucy's heart early leaped from her chest when she saw her mother slumped against the wall, blood pooling out of a large gash on her forehead, leaking all the way down and soaking part of her blouse. Her father's face was red from screaming, the vein above his eye looking as though it were about to burst and sweat gathered in his brow.

"Mama?" Lucy's voice shook as she stared, terrified. Her mother's eyes locked on her and they widened.

"Lucy, go to your room!" She yelled in English so her father wouldn't understand, fear reflecting on her voice. "Go to your room and lock the door! Hide with your sisters!" Lucy had never seen her mother like that before. She was terrified, Lucy realized.

As soon as she spoke her father had whipped around, now screaming at Lucy. Lucy's blood turned to ice and she knew her mother was being serious. Without even saying anything, Lucy turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could. She could hear her mother yelling behind her "Run, Lucy! Lock the door!" Her father was right on her tail. "Klaus, leave them alone! Leave them alone, you son of a bitch!" She didn't even think to switch to German, still yelling in terror in English.

Lucy got back to the room, slammed the door shut behind her and twisting the lock as quickly she could. Both Beatrix and Adeline were up in a flash, "Luce, what's happening?" Beatrix asked and tore the covers off herself as Adeline breathed heavily, clearly afraid.

More shouting commenced, and then next thing she knew a flash of lightning struck again. It illuminated the room, broadcasting the fear all present within all three young girl's eyes. Then thunder yet again made a large, echoing, bang so loud that it almost clattered her teeth. The noise echoed in her ears, and Lucy felt it deep within her body.

Another loud bang followed, and Lucy's mouth fell open in shock. She knew the noise wasn't thunder, it was different. A heavy thud was what she remembered hearing next. She stared at her sister in horror, realizing it wasn't thunder that they had just heard, and something much, much more terrifying. Tears welled up in her eyes as she knew was it was immediately. It was a gunshot.

"Lucy, no!" Beatrix screamed, her voice breaking after her older sister left the room with haste. Adeline was crying loudly, clutching her stuffed rabbit thier mother made to her chest and she was wailing "Mama!" over and over again.

Lucy has tears falling from her eyes, as she arrived in the kitchen, her father standing there with shock written on his face, and her mother was lying in a puddle of thick, crimson blood on the floor. Her hair was matted and she blankly stared up at Lucy, her eyes open and unblinking.

Without even hesitating, all Lucy could ask in a shaky but firm voice was, "Was hast du gemacht?"_ What did you do? _

He looked at her, not saying anything, only closing his eyes like he was in pain and the gun ratted in his weak hand. Tears were in his eyes as well. When he didn't answer immediately, Lucy screamed, her voice cracking from the pain, "Was hast du gemacht!" Her cheeks were wet from crying, and her vision was blurred from how tears were welled in her eyes.

Her father only shook his head, and said slowly to her, "Es tut mir Leid."_ I'm sorry. _

Before she could even react, he turned the gun to himself and pulled the trigger. The echo of it rang through the entire house and blood splattered on the wall. He hit the ground with a thud. And for a moment Lucy didn't register that he had turned the weapon on himself. She thought for sure he would have pulled the trigger after aiming it at her.

Instead, he laid on the floor, head blown in and his face an unrecognizable mess. Brain matter was scattered in the kitchen, it's soft tissue of grey mixing in with the red of her mother's blood.

Lucy touched her cheek, trying to clear her face of the tears, but when she brought her hand down she realized that it was coated with blood. Some had gotten on her porcelain skin, staining its paleness.

She heard a small choked sob yell from her bedroom, "Lucy? Mama?"

"D-Don't come out here! Stay in your room until the police come!" Lucy yelled at her sisters, hoping they wouldn't see the sight of both their parents lying dead on their floor. Surely one of the neighbors would have called after hearing the gunshots.

"Is-is everything okay?" Adeline called out, her voice shaking."Lucy, I'm scared. Where's Mama?"

Lucy couldn't answer, she only collapsed to her knees on the ground and let out a noise that was partially half way between a scream and a sob. Her skin on her knees was coated in the sticky warmth of one of her parent's blood, and she tried not to think of it before she was about to pass out.

The last thing she noticed before she heard the sound of police sirens was her own voice in her head telling herself '_No, everything is not okay_'.

Thunder rang in her ears once more.

And that was how they got there, packing all the dirt on top of the caskets. The police had eventually come and cleared their bodies away, delivering them to the cemetery Lucy told them to bring the bodies.

The officers had tried to be as sympathetic as possible. Wrapping all the girls in blankets and trying to comfort them, but nothing they could say could change things. Their mother was dead. They were alone. Her father's parents were still in Germany, not having spoken to him since he had wed an American. And her mother's parents were long dead, succumbing to sickness when she was even younger than even Adeline.

For the first time, they were truly alone. With no family, their friends were only able to do so much since they were also having a difficult time since the recession which people were dubbing 'The Depression' struck.

The girls had to face the fact that they were orphans, and the world was going to be cruel to them and they would likely struggle their entire lives.

None of them had cried since that morning for their mother. At that point, the numbness had set in, and they knew that they would have to take care of their parent's bodies themselves since they had no money. Hell, at this point they didn't even know how they were going to get their next meal.

As Adeline packed the dirt in more with her hands, she looked up at a car that pulled up on the street. It was a slick, black Ford that still somehow managed to shine even while covered in rain.

A woman and a small child got out of it, dressed in fancy black clothes, obviously there to pay their respects. None of the girls had black clothes, so they wore that they would have worn to church, trying to look nice despite the circumstances.

Adeline frowned and she asked, "Is that Mrs. Lee?" Both Lucy and Beatrix's heads shot in that direction, and as it turned out, Adeline was right.

Carol Lee, their mother's employer, was walking toward them. Her purse on her shoulder, satin gloves on hand, and she was trying to avoid the mud while in heels.

"I'll be damned, it is too," Lucy swore. She squinted at the lady, almost positive she was a mirage.

The beautiful woman approached them, her daughter Charlotte at her side. She tried to avoid the mud as best she could but failed in the end. She approached the girls, who were in ratty Sunday clothes that hung over their shallow forms, covered in dirt and mud. Mrs. Lee held Charlotte's hand tightly, and her lips pursed into a firm line as she said "Hello girls," In a thick Southern accent as she approached them.

The girls said nothing back. They only stared, wide-eyed and Beatrix raised an eyebrow at the strange, wealthy woman, wondering what she could possibly want. "How-how are you?" She stuttered awkwardly.

Lucy almost scoffed. She wanted to shoot back her question of how she had the gull to even ask such a stupid thing. Instead, Adeline beat her to it. From where Adeline was kneeling in the mud she said solemnly, "Mama and Papa are dead."

A wave of sadness washed over Mrs. Lee's face and it was then that Lucy realized that she wasn't just another stuck up, wealthy woman benefiting from the poverty happening around her. She genuinely cared, and suddenly all the stories her mother told them about her kindness became a reality.

"I know, honey." She said sadly, choking up. "I know." Mrs. Lee was more emotional at that moment than the girls had been in the last several hours. "I-I am so sorry, for your loss. Truly, I am. Your mother was so wonderful and kind and she..." she trailed off, blinking back tears "She will be missed by so many." A gloved hand went to her face as she wiped away a tear that fell softly down her cheek.

Although she was saying nice things, the girls looked at her like she was speaking another language. They weren't quite sure why she was there talking to them.

"My deepest condolences to you all." She composed herself within seconds and tried to smile. The little girl who held onto her hand only looked back at the man who stood by the car, umbrella in his grasp. Under any other circumstances, he would have followed them to make sure they stayed dry but Mrs. Lee had insisted on speaking to the Heinrich girls alone. "Your mother was a very dear friend of mine. I loved her so, so very much. She-she left us too soon—," She choked off a sob and raised a hand to her face and tried to wipe her tears while attempting to compose herself, "I'm so sorry. I-I don't know why I'm like this."

The girls again remained emotionless, looking at the woman as if she were from another world. They were unimpressed by both her wealth and beauty, something most people couldn't help but notice.

With the girls staring at her so intensely, looking like gutter rats that had recently survived a tsunami, Mrs. Lee couldn't help but get emotional. Not only was her best friend in the entire world murdered, but her children were left alone without anyone to care for them. Despite their mother only being a nanny that cared for Charlotte and Jeffery, Mrs. Lee formed a connection with the working class woman that she had never experienced before. And seeing her children suffering like this, it pained her heart. What was more shocking was seeing how sickly and gangly they looked from being malnourished and underfed. Had she known her best friend's children were being so badly affected by the Depression, she would have surely pressured her husband into raising her salary. But she had always assured Mrs. Lee that they were fine, not wanting to take advantage of their kindness, and never asking for more money despite the difficult times.

"I understand that you have no other family. That you're alone?" Her gaze turned to the oldest girl.

Lucy really did scoff that time, and she sassed her, saying "Thank you from the reminder."

"Oh no! It wasn't-It's not like..." Mrs. Lee sighed, "I wasn't trying to offend. I'm just... I am worried about you. I'm worried who's going to look after you. You're all so young. And Lucy, I know you got a scholarship to Columbia and you were going to attend it in the fall. I know you won't be able to both go to school and work and... Well, I was just wondering if perhaps you would come live with us? It would make things easier since you wouldn't be alone. Really, it's the least I can do. I'm just-I'm just so sorry for your loss." She burst out into sobs.

Lucy and Beatrix immediately looked at each other and silently asked if this was a good idea. Lucy opened her mouth to decline, pride getting in the way. She was about to say thanks but we're fine on our own, we don't need any charity, but Beatrix hastily answered for her.

"We would love to! That is an incredibly generous offer, Mrs. Lee. Thank you." Beatrix shot Lucy a pressing glance after she looked at her accusingly.

"Really?" The woman's face fell and her face shifted into a smile "That's wonderful! Please, come home with us! I'd love to show you where you'll be living!"

As took Adeline but the shoulder and gently drug her away, Lucy looked at Beatrix as if she were the biggest traitor, "What the hell, Bea?" She hissed as they followed the older woman to the sleek black car. Lucy turned back to look at her mother's grave once more. She never returned back, even years later. For some reason, she knew that would be the last time she would be there, and coincidentally she was okay with it.

Beatrix finally spoke up as they neared the car, following a few paces back from the others."Listen, I know you're mad, but you would have never accepted her help. You're too proud and I know you think you can raise us by yourself but you can't... You should go to university like you always wanted and not have to worry about us."

Deep down, Lucy knew she was right and she sighed. But quietly, she admitted to her sister as they walked forward, "I'm always going to worry about you."

And once again, thunder boomed above them, the noise settling deep within her bones.

* * *

**So there was the prologue and first chapter! For stylistic purposes, I chose to combine them. Thanks so much for reading! I promise this story won't always be so completely depressing as it was in this chapter. ****Also, for the German I did use google translate, so I'm not sure if it was right at all.**

**Feel free to follow and favourite and drop me a review to share your thoughts! **

**\- Amelia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! Enjoy! I had a hard time visualizing Egypt in the 1940's for this chapters, I did look it up but all my descriptions sucked so if I'm being honest I modelled it after a couple scenes in Indiana Jones.**

**There is minor violence in this chapter, but nothing to be concerned about. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the MCU franchise :) **

* * *

Chapter II

Cairo, Egypt, 1942.

_Boom_. A loud noise rang out, imitating the sound of thunder. _Boom. Boom. Boom._ Lucy always hated thunder, ever since the night her father murdered her mother. The sound had caused her not only to just to develop a serve case of anxiety, but she was also taken back to that night, again and again, each time she heard it. She hated it, every minute of it.

God, how she wished that noise was thunder, she thought as she tumbled over a low stone wall, falling clumsily. Anything was better than gunshots getting fired at her.

Hitting the ground with a thud and the air exiting her lungs, Lucy sat up hastily and looked over the wall frantically, noticing the troops were right behind her. Fear rose in her chest, and she knew she had to move or she would be shot.

"Shit!" She hissed as pieces of stone went flying as bullets hit it. Lucy clumsily took up in a run, making sure she was still clutching her dark brown messenger bag as sand went everywhere. She knew she could not lose that bag, no matter what happened.

Running as fast as she can through the alleys, her back was soaked with sweat and her heart pounded in her chest but she never once stopped. Like a gazelle, she took off with break-neck speed. She had always been one of the fastest girls in her high school in physical education, and thank God it was paying off now. Never did she think it would ever come in handy in the case she would be getting shot at though.

Running through the alleys and trying to move past merchants and locals, she yelled "Move!" in Arabic as loud as she could. More gunshot sounded and the sand in front of her went up like a wave, bullets hitting mere inches in front of her. They were on the roofs, she realized as the locals screamed and tried to take cover as she doubled back to the alley she had been on before, trying to avoid the soldiers above. They were everywhere, she realized in a panic.

She jumped over a wooden crate that was in her way, ignoring the angry man who yelled at her as he unloaded the contents from within it. Bullets continued to ricochet off the walls of the simple Egyptian homes beside her, and she instinctively put her hands up to stop any kind of debris from getting into her face.

Turning left onto a busier street, she found herself looking lost amongst a hoard of people. Women covered in head to toe with burqas and niqabs, while others wore hijab's and wandered close to their families. Men in white linen and sometimes a simple coloured tunics wandered around what she assumed was likely a market. Others wore red, brown, and orange garb, as beautiful women wore modest clothing and young children ran around in a similar dress, sometimes not wearing shoes. With all the civilians around, Lucy attempted to try not to stand out too badly, avoiding drawing attention to herself. She could see men in uniform, some of them wearing shorts past their knee in khaki and tan colours, while others were wearing pants and olive coloured military shirts that matched. Others like her looked out of place and they stuck out easily and for the sake of blending in Lucy only hoped she didn't look quite like them.

Trying to walk calmly and keep her decorum, Lucy realized she stuck out like a sore thumb. Not only was she one of the only people of European decent present, besides the few Italian soldiers manning the streets, but she was also a woman in pants. And although women wore pants there as well, she couldn't have looked more out of place if she wanted to.

Lucy brushes the hair out of her face and tried to pin it back in her updo as she walked calmly through the crowd. She straightened her brown leather jacket, which she regretted wearing but kept it on since it was a gift from her sister Adeline, since it got quite cold in the early mornings in the desert.

Clutching the messenger bag like her life depended on it, she kept it glued to her side as she tried to casually blend in. Usually, when entering a new country with a culture different from her own she tried not to seem like such a foreigner. Wearing a simple headscarf and linen garbs were usually enough to earn her fewer looks, but at the moment she couldn't have looked less out of place.

She would have done much better if she was in the more modern area of the city, complete with amenities found elsewhere. But this area was poorer and more rural, and much of the architecture and lifestyles hadn't quite caught up with the fast-paced lifestyle of the '40s that most major cities were now taking on. Clearly, the war had not been so kind to the people living in this area of the city, compared to wealthier sections that were developing at a fast rate.

The braying of donkey's echoed the square and people yelled in Arabic attempting to sell spices, fruits, and ceramics. Small children hassled her from money and approached her but she tried to shew them away, telling them no. Women stared at her, clearly wondering why she was dressed in such a manly manner, sometimes either giving her looks of disapproval or longing.

Walking through and getting behind a rather large man, attempting to get cover from the soldiers she was passing, she heard the familiar yelling of the men on the roofs above her. The soldiers near the entrance of the market suddenly became more alert, their hands on their rifles at the sound of their comrades yelling.

Her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to blend in as much as she could, Lucy wiped away the sweat on her brow. It was almost unbearably hot, and she seriously regretted that her brown leather jacket held so much sentiment to her. If it hadn't she would have ditched it in a heartbeat long ago.

It only took a few seconds more until the soldiers spotted her and the blood in her veins suddenly turned to ice. She heard yelling as they pointed to her location, and once again the constant spitting of bullets was released. People screamed in the center, and Lucy pushed some of them out of the way.

Running through a little shop, she heard the wailing of people as a few innocents were hit. A woman screamed as she saw a frazzled, sand and dirt covered woman enter into her place of living and work, and Lucy yelled in Arabic, "Where's the exit?!" Thankfully, she knew just enough of the local language to get her by, but it still wasn't enough to have complete conversations.

The woman dropped the bowl of dates she was carrying and pointed a shaky finger to a window in the back. Lucy rushed forward as the door behind her was kicked down and she jumped out the window just seconds before bullets hit where she was previously standing. From having jumped yet again, Lucy was on her belly in the sand from falling clumsily, and she covered her head with her arms as bullets went through the wall and hit the one behind her, exploding in a loud noise as her ears rang.

Hearing the men cursing and having to reload their weapons she stumbled to her feet, falling slightly from her balance being off from her ears ringing so badly, she realized there was nowhere else to go. The window the lady pointed to her led into an alley, and high walls of houses surrounded her on three sides. She could hear men coming from the one side that was open, but she realized she was trapped.

Looking frantically for some way to climb up the walls of the houses, Lucy's eyes bounced off of everything. She could taste the blood in her mouth from where she bit her tongue, and her mind raced a million miles a minute, not being able to focus on anything.

Finally, her hazel eyes landed on a solution. There were wooden crates piled up half way on the side of the wall that she figured she could towards them, she realized she only had a few seconds before the men perusing her were on her tail. Looking out the window from where she just jumped, two men's faces appeared and they spotted her. Yelling, they also quickly emerged from the window just as Lucy had climbed to the last crate. They wobbled underneath her, and she was worried they would break under her weight.

Trying to reach the top of the wall with her hands, she realized she couldn't. Her heart pounded in her chest as the men began piling out, yelling things at her. Lucy had one option, but it would fail terribly if it didn't work. The crates wouldn't support her weight if she jumped on them, so she had to make sure she didn't miss the ledge the first time.

She didn't look behind her, but she knew the first man had raised his gun at her as she jumped. To her surprise, her hands grasped the edge of the wall and she laughed until a bullet missed her head by a mere centimeter.

_Shit shit shit shit!_ she thought as she pulled herself up, using strength she didn't know she had. _Climb!_ Was all that went through her mind. Heaving herself above, another bullet missed her but she managed to pull herself to safety moments before.

Getting on top of the simple roof, she almost laughed in relief before she soon recognized she was just as much in danger up there as she was down in the alley. Men stared across from her on the opposite roof. They had their rifles raised and began firing as Lucy scrambled to her feet.

_What the hell did I get myself into?_ She shielded herself from the pieces of the stone roof that were being hurled back at her from the bullets that were striking it.

Lucy ran as fast as she could, still holding onto the messenger bag in her grasp. She didn't dare look back at the soldiers who were firing at her. Either they were the worst shots in the world or she was remarkably lucky; she realized as she jumped to another rooftop, falling slightly under the impact once she hit it.

The fact she had the physical capability to do the things she was doing shocked her. But clearly her fight or flight was kicking in and it renewed her with new energy.

She had been put in dangerous situations before. After all, it was an occupational hazard these days. But prior to the war's break out, her job had always been tame and dare she say even boring at times. Oh, how she longed for the days people weren't shooting at her.

She couldn't really complain though. Lucy knew what she was getting into when she enlisted in the military. When she had come home after getting her uniform and arrived at Beatrix's doorstep, she had never seen her sister react like that before. Even after her parents died, Beatrix had been the strong one. But showing up in those dark green olive garbs, skirt down to her knees, a dark coat over a white shirt and green tie, her sister had burst out in tears.

They had spent the night waiting for Adeline to show up. Beatrix's two children ran around and tried to get attention from their Aunt Lucy. Beatrix's husband, Jonathan, stood there against the counter and smoked a cigarette in the kitchen as the ladies sat at the simple table. He was quiet for most of the night and Beatrix scolded him saying he better not run off and join the army once the American's got involved.

That was what the problem was. It was early in 1940, before the bombing of Pearl Harbour, and her sisters couldn't understand why Lucy would want to join a war that their country was trying their damn hardest to avoid.

Lucy never intended to join the army. She loved her job, being a professor at a cushy university, but when a Lieutenant from the British Army in uniform arrived in her office hours accompanied by an American Captain and asked for a moment of her time, it took her some persuading to enlist but she eventually came around.

The sat across from her desk, looking serious as they passed her a folder or pictures. When Lucy opened it, her heart dropped, and when they asked her to consider joining she answered originally with a 'no' but changed her mind before they walked out the door. Before she knew it, she was signing paperwork and enlisting that day, having quit her job at the university. Since then, she had never had a single regret for changing her mind and telling them yes.

However, when she thought of joining the military almost a year and a half ago, she didn't think she would be so close to the action. After all, she wasn't a professional soldier. She was a professor, and not to mention, a woman.

But when duty calls you can't just ignore it.

Yet, never before had she been under this type of heavy fire though, literally having to run for her life. Lucy tried her best to jump over small obstacles in her way and she ran so fast her hair whipped across her cheeks, falling slightly out of her updo.

The heat of the sun beat against her back, and bullets continued to whizz past her. She was running out of roof she realized again, pushing some garbs out of the way on a clothing line. She ran faster, hearing the yelling behind her fall further behind, but the firing didn't stop.

She took off faster and jumped as she neared the edge, legs, and arms flailing as she flew across another alley. This time, she didn't fall as sloppily though. Instead, she was able to land in a type of roll. Although it didn't look nearly as skilled and controlled as she thought, it at least helped her get back up faster.

The men were hot on her tail again, a few choosing not to jump. But some were braver than the others and still in pursuit of her. Lucy's heart was pounding in her chest, threatening to jump out. Her lungs were burning, and she was positive she never sweat as much in her life as she had in that moment. Her combat boots fell heavily on the roof as she ran, and she pumped her arms and trying to get the momentum she needed to make the next jump.

That was when the bullet grazed her arm, blood splattering everywhere and she fell from her leap, sliding down the building and into a canopy where there were people underneath. The impact of her fall knocked the breath out of her, and she had a moment of fear where she thought she might have broke something.

Covered in fabric and dust, Lucy coughed as she got to her feet. Men swore at her in Arabic, but above one voice she heard the distinct British tone of a man yelling "Bloody hell!"

Getting to her feet and noticing her slight cut in her jacket and feeling the blood dripping down her arm, she stumbled forward and tried to ignore the pain in her ankle from her fall and the shooting ache in her side from where she collapsed against the wall.

A man was trapped under the canopy, swearing and struggling to get out and find the light. Lucy yanked the fabric off of him, sand flying everywhere and was shocked to see a familiar face.

"Ah! Doctor Heinrich!" The man let out a cheeky smile and shot to his feet with too much energy, "Where've you been off to? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Lucy's eyes widened and she yelled in shock "Charles?!" She stared at the chubby face of her assistant.

"I was worried sick about you, you know—," She cut him off by grabbing his shoulders and looked him in the eye. It was then he was about to ask what in God's name happened to her, as she was covered in dust and sand, her face smeared with it. Her sweaty hair clung to her face and fear was in her eyes, "Run!" She yelled at him as more bullets hit around him.

"OH MY GOD!" The man screamed in a girlish manner as he took off after her as she began escaping through a street. "Are they SHOOTING at us?!"

"Yeah, they're shooting at us!" She yelled back, "Run faster!" She noticed him falling behind her.

"Oh God, oh God, ohGodohGod!" Charles chanted over and over again, trying the best he could to keep up with her. "Who's shooting at us!?" He demanded to know.

Lucy stopped as she rounded a corner and came to a hard halt. She slammed Charles against the wall to keep him from going any further. A wave of bullets tore the stone wall to pieces where they would have stood if Lucy hadn't seen the machine gun around the corner. "The bad guys!" She yelled back, both of them shielding their faces and crouching low to take cover.

"I know that! But they're not Italian, are they? They're not speaking it!" Charles yelled over the bullets, covering his ears.

"No! They're German!" She yelled back, and then grabbed him by the front of the shirt and took off running the moment the machine gun stopped spitting out bullets.

"What the hell are they doing here?!" Charles yelled as he took off after Lucy, his heart pounding in his chest as men yelled in a foreign language and began charging up their machine gun again and loaded their rifles. "Isn't Cairo under the Italian occupation?" It wasn't odd for two allies to be in the same area, but it was when a few days previously it had only be strictly Italians present in the city.

Lucy kept running, further ahead of Charles, who was a bit pudgy and not exactly good at running long distances at a fast pace. "Who knows! But they were looking for this!" She held her messenger bag up for him to see, but didn't reveal the contents to him.

Charles didn't know what was in the bag, but he assumed it wasn't good whatever it was; and clearly, Lucy wanted to keep it out of their hands.

As they ran up a narrow street, three men appeared at the end of it, all with rifles raised.

Lucy darted right down the next street so quickly Charles couldn't even process it. He dove left, missing getting hit by a half second. Lucy kept running even though she knew they separated and Charles ran on the other side, hearing the distinct yell of her panic "Wait, Charles!"

Lucy thought to go back and chase after him, but she could only move forward.

The Nazi's would have to separate at the end of the street to go after them. She only hoped Charles would be alright. After all, he was a timid, soft-spoken man with a gentle nature and a chubby face which bore wiry glasses, and Lucy imagined this was likely the first time getting shot at. Not as many people took to it as well as she had, and she knew if they both got out of it alive, Charles would give her an ear full.

As Lucy approached a corner, a large man in a green-uniformed appeared out of nowhere and Lucy didn't have time to stop. Colliding into the solid mass, she heard a distinct German voice swear upon the impact.

The collision had sent them both flying, and Lucy's shoulder ached upon impact and her head was spinning. Clambering to her feet, feeling dizzy, she noticed the soldier also struggled to get to his feet, his gun laying in the sand next to them.

They made eye contact roughly at the same time, and both came to the realization that they needed to get to that gun first. With blood spilling from a gash on his forehead, the German soldier reached for the gun but Lucy delivered a swift, hard kick right to his face. His head jerked back from the sudden impact and he cried out in pain as she grabbed the gun, the sand falling from it as she picked it up. She shifted the gun in her hand, and with all her might, slammed the butt of the rifle into his face, hearing a sickening crack.

Blood erupted from his nose and he fell in a thud, completely unconscious. Lucy flinched from the sudden movement and her arm still being remarkably sore from where she was grazed. The blood still dripped down her arm and down her fingers, leaving droplets in the sand every few meters.

Taking a deep breath in, she tried to catch her breath until she heard more rushed guttural German voices. Rolling her eyes and taking off again, Lucy held the rifle in both hands and started off, knowing she had to find Charles.

She looked down at the automatic rifle, she wondered just exactly how it worked. After all, she had only ever used pistols. Never before had she had to use an assault rifle, let alone a German one.

Trying to figure it out, she realized it didn't matter how it worked, all she needed to know was how to fire it. Although, when it came down to it, Lucy wasn't sure if she'd be able to pull the trigger. She had gotten away with not having to use a weapon so far in the war, and she wasn't sure if she really wanted to start now.

Hearing more Germans yelling, she quickly ducked into a house, holding the gun upright and close to her. She slid in, the sweat now making a large spot on the front of her chest and there were droplets falling down her face. She breathed heavily, not realizing until that moment how hard her heart was pounding and how terribly her lungs burned.

Lucy panted, and she breathed heavily and tried to catch her breath while she could. Her entire body shook, and the dampness of her skin was not helping her get more comfortable.

It was almost too late when she noticed another presence in the room with her. A young girl stared at her with large, opened eyes which reflected a fear Lucy recognized all too well. She must have looked like a madwoman, she realized. Her hair wild, sweat making a dark spot on her olive, button-down shirt as blood leaked down the sleeve. Not only that, but she must have looked straight out of hell with the crazy look in her eye and the assault rifle in hand.

Lucy immediately put the gun up and gently shushed before the girl could open her mouth and scream. "Shhh! Shhh!" Lucy held her finger up her mouth, and gently placed the gun on a table nearby. She held both hands up, showing she wouldn't hurt the girl, who clutched a doll tightly from where she sat in the ground, "I'm not going to hurt you," Lucy assured her, although she wasn't she'd understand her. Lucy only had to ensure she wouldn't scream, that was all.

The girl only swallowed tightly, and flashed her eyes to the rest of the house, likely looking for another member of her family to help her.

"Please," Lucy begged, still panting hard and having her arms raised, proving her non-threatening position, "Please, don't say anything. I'm not going to hurt you." Slowly putting her one hand down to go into her messenger bag, the girl scurried to a standing position, clearly scared of the strange woman in her house.

Lucy moved slowly and grabbed a small ring out of the bag. Donned in red, blue, and yellow, a gold scarab beetle ring was in her hand and she slowly extended it to the young girl, who looked terrified at her with her big brown eyes, wearing a light linen garb and a headscarf. She couldn't have been more than seven years old, Lucy realized, thinking that her own niece was likely the same age. "This is for you," She told the girl, and placed the ring in her hand. The girl couldn't have known it had come from an Egyptian tomb that Lucy had been in days ago, a short while away from Cairo which she had to ride a camel to get to. The ring was extremely expensive, and not to mention rare, but she figured after looking around in the simple home and at the young girl's dirty face and thin frame that she needed it more than the British government did.

The girl clutched the ring tightly and admired it. She only looked at Lucy and saw that she was nothing to be afraid of. She wasn't like the men who carried around the same weapons, but she was scared as well.

The young girl just held the ring, looked at Lucy, and then walked away into another room, separated by a curtain of beaded strings. "Wait!" Lucy whispered loudly, not wanting to be left alone.

The girl disappeared into the next room and Lucy was alone, heart still pounding so hard she thought it would carve its way out of her chest.

She shuffled against the wall as she heard German soldiers shouting outside the house. More sweat gathered on her brow, and she immediately reached for the gun as another figure appeared from the room the little girl had just entered.

A woman stood there and pushed the little girl behind her frame as Lucy went for the weapon, but the woman said something hastily in Arabic in a gentle tone before putting her hands up, showing she was no threat.

Lucy couldn't see what she looked like since she was shrouded by a burqa, but she held the black fabric in her one hand. Lucy didn't grab the gun as her first instinct suggested. Instead, she frowned as the woman came near her, the young girl still hiding behind her mother. The woman passed her the black garbs and then said something gently in her own language.

Lucy looked down at what she had passed her and her eyes shot up, realizing what they were.

The woman grabbed her daughter tightly and then began to back away. Lucy touched her hand to her heart as a way to say thank you, and then the woman disappeared into the other room. Unfolding the garbs, Lucy almost laughed at her luck.

The woman had passed her a burqa so she could hide. Trying to get the garbs on, Lucy winced at the pain in her arm but was thankfully able to get on the clothing without too much difficulty. Lucy wasn't sure if she was committing some kind of sacrilege by wearing the traditional garbs, but all she knew for sure was that this woman may have just saved her life.

Making sure her messenger bag was still under the clothing, Lucy took a deep breath before heading back into the streets.

A group of soldiers ran right past her and didn't even look twice. She wanted to laugh, but instead, she kept quiet and pressed her lips firmly to keep the joyous noise from escaping.

Walking right past more soldiers and not even earning a second glance, Lucy became unbelievably grateful to the little girl and her mother.

The blood still dripped down her hand, creating a warm and sticky feeling within it. The sweat pouring into her eyes didn't help at all, and she was now at a risk for heat exhaustion due to the khaki pants she was wearing, the olive shirt, brown leather jacket and combat boots she was issued all underneath the black garbs that soaked up the midday sun.

She had never been so hot and parched in her life, she realized. Even in the hot days of her childhood where the sun would beat into the apartment, she used to live with her parents in couldn't compare to this. Lucy knew she would become dangerously dehydrated if she didn't get water and some shade soon enough.

But that was a problem for later. She needed to find Charles first. The only problem was that she didn't know where he was, or whether or not he had been captured. Or even worse than that, killed.

Lucy rounded a corner and got into a large square, crawling in Italian and German soldiers alike, and she hoped Charles was far away. This would be the last place he should be, with his clumsy composure and ability to stick out like a sore thumb, he would be in greater danger here than anywhere else.

Looking around and straining her neck, Lucy could barely see anything. Her adrenaline was easily wearing off with each passing moment and without it, she began to notice how much pain she was actually in. Her shoulders both ached and her foot hurt to walk on. Never mind the aching ribs she had or the fact her arm felt as though it were on fire from the gunshot graze.

Lucy had to find Charles quickly, especially before someone else found him. Charles would very much crack under pressure, and within a first few seconds of being tortured without doubt he would spill every little detail about their mission.

Lucy strained her neck more, trying to find the peculiar little man that she had come to call her friend. He was nowhere in sight, Lucy hoped he would at least make it to their rendezvous on time, which was dangerously coming close.

By the height of the sun, Lucy imagined they had half an hour to spare before getting to the extraction point, otherwise being stranded in the city. He would be lost without her, she realized. Knowing that there was no chance in hell that the man would be capable of getting there on his own.

Just as Lucy was about to give up and turn around, she noticed a rather odd sight.

A woman who was dressed very similarly to her continuously tripped on her black garbs. And not just once or twice, it was like the woman had never worn such a long garment before. Lucy's brows furrowed as she looked in wonder at the out-of-place woman who stumbled about as if drunk.

Suddenly it dawned on her, and she slowly went forward to near the woman that was earning looks from others as well.

Lucy sauntered as slowly as she could as to not arouse suspicion. The odd woman was glancing over her shoulder near a small cart set up with fruits and different tea leaves. She awkwardly stood trying to gaze at something and strain her neck. Lucy appeared right to her side and gently touched her elbow.

"Please don't hurt me!" The woman wailed in shock from the physical contact in a distinctly British male accent and cowered from Lucy.

"Good God, man!" She removed the top part of her burqa to reveal her face and she scowled "It's me, you idiot!" Lucy hissed.

She couldn't see Charles' face, but she knew his eyes likely lit up upon hearing her voice and he exclaimed, "Doctor? Oh, thank heavens! I thought I lost you!"

She frowned, although he couldn't see it "You thought you lost _me_?" She asked ludicrously , "I've been looking all over for you! Where did you get the burqa?"

"I just stole it from someone's laundry line! I figured I needed it more than them to hide. Now, what's the plan of action to get to the extraction point?"

"I uh," She was drawing a blank, "I haven't figured out that part yet." She was grabbed Charles by the wrist and began pulling him in another direction as she glanced over her shoulder at some men who were looking at the suspiciously.

"You know that we have less than twenty minutes to get there, right?"

"Yes, Charles! I'm painfully aware! Now stop talking, people are starting to look at us!" Lucy scolded as they received many looks for not only speaking English but also because Charles had a masculine voice.

"Right, right," He agreed, speaking more and Lucy wanted to roll her eyes.

It would become increasingly difficult to escape undetected by herself. But now that she had an infant in a man's 5'7 body, which would make it nearly impossible.

Lucy tried not to think about it, and focused on just getting them out of there alive.

* * *

**Still no Bucky yet, but don't worry! He'll show up eventually. I think before integrating actual characters its important to establish the backstory for Lucy, since she will be the main focus. Also, Im not sure if anyone caught the last name of Lucy's adopted parents last chapter but I made their last name Lee as a means to pay homage to Stan Lee! :))**

**Feel free to favourite, follow, and review!**

**\- Amelia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! Thank you for the few kind reviews/follows/favourites from the two previous chapters. I know this story has a very different feel from most of the MCU fics, but just stick with it for a bit and I promise you'll start to see the first Cap movie storyline come into play. **

**Trigger Warning: This chapter contains brief mentions of anti-Semitism. (Also, I would like to disclose I am not Jewish myself, and should anyone see any errors in the history section of this fic please let me know! I'm only including things that I have read/researched/learned about in certain classes)**

**Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing from Marvel!**

* * *

Chapter III

There have been very few times within her adult years that Lucy Heinrich did not feel in control of her life. Most of her childhood and teenage years was not controlled thanks to her abusive, alcoholic, father and the instability that came with living with him. But since she and her three younger sisters had been adopted by the Lee's the world had been her oyster.

It was quite a shock for her and her sister to leave their tiny, two-room apartment in Queen's after their parents died. They had moved to the Upper East Side of Manhattan, where all the people of extreme wealth were from. When arriving at the Lee's estate, she was shocked that people lived so comfortably during the Depression. The next thing she and her sisters knew was that they were being groomed to fit into high socialite lifestyles. They had attended cocktail parties with Rothschilds, Rockefeller's, Carnegie's, and Ford's. Nothing in life before living with the Lee's had ever given them opportunities to even meet people with such status, let alone converse with them and be apart of their world.

But all the girls had different dreams than the one Mrs. Lee had invented for them. She wanted a rag to riches story for all of them, and deep down Lucy knew she loved them like her own. But they were from different worlds, and it's the reason why only Adeline had continued on with that type of lifestyle, whereas Beatrix became a mother and a teacher, and Lucy became a professor of archaeology.

But things came easily for Lucy after that day when she was seventeen. No one ever said no to her, and everything she ever wished for was at the snap of her fingers. She wasn't a person that necessarily lacked control at any point in her later teenage and early adult life. In fact, almost everything was in her control. That's how it had been for years, and if she was being true to herself, Lucy was used to things going her way.

But, good God things were not going her way at that moment.

Where her young adult life had been easy and without anything trouble, the past few years had been the very opposite. She supposed things could only go her way for so long, and eventually, her luck would run out. She never assumed it would run out quite as much as it did though. She assumed that because she had been so spoiled for so many years, it only made sense now that nothing wouldn't go her way.

But if someone had told a seventeen year old Lucy who had her own suite in an apartment backing onto Central Park and enough house staff to take care of her every need that almost a decade later she would one day be chased in the desert on horseback by a bunch of Nazi's while trying to catch a train, she would have laughed right in their face.

But yet there she was! On top of a small horse, whose body heat radiated into her own and made her so hot she nearly believed she was about to pass out.

The black horse had lathered sweat coating it's neck as it galloped forward, trying to carry Lucy along the best it could. It seemed as though it moved slower in the sand, as though it's fastest wasn't enough and it had to work twice as hard as it usually would.

Lucy turned back and saw Charles was right behind her. Her black garments flew in the wind, and any other circumstance she likely would have admired such an opportunity to ride a horse in the desert. But not when there were Nazi's in a jeep shooting after them.

After she had found Charles, Lucy was able to somehow in the form of a miracle get them out of the square without being recognized. They were cutting it close with the rendezvous point, and both of them knew if they missed it they would have no hope in getting out of Egypt in one piece. Leaving an occupied zone, as it turns out, was increasing complicated and already the British army was risking a lot attempting to extract them.

She and Charles had found two horses and 'borrowed' them. Apparently, the peculiar Englishman had a problem with stealing, even it when it came to escaping from attackers. They had to hurry though, since the extraction team had already begun to leave the rendezvous point.

Lucy knew how important it was to catch up to that train. Not only due to the men in pursuit of them, but also because they would be stuck there. Honestly, neither options of being captured or killed sounded too appealing to her. Lucy managed to pushed her horse harder, attempting to reach their mode of transportation faster.

"Umm, Dr. Heinrich?" Charles yelled, clumsily holding the reins of his horse as it galloped alongside Lucy's. He looked ridiculous as he rode beside her, flailing clumsily and Lucy wondered if he had ever actually ridden a horse properly before that very day. "How are we supposed to catch the train if it's already left?" He yelled above the wind that was echoing in her ear, making it hard to hear but luckily she understood what he was saying.

"We'll improvise!" She yelled back, unsure of how exactly they would do that, especially with the angry German's behind them with assault rifles.

Digging her heels into her horses' side, she urged it to go faster. Managing to get right next to the train, she had to somehow make it three more cars in front of them to get to where they would be taken into safety.

Thankfully, the train was rounding a corner, and she urged her horse on more as Charles somehow appeared beside her.

They both knew what car to get on. The only problem was actually reaching it. The Nazi's somehow were right in their tail, but besides firing the odd shot, they didn't actually aim to kill, which was surprising. Somehow, Lucy realized it was because they wanted them alive. Whether or not it was for the content she had in her messenger bag or another reason, she couldn't be sure, but she didn't want to press her luck.

With the train turning, Lucy and Charles were able to make some progress. Gaining on the car they were aiming for, Lucy could hear her horse's heavy breathing and feel the animal quivering under her. Only a bit longer, she thought, urging it forward and praying they made it. Digging her heels in more into its belly, somehow the animal managed to go faster than it already was. Its nostrils flared and it squealed a little in the process, but the animal listened to her commands anyway.

As they neared the door of the train car, it slid open enough for a soldier in British uniform to peak his head out and yell something to the remaining members in the car.

Lucy's horse went side by side to the train, attempting to keep up. Only urging it a little faster, she dropped the reins enough to grab onto the side handle of the open door and launch herself in. Lucy fell on the wooden floor with a loud thud and groaned in pain as the men immediately engulfed her.

Her stolen horse immediately separated and slowed, falling back with the view. Suddenly, guns were in her face from Allied troops and she put up her hands and yelled "Hey! Hey! Take it easy, fellas! I'm an American!" She yanked off the headdress of the burqa reveal her likely sweaty and dirt covered face.

A man with a well-kept mustache had his eyebrows raise in surprise when he saw her, but continued to frown. Their guns were all still facing her head as she laid on the ground, panting heavily.

Charles rode alongside the train, and men had to yank him in as he screamed from the Nazi's bullet's hitting the side of the metal car. The door yanked shut as soon as Charles was pulled into safety, and Lucy still laid there, her heart pounding so hard she was sure everyone could hear it. Charles groaned, and the mustache man asked sternly in an English accent, "Are you Dr. Heinrich and Charles Tenabum?"

"Yeah," She finally stood up and then yanked the rest of her garments off her body, revealing her clothes she had been wearing prior to disguising herself, "You seem shocked."

"No offense M'am, but we were expecting someone who—,"

"Had a penis? I know, I get that a lot." She shoved the black robes roughly against his chest and watched as his eyes widened at her crassness. He only looked to Charles, who also removed his headdress while still lying on the floor and panting heavily for air, looking like he was greatly in pain.

"Sorry!" He explained, wincing in pain and great discomfort, "She takes great offense to getting confused for a man."

Lucy removed her leather jacket and winced as she tossed it on the floor. "Please, Ma'am, let me—," The mustache man quickly went to aid her but Lucy cut him off harshly.

"It's Doctor," She snapped, "Or Lieutenant, to you." She made sure he knew she outranked him and shot him a look as she undid the buttons of her sleeves and rolled it up so she could see the damage of her arm. Luckily, the bullet had just grazed the bicep, and although it was deep it hadn't hit bone and it didn't look like it needed stitches.

"My apologies, Doctor." He pursed his lips together and passed her a roll of gauze, attempting to say sorry. She said nothing as she grabbed it, well aware of the other soldiers standing against the wall who watched with curiosity. They had probably never seen a woman quite as blunt as her before.

Charles finally sat up and looked at her like she was mad. When he finally came to and stopped panting, he sprang up on his feet to yank off his black clothing. He could only ask one thing, suddenly recognizing all the dangerous events that took place. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Lucy had never seen her assistant so angry before. Usually, the chubby little man was polite and worshiped her every move. However, this moment was different. "Are you mad? Or do you have a death wish, is that it? Do you realize we were just shot at? Because I'm so very sorry Doctor, but I did not sign up for this! I thought I would be doing you know, lab work, and perhaps finishing up some of your reports! I never thought in a million years that this is what it would come to! I want absolutely no part in it and I quit! Honestly, this experience has been awful, and I'm not even getting paid! This is for credit only? It's shite, that's what this is! Absolute shite! And I want no part of it whatsoever! When we get back to wherever the hell we're going to I'm taking the first ship back to London because no amount of class credit is worth this madness!" Charles complained as Lucy sat back and looked at his as though he were a small child having a temper tantrum.

"Are you about done?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"No! And another thing! Why the hell did you not go the direction I went back in the alley? Do you have any idea how frightened I was!? I know you get shot at all the time, but for me, this was my first! I was literally about to soil my britches at one point!"

"Well, in that case, I'm very sorry I couldn't have made your first time more enjoyable," She said smugly and heard a few men chuckling in the back, "Charles, you knew what you were getting into when I took you on! The reason why I did, was because I saw promise in you as an archaeologist! This is part of the job, and you knew it would be dangerous when I told you we were stealing artifacts for the British."

"First of all," Charles held his finger up to stop her "I never knew we were stealing artifacts. Let alone from the Nazis! Have you just completely forgot that we were being actually shot at only moments ago?! Charles complained even more. "Also, where is the archaeology in this? You're a bloody —." Charles stopped himself from saying anything too loud, and then whispered in a hiss, covering the side of his mouth so the soldiers wouldn't hear. Although Lucy was sure they wouldn't care. "Grave robber!"

"So what? I've robbed two or three —" He gave her a pressing look, "Five graves tops!" She rolled her eyes. "But they were from the Nazi's! And they have archaeologists doing excavation protocol. It's not like the context is lost! And you know how careful I am and how I follow procedure when I actually have time to do a dig!"

He stood there with his hands on his hips, looking down at her like a disapproving mother. He glared at her more, continuing with his urging stare. "Okay!" Lucy exclaimed "Seven! I've robbed seven graves!"

"Christ!" He swore and shook his head, "Dr. Heinrich this is madness! This isn't what I signed up for. And during those seven times you robbed the sites the Nazi's were excavating, how many times were you nearly killed?"

Lucy said nothing as she undid her boots as she sat on the wooden floor, allowing her feet which were swollen from the heat to get a little bit of relief. She undid the top few buttons of her olive shirt and slumped back.

"Well?" Charles asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Seven," She sighed, looking down.

"I knew it! I knew it!" He said accusingly, and she could have sworn he was fuming, "This isn't archaeology, it's a suicide mission! And for what!?"

A man quickly got her canteen on water, which she thanked him for, and downed it very quickly. Some of the water droplets trailed down the side of her mouth and she felt as though she couldn't swallow enough of the lukewarm liquid. Charles drank some water as well and was about to start complaining about something more when the mustached sergeant cut him off.

"Sorry to interrupt. I can tell this conversation is of the utmost importance, but Dr. Heinrich, Captain Marsh wishes for you to see him immediately once we reach base," The moustached sergeant said sarcastically "Shall I radio back quickly and say the mission was a success in the meantime?"

"Yes, thank you." She nodded. Although she was cold to most people, she wasn't rude unless she was prompted to be. She was still raised by her mother who taught her to be kind and polite. But on the other hand, she was also raised by Mrs. Lee, who taught her to fight for her spot in the word. As a woman in a career dominated by men, Lucy found she had to act with a sort of demeanor that wouldn't allow her to just be overlooked or cast aside. In other words, Lucy had to act like a man in order to get the respect of them.

Charles looked at her with an eyebrow raised. He sat beside her against the wall of the car train on the floor. The soldiers stuck to their own business, really paying no attention to them. "So it was a success?" He asked her, his curiosity getting the best of him.

A smile tugged at her lips, and she grabbed her messenger bag. His eyes were then drawn to it, and even though he wasn't the bravest of souls Lucy knew he had been the right choice for her assistant. His passion for his field outweighed his fear, and that was what made him stand out more than any of the others that applied. With a cheeky grin and a glimmer in her eye, Lucy answered "It was. Do you want to see it?"

Charles said nothing, only nodding quickly and swallowing a lump forming in his throat. Sweat still was forming in droplets on his forehead, but it wasn't from nervousness. He seemed remarkably calm at that moment, and Lucy reached in her bag to produce the items they had risked their lives for.

The conversation the soldiers were having died down, and they were overcome but curiosity as well. After all, they also risked their lives attempting to get Lucy and Charles and the objects. Clearly, they wanted to understand what all the fuss was about.

Lucy reached in her bag and grabbed two papyrus scrolls. They were fraying at the edges and were so fragile under her touch they felt as though they would turn to sand. The fact that organic material had survived in the archaeological record for nearly two thousand years was remarkable, and clearly, the Egyptians had brilliant preservation techniques.

Lucy gingerly passed them over, and Charles' eyes widened as she carefully unrolled the scrolls. He gasped audibly as he looked at its contents "This is... This isn't just hieroglyphics. It seems to be an early form heretic, as well as cuneiform from Mesopotamia... And is that? Is that Linear A from Crete? Dr. Heinrich, almost five hundred years separates all these forms of writing. And not to mention, all these groups, the Egyptians, Mesopotamians, and Minoans wouldn't have had contact with each other. If they did it would have been rare. And, there's about a three hundred year gap between the fall of Ancient Mesopotamia and the invention of Cretatian hieroglyphics. When do you think this is dated back to?"

Lucy shook her head, "No idea. The scripts all suggest different timelines. None of them add up, and it's almost impossible to know what they all say. We'll have to get it to someone to decipher. But the German's working on it seemed to believe it was instructions."

He frowned, turning towards her and his eyes narrowed. Charles asked suspiciously, "Do I even want to know what it's instructions for?"

Lucy sighed and dug around in her messenger bag more. Grabbed two other items, she set them on the floor of the train. Lucy wasn't sure it was possible for Charles to open his eyes wider. The man's jaw practically hit the floor, and his mouth opened and closed like a fish as he looked completely dumbfounded. "I'm guessing it has something to do with this,"

Charles licked his lips and raised his eyebrow as high as they could go before stuttering, "Is... Is that what I think it is?" He reached out carefully to touch the one object.

The mustached sergeant frowned as he tried to strain his neck to get a good look at the items. All the men were silent as they watched Lucy and Charles interact. A few hushed whispers could be heard, but beyond the constant noise of the train, the car was dead silent. So silent, in fact, you could have heard a pin drop.

"The ritual death mask of a priest of Anubis." She answered and Charles picked it up so carefully he thought it would burn him. In their field, Charles and Lucy have both seen many ritual masks. For mystery cults and other religions alike, there was nothing usually sinister about the masks. Even the regular masks used by the priests who were apart of the Anubis cult weren't quite that evil looking.

This one differed from all of them though. It had darkness around it that the others hadn't. The teeth of the jackal head ran down in sharp points as it had chipped black paint. What was most unsettling was the hieroglyphics on the forehead, showing some kind of script that even Lucy didn't recognize.

Passing it back over to Lucy, Charles looked at the other item in front of them. It was a small canopic jar, not even ten inches tall. Like the mask, it also had the head of Anubis. What was odd about it yet again were the unfamiliar markings and the darkness that surrounded it.

Charles picked it up, spun it around in his hands, and then gave it back to her, saying quickly "Alright, take it back. I don't want it anymore; it's too awful."

Lucy only smirked and tucked them back in her messenger bag carefully, not knowing how they survived all the mayhem that just happened with the high pursuit chase she was involved in. She was proud she managed to snatch them though. Really if she was being honest with herself obtaining them was the easiest part of the mission. She found she was easily ignored as a woman, and she practically walked right into the Nazi dig site without anyone even batting an eyelash. Sometimes, integrated sexism was used to her benefit when it came to wanting to be invisible. However, the only major problem she experienced was trying to escape with the artifacts. That presented a whole new set of issue, which inevitably resulted in the chase that had just happened.

She tried to ignore the scoff of mustache sergeant in the corner. Turning towards him and shooting daggers in his direction, Lucy spoke up. "Sorry Sargent, did you wish to add something?"

He pursed his lips and shook his head, "Not at all Doctor. It's just I find it unusual to risk one's life for such trivial and insignificant objects."

Lucy's blood began to boil. Her entire life she had met men like Mr. Moustache over there who chose to believe what she did was unimportant. Men had looked down on her, believing her career was nothing more than a hobby to keep her busy until some knight in shining armor swept her off her feet and whisked her to some white picket-fenced nightmare. Even men in her own profession refused to treat her seriously, and joining the army had not improved that.

The military men didn't understand what she did, and therefore believed in was insignificant and mundane work. Not to mention, there was slightly a problem with hyper-masculinity that many men in the military had, worsening her already difficult situation.

"Sargent, I'm going to explain this slowly in a way you can understand—," Lucy's tone slowed so she mimicked the way someone spoke to either a child or a simpleton.

"Doctor, I'm not sure what exactly you're getting at, but I can assure you I don't appreciate the condescending tone." The man snapped, interrupting her and wondering what kind of audacity she had to speak to him in such a manner.

"No, Sargent._ I_ don't appreciate the condescending tone. And now if you'd shut it I'll gladly explain why this mission, although 'trivial' and 'insignificant' is important."

Lucy she knew she was a tough pill to swallow. After her parents died, she had to be tough. She had to stay strong for her sisters, and though life was good living with the Lee's it didn't always mean it was easy. Her entire life she had been given trouble for having a German last name. In school, she was often called terrible, derogatory names, and it got so bad that for a while she went by 'Lucy Henderson' in an attempt to sound more American.

Her father was known in their neighborhood for being a drunk, and neither she nor her sisters ever had proper clothes or shoes. Her family was dirt poor, and sometimes didn't even have enough to eat. Although the other kids in her neighborhood were in similar situations, her family was always picked on the most because of who her father was.

When they moved in with the Lee's things got better but only slightly. Many of the staff members looked down on them, as though they were pets that the Lee's kept around to appear like good people. Although Mr. and Mrs. Lee never once made them feel unwelcomed; Lucy often felt as though the life she was living didn't belong to her. People knew they were pretenders, and for many years Lucy knew she didn't fit in with the high social groups of New York. The young men and women were constantly the worst, and she recalled how at her first charity ball she attended with Lee's how they laughed and scoffed at Lucy and her sisters.

Never before did Lucy ever feel so out of place. She overheard how instead of the Lee's throwing a large charity event they should just put them on display instead, and it was then Lucy felt tears well up in her eyes. She recalled how she clenched her fists at their laughter and wished nothing but for the earth the swallow her whole. She also remembered Mr. Lee's kindness, and how he gently placed as a hand on her shoulder and whispered to her not to listen to them.

Mr. Lee was an older, handsome man. He came from old money, his family making a fortune in the steel industry and later automobiles. He had a salt and pepper beard, a kind smile, and twinkling brown eyes. He was much older than Mrs. Lee, but it was obvious the two were very fond of each other, and possibly in love. To Lucy, he was more of a father figure to her than her actual father was. Both the Lee's treated the Heinrich children as their own, and Lucy knew there was no way she could ever repay their kindness.

Mr. Lee had been accustomed to dealing with people like Lucy's harassers his entire life. He told her that only she could determine her value, and what others thought of her didn't matter as long as she knew her worth.

Since that day, Lucy didn't put up with people trying to talk down to her. She had paid to get her spot in the world and damn it all to hell if she was given less respect than anyone else just because she had a pair of tits.

She knew that her role in this war wasn't as important as others. But it still was remarkably significant, and she was doing the best to her ability. Hell, she was risking her life just as much as others! The fact that some refused to recognize that rubbed her the wrong way and left a sour taste in her mouth.

Lucy huffed as she sat up straighter and tried to explain to the sergeant why keeping the Nazi's away from such artifacts was important. Charles watched intently as she licked her lips and began to speak, "I don't expect you to understand the importance of all this," She began. "There are so many reasons why this job is important. This someone's culture and history, and the Germans want to eradicate it. First the Jews, then who next? They have the power to make history what they want, to shape the minds of their people. It's a form of propaganda! And these artifacts... " She grabbed her bag tightly and looked down at the leather, gently touching it, "It's a story that's thousands of years old. And not only that, but Heinrich Himmler and the other Ahnenerbe scum bags in Berlin believe that if they have them, they become the superior race. It's getting easier and easier to create a nationalistic pride and convince people that other's lives are lesser than their own. And not to mention, there are crazies out there to who actually believe these artifacts hold ancient powers."

The man narrowed his eyes and asked carefully "What kind of ancient powers?" His skeptical tone made her think he didn't believe her.

"It's all madness. But there are actually some who believe that these scrolls and masks can exchange the souls of the living with those of the dead. In my debriefing, I saw some theories of what they thought it was used for but none of it made sense. On site I overheard some of the German archaeologists exchanging theories on why the Fuhrer wants it. They think that performing this ritual can be used to exchange one's soul for immortality… There was something else they were discussing too." They had been talking about something known as the Tesseract. Lucy didn't know what it was, but clearly someone wanted it pretty badly. The moment she had access to some books, she would try to find out what it was.

The man looked at her like she had gone around the bend, "They know that is insane, right? There are no such things as the gods and immortality."

She nodded slowly, "You know that and I know that. But the people they're trying to convince won't. Imagine all they could accomplish if people believed that bastard was immortal! The destruction would never stop, and it would only get worse. You see, I'm damage control; I keep things from spiraling out of proportion. Because I truly believe that if they had these, the war would already be lost. People are so easy to convince that they're better than others. The propaganda surrounding these ideas is what's insane. The objects don't have to work, people just have to believe they do."

"What's to keep them from saying that anyway? To just find another artifact and fabricate a history saying it's true?"

Lucy shook her head, "And that is a little outside my pay grade. Better minds than I are in charge of that. My job is just to keep the real artifacts out of the hands of the bad guys."

"So why extract them? Why not just destroy it?" The man asked and the others listened. "And why not just release a counter propaganda o what the Ahnenerbe is saying and convince people otherwise?"

"It's easier said than done. And besides, on the off chance all this mumbo-jumbo magic stuff is real, do you really want to risk it falling into the hands of the worst villain the world has ever seen?"

"But it's not real. It's all fake! There's no way they could possibly make it work."

"You willing to put your money where your mouth is? Because I'm not. And neither is your or The United States' government. Call it superstition or precaution, it doesn't matter. All I have to do is keep them out of the wrong hands. What happens next doesn't matter. I know my missions, and despite your and many other beliefs, there's a lot of power in 'trivial' objects. How do you think it's possible to make an entire nation hate another group of people? Convince them, and it'll happen."

Not a lot of people spoke about the persecution the Jews were facing in Europe. Most governments turned a blind eye, even going as far as refusing refugees who thought to flee.

_Those are other people's problems,_ Lucy overheard many say as the papers spoke of minor hate crimes being committed in the late '30s. The Jews being targeted weren't the Jews that one usually saw. They were from Eastern Europe, in the Pale of Settlement. Orthodox Jews had the "otherness" that people deemed strange. It wasn't until it started happening to people's' neighbors did they realize what was going on. But at that time, there were no reports on a large scale of the camps, and most manners dealing with it were shushed. The people wanted to believe Germans would never commit crimes so horrendous to 'their' Westernized Jews. Only the others who exercised a different way of life.

But Lucy knew all too well. Her life was personally affected by hate that spread through Europe like a raging fire. The fact that people were still denying the massive assault on the Jewish people angered her to no avail. She even recalled as early as 19367 of the fear that struck all those with even an ounce of Jewish blood. _ We need to leave,_ she remembered pleading._ It's not safe here anymore. Not with that mad man about to take charge. _

She had read from the papers of the type of discrimination the Jews were facing. There was even talk of their businesses being destroyed during riots and having to pay for the damages that they took no part in making. Pogrom after pogrom took place, and she even heard of things as ridiculous of Jews getting murdered by Christians believing they were killing their children for blood rituals. It didn't take much for the people of Europe to turn against them. Any rumor really was enough to stir the hate that boiled inside them. As she said, convince someone of something and they won't doubt it. Convince the weak minded that the Jews were bad, and they believe it without question. Thousands of years of scapegoating lead to those very moments.

She knew to live in Europe was dangerous, but her pleas to leave fell on deaf ears. She returned to the States, not thinking for a moment of what horrors would follow. The world went to war, with Germany yet again leading the toxic moral decay. This time, with a new government regime that threatened more than just people's lives, but their very freedoms.

But with it being so early in the war, she could not imagine what terrors would befall upon them. Never in her wildest dreams did she think people could be taught to hate what she had loved so dearly.

Reaching around her neck, Lucy revealed her dog tags. The silver metal shined brightly, but it wasn't what she searched for. Attached to her chains was a small Star of David, which was given to her as a gift prior to her returning back to New York.

Charles has never noticed it before, but he knew for fact she wasn't Jewish and he frowned and wondered where she had got it from. He figured this wasn't one of the other objects she had robbed from a grave and he watched as Lucy held it in her clutch tightly. He suddenly recognized why this job was so important to her. This wasn't just a job for Lucy. This was her life, and the root of her motives was love. But her mission went beyond her love for history, culture, and artifacts. It was for a person.

* * *

**We are so, so very close to seeing Bucky make his first appearance in this story (the next chapter ;) which I might upload a little later today) as well as seeing just why exactly Lucy is so invested in her work! Thanks again for reading. Also, I know Lucy is slightly unlikeable at this stage, but you definitely warm up to her. It's all part of character development, darlings!**

**Please follow, favourite, and review, because I promise the story is only getting better! **

**\- Amelia**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, here's another chapter for today! I hope you all like it! :)) No trigger warnings for this one! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything Marvel. **

* * *

Chapter IV

The Louvre, France, 1937.

Over the course of her life, Lucy found very few things took her breath away. After studying so many beautiful pieces of art throughout her university days, she thought she had seen everything there was to see.

But standing at the foot of_ Winged Victory of Samothrace_ in the Louvre, she could only gasp. It was like she could hardly breathe while looking at it, being so completely still that it was almost as if she were a statue herself.

Seeing pictures was one thing, but standing in Nike's wake of beauty in person was another. She stood there, in a red polka dotted dress that wrapped carefully around her waist and black high heels. Her lips were painted crimson, and her dark hair was in tight finger curls cascading down her back and pulled back from her face.

She stood there and could only stare. She wasn't sure how long she had been there, but she knew she could spend eons at that moment and it still wouldn't be enough.

The room, although bustling with people seemed empty to her. The echo of voices was drawn out, and she wondered what human feats had to have been accomplished in order to create a work as marvelous as the sight before her.

Truly, there was no greater accomplishment that building something that lasted thousands of years, and was still appreciated by people all over the globe for its beauty. For a long time, all Lucy wanted to do was make something like that. She wanted to create something that would outlive her and be a statement of the times she lived in.

But alas, she was cursed with only the ability to appreciate art and not be able to create it herself. Captivated by the statute and her fierce yet violent beauty, Lucy failed to recognize another thing of beauty approaching her.

"Amazing, isn't it?" A masculine voice asked her in French. "Victory is a woman."

Lucy turned to see one of the most gorgeous men she had ever witnessed. Towering above her already tall 5'9 frame, Lucy was almost taken back by the creature before her. He stood there in a short sleeved button down white shirt and brown slacks, a matching brown belt and shoes. He had dark sandy brown, slicked-back hair and wide-rimmed turtle glass revealing dark chocolate eyes. His strong jawline was covered by dark scruff, making him look like Adonis himself.

Lucy was taken aback for only a moment before she regained her composure, a pink blush crept to the back of her neck. She was never one to get nervous around the opposite sex, but this man before her looked as though he belonged as a piece of art himself.

Lucy replied back in French, "And Liberty and Truth are also women."

He smiled at her before answering, "As is Justice and Dignity."

She chuckled before stating, "You know your mythology, I see."

"As do you. Sorry, I wouldn't usually come up to someone so lost in themselves, but I noticed you standing here for a while."

"I couldn't help it," She breathed out and blushed at his words, looking down, "She's just so beautiful."

"Definitely one of the finest pieces to come out of the Hellenistic Age." He nodded, "I actually have to admit that I came over here to talk to you because I recognize you from one of the lectures I attend."

Her eyebrows raised, "You go to the School of Paris?" How had she never seen him before? Had she had known he was in her lecture, she no doubt would have been able to pay attention to the content.

"I'm doing a PhD. in Classical art history. I'm taking a few courses to freshen up my memory and keep my inspiration. You sit at the front of Dr. Lanier's class, right?"

She smiled wider and nodded, "I do. I'm doing my Master's in archaeology and art history."

His eyebrows raised and he laughed, "You don't say! Archaeology? That's an adventure. Not many women chose to go into that field." As she was about to shoot back at him, assuring she was more than capable to enter the profession as an archaeologist, he surprised her by gesturing to the statue in front of them, "I think our lady Victory here would approve."

Lucy grinned softly, and she watched as he placed his hands in his pockets, almost nervously. He had the kindest eyes she had ever seen, and a smile that reflected a gentle yet fun-loving nature. He was absolutely beautiful, and Lucy was determined to know more about him. Before she could retort back, he stuck his hand out to introduce himself, "Daniel Réhal,"

She took his hand in hers, and she was surprised by the softness of his skin. She shook it firmly and said back, "Lucy Heinrich."

"German?" He asked her with his eyebrows raised, "I could have sworn you were French. You speak it so well!"

She chuckled, "My father was German. We moved to New York when I was three years old."

"German and American? Interesting. What brings you to Paris?" He inquired, clearly very interested in her life. He had an attentiveness about the way he listened to her, as though he was processing each word she said and genuinely wanted to know more.

"Well, after I finished my degree at Columbia, I thought why not go study art in one of the most artistic cities in the world? I moved here a few weeks after graduation. I haven't been back to the United States since."

"And how do you find Paris so far?" His eyes locked with her, and there was only one word that Lucy could use to describe the moment that followed:

"Enchanting." Was all she answered with.

Daniel smiled again, the corners of his pink lips turning up and he asked her a simple question, "Well, Lucy Heinrich, I would love to get your take on a few more pieces if you wouldn't mind accompanying me throughout the rest of the museum?"

She couldn't help but grin even wider, absolutely charmed by him, "It would be my pleasure, Daniel Réhal."

He extended his arm for her to take it; her heart fluttered in her chest. She knew in that very moment that what they had was special, and form of connection that she had never experienced before. Before they continued on, she couldn't help but notice something around his neck. A glimmer caught her eye and resting between the top button his shirt revealed a small object.

It was a silver Star of David.

* * *

London, England, 1942.

There had been a couple times where Bucky Barnes had been positive he was going to die. Once when he was twelve he had pneumonia so badly that he figured it would be the end._ This is it,_ he remembered thinking as he laid in his small twin bed_. This is how I go._

He remembered being cooped up for days, and how his mother fussed over him with a damp cloth, patting his sweaty forehead as concern reflected on her tired face. And despite his poor immune system, good ole' Steve Rogers was there by his bedside every second. That boy was more loyal than anyone else he had ever met.

Of course, the idiot caught pneumonia right after him and nearly had a run-in with death as well. But the point was that he was there for Bucky when none of his other friends were.

The second time Bucky thought he was going to die also involved Steve. There had been a couple broads at a pub they were at being heckled by their boyfriends. Bucky minded his own business, drinking a cheap beer at the bar. But Steve Rogers and his damning sense of honour was much too involved in the argument. He kept listening to what they were bickering about, stretching his skinny neck to overhear whether or not if one of the lady's needed someone to intervene.

Steve had a moral compass always pointing North. While most found it annoying, Bucky found it was one of the things he liked best about his old friend. Call it what you will, but Bucky figured keeping Steve around made him a better person in the long run. But goddamn that kid had a nose for trouble.

The moment the couple went outside, Bucky knew how the night would end up. The boyfriend backhanded his girlfriend on the street, causing her to call out in pain. Bucky remembered wanting to tell him to leave it. _Don't get involved_, he tried to tell him, but Steve was on his feet before he even got the words out. He ran out the door to the lady's aid like a 95 pound, 5'4, knight in shining armour.

Sighing and knowing both of them were about to get their asses handed to them, Bucky threw a couple bucks on the bar to settle his tab. He knew he'd be too busy watching imaginary birds chirping around his head afterward to pay the bartender. Chugging the rest of his drink for liquid courage as he watched the guy grab Steve by the shirt collar and wind up a punch, Bucky finished his beer and slammed his pint down before rushing out to stick up for his pain-in-the-ass best friend.

He and Steve really had it handed to them that night. As it turned out, the guy had friends in the bar. And there were lots of them. Bucky remembered struggling to stand as he was punched over and over, reminding himself to let Steve know how much he hated him after the beating they were getting doled out finished up.

It wasn't until he shoved the guy off of him and punched him square in the jaw that Bucky knew he was in trouble. He felt a bottle break over his head, and after feeling the warmth of blood rush down his face he hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

After that was a blur. There was only darkness and pain following that. He woke up in the hospital with stitches and a pounding headache, hardly remembering what happened the night before.

What he did know though, was the girl he and Steve rescued was by his bedside when he woke up, blushing madly and thanking him. Meanwhile, in the hospital bed one down from him, Steve was completely ignored.

He could almost hear Steve's voice at that moment, chuckling as they limped out of the hospital together all bruised and battered. "I've never felt so ignored! It's like what am I? Chopped liver?" Steve laughed as they walked out together. Bucky knew it was hard on him always being the little guy and going unthanked for all he did. And although he made wisecracks about it, Bucky knew Steve wasn't looking for thanks or recognition. He did it because it was the right thing to do.

The third time Bucky thought he was about to die was the only time Steve wasn't involved, and it was in that very moment.

Bucky wasn't sure if he could die from a hangover, but hell, it sure felt like it. He felt like death and was positive those were his final moments.

With basics finishing up the day before and two days left of being a free man before shipping out to Italy, he and a couple fellas decided to paint the town red.

And boy, was it a mistake. Reeking of whiskey, Bucky rolled over in the bed he was laying in. Feeling a wave of nausea settle over him, he groaned and covered his eyes with the crook of us his arm as the sunlight leaked in from the curtained windows.

Sighing, he attempted to choke back some of the vomit rising in his throat and try to sleep a little longer. He could hear cars drive by the window and hear the hustle and bustle of the city on a Saturday morning. For a blissful moment, he thought he was back in Brooklyn. Thinking he had to get ready to wake up and go catch a Dodgers game with Steve, Bucky groaned thinking of the long day ahead of him.

Then something hit him. He wasn't in New York; He was in London.

Jolting awake, Bucky realized he wasn't in the military barracks like he was supposed to be. Instead, he was in a small room, in a small bed, absolutely as naked as the day he was born.

Wearing only his dog tags, Bucky tried to recount just how exactly got to where he was currently, and how he got into this particular state. He sat up in the bed and looked around, only noticing at that moment that the shower was running.

And shit, it just turned off. Having absolutely no recollection of the night before, he felt uneasy with the fact he had gotten so drunk and had no idea where he was and how he got there.

Pushing the blankets back and having the cold air hit him, Bucky rushed to find his uniform. Pieces of it were strewn about the floor, and suddenly he had flashbacks of how it ended up there. He recalled arriving in that very room the night and madly kissing an attractive blonde before having his uniform ripped off rather roughly and thrown onto the floor.

He wasn't usually the type of guy to go home with random girls. Steve would always give him disapproving looks whenever he tried to leave with one. It wasn't usually his own sake but for the dames' instead. And deep down, as much as Bucky didn't want to admit it, he knew Steve was right. Steve was always going on about waiting for the right partner and all that crap that Bucky never really bought into.

But this time Steve was right. This type of behaviour was not gentlemanly, and he was sure his good Catholic mother would have given him a swift hit on the back of the head should she ever learned of his actions. But he was going off to war in a few days and knew it would be several months and possibly years before feeling the touch of a woman again. And as it turned out, the gals in London were also feeling the absence of their men. Bucky quickly discovered that girls loved a man in uniform. To put it bluntly, they were willing to do just about anything to ensure the guys were well taken care of before heading off to battle.

At least there was one good thing that would come out of this war, he thought bitterly as he found his shirt crumpled on the floor.

Throwing on his undershirt and then quickly buttoning everything up, he scrambled to find his boxers and pants. The bathroom door opened as he finished up the last button, and a petite blonde exited out of the room and made a gasped in surprise at the sight of him. Bucky was caught like a deer in headlights, standing completely still and pursing his lips together as the woman stood there in nothing but a towel. She chuckled as she looked over his body once and leaned against the door frame, saying in a sultry tone, "Well hello there, soldier."

The overwhelming urge to vomit came racing back to him. For that very brief moment of not realizing where he was and panicking Bucky almost forgot he was hungover.

And goddammit, why couldn't he remember the woman's name? From where he was he could almost hear Steve's disapproving tone.

"Umm, hi." Was all he could lamely say. But what more was there to say to a woman he couldn't remember having intercourse with the night prior and being caught trying to sneak out and being dressed from only the top down?

She laughed, throwing her head back as she did so. He remembered that the melodic sound of it was what made him attracted to her in the first place the night before. "I must say," Her accent was something he had grown accustomed to hearing over the last few days, but hearing it now reminded him how far away from home he was. What he would give to be back there, heading to that Dodgers game he thought he had to make it to before coming to his senses that morning. "You were far more articulate with your words last night." She bit her lip flirtatiously, almost causing Bucky to forget what he was doing and go with the ache deep in stomach telling him to try to convince her to get back into bed. She smirked at him again before playing with a lock of her damp blonde hair, "I must say though, I've never experienced a man who was quite as good with his tongue as you were last night."

Bucky exhumed a long breath and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "That's quite the compliment." As he stood there and thought about it he knew the ache developing in his stomach wasn't from desire. It was from the good, old fashioned whiskey he had downed the night previously that was causing a rotting feeling to develop deep in his belly.

She only hummed before saying softly "You are most welcome." He watched as the woman bent down on the other side of the bed and grabbed his pants and boxers, handing them to him. God, he wished he could remember her name.

What was it? Marie? Mary? He was pretty sure it was Mary. "Thanks, Mar—..." he trailed off, looking at her as she began to frown and he raised an eyebrow, "Mare—,"

"Margery!" She snapped at him and Bucky quickly threw his boxers on before mentally kicking himself.

"Margery!" He quickly snapped his fingers as he said her name before she could finish so it would seem like he knew what it was all along "I was going to say Margery!" He put on his pants as fast as he possibly could.

She only rolled her eyes and shoved his socks, boots, and jacket at him as he did the belt up on his pants. "You bloody flyboys are all the same," Her tone wasn't happy, that much he could tell. But why was she calling him a flyboy? He wasn't in the Air Force... Unless...? Wanting to groan even more, he remembered how the red-haired Private from his barrack he had been with the night before had told a group of dames that they were both in the Air Force. Before meeting them, the Private (who's name was Campbell) had told Bucky a theory he had that he could get any girl to get into bed with them if they told them they were pilots. And although Bucky wasn't fond of the idea of lying to a girl to get her to sleep with him, after a few drinks he wasn't protesting.

"Hey listen, I am so so sorry—," Bucky began to explain as she pushed him out the door of her apartment and into the hallway. She was still clad in a towel, looking red in the face from anger. He had his boots and tie in hand, and he was shoved in the hall in only his socks and with the clothes he had put on sloppily.

"Yeah, yeah, save it!" She didn't want him wasting his breath on an apology he didn't mean.

Slamming the door in his face, Bucky has really only been this ashamed of his actions a few times before. This is why he needed Steve, he realized. To be his voice of reason and tell him the difference between right and wrong.

But why was he such a shit person that he couldn't even tell the difference himself? He should be able to determine these things on his own. One would think that all those years of going to Sunday school would have added up to something but really he was fooling himself.

Sighing and taking a shaky breath before closing his eyes in annoyance, Bucky tried not to think of the poor choices he made. Inhaling deeply and trying not to both physically and emotionally feel worse than he already did, he frowned when he looked down and noticed something was missing.

If he wasn't kicking himself before, he sure was now. Knocking on the door softly, Bucky presses his forehead against the wood before calling out remorsefully, "Hey uhhh, Mary? I um, I forgot my hat. Could you just throw it out here, please? Sorry again."

He could hear distinct shuffling behind the door before it opened. She looked at him in a rage before throwing the hat down the hall. Furiously she roared, unable to keep her decorum of properness around the infuriating man any longer. "It's Margery!" The door slammed loudly in his face, causing him to wince.

"I knew that this time!" He called out, once again placing his forehead against the wood of the door. "Sorry!" Bucky yelled, ashamed.

He faced away from the door and murmured another soft sorry under his breath.

As he put on his boots and then did up his tie and fastened his jacket, he wondered just how the events of last night lead to that morning's fiasco. He wasn't the type of guy to sleep with a girl and forget her name the next morning. He was the type of guy to kiss a girl and forget her the next morning sure, but what he did that day crossed a line and lacked class.

Normally when he ended up in bed with a lady, it took at least a month or two to forget who she was. And even then that was bad by his standards, and Steve made of known just how he felt on that whole situation.

Never before had Bucky Barnes acted so abhorrently. He thought that without Steve he would be given some freedom at last, to be able to do what he wanted without getting lectured afterward. But after all this, maybe that was actually what he needed. Bucky came to the conclusion he didn't like himself very much without Steve.

But Bucky soon realized that perhaps he was acting this way because he missed home, and he felt guilty about leaving his best friend behind to collect scrap metal when all he wanted to be was in the action. If Steve were here he wouldn't even have to give a lecture. Bucky was already giving himself a much harsher one, thinking that maybe all the lessons that his mother and Steve always gave him actually was beginning to rub off on him.

Finishing up the buttons of his jacket, Bucky walked down the hall to pick his uniform hat up off the floor. Brushing it off with his hand and getting some of the dirt off the fabric, he placed it on top of his head.

Nausea returned once more when he left the building and entered into the London street. He always expected London (which was a big city) to have a similar smell to New York. It didn't though, and the entire place smelled like a mix of dirty water and factory smoke, the later clearly coming from all the places making gear for the war.

He tucked his hands in his pockets as he tried to remember how to get back to base from where he was. He barely had any recollection from the night previously except the small interaction he had with Private Campbell and then running into another man by the name of Timothy Dugan who he had met on board_ The Odyssey_ on the way over. Dugan, who went by 'Dum Dum' for some reason unbeknownst to Bucky at the time, had told him he would buy the next round of drinks if anyone could out drink him. Feeling up to the challenge, Bucky agreed and clearly, this morning regretted that decision.

The Boston native drank him under the table but bought him and his company the round regardless. It was then they got to talking about London and their experience so far in the barracks. As it turned out Dum Dum was apart of Bucky's infantry and was in the next barrack to him. At the pub, they had begun discussing the little differences between London and home, and what each of them had heard about it.

The Brit's has been at war for nearly four long years. Most of the men who came back were injured and defeated, while new men replaced them every day with the draft. Most of the men who couldn't serve were bitter about the American's late arrivals, and Bucky had even heard one of the bartenders call the American soldiers in the pub 'over sexed-up Yanks' at one point.

Dum Dum laughed when he heard that. And only clapped Bucky on the back before yelling "Well it's true, ain't it Sarg?"

He then proceeded to tell him how London wasn't all bad. He liked the rain, as it turns out. The fact it was getting warm also helped. "The dames are pretty enough," Dum Dum noted, "But goddamn the coffee is bad here."

"Try the tea!" A man said coming up behind him, also in uniform. Bucky didn't catch his name, but he continued drinking with them for most of the night, "Much better than the shit cups of joe they make. Doesn't wake you up as much though."

The more they spoke, the more Bucky realized how different London was compared to home. It was clear people were fed up with the war, and the Blitz had massively impacted the city.

By the time the Americans arrived, the bombing had mostly stopped but drills still took place. Bucky has been fortunate enough to not have had to take place in a drill yet, but when he mentioned that Dum Dum only laughed. "Fortunate? I'd say that's unfortunate if you ask me! Do you know how many fellas I've spoken to who've described what it's like the be in a bomb shelter with a lady they fancy? Things can get pretty cozy in there pretty quickly if you'd ask me." He chuckled, "But not for me. Nah, I got a real nice gal back home. She's one hell of a cook, let me tell ya! I told her we'd get married if I get back in one piece, but that doesn't mean I can't live vicariously through others. What about you? You got a lady?"

Bucky shook his head, "Nope," He popped the 'p' at the end. "No one special. Haven't met the right dame to make me want to settle down yet. Brooklyn's filled with too many possibilities, it's too hard to commit to just one person." He said before taking a sip of his drink. At that point, Bucky was well past the point of intoxication, and in hindsight, he should have stopped drinking before he reached to that point.

"I hear you there." Dum Dum said, "It's strange coming here and seeing so many gals desperate for male attention. Almost makes me wish I didn't have to old ball and chain back at home... But if I didn't, I don't know what I'd do here. It's nice having something back in the States that's home, you know?"

Bucky didn't know the feeling. He always thought the home was a place to rest your head, not a person. At 27, he knew he should probably start looking for a partner to shack up with. But he wasn't ready, and if he was being honest with himself he wasn't sure if he really ever would be.

But the blonde across the pub was giving him eyes. Smirking, he turned back to his drink and finished it quickly. He resumed his conversation with Dum Dum, "Never really gave it that much thought." He admitted.

"Well, then let's hope for some kinda drill to happen then." The larger man chuckled, "Who knows, guys go off to war and find ladies all the time. And even if you don't, it doesn't hurt to have some fun once in a while, right?"

No, it did not, Bucky thought as he got another drink and turned his attention back to the woman who continued to glance in his direction. Bucky has always found it easy to get a girl's attention. He had never really had to peruse anyone for too long since eventually they usually reciprocated his attraction. He had only even had one long term girlfriend, and it had ended fairly poorly. Their break up was less than amicable, and since then Bucky had found it difficult trying to find a connection with a woman like the one he had with Caroline.

Taking a swing of his whiskey and having the liquid burn his throat on the way down, he had a grin on his face as he leaned against the bar and focused back on the blonde. Dum Dum's gaze fell where Bucky's was and he laughed, "Hell, do you even need a bombing drill to get close to a lady?"

Bucky only clicked his tongue and said slyly, "No, I do not." His smirk didn't leave his face. The blonde, although talking to her friends, kept catching his eye.

"You know, in order to get a date you actually gotta go up and talk to her." Dum Dum only watched the two, wondering why Bucky didn't make a move.

"Just wait." He told him and swallowed down more of his drink. The blonde smiled and Bucky gave her a wink. He knew she'd come to him eventually and apparently that's all it took. Private Campbell joined them and started talking a big game, and the next thing Bucky knew was the blonde was coming over and chatting him up.

After a while she made her intentions clear, shifting her weight on her heel and putting a hand in her hip before smirking, "So, you coming home with me or what?" She eventually asked.

Bucky replied with a definitely and then settled his tab. He overheard Dum Dum ask just how he managed to do that, to have a woman not only come up to him first but also invite him over to her place. Campbell only laughed, and Bucky was following the girl out after telling the guys so long.

Bucky should have never left the pub. He should have stayed where he was, drank some water, and then head straight to bed. But instead, he followed home a woman he didn't know to gain a night of action, and he was sorely paying for it that morning.

Not only did he feel bad for his behavior, but it was finally the one sunny day they had since arriving in London. He wished he had his pair of aviators on him since the brightness was only making his pounding headache worse.

Breathing deeply through his nose, he tried his best to choke down the feeling of getting sick. All the unusual smells were making his stomach turn more; he swore to himself to never drink that much again.

Although the air was cold, sweat trickled down the back of his neck as he walked. He thought to try to get a cab but wasn't sure how exactly to hail one outside of New York. He also hadn't necessarily seen one driving on the street yet either, which posed another problem.

The fresh air was probably good for him though. And although he stopped a few times by alleys when he was positive he was going to throw up. He managed to keep it down, although it would have likely been best if he did end up getting sick to rid his body of the alcohol.

Knowing he was going to ship out the following day, Bucky really wished he wasn't hungover. He typically never drank that much, since he had to end up looking after Steve after three drinks was too much for the small man. There were a few times where the roles had been reversed though, and Steve was there as Bucky's head usually ended up in a toilet. But never before had he been as hungover as he was in that moment. He wasn't sure what it was, and maybe it was just the pressure of going off the war and trying to enjoy his last night without someone shooting at him, but Bucky wished he could do it all over again. But this time he wanted to do it right.

He wouldn't have drunk so much, and he wouldn't have gone home with Margery. Instead, he would have stayed with his friends and then the next morning actually woke up without feeling ill to explore around London. It was a missed opportunity, and possibly one he may not ever have the chance to do again.

He never thought he was a bad guy. After all, he had lots of friends, and if Steve thought he was good enough to keep around then that must have counted for something. But Bucky was still ashamed and displeased with himself. And as he stumbled down the London streets, still struggling to breathe from his pounding head and twisted stomach, he swore to himself one thing. He swore he would be better. If he survived this war and managed to keep most of his sanity, he'd go back to New York. He'd find a decent job and an even more decent girl and actually make something of himself. No more getting piss drunk and going home with strangers. It was time he grew up, he thought. It was time to grow up and get his shit together like Dum Dum and some of the other guys. No more goofing around, and no more funny business. He was in the military, and he had a job to do. It was time to give up his antics and actually make not only his family proud, but also himself.

But the thing about growing up was that it didn't just happen. Almost always it was forced, and war had a funny tendency of turning boys into men. Little did he know it at the moment, but he would end doing a lot more growing up than he wanted. Innocence would be stripped away, and there would be no going back to his old way of life.

* * *

**So Bucky finally makes his appearance and he's gone about getting himself in a bit of trouble. I'm not sure if I did a decent job writing him, but at least I tried. I tried to make him a little more mischievous than what we see in the Cap movies/Avengers. **

**Since I've uploaded 4 chapters in the last two days I likely won't release any more for a couple more days. I try to write a couple ahead before I publish just so I can stay ahead of the story and not leave it sitting for a long period of time.**

** Oh, and for those who may have had a hard time visualizing Daniel, I kinda tried to base his appearance off of Armie Hammer. Hopefully that helps a bit :)) ****Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, and follow and favourite. **

**\- Amelia **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Thank you all very much for the couple reviews, follows and favourites! They're massively appreciated! Here is the next chapter, sorry it's a little longer than my previous ones, but I had a lot to include in this one. I'll likely post another one some time this week if I get around to it.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing from the MCU :(**

**Trigger Warning: Anti-Semitism, Depressing themes regarding the Holocaust.**

* * *

Chapter V

The desert just outside of Cairo, Egypt, 1942.

When Lucy arrived at the covert desert operative base of the British Army she hardly thought for a second that she would be getting chastised for successfully completing a mission.

However, prior to getting rung out, the train had stopped off at a depot and a truck was waiting to take them to base. Charles clearly had been exhausted, since he fell asleep as soon as they started driving. Lucy would be lying if she said she wasn't dead on her feet either. As it turned out, sleeping in a tent in the desert wasn't as appealing as it sounded and she found herself tossing and turning most nights. She was also terrified of the possibility of scorpions and snakes somehow managing to get in with her under the blankets.

Beyond the exhaustion from not sleeping, she was also tired just from the day's overall events. Being shot at and running in the heat of the sun tended to drain most people, which was understandable. In those moments, all Lucy wished for was her bed back at home. Although if she was being truthful, just about anything was better than sleeping on a mat in the sand.

The drive had been short, but to Lucy, it seemed like a thousand years. Most days dragged on and on for her unless she was actively on a mission. Unless in the field, reports were her main fixation and reading all the intel provided to her for all the artifacts.

Although beyond that quite a bit of the job also included actual excavation and preservation of sites of historical significance. After all, there was a war going and how knew what would be left standing by the end of it. Therefore, recording the sites was of the utmost importance, despite Lucy usually feeling as though her talents would be better placed elsewhere such as the mission she was just on.

Prior to her placement in Cairo, Lucy had been to several other countries trying to procure rare artifacts. Most of them she was able to gain without much trouble, but recently with the Nazi's interest intensifying the job had become increasingly more dangerous. She didn't mind that much though, as the first time she had been shot at it had barely phased her. Charles was a different story, and clearly, she was taking it far too lightly and under any normal circumstances she was sure would have reacted as he did earlier if she had even a shred of instinct for self-preservation.

Upon arriving at the base, a messenger greeted them and told her that Captain Marsh was waiting for a mission report in the operations tent.

Lucy told Charles to go rest as she filled in the Captain and he hardly protested. Walking across the camp, she was now used to the looks that usually followed her. After being stationed there for a few months, most of the looks had generally stopped. The newly recruited men still stared though, since it was odd to see women in a military base besides a few agents and nurses. Lucy had a strikingly different appearance than most of the other women.

She didn't wear a uniform and typically dressed in whatever way was most practical and would allow her to blend in with whatever culture she surrounded herself with.

Arriving in the tent, she found the Captain was alone. She entered and spoke up, "Sir," She made it known she was standing there, ready to fill him in.

Looking up from his maps and letters, Captain Marsh stared at her and said, "Ah, good. Doctor Heinrich, you're here." He put down a piece of paper and then sighed. "Good of you to stop by."

"Of course," She frowned, wondering why he was acting so strange and why he thought she wouldn't stop by. "Why wouldn't I stop by, Sir?"

"Oh, I don't know Doctor. Maybe it's because you have a slight tendency of avoiding protocol. Does that ring any bells to you, Doc?" The older man leaned forward and placed his hands on his desks as he spoke to her in an annoyed fashion.

Lucy's eyes widened as confusing struck her. "Sir, I completed my mission! I did everything that was asked and executed it—,"

"You did the absolute opposite of what you were asked!" He shot back. "You were supposed to observe and report. That's it! Observe and report! You were not given any instruction to get involved, and yet you did so anyway."

Lucy was more than shocked. She was actually stunned, and her mouth dropped open and she tried to retort. "You recruited me to keep the artifacts out of the hands of the Nazis! I did that! I followed every step of protocol down to the last small detail and I saw a that a chance to get the artifacts presented itself and I took it."

"And meanwhile you were chased throughout the entire city and two locals were killed because of you. Not to mention, you put your assistant, who is a civilian, at risk!"

Her face dropped when she thought of the people who died. She knew someone got caught in the crossfire back in the marketplace, but she didn't know they were killed. "It was an accident, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. I was doing my job and beyond that, I had a successful mission."

"A success? We're here to save lives not add to the death toll! And now because of your carelessness, I have reports of a little girl and her mother were put in front of a goddamn firing squad!"

Lucy's heart dropped. No, scratch that; it broke. It broke into two and shattered upon hearing her Captain's words. Sadness settled over her entire body as it dawned on her he wasn't talking about the people caught in the crossfire in the market. He was talking about the young girl who had helped her.

A breath caught in her throat and never before had Lucy felt so guilty. It was all her fault, she realized. Sadness found its way into every ouch of her soul, and she had to swallow a lump forming in her throat and blink back tears. "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." She whispered.

The man sighed and he pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up straighter. "I know you didn't. And although your mission was a success, I need to think of what's the next best course of action here. You're not a real soldier, Doctor. You have the title of Lieutenant because you are in charge of a team, and that's it. You're an archaeologist and sending you in and things like this happening isn't good news to have to report back. I like you, I really do. Your methods are effective and you have a no bullshit attitude. You're truly one of the most remarkable women I have ever met. Jesus, half the guys I talk to are terrified of you and these are all seasoned soldiers we're talking about here! But I have to do what's best for not only this operation but for the people who live here. Your methods are too unorthodox, and you're getting transferred to Italy come morning."

Her eyes widened. Lucy couldn't believe her ears upon hearing his words. Sure, her methods were different but he even said so himself that it was efficient! She had never once had a mission failure and today was the first time anything bad had happened on a large scale. Before she could open her mouth Captain Marsh held up his hand to cut her off. "Know that's it's not because you're being punished. But there's someone else who is better suited for this type of operation. He's already had a run in with the Germans and was able to keep an extremely important Hebrew artifact out of the hands of the Fritz. And as I understand, Italy is more your expertise anyway."

"Yes, Sir it is but I strongly object! I think I can be of service here! I know that I might have made a mistake but I hardly think that's enough cause to send me away!"

"As I said, it's not a punishment. You and your assistant will be less at risk there, and it's really a good thing. You'll be more successful and have more resources available to you. I'm afraid if you stay here you won't be able to accomplish any more of our missions. The guy we have coming in, he's a spy. He's also a man and doesn't attract quite as much bad press. If people found out we were sending an American woman in the thick of it without proper military training there would be too much backlash. Try to see this as a positive thing. Besides, you were personally requested by a high ranking Colonel. Think of it as a compliment."

Although Lucy didn't like it, she understood. Licking her lips, she wondered just who exactly her replacement was. "Sir, may I ask who the doctor is who's taking my job?"

Captain Marsh looked down at his letter and squinted at the name that appeared in writing. "It's uh, a fellow by the name of Jones. Dr. Jones, I believe."

Her eyes widened at the name and Lucy couldn't help but laugh. The Captain frowned and all Lucy could think of was how he must have been kidding her. After all, there's no way he could have been serious. "You're joking, right? You're getting that absolute moron to replace me? Captain, with all due respect I think you are making a massive mistake! Dr. Jones is—,"

Captain Marsh swiftly cut her off. "He's the best person for this type operation. He's just as effective as you and doesn't create such a mess. There's no fuss with him, plus he has training. And from what I understand he's managed to secure a largely important artifact. Whatever issue you have with him doesn't matter. The decision is final and you won't be able to convince me otherwise. Dr. Jones is the lead archaeologist of this project, and you are on the first ship to Italy. So I suggest you stop standing here and get your affairs in order and pack your things." The man said harshly and Lucy pursed her lips together. She only could nod at that moment and look down at her boots before answering.

"Yes Captain, I understand." That was the only thing she said before reaching in her bag and placing the objects she acquired on his desk. He looked with curiosity at them, and picked up the canopic jar into his hand and stared at it curiously.

Lucy turned around to exit the tent when he called out "Doctor Heinrich, one more thing," He said as she stopped in her tracks and spun to look at him. He stared at her and then finally said, "Good luck. You take care of yourself in Europe. And thank you for your services here. You've made your country proud."

Lucy only nodded but didn't bother giving him her thanks. She walked out of the tent and although she heard his words she didn't know if she believed him. For some reason, she still felt like she was being punished. She only hoped that he was right and Italy would be a better fit for her.

Her only regret was that she wasn't able to save that little girl and her mother. Now she had to leave knowing there was nothing she could do there to redeem herself for what she did.

* * *

The University of Chicago, 1941

Lucy stood on her tippy toes while trying to reach one of her textbooks in her office. It was on the top shelf, and she stuck out her tongue while going as high as she could in her high heels.

Wearing a black dress with small flower prints, she felt warm on the late summer day in the city. Everything was sticky, and she had to wipe her forehead from the light coat of sweat that gathered in her skin. She usually wouldn't have been at the university in the Summer, but she had agreed to teach summer courses and was there for her office hours. Lucy had a few of her student's scheduled in to see her for help, but in order to give him the resource they needed to complete their paper she needed to first reach her textbook...

Huffing and putting her hands on her hips, she stood there wondering how on earth anyone was able to reach the top shelf. Although she was quite tall for a woman, it was the moments like these she missed Daniel's 6'4 frame.

Thinking back to him, she sighed and looked down at her left hand. A small, sparkling diamond ring rested on her finger, showing the promise of a marriage that was meant to have taken place in the next month.

At least, it had been before France was invaded. Lucy remembered waking up to the paper being delivered to her front door on May 15th, 1940. She had moved to Chicago the year before to be a professor at the university following completing her Ph.D. the year prior. Although she and Daniel got engaged the month before finding out, they managed to make the long distance work. They wrote often to one another, and although she found herself missing him constantly, reading his letters always gave her comfort.

He would come to the United States to be with her once it was the right time, he had promised. But now wasn't that time. With Jews being targeted by the Germans, he knew he should have left with her. But his life was in Paris, and so was his family. He had to take care of his ill mother and his elderly father, he explained. None of them spoke English either, which would make it harder for Daniel to find a job and he didn't want Lucy to feel as though she had to provide for him when it should be him doing it for her.

Lucy recalled first pleading with him in their small apartment in France to come with her to New York for the summer and then move to Chicago afterward. She told him that the Lee's would happily pay for his parent's medical bills and see they got the help that was needed. They would also very likely set them up in a very comfortable apartment which they would live in while Lucy and Daniel went off to Chicago.

But Daniel was proud, and he said he wouldn't accept charity. That had always been a touchy subject for them. Daniel had never grown up with the money, and for the majority of Lucy's life, she hadn't either. Yet, after she was taken in by the Lee's she had more money than she knew what to do with. Although she originally came from poverty, she had lived with some of New York's most wealthy families, which at the beginning of her and Daniel's relationship had caused them problems. He felt like she could never understand what growing up was like for him, and he often saw her as a spoiled rich girl.

As things in Europe got worse, Lucy pressed him to leave. She told him it's wasn't safe and she was worried. Although he wasn't an active member in the Synagogue and hadn't been since he was a young adult, he was still a Jew. And she would be his wife, making her a target also. Her pleas had eventually turned to beg. Begging turned to arguments, and arguments turned into screaming. They screamed constantly at each other about the matter. She remembered how they would be at it for hours, the tears both streaming down both their faces. It would always lead to her telling him she would leave him if he didn't come with her, which he told her wasn't fair because she was giving him the ultimatum between his family and keeping her.

Each time she would be ready to walk out the door. Once she even threw her engagement ring at him, telling him to go to hell.

The fighting always ended with him kissing her so hard she couldn't breathe, sometimes shoving her against the wall or whatever solid object was closest. She would tell him she hated him, and he would say 'I know'. But they would continue kissing, and eventually, her legs would wrap around his waist and he would carry her off to their bed where their passion would burn through the night like wildfire.

He had been the first man she had ever been with. He was her first and last everything. Her first serious boyfriend, her first love, and eventually the first man she had been with intimately. And although many frowned at them for living together before being they wed, Lucy and Daniel didn't care. To them, all that mattered was each other.

After they had finished making up after their fight, Lucy would remember hearing his heartbeat in his chest as she laid her head against his soft, bare skin. She would play with his Star of David pendant as he ran his hands through her dark, thick brown hair.

The moonlight would shine through their bedroom window, and the city of love truly earned its name in those few moments.

"Je t'aime tellement que ça fait mal," She would tell him as he kissed the back of her hand and tears would prickle in her eyes. _I love you so much that it hurts._

"Tu es mon monde entier. Mon tout." He would reply back with. _You are my whole world. My everything._

He would then promise to go with her to America. They would then drift off to sleep, happy and in love. But when the sun would rise and the next day would come, he would go back on his word and say he couldn't go and they would fight about the exact same thing.

When she had finally left for the States she was less than happy that she was returning there alone. He swore to her that he would only stay in France for a little while later to sort things out, and she believed him.

It wasn't until May 15th, 1940, that she strolled out of her Colonial style house near the university with a mug of coffee in hand that she knew there would be no chance of Daniel coming to join her.

In nothing but her robe and slippers, Lucy opened her front door with a messy case of bed head. Yawning, she held her coffee close and then read the headline of the paper that morning. What she then read stopped her heart. In large black letters on the first page read 'Germany Invades France". Her cup of coffee slipped out of her hand and shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces on the ground, and at that moment she could have sworn she felt her heart so the very same thing.

At that point, it had been over a year since she read those words. After that, only three of Daniel's letters made it to her.

The first was informing her of what had happened when the Germans arrived and what it would mean for the Jews. The second described the things that had been going on, and he mentioned briefly of meeting a young man who he could not name who was apart of the French Resistance.

And the third letter she did not read. Attached to it was a small note. Daniel has found himself in a very dangerous situation, and for his own safety as well as hers he couldn't say what. But he told her he wished he had gone with her when she had offered, and it was his greatest fear that he would never see her again.

He wrote that the letter should only be read in the case of his death. And Lucy had honoured that wish, not touching it. She couldn't bear the thought of him being dead. The very idea almost drove her mad, and she had struggled for weeks afterward with even the thought of it.

She hasn't touched the letter despite not hearing from him for so, so long. She refused to even entertain the idea that he was dead. After all, he couldn't be. He had promised that he would come back to her.

Since then the letter had been kept safe in her bedside drawer, untouched and unopened.

As Lucy stared at her ring as she still stood there, trying to her that damned textbook down, she heard a faint knock on her office door.

"Come in!" She called, straightening out her casual dress and then adjusting a pin in her updo.

Lucy turned around expecting to see Darren Shapiro, a young man from the pseudoarchaeology course she taught who had an appointment with her.

To her surprise, two men in military uniforms stood there instead. Immediately her face fell and she knew this couldn't be good news.

"Dr. Lucy Heinrich?" The one asked her. He was an older man, with white hair but eyes which still reflected youth. The other man was younger, with grey in his light chestnut hair. The one that spoke up was clearly American from his accent and uniform, but the other man was English, which she found odd.

"Yes?" She asked them, curious about what they wanted.

"We were wondering if we could have a moment to discuss an important matter with you?" The Englishman spoke up and confirmed his nationality by his distinct accent.

"Yes of course, what can I help you gentlemen with?" She took a seat opposite to them; her desk created a barrier between the three of them. Her heart was pounding in her chest as they stared at her and a million possibilities ran through her mind as to why they were sitting in her office.

"My name is Captain Woodward, and this here is Lieutenant Beaty with British Army. We hear you are one of the leading experts on rare artifacts that have to do with ancient cults and religions." The American spoke up, his tone reflecting how serious he was, "Can you confirm this for us?"

Lucy was taken back. Never before had anyone ever referred to her as the 'expert' on her specialized area of study. Although her doctoral dissertation was called 'exquisite', and many had declared that they had never seen a woman in archaeology write such a fine piece, she would hardly call herself the expert.

"Well, I wouldn't quite say that," She blushed lightly, honoured at the very thought that someone believed her work deserved that much merit. "I think my colleague Dr. McKinen would be better suited to that title."

"No, Dr. Heinrich, we've read up quite a bit on you and we believe that it is, in fact, you who deserves the title. Many others in your field also agree with this, including many of the university board members."

She could hardly believe her ears at their words. Her entire life she had never particularly the best at anything. And now, to be called the leading expert in her field it was like Christmas had come early. "Well, thank you!" She swallows a lump forming in her throat as pride welled up in her chest, "I am extremely flattered."

"Before we begin," Lieutenant Beaty spoke up, "Do you believe this office is a safe space to discuss sensitive matters? Is there any reason that would you believe it to be bugged?"

Lucy could hardly contain her shock and she almost laughed at the question, "Of course not! I mean... No! Definitely not!" She answered in a flustered tone, and then she hastily asked, "Why? Did someone bug it? I don't think they would overhear anything particularly interesting..." She admitted, knowing many people found studying antiquity to be extremely boring.

"No of course not, Doctor. We just had to ask as a part of the protocol as a part of precaution. We didn't mean to alarm you." Captain Woodward assured her in a comforting tone, "But what we are about to disclose to you is highly secretive and cannot be discussed outside the confines of this room. Is that understood?"

She nodded slowly. Lucy felt her palms her sweaty and she said "Understood," far quieter than she has meant to.

"Dr. Heinrich are you familiar at all with the Nazi S.S. division known as the Ahnenerbe?"

She frowned and answered, "I've heard of it a couple times but I must admit I'm not entirely sure I know exactly what it is."

"It's apart of the Nazi's plan to develop a strong sense of nationalism. Their goal is to convince everyone that civilization began within the Germanic region, and establish themselves as the one true race. They often use pseudoscience and archaeology as a means to confirm these ideologies and create means of propaganda supporting Aryan superiority."

How awful, she thought. That anyone would be so devious and evil that they would fabricate lies to support their hateful ideas.

"I see," She nodded, "So they use archaeology as a weapon? They use it as a way to shape people's perceptions?

"That's not quite all. There's another division known as HYDRA, they're more radical than the Ahnenerbe. They're a secret operation and we know very little about them at this time. Our governments are coming together to form a special unit, the Strategic Scientific Reserve. The SSR specializes in groups like HYDRA and their dealings, and are trying their best to stop them."

Lucy frowned and she put her hands in her lap, wondering why exactly they were telling her all this top secret information. "And what does this have to do with me, exactly?"

"Dr. Heinrich, we believe you're able to help us. Not only are you an expert in the things HYDRA is looking for, but you also speak German and French. And not to mention, you display a large passion for art and historical artifacts and I'm sure would be willing to do anything to preserve them."

"Yes, but I'm still unsure of what you're asking me to do?"

"We're asking you to join the Allied army." Lieutenant Beaty said leaned back in his chair.

Lucy almost laughed at their request. Again, they had to be joking. Why on earth would they want her to join? "You want me to join the army? Me? Join the army?" She asked as if they had said the most lucrative thing. "There must be a hundred men more capable than I am!"

"But none of them are in your unique situation. Your field expertise can be in handy for the preservation of the artifacts, and your knowledge on rare cult items can help us from stopping HYDRA from using them to create weapons of mass destruction."

Her brows furrowed more as they continued speaking. She could hear the blood rushing to her head and the noise of it echoed in her ears, "How are they using them as weapons?"

"We're not sure. Call it magic, call it science? But we have intel on them searching for remarkably rare objects and harnessing their power to create chaos. We need you to be one step in front of them and keep that from happening."

She only nodded and then stood up, hearing enough of their offer, "Gentleman I hear what you're saying but I can't do what you ask of me. Now, if you would please leave, I have students who need my help." She wrapped her arms around her centre and waited for them to move. But instead they didn't, they continued to sit there. Lieutenant Beaty reached in his briefcase he had with him and brought out a manila folder.

"Dr. Heinrich if you would please look at these pictures, I think you would reconsider." Lieutenant Beaty said and passed it over to her.

She took it, however reluctantly and sighed as she opened it. As she saw what they contained her face fell. Pictures showed mass destruction on a level she never once thought was capable. Placing a hand to her mouth in shock, she saw the remains of the Vienna University. "Oh my God," Was all she could say as she gasped. The ceiling panel called _Philosophy_ done by Gustav Klimt was completely in shambles. The next picture she looked at was a church in Rome, showing the _Madonna with Child_ by Giovani Bellini in 1430 broken in half. The next page she saw was The Amber Room in St. Petersburg barely recognizable. The Dormition Cathedral of the Kyivan Cave Monastery was next, completely decimated. Countless other buildings and sites were shown from the countryside of being destroyed, and some were famous churches and landmarks. On the back, the page was a list of all the art that had vanished, presumed to have been destroyed or stolen. Pieces by Degas, Courbet, and Van Gogh were all present, and Lucy felt saddened at the fact the world had been robbed of so much beauty.

"So to be clear, you want me to not only document and record sites before they get destroyed, but also somehow track down some very specific artifacts that an extremist Nazi group is looking for?"

"In a way, yes. You'll be in charge of a full team and be given everything you need. You won't ever see any actual combat, but this is a matter of extreme importance and we think you are the best person to handle it." Captain Woodward explained, "We'll match the salary that the university is giving you and you'll receive a very generous bonus for your services, as well as a pension."

She only passed the pictures back and then said remorseful, "I'm sorry, but like I said I can't help you. My life is here, and I can't just pack up and leave."

The two men looked at one another and then Captain Woodward sighed. Lieutenant Beaty pulled another file out of his bag and he asked her, "Dr. Heinrich you're engaged to Dr. Daniel Réhal, correct?"

That caught her attention. She looked up in shock, wondering how they could have possibly had known that or who Daniel was. She had hoped they had just done good research, and the knew of her engagement as they knew of her previous field experience. "Yes. W-why do you ask?" Fear gathered in her voice.

The two looked at each other and Captain Woodward told her she should probably sit back down. Lucy's heart pounded in her chest, almost feeling as though it would jump out of it beat any harder. She twisted around her engagement ring in on her left hand nervously as she wondered why they brought him up.

"When was the last time you heard word from him?"

She shook her head, unable to even think properly. Why were they asking? Was Daniel in some kind of trouble? "I'm not sure. Perhaps five months ago was my last letter from him."

Captain Woodward only sighed and handed her the folder, "Dr. Heinrich, we didn't want to show you these but we hope they will make you reconsider. Revenge is a good motivator. You are not only a brilliant archaeologist who would greatly help our countries… But you also have a cause to join beyond the art. You were considered for your skill but also you are in a very unique situation. But I must warn you, the picture you are about to see is a little shocking."

As soon as he spoke those words Lucy ripped open the folded as fast as she could. There were letters inside, all addressed to the British government from the French. Daniel's name popped up over and over and Lucy didn't understand why.

"Your fiancé joined the Jewish French Resistance. Although unsanctioned by the French officials they did operations of sabotage, espionage, and rescue missions." Lieutenant Beaty explained and as Lucy read through the letters, she could no longer wait to see the few pictures at the end of the file. Her heart stopped as she saw one. In black and white, she stared at Daniel's face as he posed with other men. He looked as handsome as ever, with his large glasses and standing tall. But he looked tired, and as though he had aged five years since the last time Lucy saw him. What shocked her most was that he stood with a large gun in his hand, clearly coming from a mission. All the men in his presence looked just as exhausted and beat as he did, and it was obvious they were putting up the fight for their lives.

With a quiet voice, Captain Woodward began to speak "We had reports of him saving countless lives. He's a true hero. You should be very proud." They told her as she looked up and tears welled in her eyes as she knew where this conversation was going.

"No," Was all she could say. Her heart broke and Lucy shook her head over and over. "No." She whispered as a single tear fell down her cheek. "No, please, please don't tell me..."

Captain Woodward only said with a tone of sympathy, "The last picture will give you an idea what happened."

Lucy flipped to the next one and she let out a sob and covered her mouth at the sight. Her vision blurred so much that she could hardly see the picture that was clearly taken by someone else observing the resistance's missions. In a centre of a square, amongst collapsed buildings and destruction, Lucy could make out three figures kneeling in the ground with their hands locked behind their heads in surrender. Their faces, although she could really see them, were bloodied and bruised and the Germans had their guns pointed at their heads. Lucy choked out a sob and the picture shook from her hands being so unsteady. She could make out Daniel's face as one of the men who had surrendered, and suddenly she felt as though she couldn't breathe.

"We're very sorry to be the ones delivering this message to you." Lieutenant Beaty said, "We wished we had better news."

She only looked up at them, blinking hard and trying her best to keep the tears from falling. "Is he dead? Please, just tell me. I need to know. Is Daniel dead?"

Captain Woodward looked to Lieutenant Beaty and the man only pursed his lips together. "We're... we're not sure. Those pictures were taken by one of the other resistance members who was overseeing the mission. He reported back that they weren't shot immediately as most captured partisans are. They took them away. But yes, we believe he is dead."

Lucy covered her face and let out a sob. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, her heart had never felt so broken in her life. She suddenly wanted nothing more than to die as well; unable to even fathom the idea of living in a world without Daniel.

"Although he wasn't shot immediately, he and his team were taken away." Lieutenant Beaty continued, "We believe they were placed with other Jews and rebels being transported out of the city."

"Transported where?" She sniffled, her nose running and wiping it away with the back of her hand.

"It's recently been known to us that the Nazi's are attempting the eradicate the Jews at catastrophic rates. It's not even known to the public yet, but many Jews were taken to places believing they were going to work camps."

"So... so he's at one of the work camps?" She asked and Lieutenant Beaty passed her a handkerchief and she dabbed away at her eyes and gently rubbed her nose.

The older man could only sigh and look at her in pity, "Doctor, I am so, so sorry. But no. The work camps were mostly a lie to make people more comfortable about what was happening. Most French Jews are being transported to the Drancy Internment camp, where they are then transported to Sobibor, Dachau, Majdanek, and Auschwitz. Although, there are reports for thousands of other labour camps, and he could be in any one of them."

"What are they? The names you just listed?" She asked, "If he's only in a labour camp that's good right? That means he'll be kept prisoner until the war is over and he'll be able to come home? Please, tell me that's all it is."

"Dr. Heinrich, the camps we listed are extermination camps... No one survives them. They're used in place of the mass killing sites. Some of them like Auschwitz are used for labour, but they only stay alive as long as they're useful. Beyond that, we have reports of anywhere between a couple hundred to over a thousand being gassed immediately upon arrival. Even as a labourer, the survival rates are almost nonexistent. With what we know we expect no one to be capable of surviving over a month. They're intended to completely erase the Jewish race from the race of the earth. I'm so sorry, but if Daniel is at any one of them he won't be coming back home." Captain Woodward said as Lucy silent shook as she cried into her hands. She felt as though she were living in a nightmare that she couldn't escape from.

"We have accounts of transportation from France carrying as many as thousands of deportees. Most end up in the death camps, but there is a small chance he could be in a camp for political prisoners. Daniel was a strong young man, and if he somehow beats the odds and is able to work until the end of the war and isn't selected randomly for gassing, he may just survive. But I would hate to give you false hope. If I were you, I would attempt to move on and regain a semblance of a life..."

"Move on?" Lucy shot in anger, "You just told me my fiancé has likely been taken to the worst hell on earth and was murdered! No, not even murdered! Slaughtered! And you think I can just move on?" She asked in shock, shaking her head as every inch of her body hurt. She had never felt a pain quite like this. Not even after Kathleen or her mother died.

She would give anything to have Daniel back at that moment. Oh, why did he not come with her when she asked? She should have pressed harder; she should have fought more. But she didn't, and now the love of her life was dead. And he had died alone, in a place filled with evil and hate. Lucy could hardly breathe she was crying so badly; she never knew it was possible to experience a heartbreak such as this.

"I know it's hard," Captain Woodward had no idea what pain she was experiencing. How dare he have the gull to pretend he knew what she was going through? How dare he even say such a thing? "But you can prevent more of this from happening. You can keep those artifacts out of HYDRA hands. The sooner the war is won the sooner we can help the victims. You have an opportunity to do that."

She only clenched her teeth before staring at them through her glossy, tear-filled, bloodshot eyes before hissing, "Get the hell out."

Woodward again pursed his lips and nodded and stood up, "We hope you will reconsider our offer."

Lieutenant Beaty followed suit and stood out of his chair, "My most sincere condolences for your loss." As if condolences would bring Daniel and all those other people back.

Nothing would bring them back. Absolutely nothing and nothing Lucy could do would help. The role she would play in the grand scheme was so unbelievably small that it wouldn't even make a difference.

She couldn't believe the news she had just heard. Not even about just Daniel, but how was it possible all the horrors were coming to light and no one knew what was really going on? How could the United States sit idly involved when there were reports of what had happened? Was no one willing to stick up for what was right?

As the men walked out of her office, Lucy looked up and only said: "Wait!" She would have given anything to have Daniel back. He fought for his people and did his share, and he would have wanted Lucy to do hers. Her role would be small, but even if she could save one person it would be enough. If she could give one person their loved one back so they wouldn't have to know that pain that she had felt in that current moment than that would be good enough for her.

Both Captain's turned around to look at her, and she said with a shaky voice. "I'll do it. I'll help you." She wanted to make Daniel proud.

* * *

**Well, that was depressing. Sorry about that! It honestly has broken my heart to have killed Daniel off. But we need to make room for Bucky in the story, who will again make an appearance next chapter :D **

**On a more serious note, before I finish up I have a couple things to say. I wanted to point out the facts regarding the death camps in this story is all accurate. All the matters dealing with the lost art/damages done are also true.**

**This is not anything I made up to benefit this story. It is a very, very real part of history and I ask my readers to enjoy my work but also be mindful that not everything is fiction. Some of the elements that are included were very real, and real people were the victims. Many have family who are alive today, and I hope for you all the keep the victims in your thoughts and that when you read something like this you remain critical of the events that led up to the genocide of the European Jews/minorities.**

**If any family members of victims are currently reading, please feel free to leave a review and PM me about their experience. If you have found it difficult reading this, or wish for me to change any wrongful facts, please feel free to contact me yet again. Like I said, I haven't made any of the info up regarding the Captain's talking about the camps. Please be sensitive about that and respectful. I know you are all amazing and wonderful, but I just really wanted to stress that. **

**That's all I wanted to say! Have a lovely rest of your week and I'll update soon. Please don't forget to follow, favourite, and review! **

**-Amelia **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the following and favourites. Here's the next chapter from Bucky's POV just like I promised. Hopefully you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America.:( **

**Trigger Warning: Graphic Violence**

* * *

Chapter VI

Italy, July 1942.

The first thing Bucky noticed about Italy was the heat. It wasn't a heat he was used to, there had always been a breeze in New York off the Hudson, even sometimes the warmest days could be tolerable as long as there was some shade and a nice cold drink.

But Italy was different. It was so hot it made it difficult for Bucky to breathe, and his uniform and the pack he had to carry, as well as his weapons, made it all the more unpleasant. Hell, he didn't even know where they were at that point. All he had known was for five days they had been at a post; doing nothing but sitting on their asses and sweating in the heat.

It was the humidity that made it hard, he figured. Part of the problem with the dampness was the bugs it brought. Bucky smacked his hand against his neck, trying to kill another pesky mosquito who thought he'd make a great meal yet again.

Italy was swarming with them. And it wasn't even the issue so much that they were annoying. The other problem with them was that they brought disease. Although he knew he wouldn't have to worry about that as much as many some of the guys who were stationed in North Africa, he still couldn't imagine having to be sent home because of a damn mosquito.

As he stood in the heat, his mind drifted to a past memory. After he joined the army Bucky recalled standing in line to receive all his vaccinations. He had already gotten into the army and was ready to proceed with more physicals and get all the work done he needed before heading off. He remembered how Steve was still trying to enlist.

"You're gonna get cauuught," Bucky sang under his breath. They both stood in line, waiting to see the nurses and doctors doing the examinations.

Steve elbowed Bucky in the stomach. "Hey shut up!" Although Steve was small he hit Bucky hard enough to cause a cough to rise in his throat "I will if you keep bringing it up!"

"Punk," Bucky rubbed his stomach, frowning at the shooting pain that went through.

"Jerk." Steve shot back.

Like all the other men, they both were in white undershirts and white boxers. Bucky resisted the urge to cross his arms over his chest, feeling a little chilled from the draft of the wind.

"Hey, Steve isn't this gonna be the first time a dame's ever caught you not wearing pants?" Bucky had a shit eating grin on his face as he teased him, getting even for the elbow in the gut.

"You know what—!" Steve raised his voice and turned around to argue and a nurse nearby shushed them. "Sorry Ma'am," Steve apologized respectfully. He turned to Bucky and whispered, "Not everyone can sleep with half of Brooklyn."

Bucky chuckled, "Yeah, I guess not. But hey, someone's gotta do it! It's my heavy burden to bear."

"Uh-huh yeah, and it's gonna get you in trouble one day. Almost like how it got you in trouble last night!"

"That wasn't my fault and you know it!" Bucky defended himself, thinking back to the previous night's events. Bucky wasn't one to be the cause of fights, typically. Usually, that was Steve's job, but for the first time since maybe they were kids, Bucky was almost the instigator.

"You knew she had a boyfriend and you were still trying to sweet talk her!" Steve hissed.

"Okay! It wasn't my proudest moment, I'll admit. But it's not like I was gonna do anything, I just wanted to see if she would flirt back. And for the record, she was way too good for that guy! Man, what a clown he was." Chuckling to himself, Bucky shook his head as he reminisced.

"A clown that had half a foot on you and was about to beat the living daylights out of us!" Steve protested, wondering if he forgot just how close they had both been from getting the pulp beat out of them.

"Out of me, not out of you." Bucky corrected, knowing Steve wasn't involved in the little spat that happened.

"Hey, your fights are my fights, remember?" That had always been the case for them. Again, Bucky never started fights or was usually the cause of them. It was because of Mr. Sassy Pants not keeping his mouth shut for the majority of the time. But despite never starting them himself; Bucky sure did help to finish them. It had caused a lot of problems between him and his mother over the years. He would come home sporting another black eye or bruised knuckles as she would ring him out each and every time. They would argue about him not being careful enough, and then she would go get a bag of peas to put on wherever he was black and blue. But since he had moved out, no one had chastised him had gotten him frozen veggies. He kind of missed it, he realized. It was nice having someone care about his well being, even if it was just his mom.

Bucky sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right on the money there, pal. If I had a nickel for every time I saved your punk ass I'd be living on the Upper East Side by now."

"You'd never fit in." Steve smirked, "They're too sophisticated up there. Plus, you'd never stand a chance with any of the high socialite gals. They'd give you too hard of a time and you'd have to actually work to get their attention for once."

"That doesn't seem half bad," Bucky caught the eye of a pretty red-haired nurse who had grey eyes. She gave him a soft smile and he returned it. "You know me," He told Steve, "I'm always up for the challenge."

"The challenge? When are you ever up for the challenge? When was the last time you actually had to peruse a girl instead of her just falling right into your lap?"

"Well, last night apparently!" Bucky laughed as he said smugly.

He couldn't see Steve, due to him being in front of him, but he knew he was smirking and possibly rolling his eyes. "You're really a piece of work, you know that?"

"So I have been told." Bucky only snickered, knowing he had been called that once or twice before by people. Mostly though, he had been called that by Steve.

"The army is gonna have one hell of a time keeping you in check, let me tell you that. Let's just hope I get in this time to see it. Nothing would make me happier than seeing you have to do extra laps or clean the latrines for a week for being a smart-ass."

"I know, buddy." Bucky clapped him on the shoulder as the man in front of Steve was called up next. "Maybe lucky number four will be it?" They both went to the nurses at the station taking registration. Steve took a deep breath before walking forward, straightening his posture and trying to appear taller.

As Bucky approached the nurse, he saw how Steve tried to balance on the balls of his feet and push his chest out. Pursing his lips, he turned away from his friend and silently prayed yet again that they would fail. Of course, he would never tell Steve he actively wished he wouldn't be able to achieve his lifelong dream of fighting for his country. But Steve was so small, and Bucky knew that whoever would send him to war would be putting the nail in his coffin.

Bucky heard Steve begin to register for an examination "Rogers, Steven, Grant." He told the nurse just as the one who was taking care of Bucky asked him his.

"Barnes, James, Buchanan."

"Buchanan, is that a family name?" She asked him, looking up from her start to glance at him. "It's kinda unusual. You don't hear that one often, but it's pretty."

"Unfortunately, yeah." He sighed, "Some family member's a long time ago. My mom liked the way it sounded,"

"It's nice," She complimented him and began filling out forms. "So, Soldier. It looks like we're just doing a general check-up to make sure everything's still a go. You'll also be getting your shots for Yellow Fever and Smallpox. If you could go into the waiting room to my right, please take a seat and wait for the next nurse to call you."

Bucky murmured thanks and turned back to Steve, who looked back at him just as he himself was about to get his general inspection. Bucky gave him a look that said 'good luck,' and Steve disappeared into the other room. He knew it would be best if the officer failed him. There were other men more capable than Steve who could fight, and what he failed to recognize was that there were other jobs that were much safer that he was more suited for.

The little man wanted to be where the action was. He didn't like the idea of sitting idly after hearing that other people were laying down their lives. Even in their childhood, Steve has always wanted to be a soldier. Bucky recalled how they used to meet halfway between their crummy apartments and play in some of the construction sites and pretended they were in the trenches.

_He remembered long ago wielding sticks and making gun noises as the two of them would run and duck from the other neighbourhood kids. _

'_We're surrounded!' Bucky would gasp as his breath fell short as they had their backs against a mound of dirt. His face was dirty and his hair messy, one of his suspenders had fallen off his shoulder. _

'_We gotta take those dirty bastards!' Steve would say, his eyes wide. At nine years old, the two of them knew that if one of their mother's heard that type of language they would get their mouth washed out with soap. Talking like that and being rebellious was part of what made it so fun. _

_Steve's face was also dirty, and so was his shirt which would definitely earn himself a scolding when he got home. 'We'll show 'em we're not afraid!' He was right. Steve Rogers wasn't afraid of anything, it seemed. Even when it came to signing up in a war where there was a very real possibility he would be killed in. 'We'll take them together!' He insisted, knowing they worked better as a team. _

'_On three!' Bucky agreed. _

'_One.' They would say together. _

'_Two!' In unison yet again, they held their sticks/guns to their chest and took a deep breath. _

'_THREE!' They yelled and dived over the mound, surprising Tommy Susa and George Caraway who was hiding behind another mound not too far off. The boys hollered and yelled, playing until the sun went down and it started to get dark. Those were the days of innocence, free from all responsibility and worry. _

But playing war and actually being apart of one were two very different things. And although Bucky wouldn't want to go to war with anyone else but his most loyal teammate, he knew this was an expedition he had to do on his own.

Walking into the waiting room, Bucky sat next to a guy who was reading the paper. The front page read about the French Resistance and the controversy on their methods, but at the same time praising them for their valor.

The guy saw Bucky trying to get a glimpse of it and he clicked his tongue, "Really makes you wonder what's going on over there, huh? Citizens getting involved and whatnot. Like doctors and teachers and even the goddamn grocery clerks. Must be bad."

Buck nodded, "It's lucky for them the U.S. finally got involved"

The man agreed as another one joined them and sat on the other side of Bucky. He was larger than the both of them, with a standard army haircut and a face that already made him dislikable. "Took them damn long enough if you ask me." The first man to his left sighed. "Only had to take half the Pacific fleet getting destroyed first."

"Was gonna sign up to be in the Navy," The newcomer explained, crossing his arms, "Good thing I didn't, after Pearl Harbour went kaboom and all."

The other man frowned at the newcomer, thinking what he had said was a little insensitive. Bucky was about to open his mouth to tell him to show some respect but the other guy beat him to it, "My girl's Pops was on the Arizona..."

The other man seemed to recognize his mistake, "Sorry, that's rotten luck. Good thing we have fellas like us signing up to beat those bastards."

Bucky just widened his eyes from the uncomfortable situation while pursing his lips together and said nothing. It wasn't until Steve walked back from his own inspection, shoulders slumped down that Bucky knew they hadn't passed him again. His stomach dropped, seeing his friend so down in the dumps, but he knew it was for the best. Steve went to go retrieve his clothing, and the other guy spotted him through the doorway of the other and laughed, "Damn lucky they have fellas like us and not like that."

That was it. That did it for Bucky. He wanted nothing more than to be the shit out of this guy, but knew he had to keep his composure, "You know, I bet that kid has more balls than all of us!" Bucky defended him, the guy on his left nodding in agreement.

"Yeah! It takes heart to come up here and enlist, even knowing you'll be rejected!" He added.

The other man just chuckled and shook his head, clicking his tongue "I don't know, leave the fighting to the men I say and leave the other tasks to the boys and ladies."

Steve was a real man, more so than that Jackass. Bucky's fists clenched and he wanted to sock him right in the jaw, "My Ma always said that being a man had nothing to do with your size it had to do with how you treated people." If she was right Steve Rogers was a bigger man than all of them. The guy beside Bucky wasn't a man, a buffoon maybe, but definitely not a man.

"Daley, Harvey?" A gorgeous strawberry blonde nurse came out in her pristine white uniform. All three of their eyes turned to her and the man who had been reading the newspaper stood up and folded it. He looked at Bucky and told him good luck. Bucky has a feeling he wasn't talking about the war, but rather the guy beside him. Bucky was sure he'd need it in order to continue to deal with that guy.

As the nurse walked away, Jackass to Bucky's right did a low whistle, his eyes glued to her behind.

"Had I had known they all looked like this I would have enlisted sooner," He said, "If the ones in the field look like the ones here it might not make getting shot at quite so bad."

Bucky sighed and took the newspaper that Harvey had left behind and he began reading the front page, "Doesn't really matter to me what they look like. As long as they do a half decent job of patching me up over there I could care less."

"Yeah but I'm just saying; it's nice to get a nice view too." He said with a grin. "Especially since I'm not so great with medical stuff. My sister was sick a lot as a child and I never liked hospitals. Needles always terrified the hell out of me."

Bucky tried to give him some advice, "Just don't think too hard about it when she sticks you." He said it half paying attention to what they were talking about since he was too immersed in what he was reading.

"I'd like to stick her with something too if you know what I'm saying." He smirked at a shorter, brown-haired nurse with curves as she walked in.

"Don't let any of them hear you say that." Although Bucky was known for being able to get ladies, there had never ever been a time where he didn't respect them. Never would he have said anything so crass in his entire life, let alone to some strangers. "These broads mean serious business. I bet they could hold down a man with no problem."

"I'd like to see them try," The man chuckled as the pretty, brown-haired nurse came over holding a chart.

"Barnes, James?"

Bucky put the newspaper back down and he looked at the guy, "While you're in there I'd keep my comments to myself. Wouldn't wanna make them angry as your ass is exposed to them and they have access to a lot of pointy objects." He warned. The man paled a little, clearly not have thought that the nurses actually have to perform procedures, and could decide whether or not he was gonna be sore tomorrow.

Bucky followed the nurse into a curtained examination room. She gave him a soft smile as he stood there, "When are you expected to start your training?" She asked him.

"A week and a half, Ma'am." He answered back, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"You can sit on the examination table," She said, and then asked, "Are you nervous?" He did as she asked, the back of his thighs cold against the metal table.

"For this? Not really; I'm sure you're very good at giving out needles. You seem like a real professional."

She giggled, her laugh soft and gentle, "I meant for going to war, Soldier."

"Oh! Umm, you know I haven't really thought about it. The day after we declared war I enlisted. My dad was a soldier too, I figured I should probably follow in his footsteps and stick up for the little guys." He had been sticking up for the little guy his entire life, might as well make a career out of it.

"A lot of guys are nervous," She said as she got a light in her hand and then told him to open his eyes wide, "I think they have reason to be. The more I hear about the war in Europe the more uneasy I feel sending guys over there." She shined the light in his pupils, making them dilate and he flinched at first at the brightness. She checked both of them, and then gave him a soft smile as she said, "That's a pretty colour."

"Funny, I was gonna say the same thing about yours." He grinned. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Nurse, if you'd like." She said with a smirk.

"What's your real name, Nurse?" He asked her, his hands folded across his chest.

She grabbed a wooden stick. "Say 'Aahhh!'

Bucky opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, 'Aahhh!" He did as she told him and she grinned. Afterward, she wrote another note on his sheet and then finally said, "It's Connie."

"I like that, it's nice." He told her, trying his best to be charming. He saw how she blushed, causing some pride to well up in him and his ego to inflate.

"I hate it, it was my grandmother's. I think it's so boring." Connie explained with a frown, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"I think it suits you, a pretty girl deserves a pretty name."

She smirked at him and then said, "Flattery won't get this over sooner. Now, stand up!"

"Who said I wanted this to be over sooner? I'm enjoying this little bit of time with you." He chuckled and stood up.

Connie grabbed two vials that contained the vaccination and also a rather intimidating, long looking needle which would have made even Bucky pale under normal circumstances if he didn't need to keep his composure while flirting. "Ha! You really are a riot, being sweet isn't going to make this hurt less." She said and then gave him a wicked smirk, "Now, elbows on the table and drop your shorts."

Bucky raised his eyebrows, "Geez, you're not gonna buy me dinner first before asking that?"

She only snorted, "Just do what I say, Soldier."

"Ma'am yes, Ma'am." He gave her a mocking salute which made her laugh, and he pulled the back of his boxers down so his bare skin was exposed to her. He caught her raising an eyebrow and she smirked down at him; the blush yet again turning her cheeks a shade of pink.

"You give all the fella's backside a once over like that?" He chuckled as he caught her looking.

Disinfecting the skin with a cold cloth she only smirked, "Only the behind's that are especially cute."

"You think it's cute?" Bucky chuckled.

"That, and it's shockingly white. Do you ever see the sun? Or are you from Canada?"

"Haha, hell no! Those Eskimos have nothing on—Ouch! Hey!" He gave out a yelp as she stuck the needle into his flesh. "Easy there, Doll! I have to sit on that later!" He joked.

"Oops!" She only giggled and then prepared him for another one. Bucky heard the man next to his examination let out a high squeal in pain, he only hoped it was the jackass who had been sitting next to him. "I'm sure you'll manage."

"I'm not sure; I might need some kind of nurse to take care of me."

"Hmm, too bad you don't know any.." She humoured him, gently swabbing his skin to disinfect it again.

"Although I do kinda know one who owes me dinner. After all, she was just ogling my butt." He replied cockily. He flinched again as she stuck him, releasing an "Ow!" from his mouth.

"You're all done. And for the record, I was not ogling." She set the record straight. Bucky stood up and rubbed the tender spot on his backside.

"I think you stuck me with that last one a little harder on purpose." He observed, feeling how it ached.

"Hmm, that's possible. Maybe next time you won't be quiet to snide?" She suggested with a flirtatious grin.

"Got anything up your sleeves to ease the pain?" He asked her.

She sighed and then turned him around again, forcing him to get back on his elbows and Bucky laughed saying "Woah Woah, okay! I was only teasing, Doll! No need to be so rough." She grabbed a bandaid, stretched his boxers again to show his skin and placed the bandage on the spot where he had gotten the shots.

"There." She said as he got back up, returning his boxers to their rightful place."Is that alright? Or do you need me to kiss it better too?"

"I mean, if you're offering than yeah that doesn't sound half bad." Bucky laughed and she huffed with an amused smile as she scribbled something on his chart.

Connie handed it back to him, "Give this to one of the nurses at registration on your way out."

"Sure thing," Bucky was about to walk out when stopped in his tracks, "So, about the whole 'you buying me dinner thing', I'm gonna let it slide. It's my treat this time."

She put her hands on her hips and looked at him in an amused fashion, "Is that so?"

"It is. As soon as I finish basics you and I are having dinner and going dancing."

Once again showing amusement in her expression she only grinned and then tried to huff in a pretense annoyed fashion, "Well... If you insist then I suppose."

"I do insist. It's a date." He beamed and then gave her another false salute before saying "Ma'am," Proving just how it's done before walking out.

He had a large grin on his face as he met Steve outside the examination building after getting dressed.

"Did you get refused?" He asked Steve, seeing his upset expression on his face and the way he looked as though he were just kicked.

"Yup," He let the 'p' pop at the end. He had his hands deep in his pockets and he then squinted at Bucky, knowing he had something to be smug about, "Did you?" He knew he probably asked one of the nurses on a date, and wanted to know if they had finally given him a no.

"Nope!" Like Steve, he held onto the 'p' at the end. His clapped his friend on the back and said reassuringly with a laugh, "Don't worry, I'll see if she's got a pretty friend for you."

* * *

All that seemed like ages ago to Bucky. He had pretty much all forgotten about Connie until that moment. After all, they had only spent the one night of the exhibition together. Later he had dropped her off at home after Steve had disappeared somewhere and they had shared a kiss on her front doorstep. She didn't ask him to come inside, which he was alright with but also slightly disappointed. He found most girls were willing to get in a little more trouble with a guy who was leaving for the war the next day. But Bucky was fine with just leaving it at that, there hadn't been a real connection between them anyway.

Leaning against one of the tanks, Bucky had a piece of grass held between his teeth, his hand on his rifle. His helmet was on, but he didn't bother putting on his pack or his military-issued jacket from his uniform. Most of the guys were wearing their olive coloured t-shirt from underneath.

Sweat was gathered on his brow, and a private by the name of Rob Lewinski sat on-top of the tank eating one of his rations. "Man, it's a good thing I didn't sign up for the army for their food," He said, shoveling his spoon in his mouth, "Tastes like shit. Really makes me miss my mom's Sunday roast, and that tasted like shit too."

Dum Dum Dugan was also present, and it was the first time Bucky had ever seen him without his classic bowler hat. But it was too hot to pretty much wear anything besides one's helmet and even Bucky felt like his head was cooking.

"Yeah, sure makes me miss the Old Lady," Dugan replied straightening up. "When she cooked you swore you died and went to heaven. My God, was she ever talented in the kitchen."

"Hopefully not the only place she was talented, am I right?" Lewinski chuckled, being a little crass.

Dugan shot him a look, "Watch your mouth, Son. That's my lady you're talking about there!" But a grin broke out on his jolly face and he then shook his head, "But yeah she wasn't half bad in the sack either." Bucky found that guys had to talk about some crassness every now and then. It kept things light, and what guy didn't mind talking about sex every now and then. Most of the guys he surrounded himself with were always tasteful; with the odd comment here and there but mostly it was always in good fun.

"I don't know about you fella's but I'd just about kill right now for a T-bone steak." Bucky sighed, thinking about when the last time he actually had one.

"Mhmm, definitely gonna be my first meal when I get back." Dugan agreed, "Nothing's better than having a steak with an ice cold beer, ready to watch a little baseball."

"That's the life," Bucky agreed, and then continued on with his food fantasy, "A steak with mashed potatoes. My mom always knew how to make the best ones. With garlic and butter and some chives. God, I miss that shit."

"Your mom seems like a decent cook, she and my lady should exchange recipes. Make the damn best 'welcome home' dinner there ever was." Dum Dum suggested. Bucky's mouth watered just thinking about it. Although he had only been in Italy for a little over two and a half weeks, the food on the ship over was brutal. Same with the food in London, and the ship going from there, and the food at basics. All around, he hadn't had a decent meal in way too long.

"She wasn't half bad, I guess." Bucky began to speak of his mom, remembering how she eventually got too busy to make dinners from the time he was eleven on, "She worked a lot, so I mostly made meals for my sisters and me."

"So you must not be so bad either?" Lewinski noted.

"Ha!" Bucky let out a laugh, "My cooking skills are limited to a few things: cereal, toast, eggs, and a real mean ham and cheese sandwich. I gotta tell you, my little sisters eventually got real sick of that stuff."

"Yeah, no that sounds like hell. I definitely wouldn't ever try to impress a broad with your cooking skills." Lewinski noted, "I think when I get back I'll take a cooking class. Ladies love a guy who can cook. Maybe I'll take one in France? Who knows?" He shrugged.

"If France is still there by the time the Kraut's are done with it. Man, what a mess they're making there." Bucky shrugged, "Lot's of it's been destroyed already. My best friend always wanted to go there. He was really into art and all that crap, said it was one of the best places in the world for that."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea! Maybe I'll take up art if Lewinski is taking up cooking. We can go there together!" Dugan smiled up at Lewinski. "Appreciate the finer things in life and turn ourselves into some respectable gents? Doesn't seem like a bad idea to me! What about you, Sarg? What would you wanna do once this is over?"

"Not a clue," Bucky shrugged. "I guess I always wanted to see the Ocean. And not like Long Island, but the real one; the Pacific. I'd like to take a nice girl down to Hawaii and go snorkeling maybe. Or go to California, Santa Monica, or something and just stand there and sit on a nice beach for once. Or, even better! Why not Australia? See the Great Reef and take a dive, maybe see a few sharks."

"Sharks? Ah, hell no, they're terrifying." Dugan protested, shaking his head.

"They're not so bad," Bucky shrugged, "I used to be really interested in marine life back in school. All the stuff about the deep seas and ocean life was interesting to me. They don't seem that aggressive unless hungry."

"I'd take a nice green plain any day over the ocean," Lewinski added, "That's what I'd like to do too. I'd like to go back to Montana and just take a ride on my ranch. Nothing beats a Montana sunset while on horseback. Really makes you wonder if whether or not there's a God after seeing a scene like that. It's like, take the most beautiful girl you know, and then visualize that feeling you got when you first saw her. That's what it feels like out there."

"Looks like we've got lots to look forward to if we survive the war," Bucky stated, throwing the grass he was chewing on to the ground and moving forward. He looked upwards on the path they were on and saw that it didn't look as though they were moving out any time soon. The 107th was apparently meant to move out and be stationed further into the countryside of Italy. Thank God for that too, Bucky thought. Never before did he think the war would be so boring. All they had done so far was patrol the surrounding woods, having large teams go out and make sure it was clear. They had been halted though for nearly five hours, just sitting in the boiling sun until one of the tanks was fixed up. It had broken down earlier that morning, and although some moved on, Bucky's infantry regiment and a few others had stayed with it.

They had a large amount with them for doing a task that seemed so mundane. At least six tanks were present, and more than enough infantrymen. And so far, they had yet to see any action.

Lewinski laughed, "If we survive? So far the only thing that's gonna kill us if boredom. I always thought serving in the military would be more exciting!" The young man laughed and Dum Dum immediately hushed him.

"Don't talk like that! Don't you know anything? It's bad luck to mention it." He criticized him. "You've got folks around here a little superstitious."

The hatch of the tank opened just in time for another soldier to hear Lewinski speaking, "Are you fucking crazy?" He asked him, and then yelled into this crew "Hey guys! Fresh meat over here is complaining about not getting any action." The guy got out and stood up on the tank near where Lewinski was sitting. Bucky didn't hear much of the conversation going in the machine, but he knew it wasn't good.

A gruff looking man had then appeared from the hatch, "Heard some knucklehead was talking shit?" He scowled, looking the three of them and wondering who was the perpetrator. The man was large, even bigger than Dum Dum, and had a rough looking face that sported a stubble.

"Yeah, this guy here." The other guy outed Lewinski, making him swallow a lump in his throat and appear nervous. He looked over at Dum Dum and Bucky for help but they only smirked.

The man only shook his head, "You bored? You wanna start getting into the fighting? Let me tell you, compared to what fresh hell we've seen this 'boredom' is a fucking paradise. You ever saw a grown man shit himself, son?"

Lewinski shook his head sporadically, eager to avoid the conversation and have it be over.

"I have. I've seen grown ass men cry for their mothers like they were little kids. I've seen my friends get burned alive in their tanks after being hit was an M6A5 rocket. Let me tell you, that smell— the smell of burning flesh and the sound of the screams—it never leaves you. I don't sleep because of all the fucked up shit I've seen. Have you seen what your insides look like?"

"No," Lewinski said, shaking his head again.

"No, Sir!" The man yelled at him and Lewiniski quickly repeated even louder, clearly a little intimidated by him.

"NO, SIR!"

"Well, you're gonna find out! And let me say, I could have gone my entire life without knowing what the hell a human body has inside of it. Don't ever, EVER let anyone hear you say again you're bored. Because when it's not boring, people are dying." He said, getting out of the tank and rejoining the other guy to go check and see what was happening with the tank at the front.

"Sheesh!" Lewinski huffed, "Who the hell pissed in his rations? That guy's intense!"

"He's right," Bucky said, looking around at the woods "We should be glad we haven't seen anything yet. I'm not looking forward to having to kill." A thought then jumped in his head "Or getting killed."

"Right, you've got the ocean to look forward to and all that," Dugan nodded, and then looked up at Lewinski, "Nice job not pissing your pants by the way! I thought you were about to, you almost shook like a leaf when he was yelling at you."

"Yeah, thanks for all the help! You both just stood there like a couple lumps on a log! Thank you for all the backup!" He criticized them, a frown on his face as he stood up on the tank and looked around, putting his hand over to shade his eyes so he could see.

"Yeah, right! As if we were gonna get involved and risk him yelling at us too!" Bucky laughed.

"He wouldn't have yelled at you, you're a Sargent too! You're the same rank!" Lewinski protested, baffled at his fellow soldier's lack of support.

"Doesn't matter! He scares the shit outta me! Would you have intervened, Dugan?"

"No Sarg, I would not have," He agreed and looked up at Lewinski and crossed his arms, "Besides," He clucked "The little shit deserved it."

"You fellas are real swell. Good to know you've got my back!" Lewinski smiled, "But whatever he says, I'm still bored. Five hours of sitting here in the sun isn't really my thing."

Bucky turned around to stretch, he looked out at the trees and saw how beautiful it could have been there under different circumstances. Rolling his shoulders and neck, he sighed, thinking it was kind of pretty. "It's really not that bad here. Before we went off I figured the landscape would kinda look like how they did back in the last war. You know, from the pictures and stuff? It's really not that bad though. What do you think it looked like thousands of years back? Like when Augustus Cesar was alive and there was the Roman Empire and all that jazz?"

Dum Dum had put a cigar in his mouth and lit it up, he mumbled, "How the hell should I know?"

Lewinski began, taking on a superior tone and showing off he was smarter than the other two. He stood up straighter as he spoke, standing proud. "Not too sure about the landscape, but I know they called Rome the marble city after Augustus was emperor. My sister taught to teach elementary school history so she's told me a thing or two. I always found—..." He stopped mid-sentence, causing Bucky to turn around and smirk.

"You gonna finish that sentence, pal? I was looking forward to hearing how much smarter you are than the—," Bucky began but was cut shot by Lewinski coughing up blood.

A large crimson circle contracted against the green of his shirt, growing larger and larger. Then the gunshots began ringing out. Bucky could hardly react, he heard someone yell "Snipers!" and "We're under attack!" The scream of men dying filled his ears, and Lewinski fell off the tank, his eyes rolling in the back of his head and blood pouring out of his mouth. Bucky could hear Dum Dum cuss and they both grabbed their weapons and put their backs against the continuous track of the tank, taking cover.

Bucky could hear the sound of bullets hitting the metal of the tank, causing a sharp ringing to develop in his left hearing. "Fuck!" Dum Dum yelled, looking over and seeing nothing in the woods where their attackers were firing, "I can't see fuck all!"

Bucky was stunned as his heart pounded in his chest. Fear struck up in him as he gazed down at Lewinski's still, lifeless form. Blood soaked the dirt under him, gathering in a dark pool, turning the earth around his body black. His brown eyes stared up at Bucky blankly, and he felt panic rising up in him. Vomit rose in Bucky's throat at the sight and he reeched the contents of his stomach onto the ground. Standing up straight after he recovered, he gripped his weapon tightly.

_Damn him_, Bucky thought. Lewinski just had to open his big, dumb mouth and wish for some action. Bucky wished for nothing more than for him to take back those words and be content with just sitting around on their asses.

As the brown orbs stared at him, a stream of blood trickling down his cheek in a thin trail, Bucky came to his senses. Taking a deep breath sharply and clutching his rifle close to his chest, Bucky pressed his side against the tank and moved his body enough so he could still fire while not completely exposing himself.

Seeing movement he inhaled deeply, focused as all he saw was red, and then pulled the trigger...

* * *

**So, another Bucky POV integrated into the story. Let me know if I did alright, and if I stayed true to his character and if you liked me including the memories he had with Steve. I'l try to update on Sunday, but it depends on if I get a couple chapter's ahead first. I usually like having a couple on reserve so I know that I'll still have content to post once I get writer's block, since I know it'll happen at some point... **

**Thank you to all my lovely readers! **

**\- Amelia **

**Oh, and please drop me a review letting me know if you enjoyed this chapter! Make sure you follow and favourite as well. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So there's going to be a few more chapters until our two main character's finally meet! This story is definitely more of a slow burn, since I want to really stress back both Lucy and Bucky's back story. BUT I promise they will eventually meet soon! A couple big thanks to all those who favourited and followed this story, as well as the Guests who reviewed, as well as darkwolf76, who has been a wonderful reader and friend since my last story I published on this site. Sorry about the crappy editing job in this one, I was feeling a little lazy today so I jut put it into grammarly after only doing a brief check.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Marvel storylines/characters. **

**Trigger Warning: Alcoholism, Suicidal thoughts **

* * *

Chapter VII

University of Chicago, 1941.

After both Captain Woodward and Lieutenant Beaty left her office, Lucy collapsed in sobs.

She had fallen to the floor, climbed in a ball as she wailed in agony from the news. Tears filled her eyes to the point where she couldn't see properly and her head pounded from all her crying.

Her chest physically ached, and she could hardly breathe from the sobs that ran through her entire being. She had never felt a pain quite like this. Nothing would ever hurt so much ever again as this would, and Lucy knew at that moment that she would never recover.

It seemed like years until she could finally pick herself up off the ground. She sat up finally, knowing her eye makeup was streaming down her face and her lipstick was no longer there. Lucy wiped her eyes with her shaky hands and then reached into her desk drawer and produced a large bottle of vodka that one of her students had given her as a joke; saying she would need it after reading their paper. She didn't even bother with a glass, and instead unscrewed the cap and took a large swig.

Grimacing as it went down; Lucy put her hand or her mouth and groaned after she swallowed, feeling physically in pain after she choked on the harsh liquid.

She took another swig for good measure and then stopped. She couldn't stay there, she knew that. She couldn't stay in Chicago; she had to go. Especially since she had now rashly agreed to join the army. Putting the bottle back where it belonged, she grabbed her bag and her keys and stood up to leave.

Not even locking her office door, she marched down the halls of the university feeling as though she were a ghost. She felt like a stranger in her body as if she didn't belong. Others stared at her as she hastily walked down the large passageway with her bloodshot eyes and her black, makeup stained, face. She didn't care though, she just had to leave.

Lucy didn't even know where she had to go, but she knew wherever it was it wasn't in Chicago. She needed to go home, she realized. Back to New York to be with her sisters.

Lucy matched to the Dean's office of the university and barged in without even knocking. He was in the middle of a meeting with three other men, and they looked up in shock at the woman who stood in their doorway looking like she had been through hell.

"Dr. Heinrich, are you alright?" Dean Hutchins asked her, concern in his voice.

"I quit," She told him, her vision going blurry again from her tears.

"Oh, Doctor surely there is something we can do to convic—,"

Lucy only shook her head quickly and held up her hands and just said over and over "I quit," Murmuring it madly as she walked out. The Dean ran after her, yelling that there were forms she needed to fill out if she ceased her employment. Lucy kept walking though, the words he was saying not registering in her mind.

He didn't come after her and she thanked God for that. She knew that this would reflect badly on her eventually, and she knew she had put women a step back. She knew they would speak of how emotional she was, and that they knew better than to hire another female professor (after all, they already had four...) but Lucy didn't care at that moment. She didn't care about anything at all. And as she waited at the street to cross, she realized she really didn't care about even life itself. She wouldn't even care if the truck that was approaching on the street went up on the sidewalk and stuck her.

For a dark moment, Lucy wondered what would happen if she stepped out in front of it. As it approached, she stayed atomic and still, in some trace where it felt all the weight of everything collapsing on her. She didn't know how this happened. One moment she was sitting in her office, waiting for a student to come by and Daniel was alive and well. The next, two men came in and told her otherwise and her entire world came crashing down. At that moment, she understood how her father had felt. She understood his drinking and the way he had been able to pull that trigger after sticking the pistol in his mouth. She had always wondered what had happened to bring him to that state of mind, but at that moment she understood. All it took was one event happening, one tragedy, to change someone's life.

Wanting to step out, Lucy wanted to force herself to do it but her heels stayed firmly planted on the cement. The truck wisped past her, and Lucy snapped out of whatever state she had been in. Blinking a few times, she looked twice before crossing the road and walked as quickly as she could to her car. The thought of ending it all had vanished as quickly as it appeared as her sister's faces and the Lee's popped in her head. Although, the idea still lingered in the back of her mind, and she knew she was nowhere near to being finished with the dark thoughts that had begun to consume her whole.

Lucy didn't know where exactly she was going, but she knew she needed very few things. She would go home first though, not for any material items in specific because she wouldn't need them where she was going, but for one thing and one thing only. She was going back for Daniel's letter.

* * *

Close to 14 hours later, Lucy had arrived in New York. She headed to Queens, where she knew her sister Beatrix lived.

Before she left Chicago Lucy had gone to the closest enlistment placement, where she was registered and given her first physical inspections. It was odd for a woman to be there, and besides a few nurses, she knew she was the only one who would be present. But after presenting the Captain and Lieutenant's letter, she was hurried through the process. She was even given a uniform to wear, which she changed into in one of the bathrooms and threw her dress and shoes into the trash.

For the next 12 hours, she drove to New York after she had prepared to get away from Chicago as quickly as possible. She hasn't even called Beatrix and Adeline to know that she was coming. She didn't even think about it, she just got in her car and immediately drove off.

It was almost two o'clock in the morning when she pulled up to her sister's apartment in Queens. All three sisters had lived very different lives after they had left the Lee's. Lucy, being the first, went to school at Columbia and then moved off to Paris for her Masters. She then became a seasoned archaeologist and professor, traveling for a few summers to different sites with a Daniel, who had also become a professor in art history.

Beatrix ended up going to NYU but dropped out after she fell in love and got married to an engineer named Jonathan. She eventually went back to become a teacher. She had two children, a girl named Anne, and a boy named Robert.

Adeline was the only one who kept the Lee's upper-class lifestyle. She lived in the Upper East Side in an apartment backing on Central Park, similar to the one they had lived in during their later childhood after their parents died.

She had a life of luxury, where she attended balls and galas and met famous movie stars and musicians. She was catered to perfectly and dated some of the most handsome bachelors in all of New York. She never understood why Lucy especially wanted to leave their cushy lifestyle to go dig things up in the sand in some far away country.

They had all starkly different lifestyles, but each one suited them. And despite the differences, the three of them had remained close over the years.

At 2 am, Lucy knocked on Beatrix's apartment door. She stood there in the dark, her eyes still bloodshot.

No one came to the door at first, and Lucy had to knock again. She saw a light come on in the house, and the door unlocked and her heart pounded in her chest.

The door opened and Jonathan stood there in his pajamas and with sleepy eyes. He seemed surprised to see her "Lucy what are you—Oh." His eyes widened at her uniform. "Oh, dear."

"Hi," Lucy said shakily, "I'm sorry, I know it's late but I didn't know where else to go."

He held the door opened for her and said "Come in! Of course, you can come in!" He had never seen his wife's sister so emotional before. "Please, come inside." Was all he could say, completely frazzled by the emotional woman in his doorstep.

"Thank you," She said in a small voice as she stepped in their small entrance way as he closed the door behind them. Beatrix and Jonathan both had very successful jobs, and they had an extremely nice apartment and a nice car, given to them by the Lee's. Even after the girl's had moved out, their adopted parents were constantly sending them money and writing to them. Mr. Lee had even walked Beatrix down the aisle and had tears in his eyes the entire time. Lucy had also asked him to give her away at her and Daniel's wedding, but clearly, that would no longer happen.

"Jonathan?" A small, tired, voice emerged from the house and a sleepy looking Beatrix appeared. She had her hair in rollers and was in a nightdress and slippers, rubbing her eyes. "Is everything alright?" She asked and then stopped in her tracks as she saw Lucy.

Her mouth fell open upon seeing her. She suddenly appeared more awake than she had the moments before and she gasped at the sight of her sister in uniform. Tears welled in her eyes and she asked in a shocked tone, "What have you done?" Tears filled her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand. She had hoped she would never see any of her family members donning a brown uniform like that, ready to go to war. Jonathan stood there awkwardly, watching the two sisters interact and he suddenly felt as if he were intruding.

Lucy had a single tear fall before looking down and shakily exhaling, "Daniel's dead, Bea."

Her face fell more, "What?" She gasped.

"Oh my God," Was all Jonathan could say, and he placed a gentle hand on Lucy's shoulder sympathetically. They had both loved Daniel also. In 1938, the two of them and their small children had flown to Paris to spend two weeks with Lucy and Daniel. As he had done with Lucy, he had simply enchanted them, and they were more than happy to welcome him into their family.

"H-how do you know?" Beatrix's voice faltered and tears also began to flow from her eyes, "Luce, I am so, so sorry." She almost flew down the stairs and engulfed her sister in a hug. Lucy almost felt her knees collapse as her sister held her tightly. Lucy let out a broken sob as she felt her sister gently caress her back, and she could hear her sniffle as well as she tried to be strong.

Johnathan, although a kind man, was not overly emotional. Regardless, he joined in the hug, gently wrapping his arms around the two girls as they all held each other.

As thankful as Lucy was for support, she suddenly felt as though she couldn't breathe. Breaking away and trying to laugh, she asked, "Do you have anything half decent to drink around here?"

Beatrix touched her face gently, trying to wipe away the tears. She and Adeline had always been lucky enough to get their father's blue eyes while Lucy inherited her mother's hazel ones. At that moment, they were glossy and red, and Beatrix was trying to hold back tears for Lucy's sake. Lucy knew that no one in Beatrix's household drank due to their father, but Lucy had never been able to form good habits like that. She has begun drinking as early as 13 with her father after he had forced her to sit and drink with him, and often she and Daniel fought about how often she would drink. One or two glasses of wine at dinner would turn to four or five, but she had managed to cut back significantly over the last two years.

Johnathan only answered, heading past them "We have some wine from that dinner party we hosted a little while back and some gin."

Lucy nodded, "I'll take it all."

Beatrix only looked at her and shook her head, again wondering if she had heard Lucy correctly when she came in. "How?" She asked in wonder, wondering how she knew Daniel had passed.

"Get me that drink and I'll tell you."

Beatrix held Lucy's arms as they walked up the stairs, making sure she didn't fall down. Jonathan already had a light on in the kitchen and he fished out the bottle of gin they had hidden in their pantry for when they had guests over. He grabbed the bottle of cabernet they also had stored away somewhere. Getting a low ball glass, he poured the gin in it as Lucy sat at the kitchen table across from her sister. She looked as if she had been through hell and back in the last 12 hours. She stared blankly at nothing, her eyes lifeless and missing the sparkle it usually had.

Although Jonathan had given her a more than generous pour, it wasn't enough for her and she reached for the bottle and added more to her glass. Beatrix gave Jonathan a look and he went to a kitchen drawer and produced a pack of cigarettes, which he also placed on the table in front of Lucy.

Lucy didn't reach for it. Instead, she took a sip of her drink, tasting the pine and other sharp flavors as it burned down her throat. Beatrix reached for the pack of smokes, and lit one up in her mouth, knowing she would need one for the stressful night. Jonathan also grabbed one, and they stood around waiting for Lucy to speak.

"I told him," She shook her head as she stared blankly at her glass, watching as she swirled the clear liquor around at the bottom of it. Her eyes filled with more tears which threatened to spill over, "I told him we should go." Her voice hitched at the end of her sentence, and she shut her eyes tightly, causing tears to spill down her cheeks.

Jonathan stayed pressed against the counter, looking at tired eyes at the scene happening in his kitchen. Beatrix tapped the end of her cigarette and ashed it into a bowl. Neither of them said anything; they just let Lucy speak.

"I told him we should go and he didn't listen," Lucy said as she bit her lip to keep from breaking down and crying even more. She took a large swig of her drink, downing it in a few gulps. She poured herself another, "Now he's dead…"

"Lucy, what happened?" Beatrix urged, needing to know as well. "Start at the beginning."

"What beginning? The beginning of today? Or in 1938 before I left?"

"Try today."

Lucy took a deep breath and then exhaled before rubbing her eyes and taking another swig. "I was holding office hours earlier, and I was expecting a student to come by to… It doesn't matter. But, two men showed up in uniform instead. They asked if they could speak to me, and-and they told me that they needed my help trying to save and record art and sites and other things. And they told me how there are Germans who are trying to use artifacts to harness their power or something?"

"Wait, what?" Jonathan asked, confused. "So they asked you to join the army to do archaeology?"

"I don't know. They laid it all out for me and it all made sense at the time but now it's such a blur. It made sense, but I didn't know why they needed me, especially since America isn't even involved in the war yet. I said no at first and then they tried to convince me and showed me these awful pictures… I said no again, and they kept pressing. I didn't want to join the war. I mean, I'm not brave. I don't even know the first thing about what to do or what I need to excavate or if there are excavations at all!" She swallowed more of her drink, cringing as it went down. "An-and I'm definitely not equipped to be doing all they ask of me, like stopping the special divisions from gaining certain artifacts. I don't know the first thing about locating them, let alone extracting them! So, I told them no." Lucy explained and got choked up again, "And then they said I was an asset for a number of reasons. That I had the most 'cause' to do it, and I was suited for it because I knew German and French."

Beatrix frowned, "Cause? What do they mean by cause?"

Lucy wiped her nose with her sleeve. She then took another large sip of her drink, feeling its effects begin to kick in. She wanted nothing more than to forget the events of that morning and wipe it clean from her memory. She wanted to go back to when she had no idea of what happened and was able to live her life and pretend nothing was right. Oh, how she longed for ignorance.

"Because of Daniel," She choked on her words. Saying his name was like a shot to the heart, and she felt her breath hitch as she thought about him. Raising her cup to her lips, Lucy noticed the small stone on her ringer, glistening in the dim light of the kitchen. She remembered when Daniel had asked her to marry him, and how she was the happiest she had ever been.

They had already been dating for a few years when he finally popped the question. He had at last finished his schooling, he was a full-fledged professor and she had only a year and a half until she completed her own Ph.D. They were happy, not quite living together yet, since she had wanted to wait until they were married or at least engaged to avoid a scandal. The last thing Lucy wanted to be known for was harlot, even though Daniel had been the only man she had ever been with on an intimate basis.

For months he had been teasing the possibility for marriage. Every now and then he would say things like 'when we get married,' or 'our children,' and 'after we get married'. It had begun to get quite vexing for Lucy, and each time he would do some grand romantic gesture she would think that it was finally the time he would ask. But it never came, and she began to get very frustrated with him.

There was one moment where he even took her on a bike ride and bought her fresh flowers to place in her the front basket of her bike as they cruised down the side of the Canal St. Martin that she was sure he would ask. It never came though. One other time, he took her for a midnight walk where they had stopped to gaze at the Eiffel Tower, he whispered sweet words in her ear as he kissed her head as they stood there arm in arm.

That time he had dropped down to his knee, and Lucy gasped, only to roll her eyes when he began tying his shoelace. He had laughed and teased her, asking 'Did you really think I would propose? I hardly like you enough to do that!' He then pulled her in for a kiss and then promised her that it would happen soon.

Another time in the summer, they had spent the day in her favourite area of the Montmartre in Northern Paris where some of her favourite artists had loved to paint. They found the cafe in which Vincent Van Gogh had based _The Night Cafe_ on. They had sat and drunk wine, and he stared at her as she spoke of her passions for modern artists of the Impressionist and Post-Impressionist periods such as Claude Monet, Edgar Degas, and Édouard Manet. She spoke of Marcel Jonco's _Mask_ and Otto Dix's controversy after displaying the Great War in such a true and dark way, unlike previous artists who romanticized war. Lucy spoke with passion as she sat in a lavender coloured summer dress, sipping her chardonnay. She went on and on about Fauvism and the newly popularized Surrealism, which was just coming onto the scene, and how she would like to see some pieces in an up and coming art show her friend's were putting on. They also discussed Degenerate art at length, and how in Germany they had begun holding exhibits displaying the grotesque and horrifying pieces that they deemed was against the state. Cubism and Dada were banned, as well as certain artists for promoting an anti-Aryan ideal. Lucy and Daniel had both known it would likely be their only shot to see many of the pieces in that exhibit, but as half Jewish, Daniel wouldn't have been able to attend. Though, he urged her to go, so she could see some of the masterpieces at least once before they were destroyed. Lucy refused and said she wouldn't even want to see them if he couldn't be there with her.

Lucy then changed the subject and continued on about Matisse and Picasso, and Daniel only listened. A small smile had been on his face as he took in every word as he rested his chin on his palm. Daniel hated modern art with a passion. After all, he was an art history professor who specialized in Greco-Roman art, but he particularly loved the Renaissance's revival of classical themes that they incorporated. The two never ever agreed on their taste of art, which would make furnishing their first apartment increasingly difficult. Where she was all spunk and fire, he was set on his ways of tradition and convention. The two were polar opposites, yet they made it work.

After they left and the sun had set they walked past a small cafe terrace, which he then pulled her in close and asked her if he thought Van Gogh based _Cafe Terrace at Night_ off of it and she squinted for a moment, trying to picture it. She decided no, although it looked strikingly similar. He pulled her against an alley wall and kissed her to the point she forgot her name.

Even then, Daniel did not ask her to marry him. Lucy eventually began to get impatient, especially with the increasing number of weddings they attended that summer and how people kept asking when they would finally tie the knot.

It wasn't until the had done their weekly Friday picnic in the park following the end of his lectures that she finally asked him why he hadn't proposed. It was still summer, and the sun was beating down on her in her yellow dress. Every Friday they went to the same spot under one of their favorite trees and watched as people took boat rides down the canal. Daniel would always pack sandwiches and sometimes bread and cheese as they would lay on one of their blankets. Sometimes they would read their own books, or he would mark his student's papers. Other times, they would read to each other, the heat of the sun setting in their bones, a slight breeze keeping them cool. The smell of flowers was in the air, and she would eventually doze off as they laid on the blanket and he would rest his head of her stomach and her hands would play in his hair as he read to her softly.

But that day she had not been able to keep her mind calm. A question kept itching at her, and it would drive her mad if she kept it in any longer. Bubbling and building in her chest, she sat there as a cool breeze brushed against her body. She sat up, and Daniel continued reading as he was laying on his side, being propped up by his elbow._ The Odyssey_ by Homer was in his hand, and his velvet voice continued on, not even noticing that she was frowning at him.

"What?" He finally asked her with a raised eyebrow, looking at her sour expression.

She huffed and brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "Are you ever going to ask me to marry you? Or do I have to get down on one knee and ask you myself?"

He looked shocked at the question and was taken aback by surprise, he looked down at the book and closed it gently before looking back at the water which had paddle boats glide across it. "Am I ever going to ask you to marry me?" He repeated the question. "I don't know. I hadn't thought about it much. I was kind of counting on being a bachelor my whole life, you see. There are just so many beautiful women out there, I don't think I should commit myself to only one. That would just be robbing the women of Paris of a fantastic lover!"

She huffed, annoyed and rolled her eyes before she hit his chest. "You're an ass!" He laughed as he was pushed over by her. "And you give yourself far, far too much credit! You're not that good of a lover."

His hand brushed the soft skin of her thigh as he chuckled, "Funny, you seemed to think differently last night…" He kissed outside of her knee, which she had tucked under her chin as she pouted. "And this morning," Daniel smirked as he sat up from where he was laying. He took off his glasses and folded them up and sighed. He was dressed in grey slacks and a white button down shirt that was rolled to his elbows. To her, he looked like a vision and she was positive he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

She only huffed as he sat beside her and brought her into his arms, he kissed her cheek, which she angrily brushed off with her hand and he snickered "Are you really that angry at me?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her center.

"Yes!"She exclaimed, "I would have liked to think I would be married by the time I received my doctorate. Besides, Camille Laurent won't stop waving her stupid ring in my face every time I see her. I swear if she asks 'Oh, hasn't Daniel asked you yet?' I will lose my mind."

"Don't listen to a single word Camille says." He told her and brushed some of the hair in front of her face behind her ear. He stared at her features, completely immersed in them. He had thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, ever since she had walked into that first lecture they had shared together.

Lucy looked back at him, her eyes catching his. She had never had a man look at her the way he had before, and each time she found butterflies rising in her stomach. "You know you're the love of my life, right?" He asked her.

She nodded and then sighed, "I know but…" She looked down, defeated "I guess it's just discouraging to be waiting and waiting for something and not have it happen,"

"Something… As in a ring?" He asked her again.

"Yes, like a ring." She told him and Daniel only hummed in agreeance and nodded, understanding how she felt.

He then removed his arm that was wrapped around her waist, reached into his pocket, "You mean like this?"

Lucy all but dropped dead in that moment. Her mouth fell open as she stared at the small, gold ring with a modest diamond. Her heart pounded in her chest and Daniel spoke up again, "Lucy Brünhilde Heinrich, will you marry me?" He asked her.

With tears in her eyes, she turned to look at him and nodded, saying frantically "Yes. Yes! Yes!" She laughed before colliding her lips with his. They were locked in a passionate kiss and he pulled her into his lap, his hands running through her hair with still managing to hang onto the ring.

"Do you want to try it on?" He asked her with a large smile.

She only bit her lip and smiled just as large as he was. She put her left hand out so he could help her put it on and she squealed in happiness. Having it on her finger felt right, and they both smiled at each other once they established it was a perfect fit. Lucy looked up and chuckled, saying "You know my middle name isn't Brünhilde, right?"

"I had to improvise!" He laughed, "You won't tell me what it is so I am only left to assume it's something German and slightly embarrassing." Daniel pressed his forehead to hers affectionately, his hands still on her waist.

"German and embarrassing, yes! But not Brünhilde." She giggled. He ran his hands in her hair again and flipped them over so he was on top of her, settling between her legs. Usually, in any other scene, it would have been inappropriate to do such a thing in public, but they were young and in Paris. It was the city of love, and they never even received a second glance from the people walking by if they kissed while on a picnic.

He held himself above her his weight on his elbows as he hovered, "Will you tell me after I make you my wife?"

She ran a hand in his sandy brown hair. Their faces were centimeters from each other, and just before they kissed she smiled and whispered "No."

He couldn't help but chuckle as she pulled him onto her, kissing him so deeply and she wanted nothing more in that moment than to drown in him.

* * *

It had been such a sweet dream they were living in, Lucy realized. It had never been meant to be, even from the beginning. And now there she was, at her sister's dining room table, only left with the memory of him.

Lucy took a shaky breath and was drawn from her thoughts and back to reality. Beatrix and Jonathan still stared at her, waiting for her to explain. Lucy's thoughts were swimming from the alcohol, drifting back to that day which seemed like a hundred lifetimes ago. She drank more and wiped a tear from her eye again. "After I told them no, they said they had some information that may make me reconsider," She touched the necklace on her neck, Daniel's Star Of David which he gave her right before he left to New York. "That I had more of a reason to join that anyone else,"

Both Beatrix and Jonathan looked at each other. "And that reason was Daniel?" She asked her in a cautious tone.

Lucy drank more, now well past the point of intoxication. She didn't slur though, a skill she managed to perfect to prove to convince Daniel she was less drunk than she actually was. Lucy nodded and put her glass down. Tears streamed down her face as she cried silently, she rubbed her face with her hands, trying to regain some feeling in it after the numbness had settled in. "He had joined a French Partisan group," Lucy explained. "He all but told me in his letters before. He said that he had put himself in a dangerous situation with things getting worse. He sent me a letter to open in case he died. He never said he joined the Resistance though and I didn't believe them until they showed me pictures. They told me he saved lots of people and foiled a lot of the German's plans…"

"But?" Beatrix asked hesitantly, not even sure if she wanted to know.

"But," Lucy let out a shaky exhale and pressed the cold glass to her forehead, trying to ease her pounding headache from having cried so much. "They had a mission failure, and he and three others were captured."

"They know that for sure?" Jonathan asked, worry present in his eyes. He hadn't moved the entire time Lucy had been talking, standing again the kitchen counter with his arms over his chest and still in his pajamas.

"I'm sure." She looked at him and sniffled, "I saw pictures. They had them on their knees with their hands above their heads and guns pointed at them. The Captain that came said it was shocking they didn't shoot them immediately."

"So what did they do with them? How do you know he's dead?"

"I just know," Lucy choked out, a sob catching in her throat again. Talking about it almost made it worse, but if she didn't tell at least someone she would go insane. "They told me as much too. They said they have places for all the Jews and the political prisoners. Remember, from the papers? That radical journal issued something a few months back reporting on it and no one took it seriously. I thought it was just a labour camp, but apparently it's-it's worse." Lucy began to bawl, the tears racking through her entire body and making it hard for her to breathe.

Beatrix was up in a single moment, wrapped her arms around Lucy's shoulders as she shook. She only said comforting words to her and gently rubbed her back, much like how she used to watch Lucy do to Adeline years ago.

"I-I don't know what I'm supposed to do without him." Her voice cracked, and she couldn't believe she had to yet again say goodbye to someone who she loved. "I don't even know if I'll have a body to bury afterward. They told me of all the awful things that are happening there. Bea, thousands are getting killed every day. I don't think he'll last."

Beatrix couldn't even say anything back. She couldn't give her any false hope, and tell her she was sure he would survive. "He's strong, and he has you to get back to." Was all the comfort she could give her older sister. Lucy knew that she was only saying that.

She knew that Daniel coming back to her was impossible. She knew it was better to go on with her life, and she hoped that whatever the army brought her it would at least be enough to stay distracted from all the pain that was to come.

* * *

**I promise the depressing themes of this story will eventually come to an end. Please just bear with me until then! Thank you again to all my lovely readers, and I hope to publish another chapter by next week.**

**ALSO, I would like to highlight that in the World Wars, the Allied and Axis Powers did actually hire archeologists and art historians to try to procure art/preserve sites like what they were doing with Lucy! :)) Lawrence of Arabia was a famous one who was also a spy in WWI, and the movie Monuments Men (Matt Damon, George Clooney, Cate Blanchett + others star in it) reveals some stories! It's a great film if anyone is at all interested, and there's also a documentary called Raiders of the Lost Art which also provides some details. **

**Please review, follow, and favourite. They definitely inspire me to update a little faster ;) **

**\- Amelia **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to the guest who reviewed, and also all those who followed and favourited! It means a lot and it is very encouraging! Sorry for updating this a bit late, but it took me a little to decide where I wanted to go with this one. It's another filler chapter, but it's setting the stage for everything that's to come. Also, I'm using the doc manager from the FF app to upload this one! I'm trying to get used to it before I go traveling for the rest of the summer so I can still update :)) Sorry if there are some formatting problems due to that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel. **

**Trigger Warning: Themes of racism/racial slurs **

* * *

Chapter VIII

Italy, 1942

Bucky wished he could go back to the times where he had been positive he was going to die only three times.

Now it was more times than he could even count. At that point, it wasn't even worth keeping score. After moving in from Sicily and doing the patrol where he had seen his first look at death, they had begun to march on Calabria.

Since Lewinski had died no one had brought up how bored they were, even if that was how they felt. He was the first to go from the bunch of guys that Bucky had gone through training with. So far, the rest of them had been lucky but Bucky knew that in war there were no guarantees.

Bucky had found settling into the role of Sergeant went over smoothly. It was something he was nervous about prior to his arrival and it gave him quite a bit of anxiety. He had been awarded the title while at basics after he had proved that not only was he skilled, but also a committed and natural born leader.

Bucky had been able to convince just about anyone of anything since the day he grew baby teeth. He was naturally likable and charismatic, something that most high ranking military officers needed in order to inspire the men below them to fight. He also had a good sense of right and wrong which was also a bonus, he supposed. Although, he didn't think anyone could ever have the moral judgment that Steve Rogers had.

Bucky recalled his earliest case of putting his silver tongue to good use was back in the fourth grade. At that point, most of the boys had begun to hit a growth spurt. Bucky had seemed to sprout up almost six inches one night, and his mother was constantly having to sew him new clothing or make him new sweaters. She said if he didn't eat so damn much she wouldn't have such a problem keeping up with all the growing. But he and the other boys in the neighborhood seemed to have a hollow leg, which all resulted in them growing around the same time. Bucky remembered his mother sitting with George Caraway's mom one day and sipping lemonade, the both of them discussing how much their sons were growing and how they were developing into young men and would soon have to take on more responsibilities. Bucky had always had a lot of responsibilities though, even before he had grown up. His father had passed away shortly after his second sister was born, and it resulted in Bucky being the man of the house.

As he was growing, he noticed nearly all the guys in his school were going through a similar experience. Of course, Steve was the only exception. He was still tiny and skinny, and though he ate more than Bucky and a couple other guys combined, the kid still stayed small.

There had been one boy who was always a bit of a bully to Steve. He never gave Bucky a hard time, since he managed to fit in with just about everyone. But Steve struggled a little more with that kind of stuff, and he would rather go off a draw than play ball or chase the other kids around. Part of the reason was that his lungs were shit and the kid couldn't run to save his damn life, but the other half of it was because the other's had never been the nicest to him. He was made fun of a lot, and Steve had a hard time connecting with people his own age.

Bucky recalled how one day, a bully by the name of Joe Garbacky had begun teasing Steve about his small composure and tiny stature. He called him unflattering nicknames, like 'Skinny Steve' and 'Steve the Baby' and would kick his feet out underneath him so he would trip. Steve would pretend it didn't bother him, but Bucky knew deep down he was insecure about his looks and how much smaller he was than everyone else in his class.

It didn't take Bucky too long to realize he had a special talent of convincing people of things. It wasn't until they went to school one day and Joe Garbacky was suddenly hearing his name being murmured that he knew something was up.

Due to his unflattering nicknames he had given Steve, Bucky had convinced everyone that Garbacky had breastfed until he was seven. It seemed fitting, given the fact Joe had come up with something equally degrading for Steve. Bucky's rumour spread like a wildfire, and suddenly no one was making crying noises at Steve or calling him a baby. Instead, they were teasing Joe, and he had gotten exactly what he deserved.

Since then, Bucky had realized he could use his skill for other things. None of it was usually for good though, and he was sure that if he ever had the desire to he would make a pretty decent politician. Once or twice it had come in handy for getting a girl to go out with him, but never before did he think he would be using it for the military and convincing guys to do things that could cost their lives.

It wasn't until they had made some progress on taking a town that Bucky knew this job wasn't something to be taken lightly. He had known it was a large responsibility since the beginning, and if he was being honest with himself, he was scared.

There was once or twice in training Bucky had even purposely sabotaged his performance. He had never been the type of person to want people to follow him blindly, and now that there was so much at stake he wasn't sure he would be up to it.

His superior's had begun to take notice of his performance at basics while learning how to fire his weapon. Before that day, Bucky had never even held a gun. Living in Brooklyn, there hadn't been much of an opportunity to go hunting, and regardless, Bucky never liked the idea of killing an innocent animal/

Before Bucky was promoted, Lieutenant Connor's had observed much of the training, watching on with curious eyes at the men. Captain McCormick was also present, worry in his expression as he wondered whether or not this new batch of soldiers would do well.

Bucky remembered how the sun had beat on his back as he loaded his rifle. He listened carefully to the instructions and did exactly what he was told. Most of the guys were excited to be able to finally use their guns, but Bucky wasn't. He had never joined the war to kill people, but to protect them.

He heard some of the other's talking about all the German's they were going to kill. One man who was in his bunk particularly irked him. His name was Gilbert Whitney, and as soon as Bucky had placed his pack on his cot when he first arrived to the training barracks, the larger and cockier man had come up chuckling,

"Slow down there, cowboy." He had a distinctly Southern accent and short, slicked back, black hair, and devilish green eyes which made Bucky immediately feel uneasy. He was likely in the best physical shape than everyone else in the barrack and wasn't shy about flaunting it, trying to prove he was tough.

"Problem?" Bucky raised his eyebrow, looking at the man who just looked like a massive piece of shit. He came from money, that much was obvious. Coming from a family that had always been on the poorer side, Bucky slightly detested the rich. He recalled seeing them in their fancy black cars as they drove down the streets in the middle of the Depression, living comfortably and lavishly despite the hard times. Bucky remembered loathing them for their wealth, especially during a time where his family could barely afford to eat and he was wearing a pair of shoes that were almost two sizes too small because his family couldn't even spare the change for an extra pair. When both he and Steve were thriteen they ended up working at a company that manufactured steel for all the building projects that were getting started. He remembered the look of the man who owned the company, and how he once pulled up in a new suit, after being chauffeured around in his fancy car. Bucky didn't know what the man's name was, only that he owned the company of "Lee's Steel and Manufacturing", and Bucky hated him for his wealth and how he had so much while everyone else had so little.

People with money always had more problems, he found. And they all looked as if the world owed them something. Which is exactly the look Gilbert Whitney had, and within the first few seconds of meeting him, Bucky already knew he hated him.

A man with glasses next to Bucky's bunk looked up and frowned, watching the interaction.

"I'd say so," Whitney began explaining after Bucky asked if there was a problem. He then gestured to Bucky's pack, "That's my cot you've placed your shit on."

"Well," Bucky began and pursed his lips together, annoyed at the man's sense of entitlement. "I don't see your name on it."

"Doesn't have to have my name on it! I already claimed it. So how about you just move your shit elsewhere and we won't have any problems, capisce?"

Bucky only glared at him, wanting to take him down a notch or rebuttal with something witty but the reality was that he just didn't care. He took his sweet time, causing Whitney to give a click and say "Get!" like he was a barn animal.

Bucky filled with anger but he said nothing, only walked over two bunks over and placed his things down. The man with glasses who was unloading a few books only looked at him, "Is this one claimed too?" Bucky asked, obviously annoyed.

"Free as far as my knowledge goes," He said and then extended his hand, "Simon Pym." He looked extremely bookish and didn't seem as though he exactly belonged.

"Bucky Barnes." He shook his hand firmly.

"Don't pay attention to Whitney, the guy's a dick." Pym explained, rolled his eyes, "Got an ego the size of Texas by the looks of it. Sounds like he's from there too. Probably sitting on a fair amount of wealth given his superiority complex." The more he learned about the guy, the more he hated him.

"Where you from, Pym?" Bucky asked, knowing not everyone at the training camp would be from New York.

"Virginia, how about you?"

"Brooklyn," Bucky answered and was about to say something else when everyone's eyes shifted when another man came walking into the barracks. He was wearing the same issued clothes as everyone else, but that wasn't what caught everyone's eye.

He was African American, and clearly nervous as to whether or not he belonged in a barrack with everyone. He shuffled awkwardly, looking around at all who had stopped in their tracks. Bucky had believed that under the Jim Crow laws that the barracks were segregated, but it made no difference to him. He never understood why someone's colour of skin, or their religion, or gender, determined their worth. His mother always told him people were born equal, and Bucky tried to treat all people the same since then.

"Ah, hell no!" Whitney laughed, "Clearly they're just taking everyone they can now! Well, I'll tell you something, I'm not sharing any barrack with a negro!"

"Hey shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Bucky snapped and everyone looked at him. He suddenly shifted uncomfortably, noticing people were now watching him. The man in the doorway looked grateful for someone intervening, and Bucky nodded to the cot on the other side to him, "This one's empty here." Bucky hated bullies, and he especially hated when people picked on others for things that were out of their control. He had been standing up against bullies his entire life, and Gilbert Whitney was no different from the rest of them.

Whitney glared at Bucky and then pointed at him, warning, "You better watch yourself!"

Bucky paid no attention to him, he only focused on the newcomer who was looking even more out of place and nervous than the rest of them. "Thanks," He said as he put his stuff down, his eyes shifting uncomfortably.

"Bucky Barnes, and this is Simon Pym," Bucky introduced himself and shook the man's hand. He smiled back and also introduced himself.

"Gabe Jones," He said and began unpacking some of his things, he turned to Bucky and then gestured to Whitney, who was still giving them death glares, "You know you didn't have to do that. He's got it out for you now. Besides, I'm used to stuck-up rich boys yelling slurs at me."

Bucky nodded, "I know, I wanted to. No one should speak to someone like that. And besides, we're all a team now aren't we?"

Gabe smiler again and nodded, "Whitest team I've ever belonged to, but yeah." It was obvious he was already beginning to feel more comfortable, knowing at least there were a few people willing to stick up for him.

"Hey," Another man came up to them, nodding and had a big smile directed at Gabe, "We're not all white." He was clearly of Native American descent, with dark brown eyes and the blackest hair Bucky had ever seen. "Abraham Anderson." He said and shook all their hands.

"Anderson? Your pops white or something?" Gabe asked him curiously.

The man scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, "I did have a Native family name, but they made me change it when I joined up." He had been made to cut his long, black hair as well and the new shortness of it still surprised him.

"What your real name?" Bucky asked.

"Well everyone calls me Abe since my first name is too long. The nuns hated it at the school I went to, so they called me Abraham. But my family name is Goodluck." He explained.

"Goodluck? Get out of here! Why the hell didn't they let you keep that? That's the best name to have going into a war!" Simon Pym said excitedly.

Gabe only scoffed and then said, "They make you change that but they let this fool here walk around calling himself 'Bucky'? That's not right."

"Hey!" Bucky frowned, offended but couldn't help but crack a small smile, "It's a nickname!"

"Why would you willingly go by Bucky?" Abe asked, laughing.

"Better than James Buchanan!" He laughed, "If I went by that someone might mistake me for being some rich snob."

"Like him?" Gabe gestured over to where Gilbert Whitney was sitting, carefully clipping his nails. They were lucky he didn't overhear them.

Moments later, after they had attracted more people to their circle, Bucky had begun to get a real feel for the other guys in his barracks. A few were unimpressionable, but Simon Pym, Gabe Jones, and Abe 'Goodluck' Anderson, and Rob Lewinski all made Bucky feel more comfortable with going off to war. Realistically, he knew some of them wouldn't make it home, but he would try not to think about that.

The thought of leading so many good guys into battle and making a mistake terrified him. It's why when it came to shooting drills a week or so later, Bucky found himself holding back.

After his first shot had completely missed the bullseye board they were shooting at, Bucky adjusted his grip. No one besides Abe Anderson had managed to clip to the board, and it was due to him hunting his entire life.

Bucky remembered breathing in deeply and focusing. Squinting, he inhaled and exhaled and tried to fixate in his target. His gun was lodged into his shoulder tightly, and he thought of the song his mother used to sing him whenever he was anxious as a child. Downing out all the noise, Bucky exhaled again and released the trigger.

The bullet hit the target square in the centre. He looked up in shock, as did everyone else. Even Abe Anderson had only managed to get it a little off to the side, missing the centre target by a few inches.

"Holy shit," Simon Pym said beside him, "You just told me you've never even held a gun before."

"I haven't," Bucky promised, looking equally as confused as everyone else was.

"Can you do it again?" Simon asked, watching intently.

Bucky shrugged and placed his rifle back in its spot in his shoulder. He took another deep breath before closing one eye and pulling the trigger yet again.

He got the corner of the centre, and he was shocked he actually hit the target again. "Guess it was just beginners luck." He sighed before doing it once more. This time, he hit the centre again. Pulling away from his gun and making sure he actually got it and Bucky was shocked.

"Then you're the luckiest son of a bitch I've ever met," Simon said, amazed, "Maybe we should start calling you Goodluck instead of Abe over there?"

Bucky didn't say anything, he only fired again, and it was slightly off centre but still hit the target. Firing three more times, he didn't miss. Lieutenant Conway came up to him, "You ever fire one of those, private?"

Bucky shook his head, "No, Sir, I've never even held one before two days ago," They had to make sure they were comfortable carrying their weapon and also dismantling it and taking care of it.

"Interesting, what's your name?" He observed, looking at him curiously

Bucky stood up straight and then saluted, "Private James Barnes, Sir!"

"Well done Private Barnes, keep up the good work." Bucky could feel Whitney's eyes staring daggers into his back and Bucky smirked, a feeling of satisfaction welled up inside him.

He had overall done well in every single exercise. His problem-solving skills, physical ability, and well as his mental capability also played a role in him making sergeant. It also helped that he was now in higher rank than Gilbert Whitney, and the man couldn't speak down to him. Although, Bucky often heard him mumbling under his breath in an annoyed fashion. According to some of the other guys, Whitney liked to question his authority behind his back but Bucky didn't let it bother him too much.

Before Bucky had made Sargent it bothered him how often Gabe Jones was taken away from the exercises to go do other duties. Due to his race, he often was stuck doing the mundane tasks of having kitchen duties. There was even talk of making him a cook, but Bucky had intervened and petitioned to Lieutenant Conway that his talents were better to put to use elsewhere. Jones, although slightly annoyed that he was taken away from the safety of the kitchen duties, was happy that Bucky valued him as apart of his battalion.

He still struggled with the new authority, and after Lewinski died, Bucky wondered if the Captain had made the right choice. Too many times Bucky had questioned his leadership role and wished nothing more than for Steve to be there. Steve would have made a better leader than him, he realized. Not only was he brave and selfless, but he put others before him and prioritized other's wellbeing.

Bucky wasn't sure he could say the same. He wanted nothing more than to say that, but he wasn't the perfect soldier as Steve Rogers would have been if he had been born a little bigger.

However, when he did do something good he was proud. Capturing a small town outside of Calabria with the help of the rest of the 107th was more rewarding than he let on. No one from his barracks got injured, which he deemed a success, and now that they gained ground a camp base could be set up outside the town in order to wait for reinforcements. While there, he had managed to run into the familiar face of Dum Dum Dugan, who also helped out with the taking of the town.

After Lewinski died they hadn't seen each other much, but he found Dum Dum's usually chipper attitude wore off on Bucky. He realized that while at war it was the little things that mattered, and even something as small as hearing one of Dum Dum's bad jokes could sometimes turn a shitty day into one that wasn't completely awful.

He knew that Dum Dum also understood what it was like to have the pressure of being a Sargent, and although it wasn't nearly as stressful as having a higher rank he appreciated he had a friend who he could talk to about those types of things.

It was nice knowing he wasn't alone, and that he wasn't the only one who was kept up at night worrying about the well being of his men. It made him at least believe that maybe, just maybe things would be alright in the end.

* * *

Italy turned out to be painfully different from Africa, Lucy realized. It was hot, much like Egypt was, but not quite as dry. Instead, it was humid. And instead of sand, it was mud. She missed how the sun was always shining in Egypt, she hated the foggy mornings in Italy. And she hated how eerie it grew at night; there were too many bushes people could hide in.

It took her over a week to get to her new station, and she had to say she wasn't looking forward to it.

Taking a ship over to Italy turned out to be the easiest part, despite keeping awake from Charles' vomiting in the next bunk over. Usually, as a woman, she would stay where ever the nurses quarters were but that trip had been a little different. She and Charles got their own room; complete with two bunks, which she immediately regretted once she realized that not only did he get seasick easily, but he snored like no one else she had ever heard.

She survived the journey though, without a hitch despite hearing of another ship getting sunk by a German U-boat on the way over.

It had taken a few days for her to get to the new post. Everywhere she went, it was like the men had never seen a woman before. Eyes followed her as she road in the front seat of the Jeep with the Sargent that was escorting reinforcements.

She had exchanged her clothing she had been wearing in Egypt for a new type of uniform. When she wasn't wearing a men's standard issued uniform, she was wearing a forest green mechanical jumpsuit. She found one small enough that it fit her frame, and she usually had the sleeves rolled to her elbows. She found it impractical to wear anything else since she usually ended up muddy anyway.

Lucy hated Italy, she concluded. Not only was it somber and depressing, but she knew that however bad things were in Egypt for her, it would get worse here.

It's why when she arrived at base camp with Charles she barely said anything. The truck dropped them off at the entrance, and Lucy couldn't believe just what a mess the entire place was. It might as well been in a bog, she thought for all the mud that was around.

Men slept in foxholes and in tents, lying in the earth like animals. No doubt the trench foot was out of control, and she only hoped that she had been issued good boots.

"They keep looking at us," Charles whispered to Lucy as they walked through the camp. Men stopped and stared in their tracks. Lucy didn't reveal anything in her face, she made sure her aviators were kept on. "Why?"

"Maybe they've never seen a woman before?" She smirked, joking.

"By the way they're looking at us you'd think that was true," He raised his eyebrows in wonder.

Men stopped what they were doing to get a look at the odd sight walking through their camp. Most of them had looked like they had been through hell, and Lucy hoped they wouldn't be staying at this base for too long before moving on.

She straightened her pack on her shoulders and then kept walking to where she would find the Captain and the Colonel of this division. The truck drivers had given them instructions on how to find them and Lucy did her best to navigate around the camp.

Charles looked uneasy, and she could tell he was nervous about his new living conditions. At least in Egypt, it was always sunny and dry.

Lucy recalled how she met Charles, and how despite him seeming like the opposite of what she would need to complete her work, he had surprised her.

When she had arrived in London before deployment she had met with some officers who informed her exactly what her mission was and how to execute it. They had told her she was allowed to have one assistant to help her with matters such as research, reports, and anything else that came up.

At first, they had tried to give her someone who was already enlisted in the military. As Lucy found out, must of them were bozos who thought her work was mundane and unimportant.

She had seen dozens of soldiers, and each was as useless to her as the next. During general interviews, one had even told her that he was prepared to help her out with anything, and take care of her every need, no matter what it was. He then gave her a wink and Lucy then knew what he was getting at. She only scowled and told him to get the hell out.

After no luck, she reported to her superiors that she thought they were taking the wrong approach. She needed who knew more about her area of study than just the average person. She needed to find someone who had actually studied and knew how to record things in a context, since teaching someone new how to do it would only waste time.

That was when she and a Lieutenant had gone to Oxford University to find some other recruits. Clearly, military men weren't cutting it so they had to find someone who was more of an academic.

After the interview after interview, Lucy was all about to give up. No one was prepared to uproot their lives for the job, and the people who were weren't exactly the type of person she was looking for. It wasn't until she wandered down from the lecture hall they were conducting their interviews in need of some air that she found herself in the library.

Browsing through some of the books, Lucy's fingers ran down the spines as she touched their leather binding. She loved the smell of old books, and being in a library gave her a nostalgic feeling of being back on one when she was finishing up her Ph.D.

She had Daniel to help her with most of it, even though when it came to research for her doctoral thesis. Well, at least he tried to help. Mostly he distracted her, sitting across the table from her at the library as she tried to work. Often, he would grade his own student's papers but every now and then when he wouldn't have work to do he would just sit there and read. Other times, he would make paper airplanes and throw them at her, causing her to laugh when it crashed into her face.

Sometimes, she would attempt to get work done without him. When it was late and she hadn't come home, he would head to the library once everyone had mostly left, finding her under a single lamp with the yellow from its light shining on her work as she was completely passed out and drooling onto her papers.

Lost in her nostalgia and memories that were still much too painful to dwell on for long, Lucy nearly missed a young man studying due to the tears welling up in her eyes. Reading a book and copying down information on a notepad, she recognized the cover. It was on the Elgin Marbles, and she gathered by the other book titles he had sitting on the desk that he was studying archaeologist. She even recognized a book in which she had been published in, and she smirked as she sat across from him at the desk.

He didn't even look up from what he was reading when she slipped into one of the chairs. Completely immersed, he didn't notice the woman in front of him who had her hands folded together on the wooden surface. She cleared her throat and he jumped in surprise exclaiming, "Jesus!"

The librarian shushed him, but he didn't care, he only looked at Lucy in wonder as he stuttered "W-who-"

"Hi," Lucy smiled and then extended her hand, "I'm Lucy,"

"Ummm, alright?" He rose an eyebrow, still a little shaken up from the surprise of her sitting there. "Pleasure. I'm Charles Tenabum." He shook her hand and Lucy continued with her wide smile. Charles, who was a little odd looking, with wiry glasses and a face which never looked like it shed its baby fat and the little wisps of a mustache he couldn't grow, wondered why such a beautiful woman sat in front of him. By the looks of it, she was taller than him by a few inches, and she sat there with rigid posture which he had seen very few people execute before. The only people he knew who sat like that were the people hardwired to do so their entire life, and it was due to them having to keep a certain image. He figured she came from money, which made sense given the fact she wore very fashionable clothing. She had long eyelashes framing her large hazel eyes, high cheekbones, a small nose, and dark brown hair that was pinned up stylishly.

She only sat there and then asked, "So Charles, why aren't you in the war?"

Again, he was shocked. "I beg your pardon?" He didn't know who this woman was (although she was clearly American) or who she thought she was asking questions like that.

"Why aren't you fighting in the war?" She repeated.

"I never volunteered, and then when there were the conscriptions I wasn't passed due to health issues… Not that it's any of your business." He frowned and tried to redirect his focus on his book.

"So, you don't want to fight?"

"Bloody hell, of course not! Why would anyone want to?" He exclaimed.

Lucy shrugged, "Couldn't say. People have their reasons. You're becoming an archaeologist though, I'm assuming?"

"Trying to, why do you ask?" He was confused as to why this beautiful woman was talking to him, let alone about such an odd subject matter.

"Because my name is Dr. Lucy Heinrich and I'm a professor of archaeology of The University of Chicago." She specified, and Charles' mouth practically dropped.

"Oh-OH! Oh, Goodness! Dr. Heinrich! Holy shi- I mean! Wow, it is such an honour to meet you!" He grabbed her hand and shook it again, this time more vigorously and had a beaming smile on his chubby face, "I am a massive fan of your work! I've read everything you've ever published! And may I congratulate you on your incredible works on pseudoarchaeology and rare cultic items! It was - Wow! Just magnificent! This is such an honour! And let me just say, how incredible it is to be in the presence of such an accomplished scholar, especially when you're so young! And a woman! Not-not that has anything to do with your ability to do work it's just - Goodness! You are- you are incredible!" He continued shaking her hand far longer than he needed to, making it slightly awkward.

"Why thank you!" She said, "Those are umm, all quite the compliments!"

"I am so sorry for being so cold before. It's just I didn't expect someone to sit by me and ask such personal questions. May I ask what you're doing at Oxford? Are you giving a lecture?"

She sighed and then explained, "I was actually trying to find an assistant-"

"I volunteer!" Charles said a little too eager and excited.

Lucy bit her lip and then said softly, "I don't know. It's not exactly the job that you're probably thinking of."

"Doesn't matter. I'll do anything to work with you." His earnest tone was followed an even larger smile. "You are literally everything I aspire to be when I graduate."

Lucy only sighed, "Charles, I appreciate how eager you are, and how dedicated you are to learning, but I'm not sure where I'm going is for you after what you just told me…" She watched as his facial features began to shift into disappointment and then heartbreak.

"Oh..I see. Well, where are you going?"

"To the war." She replied quickly.

"Oh." That was odd, was all he could think. Charles was a little shocked, to say the least. "Um… May I ask why?"

"I've been placed in charge of a mission to not only salvage art from the Nazis, but I also have to record sites before they get even more damaged, and then I also have to stop certain artifacts from getting into the wrong hands."

"I volunteer!" He said again, this time more confidently.

"After what you told me about how you didn't want to volunteer for the war in the first place I don't think that would be such a good idea. Plus, you said you failed your physicals."

"I didn't want to sign up to fight. This is different! This is something I would actually be useful at and would be able to help with." Charles tried to explain to her.

Lucy sighed once again and told him no. Over the next little while, they talked about his passion for archaeology and what had made him want to study it in the first place. He had grown up listening to the stories his father told him of Lawrence of Arabia, and all Charles wanted was to live a life as adventurous as him, only he lacked the bravery to do so. Eventually, Lucy determined that often brains were better than brawn, and she told him yes. Charles had practically leaped up in excitement, and promised her he wouldn't let her down.

When she returned back to the Lieutenant with Charles in tow, the man only raised his eyebrow. She told him she found an assistant, and he gestured to Charles and asked, "Are you sure you want to go with the chubby one?"

She told him absolutely, and since that day had not had a single regret.

Lucy was especially happy that Charles was with her as they walked through the new camp in Italy. She wasn't sure if she could manage alone, and was scared for what was next to follow. At least she had a friend, she thought. At least she wasn't completely alone in this terrifying, new adventure.

* * *

**The story is beginning to catch up with the backstory, which means we'll be getting to all the good stuff soon enough! Perhaps even the next chapter? But who knows! I might just end the build up and make them finally meet, but it depends on how generous I'm feeling... Though, I would say at 50k words already it's past overdue... **

**Also, I'm not sure how obvious I made it, but Bucky and Steve used to work for Mr. Lee! Which should make for an interesting converstion in the very near future between our two mains... **

**Don't forget to follow, favourite, and review! **

**-Amelia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, hello! Thanks for follows and favourites last chapter! I'm updating from my phone again, so I apologize once more if there's formatting issues. **

**I FINALLY present to you the chapter in which our mains meet. It definitely isn't what you think it will be, but I do have a little treat for you all in the next chapter, if you all stick around to read it.**

**Also, I don't know how to a line break in the app :( So continuous hyphens will have to do. Sorry if it's a little sloppy.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Marvel. **

**Warning: Slight mention of violence, nothing too terrible though. **

* * *

Chapter IX

It had taken Lucy awhile to finally find Captain McCormick's operation tent. When she arrived, Charles was right beside her and both of them were carrying all the belongings that had brought with them to the war in the packs on their back. It had taken them the better part of over half an hour to find the operations tent, and she was sure they looked a little odd when they arrived.

So odd that Captain McCormick had to do a double take when he saw a woman other than a nurse accompanied by a small, chubby, sidekick. "Are you folks lost? You are aware this is a military base, right?"

"Yes Sir, my name is Lieutenant Lucy Heinrich. I'm the doctor of archaeology that was urgently requested from Egypt. And this is... Well, he's a nothing in the military. But he's my assistant, Charles Tenabum. I was told to report here for a mission briefing."

"Oh, perfect. I'm glad you arrived safely. I was expecting... Well, someone else. Perhaps a man. With an assistant who was... I don't know. Taller, maybe? Anyway, it doesn't matter. Take a seat." He told her.

Lucy listened and handed her pack to Charles. Unlike her, he chose not to sit. Instead, he stood and listened, yanking out a yellow notepad to take notes for Lucy to go over later.

"So... This is what the army is doing to me now?" Captain McCormick sighed as he opened a folder which contained her briefing, "Apparently, the Allied governments are more concerned in saving art than lives. Fantastic. I'll be frank with you, Doctor. I didn't request you. I was told to bring you on by my superiors as someone who would document historical landmarks and save artifacts and art before it gets destroyed. If I'm being honest, I think it's a waste of resources. But, the people high up in the government who pull the string want it and there's nothing I can do about it. However, there is someone who thinks your job is of value. There's a Colonel here who belongs to the S.S.R. Division. His name is Colonel Phillips. He's brought with him a British intelligence officer named Agent Carter. They think you can help them with a highly sensitive mission. A mission so sensitive even I don't know what it is." He sighed, clearly thinking that involving her was necessary. "But while they're not working with you, I'll be your Captain. I oversee the 107th infantry, and you'll be traveling with them from town to town and doing what you do, and blah blah whatever archaeology stuff you want. There are a lot more details in this folder." He instructed as he passed it over. "You will be staying within the women's camp with the nurses. And although I don't like it, you have access to whatever you need in order to complete your job, including a team. Now, how many people will you need in order to do your job effectively?"

Lucy liked Captain McCormick. Although he insulted her and obviously had little respect for what she did, she liked his no-bullshit attitude. "Six should do it," She said.

"You can have two." He shot back, "Now, you can go set up in the women's camp and go over your briefing. Tomorrow you meet with Colonel Phillips and Agent Carter. Have I made myself clear and are there any questions?"

"Crystal clear, Sir." She stood up.

"Good, I like that." He said, "Dismissed."

Lucy saluted him and then began to walk out of the tent with Charles, "Hold up!" She heard the man say again. She turned around and Charles gave her a look, she nodded for him to go and he exited, leaving her behind.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I know the government wants this, and it's important to them to preserve culture and history and whatever other bullshit there is. But stay out of our way, alright? Let the hero work be done by the soldiers, and you stick with academics. And whatever you do, don't interfere with their jobs."

"Understood, Sir." She nodded and then also exited, waiting for Charles at the base of the tent.

"Well," He sighed and then looked at Lucy, "He was pleasant."

"I get it," She said, "I wouldn't want me strutting into this camp either and taking up time, men, and resources for something that seems insignificant in the large scale."

"But Dr. Heinrich, I heard you on the train in Egypt discussing why our job is important." Charles tried to rationalize, frowning and wondering why Lucy was now going back on what she said.

"I know what I said," She didn't like her words being used against her, "But not everyone feels the same. We'll just do our job for McCormick and complete our mission with Colonel Phillips and keep our head down in the meantime." Lucy instructed him, "This place is different than Egypt, we just need to keep our head down and stay out of trouble let people do their jobs."

Charles raised his eyebrows and scoffed, "You stay out of trouble and keep your head down? Now I know you've lost it!"

She knew he was right. Traditionally, Lucy didn't know the meaning of the words of 'keeping out of trouble' and she never had been good at keeping her head down.

———————————————————————

When Charles and Lucy had separated, Lucy headed to the women's camp. A signed marked the entrance, alerting men to announce themselves before entering any tent. Lucy had been given an assigned tent, and she made her way over to introduce herself to whomever her new tentmate would be.

A very tall woman emerged from the one Lucy was intended to be staying in. She was tall, even taller than Lucy, with reddish brown hair, and slight freckles gracing her cheeks. She wore a man's uniform, with a white sash around her arm with a Red Cross, showing she was a nurse.

"Hello," Lucy said and the woman smiled. "I'm Lucy Heinrich,"

"Elsa Hardy, you must be the other girl sharing my tent with me," She shook her hand.

"That would be me," She said, returning the handshake.

"Come on in and I'll give you the tour." Elsa joked, smirking. Lucy entered, and Elsa pointed out the 'bedroom' and 'living room' which backed into a lovely view of the field hospital.

"Great, I'll take it!" Lucy laughed. "Does it come with a pool too?"

"Actually, it does!" Elsa laughed and opened the tent flap in the back to reveal several very large puddles several feet away. "So, where you from Lucy? And how long have you been nursing?"

"I'm from Queens, and I'm actually not a nurse. I'm a Doctor of archaeology, I'm in charge of saving and recording some artifacts and stuff." She explained, unpacking some of her things and then placing everything back on her bed cot. "Where are you from?"

"Wow! That's... very impressive! I've never met a doctor before who was a woman! How long did you have to go to school?" She said and then quickly answered, "Oh, and I'm from Nebraska! Sorry," Elsa answered her question and giggled.

"I went for nine years," Lucy said, "It would have taken my ten but my fiancé helped me. He also had a Ph.D. Saved me from having to do a couple papers," She laughed but her smile soon faded upon mentioning Daniel. "I called it cheating but he said I was 'utilizing my resources.'"

"You're engaged? Me too!" Elsa giggled and then showed Lucy the ring she was wearing on a chain around her neck. She clearly chose not to wear it so it wouldn't hinder her ability to perform medicine, or so she wouldn't get blood on it. "He's a surgeon serving in France, they wouldn't let us be deployed together. Which... I don't know. I suppose that's alright? It keeps us from getting distracted. I had never done medicine without him before and he taught me a lot. It was scary at first, but I eventually developed enough confidence on my own. We're getting married after the war, perhaps in the summer! We haven't planned it too much though. Do you know what month you're getting married after the war?"

"I umm, I'm not getting married anymore," Lucy explained, paling a bit. Her stomach twisted in knots as she explained it to Elsa.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?" She asked her, "You don't... have to answer if it's too painful. Was it the war?" She asked her.

"Yeah," Lucy exhaled shakily and grabbed some of her notebooks out of her bag and some pencils, trying to get everything ready for the report she realized would have to make after briefly glancing her briefing folder. "He was a Partisan in France. He was captured last year, so..." Lucy tried her best to explain, "He's probably dead."

"Well, you don't know that for sure! There's still hope." Elsa tried to be positive, giving Lucy a look of sympathy.

Lucy shook her head, remembering how in London she awoke in the middle of the night, unable to breathe. She sobbed until the light of morning had shown through the curtains. She didn't know why that night had been different than the other difficult nights where she had awoken crying after learning of Daniel's capture. Something happened that night, and she couldn't explain it. But deep down she knew he was really dead. Before, she had been able to pretend, or at least be hopeful he was still alive.

After that night though, Lucy had known that there was no way he could survive all the Captain and the Lieutenant had told her. But hoping for it was too painful, and if she held out for him until the end of the war and she discovered he really was dead Lucy wouldn't be able to bear it. It was easier to try to accept it now and move on. "No," Was all she answered and then said sadly, "I know he's not."

"I'm sorry," Elsa said quietly, "That must be so awful. I can't even begin to imagine."

Lucy still hadn't been able to open his letter. She would read it when she was ready to move on from him, but that moment wasn't the time. She wasn't sure there would ever be a time, honestly. Daniel was her first and only love. She was positive she would never feel anything like what she had felt for him ever again. He was like no other man she had previously ever met. He wasn't threatened by her intelligence or her drive, he was inspired by it. Often, men found her intimidating. And although Daniel admitted he found her intimidating too and used to joke about it, he was proud to call her his partner.

Often, many of Daniel's coworkers had criticized her attempting such high academic pursuits. They had told him to keep her on a leash and questioned why she would even bother with such a process when she would only have to give it up to be a mother. Daniel would always respond the same. He didn't own her, she was her own person. He also was proud of her for driving for such goals. After all, she was his best friend. 'Why would I not want to see my best friend succeed?' He would ask. And when it came to children, neither she nor Daniel ever wanted any. To each other, they were more than enough and Daniel didn't feel it fair for either of them to give up their careers to have a family.

Many teased him for thinking this way, and they even suggested that Lucy must have kept his balls locked in a drawer and Daniel would only roll his eyes and ignore the comments. He wasn't oppressed just because his fiancé wanted to make something of herself.

Deep down, Lucy knew she would never again find a man like that. He was far, far, beyond his time. And after that night where she awoke crying, she promised herself to never fall for someone so deep and so hard ever again.

"It's fine," Lucy finally replied to Elsa after a long pause. She hoped that if she told herself everything was fine for long enough, she would begin to believe it.

———————————————————————

Bucky could still hear the echoing in his ears of the radio going. He could hear the static, coming in like white noise until there would be a squeal of it trying to pick up a channel.

There had been gunshots in the back, and a man's voice yelling into it saying, "We need reinforcements! We need —..." more squealing and then static. It would come back in as though it was a wave crashing, all sudden and at once, "Jesus fucking Christ! We're dying up her—," It would be drowned out with the firing of shells. He couldn't mistake a man crying in the back and the harrowing, echoing screams of a human being in agony. More static cutting into his thought process like a knife as his mind races a million miles per minute, wondering just what was happening to those boys attempting to take the edge of Rossano.

"We're fucking dying! Please! We need—," more crackling drowned out the pleading "I repeat, we need reinforce—..." Silence.

That's all Bucky could think of as they walked through the ruins of the struggle that had commenced earlier in the day. Fires still burned through the town, and as he walked into the church of San Marco, he saw that a large portion of it laid in shambles.

Dust flew in the air not only from the collapsing of the stone but also from the shell fire that had happened earlier. The smell of smoke filled his nostrils, and Bucky tried not to notice the bodies of several of his fellow soldiers in the corner.

"What a fuckin mess," Dum Dum said as he shook his head.

Bucky wiped some soot and dirt from his forehead with the back of his hand. He was sure he looked like something straight out of hell. The first initial battalion that attempted to take the outcrop of the city where the church was had been ambushed. The Germans and Italians had been waiting for them, trying to make their final stand on the very edge of the city. Hiding in homes and apartment buildings, a number of men had been cut down by the enemy they couldn't see.

When they had finally gotten the radio message through the blocked signal, they had already been too late. Heading up in trucks, the 107th had been part of the reinforcements.

When they had finally gotten to the part of town where there was the heaviest fire, Bucky had been given the command to get his men out of the trucks and walk on its sides. One by one, they had their weapons raised, sweating so hard that it ran down the back of their neck. At one point, Bucky's hand shook so hard it felt as though it would fall off.

Sounds of a firing weapon rang out, and a few men in front of him dropped to the ground, their skulls caving in as a bullet went straight through their eyes from a pair of snipers hiding on the top floor of a house. Its windows were open, dents in its sides from the heavy fire it fell under from attempts to take out the snipers who hid inside. It's red clay roof tiles missing pieces here and there. It looked to be straight out of a painting. One that was horrible, and evil, and vile.

It had been a struggle, and only bodies piled up were already too high to count. However, they had finally taken the outcrop of the town. Yet it was at such a high price it hardly seemed like a victory to Bucky.

Kicking some stones, he looked out of a broken stained glass window and saw how the smoke had made everything grey. Red flames danced, and a horse ran through a wreckage without a rider. Flames licked the sides of the buildings, and he could hear a woman's wail. The smoke was so dark that it made the day appear like the dawn. His surroundings looked like a scene right out of hell, and Bucky knew that this imaging would haunt his nightmares for years.

It wasn't until he heard another truck parked right outside the church doors that his attention finally focused on something other than the horror surrounding him.

He could hear a commotion outside, and new voices suddenly filled the church halls. Readying his weapon, he knew they were allies but he was still on edge from earlier. One didn't just stop being paranoid following scenes such as that.

Immediately, something caught Bucky's attention as a team of people burst through the doors.

A woman rushed forward, nearly at a run, desperate to find something. She was clad in a forest green jumpsuit which despite being in rough shape still looked surprisingly put together. She had a smudge of dirt on her cheek and deep colored eyes.

Her dark brown hair was twisted in a low, knotted updo, and she wore a pistol on her hip. There was something beautiful and brave about her. For a moment, Bucky almost thought he knew her, but quickly shook the idea out of his thoughts.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the ceiling was still partially intact, displaying a mosaic scene. "Oh, thank God," She breathed out a deep exhale and placed her hand on her heart. "It's still there." And then she smiled.

Bucky hadn't seen a smile display so much alleviation before. His eyes immediately drew to her, and she turned to a small man who was following behind closely, saying something he couldn't hear.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." Dum Dum went forward to talk to her, "This a war zone, you can't be here. Citizens are strictly expected to stay clear."

"It's alright Sargent, I'm a Lieutenant." She said quickly before looking back up at the ceiling. She was amerced in it, not even giving Dugan a second glance as her neck was stretched so she could look up easily. "Clear your men out and take your belongs, I'm taking over this location." She looked over at the bodies in the corner as she said that, leaving a sour taste in Bucky's mouth and causing rage to well inside of him. Anger filled up inside him, and suddenly the illusion she presented was shattered.

"What was that? Clear our men out?" Bucky intervened, wondering who the hell this woman thought she was. Did she not notice they were exhausted? And not to mention, that would mean they would have to move the bodies out too, which his men weren't ready for. But, of course, she didn't think of that either.

The woman's eyes shot to him, taking notice of him for the first time since she entered the church. "Under Colonel Phillips and Captain McCormick's orders." She presented him a piece of paper, clearly it read what her mission was.

Bucky snatched it out of her hand, grabbed the sheet and his eyes skimming over immediately. A frown appeared on his brow and Dum Dum saw his expression and immediately muttered under his breath "Oh, boy."

"Bullshit." Bucky ripped the piece of paper in two, the pieces of if floating toward the ground lightly.

"I beg your pardon?" The woman gasped, fire suddenly igniting in her eyes.

"I had men—good men die trying to secure this church! We're not just going to abandon it! And for what? So you can... Do art or some shit?" He hadn't read the full letter, he'll admit. He had skimmed it at best. But what she was asking them to do was ludicrous and he refused.

"For your information, Sargent, I'm saving the art! And I'm ordering you your men to stand down! I'm your superior officer—," She began and Bucky cut her off again.

"No no no, no you don't. How did you even get that title of Lieutenant, huh? You sure as hell didn't earn it like the rest of us! My guess is that you're some fancy high up lady who's pulling the strings of some government official and that's how you go it." It was a cheap shot, he already knew that. But he didn't like how she stormed in there and suddenly started demanding things. Especially after so many of his men had died, she hardly seemed to care what it cost to gain this location.

"Umm, Buck?" Dugan began, looking a little uneasy at the situation. "I think we best do what the lady says."

Her eyes narrowed more and then she suddenly dropped her cold facade. She did something surprising and smiled. Bucky had to admit, she was a complete knockout even with her pompous attitude superiority complex. "Sargent, what did your name was?"

He frowned and only scowled before answering "Barnes."

"Perfect, okay. Good to know, Sergeant Barnes. Charles," She turned to the chubby man who was standing behind her and watching their interaction with wide eyes and looking slightly concerned for Bucky. "Can you please get Private Green to grab the radio from the truck? Also, bring out a few boxes with Foster, will you? We need to move some of this shit out." She told him, cursing. He didn't expect her to be so crass, and each moment she surprised Bucky more and more.

The little man, who Bucky was assuming was Charles, moved so quickly he could have sworn the place was on fire. In the meantime, Lucy turned her attention to both Bucky and Dum Dum before saying with a sickeningly sweet tone, "Gentleman, I understand you had issues with giving up this church. You fought hard to gain it, and I respect that. You did your job wonderfully, and I'm sure you're very proud. However," He tone dropped and so did her facial expression, turning serious and scowling, "Let me do mine, and stay the hell out of my way."

Bucky scoffed, "Listen doll, I don't know who the hell you think you are—,"

"It's Doctor or Lieutenant to you!" She snapped, slinging the brown messenger bag she had on her shoulder around to her front, grabbing a camera out of it.

So he had been right. She was clearly some higher up lady who didn't know fuck all about war, and probably had every high ranking officer around this place wrapped around her finger. Not Bucky though. No Sir, there was one officer she wouldn't be able to control.

"Doctor, whatever." He rolled his eyes, "You can't just march up in here all high and mighty and start bossing me around like you own the place. We have dead here that need to be taken care of first before you do whatever the hell you do," That was mostly what angered Bucky. That they paid for those grounds with their very lives. And there she was, showing up after all the heavy lifting took place and bossing him around. Meanwhile, she didn't give two shits about the bodies in the corner, and she expected them to 'move out' and gather their belongings? Their belongs were what exactly? His dead comrades? "I don't care who gave you your commands or what the hell they had to say!"

"Well," She rose a quick eyebrow and gave a quick smirk, "Let's find out what they have to say, shall we?" She said as another man came running over with a large radio set.

"Doctor, you requested me?" The man panted. Bucky noticed another man carrying in a large wooden box with the small man he had seen behind the woman earlier. They looked like cargo boxes, ready to be packed away with something.

"Ah, yes. Private Green. Please radio me Colonel Phillips."

"Right away," He nodded, putting in headphone and began turning knobs and dials.

"Sarge, I really think this is a bad idea," Dum Dum grabbed his arm and said lowly, under his breath. "I know you don't like it but we have orders."

"I don't give a shit!" Bucky hissed, the woman stared at him and rocked on her heels as if this were a game. She had a smug look on her face that angered him to his very core, "Move our men out and take our 'belongings' away? You have got to be fucking kidding me! Those men—" He pointed to the bodies, the metallic smell of their blood was still fresh in the air. "Gave their lives to secure this place and the blatant lack of disrespect—,"

"Colonel Phillips," The Private, whose name was Green, said into the device used to speak in, promptly interrupting what Bucky was about to say. Private Green looked at the woman, unplugged the headset after a moment of listening to Colonel Phillips and then told her "Go,"

"Colonel Phillips this is Doctor Lucy Heinrich, the Lieutenant in charge of the art and site preservation tasks. We met earlier today regarding my mission?"

She was German, he realized from her last name. As he thought she couldn't surprise him anymore, and there she was; a fucking Jerry.

"I hear you, Doctor. Talk to me." The Colonel replied, his voice filling the church and echoing loud off its stone walls.

"Sir, permission to strip a Sergeant Barnes of his rank?"

Bucky's eyes widened, "Are you fucking kidding me? You can do that!"

"Shit!" Dum Dum hissed quietly, watching with big eyes.

Even the Colonel sounded surprised, "Due to what cause?"

"Blatant insubordination, questioning of authority, refusing to take a direct order and getting in the way of my mission, a gross display of sexism, and for being a grade-A asshole."

"Sir, Sergeant Barnes here requesting to also strip Dr. Heinrich of her rank as Lieutenant as well!" Bucky interjected, making eye contact with her as they both glared at one another.

"Good God, you two! I don't have time for this level of childish bullshit!" Colonel Phillips "Barnes, give the lady whatever the hell she wants or you will be written up. Dr. Heinrich, I expect a higher level of professionalism. Don't make me regret taking you on." The radio went dead.

The four of them only stood around after static from the radio echoed in the church's hall. Lucy only smugly rose her eyebrows at Bucky, clearly overly pleased about her slight victory. "I told you," Dum Dum hissed at Bucky. He didn't want to be reminded.

"While you're at it, I'm going to need some of your help." Lucy revelled in her win, if she could really call it that. "Full cooperation would be appreciated. Now, I have a job to do." She said and then focused back on the roof. Bucky was shocked to see her change in focus, and he watched as she grabbed the camera she took out of her bag and began snapping pictures immediately, clearly not wasting time. She turned to her assistant, "Charles you can begin the diagrams and drawings. I saw old plans of the church and I think there might be a few halls and catacombs underneath. We'll take a look at it, so we'll need some lights set up. Green and Foster, take whatever art you can find and place it in boxes. And you..." She turned to Bucky, looked at him. "You just gonna stand there looking pretty? Or are you going help unload the truck?"

Bucky wanted to tell her to forget it, but he couldn't. He only scoffed and head over to where the truck was in the front, scowling the entire time.

She was infuriating, absolutely pig-headed and stubborn. He had never met a woman such as her before, and he hoped he never would again. He knew in those very moments that Lucy Heinrich would be the bane of his existence, and he was not looking forward to it.

* * *

**Ugh, honestly I wasn't huge on this chapter. **** But, you will soon understand why I have to make them hate one another, and I also wanted to establish Lucy's friendships with people other than Charles and Daniel. Hence, the intro of Elsa Hardy! Who, by the way, is a nice change of pace to write considering Lucy is a little dark and damaged.**

**The despite the crumminess of this chapter, the next chapter is one of my favs and I promise none of you will hate me as much once you read it. We're finally getting into the good stuff and I am LIVING for it. **

**Thanks again lovelies, and please REVIEW, FOLLOW, and FAV because you definitely don't want to miss the next chapter. **

**\- Amelia **


	10. Chapter 10

**If you've read up to this point in this story: CONGRATS! Because we have finally reached the good stuff and all you lovelies have earned it. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the follows/favourites, and thanks to MommaWolf18 for the kind review! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to own the MCU, I sadly still don't.**

* * *

Chapter X

When Lucy had woken up that morning at the crack of dawn to relieve herself, she noticed she had likely only gotten a few hours of sleep. Her new friend Elsa told her that was typical, living in a military camp was noisy, and you had to drown it out.

That wasn't the problem for Lucy. She had already been in a military camp. Only, it was in the desert and was much warmer. Italy was something different. She had laid awake for hours, fear coursing through her from what was to come.

Italy was different from what she was used to. This was 'The War'. At least in Egypt, she was from removed from everything, and she didn't have to watch as the counts of the dead rose higher and higher.

She had almost gotten sick earlier that day from seeing a group of the injured ride in on medic vehicles. Men wailed in agony, clutching gauzes to their gaping head wounds which profusely poured out blood. Others screamed from their missing limbs, the only remnants that there had been anything there was left a bloody, severed, stump where the small veins and arteries were exposed, and the pearl-white of a bone sticking through.

It was dawn by the time Lucy had finally risen from her cot. Elsa had come back in the night at some point, not even able to change out of her blood-soaked uniform. She fell asleep in the middle of taking off her boots, one was half on and the other off. The poor woman had passed out from exhaustion, and Lucy could tell many of the other nurses and doctors were in the same boat.

When Lucy had finally woke and got dressed, she washed her face with water from a basin and then head to the Mess Area where she had a cup of coffee. Even the coffee was worse there, she found. And of course, there was no milk or sugar, which Charles struggled with and finally decided to take his tea black.

Lucy only had the coffee, unable to stomach anything after everything she had seen earlier. She explained to Charles how she had to meet Colonel Phillips, and there was a mission briefing after that.

When she had met Colonel Phillips she had expected him to be exactly as he was. A gruff, older man who had obviously seen his fair share of war decided to take a gamble on the science and technology element of it all.

A striking woman was also present, wearing a uniform similar to the one Lucy bore before getting caught in the action and decided it was more practical to wear other items. Agent Peggy Carter was more put together than Lucy had ever been even before the war. Her dark brown hair cascaded into victory curls, and her lips were painted red. She had deep brown eyes and a soft smile. When Lucy entered the tent, both women made eye contact immediately. Clearly, they were two women who respected other women of strong stature, and there was a clear admiration present in the room.

The two discussed Lucy's mission at length, which she could complete until gaining more intel on what it was exactly they were looking for. Her ears picked up when they mentioned the Tesseract, the object of power the German archaeologists were discussing as Lucy snuck into their excavation site in Egypt. As it turned out, it was a Norse relic, said to holds mystic power. Although Lucy didn't believe in such a thing, she still agreed to help find and research said artifact and made a list of books she would need to be sent to her. She spent the entire morning writing other professionals in her field who knew more about Norse Mythology.

Her main focus would be that artifact, as well as a few others that seemed just as peculiar. If she could track down said artifacts before the Nazi's did, her missions would be a success. And if she couldn't, well, then she hoped they weren't able to find them either.

The rest of the morning Lucy had been planning out her teams. She had been assigned two young men by the names of Roger Green and Caleb Foster. At first, they both seemed less than pleased to be on her services. However, their attitudes seemed to change as they realized they likely wouldn't have to be fighting while apart of Lucy's team; meaning they would survive longer. Suddenly, they were more than happy to oblige. They were two young men who actively did whatever Lucy ordered, and she was glad to have been given men who didn't question her because she was a woman. If they saw her mission as insignificant, they didn't show it as she bossed them around, and she was glad for it.

The rest of the day had been informing them of what to do and how to handle things. Lucy knew she and Charles would be doing most of the excavation protocol, while they did the heavy lifting. Many things would go unfinished, but it was the best she could do without a fully trained team. They would have their work cut out for them, that was sure.

However, she didn't know just how much once they arrived at San Marco Church. She knew there would be resistance from some of the soldiers, but she didn't quite expect there to be as much trouble as Sergeant Barnes had been giving her.

Lucy hated him, she decided. The man was non-compliant and hindering her doing her job, which she shouldn't stand. He was arrogant and snide and was clearly much like many of the others who disregarded her work as mundane and useless.

Lucy found herself growing irritated just thinking about it as she continued snapping more pictures of the church, recording every little angle for her records in the case that more destruction followed.

Her eyes followed the irritating Sargent that had the audacity to refuse her orders and she couldn't help but feel anger rise in her.

When she had first entered the church, of course, she immediately noticed him. After all, she wasn't blind.

She had walked in, really only having one concern, and that was for the ceiling she had already seen had been half destroyed from the outside. She practically leaped from the truck before it was even parked, and she burst through the doors of the church, the anxiety coursing through her. She was worried most of the building had been destroyed, and she was mainly concerned about the ceiling paintings.

However, when she noticed him off to the right, she immediately became a little sidetracked. He was gorgeous, and easily one of the most attractive men she had ever seen. He had dark hair, piercing blue eyes and a sharp jawline with a light stubble lining it. His chest was broad, the way he stood just commanded notice to be on him. He was confident, that much was clear. And he gave off some kind of aura that made her gravitate towards him. For a brief moment, she almost felt as though she knew him...

And then he had to open his damn mouth. After that, the illusion was shattered, and Lucy could hardly even look at him. There was nothing she hated more than someone who stood in the way of her job, let alone someone who didn't treat her seriously. Not to mention, she even had direct orders! Which he promptly tore up and it caused a shiver to roll down her spine and hate to well in her belly.

She became irritated even thinking about it. Something about Sergeant Barnes had rubbed her the wrong way, and she knew at that moment she would never be able to tolerate the man.

After their intense interaction, she began snapping pictures of the roof and Charles approached her. The man had lit up while in the church, a smile wide upon realizing the destruction wasn't as serious as they had theorized it to be.

He had immediately begun diagrams and taking notes of the church. And as he approached her, his confidence grew and something about him made him seem ten times taller. At one point, she even caught him yelling at a soldier for sitting on a fallen piece of the roofing that had collapsed. Lucy laughed and knew once again Charles had been the right choice for her assistant. His usually timid nature and flustered personality were replaced with seriousness and confidence while he was working and she found pride welling in her chest. She thought of how parents felt as they saw their children develop and grow, and she imagined it was something like that. "So? Anything you noticed right off the base?" He asked her with a grin.

"Well, it's obviously Byzantine." She looked around, staring at the mosaic pieces, "Just look at the frescoes. Some of the ornamentations definitely reflect Turkish influence, not a whole lot of Italian though which is weird. Look at the crosses and the metal work. I'd date it back to the 10th century. I think I read a journal a few years back stating it was built for some monks who lived in grottos nearby, it would be nice to find those as well, or at least what's left of them. We might not have time though, but we'll document all we can here. Get Green and Foster to start moving out any religious items that aren't apart of the foundation."

"Should I start drawings?"

"Please, and don't bother with accurate measurements. This has to be a quick process, we don't have a whole lot of time." She said as she snapped more pictures.

Charles only nodded and rushed away, ready to give her team orders and promptly start his own instructions.

Lucy was preoccupied with taking pictures around the church to notice someone come up to her.

She frowned as she looked away from her camera as she noticed something odd about the floor stones. There were a few irregularities, and she smirked as she realized what it was.

A man cleared his throat behind her and she turned around, being ripped out of her thought.

"Sorry about that, Lieutenant. Hope I didn't startle you." A burly man with a red mustache and a bowler cap smiled at her. His face fell as he quickly corrected himself "Or um—Doctor? Which one do you prefer?"

"Either is fine, thanks." She said, "And you didn't startle me."

"Good, good." He nodded and then only adjusted the strap of his rifle on his shoulder and then rocked on his feet.

Lucy looked at him, waiting for him to say something and she pursued her lips before raising an eyebrow. "Sorry, do you need something...?" She couldn't recall his name.

"It's Dugan, Sargent Dugan. Most of the fellas call me Dum Dun though." He said happily and outreached his hand, she shook it firmly and gave him a small smile. She didn't know Sargent Dugan well, but something about him made her sure they would get along. He had a glimmer in his eye that reflected something kind, but also revealed a little mischief as well.

"What can I help you with, Sargent Dugan?" She asked him, looking back down at the floor and standing in a particular spot.

"I uhhh, I just wanted to apologize on Sargent Barnes' behalf earlier. It wasn't right of him to undermine your authority like that."

She was surprised, she rose an eyebrow and only nodded before saying, "Thank you, I appreciate that." Although he should have been man enough to apologize himself, she realized.

"He's a tough pill to swallow, but his heart is in the right place. He's a good guy, and we've just seen way too damn much. The chaos and all that death? It can change a man. But he's really not all that bad."

She only shook her head, "It doesn't give him the excuse to be an ass. Or to question his superior officer. He may honestly be the most infuriating man I have ever met." Lucy said and reflected her gaze back down to the floor, where she started stopping on the stone panels.

"That... might be true." Dugan looked at her curiously as she did so, the heel of her boots cracking some of the stones. He looked at her like she had slightly gone mad. "But all due respect, you asked him to clear out his men who were exhausted and to disregard the dead like it was nothing. It's not nothing."

A stone cracked and Lucy smiled, picking it up and revealing a tiny opening in the floor. Dugan watched her, and she tossed the broken stone away and lifted more to reveal a hidden gold rosary that some monks must have stored away centuries ago for safe keeping. Dugan frowned as she peeled away more of the floor, revealing other religious trinkets and items of value. "How did you know that was there?"

She wiped her hands on her pants as she stood up, and assured him, "I'm very good at my job, Sargent. And I know you and Barnes are too. I didn't mean to come off as insensitive. But right now I'm not in the total wrong, what he did was completely inappropriate and I won't be forgiving him any time soon."

Dugan only nodded and then pursed his lips together firmly, "Understood. But just don't take it off the table, alright? He might just surprise you."

As he spoke, Lucy's gaze was then redirected back at Sargent Barnes, who once again walked in. She doubted she would ever change or opinion on him, or would forgive him.

Their eyes met from across the room, and although she was filled with fury there was something else. Something about those eyes made her feel uneasy. And for the second time, Lucy felt as though she had seen them before. A glimmer of recognition struck her, but it faded almost as quickly as it appeared. The tightness in her belly also faded as their looks redirected, and Lucy only shook her head as she pushed the idea back that they may have somehow known each other. That was impossible though, she realized and quickly dismissed the feeling. But still, somehow in the back of her mind, she was sure she had seen them before.

* * *

Brooklyn, New York, 1940.

Lucy slammed her head back and winced at the feeling of the liquor burning her throat. Shuttering and trying to keep herself composed, she squealed as Adeline coughed beside her, "Holy hell!" She gagged, "What is this stuff?"

Lucy also coughed into her hand, the taste of it still on her tongue. "No idea!" Her eyes remained closed as she fought the wave of nausea that filled her entire body. "Horse piss, maybe?"

"It's awful!" Adeline laughed at her older sister as they both regained their composure, "Let's get another one!"

Lucy had arrived in New York three days prior from France. She had a contract with the University of Chicago and would be moving there in five days. But first, she had wanted to spend some time with her family.

Especially since she had been struggling with arriving in the United States alone, without her fiancé. She had arrived at the Lee's apartment overlooking Central Park to be greeted with many hugs and kisses.

Mrs. Lee nearly cried as she held her tightly, tears welling in her eyes and she held her face in her hand and kept exclaiming how beautiful she looked. Wrinkles around her eyes reflected her age, but to Lucy, she still looked youthful and beautiful.

Mr. Lee had only held her close, placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered: "We missed you, kid."

The butlers and maids were also ecstatic to see Lucy. But likely the happiest was Adeline and Beatrix. Beatrix had taken her children to see her, along with Jonathan. She hugged her so hard she thought she was going to have the life squeezed from her.

No one told Adeline Lucy was coming home though. They wanted it to be a surprise. As she walked in, looking like a million dollars arriving for their monthly family dinner, it was obvious the high socialite lifestyle suited her well.

She walked in poised, collected, and elegant. She wore fine clothing as Mrs. Lee had ever since Lucy had known her. She was the epitome of grace and luxury, and Lucy almost was taken aback when she saw her walk in. Surely this couldn't have been her little sister? The one who she used to have to help wipe her dirty face before bed, and brush knots out of her hair?

Adeline looked like a movie star and had the composure of one as well until she spotted Lucy sitting at the table. At first, Lucy wasn't sure how she would react. Would she give her a gentle hug and keep her composure while asking her how she was, or would their reunion be different?

But there was no way in hell she ever expected the young woman of stellar stature and grace to react as she did. She practically tackled Lucy to the floor, hugging her hard and kissing her cheek so many times Lucy nearly had to push her off as her entire family (which of course, included the Lee's) laughed at the reunion.

The next few days Lucy had been dead asleep due to being jet lagged. She had stayed in her old room at the Lee's, which they had always kept ready for her in the case of her return.

But while she wasn't asleep, she was shopping with Adeline and Charlotte (Mr. and Mrs. Lee's daughter) and then visiting her niece and nephew.

Mrs. Lee had at one point come into her room as she was eating breakfast that the cooks had made her and sitting in her large, canopy bed as the sun shown in from the large windows and she could hear the birds chirping in her Central Park. How Lucy had lived away from this luxurious life in Paris was beyond her. She was served breakfast on a silver platter, and Mrs. Lee came in and showed her pictures which she had found of her mother.

If Lucy was being honest, there wasn't a day where she didn't miss her mother. But she could hardly remember her face at that point. When she thought of her, she found her face shifting into Mrs. Lee's. She could never replace Mama, but it was close enough.

Mr. Lee, however, was a different story. She hated her real father, so Mr. Lee was the closest thing she had.

A few nights after arriving, Lucy had padded out of her room to sneak a glass of milk and a cookie from the kitchen. She stumbled past their large living room, where the grand fireplace with large gold ornamentation roared alive. Already there had been two plates of cookies set out and another glass of milk that Mr. Lee had readied for her.

She had found after her parents died that she could never sleep. She and Mr. Lee often had a ritual of staying up late and reading beside one another as they snacked on baked goods and drink a cold glass of milk. It was a refreshing change to her compared to how her father also used to make her stay up late with him. Only instead, they were drinking vodka.

This night was different though and there had been no reading. She had curled up beside Mr. Lee on their couch, her knees tucked under her and his arm was wrapped around her as they held one another close.

He looked at the ring on her left finger and told her how proud he was of her. And how glad he was that she had made something of herself and also found love. They spoke for hours, and Lucy had ended up crying at his kind words. Love was clear in his voice as he spoke of the wonderful young woman she became and how honored he was to have watched her grow up.

Lucy asked him if he would walk her down the aisle and Mr. Lee had to take a moment to settle from the tears. He had already walked Beatrix down the aisle, but Lucy had always been a different case. When she had come into their lives she was much older, and he worried she would never truly accept them as their family.

But the Lee's and her sister's was the family she had always dreamed of. Of course, her mother would have always been another part of the family she wanted, but Lucy's childhood was not filled with good memories beyond that.

Mr. Lee patted her hand and said with a shaky breath, his voice crackling "I know I'm not your father, but you have always been one of the best daughters I could ever ask for. I am so happy you and your sisters came into my life." The older man could only smile. He had aged much since the last time she saw him, his hair white and fraying and wrinkles in his skin, but his eyes still reflected happiness that Lucy had always associated with comfort and home. The Lee's loved their own children, and the Heinrich girl's, more than anything and Lucy could honestly say that they had been her saving grace.

Her time bonding with her family had not stopped there, though. After she had been moping the previous day about missing Daniel, Adeline had attempted to take her out and cheer her up. Come on it'll be fun! She tried to tempt her. However, Adeline's version of fun differed greatly from Lucy's, and what she wanted to do was go to the opening night of the opera and then go to a gala in Manhattan.

Lucy had been to enough gala's and operas to last a lifetime. She thought it was incredibly boring, and her sister had somehow forgotten what was fun.

When Adeline then suggested going to some other high-class member of New York's social scene's party, Lucy got an idea. She wanted to stay clear of Manhattan, where there were rich snobs and fake people.

She wanted to go somewhere real, and somewhere where she knew Adeline wouldn't care about being the fancy high-class lady she became. She could just be her.

And that's how they ended up in a crummy bar in Brooklyn, taking shots of cheap tequila and acting like less than respectable women. They had both appeared at the bar looking out of place. Lucy had her hair cascading down in victory curls and a red button-down dress with matching lips. Adeline was dressed far more different than Lucy and had her hair pinned up and black gloves and white pearls around her neck. As always, she looked like a million bucks and the people in the bar noticed immediately.

They were more than cold to them they first arrived, but then Lucy had the stroke of genius to by everyone in the place a round of drinks and suddenly they were the most popular people in there.

"Champagne!" Adeline giggled, her voice drunk and happy "I want Champagne!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Lucy corrected her and turned to the bartender, "Two more shots of tequila!"

"Is this how you drink in France, Luce?" Adeline continued giggling.

"Pffftt!" Lucy exclaimed and burst out laughing, "Are you kidding? All Daniel and I drink is wine with the occasional port! If he saw me like this right now — Oh God, I'd be in so much trouble!" She hadn't been that drunk since... She couldn't even remember the last time she was that drunk. Perhaps once she had gotten that drunk, and Daniel had to carry her to their room over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

Beatrix refused to go out with them. Not only did she have children to look after, but also she was strongly against drinking after seeing the way their father behaved. Lucy and Adeline never really learned that lesson. Daniel always criticized Lucy for following in his footsteps, and always going a little overboard with the drinks she had. Very rarely when she was home she would be free of having a glass of wine in her hand. But never before had she been quite so out-of-her-mind obliterated.

The people in Brooklyn were much livelier than the people in Manhattan. They were less concerned about what others thought of them and were more focused on being happy.

Irish music played in the background, and laughter rang through the entire building. Lucy and Adeline had made friends quickly and went under the guise of fake names since Adeline had very much made a name for herself within some of the papers by associating with very influential people. Plus, almost everyone knew who the Lee's were, and after Adie turned 20 she had taken their last name since the name Heinrich had only ever brought her sorrow and misery.

That night they weren't Lucy Heinrich and Adeline Lee. They were Emma Réhal and Sadie Walker. Although, whilst getting more and more intoxicated they began to call each other by their real names.

Lucy was in a fit of laughter at one of the jokes one of the men made in their company when the door of the bar opened. She took no notice of who walked in, but immediately they noticed her.

* * *

Bucky didn't want to go out that night. He had wanted a quiet night in, possibly just listen to the news on his family's radio, and then head to bed early so he wouldn't be tired for work the next morning.

But when George Caraway came pounding on his door with Tommy Susa in towe and a more than reluctant Steve Rogers, he couldn't exactly say no.

That's how they ended up at their typical spot they usually spent Saturday nights at. But something about the places seemed different this time, and as soon as they walked in Steve seemed taken aback "Sheesh, did we make a wrong turn somewhere?" He asked as he saw the two dames sitting at the bar. One with black hair pinned up, a killer smile, and a very expensive long string of pearls and a much too fancy dress. She was gorgeous, and as she held the bottle of champagne in her hand and laughed. Bucky had the urge to go talk to her. "Why the fancy crowd?" Steve questioned upon looking at them.

Bucky wanted to talk to the woman. That is until the one beside her turned around from the bar into his direction as she pounded back a shot of tequila. Her face contorted in pain and displeasure, and Bucky's heart dropped in his chest.

She had dark brown hair that fell in soft curls. She had a slim face and a small nose, which high elegant cheekbones. Her lips were painted red, but it looked as though it had smudged a bit from the way it had met with the liquor glasses she had been undoubtedly been brushing them against the entire night.

She cringed as the liquor went down and she shuttered before recovering and then laughing at something the black haired-girl next to her said. Joy reflected on her face, and suddenly Bucky had tunnel vision. Everything in time moved slower, and all he could see was her laughter as a large smile was spread across her face. Immediately, he was caught in her web and was drawn in.

"Holy shit," Bucky let out a low whistle as he gazed at her, unable to tear his eyes away, "Steve, do you see that girl?"

"The fancy dame? Yeah, what about her?" Steve asked, looking at the black haired one with blue eyes. Typically, that would have been the one Bucky would have went for. But the other woman was so unbelievably bewitching that he couldn't even look away. Her dark eyes had ensnared him, and her smile literally almost stopped his heart.

"No, no." Bucky corrected, shaking his head. "The one beside her."

"Umm, yeah?" Steve frowned, "The one that looks like she wouldn't give you the time of day?"

"Yeah, that one." He said without a beat and then nodded to himself. Bucky still couldn't bear to look away from her, she was just so mesmerizing. "I'm gonna marry her."

Steve's face fell in shock and he was about the ask what the hell had gotten into him when George Caraway laughed,

"Wait which one? Brown hair, red dress, killer legs that any man wouldn't mind having wrapped around him?" George snickered.

"Hey!" Bucky shot back and then replied back in a heated fashion. Despite his harsh tone, a small snicker rose in his throat as he teased his friend. "That's my future wife right there, watch your mouth Caraway!"

George only laughed and then smacked both Steve and Bucky on the shoulders before shaking his head and heading to the bar.

"Do you see her smile? Oh my God." Bucky said, "I'm in love, Steve."

Steve only looked at him and sighed, knowing how Bucky was with girls. He had expected him to want to chat up a girl that night, but never before had he ever acted that way, "You should go talk to her! Don't just stand around here!"

"You know what," Bucky said and licked his lips, not really listening to him. He pat Steve on the back as George did a few seconds before, "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Wow, what a swell idea." Steve only snorted, knowing he hadn't listened to a single word he said.

Bucky walked forward and it was like as though he was trapped in a dream. Moving slowly, his limbs felt like molasses and his palms were sweaty. He couldn't even remember the last time he had felt nervous approaching a girl. What would he even say as he went up to her? He couldn't just very well flash her and smile and introduce himself. No, he had to be bolder than that.

He approached her, and as he walked up their eyes caught on one another. Again, his heart felt as though it had dropped and Bucky had perhaps only felt that feeling once before in his life.

Her deep hazel eyes looked back at him, and he moved slowly as he approached the people who surrounded her and neither one of them dropped their gaze.

When he made it in front of her, he asked her "Do you wanna dance?" His hands in his pockets, it was the first time he worried a girl would say no. He didn't even say his name or hello. He got straight to the point, figuring it would be easier for her to reject him sooner rather than later and he could avoid getting his hopes up.

The black haired girl next to her only snorted and looked him up and down, "With you? I don't think so."

Bucky rose his eyebrows and he said quickly, "I umm, I actually wasn't talking to you." He wasn't sure he liked how she just assumed she was the one he was asking, as if the other woman wasn't even present.

The woman in red only rose her eyebrows and then looked at her friend, she looked a little surprised that he asked her, her mouth fell slightly open, "Oh!" She looked surprised and then inhaled deeply, "I'm sorry, but I'm engaged."

Lucy was shocked that someone was paying her notice when Adeline was directly next to her. Usually, she didn't even get a glance from the opposite sex when her younger sister was around.

Bucky's heart dropped, but then he nodded and smirked, "I asked you to dance, not to go out on a date." If he could even dance with her, that would be enough for him.

She only smirked and then nodded, "Well then I'll give you a tentative maybe. It depends."

"On?" He asked her, curious at what she had to say.

"On how long it takes me to finish this drink." She said, smirking as she held the beer she was nursing. She had finished up with the shots and was now onto something that tasted a little better going down.

"I'll hold you to that then," Bucky continued to grin at her as he backed away, still unable to draw his eyes from her.

As soon as the mysterious man walked away, Adeline gave Lucy a glare and then gripped her wrist tightly. Lucy's eyes couldn't help but follow the handsome stranger as he walked away. "What?" Lucy hissed at her critical sister, "He was charming!"

"He's trouble, and you're engaged."

"Oh, please." Lucy snorted and raised a cocky eyebrow, "You're just jealous he asked me and not you." She said with a smug tone.

Adeline looked across the bar at him, and he chuckled before shaking her head, "He's good looking, I'll give you that. But not my type."

"Oh, right. I forgot you were an elitist snob." Lucy teased, which earned her a swift, teasing punch to the shoulder. Although, to a degree, they both knew she wasn't joking. After all, Adeline did have a reputation to maintain and she didn't want to be associated with people of a lower social class. She had always been slightly vain, and it was the one thing Lucy and Adie had never seen eye to eye on.

Lucy rose her pint glass to her lips and took a sip before looking up once more and her eyes meeting the stranger's once again and he gave her another smile and raised his glass in cheers from across the bar. Lucy couldn't help but chuckle "My God, he is handsome though."

"Uh huh, stop making eyes at him. You're a woman to be we wed, remember?" As if Adeline had to remind her. Lucy was well aware, and obviously, she would never do anything to jeopardize her and Daniel's relationship. But that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun though, right?

"I can look but not touch." She giggled "Now stop being so sour that I'm getting attention for once and drink your beer." Lucy scolded only to have Adeline roll her eyes at her and do exactly what she was told by her older sister without hesitation.

* * *

**SO. Lucy and Bucky HAVE met before. Unfortunately, alcohol hinder's one's memory and that could be why they seem to not recognize each other other. My, this is getting interesting... And it's only going to be getting better.**

**Thank you all for reading. I would love a couple reviews, follows, and favourites to help inspire another update... Perhaps one that might even include another fluffy flashback?**

**-Amelia**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my God, I cannot WAIT to share this chapter with you. I'm actually so obsessed and proud of it, and I hope it makes you all as happy as it made me. It's the perfect amount of cute/funny/embarrassing/ and heartbreaking. Thank you to my reviewers, and all who followed and favourited! **

**Enjoy this fluffy little piece!**

**Disclaimer: Still haven't figured out a way to own Marvel.**

* * *

Chapter XI

Brooklyn, New York, 1940.

Lucy stumbled out of the bar, desperately in need for air. Her head was spinning, and she knew she should have stopped drinking a long time ago. Adeline was still inside, having men swoon over her and women wishing to be her. The looks of longing were also matched with looks of hatred and jealousy. Since after all, the United States was coming out of a long recession and many people had suffered. Lucy was never one to flaunt her wealth as her sister did, but that was Adeline's own business.

Eventually, though, Lucy had become increasingly uncomfortable from all the looks of attention earlier in that night and felt nearly unable to breathe. Not to mention, she felt as though the entire room was spinning and if she stayed in there a moment longer she would lose her mind.

It really was unladylike to be as drunk as she and Adeline currently were, but Lucy didn't care. She had never really been one to follow social normatives or do what was expected of her. Although, she knew she would regret being that drunk in the morning when her head was in the toilet.

At that moment she didn't care though. And Lucy found herself stumbling into the streets of New York and immediately finding peace. Of course, she missed Paris. But this was home, and it would always be home. If it hadn't been night time, she would have hopped on the first subway to Queens and walked around her old neighbourhood just to see what became of it. New York had a different feel from Paris, and it filled her with happiness to be back in the place she once loved so much.

A light breeze picked up and Lucy exhaled deeply only to be met with the familiar smell of stale cigarette smoke. She had picked the habit up in France since everyone did it there. She hadn't really craved one until that moment though, and she turned around to see the man from inside the bar quietly smoking off the side, not even noticing he had company on the quiet street.

"Do you happen to have another one of those?" She asked him, getting his attention.

Bucky turned around with raised eyebrows and his face reflected a smile when he saw her. He was shocked to see her outside with him. "You followin' me or something?" He teased her, walking up slowly with the cigarette hanging from his bottom lip and he reached into his pockets to pull out the carton.

Lucy didn't really know of anyone who smoked outside. Everyone was allowed to do it indoors, and she figured he was out there to escape as well.

"Clearly," Lucy smirked as he passed one over to her and she took it, their fingers brushing against one another ever so lightly that she almost wanted to jerk her hand back at the contact.

"And here I was thinking you were playing hard to get by saying you were engaged. Turns out you were just waiting to get me alone." Bucky teased her.

Lucy put the cigarette in her mouth and then waved around her left hand, wiggling her fingers, "Not playing hard to get, it's the truth."

The man took her left hand and then stared at the ring on her finger. Lucy yet again wanted to yank her hand away at the physical contact. The electricity she felt shouldn't have been coursing through her veins at his touch, and she told herself she was just drunk.

He looked at her ring, and then only raised an eyebrow and let out a low whistle. He had rarely ever seen an actual diamond ring, almost everyone he had known to get married only had a simple band. It only confirmed his theory that she was wealthy, much like the other woman who she was with in the bar. "He's a lucky fella," was all he said.

"Do you maybe have a light?" Lucy asked him, and he quickly reached in his pocket to produce a small zippo. He flicked it open and held it to the bottom of her cigarette. Trying to get it to ignite, he continuously attempted to get a spark but by some faithful trick played on them by God, it just wouldn't catch.

"Here," He sighed and then moved closer so that the ends of their cigarettes were touching. His mouth was near to hers, their faces so close that he could see the little flecks of green in her brown eyes and the light dusting of freckles on her cheeks. She was barely able to tear her eyes away from his, seeing how they were an ocean of blue she wished for nothing more than to drown in. The tension was so obvious that it could be cut with a knife.

"You shouldn't look at me like that." Lucy pulled away the second her cigarette was lit, reacting almost like he had burned her, taking a few steps back.

"Like what?" He chuckled lightly, exhaling smoke as she stepped away.

Lucy pulled her cigarette from her mouth to also exhale, immediately feeling calmer than she did a second ago prior to filling her lungs with the harsh feeling of nicotine. "Like you were wishing I wasn't engaged."

"Nah," He shook his head and looked down at his shoes before kicking a small stone into the street, "I'm happy for you. But…" He looked back at her before saying candidly, "I would be fooling myself if I didn't think you were the most goddamn gorgeous woman I had ever seen."

She blushed madly, and then turned away from him, inhaling deeply as she brought the cigarette to her mouth yet again. Lucy was shocked at him saying such things, and she only shook her head. She had known she had attractive features but never really believed she was that beautiful. "Seriously," He said, and chuckled at her reaction, "Your smile is like nothing I've ever seen." Lucy couldn't help but smile at that moment and he pointed and laughed "See! That's what I'm talking about! That smile!"

She made a point by not smiling and purposefully frowning and he only chuckled and faked disappointment, "So what's your name?"

Lucy had to think for a second, "Um… Emma."

"Um, Emma? Okay, well that's definitely a fake name so I see how it is. You had to think about that for way too long." He joked.

"That's my name!" She laughed, defending herself "It is! It's Emma!"

"You're lying but that's alright. We'll just use fake names then. I'm Steve."

"Is that a fake name too?" She asked, shifting her weight to her one foot and putting her hand on her hip as she tilted her head. Bucky was absolutely charmed by her, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"It could be, I guess you'll never know." He gave her a smug smirk, "So, Emma." Bucky gave her a skeptical look as he said her fake name."Where you from?"

"Here. But I just arrived from France a few days ago. And what about you, Steve? Where are you from?"

"Brooklyn born and raised, sweetheart." He flicked the last of his cigarette onto the street, but Lucy still was working on hers. She inhale deeply and allowed it to fill her lungs, along with the nighttime air. "What were you doing in France?"

"Studying," She sighed, "I missed home though. It's good to be back." She really didn't realize how much she missed New York and her family until she was back. In France, she was too busy with Daniel and her studies to be homesick.

"Yeah," He looked at the quiet street and then nodded in agreement "Nothing really compares to good old New York." He said the city's name with the typical Brooklyn accent and it caused her to laugh and he chuckled at her reaction. "So, how about that dance now?"

"What dance?" She asked in curiosity and frowned at him.

"The one we discussed. You gave a tentative maybe to it back in the bar once you finished your beer? It looks like to me that you're not drinking it anymore. And now that we now know each other and are on a more or less first name basis I figure it's more appropriate. "

She chuckled and only shook her head "You can't be serious! You really want to dance? Now? There's no music and you know I'm engaged!" Lucy exclaimed, bewildered by the strange man in front of her. She wondered what he could hope to gain from it.

"Engaged or not, I'd still like a dance with the most beautiful dame I've ever seen." He said and Lucy threw the rest of her cigarette into the street once she had reached its end. "I promise I'll be a perfect gentleman."

She snorted and then only looked at him, "You wanna dance in the middle of the street? With a woman you have no chance with? To no music?" Lucy questioned again, confused at his motives.

He only looked out into the Brooklyn roads as a few stray cars raced by, breathed deeply, and then confidently said "Yeah, I can't imagine a better way to spend the rest of the night." Really, he just wanted to get to know her more. She intrigued him. And very rarely did a dame ever intrigue Bucky Barnes in such a short span of time speaking to her as this women did.

"Perhaps it would be better spent with a woman who would actually reciprocate your feelings back?" She asked and he took a step forward towards her, his hands still in his pockets. Normally, Lucy would have felt slightly uncomfortable and threatened with a man so blatantly flirting with her in the dead of night while it was just the two of them alone. But there was something about him which made her feel calm. Something about him which made Lucy feel as though she had known him her entire life. She had never felt so comfortable and connected with a stranger before.

"Please," Bucky only scoffed and pursed his lips together in a grin and joked, "I bet you any money that you'll be falling in love with me at the end of this."

"You talk a big game, Sir." Lucy joked back.

"Yes I do, Ma'am." He then bowed and then reached his hand out, "May I have this dance, my lady?"

She only sighed and figured what the hell would be wrong in humoring him for a bit. It couldn't hurt. And as she told Adie, she could look but not touch. Although, she figured this was just teetering on the edge of inappropriate. However, she went against her better judgment, as she had an overwhelming urge to be drawn to him and she answered with a simple, "You may."

Bucky took a step forward and gently placed his hand on an appropriate spot on her waist, immediately making his breath hitch at the contact and he could feel her stiffen. Her one hand went on his shoulder and her other one was taken into his. He took a small step forward to bring them closer together, and she shot him a pressing look, almost telling him to back off and he laughed, "Don't worry, doll. I'll leave room for Jesus." He promised as they began swaying to no particular tune and Lucy laughed at his joke.

"I'm sure he will appreciate that." She smiled, "As will my fiancé."

"Tell me about him?"

"About Jesus? I don't think I'm really the most qualified—,"

"Not him!" Bucky exclaimed, laughing at her humour. "Trust me, I went to Sunday School long enough to get the whole spiel. Me and the Big Guy aren't really on the best terms at the moment."

"Been committing too many sins, Steve?"

"Believe me, I have a couple in mind right now I'd like to be committing." Thou shall not commit adultery, and thou shall not covet another man's wife rang in his head over and over. God, he was going to hell for sure for thinking the things about her that he was in that moment. He had never been attracted to a woman this much before, and the fact he couldn't have her only made him want her more.

She only pursed her lips together and then looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. She then chuckled before shooting back, "My, you really are quite the flirt, aren't you? Do women usually fawn all over you?"

"Sometimes," He shrugged, a grin also his lips, "I wouldn't say fawn though. Falling heads over heels? I'd say that was more accurate." Bucky teased.

"And you're modest, I see! Really just the whole package, aren't you?"

Bucky only snorted and then continued joking with her, "Exactly! Another reason to leave your fiancé for me! I'm pretty much the perfect man!"

Her gaze met his and he looked down at her honest, doe eyes before sighing, "I gotta be honest with you though, sweetheart. I think I use cockiness and flirtation as a form of overcompensation." He wasn't sure what happened to get him to admit to that. Something about her eyes, and how honest and caring they looked compelled him to justify his actions and behaviour.

"Overcompensation?" She backed away almost suddenly and couldn't help but look down at below his waist, an eyebrow raised teasingly.

"Not for that! Jesus Christ!" Bucky couldn't help but burst out in laughter at her dirty mind, "I think I'm doing alright in that department, actually." He had never met a woman so bold before, and so nonchalant about joking about such matters.

"Oh," She let out a breath of relief, "That's good then. I mean, not for me. But for you! And your next endeavors!" Lucy tried to shift the uncomfortable tone.

"I was really trying to have a deep moment with you, and you completely sabotaged it by just assuming I was compensating for having a small peni—,"

"Okay!" She cut off and then laughed, her cheeks turning pink, "I'm sorry! I just assumed that was what you were talking about! Usually, when people overcompensate for something it's because of that!"

"No! That would be the opposite of impressive!" Bucky laughed back. "And people can overcompensate for other insecurities. I'm trying to get you to fall in love with me, and that would just be tragic if that were the case."

"Indeed it would. Also, can't say you're doing so hot on the 'getting me to fall in love with you' part. But, I would like to know what you were about to say before I interrupted you though." Lucy said softly as she pursued her lips together.

"Nope, it's ruined now." Bucky chuckled and placed his head on the top of hers, his chin resting there. Holding her felt more natural to him than anything else in the world, for some reason. It could have been because he was drunk, but then again, it could have been for a different reason entirely. "Missed your shot. I was going to tell you something deep and that scared me but that's not happening." They continued swaying casually, still at an appropriate distance. For some reason though, it started to begin to feel inappropriate to him. Bucky was sure he would have gotten the hell beat out of him if her fiancé had been there. Although, she likely thought nothing of what was happening, but to him, every area she touched ignited him with a burning desire.

"Fine, I'll tell you something then that scares me then." She attempted to make it up to him, "Since, after all, we are strangers and it's not like you're gonna go run your mouth to anyone I know."

"How would you know? I could know someone that you know. After all, we are neighbours, I'm from Brooklyn and you're from Queens. It wouldn't be completely impossible? And, you did just humiliate me by just assuming my manhood was small so now I have a reason to get back at you."

"I highly doubt that you know the same people I do," She looked him up and down and giggled, knowing they were from two entirely different worlds.

"Alright, you got me there. You clearly are of a much different social standing." Bucky chuckled and placed his hand on a more comfortable area on the small of her back.

"Not that that's a bad thing!" She told him as he spun her around gently, causing Lucy to grin wider and her heart to pump in her chest a little harder, "I'm envious of you, actually."

"You? Envious of me? I seriously doubt that." Bucky scoffed in disbelief. He didn't need to see what she was wearing or how she styled herself and see her big engagement ring to know she was wealthy. From the very way she composed herself it was obvious. "Trust me, sweetheart. There's nothing really to be envious of. I'd much rather have your life."

"Because you think it's so great? Believe me, it's not all it's made out to be." She whispered under her breath, almost so he couldn't hear. She wondered if he would think of her as another spoiled little rich girl who thought life was hard. If that was actually what he thought, he didn't let her know that. Instead, he only inhaled deeply and rested his chin back on her head.

"Tell me that thing that you were going to say about what scared you." He said gently. Lucy wished he didn't say that. She wished that he was an ass or went back to his original, cocky demeanour. It would be easier to ignore the tingling in the spots where his hands were touching and try to ignore the obvious connection that they had.

"It's silly." Was all Lucy said back, "You'll make fun of me for it."

"No, I won't," He promised and pulled back so he could look down at her. She looked nervous, and he wasn't sure if it was because she didn't want to say what she was about to, or if it was him that made her nervous. Bucky didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him. He didn't want her to think that he was the type of guy to place another move on her even though she had mentioned several times already she was engaged. He would never attempt to go further with her than dancing since he promised her he would be a complete gentleman and it also wasn't in his style. When a girl said no, Bucky knew to respect that and not to put any pressure on her.

"I don't know if I'm ready to get married," For the first time, Lucy released her anxieties out loud. She had been so afraid of her thoughts before that she had told no one. Not a single living soul, especially Daniel, ever knew how she really felt. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of how she could tell a complete stranger about her fears, but not even her own fiancé since she was scared of how he would react. "I thought I was, but not I'm not sure."

Bucky frowned as he heard her voice choke up and her eyes become glossy, "Is it because you don't love him?" He felt oddly protective of her, and he didn't want to leave things between them not knowing if she would be alright.

"No! I love him, I love him so, so much. I'm not scared to spend the rest of my life with him." She was quick to assure both him and herself of her feelings.

"Okay, that's good. Why are you scared then?" He asked, frowning. He watched as his expression shifted and her lower lip ended up trembling just a bit.

"Because I guess I'm afraid of losing myself." She explained with a deep exhale. "I'm worried that if I become someone's wife or mother I won't be me anymore. I won't have an identity, I'll just become an extension of someone else. Someone's property, even. With their name replacing my own and no freedom to do what I want after I've worked so hard to get it. I just… I'm scared of becoming someone's arm candy and expected to fit into this moulded normative of what's expected of me and what isn't. I don't want to lose a part of me."

Bucky wasn't sure what he was expecting but it sure as hell wasn't that. The conversation turned from flirtatious to downright deep, and he wasn't sure he was the best person to be offering advice on something like that. After all, he was a man and didn't really understand what it was like for women after marriage to only be reduced to someone's wife. Really, Bucky wasn't even sure if it had even crossed his mind what exactly women had to give up.

"I've just worked so hard" She continued, closing her eyes and breathing in deep, her expression reflecting pain and confusion, "I don't want to become someone's everything and lose myself in the process. I'm just so, so scared.

Bucky only swallowed a lump in his throat, "And you haven't told him this?"

She shook her head, "No! Of course not. Because he would hear it as though I didn't want to be with him. Which I do. It's the marriage that I'm unsure about."

"Then don't get married." Bucky offered, "Why do you feel like you have to?"

"Because it's different for a woman. I mean, I live with Daniel now and people are already treating me as if I'm some kind of loose harlot. If I didn't have a ring on my finger and some prospect of marriage, it would be even worse. I'd forever be marked as some kind of whore and I'd never get respect, or a chance to practice my area of study."

"Guess I didn't think about that one." Bucky admitting, realizing that she was right and he should have never assumed that her life was easy because she had money. Clearly, there were certain limitations in her life, and she felt trapped regardless of all her wealth. "But can I just say something? Tell me to beat it if you don't like what I say."

Lucy nodded and said quietly, "Okay. Go ahead."

"Look, Emma- or whatever your real name is. I don't know you very well. But I can tell from the last ten minutes of talking to you that you're not just someone's arm decoration. You deserve a life where you're not overshadowed, and where you don't feel pressure to fit into some kind of mould that's been placed on you. You are absolutely stunning, and clearly way smarter than I am. And I think that if I were your fiancé, I would realize that. You aren't the kind of person to be put in a corner. You're one hell of a woman. And anyone who doesn't recognize that or expects you to give up part of your life doesn't deserve you. Don't ever, ever let any man— or hell, any person, tell you who you are or who you should be. You're incredible, and any idiot could see that. And if I'm being honest, you should tell your fiancé how you're feeling."

Lucy only looked at him at that moment as he spoke. She couldn't believe the amount of faith this stranger had in her. He didn't even know her, but was giving her advice and trying to comfort her. She was a little more than hesitant when she first met him, but she was more than glad she stuck around. "Thank you." She swallowed and then readjusted her grip on his shoulders as they continued to dance. Really, they did little more than just sway side to side to the music that the city gave them. "I really mean that. I'm glad I met you, Steve."

"I'm glad I met you too, Emma."

"Now," She exhaled and felt as though she could finally breathe again. "I told you something. It's your turn to tell me."

"So that's how it's going now?" He grinned down at her.

"Oh, that's how it's going." She rose a cocky eyebrow and then snuggly stated, "You owe me."

"I take back all I said, you're terrible."

"Hey!" She giggled before lightly punching his shoulder, causing him to laugh and rub it after pretending it hurt, "That's rude!"

"You've got a mean left hook there, doll." Bucky chuckled and put his hands back on her body where they were previously, feeling as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Thanks, my father taught me." It wasn't a lie, really. Her father did teach her for to punch. Only, she learned it from watching him hitting her mother. She could still remember the way his knuckles would curl, leaving the thumb outside so he wouldn't break it. She remembered countless times watching it happen, and promising herself to never, ever let a man ever treat her the way her father did to her mother.

"Did he know he was raising a boxer?"

"Don't avoid telling me! You can't get around it!"

"I was going to tell you! And then you emasculated me!" If Bucky was truthful, he had a moment of vulnerability with her before. He should have continued feeling like that, especially after all she just told him, but he often struggled opening up to other people. Really, the only person he had even remotely opened up to was Steve, and he had known him for years. He only just met this woman, and although he was compelled to tell her everything moments before, compared to her issues his seemed small and petty.

"And I just told you my biggest secret, so now you have to be honest!" She insisted,

"You can't use the fact you opened up to me as a weapon! That's manipulative!" Bucky chuckled.

"Fine! Then I guess I'll just be on my way…" She began to walk away and Bucky stopped her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back into him, causing her breath to hitch just a little bit. Flushed against him, they both seemed to realize their close position and a light blush appeared on their cheeks.

The tips of his ears turning a little pink, Bucky couldn't remember the last time a girl actually made him feel this nervous. "Okay, I'll tell you! Jesus, you're a handful."

"Don't criticize me!" She giggled, trying not to grin and fake being frustrated.

"Oh, that wasn't criticism. That was admiration. I love a headstrong woman."

"I would drive you insane." She promised him, stating confidently, "I don't think you could handle me." As soon as the words left her lips, she wanted to take them back. This was wrong, she was blatantly flirting with another man and she did nothing to stop it. But God, it felt good. And Lucy felt an excitement coursing through her veins that she was sure she had never felt before. If Lucy was truthful, she didn't feel nearly as bad about flirting as she thought she would. She was a little resentful towards Daniel for letting her go to the United States all by herself, and she figured she deserved some fun.

"I think I'd be up to the task," He promised her, "It would be a pleasure to go insane because of you."

As they looked at one another in those few seconds of silence, they only could stare in to each other's eyes. His deep blue orbs as he looked into the hazel brown one's of hers. Lucy had to turn away, feeling as if the moment was too intimate. Guilt began to settle into her stomach. Although it was only a look, it held more power than either of them could realize.

Neither one of them could know what would happen in those next moments. Whatever higher power was out there had to have been playing a cruel joke. Because at that moment, the apartment above the bar's open window echoed the sound of music.

Margret Whiting's "My Ideal" began to fill the street of which they stood as if fate had something to do with it. The soft sound of trumpets echoed in their ears, and clearly, they had someone in the apartment above watching over and trying to help them out. They must have believed they were making the situation more romantic, but the reality was that they only added to Lucy's guilty feeling.

They both looked at each other and smiled, Lucy giggling softly, choosing to ignore whatever bad feeling was welling up inside her. "I think we fixed the 'no music' problem."

"Yeah, I'd say so," Bucky chuckled and gazed down at her, lightly brushing a small stand of hair from her face. He swallowed a lump in his throat before saying, "Okay, my turn… You wanted to know, so here it goes. I think I used cockiness and flirtation to overcompensate for the fact I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing with my life. And that terrifies me,"

She sighed softly, looking at him sympathetically. His heart fluttered at her small, reassuring grin. "It's okay to not know what you want yet." She promised him, and Lucy's fingers on the back of his shoulder seemed to have a mind of its own at that moment. Gently, she began tracing small, invisible patterns on his skin. It was something that she did without thinking, and it was an incredibly intimate gesture despite her not noticing. But Bucky noticed, and a shiver ran down his spine as he felt her gentle fingers trace against him lightly. His heart pounded even faster.

"No, it's not just that." He told her, "My dad, he was was this incredible war hero. And here I am, doing absolutely nothing with my life. I've been working the same job since I finished high school, and I could have gone to college but… I don't know. I couldn't afford it at that time, and I just haven't really even found anything I wanted to do. I'm scared I'm not going to be good at anything, and that I won't be able to live up to his legacy. He always thought I would go on to do great things, and I just haven't. I haven't done anything, and that's the problem. I feel like I'm wasting my life away, and it scares me that I might be missing out on some opportunity, or if I do try something I'll fail at it." He admitted to her something he had not even fully admitted to himself. He was terrified, all the time of missing out on life or being stuck in the same mundane streak that he already was on. It was strange that he felt so comfortable around her, as if he could tell her anything and everything.

"Your father would be proud of you either way. Not knowing what to do is okay." She whispered gently, "You have lots of time to figure it out." Her voice was like velvet to him, and he was positive a woman had never effected him as much as she did.

"I don't know about that," He scoffed, "I mean, as I kid I always thought I would be like him. And I'm not. I have nothing going for me, and nothing to look forward to. And I think that's why I am how I am. I feel like I have to overcompensate for something missing, and the only way I can do that is by talking a big game even though I don't really mean it."

Her eyes softened and she sighed again, her hand lightly going to the front of his chest, "Again, I don't know you very well. But you seem incredibly kind, and intelligent, despite what you may think. You told me I don't have to fit into a mould of what other people expect of me, and you don't have to either. Just do what makes you happy. Either way, I'm sure your father would be proud of you for at least that. You don't have to live some extraordinary, incredible life to make an impact on people. What matters is your own happiness, and at the end of the day, it doesn't matter if someone else is proud of you. You only need to be proud of yourself."

"God, you're smart." He said and she laughed at his answer. She smiled softly, and pink spread across her cheeks at his complements.

Once the trumpets had stopped, the voice of Margaret Whiting filled the air and put them in a trance. They didn't notice the cars driving by, or the drunk people that stumbled out of the bar. At that moment they were the only two people in the world.

_Will I ever find the boy in my mind_

_The one who is my ideal?_

_Maybe he's a dream and yet he might be_

_Just around the corner waiting for me_

All Lucy could think of as the lyrics played in her head was what a cruel entity fate was.

"I really mean that," Bucky told her, "You really are somethin else."

"You are too, although you have yet to realize that." She breathed out softly, and Bucky had to resist every urge in his body not to kiss her. There was nothing that felt more right and more natural about the thought of him pushing his lips to hers. He had an overwhelming need for her, but he put that need somewhere deep inside of him, hiding it away.

_Will I recognize the light in his eyes_

_That no other eyes reveal_

_Or will I pass him by and never even know_

_That he was my ideal?_

Lucy wanted nothing more at that moment to forget she was engaged. She had connected more with this man in ten minutes than she had with anyone else, and she felt he knew her on a level perhaps no one else would. Her heart pounded against her chest, and she hated herself for thinking such things, but she couldn't deny it.

The song ended, and the crackling of the vinyl filled the air as it ceased playing. Once again, the noisy streets of New York came alive, but to them, they were still the only people in the entire city. Her hand gently fell to his chest, where she could feel his heart beat erratically. Her eyes flashed to his, and their gaze met, and she almost looked surprised at how hard his heart was beating from being so close to her. It was almost a more intimate reveal that the secret he had shared, and Bucky found himself exposed.

Bucky exhaled a deep breath before admitting, "It is becoming increasingly difficult to keep my promise of being a total gentleman right now." He looked at her soft, pink lips, and knew in that moment he had never wanted to kiss something so badly.

She was about to reply when the two of them were ripped out of the sweet daydream they had been trapped in as the bar doors opened up. "Excuse me? What the hell do you think you're doing?" The sharp tone of Adeline cracked through the night and suddenly Lucy pushed him away hard, the tone of her sister forcing her back to reality.

Bucky's eyebrows raised at her suddenly animosity, and Lucy looked back to Adeline. Her chest rising and falling hard as she felt panic set in. What the hell _was_ she doing? She thought to herself. "I'll be there in a second!" She promised Adeline with a shaky voice, realizing what she had done.

Her sister understood and slowly nodded before disappearing back into the bar, skeptical if whether or not she should leave her sister alone with the strange man. They were too close for comfort, and Adeline didn't want Lucy to do something she could regret just because she was drunk.

They were once again by themselves, and Lucy had tears welling up in her eyes from the guilt she was suddenly feeling.

Bucky stared at her with a slightly hurt expression, and he wanted nothing more than for her to stay with him at that moment. But he knew she couldn't, and that she had to go.

"I think the song has ended," She could only say softly as a lump formed in her throat. Bucky and Lucy knew there was no music playing anymore, but they knew what she meant. Their time was up.

Bucky gave her a small, half smile before saying gently, "Guess so." All he wanted was for things to be different. For them to maybe live another life, where she wasn't engaged and was free to maybe be with him. He had never felt a connection like he had with her with any other woman, and it scared him because he wasn't sure he would ever find that ever again.

All Bucky could do at that moment was take her hand and bring it to his lips delicately, placing the softest of kissing on her skin and causing Lucy's heart to flutter in her chest.

She wanted to kick herself for the things she was feeling. "Ma'am," Was all he said respectfully before giving her one last slightly broken grin. From where his lips touched her skin, she could still feel it burning, as though it had been scorched by the sun.

She knew she had to walk away before she did something she would regret.

Lucy turned away, her mind racing with 'what ifs', and she wondered if there was ever a time with Daniel things had felt quite so right and electric, almost as though it meant to be. She began walking slowly back into the bar, she almost wished he would call out her name —knowing it miraculously and confirming to her that there was such a thing as fate and it had brought them both there that night.

"Hey, doll?" He called back to her and Lucy whipped around, desperately to hear what he had to say. He stood there looking like an absolute vision, and Lucy breath caught in her throat. "So what's the verdict on you falling in love with me?"

Lucy could only give him the smallest smile and reply back, "Perhaps in another life…"

Before she walked into the bar, she turned back one last time and gazed at as she walked away. "Whatever you end up doing," She began and then met his eyes, causing his heart to break because he knew this would be the last time he ever saw her, "You'll be extraordinary."

They exchanged one last smile, and she walked back into the bar and out of his life forever.

Bucky was left alone in the New York night on the side of the street. He wondered if what had just happened was real or not, and he could only put his hands in his pockets and try not to think of the sadness creeping in.

A voice suddenly rang out, and he looked up to the window above the bar, where an old woman sat in a nightgown. She was the one who had put the music on, attempting to create the moment between them.

"You should have kissed her, dummy." She said in a bitter voice, the sadness also affecting her from the two young people who were clearly meant to be but met at the wrong time.

Bucky wanted to, but he knew he couldn't be the type of person who would jeopardize her relationship, "She would be happier with someone else." He tried to convince herself.

"That's not the look of a woman who's happy in her life." The old lady shot back. Bucky wasn't sure that was the case or not. She said she was in love with her fiancé, and although that didn't guarantee whether or not she was happy, he wouldn't be the reason a relationship fell apart.

Bucky only sighed and walked back into the bar, heading to get another drink after the rough night he had. He didn't want to think about her, or how he might have met the perfect partner but in the wrong time.

He didn't look around the bar as he walked in, not trusting himself to rush over to her and grab her face and kiss the hell out of her if he saw her. So he head towards Steve, who was sitting quietly on a bar stool next to a rowdy Tommy Susa and George Caraway.

He appeared next to his old friend, who knew something was immediately up when he ordered a whiskey and downed it in a moment while also looking like a kicked puppy.

"So, it didn't go well with your future wife?" Steve could only ask, noticing the sadness present on Bucky's usual cheery demeanour.

"She's someone else's future wife," Bucky explained and Steve frowned, waiting for him to expand on what he meant. Rolling his eyes, Bucky spoke the next words as if it pained him, "She's engaged."

Steve pursed his lips together and only nodded in understanding, he pat his friend on the shoulder sympathetically and could only say, "Sorry, Buck."

"Yeah, well." Bucky only sipped his drink, and then repeated what she said to him back to Steve, convinced that if he said it back out loud it would happen, "Maybe in another life."

* * *

**Margaret Whiting's "My Ideal" wasn't actually released until the 50's, but I thought the lyrics made sense. And if you listen to it as you read, it's seriously cute following the Bucky/Lucy interaction.**

**This little bit of fluff has been short lived, and won't appear in the story again for a couple more chapters, but at least we'll begin see more of mains together now and progress a little more in their relationship.**

**Please show your love/ support if you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Review, Follow, Favourite. You know the drill.**

**-Amelia**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello friends! Sorry for the little delay on this update. I originally didn't have this chapter written. I had thought to skip back to present time in the storyline of 1943, where Lucy and Bucky had just met, which will be chapter 13 now. But the feedback from the last chapter was lovely, and I loved writing 1940 pre-war Lucy and Bucky and giving you more backstory on their history. Plus, this allows me to share more of Lucy's past, as well as her relationship with Adeline. Plus, Steve's first POV in the story! Which I'm super excited about :)**

**I apologize for how long this one is!**

* * *

Chapter XII

Brooklyn, 1940

_What the hell just happened?_ Lucy wondered to herself as she grabbed her handbag and left the bar. Her hands shook, almost as though she was cold. Her nerves were on edge, and her heart race grew with each passing moment.

Adeline followed close on her heels, and Lucy needed a moment in the fresh air. As soon as Lucy drunkenly stumbled close to the vehicle that Adeline and her had arrived in, she knew she would be in for an earful.

She took a deep breath in the night time air and closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. Her heart started pounding as hard, and she could feel herself begin to relax.

Lucy could smell the stale cigarette smoke. She almost found herself looking for the man she had just met, Steve. Although she knew it was wrong, she wished she could just see him one last time. Her heart quickened again, not because of anxiety or nerves. But because of excitement, and possibly a slight bit of infatuation. She felt like a schoolgirl with a crush, and perhaps that was why she was feeling so anxious and guilty. On one hand, Lucy only wished to see him once more, to look at those steel-blue eyes, and feel her heart pound a little bit faster from excitement instead of anxiety.

On the other hand, she dreaded it. Because she knew if she saw him once more, she would do something very, very foolish.

But there was no one. Only an elderly woman from an apartment above, smoking out her window in her nightgown.

Lucy looked up and figured she must have been the one to turn on the music for them while they were dancing. The older woman gave her a small, sad, smile. Lucy couldn't return it, she only looked down at the pavement and swallowed a lump in her throat.

The driver opened the door for Adeline, who was impatient to get home. "Lucy!" She snapped harshly. She was pissed, Lucy realized. Her sister, who was usually gentle-hearted and calm, was the very opposite in those moments. But Lucy wasn't sure as to why, though. After all, it wasn't any of Adeline's damn business of what Lucy did.

Lucy shut her eyes tightly again, trying to stop the spinning sensation she was experiencing from drinking too much. "Coming!" She replied. Her breath became more labored, and anxiety rose in her chest once more. This night, Lucy realized, was too much. It was too much, and she had had too many drinks, and nothing was making sense. She also felt the sudden urge to vomit, and her palms few sweaty.

Lucy shut her eyes tightly once more and inhaled deeply. She tried to gain as much fresh air as she could before she had to get inside the car and feel as though she would suffocate.

With a heaviness in her heart, she went to the car. She wasn't sure why she was so sad, but all she knew was that it was welling up in her body and growing with each passing moment. It almost felt as though she was walking away from something….

She realized for the first time in months she was truly and genuinely happy in those few fleeting moments while dancing with Steve.

That's what it was that she was walking away from. Happiness.

It broke her heart all over again because in those moments she realized that perhaps she and Daniel weren't as happy as they could have been. They had their happy moments, of course. Sometimes, she was happier with him than she had ever been perhaps in her entire life. But then again, Lucy wasn't sure she had ever really been happy. Maybe she didn't know what true happiness felt. That is, until that moment.

Though she didn't have time to think about that since as soon as both she and Adeline sat in the car, her sister turned to her with anger in her eyes. Lucy suddenly felt a pit grow in her stomach, and the guilt returned with a vengeance.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Adeline demanded, clearly frustrated. Her brows were furrowed, her expression almost enraged. Lucy could smell the fresh leather of the seats in the car, and she made eye contact with their driver through their rearview mirror. He politely rolled up the partition with a hand crank, giving the two sisters their privacy.

"Jesus Christ," Lucy rolled her eyes, slurring slightly, "Would you relax!" Adeline was being too nosey and should have minded her own business. She was younger, and what the hell did she even know about the situation, anyway?

"No! What the hell were you doing with that man?" Adeline crossed her arms as she scolded Lucy like a child. In those moments one wouldn't be able to tell that Lucy was six years older than her. The way she was being reprimanded made shame settle deeper into her bones and it put her teeth on edge.

"Nothing!" Lucy exclaimed frustratedly, "And it's none of your business, regardless!"

"You remember you're engaged, right? To Daniel! Just because he's an ocean away, it doesn't mean you can fool around with any man who thinks you're pretty." Adeline's tone was meant to cut deeply, and it worked. Lucy was revolted at her accusations.

"What the actual hell is wrong with you!?" Lucy demanded to know instead, looking at her younger sister in shock," You're being a little brat! And how fucking dare you even suggest that I would cheat on Daniel!"

"What the hell is wrong with me? What's wrong with you! You were pouting and crying about how much you missed him and the first opportunity you get you're flirting with a stranger!" They wouldn't be having this fight if they weren't drunk.

Beatrix never drank, because she knew how detrimental it was to their relationship when they were all together and drinking. Too often, the parts of them that were similar to their father came out while drinking, and it always ended with them yelling and fighting.

At Beatrix's wedding, Lucy and Beatrix got into a fight. What it was about, none of them could remember, but it resulted in Beatrix crying in her wedding dress and Adeline having to interfere. Beatrix hadn't drunk since, but Lucy and Adeline kept up the habit.

And each time it resulted in disaster unless Mr. or Mrs. Lee was to intervene. Once, at a dinner party before Lucy leaving for France, she and Adeline got into it, and it resulted in Mr. Lee sending both adult women to their rooms like reprimanded children.

That's not to say they never had fun when they drank, or that never got along while under the influence. Usually, they did. But when they fought, oh, they fought _badly._

Lucy wanted to pull her hair out and scream at her little sister, "Oh my God! It was only a stupid dance!" It hadn't been though, and Lucy knew she was lying to herself if she believed that. Adeline saw straight through her.

"No," Adeline said harshly and insisted, "It wasn't! I saw what I saw, you can't lie to me! If I didn't walk in and intervene when I did, you would have kissed him and don't try to deny it!"

Anger rose inside her and Lucy's eyes narrowed, "Even if I did, it's none of your fucking business!" Lucy would have never. Although, the thought did cross her mind once when he looked at her lips. She could see his eyes trail there, resting on them. Hers drifted to his as well, and for a brief moment, she wondered what he tasted like. Their lips meeting almost seemed destined and meant to happen. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to Lucy, as though it was something as simple as nature.

Like waves crashing on a shore, like a heart-pumping fast with anticipation, like lightning striking. Every instinct she had made her want to kiss him. It was nature, and chemistry, and every driving force in the universe like a gravitational pull which made her feel the need to have his lips against her own.

But the weight of her ring on her finger was heavy, as was the Star of David necklace that rested on her collarbone.

She loved Daniel. She loved him more than anything. But the last few months, with the constant fighting and the yelling and the screaming and the going to bed angry, it was wearing her thin. She wasn't happy in those few months.

And Daniel broke her heart. He refused to come with her to America. He chose his life, his home, and his family over her. Even though it wasn't safe, and all she wanted was them to be together and to not live in fear.

But he was prideful and made excuses. He said he wouldn't get a job since he didn't speak English, and he didn't want her to feel as though she had to provide for him. In those moments when he spoke that, it made Lucy feel as though everything he told her about how they were equal partners, and how he wasn't intimidated by her career and drive, and how she wasn't his seemed like a lie. Daniel always claimed he was on her side, on the women's side. Daniel liked to claim that he was what scholars and theorists were now calling a feminist, which was something in a rising social movement. Lucy had never known that there was a name for someone who supported women. She had always had those thoughts and beliefs, she didn't need a word to describe it. But Daniel liked to fit into categories, and he swore to her that he would never think of her as anything less than equal. But when it came down to it, he couldn't stand the thought of her being the sole provider. He was the man, that was his job. And Lucy hated that idea.

He was too prideful to allow his partner to provide for them. He was worried about how it would look, and what people would think. It was that very pride that kept them apart.

He made more excuses, saying his parents needed him and they were sick. She offered to move them to New York and the Lee's would see that they got better medical care than they would have gotten in France. He still said no.

She didn't realize how selfish he was being until that moment. And all the fighting and the arguing had finally broken her.

It was starting to become evident while she was in Paris. Her happiness began to dim.

She recalled one particular fight, worse than all the others. An unforgivable one, which played in her head over and over that as she danced with that stranger. She shouldn't have felt guilty for flirting, she shouldn't have felt guilty for dancing. And she shouldn't have felt guilty for just once, wondering what possibilities lay ahead beyond her future with Daniel.

The idea of a marriage suffocated her. She didn't want to be the ideal wife, who catered to their husbands every need. Who took their last name, and left her own identity behind. The one who had dinner on the table every night, and who gave up her career to have children. The one who made all the sacrifices, as her husband thrived.

She couldn't be like that. She wouldn't be like that. She was too spirited, and Daniel knew that. That's why he said they wouldn't have children if they could help it. He didn't want her to give up what she had worked so hard for. But if she became pregnant by accident, then what? She would be forced into the life that she didn't want, and that terrified her.

In a way, he was supportive. But he wouldn't ever understand what she went through.

She was ripped out of her thoughts as Adeline snapped back, "It is my fucking business! Because you're being a whore—,"

"A whore!? You better watch your fucking mouth." Lucy growled. She hated that term. Too often since she began living with Daniel after they were engaged, too many people treated her like a harlot. He, of course, suffered no repercussions.

But at University she was an assistant professor at (the same one Daniel was a professor at as well) had called her in to talk about her ethics. Rumors were going around that she had been living with Dr. Rehal, and sleeping in the same bed before marriage. It looked too scandalous, and the men on the panel were concerned about how it would look on them if one of the very few women employees they had was whoring herself to other facility members.

She recalled how they had found out in the first place. Lucy and Daniel didn't at first disclose their relationship since he had become a professor before her getting her Ph.D. He was helping her with her doctoral thesis and was her professor at one point as well.

After she became staff though, it was obvious they were dating. And no one cared if a professor chose to spend his time with the archaeologist who was part-time staff.

Until she visited his office one day, and they were the only ones in the room. He had pressed her against his desk, his lips grazing up and down her neck, and her leg was against his hip, his hand went into her dress, trailing up the soft skin of her thigh.

When suddenly the door opened and a student walked in.

Daniel quickly followed the student out and trusted that he would be discreet against what he saw. He agreed, but as it turned out, Lucy had given him a bad mark in one of her classes. Word got around and made it to the university panel. And although Lucy and Daniel were engaged, they wanted to avoid a scandal. They had told her to keep her whorish ways to herself and threatened her job.

There she was, almost losing her job. As Daniel, who was there for support, was not even addressed once even though he was an active participant.

Lucy hated that even though he was the only man she had ever been with, she was too often accused of being a whore. She stood there, reprimanded and degraded and humiliated in front of a panel of men, who would never understand what it felt like to lose their dignity like that. And now, her little sister was accusing her of being one as well.

"Well if you don't want to be called one than don't act like one." Adeline shot back, her fiery expression reflecting their mothers. She had always been the pretty one. Beatrix was the caring one, and the kind one. Lucy was the smart one, with the spirited temper. Things came easier for Adeline than it did for Lucy and Beatrix. Although everyone knew the Heinrich girls had been blessed with looks, and pretty was a price that they paid to be validated in the world. And Adeline was given everything she had always wanted. She barely remembered what it was like to come from nothing and live in constant fear. Lucy and Beatrix did though, and it had affected them well into their adult lives, whereas Adeline could live in bless and pretend she had always had the life the Lee's had given her.

"When did you become such a little shit!?" Lucy demanded to know. She remembered when Adeline was a sweet, young girl. Before her father murdered their mother, and back when she was timid. Although Lucy liked her spirit now, it wasn't exactly ideal when she was arguing with her. "And I'm your older sister! It's not up to you to look out for what I do or monitor my behaviour! So watch your mouth, and mind your own goddamn business!"

"When did I become such a shit?" Adeline laughed, "You mean, when did I grow a spine? Is that what you're asking? It was when I realized you didn't fucking have one!" She said resentfully and crossed her arms, looking at the front window. The driver thankfully minded his own business if he heard anything through the partition. Lucy could only imagine how awkward it was for him. She tried not to think about that though and focused on the fact that her sister just called her spineless, which was something she had never been accused of before. If anything, she was always the opposite.

She figured Adeline must have been more wasted than she realized, and Lucy shook her head, "What are you even talking about? God, you're just drunk!"

"What do you mean what am I talking about! I'm talking about how before the Lee's took us in you were different! You were soft, and weak! You weren't like how you were now, and because of that mom is dead!"

Lucy's heart dropped when Adeline spoke those words. She saw how tears pricked in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Lucy could only ask, shocked and confused, "You think I killed mom?" Her disbelief was audible, and her heart began to pound once again in her chest as Adeline's words ripped through her brain. This, of course, was something that had haunted Lucy since the very day it had happened. It was something she never voiced out loud since it was of course ridiculous. There was nothing she could have done. But still, there had to have been something, anything, she could have done to save their mother. She didn't, though, and she had stood there like a frightened child, weak and helpless and spineless. Just as Adeline had said.

"If you stood up to him more, as you would now, maybe she would still be here." The venom was obvious in Adeline's voice, as was the resentment. She spat her words out, and it wasn't meant to just hurt. It was meant to burn, and sting, and cause Lucy pain.

Anger rose in her chest, and suddenly Lucy knew she couldn't take this shit from a child. Adeline didn't remember what it was like. She would never know the fear that Beatrix and Lucy had felt. "I was sixteen! I was beaten around! If I was late for school, I got hit! I missed doing a chore, I got hit! I spoke back, I got hit! You think it's easy developing a spine when you're getting the shit kicked out of you?" Lucy couldn't believe Adeline was blaming her. The resentment she held for years was just emerging, and she had a feeling that it had nothing to do with the fact that she had been dancing with Steve. "You think it's easy being confident when you know what happens if you do?!"

"If you had just pretended to be like how you are now and stood up to him, mom would be alive."

"I'm failing to see how you being a brat has to do with me not standing up to our father." Lucy wanted nothing more than for the car ride to be over or for the conversation to change. She felt as though if she stayed there any longer she would scream. Adeline was too young to remember the constant fear of living under their parent's roof. She couldn't have remembered how their father had once broken Lucy's arm because she was walking home one day by a boy from school.

"I'm not being a brat! I'm standing up to you! And _you_ think I'm being childish."

"You called me a whore, and then proceeded to go on some stupid bullshit how I killed mom! I was a victim too, Adeline! As was Beatrix, as were you! If I stood up to him more, I probably would be dead too! You _are_ being childish. And learn to hold your liquor, goddamn it!" She sneered and turned away from her; unable to even look at her. Adeline kept quiet, she only bit her lip and refused to look at Lucy, clearly fuming. "Anything else you wanna get off your chest?" Lucy scowled and asked bitterly, her voice spewing harshness.

Adeline, like a spoiled kid, only rolled her eyes, "You don't get it. My entire life, I looked up to you. I thought you were the greatest. And then I grew up and realized that you weren't all that was made out to be. And then you act as though your life is so great now you've finally got some spunk, and the next you thing you do is fall all over the first guy to show you some attention. You're not the hero I thought you were back then, and you certainly aren't now."

Lucy understood now how it all related. Perhaps she was a little slow, due to the alcohol. Adeline looked up to her, and when she realized she wasn't as strong back then as she was now, she felt deceived and cheated. Now, she realized she was never all that she thought Lucy to be.

Before she could open her mouth to something back, Adeline snorted, "Can you even imagine how hurt he would be if he found out? Daniel would have never done what you did."

Her heart dropped again, and Lucy found herself raising her voice "But he did!" She snapped back and her voice broke at the memory. Tears welled in her eyes, and she felt her stomach turn. "So don't sit there and pretend you know me, or us, or anything about our relationship."

Adeline's headshot back at Lucy's words, her eyes reflecting confusion. Her mouth dropped as she looked at her in shock. Since Lucy and Daniel had gotten together, Adeline had believed they were perfect. She would visit them in France, or read what Lucy told her in letters and think there was no better couple. After all, she had never seen a real couple in a loving, functional relationship before. So she had idolized them. Of course, they had Mr. and Mrs. Lee, who loved each other in some particular way. But it was more or less an arranged marriage set up by two successful families, and there was a significant age difference. There was fondness and some love, but Adeline didn't want that. She had always been envious of Lucy and Daniel, and to her, they were everything she could have hoped for in a relationship.

To hear that something happened shattered the illusion.

Lucy thought back to the day that had caused their biggest fight. Daniel had come home, his head down and looking ashamed. Lucy had been reading by their little window nook. It was raining, and she liked to watch the droplets run down the glass, and see how their window plants collected water in their small leaves. She loved the smell of the city after the streets had been soaked. Her book was about something that she couldn't remember, perhaps Hellenistic pottery, or Roman fortifications. Either way, it hadn't caught her interest, but what did make her perk up was the guilty look on her fiance's face.

When she asked him what was wrong, he only shook his head and refused to even look at her. That set Lucy off, immediately she knew something had happened. Her heart dropped from her chest into her stomach.

She had gone after him into the kitchen, leaving her little comfy spot by the window. Her book lay on the floor, disregarded and strewn about in a disorderly manner.

Lucy had followed him into the kitchen. As she thought back to her memories, all she saw was a haze. It was like she was reliving all of it, but as she watched, everything was underwater and distorted. She figured it was the alcohol doing that, making it so she couldn't remember everything properly.

She had asked him what was wrong. He just stood there, refusing to meet her gaze. His hands gripped the counter tightly as he hunched over ever so slightly. Lucy asked again, and he turned around with a guilty expression and could only whisper that he was sorry.

Worry struck Lucy like a bolt of lightning. It slammed into her body and gripped her until she couldn't breathe. She asked what he had done with a shaky breath. Her eyes were wide and fearful, thinking of the worst possible outcome.

He had begun to explain that it was an accident, and he hadn't meant for it to happen. There was a secretary for the professors at the university; one that Lucy knew well. Her name was Emile, and she had long, thick, curly red hair. She had pale blue eyes and a small disposition. She was the first friend that Lucy had made at the university, and they had gone out for drinks once or twice.

Daniel explained that they were in his office alone, and she had begun kissing him. He was shocked and surprised when it happened, and he didn't know how to react,

As he spoke, Lucy recoiled back in shock as he tried to touch her at that moment, to comfort her as he assured her it meant nothing and was a mistake. His eyes seemed so sincere and sorry, and he promised she was the only one he wanted to be with.

_Did you kiss her back?_ Lucy had asked, her voice dripping with venom.

He looked down and swallowed a lump forming in the back of his throat. Shame welled inside him, and he could only say one quiet word. _Yes_.

She refused to know anymore. He tried to justify it, and tell her what happened, and how far it went. Lucy screamed at him to stop while covering her ears, angry tears flowing down her cheeks.

With her hands pressed to her ears, she shook her head as she refused to listen to him. He tried to explain it meant nothing. It was a mistake. _You are the only person I ever wanted_. She used to believe him when he said that, but afterward she had her doubts.

He had hurt her. In more ways than one, she realized. He was the one person who promised to never do so, but in the end, that promise had been broken. That was the first night they had ever spent alone from one another. She had left him to return to her flat, and she cried herself to sleep that night from his betrayal.

She and Daniel had never really recovered. They fought more, and Lucy was constantly paranoid. Emile had tried to go to her and explain what happened herself. Lucy told her to stay the fuck away from her and stay away from Daniel. She told her if she ever got between them again, she would be sorry, and she wasn't someone she wanted for an enemy.

Emile had quit in the next few weeks. It was obvious Daniel was beating himself up over the situation, and she had eventually forgiven him to the best of her abilities. Lucy became less paranoid, and it was almost as though they were back to normal. _Almost_.

She still had felt that she couldn't fully trust him. Something had happened between them, and it never was right again after. They still loved each other and wanted to be with one another. But it wasn't the same, and eventually, Lucy was consumed with this feeling that perhaps he wasn't the one after all. After all, how could she marry someone who she didn't fully trust?

Even laying in the same bed, mere inches apart, she felt worlds away from him. The spark they had was gone and replaced with mistrust and doubt. Daniel carried on like nothing was wrong over time, and it could have been that he didn't feel what she felt. He still felt as though they belonged together. She was indifferent.

Perhaps that was the reason as to why she had been so attracted to that stranger? _Steve_, Lucy played his name in her head. She could be transparent with him, and he had been the most trustworthy person she had ever met. And she had hardly even known him…

She trusted him more than her goddamn fiance, she realized with a sadness in her heart.

Lucy didn't expand further on the topic with Adeline. She owned her no explanation. Instead, she looked out the window, the same way she did all those months before on the day that everything changed.

"I'm sorry," Adeline said in a small voice. She refused to still look Lucy in the eye. The fight they had was too bad, and neither of them was ready to talk and make up.

By then, it had begun to rain as they sat in the car. Lucy watched as rain droplets ran down the window, creating small streams. She sat there in silence and gazed at the small veins that the water cut through on the glass, and felt as though the clouds were pouring out. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood in her mouth to keep tears from welling in her eyes.

She would not cry, despite the fact that she had never felt so empty and alone.

* * *

Brooklyn, 1940. Three days later.

It was rare when Steve Rogers was the one worrying about Bucky Barnes. Usually, it went the other way around. Since they were kids and met in the schoolyard, Bucky had always been looking out for him. Steve never had many friends and he struggled with fitting in.

For Bucky, all that stuff was easy. He made it look so effortless and so simple. Although he would never admit it out loud, Steve was always jealous of him for it.

He wished just for once, he knew what it was like to live in his friends' shoes. To be noticed, and not just go through life as though and be overlooked, as though he weren't even there. He wanted for once, someone to notice him, and pay attention. Not as the sidekick, or Bucky's little friend, but his own person.

He wanted to know for once what it was like to raise his hand in class and not be disregarded. He wanted his employers coming up and mentioning his performance and saying how they thought he deserved a promotion. He wanted to know what it felt like to gaze upon a room and his eyes meet with a gal's and have the connection be so instant that they would be drawn together.

Those were the things Steve was always envious of Bucky for. For being noticed, and having things come so easy for him.

But following few days after Steve and Bucky had gone to the pub, it was the first time Steve had not only felt bad for his friend but was also happy he didn't have his life.

Steve recalled how Bucky's eyes had befallen upon woman across the room. It was like something he had never seen. At first, there was nothing as he gazed out and saw a room filled with boring, uninteresting people.

The next moment, he watched almost as it was in slow motion. Bucky's mouth fell open slightly, and his eye reflected something that Steve could only imagine as awe.

Steve gazed at what had captured Bucky's attention. His eyes fell on a woman, sitting at the bar a little way off. She had long brown hair, and was laughing wildly after having just throwing her head back and taking a shot. She had grimaced first, which Steve could only describe her expression as less than flattering as she cringed, but then her smile that followed was something else.

Bucky had fallen under her spell, and he turned to Steve at that moment and could only say, _Do you see that girl?_

He said yes, and cracked a joke. But what surprised Steve the most was the words that followed,_ I'm gonna marry her._

Throughout all the years that Steve had known Bucky, he had never ever mentioned marriage. Not even in passing, or feigning the smallest amount of interest in it.

Steve, on the other hand, always wanted to get married. He wanted to find a girl he connected to, one who understood him. He wanted to fall in love, and get married and start a family. Bucky never seemed to want any of that until that moment.

Until he saw a dame across a bar and fell head over heels for her in what seemed like a span of fifteen minutes.

Apparently, that's all it took for Bucky Barnes to realize that she—that woman— was what was missing from his life.

But it wasn't meant to be. She had a fiancé, and Bucky was left feeling as though the thing he didn't even know he had wanted until that moment had slipped through his fingers.

And in the three days that had passed since he had met her and had his heartbroken, his mood could only be described, in a nice way, as irritable. Actually, no. Steve changed his mind. Bucky wasn't just being irritable. He was being a dick. A flat out, straight up, dick.

Steve understood it was difficult, and if he was being honest, he wasn't sure he had ever seen Bucky in such a mood before. Especially about a dame, no less.

But it had been enough for Steve to recognize, that it was rough having your heartbroken. And for once, he wasn't envious of Bucky. Not after seeing what a sour mood he was in, and how saddened he was by the whole situation.

It had made Steve concerned, and a little careless at work. Especially when Bucky was moody, and taking it out on others. He had snapped at their floor manager, and was in that moment, getting a stern talking to in his office.

Steve could see from the office windows how the manager was notably frustrated, and Bucky was arguing back. Trying to figure out what was being said, Steve accidentally continued running the machine he was operating and caused an accident.

Three of his co-workers, who he could only describe the relationship between them all as strained, suddenly were pushing him around. They were saying how they were gonna smash him to a pulp after they finished for ruining Carmichael's hand (who, in Steve's defence, didn't know existed — and how was he supposed to know he had a football scholarship ? Where did this guy even come from ? And what was their issue with him?) the accident had caused the young man to break his hand, and now Steve had to pay for it.

Which he assumed would involve getting his face punched in.

And he was right.

He stood there in a back alley at work. A scene he was no that all unfamiliar with. Back alleys seemed to be his natural habitat, and they all involved him getting beat up. Usually, though, Bucky was there to have his back. But not this time and Steve was there looking guilty and slightly stressed all on his own. He had tried to apologize for the accident, saying he didn't do it on purpose. But the three guys were insistent on him needing to pay, so Steve sighed as he stared at them.

It would be hard working with them all afterward. Especially if Bucky found out and went after them. He was walking on thin ice already, and although they had been at Lee's Steel Company since high school, it didn't necessarily mean that he wouldn't get in trouble. Bucky was already getting chewed out enough for his attitude. He didn't need fighting and causing a commotion to be on his file either. So Steve was prepared to take the three guys all on his own.

He raised his fists, preparing to punch first. Steve was sure that if his opponents got the first blow, he would likely hit the ground immediately. After all, they all had several inches to nearly a foot on him.

Just as Steve threw the first one and it was quickly dodged, he was grabbed by the shirt and prepared for a fist to fall upon him.

But the blow never came. A woman's voice called out "Wait!"

And when he opened his eyes from squinting in preparation for that pain, she stood there like a vision.

Steve couldn't believe his eyes, a woman stood there with a driver. Her car door was open, and she had just gotten out of it. She looked almost like the woman from the bar a few nights ago, the one Bucky was enthralled with.

Only she wasn't. This woman was very, very different.

"What's going on here?" She asked sternly. Her eyes shifting to the four of them, and noticed how he was about to get a beating despite being much smaller than them.

Steve couldn't believe the woman. If she looked anything like a goddess the other night, she looked other-worldly now. Her hair was in loose curls, her makeup done differently. She wore the nicest gown he had ever seen, clearly going to some fancy, high-class event. It was scandalous for the times, yes. But she made it tasteful, and it looked as though her skin was coated in diamonds. It had a low cut front, and an even lower back, which draped down past her waist. It clung to her curves, and if Bucky was there he might have just dropped dead.

What the hell was she doing there? At a steel factory in Brooklyn? On the poor side of town, looking like a million bucks?

The man about to beat the hell out of Steve had to collect his jaw from the floor and shoot back "No offence lady, but this doesn't concern you." His gruff tone was meant to threaten her. Steve saw how his eyes raked down her body, and he felt another urge to punch the man.

But this lady was tough, that much was obvious. She stuck her chin up and then answered in a cool tone. Her driver looked amused as she spoke and he chuckled ever so slightly, "Actually, it does concern me." She said and then gestures to the factory, "Do you know who owns this place?"

"I work here, of course, I know who owns it. The Lee family owns it." The man scowled and dropped Steve, who stumbled back. Although he still had a strong grip on his arm, to ensure he wouldn't run.

Steve was still surprised as hell that she was there. He wondered if she knew Bucky worked there, and why she was in the area. Surely, it couldn't have been for him. Not dressed like that, at least.

Steve was still unsure if she was in fact, the same woman from the other night. She looked like her, but nothing about that woman had suggested she was quiet that rich.

"Mr. Lee raised me. This is his company. My sister will inherit it, and therefore this is my business. Now, you will let that man go. Otherwise, you will never work in this city again." Her voice was as cold as ice, and something told Steve that she meant business, "Here at Lee's Steel Company, we don't tolerate violence. No matter the reason behind it."

The man released Steve's arm reluctantly, and turned to him, "You better watch it, punk." He threatened. Steve knew he was safe for at least a little while, but this dame wouldn't be around forever to keep an eye on him. Steve's heart raced a little bit, and he was still prepared for the man to get in at least one hit. His adrenaline was racing, and he wondered how long he would be safe for.

Carmicheal gripped his injured hand tightly and scowled at Steve as he walked away. Steve tried to murmur another apology, but he didn't want to hear it. The man who was about to hit Steve brushed the lady's shoulder with his harshly as he passed her by and his posse all followed as they walked away. She rolled her eyes, and smirked slightly at their wounded egos.

Soon it was just her and Steve in the alleyway. "Are you alright?" She asked kindly, noticing his flustered state. She had a worried look in her eye, clearly concerned for his well being.

"Why did you do that?" He asked her, curiously. Steve wanted to know why exactly she had stepped in.

"As I said, this is my family's company. We don't like violence happening between our employees. Plus," She offered him a kind smile, "I don't like bullies."

"Well," Steve said and adjusted his shirt collar, which had gotten messed up after the other man had grabbed it, "Thank you, Miss...—,"

"Ah, Lucy." She interjected her name after he had trailed off. "Lucy Heinrich."

Steve knew for sure that the lady at the bar hadn't told Bucky her name was Lucy Heinrich. Lucy and her sisters were in the news several years ago. Apparently, her father had killed their mother and the Lee's were kind enough to take the poor orphan girls in. They were high socialites now, and the youngest one of them, Adeline, was often in the papers. Steve remembered reading about it, and later when he worked at the Lee's Steel Company, people would talk about the Heinrich girls, and how the Lee's taking them in turned their lives around.

Clearly, she seemed to be doing well for herself. Considering she literally was wearing a dress which looked like it was made of crystals.

"Miss Lucy," Steve said and nodded in thanks, "Thank you again."

He noticed the ring on her finger, it was hard to miss considering its size. He wondered if her fiancé was as rich as her, and he knew that regardless of who it was, the guy could offer her a whole lot more than Bucky ever could.

She frowned as she looked at him, a glimmer in her eye. She smiled ever so slightly, the corner of her lips lifting. "Have we ever met before?"

"No, we haven't." He suddenly felt nervous, a dame like that had never really talked to him for so long. Usually, they just brushed past him, and never noticed him, let alone recognized him from somewhere.

"No umm, we haven't met." He said, and she nodded, putting her mind at ease. Steve didn't know why he did it, but he couldn't help himself in that next moment. "But, I think you met my friend the other night. At the pub, in downtown Brooklyn. You were with another dame. You said your name was Emma."

Her mouth dropped in surprise, and she seemed flustered. Suddenly, her calmness disappeared and Steve wondered if he should have brought it up. Her breath caught and her gaze fell on anything but him. She turned around suddenly and looked at her driver. He seemed to understand that she wanted him to wait in the car, and he turned around and left the two of them alone. Steve suddenly wish they weren't alone, especially when her deep eyes finally settled on him, "You're Steve's friend?" she asked.

"Yeah," Steve said. He didn't tell her that he was Steve. He mentioned nothing of Bucky's real name, or who he was. "He umm... He's a little hung up on you. You left quite the impression, I guess."

Her face dropped, an expression of sadness prevalent on her face. Her brows furrowed together, and she admitted sadly, "Is he alright?"

"He'll live." Steve crossed his arms defensively. He didn't know what kind of person she was, but all he knew was that she led his best friend on that it had broken his heart. "Although, leading a guy on while engaged to another isn't a nice thing to do."

She licked her lips and looked at Steve seriously, a guilty expression struck her features, "I didn't intend for that night to go that way. I wish things had gone differently. And I wish..." She pauses for a moment, and sadness and pain washed upon her. Steve had never thought he had seen someone so sad, and it caused an uneasy feeling to settle within him, "I wish we had more time."

He didn't know what to reply with. All it seemed to him, was that she really shouldn't have been marrying the guy she was engaged to. Not after forming such attachments to a literal stranger.

"You must think I'm terrible," She tried to give a soft smile, to hide the fact that her eyes began to shimmer with tears, "Some kind of..." She sighed deeply and shook her head before whispering as though the words hurt her, "Some kind of a whore, or something."

Steve's eyes widened at that moment. He quickly answered, "No, of course not!" He had thought her a lot of things, but a whore wasn't one of them. "I would never!"

"If it's any consolation," She continued, "I'm a little hung up on him too."

Steve was surprised to hear that. He would have thought that she would have gone home to her fiancé and forgot all about Bucky. He figured she wouldn't have given him another thought, but it appeared Bucky's feelings towards her was mutual.

"I'm sorry for maybe overstepping," Steve began hesitantly, "But if you feel this strongly about a literal stranger, why are you getting married?"

She sighed once more, and refused to look him in the eye again, "It's complicated. My fiancé and I have been going through some difficult times, and he's in another country. We've been fighting a lot, and now I'm not even sure I want to be married..." She blinked back tears but somehow found that strength to look at Steve, "I love him, and I want things to work out. But sometimes distance is difficult."

Steve nodded, looking at her once more. She looked out of place in that alley, and he noticed how people walking by looked at her with wide eyes. He was still questioning why exactly she was there. Let alone talking to him for so long, and why she felt the need to intervene upon seeing him about to get pummeled.

"I understand," Steve said, although he wasn't sure he ever could. He wasn't sure if he could ever understand what was going on in her life, or how truly sad she was. She had a hard life, and he didn't need to know about her tragic family history to have figured that out. Her expression said it all. "I don't think I should tell Buc—Erm, Steve, about this meeting." He caught himself almost using Bucky's real name. Steve knew it would be best to keep it from his best friend, despite it hurting him. But he knew if Bucky found out she was there, that he would take it as a sign and go after her.

She looked even sadder, and her eyes dropped before she said quietly, "I suppose you're right. It's for the best." Steve was positive he had never seen anyone quite so sad looking, and also beautiful.

She looked back to him and tried to give him her best smile, when all of a sudden they were interrupted, "There you are!" A man's voice said behind them, and Steve's eyes almost widened to see Mr. Lee standing there, "I saw the car over here and got worried!"

Mr. Lee made visits to the factory every few months, but Steve had never seen him before. Never before had he been in the presence of a billionaire; except maybe Lucy, if her fortune was as large as her adopted fathers.

He had just come from the factory but was wearing a tuxedo, which seemed odd to Steve. "Crisis has been averted! We can go to the antiquities auction now!" Steve wasn't sure what crisis had forced Mr. Lee to come all the way to the factory, but clearly, that was the reason as to why they were both there.

"Perfect," Lucy had to have been the most talented actress in the world, to put on a smile so fake that even her adopted father couldn't tell anything was wrong. "What a relief!"

"Yes, we're very lucky." He smiled back, and his gaze then fell onto Steve. "Ah, hello! I'm Mr. Lee, I own this fine establishment. And you are Mr. —?"

"Ugh, Rogers." Steve's eyes widened as Mr. Lee outstretched his hand to shake his. He couldn't help but smile, especially at his genuine interest.

"Ah, Mr. Rogers. Thank you very much for keeping my Lucy company... There was an issue I had to deal with on our way to auction."

"My pleasure," Suddenly Steve felt very shy. He couldn't look Mr. Lee in the eye, and he directed his gaze downwards.

The older man turned to Lucy and sighed before putting his hands in his pockets, "While my dear, shall we be off?" He said. "I believe Howard Stark said he would hold us our seats, so we shouldn't keep him waiting."

Jesus Christ, Steve thought. This woman was literally in the company of billionaires but somehow managed to be attracted to Bucky Barnes, of all people. From one of the poorest families of Brooklyn, who didn't even have two dimes to rub together.

"Of course," She smiled at Mr. Lee, who then went off to the car, although skeptical to leave her alone with Steve in a strange alley.

She turned back to Steve, and once again her smile fell, "Take care of yourself." Lucy told him and then added before she turned away, "And ummm... Please make sure he's alright." Her voice was quiet, and the words almost looked as though it hurt her to say.

"I will. It was nice meeting you, Miss Heinrich."

"You as well, Mr. Rogers." She said once more, before turning around and gathering her dress before she walked to where the Rolls Royce was parked.

She didn't look back, and Steve was sure if she did she would have burst out crying judging by how heartbroken she looked.

She got in the car after the driver held the door open for her. They drove away not long after that, clearly off to whatever auction they were going to.

Steve stood there with his hands in his pockets, knowing he could never tell Bucky about their meeting. He would have never heard the end of it, and he was positive by the way Bucky had been acting the last couple days, that we would search the entire city for her if he had known there was even the smallest possibility of her reciprocating the feelings he had.

Steve was left along with her thoughts for only a moment as he had an internal debate with himself on what the right thing to do was. A voice rang out happily as Steve looked up, "There you are! Been lookin' all over for ya, punk!" Bucky said a little too happily, considering he had been chewed out by their floor manager, and also pouting around the last couple days. "You'll never believe who's hand I just shook!" Steve was distracted watching the black car drive off, seeing how it disappeared from the view. It would have killed Bucky to know how close she was.

"Mr. Lee?" Steve guessed as Bucky started saying his name.

"Yeah! How'd you guess?" He smiled, his face covered in grime from the long day's work.

"Just saw him." Steve shrugged and said nothing more, "Any idea why he was here?"

"No idea! Some urgent business with stocks or who the hell knows. Just came barging in dressed in full out tux while Mackmalley was chewin' me out! Said he was on his way to an auction with his daughter to meet THE Howard Stark, but they had to make a quick stop! He shook my hand and everything," Bucky's smile was wide as could be, that it almost made Steve forget about the sad interaction he and Lucy Heinrich had just shared.

"That's great, Buck!" He was happy that this was the first time in days that Bucky had seemed more lively. At least he wasn't moping anymore, and he seemed in a better mood than before. He hadn't seen Lucy. Which was what Steve was afraid of.

"Yeah, how about that though, huh? I think things are gonna start to turn around for me. I promise I'll try to stop being so sour in the next couple days," Bucky began to apologize, realizing he hadn't exactly been easy to deal with since the whole 'Emma' fiasco. "Sorry I've been acting like such a goddamn jerk."

Steve pursed his lips together, and gently pat his friends back, "It's all good, Buck."

No, Steve decided finally. He wouldn't tell Bucky about him meeting Lucy.

Bucky began speaking as they started walking together and put his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing in this sketchy alley, anyway? And no one is tryna hand your ass to you? That seems unusual. I'm beginning to just think you like alleys."

Steve couldn't help but chuckle, despite the uneasy feeling he still had. Although he knew it would be for the best, he knew Bucky would likely be hung up on her for a while... But it would be better than him knowing her real identity, and knowing he never really had a real chance with her.

* * *

**I apologize again for the length of the chapter. Usually, they average about 6-7k words but this one around 9,000 (opps!). I would have split them up, but it felt more natural to have them together. If you all would prefer shorter chapters, as opposed to these long ones, drop me a review or a PM.**

**Thank you all again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review, favourite, and follow. They really do inspire me to keep going, plus it might just encourage me or add some more fluff ;)**

**-Amelia**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello friends! I am back with another update. I'll be trying to update a little faster now since we're getting to the good stuff in just a few chapters.**

**Speaking of the good stuff! With the super great reaction that I've been getting chapter 11 because of the fluff, I feel kinda bad for making this such an unbelievably slow burn. I wrote a little exert that I'm excited about, only it won't fit in until much, much later into the story. So, in a means to make it up to you, I have made the prologue put into the first chapter just to include a future look at events that will transpire between Bucky and Lucy! I have been feeling as if going straight into such a dark prologue with pretty depressing themes for the remainder of the story was a little too strong, and this is my way of attempting to make it lighter so first-time readers know it won't be so completely hopeless in later chapters.**

**So check it out if you want to read some more very saucy, as well as moderately fluffy moments between Lucy and Bucky. :))**

* * *

Chapter XIII

Italy, 1943.

It was decided. Bucky absolutely hated Lucy Heinrich. He hated her more than he had ever hated anyone. Something about her rubbed him completely wrong, and he hated her stuck-up, superior attitude. He had only known her for half a day, but that he was sure of.

And as he followed her with a flashlight into the dark cavern of tunnels underneath the church, he thought of how he wanted nothing more than to just leave her there on her own. He could have just left her to fend for herself, abandoning her completely. But he had orders directly from the Colonel of the S.S.R. to do whatever Dr. Heinrich wanted. And why they were in some dingy caves under an old building, he wasn't quite sure. All he was sure of though, was that what they were doing was an absolute complete and utter waste of time.

She looked at a map, shining her light onto it and squinting, trying to see better, Bucky found himself glaring at her. She was immersed into it, and he was sure if he were to leave she wouldn't even notice. A voice in the back of his head (sounding suspiciously like Steve) scolded him and told him to be the bigger man, and forgive her for the insensitive comment she made earlier. But every time he thought of it, anger rose in his stomach.

He looked at her and watched as her mouth moved as she read the map, reading silently to herself. She was undeniably beautiful, that much was sure. But the fact she was clearly the worst person he had ever met kind of ruined it for him. Any other time, he would have found himself likely fawning over her, trying to charm her. She, after all, reminded him of someone, although he couldn't quite remember who. She was unlike the women he would have flirted with back at home. She had messy, long, brown hair, which wasn't pinned in any organized fashion. Instead, it was just thrown up into whatever she placed it in. She didn't wear a stitch of makeup, but was a natural beauty regardless; although perhaps a little tired looking.

"Could you please come over here and shine a little more light on this?" She asked him, clearly unable to see what was on the map. She ripped him from his thoughts, and he was suddenly pulled back to reality. The reality being that he couldn't stand to be within five feet of her without wanting to gag.

Bucky sighed and sauntered over, the evidence of his unwillingness all in his expression. She frowned at him and shot back quickly, "Try not to act so enthused." She hated when people were tasked with a project and then threw a fit when they didn't want to be there. She had experienced that often while in Egypt, and many of the soldiers would rather have been doing other things than helping her with her assignments.

"How can I act enthused when this is literally the last place I would rather be?" He shot back quickly. He was well aware he was being rude, but after their debacle earlier he didn't care.

"Okay, listen." She huffed and put the map down, clearly getting frustrated, "I don't care if you're miserable. I really, really don't. But do not try to undermine me, and don't ever question my orders. Now, do as I say and please shine the light on the map." She had just about enough of his bad attitude. She getting sick of him constantly fighting her on matters.

"Ma'am yes Ma'am," he mocked again and put his flashlight back up so she could hold the map. Lucy ignored his tone and sighed and she looked at what the paper revealed. It looked like gibberish to him, but she clearly understood it.

"That's not English," He noted, and Lucy wanted to point out what a brilliant detective he was for recognizing that. Instead, she kept her mouth shut. Bickering wouldn't help them, and she only had a few more hours of recording the church before they had to move on. She had to get everything done as quickly as she possibly could. Otherwise, it could be destroyed even further and the records would be lost.

"It's Latin." She replied back, looking at closely.

"Did you learn how to read that while you were in Germany?" He scowled, wondering if beyond learning to read dead languages while she was there she also learned how to impersonate an American and infiltrate their ranks.

She realized he didn't like the fact she was obviously German, and he didn't trust her for it. She always had a hard time when people found out her last name and was often treated differently for it. Not many men were willing to help her due to it, and it was constantly proving to cause her pain. Yet again, it was another reason to hate her father.

Lucy placed the map down again and turned to him, flashing her light in his direction and momentarily blinding him, "So, that's why you won't respect me? Because I'm German?" It was the typical reason as to why many disliked her, and she didn't think that this time would be any different.

"Partially." He replied back shortly, "I also just don't respect you for the sake of not respecting you." His smug expression made her want to slap him. Lucy ignored the urge to do so and suppressed the feeling. She was positive she had never met a man that irritated her more than Sergeant Barnes did.

She huffed and turned her light back in her map, "I've lived in the United States since I was three. I don't even remember Germany, and I'm an American citizen. Trust me, if you think I'm a spy I have no loyalty to them." People always thought she was a spy, but she couldn't blame them necessarily. She was sure she would be suspicious of a German as well if she were in someone else's shoes.

"Oh, that's not what I'm worried about. I don't think you're crafty enough to be a spy." He scoffed. He had never been that rude to a woman his entire life, but he hated her probably more than he hated anyone else.

"Well, that's moderately insulting. I'll have you know I was very crafty in Egypt. I could have been a spy. After all, I speak the language."

"So do I. And so do a bunch of guys here. It's not that big of an accomplishment."

It was now her time to scoff, she rose an eyebrow and looked at him, "You speak German?" She couldn't imagine him taking the time to learn another language, given his obvious stupidity and ignorance.

"Ja, überrascht?"_ Yeah, surprised?_

"Überrascht, dass du genug Gehirnzelldifferenzierung hast"_ Surprised you have enough brain cells,_ she shot back.

"See! That's why I don't like you or respect you. It's not because you're German, but because you walk around here all high and mighty with a superior attitude. You don't give two shits about all the guys doing the heavy lifting. Guys who are literally dying so you can do your goddamn pointless job. And you act as if that doesn't even matter! As if we owe you something instead!"

"I do not have a superior attitude!" She snarled, her blood pressure rising and wondering who the hell this guy thought he was.

"Oh, trust me, doll. You definitely do."

"It's Doctor," She murmured again, grimacing at the pet name he gave her.

He scoffed and then laughed, "There it is again! The superior attitude! You come in as this fancy, educated broad, and start giving us orders. I don't think so. That's not how it's gonna go for us."

"It's not a superiority complex to want respect, Sergeant!" Her tone was icy and harsh.

"You want my respect, then you better earn it, princess. But so far you aren't doing so hot in that area."

"So, it's not because I'm German, apparently. Is it because I'm a woman then?" She asked him, "Because, like it or not, we have to work together. And those are two things that won't be changing anytime soon."

Bucky was shocked she would ask. If he was being honest, he never once thought the reason he didn't respect her had something to do with what gender she was. It had to do with the fact that she was an awful goddamn person.

"It's not that," He scoffed.

Lucy only huffed and then said, "Fine, I give up. But just so you know, respect is a two-way street. And you're not doing so hot in that area either." She mimicked him, repeating what he said. Her eyes squinting as she glared at him and neither of them wanted to break away from the angry stare first.

Eventually, She turned her attention back to the map and then began walking down the dark cavern. The eerie sound of water droplets dripping from the ceiling and hitting the rocky ground echoed in the darkness.

Lucy continued walking on fearlessly, not even worried in the slightest of what laid ahead. Bucky at least admired her for her dedication, and he followed her quickly as she walked on. He was positive the cave wasn't safe and could tumble down on them at any minute. She didn't seem to care though, and he thought of how stubborn she was and how annoyingly into her job she seemed to be.

"So where did you learn how to read that shit?" He asked her, gesturing to the map. He was genuinely curious about how she came about learning a dead language.

"My fiancé was a doctor of Greco-Roman history. He taught me how to read Latin shortly after we met."

"So you speak English and German, you read Latin, is that it?"

"And French and Russian, and I picked up a little Arabic back in Egypt." She replied back quickly and then flashed her light to an area of the ceiling which had rough markings on it. She looked at the man-made markings in wonder and quickly took out her camera to take a picture and the jotted some notes down in a field book.

Although she was clearly intelligent, Bucky still was under the opinion that she thought she was smarter than she actually was. He wasn't asking her these questions to get to know her better, but he was suspicious of her role and what exactly she was doing in the army.

"So, how does a fancy, educated, multiple language-speaking broad end up working to the American army?" He asked her. Although he didn't suspect as a spy, he couldn't 100% rule it out. Especially since she was clearly awful, and he didn't doubt she had ulterior motives.

"I got recruited. A Captain and Lieutenant came to the university I taught at and asked for my help. Said I was the best in my field and twenty-four later I was shipped out to Egypt."

"You teach at a university?" Okay, so maybe she was pretty smart. Bucky had never heard a woman being a professor before or being considered the best in her field. She was impressive, but that didn't make her any more appealing to him.

"University of Chicago," She seemed mildly distracted, as she studied the ceiling markings, trying to figure out what they were. She took her camera and snapped another picture, the white flash of it momentarily blinding him.

"How was Egypt?" He asked her, "I haven't heard much news regarding it. A lot of the operations are kept secret and we don't always get the Sunday papers."

"It was hot," Was all she said back, still distracted, "And there were lots of snakes. I don't know though, it's nice to not have people shooting at me over here." She didn't even look at him as they made conversation.

"You were in the action over there?" He frowned, still confused exactly what the hell she was doing for the army. Her role confused him, and he thought all she did was academics. Apparently, though, she was more involved than he previously thought.

"I wasn't supposed to be. But ummm, I found myself in some sticky situations while trying to procure some of the artifacts. Nazi's typically don't like it when you steal from them." She was surprised they were actually being civil. They were almost able to have a conversation, and Lucy thought perhaps he wasn't as bad as she originally thought.

"Jesus, I really am having a hard time understanding your role in all this," Bucky admitted, confused. Scratching the back of his neck, he watched as she moved forward.

"It's not that complicated." She huffed and then continued moving forward. "I'm just securing art and artifacts and keeping them out of the wrong hands."

It seemed like a slight waste of resources to Bucky, although he would never admit that to her in the fear of being yelled at. She took off in a hurry, suddenly making a breakthrough with the map. He huffed with frustration as she moved like a bat out of hell.

"Would you hold up for a second?!" He was intended to guard her, that's all he knew. Dugan was originally supposed to be keeping watch on her, making sure she was alright as she did her job and wasn't attacked by any lone German soldiers hiding out in the cave. But he passed it off to Bucky after he got other orders, smirking at him with a shit-eating grin as he told him good luck. "I can't necessarily guard you if you're off running around somewhere."

"I don't need you to guard me, I need you to be quiet. And in case you haven't noticed, we're short on time. So, keep up Sergent!" She shot back, and then whipped her pistol out of her holster "Plus, I have this!" She waved it around and Bucky quickly grabbed it in her hand, not trusting her while she was pointing it at him.

"Easy, doll!" He cringed at her carelessness with her weapon. "You can't just wave that thing around! Do you even know how to fire it?"

She hated his condescending tone, the way he spoke her made her feel not only incapable but also inferior and small. Lucy hated feeling like that, and just at the moment she thought they could possibly work together he had to open his big, stupid mouth.

"I don't need you to protect me!" She scowled, raising her voice and clearly offended. "I'm fully capable of doing that on my own! I've been doing it my entire life—,"

Bucky scoffed, "Oh, your entire life? Your entire life where you clearly had everything catered to your every need? You're not fooling anyone, sweetheart! Just by looking at you, everyone here can tell you come from money and have lived a very privileged and cushy life."

"Don't pretend you know anything about me!" She was absolutely disgusted at his accusations. He didn't know a single thing about what she had gone through, but there he was making predictions and pretending he knew what it was like for her.

"I know you think you're better than everyone else here! I know you walk around like the world owes you something. And that you don't give two shits about the rest of us as long as you get to do your job and get credit for it at the end of the day!" He knew that soldiers were rarely mentioned in the textbooks and given credit. But broads like her who come from fancy backgrounds and manipulate the high government officials always did.

"Like I said, you know _nothing_ about me." She only replied quietly and then took her pistol back, she licked her lips, "And I can take care of myself." Lucy insisted harshly one more time.

"Well, you're not killing any Nazi's with that thing on safety." Bucky pointed out to her and she scowled before fixing it.

"I don't need your help." She only snapped back, quickly plugging the gun in his holster. "In fact, why don't I spare you, and send you off so I can do this on my own!"

"As much as I'd love nothing more, I have orders."

"I wouldn't count on you to save me," She only shook her head and kept walking, he followed hot on her tail.

"Great observation. Usually, I wouldn't. But like I said, I have orders." He was aware that it was a dick move to say that. And if it really came down to it, of course, he would save her. He was just being rude to her because she was being rude back.

"Great!" She turned back around to face him, her cheeks red from anger, "And just so you know, if the roles are ever reversed don't count on me ever saving you either."

"_Great_!" His eyes squinted as he replied back, mimicking her snobbish tone. "Though I doubt there's a world where that will ever happen, given the fact you don't even know how to turn your gun off safety."

She only rolled her eyes in annoyance and then frustratedly breathed out and tried not to scream at him. Instead, she turned to him and then said, "I want you to leave."

"Can't do that, I'm guarding you." He quipped back stubbornly.

"I don't care. At this point, I'd rather be run down or have this entire cave fall in on me than spend another second with your condescending and patronizing attitude and blatant hostility. Go back, get someone else."

"Both you and I know that's not happening, sweetheart." He only said back and then smirked, knowing it drove her crazy to be called a pet name. "You're stuck with me."

As she walked forward, her shoulder knocked harshly into his as he didn't move out of the way. It was an act of open aggression on her behalf, and all she could say through gritted teeth was "Then shut the fuck up and stay the hell out of my way. Or I will make sure you are not only written up, but I will personally talk to Colonel Phillips about how your attitude is hindering my ability to complete my mission, and I will have you transferred from this location in a quick second. Don't test me, Barnes."

She meant business this time, that much was clear to Bucky. He only pursed his lips and wanted to say something back, but he noticed something in her eyes that made him stop. For one, he had no doubt she was serious. And two, he noticed how her eyes once again held something familiar. It also held anger, fear, and sadness, which all three Bucky was no stranger to.

He didn't like her, but he realized she was likely the same age as him, just trying to do her mission and stay alive in the process. He only nodded, suddenly slightly ashamed of the way he was being so horrible to her. He still believed she deserved it. But as she said, like it or not they had to work together.

"Understood," He swallowed his pride, along with a lump in his throat. The words coming out of his mouth tasted like poison, and although he didn't like saying it, he knew he needed to in order to appease her.

Lucy began walking forward again, deeper down the cavern until she stopped once more. She looked at him and spoke. "Oh, and Barnes? Don't ever talk to me like that again. Or I swear to God, you'll be sorry."

Something in her expression told him she meant it.

* * *

When Lucy returned back to base. She wanted to cry. Not only did she miss Daniel, but she hated Italy, she hated what she was doing there, she hated her job, and she hated James Barnes.

The fact that she needed a goddamn drink, was the only thing went through her mind as she walked to the mess quarters where she could finally scrounge up some coffee and something warm to eat. Unfortunately, she had to settle on something other than vodka. She wondered how the hell she would make it through the next few months sober while having to deal with the bullshit she's put up within the last few days.

As she arrived, the cook smiled at her and it was the first time that day where she genuinely didn't feel hated or attacked somehow.

She saw Charles, Roger Green, and a few other guys sitting at one large wooden table. Charles looked up to her and waved for her to go over but Lucy needed a moment to be by herself. She was worried that if she was around people they would see the tears welling in her eyes.

Slumping down on a table alone, Lucy inhaled deeply and put her palm to her forehead as she tried to resist the urge to scream as she looked down at her tin coffee cup. Her heart pounded in her chest and she realized that despite never feeling a sense of welcome in anything she perused, this was by far the worst.

When she had first begun living with the Lee's, she had much to learn. She had been used to living a life where there were no rules and nothing was expected of her. She had to unlearn it all, and suddenly be groomed into a well-respected woman, and undergo constant lessons on how to present herself. People at their charity auctions and galas and events knew she didn't belong, and too often she heard whispering and laughing from them as they gossiped about her and her sisters.

In university, she was often met with resentful stares from her male peers. They constantly undermined her and treated her as though she didn't know anything. She was overlooked by male professors and when she raised her hand in the lectures to answer a question; a man always ended up being picked instead.

If she answered something wrong in the off chance time where she was called on to answer a question, she was criticized and told she didn't belong there.

When she became a professor, she was met with animosity from her coworkers. There was a noticeable boys club present. She and the three other female professors were rarely invited to meetings and were often left out on facility decision making processes. They were treated as jokes, and not taken seriously. They believed they were less capable of teaching due to their gender, and the only reason they were hired wasn't that they were the best, but because there was a push for more diversity with the advancing times.

The only time Lucy has ever felt as though she belonged and was good enough for someone was when Captain Woodward and Lieutenant Beaty showed up and asked for her help. That was the one time Lucy knew for certain that she was considered first for a position, and didn't come second place to a man.

But there in Italy, it was more of the same treatment she received everywhere else. She was sick of it, and was tired of being disregarded everywhere she went due to her femininity. She knew deep down that if she had been born a man, no one would have ever questioned her right to be there, or her authority without cause.

As much as she wanted to cry at that moment though, she choked it down. She couldn't appear weak in front of all these people and give them more of a reason to prove why she didn't belong and why women weren't capable of a job she had been given.

Blinking a few tears back, she ended up looking up as someone slid into the seat in front of her, startling her slightly.

Agent Carter, with her soft brown eyes, sat there and asked gently, "Is this seat taken?" She was just being polite, obviously. Clearly, Lucy had the table to herself.

Lucy cleared her throat, "No, by all means," She said to woman opposite to her as she got comfy.

Agent Carter gave her a small smile and then said, "I hope you don't mind me intruding. You look like you want to be alone, but also like you need a friend."

Lucy chuckled and then blinked back again more tears, thankful for the woman's kindness, "Yeah, I do. Thank you, it's been a tough day."

"I know what you mean. I'm having a similar day as well." The Agent sighed, her accent made everything sound so proper. And the fact she was dressed in her uniform in pristine condition, and her hair and makeup seeming perfect despite the fact there was a slight drizzle of rain made Lucy think that she wasn't human. "It's not easy for us girls, is it?"

Breathing out a shaky breath, Lucy couldn't help but chuckle before saying "No, it isn't."

The woman's crimson lips only rose up as she offered a small smile before raising a tin cup of coffee to them, "It's why we have to stick together." Lucy's heart suddenly filled with warmth, and she was touched by her kindness.

They had briefly only met while she was in the tactical tent of the S.S.R Division. They hadn't said much, only had a brief introduction, but there was a mutual respect there between the two of them. They had both known what it was like to be a woman of success in a man's world, and what it cost to earn respect.

Lucy never thought she and the woman would converse again though, but yet there she was, possibly making friends with her.

"I'm Peggy," She said with a smile, and then offered her hand for Lucy to shake.

"Lucy," She smiled back, warmth spreading through her as she realized that maybe she wasn't as alone as she had thought. She had Charles, her tentmate Elsa (despite not really seeing her for the last two days) and now Peggy.

"There, that's a little bit better than Agent Carter and Lieutenant Heinrich, don't you think? Or, do you prefer Doctor?" She asked curiously.

"Honestly," Lucy sighed and then took a sip of her coffee, which was slightly watered down and not as hot as she liked from the slight drizzle of rain. "I don't care anymore. Neither title seems to matter here, anyway." She huffed in an annoyed manner.

"No," Agent Carter sighed also and looked around, "Men don't have much of an appreciation for accomplished women here, do they?"

"No, they do not." Lucy only emphasized and the two of their eyes met and they both ended up laughing for some unknown reason.

"I mean honestly!" Peggy exclaimed through her light giggle, "They see a woman of authority and you'd just think they'd combust!"

"I had one Sergent question my authority so hard today, I thought he would just lose it on me! Really, I had no idea if it was being of my family background or if I was a woman but I don't care. And they think _we're_ too emotional!"

Peggy only scoffed and rolled her eyes, "As if. Have you ever seen anyone give as many tantrums as a grown man? Pathetic."

"I guarantee if we were in charge there wouldn't be a war at all in the first place."

"Of course not! Women have more sense than that! But men have egos, and power complexes." She said as she looked out at the men that surrounded them. Lucy did the same and they both felt bad for speaking ill. "They're not all so awful," Peggy explained, ending their joking. "There are a few with some admirable traits, I suppose. One or two at least comes to mind."

"No, you're right." Lucy nodded, "But there are a few who's neck I would like to wring."

"Oh, well we all have those." Peggy smiled, "I know for a fact that I have more than a few I'd like to do that to."

"Mind if I sit here?" Another feminine voice came into the mix, and Lucy looked up to see a smiling Elsa Hardy.

"Of course not! Elsa, this is Peggy. Peggy, this is my tentmate, Elsa." Elsa still looked beautiful despite her knotted hair, dirty face, and obviously exhausted nature. The woman looked like she hadn't slept in days, but there she was putting on a smile regardless.

The two ladies shook hands and Peggy expressed how it was a pleasure to meet her. "What are we gossiping about?" Elsa smirked.

"Nothing much, only mentioning our for certain men with less than admirable complexes," Peggy explained.

"Ugh, you can say that again!" Elsa rolled her eyes and shoveled some food in her mouth, "A bunch of jackasses, the lot of them let me tell you. But I love them regardless," She groaned in annoyance at her own voice.

"Can't live with them and can't live without them." Lucy agreed, knowing that despite her destain for the men she had worked with and the ones who treated her with a lack of respect, not all of them were like that. Daniel never was, and neither was Mr. Lee. She also had one professor who believed in her during her time in university. He wanted nothing more than for her to succeed and show them all what she was capable of.

"What about you, Peggy? You got a fella?" Elsa asked her, clearly a little dazed by boys. Lucy figured it had something to do with being engaged and happy. Neither she nor Peggy could relate to the bliss that she had.

"No, not at the moment," Peggy admitted, "There's… there's someone, but I don't know." She looked lost in her thoughts, but as she spoke Lucy could see a faint light of happiness in her eyes, and her mouth twitched into a small grin. "He's not like the rest of them, that's for sure." She looked lost in herself as she spoke at that moment, and Lucy couldn't help but feel envious. She would give anything to be in either Peggy or Elsa's situation and just have Daniel back. Although they had their differences and fought often, she still loved him more than anything. And now that he was gone, Lucy found that her heart ached for him.

"That's sweet," Elsa smiled before taking a large gulp of coffee. Clearly, she was desperate for the caffeine to keep her awake, "You should tell him how you feel."

"Perhaps. It's not an ideal time, though." Peggy argued and then shrugged the idea off, thinking it was preposterous. She blushed a little as a light colour of pink graced her cheeks.

"You should definitely tell him! Before it's too late. It might not be an ideal time but when is it ever?" The three of them were an odd group of ladies, Lucy realIzed. She was the cynical serious one who didn't put up with bullshit. Peggy was the calm and collected one, who thought more about being rational and logical than anything else. Elsa was the hopeful, lighthearted one with a positive outlook on life. They were odd, Lucy realIzed. As the conversation carried out and morphed into something less serious she watched as both Peggy and Elsa laughed.

She didn't have to be welcomed by a lot of people to feel less lonely and scared. Only a few would do, and at that moment she was positive she had found them.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. I'm so glad I've finally had the chance to really put Peggy more into the story, as well as highlight Lucy's female friendships.**

**Make sure you remember to go back to the first chapter and read my lil ****prologue ****section I snuck in there! ;)**

**Leave me a review with your thoughts, and don't forget to follow and favorite.**

**Amelia**


	14. Chapter 14

**I wanted to hold back on posting another chapter for a little while, but I literally couldn't. We are very, very close to our mains finally having some prime interaction (no juicy stuff just yet, but we're getting there!) **

**I loved writing this chapter. Honestly, Bucky + the gang are just my favs. And Dum Dum is such a loveable character. I hope you love their little interaction as much as I do! **

**Trigger Warning: Some slight* sexual harassment.**

* * *

Chapter XIV

Following the more than irksome day of taking orders from Dr. Heinrich, Bucky sat at a table with some of the guys in his infantry. Abe Anderson was joking around with Simon Pym about something or another, and the two were howling with laughter.

Bucky wasn't in a mood to be happy with them though. He had a long couple of days, and he hadn't been sleeping well. The thoughts of the fighting from earlier had been burned in his brain, and every time he thought of it anxiety rose in his chest. He had lost his appetite as well, and the fact he had been forced to be under the services of the Wicked Witch of the West didn't help his mood.

He tried to be involved and laugh with his friends, but every time he did, he felt guilty. Guilty that he was there while so many people weren't.

He tried to distract himself, since he found it wasn't so bad when he was occupied. He guessed that was one benefit to working with Dr. Heinrich. He had been so focused on disliking her that he didn't have time to think about all the trauma he had seen in the few hours before then.

But now he wasn't busy, the darkness seemed to creep in. He tried to distract himself any way possible, thinking of anything but the horrors and focusing on his friends. But even though he was there and present, it was like he couldn't hear what they said. Nothing registered, and although their voices rang in his ears it was like it was muffled, almost like he was hearing them from underwater.

Bucky tried to think of anything. He concentrated in his mother's face, trying to remember her soft smile. For some reason, he couldn't though. He tried to think of his sisters on Christmas, pouncing on him in the early morning and dragging him to go with them to open presents.

He tried to think of Steve and their time on Coney Island, and how they had eaten enough hot dogs to make them sick and played more games than they could afford. He was desperate just to get out of his own head, and the more he tried not to focus on all the bad, it just seemed to get worse.

He wasn't ripped out of his thoughts until Gilbert Whitney let out a loud whistle a couple of seats down from him. That seemed to rip Bucky of whatever trance he was in and bring him back to reality.

He had to focus on the fact he was there, alive, and not still stuck in battle. It was over, for now. He couldn't dwell on it and he had to remain in the present.

His eyes directed back to where Whitney was looking, and the man yelled at two women who walked by, trying to get their attention.

Bucky's gaze intensified as he saw Lucy Heinrich walking with another woman. The other woman was equally as attractive as she was, but it a different way, given her uniform was in a well-kept condition and she had her hair and makeup done. Lucy didn't though, her hair was in a messy updo, and she didn't wear a stitch of makeup. She wore the same uniform from earlier in the day, not bothering to change out of it. Bucky guessed the reasons for the other woman's appearance was due to her being an agent.

The women only glared at Whitney as he wolf-whistled and invited them over to chat with them all while he had a smug look on his face. Bucky snapped, "Knock it off!" He said a little too harshly. But one, he knew women didn't appreciate the harassment. And two, the last person he wanted to talk to at that moment was Lucy Heinrich.

"What's your deal, Sarg?" The man scoffed, "You don't want to chat up a couple dame's?"

"Not those ones," He shook his head, knowing that Lucy was the last person in the world he would ever be attracted to. And not to mention, the women were there to do a job and were military officers, they didn't need guys talking them up and annoying them.

As Lucy walked past, their eyes met. Once again, the sense of familiarity struck him and his heart tugged a little bit. He felt as though he had to have known her from somewhere, although he knew it was impossible.

"What you have against them? They're good lookin' gals!" Whitney only asked, absolutely in shock that Bucky didn't want to converse with them, "I'll take one of each, please."

"Before now I barely remember what a woman looked like." Abe sighed as his eyes followed the women as they walked away. He noticed how Lucy had made eye contact with Bucky, "Did you know that one? She was giving you eyes."

"I was under her service earlier today. Dr. Lucy Heinrich is her name. And she's the bane of my existence." Even saying her name stirred feelings of animosity in him.

"A Doctor? I love me an educated woman! Who's the other one though?" He asked, curiously.

"Don't know." Bucky shrugged, "Don't care either." If she was friends with Lucy, chances are they wouldn't get along.

"I miss how nice they always smelled," Simon reminisced, "How is it possible dame's hair always smelled like flowers? And ever notice how their houses were always clean? Women, I tell ya. They're magic."

Bucky chuckled, "I think you're romanticizing. You're just doll dizzy, that's all."

"No, I've just been surrounded by you animals too long, I think." He insisted with a slight scowl. His bitter tone reflected how he likely would be rather elsewhere than in their company.

"Forget the way they smell, or how clean they are." Whitney's annoying voice rang in Bucky's ears. Every time the man opened his mouth he was irritated, "I just miss one being in my bed."

"That too!" Abe laughed before shoveling another spoonful of food into his mouth.

"What are you old hen's gossipin' about?" Dum Dum slid in on the end of the table, looking a little rough from the events of the day as well. He and Bucky had been through mostly the same ordeal, and they were equally as exhausted.

"Dames, that's all." Simon still seemed in a dreamy state, clearly fantasizing about something.

"Ah, any in mind? Saw a cute nurse earlier today in the field." He said, "Or maybe a particular Doctor?" His attention turned to Bucky and he wanted to laugh.

Suddenly everyone's eyes were on him and Bucky scoffed, "You've definitely got it wrong."

"Really? Because from what I saw from earlier it seemed like there was some tension there." Dugan had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"You just lied to our faces, didn't you Sarg!" Simon asked, absolutely scandalized that Bucky would do such a thing. "You're sweet on her!"

Bucky's eyes widened at the accusations and he quickly responded, "I think that woman would be the last person I'd ever want to be with!"

"Don't have to like her to have a quick tousle," Whitney said smugly, his eyes following the ladies' backsides as they walked away. Bucky wanted to tell him to be more respectful. It bothered him he was so blatant and crass about women.

"I'd rather rip my fingernails off." He shot back. It would be less painful than spending time with her.

"Cut the shit, Barnes." Dum Dum suddenly turned serious, "Your eyes were all over her when she walked in. There was tension."

Bucky will couldn't shake the feeling as though they had met before. He only shrugged, "Thought I knew her, that's all. She reminds me of someone…" Although he couldn't remember who, exactly. There was something about her dark eyes that was familiar though… "And as for tension? Yeah, you hit the nail right on the head for that one, Dugan." He said. "The type of tension where I'd like to wring her neck."

Dum Dum only pursed his lips, "I was talking more of the sexual nature kinda tension…"

Bucky could only scoff, nearly turning red even at the mere suggestion. _"What?_" What did he mean by sexual tension? "There's no… Sexual tension." He was suddenly flustered and didn't know why.

"Oh, trust me. There's sexual tension."

Bucky felt bile rising in his throat. No matter how beautiful she was, he held no feelings of sexual attraction to her. Well, perhaps he did. There had been one moment back in the cave where he had... No. He wasn't going to think about _that_. "Please," He scoffed once more, absolutely baffled by his observation. "Whitney, she's all yours." To prove he didn't want her, Bucky told the man he detested to go for it. "But I gotta warn you, she's a heinous, malicious, untamable bitch." It was crossing a line to say that. Immediately Bucky felt bad, but he had to prove that he held no kind of feelings towards her.

Dum Dum rose his eyebrows and Whitney smirked and reveled in his victory. He only patted Bucky on the shoulder as he stood up, glowing as though he had won the lottery, "Was gonna go her regardless of your permission. And maybe the reason why she's such a malicious, untamable bitch is that she's too much woman for ya, huh?" There was still animosity between the two men, but after meeting Lucy Heinrich he figured why not pair the worst two people he knew together? They could get married and have demon children, for all he cared. "But thanks for your blessing, Sarg. I'll let you know if I'm able to tame the beast, alright?" He gave him a wink and a cocky smile as he strode away and suddenly Bucky felt sick.

_Wait._ Maybe Bucky had made a mistake. No matter how awful Lucy Heinrich was, he was pretty positive Gilbert Whitney was worse. He didn't think any dame should be subjected to that type of torment, no matter who she was.

Whitney walked away, heading in whatever direction the women were heading. Bucky's eyes followed him. Suddenly, regret pinged in his stomach and he thought perhaps he was being too cruel by siccing Whitney on her. No one deserved that.

Bucky almost didn't notice Dum Dum's shit-eating grin. When he turned back, he must have looked a little lost in through because the larger man only laughed and then said, "Like I said, sexual tension."

"Where are you even getting that from?" Bucky demanded to know, his eyes narrowing just slightly as he rose his chin up. "We were both there, earlier, right? You saw how_ awful_ she was."

"Listen, I know what I know. And you sending Whitney to her to just prove that you don't like her speaks volumes, my friend." He only chuckled and then lit a cigar "And you better change that good for nothin' attitude of yours if you wanna woo her."

"Woo her? _Woo_? Is this 1700's England? Shall I buy a parasol for my betrothed as we walk around the river canal?" Bucky asked sarcastically in a bad English accent, making Abe chuckle. "Maybe I should ask for her father's permission before I hold her hand?"

"Okay, I don't appreciate your tone here. I'm just tryna' lay down some good, old fashioned, advice on love."

"You are delusional! That woman and I will — No. You know what? I'm not even entertaining the idea of it anymore." Bucky rolled his eyes, wondering how the man could be so wrong. He could create a situation out of nothing, and pretend there was something there when the reality was that it was the furthest thing from.

"J'm just observant. Christ, no reason to get so sore." Dum Dum insisted, but had a smirk on his face at Bucky's reaction and how adamant he was. Simon only sat and listened intently. He was more of a quiet man, who preferred to sit quietly and observe than interject. Abe Anderson only snorted at Dum Dum's statement, "In my experience, a gal and a guy only hate each other like that after just meeting for one reason."

Bucky raised his eyebrows and then interjected, "Because one of them is a self-righteous, elitist who doesn't care about anyone but herself, and also processes a superiority complex and a bad attitude?"

"Oh, look who learned how to use big boy words!" Dugan laughed, "See, she's already wearin' off on ya, Sarg!"

"Jesus, tell us how you really feel about her." Anderson chuckled, unaware that Bucky was capable of feeling so hostile towards someone.

Dum Dum ignored him, and then said smugly, "Two complete strangers only hate each other that much if there's an attraction."

Bucky was about to disagree, but then Dugan quickly beat him to it. "Come on, Sarg! You have to admit she's a beautiful woman."

Frowning more, Bucky thought about his answer for a second. "Yeah, I've got two eyes and I'm not stupid. But she's… just, the _worst_." He needed to stress just how bad she was. And yeah, she was drop-dead gorgeous. And not to mention, ridiculously smart. But Bucky was dead set on disliking her, and nothing was about to change that. No matter how pretty she was when she smiled, or how her mouth twitched every time she got excited about a new find. He certainly didn't notice the way her eyes sparkled, or how her brows creased with frustration.

He was _not_ attracted to her. Even if his groin slightly tightened when she ordered him around, and even if he kind of liked it when she was bossy, it did not mean that he, Bucky Barnes, was attracted to Lucy Heinrich. So what if he just liked powerful women? It didn't necessarily mean that he liked _her._ Dugan had it wrong, Bucky tried to convince himself.

Dum Dum smirked. "Just you wait," Bucky didn't appreciate his smug grin. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to smack it off his face, "I've got a knack for these types of things."

"Not ever gonna happen. She's the most infuriating person I've ever met." Bucky rubbed his knuckles as he scowled, his hands absentmindedly having a mind of their own as he tried not to think of Lucy. He realized after a moment that it was a nervous habit, and he remembered how when he was younger he used to rub the skin raw. He didn't realize until now he was actually uncomfortable about talking about her to the other guys.

"Funny," Dum Dum paused, missing a beat and watching Bucky's reaction. "She said the exact same thing about you."

Bucky realized he had been just as nasty to her as she had been to him and a sour taste formed in his mouth. "Still," He swallowed, "Not gonna happen." He didn't like the way he had been treating Dr. Heinrich. If his mother was there she would have hit him on the back of the head for speaking to a dame in such a matter.

And _Steve._

Oh God, Steve. Steve would be so disappointed.

"Why not?" Abe asked, a grin slightly building, "Yeah, she's irritating. But if that's the same broad that walked this way I'd be on her in a second. A guy starts missing the feel of a woman while he's at war." He took a moment to laugh, as he teased him, "You're not a virgin are you?"

Before Bucky could even answer that he definitely wasn't, Simon interrupted. "I am!" Simon piped up, frowning slightly at their tones. It was obvious he didn't understand why they were saying it as if it were a negative thing.

"Good for you, son. You a holy man or something?" Dum Dum inquired, pretending interest.

"Actually yes, I am. I also think you should be in love—,"

"That was sarcasm. No one wants to hear about your chastity vows to God. It's boring."

Bucky couldn't help but chuckle at the interaction between them. Despite the easy setting though, he still felt nervousness and anxiety from the mornings' violence that he had witnessed. Pushing it from his mind, Bucky tried to live in the moment as it crept back up.

"Anyway, " Dum Dum focused back on Bucky, sighed, and then said "Moving on past Pym's stupidity—,"

"Hey!" Simon shot back, offended, "It's not stupid to—,"

"Moving on!" Dugan stressed again, rolling his eyes, "I think you should give her a chance. She doesn't seem half bad. And, it would save your ass from trouble if she ever tried to report back to Phillips."

Bucky thought about it for a moment, "We'll see." He replied, "Though I don't see me warming up to her anytime soon. The broad is frigid as hell. Plus, I don't like the way she walks around thinking she's smarter than everyone else."

As he spoke, Bucky didn't even notice a man approach them. He had seen him sitting at the edge of the table, but he was quiet in contrast to all the ruckus they were making. Apparently, the last sentence Bucky has said angered him, a pissed expression on his face. The man stood up after getting up rather aggressively, clearly more than angry about what they were saying.

Bucky's stomach dropped as he recognized the man as Dr. Heinrich's assistant. And he heard all they had said about her… And apparently, what Bucky had last remarked was the final straw.

"For the record, Doctor Lucy Heinrich deserves more respect than the lot of you twats talking about her in that nature. She's brilliant, and despite the world dolling her out a shite hand, she's made something of herself. Can you all say the same? " the man was angered by the way they were speaking. And with good reason, since they had truly been awful. Not only was Bucky being insulting, but they had all been moderately crass. Shame welled in his chest as he remembered passing her off to Gilbert Whitney, as though she were an object and not a person.

"Oh! And another thing! The reason why she acts like she's smarter than everyone else, is because she _is_ smarter than everyone else." He stormed away, red in the face.

Bucky had to admit he royally fucked up by saying such things about her within ear distance of her assistant. He looked at Dugan, dumbstruck and not sure exactly how to react from the smaller man's outburst.

"Shit." Dugan only said before Bucky huffed. Bucky realized that if her assistant relayed what he had said and it looked like he was undermining her again, he could be in major trouble.

He ran a hand through his hair and then only sighed. "I gotta go fix this."

* * *

After they had gotten some food in their bellies and caffeine in their bloodstream, the company at Lucy's table felt rejuvenated.

She no longer felt as anxious as she previously did, and she all but forgot about Sergeant Barnes and the debacle they had earlier. _Almost_.

It wasn't until they had finished up and Lucy and Peggy said farewell to Elsa, who cheerily waved goodbye that Lucy began to feel the dread well back up inside of her. She felt anxious as she thought of how she would have to be ripped away from the few people who were friendly to her and go back to being treated as a burden.

Lucy attempted to stay clear of negative thoughts as she walked on with Peggy, who rambled on about the amount of work she had to finish and the supplies they were short on.

Lucy listened intensely until they walked past a group of men at the mess hall. Both she and Peggy had become very much used to the constant stares by the men, and even the wolf-whistling and catcalling.

Stares she could deal with. When they were from random men, Lucy could find herself unable to care less. But stares from Sargent Barnes was another thing. She shouldn't have been so affected by him, but she was.

And as his gaze fell on her Lucy's cheeks turned pink as she walked by. Partially, from how goddamn gorgeous he was. The other half was how she was still angered by him. And the last reason was that she had never had to deal with someone so frustrating before.

Lucy redirected her gaze and suddenly was annoyed with herself for acting like such a coward. If it were any other person, she likely would have stared at them right back, or even in a defiant manner asked 'what the hell are you looking at?. But the feeling of incompetence was still fresh, as was the feeling of her work being regarded as unimportant. Lucy was frustrated that she felt such things, since never before had she been disregarded on such a monumental level.

She fixed her gaze anywhere else, refusing to even look at his comrades, even though one yelled something that she can only assume was something he thought was a 'compliment'.

She could feel Peggy notably tense at his words. It was clear neither one of them appreciated what he was saying. "There's one looking at you," She stated plainly, but kept her eyes forward after briefly looking over.

"Probably," Lucy sighed, "The pretty one with dark hair?"

Peggy curiously looked back with a raised eyebrow, "Yes, he is quite pretty, I suppose. You know him?"

She nodded, noting it took everything she had not to turn back and look at him also. Although she could feel his gaze staring daggers into her back as she walked away. Lucy chose to ignore it. Usually, in a situation such as this, she would put her chin up and stand taller, walking with purpose. Mrs. Lee always told her to act as though people were lesser than her should they ever make her feel insignificant or small. But something told Lucy that acting superior wasn't the answer in this situation, given the fact he was under the false belief that she had an ego problem and a superiority complex.

"Worked with him this morning." Lucy replied, "He had a complete disregard of my authority, and was purposefully refusing some of my orders and being difficult."

Peggy only scowled further, "I hate that. I'm sorry that happened to you. If you would like, I'd be happy to put in a word with a superior officer?"

Lucy was a superior officer already. But Sargent Barnes didn't seem to care so much about that.

"No," She said hastily. Lucy thought of the words that Sargent Dugan had said, and how Barnes only disliked her for her attitude that she appeared insensitive earlier that morning. Of course, Lucy felt bad for that. And she would have apologized under normal circumstances, but nothing about this situation was normal. "That's not necessary." She figured he was partially right in his hostility towards her. But Lucy would never act that way to someone if they ever offended her. But then again, she was also raised differently and with different manners.

"Are you sure? You can't work with defiant officers." Peggy's tone ensured her it was more a professionalism issue than a personal one. Lucy understood that, but despite her trying to demote him earlier that morning she believed it was a little too drastic.

"I'm sure," She sighed and pushed some hair out of her face, "It's just frustrating, but I've dealt with frustrating men my entire life. One more won't make a difference." She promised her.

"Alright, well," Peggy licked her lips and touched Lucy's elbow lightly, "If you need anything don't be a stranger. This is my stop here," She gestured to a large operations tent. Lucy nodded and assured her she would.

The two new friends parted their ways and Lucy head towards her own operations tent to begin labeling the artifacts they had acquired earlier.

Heading over, her boots sloshed in the mud and she couldn't help but hide the destain on her face. She never thought she would miss Egypt, but she did. She missed the warmth, and she missed the sun shining on her skin. She missed the way a fire in the cold desert nights. She missed the way the locals would sing to them in deep guttural sounds, playing a stringed instrument as they drank sweet wine and sat below palm trees.

She never felt particularly welcomed in Egypt either. But at least it was better than this hell hole.

As Lucy remembered earlier times with a fond sense of nostalgia, she almost didn't remember to watch where she stepped and she found herself tripping. A strong hand caught her quickly, and she found herself turning to her savior.

"Woah, Woah! Easy there!" The man chuckled, his southern accent thick. "You alright there, sweetheart?"

She had been called sweetheart countless times before, but never before had it sounded quite so demeaning as it did leaving his lips.

"Fine, thank you." Lucy straightened herself out and then nodded to him, "I must have not been looking where I was walking. Thanks again,"

"Oh, it was my pleasure," He said smoothly, giving her a smile which she assumed would have made most women melt. He was in fact, a very attractive man. Towering over her 5'9 frame, he must have easily been 6'4. He had broad muscles and a well-shaved face, with slicked-back black hair which looked too clean for a military man to have. "Gilbert Whitney." Lucy recognized him as one of the men who had been sitting with Sergeant Barnes at his table. She wondered if they were friends and just thinking about it made her want to roll her eyes.

"Dr. Lucy Heinrich." She nodded to him,

"Ah, right! You're the archaeologist!" He smiled, "And here I was thinking you were a movie star."

Lucy wanted to frown and gag and roll her eyes all at the same time but instead, she kept her facial expression neutral. "No, perhaps you had me confused for someone else."

"Definitely not, but that's alright." He flashed her one of the whitest smiles she had ever seen.

Lucy only pursed her lips as she began to walk away, saying "I should go, thank you again."

"Hey, Dr. Heinrich? Sorry, I don't mean to intrude but you wouldn't happen to need any help or anything at all with your work, do you? I'd love to volunteer."

Usually, Lucy would jump at the opportunity to gain some extra help. But she figured perhaps Gilbert Whitney wouldn't be the best fit.

"Ah, no. That's alright though. Thank you again!" This time she managed to walk away, even turning around before he caught up to her, quickly getting in her way and standing in front of her. Lucy scowled at his relentlessness,

"You sure, sweetheart? You look like you could use the help."

Her eyes narrowed and she assured him with a short reply, "I'm good. And it's Doctor, not sweetheart." She gave him the typical answer she gave anyone who overlooked her or said anything moderately insulting by insisting she was just a silly little girl. She patted his shoulder lightly and maneuvered around him.

"My apologies." He was an annoying lost dog, she realized as he kept following on her heels, moving quickly to keep up with her. "I just thought I'd extend my services but if you don't want them —."

"I don't want them." She snapped and wished to be left alone. "You would just slow me down and be a distraction."

"A distraction?" He gave her a big toothy grin, "Because of my good looks?" Lucy wanted to scream in frustration. Why was it some men had selective hearing? It seemed he had only heard half her sentence and chose to ignore the part he didn't want to hear. "Also, has anyone ever told you that you have a great smile? You should smile more."

Lucy's stomach flipped and a shiver ran down her back. It took everything she had not to roll her eyes at his comment, which she assumed he thought was a compliment. "Because you're annoying!" She scowled, wanting only to be left alone to do her work without constant harassment.

"Hey now," He grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking further and pulling her back. It was meant only to keep her from moving, but Lucy recognized it as a power move, and she felt the sting of his fingers digging their way into her tender flesh, "That's not a very nice thing to say after I just offered to help you."

Lucy knew better than that. He was shifting the blame to her, attempting to make her feel bad for being rude and using social normatives against her. He was not only pestering her and not taking no for an answer but also not understanding she expected a certain level of professionalism and knowledge if he wanted to work on her project. She and Charles had spent most of the day instructing Foster and Green on what to do, and she didn't need to go over it a third time to some eager newbie who only wanted to help due to his attraction to her.

"Take your hand off my arm, Private." She said harshly, not backing down for even a second despite his threatening stance and how he towered over her.

His jaw locked and he reluctantly took his hand off her, a sour look on his face. The only thing she said was "Like I said, I appreciate the offer. But I said no, and I would like it as your superior officer if you respected that and didn't continue pestering me with questions." She continued trying to be polite, believing there was no reason for more hostility.

"Barnes had it completely right, you really are a heinous bitch."

Her blood turned to ice and she stopped in her tracks. She felt hurt by his words, but it was nothing compared to the rage she felt. Once again, no one would ever speak to their superior officer like that if she was a man. Anger boiled up inside her and just as she was about to wring him out when another voice made itself known.

"Whitney!" Sergeant Barnes stood there with an angered look on his face as he walked up. The stance he had was rigid, and he moved closer to Lucy. "Lay off her and report back to Sargent Dugan. He has chores for you due to your inappropriate behaviour of disrespecting a superior officer."

Lucy could barely hide her shock. Barnes was actually sticking up for her and she shouldn't believe it. Her heart pounded in her chest from the adrenaline and also from the surprise of Sergeant Barnes possibly taking her side.

The man only chuckled and before staring at him with disdain, "Are you shitting me right now? You fucking hypocrite."

"_Get_," He clicked at him like an animal. A smug look appeared on his face, knowing he won this round, his arms were crossed against his chest. Lucy wanted to add something smug as well as Whitney walked away but she bit her tongue, figuring his ego was hurt enough already.

He turned away with a scowl, and something suggested to Lucy that whatever rivalry they had it was far from over.

When it was only her and Barnes, he ran a hand through his hair and then breathed out, "Sorry about him—,"

"A heinous bitch?" Was all she was able to spit out. His words still stung a little. It wasn't the first time she had been called a bitch, but for some reason, this time hurt a little more. Especially since he was spreading around his opinion of her and making it easier for more of the men to dislike her and disrespect her.

"I know," Was all he could say shamefully as he exhaled deeply, "That was crossing a line. I'm sorry. And you're right, I should have never undermined your authority like that. I'll be talking in some chores as well for punishment."

Lucy was shocked he would punish himself for his behaviour. But she supposed if he wanted to be respected by his men he had to be held at the same standard.

"Thank you," She told him, genuinely. "I appreciate that, Sergeant. And I apologize as well for my insensitive comment earlier. I wasn't aware of how I came across, and I am truly sorry if I offended you or any of your men."

He swallowed a lump in his throat and looked down. He became tense, suddenly remembering all she said earlier, "Yeah well, my mom always told me to do what was right. And how I treated you earlier with disrespect wasn't becoming of my character or how I want to be as a leader here. So… This doesn't change anything between us, doll."

She wanted to roll her eyes again. But Lucy couldn't help but grin at their bickering, "I'd be disappointed if it did, Sergeant." She was going to have to come up with a nickname for him if he insisted on calling her 'doll' all the time.

He only smirked and then turned around, clearly amused by her fiery reaction. "Good," He chuckled and started off in the other direction.

Once again, in that small smile, Lucy felt the feeling of familiarity and lost feelings. The more she interacted with him, the more she felt as though she knew him.

Lucy shook the feeling away, knowing it was impossible. She began walking, she didn't expect him to call out to her again.

"Hey, Doc?" He called out to her. She turned around, a few stray pieces of hair falling into her face. "You ever been to Brooklyn?"

"Two or three times," She shrugged, "Why do you ask?"

He only pursed his lips and then also shrugged, "No reason, don't worry about it."

But Lucy did, and the wheels of her head began spinning. She couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him. As she turned around to glance back at him, she caught him doing the same thing, and as they made eye contact and she knew in that moment that her feelings weren't one-sided.

* * *

**WELL. PROGRESS PEOPLE. If you liked that you should just wait until the next one. Because honestly, besides Chapter 11, the next one has to be favourite. It's just so... Ugh fluffy and funny and heartbreaking all at the same time. I can't wait to share it with you! **

**Please review, follow, and favourite. Every time you do, it fuels the inspiration I need to get into the good stuff with Lucy and Bucky ;) **

**Thanks again, **

**Amelia **


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize for the sheer length of this chapter. She's a long one, but she's a good one. Please excuse the grammatical errors, I was feeling a little lazy today and just wanted to share this as quickly as possible.**

**Trigger Warning: graphic descriptions of blood and violence.**

* * *

Chapter XV

Each day usually started the same way for Bucky. Wake up, eat breakfast, and try to stay alive.

It was that simple really, and he found his schedule rarely deviated. The fighting was more intense than he had ever anticipated, and slowly the number of men he made friends with began to dwindle. Each time it happened, Bucky found it a little more difficult to recover from it all. He wondered what exactly was the point of making friends when most of them would just die off anyway.

Abe 'Goodluck' Anderson's dog tags weighed heavy in his pocket from that morning. It was supposed to be a fairly simple mission, but it had turned into a bloodbath within a few short minutes. Abe paid the price for Bucky's mistake, and he felt a gut-wrenching amount of guilt on his conscious.

They had been attempting to gain a small Italian town, which they assumed had all been abandoned by the Italian and German forces. It wasn't, as it turned out.

As Bucky had led a team from the 107th infantry around a corner road, he was blissfully unaware of any enemy that was remaining. He noticed a church off to the side which looked like a significant landmark. For a moment he debated on whether or not to bother Dr. Heinrich with it but then figured she'd be happy either way to go run amuck in some old church ruins.

Her small grin appeared in the back of his mind, and the image Lucy Heinrich's infuriating yet beautiful expression was all he could see. Figuring having to put up with her annoying presence for a little while was worth it to see her smile; Bucky decided to do the right thing and call her in.

He stopped for only a moment to talk to the Private in charge of the radio to contact Dr. Heinrich to alert her of the old-looking church in the town she might like to play around with.

He did it partially due to the fact he was obligated to. But also so he could see that very expression he was thinking about moments earlier. For some reason, even though it vaguely irked him, her smile also enchanted him. However, her pretty smile didn't make him dislike her any less. And even though they were now treating one another more civilly, he still wasn't a fan of hers.

Although, if he was being honest with himself, Bucky had been amused by their conversation the other day. For a moment, he considered taking Dum Dum's advice and giving her a chance to prove that she wasn't as bad as he originally thought. Besides, if he had to be around her, it would be much nicer to see her smiling than scowling at him.

It was rare to see people smiling these days. And although they had very little interaction and she never seemed to see him around the base, he saw her. Often, it was at the mess area, and her nose was in a book and she was oblivious to the rest of the world. She was so occupied by her book that he would watch as her coffee became cold. She would grimace when she finally brought the metal tin cup her lips and then throw it out due to its cold temperature.

Bucky caught himself too often just staring at her. Dum Dum's voice rang in his head, and he thought for only a second he may have been right. Perhaps he was attracted to her? Or, maybe it was that he was so desperate for the touch of a woman that he was fantasizing about Satan's Mistress herself.

Bucky was able to clear the idea out his head rather quickly though, much to his relief. He knew the woman would drive him mad.

But still…. She was surprisingly charming. In an irritating, vexing, stuck-up, and know-it-all kind of way.

Bucky's stomach lurched at the memory of how radioing her in was the reason why Abe Anderson was gunned down instead of him. He had stopped only for that brief moment to tell the Private to radio her. Abe walked past him, taking the front. As soon as he rounded the corner of the building sounds of gunshots rang through the morning air and agonizing screams filled Bucky's ears.

Where Abe had stood laid a body too disfigured and too damaged to even recognize. Instead of a human, it looked like a mass of meat, cut through by the wave of bullets from the heavy artillery gun that sliced him into small pieces. His body was pulverized into a bloody pulp, and the thought of it alone caused bile to rise in Bucky's throat.

The only remnants suggesting Abe had once stood there was a bloodied, chunk of a leg with only one standard boot attached. What Bucky assumed was a clavicle and half of his chest was also obvious. His uniform that remained was blackened with blood. He almost got sick going back for the dog tags after the fighting had ended.

Trying to choke back his vomit, his fingers became coated in the blood of his dead friend as he tried to fish out the silver metal tags. He was scared to look at the remains but knew this was something he had to do. He owed it to Abe to send back the little remaining thing left him to his tribe.

Bucky had spent the rest of the fight in a haze. He didn't know what happened, only that he ended up where Abe had stood.

He had survived by sheer luck, and his friend had paid the price of his carelessness. He should have been more careful and listened beyond the spies' reports that the town had been emptied.

He should have sent his scouting crew and a few men forward, instead of blindly trusting one man. Bucky blamed himself for what happened, and he wanted nothing more at that moment than to shrivel up in a corner and sob.

He wanted to go home. Back to Brooklyn, to his apartment, or his childhood home with his sisters and mother. Back to Steve, and their boring-ass job where he never once had to wake up and wonder if that day was going to be his last.

Bucky felt as though a cloud of regret, remorse, and pain, hung over his head. It followed him, casting its shadows and its darkness and he couldn't help but feel it trying to swallow him up. The darkness it brought often filled his days and nights, and Bucky usually woke up in a cold sweat and clutching his chest, worried his heart would find a way to carve its way out given how fast it was beating.

He found himself grasping at any happy memories he had. All he had to do was distract himself from the present. Due to the desperation of blocking out the horrors, he found himself reminiscing often. Lost in the feeling of nostalgia, his mind sometimes drifted to happier, simpler times.

He recalled how he and Steve went skating in Central Park. It had taken them a while to maneuver their way in Manhattan, but once they got there it was worth it. The park was transformed in Winter, and although they usually avoided the busier parts of the city at all costs, that time they went it was nice. They had probably been about fourteen years old, and Bucky remembered falling on the ice and breaking his wrist. Usually, it was Steve who was the clumsy one. But due to his small figure, he had a better sense of balance and skated with greater ease than Bucky did.

Bucky longed for New York and Brooklyn again. He missed sleeping in his bed, and doing the same mundane tasks at work. At least there no one was shooting at him.

He recalled one day while on the bus in 1940 heading back home from work. He and Steve sat in their seats, exhausted from the long day. Summer had just begun, and the heat was getting to them. It was the Summer before the bombing of Pearl Harbour and before the U.S. joined the war efforts. He still remembered the way his sweat dripped down the back of his neck on that hot day. He wanted nothing more than a cold beer and to get out of the heat.

A pregnant woman got on with them, a small child holding her hand. Immediately, despite the long day, Steve offered his seat to them. Bucky got up as well, opting to stand and hang onto one of the overhanging rails instead. He didn't mind giving up his seat, but after a long day of work, he couldn't wait to get home and rest.

"Game's on tonight," Steve mentioned as they stood there quietly.

"Oh yeah?" Bucky rose an eyebrow and nodded, "You heading over to the stadium to watch it?"

"I don't think so." The man sighed, his eyes drifting to the posters staring back at them as they came to a stop. They advertised war bonds and buying certain products to help the Allies. They were hanging in the bulletin boards, and Bucky could sense Steve's desire to help; the posters only reminding him of his inadequacy and failure if the United States did end up joining the war. "Think I might just stay at home."

Bucky shrugged, "I'll listen to it on the radio. It's been a long day, I don't feel like going out much."

As he stood there, an attractive redhead walked onto the bus. She didn't look up as she sauntered on at first, but when she did, she noticed Bucky. She gave him a soft smile, which he half-heartedly returned.

Steve noticed, and also recognized how Bucky hadn't been his usual self when it came to women. It had all started a few weeks back after he met a woman in a bar who he connected with on a level he had never felt with anyone else before.

"You gotta get out of this funk," Steve noted, "It's been really depressing."

Shrugging again, Bucky only exhaled deeply. He didn't want to talk about it or focus on girls. Lately, he had been searching in every dame he met since that night for something that he wasn't even sure of. "I know, but I just don't want to. I think I want to take some time to figure out what I want. You hear Tommy's thinking of proposing to Betty?"

Steve chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, I heard. I'm happy for them. When do you think he's gonna pop the question? Any day now?"

Bucky pursed his lips and confirmed, "Any day now," His hand went into his pocket as he continued speaking. "You know Steve, I think maybe you were onto something about that whole 'right partner' thing."

This was one of the first times Bucky ever admitted Steve was right about anything that had to do with women. Steve's eyebrow rose curiously and he asked with a small smile, although he was trying to hide it, "What or who changed your mind?"

"Emma." Was all Bucky said, "Or, whatever the hell her name is."

Steve groaned. He couldn't believe Bucky was going on about her again. Never before had he been that hung up on a girl.

"You have got to stop going on about her! Seriously, it's not healthy!" He tried to convince him, "You said she was engaged. You know nothing about her— not even her real name, apparently! Plus, we were all drinking that night. Are you sure you even remember what she looks like?"

If Bucky was being honest with himself, most of that night was a blur. He wasn't sure if he could pick her face out in a crowd if he saw her again. But the things he did remember was her long, dark, brown hair. He remembered how it smelled like lemongrass as he rested his chin against her head. He remembered how soft it was against his skin, and how her hand felt against his.

He remembered her small smile, and how it seemed to make his heart race just a little faster, he also recalled the deep brown of her hazel eyes, and how they had a honey colour that lined them.

Her laugh also stood out, ringing through his brain as he remembered being charmed by it. To Bucky, that's really all he needed to remember. Nothing else mattered, and he'd likely hold on to that memory for a long time afterward. It didn't matter what she looked like, only how she made him feel.

And he was scared he would never feel that way again.

"No, but it doesn't matter!" He explained to Steve, "I knew she was the one."

"You were drunk. You could have been with anyone that night and thought she was 'the one'. Besides, I saw the way she looked, dressed, and moved. A dame like that would never go for a couple fellas like us. She comes from money." It was the hard truth, but Steve needed Bucky to hear it. He couldn't be longing for an idea of a woman he could never be with.

"You're right," Bucky admitted, defeatedly. "Even if I could find her again, she's engaged. Plus, she deserves a life way better than the one I could give her. She deserves a hell of a lot better than me." The words felt weird exiting his mouth. He had never considered himself to be the most successful, but he liked to think he would be worthy of whomever he ended up with. And he was definitely not worthy of her. He wasn't sure what kind of a man deserved her, but he imagined he had to be a pretty stellar kind of guy.

Bucky had asked about her fiancé that night, but she never went into detail. He only hoped that he would be the kinda guy who aimed to make her happy every single day. Bucky knew if he were so lucky to be the man she went home to, he wouldn't let a day go by without making her smile.

"She's better off with her fiancé. You'll find someone better suited for you, and you'll forget all about her one day."

"God, I hope you're right." He agreed. "This feeling is awful! What's it even called?"

"Uh, having emotions?"

Bucky only pursed his lips together as he replied deadpanned "Oh, yeah."

"You'll move on. Don't worry. You're just doll dizzy for the moment because you can't have her. And you've usually tended to gravitate towards what you can't have." Steve was right. Bucky usually did love a challenge. It was a toxic behaviour or unhealthy habit he needed to break.

"You're right." Agreeing again, he began to see the logic in his friend's words and understand that's what it had to be. "I'm just being an idiot, that's all."

"Damn right you are." The little man replied in a snippy tone. Bucky couldn't help but chuckle.

He was right. He was being an idiot, and he hated the way he was acting. Never before had he acted this way, and he would have never even thought of pursuing an engaged woman. Usually, when he found out a girl wasn't available the attraction faded. But not that time; that time was different. Perhaps it was because he felt she knew him even better than he knew himself? Or even more than that, she believed in him.

He was ashamed of how he felt, and also annoyed that he wasn't able to get her out of his head. She shouldn't have affected him so much, especially since the entire interaction lasted only fifteen minutes. But to him, it seemed like a lifetime. Somehow, he knew she felt the things he did too, even if she didn't say it.

Regardless though, it didn't matter. He didn't even know her real name, let alone where she lived or how to reach her. Their time had gone as fast as it had come, and Bucky knew Steve was right. He had to get over her, and the best way to do that was with someone else.

Bucky was about to talk to the redhead who had smiled at him when all of a sudden something caught his eye outside. A woman walked by on the street, with long brown hair and a familiar face. _Emma_.

At that moment, Bucky's heart dropped into his stomach and his palms got sweaty. His mouth fell open for a split second before he regained his composure from the initial shock of seeing her.

"Hey, can you stop the bus!" He yelled at the driver, moving to the front, trying to act quickly.

"Next stop is a couple blocks up, pal!" The bus driver called back, looking in the rearview mirror at the flustered young man.

"Buck, what the hell? This isn't our stop!" Steve yelled out as Bucky raced forward, his heart pounding fast.

"I'll meet you at your apartment!" He said hastily before forcefully pulling the lever for the doors open as the bus stopped at an intersection.

Bucky jumped down the steps as the driver yelled obscenities at him. He dived in front of a cab that just missed him so he could get across the street. The driver honked at him and swore out his window but Bucky chose to ignore it, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

He ran forward, searching for the woman he had seen from the windows. He saw her in front, walking leisurely. Her dark brown hair was down, blowing slightly from the wind. He raced towards her.

Bucky didn't even know what he would say to her once he caught up. His feet moved on their own, and his mind raced with words he didn't quite know how to put into a sentence.

In his head, he began to run through different scenarios. He couldn't believe he found her, and as he went forward he tried to think of what he wanted to say.

He would explain to her that he knew that they didn't know each other. They were complete strangers, who met during a drunken stupor at a crummy bar in Brooklyn. He would tell her how in those few moments with her, he had felt more alive than he probably ever had.

Laughing with her as they danced in the streets flashed through his brain again. He would tell her he knew that she felt the same way he did at that moment. They had been in some other place together. An entirely different dimension where they were the only two people in the entire world for those few moments. He would say he never needed anyone as he did her. She was engaged but that didn't matter because she wasn't sure if she wanted to get married anyway. Everything that evening happened for a reason, and she was supposed to meet him that night. They were supposed to meet, dance, laugh about nothing, and form a connection unlike any other.

He would beg her to give him a shot if she didn't begin telling him off first. And he would say how they owed it to one another to try, and that he was positive that there was some driving force in the universe calling them together. It felt more natural than any other experience, and Bucky knew deep down in his gut that she was the woman he was supposed to be with.

If he was able to convince her of that, as well as admit to her own feelings he knew she had, everything would finally feel as though the pieces in his life had fallen into place. This is how it was meant to be, and he was more sure of that than anything else in his entire life.

Bucky's mind raced with the words that came from the very deepest parts of him. His heart pounded more, and he slowed his pace as he approached her. Reaching out to touch her arm gently and her get attention, he couldn't believe she was there. That had to have been a sign, right?

Tapping her on the shoulder, the woman turned around with wide, curious eyes.

He was met with a face he had never seen before. His stomach sunk, and the woman's eyebrows raised as she asked if she could help him.

Looking down, defeated, Bucky's spirits sank as he answered with a quiet, "Uhh, no...Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

The woman kept walking, not giving him a second glance. He stood there in the street as people passed by him. He stood there for what felt like too long, feeling the disappointment and sadness that welled up inside him. He put his hands in his pockets and decided to walk back to Steve's, feeling both defeat and misery.

He took his time walking back, not ready to face his friend in his shame. He tried not to think about Emma, and also the embarrassing situation that had just happened. He was in way over his head, and he was losing his mind obsessing over some girl.

Steve was right, he had to get over her.

When he made it back to Steve's, it was already dark. Steve was waiting for him on the little porch he shared with his neighbouring unit. An extra beer was waiting there for Bucky on the table, Steve had already figured he would need it.

Steve only sighed and Bucky walked up to the stairs slowly approaching him. "You thought it was her?"

Bucky clicked his teeth before he nodded deeply, crossed his arms, and leaned against the rail of the porch. "Yup. Like a fuckin' shmuck."

"Sorry, pal." Steve could only purse his lips and say sincerely. "There's more beer in the fridge if you need it once you finish that one."

"Thanks," Bucky said slowly and then looked up to Steve, "You're right. I need to get over her. This crossed a line."

"You think? You nearly killed yourself trying to get across the street to chase after a random woman!" He teased him, a lighthearted smirk on his face. "I'd say that definitely crossed a line. That crossed all the lines."

Bucky chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, I don't want to hear it, punk." He had lost it over her. Bucky swore to never be like that again over a dame.

After a few drinks, he decided it was best to forget her and move on. And that was what he did. He attempted to expel her from his brain, and not think of her again.

For the most part, he was successful. That is, until that very moment three years later. He was feeling more broken and empty than he ever had in Italy. He had just lost a friend, and death sometimes caused people to have some silly reactions.

Emma's name popped into his head with the memory he had been reminiscing about. Suddenly he recalled what happened in 1940, being in Brooklyn and absolutely out of his goddamn mind for a stranger he had met literally only once.

He forgot not being able to get her out of his head. All it took was that memory and suddenly there she was again, out of the blue, and making him feel all things he was sure he had forgotten.

What once was a happy memory he wished he could forget his sorrows with was now tainted by the fact that three years later he had completely forgotten all that he felt for her. It was like she had ceased to exist after he told himself to get over her. Because he knew if he dwelt on her longer he would go mad.

For the first time in years, he thought about her due to that distant memory of a warm Summer's day. He wished he had that feeling again; to feel alive and like something mattered. She had made him feel that way, and Bucky had completely forgotten all about that.

As he thought about her, Bucky's gaze shifted to a truck that arrived near the church where the fighting took place. It came to a stop, and the door swung open.

He watched as Lucy Heinrich hopped out of the truck. His mind raced from the memory that he had relived. He had completely forgotten all about the mysterious woman he went crazy for and the way she made him feel. He had forgotten what she looked like, her voice, the smell of lemongrass on her skin, and the way her smile could make his heartbeat all that much faster.

Getting out of the truck, Dr. Heinrich walked to church and looked up. A smile appeared on her face from excitement as she stood in front of it.

Bucky's heart dropped, and immediately it began to race. _No_, he thought. That can't be possible. It wasn't possible.

He suddenly knew why she was so familiar, and why he didn't recognize her before. After spending so long attempting to get her out of his head, of course he wouldn't recognize her.

Fate really was a cruel entity, to throw them together again.

* * *

Lucy found herself slowly fitting into an unusual routine in Italy. She found she still didn't like it very much, and beyond the landscape and the surrounding area, there were very few things she enjoyed about it.

However, there was a plus side to being in Italy. And their names were Charles, Peggy, and Elsa.

She found that with the taxing work of attempting to organize the artifacts they had saved, as well as the reports and research she had to do, Charles was a God-send. She found he often gave up nights of sleep so she could have a full night's rest or even a few quiet moments to herself as he did her work for her.

He ate, slept, and breathed his job and Lucy loved him for that more than anything. Since they had been there, she found herself getting closer with him and confiding in his friendship.

She found herself often falling asleep while finishing reports or labeling objects. Lucy usually awoke to a blanket draped around her shoulders. Charles would always be a few feet beside her, emerged in his work.

Elsa, like Charles, had become a close companion. As someone who never had many close girlfriends growing up, Lucy found it a new experience to be in such close quarters with one and be excited to see them at the end of the day to discuss what happened.

When Elsa wasn't at the hospital or in the field and the two of them weren't too exhausted they would lie in their opposite cots and talk. Both of them would look up at the dark ceiling of their tent, sometimes laughing and one time in particular, crying.

Lucy had never had a relationship like that with anyone except her sisters. She welcomed it, and it made the new transition to Italy far easier.

Peggy was a different story. While the two of them were usually remarkably busy, they almost found time every morning to sit and have breakfast and coffee. Although their friendship was not as deep and her and Elsa's, Lucy still cherished it with her entire heart.

She and Peggy didn't usually discuss such emotional matters as she and Elsa did. Mostly, they discussed work issues and problems they had with their fields. Peggy was always interested to hear about Lucy's work and vise versa. Of course, Peggy couldn't give her all the information since most details were classified, but she told Lucy what she could. On some occasions, she even told her a little more than what was allowed. Lucy liked that since it showed she trusted her and proved the strength of their friendship.

Lucy was ripped out of her thoughts as the trucks she was riding in pulled to a stop. She hopped out quickly and immediately started getting to work after happily gazing on the church she was supposed to work on.

When she had received a call from the 107th, telling her about what they found, she and Charles had been close to discovering where the Tesseract was located. They had spent hours pouring over the books sent to her by many of her various colleagues. One in particular about the cult of Odin that was written in ancient Scandinavian looked very promising. Unfortunately, although Charles was an expert in ancient languages, he was finding it difficult to understand.

They had been so close to discovering the location when she had been ripped from her work to complete another project.

Lucy wasn't at all disappointed though, and she found herself happy to be gazing at the church that the 107th had informed her about. She looked forward to her new project and although it was just another thing being added to an already long list of things to do, she was excited about it.

When she had gotten out of the truck, she found herself stopping to admire it.

Lucy brought her hand above her eyes to block the sun out and she smiled as she looked up.

Work was one of the few things that made her truly happy. She loved her job, and she loved her career. Daniel often said she was married to it, and would teasingly ask if she would ever love him like that one day.

Lucy watched as Charles eagerly went into the church to survey it. She noticed how he went in with a little bit more of a hop in his step. She grinned at his excitement, proud of her little prodigy.

Her smile stayed on her face until she turned and saw Sergeant Barnes. Her facial expression fell, noting how she had successfully avoided him for a few weeks only to be once again thrown together with him. She knew better this time than to request him to join her services though.

She had not seen Sergeant Barnes since he had defended her from Gilbert Whitney's harassment. That had been several weeks before, and she was confused about whether or not they were, in fact, on better terms after he had stuck up for her.

As they looked at each other from across the town square, Lucy noticed how his facial expression fell when he saw her. He paled, looking as though he had seen a ghost. A twinge pulled at her belly and suddenly she felt uncomfortable.

She had thought after their last interaction they decided to remain civil. At one point, their bickering had even seemed to turn from hostile to playful. Lucy had hoped that even if they never ended up liking each other (which she was perfectly fine with— she still wasn't his biggest fan) that at least they would be able to get along.

Feeling suddenly self-conscious and nervous; Lucy turned away as he made his way towards her, looking vaguely uncomfortable as well.

She was about to turn to the back of the truck to grab something when all of a sudden she heard a slight buzz. She cocked her ear and then frowned. The buzzing grew louder, into a hum.

She looked up to the sky and saw nothing but clouds in the area she was. But she knew something was wrong still, the noise was too constant and too irritating.

She thought nothing of it and returned to unloading the excavation equipment. Looking up, Barnes was still on his way over to her and Lucy felt her stomach do a small flip under his intimidating stare. Lucy wondered what the hell he wanted, and if it would end up in a fight again. She found herself hoping that it wouldn't.

The irritating buzz continued in her ears. Looking around, she realized it wasn't just her noticing it. She paled as it got louder, suddenly recognizing what it was.

It was too late that she realized they were airplanes.

An explosion of yellow, orange, and red light flashed, and flames roared loudly as it erupted from a bomb being dropped. Sputtering bullets rang out, and the humming grew closer still as the soldiers in the square raced to take cover.

Their Air Force was nowhere in sight to fight back, so the two lone German Luftwaffes continued their assault.

Another explosion erupted, a large bang sounded, but Lucy could hardly hear it from the ringing in her ears. One more spectacular and terrifying blinding light flashed forward, the flames erupting looked like something straight out of hell.

Then, all of a sudden, Lucy couldn't see anything at all. There was only darkness, and she struggled not to be consumed by it.

When she came to, a haze had settled over her. Lucy didn't realize she was laying on her back on the ground until she felt pain in the back of her head.

She was lying on the cold, hard dirt, her vision coming and going. Blackness threatened to swallow her again, but Lucy fought to keep her eyes open.

For a second, she wondered what exactly happened. How did she end up on the ground? What was going on?

She could hear the muffled screams around her and was able to sit up only enough to see the world around her set ablaze with fire. She was lying several feet away from where she had been previously standing. The truck she had gotten out of was flipped over, flames licking its metal skin as it lay in ruins.

Lucy didn't know what happened. Only that she was on the ground, and the sticky warmth of blood-soaked the street where her head was. She had hit it, that much was obvious. Everything was fuzzy, and it seemed as though things were moving slower than normal.

Trying to sit up, she yelled in agony. What was once a sunny day had changed to darkness from the smoke rising from the wreckage. The church was crumpled in heaps, and panic rose inside of her as she looked at it thought her blurred vision.

Trying to sit up more, something stopped her beyond the pain in her head. She yelled again, although she could barely hear herself. Lucy attempted to look down to where the pain was coming from. She let out a frustrated groan since she lacked the strength to hold herself up enough to assess the wounds and figure out where the hell that god awful shooting sensation was coming from.

Lucy could barely stay conscious, and all her movements were drawn out as though she were trapped in a dream.

Having trouble breathing, she noticed how she was suddenly leaning against something that was keeping her upright. Her wide, panicked eyes met the concerned, worried ones of Sergeant James Barnes.

She couldn't hear what he said at first, due to the ringing in her ears. She could see his lips moving, and feel his strong arm propping her up so she was able to slump over enough to sit upright without falling.

_Are you okay? _His lips moved.

Lucy couldn't respond. She figured she was dying as blackness began to settle over her and pain ran through her entire body.

At that moment, Lucy only had one instinct. She had to be rid of whatever was hurting her.

Her hand moved on its own and went to where she was in the most pain. Her ears still rang, causing her head to pound and there was an ache coursing through her entire being that was horrific enough to make her want it all just to end right there and then.

Her vision was still blurry, and she began to have every single one of her senses fade when she felt something in her body that shouldn't have been there.

Something was protruding out of her side. She gripped it tightly in her fist and pulled out, a scream ripping through her body as she clutched it tightly.

Suddenly, all her senses came rushing back to her, and she stared down at what was in her hand and saw a piece of jagged, black shrapnel. Blood began pouring out of her wound and she suddenly felt as though she was going to be sick.

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh, holy fuck! Why did you do that, huh? Jesus Christ! " Sergeant Barnes said in a panicked, fast-paced tone as he pressed his hand urgently to her gaping wound. The pressure felt good, but she nearly felt everything go black again on her once more. "You have to be the dumbest genius I've ever met!" She could hear the laughter in his voice as he tried not to panic too much. Blood rushed over his fingers, "Aren't you supposed to be a doctor or something'?" He teased.

She tried to smile, but it hurt too badly. He laid her down on the ground, and she stared up at him. He looked panicked as he watched her blood flow over his hand and onto the ground. He yelled desperately for a medic. "Not that kind of doctor." She coughed, the iron taste of blood filling up her mouth.

"Fuck, you're gonna be alright, okay doll? You can't die on me, you got that?" He said as his voice shook. Lucy wasn't concentrating on his words, she was focusing on the way his face looked. It was dirty from the explosion, but his deep eyes still were shining through. He looked scared and nervous for her; his lip trembled. A trail of blood was running down his nose and Lucy figured he had to have fallen and hit his head as well before he made his way over to her.

"Why? You worried?" She teased him, and he scoffed, but his grin showed through.

"Yeah, who else will be a pain in my ass if you're not around?"

"I'm sure there's no shortage of people who dislike you." She quipped back.

He chuckled again and pushed harder on her wound to keep the bleeding manageable. She hissed in pain and he flinched at the noise and said quickly "Sorry, sorry! Shit, I'm sorry, doll."

"Doctor," She coughed, still giving him grief even when bleeding out.

"Whatever you say, Doc. How the hell are you still this annoying when you've just yanked a piece of shrapnel out of your ribs?" His eyes couldn't focus on her. They went everywhere from her face to her wound, to their surroundings. He was alert for more bombings, but also keeping an eye for a medical truck.

"Someone's gotta—," She coughed again, the pain settling more but also fading at the same time. She figured her body was going into shock, "put you in your place."

"God, you're fucking annoying." The words he said were harsh and insulting in any other circumstances, but Lucy could tell he was joking. He tried to offer her a small smile, and Lucy felt as though she was calmer in his presence.

A thought flashed in her mind, and suddenly she was up in a second but the pain kept her back down. She winced as he quickly urged her back to her place on the ground, worry in his voice. "Charles? Where's Charles?" Lucy had never been so scared in her life. She looked to the remains of the church as her tears blurred her vision as dread filled her very soul.

"He's—he's alright, I think," Barnes said as she looked around. People were stumbling out of the church as it kept collapsing, and although he didn't see the little man, the number of people exiting looked promising.

"I have to find Charles!" She said again with her voice breaking, the heartbreak notable in her tone.

He looked down at her and saw how worried she was her friend's well-being, he licked his lips and put more pressure on her wound, "Don't worry about him. Just worry about yourself, Doc. He'll be fine." He tried to comfort her. He had never heard her so concerned about someone before, and the feeling of worry she had for her assistant reminded him of his own concern for his men.

She only nodded, too weak to argue. There was nothing she could do for Charles at that moment anyway. Lucy only put her head back down as he kept looking down at her, his expression unreadable but he looked flustered and scared.

He looked around, unable to gaze at her. He hated seeing her like that, and there was something uneasy in his stomach beginning to build. Focusing on anything but her wounds, he kept his hand still pressed to her sticky, blood-soaked garbs. Her eyes kept fluttering open and closed, with each passing moment she became too weak to stay awake.

"Hey, look at me." He urged her, "Keep your eyes open." His voice slightly shook. He wasn't sure if he could handle any more death around him.

"I'm just so tired," She said barely above a whisper, "So tired," Lucy's eyes continued to flutter. She felt her hand grasp for her Star of David pendant as she always did whenever she was scared.

"I know, but don't go to sleep. You have a bad bump on your head and you can't sleep. Just keep talking to me." Lucy was shocked at the effort he was going through to make sure she got through this.

She recalled one of their interactions a few weeks before, trying to give him a weak smile, she said "Thought you said that if it came down to it you wouldn't save me," He had said as much in the cavern below the church. She would have figured he would have left her for dead.

Bucky gave her a defeated smile, he felt himself grow a little woozy at all the blood she was losing, and he tried to keep it together with the best he could, "I lied," He said with a soft reply, his brows furrowed with worry.

She tried to return a weak smile, and he brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "I knew you were full of shit, Barnes."

"Yeah, all bark and no bite." He then pursed his lips before deciding that he didn't want things to end on bad terms with her if this was going to be their final moment, "And it's Bucky." He added for good measure, growing serious to mock her for the way she had demanded to be called by the proper titles, "To you."

"Bucky?" She asked curiously for a moment and then coughed, "God, that's the dumbest nickname I've ever heard."

He only clicked his teeth, "Yeah, so I've been told." He didn't take her insult to heart, knowing by her expression that she was joking.

"I like it." She added. _Bucky_, she thought as it repeated in her head. She liked the way it sounded.

"I like Lucy too." It suited her more than Emma, he thought. He had never believed that Emma was her real name, and he was right. Bucky was only angry that it had taken him so long for him to realize who she was, and now that he found her, he was worried she would be taken away. Not to mention, he had wasted so much time quarreling with Lucy that he never even took the time to get to know her.

She only snorted, "Don't get too familiar with it," He rolled his eyes at her, "It's still Doctor or Lieutenant when this is done." Lucy tried to frown to prove that she insisted on it, but she found herself unable to.

"Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" He shook his head as he looked down at her.

"Once or twice. I've been known to be quite vexing."

"No! _You_?"

Lucy tried to laugh but ended up choking. She cringed as her body stung more and she hissed. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain, "You sure are putting in a lot of effort to keep someone you hate alive,"

Bucky frowned at her words, his heart dropping in his chest and his eyes growing sad, "I don't hate you."

She smirked, egging him on, "Not even a little?" She could feel the ground below her getting more and more soaked with her blood.

Trying not to grin too much, he chuckled before admitting, "Yeah, okay. Maybe a little." He looked down at her wound again and his smile disappeared, he got a serious look in his eyes. He swallowed a lump forming in his throat, causing his Adam's apple to bob up and down. She looked at him and saw the expression of concern on his face. Shock filled her entire being as she realized he actually cared if she lived or died.

"Relax," She hissed again in pain. Her eyes began to flutter closed. It was getting more difficult for Lucy to stay awake with each passing moment. "Don't look so nervous. You're not the one dying here,"

"You are _not _going to die." He grit his teeth as he insisted. He put more pressure on where she was bleeding with his hand, "You have to live, okay doll? So that way, I can kill you the next time you irritatingly insist on being called Doctor."

"Ah-_HA!_" She nearly cried as she exclaimed, whimpering as pain ripped through her again. Bucky hissed with frustration as he couldn't stop the bleeding. "I knew you had an alternative motive! Couldn't let that lousy Luffewafe steal your glory."

He chuckled before shaking his head, "No Ma'am." His voice was quiet and smooth. It reminded her of whiskey or velvet and she closed her eyes remembering the echo of it.

Her eyes fluttered open again briefly for only a moment as they looked at each other. Bucky felt his heart break while she laid on the ground, little streams of blood trickling down both her nostrils on the side of her face. More blood slowly fell out of the corner of her mouth. He didn't even want to look down at the hole in her side either, knowing there would be more blood than he could stomach. The crimson of it was a stark contrast compared to her porcelain skin, and he was shocked that she still looked so beautiful. It was horrific and terrifying, and Bucky knew he would remember this sight for the rest of his days and it would haunt his dreams.

"You're not allowed to die." He whispered again, "Do you hear me? That's an order."

Lucy's eyes closed again, and at that time she didn't have the strength to open them. She gripped the little pendant around her neck even tighter, not letting go for even a second. "Bucky?" She said weakly.

"Yeah, doll?"

"If I tell you a secret, will you hold it against me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and Bucky wanted to scream at how frustrated he was knowing that he was completely useless in saving her.

Bucky let out a pained chuckle, almost as though he was trying to keep it together, even though he was completely unhinged, "Probably. But I might let this one slide, all things considered." He was trying to stay positive for her. He figured if he could at least get her to joke around with him again everything would be alright.

"I'm really scared." Was all she admitted, her voice barely audible.

With those words, Bucky's heart damn near broke. He whispered back, clutching her opposite hand that wasn't holding her necklace in his free one tightly, "Me too."

Lucy didn't recall what happened after that. Her vision faded in and out into black as she was lifted onto a wooden board that was found from the wreckage of the church and carried to the medical truck. As she was moved, Bucky's hand continued to grip her own as he walked alongside her.

When she finally felt his release, her eyes opened just enough to watch him as he waited there while she was lifted in the back of the truck. The engine started, and Bucky continued to stand there, his brows furrowed with worry and a sickening, gut-wrenching, feeling in his stomach.

As the truck began to move and drive away, she kept her eyes on him. His face was the last thing Lucy remembered seeing before being sucked into a void of darkness.

* * *

**100,000 words and FINALLY Bucky remembers who Lucy is! Geez, talk about a slow burn. I won't apologize for it though, because I love torturing you all. Trust me when I say the wait is worth it once things finally get a little spicier. ;)**

**I know I said this chapter is my second favorite, but I've been writing like a madwoman the last couple days, and the next two chapters I have planned out are really, really good. They're the perfect amount of fluffy, sad, funny, and just_ ughh!_ There is some exciting stuff comin, let me tell you.**

**If you love me and wish for updates to come in faster, please leave a review. And don't forget to follow and favourite!**

**-Amelia**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello to my beautiful readers! Thank you to all my reviewers who left such kind words regarding the last chapter. You all inspire me to write so much more. This chapter is dedicated to you! Please enjoy! :)) And forgive the bad spelling/grammar, as I was feeling a little lazy again today regarding the rereads.**

* * *

Chapter XVI

Bucky was confused, to say the least. Possibly, because digging up a ghost from his past during a war wasn't necessarily ideal.

It had taken him far too long to realize who exactly Lucy Heinrich was and how he had known` her. There had always been the tingling sense of familiarity that had pricked at the back of his brain since the moment he first saw her. However, he had just thought that it was always a migraine from how annoying she was.

Never in a million years would he guess that that demanding, bossy, maniacal, and menacing woman was the same person he had met three years prior.

Lucy had been so sweet and kind that night a couple of summers ago. She had not acted even close to how she treated him in the last couple of weeks. But in the moments where she wasn't making his life a living hell, he saw flashes of the woman he had known.

Her small smile when she giggled was the same. And as they joked as she lay on the ground, bleeding out, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that she was the girl that he had obsessed over for so long.

Bucky had a never-ending rush of emotions for the last two days. After she had been taken to the medical ward, he could only sit down with his head in his hands as he tried to make sense of it all. The shock had hit him, hard. He could only think of how he had no idea who she was for so long.

The thing that bothered him the most was after all those years of trying to find her in every woman he had been with, she was right in front of him and he hadn't even noticed. Not only that, but they hated one another. He was so driven by his blinding distaste for her, that if he looked at her and had a real conversation, he would have been able to tell who she was.

But he didn't, and he was set on disliking her. His dislike and their bickering had wasted the few moments of precious time that they had. And instead of fighting, he could have been trying to get to know her. The real her— Lucy Heinrich, not Emma, which she told him was her name when they first met. He smirked as he thought back to the memory of their meeting. He had suspected that she had used a fake name, given the fact it had taken her so long to tell him what it was. He never knew why she used a fake name, and never cared to ask after she told it to him. He figured it was her own business, and he wouldn't pressure her to reveal it to him.

He thought of the way she looked while she stood on the sidewalk with him, a cigarette between her red, perfect lips. Bucky recalled how she told him her name and he had called her out on it immediately, telling her he knew it was fake, making her laugh.

That laugh and giggle, the memory of it plucking his brain were embedding into it now. And when he had seen Lucy for the first time again, he saw the remnants of the beautiful woman back in New York. Sure, her face was a little dirty, and she had done nothing with her hair, and she didn't have any makeup on and she was wearing a man's uniform. But from the moment she exited the truck, Bucky was still struck by her beauty.

He remembered gazing at her across the bar all those years ago and telling Steve _"See that girl?" _And then, the quick few beats of his heart raced when he saw her laugh, _"I'm gonna marry her." _

Boy, how wrong he had been. And Bucky would have kicked himself three years ago had he known how they had treated one another since they had seen each other again. Granted, all the hostility had been well deserved. She had been a bitch, and he had been an ass.

But after seeing her lying on the ground, bleeding out, Bucky was struck with fear. He didn't know why, since it was clear he did not know her_ at all_. But if she had died without him even attempting to patch things up between them, he would have gone insane.

Since seeing her, the infatuation he had once felt for her had long faded. Especially since he was struck with the notion that she was indeed, very different than what he pictured in his head. But for some reason, despite their bickering and fighting, he had - no, he _needed _to know she was alright. And, there was still a shroud of hope still left in him, that perhaps she was the same woman that he had met on that summer night all those years ago. Who had danced with him in the street, and revealed intimate parts of herself to him. She had been the woman who he wanted more than anything, and now that she was in his grasp… Bucky couldn't let her go.

He felt a connection to her that drew him in. And even though they still weren't on the best of terms, he had to see her. He may not have still been an infatuated young man who had feelings for her, but that didn't mean that he wasn't at least concerned about her well being.

Bucky ran a hand through his slightly messy hair as he had approached the medical ward. He had tried to clean himself up to the best he could in case she was awake. He wasn't sure why he cared so much. After all, he wasn't there to win her affections. He didn't have any leftover feelings for her, did he? No, he knew deep down that his romanticized notions of what could have been weighed over what was, and he knew the answer to the question before it even popped into his brain.

And besides, he continued to rationalize that she had been engaged the last time they had met. That had been three years ago. The reality was that she was probably married now. And for some reason, that thought caused a knot to form in Bucky's stomach and he couldn't even explain _why. _

Once he had got to the infirmary tent, he gently approached, almost skeptical of whether or not he should be there. No one asked him what he was looking for, and no one paid him any attention. Except for a pretty nurse, who stood over Lucy's bed, looking concerned. They made eye contact as he approached her beside. Immediately, seeing Lucy lying there, Bucky's heart clenched.

She looked peaceful, despite the fact she had IV's hooked up to her, and various scratches and bruises on her face. Blood bags were also attached to her, pumping back in what she lost several days before.

"How's she holding up?" Bucky asked the nurse, scared of what he would hear. He wanted to roll his eyes at himself for feeling that way. It shouldn't have mattered that much to him whether or not she was okay. But for some reason, it just did.

The nurse smiled at him, "She'll be fine, thankfully." Upon hearing those words, Bucky felt like he could finally breathe. Relief flooded over him, and he only nodded as he took in what she said, "Are you a friend of hers?"

"Umm, not really." He answered honestly, "I just ah, - I was just…" What was he doing there, exactly? "I just wanted to check on her." He finally settled on, "You know, make sure she was alright and stuff."

The nurse nodded, and she smirked ever so slightly at how the soldiers' eyes kept glancing to where Lucy was laying on the bed. He was much more than just concerned, that was for sure. With a playful grin as she saw what was happening, the nurse finally spoke. "Well, if you need anything, my name is Elsa. I'll leave you two alone for a bit." A glimmer of mischief sparkled in her eyes, and Bucky found himself confused by her tone. He never would fully understand dames, that was for sure.

Bucky muttered a thank you, as he suddenly was left as alone as he could be with Lucy. There was, of course, a bunch of other patients. Some were screaming in pain, and nurses rushing all over the place, but it was as good as it was going to get to being private.

He noticed how there was a chair already placed by Lucy's cot. Obviously, she had other visitors coming and going as well. Bucky felt a twinge of jealousy in his stomach at the thought of that. Although, again, he rationalized there was no reason to be.

When he rounded her cot and finally was there closer to her, he wasn't positive she could even hear him as she was lying there sleeping. He decided to speak to her anyway, saying with a small smile as he sank into the chair "Hey, doll." Bucky said, almost hoping she would snap awake from the pet name he knew she hated so much. "Or, I guess Doctor." He sighed, giving in to her stubborn nature of always wanting to be addressed by her proper title.

He looked at her and crossed his arms over his chest. Her hair was greasy and matted, her skin sunken in and pale. A light coat of sweat rested on her brow, and a small yellow bruise laid under her eye. Another scratch lined the side of her other cheek, and Bucky couldn't help but sigh as he stared at her with concern. He felt something ache inside him at seeing her in such a state. "I'm not gonna lie to you, sweetheart." He began, "You look like shit."

But as he stared at Lucy, he felt unable to rip his gaze away from her. He never noticed she had some small freckles on her cheekbones, and how her long eyelashes touched her pale skin as she laid there sleeping. Bucky exhale deeply and moved forward, unable to tear his eyes off her for even a moment.

He brushed some hair out of her face, the tips of his fingers trailing over her skin ever so lightly. Her skin was damp with a light sheen of sweat, but Bucky didn't mind. "Alright, you caught me." He huffed as he sat back down, frustrated he couldn't even keep thinking there was one small moment where she wasn't attractive in his eyes. "You're always pretty. It's getting to be annoying."

More silence from her. Which Bucky figured he should be grateful for. Mainly, because she was slightly vexing. But also if she heard him calling her pretty, she would get that stupid, smug smile on her face which would irritate him to his core.

He hoped she couldn't hear him. But regardless, Bucky continued talking to her. Much like the night they had first met, he found it so easy just to talk to her. Especially now, when she wasn't awake to make any smart-ass comments.

"Thought I'd come visit you because it's been several days since I've had anyone really bark any orders at me." He told her as he leaned forward again, trying to detect any trace that she could hear him. Nothing reflected on her face, only stillness and blankness was present in her expression. "I mean, I get orders all the time but nothing like from the infamous Dr. Heinrich." He chuckled, thinking of when she used to boss him around.

At first, he had been annoyed at her insistent barking of orders. But after a while, he realized, in the male part of his brain which never made much sense, that he was more attracted to her when she was domineering. Nothing both annoyed him and turned him on more than when she told him to shut the fuck up. At that moment, he almost started to want her to make him.

Though he snapped out of that thought process almost immediately as it ran through his head back in the cavern.

The fact that his attraction was so irrational annoyed him. Then again, if he was thinking with his 'other head' when was it ever rational? It didn't make much sense that he still thought her attractive when she was mean to him, but Bucky didn't dwell on that. He figured it had just been so long that he had been in the company of a female that any type of attention, regardless of good or bad, was enough for him.

Swallowing thickly and trying to distract himself, he started talking again, "I've been trying to make sure your reputation precedes you as being scary. Figured you'd appreciate it. That way no other fellas like me give you a hard time." He rubbed his knuckles, guilt racking through him at the thought of more people undermining her due to his part that he had played.

The fact that Gilbert Whitney repeated to Lucy that Bucky called her a heinous bitch also didn't sit right with him. He felt awful that he had said such terrible things, especially since she was now injured and unawake. Her assistant had also heard the negative things Bucky had said, and although he had meant them at the time; perhaps he was a little harsh on her.

After all, even though she was bleeding out their last interaction, she had managed to tease him. They laughed even, and as he looked down at her it became pretty clear that she was the same woman as he had met before. More grown-up and cynical, but the same regardless.

"Although," he said skeptically, "I'm pretty sure if anyone tried to mess with you you'd chew them out." He chuckled as he thought about their last interaction before the bombing and how he had punished Whitney for disrespecting her. Whitney had scowled and whined the entire time he had cleaned the latrines. Bucky had joined him as well, taking his share of the punishment that he doled out.

"You shoulda seen Whitney. He was cursing the both of us under his breath. I was actually worried for a second that he'd try to drown me in there" Bucky cringed just thinking about it. "But you told him what was what. Heard all about that later with some other fellas'. Apparently, most of them are scared shitless of you now, so I don't think you'll be bothered too much from here on out."

Bucky swallowed again and leaned forward so he could peacefully speak to her. "I uhh, I know I gave you a hard time too. And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry again for the way I acted. I honestly don't even really know what came over me, but I was just so mad at you." He licked his lips and continued explaining. "I had just finished fighting, and I could still smell the blood in the air that had been split. And here you come barreling in and ordering me around. I was just a little sore about it all," He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He felt more like he was talking to himself than to her at that point.

"And believe me, if it were any other circumstances, I would have been much more pleasant. You just got me at a bad time. But I mean, you're still kinda a pain in the ass. But you're smart and pretty, like I already mentioned. And you don't take bullshit, which I respect. And you… You seem good to talk to. To be honest, I haven't been feeling like myself lately. This war is just… " He trailed off and looked at her before leaning down, his voice faltering. He could feel himself take in a shaky intake of breath, as nerves and anxiety began to form in his chest. "If I tell you this you better not hold it against me…" He repeated what she said to him the other day.

Thinking of Abe Anderson, and how he had died a few days ago finally dawned on him. Bucky felt himself began to well up with tears for the first time since he joined the war. He coughed to try to stop himself, but his vision began to seem like it was swimming. Lucy had mentioned how scared she was when she was bleeding out. Bucky said he also was, but he had thought he only was scared at the moment. Now, he realized it was constant. "I'm just really scared too. All the time. I feel like I'm losing little pieces of myself every single goddamn day. " Was all that Bucky could whisper. He licked his lips and tried to regain his composure a little more, shifting awkwardly in his seat and hoping that no one around him saw his brief moment of weakness.

"But anyway," He clapped his hands on his knees as he tried to distract himself from the vulnerability he had just shown her; even though she wasn't awake to see it. "How much longer are you gonna be asleep, huh Sleeping Beauty? You're missing all the action, you know. I'm sure there's some dirt around here you'd love to play in or some art you'd want to steal eventually. Maybe I could erm," He coughed, clearing his throat as he couldn't believe the next words that came out of his mouth, "Maybe I could even help you? I'll try not to be as much of a dick, but there are no promises. _But_, if you boss me around too much I'm going to deny that I ever offered." He warned her, pointing an accusing finger at her despite the fact she didn't know what was going on.

Bucky sat there for a moment, saying nothing. He just kept watching her sleep, now feeling an overwhelming need to protect her. Seeing her in the dirt, blood seeping out of her wound as she screamed in agony was nothing he ever wanted to see. When he had first gotten to her after the bomb fell he thought Lucy's injury was much worse than it was. After all, he had seen men with everything that was supposed to be inside of them on the outside, their guts spilling out of the empty cavities that were their bodies.

When he realized it was only shrapnel his relief washed over him. That was until she yanked the damn thing right out of her side. It caused her blood to flow out at a very rapid rate and made Bucky madly panic. He should have yelled at her for doing something so stupid, but he couldn't bring himself to do it even if he tried.

"You could have died." He said almost accusingly, crossing his arms over his chest. Bucky then pursed his lips together, still looking at her before changing his tone to something softer, "Except I think we both know you're way too stubborn to die."

He had the urge to brush more hair out of her face. Instead, he kept his arms crossed against his chest, no matter how much he wanted to reach out and touch her. He couldn't believe that after three years, he had finally found her. And he hated himself for hating her.

Bucky leaned forward more so his elbows were resting on the side of her bed. One of his hands could feel the stubble growing back on his cheeks as he rubbed his skin nervously.

"You might not believe this or remember," He started telling her, "But you and I have actually met before all this. It was in New York, about three years ago. I walked into a bar, looked across it and saw this dame who… Holy shit. I can't even describe the way you made me feel. You took my goddamn breath away." He chuckled ever so slightly at the faint memory, "You were taking shots or something and laughing. I just thought 'oh, here we go' because I knew you were gonna knock me right off my feet." Bucky looked down and snorted at how ironic and insane the whole situation that they were in was. "I asked you to dance and you said maybe. All while my heart was pounding in my chest harder than it probably ever had. To you, it was probably nothing. But to a guy who didn't know what life had in store for him, and was unsure of himself… I don't know. You were just there when I needed you." He finally admitted all the things to her that he had wanted to say over the years. Some of the things he hadn't even admitted to himself until that moment.

Out of instinct, he grasped her hand gently. His thumb ran over her slightly clammy skin. At the brief moment of physical contact, he saw her eyelids twitch as if she were trying to wake up but physically couldn't. His stomach dropped just a little after seeing her like that.

He ran his thumb gently over her palm, remembering how it felt when she had drawn little patterns on the back of his neck as they danced.

Bucky's heart raced more just thinking about it. Thinking how they danced together and how it felt to hold her tightly in his arms. How badly he wanted to touch his lips to hers, and how long it had taken him to get her out of his head. He recalled how she smiled as he made bad jokes, and how she didn't seem to mind just swaying there with no music. Everything felt so right in those previous few moments. And for the last three years, Bucky had been searching for that same feeling in every girl he had gone out with.

"You were a tough one to get over, I'll tell ya that much." He exhaled deeply as he sat back, removing his hand from her as a thought came rushing back to him. Sadness etched inside him for some reason that he couldn't comprehend, and Bucky spoke lowly, "I tried looking for you in every single girl I saw. For years, I was searching for the same feeling that you gave me in fifteen minutes. And my guess is that you went home that night to your fiancé and didn't give me a single thought after that." The words hurt as they left. Bucky knew it was undeniably true. "Meanwhile, the stupid shmuck that I am, was pining for you all along. Hoping that someday we'll run into each other somewhere and everything would just work out."

He had hoped that for so long. But now that it happened, they had bickered and hated one another. He chuckled at the thought, "Who would have known that there'd have to be a war just for me see you again."

His eyes flashed down to the hand he had just been holding. Bucky noticed she was no longer wearing the diamond ring that he had seen that night. He wondered if she had taken it off for safekeeping. "Anyway, you're probably married now. So even if things were different and we weren't at each other's throats, I still wouldn't have a shot with you." As reality set in, Bucky felt even more heartbroken than before. They were never meant to be, and he almost found himself wishing that he had never met her that night.

As he was about to open his mouth to say something else, a strange voice erupted behind him, "What are you doing?" It asked accusingly.

Bucky turned around to see Lucy's assistant standing there. His jaw was clenched and his fists balled tightly. He looked on edge by his presence, and Bucky stood up as Charles moved forward. His eyes glanced from the bed back to him, watching the scene skeptically. His nostrils flared in anger, his eyes blazing with rage.

Feeling shame and knowing that Charles had overheard his conversation with his comrades a few days earlier, Bucky answered "I just came to see how she was doing," Charles looked at him blankly, "I just feel bad that she got hurt after how things were between us."

"Cut the bullshit," The man spat out hatefully, anger reflecting even deeper in his eyes.

Bucky wasn't intimidated by the smaller man. Given the fact that he had several inches on him, Charles looked to me more of an academic than the athletic type. He had a very unthreatening presence, but something about the way he spoke made Bucky know that he meant business. "I heard you speaking about her a couple of weeks ago. You don't give a damn about what happens to her."

Closing his eyes in frustration, Bucky almost groaned in annoyance with himself, "That was before. You're wrong now because I do care about what happens to her."

Charles' expression still reflected anger and he scoffed. His nostrils flared in and out, and it was obvious to Bucky that he didn't believe him for even one second, "You think that I don't see what's going on?"

Bucky looked at the man in pointed confusion, waiting for him to explain. There was silence for a little while, and Bucky was expecting Charles to continue. Pursing his lips and giving him another pressing look to urge him onto what he was going to say, Bucky could see the man still didn't get his drift.

"What's—what's going on?" Bucky finally had to ask, seeing the man didn't seem to understand his confusion.

"That you're trying to win that bet with your arsehole friends!" Charles stated as if it should have been obvious. Bucky still had no idea what he was talking about. He cocked an eyebrow, looking at the man as if he had grown another head.

Charles huffed in frustration and rolled his eyes, almost emitting a small growl, "Really? You're going to play dumb? You're really going to try that?"

Bucky couldn't help but chuckle as he ran a hand through his hair and confidently said, "I don't know what to tell you, pal! I have no idea what you're talking about." His cocky expression slowly changed as Charles scowled and came forward, poking a finger into his chest.

"You listen to me. You self-absorbed, despicable, low-life, little prick—,"

Bucky immediately frowned and interrupted him, smacking his hand from poking him, "Alright buddy, let's just take it easy!" The little man was fuming at Bucky's nonchalant attitude.

"If you come near Dr. Heinrich... If you look at her, if you speak to her, if you do much as _breathe_ in her general direction, I will see it as my duty to make your life miserable." He sneered as he poked him in the chest again.

"Wait, who are you again?" Was all Bucky could stupidly say, frowning and rubbing his chest where Charle's had poked him, "You're her guard dog or something?"

"I'm her _assistant_!" The man exclaimed loudly, baffled that he wasn't already aware of the fact. "And I will not let you compromise our mission here! And I won't let you or your abhorrent friends make wagers on who can get into her knickers first!"

Confusion flashed across Bucky's face when all of a sudden it dawned on him. He brought a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a frustrated breath, "What?" Bucky still didn't know what he was talking about, but he'd bet any money that Gilbert Whitney was behind it all.

"I said I overheard the bet that you and your comrades made, and you're not fooling anyone. So get out now, and leave both of us alone." Charles said seriously, his tone even and cold.

Bucky only nodded, his jaw clenched as he realized he'd have to have a little _chat_ with Whitney later on.

Charles's eyes followed him out of the infirmary, he could feel him glaring daggers into his back as he left. Before he completely exited, Bucky turned back before asked, "What are the chances of you letting her know I stopped by?"

Charles had his arms crossed, "Slim to none."

Bucky sighed finally, his voice low and harsh before looking back at Lucy one more time, "I figured as much."

* * *

Lucy wasn't positive if she dreamt of anyone or anything in particular.

Mostly, she drifted in and out of consciousness, feeling as though she were a wave on the ocean. Her body hurt, and her throat felt as though she gargled with glass. Everything was raw, and it felt as though she hadn't had water in a year.

The one thing she did dream of slightly was the desert. In her morphine stupor, she dreamt that she had been back on a camel. It wasn't a memory, but rather something her mind cooked up.

She had only seen a camel once before working in Egypt. Daniel has taken her to the zoo in Paris, and they had eaten peanuts and cotton candy as they walked around. There was a small camel there, and Lucy looked at it with joy, thinking perhaps she would get the chance to ride one day.

Daniel told her of course and kissed her head. He didn't believe she actually would though, and Lucy knew it at the time. But they continued walking anyway, their sticky fingers intertwined.

She had ridden a camel. She had ridden one as she was shot at, after stealing an artifact. It was one of the first times she had stolen straight from the Nazis. And if Daniel could have seen her, he wouldn't have even recognized her. She wore men's cargo pants, with a white long-sleeved shirt, a pistol on her hip, and a red and white headscarf, a kaffiyeh, to keep her hair away from her face and her head cool.

She had come a long way from pearls, diamonds, dresses, and red lipstick.

Lucy barely remembered what it was like to dress and feel like a woman. She always loved being feminine and taking the time to look pretty. She was proud of her womanhood, but that didn't mean she wanted to be a woman _all the time. _Especially since she realized just how hard it was for women to make in professional fields.

She had never been believed in. But she had proved them all wrong.

She had gone across the desert on a camel for days. Running out of water, and eating crickets to stay alive the sun had burnt her skin until it was red, angry, and peeling. But she survived, and she would do it again.

Lucy wasn't afraid of what awaited her. Not really. Not until that moment as she slept in a bed in the infirmary, hearing muffled voices and men crying out in pain.

She dreamt of the desert, of it swallowing her. She dreamt of the sand moving through time and space and all matter and consuming her. She thought of it burying her alive, and her body decaying and rotting, and being feasted on by the bugs and creatures that lived and thrived off of her flesh.

She thought of dryness and how nothing could grow, or live, or prosper. As she slept, her mind drifted to those few things, and those few things only. There were no pleasant memories of the way her mother braided her hair and kissed her forehead goodnight. She remembered nothing of sleeping in a small bed with her sisters. She didn't remember Mr. Lee's warm smile or the way Mrs. Lee cried at her graduation.

She didn't remember the feel of Daniel's lips. Or the way his hand used to find hers as they slept.

She remembered nothing of Margaret Whiting's _My Ideal,_ as the music filled her ears from a turntable off in the distance. There was no flutter in her chest, as there was the last time she heard it.

There was only darkness. And the feeling of which follows after she looked at the desert for the first time, and saw nothing and heard nothing for miles, and miles, and miles, on end.

It was emptiness.

And it terrified her more than death itself.

Because what came after? Was there any form of an afterlife? Or was it that empty void, that she had peered out of, and saw continue on and on, having no end.

_Oblivion. _

But there was something, she realized as she slept.

The gentle coolness of wet cloth on her forehead, a womanly whisper. A careful touch of someone who time and time again, had done those very actions.

There was the heavy breathing, of a male companion who spoke in a soft English accent.

Then, a foreign feeling. Of someone resting beside her, and grasping her hand as she slept. She didn't know who, but she could feel the calluses of their overworked hands. She felt comfort, knowing she wasn't alone. Her heartbeat a little faster in her chest in those few moments. She liked it, as it proved she was alive.

Perhaps that void Lucy was drifting off in wasn't so big and terrifying and all-consuming as had she thought.

When she awoke, she almost thought she was in a hospital back at home. Not Paris, and certainly not Chicago; but New York, her real home.

But there wasn't any white walls and nurses walking around in all-white outfits. She was in an infirmary tent, and the nurse's uniforms were stained with blood.

Lucy felt herself almost go back asleep, but her throat was so dry and so sore that she didn't think she could sleep even if she wanted to.

A beautiful but tired face appeared in her vision. Elsa Hardy, her tentmate and friend, looked pissed.

"You idiot!" She hissed as tears welled in her eyes, "Do you know how worried I was about you?!"

Lucy couldn't help but crack a smile. As someone who never had many female friends, or really any friends in general, the feeling of one caring for her and being concerned was odd.

"Nice to see you too," She chuckled, and her throat hurt as she tried to speak. She croaked like a frog, her voice deep and scratchy.

"Don't ever worry me like that again! Seriously, I don't think I've slept for three days since it happened!" She exclaimed and gently pat her head with a cloth.

_Three days? _Lucy thought. Was she out for that long?

Quickly, Elsa got her a glass of water. The woman looked like she hadn't slept for days. Her beautiful hair was matted, and her eyes had dulled over, while dark bags hung underneath them.

Lucy took big sips of her water and nearly coughed it up. But she kept it down, desperate for it. "You should have slept," Lucy scowled her, feeling very motherly as she lectured her from her bed.

"How could I have?" Elsa asked with a shrug, her soft voice getting even meeker and quieter, "You're my only friend."

Lucy looked at the young woman and exchanged a soft smile with her. Elsa grabbed her hand and held it tightly. She looked relieved but also dead on her feet. She had been worried that her only friend would die after she was hauled in, a gaping hole in her side from a piece of shrapnel.

The wound wasn't anywhere near-fatal, as it turned out. It missed all the essential organs and wasn't as deep as it appeared to be. But she had lost a lot of blood, and it hurt like a bitch. Especially since she also hit her head quite badly after she fell. But she would be fine in the long run, and she was one of the doctors' and nurses' less pressing patients. But to keep her brain from swelling they kept her asleep for a couple of days, so her stitches could heal and also so her head injury wouldn't get any worse.

As Lucy laid there, slowly drinking water as not to choke on it again, a thought popped into her head. She gasped, terror filling her entire body. "Charles?! Where's Charles? Where is he?"

Elsa quickly answered, "He's alright! He's completely fine as well. He just got knocked unconscious in the explosion and had a little lump on the head. He has been here every day since, barely leaving your side except to eat. I finally sent him off to sleep and have a proper meal. He's devoted to you, that's for sure." Elsa laughed, and quickly walked around Lucy's side and grabbed and thermometer to take her temperature. "He's like a loyal lapdog."

So Charles was alright. Thank God, Lucy thought silently in relief. If anything happened to him, she would have never forgiven herself.

"Peggy was here also. When Charles was sleeping, she sat here with you and got work done." Elsa smiled, "She was quite worried as well. I don't think she has many friends either. We chatted quite a bit in between me having to care for my patients. You two are a lot alike." Elsa smiled as she wiped a bead of sweat off her brow.

She went around to another patient of her's a few beds over from Lucy and set the man's pillow up so he was more comfortable.

Lucy still found it difficult to speak, even after drinking water. She would have to continue listening to Elsa's cherry chatter. How that woman stayed so chipper after not sleeping for three days was beyond Lucy.

If Lucy had even a full night's sleep but missed her morning coffee, she was a nightmare still.

"Oh," Elsa perked up suddenly and had a mischievous smile on her face, "And," She added with a smirk, "A very handsome Sergeant was here visiting you."

Lucy frowned in confusion and she was about to ask who, when a thought popped into her head.

_Bucky_. He had told her to call him that.

She had thought he hated her. After all, she still partially hated him too. But he had been so concerned after she had been hit, and so sweet. He had tried to stop her bleeding, and had his voice faltering from… Perhaps fear?

That, of course, didn't make them friends or make like each other. But he was probably sick of seeing the people he knew around him die.

Lucy thought it impossible to have been him who visited her. "What did he look like?" God, her voice still sounded awful. It was hoarse and raspy from not using it for so many days.

Elsa sighed romantically, as though caught up in a ridiculous notion, "Like a daydream. He is very, very, handsome."

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the thought. She was almost in disbelief, not even thinking for a second that Sergeant Barnes—or Bucky, had been there to visit her.

"And he seemed very worried," Elsa's smirk grew even more, "Almost like he was sweet on you or something." Her girlish giggle was bright and happy. Once again, Lucy envied her cheeriness and the energy she had after working so long.

Lucy knew then she was lying. Bucky was not sweet on her. If anything, he was only worried because he felt responsible for her after everything had happened.

"It's a funny thought," Lucy sighed and didn't even really know how to react. All she knew was for the first time in a very long time, her heart fluttered hearing those words. "But he's not sweet on me." He's just a friend, she wanted to say,

But the truth was, Lucy wasn't even sure he was that. After all, it was only a few days ago that the two of them hated each other's guts.

However, something had changed. He had been so worried over top of her, flustered and frantic as he tried to stop the bleeding. They had teased one another, even as she was in pain and wounded.

Perhaps, they would get along better than she thought. But she didn't want to get her hopes up. After all, the man was still an ass.

But the kind of ass that was slightly charming. And well, he was undeniably handsome, that was for sure. And when he wasn't being a total jerk, he seemed smart and funny.

_No._ Lucy told herself, dead set on wanting to hate him. He was terrible and rude, and one of the worst people she had ever met.

But, he did save her… And their last few interactions, they had almost seemed to get along. He promised he would never rescue her, that he would leave her for dead. He didn't though, and he had stayed at her side and helped get her through her injury. He ever came to visit her in her sleep. To Lucy, it seemed like a bad man wouldn't do that.

She was conflicted, as it turned out, torn between disliking him and perhaps even being fond of him. However, Lucy didn't have time for that. A male figure walked in, and immediately his face lit up upon seeing her.

"Oh thank heavens and God almighty!" Charles exclaimed, his face reflecting a large smile. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at his theatrics as he raced over. It hurt her to laugh, but she couldn't help it.

"I was so worried about you! I don't even know what I'd do if you died! Do you think anyone around here wants an archaeologist's fat sidekick wandering around? God, no. I'd be thrown to the wolves." It was Charles way of saying he missed her, and that he had been concerned. She chuckled, and Elsa giggled at the amusing duo.

"I missed you as well." Lucy croaked, her voice still hurting. She drank another sip of water.

"Missed you?" Charles frowned, "Hardly, it was nice not having someone breathing down my neck every second of the day." The corners of his lips twisted in a smirk as he teased her. "While you were out I got a day off, believe it or not! Remember what those are, hmm, Doctor?"

"Days off? Days off are for weaklings and amateurs." She teased back.

"Nonsense," Elsa came over and handed Lucy another cup of water when she realized her's was empty, "Not too fast," She scolded her as Lucy began to chug. "The only day off he had was while he was here. Even while he was visiting, he was still filling out paperwork and doing research."

Charles had a guilty look on his face, and Lucy smiled softly. "You should have rested more." She told him, "You were hurt too."

"Just a teeny bump on the head is all." His hand went to where he received stitches just three days before. A small patch of hair was removed on the back of his head. He blushed at both Lucy and Elsa's concern. "Besides, I had to do what I could about that church…" He sighed and looked down tragically.

"Was it…?" Lucy didn't want to think about the lost context they could have gained and the hidden art and artifacts that could have rested there. She didn't want to think of how the Crusader church was gone, and possibly destroyed beyond repair.

Charles kept his eyes down, he only gave a sad nod, "It's gone, unfortunately. Nothing remained, and even if it did it's out of context and not worth recording."

"Damn it," Lucy hissed, and then closed her eyes. Not only had she not been fast enough to save the artifacts in the church, but she also hadn't gotten much further with Colonel Phillips mission regarding the Tesseract.

She had been at a standstill since she didn't have access to the ancient texts out where she was. However, she had written to a colleague, since she recalled seeing some information in a book once about one of the artifacts they were looking for. Information of the cult of Odin was in a Nordic book. If Lucy could have the pages sent to her and translated, she was sure she could likely find the location of which the strange mysterious Tesseract was found. The only problem was that it was in code. But, she knew a decryptor, who happened to be the best in the biz of figuring out ancient texts.

His name just so happened to be Charles Tennabum.

Lucy would have to wait patiently until the pages arrived, and then inform Charles of what was at hand when the time was right.

"At least they informed us of that one. There's been a couple of sites passed by that the men didn't think worth mentioning." She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Lucy bit her lip, and then tested the waters by casually switching the subject in a way she hoped Charles wouldn't notice too much. "At least Sergeant Barnes was kind enough to radio in the church. He seems to be coming around,"

Charles jaw tightened, and she saw how his face reflected anger upon hearing the man's name. "Hardly," He said in a bitter tone.

A few beds away, Elsa listened with open ears at the gossip that her two friends were discussing. She didn't mean to pry, but the last few days had been boring, and meddling was something she was known for. If there was one thing she was especially exceptional at, it was playing matchmaker.

"I doubt that man thinks of anyone or anything but himself." The way Charles spoke of him, Lucy realIzed that he might have disliked him just as much as she did a few days ago. "And I'm sure helping us is very low on his list of properties." Charles crossed his arms over his chest defensively. A permanent scowl was on his face as he spoke of Sergeant Barnes.

Lucy didn't know why she needed Charles' validation on the subject of Bucky. She had hoped he changed his mind about him and therefore would confirm it was okay for her to change her mind as well. "You know," She began tentatively, "He was the one that saved me."

Charles seemed taken off guard by her statement. He fidgeted in his seat, almost uncomfortably, "I'm sure it was somehow for his own benefit. Though, I couldn't say what for. As I said, he's a despicable man and I don't think he thinks about anyone but himself."

Lucy pursed her lips together. Across the infirmary, she made eye contact with Elsa. They exchanged a look, and it was clear that her friend was interested in the interaction happening. Lucy was suddenly confused, torn between what her two friends were telling her. She wanted to believe that perhaps she had misunderstood Sergeant Barnes — _Bucky_. But on the other hand, she also still believed in what Charles said. "Elsa said he was here," She swallowed a lump in her throat as she spoke. She wasn't sure why that sentence terrified her or held some power over her. It did, and for some reason unknown to her, She hoped Elsa was right and Charles wasn't. "That he came to visit me."

Charles stiffened again, and snapped quickly, scoffing, "He stopped by for a moment. He was here to see another one of the men in his division who had also gotten injured. He may have wandered by the see if you were alright, but believe me when I say he made no special trips. I was here the entire time."

Across the tent, Elsa remained quiet, although all she wanted to do was speak up.

Lucy's heart sank ever so slightly, which confused her even more, "Oh," Was the only thing she breathed out.

"Lucy, I know you want to see the best in people," Charles said, and for the first time perhaps ever, he used her name instead of her professional title. It meant he was talking to her as a friend, not as his boss. Although, Lucy would have argued with that statement. She didn't often search out and expect the best of people. In her experiences, people were usually pretty shitty. "And thinking he can be anything but selfish is likely what you would like… But I don't think it's true. It's best if we don't intermix. You and I stick to what we know, and we let everyone else keep to themselves. Especially the ones who hinder our work, and don't give two shits about what we're doing." Charles urged. Lucy couldn't help but notice the destain in his voice and how he spoke with a tone of sharpness behind his words.

"You're right." She couldn't help but admit.

Elsa had to bite her cheek to keep from intervening. She did so hard enough to draw blood, but she wouldn't say anything. At least, she thought, not yet…

* * *

**Oh my, I wonder what Elsa plans on talking to Lucy about? Also, what little _chat_ Bucky plans on having with Gilbert...? ****The next chapters is very, very well done if I do say so myself. I'm so unbelievably excited to share what I have in store for you. Now that Bucky recognizes Lucy, it's about to get a whole lot better ;) **

**I've recently added this story to Archive of Our Own if anyone prefers to read this pic on another platform. Likely, I'll be updating this one first, but I just thought I should let you all know regardless.**

**Thank you again. Please leave a review if you liked this chapter. And don't forget to follow and favourite for faster updates ;)**

**-Amelia**


	17. Chapter 17

**I decided to share this chapter early because I LOOOVED writing it. Elsa is such a breath of fresh air, especially since most of the themes in this story are rather depressing. This chapter provides a little relief from that, while also giving a cute little look at the friendship Lucy and Elsa are forming. Let's give a big round of applause for close female friendships everyone!**

* * *

Chapter XVII

After Charles left Lucy laid in her cot more confused than ever. It was almost time for her to be discharged since she was fine and the bed needed to be freed up for soldiers who needed it more. As she laid there staring into nothing, her hand kept grasping the Star of David pendant around her neck. Biting her lip so hard until she could taste blood, she was frustrated at the way she was feeling.

Lucy could barely describe it. When Elsa had told her of the handsome Sergeant who had come to visit her, Lucy felt— dare she say hopeful? Yes, she felt hopeful.

Not because of the attraction she had for him, which there was no point in denying anymore. But because she didn't like unnecessarily fighting with anyone. She would much rather have a friend than an enemy.

Plus, she liked the way he looked. If she was being honest, she wouldn't mind just having him around just to stare at once in a while.

He was remarkably good looking , and Lucy found herself blushing just thinking about the way he had smirked at her the other day. As he did it, there had been a deep sinking feeling that landed in her lower stomach, and she felt herself become flushed under his gaze. His deep voice mesmerized her, and Lucy felt a pit well inside of her as she thought of its husky tone with a distinctly New York drawl.

Lucy felt the unmistakable feeling of desire. Which she found silly, as he was a stranger. And, he was a total ass, if she was being honest.

She hadn't felt that way about a man since… Well, she couldn't necessarily remember _exactly when_ she last felt that way. She was a little hazy on the specifics, but Lucy remembered the voice of Margaret Whiting playing in the background. Her heart pounded the same way as when Bucky looked at her. She remembered the warmth of a stranger, the stickiness of a New York summer, and the rushing of cars driving by. A drunken haze clouded her memory though, and Lucy felt robbed of a night she was sure she would have wished she could remember.

As she tried to angle herself upright in the cot, she flinched at the shooting pain in her side. It felt as though someone had stuck her with a hot iron rod, and her body burned as though she had caught a fever.

Elsa, the ever busy-bee she was, rushed around taking care of her other patients. She chatted with the other nurses and flirted with the soldiers to keep them in high spirits. Lucy found she liked watching her work and was surprised by just how much effort the nurses put in. Lucy believed they didn't get nearly as much credit for what they did, but none of them seemed to mind anyway.

As another nurse said something into Elsa's ear and she nodded in understanding. She looked to Lucy and flashed a smile before coming over to her bedside. She looked exhausted and worn out, but that didn't keep her from being her normal, cheery self.

"I just was relieved of duty. Which is good because we need to talk," She sat on the side of the bed and then yawned, "Scoot over," She giggled before Lucy looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. Elsa only gave her a pressing look before ordering again, "Scoot!"

Lucy winced as she moved over on the bed as far as she could. Elsa laid down beside her, "Thank you, my back was killing me and I was on my feet for a minute longer I think I might have just collapsed," Elsa turned her face so she was looking directly at Lucy. Their faces were so close that she could feel her breath on skin and Lucy widened her eyes at how near they were to one another. Clearly, Elsa had never heard of such a thing as boundaries. "Comfy?" She asked as she snuggled closer to Lucy. Lucy found herself moving her face further back, feeling as though they were close enough to kiss and getting slightly uncomfortable.

"Not really," Lucy admitted hesitantly, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh, well too bad!" Elsa just brushed it off before laughing. She was slightly crazy, Lucy realized. But having someone who was so upbeat even when dead tired and happy was a welcomed change considering they were in a war and happiness was not a luxury most people were entitled to.

"What are you even doing?" Lucy asked her, still a little uncomfortable with their proximity.

"We're having girl talk! It's just like a sleepover!" Elsa giggled before yawning one more time and pulling the pillow Lucy was using a little closer to her.

Lucy had never had a sleepover before, and if she was being honest, she wasn't sure she ever wanted one after that moment. "Umm… about ?"

Elsa frowned as Lucy spoke and wrinkled her nose "Don't take this the wrong way," She said hesitantly, wondering how she could put her next words in the most delicate way possible, "But I really think you need to brush your teeth."

Lucy frowned again and then asked, "Is that what you wanted to talk about?" She was sure Elsa was right. After all, she had been in that bed for three days and her breath likely smelled as though something had died in her mouth.

"No, that was just a friendly suggestion." Elsa shrugged happily before growing quieter, "What I wanted to talk to you about was your assistant."

"Charles? What about him?" Lucy asked skeptically, wondering what could have possibly happened. What was so important about Charles that Elsa needed to speak to her?

Elsa pursed her lips and hesitated before finally opening her mouth, "I believe he genuinely cares for you. That much was obvious by the fact he barely left your side as you slept. I think that he has your best interest at heart. But, that being said, he wasn't being totally truthful to you. And, I feel as your best friend—,"

"You're not my best—,"

"Oh hush, don't ruin this." Elsa snapped and Lucy shut her mouth immediately, a little intimidated by the nurse. "As I was saying," She continued, licking her lips before she began talking again, "He wasn't being completely honest with you about that _very_ handsome Sergeant."

Lucy blinked a couple of times before her heart began to race a little faster, "Wait, what? About Bucky?"

"Awee," Elsa sighed heavily, practically cooing, "His name is Bucky? That's so cute!" Elsa squealed again before giggling softly.

The girl absolutely bonkers, as it turned out. But Lucy found herself enjoying the whole situation, smiling slightly at Elsa's excitement. Lucy cracked a smile and blushed, and Elsa smirked,

"See, you're enjoying girl talk," She chuckled, "I knew this would lift your spirits!" Her expression then turned serious before she began with a no-nonsense tone, "But getting back to Sergent Handsome." Lucy was shocked by Elsa's insistence on discussing the matter, she had never seen the girl serious about anything. Apparently, the topic of boys was a no joking matter when it came to the ever-baffling Elsa Hardy.

Lucy wanted to roll her eyes at her ridiculous behaviour, but instead, she found herself grinning ever so slightly. A lightly blush appeared on her cheeks as Elsa mentioned Bucky again, and the familiar sensation of excitement that Lucy had felt when Elsa first informed her that he had come to visit returned.

"Charles wasn't being very honest with you when he told you about how he was only here for a brief moment. He came specifically to see _you_. And he sat with you for quite some time, talking to you and even once I saw him brush some hair out of your face."

"He did _not_!"' That got Lucy's attention. She shot back in an accusing tone, not believing Elsa for even a second. "Alright, now I _know_ we are not talking about the same person!"

Elsa held both hands up and quickly spoke, "Cross my heart!" She swore, "And he had dark brown hair, light blue eyes, was fairly tall, nicely built. And I could just tell he has a body underneath that uniform that almost makes me wish I wasn't engaged. I mean honestly, I'd be having to confess at church for all the things I'd want to do to him because he is positively _sinfully_ good-looking." Elsa said crassly, making Lucy blush even more.

Lucy sighed, her mind naughtily understanding exactly what Elsa was talking about. Even as they were bickering in the caverns under the church, Lucy hadn't failed to notice the broadness of his shoulders and the way his uniform snuggly fit along his chest. "Sounds like him," She admitted. Although she was still in disbelief that he would do something so sweet and intimate as to gently brush hair out of her face. Elsa must have just been so exhausted that she was seeing things.

"It was! And he's definitely sweet on you. Never mind anything that Charles said to you. They got into a little spat right before Sergeant Handsome left and I think Charles' nose was just out of joint. I know what I saw, and believe me when I say that he was very sweet, and dotting, and he was looking like he was about to be worried sick that you wouldn't get better! It was _very_ romantic." Elsa grasped Lucy's hand tightly as she grinned widely.

"Okay! Now I know you're lying because Sergeant Handsome isn't interested in me. And if there are two things he is not, it's 'sweet' and 'dotting'. Last week the man couldn't even be in the area general area as me, let alone be 'brushing my hair romantically' and watching over me as I slept!"

"Lucy, Lucy Lucy," Elsa chanted and tsked as she shook her head disapprovingly, "Do you know why little boys pull little girl's pigtails in the schoolyard?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and Elsa's tone, knowing where the conversation "Because they're little pricks?"

"No! Err, well... yes. That too. But it's because they like them!" Elsa pinched Lucy's side, making her wince in pain. "And because men's brains are small and tiny and they have caveman mentalities, they continue to treat women they're fond of poorly because they're just too stupid to express themselves in any other way!" Elsa explained as though it were the most simple thing in the entire world.

"You are absolutely delusional!" Lucy exclaimed, but still blushed at the mere thought of Bucky harboring some sort of secret feelings for her. She could feel heat gather in her cheeks, and her pale skin turned a light shade of pink. "Bucky isn't sweet on me."

"But you wish he was," Elsa wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, biting her lip to stifle a laugh, "I mean just look at you, you're blushing like a tomato!"

I—" Lucy stuttered and blushed more before stubbornly insisting, "I am not!" She could feel her face growing redder by the minute. "Besides," She began to argue; "Even if by some chance he didn't still hate me and was..." She rolled her eyes, forcing herself to spit out the world, "_Fond_ of me, there's no way I could act on it."

Elsa's mouth dropped open in shock, "Well why not? If you don't want him I'll take him!" She was flabbergasted by the fact that Lucy would pass up such an opportunity, "You have _looked_ at the man, right?"

"I just lost Daniel," Lucy explained quietly, her heart dropping into her stomach as she said his name. Elsa's face fell and she gave her a sympathetic squeeze, "I don't think I'm ever going to be capable of feeling that way for someone ever again. And this? It's stupid because we're in a war. And the reality that lies in that is that people die. I just don't think I can go through that again."

Elsa pursed her lips and said gently, "I don't think he'd want you to be alone forever. Obviously, you don't have to act on any of this. I just thought I'd tell you these things so you'd know the truth. But Lucy, you have to move on eventually. Loving ghosts is too painful."

Quietly, just above a whisper, Lucy replied, "I know." She felt tears prick her eyes at the thought. She wasn't ready to move on from Daniel. In fact, Lucy was already positive that she would never love anyone like that ever again. Even though they had problems, he was still the person she was planning on spending the rest of her life with. Lucy barely even had any time to grieve over him, since immediately after finding out she joined the army. Deep down, she knew it was too soon to move on. Let alone with Bucky Barnes.

"Just promise me you won't deny yourself happiness," Elsa asked her.

Lucy nodded and quietly murmured that she promised. That seemed to appease Elsa, who once again gained another huge smile on her face, "This has been so fun! We should do this more often!" Elsa squealed happily before snuggling closer to Lucy, who stiffened more at the close physical contact.

Their faces were way too close, and Lucy stared with her with nervous, largely open eyes. Elsa didn't seem to mind the proximity though. Both of them looked up as a soldier approached the tent.

The two women looked up at the newcomer with a start. Both parties stared at one another, eyebrows raised.

The soldier looked at them curiously, then his eyes widened at the sight of the two women on the bed. Their faces were close together and practically on top of one another. A large smile appeared on his face as he beamed happily, exclaiming, "Alright! Now_ that's _what I'm talkin' about!"

Elsa only giggled as Lucy rolled her eyes. She'd never understand the workings of men's brains.

* * *

Bucky didn't realize how mad he was until he reached the rest of his infantry.

The conversation he had with Lucy's assistant was fresh in his brain, and just thinking about it made him clench his fists. He was more than angry at the events that went down earlier that day, and the more he thought about it, the worse it got. He tried to cool down, to let it slide, but Bucky couldn't.

It took him a while to find the particular members of the 107th he was looking for. But when he found them, they were ducked in a foxhole, playing cards with some other guys from the 104th to pass the time.

Gilbert Whitney, the smug bastard, was there laughing as though everything was just peachy.

"Ah, hey there Sarg!" Simon Pym smiled up at him. The odd man seemed to be cleaning everyone out in their game of poker, reveling in his winnings. Bucky had to remember to never play a game with him unless he wanted to be out a couple of bucks. "How was the visit to the medical tent? You were gone for a long while."

"_Swell_," Bucky replied shortly, his jaw clenched. It was obvious he was pissed, which got just about everyone's attention.

Simon sank in his spot a little more and cringed, making a face that reflected worry for the person who was about the be on the other end of Bucky's tongue lashing.

Dum Dum puffed some smoke from a cigar that was hanging out of his mouth, watching quietly at the scene that was about to take place.

With an amused expression on his face, Gilbert Whitney sucked on the end of his cigarette, waiting to see what exactly Bucky was there for.

"Whitney, can I have a word?" Bucky asked, trying to keep his composure. He wasn't even sure exactly why he was so mad. After all, he had even Whitney the okay to go for Lucy a few weeks ago. But something about making a bet out of her didn't sit right with him.

"What about?" Whitney asked, his expression taunting him even more.

Bucky just gestured with his head to get up and leave so they could speak in private. He was too angry to use his words, and the more Whitney smirked the more Bucky's blood boiled.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say to all of us, ain't that right fellas?" Whitney taunted him, taking another drag from his cigarette.

Bucky's teeth clenched together, and there was nothing he wanted to do more than knock that stupid grin right off of Whitney's smug face.

"Alright then," If he wanted to play dirty, Bucky could play dirty, "Remember how Dr. Lucy Heinrich rejected your sorry ass and you acted like a blubbering baby about it?"

Whitney's eyes reflected anger as the other men laughed. Simon stifled a chuckle and Dum Dum just shook his head and smirked, covering his expression with his hand so Whitney couldn't see his amusement.

"I recall it going a little differently. You sure your memory is alright there, Sarg?" Bucky could practically see the vein in his forehead about to burst. The man was angered by the fact Bucky had called out his inability to get her attention in front of his comrades.

"My memory's perfectly fine, thanks for the concern. Yours seems to be pretty shit though considering I explicitly gave your orders afterward that you _weren't_ to continue harassing her." Bucky remembered when they were cleaning the latrines how he had ordered Whitney not to bother her anymore.

Bucky had originally told him to go for it, so Whitney did. She said no, and Bucky expected the harassment to stop. Not only was she a superior officer, but she was also a professional and being hounded on by guys just trying to get a little action was likely hindering her for getting more work done.

Whitney only raised his hands and shrugged, that stupid smirk still on his face. "Don't know what you're talking about, haven't even seen the broad since then."

"Then why did her assistant just give me shit for hearing my men discussing a bet that was taking place involving her?" Bucky demanded with a harsh tone,

Whitney onto rose his eyebrows, puffed a cloud of smoke, and then casually stated, "Couldn't tell ya."

Meanwhile, Simon looked like he was about to burst with something he had to say. The men from the 104th looked around, confused as to what exactly was going on.

Bucky's eyes narrowed at Simon, who looked flustered and uncomfortable, "Spit it out, Pym."

"Okay, there is a bet!" He said hastily, unable to keep the secret any longer. He looked at Whitney with a sorry expression. Bucky knew he would crack though since the man had often stated his crippling fear of authoritative figures.

"Goddamn it, Pym!" Whitney yelled frustratedly and threw his cards down, "What was the one thing I said not to do if you took place in the bet?!"

Simon looked down shamefully; "Not to tell Sergeant Barn—"

"Not to tell Sergeant Barnes, exactly!" Whitney exclaimed, cutting the young man off. "You had one thing you had to do, Pym!"

Bucky was practically fuming, and he looked at Dum Dum accusingly, "Did you know about this?" He couldn't believe the blatant disrespect going on regarding Lucy. It angered him to his very core, and it made his blood boil with rage. She deserved better than to be discussed in such a manner.

Smoking some more of his cigar, he stated, "Don't look at me." Dum Dum shrugged casually, "I ain't know nothing about some bet." He clicked his teeth before asking curiously, "What kind of bet are we takin' here?"

"Well," Whitney explained with a sideways, a devilish grin, "The volatile Dr. Heinrich seems to be immune to my charms. Which, if I'm being honest, is a first for me-"

"Doubtful," Bucky scoffed under his breath and crossed his arms. The man was a menace, and every time Bucky interacted with him he ended up hating him even more.

"—So, we decided to make a game out of it. Whichever one of us manages to get the furthest with the bitch wins. Certain amounts of money are given out for each action. $20 if anyone who manages to get under that dress of her's— err, pants? I guess?" He frowned, unable to remember if he had ever even seen her in anything but a man's uniform. "Either way," Whitney said with a cocked eyebrow, looking directly at Bucky, "Whoever gets between those pretty little thighs wins."

Bucky had never heard anything so despicable in his life. And the fact that Charles had thought he was the one to organize it disgusted him to his core. Although, he really hadn't treated Lucy kindly enough to make anyone think he wouldn't be taking part.

"And you're in on this too?" Bucky shot a threatening look to Simon, who cringed, "Why? You're a virgin!"

"She's pretty." He said meekly before shrugging, but then quickly defended himself "And, _technically_," Simon rose a finger up to explain hastily. He noticed the angered look in Bucky's eyes and justified his actions to avoid his wrath, "I am apart of said bet, but I will not be an active participant."

Bucky shook his head in disbelief, giving Simon a disapproving look, "How many others are involved in this bet?"

"Six, and I'm sure more are interested." Whitney assured with an evil grin, "Hey, who knows? Maybe you want a shot too, Sarg?" He sucked on his cigarette as he had a look in his eye which made Bucky want to punch his lights out. "You can't tell me you've never looked at that fine broad and wondered how she tastes. Or what that pretty mouth sounds like moaning."

Bucky's fists clenched more and anger bubbled in his stomach. His jaw clenched, and he never wanted to hit anyone more than he wanted to hit Gilbert Whitney at that moment. "I won't condone anymore of this behaviour. If I hear anything more of this bet, even the slightest whisper, everyone involved will be punished. She is a superior officer, and you will treat her as such."

Whitney just raised his eyebrows and gave a look to Simon, "Told ya he was sweet on her. He wants her for himself." Simon looked as though he would really rather not be involved.

"Not sweet on her," Bucky answered quickly, "I just have more respect for her after I found out she told you off."

Dum Dum laughed again at Bucky comment, which also earned a few chuckles from the other men gathered around. Whitney looked irritated at that fact Bucky kept bringing up the fact that Lucy had rejected him.

"With all due respect, Sarg." Whitney tosses his finished cigarette into the ground, extinguishing its light. "And to be frank, there's very little respect to be due… You can't tell me shit about what to do on my own free time. And I'm gonna do what I want. And what I want, is Lucy Heinrich."

Bucky only pursed his lips together, and then gave a short nod. "We'll see about that," He stated confidently before beginning to walk away.

He felt the man glare daggers into his back. Bucky smirked as he felt he gained the upper hand yet again while facing off with Whitney. Although, he was sure he would likely be sorry for it later. However, today he was pretty confident in his victory.

"And just for the record," Bucky added, turning around to Whitney again to state one more smart-ass comment. "It's _Doctor_ Lucy Heinrich to you."

* * *

**Woo Hooo! Go Bucky! Ugh, I know Whitney is a prick but I just love writing him. Why is it the worst characters are always the most fun?**

**Anyway, this chapter was shorter than most of the other ones, but I promise the next one will be longer. ****Plus, it includes some *PRIME* Lucy/Bucky interaction which I am very excited to share with you all ;)**

**If you review, follow and favourite, I'll try to post the chapter faster.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-A**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello hello, my lovelies. Thank you for all the follows and favourites, as well as your very encouraging words. You all are very dear to me, and without you, this story would not have progressed as far as it has.**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter, as well as the cute Bucky/Lucy interaction that I promised.**

* * *

Chapter XVIII

Lucy had been discharged from the medical tent shortly after she and Elsa finished their talk. Thankfully, Elsa was off duty and able to help her with whatever was needed, since she was still in a vast amount of pain.

It had taken a couple of days to get back on her feet. Considering she had splitting headaches, and with the pain in her side from her stitches pulling, it made her irritable to say that least. Elsa has made sure she stayed in bed for at least a couple more days, and whenever she tried to get up Lucy was reprimanded like a child. She began to actually fear the nurse during those few days while she was on bed rest. Elsa reminded her of a mother bear protecting her young. Lucy was thankful for it though, and even more thankful to have a friend who was looking out for her.

Luckily, she seemed to be on the mend following the week after her injury.

She was able to pour herself into her work. And with Charles help, they were nearly able to discover the location of where the Tesseract was.

The location didn't look promising though, and Lucy feared that the Nazi's had already occupied the area which it rested. To extract the Tesseract, they would have to go deep within enemy lines on a potentially very dangerous mission. Lucy wondered what would happen if that was the case.

Even if they survived, - and that was a very big 'if' - there was no way to tell if whether or not the Nazi's had already found its resting spot before her. She realized that they could be risking their lives only to come back empty-handed.

But unfortunately, it was a risk that she knew they would have to take. Whether or not she would be granted permission to go was another problem, and Colonel Phillips would have the deciding vote on whether or not to put the effort in. She didn't like their options, and the closer she and Charles came to discovering where it was, the more pessimistic she became. Lucy felt anxiety grip her chest each moment they were hunched overlooking that those books. She didn't like it. Not one bit.

After looking at the same manuscripts for days, Lucy had begun to get delusional from the ancient Scandinavian script. She rubbed the temples frustratedly as she watched Charles go over the religious documents from the Cult of Odin for the millionth time that week. It was becoming increasingly frustrating when it didn't seem like they were making any progress.

It was past sundown, and for the entire day, Charles had been working on translating one line. Lucy stared at the book in the light of the lantern as she watched the shadows of the flames dance across the yellowing pages of the book.

Tiredness washed over her, and Lucy felt her eyes grow heavy. Her eyelids began to droop, and she stifled a yawn. She hadn't slept well since she had been injured. Every night she woke up in a cold sweat, dreaming of yanking the piece of shrapnel out of herself again as pain ripped through her.

Just as she rested her hand on her palm and felt her eyes begin to close, Charles shot up, "I got it!" He exclaimed with a laugh in disbelief.

Lucy's eyes ripped open as her mouth dropped, "What?" She demanded, slightly in shock. She couldn't believe they got it!

"I got it! I have the translations! I think it's—" Charles rummaged through some maps on her desk, and eagerly pointed to a spot in Norway, "It's here! It's called Tønsberg!" His face reflected the biggest grin Lucy had ever seen.

She let out a breath of disbelief, smiling widely as well until she realized what it meant to have the Tesseract resting there. "Right in the heart of Nazi-occupied territory," She scowled, her brow creasing with her frown. Her heart fell in her chest, and she wondered what would happen now it was confirmed where the Tesseract was.

Charles looked at her confused and then asked in a skeptical tone, "So what does that mean for us?"

She sighed and stood up, huffing as she did so. She straightened out her uniform and then ran a hand through her messy hair, "It means I have to go have a chat with Colonel Phillips and Agent Carter to discuss what our next plan of action is." Whatever they decided to do, Lucy knew it was a lose-lose situation either way.

Charles nodded in understanding, he pursed his lips together, "I'll be here waiting to hear what he decides." Worry reflected on his face, and he gave Lucy a sympathetic look.

She gave a curt nod and walked out of their tent across the base. The remnants of light from sundown still painted the sky, and Lucy felt eerily uneasy. Pink and orange dashed along the horizon, and Lucy would have usually found herself taking in the sight but at that moment she didn't care to. She was too disappointed in their discovery and too worried about what that meant for them.

She didn't know what would happen now they knew for sure that the one object she had been tasked to find above all else was deep in Nazi territory. She did not doubt in her mind that those thugs were also searching around for her artifact, and she had no idea if they had found it already.

She swallowed nervously as she walked across the base, worried about Colonel Philips decision. Lucy knew that if he did send a team, they wouldn't have the slightest idea of where to go or how to even get the Tesseract.

It wouldn't be as simple as just having it in the open. But thankfully, Lucy knew all the tricks of the trade and was positive she would be able to locate it eventually. However, that would most definitely require her going with the team… Something she wasn't eager for.

When she arrived at Philips tent, she was shocked to see the tent was surprisingly full.

"Colonel Phillips?" She made her presence known, "A word please?"

The older man looked up from where he was hunched over a map. Exhaustion was notable on his face and he didn't look like he slept for days. The three other men present looked up as well, and Lucy felt her heart drop at the sight of who was there.

The Captain present gave her no notice, but Sergeant Dugan offered her a kind smile. Lucy felt herself stiffen under the gaze of Sergeant Barnes, who was also there.

His blue eyes met hers, and she blushed at the memory of the conversation she had with Elsa the week prior regarding him. Where there was once hostility in his stare, there was no emotion at all detectable now. Lucy felt almost disappointed at the fact. She figured their relationship would be slightly better following him not only helping her after the bomb but also because he checked on her as she slept.

"Can it wait, Doctor? I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment," Colonel Philips answered dead-panned. He looked unimpressed at whatever topic they had been previously discussing and was in a bit of a sour mood. He looked as though he had aged five years since the last time she had seen him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy saw Peggy in the back, looking at her with curiosity and wondering what matters she was there to discuss. She looked as presentable as always, and Lucy found her wondering if there was a moment where the woman didn't look less than perfect.

"Uhh-yes, I suppose." Lucy finally agreed, wondering if the matter he was speaking to Dum Dum, Bucky, and their Captain was more important than her discovering the location of the Tesseract, "But Colonel, it's urgent." She figured she would at least hint what it was about.

He stood up straighter, and there was a tension in the room present. Bucky's eyes watched back and forth between the two involved parties, wondering exactly what was going on and why Lucy was there. Clearly, he had no idea what was going on or the task that had been assigned to her.

Colonel Phillips, only sighed heavily before asking a simple question: "Did you find it?"

With a small, pursed smile, Lucy nodded, "I did."

He let out an agitated breath before motioning her forward, "Well it certainly took you long enough." He gestured with his head for her to move towards the map, "Come on in."

Lucy came into the tent, once more meeting the glance of Bucky. She felt her stomach flip ever so slightly and she scolded herself for acting so ridiculous. Trying to stand straighter and pretend they didn't just share a look, she moved forward to where the map was placed.

"It's here," She pointed and noticed how Agent Carter came in closer to get a good look. The Captain looked around confused at what was happening, clearly unaware of what they were discussing. Lucy did not doubt that both Dum Dum and Bucky were in the dark as well about the operation if their Captain didn't know, and so they remained quiet as Colonel Phillips ran a hand over his face out of stress and frustration.

"You've got to be shitting me right now. Right smack in the middle of Norway? How positive are you that's it's still there, Doctor?" He asked her; realizing the issues that it presented.

She shook her head, sighing, "There's no way to know if it's still at the location that we discovered from the manuscripts. Over the last 1500 years, it could have been moved multiple times, but we won't know for sure until we go there and look."

"And even if we get there, Tønsberg has been torn apart by the Nazi's. Who's to say that someone else didn't get there first?" He said more out loud to himself than everyone else.

"Well, have you had any reports of the Nazi's coming in contact with an artifact such as that? For something as important, you would think our intelligence would inform us if they were in possession of it."

He shook his head, his hand stroking his stumble on his cheek, "Who's to say. I'm going to be honest with you, Dr. Heinrich. I don't like our options."

Lucy licked her lips before speaking up. She tried to ignore Bucky presence, but each time she thought of it her heart raced just a little more. "If I may Colonel," She interjected, I think we really only have one option."

He looked her seriously, not breaking eye contact before asking, "If it is there and the Nazi's haven't gotten to it first, how sure are you that you'll be able to find it?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Lucy would find that artifact if it was the last thing she did.

"Well then," He said gruffly before looking back at the map and placing a pin on Tønsberg, "Pack your bags, Doctor. Because in 14 hours you're going to be on your way to Nazi-occupied Norway." He then looked at the Captain, "McCormick, think you can spare any men from the 107th to accompany her?" Bucky stiffened at the request, his eyes shooting up to the Colonel and making Lucy's heart drop slightly from how unhappy he looked at the request.

The Captain pursed his lips and then slowly nodded, "I think that could be arranged. How many would be necessary?"

"Seven should do it. We don't want to attract too much attention, and they'll have to fly in since it's too risky to travel any other way."

"Captain, Sergeant Barnes and I volunteer." Dum Dum Dugan said with a smirk, making Bucky shoot him an annoyed look. Once again, it made Lucy sad again for some unexplained reason. She knew she was stupid for feeling that way, but she just did."We'd be more than happy to accompany the good doctor on her mission."

"Perfect, problem solved." Colonel Phillips replied, "This mission is an on a need-to-know basis, Dr. Heinrich will determine what information you're entitled to. Agent Carter will also deliver you briefings on what to expect. If I were you, gentlemen, I'd get your affairs in order." He warned, "Because it's going to be one hell of a trip." He then looked back at the map, which he was hunched over yet again, "Dismissed."

Only Agent Carter and Captain McCormick remained. Dum Dum, Bucky, and Lucy all exited together, not saying a word until they left the tent.

Dum Dum still had a jovial smile on his face, which only grew as he looked at between the two. "I uhh, have some business to take care of." He grinned as he turned on his heels and walked away. "And I have a feeling the both of you have some shit to discuss."

Lucy and Bucky were left there alone, outside Colonel Phillips tent. There was an awkward tension between them that was notable. Lucy felt her stomach bubble with nervousness and she suddenly became flustered.

Bucky only looked at her and pursed his lips, about to turn around as well and walk away without even saying a word to her. Lucy spoke up and got his attention, "I never got the chance to say thank you for what you did after the bombing." Her heart raced just a little more as she spoke.

"Don't mention it, doll." He said simply and Lucy noted how they began walking in the same direction together. She didn't bother correcting him on the whole 'doll' thing. She knew he wouldn't listen to her anyway.

He put his hands in his pockets as the tension between them only grew. As they walked, the two glanced at each other again, causing butterflies to well in her belly. Lucy sighed, "And umm, Elsa told me that you came to visit me in the infirmary." She didn't know why he made her so uncomfortable and so unsure of herself. She had never felt that way with a man before, and she wasn't entirely sure what that meant.

"She did?" Bucky asked curiously. He had been positive that Lucy would never know that he visited since Charles had told him as much. "I didn't think you'd ever find out I was there. So, umm..." He licked his lips, and asked in a tone that seemed unsure, "Did you hear anything I said to you?"

Lucy offered him a small smile, and then asked skeptically, "Why? Were making threats at me in my sleep?" Once again, butterflies fluttered inside of her. Lucy felt her cheeks turn pink at the thought of him talking to her as she was unconscious. Elsa was right, there was something oddly romantic about it.

Bucky chuckled and looked down at his boots, "Nah," He then looked over to her, and Lucy looked back, their eyes meeting. She had to pull her gaze away out of shyness and worry we would catch her blushing. "Wouldn't be right to still be so sore at you after seeing you bleeding out in my arms like that." She wasn't sure why she was so uncomfortable around him, but she needed to test the waters to figure out whether or not he still hated her. She found herself hoping that he didn't.

"Come on now," She smirked as she teased him, elbowing him in the ribs, "You're going to let a little shrapnel wound stand in the way of an epic rivalry such as this?"

Bucky laughed at her teasing and rubbed his ribs where she had hit him. He finally shrugged with a grin on his face, "I think I just finally figured out there's no way to win with you."

"Took you long enough to smarten up," She chuckled playfully.

"Certainly did," He cocked his head and they continued walking.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a brief few moments, and Lucy felt as though she had to say something.

"I'm sorry you didn't have much of a choice in going to Norway," She spoke almost quietly.

Bucky scoffed and then shrugged. "It's alright. It's my job, I do as I'm told. Whether or not I want to go doesn't matter." There was a beat before he nudged her, "Besides someone has to look out for your crazy ass."

"My crazy ass?" Her mouth dropped open as she asked flabbergasted, "I'll have you know sir, that my ass is perfectly sane!"

"You realize that this is a suicide mission, don't you? That you _volunteered_ for!"

She had known that there was a large chance that she might not come back. But a suicide mission was another thing. Bucky confirmed that their odds were worse than she realized, and she found herself feeling guilty that he was forced to come along.

"Dugan volunteered too." Was all she could say. She had practically put the nail in their coffin, she realized. Lucy suddenly wished to God that Bucky hadn't been told to go. She didn't know if she could live with herself if he got hurt. After all, he had saved her during the bombing. Lucy felt as though she now owed him something for all that he did for her.

Bucky shrugged, "Yeah but that's different. I already know the man is nuts. You, I'm just finding out, are just as insane."

She only shook her head and answered, "Well, it wouldn't be the first time I had gotten out of some sticky situations." She had been in some difficult positions, and each time she got out alive. Of course, sometimes it was just barely...But she didn't have to tell him that.

"You're referring to Egypt?" He asked curiously. He seemed genuinely interested in what stories she had to tell. Bucky looked at her with an intriguing expression and urged her on.

She pursed her lips and nodded, "One time I had to run across rooftops to avoid being caught. I got shot in the arm, and had to wear a disguise to get to the extraction point."

"Holy shit," He looked at her weirdly, causing Lucy to frown. Bucky looked at her in disbelief, unsure if he was speaking to the same woman who liked to keep her nose in a book and play around in the dirt looking for rare artifacts.

A slight smile peaking thought, she asked, "What?" Lucy's voice was a little unsure.

"Maybe I had you all wrong. Maybe you are kinda the spunky dame who's always getting into all sorts of trouble? And here I was thinking you were just some high-class, bookish, broad who was just good at ordering people around." She figured that was as close to a compliment that she had ever gotten from him.

She frowned, "I'm not _good_ at ordering people around. I'm _great_ at ordering people around. There's a difference, Barnes. Get it right." Lucy teased him once again.

He clicked his teeth and then cocked his head, "You could say that again." Bucky then looked at her "So, now you have a bullet wound and shrapnel scar under your belt?" It seemed like he was purposefully making conversation beyond small talk.

"Yeah," She nodded, "It's all for the ladies." Lucy joked, a smug smirk on her face. She was finding it easier to relax with him and become more comfortable. With each passing moment, she found she wasn't so guarded and tense around Bucky.

Bucky snorted, "Was that a joke? Was the infamous Dr. Heinrich actually making a joke?" He asked in disbelief.

"Oh, hush now! I can make jokes!" Lucy scolded, a frown settling on her face. "I'll have you know that I'm very funny!"

"You don't uhh, really strike me as the joking type though, if I'm being honest. You strike me more as the no-nonsense kinda lady. The kinda lady that'll smite a guy down for cracking a wise one."

"Excuse me, I can make jokes! I can be funny!" She defended herself with a laugh.

"Alright, right_ now_ you're being funny." He teased her.

She only huffed and rolled her eyes. Lucy then was curious to ask, "What about you? Any war scars so far?"

"Oh, yeah." He nodded before getting dark expression on his face. "Barely got out alive with this one. Still gives me nightmares when I think back to it." Her face dropped, but Bucky cracked a grin and she huffed once again in frustration when she realized he was teasing her. "This one right here," He pointed to a small scar above his right eyebrow which was barely noticeable.

"Oh my! How did you ever make it out alive?" Lucy laughed as she gently trailed her finger along it gently. She didn't know why she felt the need to touch his skin, but he didn't flinch away at the contact.

"It was difficult, but I made it. I relied on my unyielding strength, superior smarts, and sheer force of will to stay alive." Bucky's joked again, causing her to roll her eyes at his stupid remark. "I barely got through it. Going through something like that, it does things to a man." He kept his voice dark and low, creating an odd sensation deep in Lucy's belly.

"Oh? But I bet the women just go crazy for it."

"Damn right they do," He smirked and Lucy now knew it was obvious how charming he was. She had no doubt in her mind that he was a ladies man. She found herself slightly jealous of the women he had been with and wondering what it would feel like to have him flirt with her.

"So, what? You just go up to any gal you see and say, 'Hey doll,'" Lucy impersonated Bucky's voice mockingly, low and rough, making him laugh, "I'm a big tough soldier in the army. I have scars to prove it, wanna come back to my place so I can show you?'" Her low voice was awful, causing her to break character and giggle halfway through.

"First of all," He chuckled and shook his head, pointing an accusing finger at her, "My voice does _not_ sound like that! And secondly, my mom raised me right. I'd never invite a dame to my place without at least taking her on a couple of dates. I'm sure I'd get a right smack from most broads if I propositioned them like that."

"My, my, what a gentleman." She clicked her tongue, crossing her arms, "How noble of you." She mocked.

They walked a little in silence once again. Lucy felt her heart pounding the entire time. She still was unsure why he affected her the way he did. She had never been the type of woman to get nervous around men, but he was just a completely different breed.

She gently moved a piece of hair behind her ear and then blushed before speaking, "So how would you do it?"

He looked at her confused before asking, "Do what?"

"Charm a dame?" She shrugged like it was obvious. She bit her lip nervously as she watched his expression.

He only scoffed before shaking his head as if she was asking the most ludicrous thing in the entire world. "Ohhh no, I'm not doing that with you," Bucky explained as he looked around them distractedly. He then refused to meet her gaze, making Lucy's stomach drop a little bit.

"Doing what?" She asked innocently, not understanding what he was getting at.

"_This_!" He gestured between them with his finger, "I'm not giving away my secrets!"

"Oh, come on!" She laughed, teasing him more. "You scared I'll make fun of you?"

He moved forward in front of her, walking backward so they were facing one another. Bucky smirked before leaning forward, his hands still in his pocket and a devious smile on his face "I'm scared you wouldn't be able to resist me afterward." A light blush once again graced her cheeks and she found heat pooling between her legs simply from his husky voice.

Lucy's eyes narrowed and she confidently stated, "I think I could manage," She cocked an eyebrow and assured him, brushing his shoulder as she passed by. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she was sure it would pop out.

"Are you sure? Because most dame's just swoon after I lay on the moves." He raced to catch up with her, trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

"I really don't think you're as charming as you think you are." She tried hard not to crack a smile. Lucy found the entire interaction she had with him she had mostly been smiling and she was confused at that.

"Hey," He held up his hands in protest, "Believe what you want but I have been known to be quite appealing to the finer sex. Most of the dames can't keep their hands off me." He was being cocky, but given his expression, Lucy figured he was still joking and not being a complete ass.

"Oh, and were most of your conquests blind as well as stupid?" Lucy quipped.

"No!" He exclaimed while frowning before shaking his head, his lips tilting up in an amused manner "I mean, at least half of them weren't."

Lucy chuckled before gestured with her hand, urging him on. She gave him a pressing look, "Well," She liked watching the way he nervously squirmed under her gaze, "I'm waiting. Lay on the charm."

He smiled widely before shaking his head. A light blush appeared on his cheeks and he suddenly was flustered. A pit formed in Lucy's stomach as she watched him kick up some dirt nervously before looking back at her and slightly stuttering. "Nuh-uh, doll! I'm not doing that!" He scoffed in disbelief that she would even ask, his expression still amused as he refused to meet her gaze.

"Hmm, suit yourself. Guess I'll just have to take your word for it then," Her sarcasm made it seem like she didn't believe him very much. "I'll just assume you're not as much of a ladies man as you say." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

He only sighed as they kept walking, "Y'know, I would think that a near-death experience might make you a little nicer to me."

Nearing her tent, Lucy placed her hands in her pockets, "Now where's the fun in that?"

She arrived at the base of her tent, where Charles worked eagerly inside. He looked up as they approached and scowled when he saw Bucky. Lucy wondered what exactly had happened between them to make Charles hate him so much.

Bucky looked at him and scratched the back of his neck awkward, avoiding direct eye contact with the little man. "Well, this is my stop. Where are you heading to?" Lucy asked, realizing he was uncomfortable.

"Oh, I um… I thought I was just walking you to your tent." He frowned, "My stop is the other direction. I just wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable or not walking in the dark."

Lucy was shocked. He had walked the very opposite direction just to have a conversation and make sure she was alright. "Oh? I uhh, thank you." She figured he was walking the same direction because he had somewhere he had to be on her side of camp. It hadn't even occurred to her that he was walking her to her tent.

"Don't mention it," Bucky nodded at her and began to walk away. Lucy felt as sadness at seeing him turn and go.

"Barnes?" She called out and he turned quickly. He waited for her to say what she needed to. Lucy licked her lips to moisten them as she quickly stuttered, "I don't know about you… But I prefer this over fighting. What do you say?" She was scared of how he would react to her statement. "Friends?" She extended her hand for him to shake it.

He gave her a soft smile and took her hand, "Friends," He agreed. He pointed at her and pulled her in closer, making Lucy's breath hitch ever so slightly. "Only on one condition," He licked his lips and leaned into her so he could speak quietly, "Only if you call me Bucky."

She smiled and then looked down bashful after the close physical contact, "I think I can manage to do that." Her hand burned in his and they were still connected. When he finally let go, Lucy felt an emptiness.

"You still gonna have me call you Dr. Heinrich even if we're friends and on a first name basis now?" Bucky asked her with a curious eyebrow raised, a grin on his lips.

With a smirk, Lucy walked backwards into her tent and bit her lip. She gave him a flirtatious wink and then suggestively said, "We'll just have to see, won't we?" She turned around before he could say some witty retort.

She didn't look back to see if he was still standing there. Because she knew there would be that familiar tug in her stomach she had for accustomed to having whenever he was around. Instead, Lucy focused on Charles. He stood there looking shocked. She figured Bucky had turned to walk away since Charles immediately began with his chatter.

"Were you…. flirting with him?" Charles asked, disgustedly. His repulsion was shown on his face and Lucy felt her expression drop. She had no idea why he hated Bucky, but she figured whatever the reason why could be forgotten since they were now friends.

"What? I— No! Of course not!" Lucy felt her cheeks become hot from embarrassment. Was her flirting that bad?

"You were!" Charles pointed at her accusingly as Lucy hissed and looked up at the ceiling of the tent, trying to keep her composure. "You were! And you're blushing, which makes things worse."

Lucy groaned in aggravation before letting out a stomp like a small child, "Okay fine! I was! Now leave me alone about it!" She scolded as she began to pack some things away.

"Have you lost your mind? Have you forgotten how awful he was?" Charles jaw practically dropped to the floor when she admitted to her actions.

"I know, okay!" She inhaled deeply and tried to keep calm as she started filling her pack. "I don't know… Just, something changed." Lucy didn't know why she felt the attraction to him that she did. But she felt physically drawn to him, and she was practically consumed with thoughts of him since the bombing had happened.

"Lucy, why?!" Charles demanded, "That man — he's… He's an absolute wanker!" He closed his eyes in frustration, "He's horrible and is — wait, what are you doing? Why are you packing?" His tone changed when he realized what was going on. His eyes few on all the items she was grabbing when he gasped, "Ah, shite. Phillips gave you the go-ahead?"

She nodded, "He did. We're wheels up in 14 hours. I need you to stay here and take care of the excavations and anything that's found."

Charles let out a sound of disbelief and looked at her as though she had grown another head, "You want me in charge of the project while you're away? Dr. Heinrich, I don't think I'm ready for something this big. I—,"

"Charles," Lucy grabbed his shoulders and held them tightly. She looked him in the eye and took a deep breath, "You'll be fine. I believe in you, and you are more than capable." She had seen him grow so much since they had first started working together. He still had lots to learn, but she believed in him.

He swallowed a lump forming in his throat and said quietly, "Thank you, Doctor. I won't let you down." Charles looked as though he had tears in his eyes from getting Lucy's approval. It was something he had been seeking for the entire time he had been working for her, and now he finally had it.

Lucy only grabbed her bag, knowing she had to go to her other tent to grab more of her things. She also needed to get some shut-eye before the mission, though she knew she likely wouldn't be getting much sleep due to her nerves. "But, just know if you screw up I _will_ come after you," She added before heading out, threatening him lightly.

"I expect nothing less!" Charles called after her, his voice trailing in the wind.

* * *

**Oh my, oh my! Lucy and Bucky flirting? They're a little awkward with each other still but just you wait. Things are heating up for sure, especially since they're going on a secret mission together. If you enjoyed their little interaction in this chapter just wait until the next one.**

**As always, thank you for reading!**

**Please don't forget to follow and favourite. And, if I get enough reviews, I'll make Bucky take off his shirt in the next chapter ;)**

**Until next time!**

**-A**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you, thank you to my readers for their amazing reviews. You have no idea how much they inspire me, and since reading them I've been writing like a madwoman the last couple days. The next couple of chapters are a treat, let me tell you. The fluff is absolutely disgusting, and since you were all so patient with the awful slow burn you deserve it.**

**Enjoy this chapter. It goes out to all my Bucky/Lucy fans ('Lucky' - how cute is that couple name?!), and I hope it does not disappoint.**

* * *

Chapter XIX

"So you're tryin' to tell me," Dum Dum Dugan paused to take a sip of his morning coffee, interrupting his sentence, "That you're not the least bit sore at me for getting us on that mission?" His eyes were squinting, looking at Bucky with a skeptical expression. He didn't believe him for even one second when Bucky swore to him that he wasn't mad. Especially since he was being forced to go on a mission with a woman he supposedly hated.

Bucky threw his head back and groaned, "Christ, for the last time! No!" He frustratedly mixed shaving cream in the metal cup he had in his hand. He sat on a tree stump as Simon was opposite to him, holding a mirror up.

There was a pause. Bucky figured that it was the end of the discussion and he could begin shaving in peace.

"Are you sure, cause—" Dugan's Boston accent cut through the silence.

"Dugan, I swear to God if you ask me one more time…" Bucky continued, threatening him with a pointed look.

"Alright, alright," Dum Dum held his hands up in surrender, "Sheesh, you're tense. I don't think I like this side of you, Sarg."

Bucky only rose his eyebrows and worked the shaving brush into the cream. He figured that since they were going on a highly dangerous mission he wouldn't have the time to shave while he was over there. And since his last interaction with Lucy went rather well, he had some strange need to make himself look good for her.

And besides, Bucky only had a few hours until they departed to Norway and he figured he might as well try to kill some time.

But looking good for Lucy didn't matter. Since he wasn't interested in her anymore, it shouldn't be a big deal. Right? At least, that's what Bucky tried to tell himself.

"But how are you fine with this? That's what I want to know." Simon remarked curiously.

"Yeah, I mean you're oddly calm about spending a lot of time with someone you hate," Gabe Jones said as he sat nearby, eating his morning rations and sipping on a steaming cup of joe.

"I dunno." Bucky shrugged as he looked down at the cup. He gestured to Simon who held a small broken piece of mirror up. "Just am." He stated as he moved the brush on his jaw, covering his skin with the thick cream. "Plus, I don't hate her."

"Yes you do," Simon gave a small laugh, "You've been complaining about her for days. You've even stated that you hated her multiple times. Which is why I'm confused that last week you were getting mad at Whitney for making that bet."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. Still haven't forgotten you were taking part in that, Pym." Bucky shot him an accusing glare and the smaller man shrunk down in his seat, ashamed. He had never been so mad at his men for making such a disgusting bet. Bucky was determined to make them feel bad about it at every chance he got.

"Seriously Sarg, what changed?" Dugan asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Did you finally realize you were sweet on her when you went to go visit her in the hospital?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Bucky continued looking down at his tin full of shaving cream. He added more on his brush, "No, nothing like that." He assured him and then continued with his routine, "I uhh... I just remembered that I know her." He looked up at him and Dugan was taken back.

"Sorry, what?" Dugan asked confused.

"You know her?" Jones questioned with a frown on his face, not understanding, "I don't think we follow."

"Turns out," Bucky wiped his hands on his pants and grabbed his razor. He opened it and began to slide it down his skin carefully. He paused only for a moment to keep them in suspense, "We met one summer about three years ago in Brooklyn."

Dugan's eyes widened as he heard Bucky's words and he blinked a couple of times in surprise, "Well, that is a juicy bout of news if I've ever heard any. What the hell happened?"

Bucky paused, continuing on shaving. Trying not to knick himself on the crummy razor, he slid it down slowly. He was sitting there in only his trousers, deciding he didn't want to get his uniform shirt dirty before they left. Although, he suspected they would be given other clothes since they were trying to be as undetectable as possible. "I took one look at her and thought that I found my future wife." Bucky exhaled deeply as he refused to meet the gaze of his infantry members.

Dugan burst out laughing, nearly doubling over in hysterics, "You're kidding me! You thought — No! Oh my God! You thought— Holy shit!" He laughed harder, slapping his knee as Jones and Pym both got a kick out of it as well. Bucky only rolled his eyes in annoyance. He should have known better and held his tongue regarding his true feelings for her.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, shit bags." He mocked them, scowling as he continued trying to shave.

"I have literally heard you refer to her as 'Satan's Mistress'" Gabe pointed out, "And your first thought when you saw the broad was that you wanted to marry her?" No one believed what Bucky was saying. After all, he had complained about her numerous times.

"Yeah, I mean you have seen the woman right?" He tried to defend his actions. He knew that no one would fault him for being attracted to her based on her looks.

"Practically sex on legs," Jones crassly quipped.

"Watch it!" Bucky snarled at him, ready to reach over and grab him by the shirt collar.

"Yeah, Jones!" Dugan tried to pretend to be angry and frown. He burst out laughing in only a moment, "Have some respect, that's future Mrs. Barnes!"

"Alright, so this is officially the last time I ever tell any of you morons anything." Bucky held up his hands defeatedly and shrugged as though he didn't care.

"Awwe c' mon don't be like that," Dugan chuckled, "We all wanna know more! Right, fellas? What in God's name happened?"

Bucky shrugged, "Classic boy meets girl. The girl is engaged. Girl tells boy that, but boy doesn't care. Girl and boy dance in the middle of the street. And then he's left feeling like an idiot after she leaves because he can't get her out of his head," He sighed, trying not to focus on what happened. Bucky hissed as he accidentally nicked himself on the chin. He held his thumb against the small cut and attempted to stop the light bleeding.

"Oh, that's just tragic," Pym's face lowered after hearing Bucky's story.

"See! Thank you!" Bucky exclaimed, happy that at least one person understood how he felt.

"No, that she's in engaged!" Pym frowned, "I needed that 20 bucks! My sister-in-law just had a baby! I need to send them money for a gift from Uncle Simon."

"Oh, congratulations!" Gabe said happily, getting sidetracked, "What's the little tyke's name?"

"Hank." Simon smiled widely, looking proud as could be. "He's perfect from what my brother wrote describing him."

Bucky cringed as he realized what Simon was saying before he began speaking about his nephew. "Wait, you didn't think you could win the bet, did you?"

"No," Simon shrugged, "But I figured if I got a kiss or maybe even a handshake that would count towards something', right?"

"Hey, Pym? Remember when I said that under no circumstances was anyone allowed to take part in that bet?" Bucky angrily pursed his lips together.

"I vaguely recall you saying that, yes." Simon nodded eerily, "You know that won't stop Whitney, right?"

Bucky rolled his eyes at the name of his nemesis. Gabe had a similar reaction to the name of the horrible man, clearly unhappy about him as well, "Just let me worry about Gilbert Whitney," He knew that Lucy was engaged or married, but Whitney didn't and Bucky was looking forward to the man making an ass of himself in front of her again.

"So, it took you how long to remember that you met her and fell head over heels for her?" Jones asked.

Bucky paused shaving the side of his face, "Hold up, never said I fell head over heels for her. Let's not get confused, alright fellas? It was infatuation of the idea of her at best. And I didn't recognize her because I was drunk at the time. Plus, she lied and said her name was Emma."

"Well, yeah that makes sense. Because if she told you her name was Lucy Heinrich you could have blown a gasket over her," Simon only replied with. "I'm sure she gets it all the time."

Bucky paused, blinking a couple of times slowly, trying to get what Simon was talking about, "What? What do you mean? Why would I have blown a gasket?"

Simon's mouth dropped and then he chuckled, "Seriously? You don't know who Lucy Heinrich is? The Heinrich sisters don't ring any bells?"

Bucky face contorted with confusion as he asked, "Should it?"

"Christ, Barnes!" Gabe sighed, "She's practically New York royalty! Everyone knows who Lucy Heinrich is!" His stomach dropped a little as he explained that. Bucky was right in assuming that they were from two separate worlds.

Bucky looked at Dum Dum, who was looking just as confused. The man only shrugged, "This is the first I'm hearing of this too."

Simon only sighed and looked down, still holding the mirror for Bucky as he was finishing up shaving. "A couple of years ago, she and her sisters were in the paper. After the youngest sister died their father went a little off the rails. Started beating them all around and all that, and then one day he lost it. Killed both their mother and himself. Then, these girls who were orphans get adopted by the Lee family. Talk about a rags to riches story! These gals didn't even have two pennies to rub together and now they're spending time with Rockefeller's and Rothchild's!"

"Even I knew who she was! I remember my ma bringing it up when she got engaged. She read in the paper that allegedly there was this huge fuss going on because she was marrying some French professor instead of someone else from old money." Gabe added.

Bucky felt his hand drop his razor, his mouth opening slightly in shock. He needed a moment to process what was happening. Running his hand through his hair, he wondered how he could have been so stupid. He had always known she had come from money. But he had no idea just how much money and how influential her family was. Not only that, but he had always assumed she was born into a cushy life. Now that he knew her struggle, he felt like an ass for assuming that he knew what her life had been like. Although, she was still filthy rich in the end.

"Well, I would say that the most hilarious part of the story is that good old Buck here actually thought he had a shot with her!" Dugan burst out laughing and the other guys joined. Bucky scowled more before twirling his razor in a cup full of water.

He only sighed, and continued, trying to ignore them while also trying to process the information he discovered.

"Aww, come on Buck. I'm sure if you said you guys had a connection, then it happened." What Dugan said sounded nice but his tone was mocking. He attempted to be comforting anyway.

"Listen, I know what happened that night. I don't have to prove shit all to you guys." Bucky justified.

"But she doesn't recognize you at all?" Jones asked, frowning.

Bucky shook his head, finishing the last couple spots he needed on his upper lip as he shaved, "Nope. Hasn't mentioned anything if she did."

"Bummer," Was all Dugan said before hesitantly saying, "I guess it didn't mean as much to her as it did to you."

Bucky only sighed, "I guess." For some reason, as he thought about that, his heart began hurting.

He thought of the way they danced that night and how she had rested her head on his chest and how close they held one another. He also thought of the way they laughed the day before, and how she had teased him. They had agreed to be friends, and that had once again filled him with something he hadn't had in a while. He felt happy when he thought about it, and hopeful.

Even though she was engaged, or possibly married even; Bucky was still thankful that he at least got to possibly befriend his dream girl. At least it was better than nothing.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Simon questioned, unsure of how to approach the situation. He frowned as he thought about it.

"Don't see the point in it." Bucky shrugged, "Either she remembers or she doesn't. Why waste my time if it meant more to me than to her?"

"So, what?" Jones sat off to the side. Bucky finished the last little bit of shaving his face, putting his razor in the water to clean it again, "You're friends now?"

Bucky shrugged, "Yeah, I'd say we're at least civil." He didn't know what they were. They shook on being friends the night before, but it was a lot more complicated than that. All he knew though was that he wanted to be friends. And he was willing to try to make it work out.

"Good. That's good that you're friends now. " Dugan said smugly before getting a mischievous grin on his face. His eye caught on something behind Bucky, making him raise a smug eyebrow. "Cause she's heading in this direction."

Bucky scrambled to his feet clumsily, "Shit!" He hissed, looking flustered and quickly grabbing a rag to wipe the remnants of shaving cream off his face. Bucky didn't know why his heart was pounding so hard when Dugan said she was walking over. He also didn't know why he was acting so nervously, but apparently, his tension was obvious to those around him.

Everyone present laughed at his awkward state as Lucy Heinrich walked over calmly. Bucky paused and threw the rag away, trying to look as casual as possible without her noticing.

"Dr. Heinrich, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Dugan still was laughing from what just happened.

Lucy pursed her lips and tried not to smile at the scene she just witnessed as she came forward. She was positive Bucky didn't quite understand the meaning of being subtle. She looked at him with an amused twinkle in her eye, "Actually, I'm here for Bucky."

"Oh?" Dugan's eyebrows raised and he gave Bucky a suggestive look which he was sure Lucy had noticed. "Hear that Buck? She's here visiting _you_." A couple more snickers were heard from Bucky's friends and all he wanted to do was bury his head in the sand.

"Thank you, I heard her. I'm standing right here." Bucky gave him an accusing look and came forward to Lucy. He wiped his hands on his pants and approached her, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

He noticed how she suddenly blushed as he walked forward. He didn't miss the way her eyes glanced down his body and her breathing suddenly became more sporadic. He knew he usually had the same effect on most dames, but he never figured Lucy Heinrich to be one of them.

"What can I do for you, Doc?" He asked smugly, knowing that she was uncomfortable by his half-naked body.

"I umm," She cleared her throat and refused to meet his gaze "I was hoping you could — Umm... Would you mind putting a shirt on?" Lucy stuttered, turning to look at anything but him. She refused to look at his bare chest, no matter how impressive of a sight it was.

Bucky decided now was a good time to play around with her. He wanted to see how far he could make her squirm, and the fact that he was making her so uncharacteristically bashful caused pride to well inside him, "Why?" Bucky smirked with a shit-eating grin, his eyes sparkling, "Am I making you uncomfortable, Doc?"

"Hardly," She scoffed before smirking, "This isn't the first time I've seen a half-naked man."

"Well," Bucky stretched casually, knowing exactly what he was doing to her as he was exposed to her. Her cheeks turned a gorgeous shade of pink and she crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes couldn't help but rake down him one last time, taking him all in as she exhaled deeply. "By the way you're ogling me, I would say different."

"I am _not_ ogling," She squirmed more and her cheeks got redder, making Bucky's grin grow even bigger, "And it's not nearly as impressive as the last half-naked body I saw," Lucy replied shrugging.

Some more snickers were heard from the peanut gallery and Bucky winced at her comment. "Alright, ouch. Point taken," Bucky's expression fell as he reached to grab a shirt and pull it over his head. He approached her again, noticing how she had regained her composure after the little stunt he pulled. "So what can I do you for, doll?"

Lucy gave him an accusing, disapproving look and Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes, "Doctor." He corrected himself.

A small smile appeared in the corner of her lips at his correction. Bucky heart pounded a little faster in his chest as he saw her small, bashful grin, "I was wondering if you could help me out with something? Considering we've now reached an agreement to be friendly towards one another, I wasn't sure who else to ask."

"You could have asked me!" Simon Pym volunteered and shot up, he eagerly approached her and stuck his hand out, "Simon Pym, a pleasure to meet you!" He shook her hand so hard Bucky was sure it was about to fall off. He looked at Lucy with awe, and Bucky could have sworn the man was in love.

"The pleasure is all mine, Simon." She replied sweetly, even though he continued to still shake her hand aggressively.

"Alright. Slow down, tiger." Bucky pat his shoulder and ushered him away, "Go take a breather before you burst a vein or somethin'."

Lucy only chuckled as Simon stocked away, looking a little sore. He kept staring dreamily at her, stuck in a gaze.

"As you were saying," Bucky had the biggest smile on his face that she had ever seen. She figured it had something to do with her to coming to him to ask for something, "I believe you were asking for my help?"

"Well, if you're going to be so smug about it...I could always ask Simon?" Two could play that game, she realized.

"No, I don't mind!" Bucky stuttered hastily corrected his attitude, causing Lucy to revel in her win. "What do you need?" He smiled genuinely at her. Bucky was flattered that she was able to put her pride aside and ask for his help. He knew it likely wasn't easy for her.

"Remember how in the cavern below the church the day we first met," She breathed out painfully and closed her eyes. It was getting periodically more difficult for her to admit she needed help, "And we had that moment in there and afterward I whipped out my pistol?"

Bucky frowned, looking confused, "What moment?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, what moment?" Dum Dum interjected and sat there smugly as he rested his chin in his palm, clearly assuming something naughty had gone down.

Lucy looked around and saw all the men eagerly listening. A devilish idea popped into her head. If Bucky thought he was the only one who could tease, he had another thing coming.

"You know," She came forward with a flirtatious grin, causing Bucky to swallow a lump in his throat. Lucy let out a playful, slight giggle. Lucy leaned forward to whisper in his ear and causing him to notably shiver, "That _special_ moment between us."

Bucky's breathing grew a little deeper and Lucy took the opportunity to gently trail her finger along his jaw and cleared some remaining shaving cream off of it. "Guess you missed a spot," She whispered seductively before biting her lip. The tension in the air was so palpable one could almost taste it. Bucky could feel himself stir in his trousers and couldn't remember the last time he had been so turned on by just a dame whispering something to him.

He shivered again and looked down at her, trying to focus on anything other than her lips that he wanted to capture in his own. Bucky blinked a couple of times dumbly before clearing his throat and nervously admitting, "I uhh—I'm not sure I'm following you there, sweetheart."

"Holy _shit_," Dum Dum whispered under his breath, wondering what she was alluding at. He watched the back and forth between Bucky and Lucy with confusion.

Lucy then backed away, a winning look on her face. Bucky was still confusing himself and trying to control his arousal. "The special moment where I realized you were an ass and you realized I was a… Well, something unflattering I'm assuming."

"Oh, yeah." Bucky deadpanned, "I am familiar with that moment." He was still a little shaken about what the hell just happened. He was confused, to say the least. However much he thought he affected her was nothing compared to how she affected him. Perhaps teasing her wasn't so smart after all? She could play the game as well as he could.

"I whipped out my gun and you said I didn't know how to use it. And you were right. I've never shot one, and I think I should learn. We're going to a very dangerous place and if things get ugly I want to be ready."

"Umm, hard no to that one, doll face." He told her, shaking his head, "I'm not gonna give you the opportunity to shoot me."

"I'm not going to shoot you!"

"Sure, you say that now. But then I put a gun in your hand and then you shoot me."

"Ugh, fine. I'll find someone else." She groaned in annoyance.

"I'll help—!" Simon stood up from his place and raised his hand as though he were volunteering in a classroom.

"Sit down!" Bucky pushed Simon's shoulder down, forcing him back into his seat. He quizzically turned to Lucy, "What's in it for me?"

She pursed her lips and shrugged, "I help out when we get into trouble instead of just cowering and hiding?"

Bucky sighed and gave a small shrug, "Alright, good enough for me. As long as you're useful and not crying I'll count that as a win."

"Good," She nodded and then turned, "I'll see you at target practice,"

His eyes couldn't help but be drawn to her swaying hips. It almost looked as though she were sashaying away as his eyes gave her backside a once over. As soon as she was out of ear's distance all the guys around him burst out into laughter.

"Knock it off!" Bucky hissed lowly, his jaw clenched as he scolded them like misbehaving children. "Or else there's gonna be some friendly fire mishaps going on around here."

"What the hell just happened?" Jones laughed out loud, "You alright, Sarg? You're looking a little pale."

"Christ, she is going to kill me." Bucky groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "Did you see that?"

"Saw it but having a hard time believing it." Dugan nodded and came towards him. "What did I tell ya, huh? _Sexual. Tension._"

Bucky shook his head in disbelief, "That's not what that was. That was just friends being... friends?"

"Well if that's just friends being friends that you better _befriend_ her for the rest of us. So we can live vicariously through you." Dugan laughed.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch, you know that?" Simon scowled, "You get to help that shoot a gun! You get to go up behind her and hold her against you and everything. I haven't been that close to a woman in months!"

"Have you ever been that close to a woman at all?" Jones teased him, causing Simon to roll his eyes and shove him playfully.

"Oh, Christ." Bucky never thought of what helping her shoot a gun meant. He closed his eyes in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose as he wondered why he agreed to such a thing.

"You better keep those thoughts pure as a saint," Dugan laughed even harder, "Because she'll know if you're thinking something dirty!" The laughter only grew.

Bucky only clicked his teeth and shook his head again, "Oh yeah? And you think that's gonna be easy with _that_ pressed against me?"

"Never said it was gonna be. That's a minx of a woman," Dugan snickered before lighting a cigar, "Just think of things to kill the mood. Your grandma, a dead dog and things like that, you know? Do not let yourself think about her in that kinda way."

Bucky grabbed his gun and some extra ammo. He sighed and then began to head off, "Wish me luck,"

"Oh, you're gonna need it, alright." Gabe Jones stated and as Bucky walked away he could hear them all roaring in laughter.

* * *

Lucy had almost lost it. When she approached she hardly expected Bucky to be shirtless, let alone that unbelievably gorgeous.

She tried not to look at his broad shoulders or the fact he had the most incredible six-pack she had ever seen. Or the way he had a dark patch of hair leading from his navel to inside his trousers. Lucy felt her breathing grow more sporadic as she stared at him and she developed an aching feeling between her legs which she hadn't felt for a while.

Above his belt, a perfect "V" highlighted his pelvis and Lucy let her mind drift for only a few seconds to think of how he would look underneath her. Immediately she shook the thought off, more embarrassed than anything that it had popped into her head.

She was both ashamed and annoyed that such a thing had even occurred to her. But the way he stretched out, highlighting each muscle and divot of his body almost drove her mad. She wasn't sure if at that moment she wanted to grab him by the belt and pull him into her or smack him across the face for being so smug.

Lucy wasn't sure when her feelings of a sexual nature developed for Bucky. Perhaps it had been back when they were still fighting? She imagined what it would feel like to work all that aggression out in a more proactive way. Or was it when he had stuck up for her against Gilbert Whitney? Lucy wasn't quite sure.

All she knew was that good girls didn't have thoughts like that. So she expelled them from her head and promised herself not to dwell on it.

She found she only had to wait for Bucky for a few moments since he wasn't far beheld her. Lucy stood in the middle of a field that many people used for target practice. They bordered a forest, which most people avoided lest they wanted to get shot.

As Bucky approached her through the relatively tall grass, he gave her a soft smile. "So, you wanna know how to shoot?"

"I would like to, yes." She placed her hands on her hips, trying to make herself look confident and like she was in control of the situation.

His eyes narrowed, "And you've never fired a gun before today? So you were just pulling my leg in the cavern then when you said you could take care of yourself?"

Lucy scoffed and put her weight on one hip, staring up at him, "I didn't lie about that! I can take care of myself. And I believe your retort when I said that was that I've never had to do anything for myself in my entire life,"

Bucky cringed as he heard his words come from her mouth. He couldn't believe he had been such an absolute ass to her. Especially over something that seemed like a big deal at the time, but Bucky could see was just a mistake now.

"Sorry about that, I just assumed you were a spoiled rich girl. I didn't know your family history." He took his rifle off his shoulder as Lucy unclasped her pistol on her hip. Her eyes shot up at him and she stiffened. Bucky suddenly wished he kept his mouth shut when he noticed Lucy suddenly become uncomfortable. Apparently, the topic of her family was off-limits.

"Who told you?" She asked quietly as she passed him her gun. Bucky opened it to see if it was loaded and noticed all the bullets were present.

"Some of the other guys were talking about it." His voice was quiet, and he wondered if he was stepping on eggshells by discussing the topic.

She gave her eyebrows a quick raise and stuck her hands in her pockets as she rocked nervously on her back heels, "Well, it's true. I didn't come from wealth. My dad was an immigrant from Germany, and people's unkindness towards him was the reason he started drinking. And then he started hitting us. And then one day he had enough and killed my mother right in front of me. Then himself." Lucy's voice was low and she refused to meet Bucky's stare.

"Lucy," Bucky said her name for the first time. Not doll, sweetheart, or any other pet names. Her actual name and Lucy's eyes shot up. She noticed how her heart pounded that much faster as he spoke her name. He saw how her eyes were welled with tears, she blinked back trying to fight them. "I'm sorry," He whispered to her. "I was wrong to judge you."

She smirked and then nudged him, her tears disappearing in what seemed like a moment. "Well, you weren't totally wrong. My adoptive family is so rich they don't even know what to do with all of it. Very materialistic though, I figured I had to get out of there before I ended up a spoiled brat like my little sister."

"Oh no, you're still a spoiled brat," Bucky emptied his rifle of the ammunition so he could teach her to put it in. "You're just not as bad as I thought you were."

She shrugged, "That I can't argue with. Imagine how bad I'd be if I was raised in that environment," He passed her the gun, which she slightly dropped given its weight, "My sister practically grew up with the Lee's. She doesn't remember our actual parents. She'll inherit all their companies afterward, I turned it all down to pursue this."

"Your adoptive family are the Lee's?" Bucky frowned, asking quizzically. He had heard people say that multiple times but only then did he process it.

"Yeah, I've lived with them since I was sixteen."

He laughed and tossed his head back, not believing how ironic it all was, "You're kidding. I used to work at your family's steel mill. If you inherited it you could have been my boss!"

"I didn't know you were from Brooklyn," Lucy smiled, "We were practically neighbours. I grew up in Queens before living in Manhattan."

"You couldn't tell from the Yankee accent that I was from Brooklyn?" He asked with a smirk, pushing her feet apart "Show me your stance,"

Lucy raised the gun and looked at him hesitantly, "I figured it had to be somewhere in New York," She shrugged and then put the gun up so it was pointed at the woods, "Like this?" She looked back at him curiously.

"Not bad, spread your legs a little more." He said and caught Lucy's gaze as he spoke. A blush appeared on her cheeks at his suggestive statement. She felt her stomach tighten a little more and her heart began to nervously flutter once again.

Perhaps Elsa was right about her feelings towards him? No one else had affected her in that kind of way in a very long time.

"Even more, like this," Bucky used his foot to move her heel out so she was standing a little more than hip-width apart.

"Also, about me potentially having been your boss?" She turned around to look at him with a smug smile. Bucky winced as he saw her carelessly waving around the gun towards him, "Technically I am your boss since I'm in charge of this mission,"

"Uh-huh, not right now, doll." He pointed the gun away from him and came behind her, smirking as he went close enough to whisper, "Right now I'm the boss." His voice was low and a shooting sensation fell into Lucy's lower belly.

She shivered slightly, and he raised her arms and stuck the gun more into her shoulder, "A little more like this," He told her.

"Sir yes sir," She said mockingly before nodding and keeping the gun positioned there.

He backed away just slightly so he could look at her position at a better angle. He swallowed a lump forming in his throat. Bucky looked at her with her gun raised, determination on her face, her body rigid withholding its heavyweight upright.

"Looks good," Was the biggest lie he ever said. The fact she just 'looked good' was an understatement, to say the least. "We can probably load it now that your stance has been worked on,"

She put the gun down with a relieved exhale, clearly not used to the weight. Lucy smiled at him widely and Bucky felt his chest clench a little bit as she looked at him like that, "So, answer me this," He took the gun from her as she passed it back to him. "Watch me," He added as he pulled the chamber back and began placing bullets inside it. Lucy watched with eagerness, "How does a dame who's about to inherit a fortune end up working for the army as an archaeologist? How did you get into all of this?"

Lucy watched eagerly as he began pressing bullets in, she smiled fondly at a memory. Bucky cleared the chamber for her, forcing her to do it again. He was drawn in on her soft expression and he found himself unable to tear himself away from looking at her stunning face.

"My mom used to make me read a lot," Her nimble fingers took the bullets and began to place them inside much slower than he had done. "And she got me a picture book once of Greco-Roman art, and I just fell in love with it. I went to the MET on a school trip, and art and artifacts just became my obsession," She spoke fondly,

"Art, huh?" He nodded and had to keep himself from smiling at her from seeing how happy she was, "I never really developed an appreciation for it. My best friend wanted to be an artist though. He spent a lot of time sick when he was younger, so he stayed in bed and drew quite a bit. We went to the MET as well in 6th grade and just like you he loved it. I mostly goofed around with the other boys as he just took everything in," Bucky smiled fondly, remembering how he, Tommy, and George had giggled immaturely at the nude paintings as Steve told them to knock it off, "I only remember one painting, I liked it because it was of sunflowers. It was my mom's favourite flower, and I just remember being intrigued by it. It was done by a fellow named Van Gogh, do you know it?"

Lucy smiled, "Van Gogh," She corrected his pronunciation, saying it like 'Goff,' "It's Dutch,"

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes, "Show off. You just need to prove you're smarter than me, don't you?"

She chuckled and then nodded, finishing putting the bullet into the gun, "I know the painting you're referring to. I love it. I remember seeing it at the MET as well and being captivated by it. It was so yellow and… hopeful. I don't know. It's ironic because he was melancholic, and he used to eat yellow paint." Lucy let out a snort and looked back at Bucky, "He thought by doing so it would make him happy. As if the colour would somehow change his manically depressive state. And I remember how I saw it right after my parents died. It was so uplifting and beautiful, and happy." She paused briefly, "I wished I could jump right into that painting. Into the yellow and feel like just once my life wasn't a horrible prison I was trapped in."

Bucky couldn't say anything. He only looked at her and gently patted her shoulder, unknowing how to comfort her. She looked so sad and heartbroken as she spoke while reminiscing. Bucky figured that even though she gained a happy life afterward, she still suffered from the loss of her mother and struggled with it daily. "That's much more of a poetic reason than why I liked it," Bucky admitted, "I just thought it was kinda pretty,"

Lucy laughed, her attention focusing up to him, "Yes it's quite pretty." She stood up straighter and held the gun into her shoulder as he showed her. "How's this?" She asked him, a little unsure of herself.

"Good, tuck it in just a little bit more," He told her and pulled her shoulders back a little more to help her, his hands coming in contact with her skin. She inhaled sharply as he did so and she stiffened, "Better," Bucky watched. His lips upturned ever so slightly, "You recall where the safety is, right?"

Lucy chuckled, "That I do remember," She switched it off, and raised the gun back to where he placed it.

"Now, close one eye to aim and make sure it's lined up with that tree over there," He pointed to where the forest bordered. There was one tree larger than all the others, looking a little rough. It had been used to target practice one too many times.

Lucy took a deep breath and closed one of her eyes like he instructed, "Why did you agree to help me?" She asked him, preparing to shoot. "I thought you'd say no."

Bucky scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "You made a compelling argument that you didn't know how and would be only a pain if we got into the thick of it. Why would you ask if you didn't think I'd say yes?" He crossed his arms over his chest and then gestured to her, "There's gonna be a recoil when you pull the trigger."

Lucy wasn't prepared for the loud bang or the way the gun launched back into her chest as it fired. Her ears rang, and her rotator cuff stung from the gun leaping back and she nearly dropped it on impact. "Shit," She hissed as she tried to shake it off. Looking back at the tree, she saw that the bullet didn't even go anywhere near her target.

Scowling, Lucy huffed, "That's okay, it's your first try," Bucky sensed her frustration.

She lowered the gun with a heavy sigh and then answered his previous question, "I don't know why I asked if I thought you'd say no. I just hoped you'd say yes, I guess." Lucy shrugged and lined the gun up again. He swallowed thickly as he heard her words, wondering just what exactly she meant by them as they raced through his mind.

Struggling yet again with the weight, Bucky noticed how she was favoring her shoulder. He cleared his throat and took a tentative step towards her, "Can I help?" He asked her, not wanting to touch her without her permission.

She nodded, and Bucky took a deep breath before approaching her. Coming up behind her, he placed his hands on her waist, "Angle yourself a little more to the side," When his hands gently touched her, they lingered a little too long and he could feel her hold her breath. Lucy wanted to shiver as he touched her, and she wondered how a gesture so small could be so intimate.

Bucky recalled how it felt to rest his hands on her waist the night they met. It had felt so completely natural, and the way her warmth felt under her clothing made him want to draw her into him even more.

He felt a similar sensation as he had his hands there yet again. He wanted nothing more than to rest them there, to pull her into him, and place his lips on the little piece of exposed skin on her neck.

He swallowed a lump on his throat as he thought of it, and wondered what kind of spell the woman had on him to make her so goddamn appealing. Never before had he ever been such a mess around a dame. But there was something about her that drew him in, that made him need her.

It was clear that whatever affection he had held her for all those years ago had recently resurfaced with her being there. No matter how much he tried to convince himself he harboured no romantic thoughts about her, Bucky knew he was fooling no one but himself.

Lucy's breath felt more shallow than normal. She didn't think she would have missed the physical touch of a man so badly until that moment. It had been over three years since she had left France, and in those three years she had waited out for Daniel as best as she could.

Of course, that made for some restless, frustrating nights. Especially when she was used to having him there in bed with her, which she could just rouse him up despite his tired grumbling whenever she was feeling desperate for affection.

Daniel was gone now. And she hadn't properly been with a man in so long. And as Bucky placed his hands on her waist tenderly, Lucy's breath practically hitched. She had forgotten how it felt to have her framed grasped in the large hands of the opposite sex. With such a little gesture; all those naughty thoughts she had about Bucky came flooding back.

He raised her arms more with the gun, and enveloped her in his own, his chest pressed against her back. Like a gentleman, he was trying to give her as much room as possible so their bodies weren't too close. Lucy could feel his breath on her neck and she wanted nothing more than to press herself into his warmth even more. "Is that alright?" His velvet, deep voice made her curious to know what he sounded like when he woke up in the morning.

Lucy closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, "Fine," She muttered, lying.

God, she was going to hell for thinking such things about a man she was not involved with. She figured she'd have to spend a lot of time in confession after this interaction, and wondered how much penance she would have to do for imagining how his light facial hair would feel as it scratched between the softness of her thighs.

_Where the hell did that come from?_ Lucy couldn't help but wonder. She figured if years of sexual frustration seemed to be rising in that particular moment and she hated herself for thinking of another man in such ways. Especially about Bucky Barnes.

After all, they had hated each other right up until the last week when she had gotten hurt. Not to mention, they had only just agreed to put their quarrels aside and become friends the night before. She wondered if Elsa had been right the entire time. She had said hate could often be the result of the attraction of someone she couldn't have. Lucy didn't want to even entertain the idea of that being possible. All she wanted was to do was get through their mission alive and forget about the whole situation.

Bucky cleared his throat, "Close one eye and aim," He seemed to be as uncomfortable as she was, and she wondered if it was because he didn't want to be in such close proximity to her.

Lucy wondered if he had a girl waiting for him back at home and she suddenly felt guilty for all the thoughts she had about him. Not to mention the fact she had only just lost her fiancé a year before.

Lucy felt herself release the gun's trigger as he continued to help her position it. The bullet hit the edge of the tree, shattering it's bark and causing it to scatter. She gasped in happiness and smiled widely, causing Bucky to smile too.

"I hit it!" She laughed joyfully, squealing a little.

Bucky never would have guessed Lucy Heinrich was the type of dame to squeal in excitement. But she continued to surprise him, and show him more sides to her than just the all-work-and-no-play attitude he had become accustomed to, "You're a natural." He told her, watching Lucy's expression shift and confidence to well back up inside her.

"Only because I had a great teacher," She brazenly flirted. Once again kicking herself and wondering why all this was coming to light now.

"Nah." He blushed ever so slightly, taking a step back from her and giving her room, although he loathed to.

"You are. I would know." She nodded and set the gun up again, this time by herself, "I'm a professor. I teach for a living,"

"Sheesh," Every time Bucky found out more about her and her accomplishments, he found himself becoming more intimidated and more attracted to her. "Is there anything you aren't good at?" He paid her a compliment and she blushed ever so slightly.

The mood between them from the last week had painful and drastically changed, and went from one extreme to the other. But Bucky knew what he was doing. He wasn't new to charming dames, and he figured Lucy wasn't any more immune than any other gal.

She fired another shot, hissing as it dug in her shoulder again and the bullet missed the tree by a long shot. With a sigh, she only admitted, "Well, shooting apparently. And I've been told I need to work on my 'making new friends' skill." Her tone was light and playful,

"_Really_? I wonder why that could be?" The sarcasm was evident in his voice, "You were such a ray of sunshine when we met."

"Back atcha," She stated before firing again, this time once again grazing the tree. Lucy smirked back at Bucky, a look of pride on her face, "See? You're a good teacher."

He wondered just how far he could push her. Yesterday she even wanted him to try to charm her, egging him on. Bucky wanted to know if he could make her flustered again. He didn't know why teasing her and seeing her unhinged caused such a reaction in him; he felt an all-consuming need to do it again, "I'm sure you'd be better."

"Probably," Lucy shrugged, not even denying it as she let out a chuckle.

Giving her a handsome smirk, Bucky toyed with her, "If you were my teacher back in the day I would have enjoyed school that much more."

Lucy readied her gun again, "I don't know," She returned his smirk with one of her own, "I rule my lecture halls with an iron fist. I don't know if you could have handled me."

"Not sure about that," Bucky came up behind her again, placed his arms under hers, steadying her. Lucy's heart began to race and could feel the front of his trousers against her backside, driving her almost insane. "All I know is I would have liked history class a lot more with a pretty dame like you for a teacher."

She snorted and then looked back at Bucky thinking he was joking but he stayed serious. Her mouth twisted into a big grin, causing his heart to shutter a little, "You're doing it, aren't you?"

"Doing what?" He asked her, a farce of innocence in his tone. Bucky then pointed at the tree, "Focus."

Lucy unloaded the shot and with his help, it hit close to the middle. She let out a pleased hum, a feeling of satisfaction washed over her. "Trying to use a line on me, like how I asked yesterday."

Shooting again, she hit the tree once more. She looked shocked she was able to get it on her own without his help but Bucky remained unsurprised, knowing she'd pick up easily.

"That's not what I'm doing," Bucky scoffed, shaking his head, "If I was pulling a move you'd know,"

Lucy's mischievous glimmer in her eye was unmistakable as she tainted him, "Wouldn't affect me anyway,"

Bucky's blue eyes narrowed as he looked at her. He gained a mischievous expression on his face, "Is that so?"

She raised her eyebrows playfully and gave him a curious look, "Pretty sure,"

"We'll see about that, doll." He told her, the corner of his mouth twisting up. Bucky always loved a challenge, and he was sure that Lucy would be affected, regardless of whatever she thought.

She fired the gun a couple more times, pleased with herself that she hit the tree each time. Bucky was impressed that she managed to get the hang of it so quickly, and he was confident enough that if she had to then she would be able to protect herself.

Switching to the pistol, Bucky showed her how to load the bullets into the chamber. He explained that it would be easier for her to shoot, but likely less accurate than with the military issued rifle that they had been practicing on.

Bucky yet again showed her the proper stance. She held the gun with one hand outstretched and he quickly told her to grab it with two hands.

Lucy listened, and Bucky came behind her, a smug grin on his lips and began helping her adjust ever so slightly.

Taking the time to tease her, he looked at her as she concentrated, her brows furrowed and a look of determination of her face. "God," He breathed out as he held their position. He looked at her side profile, and gently said with his smooth Brooklyn accent, "You are so gorgeous."

Lucy burst out laughing so hard that she doubled over. She dropped her position so she could rest her hands on her knees as she continued giggling. Bucky snickered and put his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing at her reaction, "What?" He demanded, "I'm not kidding!"

"I know!" She continued, coming upright and red in the face. Bucky would have never guessed that she would be the type to laugh so hard until she could hardly breathe, "But you can't tell me that that works! Is that your best line?"

"Hey," Bucky cocked his head, trying to keep himself from smirking, "It's successful four times out of five."

"Oh, and the fifth one must be the only girl with a brain." She replied with a snarky and teasing tone.

"Usually, yeah." He admitted, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Lucy raised her pistol and got into the position he had shown her. After firing a bullet as it missing the trunk of the tree by a long shot she hissed in annoyance. She was curious about him and wanted to know more. Raising a single brow, Lucy asked, "So is that line how you got Mrs. Barnes?"

Bucky scoffed, "The only Mrs. Barnes is my mother."

Looking back at him for only a brief second, she tried not to show the hopefulness in her voice, "So you don't have a girl waiting for you back at home then?"

Bucky sighed, crossing his arms after gently rubbing the stubble on his face, "None that I'm aware of. What about you? You gotta fella waiting for you?" Bucky's heart raced, scared that she would tell him that yes and that she was married.

Shaking her head and swallowing deeply, Lucy's expression dropped, "No… Not anymore. I was engaged for two years though. He was the reason I joined the army." Her jaw clenched as she spoke.

Bucky tried not to be too happy at her answer. His gut twisted with the hopeful feeling he had that perhaps once again, he had a chance with her. But as he thought harder about it; he noticed how she seemed saddened by the topic and his stomach dropped.

"What happened?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

Lucy swallowed thickly, "He died."

Bucky suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of guilt at the thought that he had been so envious of the dead man. He felt bad for having been relieved to discover that Lucy was no longer engaged and brazenly flirting with her and fantasizing about having his lips over her body.

"I'm sorry." Was all Bucky could answer with, looking down and refusing to meet her gaze from the shame he felt. He wondered if the reason why she was so cold and unforgiving had to do with suffering from the loss of her fiancé.

"Not your fault," She answered gruffly, trying to brush it off, "He chose to stay in France instead of coming with me to America. He joined a partisan group that was resisting against Nazi occupation." Lucy began firing off at the tree, her anger obvious in the way she unloaded the clip. Bullets hit the trunk and Bucky watched as each shot became more accurate. She stopped only to unload the magazine and then replace it, remembering how Bucky had shown her how to do it "Before I joined the army, two captains showed up at my office hours. They showed me pictures gathered by an intelligence agent who witnessed Daniel being captured,"

Locking the magazine into the gun, Lucy didn't even look at Bucky as she spoke. She raised the gun up once again as she aimed, her one eye closing shut, "They took him to one of their death camps. The average lifespan, once they're in there, is a month… And that was almost a year ago." Lucy fired the gun in a type of blind rage. She hit the trunk every time until the gun clicked, signaling that the chamber was empty. The fact that she had just been flirting with another man made guilt well up in Lucy so much she soon became heartbroken.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, she put the weapon down and turned to Bucky, "I-I'm sorry." She trembled and then shook her head, putting the pistol into her holster on her hip, "I just need a moment." She had to get away from him.

As she began to walk away, Bucky reached out and grabbed her arm "Lucy!" He stopped her and she looked back at him defensively, tears welling up in her hazel orbs, "I'm sorry." Bucky mumbled quietly, a pain shooting in his chest as he saw how broken she was, "I wasn't trying to upset you by asking."

She nodded, swallowing another lump in her throat, "I know." Lucy spoke in barely a whisper, "But I just need a moment. Thank you for your help. I'll see you on the plane."

Lucy walked away without another word, leaving Bucky confused and even a larger feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He cursed at himself for being such an idiot. He hated he made her upset, and he hated he nearly made her cry.

Bucky watched her as she walked away, convinced he had to find some way to make it up to her.

* * *

**Man, maybe Dum Dum was right? Talk about sexual tension. They're so awkward about it, I just love it. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I can't wait to share the next one with you and begin writing the main climax of the story, which is their mission. There are some exciting, sexy, fluffy, funny, and cute moments in the next couple chapters to come. **

**If you want my inspiration to keep on flowing, please drop me a review. And don't forget to follow and favourite so you're notified when I next update! **

**-A**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh my Lord! Chapter 20! To be honest I never thought this story would get this far. I figured I would have abandoned it somewhere around the 12th chapter or so but all your reviews were so encouraging that I just had to keep writing. When I say your reviews make a difference, they really do. So please keep telling me nice things lol.**

**I left a little surprise for you all at the end of the chapter. It's my way of saying thank you.**

**Trigger Warning: There is one racial slur in the chapter. And also some delicious sexual tension. You have been warned…**

* * *

Chapter XX

Lucy hated that she allowed herself to look weak in front of Bucky. He had been kind enough to show he didn't mind and even offered her his sympathies. But Lucy didn't want him thinking she was emotional. There was no room to be emotional while going on a mission such as the one they were about to partake in, and she didn't want him to think of her as unreliable.

What's more, she also hated how she had lost her composure in front of him and ran away. But she felt like she couldn't breathe in those moments as she spoke of Daniel. She missed him so goddamn much, and she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt from thinking of Bucky in such an inappropriate manner. It almost felt as though Lucy was betraying Daniel's memory by doing so.

She gripped the necklace he gave her the entire way she walked back to her tent. Lucy decided to distract herself by finishing up packing. After all, they were departing in only two hours, and she needed to make sure she had everything she needed.

Lucy hated planes. She hated them with a passion and tried to avoid them at all costs. The first time she had gone up in one had been with Howard Stark.

She was young, and it had been before she left to study in France. They had met several times before at the Lee's galas but she never paid any attention to him, thinking he was just a playboy.

He turned out to be charming, and he had even asked her on a date. Of course, she couldn't turn down having a date with Howard Stark and so she said yes.

Thinking they would do something traditional, Lucy realized that wasn't his style as they arrived in an airport hanger after being picked up by Jarvis, his driver.

Howard has taken her up in his private plane, and Lucy had felt on the verge of an anxiety attack the entire time. She remembered how she had gripped the seat so tightly her nails left an imprint in the leather. She had no idea she was afraid of heights until that moment, and almost the entire time she had her eyes glued shut.

When they had landed. Howard hadn't even noticed how terrified Lucy was, as she tried to keep calm and not show him how much she was panicking.

Once he had helped her down, he exclaimed, _"How was that? Best date ever, right?" _He took no note of how she was shaking.

"_No!"_ Lucy exclaimed back, furious,_ "It's been the worst date ever! Why couldn't we have gone to the picture shows or something?" _She hated that he had to go over the top and try to impress her by doing something terrifying like that.

Needless to say, she and Howard never went out again. Which, she was fine with, as he was a cocky son of a bitch who Lucy was positive would never be tied down to a woman.

But they remained good friends, and whenever they saw each other at events they would laugh at the one time they attempted to be anything more. Howard had even stopped by to see her when he was last in Paris. He had met Daniel, and they had both gotten along splendidly despite Howard flirting with her the entire time.

She had only been on four planes her entire life, and she had hoped to keep it that way. As Lucy felt a little more anxious about the up and coming flight that she knew was approaching (through a war zone— no less) she felt more worked up and less prepared for the mission.

As she grabbed her pack she had set aside, she noticed how she accidentally sent a stack of books tumbling to the ground after she knocked into them.

Groaning in frustration, Lucy began to pick them up, settling to her knees on the ground.

She noticed a letter amongst the scattered papers and strewn about books. Frowning, she picked it up and saw that it was addressed to her from France.

Her heart dropped into her stomach as she recognized it as Daniel's last letter. It was the one she was only supposed to open if he died. Tears welled in her eyes again, and she wondered when would be the best time to read it. For almost a year, she hadn't been ready. But now was as likely as good of a time as any. Especially with her growing feelings she was experiencing with Bucky.

Lucy ripped the envelope open, angry with Daniel for staying in France when he could have come with her. She yanked the pages out, not being half as gentle with them as she should have been.

Lucy opened its contents and began reading. Her angry tears began to fall from her eyes as she recognized his familiar handwriting. When they had first moved in together after their engagement, Daniel used to leave little notes for Lucy around the house. She felt herself choke up even more as she thought about it.

As Lucy began to read, she could hardly make out the words from the way her eyes had blurred from filling up with tears.

_To my whole heart, my dearest Lucy, _

_If you are reading this, it must mean that something awful has happened to me..._

Lucy had to stop reading as her eyes began to blur even more. She choked out a sob and pulled her eyes away from the pages. She couldn't continue reading it, even if she wanted to at that moment. She wasn't ready; that much was certain.

Instead, Lucy took a shaky, deep breath and tried to calm herself. Closing her eyes tightly and inhaling until her lungs were filled with oxygen, Lucy tried her best to control her thoughts. Getting so emotional again before going to a mission wasn't wise, and she had to remain in control.

Lucy crinkled up the paper, still too mad to even think clearly. She hated Daniel for choosing to stay there instead of following her to America. If he had just swallowed up his pride, she would still have him.

Lucy didn't have the strength to read his letter at that moment. She sighed deeply before taking the crinkled letter and then folding it back together gently. She tucked it in her pack, unsure if she'd ever return to the base.

She took some time for herself as the next hour passed. Lucy packed slowly, and double and triple checked she had everything. When she had finally done that, Lucy attempted to read a book. However, she found herself distracted. It almost took her twenty minutes to read a single paragraph because her mind kept drifting to other manners.

First, it was Daniel, but that made Lucy far too sad so she forced herself to think of someone else. Her mind drifted to Bucky and all that had happened that morning. Although she knew she shouldn't her thoughts fell to what he looked like shirtless.

He had been so beautiful, and all Lucy wanted more than anything in the world was to know what his abs felt like as she drug her tongue across them. She bit her lip as she thought of what his body looked like hovering over a woman, and how he would feel if he rested his face in the crook of her neck and kissing it softly.

She had nearly lost it when he had held her against him during target practice. She wanted to know what it would have felt like to have turned in his arms and then kissed him madly. There was something about the man that made her think bad things. She had never had the reaction of thinking of what it would be like to crawl into a man's lap and feel him hard pressed against her. But for some reason, she had those thoughts about Bucky.

Once again feeling guilty for thinking about someone in such a way after just dwelling on her dead fiance, Lucy began feeling uncomfortable. She didn't know what had come over her lately, but she wasn't sure she liked it. It was uncharacteristic and also frustrating. With a sigh, Lucy closed her book and looked at her watch.

She figured she could be early and head to the airstrip. Standing up from where she was reading on her cot, Lucy wanted to go to airfield to make sure they had everything. She grabbed her pack and began to walk out of her tent to only be stopped by a familiar face.

Elsa Hardy stood there looking pissed. Her hands were on her hips, and she was tapping her foot. "You best not be leaving without saying goodbye!" She scolded her.

Lucy rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face, "Of course I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you."

"Good," Elsa breathed our shakily, tears welling in her eyes, "Because I would have never forgiven you if you died. And I would have risen you back up just to kill you myself."

Lucy had never felt the sadness of leaving a friend like that before. But hearing the emotion in Elsa's voice and seeing the tears in her eyes made something inside Lucy break.

She enveloped Elsa in a tight hug. The two girls stayed there for a while, unable to move as Elsa took in shaky breaths, "You better come back," She whispered, "What if they assign me a tentmate who snores if you die?"

"Stuff cotton balls in your ears," Lucy smirked, "And is that the only reason you want me to stay alive?"

"Well," Elsa pulled away and wiped a tear that fell from her face, "That, and also I'm not sure anyone else could put up with my cheery attitude without finding me annoying."

"Oh no," Lucy assured her, "I still find you remarkably annoying."

"Ugh!" Elsa rolled her eyes again and shoved her, "Shut up!" She exclaimed teasingly and both girls giggled. Elsa's face dropped again and she gently rubbed Lucy's shoulders, "You take care of yourself, please. And come back in one piece. I'm gonna need a maid of honour when Micheal and I finally get married after the war, you know." She said mischievously.

Lucy laughed, "Is this you asking me to be your maid of honour?"

"No, it's not!" She smirked mischievously, "It's an incentive! If you come back alive, _then_ I'll ask you." Elsa said smugly,

Lucy chuckled, "You have this all figured out, don't you?"

The girl only shrugged, a playful smile on her lips. Turning serious, she told Lucy sternly, "I'm not playing now. You better come back."

Lucy pursed her lips before sighing. It hurt to say goodbye to one of the only friends she ever had. Perhaps that was the reason why she chose to spend most of her time by herself and ever form close relationships with anyone. "I'll try my best." She promised, "You better take care of yourself also."

Elsa only grinned and then flipped her hair, "Oh, you know me. I definitely will." She then gripped her hand once more before heading to their tent, "And Lucy?" Lucy turned around to see what Elsa wanted. Her eyebrows were raised curiously.

"Try not to have too much fun with Sergent Handsome." She winked mischievously.

Lucy only snorted and then rolled her eyes. She didn't let Elsa see the smile she had as she walked away, knowing that Lucy would never hear the end of it.

After she and Elsa separated, Lucy had thought she would be walking to the airstrip where they were meeting on her own. She was fine with that, as she liked being alone with her thoughts. Especially since she was still struggling with the lingering thoughts of Daniel's passing and the conversation she had with Bucky.

Lucy was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice someone approach her. She turned as someone touched her elbow, and smiled deeply when she saw Charles there.

"Dr. Heinrich," He smiled as he walked with her, "Thought I'd come to see you off and wish you luck."

"Thank you, Charles." She looked at her sidekick fondly, "I appreciate it."

"I uhh-," He scratched the back of his neck, "I'm scared I'm going to have some large shoes to fill around here. Any tips?"

Lucy smirked as they continued, striding together in unison, "Make sure you scare them all into submission," She joked, "And don't take any shit from Roger and Green."

"Sir yes sir," Charles chuckled teasingly. His face fell, "You'll be careful, won't you?" All joking aside, he was concerned for his mentor's well being. "I'm afraid I'll be out of a job if you die."

"I'll be as careful as I can." It seemed she was promising that a lot in the last few minutes, "And please, you'll find a job in no time."

"I'm afraid not without your recommendation letter." He sighed and stuck his hands deep into his pockets. He nudged her teasingly as they walked. Lucy noticed how he seemed more confident after the conversation they had the night previously; the one where she told him she believed in him. "So you better stay alive. For purely selfish reasoning."

"Will do." She shook her head at his teasing. Lucy would miss him greatly, and all his little sarcastic comments and the way he was constantly looking out for her.

"And no robbing any graves. I know you won't be able to resist but try your hardest for my sake, please."

"Oh Charles, you ask so much of me." She said over dramatically and then let out a large sigh, "Though I seriously doubt Bucky will let me rob any graves if we happen to see them."

"Bucky?" Charles frowned, "Who in God's name is Bucky?"

Lucy looked at him with upturned eyebrows, "Sergeant Barnes, that's his name." She was surprised she had never used his actual name around Charles before.

Charles scoffed, "Strange. And here I thought his name was Arsehole."

"Charles," Lucy said in scolding tone, "Be nice." There was one question she had that had been itching in the back of her brain. She felt as though if she didn't know it, it would drive her mad. "Why do you hate him so much, anyway?"

Charles shook his head, "Now is not the time to say." He said as they approached the airstrip and he noticed how a figure stood up off from sitting on one of the cargo boxes they were packing up. Bucky was the only one there and Charles scowled as he mentioned something about speaking of the devil.

Lucy and Bucky's eyes met as they approached and he gave her a soft smile. He was wearing different clothing than he had earlier. Instead of his standard uniform, he wore civilian clothes while attempting to blend in. He looked like a vision in a dark blue jacket with bronze buttons, brown trousers, and his standard combat boots. It looked as though he had combed his hair since she had seen him too, making him look more put together than the rugged and disheveled handsome that he usually was.

"Hey doll," He offered her a small smile as they came closer. "You feeling better?" Bucky asked, concerned.

Upon seeing how he reacted and the look of worry in his eye and the soft sigh he gave as he asked and the bashful way he stuck his hands in his pockets, Lucy knew he had been concerned for her. Her stomach gave a small flip as she realIzed that he actually cared.

"Much better," Was all she could say. She was sure things would be better. As long as she knew he would be nearby, Lucy would be alright.

* * *

Bucky had arrived at the airstrip earlier than everyone else. He had expected that Lucy would be there, thinking she was the type to get somewhere before the allotted time.

He had been right. And his spirits uplifted as he saw her approaching. He eagerly got up from where he was sitting to greet her. He noticed that she looked more exhausted and drained than before. Lucy's eyes were a little red from shedding tears, but Bucky didn't mind. She didn't have to put up a front of being strong with him all the time. Not anymore, at least.

He was surprised that she had revealed as much to him as she did. Not only did she discuss her family history and what had happened in her childhood, but also she shared an intimate story of how she fell in love with_ Sunflowers_ by Van Gogh. Lucy also told him about her fiancé, and how he passed. Bucky would have never, ever expected her to disclose such sensitive information to him a couple of weeks prior.

He figured the fact she had done so made her think of them as friends. And since she said as much when she asked him to help her with her shooting, Bucky was over the moon about the possibility of getting to know her more. There was no point in him denying that he was attracted to her. He had known that since the moment he met her three years ago. And since seeing her again, he physically was drawn to her even more.

But never before did he think he real feelings. Not until earlier, when he had seen her nearly in tears and all he wanted to do was brush them away with his thumb and kiss her cheeks. He was smitten by her, and denying it anymore would be useless.

"You'll be alright," He told her and clutched her shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze, "You're a little spitfire, Dr. Heinrich. Don't forget it."

She scoffed, "You think that even after seeing me run away like a little girl with tears in my eyes?"

"Please," he scoffed as well, "If anything you're even more so of one now. Shows you're capable of human emotion, and not some heartless tin man." Bucky winked at her.

"Thought I was the Wicked Witch of the West?" She caught on with his Wizard of Oz reference and cocked a teasing eyebrow at him.

Bucky shrugged with a smirk as he teased her, "That too."

Lucy rolled her eyes, and pushed past him, heading to where the plane was being loaded, "Look at you, ever the comedian."

Bucky watched as she continued walking away. His eyes trailed after her longingly, and he wondered if she really was alright or if she was only lying to him. He felt his chest welling with emotion as she continued walking. His eyes couldn't help but drift downwards again to her very rounded behind in an ungentlemanly fashion. He wanted nothing more than to see what it looked like dawned in some silky lingerie, the porcelain skin reddened from his hand spanking her.

Bucky swallowed at the thought, almost rolling his eyes at his perversion. He had no idea what she caused within him to think like that, but he wasn't sure he wanted it to stop.

Bucky was lost in his fantasy for a moment that when he turned back he hadn't even noticed he was left alone with Charles.

"If you let _anything_ happen to her…" Charles scowled deeply, his tone sharp and cutting.

"Yeah, yeah," Bucky rolled his eyes, "I know. You'll make my life a living hell." Although understandable, Charles' insistence of thinking Bucky was the bad guy was getting annoying.

"Worse than that," Charles pointed a finger at him accusingly, "Don't test me, Barnes. If one hair is harmed on her head—,"

"I'll protect her with my life," Bucky assured him seriously, cutting him off.

Bucky knew that he would. He didn't have to have romantic feelings for her to know that he would protect her at all costs. She was his friend, and he didn't want to lose her after finally getting a chance to get to know the real her. Bucky had never been so scared as he was when he held Lucy after she had been impaled with shrapnel. Losing her and seeing her hurt again was something he never wanted to experience.

"You better," The man snarled, "And If I hear anything more about that bet—,"

"You'll make my life _worse _thana living hell." Bucky interrupted him and rolled his eyes again, "I got it, pal."

Charles straightened his uniform, "Damn right," He said confidently before straightening out his jacket even more.

The man seemed to be a little more sure of himself since Bucky last saw him, and he wasn't sure he liked it. After all, he didn't particularly like being accused of a sleazy bastard by anyone. Was he one? Yes, absolutely. He wanted to do very, very bad things to her.

But Bucky cared about Lucy and had real feelings for her at the same time. What Charles' accused him of couldn't have been further from the truth. Bucky was crazy about her.

Just as he was just about to turn and follow Lucy into the plane when something caught his eye. Dum Dum and Gabe Jones were approaching, looking ready to leave. A few other fellas were also in tow, and Bucky's eyes narrowed as he saw Gilbert Whitney's smug face.

"Ah, hell no." Bucky groaned his jaw clenching and looking up at the sky as a means to ask God why he decided to punish him. "What is _he_ doing here?" Bucky grabbed Dum Dum by the shoulder as he passed by, gripping a little too tightly from his anger.

"I'm comin' with you!" Whitney said with all too big of a grin on his face.

"Like hell you are!" Bucky grumbled, his frown setting in deeper.

"Believe me, I tried to talk him out of it," Dum Dum only shrugged and kept walking.

"Couldn't let ya spend all that quality time with Dr. Heinrich by yourself," Whitney winked at Bucky as he walked on by, turning around with his hands outstretched, "I gotta win me that 20 bucks, Sarg! Can't fault a guy for that!"

Bucky's face distorted with sheer anger. He shook his head as his jaw clenched even tighter and his fists were balled at this sides, "I hate him. I absolutely hate him." He chanted.

"Join the club," Jones nodded to him and then rolled his eyes, "I honestly would have forgotten that I was black if he didn't keep calling me a 'negro' as much as he has been." He joked, and then pat Bucky on the shoulder. "Don't let him get to you, Sarg. And if there's one person you don't have to worry about with him, it's Lucy Heinrich."

Bucky knew Gabe was right, but it didn't make him feel any better that Whitney would be in such close proximity to her after he had harassed her and made her feel uncomfortable. With a still tense jaw, Bucky kept his fists closed tightly, "She's not who I'm worried about." Every interaction Bucky had with the man the urge to punch him in the face grew even more.

"Just don't think about it," Dum Dum told him and led Bucky to the plane. The engines had already been started and everything was already loaded.

Whitney had taken a seat next to several other gentlemen, his eyes set on Lucy as was talking to Charles in a hushed voice. The two embraced and everyone got ready, and Bucky did a check with his weapons one last time before heading to a seat along the wall of the plane. Dum Dum sat beside him, leaving only one last seat open.

Charles whispered Lucy a goodbye, and the pilot turned back to her as Charles left the plane. "Lieutenant, everything is good to go?" He asked her.

Another soldier put the last box of ammunition in the plane and nodded to Lucy. She turned back to the pilot, "All good," She turned back to where she had placed her stuff and noticed that someone's occupied her original seat.

Frowning, Lucy saw an empty seat next to Bucky and moved her pack. "This one taken?" She asked him.

"Reserved for a pretty dame, sorry." He shrugged, and Lucy almost cracked a smile.

"_Christ_," Dum Dum only muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes, "Should I move so you two can have some privacy? Perhaps we can arrange some champagne for you or somethin'."

"Oh," Lucy blushed red as she took a seat, strapping herself in and clearing her throat, "That umm, that won't be necessary Sergent Dugan."

Bucky wanted to punch him in the shoulder at that moment. But instead, he only clicked his teeth and gave Dugan an accusing look.

"And is 'reserved for a pretty dame' the best you got? Good Lord, no wonder why you're not married." Dugan continued to tease Bucky, making the tips of his ears go pink and he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Lucy only laughed as the plane began to make its way up the tarmac. Bucky felt his stomach flip as it began to move, and he suddenly realized that he was about to fly for the very first time.

Closing his eyes, he frustratedly breathed out, "Oh yeah, Dugan? And you think you could do better?" He placed his head against the wall, trying to control his breathing. Anxiety began to well inside him, but he tried not to show how scared he was.

"Son, I got a fine woman back at home who'd just about do anything to marry me. I practically invented romance. And let me tell ya, a creature like the good doctor here, deserves a whole lot better than a 'pretty dame.'" Dugan licked his lips and turned to Lucy, leaning over ever so slightly. "For example,"

Bucky's stomach flipped as the plane began to gain more speed, but he watched with intent as Dugan tried to charm Lucy. "You have the most gorgeous set of doe eyes that I've ever seen. That little sparkle… and that smile? I'd walk a hundred miles just to see that. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever had the privilege of setting my eyes on."

Lucy laughed as Dugan spoke, she blushed ever so slightly, especially when he grasped her hand and laid a gentle kiss on it. "Maybe you should be taking pointers from him." She chuckled to Bucky as her ears turned a shade of pink.

"See, Buck? what did I tell ya?" Dugan had a smug look on his face as he leaned back in his seat.

Bucky barked out a laugh, "Yeah, yeah, alright you two. I'll have you know that I do just fine on my own, thanks." His leg bounced up and down as the plane started gaining even more speed than he thought was possible. He wished he had taken his jacket off before getting in his seat since he immediately became sweaty. He had to clench his eyes shut and try not to vomit as he felt the plane going to an unthinkable speed.

"Bucky? Are you alright?" Lucy's voice was like a light in the darkness. He felt comforted knowing she was there, and he could hear the notable concern in her voice.

Scoffing, Bucky put his head back further and bit his lip so hard he nearly bled, "I'm fine, doll." He barely breathed out. He felt his chest tighten with fear, and his palms grew even more sweaty.

"You sure? You look a little pale there, pal. You gonna heave?" Dugan asked as well, moving over ever so slightly in case Bucky got sick.

"Nope! I just need silence for a second." Bucky answered quickly and felt a droplet of sweat run down the back of his neck. His breathing fell faster, and he felt as though someone was sitting on his chest.

Suddenly, a soft, feminine hand grabbed his own and Bucky's eyes shot open. Lucy looked at him with concern in her large eyes, and gave him a soft smile, "It's gonna be okay," She gently told him, "I'm scared too. I hate flying. Is this your first time?"

Bucky could only nod, and Lucy gave another reassuring smile to him and squeezed his hand. He swallowed tightly, and with his other free hand, he clutched his seat belt as though his life depended on it. "The first time I went in a plane it was on a date," Lucy scoffed, trying to distract him.

Bucky's eyes widened and he shot out, "What kinda sadistic guy would do that?" He shook his head, "I'd murder him once we had landed."

Lucy barked out a laugh and looked down as she shook her head, "Howard Stark thought it would be romantic. I thought he was stupid."

"Howard Stark?" Bucky's eyes almost popped out of his head as Lucy spoke his name, "You went out on a date with _the_ Howard Stark?" How the hell was he supposed to compete with Howard Stark? Bucky's stomach sunk as he thought about it. Lucy would never feel the same way for him as he did for her, he realIzed. But as she held his hand tightly in her own, he could at least pretend that she did.

She rolled her eyes, "It was highly uneventful. And I thought I was going to be sick in the cockpit the entire time." Lucy admitted a bit embarrassed and then looked out the window with a small grin, "But I must admit you're doing much better than me for your first time. We've already taken off." The ground was low beneath them and Bucky hadn't even noticed. His eyebrows rose as he realized they were in the air.

"H-holy shit! Holy shit, we're flying!" Bucky stuttered in amazement and laughed, almost forgetting for a moment that they were thousands of feet up in the air, "Oh my god! We're flying right now!" He said in amazement. How was it even possible for humans to accomplish such a feat. As he realized there was nothing to be scared of and the worst part was over, he was about to let go of Lucy's hand.

"No!" She gripped it tightly, her voice shaking a little bit and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Sorry," she breathed out and looked at him scared eyes. Bucky was so scared himself that he didn't even notice that she had been too. Although her first instinct was to comfort him, "I-I just haven't had my nerves settled yet," She admitted with a shaky grin.

"Yeah, no problem." Bucky gripped her hand a little harder, just as she had done. He looked at her and gave her a reassuring glance, "It's gonna be a piece of cake, alright?"

She nodded in understanding, trying to convince herself he was right. He never took Lucy to be scared of anything, but he guessed even she had to have one thing that caused her anxiety. However, he was shocked that she had put her fears aside to help him. Bucky swallowed a lump forming in his throat and his stomach flipped as he thought about it.

Dum Dum looked at the scene that was taking place with curiosity. He glanced down at Bucky and Lucy's intertwined hands and cocked an eyebrow at him. Bucky only winked, causing Dum Dum to chuckle and shake his head in disbelief.

* * *

She was unbelievably gorgeous.

Bucky could hardly tear his eyes away from her as she slept on his shoulder. He had noticed about after half an hour in the air she had begun to relax and started yawning. Not before too long, her head was drooping and Lucy's eyes began to grow heavy.

She fell asleep, her mouth open ever so slightly. A small snore emitted from her mouth and Bucky couldn't help but chuckle. When her head dropped and rested on his shoulder, he tensed. He felt the heat of her face against the fabric of his jacket, the heaviness of her head again him.

Bucky smiled ever so slightly as he smelled the familiar scent of lemongrass on her. He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead, hoping she wouldn't wake up.

"That was real slick," Dum Dum whispered as he chuckled.

"What was?" Bucky asked, frowning.

"Pretending to be scared of flying."

"Oh," Bucky frowned and then nodded, "Yeah, I was pretending." He wasn't, but Dum Dum didn't have to know that. "It was all apart of the plan."

"Maybe you do have some moves, kid. Otherwise, she wouldn't be curled up beside ya like that." He then let out a small bark of a laugh, "Especially after the two of you both swore you hated each other's guts."

"She's still a pain in my ass," Bucky smirked, looking back down at her, brushing some hair out of her face. He couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked as she slept. She looked completely relaxed, and Bucky found himself wanting to count the little freckles on her cheeks near her nose.

"I give it until the year is up," Dugan sighed, shaking his head.

"You give what until the year is up?"

He let out a soft chuckle and looked at Bucky with mischief in his eyes, "Until you two are engaged."

Bucky's eyes widened and he then gave him an accusing look, hoping to God Lucy didn't hear what he said, "What the hell, Dugan?" He hissed, looking back at Lucy to make sure she was fast asleep, "I like her, doesn't mean I wanna marry the broad!" He was irritated that Dugan would make such a big deal over a little crush. Once again, he found himself wanting to prove he didn't like her in some way.

Dugan only scoffed, "Alright, yeah that might work on someone else, but not me, pal. I distinctly remember you saying that when you first met her that you were positive she was gonna be Mrs. Barnes."

Bucky looked down and shook his head, "That was a long time ago," He had been a different man back then. And Lucy had been different too. Perhaps if they had the timing right then it could have happened but it didn't.

"You two," Dugan only trailed off and sighed, "Are just too stubborn and pig-headed to see you're crazy about each other. I stand by what I said…Year is up and you'll be engaged. I got a knack for this kind of shit, remember?"

"You are," Bucky sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head frustratedly, "absolutely bat-shit insane!" He noticed how Lucy stirred ever so slightly and he had to remind himself to keep his voice down.

"Uh-huh, what's bat-shit insane if you two doing that little dance around each other. You'll realize it one day. And then next thing ya know you're getting hitched and she's mothering your children. I'm never wrong about this stuff."

Bucky rolled his eyes and hissed, trying to make sure she didn't hear, "Even if there was any chance she would ever go for a guy like me, how could I ever make her happy? She's been out with Howard Stark! Howard Stark! I have nothing on Howard Stark, or a professor, or anyone! She deserves to be with someone who will give her the whole world."

Dum Dum only tsked and then let out a low chuckle, "And that is the reason why you two will be together. Because you know she deserves that. And trust me, when I say that that dame does not give a flying fuck about materialistic things or something as insignificant as a family name. She's the real deal. And you better make your move before someone else does." Dugan offered his best advice. Bucky still thought he was insane, and he refused to even entertain the idea of them happening. Let alone getting _engaged_! He had only realized he had real feelings for her the day before! The plane shook suddenly with turbulence, making Bucky's stomach flip. Dugan then looked at him and patted his shoulder and said with a seriousness in his eye, "Or before we all die!"

He brought up a good point. Bucky looked to the sleeping beauty that laid on his shoulder and he couldn't help but feel his stomach flutter ever so slightly. Lucy made him feel all sorts of things. She made him feel like a young boy with a crush and butterflies in his belly. She made him feel as though his heart would pound out of his chest. As though he was nervous and scared all at the same time. But she also made him feel sure of himself, and for his blood to turn hot and boil. She made him want to press her up against the nearest surface and kiss the hell out of her. While also wanting to see the way she looked as she woke up in the morning, or how she looked on a rainy day with her nose in a book.

God, he had it_ bad._ Bucky liked her so much it was insane.

He couldn't help but feel a smile on his face as she nuzzled into him more. His chest felt full of a feeling he wasn't sure he had ever really had before. But it made him want to make her happy, and see her smile. He wanted to kiss her nose while also wanting to hear how his name sounded on her lips as she was screaming it. She was the gal he wanted to spend all his nights with, but also go to church the next morning and bring her over to his mom's for a Sunday brunch.

He just wanted her. And Bucky was positive he had never felt so strongly about a dame in such a little amount of time. But he was being serious when he told Dugan he didn't deserve her. A better man than him deserved to have her, and Bucky never wanted to be the reason she was unhappy.

He wished he could make her happy though. Like how she was when they were shooting in the field earlier that day and how proud and excited she was when she finally hit her mark.

Bucky would do anything to see her smile like that again. But just seeing her sleep, her mouth that he wanted to capture so badly in his own was slightly open. Her eyelashes fluttered from a dream she was having. Her eyebrows twitched, and he could feel her hot breath on his shoulder.

For now, that would do. Bucky didn't know what came over him, but he felt a need to get closer to her. Gently, testing the waters, he lifted his arm to put it around her. She moved into him more as he did it, and he heard a soft little sigh emitted from her lips.

Bucky couldn't help but smile. As he looked up, he made eye contact with Gilbert Whitney. The man had a deep scowl as he watched Lucy snuggled up to Bucky.

Bucky couldn't help but feel pride in his belly. A smug look appeared on his face. He would never, ever let an incredible dame such as her ever fall into the hands of Gilbert Whitney.

The look of annoyance was cemented onto Whitney's face. He shook his head with a clenched jaw and a fire in his eyes. He looked to Bucky and mouthed 'fuck you', clear enough to there would be no mistaking what he was saying.

At that moment, Bucky could only smile. The arm that wasn't holding Lucy shot out. He placed his hand out, and his third finger shot up as he gestured obscenely to Whitney who looked on with shock. He couldn't hide to smug smile he had, and he was sure he was grinning like the devil.

No, Bucky didn't deserve her. But at least that selfish prick didn't either.

* * *

After Lucy's nerves had settled, she found herself fatigued from the amount of stress she endured. Eventually, she succumbed to sleep after only being in the air for about an hour.

She rested against Bucky's shoulder with her head, and she revealed his warmth as he allowed her to sleep. It barely felt as though he moved at all as she rested against him, and she wondered if he was at all uncomfortable with her doing so. She heard him whispering to Dugan beside her, but she was too deep into her sleep to realize what they were saying.

With him as a pillow and an arm around her for warmth, Lucy had one of the best naps she had since joining the army. It was so good that she didn't even notice the turbulence that they passed by.

The plane shook ever so slightly, but Lucy barely stirred. Until Bucky began grabbing her shoulders "Hey, doll? Lucy? Lucy, wake up!" Her eyes shot open as she groggily looked around.

"Huh? What's wrong?" She looked around in fear as the window outside the plane was dark. However, she realized that the darkness outside the window wasn't the sky. It was smoke. They had been hit, and their engine was on fire.

"We're not gonna make it to Tønsberg. We're under fire!" Bucky explained as he gripped her shoulders tightly.

"What-what does that mean?" She asked as everyone was getting up out of their seats, she undid her seat belt and was on her feet in a moment. "What's going on?" She asked the pilot who was dodging bullets in the air, she could hear the pitter-patter of them hitting the plane and Lucy stomach suddenly flipped and she paled.

"We're not going to make it all the way to the destination! If we go any further we'll be shot straight out of the sky!" The pilot yelled back, barely looking at her and keeping his hands tightly gripped on the handles of the stirring. "We're about half an hour off course! But this is as far as we can take you!"

More pitter-patters hit the plane and suddenly it sounded like it was stalling. Still groggy from sleeping and not processing what was happening Lucy's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"What does that mean?" She asked again, feeling as though she would vomit if the pilot did another sharp lean to avoid being shot. She nearly fell to her feet as the other soldiers stumbled in the plane, grabbing what they needed.

"It means," Bucky came up to her in a rush, handing her something heavy, "That we're gonna have to jump." She realized it was a parachute that he had given her. She had no idea how he was being so calm with everything going on.

"What?!" Lucy screamed as the rest of her crew got their parachutes and Gabe Jones yanked the door open. A gust of wind hit Lucy in the face and with the door exposed she could hear the bullets even more, "Are you crazy?!" She demanded. The wind wiped her in the face, and Lucy felt her stomach drop as she began to realize the situation they were in.

"We have to! Otherwise, we'll be shot down!" Bucky yelled over the bustling wind. Lucy moved some of her wild hair out of her face and shook her head vigorously in refusal.

"I-I can't!" Her voice shook as she huddled to the far side of the plane, gripping it tightly. The guns sounded like thunder, and the wind whipped so violently. The lights overhead them in the plane crashed and Lucy closed her eyes shut in crippling fear. She felt as though she couldn't breathe she was so scared.

"You don't have a choice!" Bucky yelled again and helped her get her parachute on, making sure all the straps were done tightly. Lucy could hardly process what was happening and Bucky hastily did up all the clips and double and triple checked everything was on properly.

She had just been sleeping, and now suddenly the plane was going down? She was beyond confused and absolutely paralyzed with fear. She shook her head again, looking widely at Bucky with large, scared eyes.

"You pull this one to release the chutes! Don't pull until you see anyone else do it!" He grasped the one she was supposed to pull tightly, showing her.

Lucy's sensory was in overdrive. She couldn't take in any information and she was completely in shock. The only thing she could do was continue shaking her head, tears welling in her eyes from fear.

"Lucy, do you understand?" Bucky yelled, "Which one do you pull?"

She couldn't speak, due to fear. But she pointed at the strap, "Good girl," He grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him, "We have to go now! You're going to come with me!" Her blue eyes met his, and she wasn't even embarrassed for a second at him seeing tears trailing down her face. She trembled like a leaf as she shook from the sheer terror she was experiencing.

"I don't think I can jump. I'm just gonna stay right here if that's okay." She held onto a seat tightly, her nails digging into the material so hard that it hurt.

"Yes, you can!" Bucky assured her. The plane shook and Lucy cowered into his arms, holding him tightly as Bucky pressed her into a comforting hug, "You can do this!"

"I can't!" She yelled back and her lips trembled, "Bucky, I'm so scared! I can't do this!"

Dugan was one of the only remaining one left. Lucy didn't even notice that everyone else had jumped and the pilot was screaming at them to go before they were too far ahead or before they took on more fire. "Buck!" Dugan's voice was no longer jovial, "Let's get a fucking move on before this thing takes a dive!"

"Lucy, I know you're scared. But we have to do this." Bucky urged her and Lucy shook her head again, choking out a sob. He held her head tightly in his and forced him to look at him, "We have to do this! You can do this! I know you can! Now we have to go!" He had fear in his blue eyes as well, but he knew he needed Lucy to jump.

"I can't!" She only yelled again, her voice breaking this time, "If we do this, we are going to die." She insisted, her voice going low and fear welling into her belly.

Bucky physically grabbed her and hauled her to the side of the plane where the door remained open. Her stomach flipped as he held her chute tightly.

"Then I'll see you in another life, sweetheart!" Bucky yelled, and for a split second, Lucy had a flash of realization from the words that he said.

Bucky hesitated for a moment as her mouth dropped in shock and awe. Something had come over her. A memory flashed before her eyes and Lucy's mouth open and closed from disbelief as she stared at him.

Worried that it might be the last time Bucky ever saw her he decided to do something bad in a split-second decision. Bucky hastily pressed his lips to hers in a chaste and hurried kiss. His mouth smashed against hers roughly, and Lucy's eyes remained wide open with shock as he did so. She didn't even have time to revel in the kiss, as immediately he yanked away. Lucy's mouth hung open and more disbelief and shock set in, freezing her entire body.

Lucy didn't even realize what was going on until Bucky pushed her hard out the door and suddenly she was falling.

* * *

**Bucky: *Kisses Lucy then promptly throws her out an airplane* That's the ladies man we know and love! Also, DID I ACTUALLY JUST MAKE THEIR FIRST KISS HAPPEN? Yes, yes I did. Was in torturous and mean? Yes, you are right again. What a garbage first kiss. But, never fear… Because I have some very, very saucy goodness for you in the next chapter. ;)**

**Please review and fuel my ever-growing need for validation. Follow and favourite to be alerted when I post the next update!**

**-A**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow! I am so blown away by all your kind reviews! Once again, you have inspired me to once again write a chapter which I am so, so excited to share with you. I don't know what you're all saying to get me to write this well, but it's certainly working!**

**Thank you! And please enjoy this chapter which I loved writing due to the fact I know all the tension will torture you all. ;) It's even driving me crazy, honestly.**

* * *

Chapter XXI

Bucky was shaking by the time he had landed safely. There was a moment where he was positive his parachute was about to be shot down but he barely had time to think about that.

He had never imagined himself jumping out of an airplane. Especially given how terrified he was when they took off. But as soon as it came down to it, his instincts took over and he knew he had to get Lucy off that plane. Adrenaline had coursed through his body, and he had kissed her in a split second decision.

He didn't even plan or think about it. Like a memory or an instinct, he felt like he needed to do it. He figured if they were going to die, he had to at least do it once.

The reaction she had afterward was almost worth it. Her jaw was practically on the floor, and he could hear her screaming "Barnes!" angrily after he pushed her out of the plane. The relief Bucky felt when he saw her chute finally go up was unlike anything he had ever felt. And as she drifted along in the wind, he allowed himself to think of their kiss.

Her hair had been wild in her face, and her tears streamed down her cheeks. Fear was present in her eyes, and Bucky was scared that would be the last time he ever saw her. He moved forward and harshly captured her lips, feeling her shock as he did so. When he pulled away he saw her red face as he continued grasping her shoulders.

He didn't even know he pushed her until he heard her angrily screaming his last name. Dugan was the only one left on the plane besides the pilots and he only chuckled before yelling over the blistering, violent, wind, "You know she's gonna kill you, right?"

Bucky laughed and then yelled, "I know!" Before swallowing his fear and jumping out of the plane himself. His adrenaline was pumping so hard he didn't even notice that he _jumped _out of a goddamn _plane. _In any other circumstances, he would have been losing his mind in a panic, but he was so concerned for Lucy's safety that he didn't even have time for it.

Instead, Bucky drifted peacefully once he deployed his parachute and allowed the wind to carry him where he saw the rest of his crew was landing. When he finally got into the thick trees, his chute snagged on a branch and Bucky had to cut himself loose while somehow trying not to fall.

He climbed down the tree, only _then_ realizing his fear of heights. Bucky breathed deeply in and out the entire time through his nose and realized his adrenaline must have been fading. He hung onto the tree like a cat, clawing at it for dear life. His heart pounded and somehow he managed to get himself down, his rifle still around his back and a small backpack also strapped to him.

He immediately found Dugan, who wasn't far behind him. They were quiet as they wandered through the woods, knowing that the enemy could likely be lurking had taken almost half an hour to find the remaining men from their plane. Gabe Jones had been hiding, on the lookout for them, and pulled his gun on Dugan when he didn't recognize him.

"Hold your fire! It's me, you idiot!" Dugan hissed with his hands up, "When was the last time you saw a Fritz this handsome?"

"Oh, thank Christ!" Gabe exclaimed, relief flooding him. He had a large scratch on his cheek, but nothing to worry about.

"You find everyone else?" Bucky asked, looking around and seeing how many of his men began to pop out from their hiding spots. He looked at each one and counted them in his head.

One. Two. Three. Four. Wait… Why was there only four? There should have been five not including him and Dugan.

Panic settled into Bucky's soul, "Where's Lucy?" He looked around doing a full 360 and madly searching for her.

"Thought she was with you." Was all Gabe said, looking concerned and also searching.

"Shit!" Bucky hissed as fear raced through him. He felt terror grip him, and the familiar feeling of what he experienced as she laid in her arms with a piece of shrapnel impaled into her ribs returned.

"Lucy!" He couldn't help but yell as he took off in a run through the bushes.

His men yelled at him to shut up, shushing him, and even cursing at him, but Bucky didn't care. Let the Germans find him. He had to find her, no matter what. He couldn't stand the idea of her being hurt, or scared, or alone.

Bucky ran as fast as he could to where he assumed he had seen her drop. He had lost sight of her near the end, but he knew she couldn't have been far.

Deep down he knew she could take care of herself. She wasn't a damsel in distress, but after seeing her in the plane with so much fear, and after seeing her bleeding out after the bombing; Bucky knew he had to find her.

"Lucy!" He yelled again, crashing through the thick brush. Branches hit him in the face and he nearly tripped on a couple of roots but he didn't care. All he cared about was finding her. "Lucy!" Bucky yelled again, not caring if anyone heard him.

Not only did he worry about her because he cared for her. But their main objective was to keep her safe so she could find the object that she was after. She still hadn't informed them just what they were looking for, but Bucky assured she was likely the only person who would know where it was and how to get it.

"Lucy!" He yelled once more, now desperate. His eyes flashed everywhere at once, searching for any sign of her.

"I'm here!" He heard a distinctly female voice yell and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It felt like he had been underwater the entire time, and just then could finally breathe.

Bucky ran to where he heard her yell, and he was the first one to burst out of the thicket.

He reached a clearing in which he found a lake. Lucy was coming forward, soaked as could be and still dragging her heavy, wet, parachute behind her. Her uniform was soaked, and her hair plastered all over her face, she looked on the verge of collapse and was panting heavily as she came forward in the water.

"Oh, thank God!" He breathed out relief as he rushed to her, not even caring that he was getting his boots and the bottom of his pants wet. He saw how badly she was shaking from the cold water, which he had to admit was a shock to his system as well.

Lucy's teeth chattered and he saw how her lips were blue. He ran forward to her, breaking past the heavy water as fast as he could, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He needed to know she was alright.

"Am I _alright_?!" Rage reflected in her eyes and Bucky knew he was in for it. "Am I _alright_?!" She yelled again and Bucky had to shush her, cringing and holding a finger up to his mouth.

Rage unlike he had ever seen built inside her and Lucy was about to scream at him when he put his hand over her mouth and she struggled to get him off her.

"You have to be quiet!" Bucky exclaimed with a hushed tone, feeling the coolness of her skin under his hand and growing more concerned.

Lucy shoved him off of her and stumbled a little in the water. She huffed, her eyes ablaze with Bucky could only assume was loathing, "You asshole!" Lucy yelled and pushed him, looking at him in bewilderment as her mouth dropped open. "You absolute, fucking asshole!" She pounded against his chest. And Bucky took a step back and tried to block the bruising fists she was swinging at him.

"Jesus Christ, doll! What the hell? Take it easy! It was just a stupid kiss!"

"You said nothing!" She snarled, "You said absolutely nothing this entire time! And then you pulled this shit! UGH!" She yelled frustratedly, wanting to tear her hair out. "And you pushed me out of an _airplane_!"

"I said — what?" Bucky shook his head. He wondered why him throwing her out of an airplane was the last thing she was worried about. Confusion struck him and Lucy smacked his chest again.

"You knew! You knew that we had met! And you lied to me and said your name was Steve!" She hissed, pushing him once more and making him almost fall into the water.

Bucky's face paled and he realized that she remembered that night three years ago. He scoffed and then pointed accusingly to her, "You lied and said your name was Emma!" He couldn't believe she remembered. He thought she would never clue into it.

That confirmed it for Lucy. Her face fell and she shook her head, her skin turning ghostly white. She swallowed a lump forming in her throat, "You said your name was Steve!" She could only reply with, again.

Bucky looked at her in confusion and realized how cold his feet were. Lucy continued shaking and then he realized she had to have been in shock from the water, as well as the realization. "Shit, okay doll. Let's get you loose from this chute." He rushed forward to her, pulling a knife from his belt.

He approached her carefully, seeing how she shook and how she watched him with wide eyes like a frightened animal. "Y-you should have told me." She stuttered as her teeth chattered.

Bucky cut the first strap of the chute attached to her between her legs. He sighed and looked down at her as he helped with the shoulder straps, "Why? So we could both reminisce about a night that meant something different to both of us? You forgot about me. Clearly, it didn't mean as much to you as it did to me."

"T-that's not true." Lucy shook her head again. She seemed only capable of doing that one action, just like on the plane. "For a year I-I had to wrestle with the guilt of feeling more for a stranger than I did for my own g-goddamn fiancé."

Bucky stilled as he heard her say that, his hands stopping from cutting the last of the holds that confined her. Lucy looked up with him with wide eyes and then shifted her gaze down as she let out a small shaky breath, "Forgetting you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do." Lucy trembled as she spoke, partially from cold and partially from the fear of being honest.

Bucky licked his lips, trying to come up with anything to say as Gabe Jones came around the clearing "Found them!" He said at a tone quiet enough that the rest of them could hear but not too loud that it would alert any nearby patrols.

"Come on," Bucky patted her shoulder as he finally got her loose from her parachute. Lucy struggled to make it to shore, tripping several times from how cold she was and the exhaustion from having to swim with her chute on. Bucky held her upright the best he could, not leaving her side.

Dum Dum stood there looking at the scene as they stumbled to shore and he let out a frustrated breath, "Christ, what a mess this is."

Lucy immediately collapsed as soon as they got to dry land. She sat with her legs curled up to her chest as she shivered, her wet hair a mop on her head and her entire body shaking.

Bucky was about to give her his blanket from his pack when Gabe rushes to her and wrapped his around her shoulders. He got Lucy's blanket around her and doubled up, hoping to preserve her warmth.

Dum Dum looked and huffed, "Any idea where we are?"

"Pilot said we were about half an hour out flying. I don't know what that is on foot." Another man by the name of Jim Miller answered. Dugan only nodded and did a look around their surroundings.

"Well, we need to figure out how far we are from Tønsberg. Might as well camp here until the morning and let Dr. Heinrich warm up."

It was like Lucy didn't even process what he was saying. She didn't look up or give any sign that she could hear what Dugan said. She only wiped her nose and continued shaking. Bucky didn't like seeing her like that, and he knew they were going to have to light a small fire to keep her from getting hypothermia. He wouldn't protest about it since his feet and legs were also freezing from rushing in after her. "We need to get into more cover," Gilbert Whitney agreed and nodded, doing a quick sweep of their surroundings.

Bucky nodded in agreement as well and crouched down to speak to Lucy. She didn't even look at him as she shook and Bucky didn't like how her skin was beginning to turn blue. "Hey doll, we have to move. Can you stand?"

Lucy's teeth continued chattering as she only stared blankly at the ground. Bucky sighed and gently touched her knee. Lucy didn't even react to the physical contact, and Bucky suddenly was scared. "Lucy? Lucy, we need to go."

"Today would be nice," Whitney snarkily replied.

Bucky shot him a resentful look and turned back to Lucy. She still took no notice that he was in front of her. Bucky only brushed some hair out of her face and then sighed with the realization of what he needed to do. "We have to move. So I'm gonna pick you up. Is that alright?"

No answer again. She was in shock and coming down with a case of hypothermia. Bucky's one arm went under her wet knees and he felt for freezing she was. His other arm went behind her back and he lifted her bridal style. She was heavier than she looked, but Bucky would never admit that out loud in case she suddenly escaped from her frozen trace and shot him for a comment like that.

He struggled to get his footing for a second, but once he was up on his feet he found it easier to carry her as her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Would the bride and groom like to lead the way?" Whitney gestured, sneering at the two of them.

Bucky only narrowed his eyes at him, "What are you? A comedian or somethin' now?" He wasn't in the mood for his jabs. Right now, Bucky's only focus was making sure Lucy was alright.

"Ladies!" Dugan stressed with an irritated tone, "Can we set aside our bickering for a moment and focus?" He led the way, covering for Bucky and Lucy since clearly, he was in no position to protect both of them.

They walked for only a couple minutes, but to Bucky, it felt like forever. Lucy seemed to shake even more, and he felt her become more and more fatigued.

"Just hang on, doll," Bucky said gently to her as her teeth continued to chatter. He could hear them grinding from how much she was shivering, and all he wanted to do was somehow get her warm.

"I'm j-just so c-cold." She squeaked out. Her voice was hoarse, and Bucky was at least a little relieved to hear her finally speak.

"I know, we're gonna get you all fixed up." He told her as Dugan finally stopped after walking about ten more minutes.

Dugan stated they would stop in the thicket of the bushes that night. They would build a small fire to keep Lucy warm, but that was all.

Bucky put her down as gently as he could manage. As soon as he did so, he shrugged his jacket off of himself and wrapped it around her shoulders. Lucy looked at him with a look of thanks.

Gabe worked on lighting the fire as the rest of the guys began to set up where they would be sleeping. Small sparks erupted into a bed of branches where he was lighting it, and suddenly a warm yellow glow washed over them.

Bucky could then see Lucy clearer, and see her pale skin and how her lips were still blue as she continued to tremble.

"Hypothermia," Dugan walked up to Bucky, who had a permanent loon of worth on his face.

Bucky didn't think that it was cold enough yet in the late October air to be getting hypothermia, but clearly, Lucy was dangerously close to doing so.

Bucky pursed his lips as he asked in a hushed tone, "What do we do?" He didn't want to worry Lucy as she laid down on the blankets facing the fire.

Some of the guys began to eat some rations, while most of them also took out their blankets to sleep. Gabe volunteered to take the first watch with Dugan, and Whitney said he would go next with another man by the name of Frank Wells.

Dugan only pursed his lips and said lowly to Bucky, "When I was a kid back in Boston, my brother fell through a sheet of ice. There was only one way to get his body warmth back. I know what to do but...," Dugan clicked his teeth and looked skeptically at Lucy as she laid there, looking weak and shaking, "She ain't gonna like it."

"What do we do?" Bucky could hear Lucy whimpering ever so slightly as the fire warmed up her cold fingers. Her eyes fluttered open and close, and Bucky figured that wasn't a good sign.

"Best way to heat someone up is skin on skin," Dugan gave a suggestive look to him.

Bucky closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling sharply and trying to control his temper. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. It's survival 101. So get over there and let her know what's happening, Romeo." As Dugan spoke, Bucky could feel heat gather in his cheeks.

Bucky shakily approached Lucy, his face red. He sunk to his knees and gently shook her, trying to wake her up. "Doll, umm... I umm, I'm gonna get you warm, okay? But we need to get you out of those wet clothes first."

"What?" Lucy asked, her voice weak and shaky.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. But the clothes are making it worse. You just need to trust me. Can you do that?" He asked her softly, hoping she wouldn't think he was just trying to get her naked.

Lucy sat up with the help of Gabe Jones. The man quickly grabbed one of their blankets to hold up as a curtain to block Lucy out of everyone's view. No one besides Whitney, of course, was looking. But after Dum Dum shot him an accusing and dangerous look, the man averted his eyes.

Lucy was slumped into Bucky's shoulder as he stayed on the ground kneeling in front of her. She continued to shake, and couldn't even undo the buttons of her jacket. Bucky's fingers undid them instead. He tried not to peer down as he slid her jacket from her shoulders.

He leaned her up enough to help her out of her shirt. Underneath was a soft pink, pointed brassiere. The light from the fire flickered orange on her skin, giving her a warm, unearthly glow. The swells of her breasts spilled out of the satin fabric and Bucky felt himself thinking of how it would feel to attach his mouth to them.

Bucky swallowed as he tried not to stare, but he couldn't help himself. Lucy didn't seem to care, as she was too weak to notice. "I got you," He whispered as he undid the buttons of her pants and helped her shimmy out of them.

Plain, high waisted, panties was the sight that greeted him. Bucky averted his eyes, attempting to be a gentleman. But he noticed the way they contrasted with the light skin of her thighs and Bucky wanted nothing more than to touch her delicate flesh at that moment.

He helped her get her pants, sliding them to her ankles. He then removed her boots and then her socks. Bucky found a pair of dry ones in his pack and placed them on her feet carefully. When she was undressed, he practically saw her eyes roll to the back of her head and he had to keep her from collapsing backward.

Gabe wrapped his blanket around her to preserve her decency, and Bucky was thankful he did. A moment longer and he would have snuck another gaze at the beautiful sight that laid before him. But he didn't want to, not like that at least.

He felt his skin crawl at the thought she laid there only a few feet only in her undergarments. Bucky hated himself for feeling himself harden in his trousers, but he couldn't help it.

She looked like stardust, a light in the dark, a pale porcelain vessel in which he wanted to admire every curve and every dip in her frame. Bucky had never seen anything as beautiful as Lucy laying there, flames flickering across her ivory skin as though a dancer blazed across it. A pale shoulder popped out of the blanket, and all he wanted to do was tenderly press his lips down to the skin that rested there.

Bucky scuffled to his feet as he swallowed deeply. He had a vision of how she looked that night as they danced in the noisy bustling streets of Brooklyn. He had been positive there was nothing as beautiful as the radiance of her smile that night.

He was wrong. Truly, he had never beheld such a sight before until seeing her with tangled swath or wet hair resting on the blanket like a halo. The oranges, reds, and yellows of the flames shadowed her facial features, and her deep eyes fluttered open and close.

"You better be the one to undress, son," Dugan said quietly to Bucky, knowing that he was the one that Lucy trusted the most.

It suddenly dawned on Bucky that he would have to undress too. He looked up at Dum Dum with a shock and half-opened mouth. It was possibly the first time he didn't want to get naked with a dame and it was because he wanted it to happen a different way.

"Well," Dugan gave him a pressing look, "Get a move on! The poor girl's freezing'! You better strip down to your britches before I do!"

Bucky realized he had to put his selfish wants aside and do what needed to happen. Hastily, he tore his jumper over his head and then began undoing his belt. Bucky scrambled to get undressed and Dum Dum looked to the other men, "No wisecracks now. Come morning we don't talk about this." Thank God he said something. Bucky did not want to deal with the teasing or the smart-ass comments of him getting partially naked with Lucy under the covers.

Bucky stripped down to only his undershirt and white boxer shorts. He took his damp socks off and put them near the fire with his pants and his boots.

Quickly, he kneeled back on the ground with Lucy. He tried to control the fact his heart was pounding harder in his chest than it ever had. His face was red, and he felt he couldn't just get under the blankets with her. He didn't want her to be scared, or for her to feel as though he was going to try to take advantage of her.

"Luce?" He gently said her nickname, wondering if it was alright to use, "I'm coming under the blankets to keep you warm." She said nothing, and he took her silence as an allowance to have him slip under.

Bucky gently lifted the blankets and crawled beside her. His arms wrapped tightly around her center and he shivered from how frigid her body was. "Christ," He gasped as her skin was like ice.

Whitney gave out a snicker from across their camp and Bucky shot him a glaring look. Anger burned in his eyes as bright as the fire that was halfway between them and somehow Whitney knew that it was no joking matter. His smirk disappeared as he laid down in his blankets.

Bucky's hands trailed up her tender arms gently as he tried to generate heat on them. He rubbed them quickly, hoping she would regain some feeling in them.

She was freezing, and he was shivering as well while pressed against her. But that didn't matter, what mattered was that he was transferring his body heart to her. He hoped she wouldn't get pneumonia or anything type of slickness from being so cold.

Bucky found himself worrying about her constantly. Ever since he saw her on the ground, blood around her from hitting her head, a jagged piece of shrapnel protruding out of her body, Bucky only wanted to protect her. He never wanted to see her hurt like that again.

And when she had tears in her eyes from explaining what happened to her fiancé, he hated that she was hurting because of something he brought up.

And after she cried from fear of jumping out of the plane, Bucky felt an overwhelming need to make sure she was safe. She was his. His responsibility; his to care for.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Lucy moved further into him, and he felt how she seemed to melt into his body. Bucky placed his chin on top of her head, and his hand gently, as though it had a mind of its own, trailed down her spine.

There was silence beyond the hooting of an owl. Crickets sang their nighttime songs, and the wind would pick up and rustled the branches of the trees. The wood in the fire snapped and sometimes made a popping sound as spark emitted, drifting up into the dark sky. There were no stars that night since it was too cloudy. But Bucky wouldn't have been able to focus on them anyway since he was positive there was nothing more beautiful than the woman who rested in his embrace.

He could hear her steady breathing. Her eyes were closed, and her eyelids twitched now and then. Bucky wasn't sure how long he stayed up, watching her shoulders rise and fall and monitoring her breathing. Each time it seemed a little slower his stomach seemed to flip and anxiety rose in his chest. All he cared about was whether or not she was alright.

Lucy nuzzled her face into his neck, and Bucky felt her warm breath against his sensitive skin. He wrapped his arms around her even more and tucked his leg over hers to provide more warmth. He wondered if she could feel his abs tighten when her hand graced over them, or how he flinched every time she moved ever so slightly.

He had never felt so flustered resting next to a woman, and each time she shifted Bucky had to close his eyes and try to control his breathing as his body nearly betrayed him.

Long after everyone but those taking watch had fallen asleep, Bucky felt himself almost drift off. The fire popped again, and Lucy inhaled sharply. She was warmer, but still chilly and Bucky found himself running his hands up and down her arms again trying to create more warmth.

He didn't realize he must have woken her up, as her eyes sleepily opened, only to close again. "Thank you," Lucy whispered in the dark. He knew it was hard for her to admit when she needed help. He only heard her say thank you to him a few times, but each time it was always genuine.

Bucky brushed some hair out of her face so he could peer down at her. Her head rested on his chest and their eyes met. Shadows flickered across her skin and his heart was full of how much he cared for her. She was so beautiful in that moment, and Bucky was positive nothing ever felt so right than her being in his arms.

"Don't mention it, sweetheart." He whispered back, their tones hushed so they wouldn't wake anyone up.

She scoffed, but still shifted closer to him, "We need to do something about those pet names you insist on calling me,"

Bucky smiled into the night as he heard her hoarse voice cut through. He chuckled lightly, "Maybe I'll have to make one for you that's more original."

He could feel her grinning against him. "I'd rather you didn't,"

Bucky continued in his train of thought and breathed deeply as she shifted. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, and as it did so he saw the strap of her light pink brassiere, causing a shooting feeling to go straight to his groin. "Let's see…." He whispered against her hair, breathing her in. "You were like a bird flying out of that plane earlier. Maybe we can work with that."

"Please no," She was amused even though she was asking him to stop. "I hate birds."

"What about dove? Or pelican?" He teased her, still keeping his voice quiet. He was conscious of the other members of his team sleeping a couple of feet away and he didn't want to wake them.

"Don't be ridiculous," She scoffed, "Those are stupid." Her voice was scratchy and low.

"You don't like dove? What's wrong with it?" He continued, "Or parrot? You certain squawk at me like one."

"You can do better," She criticized.

"How about…." He thought for a minute until an idea popped in his head, "Pigeon?"

"Pigeon's are ugly. And if you're going to call me anything, it's 'Doctor Heinrich'." She was still stuck on that, so it seemed. Bucky rolled his eyes and gently pinched her, making her jump slightly.

"C'mon pige, don't be like that." He heard how it sounded and nodded to himself, "I kinda like that. Plus, are you really gonna make me call you Dr. Heinrich after all we've been through? I think we're a little past that, don't you think? After all, we're in bed naked together."

"Half-naked." She corrected and shivered ever so slightly and huddled into him a little bit more. "And bed is a strong word. And you're going to have all these nicknames for me and I only have one for you. Don't you think that's a little unfair?"

Bucky's eyebrows perked up, "You have a nickname for me?"

"Yes. It's 'moron'." She giggled ever so slightly.

Bucky let out a fake laugh and then rolled his eyes. He tucked his chin back on the top of her head again, and there was silence.

Bucky wondered if she fell back asleep but her breathing didn't seem as deep as it had been. He figured she was still awake, and as she began to trail her finger up and down his chest his suspicions were confirmed.

Bucky felt a shiver run down his spine at the feeling of her gently tracing over his clothed skin. He wondered if she knew how much it affected him. He figured she didn't since Lucy continued doing it, and Bucky had to angle his hips away from her as he felt his lower body begin to stiffen at the sensations.

In taking a sharp breath and trying to think of anything but the gorgeous woman on top of him in her undergarments, Bucky struggled to control his thoughts.

It especially didn't help when Lucy broke the silence. She whispered into the dark, "That was some first kiss,"

He wondered when she was going to bring it up. He figured she had been too scared and shocked to even notice it, but he shouldn't have known better.

"Not my best work, I'll admit." He said, chuckling lowly. He thought back to how her lips had felt for that brief second. All he wanted was to prolong it and make it last, to take her in and have their lips mold into one another. He wanted to kiss her slowly and gently, and then carefully trail it down to the soft flesh of her neck.

What had happened was not how he wanted their first kiss to have gone. But Bucky reacted on instinct, and every single one nerve in his body told him to grab her at that moment and slam his mouth into hers. So that's what he did.

"Why did you do it?" Lucy's voice was so low that he could barely even hear her.

Bucky swallowed a lump in his throat as he thought about his answer. He peered up to the clouds that covered the black sheet of the sky, making it appear a dark grey. The moon lit just enough through to provide a little bit of light.

"Because," He licked his lips and replied so only she could hear. "I've wanted to do that for three years. And I wasn't sure if I'd ever get the chance. I thought we were gonna die, so…"

Lucy nodded, saying nothing. He felt he needed to add something, something that had been on his chest for a long time, "I just had to know how it felt to kiss you. It's all I wanted to do that night in Brooklyn so long ago. It took everything I had not to pull you back as you walked away and just kiss the hell out of you. But I had to let you go."

Lucy only took a deep inhale and then spoke softly, "You should have told me that you remembered us." She didn't address the fact that he had just admitting to wanting to kiss her the entire time.

"I didn't even fully remember until the bombing. I worked so hard to get you out of my brain and so much has changed since then." He had been enchanted by her and awestruck by their meeting that she plagued his every thought. When he realized that was unhealthy, it took everything to cast her out of his brain.

"Would you have ever told me if I never found out?" She was scared to know his answer.

"No," Bucky admitted, "There's no point in living in the past. Plus, we can't change it. And even if you did know, would things be different between us?"

"Well," Lucy chuckled, "I probably would have been a little nicer to you, that's for sure."

"I'd sure hope so. Can't break a guy's heart and then stomp all over him afterward," Bucky chuckled and breathed in the scent of her hair which had mostly dried.

Lucy didn't say anything again. She was mostly quiet, and then Bucky licked his lips and then closed his eyes. He knew what he was going to say was risky, and he wasn't sure how she would react. Especially since she was bare against him, "If umm…" He cleared his throat, "If we ever kiss again it'll be much better than the last one."

Lucy looked up at him, her big, brown eyes gleaming. Bucky's heart pounded just a little bit more and he moved his arm wasn't pressing her down. The blanket slipped ever so slightly off of her. Bucky saw how her breasts were pressed against him, her cleavage apparent and extremely noticeable. "_If_ we ever kiss again?" Lucy asked skeptically, "You planning on kissing me anytime soon, Barnes?"

"I don't know but I was kinda hoping for it." He whispered barely audible enough for her to hear. Lucy looked down at his lips for a second and his breath hitched, almost thinking that she would lean in.

But it wasn't the place. Or the proper time and Bucky didn't want their first real kiss to be mere feet away from five other men.

"Do you think about it often?" Her voice was timid and shaky. She was going into territory where she wasn't sure she'd want to know the answer.

Bucky chuckled and leaned his head back so he wouldn't be tempted to kiss her with her mouth so close to his, "More often than I'd care to admit."

"You're showing me all your cards right now, Barnes. You realize that, right?"

"Pige, I waited three years for you to know how badly I want you. I don't care about cards or who's winning or who's losing."

Lucy leaned back beside him, so they were both looking up at the sky. Her hands clasped his and Bucky drew in a sharp breath, "I'm worried that in this scenario you're going to lose though…" She didn't want him to. She felt deeply for him, but Lucy was scared of forming attachments again.

"I'm okay with that." Bucky said back, swallowing his nerves, "I can live with it," he turned his face to the side to see her as she looked up at the sky.

"But I don't know if I can," She turned to face him, and their noses practically touching. He could feel her breath on his skin and see every little detail in her delicate face. "I don't know if I could hurt you again."

Once again tempted to capture her lips, Bucky turned his face so he was looking up. "Why is it that we never get the right timing?" He couldn't even look at her. He knew if he did that he would once again slam his mouth to hers in a passionate joining.

She smirked, "We're cursed I guess."

"Looks like." He had to keep himself from saying anything more that he would regret or wouldn't be able to take back.

Lucy scoffed, "I almost liked it more when we were fighting."

"Yeah," Bucky smirked, "I think I did too. It was easier to pretend I didn't like you back then,"

Their hands were still clasped together, and Lucy shivered once more and turned on her side, pulling his hand with her so her back was resting against his chest. He kissed her head lightly as he heard her sigh.

"Could you say something to make me stop liking you?" She whispered, smiling, "Something like from before we were friends?"

"Ummm…" Bucky squinted as he thought, wondering what he could say. A pink blush rose in his cheeks as he licked his lips before saying, "You have the most incredible set of breasts that I've ever seen."

Lucy only laughed into his shoulder, trying to stifle the sound in his neck. Bucky let out a small, embarrassed laugh, "I'm not kidding! They're…They're somethin' else."

Lucy laughed more before finally quieting down and only softly smiling at him.

"Did it work?" Bucky asked, trying to see if he had succeeded in making her like him a little less by saying something crass.

Lucy only shook her head. "We'll have to see, I guess." She chuckled, then gently kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Bucky," Lucy whispered, and Bucky's eyes trailed on her lips as she pulled away. His skin burned where she had gently pressed her mouth to it. "Try not to dream about my breasts," Lucy teased.

He chuckled from her comment, "Goodnight, Lucy." Bucky allowed fatigue to overcome him. With a pause, he took in that moment. He never wanted to forget how it felt to have her rest in his arms, their bodies pressed against one another. And with that thought, Bucky settled into the most peaceful sleep that he had in a long time.

* * *

**KILL ME. Was that just not just the cutest? Ugh, I love them. Also, before anyone asks… YES, the nickname 'Pigeon' does come from Lady and the Tramp. I was watching the movie last week and saw some parallels between Lady/ Tramp and Lucy/Bucky. Especially since Lucy's the educated, good girl from an upper-class family and he's more the bad boy/ working class. The nickname was just too sweet to not include.**

**The next chapter is FULL of action, sexy times, and hilariously cute Bucky and Lucy moments. I'm so excited to share it with you all.**

**If you love me please, please review. Also, follow and favourite to get alerts when the next update comes out. Trust me when I saw you won't wanna miss it. ;)**

**-A**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello hello, friends! I'm still alive, and back with another update. Unfortunately, I'm scared my postings will be a little more scarce now that university has started back up again. But I'll try my best to update when I can :) This chapter is all sorts of different. It's unique because even though it's now getting into the nitty gritty of Lucy/Bucky's mission, it's still light hearted and goofy. I loved writing it, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the lovely 0peneyeZ! She helped me with all the German translations below. You're the real MVP, Kat. Thank you for helping me bring something different to this story and giving it a more authentic feel.**

* * *

Chapter XXII

Lucy awoke to feel the unfamiliar sensation of a man's heavy arm wrapped around her. It was wrapped around her center, keeping her pinned against whatever body she was beside and pressed against her. For a moment, panic ran through her veins and turned her blood to ice. She nearly sat up and pushed the being off of her until she got a good look of where she was.

She was lying on the ground of a forest floor, the sun just peeking out above the trees. The fire had long since been extinguished, and sleeping men laid in their blankets around her.

Lucy had twigs in her hair, and was fairly certain that she wasn't wearing clothes under the two heavy blankets she had on but she wasn't positive.

Rolling over only a little bit, Lucy turned to see Bucky sleeping peacefully. He snored lightly, his mouth open ever so slightly. It wasn't loud enough to be obnoxious, but still notable enough to remind her that he was there.

She found herself snuggling into his warmth a little more. He was beautiful as he slept. For once, he looked peaceful and was boyishly handsome and carefree. He almost looked the same way he did on that night three years ago when they had first met. Before the war, and before anything else that had happened.

She felt safe in his arms, and she revelled in the feeling of once again being held by a man. Usually, she would be flooded with guilt from the close contact, but for some reason she wasn't. She wanted to be closer to him, to feel his warm body flushed against hers. She wanted to be consumed by his warmth, every morning waking up to the sensation of being of being wrapped up in him.

Her eyes trailed to his lips. They were slightly open as he let out another small snore. Lucy blushed as she thought about the conversation that they had the previous night. She thought back to the brief kiss that they had shared, and the heat rose to her cheeks even more. The way he had slammed his mouth on hers and taken a forceful kiss was almost enough to drive her insane. In a way, she was upset that their first kiss hadn't happened differently. But nonetheless, she was glad she still got to experience what it was like. Despite it being nothing like how she imagined in her head; she hoped there would be many more opportunities to rectify the issue and get the kiss she knew both of them deserved.

She couldn't believe that it had taken her so long to discover who he was. She had tried so hard to forget that night, as she felt guilty because she knew how it would make Daniel feel. It was almost like she didn't want to realize who he was. Since Lucy knew the moment she found out, all her old feelings resurfaced and collided with her new ones.

Deep down Lucy knew she shouldn't dwell on what could have been. She chose to forget Bucky and move on. But now that they were thrown together, what did that mean? She looked at him and felt at peace. She scoffed at what she would have thought a month ago if she could have seen herself. She hated him so much, but things over the last two weeks changed.

She couldn't hate him if she tried at that point. Elsa had been completely right when she noted Lucy likely had feelings for him. To her shame, she knew deep down she did. But the loss of Daniel was still fresh in her brain, and she knew she wasn't ready to move on.

But that kiss… Oh God, that kiss. And the way he said he thought about kissing her again more often than he cared to admit. It hit Lucy right in the stomach, and she felt an ache between her thighs when she thought about kissing him again.

Their kiss had been brief, but it still counted. Sure, it wasn't exactly how she pictured a first kiss with a man. But given the fact they might have both died, it had to do.

Lucy bit her lip as she stared down at his again. She wondered what it would feel like pressed against the hollow of her throat, or trialing down to the mounds of her breasts. She shook the idea of our her head, a blush yet again raising in her cheeks.

Bucky stirred ever so slightly, and his arm pulled her back into him. Her back was pressed again his chest, flushed together. Her behind was against…

Lucy felt shock well in her as she felt the hardness of his groin against her. For a moment she thought to panic, and to push him away when she realized it wasn't as though he was purposefully doing it. He wasn't making any moves so make her do anything with it either, and she should have known Bucky would never be the type of man to make her feel uncomfortable on purpose.

She relaxed a little more, another deep ache settling in her body. Lucy hadn't felt a man's desire for her in so long. And the fact that she could feel his hard body pressed against her, she knew she should move… But she wanted to feel him a little bit longer. To wonder what it would have felt like three years ago if she wasn't held back to her commitment to Daniel.

If she kissed him that night, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist. She wanted to know what it would feel like to have woken up with him the next morning and had his body wrapped around her. Another life flashed before her eyes, and Lucy sighed. Her life could have been so different if she had chosen him. But she didn't.

Lucy got up, trying to ignore the deep need in between her legs and her stomach flipping. Looking around, she discovered that no one was up as she began slipping on her clothes.

She was exposed to the cool air with her half naked body, and she was trying to be as quiet as possible so none of the men would wake up and get an eyeful.

Lucy slipped her socks on first, then her pants. She did her belt up and shivered as the morning air settled into her bones. Looking around, there didn't seem to be anyone awake. She was left in her brassiere and Lucy thought she was in the clear until the man she had slept beside all night turned and his eyes opened sleepily.

Lucy finished doing up her belt as his eyes fell on her and then widened, he leaned back and put his face into the crook of his elbow to give her privacy, "I think I died last night and woke up in heaven," He chuckled under his arm as he mumbled.

A blush appeared on Lucy's face, she smiled down at him. She felt her stomach flip ever so slightly yet again, and she yanked her shirt over her head. "You can look now."

Bucky huffed and then sat up, rubbing his tired face with his hands. Lucy pulled a jumper over, and then afterwards her uniform coat. She tossed Bucky his clothes, which he caught and grumbled a thanks. It appeared he wasn't much of a morning person.

Lucy noticed how the others were waking up, and Lee Miller returned from his watch to get a bit of shut eye before they moved out. She went to her pack and noticed how it was still damp from the night before. Huffing in frustration, she tried to take out the ruined maps and her books.

"Mornin' Doc, feeling better?" Dum Dum asked curiously, worried how she was since the night before caused her to be in some rough shape.

"Much better, thank you for your help last night." He had been the only other man besides Bucky concerned about her well being. Which was odd, given the fact that only she knew how to find the Tesseract and without her the mission would be a failure.

Dugan shrugged, "Don't thank me. It was all Buck." Lucy turned back to the man who she had begun to grow very fond of.

Bucky stood up, a blanket draped over his shoulders as his hair was tousled and messy. Bags were under his eyes and Lucy wondered if he ended up getting more sleep after they talked a little bit. His silver dog tags hung over his white undershirt. Lucy tried not to blush at the sight of him in his boxers, so she averted her eyes and focused back on her ruined manuscripts and maps.

"Yeah, Sarg really had to take one for the team sleepin' next to a half-naked dame like that." Gabe Jones teased, and Lucy found herself blushing even more. An uncomfortable feeling settled in her belly and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to bury her head in the sand from embarrassment.

"She kicks in her sleep. Wasn't as pleasant as you'd think," Bucky joked. He didn't comment any more on her being only half-dressed, which Lucy was thankful for. As Bucky pulled his navy coat over the top of his jumper he noticed how she squirmed from a feeling of being uncomfortable. He gave her a wink, as though only she and him knew a secret.

"And you snore," Lucy replied.

He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow, "You're a blanket hog." He retorted back.

"Alright, alright. Jesus Christ, you two. You're like an old married couple." Dugan shook his head, "It's too early for this shit."

"Yeah and keep the sex eyes to a minimum, alright?" Whitney grumbled as he looked at how Lucy and Bucky interacted with one another. Immediately Lucy felt a blush appear on her cheeks again.

"Keep the smart ass comments to a minimum, alright?" Bucky shot back, mimicking Whitney's tone and looking at the man with a fire burning in his eyes.

He took a seat next to Lucy, who was looking up at him shocked. She couldn't believe how protective he was being around her. Ever since Whitney first said something to her at the base camp Bucky had been eager to stand up to him when it came to harassment. But Lucy never noticed the open hostility between the two men.

She continued watching him as he sat beside her and pursed his lips, "Sorry, pige." Bucky's voice was low as he apologized for Whitney's comment.

She only shook her head and explained it was alright. Dugan came up to her and gave her a can of rations. She thanked him for it instantly, not knowing how hungry she was until that moment and her stomach let out a soft growl.

"So, Doc you're the only one who's not in the dark in this situation. You're gonna tell us why we're in the middle of nowhere in Norway?" Dugan asked her, suddenly getting everyone's attention as soon as he began talking about the mission.

Lucy bit into the rations of sausage and beans and immediately wanted to spit them back out. But she was so hungry that she would have eaten anything. So she took another bite and chewed as she formulated her answer.

"How much do you fella's know about my work?" She'd start with the basics since she wasn't sure how informed they all were.

"You're an archaeologist. That's all I know so far." Dugan answered for everyone.

"I specialize in rare cult items, and things with supernatural significance. I've studied cultures for years and how they interact with religious material and how they affected society. Artifacts, art, literature is all my focus. And the army took me on because a S.S. division called the Ahnenerbe uses said objects to support and cement their superiority claims of aryans being the master race. I figured that's all the job was… keep them out of the hands of the bad guys so they couldn't make propaganda. Then I joined the S.S.R., and they seem to believe there's one object that's more important than the rest. It holds some kind of supernatural power and if it falls into the wrong hands it's not gonna be good."

"Supernatural power?" Whitney scoffed and crossed his arms, "So we're talking about magic here? What's next? The boogeyman?"

"Listen, it's not up to me to determine whether or not this thing is actually a big deal. I'm the only one who can find it. Yeah, maybe it's all complete bullshit but that doesn't matter. We just have to find it before they do so they can't spread their hateful lies even more."

"And what did I say about smart-ass comments?" Bucky shot back to Whitney, making the man scowl even deeper.

"So what exactly are we after?" Dugan clicked his teeth and asked curiously.

Lucy held up her finger to gesture for him to wait one moment as she madly went through her bag while looking for a particular book. As she was rifling through, she noticed how Daniel's letter was soaked and immediately her heart dropped. She placed it carefully against some of her other books and prayed silently that she would still be able to read it once it dried.

Ignoring the pain in her heart and the tears welling in her eyes, Lucy focused on the task at hand. She found the book she was looking for, and although it was damp she still opened it to the page she knew where she would find the description of the Tesseract, "It's this." She passed the book to Dugan, "It's known as the Tesseract. The Norse used to believe it was an energy source made by their gods."

Dugan scoffed and passed the book along, "So we're risking our lives for this small cube thing? Which may or may not be bullshit?"

Lucy sighed, "Unfortunately, I think so."

The man exhaled deeply and then slapped his knees and stood up, "Well, we don't have much of a choice about it now. On to Tønsberg, I suppose."

* * *

Lucy didn't like nature. She was an indoor kinda gal. One who preferred to read her books and write her reports and do everything with a roof over her head. Of course, that proved to be a problem as she was in the field. But she figured she could sacrifice a couple months to live outdoors to practice her area of study.

The desert was more pleasant than the forests. Mostly, because there wasn't as many bugs.

As she slapped another one on her neck, she huffed. It seemed like they had been walking around for hours, and she was positive they were lost.

However, Gabe Jones was insistent on the fact that they were going the right way. They kept quiet as they walked, not wanting to attract any type of unwanted attention.

Luckily, there had been no run-ins with any Germans, but who's to say that they wouldn't still have one. She didn't want to think of what would happen if they were to see any. Lucy just hoped that they'd be able to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" She asked Gabe as she caught up to him at the front.

"Pretty sure," He replied with a map in his hand and a compass.

Lucy wondered how much longer they would have to walk to get there. Despite it being cold in the autumn air, they had been walking for so long that Lucy found herself beginning to get sweaty. Her cheeks were flushed from over exertion and already she wanted to drink all the water she had in her canteen. Lucy huffed as she realized that them going on like this wouldn't be possible. Not to mention, it looked eerily suspicious that seven individuals all dressed like civilians were all carrying heavy assault weapons and survival supplies.

"Alright," Lucy stopped and put her hands on her hips, trying to catch her breath. The sweat was running down her neck, and she knew everyone else was feeling the heat as well since all their coats were unbuttoned, "We can't keep going on like this. It's not efficient enough,"

"In case you haven't noticed, genius" Whitney took a puff of his cigarette as he mocked her, "We don't necessarily have any other options,"

Dugan rolled his eyes at Whitney's attitude, "He's right. We gotta keep going." He looked downright pissed that for once Whitney was the one who made the most sense.

"There looks to me a small village just south of here," Lucy glanced at Gabe's map, noting a little town's name, "I say we go there and commandeer a vehicle. It'll be useful if we need to make a quick escape, and plus it'll be easier to transport all our equipment."

"I like that idea," Gabe nodded, and since he was in charge of the map most people seemed to agree that he was right. Lucy was happy that they were following her advice and not just disregarding what she said because she was a woman. A small grin was on her face as she continued walking.

"Hold up," Whitney stopped, outstretching his arms, "How the hell are we gonna steal a vehicle without someone noticing us? Don't we look a little suspicious?"

"I'll do it," Lucy shrugged, "No one pays too much attention to a woman. I probably won't even get a second glance."

"Aha," Whitney scoffed, "And I don't suppose you know how to hotwire a vehicle, do you? Or, did your brilliant idea only entail them just handing the keys over to you after you bat your eyelashes at them? Forgive me Doctor, but I don't think you've thought this through." There it was. Suddenly she was being doubted and her idea was yet again being disregarded.

"Hey," Bucky's jaw tightened at Whitney comment as he walked by him, staring him down. "She knows what she's doing," He looked at Lucy as he walked by her, flashing her a small smile and Lucy's heart fluttered and she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach.

It's odd how in such a short amount of time he went to hating her to supporting and defending her. It made her feelings for him even more apparent, since Lucy had only been supported by Daniel like that before.

"Well I'm sorry I don't have as much confidence in your girlfriend as you do! I'm just tryna think rationally here," Whitney sneered, making Bucky shoot him a look. His comment made Lucy blush, but Bucky paid no attention to it; he just kept walking.

"If Dr. Heinrich says she can do it, let's give her the chance," Dugan spoke up. Whitney shut his mouth at the comment, and Lucy pursed her lips, feeling a little crushed in her spirits that some of her teammates didn't think she was capable.

"Lucy," Dugan whistled to her, getting her attention, "Come walk back here with me." He had been taking the back of the rank, providing cover. He noticed she seemed down after the comment Whitney made.

Lucy fell behind with him and sighed as the older man looked at her, "You alright, Doc?"

"Fine," She shook her head, "I'm fine. Just… irritated." If Lucy was being honest with herself she was much more than just irritated. She hated the idea that someone didn't take her seriously.

"Pay no mind to him," Dugan gestured with his chin to Whitney, who was walking up from and scowling. Lucy figured many women would find him attractive. After all, he had slicked back black hair, green eyes, and a well trimmed short mustache. His muscles were prominent under his uniform, and Lucy knew that he was aware of how he looked. But she couldn't stand the man, and his personality made him remarkably unattractive. "He's just an asshole."

"He's a bully," Lucy huffed, looking at him resentfully. Her eyes glared daggers in the back of his skull.

"He is. And unfortunately I've got news for you darlin'. You're gonna have to deal with a lot worse than Gilbert Whitney in your lifetime." It was a sad truth, but Lucy was more than aware of that.

She scoffed and closed her eyes, "I've been dealing with men like Whitney my entire life."

"And that's why you are truly one of the most impressive dames I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." Dugan said kindly and Lucy felt a smile creep onto her face.

"Stop it," She smacked his arm lightly, "You're making me blush."

"It's the truth," Dugan clicked his teeth and gave her a soft smile, before sighing. "I don't suppose Buck over there ever told you about the bet?"

"Bet?" Lucy frowned, "What bet?"

"After you turned down Whitney he was pretty sore about it. I guess he and some other fellas, had a little 'bet', to see who could go the furthest with you."

Lucy paled as disgust filled her stomach. She had never felt so revolted in her life. And to know that the man responsible was had slept a mere few feet away from her created an uncomfortable pit to well in Lucy's chest.

Anger twinged in her brain and she asked, "And Bucky? He was taking part—?" Her voice began to break just thinking about.

"No, no." Dugan quickly started, cutting her off, "Don't you worry about that. He had no idea. But when he found out let me tell ya," Dugan let out a low chuckle as he shook his head, "I was worried he was gonna sock him right in the jaw," He smiled at her, reassuring Lucy and dissipating her fears. More warmth flooded her being as she looked at the man who had defended her time and time again as he walked ahead of the group. "Make no mistake, he's in your corner now."

Lucy chuckled as she continued watching him, "Funny, a few weeks ago and I would have thought he would have been the one to start some horrendous bet like that."

"Told ya he'd grow on you," He grinned wider, "He'd fond of you, you know."

She smiled even wider, "Is that so?" Lucy's eyes continued to follow Bucky as he trekked through the forest. Her heart pounded in her chest as he watched him. He had to have been one of the most gorgeous men that she had ever seen, and each time she thought of him an ache developed inside her which nearly consumed her entirety.

She thought of how he held her the night before. And how he pressed his lips tenderly to her forehead before they fell asleep,

"One could even say that's he's sweet on ya. But uhhh, don't tell him I told you that." He spoke like a mischievous child, doing something he knew he shouldn't have been.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes as a blush appeared on her cheeks, "People keep telling me that."

Dugan chuckled, "I'm assuming that pretty red-headed nurse friend of yours is one of them?"

Lucy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, "You know Elsa?" She asked in shock.

"Oh yeah, I know her." He nodded, "She sought me out before we all went on the mission. Told me of the little dance you two have goin' on and how everyone but you can see that you're mad for each other. Now I'm not one to meddle too much and play matchmaker, but the nurse was very convincing." He chuckled.

Lucy huffed and then crossed her arms, "What did she promise you?"

"Nothing! I'm just doing it out of the goodness of my own heart! How dare you assume there's some selfish reasoning behind it all?" He joked.

Lucy gave him a pressing look and cocked her eyebrow, "Spit it out."

"Alright, fine," He huffed with a grin, "Not only is she gonna pay my tab at the pub when we are finally able to take leave, but she also explained her fiancé has a ranch out in Nebraska which me and my lady can use anytime we want for a romantic getaway… That is, if we get out of this mess alive, of course." Dum Dum added with a skeptical tone.

"Elsa Hardy damn you." Lucy couldn't help but shake her head and smile as she thought about her friend. She couldn't believe that she was still intervening in her business when she wasn't even there.

"But even without the other incentives, I'd do it anyway because I'm a romantic." Dum Dum explained, and then tilted his head and clicked his teeth again, "And also Sarg has become considerably less irritating since you two have been getting along,"

That made Lucy laugh. She blushed again as she looked back at Bucky. She was just about to say something when he held up his hand in a fist, signalling everyone to stop and get down.

Lucy paled and they crouched over to where Gabe and Bucky had stopped. She rested on the ground over a mound as she and Dugan appeared next to them to see what was happening.

Lucy was shocked to see on a path through the forest, which obviously was functioning as a road, a black car was stopped on the side of it. She was shocked to see the blazing red and white swastika on the side of it, and men arguing in German as steam came from the engine.

Lucy noticed how the men donned grey uniforms. Thy were obviously high commanding officers and their driver, stopped by the side of the road due to vehicle trouble.

Two gunmen stood alert, guarding whoever was still sitting inside. From the angry yelling he was doing out the window he was clearly frustrated.

"Well, Doctor Heinrich," Whitney lowly whispered, "There's the car you wished for."

"Sarg, what do we do?" Gabe asked. It would save them a lot of time if they were able to take that vehicle instead of walking all the way to the town. But they had no idea if backup was arriving or another car would be coming along to help them.

The driver yelled for one of the gunmen to help, and Lucy watched as he set down his weapon against the front of the car to assist.

"I have an idea," Lucy whispered to Bucky, who looked back at her as they crouched away. "You have to trust me though," That was the only thing she requested.

"Oh no," Whitney rolled his eyes as they all stood up. Lucy wiped her dirt covered hands on her pants as she got to her feet, "Not another one of your brilliant ideas. Sarg, I say we take them by surprise. They'll never what hit them."

Bucky looked at Lucy and how she stared at him eagerly. He ignored Whitney completely, "Alright, pige." He nodded, "I trust you. Show us what you've got."

Lucy smiled widely and was once again shocked in his ability to trust her. He had faith in her, and he knew after she had told him what happened in Egypt that she was capable of holding her own. "Great!" She licked her lips while still keeping her voice low. "I need your jacket and a knife," Lucy requested and began to take the braid out of her hair that she had put in that morning.

She ran her fingers through her curly locks and flipped her head down so it would have more volume. Bucky looked a little stunned at her appearance and muttered "Err... Why?" He asked a little stupidly, still a little struck by her appearance and the way her hair looked as though it had been created by Aphrodite herself.

"You'll see." Lucy took her pack off her shoulders and searched through it until she found what she was looking for, placing it on the ground as she continued kneeling.

She began to unbutton her jacket as Bucky passed her his. Lucy took it, muttering a thanks before undoing her shirt buttons ever so slightly. She pushed it open just so the beginning of her brasserie could be seen.

"Ummm…" Bucky's eyes glanced over the swells of her breasts and her cleavage hungrily. He licked his lips as she blushed as he tried to tear his gaze away, "Whatcha doin' there, doll?"

"Christ," Whitney looked on and rolled his eyes again and huffed frustratedly as he noticed that what she pulled out of her bag was a tube of lipstick. Lucy opened the cap and began putting some on her lips and smudging it ever so slightly, "Don't tell me you're gonna try to seduce them."

"I'm not going to seduce them." Lucy had a mischievous twinkle in her eye, and Bucky knew she was up to no good. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, absolutely entranced by her appearance. "But men become distracted when a pretty woman is involved."

"Yes, they do." Bucky deadpanned as he looked at her, knowing he could relate to her statement.

She stood up after putting on his jacket over her shirt. She left it open, exposing still just a little bit of her chest.

"How do I look?" Lucy asked him, and Bucky suddenly wish she hadn't.

"Err, umm, yeah. Swell. You look swell." Bucky stuttered nervously, trying to formulate words as he looked over her. He cleared his throat nervously and refused to meet her gaze, "You look swell. Just swell." He repeated, wanting to kick himself from losing all sense of intelligence to moment her breasts were exposed.

"Say swell one more time." Dugan teased as he chuckled and Bucky shot him a pressing, frustrated look.

Lucy smirked like the devil as he passed her his knife. He tried not to think of how damn gorgeous she looked wearing his clothes or the fact she had messy hair and slightly smudged lipstick and her shirt a little unbuttoned. He felt himself once again becoming hard in his trousers as he thought of how she might look similar to that after being taken to bed. Bucky began kicking himself for having such thoughts and tried to clear his mind.

"Perfect," Was all she said before taking the knife in her palm. She slit it across her skin, crimson blood pouring out in her fist. She hissed from the sting but other than that the cut wasn't too bad, but she made sure it bled a lot.

Oh-Oh my God!" Bucky exclaimed as quietly as he could while he watched blood pour out of Lucy's hand, "What the hell are you doing? Have you lost your goddamn mind?" The red liquid in her hand began dripping into the dirt. She cringed from the bite of the knife, but ignored it. Bucky's men watched in shock and was worried about what she was doing, "This isn't some type of prayer to Satan or anything right? No hebejebe magic stuff you learned in Egypt?"

She rolled her eyes, hissing slightly again from the sting, "Relax!" She took her bloody palm and streaked it across her face. It looked like a type of war paint or as though she had been in a terrible accident.

"Watch and learn, boys." Lucy made sure to smear some blood across her chest as well. She roughed her hair up a little bit more. It looked like she had been through a traumatic, awful event and was badly bleeding from it. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She concentrated hard, and took another deep breath.

"Doll?" Bucky asked curiously, a little frightened by what was going on, "You okay there?"

"Just getting into character." She replied back, taking another deep breath and forcing tears to well in her eyes.

"Alright, I am officially terrified. The lady has lost her damn mind. I don't know what cult shit you studied but I want no part in this!" Whitney shook his head vigorously and began backing away while crossing over himself. "We're doing the surprise attack, and that's final."

Lucy opened her eyes and released all the tears that had been built up. It's wasn't hard to make herself cry. All she had to think about was Daniel and immediately the water works began. They trailed down her cheeks like waterfalls and Bucky was once again taken aback. Because even though she was crying, she had a smile on her face, "Like I said," Her expression turned from happy to devastated, looking as though something horrible had happened to her, "Watch and learn, boys."

Before anyone could say anything Lucy began wailing madly. She was like a banshee, crying at the top of her lungs and huffing and puffing. She shook from fear, and yelled dramatically as toppled over the hill to be seen by the men fixing the car.

She continued acting, as though something of the most awful degree had just befallen her. Meanwhile, her teammates watched in absolute shock from their hiding places as they looked on at the peculiar sight.

As soon as Lucy stumbled over the hill, hanging onto trees for dramatic effect and throwing herself down, the guard with the gun had his sights trained on her. He had his weapon pointed straight at her head as everyone else was alerted.

Lucy wailed agonizingly, the tears pouring down her face, "Hilf mir!" _Help me! _Lucy pleaded in German. She made her way down, the men looking at her with shock and wondering where the hell the madwoman came from.

"Bitte!" _Pleaaseee! _She cried more as guns became trained on her. They looked at the beautiful and injured woman with bewilderment "Bitte helft mir!" _Please help me!_ Lucy screamed again, looking heartbroken and scared. "Ich bin ein Deutsche!" _I am a German citizen!_

"Halt oder wir schießen!" _Stop or we will shoot you! _The guard called out, his gun raised. "Halt!" _Stop! _He yelled again, his finger on the trigger. Bucky had to do all he could to keep himself from racing out after her. He kept his gun pointed at the man who was aiming at her, staring at him through his scope and ready to put a bullet in his skull should it look like he was about to fire. Bucky's heart pounded in his chest at the thought of watching her get hurt again. He didn't know if he could stand it to watch her die.

Convincingly, Lucy stuck her hands up, shaking from fear, "Bitte!" _Please! _She cried even more, snot dripping down her nose. "Bitte, mein Ehemann - er ist ein General in der Armee! Ich war auf dem Weg meine Cousine hier zu besuchen als wir von den Alliierten entführt wurden! Mein Name ist Hanna Kirchhein . Bitte, funken sie meinen Mann an, er wird Ihnen alles erklären!"_Please, my husband — He is a general in your army! I was on my way to visit my cousin here when we were kidnapped by allied forces! My name is Fraline Hanna Kirchhein. Please, just radio my husband and he will explain everything!_ She begged, crying more as she timidly cowered from the guns.

"Was ist hier draußen los? Und woher kommt dieses schreckliche Geräusch?" _What is going on out there? What is that horrendous sound?_ The man still in the backseat of the car complained, unaware of what was happening. "Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag!" _We don't have all day!_

"Da ist eine Frau draußen die verletzt ist. Sie sagt sie ist Deutsche und, dass ihr Mann ein General ist. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie entführt wurde." _There is a woman out there who is hurt. She says she's a German citizen and her husband is a general. She said she was kidnapped. _The unarmed guard who had been helping with the engine called out from the front of the vehicle.

"Dann schauen wir mal was wir für dich tun können, Kirchhein. Aber wir müssen dich zuerst nach Waffen abtasten. Wo bist du verletzt?" _Let us see what we can do for you, Fraline. But first we must pat you down for weapons. Where are you injured? _The driver asked her, taking in her appearance and noticing she was quite beautiful, but also that she needed help.

"Natürlich, natürlich" _Of course, of course._ She sniffled, crying, ""Dankeschön" _Thank you. _More tears fell down her cheeks as she approached and she continued the dramatic sobbing.

Lucy's eyes shifted to the gun that was set up against the car. The guard whose aim was pointed at her began to relax more as he saw Lucy begin to get patted down. "Ich hab bloß so große Angst." _I'm just so scared._ Her entire body shook as she looked at the driver. He was a middle aged man who clearly felt bad for her, but also didn't care whether or not he accidentally grazed her behind or cupped a little too closely to her breasts.

"Bitte, ich würde alles tun um zu meinem Mann zurückzukommen." _Please, I will do anything to get back to my husband_. She added for good measure, her face looking broken and her attitude desperate. She clutched the man's arm and then, with a shaky voice she reiterated, "_Alles._" _Anything_. Lucy's voice cracked as she whispered, stressing how important it was for her.

He sneered, looking at her broken face, "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kirchhein. Wir werden dir helfen,"_Don't worry, Fraline. We will help you. _His helpful attitude soon turned sleazy as he realized what she was implying.

Lucy's face turned to a hopeful smile, her expression no longer agonized and tortured. "Ja," _Yes._ She grinned sweetly, "Das wirst du tun." _You will._

It was then she kneed him in the groin. The man doubled over in pain, yelling out from the hard contact. She knew that her team was emerging from their hiding spots, their weapons facing the Germans.

In a second, the guard's gun was trained on her but Lucy was just as fast. With her foot she kicked the gun that was resting against the car up so she could grab it. As soon as it was in her hands Lucy cocked it back, the echo of it's sound loud enough for all to hear, the bullet prepped and ready in its chamber.

"Drop it!" She yelled at the guard who was pointing his gun at her. She voice shook slightly, but she swallowed her fear. The man ignored her, keeping his aim focused on her head.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Dugan called out seriously, emerging from the bushes with his gun on the man. The driver who she had kneed was groaning in pain on the ground, and the other soldier was looking around terrified and confused, wondering what was happening.

"schlechte Idee. Verstehst du mich"_Bad idea. Do you understand?_ Dugan asked in German to the guard who still had his gun pointed at Lucy. "We have you surrounded."

With a clenched jaw, the guard eventually saw what was happening as the other six members of Lucy's team came out with their gun's ready.

Lucy placed her gun down, lowering it as Bucky grabbed the driver off the ground and began tying him up. His gaze looked to Lucy, who still held the gun her hand and was watching the German's getting forced on their knees.

"That was—," Bucky looked at her in bewilderment, his mouth slightly agape in shock, "Wow. Terrifying for sure. But… _Wow_." He said as he pushed the German down, causing him to call out in pain as he still clenched his legs together from the damage that Lucy did. Bucky paid no mind to him though, he was too focused on the woman before him.

Lucy shrugged as though it were no big deal, wiping her tears with the back of her sleeve, "Thanks, the Lee's thought I should be well versed in the world of theatre." She was composed as ever, completely out of the break down that she had put on for dramatic effect.

"And well versed I would say you are." He complimented her again, giving a little sideways grin which caused the butterflies in her stomach to stir yet again.

"How did you know what would even work and they wouldn't shoot you?" Bucky questioned, realizing Lucy had no idea that her plan would go that way.

She onto shrugged, "Men love a damsel in distress. It makes them feel all big and powerful."

Bucky nodded, licking his lips, "Rigghtt… Damsel in distress." He was still in disbelief. If there was one thing Lucy Heinrich was not, and that was a damsel in distress. The fact that she had managed to kick the man in the groin and react fast enough to get to the gun before she was shot proved that.

Lucy smiled back at Bucky, pointing back at the car. The air between them was awkward and uncomfortable, and the tension so evident one could cut it with a knife. "I should go see who's in the back of the car," Lucy cleared her throat, hoping to regain some of her confidence.

"Oh yeah, you should… Considering you speak German and all and this is your mission." Bucky nodded, still in a daze. What was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly acting like a nervous school boy? It had to have been because he realized in that moment how genuinely impressive she was. Not only was she smart, and beautiful, but she could hold her own in a fight. Compared to her, Bucky didn't hold a candle to a flame.

She smirked and then gave a little giggle as she backed away. Bucky watched her as she went, absolutely in awe of the woman before him. He let out a low whistle as she walked away as he admired her from behind.

She was one hell of a woman. Bucky still couldn't believe what just happened, and he had to rub his face to make sure he wasn't in a dream.

Oh god," Bucky groaned and threw his head back in frustration after watching her walk away, "I wanna kiss you." He said to no one but himself quietly. He didn't even realize he said it out loud until it was too late.

Lucy's ears picked up and she suddenly turned around, "What was that?"

Bucky scrambled, "Oh uhh—," He cringed and put his hands in his pockets and made a half turn, yelling "I said if you _died_ I wouldn't _miss_ you!"

Lucy only frowned and shook her head, "Christ," her brows were pressed together, "Did I say something to make you sore at me again? Why don't you tell me how you really feel."

She grabbed her gun from where she had placed it and continued walking around the passenger side of the car. Lucy turned back and shot Bucky another frown, wondering where his sudden hostility came from.

She watched as her team tied the men up, making sure their bounds were secure.

Dugan came up to Bucky with a small, evil, smile. "Nice." Was the only comment he made, making Bucky roll his eyes.

"Shut up," He growled angrily, hoping the man would keep his mouth shut for once.

"That was pathetic," The German driver sneered in English, chuckling as he watched the two from where he was bound up on the ground.

"You know what?" Bucky smiled widely down at him, "I don't like your attitude, Fritz. And because of that, it looks like you're about to be gagged." He went to go get something to keep the man from talking which he then forced in his mouth, "I like you more when you're not talking." Bucky sneered at him as the man protested about having a rope in his mouth.

Meanwhile, Lucy went to the car side by side with Gabe Jones. She tapped on the window with her gun. She watched it slowly roll down from the hand pump as Jones had his aim pointed at the man who rested inside.

Lucy smiled sweetly before saying, "Guttentag, asshole!" She smirked as she trained her gun on the man, watching him swallow nervously in fear.

* * *

**Well, there it was! I'm hoping you were all as amused with this chapter as I was. I had so much fun writing it and I can't wait to update again soon. The next chapter is ~steamy~ to say the least. There's some more sexual tension I know you all hate me for. But I love it, it's so easy to torture you all. Plus, the build up is one of the best parts! Maybe I'll just be nice and have some of that tension resolved though... Hmm... Decisions, decisions. **

**As usual, I crave validation and compliments. Please leave a review if you love me and want me to update the next chapter sooner. Don't forget to follow and favourite, also! **

**Thanks for reading, **

**-A**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh wow, I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you all for your kind words. I'm glad you're all as amused as I am about the comedic relief I decided to include in the chapters in an attempt to lighten things up. Forgive me for the poor editing job today. I was feeling a little lazy.**

**Big thanks again to the wonderful 0peneyeZ, who once again did the German translations. Thank you, thank you again, Kat! :)) And to darkwolf76, who is a dear friend and finally checked out this story despite her very busy schedule! Good to see you again in my reviews lol.**

**Trigger Warning: Racism and Anti-Semitism.**

* * *

Chapter XXIII

Lucy got in the backseat of the car through one door as Dum Dum went in from the other. Inside they were greeted with the sight of a man of regal posture, a cold expression, and a stoic aura around him which showed he meant business. He had no emotion behind his eyes, and an empty look that Lucy could figure was contributed to his lack of soul

He was clean-shaven and likely in his fifties. He had a light blue eye colour that unnerved Lucy. His salt and pepper grey hair was notable even though he was wearing his uniform hat. Not a single stitch was out of place in his uniform, and it was very clear that he was a person of importance.

"Jetzt da wir es alle gemütlich haben." _Now that we're all comfortable,_ Dugan smiled at the man. "warum stellen wir uns nicht vor? Ich bin Sergent Dugan, und meine liebliche aber überraschend wilde Kollegin hier ist Dr. Heinrich." _Why don't we make introductions? I'm Sergent Dugan, and my lovely and yet surprisingly fierce colleague here is Dr. Heinrich._

To Lucy's surprise, the man started laughing. Her face fell and she cocked her head. Dugan then asked, "Macht es Ihnen etwas aus uns mitzuteilen, was sie so zum Schreien komisch finden?"Do you mind informing us what you find so hilarious? There was something about his laugh that caused a pit to form in her stomach.

"If you prefer, Sergent I would be happy to speak English. To be frank with you, your German is slightly embarrassing. I'm worried that you will not be able to keep up with Dr. Heinrich and me," He looked at her with a smile as he said her name, as though they shared a secret inside joke.

Dugan smirked and pointed a finger at him, "You're funny, you know that?" He clicked his teeth, "But you better learn some manners real quick son, because I've been known to have a temper."

The man laughed and then waved them off, "I was only laughing because I was wondering what tactic you were taking by bringing a woman in here to question me. Now I know why. She's the famous Lucy Heinrich." He smirked, looking her up and down and seeing if her appearance matched her reputation, "I am honoured to be in your presence."

Lucy's face fell again, "You know me but I'm afraid I don't know you. How's that possible?"

"My dear," He laughed, "Your work is famous amongst my inner circle. You must know that Heinrich Himmler especially is a fan of your work. In fact, I believe he even attempted to recruit you…After all, you are German." He cocked an eyebrow, looking her up and down.

Lucy's expression dropped again and she was sure that no one had ever known of what happened when a man had snuck into her tent while in Egypt and tried to get her to join their excavations for a large sum of money. "I see they were unsuccessful… Unless you are a spy. In which case, you are very convincing. And if you are not? Well then I am afraid you are a traitor and you will eventually get what is coming to you." Lucy scowled at his words, about to ask who the hell he was. When he cut her off, "We talk about you quite a bit in Berlin, Himmler and I. Unlike you and him I do not have a passion for history. But I do love spinning propaganda and seeing vermin be extinguished."

"That's a nice little story you got there." Dugan nodded, "Are you gonna get to the part where your daddy abandoned you and you mama never loved you and you didn't pop your cherry until you in your 40's? Or can we skip those parts and just get to the basics starting with — oh yeah! Your name, asshole! Before I blow your goddamn brains all over the nice leather interior of this Cadillac."

Lucy sighed as she realized who he was. "His name is Otto Sauer." It took her only a few moments to recognize him after he mentioned Hans Himmler.

"Very good. Perhaps you are just as clever as Himmler believed." He smirked at her. Lucy didn't know what sick game he was playing, but she wanted to find out. She hated how calm and brazenly confident he was. One would have thought that he was the one in control of the situation, not the other way around.

"Am I supposed to know who this is?" Dugan asked Lucy, looking over to her.

"This scum is Heinrich Himmler's right-hand man," Lucy had to explain, rolling her eyes. She sighed as she looked at him, "He's practically in charge of weaving together all those lies I talked about. Himmler gets the artifacts, and Otto here does his dirty work involving the propaganda." She clenched her fists together when she thought of the hate he spread and all the damage he had done. She felt her blood begin to boil, and she knew at that moment that the world would be a better place without him in it.

"No, no, no. Not lies." He shook his head and defended himself. "It is the truth. We the German people are the superior race. Surely, as a German you must know that, Doctor. After all, look at you… Practically perfection. If only you didn't have that less appealing colouring. You would be a vision with lighter hair and blue eyes." He smiled at her sickeningly. It was intended to be an insult, not a compliment.

"Well y'know what?" Dugan looked at her and looked back at Otto and then once again back at Lucy, "I happen to like her darker colouring, thank you very much. And I'd think these non-fascist American boys would agree. Hey, Buck?" Dugan yelled out the window of the car for dramatic effect.

"Yeah?" Lucy couldn't see Bucky, but she could tell from his voice that he was probably looking perplexed and wondering what Dugan wanted. Lucy couldn't help but smile as she heard his voice.

"Would you prefer Dr. Heinrich as she is or looking like a good German girl with blue eyes and blonde hair?"

"I like her how she is. It's real American." He must have heard the conversation that they had, and Lucy had to stop herself from chuckling.

"You're goddamn right it is." Dugan looked back at Wolfgang and said deathly serious, "And if you ever try to hint of this true-blooded American woman being a spy again, I'll rip that tongue right out of your mouth."

The man chuckled, "I like how you stand up for her. It is admirable. But unfortunately, useless. She will see who is the losing side and who is the winning one, and it will all change."

"Wanna put some money on that?" Lucy's jaw clenched again as she asked him.

He only pursed his lips together and smirked, "You will see. There is something that we have that you will want."

Lucy looked to Dugan who met her gaze. She knew that he was thinking the same thing as her. She wondered if they had the Tesseract, "So," She leaned back in her seat, "What I want to know is why the hell you're in the middle of fucking nowhere in Norway and not in your precious Berlin."

He cocked his head, "Are all women in America as crass as you?" Otto asked curiously.

"No," Lucy smiled, "I'm one of a kind. Now answer the question," She demanded.

"Or we're gonna start going through each of your men and offing them one by one until someone speaks up. And we'll be starting with you." Dugan threatened, cracking his knuckles menacingly as a threat.

The man only smiled and looked to Lucy, "I am surprised you did not receive an invitation, Doctor. After all, I'm sure it was sent. The host is also rather a large fan of yours."

"Invitation to what?"

"Sigegarsson Castle. Johann Schmidt hosting an auction of rare artifacts. And he's providing a demonstration of some type for a new project he's been working on."

"Am I supposed to know who Johann Schmidt is?" Dum Dum asked her, "He an S.S.?"

Lucy pursed her lips. She had heard of Johann Schmidt during her days as a professor in Paris. She had read some of his articles and heard only rumours of his radicalism and the madness he spread. He was one of the main perpetrators for finding cultivating artifacts and trying to find their power. He hired dozens of pseudo archaeologists, and even attempted to have one meet up with Daniel on a particular topic.

Daniel, of course, refused to meet with the shunned archaeologist, hearing rumours that he was contracted in my Schmidt. Lucy didn't know much about his work, but she did know that Colonel Phillips has mentioned him being the head of a different Nazi regime called HYDRA.

"He's a radical collector." Was the best Lucy could simply explain, "I've read his work before but he was ostracized from the community for taking more a pseudo and supernatural approach rather than scientific. He's practically a mad man, and he's head of a new Nazi organization."

"Sounds like a real swell guy," Dugan's eyebrows raised as he spoke sarcastically.

"And you were invited to an auction that he's hosting?"

"Himmler was, as was the Führer. However, they are both remarkably busy men and they sent me in their stead to report back on the new project Schmidt has birthed."

Lucy shook her head, wondering what the new project could be and what evil it would introduce to them.

She didn't even notice how as she turned to Dugan, preparing to say something, her Star of David necklace emerged from the place in which it rested between her breasts.

Otto's eyes caught on it. A smile spread across his face "Oh! I now see why you chose to betray your country." He chuckled deeply, thinking he had the upper hand and his next sentence was witty. He leaned forward, an evil glint in his eye, "You lie with dogs."

Lucy's eyes flashed up, "Pardon me?" She wondered what the hell he was implying. Anger began to rise in her, and Lucy could feel her fist clenched tightly.

"That necklace around your neck. You taint your precious German bloodlines by wearing it and you spit on the graves of your ancestors. Whose was it? A lover's? You are a whore who prefers the company of vermin than her own kind." He was trying to get under her skin.

"And you're a fucking asshole who's going to hell." She leaned forward, anger coursing through her veins. She bit her cheek so hard she could take the iron flavour of blood burst in her mouth.

"I would rather be that than Jewish filth." He spat, sneering with disgust at her. He looked at Lucy suddenly like she was nothing more than a diseased creature. His disdain dripped from his voice, reflecting the deep hate in his heart.

That did it. Rage appeared in Lucy's eyes. She looked at him with her jaw clenched, "Say that again," She growled through gritted teeth.

The man had a sickening smirk on his face. He leaned in, saying sickeningly slowly "Jewish… Flit—," He didn't get to finish. Lucy's fist shot out and a sickening crunch could be heard. The man yelled in agony, blood gushing from his nose. His hands went to stop the flood of red flowing down, and Lucy hissed from the pain in her knuckles.

"You cunt!" He screamed, "You broke my nose!" His voice was muffled by his attempt to stop the blood that was now gushing out of his nostrils.

"Be grateful it was only a fist and not a bullet!" She snarled as Dugan pulled her back.

"Alright, alright tiger, take it easy!" Dugan coaxed her, urging her to calm down, "Take a breather, I'll finish up with this scum bag."

Lucy huffed, filled with pride at the satisfying sight of blood pouring out of the man's face before she exited the car.

She slammed the door, her anger obvious and apparent. Bucky stood with Gabe Jones, looking at what had just happened. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he stood there casually while all the other Germans were tied up behind them on the ground.

Lucy shook her fist out feeling its sting from the punch. She felt anger still coursing through her body, and she looked down at her bruised knuckle and bloody palm from where she cut it earlier.

Bucky taped the end of his cigarette and walked over to her with a concerned look on his face after seeing her shaking her knuckles like that.

He had heard the conversation that had been going on in the car but he didn't want to bring it up. She was upset, but Bucky didn't want to focus on that. Instead, he wanted to make her feel better and get her mind off the hurtful things that had been said.

"Where'd you learn how to hit like that, doll? You've got a mean right hook." Bucky laughed, thinking back to their conversation one summer night, "You training to be a boxer or somethin'?" He remembered saying the same thing to her after she had playfully punched him the first night that they had met in Brooklyn.

Upon remembering, immediately a small smile graced Lucy's face. Bucky was pleased to know that he had succeeded in getting her mind off of what had just happened. "Oh, these guys?" Lucy smirked as she held her fists up, "Nah, they're not for boxing. They're for kicking some Nazi ass." She blew on them like they were smoking guns and Bucky chuckled as he came up to her,

"Atta girl," He winked at her and then took her hand in his own, he noticed how her fist was bruised and her palm was bloodied. He flicked his cigarette away and looked at both her hands. He sighed, "Come on," He brought her over to a log not that far off the road, "Let's get you fixed up."

They walked close to one another, and no one in their team paid them any mind as they drifted away from the group. Lucy was shaken up from what happened, although she was trying not to show it. Bucky was attempting to comfort her the best he could, although he wasn't sure how successful he was. All he knew was that she likely needed a friend at that moment.

Lucy plopped herself down on the log, looking distracted;y at the car Dugan was still sitting in. She drained her neck trying to get a good look as she was wondering what he was asking Otto.

"Alright, let's assess the damage," Bucky said heavily, looking at the purple bruising that was already beginning to form on the bones of her knuckles.

Lucy shook her head, trying to make light of the situation, "Really, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that badly."

"Of course you're fine. But, that's a nasty cut. And I'd hate for it to get infected and then you lose that pretty hand of yours."

Lucy only sighed and then extended her hand, Bucky took out an alcohol rub from his bag, "I don't think they're that pretty," She looked down at her small fingers.

"Are you kidding?" Bucky laughed, holding them up, "They're tiny and elegant. They'd look good gripping a paintbrush." He tried not to imagine how they would feel running through his hair. He recalled how her graceful hands the night prior had rested on the skin of his stomach and how it had caused dirty thoughts to form in his head. He wanted to know what they felt like as they clawed into shoulders, or how exactly they would look while gripping his cock.

Bucky's stomach flipped as he thought about it. Once again, he felt shame and disgust for thinking about her in such a sexual nature. But he couldn't help it. He wanted the whole deal with her. He wanted to see Lucy cooking breakfast in the morning in a nightgown and curling rolls in her hair, her sleepy eyes having bags under them and yawning.

He wanted to see her stark naked and moaning for him. Her mouth peppering kisses down his neck and her tongue darting out to lightly grace his skin. Her back arching under him, desperate to be consumed by him.

He wanted to see her crying as she read a sad book, or see the way she looked as she was ready to go out into the city on a Friday night with her girl friends.

Bucky just wanted her. Emotionally and physically, and it was driving him insane. He more than liked her at that point, and each minute he spent with Lucy, his feelings grew deeper and deeper.

"I can't paint to save my life," She scoffed, rolling her eyes as Bucky opened the alcohol. "I always wished that I could but unfortunately I could only study art, not practice it."

"This is going to sting a bit," Bucky felt a twinge in his stomach as he thought about consciously doing something to hurt her. He poured a little into her palm and Lucy shut her eyes and hissed with pain. Bucky applied quick pressure, hoping it would lessen the sting. He tried to distract her by continuing talking to her, "My best friend, Steve, was a really good painter. He used to teach classes. Maybe uhh… " Bucky scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Maybe when we get back home you could swing by Brooklyn and he could give you some lessons?"

Lucy smiled as Bucky pulled some gauze out of his bag and began unwrapping it, "I'd really like that," his words echoed in her head again and suddenly her face dropped as she realized something, "Wait a minute. Steve is your best friend? That was the name you gave me when we first met!"

Bucky shrugged, "Yeah, but you told me your name was Emma, so...Can't fault me for using a fake name there, sweetheart."

Lucy thought back to when she and Mr. Lee had stopped at the Steel mill three days after she had met Bucky for the first time. They had been on their way to an antiquity auction with Howard Stark when there was a quick emergency and Mr. Lee had to make a quick appearance to smooth things over. It was then that Lucy had met a small man in an alley about to be beaten up and she had intervened.

"Is he a small blonde man? Who has a non threatening stature and sweet blue eyes?" She hadn't thought about the man in quite some time, but she knew he had been Bucky's friend.

Bucky frowned as she spoke, "I mean… I wouldn't describe them as 'sweet' blue eyes, but yeah. How did you know that?" He questioned. His mind went a million miles an hour as he wondered how she could have possibly known what Steve looked like.

Lucy said a little in disbelief, "I met him!"

"What?" Bucky frowned even more, "When? The night that we met?"

"No!" She laughed as Bucky began to gently wrap her hand in the gauze. He took his time so he wouldn't hurt her. "Three days after we met, Mr. Lee and I went to the steel mill to sort out a problem and I intervened before he could get beat up in an alleyway."

"Did he know who you were?" Bucky almost couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that she had been so close to him at that time and he had no idea. Let alone that Steve had talked to her and she had saved him from getting the daylight knocked out of him.

"I told him not to tell you who I was," Lucy sighed and looked down, ashamed.

Bucky couldn't be mad at her. But Steve was an entirely different story, "Christ," He shook his head in disbelief. They had been so close, and things could have turned out so different for them if Steve hadn't been so damn honourable and kept his promise to her. "That son of a bitch," Bucky shook his head again, "I'm gonna kick that kid's skinny punk ass so hard when I get back home."

Lucy laughed as he continued wrapping her hand. He gently held it as carefully like he was holding a wounded animal. "You can't blame him for something that I asked him to do."

"Oh, yes I can." Bucky disagreed, "And that kid is gonna get it big time the moment I get back. No sappy greeting, just a good punch in the face."

"Come on now," Lucy reasoned with him, "He's your best friend!" She hoped he wasn't too sore at him.

Bucky noticed the way she still had the blood smeared over her face and her chest. Although she looked as though she had just escaped near death, she was still beautiful, "I suppose I can't be too mad at him." Bucky agreed, and then reached down to get a cloth out of his bag after he finished wrapped Lucy's hand, "We ended up meeting eventually again anyway." Bucky began to take out his canteen and pour some water into the cloth to soak it. He rang it out so it was damp, and Lucy watched curiously as he did so.

"And he can't teach me how to paint if he's mad at me because I was the one who ratted him out to you." Lucy convincingly told him, "And then I'd have no reason to come to Brooklyn." She had an unmistakable troublesome glimmer flickering in her dark eyes.

"No reason, huh?" Bucky questioned with a raised eyebrow as he gestured to her to come forward. Lucy realized what he was doing, and a pit formed in her stomach as she realized how he was taking care of her so gently.

Her heart fluttered as he began to wipe the blood off her face. It was something she could have easily done herself, but he did it instead. The act, although innocent, was all forms of intimate. Lucy couldn't help but look up into his steel-blue eyes as he softly trailed the cloth down her cheek, staining it pink. "Not even to see little old me?"

Lucy smirked, her heart fluttering ever so slightly and her blood rushing to her face and creating a soft flush. He made her so nervous and she didn't even know why that was. Around him she felt all sorts of things, and every time he dragged the cloth down her skin it felt as though she was burning, "Why? You going to make it worth my while?"

"Oh, pige." He let out a low chuckle, his voice getting deeper and making heat pool between her legs, "I'd definitely make it worth your while." The way he used the nickname he created specifically reserved for her made Lucy want to do nothing more than to pull him down by his jacket collar and slam her mouth against his. Her belly ached with a need for him, and Lucy almost shuttered from her wanton desire.

"You gonna enlighten me on that, soldier?" She flirted back, biting her lip, causing Bucky's eyes to drift downwards towards them.

"Nuh-uh, doll. You're gonna have to agree first to go on a date with me before I tell you what I'd have planned."

Lucy couldn't believe it. Her heart pounded hard in her chest and her mouth opened and closed in shock as she realized what he had said. Bucky Barnes actually asked her out on a date and she was speechless.

She could almost picture Elsa squealing at the top of her lungs and jumping around in excitement. Hell, Lucy had to stop herself from doing that exact thing.

He made her feel like a schoolgirl with a crush, and Lucy was suddenly disbelieving that he would even consider going out with her.

"You have yourself a deal. But," She emphasized, "If I don't like what you're thinking I'm gonna back out." Lucy warned, giving him a wink, "So it best be better than going out to dinner and dancing."

"Oh, it's dinner and dancing. But," Bucky stopped her protest by holding out his finger, "Because I like you, you get the one of a kind Bucky Barnes experience." Lucy tried to ignore the fact he just admitted to liking her.

"Oh? Which is what?"

Bucky smiled before licking his lips. Lucy's eyes fell on the way it darted out ever so quickly, a simple act of moistening them. She wondered what it would feel like sliding into her mouth. Shifting uncomfortably, she tried to keep her thoughts off of how sexually appealing she found him and listened.

"So picture this," Bucky began, his hands still idly working to get the blood of her face, "It's summer in New York, like the night we first met. I'm wearing a suit, and you're wearing that pretty red dress like you were back then. Red lipstick, curls in your hair, the whole shebang. I show up in a rented car and come knock on your door. You think that we're heading to a restaurant, y'know cause that's what most fellas' you've gone out with have done. But, the Bucky Barnes experience is different. We go to the marina, where there's a sailboat waiting for us. It has little lights decorating it, and a stereo playing Margaret Whiting." Lucy's heart raced as she listened to him. Her chest was swelled with emotion, and she couldn't help but picture another life in which they were able to do exactly what he was describing.

"Sounds like you're quite the romantic, Barnes. It's a shock no dames have stuck around." Lucy smirked. She used his last name, because saying his first name felt too intimate at that moment. His fingers gently wiped the dry blood off her cheek, allowing the pink of her blush to show through.

"Maybe I just hadn't found the right partner yet." Bucky retorted, sounding like Steve for a moment. He couldn't believe what a sap he was turning into. But for some reason, Bucky didn't mind. "That's not all though." He continued, "There's a table with dinner already set up for us. It's filled with fancy silver trays and candlelight making everything look good. We lift off the trays, and you might think it's something like caviar or… I don't know. Whatever fancy people eat. But it's Don's pizza, from the best pizza place in Brooklyn." Lucy began laughing, "And then we have a captain take us around the Statue of Liberty after we finish. And then we dance, and it's just the two of us." Bucky couldn't believe the lengths he would go for that woman. Never before did he think he would pull off a scheme like that. He was never one to try hard on dates, but for Lucy, he would go the extra mile.

Lucy couldn't help but smile. She tried not to show her happiness too much though, and instead forced herself to tease him, "Meh, I've been on better dates." She shrugged.

"Oh, right. Like being taken up in an airplane?" Bucky teased, remembering what she said about it being awful. "But that's not all. I didn't tell you about the end of the night. And how we go to a little diner in my neighbourhood. We get milkshakes and race to see who can finish it the fastest. We both get brain freezes," Lucy laughed as he spoke, Bucky gently continued rubbing the blood off her face. He was going to stop describing the date at a point but he couldn't help himself from continuing as his gentle touch went over her lips.

Bucky became transfixed on the soft pink of her mouth. Her lips were the most goddamn appealing thing he had ever seen. All he wanted to do was take her pouty bottom lip and bite it ever so slightly, capturing it in his teeth while hearing her gasp.

"Then I drop you back off at your place." Bucky's eyes still couldn't look away from her lips, "I walk you to the door. And I ask you if I can kiss you. Properly." His thumb gently brushed her lip and Lucy's breath hitched.

"I would say yes," She whispered meekly. Her stomach was doing flips and her panties were beginning to get slightly soaked. She pictured the mental image of Bucky's mouth hungrily capturing hers. She wondered if he would push her against the wall of her house, or sweetly hold her in his grasp as their mouths collided in a fit of passion.

"And then I would lean in," His thumb still lingered on her bottom lip, gently trailing along it. "And take that lip in mine and show you how a real, proper first kiss is supposed to be. Slow, heated, teasing and torturing. I'd pull away, and then tell you goodnight as I walked back. Smilin' because I'd be thinking about that kiss all damn night." The way he spoke drove a knife of need into Lucy's belly. The implications of his words left her almost a stuttering mess. She had to control her breathing and keep herself from jumping him at that moment. All she wanted was to feel his body against hers and have him completely ravish her.

"Do you do that for all your dates?" Lucy whispered, not tearing her eyes away from his for even a single moment. She felt her breathing become more sporadic, and she wanted nothing more in the world than to press her lips against the perfect, soft pink of his.

"No, pigeon. Just you." He said with a smile and then pulled his thumb away from her mouth.

Lucy was about to say something, anything if she could muster it. Her mouth opened to say his name and tell him she wanted more than anything in the whole world when the irritating voice of Gilbert Whiney called out.

"Could you two for just five minutes maybe quit fondling each other and dry humping long enough to help us out with this?" Whitney screeched, looking bitter and resentful.

Bucky let out an annoyed breath, trying not to snap at the man. He looked at Lucy and gave her a brief and small smile, "Let's go."

Lucy stood up and walked over to the car with Bucky. Her legs were slightly shaky from the sensual moment she had just experienced. She noticed how Dum Dum was now standing outside the car.

She gave him a curious-looking, wondering what other information he gathered from their friend.

Dugan sighed as they approached, "Tønsberg is about a forty-five-minute drive from here still. I say a team of us goes there while the others stay hidden here with the prisoners. We tie good old Otto up and throw him in the back of the trunk in case we need to question him further. If things go south, at least then we have some people still here that can help us out if the going gets tough." He looked to Lucy as he spoke since it was her mission and she was the highest-ranking among them.

She nodded, "Good idea. If we're not back in two days then something's happened."

"I couldn't get him to squeal on whether or not they had the Tesseract. The moron didn't even seem to know what it was," Dugan scowled.

Lucy said nothing. She knew that even if he did know anything about it, Otto wouldn't reveal any information. Lucy could only look at the car and focus on the task again. She noticed how it could only seat five. "Who's coming with us?"

"I was thinking Sarg, Jones, and Miller could come."

Whitney let out a laugh and throw his head back, "If you're going in, don't you think someone with a wider range of skill sets should be there? I'll go and Miller stays."

Dugan looked to Bucky. As much as he hated him and his jaw clenched while he thought of it, Bucky knew Whitney was one of the better men that they had. He let out a nod, and Whitney had a twisted grin appear on his face.

"Alright then," Lucy sighed and then looked to the Germans who were tied up and suddenly got an idea, "Off to Tønsberg we go."

* * *

Stealing the uniforms from their German prisoners was one of Lucy's better ideas. While Bucky, Gabe, And Gilbert all sat in the back seats of the stolen car, Dum Dum and Lucy were in the front.

Dum Dum donned the clothing of Otto, who was tied up in the trunk in nothing but his britches and socks. Lucy took the smaller German's uniform and tucked her hair into his hat. Of course, she still looked unbelievably feminine. Something that Whitney pointed out, saying there was no way people wouldn't notice she was a woman. But at least Lucy blended in a little more.

Bucky also wore a uniform, his clothing in the back alongside the others. The grey outfits looked foreign and strange on the three of them, but it didn't matter.

All that mattered to Lucy as they arrived in front of the building that used to be the place of worship for those who followed the Cult of Odin.

Lucy's breath hitched as she saw the walls of it caved in. The town of Tønsberg was in rubble. People were on the streets, faces dirty and clothes torn. Their dirt-covered faces had stains where their tears flowed, and they attempted to clean the streets where the most damage was done.

They looked at their vehicle with disdain, and Lucy found herself near to tears while observing their suffering.

"How could anyone do this to someone else?" She whispered, looking on as people pulled bodies from the wreckage.

No one could say anything to Lucy. But she could feel Bucky's eyes looking at her. She hoped he was thinking about comforting her, their eyes met as Lucy looked back. She knew Bucky would make no moves to assure her that everything would be fine. Especially since they were in front of everyone else.

Much to Lucy's shock. He reached forward, and gently touched her arm, giving her a light squeeze. It was simple, but the gesture made her heart flutter all the more and she had never been so happy that he had come on the mission with them.

He looked at Lucy with sympathy and pursed his lips. Lucy had to tear herself away from him, looking around once again to blink the tears away that were welling in her eyes.

Dum Dum parked the car in front of the temple. Lucy looked at it as worry settled over her. She inhaled a sharp breath and undid her seat belt as she stared at the mess which the Nazis made.

"I don't like the look of this," Dum Dum eerily stated.

Lucy couldn't say anything. She just recited a silent prayer in her head and hoped that the Tesseract was still there.

Dum Dum, Lucy, and Bucky got out of the car. In their disguises they walked up to the entrance, Lucy swallows a thick lump forming in her throat due to her nerves.

Since Whitney and Gabe didn't have disguises they stayed in the car. They had to make sure their friend in the trunk also stayed silent. It would look remarkably suspicious if someone started yelling and banging around in the back of the trunk.

Bucky and Dum Dum tried to look as unsuspecting as possible, so they left their guns behind as well. They were only armed with pistols and knives; Lucy's weapon heavy on the holster of her hip.

As they entered the temple, Lucy's breath hitched. The destruction on the inside was worse than she could have predicted, and immediately as soon as they walked in, a few men in robes were frozen in fear.

"Don't be afraid," Lucy told them, looking at how their eyes flashed to each of them. She hoped they spoke either German, English, or French since she didn't speak Norwegian.

Bucky's hand was on the handle of his pistol, ready to grab it if the occasion called for it. His eyes glanced around the room to determine if there were any threats. He remained on alert as Lucy approached the robed monks who stared at her with shaky expressions.

"We're not going to hurt you," Lucy coaxed them, an older man approaching after seeing she wasn't a woman and hearing her American accent.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked in broken Enligh, looking around at Lucy's accomplices, "You are not one of them, are you?"

She pursed her lips and looked forward, her feet carrying her to the crypt that was broken open in the center of the room. The monks looked on curiously. Lucy's heart pounded as she looked down, and saw an aged corpse of a crusader.

"You're right, we're not the bad guys." She stated as she looked down at the inscription of the shield. she scoffed, realizing that the body was a decoy that intended to imitate the hiding place of the Tesseract.

However, it wasn't fooling anyone; especially Lucy. She looked at it and then turned to the other men, who stared curiously at her, "We're looking for something."

Her eyes caught on Yggdrasill, the tree of life. In the wall depiction, the bark almost looked as though it was moving. She walked forward, her eyes were drawn into the sight of the beautiful relief.

"What you seek is no longer here." The man said with a shaky voice.

"What do you mean?" Bucky asked quickly. Lucy's eyes shot to the man, wondering if there was any chance the monk was lying.

His defeated expression stated he was telling the truth, "They took it. And then destroyed the temple, the building, and murdered some of our own."

Lucy was skeptical. She looked at the man and then asked, "Why should we believe you?"

The man with a broken expression only sighed. He approached Lucy, Bucky was suddenly even in higher alert as the strange men went forward.

The man walked past her to the tree of Yggdrasil and then went to the snake at the base of it. Lucy watched curiously as the man pushed its eye which ended up being a button.

The tree opened to reveal a hidden compartment. It was empty, much to her disappointment and Lucy felt her heart her crushed. With a shaky breath, realizing her mission was a failure, Lucy turned to Bucky.

He looked at her with a concerned expression. She again felt herself well up from tears, but that time is was from anger.

"They have to be stopped," The man explained to her. Lucy's eyes shifted back to him, trying not to scream in frustration or rip her hair out. She couldn't believe her mission had failed. She was so sure that she would have found the Tesseract before they did, but clearly, she was wrong. "The destruction it could bring can wipe out nearly all of humanity. It was made by the gods, it is not from our world." The man stated darkly.

"How is that possible?" Lucy questioned quietly, worry only sinking further into her gut.

The man shrugged, "It is not for us to question why things are the way they are. But we must protect the innocent. As it is now yours. You may not believe the stories of its power, but do you want to risk it if it's true?"

Lucy knew the answer. She knew she couldn't just stand by and let those bastards have the Tesseract. The risk was too great.

Bucky only sighed as Lucy tried to formulate a plan and determine what the next course of action was. "Looks like we're going after it," Was all Bucky could say. He knew that it was what she wanted to do, and they were running out of options.

Lucy nodded, and simply said, "Looks like it."

* * *

**GAHHH. A mission INSIDE a mission? Where do I come up with these things? I gotta warn y'all for the next chapter. It is far, far too spicy (spicier than the one I just posted ? What?) and you're gonna all hate me for it (or love me?) Either way, I can't wait to share it with you. If this chapter gets a good reaction I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Review for sexy times! And follow and favourite to get the update of when those sexy times are released ;)**

**Thank you,**

**-A**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, my loves! I decided to update again this week! I loved this chapter (though I have a feeling some of you might wanna come after me for it) and I thought I'd share it because your kind reviews were so encouraging. Like I have said many times, they make such a difference and definitely inspire me.**

**Trigger Warning: Some slight gore, and mentions of alcoholism. Also like some of the other previous chapters, this one is beginning to get some serious adult themes. It 100% has begun to earn its "M" rating. I'll try to keep it classy though.**

* * *

Chapter XXIV

After Lucy, Bucky, and Dugan drove back from Tønsberg, everyone could tell Lucy was pissed from the moment she got out of the car. Her mission had been a failure. She had put people's lives in danger, and for what?

"What happened?" Lee Miller demanded to know, watching as Lucy slammed the car door and went to the trunk to grab Otto, who was tied up in the back.

"Rise and shine!" She angrily hissed after she popped the trunk open and grabbed Otto by the collar of his shirt and yanked him out of the back and onto the ground.

"Lucy, I think we need to figure out what we're going to do first." Bucky tried to reason with her as he looked at the man who was on the dirty ground, tied up and cowering. He saw the rage behind her eyes and knew that she wasn't herself anymore.

"I know what we're going to do first," She sneered and then whipped her gun out, making Bucky quickly react.

"Woah, woah, slow down pige! We shouldn't shoot him just yet!" Bucky quickly intervened.

Lucy shot him a look which suggested she knew what she was doing. Bucky quickly backed off, realizing Lucy wasn't going to kill him. He didn't want to test her in that moment either, not knowing how she would react.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know now," Lucy stuck the head of her gun to Otto's knee, "Or I'm going to put a bullet in your kneecap. When and where is Schmidt holding the auction?"

The man smirked, "This is a cute charade. But you don't have the guts to do what you need to."

She gave him a small smile, almost to suggest that he was right. When suddenly she aimed her gun and pulled the trigger. Otto began to scream after Lucy shot him directly in the knee. The echoing bang of the shot fired cracked through the forest and Bucky's mouth dropped open when he saw the blood flowing out of the man's leg. It gushed out like a stream, following onto the dirt in thick red ribbons.

She actually did it. Otto continued to scream and roll around on the ground in agony but Lucy didn't even flinch. Bucky was positive she would have thrown up or screamed in any other circumstances; given the fact that's what he wanted to do. But instead, she stayed serious. Flecks of blood sprayed her cheek in little red dots He couldn't believe she shot a man. Something in her from before had changed, and Bucky knew that there was something in all of them that was brought out from suffering too much in the war. Every person he knew had experienced it at some point. He only wished he had been able to protect Lucy from that.

"I'm not gonna ask again!" She yelled. Something in her snapped. Seeing the destruction of the town and the way people suffered instilled hate deep into Lucy. And she would do everything in her power to keep them from winning the war. "Where the hell is Schmidt going to be?"

"H-he he's going to be in South Norway, the-the Sigegarsson Castle. It has a very strict guest list. You won't be able to get in!" The driver stuttered from fear after seeing that Otto had gotten a bullet in his kneecap for merely only sassing Lucy.

"There," Lucy smiled sweetly, "Was that so hard, asshole?" She kicked his other leg, making him scream even more as he tried to stop the bleeding. "When is it happening?" She then demanded.

"In two days!" The man yelled through gritted teeth. Blood continued to profusely spill out of his wound. Lucy nodded and then looked at Dugan and Bucky, both of them still in shock from her anger and her aggression.

"We need to be there," She only stated simply.

Dugan could only nod and Lucy wiped away from blood that had splattered onto her cheek from when she had shot Otto. It left a smeared a light pink stain on her porcelain skin.

"Someone umm…" Lucy looked down at the mess she caused and felt her stomach flip in horror, "Help him. I-I need a minute." Lucy breathed out shakily and then turned to go walking off-road and into the forest to be alone.

Dugan and Bucky only looked at each other in shock as Gabe Jones rushed to help the man who was bleeding on the ground.

"You best go after her," Dugan only spoke to Bucky.

Bucky frowned and looked back at the man. He wondered why Dugan continuously told Bucky that he had to be the one to help her.

"Why me?" If Bucky was being honest, he was still scared that at any minute everything would end. That the feelings they had for one another was an illusion and he would cross a line with her, and just like that, they would go back to hating each other again.

"Because she trusts you the most," Dugan said as though it was obvious. And he looked at Bucky with a crooked expression, "And because you're her friend."

Bucky looked up at Dugan in surprise, he didn't know that it was obvious they had become that close in the last little while that people could see that they were friends. It made him happy to think of how far they had come from where they were three years ago. As he thought about it, he realized that besides Steve, she was the closest friend he'd ever had.

Bucky wasn't sure how to comfort her in those moments though. He had never been good with emotions, and the experience of Lucy Heinrich was new for him. He knew that she didn't always like being perceived as needing help, and Bucky kept worrying about stepping over a line he couldn't come back from.

He nodded when Dugan said that. But as Lucy walked further and further away Bucky didn't go after her. He figured she needed a while to take some space and be alone.

He wished she didn't have to be alone though. After they realized that the mission was a failure, something seemed different in Lucy. And the fact she just blew out a man's kneecap proved that she wasn't being herself.

Typically Bucky would have been horrified at what she had done. But he had seen worse, and often Bucky had to try to block out the memories from seeing the brutal deaths, torture, and suffering.

The man shouldn't have taunted Lucy. She had just experienced a loss, and anger was present in the fact she had people risking their lives for no purpose. As someone who was in control of the mission, it would have been completely devastating.

Bucky didn't want to think about her alone, upset, and feeling guilty about what she did. But he also knew that dames liked their space sometimes when things turned south.

He would be there for her, but he wouldn't treat her like a child and force her to talk about all that was bothering her. Bucky wanted to be there for her so badly though. In more ways than one.

He wanted to be there for her emotionally, and see her with a smile on her face after coming in from a good day at work. He also wanted to be there for her when she was sad, and hold her and press gentle kisses to her forehead.

He wanted to be there for her physically. God, that's all he wanted. For when she came to him stressed out and worried about another issue at the university she taught at, Bucky wanted to distract her. He wanted to spend so much time between her thighs that the only thing Lucy could think about wasn't work, but rather his name, as he brought her to her peak again and again. Nothing would sound sweeter to him than her moaning his name as he brought her endless pleasure.

Bucky suddenly had another life flash before his eyes as he realized Lucy Heinrich was the girl he had been wanting all along. Of course, he had realized as much three years before, but he had never had such deep feelings for a dame.

He wanted to be there for her emotionally, physically, and in any other way she needed him.

Because there was nothing more that he wanted than to see her standing in his kitchen on a Saturday morning trying to cook breakfast. Her hair would be messy, evidence from the tousle that they had the night before. Her lips swollen from how much he was kissing them, claiming them as his own. She would have little bite marks on her shoulder and down her elegant neck. Dark bruises of love bites proving that she was his and only his.

As she was cooking breakfast, Bucky would notice how she only had an apron on and nothing else underneath it. The pale skin of her backside exposed as she frustratedly stood over a pan with eggs in it.

Bucky didn't need to know Lucy well to figure out she wasn't the type of gal to cook. But he didn't mind, not one bit. Because in his fantasy, he would join her as the sun from the window leaked in on them. Painting them with yellow hues, he wanted to take her in his arms and press kisses all over her pale shoulders. The sun's warmth would envelop them and Lucy would hum in satisfaction from the simple gesture of his affection.

Her breasts would be covered by the front of her apron, but it would leave very little for the rest of his imagination, as the opposite side of her was completely bare except the little ribbon tie in the back.

Bucky would go over to her as she was cooking, laughing because she could burn water if it was possible. He'd come up behind her and engulf her in his embrace, feeling how their bodies molded together. He'd kiss all down her neck as she softly giggled. The food she was making would be forgotten about as he carried her to the bedroom with her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands would grace over her backside, giving it a small swat the moment she said something sassy. They would collapse on his bed, and he would crawl on top of her as he kissed her madly.

The life of their domestic bliss was something he never knew he wanted until that moment. He wanted to fall asleep listening to her breathing, just as he did the night before. He wanted to wake up with her and bring her a good morning coffee. And he wanted to watch as she carefully did her makeup as she got ready for work. His eyes transfixed on the way she did her lipstick, knowing later that night she would come home and her lips would paint his body with the colour.

Bucky, of course, was confused by all these new feelings and realizations. He knew that Dugan was right and that he was possibly falling for Lucy, but he didn't even realize how much until the thought back to the scene he was just picturing in his head.

Sure, Lucy had gorgeous sex hair and was completely bare beyond an apron in his vision. But there was something else about her ensemble that Bucky fixated on in his fantasy.

A small gold band that rested on the fourth finger of her left hand. The glimmer of it had noticeable because the sun's shining rays leaked in from the kitchen window.

And if Bucky were to look down at his own left hand in his fantasy, he would notice he was wearing one too.

* * *

Lucy felt as though she had lost her mind. She had been in the forest for hours after they had gotten back. She knew she needed to return and that people were likely worried about her but at that moment she didn't care.

She needed to be alone because she didn't want people to see as she became a blubbering, sobbing mess. Not only was the weight of her failure too much and she was scared for the lives of her comrades, but also because she had shot a man.

Never before had she enacted such violence on someone. And the thought of doing it and taking a gun and aiming it reminded her of the night her father had shot her mother.

Lucy's memory burned as she thought of how she had gripped the gun and threw it aside after her father had put a bullet in his brain. Her pistol that she had used to shoot Otto burned heavily on her leg as it rested in her holster.

She gripped a tree tightly as she closed her eyes and tried to block out the memory of her father. Would he be proud of her and what she had done to that man? Probably.

She could still feel the pain as he had shoved her head against the wall. A picture frame had been hanging there and the glass had shattered upon impact and a cut above her eyebrow began to bleed out.

"_You're just like me,"_ She could picture him saying again and again as he shoved her face further into the glass as she screamed. _"Just like your old man. Not caring about anyone or anything as long as you accomplish what you set out to do." _

Lucy could still see slivers of him within herself. She had been cruel to Bucky when they had first met, and she didn't care as long as she accomplished her job. Lucy was the type of ambitious that would do whatever it took to prove she was on top and didn't usually care about who she ended up hurting in the process.

Even the way she had drunk became like him. Lucy remembered too often sipping on one glass of wine at dinner, and how one glass would turn to two, then three, then four, until the whole bottle was gone.

She would be drinking vodka, water, and lime while grading papers, and sometimes a gin and tonic just for the sake of it.

Her drinking had begun as early as thirteen after her father had often forced her to have drinks with him until she became sick. It was the one piece of Lucy's childhood she couldn't break away from, and she often found herself missing constantly having access to alcohol.

It had been a bit of a drought since joining the army. Of course, she realized what was for the best. Men often had moonshine and beers from what they found abandoned where they had gained ground, but it wasn't like anyone was going to waste the precious supply on a woman.

Lucy found herself missing it often, and wished that she could just for a second forget all the horrible things that were going on. Like at that moment. She could have very, very, much used a drink. Several, in fact. She wanted to forget what she did, and forget that she had put six other people behind herself at risk for a pointless goddamn mission.

It didn't help that the fact the of those six other people, she cared for one in particular very deeply.

It was getting to be past the point of an innocent crush. And after their conversation earlier that day, Lucy knew she had real feelings for Bucky.

But Daniel was still holding her back. She felt as though it was too soon to move on with someone else. Lucy also didn't know what she would do if she had ended up falling for Bucky and he then left her once the fighting was over for someone better. Lucy often wondered if he was attracted to her simply because of the lack of options around.

However, she figured that wasn't the case as she thought back to their interaction they had three years prior. At that point, she had already been doubting her and Daniel's relationship.

And after she had those thoughts about Bucky, the doubt grew even more.

But she still loved Daniel and was willing to be with him. It wasn't until he had gotten captured though when she realized what she had been missing.

But now it was too late. Though Lucy still struggled with moving on, since she had been guilty with the idea of flirting with Bucky when she knew she was engaged. There was also the possibility that he was still alive.

Although Lucy knew it was unlikely, she still wanted to believe it. But then again, how awful would it be for him to survive all those horrors only to return home and see his fiancé with another man?

Lucy would never forgive herself for hurting Daniel. And she would never forgive herself for leaving Bucky if it turned out that Daniel was, in fact, alive. Because even if she felt more for Bucky, she couldn't choose between him and Daniel after all Daniel had gone through.

But even with those thoughts, Lucy knew Daniel wasn't coming back. He was dead, and it was time for her to accept that. After Lucy had cried out her eyes and tried to compose herself before returning to her men, she decided to finally read Daniel's letter.

She had to get herself together though, knowing that if she had shot a man and then cried about it, she would be seen as either weak or emotional. Either way, Lucy didn't want to show any of her cards. Especially since she knew that it was hard for her to get respect.

But she was thankful that most of the men she was with respected her authority. Dum Dum Dugan has always been kind to her, and never treated her any differently because of her gender.

She and Bucky, of course, started a little rocky. But she knew that he had grown to respect her. After all, Dugan had even stated that he was in her corner. And she knew he cared for her. Just as she cared for him.

Lucy didn't have much of an opinion of Gabe Jones. He was nice enough and was respectful in the way he helped her the night before by preserving her modesty with a blanket. She also felt connected with him, since as a minority, he also struggled to gain respect in other's eyes.

Gilbert Whitney though was an absolute menace. And Lucy knew that he would never change. He had grown up privileged and entitled. Everything about him, including his body language, drove her crazy. And the fact he had made such a disgusting bet revolted her.

But regardless, she didn't want to let anyone down. And she had done exactly that. Everyone knew she would fail, and she did. The thought drove her insane.

As Lucy tried to wipe her tears away, she noticed it was almost sundown. She had to head back because it wasn't safe and they also had to figure out what the hell they were going to do next.

Lucy knew what she wanted to do. She just wasn't sure if everyone else would be on board. She didn't care what everyone thought of her plan though. Just one person she cared about. She didn't want Bucky to see her as a failure. She had to rectify all of this.

As Lucy walked back to where they had been camped out, she noticed how everyone's eyes were on her.

Bucky stood up from where he was sitting at the fire, looking concerned. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking at Lucy with wide eyes.

"I want to go after Schmidt." Was all she said, "We know where he's going to be and I want to go after him. We might not get another chance like this."

"Okay," Bucky nodded in understanding. "I think you're right."

Whitney scoffed and Lucy gave him a dangerous look, threatening him with her gaze.

Dugan only clicked his teeth, "Sounds like another suicide mission. Count me in."

"It's going to be dangerous. I don't expect anyone to come with me." She was looking at Bucky. Praying silently that he would back out. If something happened to him, Lucy knew she would never forgive herself.

"Doc," Bucky only have her a small, reassuring smile, "You know we're all with you."

"Speak for yourself," Whitney snorted, looking sour at the fact he was roped into another mission.

"Okay fine, I will." Bucky looked at Lucy and licked his lips. The light from the fire blazed against him. It shadowed his face more and it nearly took Lucy's damn breath away, "I'm with you. Until the end of the line."

The words he spoke felt too intimate. Her heart fluttered, and she looked at him as though he told her he loved her. Lucy was speechless as his declaration of loyalty. And suddenly, she had to back away. There was something she needed to do before she allowed herself to feel even more for Bucky.

"Good. We stay here the night, come up with a plan for tomorrow." She decided, getting nods of agreement from everyone else.

Lucy said nothing as she went for her pack and rummaged through it so she could find Daniel's letter. She grabbed it and then asked anyone if they had matches.

Dugan gave her his since her own was damaged when she crashed into the lake. She thanked him and then walked off to read the letter by herself again.

Lucy continued walking until she found a clearing with long grass. It looked peaceful, so she sat down and looked at the way the wind moved through the blades and created a movement that resembled waves in the ocean.

Lucy sighed heavily as she opened the letter. She took a deep breath and knew that no matter what was inside, Daniel had loved her. As she opened it, she struck a match to create light. The white pages were illuminated with the light, the pale yellow of the fire illuminating it.

And then Lucy's heart broke. She saw how the words bled through, making it illegible. She let out a sob, only being able to read a few of the words. Her entire body felt as though it was choking and all Lucy could do was cry.

The few words she could make out seemed like gibberish, and suddenly Lucy hated herself for not reading the letter sooner. She couldn't believe that the last remaining piece she had of Daniel was gone. Lucy felt herself let out more tears as they fell down her face, only the white paper that was unreadable.

She choked out another sob and wiped her eyes as the match began to go out. Perhaps she was never intended to read the letter, and this was for the best. She wanted to let out a frustrated scream. The way her heart hurt was too much. It was like she was being told he was gone all over again.

Lucy struggled to catch her breath as she convinced herself it was okay. It didn't matter if she had read the letter. She knew he loved her. Either way, Daniel was gone and it was time for her to move on. With a heavy heart, Lucy took the match to the piece of paper.

She watched as it caught, the fire licking the pages and consuming it. She watched it until there was nothing left and when the smallest remnants were still pinched between her two fingers, Lucy blew out the flames.

She took a shaky, deep breath as she looked around. Crickets could be heard as they sang. The wind rustling the grass was a chorus, and the owl nearby made its noises as it waited for prey.

It was peaceful. And Lucy noticed how as soon as the letter was gone, she felt free.

She took the moment in and inhaled the cool nighttime air into her lungs. She exhaled and didn't even realize that someone had come up behind her.

"What's with the long face?" She turned around to see Bucky standing there. His face still had that concerned expression he had earlier when she rejoined the men.

"Bad day," Lucy sighed, wiping tears away before he could see them.

"I figured as much. I thought I'd give you your space so you could be alone but I don't know… Maybe I should have gone after you? I'm not really good with emotional stuff when it comes to dames." He took a seat right next to her, watching carefully as her tears dried on her skin.

"No? Really? And here I thought you were the expert." Lucy teased and nudged his shoulder. Trying to laugh despite her broken expression.

"You would think that, wouldn't you? I give quite the impression of being a ladies man," He smiled at her and then his expression changed, "I've never been the most emotional guy. I never knew how to comfort the girls I went out with."

Lucy said nothing, only took a shaky breath and tried not to look at Bucky. She wished she was still alone, but she didn't necessarily want him to leave either.

"If you need anything," He began in a quiet voice, looking over at her, "I'm here." He then looked up at the sky and took a shaky breath, "I know we got off to a rocky start and I'm never going to forgive myself for that. But I'm here now. And," He chuckled interrupting himself and looking down almost bashfully, "And I like you a lot. So if you ever want to talk… I mean, like I said I'm not good with emotional stuff. But I can try. For you."

Lucy looked at him with emotion deep in her eyes. Something was different now. The air between them was clearer, and Lucy felt inhibited when it came to having feelings for him. She no longer felt shame, and she knew she didn't have to deny them any longer.

"Thank you, Bucky." She said back and then reached over to grab his hand. Their fingers intertwined, all while her heartfelt as though it was skipping a beat.

Joining hands with him felt like the most natural thing in the world. His large ones held her much smaller, feminine ones with such softness. And Lucy was positive nothing so simple ever made her heart pound that quickly.

"It means a lot." She said and gave his hand a tight, loving squeeze.

Bucky only returned the squeeze and said with a small smile, "Anytime." His thumb gently brushed over the skin of her knuckle.

There was silence between them again, and Lucy looked out and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. It would be the last time she allowed herself to cry about Daniel.

"So are you going to tell me why you were out here all by your lonesome?" Bucky asked curiously. He didn't ask why she had been crying. Lucy wasn't the type of girl to talk about too emotional issues or show weakness.

Lucy took a shaky inhale and tried to control her breathing. She wondered if she should even say anything to Bucky, or if it would be best kept to herself. She decided that since he made the gesture to let her know it was okay to talk about things with him, that she could trust him with this.

"Before Daniel was captured," She tried to keep her voice from shaking too much, "He wrote me a letter that I was supposed to read after he died. I never read it because I wasn't ready. And I brought it with me because I wasn't sure if I'd ever get back to base," Lucy licked her lips as she struggled to explain what happened. "It was ruined when I fell into the water. And now I'll never know what it said," She said shakily, trying to keep her voice as even as possible. She choked out a small sob and her voice hitched.

"Oh, pigeon." He used her nickname and Lucy's heart sped up even more. "I'm sorry, I had no idea." He gently wiped away one of her tears and Lucy was touched by his sweet gesture.

"It's fine," She shrugged, "It's time I let go of him. Because he's not coming back. I just wish I knew what it said." Tears welled up in her eyes again and Lucy tried her best to control them. She didn't allow anymore to fall though. She knew this was for the best in the end.

"I don't know your fiancé so I don't know what he would say. But if I was writing my fiance for the last time, and telling her I died, then I would make damn sure she knew how much she meant to me." Bucky answered softly. Lucy looked up to him with wide eyes and listened to every word as he spoke. Even in the dark, his light blue eyes sparkled, "I'd tell her how I felt one last time. And I'd say I'm sorry for not making it back home. I'd write about the life we wanted together, and how I was sorry I could never give it to her. And I'd say how even though I'm gone, I'd want her to be happy." Bucky spoke and Lucy listened more intently than she ever had in her life. "And I'd tell her once more that she was the love of my life."

"Thank you, Bucky." She whispered and then they both settled down in the grass. Lying side by side, their hands were still intertwined. It was time. Time to move on. After all, with him looking at her like that, how could Lucy have the strength to say no again?

There was silence as they looked up at the stars. The sky was clear of clouds, unlike the night before. The white little lights cemented in the dark black of the night shone down on them and sparkled. Lucy felt Bucky's thumb gently rub her knuckles again. He settled with one arm under his head as they stared up.

"It's so peaceful," Lucy noticed looking up. Bucky continued to move his thumb up her knuckles. He then took her hand and drew it towards his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on it and making Lucy's breath hitched.

"It is. You could almost forget we were in the middle of a war out here."

"Goddamn war," Lucy inhaled sharply and rolled her eyes. She hated everyone responsible for the war. She wished that there was a way to escape it, but knew it wasn't possible.

"I know it's bad," Bucky whispered, licking his lips tentatively, "And I know we're in a war but the last three days with you have been so incredible that it almost has me forgetting all the awful stuff happening. I've been way too happy about it all."

Lucy only moved her head to his chest, his arm going over her to enwrap her in his embrace. She felt her head against his chest as his hands went into her hair, gently pushing it back out of her face.

He looked at her eyes and Lucy licked her lips before admitting, "The last few days with you have been some of my happiest as well."

As she spoke Bucky could only exhale deeply and admire breathlessly, "I'm so goddamn happy I met you."

"I am too." She admitted with a smile.

He ran his hands through her hair as she shifted her gaze to look at him, he stared at her and knew there was no one else in the entire world who he would ever feel this way for.

"Don't play games with me," Bucky told her. "Because I want you, and if you can't do this because of your fiancé, then you need to tell me." His hands brushed out her hair again, seeing her face more clearly.

"I'm ready to let him go," Lucy licked her lips, drawing his gaze in. "I have been for a while. Ever since I met you." She breathed out softly and then admitted with a shaky breath, "You're the one I want, Bucky."

Bucky's heart jumped a beat and he couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She wanted him. She wanted him as much as he wanted her and Bucky could help but smile widely.

Lucy put her head back on his chest. As Bucky was still in disbelief. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, and he couldn't believe she returned his feelings.

"Sorry I umm," Bucky cleared his throat as Lucy continued to lie on his chest. He blushed ever so slightly. "I should say something I guess but umm… My heart is beating really fast right now." Lucy's hand went to his chest where she felt it race. Much like the night they first met, feeling his heart beating was the most intimate thing that could happen at that moment. There wasn't anything left to be said, since Bucky's betraying heart was telling her all of it.

She looked up at him and their eyes met. Bucky pushes more hair out of her face and Lucy felt herself fall more into his embrace. Her eyes fluttered shut as his hand touched her face and she held herself against him. His touch drove her mad. Each second that passed she seemed to need him more and more.

Bucky only let out a low chuckle as she stared at her, "Lucy Heinrich, you are," His voice dripped with awe and admiration, "One hell of a woman."

She only giggled as he looked up at her lips, "I'm serious!" He defended, "You're the smartest, bravest, craziest dame I know."

"You forgot beautiful," She teased Bucky, making him bark out a small laugh.

"You're the most gorgeous woman in the entire world. I want you so badly to be mine." Was all he said, his thumb trailing over her lip like it did earlier that day. "I didn't think it was possible to like someone this much in such a short amount of time." His voice dropped lowly.

Lucy didn't realize it either. But nothing was holding her back now from being with the man she wanted to be with.

So, with a shaky breath, and feeling as though if she didn't make a move now she never would.

"Bucky?" She whispered into the night. She didn't want to waste any more time. Lucy had waited almost four years to know what being with him was like. She would be damned if she went another day without knowing.

"Yeah, pige?"

"I want you to kiss me. Properly this time." She said as they looked at each other in the dark.

Bucky's breath hitched and he flipped them so he was on top of her. It made Lucy gasp and a deep want to settle in her belly, stabbing at it like a burning iron. Between her legs was immediately soaked at his dominating gesture, and all Lucy wanted at that moment was to have him pressed against her.

Bucky rested between her legs, their pelvis on top of one another and Lucy could feel the stir of his member in his trousers and she shivered.

"I thought you'd never ask," Bucky nuzzled into her neck and made her breath hitch again.

She wanted this. She wanted it more than anything. Feeling his mouth nuzzle into her neck was intoxicating. His hand went from her waist and trailed up her body, making her gasp until it reached the side of her face.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and Lucy brushed a stray piece of hair away from his eyes. The intimate gesture was noted by him, and his thumb gently brushed her bottom lip.

There was another moment of silence and Lucy found herself wondering what exactly he was waiting on.

Her hips gently rocked against his and immediately he stiffened and tried to focus on keeping his thoughts from becoming dirty. But it wasn't easy as the front of his trousers was pushed between her legs.

Their lips brushed against one another, like the light dusting of snow settling on skin. The touch was so light she wasn't even sure that their mouths even touched. Yet, he still didn't claim hers as his own. "Are you waiting for an invitation?" Lucy whispered into the night, the feeling of his bottom lip brushing hers was enough to drive her insane.

Bucky pulled away, looking down at her, and her haloed hair and her light pink blush and the way she shifted her body so he was pressed harder between her legs. He whispered back, memorizing every little freckle on her face, the way her lips were open slightly in anticipation, her neck slightly thrown back as she hoped he would press his lips against the alcove of her throat. "I'm just trying to take it all in." Was all he said back. He never wanted to forget her in that moment.

A light pink blush graced her cheeks once more. He saw how her long eyelashes fluttered each time she blinked. Everything about her drove him crazy. "You are so unbelievably beautiful,"

Lucy's hands went to cup his face and his own cupped hers. The intimate connection was suddenly too much and Lucy thought if he didn't kiss her at that moment she would become completely unhinged.

Bucky leaned down after what was the build-up of the century. Lucy almost shook with anticipation, as though she waited an eternity to know what kissing him, truly kissing him, was like. A kiss that was measured, passionate, desperate, needy, and heated.

Just as Bucky was about to press his lips to her and Lucy was about to eagerly return his affection, a voice called out.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt. But something has happened," Dugan called out from the entrance of the forest. Bucky groaned with annoyance from the unwelcome presence making himself known. Lucy felt her stomach stir upon hearing the groan escaped his lips. She wondered what he would sound like in bed. Would he make those same sounds as she hovered above him, on top of his manhood, sliding herself down it a torturously slow fashion and taking him all in.

Good lord, she needed to cool down. This was all too much. Bucky's face was pressed against her neck and Lucy tried her very hardest to expel such awful, sinful, thoughts. She wasn't like this. She didn't do things like that or think of such sexual matters. But for some reason, he had transformed her. From innocence and shyness to a vixen who wanted nothing more than for him to claim her entirely.

Lucy had always been good and well behaved, but she wanted to do bad things with him. She wanted to know what he would taste like. Lucy wanted to trail her mouth down from his lips to his neck, shoulders, his pectoral muscles, and down his abs. She wanted to continue going further once she reached them, her lips following the trail of dark hair into his trousers. Lucy wanted to go to where his bulge was, and strip him down and take him all in her mouth. Never before had she ever experienced such a feeling. But he had transformed her, and Lucy found she was constantly wondering about how his body would feel joined with hers.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by Dugan continuing, "I think you best come take a look,"

"We'll be finished in a second," Bucky called back out, the annoyance in his tone obvious.

"That's uhhh, not something to boast about son." Dugan teased, and although he couldn't see the two lovers, he knew they were up to no good.

Bucky laughed sarcastically, "Ha ha ha! You're hilarious! Now, can we get a minute, please?" It was all incredibly awkward since Bucky was still hovering over Lucy. She looked up at him with pursed lips, her eyes catching on his jawline that she wanted to pepper with kisses so desperately.

The moment was gone. And as Bucky looked down at her he let out a sigh. "I'd last more than a couple of seconds." He felt the need to assure her that.

Lucy let out a small, uncomfortable giggle, "I should hope so." Her hand played with the tiny hairs on the back of his neck.

Bucky groaned again in frustration, once again send shocks to Lucy's lower belly. He rolled off her after placing a small kiss on her cheek and making her softly giggle.

"Duty calls," He sighed as he stood up, his hand outstretched and helping her off the ground.

"Duty calls," She repeated, trying not to pay attention to the way he fixed his trousers and tried to hide the slight erection he had.

Her eyes burned as she tried not to look at the way he adjusted himself. She felt heat pooling between her thighs as she thought of how he had intimately been resting between her legs just moments ago. Suddenly blushing from the situation, Lucy began to turn away when suddenly Bucky grabbed her.

She thought he was going to pull her into him and kiss her suddenly in a large dramatic gesture. But he didn't.

"I want to do right by you." Was all he said as he swallowed a lump in his throat. "I want our first real kiss to be something incredible."

With his sweet words, Lucy's expression softened and she moved towards him. Her fingers gently graced his cheek and she gave him a soft smile.

Getting on her tippy toes, she lightly pressed her lips to his stubbled face, "It will be." She said softly and then her thumb brushed his cheek again, "I can wait."

He gave her a soft smile as they headed towards the forest. Bucky's hand took Lucy's and she felt her breath hitching once more. It felt so right with their hands intertwined.

As they walked, Lucy stopped out on the outskirts of the forest. She looked back at the little clearing they had been in. The place where she had burned Daniel's letter. She looked out and in her mind, whispered a soft goodbye to Daniel. She was ready to let go. She had to let go.

Because Elsa was right. Loving ghosts was too painful.

And as she turned and saw Bucky waited for her, his hand still in hers and a slight smile on his lips as he watched her. Lucy knew she was making the right call. He was there and waiting to kiss her and call her his own. He was flesh and blood and all sorts of warm, which Lucy knew she would revel in as they slept together at night. He was present and real. He made her feel things as a woman she didn't even know she was capable of feeling. A need so great was coursing through her body for the man who walked beside her that Lucy felt a frustration that she hadn't known in years. It was like fire settling in her veins, and she wanted nothing more for the flames to consume her.

His thumb brushed against her knuckles once more. And Lucy looked over to him, and knew at that moment she had made the right choice in moving on past Daniel and allowing herself to finally feel everything she could with Bucky.

They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the campsite. Lucy and Bucky released their grasps on each other, although they both loathed to.

Lucy huffed in frustration, wondering what exactly was so important that Dugan had to interrupt them and soil a perfect kiss.

"What happened?" She asked a little coldly.

Dugan looked at her with pursed lips. He gestured with his head to a body on the ground. Lucy rounded the corner and saw what it was. Her mouth dropped open.

Otto was lying on the ground, eyes open wide and lifeless. He was dead, killed from his wounds. Suddenly, Lucy felt sick, knowing she was responsible for his death.

"Shit." Was all she whispered. Of course, she should have suspected her happiness wouldn't last.

* * *

**Don't hate me please lol. I know what I did was mean. BUT I HAVE SOMETHING SO SPECIAL PLANNED FOR THEIR FIRST "REAL" KISS! It will 100% be worth the wait, I promise. Isn't the sexual tension just like spot on though? It makes me want to just grab the two of them and be like *now kiss!***

**I know I'm mean for the tease. But on the other hand... Bucky wants to marry Lucy! Bucky wants to marry Lucy! I repeat, Bucky wants to marry Lucy! We'll see what I've got planned for the future though… There is still the whole Azzano thing we have to get past, plus the train part (yikes).**

**ALSO, how do we all feel if I were to rename all the chapters with actual titles instead of Roman numerals? Is that something you all would like to see? Let me know. **

**Review for some more tooth-rotting fluff from "Lucky" (Lucy/Bucky). And follow and favourite! Let's get those numbers up, people!**

**Thanks,**

**-A**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25! A quarter of the way to 100 (please, please, God don't let this story have 100 chapters.) thank you all again for your support. Truly this story would be nothing without my lovely readers and their unbelievably kind words. It's a serious boost to my ego though and I feel like I'm starting to believe I'm actually a capable writer, lol imagine that! **

**This chapter yet again is dedicated to 0peneyeZ! She did the translations and did a wonderful job at it once again! Thank you so much Kat, for working so far and giving up your time to help me out! 3 **

**Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving weekend to my fellow Canucks!**

* * *

Chapter XXV

When Bucky awoke he was aware of a small, feminine hand grasping his own. He looked up and noticed how everyone was asleep except for Dugan. Bucky observed how the fire had mostly died out and all that was left were a few red embers. The logs had collapsed into themselves, and very little heat was still given off.

The crisp fall air made him shiver as it settled deep into his bones. Birds were chirping and singing their happy little songs. Sun was shining through the reddening leaves of the trees. Frost had settled over everything as they slept, coating the ground in a thin layer.

Bucky turned and saw Lucy sleeping about only a foot away from him. She had settled her blankets next to him the night prior, a smug smile on her face as she did so. Her evil twinkle in her eye caused his stomach to flip, and his groin to tighten ever so slightly.

Bucky knew he wouldn't get a wink of sleep knowing she was so close by. There was nothing more he wanted to do than take her in his arms and hold her pressed against him like he had the night before. It was torture to be so close to her yet so far, having to act appropriately since they were more public.

Yet, it didn't stop the two of them from getting under their individual blankets and facing one another before falling asleep. Lucy gave him a small smile as she rested her head against her arm. Bucky eagerly returned her grin, remembering what it felt like to be resting on top of her and between her legs in the field they had been in.

Their hands had found each other in the dark as they laid apart. Bucky wanted nothing more than to go beside her and wrap himself around her again but he knew he couldn't.

He settled with holding her hand in his. The two didn't separate the entire night, and when Bucky awoke he saw how she still slept. Her hair was strewn about, looking messy. Small twigs were in it and he couldn't help but chuckle as some drool trailed down from her mouth.

Dugan noticed how Bucky was awake and smirked when he saw how he and Lucy held hands. He gave him a suggestive wink and Bucky rolled his eyes. He released her hand and got up, stretching out his back after sleeping on the hard ground.

His joints popped and his body hurt in places he didn't even know could be hurting. He walked over to Dugan with sleepy eyes, where he saw he had been cooking over the last remaining heat of the dying flames.

"I still go by what I said on the plane," Dugan chuckled as he hovered over the fire he was attempting to rejuvenate. In a small pan that Bucky assumed had been in his pack, Dugan was cooking small bird eggs. Bucky hadn't seen eggs in months and his mouth practically dropped at the sight of them. Clearly, he had gone out early and found them as everyone slept.

"Which was?" He noticed how his stomach growled at the sight of the food.

"That you two will be engaged by the end of the year," The man spoke with a smug grin, looking up at Bucky with a cocked eyebrow.

Bucky rolled his eyes and shoved him lightly but he said nothing. Although he would never admit it, he liked it when Dugan would comment on his and Lucy's relationship. It proved to Bucky that it wasn't just obvious to him and others could see it too.

"What? No comment from the peanut gallery?" Dugan barked out another chuckle.

Bucky pursed his lips and shrugged, "I guess we'll see," He stared over to where Lucy slept. He knew he wanted to wake up with her like he had the last two days for the rest of his life.

"Are you actually entertaining the idea of it? What happened to always wanting to be a bachelor?"

Bucky had never wanted to get married. To him, it was too permanent. He could never imagine being with one woman forever. After all, only almost a year prior he was bedding a random woman in London. What was her name, again? Oh, that was right. It was Mary. Or Margery. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. Because at that time Bucky had never considered anything but the single life. Except for one brief moment three years prior when he first saw Lucy.

Now, he didn't mind the idea. Not one bit. In fact, after his fantasy his mind had played out the day earlier that focused on them being married, Bucky even enjoyed the idea of it.

In fact, it was what he wanted. More than anything, he just wanted her. He would be so lucky to be the man she called her own.

He only smirked as he sat down on a log that had been placed by the fire the night before. "I think I'm falling for her," Was all Bucky could respond with. His eyes flashed over to her once more, making sure she was asleep. Love was something he never really thought about. But when he looked at Lucy, he knew that she was who he had been waiting for his entire life.

He wasn't sure what love was exactly. He didn't think he had ever really been in love. Although he told an ex-girlfriend one time he loved her simply because she said it first. But it was nothing like how he felt for Lucy. Lucy made him miss her when she was in the same room. He wanted to spend all his time with her. And he wanted nothing more than to see her laugh and smile and to make her happy. And he constantly was worried something would happen to her. Bucky knew that if the occasion called for it, he wouldn't hesitate to protect her over himself. He figured that's what love was. And he was well on his way for falling for her.

"Oh yeah, I mean who could resist that?" Dugan teased as he gestured to Lucy as drool continued to lightly trail out of her mouth.

"It's adorable and you know it." The fact he found it endearing and sweet was another sign that he had it bad. Most fellas would take one look and run the other direction, but not Bucky. No, he wasn't going anywhere. He was in it for the long haul. "That's my future wife right there," He said with a large smile on his face.

"It's disgusting but that's what love will do to you." Dugan continued teasing, shaking his head and the two of them.

"Hey take it easy with the whole 'love' stuff, alright? I'm not there just yet." Although Bucky knew he would undoubtedly fall in love with her. It was only a matter of time. He was still in disbelief that someone could love someone else so quickly. To him, it seemed like they needed more time. But he was very, very close to getting there.

"Whatever you say. But uhh, say if you two do get married… Make sure you get me an invite," Dugan smiled up at him.

Bucky only clapped him on the shoulder with a grin. They said nothing more about it, but there wasn't much else that needed to be said.

As people began to wake up, Lucy remained asleep. Something told Bucky that she needed the rest after the long day they had. She had a hard time after the two of them returned from the clearing as she found out she was responsible for Otto's death. She had never killed anyone before, and Lucy had taken it pretty hard despite the man being the worst scum of the earth.

As people began to eat their breakfast, Dugan mentioned how he had only been able to find six bird eggs. Meaning, someone would be left out. With Lucy being asleep, she would be the one to not get any.

But Bucky had another idea. With him being the last one left, he grabbed the pan and walked over to where Lucy was sleeping.

He shook her awake gently and she opened her sleepy eyes and yawned.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." Bucky smiled down at her. She sleepily stretched and then yawned. Her tired eyes looked dull and lacking the usual brightness they had. But despite her still not feeling like herself, she was still able to give him a small grin.

Lucy smiled and stretched again, her eyes catching on the pan, "Whatcha got there?"

"Breakfast in bed," Bucky showed her the contents in the pan and she gasped. It was a little different than the breakfast in bed he really wanted to give her. What he wanted was to make her pancakes and bacon and drink their morning coffee together. And then spend the rest of the morning in bed kissing, and later him on top of Lucy and having her calling out his name. But this would have to do for the time being.

"Oh my God!" She smiled, "I haven't had a fresh egg in months!" She sat up with her blanket draped around her shoulders.

Bucky passed her a fork and Lucy began to dig in. Everyone else was looking at Bucky with curiosity, wondering just why he would give up his breakfast like that.

She groaned in pleasure as she took the first bite and Bucky chuckled as he opened up his rations. Lucy looked at him mid-chew and then frowned.

"Did you not have any?"

"Nah, I wanted to make sure you had some. Plus I'm not that hungry." He lied, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Lucy smiled and then continued eating. She danced happily as she savored the flavour, despite it missing a little salt and pepper.

She stopped eating when she finished half the egg and passed the pan over to Bucky, "I'm not that hungry either." She smiled as she shared.

Bucky couldn't help but feel his heart well up from her generosity. He wanted to make sure she was getting taken care of, and Lucy wanted to do the same thing for him.

He happily accepted and sunk his teeth into the first bite. They said nothing as they continued eating. But Lucy was touched by his gesture of kindness, and also bringing her breakfast in bed. The thought of it instilled something in her as she thought about laying in bed on a Sunday morning and having him bring her food so they could eat together and spend the day under the covers wrapped up in one another.

It was a nice thought, and she smiled as her mind drifted to it. But her happiness was soon cut off when she realized that there was business to take care of.

After Lucy finished eating she stood up and brushed her hands on her pants. She looked around at the men and then spoke, "I decided to go to Sigegarsson Castle."

"And how do you suppose you do that?" Whitney replied snarkily, "You think they're just gonna let you waltz in there?"

"We only have to get past the guards at the front. We can pretend to be high ranking German officials and we take Otto's invitation. After that, we somehow get inside."

"And you think no one is gonna be suspicious of the obvious woman who is a high ranking German officer?" Whitney scoffed, "It's a nice thought but it's not gonna work, darlin'."

"It will, because I won't be the officer. Someone else will be, and I'll pretend to be a guest." Her plan required Bucky to come along. She would rather he was out of danger, but there wasn't much of a choice since she couldn't very well pretend to be a high commanding officer given the fact she was a woman.

"And you're gonna do that how?" Dugan asked her skeptically, thinking there might be a few holes in her plan.

Lucy shrugged, "I'll improvise I guess." She saw the looks of uncertainty flash in all of their eyes. Lucy watched them as their hope deflated, "Look, I know it's not a good plan but it's all I've got. So unless someone else has something better, this is what we're doing. And I can't force any of you to come. So, if I have to I'll do it on my own." Lucy explained. She knew she had to complete her mission. Failure wasn't an option for her anymore, and she knew she had to do this. Even if she was doing it by herself.

"Hard pass on this one, compadre." Whitney quickly said, opting out of not going.

Bucky nodded, "I'll do it." He said and Lucy gave him a small smile. She didn't expect him to volunteer, but she was thankful he was coming anyway.

"I will too," Dugan replied, giving Lucy a reassuring grin.

"Well, then that settles it!" Lucy noticed how no one else, not even Gabe Jones volunteered. "Bucky will pose as a high ranking officer and talk to the guards until we manage to get in. Then I'll get dressed and try to find out what Schmidt has done with the Tesseract." Lucy explained. She would have told Dugan to take Bucky's role, but he looked too Irish and no one would ever believe that he was a German officer. After all, she had heard his accent and it could use some work, to say the least.

Bucky cringed as Lucy spoke, "See, there might be a small problem when it comes to the whole me 'pretending to be a German' thing."

"What you do mean there's a slight problem?" She demanded, "You told me you spoke German!" She recalled back in the cavern under the church where they had first met Bucky told her speaking German wasn't a big accomplishment because he spoke it too.

He winced and then scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Here's the problem, doll." He looked at her, giving her a sorry look, "I may have exaggerated my abilities a bit,"

"I'm sure that's not the only abilities thing you've exaggerated about." Dum Dum found it the appropriate moment to make a joke. Bucky turned to him with an unamused expression, giving him a look that simply asked 'why'.

Dum Dum only put his hands up in surrender, "Sheesh, tough crowd." He said as no one reacted.

"Gentlemen, can we focus?" Lucy snapped. She realized they were going to have to go back to square one with her being the German officer.

"Hey, pige look I'm sorry. But I think you better do it." Bucky replied although he didn't like the idea of her going alone to try to convince guards of who she was.

She shot him a look and huffed, rolling her eyes, "I can't believe you lied to me about speaking German!" It was obvious she was pissed at him. Bucky had almost forgotten what it was like being on the other end of her wrath. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

"You were intimidatingly smart! I had to come up with something! And I wasn't lying when I said I spoke it. I just don't speak it well."

"Ugh, I still can't believe you!" Lucy replied frustratedly, rubbing her hands through her messy hair. She was frustrated at the fact he had lied. Now, they were going to be in a much more compromising position.

"Wow, they really are like a married couple." Gilbert Whitney made the smart ass reply to Lee Miller who was sitting beside him.

Lucy gave Whitney a look that told him to cut it out. He stopped immediately, especially after what happened yesterday when she shot Otto in the leg. Everyone knew better than to push Lucy's buttons when she was pissed off.

"We can still pull this off," Bucky nervously rubbed his knuckles and said reluctantly. He hated the idea of Lucy so it alone, but he knew she was capable.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded, trying to convince herself, "I can do this."

* * *

_I can't do this._ Was all that ran through Lucy's head as they pulled up to the gates in front of the very heavily guarded castle the day after they had that conversation.

Bucky drove the stolen car in which they were traveling in. Lucy sat in the back, as any high ranking officer could. She knew that German women weren't high ranking officers in the army, but she hoped to God that the guards were too dumb to question her.

As they approached the gates with caution, waiting as another car was checked and the guest presented their invitation, Lucy swallowed her nerves thickly.

Bucky turned to Lucy as he drove, he looked at her and they made eye contact. He didn't speak, but she knew what he intended to say through just by the look he gave her.

"I'll be okay," Lucy whispered. It was so odd seeing him in a muted grey Nazi uniform. She hated it and wished to see him in his blue jacket again. The one that brought out his eyes and made them sparkle.

"Should I turn away so you guys can kiss or somethin'?" Dugan asked.

Bucky turned to him with an annoyed look and exhaled frustratedly.

"Ah, sorry," Dugan replied with a smirk, "I forgot that's not your style, Sarg. If you kissed her you'd have to throw her out of this moving vehicle." He was referring back to the plane.

Bucky looked even more annoyed at his comment but Lucy had on a large smile. She chuckled, but her expression soon changed as soon as the automobile in front of them moved and suddenly it was time for her to get into character.

"Remember if anything goes south get yourself out of there." Bucky reminded her. He still couldn't believe that he was allowing the one person he was meant to protect in one of the most dangerous places possible.

Lucy nodded in understanding. Once more, their eyes met as Bucky glanced back at her through the rearview mirror. She gave him a reassuring smile just as they pulled up.

Bucky rolled down the window crank as the guard looked at him with an odd look. Dugan had his hand on his pistol in case things took a turn for the worst. He swallowed a lump in his throat and then gave a small smile to the guard who was staring down at him.

"Guten Abend" _Good evening._ He said with a pursed smile and in the best German he could muster.

"Name und Einladung, bitte" _Name and invitation_, was all the gruff guard could say as he looked on in suspicion at everyone in the car. He had a deep frown that creased his brows together and Lucy could feel her heart racing in her chest.

"Es gibt ein Problem." _There is a problem,_ Bucky cringed as he spoke timidly, something Lucy had never seen before, "Jemand hat einen kleinen Fehler bei den Einladungen gemacht. An sich kein großes Problem... Aber jemand wird definitiv gefeuert weden." _Someone made a slight error on my employers invite. It's not that big of a deal… But someone will definitely be getting fired._ Bucky presented the invite, and then added for good measure, "Oder erschossen."_ Or shot. _

The two guards looked at one another with a look of worry and then stared down at the invite. "der Name?" _The name?_ They checked the list they had as they cross reference invitation.

"Hanna Sauer. Wie Sie sehen können, gab es ein Problem mit der Einladungsliste. Mein Otto steht nicht drauf. Bestimmt ein einfacher Fehler, aber eine sehr sehr große Beleidigung. Ich stelle mir vor, dass eine Kündingung der Verantwortlichen nicht zu viel verlangt wäre? _Hanna Sauer. As you can see, there was a problem with the invitation list. Otto is on it. Surely a simple mistake, but a very very large insult. I'm sure that firing the one responsible isn't too much to ask for? _ Bucky then swallowed thickly before adding once more, "Oder derjenige könnte geköpft werden." _Or that somebody could be beheaded. _

The man realized that the name was feminine looked at his comrade and said something in a hushed tone. Bucky's threat did nothing to worry them. Since they returned the invite to him and then answer, "Wir werden Sie nicht reinlassen, wenn Ihre Einladung nicht zu Ihrem Namen passt." _We will not be letting you in if your invite does not match the name._

Bucky was about to answer when suddenly Lucy made a move and got out of the vehicle.

"Jetzt haben Sie mich dazu gebracht, aus dem Austo auszusteigen. Sie haben mich dazu gebracht, auszusteigen! Schauen Sie was Sie angerichtet haben!" _Now you made me get out of the car! You made me get out of the car! Look what you did! _Lucy exclaimed, pulling all her acting skills out as the men looked confused. "Sind Sie so dumm wie Sie hässlich sind?" _Are you as stupid as you are ugly?_

"Es gibt ein Problem mit Ihrer Einladung, Fräulein" _There is a problem with your invitation, Fräulein._ They looked at her with an odd expression, never having seen a woman in such a masculine uniform before. Let alone a woman who would dare question them or yell at them in such a degrading manner.

"Fräulein? _Fräulein_?" She demanded angrily. The blatant disrespect of them calling her simply 'miss' when she was clearly an officer irked her even though she was only in character.

"Jetzt haben Sie es getan!"_ Now you've done it!_ Bucky exclaimed and worriedly pinched the bridge of his nose, looking stressed. "Wegen Ihnen ist sie ausgestiegen!" _You've made her get out of the car! _He was trying his best to be a sidekick, attempting to channel his finest impression of Charles.

"Diese Verwirrung und das Level des Unprofessionalismus hier ist unglaublich! Wie haben Sie es in die Armee unseres Vaterlandes geschafft? Muss doch schwer gewesen sein, so ganz ohne Hirn!" _This confusion and the level of unprofessionalism is unbelievable! How did you make it into the army of our Vaterland? Must have been difficult, without any brains! _Lucy demanded, and then grabbed the list of names right out of the soldier's hand. They were in shock at the way she was speaking to them, and looking as though they didn't know what to do. "Ein trainierter Affe könnte Ihren Job erledigen! Wussten Sie das? Ein Affe ist schlauer als Sie! Und er sieht auch besser aus."_ A trained monkey could do your job! Did you know that? A monkey is smarter than you! And they're better looking as well._

They looked on at her in shock. Their mouths open and closed like a fish's in disbelief. Flustered, they looked on at her uncomfortably, like children being scolded.

"Wie sind Sie an die Position gekommen, hmm? Stand in der Stellenbeschreibung, dass ein Trottel gesucht wird?! Können Sie nicht lesen? Mein Name ist genau hier, aber es muss einen Fehler gegeben haben, weil da ein anderer Vornahme steht!" _How did you get these positions, hmm? Was the description under the job showing that they needed a moron!? Can you not read? My name is right here but there is a mistake since it was made out to another first name._ She pointed to Otto's name on the chart.

"Aber die Namen stimmen können Sie nicht reinlassen." _But the names don't match. We can't let you in._ One of the men said rather shakily, looking nervous.

Lucy only cocked her head while she had exceptional posture, put her hands behind her back and stood up straight, "Vielleicht swollen Sie dem Führer erklären, dass seine Representanten am Tor aufgehalten wurden?" _Well, perhaps you would like to be the one to tell the Führer as to why his representative wasn't allowed past the gates?_

The man paled and he looked at his comrade, and then skeptically back at Lucy. She raised an eyebrow and then they looked shaken as they finally nodded.

"In Ordnung, Sie können rein." _Alright, you can go in. _They finally spoke and Lucy felt relief wash over her. She could have immediately let her shoulders drop and released a satisfied sigh but instead, she kept herself together. Muttering something about why morons shouldn't be allowed in the army, Lucy got back in the car and let out a shaky breath.

"We're good," Bucky said more to himself than to anyone else. His heart had been pounding in his chest as Lucy conversed with the guards.

He made sure to check back on her through the rearview mirror as he drove into the incredibly large castle entrance. The place was built a very long time ago but had since transformed into an incredibly lucrative home. Lucy looked up as they went up the drive to see the large stonework as well as all the intricate details in the architecture.

As Bucky looked back and saw her flustered Dugan made sure to compliment her performance. Bucky had been sure that it wouldn't work, but he should have known at that point Lucy knew what she was doing.

Lucy directed him not to pull up to the front, but rather the back where the valets had been parking the other automobiles. Bucky listened eagerly, not wanting to have to deal with any more Nazi's than what was necessary.

After they parked and got out of the car, Bucky looked to Lucy who was deep in thought and forming a plan. "Now what, Doc?" He asked her as she looked up and the castle and bit her lip.

"Not sure yet. I haven't planned that far," Was all she answered with. Lucy had no idea how she was going to sneak in without warranting suspicion as to why a woman was a military officer. Thankfully, the guards were too dumb and threatened by her, but higher officials wouldn't be and she likely would be apprehended on sight.

Lucy looked up to the castle and noticed how a window was open a couple of stories above. A drain pipe was right beside it, and suddenly Lucy got a flashback from her time in Egypt. She remembered having to climb to escape, and Lucy knew she would likely be able to do that again if she didn't have any more options.

Granted, this was much higher up than the simple one-story house in Egypt, but Lucy knew she might not have a choice.

Looking to Bucky, she sighed and then began taking off her jacket and hat. "What are you doing?" He asked her as she unbuttoned her shirt a bit to give her more flexibility and began rolling up the sleeves to her elbow.

"I'm gonna climb up there," She gestured to the window and Bucky immediately had his hit the ground.

"No, no way. That's not happening. I'm not watching you fall to your death." He insisted, getting nauseous just looking at the height of the window. He hated heights, and he wasn't about to let the woman he had feelings for climb that high up.

"Relax," Lucy shoved her jacket at him and winked. Bucky rolled his eyes at her nonchalant attitude and how she didn't seem worried. Meanwhile, he was worried sick at even the mere suggestion.

"Hard to do that when you're about to be climbing forty feet in the air," Bucky mumbled as Lucy stretched and then began her climb.

"Why?" She called back down with a smirk, "You worried?"

"I just don't wanna have to catch you if you fall." Bucky swallowed a lump in his throat as he saw the woman he wanted to protect more than anything start moving up the drain pipe.

He was shocked to see her doing it with remarkable ease, and Dum Dum chuckled as Bucky watched in minor surprise at seeing the nimble way she moved. "I guess you have nothing to worry about," He looked up and clicked his teeth, saying with a devilish tone, "Don't be so tense, she'll be fine."

Bucky hadn't even noticed how his fists were clenched and his jaw was locked. He felt like he could barely breathe as he watched Lucy climb higher and higher, her boots being carefully placed on the edge as she inched her body upward.

"Just enjoy the view," Dugan noted crassy, his eyebrows going up as they both realized they were at the perfect angle below to ogle Lucy's behind.

Bucky looked at the man, surprised by his inappropriate comment and scolding, "Knock it off!"

"Hey, I know you're into her and all that and that's good for you, pal. But the rest of us fellas don't have a lady in our bed to keep us warm at night. That ass is the highlight of my week," Dugan chuckled again as Lucy kept climbing.

Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes before admitting as he looked up, "Yeah, mine too."

He tried not to think of the way it was pressed against his groin the other night. Or how she felt as he rested between her legs as he was over top of her. Controlling his sexual thoughts about her was getting harder and harder with each day. And Bucky even found himself embracing them instead of trying to push them away like he had been doing since the moment he realized he had feelings for her.

They continued watching, Bucky cringing as Lucy lost her footing for a second but then regaining it. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he felt his adrenaline racing for her.

"She's like a spider monkey!" Bucky looked up in awe, his eyes squinting as she moved further and further up. The way she moved was so fluid and with such ease, Bucky would have guessed that she had done it before.

"That's one hell of a woman." Dugan spoke in admiration and look his head in disbelief as he watched her.

"Boy, don't I know it." Bucky looked up and suddenly felt pride well up as he watched her. He felt giddy as he turned to Dugan and with a big smile "I am definitely gonna marry her." He said it with the same confidence he told Steve when they had first met three years prior. This time though, he was determined to make it work. His mind flashed back to how she had told him she wanted him the night before and suddenly Bucky's stomach flipped. He couldn't believe that she reciprocated his feelings.

Dugan looked at him with a cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah I thought so too. Until now. She's too good for you."

Bucky just looked annoyed and gave him a questioning look, as a means to ask why he would say such a thing.

Dugan only shrugged and then replied with a smirk, "It's true!" He defended himself.

"I know, but don't say it." He rolled his eyes with a sigh at the man as he scowled.

Dugan patted him on the shoulder reassuringly, "Yeah, yeah don't worry. That dame's crazy about you. You've got a good one. Let's hope if you do end up getting hitched that your kids take after her; because no offense, but she is far more impressive than you."

Bucky smirked as he watched Lucy safely fall safety through the window a little clumsily. "God, I hope so. We're gonna make some damn cute babies one day."

"Not too soon I hope," Dugan cocked an eyebrow and watched as Lucy's feet disappeared inside as she fell into the castle and a loud banging noise was heard as she landed on the floor, "Hate to lose that one due to you not putting on a jimmy hat."

"She's not going anywhere." Bucky couldn't imagine having to be separated due to carelessness or the army finding out they were romantically involved. He finally just got Lucy back, he didn't need to lose her again. "Plus, we're gonna need years of practice of making kids before finally gettin' it right." Bucky added just for good measure, sounding like the smuggest bastard in the world as he thought of all the times they could 'practice'.

Dugan only looked at him as Bucky spoke and shook his head, "You're one lucky son of a bitch, you know that?"

Bucky shrugged, once again thinking back to how Lucy had asked him to kiss her the night before. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Lucy's muscles were shaking by the time she climbed through the window. She clumsily fell as soon as she got in, smacking against the hard floor and feeling something topple over her as she laid on the ground breathlessly for only a moment.

The boys were both still waiting for her to get to safety, and she figured that they would figure out on their own how to get into the castle.

As Lucy looked around, she noticed she was in some sort of powder room. It was nicely decorated, with a mix of furnishing from the turn of the century but also some more modern inclusions. She stood up and noticed the large vase with an intricate bouquet in it and Lucy looked at it in shock. She never expected Nazi's too be too concerned with flora and making things look pretty and full of life.

As Lucy stood up and tried to catch her breath she soon realized she wasn't alone in the powder room. A woman emerged in shock at Lucy looking disheveled and in a uniform.

She squealed in surprise and was about to head out of the room when Lucy had her eyes catch on her.

"Wait!" She requested. The woman was suddenly curious and Lucy looked down her dress in surprise. They looked roughly the same size, and Lucy realIzed what she had to do and sighed. Closing the door with her hand and standing in the way so the woman couldn't leave, Lucy looked at the red satin dress she was wearing up and down.

She sighed, before apologizing, "I am so sorry to do this,"

It took only a whack in the head with the vase Lucy had just been admiring for the woman to hit the ground like a sack of flour. The vase was shattered all over the ground, the flowers scattered. Lucy looked again with pity at the woman's unconscious figure but she knew that it was necessary to carry out her mission.

As Lucy began to strip down, the only thought that ran through her head was: here goes nothing. It wasn't necessarily easy to be calm while about to partake in a suicide mission but Lucy knew it was just something she had to do.

It took her only a few moments to get the woman out of her dress and place Lucy's uniform on her to preserve her decency. Lucy shimmed in the dress, realizing it was a little snugger than she was used to due to her curves.

She jumped around a bit trying to get the zipper all the way up. Once she finally got it on, Lucy had to take a moment to look at herself in the mirror.

The red silk brought out all the dark hues in her hair and eyes. She hadn't seen herself in a dress in nearly a year. As she stared at herself Lucy didn't even recognize the woman looking back at her in the mirror.

Trying to do something with her hair, Lucy did a simple updo, stealing some of the woman's bobby pins and placing them in her dark locks.

Finally, she rummaged through the small clutch the woman had brought and fished out a red lipstick. Lucy painted it on her lips, smearing the crimson tones over it. She had to blink a couple of times as she realized that this was the most beautiful she had been in so long. Lucy hadn't felt that way in a while, and only until recently with Bucky did she know she was still desirable.

Looking at the strangers' reflection in the mirror and staring herself in the eye, Lucy convinced herself one thing. The opposite of what she was thinking when she first began the mission … _I can do this._

* * *

**So sorry this chapter was slightly uneventful. The next one will have a toonnn of action! Plus some fluff for all my romantics out there. ;) I'll try to update as soon as I can (hopefully within the next 24 hours!) Because I'm very excited to share what I've been cooking up!**

**Please review! They inspire me so much and are so lovely and touching to know you are all enjoying the story so far. And don't forget to follow/favourite.**

**-A**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, hello, my beautiful readers! I know I promised my last update that I would be posting in 24 hours but I unfortunately got a little busy. I also wanted to allow you all some more time to let me know what you thought of the last chapter through your reviews!**

**This one is a little more exciting than the other one's I've posted. And I have to apologize ****ahead of time for its crazy length. I also have been writing a couple more chapters ahead and I think this will at least be going well past 35/40 chapters! Which is just crazy to me. But hey, I need a satisfying ending after all the work I put in.**

**Trigger Warning: Some violence. Extreme fluff ;)**

* * *

Chapter XXVI

By the time Bucky and Dugan had finally managed to get into the castle a sickening feeling in his stomach began to rise. He wondered if Lucy had been discovered, and if she managed to somehow get into the ballroom without being detected. Worry coursed through him as he thought about the possibility of things going horribly wrong.

Bucky stood near Dugan in the ballroom with a glass of champagne in his hand, something he hadn't had in what seemed like eons. The bubbling, sickly sweet, French wine tasted sour on his tongue and he wondered if there was a stronger drink he could get.

Bucky tried to remain quiet as much as possible, knowing his poor German would likely be the reason as to why he would be caught. But thankfully, many people were there and he heard several other languages in the mix. Dugan stood beside him with a glass in his own hand, happily chatting away with some kind of duchess who had taken a fancy to him.

The longer they waited the more anxious Bucky became that Lucy was compromised. It was taking far too long for him to reconvene with her, and he wondered just what would happen if she got caught.

One thing he did know, was that he'd stop at nothing to make sure that that woman was safe. She meant more to him than she could possibly ever know, and if anything turned south Bucky would lose his mind. She was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with; the woman he could see himself raising a family with.

And the more he thought of it, and the more he dwelt in his and Dugan's conversation they had outside, Bucky realized that it was the only thing he was sure of.

He didn't just want her with him at nighttime, in bed together as he moved inside of her. He wanted her mornings, and all the things in between. He wanted to see her sipping a cup of coffee as she read the paper. He wanted to see her stomach swell with the life he put inside of her and be there for her every day after that. Bucky wanted to grow old with her. Watching as their grandchildren would run through their halls and how Lucy would smile and be just as gorgeous as the day he first met her.

As he thought of that he realized how much he truly felt more for her than any other woman in his entire life. Bucky knew that he was a goner. To him, nothing ever made more sense than them being together. And if they made it out of that castle alive, he would make damn sure that she knew just how he felt.

The moment that Bucky was about to lift his glass to his lips and take another sip his eye caught on something. He stopped what he was doing mid-action and felt his jaw hit the ground ever so slightly as he tried to remain composed.

What stood before him was a vision in red, a goddess of a woman. An inhuman, undeniable beauty who resembled Aphrodite herself. She was dressed in the deepest shape of crimson, her lips matching it. The short sleeves and draping back revelled more of her body than he had seen since the night he had to undress her.

Bucky was speechless. His eye caught on her and he didn't think he could tear away his gaze even if he wanted to. The colour of red stood out amongst every other shade. It was sensuous, serious, angry, and violent. But it was also soft and calming. The woman's gentle frame that it rested on was something that should have been a museum. Each dip, curve, and angle was something he wanted to admire. She was an ethereal, unbelievable beauty that had no equal.

As Bucky looked at her, all he could softly mutter was a gentle "Holy shit," under his breath.

Dugan's eyes caught on her as well and he chuckled at seeing Bucky's floored reaction. He swallowed a lump in his throat, and wondered when exactly he died and if she was what heaven looks like.

Lucy then smiled at Bucky and his heart nearly stopped beating. Especially when the realization came toppling over him that wanting a future with her, a family, and grow old together only meant one thing...

He was undeniably, inexplicably, and uncontrollably in love with her.

And he was more than happy with the idea of that. Because she was the woman he would call his own, the woman he would marry. The woman who would mother his children. And the woman that he wanted to make smile every single day for the rest of his life.

Bucky couldn't stop himself as he moved forward through the crowd. He grabbed two champagne glasses from a server who walked around with them on a large tray.

It was like his feet had a mind of their own. He just kept walking, unable to keep himself away from her for even a second longer.

Lucy smiled at him as he approached, she said hello to him in German, acting as though they were strangers.

"You look," Bucky couldn't keep himself from telling her how gorgeous she was. He knew he should speak in German but he didn't know the words to properly convey how he felt. "Absolutely stunning," Was all he could say as he passed her a glass of champagne.

"Dankeschön," _Thank you, _Lucy said formally and gave him a pressingly look when he began speaking English. Luckily, no one paid any attention to them as they slipped away to the side. Because of her nerves, Lucy drank the champagne he got her in what seemed like seconds.

"Did you find anything out yet?" She whispered close to his ear, causing a shiver to roll down the base of his spine. He imagined just briefly what it would be like for her to trail her mouth up the skin of his neck, tenderly pressing kisses to it and sucking on it. He wondered what it would feel like to hold her flushed against him, their bodies conjoined as he felt her breath on him just as he did a few seconds ago. But instead, it was to whisper dirty things in his ear of what she wanted him to do to her before taking his earlobe in her mouth and biting it.

"Nothing so far," He whispered back and then gave her a look as to ask if she had.

"I haven't seen Schmidt yet," She finished the last little bit of champagne and disposed of her glass on a tray a server was walking around collecting empties with. She took another one eagerly, trying to calm her nerves. "But I keep hearing things how this auction is intended to fund something. A project. I recognize quite a few people here, scientists, archaeologists, philtrophists and weapons dealers."

Bucky had no idea that so many people would have been invited to this thing. Whatever Schmidt was planning, he clearly needed to money for it since it wasn't being funded by the German government.

"What do you think it is?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know, but it seems like they're hoping to do a demonstration later today." Was all she answered with before Bucky finished his glass and then grabbed her hand. He took her champagne glass away from her, although she heavily protested.

"Dance with me," Was all he said in a comment of confidence and pulled her out to the ballroom floor. He knew they were on a mission and they should be focusing, but he also knew they likely weren't going to make it out alive. The least he could do was hold her one last time.

Lucy protested while hissing his name but allowed herself to get pulled on the dance floor and into his arms anyway. A new song began, and Bucky twirled her around and her skirt billowed. He held her closer than he should have when Lucy came back in from the twirl.

Her breath hitched for only a moment as his hand rested lowly on the small of her back. It didn't dip any further though, as he remained a gentleman.

"I almost forget what we're doing here while we're dancing like this." She whispered against his ear again. Her fingers played with the small hairs on the back of his neck. Bucky felt a deep feeling settle in his stomach as he felt her touch him. It was funny how even the most innocent physical contact could build such a desperate need for her.

"Doll, you make me feel some kinda way." Was all he said, exasperated as Lucy quietly shushed him, worried people might hear his Yankee accent.

He only looked at her as he pulled her flush against him so they were even closer. "It's true." He told her again and couldn't help but take in all her beauty, "You look incredible."

She only smiled softly, but Bucky noticed how her face fell as her eyes caught of something behind him. Her mouth fell open slightly and she whispered to him with her eyes still on what caused her to react that way, "Schmidt is here now."

Bucky knew better than to turn around and gaze at their target. He swallowed a lump in his throat as Lucy looked over his shoulder. She then fixated her gaze back in Bucky, trying not to be too obvious.

"What should we do?" Bucky asked lowly.

"Wait," Was all she answered and then tried to look back at him. She sighed and gave him a small smile, "And try to enjoy dancing."

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm certainly enjoying myself." Bucky whispered back to her and gently kissed the top of her head.

Lucy revelled in the small touch of his lips. Her eyes fluttered closed at the contact of his mouth on her skin. She wanted to capture his lips in hers and kiss him hungrily, but she knew she couldn't. But God, she wanted to so badly.

"I am too," Lucy whispered back gripping his shoulder tightly. She didn't tell him that any time he held her like that she enjoyed it. She smiled as she rested her head against him.

"God, we better make it out of here alive." Bucky chuckled lowly. The feeling of her against him was something he felt like he would never get used to. "We still haven't had a proper kiss."

Lucy smirked and licked her lips as she looked up at him, "You planning on finally kissing me after this?" She blatantly flirted.

"Pige," He moved some hair out of her face and his hand graced her cheek ever so slightly. He put his mouth close to hers, gently pressing his lips to the corner or hers in a soft peck and whispered, "I'm gonna kiss you so good that you're not going to remember your own name after I'm finished."

Lucy shivered and a deep, burning ache settled in the pit of her lower belly. The man had so much sex appeal that she didn't know it was even possible to feel the way she did. How was it that she wanted him to whisper sweet nothings in her ear before kissing her gently, but also to pin her down on a bed and ravish her?

Lucy was lost in her own thoughts for only a moment until she noticed Schmidt slip out of the room. He was alone, and unfollowed by any of his staff or guests. Lucy quickly looked back at Bucky and said hasilty, "Schmidt just left the room. Do we follow him?"

"Yeah, where's Dugan?" Bucky separated from Lucy, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the dance floor. His mind went into overdrive as suddenly the mission was the only thing he cared about. He could flirt with Lucy all he wanted afterwards, but at that moment he had a job to do.

They spotted the man with red hair quite easily and walked over to him at a pace that looked a little rushed. But they couldn't waste time, and Lucy was worried she would miss the chance to get Schmidt alone.

When they approached Dugan the man had a smirk on his face and a glass of champagne in his hand. "You two love birds are looking awfully cozy over there," He teased them. Bucky noticed how Dugan was no longer even attempting to be sly about the matter or the two of them.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy replied and rolled her eyes, "We just found Schmidt, we're gonna tail him."

"Right," Dugan straightened his jacket and his expression changed into something more serious, "The auction is just about to start. I'll stay here and scope it out, we rendezvous back at the car if things go sideways."

"Got it," Bucky nodded and grabbed Lucy by the hand as they began to head towards the exit that Schmidt took.

Lucy was so preoccupied with her tunnel vision on Schmidt that she hardly noticed when her shoulder collided with another lady. Lucy frantically apologized and tried her best to be as casual as possible so people wouldn't notice what was going on. The lady told her it was perfectly alright and to stop fussing since it was an accident. She fixed some of the creases in her skirt and then her eye caught on Lucy.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met." The woman extended her hand to Lucy after just having accidently bumped into her. She had been watching Lucy and Bucky dance and was curious about them. The woman had a strong French accent, which Lucy was happy to hear. It meant she wouldn't have to converse in German any longer.

"Hanna Sauer" Lucy shook her hand and introduced herself. She didn't mean to be short but she had to get to Shmidt before their widow closed.

"Pleasure. And this is? I don't recall us meeting either." She raised her eyebrows at Bucky, turning her attention to him.

"This is my husband," Lucy answered in French and although Bucky didn't speak much of it he understood enough. She ran her hand up his arm intimately, a small gesture but one that made his stomach flip. He never knew that Lucy introducing him as her husband was something that he not only wanted, but needed to hear. For a moment, he caught a glimpse of the future that he wanted with her yet again.

The woman smiled as her suspicions were confirmed, "I thought so. I'm sorry to intrude but I was watching you on the dance floor and you looked very in love."

Lucy looked at Bucky and smiled fondly at him. Once again, the way she looked at him made him nearly want to jump for joy. "We're newlyweds," She gently grasped his hand, squeezing it tightly. And then winked before saying, "I can barely keep my hands off of him."

"I don't blame you," The lady smirked as she looked Bucky up and down. Lucy found herself getting twinge of jealousy in her stomach but also pride. She couldn't believe that a man so desirable wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him.

"Pardon me as we head off to somewhere more private," Lucy implied lewdly and the woman blushed at the suggestive statement.

She hurried off without even saying goodbye. She knew they couldn't afford to lose their target, and it would soon turn into a disaster if Lucy wasted any more time.

Lucy kept holding Bucky's hand as they disappeared into the room that Schmidt had snuck into. They burst through the doors, only to see that the room was empty. Lucy looked around the grand room, taking in all the extraordinary designs and details.

Lucy turned to Bucky in confusion, after realizing that there was no other exit beyond the one they came from.

"Think he could have slipped out?" Lucy asked, wondering if that woman distracting them could have made them lose focus.

"Unlikely." Bucky answered skeptically.

Lucy immediately had an idea and she quickly ordered, "Look for anything that could open up a secret room!"

Bucky only nodded and they hasilty rushed to the fireplace mantel. In all of Lucy's previous experiences, the secret room was always by the fireplace. They started lifting objects and trying to find something that could trigger the door's mechanism.

"So, husband huh?" Bucky teased her, bringing up what she had told that woman. He looked over at Lucy with a smirk as he continued rifling around things in the room.

"Thought you couldn't speak French." Lucy quipped back smugly.

"Oh, I speak enough to understand what you were saying." He winked, "And I gotta say, you were a little too excited to be sayin' we were hitched."

"Well, can you blame me?" Lucy winked, "That woman couldn't keep her eyes off of you." She felt odd whenever she thought of how other women perceived Bucky. Lucy hadn't really seen how others interacted with him, considering at base camp they were always surrounded by men. Of course, she knew he was a ladies man. But she never noticed how much until their were other women around. She felt jealousy well inside her again.

"Too bad for her I only have my eyes set on one dame." He told her as he continued looking around, trying his hardest to figure out where the hell Schmidt could have disappeared to. He was quiet for a moment until he brought up, clearing his throat, "You told me once that you were scared of getting married. Back in Brooklyn you mentioned that…"

Lucy paused and then looked to Bucky. She had loved Daniel, yes. But something was always missing. Something she felt when she was with Bucky. "It does scare me. But for some reason with the right person it doesn't seem so terrifying."

Bucky wanted to say something. Anything, really. And anything would have been better than just standing there dumbfounded and speechless. He loved her, and the fact that she had just revealed so much to him left him a little in shock.

"Lucy, I umm…" Bucky cleared his throat and moved forward to her, "I think I should tell you something before we possibly die." He wanted to tell her he loved her. He had to, knowing it might be their last moments together.

"Okay, what is it?" She frowned and asked skeptically. She was worried he would tell her some big secret like he had a kid back in New York, or that he wasn't as available as he had implied.

"I just want you to know how I really feel about you. This isn't some stupid fling, or something I'm going to get over in a few weeks. You're the real deal. I don't know. I guess I'm just tryna say… And I know you've been out with Howard Stark, and I don't have much to offer you and you're clearly very out of my league, but I like you. A lot. Too much actually and it's terrifying. And staying away from you is getting harder and harder for me to do and I don't think it's something I want anymore." He swallowed a lump in his throat and said genuinely said, "I want you. Possibly more than anything in my entire life."

She was speechless, unable to process what he said. She couldn't believe that this was a conversation they were having at that moment. But like he said, they might not even make it out alive.

Lucy looked at him with soft eyes and he began speaking again, rambling nervously, "And I know the idea of marriage and spending the rest of your life with someone scares you. But I don't… uhh, what I'm trying to say…" he stuttered and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "I was always scared of it too. But in that moment where you introduced me as your husband it didn't terrify me that much. In fact, I even liked it. Probably because you're all I can think about and I feel like I can tell you things I've never told anyone. And I have this strange urge to protect you always even though I know you can take care of yourself since you're the toughest broad I know." He chuckled at the thought. "But I miss you when you're not around. And seeing you is the best part of my day." He sighed and then continued softly. His hands going into his pockets as he said almost shly, "What can I say, doll? You're my best friend."

It was the first time besides Steve that Bucky ever told someone they were his best friend. And obviously, Lucy wasn't as close to him as Steve was, given they had known each other for years and grown up together. But Bucky felt something with her that he didn't with anyone else. Not only did he love her, but he knew their connection was something not everyone got to experience in life. They had a relationship like no other, and he was positive the universe was driving them towards each other. They were meant to be together; destined and fated to be. And there wasn't a doubt in Bucky Barnes' mind that Lucy Heinrich was his soulmate.

"Bucky," Lucy said breathlessly and he turned to her, expecting her to rush over to him and slam her mouth onto his. It was the perfect moment for them to do so. He had just admitted his feelings, and they were all alone and surrounded by a bunch of Nazis.

She moved forward and his heart nearly stopped beating. He took her face in his hands and was about to lean down and capture her mouth in a hot, desperate, passionate kiss. It would have reflected every ounce of desire, yearning, longing, lust, and love. A kiss that would have rivaled every other kiss in existence. One that not even famous lovers could have achieved. Romeo and Juliet, Cleopatra and Marc Antony, Paris and Helen, and Lancelot and Geuinevere had nothing on them.

Bucky was finally moved downwards to take her in the most unbelievable kiss when Lucy reached forward and moved a book on the fireplace mantel.

He paused when he saw how the fireplace seemed to turn into itself and reveal a passageway. He looked at Lucy in shock and couldn't believe she had found it with such ease. Truly, she was the most incredible woman to ever walk the face of the earth.

She licked her lips before awkwardly saying with his hands still on her face, "I found the secret entrance." It was the only thing she could mutter and Lucy kicked herself for not waiting until after the kiss to reveal her find.

"God, you're so smart." Bucky breathed out in amazement, baffled by her. Once again, Bucky was realizing she was completely out of his league. He kissed her cheek lightly and with a smirk praised her, "Good job, sweetheart."

She smiled at his compliment and blushed ever so slightly. Lucy wanted to dwell and analyze everything he had just admitted to her but she knew she didn't have to time. So as they went into the secret passage way, Lucy noticed how they both drew their guns as they carefully walked in.

She whispered quietly back to Bucky with a grin , "Also," She licked her lips, "You're my best friend too." Lucy admitted without a doubt in her mind. She had never had a close friend before except Daniel, Charles, and Elsa. So the fact that she felt so close to Bucky after such a small amount of time was something new for her. She was oddly comfortable with him though, and trusted him more than anyone.

Bucky couldn't help but smile as Lucy admitted she felt the same. He didn't have much time to enjoy the feeling though, as immediately he was put on edge.

The contrast of Lucy having a gun in her hand while also in her beautiful gown was odd. Bucky also realized that besides the first night they met, he had never even seen her in a dress. He had become accustomed to seeing her in men's uniforms and jumpsuits.

Lucy's heart raced ever so slightly as they walked down the corridor. Her gun was at the ready and the safety was off. She suddenly felt as though it had been a very bad idea coming the the castle and snooping around for something they weren't even sure was there.

Her blood turned cold when they heard someone rounded the corner and immediately Bucky pulled Lucy into an alcove. He pressed his body against hers to keep her hidden and once the person passed by they immediately relaxed.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." Was all Bucky said.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, in complete disbelief she had allowed him to come along like this. If anything happened to Bucky she would never forgive herself.

They walked in silence for awhile, not seeing another person. It wasn't until they reached a fork in the cavern that Lucy suddenly was confused. She looked at Bucky, and he seemed to understand what she was about to say.

Immediately, he shot back, answering, "No. Not gonna happen. We're not splitting up."

She knew splitting up would have been the best thing to do, but also Bucky was right. Splitting up would be more dangerous. "We stick together," He insisted as Lucy nodded.

They took the tunnel on the right, descending into it as her heart raced faster and faster.

* * *

Going right turned out to be a very large mistake. A very, very, large mistake. Because it led exactly to what Lucy was hoping for. As it turned out, the demonstration that Shmidt was hoping to show was a little behind schedule.

They were trying to still find a way to make whatever evil they were cooking up work.

And as Lucy and Bucky stood above in an overhanging room, they watched in horror.

A man was strapped to a table, large bindings keeping his arms and legs pinned down. He was shirtless, and only wearing a pair of pants. It looked as though he was almost ready for an operation, only he was fully conscious and looking as though he wasn't even a tad nervous.

"What do you mean you haven't made it work yet?" Shmidt demanded of a stubby little man with glasses in a lab coat. "I have donors upstairs waiting to see what we've done!"

"I'm sorry, but we haven't figured out a way to successfully pass the consciousness over." The man said nervously, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his pristine white coat.

"Must I do everything myself!? All you have to do is read from the bloody scrolls!" The man lost his temper. But as he spoke Lucy's ears picked up, her jaw dropped open and suddenly her worst fear was realized.

"Oh my God," She whispered under her breath and hasilty began looking around. Her eyes darted to several corners of the room, wondering and praying her suspicions on what they were doing was wrong.

"What?" Bucky asked quickly, worried about Lucy's tone.

"I think I know what—," Lucy was stopped short as her jaw dropped open. Fear raced through her body and she was immediately hit with the need to go down there guns blazing.

Being drug in at gunpoint was Dum Dum Dugan. His hands were up in surrender, and he had a bloody nose from where he was hit by a butt of a gun.

"Oh no," Bucky could only say, fear dripping from his voice. Seeing his friend taken prisoner made his blood boil. Suddenly, all he saw was red, and all he wanted was to help. But he knew he had a mission to do first, and his first priority was to keep Lucy safe.

The door behind them burst open and men were yelling in German. Lucy and Bucky both places their hands up in surrender, dropping their guns on the floor. Bucky's face was twisted in a scowl and his jaw was clenched. He wanted nothing more than to fight his way out of it but he knew the chances of them getting out alive were slim.

"Shit," Lucy whispered under her breath as the men's guns were trained on them. She flashed Bucky a look and suddenly he wished he had kissed her when he had the chance. They were going to die there, and he would never know what it felt like to really be with her.

He would never be able to tell her he loved her. That broke Bucky's heart more than anything. He would never be able to kiss her, to be with her, to have a family.

He flashed her a look as they began walking with the guards. Lucy looked back at him, her eyes wide with fear. He wanted to tell her everything would be okay. But Bucky already knew they were going to die.

"It'll be alright, Luce." He told her, trying to comfort her as they walked down. He wanted to grab her hand. To touch her, even just gently grazing her skin would have been enough. Bucky knew he was lying to her, and Lucy knew it too from the look that she gave him.

One of the German's yelled something at him that he didn't understand for speaking out of turn. He immediately tried to retort with a smart-ass comment which backfired instantly.

He was punched in the stomach, causing him to double over and groan in pain. Lucy yelled to stop, he heard the desperation in her voice as she screamed.

The man who punched him grabbed Lucy by the chin, and sneered at her. "Don't fucking touch her!" Bucky yelled before doubling over again and coughing. He was punched again, causing him to groan in pain once more.

"You would be wise to keep quite as well, Fräulein." He gripped her chin harshly, forcing her to look up at him as his fingers pressing hard enough to bruise her skin.

Lucy only spit in his face, getting it right in his eye. The man recoiled in disgust, and Bucky couldn't help but smile at her fiery temper.

"Go to hell!" Lucy hissed at him as he quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

The man only sneered again before backhanding her harshly across the face. She gasped as her hand went to her stinging cheek. Her hair strewn about and falling out of the updo she had done. Meanwhile, the man had a sickening grin on his face. She said nothing though, only bit her cheek to keep herself from speaking again and getting hit once more.

"Oh, boy," Bucky could only cough more, trying to catch his breath from the heavy fist that had landed in his stomach, "I am so going to kill you for that." He looked at the man with despise. No one, and he meant no one, should ever hit a woman. Let alone _his_ woman.

"Take them away," Was all the angry man commanded, looking at his two American prisoners in spite.

Lucy was grabbed by the tops of her arms. They pulled her away from Bucky despite his protests. She was so much smaller than them that it didn't take much to yank her around and force her to go anywhere. Especially since she was clumsy in her heels.

Bucky swallowed as he saw how she was manhandled and pulled down to where Dugan was. All he wanted to do was hold her tightly to him and kiss her forehead and tell her everything was going to be okay.

He wanted to go back to them lying in the grass a few nights ago. He wanted to kiss her and claim her as his. He wanted to take her lips in the most hungry, passionate kiss of all time and show her what exactly she meant to him.

And as he looked over to the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, Bucky was speechless. Fire burned in her eyes, and her jaw was clenched from the anger that was coursing through her.

But he was trying to memorize what she looked like. To see the little freckles on her nose, and the little flecks of green in her hazel eyes. He wanted to remember the way she had one stubborn curl that would always fall in front of her face.

He wanted to remember her laugh, and what her hand felt like while his was wrapped around it. He wanted to remember how it felt as she breathed softly next to him as she slept and what her body felt like enveloped by his own.

They were pulled out to the floor of the experimentation room. A German guard explained to Schmidt that they were found snooping around. Dugan's face fell as he saw them get pushed forward.

"Shit," He only shook his head, "Not you two as well."

"Sorry, Dum Dum." Bucky apologized, wondering if this was going to be the last few minutes alive. The man only shrugged and promised it was alright, giving him a sympathetic look. He didn't look pissed or scared to die. All three of them knew it was a very real possibility.

Schmidt only chuckled as he saw the three of them, "Now, this is interesting." Even his voice was sinister. Everything about him oozed evil. He moved like a snake, fluid and light. "What an odd gang of misfits this is," He particularly looked at Lucy, stopping to stare down at her.

She remained tall, her chin jutting out and her posture rigid. She wouldn't allow him to know how scared she was.

"I must say Dr. Heinrich, your beauty precedes you. All the stories, for once, seem to be true." Bucky didn't miss the way he glanced down at her breasts. He wanted to tell the man to back off looking at his future wife, but instead he only scowled in anger.

"How do you know me?" She was surprised, wondering how he could have possibly recognized her from her face alone.

"I've been following your work for some time. You may recall I even attempted to recruit your fiancé, Dr. Rehal, to do some work for me. Pity he refused. I'm sure that something could have been arranged before he made the trip to Auschwitz." He lifted her silver Star of David pendant out from between her breasts. Bucky wanted nothing more than to punch him directly in the jaw.

Lucy only scowled and then sneered, "He would have rather died than work for scum like you!"

The man only smirked, "You have spirit. I will give you that." He walked away smugly, his hands clasped behind him. "And I must admit that without you," His hands gestured out he motioned to the entirety of the room, "None of this would have been possible."

Lucy frowned, her eyes darting to the man who was looking curiously down from where he was strapped to the table. She was confused and obviously more than perplexed, wondering how exactly she directly played a role in all this.

"I think all your crazy is going to your brain. Because I've never done anything like this." She scoffed and Bucky looked at the wheels turning in her head.

"Really? Are you so sure?" The man smiled evilly and gestured to a glass box. It stood in front of everything and to Bucky it looked like a weird vase with a dog head attached to it.

Lucy seemed to know what it was. He had never seen her so mad before, and all she could do while keeping her eyes glued to the artifact was growl.

"That's my _goddamn_ canopic jar."

It had been the same one she had stolen in Egypt. The one she was trying to keep out of the hands of the Nazi's. Apparently, she risked her life and was shot for no reason. Since they ended up getting it anyway after she had secured it. That meant they either had a spy in the army who procured it for them, or they ambushed the transportation that was intended to take the jar and scrolls back to London.

"Very, very good." Schmidt did a slow, mocking clap. He watched as Lucy slowly began to piece it all together. Her eyes fell to the ancient scrolls she helped procured while on that trip. Her gaze flashed to the man who was strapped to the table and her mouth fell open.

"You son of a bitch," Was all she hissed once she realized what was happening.

He began to cackle as Dugan and Bucky looked around confused, still wondering what was going on long after Lucy had figured it out.

"Dr. Heinrich your brilliant comrades are looking a little lost. Perhaps you wish to educate them on what is happening? That way before they die they can at least have some clarity. But please make it fast, we have to get a move on so we can finally show all our generous donors upstairs what their money has bought."

At his words, Lucy realized what she had done. None of this would have happened if it weren't for her digging up that stupid jar. She looked to Bucky with tears welling in her eyes. A single one fell down her cheek and his heart broke. "I'm so sorry," Was all she could muster to him.

Bucky wasn't held back by any of the soldier's so he moved toward her on instinct. He took her face In his hands despite yelling at them to keep away. He kissed her forehead, pressing his lips against her skin as her eyes fluttered at the contact. His thumb brushed her tear away as he comforted her, "S'alright, sweetheart. It's not your fault." He wanted to tell her more. To comfort her, to admit his feelings. But he couldn't.

Bucky was suddenly yanked away from her and Lucy choked out out a sob. Bucky swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked at her, hoping to God that the last image he saw of Lucy didn't involve her in tears.

"Touching." Was all Schmidt cackled. He moved forward to Bucky and peered at him with harsh eyes. It was almost as though he was trying to see into his soul. "But useless. You're all going to die because of her."

"I'm so sorry," Lucy whispered again, closing her eyes to keep herself from crying more.

"Someone has five seconds to explain why a man is strapped to a table." Dugan snarled, "And what the hell that weird dog vase has to do with it."

Schmidt looked to Lucy and smiled at her, gesturing with his hand, "Would you like to do the honours, Doctor? Or shall I?"

"It's called a canopic jar. I found it in Egypt while I was over there. It belonged to the death priests of Anubis. They thought it had supernatural powers to immortalize someone's soul and give them inhuman powers." She explained simply, not wanting to waste her breath even more.

"Ahhh, and all because of you and your brilliant work I found a way to make it all happen! Using an energy source that we found here in Norway, I have discovered a way to transfer over a human soul into another realm and replace it. Because of you, we may have just found a way to make man God."

"Don't do this," She pleaded, closing her eyes and shaking her head, "You have no idea what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing. And one the transformation is complete, there will be a sacrifice. Something from each of you for the host body… Eyes, heart, brain… Any organ necessary."

"Wait, hold up," Dugan looked confused and held up his hands. His expression was more than perplexed and he was having a hard time keeping up. "So, you're telling me that this guy is going to be taking body parts from each of us for himself?"

No one answered. But Dugan seemed to catch on, and Bucky swallowed nervously as he thought about his eyes getting plucked out of his sockets.

"Holy crap," Dugan whispered, shocked. He looked to Bucky and Lucy, and lastly at his own hands and then the man who would inherit all their features, "He'll be _gorgeous_."

Shmidt only smirked, his evil sideways grin growing. His black HYDRA uniform made him look even more sinister and Lucy suddenly was trying to figure out a way to get out alive.

"May I just say something?" Dugan smirked as he looked between him and Bucky, "I don't know exactly what exact _organs_ you're going to be taking. But on the topic of manhood, I would say that out of mine and Buck's here, you'd do much better to have his. It's _HUGE_." He faked, not wanting to have his member removed after his death.

"Hey!" Bucky yelled at Dugan and covered his groin area with his hands to protect it, "What the hell? No, it's not! It's so small, you're much better off taking his!"

Lucy snorted at their bickering. Bucky continued to defend himself and Dugan insisted on not it begin large as Bucky argued. However, after he insisted how small it was Bucky turned to Lucy who looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. Her eyes glanced to the front of his uniform slacks, trying to figure out for herself if he was being serious. Bucky turned to Lucy and with a reassuring shake of his head, assured her he was only lying to protect himself. She barked out a small chuckle and she blushed as she thought about it. Despite the tension in the room, she still found it appropriate to laugh at a penis joke.

"Enough!" Shmidt yelled clearly fed up. "I'll have him take both of yours as long as it gets you to shut up!"

"Wow, now he's going to be even more gorgeous! Great! Looking like the three of us with _two_ massive schlongs? You're just trying to create the perfect specimen, aren't you?" Dugan was clearly trying to distract him and buy time. He was being funny because it was his last few moments of likely being alive.

Schmidt groaned and rolled his eyes, "Dear God, American's are so annoying," He was getting fed up with all that was happening, and clearly caught on that they were only bickering to buy a few more minutes, "I'm afraid we'll have to cut the rest of our interaction short." The man said as he suddenly nodded at one of the scientists who began to hit switches on a board and begin hitting buttons. "So sorry we have to part ways like this, Doctor."

A translator began to read the scroll that Lucy had found, translating the guttural ancient language. She and Bucky began to look for a way to get out. They searched everywhere, trying to figure out how to escape with their lives.

As the energy source began to build, the man started screaming as the canopic jar suddenly had black material come out of it in its glass case it was in, tube attached to it going into the man's body.

Things were going too fast, and Shmidt looked on his creation in satisfaction as Lucy looked at it in horror. She never believed people would be able to accomplish anything like this, and now she saw how wrong she was. She should have destroyed it when she had the chance. She was a fool for thinking that she could ever stop the artifacts from getting into the wrong hands.

Suddenly the power in the entire lab went out and there was darkness. It took only a few moments of yelling and confusion to get the lights back on. German yelling was sounded throughout the room, and when the light came back on Lucy gasped when she saw the man on the table.

His eyes were completely black voids and weeping what only can be described as a tar-like substance. He was writing in pain and Schmidt looked at his creation in wonder and awe.

"Behold," He gestured to the man and said with a raspy, gratified tone, "Immortality!" He was a complete madman, anyone with two eyes could see it.

Dugan only cocked his head as he looked at the scene in front of him, "Huh," He said, almost amused. "Woulda look at that."

Lucy wished there had only been silence. Because she was still struggling to process everything that was happening.

"Your sacrifices," Schmidt said with a little too much happiness. No doubt that this was only a test run, and he himself would take on immortality as well. "The ritual is almost complete. Now claim your victims."

With an inhuman voice, which sounded deep and guttural as though it had come from the depths of hell, "Is this intended to be an insult?"

He broke out of his restraints as though they were made of paper. He stepped down from the table and looked at his offerings as though they were nothing more than scum. "They _reek_ of the sins they have committed."

"That's uncalled for," Bucky only retorted, not thinking that any of them really smelled that badly.

"I can feel their sadness, their heart ache, their lies and treachery. I can feel the selfishness and and the self absorbed notions. Their stench of rotting souls is disgusting. The blood on their hands is revolting, and you think that these are the most suitable for me? You bring me the world's greatest sinners instead of one who is pure of soul?"

"They're not perfect but are you sure they won't do?" Schmidt was taken back.

"They are so human that their very essence burns me! _This one!" _He points to Lucy accusingly, "Is so unbearably human it brings me disgust. The need for validation is almost sickly. The constant fear of not being good enough is almost too painful. And the sadness and heartbreak that courses through makes for weakness."

"And you!" The man turns to Bucky and he almost recoils back in fear. " So much death surrounds you. No doubt, the bodies will only pile up. And I can smell the way your blood boils for the female. The way your pheromones suggest you wish to mate with her causes more than disgust to well inside me."

Bucky only huffed as he looked down in defeated frustrations and blushed. Lucy looked over curiously at him after hearing how he wished to 'mate' with her. He only shook his head before looking over at the monster in disbelief. "Come on, pal." He gestured, confused. "Really?" Was it necessary to call him out like that?

"And the last one," He sneered. He looked Dugan up down but the man only smiled, not even looking scared for a moment. He only looked at him in revolt and then scoffed, not even bothering to reveal his biggest and darkest secret.

"Wait, none of me? Well, that's not fair!" Dugan complained, "I was hoping you'd point out all my daddy issues!" He joked.

Schmidt looked confused at the fact that he wanted none of his tributes. "Would someone better suit you? A child, perhaps?" He asked.

"Possibly. One who hasn't been tainted by the sad existence of being human. One more pure." Was all he replied and Lucy winced as he suggested how sad and pathetic they all were. Even if it was true, he didn't have to say it that way.

"Very well. We shall have these ones shot then," Was all Shmidt said before nodding at one of the soldiers who pulled a gun off their shoulder and readied it. The man aimed it at Bucky and immediately he put his hands up.

"Wait, hold up fellas let's talk about this." He insisted nervously.

"Any last words?" Schmidt granted them the final moments of their lives.

Bucky put his hands down in that moment and turned to Lucy. She was already looking at him with tears in her eyes once again. Bucky swallowed a lump in his throat as he stared at her for the final time.

He was so in love with her that it pained it. He wished that they only had more time together. He would never ask for anything again if he was given one last chance to hold her.

He looked at the beautiful woman he held so much affection for. It hurt to think that they would never have a family together and their story was once again over before it even started.

"Lucy," Bucky licked his lips as he said her name, he knew it was the last time he would ever say it. Bucky's heart raced. He wanted to picture her exactly how she was. If he was going to die, he was glad his last moments were with her. With her bloodshot, red eyes from crying. She was looking at him the same way he was looking at her. She had a small smile on her face, suggesting she was glad she was there with him. Bucky knew he wouldn't have changed the last few days they had for the world.

And as he was in his final moments he didn't think of anything. Not his home, or his family. His mom, dad, or sisters. Not of Steve. Not of any of his past lover's or their faces whom he couldn't even remember if he tried.

There was only her. Lucy Heinrich. She was a fire of a woman. A spark. A light in the darkness for him, and the love he had for her burned so brightly that it hurt. He took her in in her entirety. Wanting his last thing he saw to be her. He didn't care that he was going to die. There was only her…

"I love you." Was all he said; his final words.

Lucy's mouth dropped in that moment and she breathed out, confused, "What?"

It was then Bucky slammed his foot into one of the tubes. Hot steam came out of it rapidly, creating enough of a distraction for them to take cover as suddenly they were being shot at.

Bullets pinged off of the equipment behind them as all three of them scattered. Bucky had been hoping for a much better reaction than 'what?' from her but it would have to do for now.

Schmidt screamed at his men to stop shooting, worried they would destroy all the expensive equipment. Lucy, Bucky, and Dugan took it as an opportunity to run towards an exit.

Immediately Lucy dropped her shoes and was running barefoot through a corridor. The guys were hot on her trail, but she didn't check to see if they were still behind her completely. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she was sure it would jump out.

"You love me?!" Lucy yelled behind her, her voice carrying as she called back to Bucky. The shock was evident in her tone, confusion dripping from her words.

"I thought we were going to die, alright! Unless—?" Bucky remained hopeful. He knew it was a long shot she loved him back, but he could dream. Lucy cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"We'll see!" She smirked as she kept running. Not bothering to look back in case it slowed her down.

"Can you two stop it! We're getting fucking shot at!" Dugan was forever the voice of reason.

Breathlessly, she went forward and tried not to dwell too much further on Bucky's admittance of being in love with her. There was no possible way he could have actually been, right ? He barely knew her, and it took Lucy forever to finally admit that she was in love with Daniel.

But perhaps after some time she could reciprocate his feelings back? Lucy wanted to, more than anything. There was no doubt that she was falling for him, but she just wasn't there yet. But what she did know was that if she could wake up with him beside her every day for the rest of her life she would be happy. All she needed was him, and that was good enough for her.

Her happy thoughts were quickly interrupted by more pressing matters at hand. Like the fact that they were being shot at by Nazis. Lucy continued running, not worrying about either Dugan and Bucky because she knew they could handle themselves. The fact she was in an evening gown didn't slow her down, and she continued on regardless.

It wasn't until she crashed into a large, muscular body and was sent flying back that she finally stopped. Her head hit the ground and she felt dizzy.

The man had also toppled over under the impact of her slamming into him at breakneck speed. She brought her hand to her head to keep it from pounding as both she and the large, intimidating, solid mass of man shuffled to get to their feet.

The man's hand was suddenly on his hip holster, getting ready to grab his gun to shoot her. When suddenly Lucy heard a maddening yell and Bucky came out of nowhere and tackled the man to the ground. The two men went flying, hitting the floor roughly.

"That's my girlfriend, you Nazi bastard!" Bucky yelled as he got to his feet and kicked him hard in the face. Blood poured from the man's nose as he yelled in pain under the impact.

Lucy looked at Bucky in shock, yet again with an open mouth. She would never understand why men believed women to be the complicated ones.

"I mean," Bucky looked at her, his chest heaving with his heavy breath and he shrugged, "Unless you don't want to? I did just tell you I loved you so—,"

"Yes! Okay! We can discuss this later! Let's just go!" She landed another kick to the man on the ground. That time to his groin where he then howled in pain. The man was on the floor writhing and Bucky watched Lucy in admiration, but also a little bit of fear.

"You're my dream girl," Was all Bucky said as he stared at her in awe after she landed a kick hard enough that the man's grandchildren would feel it.

"Really?" Her expression softened and she cooed, her insides melting just a little bit at his sweet confessions. She only wished they had enough time to revel in them.

"For fuck's sake you two!" Dugan yelled frustratedly before gunfire once again rang out. Lucy ducked as bullets ricocheted off the cement walls. She ran to the hall on the left, not realizing until too late that she had lost both Dugan and Bucky in the confusion and panic.

She had no choice but to keep running. Her feet barely touching the ground each time they hit it. She rolled her eyes, realizing the familiarity of the situation. It was almost exactly like Egypt. The chase, the gun shots, the keeping artifacts out of the hands on Nazis. And now, she had separated from Bucky and Dugan much like she did with Charles when they had been perused.

Exactly like Egypt, was all she thought. Piece of cake.

* * *

**Oh boy, that was intense. I hope you all enjoyed reading that chapter. It was fun to write for sure. I absolutely adore writing Dugan. He's just the comic relief needed lol. And how much do you hate me for Bucky admitting he loved Lucy like that? Never fear though! There will be a much fluffier, less suspenseful scene later on!**

**And, you'll never guess what I did! I finally wrote their kissing scene! And ugh it is *chefs kiss* perfection! I gotta say it's some of my strongest writing. When it will be posted I will never tell you, but it's very, very close ;) Sorry about the slow burn. The wait is worth it, I promise.**

**Please review, if I get enough I might think to throw in a shirtless Bucky in the next chapter. I know you all love it. Also, I count on them to boost my ego and this is narcissism at its peak.**

**Follow and favourite for the next update!**

**I love you all dearly,**

**-A**


	27. Chapter 27

**Happy Friday, friends! Thank you so much for your kind words on the last chapter. I don't think you guys know what it means to me that you're loving this story so much.**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy, lovelies! :))**

**Trigger Warning: There are some adult themes in this chapter near the end. This chapter is rated 18+/M. There's also some violence and graphic scenes.**

**Also, majorly badass Lucy and shirtless Bucky up ahead. I am not responsible for any cheering/heart attacks/swooning. Don't say I didn't warn you. ;)**

* * *

Chapter XXVII

Bucky didn't know how much he was panicking until he lost Lucy. She must have gotten separated from him during the confusion after he had tackled the Nazi she had run into. Things had moved much too fast and he wasn't even sure what all happened. Everything was a blur, and Bucky was still in disbelief from watching a man become possessed by some ancient spirit.

In a fit of adrenaline, he accidentally called Lucy his girlfriend. However, she didn't necessarily say no to it. Instead, she very hastily said yes and said they would discuss the matter later. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't even know he was saying it until it was far too late. But he really didn't mind.

She was the dame he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. What did it matter if he accidentally let it slip out that he thought of her as his girlfriend? She didn't seem as freaked out by it as he would have thought. Bucky considered that a win in his books. And if she ended up changing her mind after the moment was up, he would continue to try to win her over no matter what. After all, he had just tackled a very, very large man in order to protect her. There wasn't much he wouldn't do for Lucy at that point.

Worry coursed through him as he wondered if she was safe. He knew she could hold her own in a fight, but they were also in a secret Nazi lair and were remarkably outgunned. But if anyone could get out of there alive, it was Lucy Heinrich. She was smart, strong, and resourceful. Plus, he knew that she could throw a half-decent punch if she needed to. And if she got her hands on a gun he knew she was capable of shooting it. He was, of course, was the one who had taught her how. And she was pretty damn good at it.

Since meeting her, Bucky had done things he never expected he would ever do in his life. He joined the army— Of course, he was drafted, something he would never tell Steve or Lucy. He became a Sergeant, lead his own team, went on his first plane, jumped out of the said plane, impersonated a Nazi, fell in love, and saw some type of supernatural voodoo stuff.

He came a long way from having no future back in Brooklyn. Just working at the Lee's Steel Mill and doing the everyday mundane tasks would not have been enough for him. Sure, he would have had a nice cushy life. A regular apartment, decent pay, and there wouldn't have been anyone shooting at him; which was a bonus. He would have found a nice gal, settled down, and had a family.

But now things were different, and Bucky didn't want that. He knew he was intended to be a soldier all along, just like his dad. And he didn't want to go back to Brooklyn anymore and just settle for ordinary. Because Lucy's life was anything but that. She wasn't just a 'nice gal'. She was the gal. She was a doctor, for fuck's sake! She traveled the world and taught at prestigious universities. She wasn't a housewife or someone that Bucky could keep on a leash. And he didn't want that anymore. He'd go and do whatever she wanted. He didn't want to settle, he wanted her. And wherever life took her after the war, Bucky wanted to be there.

She was, in every sort of way, more remarkable than him. She was a dame that came around as often as Hailey's Comet. And he was positive he would never find anyone like her ever again. He just hoped they would all make it out of there alive. Because if he was being honest with himself, their odds weren't that great.

Bucky continued running through the corridors, wondering how exactly they got into the secret lair to begin with, and where the exit was. He wished that the layout was a little more simple to navigate, but it wasn't like they would just have maps all over the place saying how to escape.

Bucky made a quick turn down a hall that looked familiar. He immediately regretted it after something slammed into him. He fell to the ground, coughing madly from the impact that hit his chest. The wind was completely knocked out of him after feeling as though he was hit by a tank.

On the ground and struggling to breathe, he looked up to see the terrifying sight of the man who had been previously strapped to the table. After the experiment, he seemed to gain some form of inhuman strength and Bucky knew his chest would have a nasty bruise afterward.

"Fuck," Was all he muttered as he stumbled to his feet.

The man sneered at Bucky, an evil expression on his face. His dark eyes stared down unnerving at him. Bucky sighed as he realized the man was in a stance suggesting they were going to fight. He had been in multiple fights during his life, mostly due to Steve not able to control his sassy mouth. But never before had he fought a man that intimidating and that large.

Bucky rolled up his sleeves, readying himself as the man only chuckled. Dugan arrived behind him and stopped in his tracks as he watched Bucky about to take on the behemoth of a man.

"You gonna help?" Bucky looked at the red-headed man in wonder, hoping for some backup.

"Hell no, I like my face as it is," Dugan looked scared, knowing it would only take a few hits for it to be fatal.

Bucky sighed as he raised his fists in defense. The man only sneered yet again, stating in his demonic, low voice, "Pathetic," He practically spat out.

Bucky knew he stood no chance. There was no way he was going to win. Dugan readied himself but was a little more hesitant to get pummeled.

"Come on," Bucky urged through gritted teeth. He knew this was going to sting.

Yet again, his foe chuckled before taking a slow swing at Bucky. His fist collided with the wall behind him and the cement broke off, shattering into little tiny pieces.

Bucky looked up with fear, realizing he made a massive mistake. He should have just run while he had the chance. "Holy shit," He whispered with wide eyes full of worry.

It was too late now. There was no other choice he had. Bucky swung with all his might and his fist hit that man directly in the face. Usually, it would have been enough to at least knock someone down. But the man didn't even flinch and Bucky yet again was shocked and terrified.

A low chuckle was heard once more. The man swung a little faster than before. He hit Bucky hard in the ribs and he was positive he heard a crack. Bucky groaned in pain and once again had a hard time breathing. He felt as if all the air was knocked out of his lungs, and he couldn't take in oxygen even if he tried. Gasping for breath and hunched over, the man slammed his elbow into Bucky's back and immediately he fell to the ground on his knees.

His breath came out in crackles, and he was positive there was likely some internal damage going on. Dugan let out a maddening yell as he swung, missing and then getting hit in the face. He fell back, dazed and likely seeing small birds chirping around his head.

"Humans," The man only scoffed, looking down as though they were insects, "So easily broken. So easily crushed like insects."

Bucky got up once more. Breathing heavily, he almost fell over from the pain. But he was taught to always get back up. If a scrawny kid from Brooklyn could take a beating and continue fighting, he could too.

Clenching his jaw together and trying to stand upright, his fists raised again. He breathed heavily, trying to control the pain that was flooding his body. He was seeing double, and he was positive he would fall over if he continued to stand for too much longer.

"I'm going to enjoy putting you out of your miserable existence," The evil man sneered, looking like a dog ready to attack.

"I can do this all damn day." God, he sounded exactly like Steve. He even gestured at the man to come forward, ready to take another hit. Dugan tried to get up again but struggled even more than Bucky did after taking a hard blow to the face.

Just as the man came forward with a sneer that could rival the devil's, he grabbed Bucky by the collar of the shirt. He couldn't break the iron-like hold, and a fist was slammed down with all his might.

Pain exploded in Bucky and he almost saw stars. He would have almost collapsed to the ground if his enemy hadn't been holding him upright. Bucky prepared for another devastating blow, not even sure if he could take it when a feminine voice rang out.

"Hey asshole!" Lucy got his attention, and both of them turned. She stood there in her red evening gown, looking ethereal. But what caught Bucky's attention was the raised shotgun in her hand. The noise of it being pumped filled the air; the metallic sound of a cha-chink.

She blew the man's head right off his shoulders.

Blood exploded in Bucky's face. He pushed the body with the caved-in cavern for a head off of him, seeing how red painted the wall behind them. Bucky tried his best to wipe the blood off his face, hoping he didn't get any in his mouth.

The man may have had supernatural powers, but apparently, a bullet to the head would do the trick. Bucky tried not to be sick at the warmth of the red liquid spattered all over his skin. He cringed as the body fell to the floor, an empty spot where his head once was.

"Oh, thank god!" Dugan struggled to stand as did Bucky, "I thought we were toast!"

Bucky looked at Lucy and let out a breath of relief. She was breathing heavily from the rush of adrenaline and looking at him with a fairly concerned expression. "Thanks, doll." He wasn't sure what would have happened if she hadn't been there with a weapon. How she got her hands on a gun was a mystery to him. But he was glad she did.

"Don't mention it," Was all she replied with a then passed him the gun, knowing he had better aim with it.

"Where'd you find this thing anyway?" Bucky asked curiously. They couldn't have just had it lying around.

"They just had it lying around." _Oh_. It appeared he was wrong. He shot her a look of confusion and Lucy chuckled. "I found the armory and knocked out a guard to get it." She corrected herself and then gestured for them to come as Lucy looked nervously down one of the halls were lots of commotion was coming from. It was evident that they had been found, "Come on, I know how to get out of here!"

The voices of their pursuers only grew as they approached closer. The three of them took off again in a run. Bucky quickly realized that they were going the same way that they had come in. "Wait, wait, wait!" He slowed as something dawned on him.

Lucy gave him a pressing look, urging him to continue. "We have to destroy that thing that you found!" He reasoned, knowing that if they left Lucy's artifact behind it would only be used to make more superhuman people. "That stupid dog jar!" He couldn't remember what she had called it, but he knew it was important to destroy.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," She convinced him as they kept moving, "I doubled back after the armory and planted a bomb. It'll go off in about a minute and a half so I suggest we get as far away from here as possible."

"I second that idea," Dugan agreed, not wanting to be too close when the explosions went off.

It didn't take long for them to emerge out of the caverns and return to the grand room in which they found the secret entrance in. The fact that Lucy had found the exit so quickly, as well as the armoury, showed Bucky that she was much more skilled than she let on. No doubt her sense of direction had gotten so good due to a large amount of cave spelunking she did while trying to find artifacts. She never failed to impress him. He was constantly in awe of her.

Lucy was stopped as soon as she rounded the corner to get to the main room. Bullets shot out, nearly hitting her as the wall beside her exploded from the bullets hitting it. Lucy was suddenly back and taking cover. She was breathing heavily and immediately Bucky was searching her body for any sign she was hit. Fear coursed through him, but miraculously, she was unharmed.

"Hold on," He knew his turn was up. He dropped to his knee and raised his gun as he was far enough from the corner to fire safely while still taking cover. His one eye remained closed as he aimed carefully. Luckily, he was known for being an incredible marksman. Bucky fired at the first person he saw with a raised gun.

Quickly he cocked the gun again, the bullet audibly released from the chamber. He fired again, and again, and again until bodies were littered on the floor. He stood up once the coast was clear and looked back at Dugan and then Lucy.

"We're good," Was all he said breathlessly, the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

They took off again, running as quickly as they could for the doors. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs of the entrance, the explosion went off. The impact hit Bucky hard in the chest. A loud boom echoed in his ears as tons of the stone foundation of the castle was being thrown. The next thing he knew Bucky was falling down the stairs.

He tumbled down, hitting the marble steps along with Lucy and Dugan. By the time they had finally reached the bottom, Bucky's eyes were fuzzy and he attempted to stand up. Seeing double, he tried to aim his gun at men who were taking cover. However, he couldn't make a shot to save his life and he knew he had a limited amount of bullets remaining.

He stood to his feet as he saw Lucy still on the ground. Her hair had completely fallen out of the sophisticated and elegant updo it had previously been in. She was attempting to get herself up, struggling to get on her hands and knees. She had hit her head pretty badly on the way down.

She stood up, staggering side to side as she looked around and wiped some blood off her face with the back of her hand. Bullets began hitting the ground beside them and they immediately were trying to take cover yet again. They raced around the castle to the side, knowing they were going to have to find a vehicle or something that could get them out of there fast if they wanted to live.

Lucy spotted three motorcycles and could believe her luck. "Look, over there !" She yelled over the insistent firing going on behind them.

Bucky and Dugan followed her. They were running as fast as they could, but Lucy being faster than them both of them reached the motorcycles first. She hopped on, swinging her leg over the seat, her red dress now torn and dirty. "Get in!" She yelled at Bucky as he realized there was a sidecar attached to her motorcycle. Her foot slammed down on the pedal and the engine roared to life.

Bucky looked at the sidecar, "Ohhh, no! I'm not gettin' in that thing like I'm some sort of sidekick!" He looked at the vehicle as if it personally offended him.

Lucy groaned in annoyance, "We don't have time for this! Just get in!" Her eyes rolled at his fragile masculinity.

"Fine!" Bucky snapped back, swinging his gun off his shoulder. He pointed an accusing finger at her, "But I am _not_ a sidekick!"

"Stop being a baby! You're a better shot than me and you can't drive and fire at the same time!" She scolded harshly, looking at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bucky climbed in and Lucy took off. The sidecar was intended for someone much smaller than him, and he felt his legs cramped up. But it didn't stop him from focusing on his targets who were gaining on them.

Lucy seemed shockingly good at driving a motorcycle. He wondered when she would have driven one before, and in between shots he paused to ask her where she learned to drive like that. She could barely hear him over the wind whipping past her face and the growl of the engine.

"I watched someone drive one once and figured it would be easy!" She yelled back, seeming confident that's all it took to commandeer a Nazi motorcycle.

Where the hell did the army find this woman? Bucky was positive if they had more people like her, the war would have already been won.

Bucky shot again, just missing one of their perusers. He cursed under his breath and the sound of his bullet being released echoed. It hit their enemy directly in the chest and he was thrown from his motorcycle. The empty vehicle crashed into a tree behind them and exploded into flames.

Bucky chuckled as he sat back down into the sidecar as the flames kept those who were attempting to follow them at bay. He was relieved to find Dugan unharmed right behind them. His adrenaline was pumping so hard he felt his hands shaking. He couldn't believe that they had gotten out of there alive. And if he was being honest, a large part of it was because of Lucy. Without her, the mission not only would have been a failure but they would have been dead. Of course, they never ended up getting the Tesseract. But at least they stopped another potentially devastating disaster.

They kept driving until they were well beyond the reach of any enemies. Lucy came to a stop at the next clearing they found. Bucky looked at her as she shook from holding the steering handles too tightly. He had to pry her hands off the handles, coaxing her gently to let go.

"I can't," Was all she said as she shook. She had given absolutely no indication before that she had been scared. Bucky himself had been terrified, but he knew he couldn't show it just like she knew also.

"I got you, sweetheart." Was all Bucky said as he took her hands, prying each finger off. He kissed them after he freed them from the harsh grasp she had.

"Doctor, I gotta tell you." Dugan said with a half-smile as he stopped beside them, "That really was somethin'."

She chuckled, shaking her head, "It was nothing." A blush appeared on her face from the compliment.

"You saved our asses, definitely not nothing." Dugan clicked, "You're the craziest dame I've ever met. And now because of you, Colonel Phillips won't be having to write any letters home for us."

"Yeah well," Lucy shrugged, "I just kept thinking of my sisters getting one of those letters or my adoptive parents. Couldn't let anyone's family go through that pain." She knew how much it hurt to get the news that a loved one was dead.

Bucky looked at her and realized she was the reason why his mom wouldn't be getting one of those letters either. He couldn't wait to tell her about the woman who would be her daughter-in-law, and how she saved his ass more than once. Bucky couldn't help but be in awe of Lucy. He looked at her and saw as she got off the motorcycle to stretch. She was still trying to catch her breath from the intensity of the adrenaline rush.

Noticing she had a snag in her dress, Lucy looked down and grabbed the fabric. She ripped it right above the knee. The tearing of the material got Bucky's attention and Lucy's leg was exposed to the cold air.

He couldn't help but be drawn in by her soft white thighs. He wanted them wrapped around him so desperately. Or to be placed over his shoulders as he spent so long between her legs that he could hardly breathe by the end of it all.

The sight of Lucy's exposed skin caught him a little off guard. But he quickly got himself together and then stood up to stretch. He hadn't noticed that his hands had been shaking as well. He put the gun down and looked on at his team. They were all pretty shaken up. They were alive though, and they had Lucy to thank for that. Undoubtedly, they would have never even made it to Tonsberg in the first place if it wasn't for her.

She looked at Bucky and then sighed. She should have been happy that even though they couldn't find the Tesseract they had destroyed the canopic jar.

"You okay, pige?" Was all Bucky could ask.

She met his gaze before lowly saying, "I just want to get out of here. Go home. Or anywhere, back to Italy even."

He touched her shoulder gently, gripping it before pursuing his lips and saying "Me too."

But of course, there was still the issue of how exactly they were going to get to Italy. After all, they hadn't planned that far. And now they were in a bit of a predicament. But they would find a way. He was sure of that much. There was no way they were getting stuck there. He looked over to Lucy, who seemed disheartened by the fact that even though they succeeded in destroying the canopic jar she hadn't found the Tesseract.

As they got back on the motorcycles, she didn't even protest when Bucky sat on the actual one instead of the sidecar.

"Hey," He said softly, getting her attention. Lucy looked up at him with wide eyes that looked defeated. "We did our best."

"Our best wasn't good enough," Was all she replied with. She looked down at her hands, which she picked at a bloody hangnail. She was tearing at the skin nervously, and then spoke up quietly, "What if people die because I failed?"

"You didn't fail. You were the one who made us go to the castle. You found the lair. You killed that hybrid monster-man. You did not fail. If anything, we failed you for not getting you to the Tesseract on time."

"No, you didn't," She shook her head, "I didn't even find out the location in time. I wasn't smart enough. And now people are going to die."

Bucky gripped her hand tightly. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and then told her, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. But you didn't fail, Doc. We'll figure it out together."

She looked at him, pursed her lips in a small smile and then nodded.

* * *

When they arrived at the rendezvous point for their team they were slightly shocked to see all three of them alive. They had placed bets on who would get out of there. And of course, Gilbert Whitney thought Lucy would be the first one to go.

When Bucky heard that, he clenched his jaw and tried to keep his voice even as he explained the only reason they were both still alive was because of her.

Lucy was still in disbelief that he loved her. She was positive it was infatuation at best. After all, they were still practically strangers. But she was willing to try a relationship in secret for a little while at least. Although, they still had to discuss it a little more.

They had avoided talking about it. As Gabe Jones told them of an abandoned farmhouse they had been camping out at, Lucy and Bucky didn't speak to each other the entire time.

Although, they did exchange a couple looks. She didn't know where they stood, and she was confused. Each time their eyes met her heart raced a little more.

All she wanted to do was take his hand in hers and walk alongside him. Just like they had the other night after laying in the field. But she knew she couldn't. She also didn't know if his feelings were the result of him thinking he was going to die. Did he actually love her? Or was he only saying that?

Either way, it would be a conversation for later.

When they arrived at the farmhouse that her team had secured, Lucy noticed how quaint it was. It was in an abandoned town. No one seemed to be nearby for miles due to the war. And when they broke into the house, it looked as if no one had been there for weeks.

Everyone had their guns raised but Lucy. She knew judging by the dust that the place was completely empty. There was a sadness about the place, and as she looked at the family portraits on the wall she wondered if any of the people who used to live there were still alive.

Suddenly, she heard a large explosion off to the distance. It rattled the wall hangings and knocked down some of the China kept in a cabinet off to the side. The pitter-patter of bullets could be heard ever so slightly and Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"We think they're insurgents, but we can't be sure," Gabe explained to her. She nodded but didn't say anything, she just kept looking around as then men were busy rifling through the family's items they left behind.

As Lucy opened the door to the basement, she realized it was a cellar. She headed down the stairs by herself, not caring about what awaited her in the dark. To her pleasant surprise, she nearly laughed as she saw all the wine bottles in wooden boxes stacked up on top of each other. Lucy grabbed a bottle and opened it as quickly as she could.

She took a swig and almost winced at the bitter taste of it on her tongue. After a few more sips, she got used to the taste and found herself enjoying it.

She grabbed as many bottles in her hands as she could and brought them up to share with her men.

"What treasures do you have there?" Dugan looked on at the dark bottles with a hungry stare.

"Here," She passed him his own with a smile, "You deserve this."

"After the shit day we've had," He sighed and nodded, "I couldn't agree more with ya, Doc."

She took another swig from the bottle as he did the same. He also winced at the bitterness, probably from it being homemade. "Not a bourbon but it'll do," He said and then gestured with his chin to the upstairs, "There's a single bedroom for you. Figured since you're the only lady you should have it,"

"Thank you," Was all she could say. The thought of sleeping in an actual bed was an appealing one. Although Lucy had been sleeping on the ground and cots for months. She didn't think she even remembered what it was like to sleep in a bed.

"I uhhh, took the liberty to check the room first." He continued, pausing to take another drink, "There's a couple pretty dresses hanging in the closet up there. Thought you might wanna wear one instead of a uniform for once. Or to even get out of those tattered rags," He looked at the evening gown she was still wearing and chuckled.

"Thank you again, Dugan." She said with a sigh and tried to offer him the best smile she could muster, "I appreciate it."

She appreciated it. After all, besides the dress, she was currently wearing she hadn't had one on in months. She hadn't felt womanly in so long, and she was beginning to miss it. She missed feeling beautiful. She wanted Bucky to look at her and get that hungry look in his eye because of how she looked. She wanted him to notice her not only as a woman he had feelings for but also because he was attracted to her. Which, of course, she knew he was. But she struggled often with feeling beautiful while with the army. It's not like she had the time or patience to doll herself up, after all.

When the rest of the men came down from scouting the place out they noticed all the wine bottles Lucy had brought up.

"Where'd you find this?" Lee Miller smiled largely as he asked.

"Cellar downstairs." Was all Lucy answered before drinking more. She hadn't had alcohol in so long that she was feeling a slight buzz from it.

"I say we make a toast," Dugan said and Lucy almost cringed. There was nothing to be happy or grateful for.

"To what?" Gabe Jones asked. Lucy made eye contact with Bucky across the room.

He took his own bottle, and then raised it, "To Dr. Heinrich, for getting us out of there alive." She felt a ping of pride swell up in her chest.

The men agreed even though Whitney was a little reluctant to. They all took a drink.

All the while, Lucy and Bucky never broke eye contact.

As she took a swig, he did also, their eyes meeting. A fire burned deep in her stomach, a fiery need coursed through her veins.

It didn't take long for Lucy to start feeling the effects of the wine. Especially since she hadn't had anything to eat but breakfast earlier that day. For a while, and the men sat around the wooden kitchen table and chatted. They talked about what happened at the castle, and also what they saw. It lead to more stories, and eventually laughter.

Finally when the sun started to set Lucy excused herself. Bucky's eyes followed her as she left. She felt herself shiver under his gaze.

She stumbled up the stairs to the room Dugan had told her she could stay in. Her head was spinning ever so slightly and she felt dizzy the longer she stood up. The stairs creaked under her feet. The house was an old farmhouse and had clearly been there for many years.

The room was modest, much like the rest of the house. As a child in Queens, she had grown up with less than what these people had. She remembered often going to school with holes in her shoes and having to wear dresses too small until her mother could make her a new one.

After she lived with the Lee's she had more room and space than she knew what to do with. Her entire suite was larger than the house she was currently in. Lucy wondered how she ever lived so comfortably. After all, the fact that she now had a bed to sleep in was a luxury she hadn't known for some time.

She walked to the closet, and opened it up to see what awaited her. There were only three dresses hanging. Two everyday ones, which she figured would fit but likely would be a little snug. And lastly, her jaw nearly dropped as she saw the cream coloured, long, silk slip nightgown. It looked like something a bride would wear on her wedding night and Lucy's jaw hit the floor in disbelief.

It was so gorgeous that she wanted to cry. She ran her fingers over it and felt it against her skin. It must have been given to the woman as a gift since it was far too luxurious to match the rest of the wardrobe.

Lucy took it down and immediately blushed upon looking at it. She had never seen anything so scandalous and elegant at the same time. She thought back to what it would be like to wear something like that on her wedding night. She had never even picked out a dress for her and Daniel's wedding. She wanted to wait until she got to New York so Mrs. Lee could take her bridal shopping. But Lucy never got the chance after the war broke out. Deep down, she probably always had known she would never get married.

She went into the washroom and was surprised to see a tub in the center of it. Her mouth dropped open yet again and she looked up to the ceiling and said a quick thank you to God.

She hadn't had a proper bath in so long. The thought of scrubbing herself clean was too appealing. She wanted nothing more than to hop in immediately and soak until she was all wrinkled.

Lucy said a quick prayer, hoping the water would turn on. To her amazement it did. Although it was a little discoloured at the start and had a little bit of an odd smell but Lucy let it run until it appeared normal.

The temperature was chillier than she would have liked but she didn't even mind. All she could think about was finally getting clean.

Looking at herself in the mirror she undid the zipper of her dress and stripped herself down. She hadn't seen her naked reflection in so long she almost forgot what she looked like. She frowned a little as she saw her stretch marks on her upper thighs. She held her breasts in her hands and cocked her head as her body almost looked like a stranger. At least she still had her hourglass figure and her arms didn't seem to be in the worst shape. She had caught Bucky several times looking her up and down, and Lucy didn't understand why. Her body was nothing to marvel at, but apparently, he thought differently.

Unable to look at her foreign body any longer and feeling nervousness and insecurity for her appearance, Lucy grabbed the warm robe that was hanging on the back of the door to cover herself up.

It was so soft against her skin that Lucy never wanted to take it off. She looked through a cabinet and found a little bit of soap which she was thankful for. Unfortunately, there was no shampoo but Lucy would make do.

It wasn't until she heard a ruckus outside that she went to the window. She frowned from the loud noises and voices, wondering what was going on.

She opened the window to peer down at the sight. The men had taken buckets of water to wash themselves. She was suddenly thankful to have the tub for herself. Pouring cold water down herself seemed almost less than appealing.

She leaned against the window seal and tried not to stare too long at the scene below her. Each man had stripped off their shirt. Bucky was no longer in his dark grey Nazi uniform and instead had switched to his regular clothing.

He poured a bucket of water over his head and cringed at the cold temperature. Lucy almost had a heart attack as she saw the way the water was dripping down the toned skin of his chest. His upper half was completely bare except for the silver dog tags around his neck. She noticed how his facial hair had grown in more over the last couple of days and she wondered how it would feel against her delicate skin.

He was gorgeous; a god amongst men. And as Lucy looked down she felt a tightening in her stomach. Desire coursed through her veins as the image of his shirtless burned into her brain. She hadn't even meant to stare but she couldn't help herself. The sight of the water droplets running down his bare skin was a sight she never wanted to forget.

Bucky looked up after shaking out his hair and he noticed her standing in the window. His eyes met hers and he gave her a smug grin. "Enjoying the view?" Bucky teased her with a smirk.

Lucy scoffed, "What view?" Her cheeks turned a dark pink and she felt her neck grow hot.

"What _view_? What do you mean what _view_?" He winked at her playfully and Lucy blushed even more. "This view!"

She shrugged as a smirk played on her lips. Her eyes raked down him once more, taking in every little detail. She then winked back "I've seen better," It was a complete lie, of course. She was positive that perhaps the only body to rival his would have been a Greek god's. He smiled at her and her heart nearly stopped in her chest. Lucy didn't let him come up with another smug remark. She left the window before he could say anything, chuckling as she did so. She disrobed and allowed it to drop to the floor as she walked to the tub.

Her heart was still beating quickly in her chest from the sight she had just witnessed. Of all the art that she had seen throughout her life. Of all the David's and Hercules' and other muses, he was the most impressive.

Lucy tentatively got into the tub. It was colder than she was expecting but she didn't even care. Her blood ran hot from what she witnessed. She felt ashamed of how aroused she was from simply just looking at him, but she found herself barely caring.

She sunk deep into the water and allowed it to wash over her. It felt so good as she reveled in it. She audibly let out a sigh as she went herself go deeper in. Lucy ducked her head under the water. She held her breath until her lungs burned. As she was down there, the water washing over her, she allowed her thoughts to drift more.

She thought of only Bucky. Never before had a man held such an impact over her. She thought of his laugh and his deep low voice that caused shivers to run down her spine. She thought of how it sounded to have him whispering things in her ear. She wanted nothing more than for him to tell her exactly what he wanted to do to her in a seductive tone.

She thought of his collar bones and how she wanted to press sweet kisses to them. She thought of his chest and how it looked as water dripped down it. And then his abs and how she wanted to taste the skin of his stomach and continue trailing her mouth downwards. Lucy thought of his thick thighs and how it would feel to straddle them.

She arose from the water breathless. She gasped for air as the water trickled down her naked skin. If the water hadn't been so cold she would have lowered the temperature, knowing she needed to cool down from her sinful, lusting thoughts.

She grabbed the bar of soap and began rubbing the skin of her arms. She rubbed to hard until she washed away all the grime and the skin was raw from how hard she scrubbed. Yet however clean she made herself, it didn't rid her brain of the dirty thoughts.

Closing her eyes and enjoying the water once she had washed her entire body and hair, Lucy let her mind wander even further. She thought of the night Bucky had almost kissed her in the field. The way he had flipped them so he was hovering above her made her gasp from how much she wanted him.

She pictured how he would look hovering above her like he did that night. How he would look naked, pressing kisses to her neck and feeling her body against his own. Lucy's heart raced from the mental images of him. A knot formed deep in the pit of her belly, and as she trailed her hands over her breasts she wondered how it would feel for him to take them in his mouth.

She wanted to hear him moan for her. And to feel his warm body intertwined with hers. She had long ago lost her innocence to Daniel. Even before they were engaged he had taken to her to his bed. Of course, they were both regretful that it happened before marriage. But that didn't stop them from continuing afterward.

He had been the only man she had been with. But since she developed feelings for Bucky, she wondered just what it would be like to be with him also. She wanted him in every way humanly possible. Intimately and emotionally; she just wanted him.

She wanted nothing more than to be joined as one with him. To have him thrusting into her and making her moan with a burning need. As she thought about it, Lucy felt her hands continued to wander.

They reached between her legs, where she dipped them in between her thighs. She nearly gasped from how sensitive she was. She closed her eyes, and thought about him more as she continued on. The image of them getting intimate becoming her favourite fantasy, replaying several scenarios and various ways he could take her. S

he almost moaned for him, and she wanted her fingers to be his own. She wondered how he would feel against her, having his body completely molded with her. Lucy wanted to be filled with him, her body giving him pleasure. She wanted his hands leaving bruising grip on her hips, showing she was his. She wanked to rake her nails down his bare back as he bit her neck.

Every moment that passed and Lucy's thoughts became dirtier she wished he was there with her; that it was his fingers inside of her instead. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to control the need for him that grew with every passing moment. But it was completely useless. She wanted Bucky to claim her, to ravage her. She wanted to be his entirely, in every way humanly possible. She just wanted him, and only him.

Lucy would be damned if she let another night pass by without knowing what being with him was like. She decided that if he didn't come up to her that night than she would take matters into her own hands. She would push him up against the closest surface and capture his mouth with hers. She would show him just how much she wanted him, and how much she needed him and craved him.

Perhaps the reason she felt like that was due to nearly dying that day. Or maybe, it was an entirely different reason? When she thought of him, Lucy felt something well up in her chest that she thought maybe, just maybe, it felt a little bit like love. She smiled as she dwelled on the idea, sinking into the bath even deeper, her mind drifted to pleasant thoughts of only him.

* * *

**Hmm...Some brief spiciness. Lucy's getting into trouble. But honestly, who could blame her? I'm pretty sure no mortal woman could withstand that sight of Bucky though. Regardless, that girl better get a move on! Because even I am getting frustrated by their lack of smooching. But I've got something cooking up that I'm both excited and nervous to share. ;)**

**If you love me and want faster updates with some more smexy stuff ahead lemme know! Follow and favourite as well, please!**

**Thanks for reading! As always, you guys are the best!**

**-A**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well, my lovelies here we are at 200,000 words! Wow, I never expected this story to get so far. I told myself I wouldn't get too invested and I wouldn't let this story go past 30 chapters and draw it out, but too late. Last night I finally decided on how I wanted this story to go and how I want it to end and it is far, far from over yet. I have decided to throw some stuff in the story which I think all Lucky fans will be rather happy about. **

**Without further ado…Here's the next chapter. We finally reached the prologue scene! Enjoy :) **

**Trigger warning: This chapter is rated '18+/M for some adult themes. It's very, very graphic and extremely descriptive so if you feel the need, it's from the second half of the chapter until the end if anyone would like to skip :)) I won't be offended lol. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

Chapter XXVIII

Bucky wanted to be with Lucy. Not with the men as they laughed and got more and drunker. Of course, he was getting more intoxicated too. But not so much that his judgment was askew. If anything, it was just giving him the liquid courage he needed.

Usually, when it came between a dame and his friends he always chose to be with his friends. But not with Lucy. Especially after they almost died earlier that day.

He had been so impressed by everything that she did. Lucy had completely blown him away, and he still was positive they wouldn't have gotten out of there alive if it weren't for her.

He found himself unable to enjoy the company of those around him. He only laughed at half of the jokes, and his mind was constantly drifting to the woman upstairs. They continued drinking long after the sun went down, and the more they had the rowdier his comrades were.

Sitting there and almost sulking, Dugan noticed Bucky's sour mood and how much he didn't want to be there. As the men went down to get more bottles, he was left alone with the Boston native.

"What are you doing?" Dum Dum asked him.

Bucky frowned, his brows furrowing together, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what the hell are you doing down here when your woman's upstairs?"

Bucky looked down at the matches he was playing within his hands. He sighed, "She probably wants to be alone." He didn't know whether or not to go to her. After all, they had a rough day. And it had been so long since she probably had gotten any privacy and she likely wanted to have a few moments to herself.

"She probably wants to be alone with_ you,_" Dugan stated as though it were obvious, causing Bucky's eyes to shoot up. "The dame is crazy about you. You're crazy about her. Stop being noble and go up to her."

Bucky shook his head, he leaned back in his seat, "I'm not so sure about that." He was losing his confidence. After all, he had made himself look like a fool multiple times earlier that day.

Dugan was getting sick of the two of them denying their feelings. It was obvious to everyone how they felt. After everything that had happened, he still couldn't believe that they were dead set on not trying to work things out. "Buck, we're in the middle of a goddamn war," Dugan said harshly, "And that woman up there," He pointed at the ceiling above him, "Is crazy for you. She's probably thinking about you the same as you're thinking about her. You two could die tomorrow. So you go up there, you grab her, and you kiss her silly until she can't even remember her own name."

Bucky stood up, nodding. His nerves were shaky but the alcohol seemed to help him build more confidence. Dugan was right, who knew how much time they would have left? If he never knew what really kissing her felt like he would never forgive himself.

"Thanks, Dugan," Bucky said genuinely, happy for the push. Had he not been there to convince him to go see her, he might not have ever worked up the courage to do so. He patted the man on the shoulder as he began to walk up.

"And Barnes?" Dugan stopped him before he left, "You better make love to that woman all damn night. Because if you don't, I have half a mind to go up there instead." Dugan teased, chuckling lowly. Bucky smirked and rolled his eyes, although his stomach flipped nervously at the thought of it.

He swallowed thickly as he looked up the stairs that lead to her room. He took a deep breath and tried to settle himself. He didn't think there was ever a time he was that nervous to lay a move on a dame. But this time was different because it was Lucy.

Bucky took another deep breath and then accented up the stairs. Each step felt as though it were a lifetime, and his heart pounded in his chest. It raced so fast he was positive it was going to burrow itself through his skin and jump out. His palms were suddenly sweaty, and he tried to convince himself he could do this.

As he went up, he saw how her door was open a crack. He wondered if she was hoping he would come up and if she would allow him to enter her room. He wished for more than anything that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

Bucky's heart raced all the more as he passed by the door. The floorboards creaked under his weight, alerting her that he was standing there.

He opened the door ever so slightly, figuring he didn't have to knock if it was open a crack. The sight inside almost stopped his fast-beating heart completely.

Lucy sat at the vanity, brushing her long, brown, curly hair. Her hand stilled as she froze while under his gaze and Lucy's breath hitched as he leaned himself against the doorframe after he had opened the door wide enough to see her.

His hands were casually placed in his pockets, and a small smile rested on his face as he watched her curiously. Their eyes met in her reflection of the mirror. Watching her do something as casual as brushing her hair even enchanted him. There was nothing that that woman couldn't do that he wasn't enthralled with. The fact she could do something as regular and mundane and still capture him like a spider in a web proved how much he loved her.

And as he watched her, he knew he would love her until the day he died. She was everything he could ever want and more. And not because she was perfect, but because she was perfect for him. His heart raced at a pace twice as fast as it usually did. His palms became sweaty as her piercing gaze met his.

Her hands stilled and then put the heavy brush down onto the vanity as their gaze remained locked. She placed the brush carefully down and then turned around from the mirror to look directly at him. With a flirtatious grin, she asked accusingly, "Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to stare at a lady?" As she teased him her tiny smile caused a jolt to go straight to his stomach. He couldn't help but stare at her though, despite it being rude. She was that damn gorgeous.

A large smile formed on his lips as a blush rose to his cheeks, he smirked as he looked down with embarrassment. Dames has never made him nervous before. At least not like she did. Whenever he was around her he almost completely changed personalities. He went from cool and collected to a stuttering, bumbling, fool. He blushed more as he wondered what kind of spell that woman had placed on him. What type of sorcery did she possess? The love he felt her feel inhuman and otherworldly, there was no other explanation as to why she was constantly on his mind.

Every passing moment his thoughts were flooded with her. About her laugh, her smile, her small smirk she did when she teased him. He even fixated on the way her eyebrows rose up ever so slightly in a cocky manner as she had her know-it-all attitude. The way she bit her lip caused a feeling to well in him he hadn't known for some time. Her body movement was like watching a dance he couldn't tear his gaze from. Everything about her absolutely captured him, and he wasn't sure he ever wanted to stop feeling that way.

Bucky cleared his throat and then crossed his arms across his broad chest and looked up at her bashfully, "Sorry, I uhh—" He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably as he stepped forward into the room, "I didn't mean to spy. It's just that umm, I walked by and I uh, I saw you…" God, he could not keep it together. Whatever man he was in Brooklyn no longer existed. Perhaps the reason as to why he was so nervous around her compared to all the other girls was because she was so different.

She was unlike any other person he had ever met. Smart, funny, strong-willed and beautiful, she was a goddess among women. Every other girl had meant nothing to him before her. She was the one, the one he would always love until his heart had stopped beating and he was laid into the ground. And even then, he was sure he'd never love another in the life following this one. If there was an afterlife he didn't want to be there without her. Because she was heaven herself, nothing else would ever compare.

Lucy placed her brush down as he stopped talking. She stood up from the chair she had been sitting at. She rose slowly as she got up to face him and his heart nearly stopped in his chest.

He had never seen anything so damn beautiful.

They were in the midst of the worst hell humanly possible, the middle of a war. And there she was looking like an angel and ethereal being of radiance and light. Bucky knew nothing of art and beauty. He had always thought that perhaps the most beautiful thing he would ever see was the ocean waves as a passing sunset fell beyond the horizon. He was wrong. It was her, and it would always be her. Nothing, not a single another sight in the world could ever compare to her at that moment. The image of it would burn into his brain and he would remember it until the last of his days.

Lucy's pale skin was in contrast with the off white cream colour of the silk nightgown. Her dark hair rested down, covering the more revealing parts of the bodice. He could see the way her nipples were hardened from the cold air, pebbling under the briskness. A jolt when deep into his belly, and he stirred with desire.

Lucy blushed at how exposed she currently was, and noticed just exactly how sultry her attire was in those moments. Although the nightdress fell to just above her calves, it clung to her curves tightly. He thought of the way a bride would likely wear something like that on her wedding night, He couldn't help but fantasize that perhaps one day she would wear another version of a dress like that after they agreed to spend the rest of their lives together. But that wouldn't be for some time in the future. Right now, at that moment was all the time they had. And if he was going to die tomorrow, he'd want to live with her as much as he could tonight.

Bucky's eyes fell upon her, and he couldn't help but drink her in as he said quietly, "Holy shit, you're so goddamn beautiful," it was so quiet she could barely hear. He wanted to get drunk off the sight of her, having it affect his very biology in the deepest and most intimate of ways. His body felt on fire as he stood there, his blood boiling hot and coursing through his veins faster and faster with each moment.

Bucky cleared his throat again and crossed his arms, trying to smile as he teased, "Christ, you trying to break my heart or something by wearing that dress? I mean you're killin' me here, sweetheart." He didn't think a woman would ever leave him speechless before, but with her standing there in that dress he could hardly think.

Lucy found herself smiling as she stood there, laughing slightly at his nervousness. She licked her lips and his eyes were drawn to them. He needed more than anything to feel those gorgeous lips against his own.

"Yeah, something like that," she smirked before shrugging, a smug expression on her face. He only chuckled at her flirtations and then shook his head. He couldn't believe how composed she was while he was a bumbling fool for her. Once again, it just proved that she couldn't have been from this world.

She smiled at him ever so slightly. His heart raced a little more, her expression suddenly made him regain his confidence and he strode across the room. It was his turn to make her nervous, to give her a taste of her own medicine. He almost smirked as he saw her composure change the moment he stepped into the room. She trembled under his piercing gaze and at that moment Bucky knew she felt the same as he did. She was too collected, too composed regularly. But every time he came near her she shivered or became flustered. He loved that he had that effect on her.

He felt Lucy's eyes drilling holes into his back as he walked across the room. A small turntable rested in the corner, and she watched curiously as Bucky went forward towards it. She cocked her head, watching him intensely.

The cold wind had settled through the room now that the door was open, and Lucy found herself crossing her arms across her chest in embarrassment as she realized just revealing the nightdress truly was. Her nipples pebbled even more and Bucky had to force himself to not think about it as he flipped through the records the previous homeowners left behind.

Lucy watched him, almost as though she was studying him. Bucky figured she was likely trying to figure out what to do next. After all, she rarely did anything without first running different scenarios in her head first.

Bucky found what he was looking for, and put the vinyl into the turntable, and placed the needle onto it. Lucy's heart dropped when she heard the song, and the memory of a warm summer night a few years prior came racing back to her.

Bucky smiled ever so slightly as the voice of Margaret Whiting filled the air. She looked touched that he had picked it out, the memories of that magically night hitting both of them like a bullet.

"You remembered?"

"Of course I remember. That was the night I met you." It was the most incredible night of his life.

She smiled ever so slightly. The noise of trumpets filled the room, echoing in her ears as he walked forward. His heart raced even more and he watched as she swallowed a lump forming in her throat. Her chest rose and fell a little faster, something he noticed from the revealing state of her nightdress. He made her nervous, that much was clear.

"Dance with me?" He asked her in a soft whisper as his hands gently settled on her waist. The palms of his hands touched the silk fabric of her nightgown as he pulled her into him.

Lucy closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she moved forward, silently saying yes. He saw as her cheeks began to turn pink as he drew her in and flushed to his body. There was no space between them, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and exhaled with a feeling of relief. She felt safe with him.

"That night was something else," She whispered to Bucky as they swayed with the music.

"It was. I thought about it constantly." She had flooded his thoughts so long after that. He closed his eyes and he could see her. Every moment was agony knowing she would never be his. But there they were now, dancing and holding one another.

She smiled lightly and then sighed, "I wonder what would have happened if I wasn't engaged the night we met. Would things have been different?" After a moment they had become more comfortable and started swaying softly to the music. Her chin rested on his shoulder, and intimately drew her lips to on his neck, almost tasting him. Bucky's eyes closed from the intimate brushing out her mouth and he had to force himself to keep from groaning.

"It doesn't matter," He whispered back to her, brushing her hair out her face even more, "We're here together now. You drive me absolutely crazy, Lucy Heinrich." He admitted.

Bucky pulled her even closer, inhaling sharply in a hiss as he did so while shivering at the small grazing of her lips. Nostalgia from the one night they had spent together came flooding back yet again. They were more intimate this time around though. Closer, and far more inappropriate than before. Bucky's hands went lower on her waist and he wondered for a moment if she minded. Lucy gave no indication she wanted him to move his hand back up.

He pulled away from her just slightly enough to look down at her dark hazel eyes. Their gaze was fixated on one another. Once again, it had felt like they were the only two people in the world. Bucky brushed a small piece of hair out of her face, his thumb gently trailing her cheek in the process. It was only them, nothing else mattered. There was no war, or death, or anything; only the two of them.

Their mouths were so close that he could practically taste her. Instead of their lips touching, their foreheads met instead. They rested against one another, swaying intently to the music. Not a single second went by where Bucky felt as though what they were doing was inherently wrong. On the contrary, it felt so, so right. As though a driving force of nature was pulling them together. Like two waves colliding, like the sun and the moon, like lightning and thunder, like a heartbeat pumping blood through a body, they belonged together.

The eerie sound of trumpets played, and they held each other closer. In the distance, they could hear bombs going off in another village not far from where they were. Another fight was going on, and gunfire echoed. But none of that mattered at that moment. All that mattered was each other.

She was a hurricane, a force to be reckoned with. She was a light in the darkness guiding him into safety. She was his home, and he knew at that moment he would never need anything else but her. Just her, and only her for the rest of his damn life.

* * *

Lucy felt as though she had died and gone to heaven. A heaven that was entirely made of him. That was something she could get used to. To spend an eternity wrapped in his arms seemed like the most perfect form of happily ever after.

Everything in that moment felt as though pieces were falling together. Everything was so right, and perfect and pure. He was the most incredible man she had ever met, and she couldn't believe that she had ever for a moment thought about spending the rest of her life with someone else.

A feeling like the one she had was so rare that she figured she may be the only person in the entire world to feel it. How could anything match what she was feeling at that moment? Everything was perfect in their own shared world.

She needed him in a way she's never needed anyone. Her entire life Lucy had felt like she didn't belong anywhere. She felt as though a piece of herself was missing. But with Bucky, she never felt that way. He made her complete, and Lucy knew she would never have to pretend to be anyone else around him.

She pulled away from his shoulder to look at him. He was so beautiful it hurt. His dark hair seemed black in the fading light of the lantern in the corner. Explosions a ways off reflected yellow through the windows. For a minute, Lucy could forget all about them and pretend they were fireworks. The reds and oranges shadowed his face and made him look all the more serious.

Her hands touched his stumbled cheeks. He had more facial hair than what she was used to but she didn't mind for a single moment. His dimpled chin made her weak, and his cheekbones were prominent and angled. She smiled ever so slightly as she saw how he looked at her. He looked at her almost as though she were his whole world.

Lucy looked in his pale blue eyes and could see a future. She saw inside them everything he felt for her. It was what love looked like. In its most pure and raw form, exposed and vulnerable. Her heart pounded in her chest as they looked at one another in those passing moments it felt like a lifetime. Lucy wanted to take that moment and never forget the way he looked at her.

Bucky took her face in his hands and his thumb gently brushed her cheek so softly she barely felt it.

She held onto his shoulders like her life depended on it. She was sure if something wasn't keeping her upright her knees would buckle and she would have fallen from the look he was giving her. When the music had stopped and it was just the two of them, looking at one another as though they had the universe in each other's eyes, Bucky finally spoke up.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Was all he simply said, his voice low and causing a jolt of electricity to hit her stomach. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest at his words.

"Fucking finally," Was all Lucy breathlessly said, unable to wait a single second longer before grabbing him by the back of the head and slamming her mouth against his.

And everything was right in the world at that moment. Their kiss was not sweet, or gentle. It was burning hot passion. It was the sun's colliding and world's molding. It was fire coursing through them, a need so heavy it almost drove her insane.

Bucky's hands grabbed at her waist and pulled her in roughly. Her hands tangled in his hair as she tried to pull him down to meet her even more. Their mouths crashed into one another as though they were each other's life force. It was like she had been waiting for this for years. Three years, to be exact. And it was everything she had ever hoped for.

His soft lips molded with hers and his hungry hands grasped her firmly. Lucy could barely feel her heart trying to cave its way out of her chest. She had never felt more alive in the few moments of kissing Bucky.

"I've been waiting for this for so long, pige," Bucky admitted to her during their passionate frenzy. Lucy could say nothing, so instead, she opted with kissing him more. Her hands went to his neck and he gripped his hips, his one hand going down to grab her behind. She gasped slightly at his boldness, his confidence making her all the more turned on by him.

"This okay?" He asked her breathlessly, making sure she was alright with everything.

She only responded by pushing on his chest harshly so he was against the wall. Bucky was shocked by how she responded but he wasn't surprised. She had a fiery need in her eye which was the result of wanting this exact thing for weeks.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," Was all he said and Lucy slammed her mouth against his again.

"Less talking more kissing," She commanded him, desperate for more. She needed him like she needed oxygen. Like she needed blood flowing through her veins and like a driving force that kept her alive.

"Ma'am yes, Ma'am," Bucky responded lowly and caused an iron hot rod to be drilled into Lucy's stomach. Her need and desperation for him continued to build more with each passing moment.

She could feel the slickness between her legs gathering between her thighs. She remembered she wasn't wearing any panties under her slip and she shivered at the thought.

She pulled him down to continue meeting her lips. His hands roamed all over her body, grasping at it and feeling every little alcove and dip.

Her own hand settled on his chest, the one hanging around his neck. She needed to be closer to him, to be consumed by him. His tongue slid into her mouth after he licked her teeth and she opened up to him. The velvet feeling of it made her want to go mad. As they explored each other more, Lucy felt unable to control her next actions.

Not even separating from their kiss, she gripped his shirt collar tightly and drug him to the other side of the room. Their mouths didn't leave each other for a single second. Their tongues wrestled, aggressively attempting to establish who was the winner. They continued kissing as though they had been starved for it. Nothing before had ever felt so right and so wrong.

Lucy had never been kissed like this, until she was breathless, fumbling mess. Not until her arousal evidently dripped down the soft skin of her thighs. She wanted him so, so unbelievably badly to fill her up and make every inch of her his own. She wanted him inside her and feeling him lose control, pounding her into the mattress.

His tongue made its way into her mouth again and Lucy couldn't help but let out a tiny gasp at the feeling. She licked his teeth before biting his bottom lip and pulling it teasingly. He groaned, making her even more aroused. His hands gripped her hips harder, squeezing her ever so slightly.

Lucy pushed him roughly into a chair which he fell on slightly clumsily. He watched her with a flustered, needy expression he ran a hand through his hair while she hiked up her nightgown to her thighs. Bucky immediately felt himself harden at the sight of her milky white skin, she climbed on top of him and straddled him. She could feel the hardness of his member pushing against her heat, making her all the more maddened for him.

"Oh my god," He whispered, "Take it easy doll, I don't want to break you." The way he spoke caused her stomach to flip and wanton desire to course through her even more. She ground her pelvis into his and Bucky shivered. Her mouth began trailing down his neck, sucking on the skin. Her lips tasted him, wanting more and more.

"I want you to break me." She whispered, her hungry, sultry, voice was drawn out. She must have sounded like a whore, but Lucy couldn't have cared less. At that moment she was just a woman, being driven mad by the agonizing need of a man.

Bucky groaned as his head was tossed back. "Oh, yeah?" She continued pressing her kisses to the alcove of his throat. Her tongue darted out to taste him more. Her fingers began to wander mindlessly on their own, undoing the top buttons of his shirt.

Her mouth captured his again, causing their teeth to clash roughly, "Mhmm" She hummed through their kiss, "Make me yours." She begged him desperately.

"I'll make you mine all damn night, darlin'." His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her in tighter to him so there was so space separating their bodies.

"Promise?" Lucy asked Bucky before kissing his neck again, trailing down lower and lower. He groaned as she sucked on the skin, marking him as her own.

"Fuck, the things you can do with that gorgeous mouth." Bucky groaned, his hand going to her ass and grabbing it harshly.

She had never figured he would be so bold, especially when he landed a hard slap to her tender skin of her backside. The sound of it echoed through the room and Lucy squealed, never having been spanked before and shocked and pleasantly surprised all the same at his dominating nature. Lucy was perfectly fine with allowing him to take charge. After all, she was more dominating outside of the bedroom and was eager to see the other more aggressive side of him.

"You haven't seen anything yet," She said seductively, wanting nothing more than to take him in her mouth and pleasure him until he became completely unhinged.

She could feel him harden under her. His member was pressed against her through the front of his trousers. Lucy ground her hips and he emitted another small groan. She knew that likely she was making a mess at the front of his pants. After all, she wasn't wearing any panties and she was painting him with her arousal. It seemed to turn him on even more that he could feel her heat pressing against him at the front of his trousers.

He grabbed her by the back of the neck and slammed his mouth against hers. His other hand wandered to her ass again, squeezing and grabbing. Lucy couldn't help but hiss in pleasure, the feeling of him against her better than she ever imagined. The sensation of his hard manhood pressed between her more intimate areas almost drove her insane. She couldn't believe that she turned this god of a man on as much as she did.

Suddenly, Bucky pulled away from his bruising kiss, "Wait, wait, wait," He stopped and pulled her off. "We shouldn't do this. This is wrong."

"What?" Lucy's facial expression dropped. The sadness was evident in her voice. "What do you mean? Of course this is right."

"No, it's not. It's—,"

"Don't you want me?" She cut him off, feeling hurt and wounded from his words.

"Lucy," he whispered and took her face in his hands and looked down at her, "I want you more than anything in my entire life. But we can't do it, not like this."

"But I need you, Bucky. Please." She begged him almost, "I can't go a single moment longer without being yours." She wasn't above having to grovel for it. She needed him so desperately, the thought of them waiting longer nearly broke her heart, "Please." She whispered. If she had to wait until they were married she'd take him to the nearest church that night and pledge herself to him right then and there.

"You are mine, doll. You're my everything. My goddamn beginning and end. But I'm not going to fuck you. Not like this."

Lucy couldn't hide her disappointment, she was notably crushed. Her spirits dropped and she was about to argue against it when he spoke up again.

"You deserve to be made love to." He said softly, rubbing her cheek with his thumb and making her meet his gaze.

Filled with boldness Lucy requested only one thing, "Then make love to me, Bucky Barnes."

"Lucy Heinrich," He whispered before pressing a gentle kiss to her mouth, "It would be my genuine pleasure,"

He lifted her by holding onto her thighs as he carried her. Lucy wrapped her arms around his shoulders so he wouldn't drop her. Their mouths met again, this time how it should have been the first time.

With herself still wrapped around him, Bucky placed her on the ground to where they had been standing while they were dancing. She was surprised he didn't take her straight to the bed. But she assumed it was because he wanted to do it right.

His hands went to her waist as he kissed her sweetly after she was set down in her feet. Lucy gave out a little mewl as he kissed her with tenderness and affection that was unprecedented. His hands, still having a dirty mind of their own went to her backside again. She couldn't help but smile during the kiss that they shared. He was so gentle as he kissed her. Lucy's hands wandered and continued taking off his shirt. Her fingers shook with anticipation as she undid his buttons. She needed to get him naked so badly, to see him in his entirety.

She helped him shrug off his shirt, his chest bare for her. Her breath hitched as she saw his broad muscles and chiseled chest. She had never seen a man that looked quite like him before. Almost as though he was crafted out of marble, made by the hands of Michelangelo himself. Her eyes raked over him in amazement and suddenly she couldn't stop herself from kissing him hungrily again.

"Easy, easy, sweetheart." Bucky chuckled through their kiss as she got a little too rough again. She couldn't help it though, she just wanted to pounce on him. His hands ran through her hair as their mouths joined in unison.

She could hear Bucky trying to slip off his boots by stepping on the heels of them. He shuffled clumsily for a little bit, making her giggle. When he couldn't get it he huffed frustratedly and then focused on her yet again.

She took his hands and placed them on her breasts. Bucky moaned into their kiss as he fondled her chest. His thumb brushed past her hardening nipples and he began kissing at her neck. Lucy nearly dropped to her knees at that moment from the sheer pleasure. Her mouth began trailing down her throat, to her collar bones, to finally the swells of her breasts. He sucked on the tops of them, leaving dark and angry marks.

Lucy's hands couldn't help but trail over his abs and his chest. She felt him shiver under her touch, and she continued trailing down until she reached his belt. Undoing it and tossing it across the room, Lucy didn't even care as she heard something fall to the ground and shatter.

All that mattered was his delicious mouth on her skin, going further and further down. Lucy nearly cried when his lips separated from her and he dropped to his knees. He began undoing the ties of his boots as quickly as he could, peppering small kisses on her thighs.

When he finally got them off he stayed where he was kneeling on the ground. He grabbed her by the behind and brought her closer to him. He looked up at her with wide eyes, wondering if his next action would be okay as he grabbed the back of her legs. He placed one over his shoulder, looking for permission and Lucy shivered. Her hands tangled in his messy hair as he placed kisses on her belly and leading downwards. Lucy gasped and could help but quiver in anticipation, throwing her head back as Bucky rested her leg over his shoulder and trailed his kisses up the inside of her thigh.

"I've been wanting to taste you for so long," He whispered against her skin as his soft hands bundled her silk slip up past her legs so it rested on her hips.

Lucy blushed, her cheeks turning red as she realized what he was implying. She had always been much too shy to ever let Daniel attempt to go down there. It seemed to add sin into the already sinful act they were partaking in.

But with Bucky, it felt so damn right. The scratchiness of his facial hair against her soft skin made Lucy want to pull her hair out. His fingers gently touched where she wanted him the most and she nearly lost it at the first contact. Her chest rose and fell with anticipation and her heart was beating so hard she thought it would leap right out of her chest.

Bucky's mouth gently met with her soft folds and Lucy couldn't help but whine in pleasure. His tongue flicked her as Lucy struggled to stay upright from the sensations. Electricity coursed through her veins and her breathing became much more sporadic. She had never felt anything like that before. Bucky's tongue was on the most intimate part of herself and she couldn't help but call out for him. Her back arched and her head was thrown back from the pleasure. He continued nuzzling into her, eagerly lapping her up.

She couldn't believe that this was happening. She had always heard of the type of man to do things like that to a woman, but she never expected Bucky to be the type. It was taboo in most wrongful if ways, but Lucy didn't care. All she could focus on was his tongue fucked her. She had to bite her lip to keep from calling out his name.

"Jesus Christ, you taste so fucking good, sweetheart." He paused for a moment to tell her in a low voice, coming up from his knees to kiss her sweetly after he noticed she wouldn't be able to stand like that for much longer.

"Where—where did you learn how to do that?" She asked in wonder, dazed and unable to form an intelligent thought. She could hardly remember her own name at that moment.

Bucky chuckled, "Just been wanting to do that to you for some time." The thought of him thinking about burying his head between her legs drive Lucy nearly insane. She couldn't believe that was something men fantasized about.

"Have you done that to other women?" She wasn't asking to pry. Lucy was simply curious, and she wouldn't be upset if he said yes.

Bucky stilled for a moment, wondering how he shouldn't answer "Some. But none of them had anything on you."

"I'm not mad, just curious." Lucy whispered, and laughed as she blushed, "I just want to know how you learned to be so good with your tongue."

"I was with an older woman for a while. Not romantically, just sexually. She taught me some things," Bucky admitted to her. Kissing her mouth lightly, "I just wanna make you feel good,"

"Bucky, you have no idea how amazing you made me feel," She trembled as she spoke, needing him more. She was in awe of the man before her.

"You haven't seen anything yet," He lifted her again and held her close to him. Their mouths met once more and Lucy was positive she loved nothing as much as the feeling of him kissing her. His tongue slipped into her mouth again and Lucy let out a small whimper as he carried her to the bed.

He tossed her on it a little harshly, making her gasp. Immediately he was crawling on top of her and Lucy grasped his face before kissing him harshly again.

Bucky separated to ask, "Have you ever had an orgasm before?" He asked her. Lucy blushed at his brazenness. She had to clear her throat before she answered, nervously trembling as she did so.

"I-I don't know. I don't think so. But I couldn't say," She had known that most women couldn't have one from penetration alone. She didn't mind though, sex was still as enjoyable without one.

"Trust me," He nuzzled her neck as he crawled on top of her, "You'd know if you did." Lucy ran her hands through his hair as he kissed her passionately. He poured every ounce of love that he had into the kiss, nudging her legs open so he could rest between them.

His hands rested on the softness of her thighs, trailing up and down slowly. Each time he went higher up Lucy's breath hitched and she hoped he would touch between her legs again and give her some form of release.

He bit her bottom lip, causing Lucy to emit a small hiss. She whined again for him and tried to grind her hips to his pelvis, attempting to get some friction.

"So needy," He whispered before nipping at her neck and trailing down. She gasped as he sucked on her sensitive skin.

Bucky was by far much more of a vocal lover than Daniel. Perhaps it was because he was American and bolder? Or more experienced? Either way, it drove Lucy wild, causing her to become more and more soaked with each passing second.

Bucky continued pressing his mouth to her skin, sucking on the dip of her throat. His tongue tasting it and creating a bruising mark. She loved the fact he was marking her, showing the world she was his and his only.

She moved her hips against and Bucky groaned and pushed himself harder into her heat, making her gasp. His mouth went to her breasts again and attached itself. She inhaled sharply at the contact, not even noticing that he had pulled down her straps and the top of her slip to fully expose her.

He took her in his mouth and swirled his tongue around her most sensitive part. She immediately called out as his hand found her other breast and gently fondled it. He bit her lightly enough for her to hiss in a mixture of both pain and pleasure. His mouth worked to arouse her even more, sucking and pulling and leaving dark, bruising marks.

He reattached his mouth to her other breast, trying to give it as much attention as was possible. He took her nipple in his hungry mouth and she felt it harden under his administrations. His hands trailed up her thighs, taking her dress as they went.

He was pulling it off of her, and finally, she was free of it. He looked down at her as she was gasping mess, bare and desperate for him. Lucy suddenly felt bashful under his gaze and she covered her chest with her arms.

"God," He exhaled in disbelief, "You look like an angel." He pulled her hands away from her chest, "You don't have to be shy, doll. You're so gorgeous." Lucy nodded, blushing and trying not to focus on the fact she was completely bare. She closed her eyes and tried to get over her insecurities. She didn't need to be shy around Bucky, he thought she was beautiful.

But he was only the second man to ever see her like that. And with Daniel, it took awhile for her to get truly comfortable. When they first began getting intimate she struggled with her nudity. She could only do it with the lights off or with her nightdress on. But Bucky made her feel comfortable, he made her feel beautiful and desirable.

Lucy captured his mouth again and her hands desperately went to his pants to undo them. She slid the zipper down and undid the button. He shimmied out of them, trying to move them over his erection. Lucy felt him harden, pressing between her thighs again after he got his trousers off and discarded them. He was left in only a pair of simple boxers and his silver dog tags.

As they kissed harshly, Lucy brushed her hand against his tented erection and Bucky groaned. Her hands went to the waistband of his boxers and she inched them down, slowly enough for him to pop out, aching for her desperately.

Lucy gripped him in her fist after lubricating it with some of her saliva. Although she didn't need it, his leaking pre-cum was making him wet enough. She pumped him up and down as hit bit into her shoulder and moaned again. She tried not to look directly at his member but she couldn't help it. An ache developed more in her belly as she realized how desperately she wanted his thick length to fill her up. He was largely well endowed, which she had suspected after feeling it pressed against her.

The head of his manhood head wept for her as she continued pumping him in her hand and he began thrusting his hips. His breathing became more labored and Lucy felt pride well in her stomach at the thought of pleasing him.

She pushed him gently off of her, flipping them so he was on his back. Lucy hovered above him for a little while, pressing kisses to his mouth and down his chin to his neck. Bucky was a mess, breathing heavily and trying his best to contain himself.

"I want to try something," She whispered in his ear before biting his earlobe and gently pulling. He groaned as squeezed her ass again tightly, feeling his lower body twitch at the sensation and his hips pushed up to try to create fiction with her body.

Bucky noticed what she was doing as Lucy began to kiss down his chest, paying extra attention to the bruised he got from getting punched, and down his abs. The flat of her tongue licked against his skin and groaned lowly, throwing back his head and trying his hardest to control himself.

As she kissed along the line from his belly button leading down to his pelvis Bucky spoke up, "Baby, you don't have to." He had never been with a woman, or at least a respectable woman like Lucy, who volunteered to do _that._

"I want to." She whispered before spreading her hand over him, feeling how his blood rushed to himself, "Let me repay the favour." She was nervous, never having done anything like it before. But she wanted to try it with him. She wanted to hear him moan and call her name and lose control. She wanted to taste him and feel him against her tongue until he couldn't stand it.

Bucky only nodded, not having it in him to protest. His chest rose and fell sporadically, falling harder with each heavy breath. He gathered Lucy's hair out of her face like a gentleman as she began placing kisses to his member.

Her lips went to his skin and already he felt as though he were on fire. She kissed up his entire length and finally took him in her mouth. Her tongue ran along the underside of him and she continued moving her mouth up and down. If she was being honest with herself, Lucy had no idea what she was doing. But she loved the sounds he was making and wanted nothing more than to hear him continue making them.

"Shit, that's so good, darlin'." Bucky cursed and then ran a hand through his hair, muttering "Fuck," under his breath. Lucy never expected him to have such a filthy mouth but she didn't mind it. It aroused her even more.

He didn't even see to mind when her bottom teeth accident grazed him. He hissed in pain and she quickly apologized but he just told her to keep going. She felt a little bashful about how inexperienced she was with these things but yet again, Bucky didn't seem to mind for a single second.

The taste of him on her tongue drove her to near insanity. The saltiness mixed with the feeling of him hitting the back of her throat was a sensation she had never previously felt. Yet again, Lucy didn't know how much she liked it, but she certainly liked his reaction. Bucky began moving his hips up to meet her as she sucked on the head when he did so she began to choke but quickly regained her breath.

Saliva was trailing down her lips and soaking him. The parts which she couldn't reach with her mouth she took care of with her hands. He seemed to enjoy that just as much, muttering swear words and moaning as she continued. She choked a few more times but carried on, wanting to taste his release on her tongue.

When she felt him tighten and begin to thrust more into the softness of her mouth she knew he was close. "Oh, fuck," He breathed again. Lucy loved hearing him swear. It made pride well in her belly and satisfaction course through her knowing that she, only she was the woman he was making those noises for.

Bucky suddenly pulled her up from his cock and kissed her madly. He grabbed her face with his hands and held her tightly, kissing her as though she were his life force.

"Was that good?" She asked timidly when they separated, a little scared he didn't enjoy it as much as he let on. He wiped the excess saliva off her chin with his thumb.

"So, so, good. You did amazing." He pressed his lips to her cheeks, and then placed a gentle one to her mouth. He flipped them so she was in her back again. She squealed in surprise and he maneuvered his mouth down her body, "Now let me take care of you."

His mouth went to her nipples again and Lucy arched her back and squealed as he bit her lightly. He continued going down, his mouth dragging along her skin until he reached between her legs.

Lucy almost wept in anticipation. If it felt anything like it did before she needed to have him between her legs again. Bucky nipped at her clit before placing her legs over his shoulders. His fingers reached out to touch her, gently moving them in a way that Lucy hadn't even experienced by herself.

"You're so wet for me," He whispered dirtily before entering his index finger into her. With the penetration, Lucy gasped and had to cover her mouth from moaning too loudly. Her hands gripped the sheets as Bucky's lips attacked her.

She was rolling her hips into him so much, trying to create more friction that he had to put an arm over her to pin her down. He added another finger as his tongue focused on her clit. Lucy was positive she was so soaked that if she were to get up from the bed there would be a noticeable stain on the bed sheets.

"Oh my God, Bucky!" Lucy gasped his name and said it like a prayer. She loved the way it tasted as it left her lips.

Her hands tangled in his hair and pushed him further into her. She could feel him chuckle against her. He was like a starved man who was being given his last meal. His tongue did things that she never even imagined, all while his fingers continued thrusting in and out of her.

Lucy couldn't keep her noises of pleasure to herself. She was gasping, crying out, and moaning. To him, those noises sounded like heaven. Nothing sounded better than her exasperated calls of his name. She gripped the sheets harder and pulled at them as Bucky continued. She had no idea that a man could make her feel this way.

He looked so beautiful with his head between her legs. Lucy tried to sit up on her elbows to watch him but collapsed on her back as soon as he began doing something that caused an ache to build deep in Lucy's core. She gasped again and called out for him, her hands going tighter into his hair.

Lucy could hardly contain herself as she felt something building and building inside of her. A massive pressure began to wash over her entire body as Bucky administered his assault. Lucy could feel herself right in the edge, pleasure about to course through her very essence.

When she finally released she had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming. Tremors shocked through her and she was left a trembling mess. Bucky finally finished after feeling her body's reaction. Lucy hastily greeted him, her mouth attacking his with desperation. He merged her eagerly, his tongue still having her arousal upon it.

When they separated, Lucy had to catch her breath, "Oh my god, I don't even— what? Jesus, Bucky." She gasped as she settled on the bed, a sweaty and breathless mess. Her forehead had a light sheen of perspiration on it where her hair stuck to her wet skin, "That was…" She chuckled, unable to form an intelligent thought, "You made me forget my own name."

"Told you I would," He gently pressed his mouth to her forehead in a tender gesture of affection.

Lucy only hummed in happiness and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they molded together once more. She felt him still hardened against her leg and once again she quivered with a need for him. She needed him inside her, to finally he joined together and moving as one.

She took his cock in her hand and pressed it against her waiting heat. He groaned as his head came in contact with the slickness of her folds.

"Lucy, I don't know if we should umm," He paused to clear his throat. He scratched the back of his neck before admitting, "I don't have a rubber." Saying that was one of the hardest things he ever had to admit. He wanted Lucy more than he had ever wanted anything.

Lucy was happy for the fact he didn't have a rubber on hand, because it meant he likely wasn't going to brothels in the passing towns with the other men on base. But it also was unfortunate at that moment for the two of them.

Lucy felt her stomach drop for only a second until she shook her head and kissed him fully on the mouth. She poured all her affection into it, showing him for desperately she wanted him.

"That's okay," She whispered.

"But what if you get—?"

"We'll figure it out," Lucy promised and he nodded.

"Yeah," Bucky nodded and repeated after her, "We'll figure it out." Together. He wanted to say but he kept quiet. He also didn't tell her that he wanted a baby. Not at that moment, of course. But eventually, at some point, he knew he wanted Lucy to be the mother of his child.

Their lips met in a fit of passion. Bucky took himself in his hand as he hovered above her and stroked himself a few times to ready himself. The feeling alone of being against her womanhood was too much for him. He bit his cheek as he ran himself through her again, hoping to coat himself in her arousal so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Are you sure?" He asked her once more, making sure she fully consented. It was important to him to know what she fully wanted this. It wasn't just a spur of the moment decision but it meant just as much to her as it did to him.

"Yes, yes! I'm sure! I need you so much," Her voice faltered at the end of her sentence. She could hardly stand waiting a moment longer.

Bucky nodded before burying his head in the crook of her neck. He placed tender pecks up her skin which made her shiver in anticipation. Lucy spread her legs wider for him so he could settle comfortably between her hips.

At first, when she felt the tip of him enter her Lucy almost shuttered. He inched in further, waiting for her to take him all in. Lucy stretched around him and shifted uncomfortably at the foreign sensation she hadn't felt in years. His cock bottomed out finally when it seemed like a lifetime of her trying to adjust.

When he was fully sheathed inside her he let out a groan. Lucy stiffened slightly from taking his entire length in all its fullness. She hadn't felt so full in so long, and even though it was moderately uncomfortable, Lucy felt herself relaxing with each passing moment.

"Are you alright?" Bucky asked her, concern dripping from his voice.

Lucy's heart welled from his sweetness of making sure she was okay. She nodded breathlessly, unable to find the words. She had never felt this way before, as though everything in the universe was aligning. In those few moments of him tucked inside her everything was perfect.

"I'm fine, I think." She said back softly. "I think you can start moving,"

"Oh thank God, I don't think I could take you just gripping me like this for too much longer." He breathed out a sigh of relief, emitting a small chuckle.

His lips captured hers as he started moving. Suddenly Lucy's entire body felt on fire. The man above her was like a god, who could manipulate and use her body like no other.

She had never experienced anything quite so sensual and raw and animalistic as making love with him. Their bodies clashed against one another as Bucky moved his hips to meet her. His hands tangled with hers as he held her pinned to the bed.

Their sweaty bodies collided in sync. Lucy felt herself trying to take him in even more than what was humanly possible with each strong thrust he made her take.

Her thighs wrapped around his hips and his greedy hands tried to pull her closer. Their lips were molded as no space between their bodies existed. They were one together, inseparable, joined in the most natural and pure form of love.

Her hands clawed at his back as he picked up his pace, "You're so tight. Fuck, you feel so good wrapped around me." He groaned in her ear, making her shutter. Each dirty word he whispered to her made her all the more aroused.

They're bodies rocked together and each slam of his hips collided with her pelvis. He was beginning to slip in and out of her at a much easier rate. He picked up his pace just a little bit, not being too rough but not as gentle as he was at first.

Lucy moaned under the sensation. Each nerve in her body was screaming at the feeling in him inside of her. Although she had pictured what being with him intimately would feel like, Lucy never imagined it would be quite like this

Lucy was surprised when he pulled out of her suddenly. She wanted to cry at the feeling of emptiness. She needed him back inside her and moving with her once again. They were like two magnets, craving to be joined.

To her shock, Bucky aggressively flipped them so she was resting on top of him. Nervousness filled her as she realized what he wanted her to do.

Not only was she not confident with her body, but this position seemed much racier than him being on top. "Buck, I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm comfort—,"

"Hey," He sat up and took her face in his hands. His lips tenderly met hers in a chaste and gentle affirmation of his feelings, "S'okay, sweetheart. I'm right here, you'll be fine." He comforted her and then laid back down.

Lucy nodded, knowing that nothing was wrong with what they were doing. This was just something new and scary, but she wanted to please him. He would never make her do anything she wasn't comfortable with, and Lucy knew she was capable of trying things more adventurous.

Taking him in her hand she slid down him slowly. It entered her far easier than the last time since she had become used to him. Lucy's breath hitched after he had become fully inside her. He was much deeper in this position and she felt an odd feeling which she hadn't ever had. Moving up and down slowly Bucky let out a pleased groan. His hands went to her hips, coaxing her to move on top of him at the pace he wanted.

Her hands went to his chest as she felt him hit something internally. She began to get breathless again, feeling the overwhelming build-up she had experienced earlier. Bucky watched her move on top of him with wide eyes. He drank in the sight of her hovering above him, bare and skin slick with sweat and peppered with the love bites he had left.

He moved his legs up behind her and began meeting her thrusts. They moved together at a more frantic pace and Lucy called out as he let out a pleasurable cry with her. He felt her tightening around him more with each buck of his hips.

"That's it. Ride me just like that," His hoarse voice filled her ear and Lucy blushed. All the previous shyness she had felt melted away. She grabbed his hands and made him clutch at her breasts. The deeper he entered her, the more her climax built with each roll of her hips.

His hand dropped to where their bodies were joined he gently attempted to bring her closer to her release. When she finally exploded around him again she saw stars. She tried to last as long as she could, continuing joining their bodies as she rode through the pleasurable waves. When she couldn't take it any longer, Lucy fell into his chest and trying to catch a breath, Shs felt Bucky's hands tangled in her hair as he kissed her sweetly.

She was so out of it she didn't even realize she was on her back again and he was on top much like how they started. Scratching at his tender skin, Lucy dug her nails into his back. Her legs wrapped around his hips, holding him against her.

He was thrusting into her with such force that the bed slammed into the wall each time he rocked his hips into hers. The headboard clashed each time and made a creaking noise which would have been apparent to the men downstairs what was going on. But Lucy didn't care, all that mattered at that moment was him.

The mattresses squeaked each time he moved her body with his own. His pelvis was grinding into hers, creating bruising each time moved his hips forward. He was going harder than before, and she could see by his stiffening muscles and his sloppy thrusts that he was close. His thrusts became sloppy and uneven, he tried to keep moving through until he was finished.

With another curse word and a satisfied moan, Lucy could feel him pulsing inside her, twitching to release. She felt a warmth explode inside her as he came, releasing himself in her womanhood.

"I'm sorry," He whispered out of breath, not having it been his previous intention to finish inside of her.

"It's fine," It was different for Lucy to feel his warmth still enveloped inside her. She shook her head and held him tightly, not ready to separate from him just yet.

He stilled finally and gently laid on top of her. Lucy brushed some sweaty hair off his forehead and looked in his eyes. Her thumb brushed his stubbled cheek. Bucky pulled out and Lucy felt an emptiness where he used to be. They were both panting and out of breath, Lucy could feel the remnants of him thickly spilling out down between her legs.

He captured her in a bruising kiss once more. His hands that held her hips traveled to her face. Bucky fell off of her with a stifled groan and laid on his back, facing the ceiling. Both their chests rose and fell heavily as they tried to collect themselves. Every nerve was on fire, each bone turned to dust. Their blood was still running hot and their hearts were pounding inside their chests.

In the most simple of gestures, Bucky took Lucy's hand and brought it to his lips. He laid a gentle kiss on her skin and only said, "You were incredible."

"Yeah?" Lucy let out a half-laugh, trying to turn in her side to look at them. They had made a complete mess of the bed, the sheets tangled and wet, "So were you."

He pressed his forehead against hers and chuckled at her compliment. He looked in her eyes and Lucy could see just how much he cared for her. Every ounce of affection was in that stare, he brushed some hair out of her face. Lucy fell into his touch more, never wanting to be separated from him again. She saw how he looked at her and Lucy had to ask something. She had to know exactly how he felt.

"You really love me, don't you?" She asked. Lucy was almost scared of what he would say. But from the look he was giving her, she knew it was the truth. You don't look at someone like that unless it was the truest form of love.

"With all my heart." Was all he whispered back.

* * *

**Well ... That was saucy. Saucy indeed. I'm no stranger to writing a little bit of smut but I can confidently say I've never written one quite like that. In some ways, I'm massively embarrassed but also proud? It's strange, for sure. I wanted to capture the aspect that they established a physical relationship not because they're just two horny youngsters, but because they love one another (even if Lucy doesn't fully know it yet). I hope I established all the emotions and made it as tasteful and as beautiful as I possibly could. Hopefully, y'all enjoyed it, if you didn't, I'm sorry. And if you did, well… There's more where that came from ;) **

**Thank you so much, **

**-A **

**Oh, please don't forget to review! I always get super nervous after these types of chapters and second doubt myself. So if you love me, or want me to continue writing some smut lmk. **

**Follow and favourite, there's some cute ass after-sex fluff up ahead. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you SO MUCH for the lovely reviews! They were amazing to read and very encouraging. I'm glad I was able to make the sexy stuff tasteful. There will be some more of that later on, so never fear. For now though, just some fluff :)**

**I give myself a little shout out half-way through the chapter lol. Also please forgive the spelling and grammatical errors. I was too lazy to do a through check today.**

* * *

Chapter XXIX

Lucy stayed on the bed, grabbing the sheets to her chest as Bucky got up to get her a towel. She smirked as she saw his backside as he walked away, she leaned on her elbow to admire the view.

"Stop staring," He chuckled as he caught her gaze drawn to him. He could feel her eyes on him from across the room, watching intently.

"Well, can you blame me?" She teased him, a blush going to her cheeks, turning them pink.

"You're being rude," He teased her back, returning back to the bed. She smirked as she realized his front side was just as nice as the back.

"Well maybe if your ass wasn't sure damn cute I wouldn't keep staring at it,"

"Oh, I see," His voice got lower as he returned her, "You think because we had sex you can be all cheeky and confident now?" He placed a tender kiss on her lips as he crawled back on top of her.

"That's exactly what I think, Barnes." She would never get used to the feeling of him kissing her. Every time it would cause the same excitement as it did when he first grabbed her and threw her out of the plane.

"Last names again? Tsk tsk, doll." He flirted back, giving her a wink. Bucky had the cloth in his hand and Lucy's eyes caught on it.

"What's that for?" She asked curiously as he pulled the sheets away from her.

"Clean up. You don't want to spend the rest of the night with the remnants of me between your legs, do you?" He gently moved the cloth between her legs sweetly, gathering the rest of her arousal and his semen that was still leaking down.

"Mhhhm, I suppose not." She agreed, knowing she'd probably regret it the next morning once it had all dried. Once he helped her he threw the rag across the room. He opened his arms to her and Lucy rested her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead gently and held her close.

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" She asked him, looking up with every bit of affection she had for him. She was worried he would say no. The thought of sleeping alone after the events that just happened made Lucy want to die.

"I don't know," He sighed, Lucy's heart dropped, "You know I do more than anything. But it's not fair to sleep up here in this cozy bed with you while everyone else sleep downstairs."

Lucy nodded, "I understand," She supposed that he was right and it wasn't fair. She didn't want him to be thought of any less either because of it. Although it pained her, Lucy knew he wouldn't be able to stay with her for long.

"Dugan is going to give us so much shit in the morning," Bucky chuckled as he thought about it, "I think he's been wanting this to happen for a while."

"You think? The man would have done anything to see this happen. He's been playing matchmaker, trying to get us together. My friend Elsa convinced him to help, I guess."

"Elsa?" Bucky frowned, not quite remembering who she was, "She the nurse?"

"Yeah, we're tent mates. She and I call you Sergeant Handsome."

"You think I'm handsome?" Bucky asked smugly, he had a troublesome smirk on his face which could have rivalled the devil himself.

"Stop it, you know you are. You don't need me to confirm it for you," Lucy hit his shoulder. He knew full on how gorgeous he was. His smug attitude alone proved it. She had always suspected him to be a ladies man. After all, with a face and a body like that what girl of sound mind wouldn't be attracted to him?

Bucky rubbed his shoulder which she hit, hurt expression on his face, "Ow! Take it easy, slugger!"

"That didn't hurt, you big baby!" Lucy giggled.

"It did, and now you have to kiss it better." He insisted, an even more self-satisfied grin on his face.

With a defeated sigh she leaned down and pressed her lips to his shoulder, "Does anywhere else hurt, your majesty?"

"Your majesty? Oh, I like the sound of that. And yeah, now that you mention it, my cock is a little sore—,"

"No!" Lucy hastily cut him off, knowing exactly where he was going with it. She rolled her eyes at him and huffed in frustration, a smile underneath her irritated tone.

Bucky laughed at her reaction, rubbing her shoulders gently. She revelled under his touch, shivering slightly.

"I'm only playing with you, darlin'." She was too fun to tease. It was nice seeing a more playful side to her. Especially since she was usually all business and no games.

"I know, that's why I'm going along. And because I love kissing you so damn much." She revealed, perhaps giving him a little too much power over her. But she didn't mind; after all, they had just spent the earlier half of the night having one another.

"That's a strange coincidence because I love kissing you too." Bucky smiled before leaning down to capture her lips. Lucy eagerly returned his kiss, smiling halfway through. Kissing him was addicting, and she was sure she would never be able to get enough of it.

Her hand graced his cheek as his thumb brushed over her bare shoulder. He bit at her playfully, causing Lucy to giggle ever so slightly. She pulled away to see his satisfied grin. Happiness looked so good on him, she wished they would never have to leave the room they were in to return back to the real world.

"I wish we would never have to leave this bed," She whispered softly, gently trailing her finger up and down his chest, playing lightly with the dark hair that covered his skin.

"Me too," He let out a frustrated sigh, "I wish we were anywhere but in the middle of this goddamn war. Anywhere in the world would be better than this,"

Lucy nodded, then looked to him, "As long as you were there I'd want to be there too,"

He eyes met hers and he leaned down only to attached his lips to hers once more. She couldn't believe that they had gone so long without kissing. The idea of waiting as long as they did baffled her. Now, she was afraid to go ten minutes without getting the chance again.

"When this is all finished let's go somewhere. Just you and me,"

Lucy frowned at first, but then her lips turned up in a grin as she realized what he was implying, "Like a romantic getaway?"

"Exactly," He nodded, thinking about it just being the two of them without any interruptions, "Wherever you'd want."

Lucy thought about it and bit her lip. There were so many places she had always wanted to go but never got the chance. As the cold air hit her bare skin she was happy to have him for warmth. A shiver ran down her spine as she snuggled closer to him before saying, "Somewhere warm, with a beach."

Bucky grinned happily before saying, "What about Hawaii? I've always wanted to see the Pacfic Ocean. See a real beach and actually go swimming in it, not like the ones on Long Island,"

"Hawaii it is then," Lucy fantasized about the warmth of the sand and soaking up the sun. It had been so long she got a tan and looked better than her usually paleness. She thought of them just relaxing together and laying on the beach. She chuckled, "I'm just trying to picture vacation Bucky Barnes," She laughed, "Wearing a Hawaiian shirt and swimming trunks with sunglasses on and everything," Lucy giggled the more she thought about it.

"Oh, I would look damn good in a Hawaiian shirt, alright." He hummed as he thought about it longer before saying in a low voice, "You in a pretty sundress, your skin sun-kissed and tanned,"

"It's a nice thought," Lucy admitted, "Drinking pina coladas by the water. Luau's with a pig roast, taking sunset strolls in the evening."

"Mmmm," Bucky gave a low hum of approval, "Making love to you on the beach,"

Lucy blushed at his statement. Never before had she ever discussed such dirty manners, let alone entertained the idea of it, "It's public!" She exclaimed, completely scandalized.

"We'd go somewhere more private. And besides, getting caught is part of the thrill," She couldn't believe the lewd things that came out of his mouth sometimes. The thought of it, however erotic it was, caused her cheeks to turn deep red. She couldn't imagine someone catching them with him inside of her. The thought alone of just the men downstairs knowing what they were up to was embarrassing enough.

"James Barnes, I never knew you were such an absolutely filthy man. I don't know your mother but I know that she didn't raise you like that."

"You love the idea of it, don't lie." He knew her too well. "C'mon, just picture it. Me on top of you, our bodies half way in the water. The thrill of anyone wandering by and catching us,"

Lucy shook her head, although it was appealing in possibly the slightest naughty way, "Absolutely not."

Bucky's fingers went between her legs to touch her arousal, with the first contact of him her breath hitched. She was wet from picturing it in her head and she couldn't hide it from him. Bucky whispered lowly in her ear, "_Liar_," He nipped at her.

Lucy rolled her eyes, her stomach flipped as she watched him bring his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean. The sight of that alone was enough to almost make her jump him again. The thought of him inside her once more almost drove her mad.

"You're a very bad man," Was all she said with a chuckle. Where on earth did he get this boldness from? She had never met a man as erotic as him before.

"Just for you, darlin." He winked flirtatiously. He gripped her hip tightly in his hand, giving it a squeeze.

Lucy bit her lip, trying to figure out just how far she could push him, "Now you're the liar. No one can be that good at love making without having dozens of women."

Bucky wasn't expecting her to retort with something like that. He looked a little flustered, "There's been a few. But what about you? You can't be that good at sucking me off and have never done it before."

"Actually," Lucy licked her lips before admitting, "I haven't done it before. This was my first time."

Bucky blinked a couple times and his mouth opened and closed. He looked at her and frowned and tried to figure out if she was telling the truth, "You—what? No, there's no way. How did you…?"

"I just did whatever felt right," She shrugged, "I don't know. I've been wanting to do it to you for awhile,"

"You think about things like that? Takin' my cock in your mouth like that?" He whispered dirtily in her ear, making her shiver. He bit her ever so slightly and Lucy ran her hand over his chest. "Now who's dirty?"

"Still you," Lucy gasped as he took her earlobe in his mouth and bit it again, "With a filthy mouth like that you're going to need to go to confessions."

Bucky shrugged and then hummed, "Can't confess something you don't feel guilty about." Her stomach flipped, hearing how he didn't regret it for even a second.

"All I know," Lucy huffed, "Is that I'll be spending a lot of time on my knees after tonight." She hated time think of all the prayers she would have to say to wipe her slate clean.

"Eager to get back down there already?" Bucky teased and Lucy realized how what she said had sounded, "I mean if you're volunteering, I won't protest."

"Stop it, you!" She scolded him and rolled her eyes and blushed hitting his chest again, "You are such a pervert, James Barnes! An absolute filthy- minded, dirty-mouthed scoundrel! Can you not think of anything but sex?"

"You love it! Don't deny it!" He kissed up and down her neck, causing Lucy's breath to hitch again. She did love it, more than anything, but she would never tell him.

"My lips are sealed," Lucy would never give him the satisfaction of letting him know just how his words affected her. Although her body would betray her, her mouth would at least would stay loyal.

"Yeah, yeah," Bucky rolled her eyes at her stubbornness, "I know the truth. You're not foolin' anyone, pige."

"An absolute scoundrel, James Barnes." She shook her head again and repeated. As she heard the words that came out of her mouth she frowned, "How did the nickname Bucky come about?"

Bucky gave a low chuckle, "My middle name is Buchanan. It's a family name. Bucky just eventually was something people called me when I was a kid. I had these bucked teeth that I didn't grow into until I was a teenager."

Lucy smiled as she thought about it. She wished she had been able to see him when he was young, to know what he was like. "You know James Buchanan was a president, right?"

"So I've been told," He chuckled and then looked at her, "What about you? What's your middle name?"

"Ooohhh no," Lucy protested firmly, "I'm never telling you! Not a single soul knows my middle name but my parents—who have taken it to their graves, and my older sister." Even Daniel didn't know her middle name. He had tried to guess it multiple times but Lucy never revealed what it was.

"Is it German?" He asked her, his fingers playing with her bare skin. Lucy laid further on his chest and looked at him. Her fingers trailed up and down in patterned, gently tickling him.

"It is." She confirmed, smirking, "It's very German."

"Okay, give me a couple and don't say which one it is."

"No!" Lucy laughed, "Because then you'll be able to figure it out!"

"I won't even ask which one it is, just list off five!" He protested with a chuckle, trying his best to get it out of her.

Lucy looked at him and then sighed. She then gave in, unable to resist those big blue puppy dog eyes, "Okay, okay. Umm.. let's see. Helga, Griselda, Hedwig, Wilhelmine, or Walburga."

"Wow," Bucky nodded in disbelief, "Yeah, your parents definitely hated you."

Lucy giggled, "Believe it or not, but four out of five of those are middle names belong to my sisters and I. My parents clearly wanted us to struggle."

"You have three sisters?" Bucky asked curiously.

"Well, two now. Beatrix and Adeline. My youngest sister Kathleen died at four years old when I was sixteen." She always struggled about talking about her dead family members. After all, it wasn't an easy topic, but she found herself wanting to share it with him.

"I'm sorry," Bucky kissed her head, "That must have been hard. I only have one sister, Rebecca. She's uhh, something that's for sure. I think you two would get along. She had a regular middle name though, so she can't relate to you on that."

Lucy smiled, she was about to say something when Bucky cut her off, still in disbelief.

"I am so sorry about those middle names though. God, those are awful! When we have babies we'll for sure name them something normal. Like… Anna, or Matthew or Benjamin or something."

"_When_ we have babies?" Lucy looked at him skeptically. She rose an eyebrow to look at him with a pressing look, "You tellin' me something I don't know, Barnes? Maybe we shouldn't be talking about babies after you just, gee-I don't know, ejaculated inside me?"

"Well, we'll have them one day. Once we're married, of course!" He teased, also cringing as he heard the way she accused him of finishing inside her.

"Married?!" Lucy demanded with a laugh, she fell back as she shook her head, "You need to slow down there, tiger!"

"Are you really that surprised to hear that? I told you I loved you earlier today!" Bucky chuckled, knowing he was showing her all his cards but he didn't even care.

"No," Lucy sighed and then shook her head, "I suppose I'm not." She had just never thought about it that much if she was being honest. "I never figured you were the marriage type of guy,"

"When I first saw you in that bar in Brooklyn," Bucky's voice dropped. He became more genuine and serious before licking his lips and smiling her so slightly, "I turned to Steve and I actually said 'See that girl? I'm gonna marry her.'"

"Wow, that's presumptuous of you." Lucy laughed as she gently touched his chin, feeling the stubble that grew there and having it scratch against her delicate skin. "Assuming you're gonna marry a complete stranger."

"I don't care, I just don't want you to think I have the wrong intentions," Bucky told her. "I'm in it for the long haul."

"Maybe one day." She sighed wistfully. She couldn't think of marriage and babies and anything beyond the war. She had already lost one love of her life, to lose another would be too painful. "Is that really what you thought when you first saw me?"

"_That_," He nodded and then smirked like the devil, a look of mischief in his eye, "And 'would you check out the ass on her.'"

"That's it!" Lucy called out, her mouth dropping as he laughed at her reaction. She began pushing and shoving him off the bed, "Out of the bed! You've misbehaved for the last time this evening!" She shoved him with her feet enough to propel him off, causing him to laugh even more. "You are such a pain in the ass!"

"Right back atcha, sweetheart." Bucky let out a low chuckle as he gathered his clothes that she threw across the room as they had undressed earlier. Lucy noticed how he put in his boxers. He came over to her and lifted her chin to place a chaste kiss on her mouth, "Been a pain in my ass since the day I met you." Lucy had to agree he was right. She had thought he was a pain when they met, and she thought he was one ever since.

She watched as he began putting his clothes on and Lucy's face dropped, realizing he was leaving, "Wait, no, come back. I didn't mean it!"

Bucky grinned while trying to button up his shirt, "I know baby, but I have to go down with the fellas. But trust me when I saw that it's the hardest thing I've ever had to do," He did up his belt and looked down at her in the bed. She was completely bare except the small sheet that covered her from the waist down. Bucky let out a pained exhale out of frustration, "Definitely the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"Don't go," Lucy's voice broke as she held onto his hand as she flipped over. Bucky's swallowed a lump in his throat as he saw how badly she wanted him to stay with her.

"Don't break my heart, pige." He begged her, looking at her hurt expression. He leaned down and kissed her once more, "I'll try to sneak in here with you in the morning before you wake up."

"Promise?" She whispered, not knowing how she was supposed to sleep alone after everything that had happened.

"I promise. Good night, Lucy Griselda Heinrich," He pressed his lips to her hand that held him back. She finally released her grip on him, a smirk on her face as Bucky looked on with her in curiosity.

"Nope," She popped the 'p' at the end of her sentence as she grinned,

"Damn it!" Bucky cussed as he grabbed his boots and began heading out the door. Lucy sat up on her elbows to watch him as he left, "Is it Hedwig?"

Lucy said nothing but pursed her lips together, not giving him a yes or a no. His face dropped as he let out a shocked gasp and smirked, "It is! It's Hedwig!"

"Alright, get out of here! Now I'm not upset you're leaving me! Sleep alone for all I care, James Buchanan!"

"Good night, sweet Lucy Hedwig Heinrich! Dream of me!"

"Oh, you wish you bastard!" Lucy only threw a pillow across the room at him as he quickly closed closed the door. "And that's still _Doctor_ Lucy Hedwig Heinrich to you!" He could hear her muffled yell through the wooden door. Bucky striffled a chuckle as he stood outside and quickly put his boots on, thinking of their interaction. It was impossible for the smile he had to leave his face.

* * *

When Bucky arrived downstairs he was surprised to see the men still around the table and drinking. Given the smell of booze, as well as their boisterous laughter and red faces, they had been drinking for quite some time and was well past the state of drunkenness.

As soon as he entered the room, there was silence. The men looked over to him and Bucky suddenly felt uncomfortable. His hands were in his pockets and he wanted nothing more than to hide since it was obvious they all knew what had just happened.

"Don't let the party stop just because I showed up," Bucky stated, wondering when the teasing was about to start. They were uncharacteristically quiet.

Everyone was silent until Gabe Jones finally smirked and then only began making a squeaking and rocking sound, " Eee Er Ee Er Ee Err!" implying the bed was creaking. Every burst out laughing at his joke and Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright, I know. Knock if off now!"

Dugan laughed loudest before finally reaching his hands up in victory and making fists, "Fucking finally!" He chuckled as he stood up and clapped Bucky on the back before shoving a bottle of wine in his hand. Bucky graciously accepted it and drank a couple large swigs, knowing he was going to need it it the teasing continued, "You're a man now, son! God, if this were a book you two wouldn't haven't gotten together until almost the thirtieth chapter." Dugan laughed and then rolled his eyes, "And who would ever wanna read a piece of garbage like that?"

"So uhh, Sarg?" Lee Miller looked over at him smugly, "How's it feel to finally pop your cherry?"

"You guys are hilarious," Bucky rolled his eyes as he took a seat. He looked at Lee before playfully punching him, "And it feels pretty good, Miller. Not that you would know since you still haven't popped yours yet."

"Aaaah! Ahh! Ah! Oooh!" Gabe Jones moaned in a girlish, high-pitch, tone. "Uhh, yeah!"

He paused before saying, "For the record, that's what you sounded like, not her!"

"You couldn't last a bit longer and put on a better show? I was just getting turned on." Whitney said with a dastardly smirk before sipping more wine from his own bottle. Bucky's jaw clenched as he looked at the man. He had an evil twinkle in his eye before adding, "And I gotta admit, Sarg. I'm impressed. Never thought that frigid broad could be tamed but it sounded like you really showed her who was boss," He raised his bottle high to him, gesturing a saluting cheers.

"Oh, Whitney," Bucky chuckled before taking a sip of his wine, his face turned red with anger and he gripped the bottle maybe a little too harshly, "One of these days I'm gonna kick your fuckin' ass when you talk about her like that." The room fell silent. This was the first time Bucky had ever threatened Whitney with violence. But there was nothing he wanted to do more than to punch him right in the face.

"Talk about her like that?" Whitney chuckled back and then cocked his head, "You mean calling her a frigid broad? Those aren't my words, they're yours. You goddamn hypocrite." He slammed his bottle down on the table a little too loudly, everyone keeping their eyes on him, "What? You think now because you fucked the bitch—"

"She's not a bitch, and if you say it one more time you and I are going to take this outside." Bucky threatened.

"Just using your own goddamn words," He clicked his teeth, a devilish smirk on his lips. He knew exactly how to push Bucky's buttons. "But it you wanna take this outside, by all means! I just would hate for your lady to see your ass getting handed to ya," Whitney stood up, staggering slightly. He eyed the door, looking at Bucky as though they were heading out there.

Bucky clenched his jaw even tighter. There was nothing he wanted to do more than to take him out there and kick his ass. But there was no glory in beating a drunk. And Bucky definitely didn't want Lucy to see him do something so undignified. He was a Sergeant, and it wasn't becoming of him to beat one of the men in his charge, no matter how big of a prick he was.

"Are we going or not?" Whitney questioned, hiccuping from the amount of liquor he had.

Bucky only sat there and glared. The men watched him intently, wondering what he was going to do. It took all that Bucky had to not go outside and teach him a lesson. Bucky's teeth gritted from how frustrated he was, but he made no move.

Whitney, sensing Bucky wasn't going to get up, only sneered before letting out a chuckle, "That's what I thought." He sat back down with a heavy huff, "Who would have known that fucking pussy would turn you into one,"

Bucky got to his feet so quickly his chair fell to the ground beside him. He was ready to take Whitney by the collar of his shirt and throw him outside to dole out the beating of his life when suddenly Dugan stood up, "Buck, it's not worth it." He put his hand on his shoulder to keep him from going after Whitney.

"One of these days," Bucky only said and shook his head, looking at Whitney, "One of these days," He only repeated again. The thought of kicking his ass some time in the future was all too sweet. Bucky swallowed a couple large gulps of wine, his eyes still focused on Whitney. The man only smirked, making Bucky all the more irritated.

"Alright, well now that you two drama queens have had a cool down. I wanna keep talking about the erm, events that just happened upstairs. The only actions I'm getting right now is living vicariously through you, Sarg. So you better spill all the details." Lee Miller changed the subject, yet again fixating on the topic of Lucy and Bucky.

"I don't kiss and tell, boys." Bucky only stated. Already he felt he put Lucy in a compromising position by the fact the men had heard what happened. He didn't want to disrespect her anymore than he already had.

"Was it terrifying? I imagine sleeping with her would be slightly terrifying. Does she like bossing people around in bed as much as she does in real life?"

"Like I said, I don't kiss and tell." Bucky only spoke again.

"Alright, alright, that's enough out of all of you!" Dugan exclaimed, "You talk all you want about your whores in the brothels but don't go on disrespecting Dr. Heinrich. And under no circumstances, bring this up tomorrow morning to the good Doctor. Lest we want to be skinned alive," The man snickered just talking about it.

"Okay, okay, one more question!" Gabe Jones laughed, "Are her cans actually as big as they look?"

"Ha ha! Really funny, Jones." Bucky smirked as he stood up. He knew he was only teasing him but Bucky needed a smoke after the conversation they just had. He grabbed his bottle on the way out, knowing he'd want to drink a little later as he nursed a cigarette. Dugan stood up with him and decided to follow Bucky and join him.

When Bucky got outside he shivered. It was much warmer in the house and he noticed how cold it was beginning to get, "Sorry about them, they can be perverted little pricks sometimes." Dugan only said with a shake of his head. His words all though harsh were said fondly.

"S'alright." Bucky placed a cigarette in his teeth as he looked for his lighter, "I get it. I don't want them talking too much more about it but it's not bad for morale to have some teasing." It was the only reason why he was letting them speak so crudely. He knew they didn't mean any of it and it was all done in good fun.

"Still," Dugan shook his head, "I wouldn't like it if someone was talking about my woman like that,"

"Lucy's tough. She can handle it," Bucky replied and although he didn't like it either, there wasn't much he could do about it. He lit the tip of his cigarette and inhaled the smoke into his lungs deeply. He shivered in the autumn air, wondering when it would begin to snow. He figured there was at least another month until Winter hit them and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Yes she is, toughest broad I know." Dugan lit his own smoke and inhaled the chemicals as soon as the fire caught on the end. "Which is why is hate to see her have to leave if anyone outside this group caught wind of your little relationship."

Bucky hadn't thought about what would happen if they got together. He had been so caught up in the moment he hadn't even thought that getting together would mean the army would likely keep them apart.

Bucky let out a shaky exhale, worried he would lose her as soon as he finally got her, "What do I do?"

"Well," Dugan sighed, "I'm assuming everyone has enough discretion to not say anything just yet. Though I can't say the same about that fucking a-hole, Whitney. I'd try to make nice with him the best I could."

Bucky scowled at the suggestion. But he knew he would have to suck up his pride if he wanted to keep Lucy around. He nodded in understanding, knowing it was the thing he wanted to do the least in the world but knew he had no other option. "You're right."

He took an extra long drag of his cigarette as soon as he admitted he would have to try to get in Whitney's good side. At least the nicotine relaxed him a little more.

"Jesus, didn't think you'd be so eager to agree. Thought you'd fight it at least a little bit," Dugan was surprised, the shock evident in his voice.

"I don't wanna lose her," Was all Bucky replied with.

Dugan pursed his lips together in a soft smile, "You really love her? You weren't just sayin' that earlier because you thought we were doing to die?"

Bucky exhaled, blowing his smoke into the nighttime air, "I love her more than I love life itself." He said genuinely, he smiled as he thought of her in bed. The fact she wanted him up there with her made his heart lurch, "She's… She's everything."

"Yup, you got it bad alright." Dugan nodded, a low bark of laughter emitted from his lips as he saw how love struck Bucky was.

Bucky smiled and only scratched the back of his neck, "I'm gonna propose to her. I don't know when, but umm… I'm hoping before New Years."

Dugan laughed and only said with his hands up, "I called it! I called it, didn't I? I said you'll be engaged by New Years." He shook his head, realizing the two of them were crazy, "You don't think it's moving a little fast?"

"She's the one, I just know it. I don't know how long this damn war is going to go on for. But all I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. If today showed us anything it's that we can die at any moment. And I don't want to die without at least spending a little bit of time having her completely. She's…" Bucky only huffed and ran a hand through his hair as he thought about Lucy, "She's really something else."

"Yeah, ain't that the truth. A dame like that is rare." He nodded then smirked, "But like I said, don't knock her up just yet. I don't want to have to lose the best Lieutenant we've got and a good friend."

"I'll do my best," Bucky chuckled and continued smoking until it was almost out.

"Also," Dugan looked at Bucky like he was crazy, "Why the hell you down here with us lot and not with your lady upstairs?"

Bucky breathed out frustratedly, almost rolling his eyes. Of course he wanted to be with Lucy.

More than anything he wanted that.

"Didn't think it would be fair to sleep in the bed with her while you all are down here," He only shrugged, hating that he couldn't be with her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dugan asked, clearly annoyed, "You get your ass back up in that bed with her. Jesus Christ, Barnes! You don't let a lady sleep on her own after you bedded her! Didn't your mother ever teach you anything!?" Bucky wanted to answer saying there's no way his very Catholic mother would have ever discussed anything like that with him, but he didn't bother.

Instead he only barked out a nervous laugh, "I can't abandon my men for my girl! It makes me look like a shitty Sergeant."

"Those fellas in there give a shit. They're gonna keep drinking themselves silly and not even remember a thing in the morning. So you march your ass back up there and be with your lady. Else I'm gonna take the bed! And I don't care if I'm gonna have to sleep next to your girl! I'll do it as long as I get a bed! You know how long it's been since I've slept in a bed? Way too long, my friend."

Bucky only shook his head and Dum Dum's words and then said genuinely after putting out his cigarette with his shoe, "Thanks, Dugan."

"Don't mention it," he chuckled lowly.

"Seriously, if it wasn't for you Lucy and I might have still been at each other's throats." After all, it was Dugan who first told them to give each other a chance. Had he never talked some sense into them, they might not have been where they were.

"Oh yeah, no doubt. And then if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be gettin' your dick wet.

So really you owe me massively. I expect lots of goodies in the future as a thanks," He teased.

Bucky rolled his eyes before heading back inside. He noticed Gilbert Whitney passed out at the table, drooling on his arm as he slept. Gabe Jones was setting up his blankets on the floor to prepare for bed. Lee Miller was still drinking slowly as he wrote a letter home.

Bucky walked past them to head up the stairs. With a smile on his face, he pushed open the door and saw Lucy on the bed as she slept. Her silhouette was draped in the silk nightgown she wore earlier.

Bucky stripped, wanting to have as little clothes as possible separating them. When he was finally in his boxers, he lifted the covers and finally got into the bed. Lucy must have felt the bed dip under his weight.

She sleepily opened one eye and let out a little "Hmm?" Bucky wrapped his arms around her center and placed his body directly next to hers.

"Shhh," Bucky shushed her, "Just me, baby. Go back to sleep,"

"Mmhmm," She hummed as he snuggled closer to her, his mouth kissing up her neck gently, "I'm glad you're here, Buck." She turned to him and through heavy, hooded sleep eyes, rubbed his cheek affectionately. "So glad," She whispered as he kissed her.

"Me too, doll. Gonna sleep a helluva lot better with you wrapped in my arms." He kissed her cheek as she came in closer so she could sleep on his chest.

"Mm," she hummed again sleepily, "I love it when you hold me like this. Don't ever stop," He wasn't sure if she was fully awake, it sounded like she always almost half asleep but was talking anyway. As she spoke Bucky couldn't help but smile.

"I won't. I'm gonna be here for a long while. It'll end up annoying you I'm sure," He chuckled, "You're never going to have to sleep alone again,"

"Good," She whispered, her voice fading from the tiredness. With a soft sigh, she said lightly, "Because I don't want to."

Bucky smiled into darkened room at her words. His heart expanded with all the love he had for her. He kissed her softly on the head once more, noticing how her breathing changed

He brushed a small piece of hair out of her face so he could watch her as she slept peacefully. His heart raced as he saw how at peace she was while sleeping on top of him. He was so desperately in love with her that it actually hurt. And as he watched as her chest rose and fell with each deep breath she took Bucky knew there was one thing he absolutely sure of more than anything else in his life.

He was definitely going to marry her.

* * *

T**he calm before the storm. I love that chapter. I'm so, so glad they're finally together. Was the wait not worth it? The end sentence too! Even I was like 'damn I am good' when I wrote that. *wistful sighs* Ah, romance.**

**I hope you all enjoyed that little fluffy chapter. You all deserve it for being so patient.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-A**

**Please don't forget to review! I rely on them for my life source as well as creative inspiration. And follow and favourite as well!**


	30. Chapter 30

**OVER 100 REVIEWS AND FAVOURITES! OMG! Thank you, thank you, thank you to all my lovelies. You guys are truly the best readers ever. I never thought I'd keep up with his story past chapter 15, and now its reached 30! Just crazy. Really I wouldn't have kept with it if it weren't for all your support and kind words. Thanks again, and I'm glad you all are enjoying all the fluff in the last couple chapters.**

**Trigger Warning: Another 'M' rated adult chapter near the middle section. ;) Also, so sorry again for the bad editing. I've been remarkably lazy recently.**

* * *

Chapter XXX

Lucy awoke with soft kisses being pressed to the back of her neck. She was so unused to the sensation that for a moment she thought she was back in France in her and Daniel's home.

But as she felt the scruffiness of the man who was leaving said kisses Lucy smiled. She groaned in protest of waking up, hating the idea of having to leave the warm bed and the man beside her.

"Ten more minutes," She sighed sleepily with closed eyes. She had never been much of a morning person. One of life's greatest pleasures was sleeping in, and on a day off Lucy would happily stay asleep well past noon. However, since joining the army, sleeping in was a luxury that rarely took place. If she wasn't awake from the massive amount of work she had to get done, then it was noisiness of the base camp that usually woke her up.

She preferred being awoken by the man sleeping beside her though. Although she was tired, nothing made her happier than feeling his soft kisses trailing up her skin.

"Rise and shine, pigeon." Bucky chuckled, touching her hip lightly, "We gotta get a move on today."

"No," Lucy protested and turned on her side, taking the blankets with her. "Ten more minutes,"

"You sure I can't convince you somehow to wake up?"

"Shhhh." Lucy shushed him with her eyes still closed. She wasn't ready to face the day yet. Yesterday had been exhausting and she could use the extra few minutes of rest.

Between her legs she could feel the next day soreness after being thoroughly fucked. Lucy smiled in her sleep again as she thought about what trouble she and Bucky had gotten up to the night before.

"Up and at it, sweetheart." Bucky tapped her hip again, trying to wake her up.

"James Barnes, I'm crazy about you. But if you try to wake me up again before ten minutes are up, I'm going to rip off that beautiful penis of yours."

"But then what would have for breakfast?" He nuzzled her neck, a light chuckle leaving his lips.

That woke Lucy up, her eyes shot open and she frowned, creasing her brow and looking at him with an annoyed scowl. She glared at him and Bucky quickly made a face that acknowledged he misspoke and he held up his hands in surrender, "Doll, I'm only teasing!" He said hastily, noticing her ferocity.

Lucy huffed and then snuggled back under the blankets, closing her eyes, "Better be, we don't joke about breakfast."

"No, never again. I am so sorry," He laughed as he kissed her cheek, "God, you are terrifying."

"Mmhm," Lucy hummed again and yawned sleepily, "And don't you forget it."

Bucky kissed her jawline and his hands went up and down her sides, he sighed as he admitted carefully, "Honestly darlin', you scare the hell out of me." His hands wandered until they reached between her legs. Lucy's eyes shot open again as her dress was suddenly around her hips, leaving her exposed to him. His kisses went further down to her neck where he sucked on her delicate skin, "But it turns me on so damn much," He admitted.

Lucy chuckled lowly, "Oh yeah?"

"Mmm," Bucky hummed as he finally kissed her, his hand in her jaw holding her face still, his other hand running through her folds and teasing her, "I love when you boss me around." He rolled her over so she was on his back and he crawled over top of her.

Their mouths clashed hungrily as their lips finally met. Lucy greedily took him in, contentedness and happiness settling in her stomach. She never knew she could feel quite like this. Their teeth scraped along each other, a desperate filling the both of them as their tongues met. Lucy sighed through the blissful kiss, feeling as Bucky ran his fingers through her arousal.

Her hands tangled in his messy hair as he rested on top of her, her legs opening up to cradle his hips between them.

"Bucky," She whispered as he kissed down her narrow throat, his hand still placed between their two bodies, coaxing more arousal to drip from her. "Fuck, I need you so much."

"I love when you beg for me like this," He whispered before attacking her neck again. Lucy arched her back as two of his fingers slipped inside of her, causing pleasure to well deep within her core.

"Please," She pleaded quietly as she attempted to get his boxers down his hips. She needed him inside her yet again, to be completely joined and moving with one another.

"Gotta take care of my best girl first," He said lowly, creating a deep ache to form in Lucy's lower stomach. He captured her lips once more harshly, their teeth clashing yet again before trailing his mouth down. He made sure to administer gentle kisses to her breasts as he pulled the top of her dress down to expose her to the cold air.

He didn't spend much time there though like he did the night before. Instead, he continued downwards to between her thighs. Lucy felt a deep blush settle in her cheeks again at the thought of him spending more time down_ there_. She still wasn't totally comfortable with the idea, but the prospect of once again being brought to climax as she did the night before was not something she could ignore.

Bucky placed both her thighs over his shoulder as his tongue gently met with her womanhood. Lucy had to cover her mouth to keep from moaning too loudly. Her hips began to have a mind of their own, desperate to take him in further. He placed a strong arm over her hips to hold her steady, lightly chuckling at her desperation.

"This is heaven," Lucy sighed with a little mewl as Bucky continued to move his tongue around her clit. Suddenly she was ripped out of her euphoria as a loud voice rang out.

"Hey, love birds! Ride and shine, we're burnin' daylight!" Dugan quickly knocked on the door, his voice irritating Lucy to her very essence as he interrupted them. Her cheeks turned the deepest shade of red there ever was from embarrassment and frustration.

"Oh god," She whispered in horror as Bucky's head separated from her she nearly cried, "It's hell."

Bucky arose from between her legs and she wanted to cry even more than she already did. She pushed his head back down, begging for more and Bucky chuckled, "Sorry, sweetheart," He gave between her legs a soft kiss, teasing her once more and making her whine before he emerged, "I promise I'll take care of you later."

Lucy huffed in frustration, knowing his promise was empty since they would have to move out soon and there was nothing to be done then.

"No, now." She whined, making Bucky chuckle.

"Who woulda ever known Dr. Lucy Heinrich was so needy?"

"You tell anyone and I'll kill you," She said as he came up and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"I don't doubt it, baby." Bucky said lowly with a chuckle before capturing her mouth again. He couldn't stop kissing her if he even tried. He was addicted to it at that point, needing it in order to function.

As he came up to meet Lucy he stayed there and just looked at her. He never noticed how she had tiny freckles below her eyes. Lucy's eyes met his and she gave Bucky a small smile. Her hand went to his cheek where she gently with her thumb rubbed his skin.

"You need a shave," He was almost growing a light full beard at that point.

"I haven't exactly found time in the last couple days," Bucky rubbed his face, noticing that she was right. But he didn't mind it, and she didn't seem to mind either.

Lucy looked at him and the longer she did she nearly lost her breath. "You're beautiful," Was all she could say.

"That's my line." Bucky said with a half smile.

She only rubbed his cheek again with her thumb. Her soft skin brushing over the scratchiness of his facial hair. She leaned forward to place a small kiss on his lips. Now that they had finally kissed after it had taken them so long to do so, Lucy didn't think she could ever stop.

"Up and at 'em, doll." Bucky tapped her hip and Lucy groaned and threw her head back in complaint, "None of that!" He chuckled and pressed his mouth to her cheek sweetly, "We have a job to do."

"I suppose you're right." Lucy huffed in frustration. She hated he was right.

"One more smooch for the road?" Bucky asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Lucy intended it to be sweet and chaste, but Bucky had another idea. He slid his tongue in her mouth once she opened up just enough to let him in. He grabbed the back of her head and kept her there so she couldn't move even if she had wanted to. Which, obviously, she did not want to.

Lucy grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into her, their tongues colliding with one another.

She placed her knee between his legs and felt him harden. Bucky stiffened at the pressure and then pulled away, looking at her smug face.

"No, no. Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do, you minx." He kissed her neck gently.

"Ugh fine, it was worth the shot." She huffed with a sigh and rolled her eyes. Bucky got off of her and stood up, stretching ever so slightly.

Lucy got up out of the bed and walked to the closet where there were two dresses in there still hanging.

As Bucky dressed he watched her as she strode across the room. His eyes were drawn to her figure that was still clad in the nightdress she was wearing before. He put his pants back on and as he did up his belt Lucy caught his gaze. She rose and eyebrow at him after having caught him staring.

"The sight of you in silk," Bucky looked up and down at her with a hungry stare. "A goddamn masterpiece." He couldn't tear his gaze from her form. He felt himself just getting turned on by the sight of her and he knew he should look away but he couldn't.

Lucy only smiled and looked down at the silk dress, "I missed wearing pretty things like this. Too bad it's not practical to wear it all the time."

"It's not practical," Bucky came up behind her after putting on his shirt. He rubbed her shoulders up and down as Lucy looked at the dresses in the closet and bit her lip. He attached his lips to her neck and trailed them down, "Because if I saw you struttin' around in that thing I'd be on top of you in an instant."

"Well," Lucy clicked her tongue and turned around to press her lips to his softly, Bucky tried to make the kiss last longer but Lucy pulled away. He almost groaned in annoyance, suddenly wishing he could take her back to bed. "Can't have that, can we?" She asked with a smug face.

"No we can't," Was all Bucky said in agreement before forcing himself to tear away from her and gather his socks and boots and put them on. He looked at her once more before finally saying, "One day when this is finally over I'm gonna get you as many silk dresses as you want."

She looked over at him with a smirk and then with a suggestively raised eyebrow ask, "So you can just jump me whenever you want?"

"Exactly," Bucky said with a wink before leaving her to get some privacy. Lucy only rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop herself from smiling.

* * *

Lucy had a nervous pit in her stomach after she got dressed. She had put on the long sleeved simple dress that was hanging in the closet. She had unfortunately had to leave her own uniform behind in the castle, and would have to wait to try to find something more practical to wear.

What she was nervous about though, was seeing the men. It was obvious what had happened the night before between her and Bucky, and she was prepared to have them say some awful things.

However, it didn't make it any easier to deal with. And not to mention, they would likely respect her even less than they already did.

As Lucy walked down the stairs, she felt all eyes in her as she descended down. However, she refused to let them know how uncomfortable she was. Instead, she put on a brave, unemotional face. She felt as though they all had something on their mind, given the fact they were all looking at her.

"Anyone have anything they want to say to me?" Lucy demanded, her face stoic and her tone serious.

"You're looking good this morning Doc, well rested and such," Dugan said with a smirk as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes well, I had a wonderful sleep." She said with the smallest trace of a smirk, her eyes flashed to Bucky before saying, "I had quite a rigorous workout last night."

"Geez!" Gabe Jones choked on his coffee as he laughed at her implication, shock evident in his voice from what she said. Even though she could tease about it to try to fit in, she hoped no one would take it too far.

"Good morning," Bucky said as Lucy came up to him at the counter and he passed her a tin cup filled with coffee. He realized he never got the chance to actually say it to her.

"Good morning indeed," She smiled smugly. She couldn't keep herself from being in a good mood, already that morning as was practically glowing from how happy she was.

Bucky gave her a look that made her nearly go crazy. Their hands brushed as he gave her the coffee cup. "You look beautiful," Lucy took a sip and then reached down to pinch his ass before she left. She figured no one had seen and she could be slightly affectionate. How Lucy lasted so long without kissing or touching him was a mystery.

"Jesus, you two," Whitney only rolled his eyes, nursing a hangover, "It's too early to be showing public displays of affection," He burped ever so slightly, looking a little green, "I'm already feeling like I'm about to vomit without watching you hump each other."

Lucy only pursed her lips together, "Well Whitney, if you hadn't drunk yourself into a stupor last night perhaps your wouldn't be feeling - and looking - like such shit. I'm sorry I have no sympathy for you."

"You're the reason I drink, darlin." He held up his coffee in a salute to her.

"It's Doctor," She glared at him.

"Sarg calls you pet names." Whitney cocked his eyebrow, challenging hers

"'_Sarg_'," Lucy mimicked him, "Can call me whatever he wants,"

"Favourites." Whitney nodded as if he understood, "I see how it is. You sleep with a guy once and suddenly everything has changed. I wonder if that was me up there instead of him if you'd be letting me do whatever I wanted too."

"Whitney, why are you such a fucking prick?" Lucy ended up crossing her arms and glaring at him. She saw from the corner of her eye how Bucky had tensed up from Whitney's words. However he didn't intervene, he let Lucy fight her own battles. "Did your mom and dad not love you enough as a child or something?"

"No, but I'm assuming yours didn't." Lucy paled at his words. He gave her a sinister smile, "That's right, I heard about what happened to you. How your dad used to beat you around and how he ended up killing mommy. Probably wanted to kill you too if you were as irritating back then as you are today."

"That's enough, Whitney." Bucky scowled and his fists tightened.

"Why are you just a dick all the time? I mean it's so early in the morning." Dugan asked in shock and shook his head. "Is there ever a time of day where you're not a total twat?"

Lucy glared only more and refused to humour him by talking about the topic he just introduced. He wanted to push Lucy over the edge and she wouldn't let it happen. "I had a friend who was a psychologist back when I used to teach at a university back in France. She had a theory that men who belittled and bullied women were often insecure in their own life, and lashed out at successful women and blamed them for their failures. She also believed that they were usually overcompensating for something," Lucy gestured down with her eyes to the front of his pants and then rose a cocky eyebrow, "She was right nine times out of ten."

Whitney was red in the face from his anger. He hated that Lucy remained so calm and gave him nothing when all he wanted was for her to react. But Lucy had been dealing with men like him her entire life. He didn't phase her, she knew how to handle him.

"Children, children," Dugan sighed and shook his head and Lucy opened up her rations for breakfast, "Can we not get along for one morning, please? The constant bickering is driving me up the wall."

"You're right, we don't have time for childish disagreements," Lucy flashed an accusing look at Whitney once more but he looked unphased. She dug into her breakfast, not realizing how hungry she was. Between bites and chewing, Lucy began to highlight the plan for the day, "We need to find a way to get back to base. We won't be able to get air support until we're out of Nazi territory. So we're gonna have to find a way to get out of here."

"That's gonna be a lot of walking," Gabe Jones said in an unexcited tone. Lucy dreaded the journey as well, knowing it would take forever to get back to base if they didn't die first. There was also the issue at hand of running out of rations.

"I say we try to find supplies here before we leave," Bucky sat beside Lucy at the table. She thought of how perhaps in another life they would be doing the same thing as just the two of them. After a night of love making and being tangled up in each other, they would wake up with one another and start their day, eating breakfast in the kitchen that they shared. Lucy realized she started to picture a future with him and her stomach flipped.

He sat next to her and his hand reached down to grab her thigh lightly in an affectionate gesture under the table. Lucy had to stop herself from smiling, her heart racing from the tiny sign of affection he gave her.

Bucky looked over to her and gave her a small smile as he chewed his food. Her heart pounded again and all she wanted to do was crawl in his lap in that moment and kiss the hell out of him.

She wished they would never leave that house. That they could spend an eternity together with one another. Lucy knew she would be happy with it just being the two of them.

"I second that idea," Miller said, although he was also looking a little green in the face.

Lucy was brought back to reality when she thought of the task at hand. They had to get out of there, and she had no idea how to do that.

"We need to find another vehicle." Lucy figured that was the only solution. There were too many of them to travel any other way. With the car it would have been perfect, especially since they stole two motorcycles. But they weren't able to get back to the car back at the castle and they had to leave it there.

"Planning on seducing any more Nazi's? Or do you only seduce our own now?" Whitney shot back but Lucy ignore him.

Instead she just kept chewing and pretended like his words didn't bother her. No one paid him any attention either, they were beginning to realize he was just a bitter prick.

"After breakfast I say we split up and try to gather anything we can find," Lucy answered.

Bucky nodded in agreement, "Lucy and I will search the barn after this."

He gave her a look and Lucy's stomach flipped. She hoped no one would volunteer to go with them and help and they would have some more time alone together.

"Just uhhh, no getting up for any trouble in there." Dugan cocked an eyebrow, looking between them accusingly.

"C'mon, Dugan," Bucky scoffed and looked at Lucy, "Who do you think we are? We're professionals."

"Alright, alright, I'm just sayin' that's all!" The man said with his hands up in defence, "Historically you two tend to get a little distracted around one another."

"Dugan," Lucy looked to him again and said firmly, convincing both him and herself, "We're professionals."

* * *

Lucy couldn't help but bite her lip down as she tried not to scream. Bucky's mouth was attached to her neck, sucking hard on her skin. Her hands held onto the wooden boards behind her as her bare backside scratched against the stall door.

Her legs were wrapped around Bucky's waist and she was gasping for him as he thrust into her. His hands gripped her hips so roughly that Lucy knew they would leave marks.

His mouth hungrily captured hers as he slammed his pelvis into her even more. He held her tightly against him, her dress around her waist as the top half was pulled down and exposing her breasts. His mouth had been all over them a few seconds ago, sucking on the skin.

"Oh fuck, Bucky!" She couldn't help but cuss as he continued, feeling closer to her climax.

"Say my name again," He ordered breathlessly as he took her lips in bruising kiss. The moment they had gotten alone they were jumping on another, desperate for a repeat of the night before. "God, I love hearing it come from your lips."

Lucy gently mewled his name desperately the moment she freed herself from his desperate kidd. She said it gently like a prayer, over and over.

Unlike the night before, they didn't take their time with one another. This was fast and desperate, knowing they only had a few minutes to be wrapped around each other again.

"I'm so close. Just a little harder," Lucy begged him, her voice muffled by him grabbing her by the back of her neck and forcing her into a harsh kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his shoulders as she held on for dear life. She had never, ever, been been made love to quite like this.

They were absolutely desperate for one another, not sure when the next time they would get the chance to be intimate. Lucy felt at home when he was inside of her, as though she was completely at peace and comfortable. She kissed him harder as though her life depended on it. Their teeth clashed roughly and Lucy let out a whimper as his thrusts got sharper.

"C'mon baby," Bucky whispered dirtily in her ear, "Cum all over me." That did it. Never before had she ever heard such a dirty and depraved thing. She still wasn't sure if she was comfortable with it, but her body certainly liked it.

Immediately from his filthy words and the bite he left of her shoulder, as well as his lower body slamming into her pushed her over the edge. His hips slammed into her with such a force that Lucy knew she would be walking a little funny afterwards. They were fucking like their lives depended on it, and she couldn't believe it had only taken a couple minutes of being in the barn and searching for supplies for them to jump one another.

It had started with Bucky getting any opportunity he could touch her, his hand grazing the small of her back as he moved past her. The light brushing of shoulders they had, and finally a tender kiss. But the kiss turned into something else, the next thing Lucy knew she was struggling to stay on task. As she searched she felt him come behind her and grip her waist hard. Kissing down her neck didn't help in any way of her resisting.

It took only minutes for the two of them to be undressing, desperate to have their bodies as one again.

And that was how she ended up pressed against the barn wall. She was breathing heavily with her head thrown back, positive she had never experienced pleasure like this. Lucy had never been intimate with anyone beyond in a bed, and the thrill of it drove her insane.

Lucy's legs were hooked so tightly around his waist that he was able to remove his hands. He grabbed her by the face with his one hand and forced her to kiss him hard. They kissed until they couldn't breathe, an all consuming need coursed through them.

Lucy never knew this amount of passion was possible. He was everything she had ever wanted and she hadn't even noticed it. The fact they had such a complicated history and went from hating one another to friends, to finally lovers, made Lucy feel like she had known him her entire life.

She held onto his shoulders and tightly with her arm hooked around him, trying to stay connected to the kiss as much as she could.

Bucky's other hand reached down between her legs to push her just enough so she reached the edge. She gasped his name into his lips and nearly saw stars. He continued meeting her hips as she released and finally he reached his edge from how far she was gripping around him.

With a groan Bucky finally released into her, his lips meeting hers as sweetly as he could. He nearly shivered at the feeling of his orgasm hit him and he thrust slowly into her hips more until he could no longer continue.

They stayed pressed against one another for awhile, just breathing heavily and trying to come down from both of their nearly cried when he set her down on shaky legs and he fell out of her. Bucky's first concern was holding her upright and kissing the side of her face sweetly.

Lucy touched his cheek as he did so, her eyes fluttering close and still trying to keep upright. Next he placed himself back in his boxers and began with helping fix Lucy up. She put her panties back on and he helped straighten out her dress. Bucky didn't want anyone to see her in a compromising position, so he made sure she was decent before finally pulling his pants back up.

Lucy finished doing up the buttons of her dress when she gave Bucky a teasing look, "We promised Dum Dum we wouldn't get distracted,"

"Sorry, pige," Bucky winked, doing up his belt, "Just seein' you bent over like that just made my blood grown hot," He kissed her head as he pulled her in. Lucy looked up with him in a soft smile, her heart full and happy. She didn't know how in the middle of the worst hell she felt utter joy unlike she ever felt before. She almost felt guilty from being so happy, but everything about him made her want to smile. "Down south," Bucky smirked with his implication.

Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her, trying to fix her hair in the updo she had done that morning.

"You are the biggest type of trouble, Bucky Barnes." Lucy adjusted her dress a little more. Bucky noticed how she had a little bit of lipstick smudged in her face from him kissing her. He reached into his pocket and took out of handkerchief to help get the pigment off of her skin.

The light berry red contrasted with the white of the cloth, Lucy mumbled a quick thank you to him and Bucky placed it back in his pocket.

"You love that I'm trouble," He smiled as he did the buttons up on his uniform shirt. He tucked his silver dog tags in his shirt, and gave her a smile as she into rolled her eyes. As he was fixing up his dog tags he suddenly realized something, "Luce, why don't you wear dog tags?" He frowned as he realized he never saw them on. She had only ever worn her Star of David.

"I usually do. Especially on missions but I wasn't able to wear them with the red dress I had to wear at the castle. I thought to take off Daniel's necklace too, but I couldn't and it fit well enough it wouldn't have been seen."

Bucky looked at her and sighed, he tried to give her a soft smile, "Listen, I know I'm not him. And I know you'll always love him. And I know this is new and that must be hard for you. So if we're going too fast, let me know. But I just wanna make you happy, and if I can make you half as happy as he did then I'll count it as a win."

"Bucky," Lucy said with a frown and looked at him with wide eyes, wondering why he thought he came second place to Daniel. "We haven't been together very long, but already you've made me happier in a week than he had our entire relationship."

He looked at her in shock and blinked a couple times, looking dumbfounded.

"Daniel and I fought constantly." Lucy tried to laugh through her sad tone, "And I loved him, I always will. I loved him so, so deeply. But I don't think we were ever going to work out. For a few years, probably. But there was an affair and trust issues. He wasn't willing to move to America to be with me. He kept making excuses because all he wanted a way to stay in the familiar. And then he would have expected me to give up my career to have a family. He would have wanted me to stay home and raise a baby and put mine on hold so his could prosper. And I would eventually resent him for it, and we would be happy for maybe quite a few years until we weren't. I don't know, there were just so many things."

Bucky looked at her and then asked, "You don't want a family?"

"No," She shook her head, "I can't give up what I've worked so hard for. If it were possible to have it all then I would, but I can't just leave it all to stay home."

"What if I did?" Bucky asked her with a shrug.

Lucy looked at him with a confused face, wondering what he was asking. Surely he would want her to stay home with their children too.

"I mean, I'd still have to find work somewhere. But we could get my mom to look after the kids on those days. And then the rest of the week I take care of them while you're busy."

Lucy looked at him in shock, almost dumbstruck, "You would do that?"

"I'd do anything for you." Was all Bucky said simply, making Lucy's heart melt.

"Have you thought this out?" Lucy asked, her eyebrows raised curiously, wondering when he had time to think about.

"Might of crossed my mind " Bucky shrugged with a smile, he leaned in and kissed he chastely on the lips."But don't worry doll, we won't be having kids any time soon."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Lucy rolled her eyes, still feeling the stickiness of his release between her legs. Bucky only cringed and then quickly answered with an apology. Lucy said it was fine and as she began searching for things they can use one question notched in the back of her mind.

"So you really want to get married and have kids?"

"One day," Bucky nodded and looked at her as they both began searching for anything that could be useful, "Like I said before, I'm in it for the long haul."

"You just don't seem like the type of guy who'd be interested in that," Lucy said candidly, not expecting him to be that invested.

"You know I love you?" He asked her and Lucy gave a soft smile. She nodded and Bucky smiled.

"Good, because I do." Was all he said.

"I know you want me to say it back but—,"

"You don't have to." Buck defended her choice, he went through a tool box that had been in the tack room of the barn and looked for anything they could possibly use. "I know I just sprung it on you. You don't have to say it back."

"Okay." Lucy nodded and moved a piece of hair out of her face as she found a spare box of bullets which she smiled at it and added it to the pile of things they had found that could be useful.

Bucky went behind the barn to take a look around it to see if they were missing anything. Lucy continued searching inside but was getting frustrated by their lack of finds. She was left alone for a little while until Bucky called out loudly for her.

"Hey, Luce?" He called out and Lucy exited the barn to follow him to the back. The grass was long and hadn't been taken care of for some time. Lucy worried that it would rip her stockings she had one but she didn't care.

When she rounded the back of the barn she smiled at what Bucky had found. It was a large truck, big enough for them all to fit inside with some in the back. There had been a cover over it that laid on the ground that Bucky had pulled off of it.

"Good eye," Lucy smiled widely and chuckled.

Bucky smirked back and then only replied "Woulda found it sooner if my lady wasn't so distracting."

"You were the one that started it, Mister." Lucy chuckled as she got into the truck and noticed there were no keys inside like she had hoped.

"Think you can get it to run?" She asked Bucky and he shook his head.

"I can't start it up, but Jones can. We'll call him once we figure out if we can even get this bad boy running. It looks like it's been sitting here for awhile so I'm gonna take a look under the hood."

Bucky popped the top of it open and looked down as Lucy came around to see what he was doing. Unfortunately, even when she did see what he was doing Lucy had no idea what was going on.

"I don't know anything about vehicles," Lucy said with a scowl, her arms crossed and looking annoyed by it.

Bucky smirked and said with a happy chuckle, "Well," He licked his lips before a smug grin appeared on his face, "Finally something I know more about than Dr. Lucy Heinrich."

"It's not gonna become a habit," Lucy said a little bitterly. She scowled ever so slightly but tried not to look too sore over it.

"Still, finally something you're not just unbearably good at," He looked at her with his hands on his hips before he gestured her over, "Come on, it's my turn to shine."

Lucy huffed but couldn't help but hide the grin on her face. Bucky was so proud he finally bested her at something, it was hard not for her to be happy for him. She would give him the small victory, since it's often not easy for men to accept their partners were more successful than them.

"So what's this?" Bucky asked after he popped the hood. Lucy looked down at the black thing he was gesturing at and shrugged.

"Umm, I don't know."

"It's the engine, sweetheart." Bucky said before kissed her forehead. Lucy rolled her eyes but she still couldn't keep the corners of her mouth from becoming upright. "Wow, you really are bad at this."

"Shut up, no comments from you."

"What? Are you gonna make me If I don't?" Bucky fiddled around with things Lucy didn't recognize. He had a devilish smirk on his face as he teased her.

Lucy only smirked back, she went behind him and began kissing up and down his neck. She went up just below his ear and gently bit the ear lobe, pulling a little and making him groan, "I just might," She whispered back at him. The fact they were ready to go again as she still had the remnants of their last love making dripping down her thighs was erotic for her. "I can think of better uses for that mouth than just saying smart ass comments."

"Hmm, I think you're right. How about after this we get in the back of the truck and I take those panties off and spend some time between those gorgeous legs of yours?"

Lucy smiled as she continued kissing down his neck, nipping at him. "As much as I'd love that I think we've already had enough distractions today."

"You and your logic taking the fun out of everything." Bucky shook his head and continued tinkering with the engine and fixing it up.

Lucy chuckled and smacked his ass as she walked away, emitting a little surprised yell from him. She turned around and looked at him with a smug smirk as he watched her walk away.

Lucy continued searching around the barn as he tried to fix the truck. She looked back at him as she continued walking and saw how focused he was. He had his eyebrows creased together as he peered down.

She smiled as she watched him, wondering what they would be doing if they weren't in the middle of a war and we're back in New York. She wondered what would become of them if they survived this whole thing and returned back to their regular lives. She thought about waking up in his small apartment with him and spending most of their day off in bed.

She thought about all the Christmases they could spend together, drinking hot chocolate and sitting in front of a fire wrapped up in one another.

Lucy thought about getting into bed with him after a long day and feeling him take her into his arms. At first Lucy wondered if perhaps they were too different to make it work. But now she realized that they actually weren't, and she would do whatever it took in order to be with him.

Lucy went back into the barn to grab the casing of bullets she found and the other little finds that they thought might be useful. She was about to bring it to the house when she decided to check up on Bucky again.

She was surprised to find him not under the hood of the car, but a little further off, holding something in his arms.

"Bucky?" Lucy frowned, wondering what he had.

"Look what I found," Bucky smiled as he turned around and Lucy was a white kitten in his arms. The animal was purring loudly as Bucky rubbed between its ears. It almost looked like it was about to go to sleep from how relaxed it was.

"Where was it?" Lucy frowned in confusion, not remembering seeing a cat.

"I could hear it making noises in those bushes," Bucky chuckled and gently held up so he could see it, "Shit, you're cute." He chuckled lowly as he looked at the cat.

Lucy smiled as she saw how he interacted with the cat. She never expected him to have such a soft spot when it came to small animals but Lucy was happily surprised.

"Look at him! Oh my god, Lucy look at his tiny little face!" Bucky almost cooed at the small animal and Lucy was surprised to see him act like that. She laughed ever so slightly at him fawning over the tiny creature.

"Put him back, we're not keeping him."

"Why not?" Bucky asked as he flipped the cat so he was holding it in his arms like one would hold an infant, "He can be our baby!"

Lucy wrinkled her nose in distaste, "I'm more of a dog person."

Bucky held the cat up and looked him in the eye, it's slinky body hanging down and looking uncomfortable, "Your mother didn't mean that,"

She went up to Bucky and looked at the cat. Her nose crinkled again and she sneezed ever so slightly, "Your dad is crazy," She kissed his cheek.

"I'll name you Snow because of your fur. Or wait, no. Avalanche? Nah. Alpine? No, that's dumb." Bucky spoke to the cat like he was crazy and Lucy just watched with amusement.

She had never been a big animal person except for liking dogs. She was also terribly allergic to cats, but she would never tell Bucky that.

"Don't name it, you'll get attached to it." Lucy felt like she was lecturing a child. She never thought she'd have to explain to a grown man why they couldn't keep the animal they had just found.

"He could come with us until we had to go back to base?"

"No," Lucy said firmly, looking at the cat and realizing perhaps it is cute. "Put it back," She looked at its small face and supposed it was rather cute. She stared at it and felt her cold heart melt a little bit. As she got closer Lucy sneezed again, feeling her eyes water as she did so.

"Are you allergic?" Bucky frowned as he continued petting the cat.

"Possibly." Lucy couldn't get near the thing without sneezing but she couldn't tell him that.

"Ah," Bucky nodded and then looked at the cat and gave it a soft kiss on the head, making Lucy's heart melt ever more. He set the cat down on the grass and gently said, "Off you get, your mom is allergic."

Lucy smiled and said goodbye to the little creature. "Maybe we can find a hypoallergenic one?" She suggested.

"Maybe." Bucky said with a smile, thinking of the life they could have together. He realized she was the one who suggested it, meaning she had been thinking about the future too. "So if you wanna get a cat with me what does that mean?"

"It means you'll be the one taking care of it because I'm not all that fond of them." She didn't think Bucky would ever go for a dog either. She had always wanted a cocker spaniel but never found the perfect time to get one.

"No, I mean that this must mean you want us to be together after all this is over."

Lucy's eyes softened as she watched him tighten a latch (or something, she really had no knowledge of cars) on the engine.

"Of course I want us to be together after all this is over!" She said a little surprised, "If I didn't there would be no way I'd ever sleep with a subordinate."

"Hey, none of that throwing rank now." He smirked ever so slightly after briefly looking at her from under the hood.

"Sorry, sorry." She chuckled and then turned serious again, "But I do want this. I think we can be really good together."

"I think so too." Bucky nodded in agreement, "I think we have a good dynamic going."

"Mmhm, and so much history."

"That we definitely do have." He chuckled softly. He thought back to when they first met, and then when they met the second time and how much conflict there was. "So, we're in a relationship now or what?"

"I already thought we were. After all, the whole 'That's my girlfriend you Nazi bastard' thing really cemmented it."

Bucky laughed and blushed a little bit, he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Yeah, I was hoping you didn't hear that."

"Honey, the whole compound heard it." Lucy laughed as his dumbness. He was like a shy school boy with a crush, unable to communicate what he was feeling.

"Alright, alright not my smoothest moment I'll give you that." He slammed the hood of the truck down and then nodded at his work, he wiped his hands on his pants. Lucy smirked and then teased him.

"And to think you're supposed to be a ladies man."

"Who told you that?" Bucky asked with a frown as he took her in his arms and peered down at her suspiciously, he felt her arms wrap around him as they embraced one another as they continued walking.

Lucy shrugged, "Just a guess. You have a type of attitude and swagger that would suggest it."

"Swagger?" Bucky rose a curious eyebrow and wondered what she was getting at. "I didn't do too badly for myself with the ladies before you."

"And I'm sure you'll do alright with them again after me." Lucy assured him.

"After you?" Bucky frowned and separated from her, wondering what she was getting at, "Pigeon, have you not heard a single word I said? There is no 'after you'. This is it."

Lucy only shrugged and bit her lip, "If you're sure. I mean that's a lot to decide on after only knowing someone for two months."

"We've known each other longer than my parents did when my dad asked my mom to marry him. They only went on three dates." Lucy was surprised to hear that. But then again, she had never really heard any successful story of people getting married in her life without it ending in someone dying. She supposed the only successful relationships she knew if so far was the Lee's, who may not have been in love but were fond of each other, and Beatrix and her husband Jonathan.

"Only three?" Lucy asked with a frown, "How did they know they were right for each other?"

Bucky shrugged, put his hands in his pockets as he realIed he never thought about it much. "Don't know. Guess they just had a feeling and went with it. They were happy though until my dad died. It seemed to have worked out for them before then though."

"My parents never got along. I think maybe once they were in love but I don't know." Lucy frowned as she thought about it, her heart sinking. "Children always want their parents to be in love, but it never happened that way for me."

Bucky pursed his lips together and kissed her forehead as he took her under his arm as they walked to the house where the rest of the team was.

"It'll happen that way for our children." He assured her softly. "Or for our hypoallergenic cat, at least.

Lucy rolled her and tried her hardest not to smile at his words. "Easy there," She tried to tell him, "Haven't even told I love you just yet."

"You'll get there." He said with a smug smile and winked at her. His cockiness was unyielding and Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"Hmm, is that so? And how do you expect to win me over?"

"Oh, that's easy. Lots of orgasms." He teased and then chuckled, "They all come around eventually after that."

"Bastard," Lucy rolled her eyes again and pushed him softly as they approached the farm house. She had expected to see her team to be up and searching the yard for anything useful but she supposed they were more hungover than they appeared.

As they walked in the house through the back door Lucy called out that they had found a truck in the back of the barn they could probably use. It was uncharacteristically quiet in the house, considering the men were always boisterous and loud.

"Fellas?" Lucy asked with a frown, "What's with the silence? Did Miller get mad for you interrupting his nap again?"

As she founded the corner to the kitchen with Bucky on her tail Lucy came to a stop as soon as she saw what awaited her there. Her heart fell in her chest, and she immediately made eye contact with Dugan.

"We ran into some trouble." Dugan said with pissed off expression, a gun pointed at his head.

Bucky stilled as he came into the room and saw what was going on. Seven Nazi's had their guns trained on them, clearly having found out where they were. The men were all in surrender, their hands held up when they realized there was nothing to be done in the situation.

"Ah, and I suspect that is everybody." The Nazi who must have in charge smirked sinisterly at Bucky and Lucy as they came in. "Almost too easy I think." He gestured to Lucy and Bucky to one of his men, "Grab then." He commanded.

Lucy didn't know what to do. She had onto a second to react, and had no options. All she knew was that she wasn't about to be taken alive.

She noticed their ammunition chest was off to the side. As they approached her she kicked the top of it open as they raised their guns and prepared to fire. She grabbed the first thing she could find. Although it wasn't a gun, it was much smaller but all the more deadly.

"Oh, I really wouldn't if I were you!" She yelled back, showing what she had quickly managed to grab in her hand.

All then men paled when they realized it was a grenade. She pulled the pin out of it in that moment, causing them all the gasp.

She held it tightly in her hand as she grasped it, keeping the pressure she had on it. Upon realIzing what she did, Lucy looked to Bucky with fear in her eyes.

"Fuck." Was all Bucky said in slight terror as he looked at the grenade without a pin that was in the love of his life's hand.

* * *

**Oopsies. That's a cliffhanger if I've ever seen one. Sorry about that, but I had to! I hope you all enjoyed the smut/fluffiness in this chapter. It's about to get a lot more intense but I wanted our mains to get some happiness first.**

**I've also decided to take the month of December off of updating. I want to focus on writing and getting further ahead of the story. I'm afraid this is usually the point a little bit of writer's block comes in, so I think it would be best to just write what I can without any pressure. I'll try to update at least once more this month so that way I don't leave you all hanging. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**-A**

**Please let me know if you enjoyed this story. I really do rely on the validation to get the creative juices flowing lol. Don't forget to add to your favourites/follows to get notified when I next update!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello again my loves! I know I said I would be going on hiatus, but I couldn't leave you all with a cliffhanger like that. THANK YOU for your support. It truly does warm my heart and give me so, so much inspiration to know how many people love this story. I literally barely edited this one at all because I was too choked up. **

**Trigger Warning: Minor violence and gore. Also, I cried in this chapter. You might too. I am so sorry in advance.**

* * *

Chapter XXXI

"Fuck umm, Bucky what do I do?" Lucy panicked upon realizing what she had done. "Fuck, fuck fuck!" She looked at him in wide, scared eyes and her hand began to shake. It might have been the only time Bucky had seen her not entirely composed, and it was for a good reason.

"Okay, okay, just don't panic! And whatever you do, do not release any pressure on that." He said softly, not wanting her accidentally let it go off.

The Nazi in charge chuckled as he watched the two of them; although he looked slightly unnerved there was an active grenade in the mix of their situation. "I don't think you thought very far ahead."

"Oh, I thought enough to know that if you shoot any one of us I'm going to let this thing blow us all to shit." Lucy threatened, her eyes dangerously reflecting her anger. Her hands were shaking as it gripped the grenade but she tried to remain as calm as possible.

"And kill your comrades in the mix? I don't think so." The man called her bluff.

"I don't know about that. I think I can say we'd all rather be dead than a prisoner of war." She said fairly confidently, knowing which one she would prefer.

"Speak for yourself," Whitney shifted uncomfortably. None of the men no longer had guns pointed at them. Instead, they were all focused on Lucy.

"You wouldn't." The man only chuckled again, thinking he knew what Lucy would do.

"Don't tempt her!" Whitney insisted fearfully, "She definitely will, the broad is bat shit crazy!"

Lucy looked at Whitney with a huff and then faced Bucky again, the look she gave him proved she had no idea what she was doing. She looked at him with a panic and then Bucky did something that he never would have done if he weren't absolutely in love with her.

"Give it to me," He insisted, holding his hand out after he noticed her shaking.

"No, no, I'm not letting you take it." There was no way she would let him put himself in danger over her. Her voice shook at the mere thought of him having it.

"Just trust me," Bucky said softly and held his hand out. "Trust me, pigeon."

"No," Lucy shook her head again and blinked tears back from her eyes. He was the last person she wanted to hold it, "I can't. I won't let you do this."

"Lucy," Bucky said softly once more and licked his lips, "Trust me, just give me the grenade."

After what seemed like an eternity, Lucy nodded and then placed the grenade in his hand without loosening her grip for even a second. Bucky looked at the Nazis and said harshly, "None of you wise guys get any smart ideas now." He warned.

Bucky took the same amount of pressure she had and allowed her to slip her hand out. Immediately, he held it and pushed her aside so if it were to go off she would be further away.

Bucky turned to the Nazi's and said with a false sense of confidence, "So here's what's going to happen. You're going to let us all go or I'm going to drop this thing."

"No, you won't." The man insisted, thinking he was still in control of the situation. "Because what I'm going to do is have my men leave this house one by one, and then you'll be left with the grenade in your hand. When we shoot you from a safe distance, and then the entire house goes up and kills you all with it."

"Alright, your idea is better than mine. I'll give you that," Bucky nodded and tried to think of anything he could do. His mind raced a million miles per minute as Lucy could see the gears turning in his head. All Bucky knew was that he had to get Lucy out of there safely, he didn't care what happened to him in the process.

"And your brilliant idea was?" The man said with a curious cocked eyebrow, his evil smirk still playing on his face as though he had already won.

Bucky shrugged cockily, and with pursed lips only smirked back before saying. "I dunno. But I was thinking I might drop it and see how it plays out."

It was then he released it from his hand and threw it over to the man in charge. Everyone yelled and there was chaos, Dugan called him a crazy bastard but Bucky didn't care.

Everyone scattered and Bucky yanked Lucy into the other room. Holding onto her arm, they tumbled over the upholstered couch just as the explosion went off.

The sound was deafening, and flames licked his skin as he pulled himself on top of Lucy. The pressure hit them in the chest and there was nothing but ringing in Bucky's ears for a few moments. Furniture was blown away and walls collapsed in on themselves but at least they hadn't been shot. He had no idea what happened to the rest of his men, but he hoped they had enough sense to scatter after he had thrown the grenade.

He groaned as he rolled off of Lucy, his eyesight faded in and out of black. He vaguely could hear Lucy screaming at him, "Are you crazy?!" She demanded as he thought he was about to lose consciousness. He wanted to laugh, since she was the one that grabbed the grenade in the first place. "_Oh_-OH my God!" Lucy gasped as she quickly grabbed a throw pillow and began to hit Bucky's lower leg with it.

"Ow, what the hell?" He demanded, finally getting some sense as she continued hitting him frantically. He was slightly aware of how men were beginning to scramble up after the initial shock. He could hear someone yelling in pain and he prayed to God it wasn't any of his men.

"Your leg was on fire!" Was all Lucy yelled and Bucky looked at his scorched trousers but barely felt any pain from the burn. He figured he'd likely feel it a little bit later though when the adrenaline wore off.

Bucky sat up as Lucy struggled to stand. She helped him with a brief stagger, her dress ripped and her hair falling out of its updo. She had black smudges on her face and Bucky assumed he looked even more dischevilled than she did.

"Dugan?" Bucky coughed as he struggled to stand with Lucy helping him up, "Jones?" He was desperate to get any sign they were still alive.

He went over to the corner to see if they were alright when shots rang out. Bucky took cover but was able to grab a gun before any of the bullets hit him. He made sure to was loaded and took the safety off before firing back at the shooter.

"We're alright! Just get outta here!" He could hear Dugan coughing through the fire that had caught the house. More people were struggling to get up, finding it hard to stand on their feet. Whitney had thrown himself out of a window and was trying his very hardest to get upright through what looked to be a nasty concussion.

That's all it took for Bucky to grab onto to Lucy and pull her to the back door. Shots began ringing out behind them and he held onto her wrist with an iron grip.

They ran out the door and didn't have time to check if anyone was behind them. Bullets began hitting the ground behind them, missing them by mere inches with each stride they ran. Out of the corner of his eyes Bucky could see Dugan, Miller, And Jones all running as well. Whitney was in his own, as was Green. But he figured they would be fine.

Bucky heard the agonizing screams of someone getting hit. He paled when he realized it was one of his own. When he made sure Lucy was in the cover of the forest, Bucky turned around and fired back at the Nazi's who were slowly struggling to get out of the house and shoot at them.

He could see Gabe attempting to carry Lee Miller on his shoulders, blood pouring down him from where he was shot. Bucky didn't have the heart to tell him it was likely a lost case, given the fact his insides were hanging out of him.

He continued firing until the Nazi's began gaining on them. Lucy was still struggling to run a little bit from having the wind knocked out of her from the grenade. Bucky could feel blood dripping down his ears from the explosion, knowing he likely had a head injury.

He didn't care though, all he was able to do was urge Lucy on forward, seeing Dugan off to the side. At that point, Gabe had realized Lee had died and he had placed his body down with a heartbroken apology, agony on his face.

Bucky didn't have time to react. How the hell did they even find them? They must have sent out word that they had escaped and for people to be on the lookout. Clearly, they had pissed off some important people at Hydra.

Bucky heard bullets hitting tree bark behind him, the wood exploding into tiny pieces. He grabbed Lucy and threw her behind a log, forcing them both to take cover.

Bucky was breathing heavily as he fired back. Lucy stayed there wondering what the hell she could do. After all, she had no weapon and wasn't able to do anything. She was frustrated by her sense of helplessness. Never before had she felt so out of control over a situation.

"How did they find us?" Lucy shook her head as she wondered. She was shaking ever so slightly and her chest was rising and falling heavily.

"I don't know, but they were likely looking for the motorcycles." Bucky had been so relieved to finally get away from the castle that he and Dugan had done a poor job hiding them.

"What do we do?" Lucy asked with worry in her eyes, looking up at him with a panic. This was the first time she was actually fearful of what would happen. Because this time, she actually had something she could lose.

"We'll figure it out," Bucky promised her as his eyes were sharp on trying to spot any movement through the trees.

Lucy only nodded breathlessly, still looking worried with fear in her eyes. She didn't like what their odds were in that moment.

"We'll be okay." Bucky promised her and with chaste kiss on her lips, he gripped her by the back of the head so she would look at him, "I love you, okay? I love you so much. Don't ever think that I don't."

"Okay," Lucy nodded with tears in her eyes. It couldn't help but sound like he was saying goodbye. She felt her heart break ever so slightly. "But tell me again after we get through this?"

"I will, doll." He said with a quick squeeze to her hand, "I promise."

Their conversation was cut short by Bucky firing at their enemies after they had finally caught up to them.

"I—…" Lucy cut herself short, unable to say the words she needed to tell him. She wanted to tell him anything. That she loved him, that she would see him soon, that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Because that's all she wanted. Lucy loved him so much that it hurt.

But the words caught in Lucy's throat as she tried to choke them out. She had a million things to say to him but not enough time to say a single one.

She could have told him she loved him. She should of, but she couldn't stand the fact that she wouldn't have the time to tell him properly.

Bucky only nodded at her shortly cut words. She looked at her and with an understanding after seeing her desperate, heartbroken, expression he only said, "I know, pige."

"Okay," Lucy blinked a couple times, she pressed a kiss on his lips in a hurried fashion, needing to taste him, to feel the warmth of his lips again. "Please, please be safe." She touched his cheek gently, unable to bear parting from him.

"Go, please. I'll hold them off." He told her desperately.

Lucy looked at him once more, unknowing if she should leave. There must have been something, anything she could do. She shouldn't have left him with a single gun against seven others, but Lucy didn't know what help she could be.

"Go!" He yelled a little harshly, emphasizing the importance that she left.

Lucy didn't waste any more time. She took off in a run even though she didn't know where she was going. She felt the cold wind whipping across her face and prickling her cheeks.

The sound of gun firing behind her either meant she was getting shot at or Bucky was firing back.

Either way, Lucy kept going through the trees, the branches hitting her face and her feet crunching the dead leaves as she ran further and further away.

She hated that she was running. But there was nothing she could do. She had no weapons and couldn't do very much without one. Her heart pounded hard in her chest with every stride she took.

The further she ran the more her heart hurt. She forced herself not to look back. She should have stayed with Bucky, at least then she would have known if anything happened to him.

More shots rang out in her ears and each time she cringed. Lucy wasn't very religious in her adult years. Her mother used to be very Catholic, and Lucy had often gone to church with her on Sundays. She still kept up with the practice a little while after, since Mrs. Lee was also Catholic.

But when she was with Daniel she stopped. After all, with two conflicting religions they didn't talk much on the subject. Lucy had hardly spent anytime including the matter since moving from New York, but now she found herself praying they would get out of there alive.

The reddened body of Lee Miller burned in her brain. Gabe Jones has tried his best to carry the man over his shoulder, dousing himself in his blood. He hadn't even noticed it was too late, Lucy felt herself knowing she was responsible. And now, even though this was her fault, she was running instead of staying and fighting somehow. As she continued running, she felt a hand grab her and pull her behind a tree.

She nearly screamed but a hand covered her mouth as she was thrown to the ground. She looked up in a panic into the eyes of Gilbert Whitney who had placed a finger over his mouth to shush her.

Lucy stopped struggling as he let her up from her position on the ground. He got to his feet, and Lucy watched what he was doing curiously.

He hid behind the tree he had pulled her behind and quickly grabbed a knife from his boot. Lucy continued watching and saw how he had spotted a lone German looking for them. He held his gun up in preparation, finger on the trigger and ready to fire. Gilbert, being as calm as Lucy had ever seen him, raised his knife and threw it directly at the man.

He hit him dead in the chest, blood pooling around the uniform and the man grunting in pain as his face grew lifeless. Instinctively, he let out a couple shots in no particular direction, the noise ringing in Lucy's ears as she watched the body fall to the forest floor.

"Stay here!" Whitney commanded harshly, leaving Lucy behind to go forward carefully to grab the man's gun.

He crouched down, not wanting to be spotted. He took the dead man's weapons and stopped to get his knife before returning back to Lucy.

"Does anyone else have a gun?" Whitney asked her as he checked the ammunition to see how many bullets were left.

"Bucky does," Lucy answered quickly, her breath catching as she said his name. She prayed again silently that nothing would happen to him.

"Good, your boyfriend is one of the best shots I've ever seen," It was possibly one of the only nice things Lucy had ever heard come out of Whitney's mouth. He looked over to her and continued, "If anyone has a gun I'm glad Barnes does. We might have a chance to get out of here alive."

She said nothing, only silently hoping to herself that Whitney was right. He looked at her as he readied himself to go help the rest of the team, "Was anyone hit?"

"Miller was. I don't know about anyone else."

The man only looked down and shook his head as he stood up and readied himself to go, "Shit," He said quietly and Lucy through the tone of voice he had might have even reflected sadness. But there was no time to dwell on what had happened.

"What should I do?" Lucy asked as she realized she had no idea what to do, as she was completely helpless in this situation.

"Just stay here, try not to be seen." Was all Whitney said before running off. Lucy wanted to beg him to not leave her alone.

She was looking out at the surroundings around her, panicked as she was left defenseless. For once in her life, Lucy had no idea what to do.

There was no back up plan, nowhere to run without being caught. She leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to think of anything she could do in order to help. She had been in worse situations before, but for some reason this felt different. They had gotten too comfortable and were unprepared and now they were paying for it.

She could hear the rushing water of a river nearby. She focused on the sound and hoped it would clear her mind and give her an idea. Any idea at all would work, it didn't have to be a good one. It only had to be effective.

More gunshots rang out and Lucy felt herself cringe at the sound. If anything happened to Bucky, Lucy wouldn't know what to do with herself. She had finally just got him, and the thought of losing him was more painful than anything.

She couldn't help herself but to look around the tree to try to see anything. Any sign of life at all would have been good. She knew Bucky was a good shot, but he was against seven others who had more weapons. The odds weren't good and Lucy felt herself regretting leaving him.

She wanted nothing more than to go back, just find out if he was safe. But she knew she couldn't, and Lucy rolled her eyes at herself when she realized this was the exact reason why the army prohibited relationships.

Lucy creeped out from behind the tree, walking on the balls of her feet to avoid making any noise. The leaves under her crunched despite her best attempts to be silent.

She looked down at the dress she was wearing and realized it wasn't practical at all. She missed her uniform and wearing men's clothes. After all, she might have been able to run a little faster is she wasn't held back by the stupid skirts of her dress. The moment she found something more practical to wear she was getting out of the ridiculous thing.

Lucy didn't know where to go. After all, she had run quite far and wasn't familiar with the territory. She found herself walking to the river, in hopes she would be able to find a member of her team. That was, of course, if there were any of them still alive. She tried not to think about that though. Especially as he thought went dark when her mind drifted to Bucky. Her heart clenched as he worried something had happened to him.

She couldn't believe she had been a big enough of a fool to fall for him. It had only taken one night together for her to realize how deep her affections were, and if she were to lose him Lucy didn't think she would ever recover.

She thought about putting in a request for a transfer if they made it through this. Lucy couldn't take seeing if anything happened to him. It would be better for her to be far removed from the situation. But the thought of leaving him was equally as painful.

As Lucy creeped alongside the hill edging on the river banks as she remained alert as possible. Every noise made her jump and her heart pounded deeply in her chest with each step she took.

The loud bang of three more gunshots filled the air and Lucy shut her eyes tightly. She leaned against a tree and gripped it for support, fearing the worst possible outcome. She had never felt so hopeless in her entire life. It drove her insane to know that there was nothing she could do.

She tried to stay as covered a possible by crouching alongside shrubs and large trees. However she didn't see another soul, and Lucy figured she may have been safe for the moment.

The roar of the violent river echoed in her ear as she walked along it's raised bank still concealed by the flora surrounding it. She had no idea how her team would find each other again, but she knew she would cross that bridge when she got to it.

There was nothing to do but carry on. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins, her heart pumping heavily. Each small noise seemed to grasp her attention as worry settled over her.

If it was one of the German's there would be nothing Lucy could do to protect herself. She hated knowing there was nothing she could do. It made her feel small and helpless like a scared child. Nothing before this had ever made Lucy feel so powerless.

A branch snapped off to the side and suddenly it held Lucy's attention. She was like a deer caught in the headlights, frozen and unable to move. Her chest rose and fell quickly with each pounding of her heart.

She tried her best to stay hidden amongst the bushes, but with fall in full swing and the leaves no longer on the trees the cover it provided wasn't ideal.

The rustling of the bushes approached and Lucy held her breath for a moment. Much to her relief, only a squirrel popped out and she looked at it with a heavy sigh. Lucy stood up straight and rolled her eyes at the tiny creature. She let out a breathy exhale as she looked at it with a slight scoff as she realized she had been scared of a squirrel.

It only took a second of her letting her guard down to know she made a mistake. Something with a hard impact slammed into her body, knocking the wind out of her. Lucy felt like she couldn't breathe as she hit the forest floor. A man had slammed into her and they went toppling over on the ground.

Rolling form the hard impact, Lucy didn't realize she was falling under her body was rolling down the hill. Rocks hit against her skull, her bones aching as they slammed against the hard impact of the cold grown.

She could hear the soldier beside her grunting with every tumble, and finally it stopped. The impact of them rolling created enough momentum to throw them into the rage of the of the river's waters.

Lucy thought the impact of falling down the hard earth of the hill hurt, but it was nothing compared to the icy frigidness of the water.

The cold water pricked her skin like thousands of knives. As she inhaled and tried to capture air in her lungs, it burned as they only filled with water instead. Lucy scrambled to try to get air, trying to twist her body under the currents to get the oxygen her body screamed for.

When her head finally emerged, she gasped so hard she swore she had never breathed air as fresh as that. But immediately her relief was ended, her body crashed from under the current again, being yanked by the tide.

Lucy did her best to kick off the bottom of the river, her boots scraping along the stones. She fought with all her might to get above, knowing if the pressure of the waves kept beating down on her she would drown.

The water was far more violent than it had looked from where she stood at the hill. Her body felt as though it were a rag doll being torn apart by the undertow. She scrambled to break free, trying everything she could as she screamed and let water fill more of her lungs.

Lucy felt her back smash against a rock, feeling as though her bones had been breaking from the impact. She felt her vision fade out but forced herself to stay awake, fighting harder and harder to emerge out of the icy depths.

Lucy broke free for only a moment, a strangled scream emitting from her throat as she tried to swim in any direction to shore.

She couldn't see the German who had tackled her; the waves were too rough and too high. Survival was the only thing on her mind, knowing that if she made it that far only to drown she would be pissed.

Lucy managed to let out one last hoarse scream before the river claimed her again. It drug her body down, down, and down deeper. She felt completely weightless, and her bones felt like jelly. Her eyes prickled from the icy coolness of temperature. Her body was numb from the pain, and she could see black forming in her eyes. It threatened to swallow her whole when she finally caught on something.

She had smacked into another large, solid rock. Lucy anchored herself to it, clutching for her life. Water poured over her in what seemed like sheer tons. The weight of it alone felt like it could crush her bones, but Lucy held onto it anyway.

She closed her eyes and tried to take in as many large inhales as she could. Her body couldn't seem to get enough oxygen know that she had it. She felt her muscles ache from how tightly she clutched at the rock, but Lucy didn't care. All that mattered was that she could finally breathe.

Every inch of her was sopping, her body frigid and blue. She felt on death's doorstep, never having been so cold and so sore in her life. Every inch of her body hurt from the heavy waves that had bruised her again and again as they toppled over her.

Over the rushing water, Lucy could hear the strangled cries of the German who had sent both of them flailing into the currents. He was drowning, much like she had. Having as much of a struggle, barely keeping his head above the water. He kept sinking down and arising, a panic obvious from his screams.

He was close enough for her to grab him. Lucy, for one moment, thought to let him go, the malice in her heart spreading.

But she couldn't stop herself. She grabbed onto his shoulder, hanging on to her rock with her other arm with all her might. The man was still submerged, clutching on her and trying to pull himself up.

Finally, he took a breath in, trying to look at what we had grabbed hold of. To his surprise, he saw Lucy, her hair falling out of its style and hanging soaked down her face. Water droplets fell down her skin as she shivered madly, her hand unable to release him from how cold she was.

He looked at her with gratitude, not believing she would do such a thing and save him. The gratefulness reflected in his large, scared eyes.

Lucy opened her mouth, struggling to talk from how hard she was concentrating and how much she shivered, "I got—-," _you_.

But she didnt finish her sentence. A heavy fallen branch swept over the rock Lucy had found refuge on and slashed her across the face, sending her back into the water.

For another moment, Lucy thought she broke her jaw. Shock once again invaded her body as she was again fully submerged. The man was right behind her, his own body tumbling and being thrown about as the river got more violent with each passing second.

They were picking up speed, being dragged even harder amongst the undertow.

Lucy gasped for air every chance she got. She tried grabbing onto anything she could find but all her attempts were futile and pointless.

The picking up of speed wasn't a good sign, and as each second passed it got faster and faster. The pull of the current made it hard for her to manipulate her movements at all, feeling as though she was not in control of her own body.

Lucy knew what was coming, and she gasped for air a few more times, hoping for just a few more moments to think of one single thing. She wanted Bucky's face to be the last thing she thought of, his steel blue eyes looking at her as though it would bore a hole right through her soul.

Lucy couldn't believe that after being shot, having shrapnel impaled in her body, surviving and explosion, a supernatural encounter, as well as fleeing from an entire castle flooded with Nozi's, that the thing that was going to kill her would be a fucking waterfall.

She could hear its roar even under the water, feeling it echo deep in her ears. It's pull launched her forward, and just when she felt the edge, the strangest thing of all happened...

She was flying.

No, not flying. She was suspended, frozen in mid-air, clutching to a broken log that had been caught between rocks over the edge of the waterfall.

Lucy could hear the German's muffled screams as he toppled over the edge. Her body hung limply in the air as she felt as though she were not in control of her instincts. She hadn't even known a log was there, she had only reached and grabbed and whatever she could find in one last final effort.

The wind whipped at her already frozen body, and Lucy tried not to look down, only seeing mist rise above and unable to see the bottom. She let out a pained yell as she clutched tighter at the cracking, fragile, wooden frame of the log.

There was no damn way she was going down without a fight.

* * *

Bucky has fired his last shot at the fifth Nazi he had encountered. He had figured that had been the last one, not knowing for sure if the other ones had died in the explosion or what had happened to them.

He was about to smile in victory when he heard yelling. His ears picked up, discovering it was in English. It was one of his own, and before he knew it he was racing to where he heard it.

There was no bullets left in his gun, but there had to have been something he could do if there was trouble. He wasn't about to let any other members of his team die, at least not today.

To Bucky's surprise, the yelling was coming from Gilbert Whitney, and he was running like a madman a little ways away.

Bucky looked to him but couldn't figure out what he was running from, seeing no pursuers on his tail. He frowned, trying to figure out what he was saying beyond a roar of a river that had to be over the hill Whitney was running on.

Whitney had spotted Bucky a ways up and looked at him with wide eyes. He yelled, "Lucy's in the river!"

Bucky's heart stopped in his chest. Fear engulfed him, and before he knew it, he had taken off running faster than he ever had in his life.

He wasn't worried that Lucy couldn't swim or wasn't strong enough to hold her own. She had been able to swim ashore partially dragged down by half a parachute.

But the rushing of the river alone in his ears told him there was a strong current. He raced up the hill as fast as he could, wondering how long she had been in there and if she had already drowned.

He somehow surpassed Whitney, still running as though his life depended on it. He would have rather that his life _did_ depend on it. Anything would have been better than Lucy in danger. Fear clutched every inch of him as his eyes tried to see any trace of a body in the water.

The roar of the river and the mist above it a little ways down made his heart stop. There was a waterfall. Bucky has never felt his stomach sink more than in that moment. He wanted to yell at the top of his lungs or scream for her, desperate to find any trace of her still alive.

Bucky kept running until his lungs burned, his eyes desperately searching for her. He had never been so scared in his life, knowing that she could have drowned and there was nothing he could do.

He should have never sent her away, but the thought of her getting shot in front of him terrified him to his core. He couldn't stand to see her bloodied and lying on the ground again, much like when she had been hit with the shrapnel.

Bucky called out for her, frantically searching for any sign she was still alive. Tears pricked in his ears as dread filled his very soul.

Over the coursing river he heard a pained yell and his ears immediately picked up. He could recognize her voice anywhere, and Bucky continued running in the direction of which he heard it.

He kept going, his legs pumping faster and faster as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He had never been so scared in that moment, knowing the only thing he needed was to keep her safe. He called out her name desperately, trying to see any sign she was still alive. He heard another pained yell and the sound of her struggling. His mouth fell open ever so slightly as he realized where it was coming from.

He ran to the edge of the waterfall, barely taking a second to gather his thoughts.

His heart stopped in fear when he finally saw her. Lucy was dangling hundreds of feet above the air, only hanging onto the fragile branches of a suspended log.

Bucky didn't hesitate for even a single second before jumping onto the log and crawling over to her. The height alone was enough to make his stomach queasy. He refused to look down, not wanting to see Lucy dangling over the edge and about to be engulfed by the mist below.

"Just hold on, baby!" Bucky called out as he tried his hardest to make his way over to her. The log groaned under his weight, and he wasn't sure if it would support both of them. "I'm coming!" He yelled for her as he saw her struggling to hold on. "I'm coming," He said again, this time to himself.

He was terrified of heights; he always had been. But the thought of losing Lucy scared him more than anything else, and despite his fear Bucky still crawled along the log to reach her.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Lucy yelled above the roaring noise of the water. The branch she was hanging on to was beginning to crack and terror hit Bucky like a bullet to the heart.

"I got you, just reach for my hand!" He had to go on his stomach to reach her. But even still he wasn't able to grab her without her reaching for him. "C'mon baby, just reach for my hand. You can do it!" He urged her, seeing how the branch that was holding her weight was cracking.

"I can't!" She was holding on with a grip so tight her knuckles were beginning to turn white. "I can't reach!"

"Yes. you can! Just grab my hand with your other one."

Lucy shook her head, her eyes large and reflecting how scared she was, "I'm not going to be able to hold on."

"Lucy-Lucy look at me!" Bucky demanded, his voice was still shaking. For as long as he lived he would never forget how she dangled above the edge, the branch breaking and cracking more with every second. "Reach for my hand! You can do this! You're stronger than you know!"

Lucy shut her eyes tightly and with a pained yell reached as far as she could. Bucky grasped her hand the moment he was able to grab her and the branch she had been holding fell away at the very moment he captured her hand in his.

He smiled and hollered in victory, knowing that if they had waited a single second longer she would have fallen. They smiled at each other in relief, their happiness lasting for only a single second.

The log under him groaned with the extra weight and he felt it crack. Bucky was almost launched forward, and he had to grab onto a knot within the bark to keep himself from falling.

Lucy looked up at him, her hazel eyes fearful. She gasped as she realized what was happening and Bucky struggled to hang onto her hand.

"I'm going to pull you up!" He yelled through gritted teeth. She was heavier than she looked and pulling her without any leverage would be difficult, it also didn't help that the log they were on was deteriorating with each second. It groaned, the noise of it echoing in his ears.

Bucky hadn't noticed how wet he was. The cold had settled in his body and gathered on his skin, but his muscles were too tense to shiver. Once again, the straining log screamed under their weight and Lucy saw how it was beginning to crack. She looked up at him again, a defeated and saddened expression in her eyes.

Already, Bucky knew what she was going to suggest. "No." Was all he could say, shaking his head. "No, no! Don't you even say it!" His voice cracked from the fear, dread dripping from his tone.

"Bucky, the log is going to fall and take both of us!" Lucy yelled, she was so scared that it was causing her voice to shake, "It can't take both of our weight!"

"It can, it can. I promise it can." He tried to convince himself, his tone was frantic with worry and it was faltering. He felt himself quivering in fear, unable to stand what exactly she was suggesting. "It can hold both of us."

"It's going to fall! I can't let you die because of me!" She was beginning to loosen her grip which caucused Bucky to only clutch at her harder.

"I'm not letting you go!" It was something he wouldn't even consider. He would rather let the log fall and take both of them before dropping her.

"Bucky, you have to!" She tried to reason with him. The log suddenly cracked in half and Bucky's upper body was also hanging off the edge. He had nearly dropped Lucy, but he felt he couldn't let her go even if he tried.

She looked up in worry, her breath becoming sporadic. Lucy has a desperate look in her eye, like an animal in a cage that was about to chew off its own leg to get out of its restrain.

"You have to let me go." She tried to say with reason. Her voice caught and tears welled in her eyes. "You have to let me go, or we're both going to fall."

"Goddamn it! I'm not letting you go!" He yelled at her, tears that he hadn't even noticed falling down his face.

"You have to. You have to, my love. Please, please don't make me the reason that you die." She begged him. Lucy was trying to keep her tone as steady as possible, she didn't want him to see her crying and fearful in her last moments.

"Stop saying that!" He screamed at her, never before having been angry at her except for when they first met. But now he was furious, how could she ever suggest such a thing? "I'm not going to let you go." His voice caught at the last sentence. He swallowed a lump forming his his throat as he saw the way her looked defeated as she cried.

"Let go," She whispered. She was crying even more, and all Bucky wanted to do was wipe away the trail of tears with his thumb and kiss her face.

"No, no. You know I can't. Don't make me do this, please don't make me do this. I can't let you go." He begged her. Tears were now flowing down his face too. "I love you, don't make me do this."

"I'll be okay." She tried to convince him in a whisper. Lucy closed her eyes tightly and tried as hard as she could to hold back the tears. Her grip began to loosen on him but Bucky only clutched her harder. He refused to let her go, even if it was the last thing he did. He would not watch as the love of his life fell to her death.

"Lucy, please, please don't do this." He felt as her hand went limp. She had stopped her grip completely and she was beginning to slip, her hand no longer holding him as he clutched at her wrist with all his might. "Lucy, no!" Bucky screamed desperately, "Just hold onto me, pige."

"Just let me go, it'll be okay." She whispered again. She kept dangling in the air and Bucky clutched her with all her strength, his face contorted in pain as he realized he wouldn't be able to hang onto her much longer.

He gasped in pain and sadness as he tried his hardest to pull her up. The log groaned again and cracked, threatening to be taken down with the current with both of them on it.

"Lucy!" Bucky yelled as she began slipping. Tears were pouring down his face, "Lucy! Fuck!" He swore as he felt her go further and further from his grasp, "Just grab onto me again. We'll be alright. I promise, we'll be alright. Please, please don't make me watch you die." He tried with all his strength to pull her up even more, gritting his teeth in the process. "Fuck!" He screamed as she began slipping.

Lucy burst out in a sob in that moment. Her face pained and heartbroken as tears spilled down her face as she looked at him. She wished nothing more that it didn't have to be him to see that, she would have rathered it was anyone else.

"Please!" Bucky begged, "I love you. Don't-don't do this. We can make it. We can. I swear to God, I'm not dropping you. I won't."

She only shook her head and shook as she cried, her eyes looking at him defeated. "James," Lucy said his first name and he caught her eye. He had never seen her so sad, so scared, and devastated. She didn't want him to have to do this, she didn't want him to have to see her fall. "Let me go."

Bucky let out another pained yell as he tried to lift her again, refusing to give up. He would fight for her until the log gave out and took them both. He wouldn't let her sacrifice herself for him.

"No, no, no!" Bucky grit his teeth, feeling the tears soak his skin and trail down. "Lucy! C'mon!"

He began to lose his grip as she began to cry more, her hand totally limp. She wasn't even fighting anymore, just letting her hand hang. The log groaned again and began to snap, her worried expression frantically looking at it as she realized he was about to fall.

"_Please_." Was all Bucky begged, biting his lip to keep from crying more.

Lucy only choked out last sob, and then closed her eyes before saying, "I will find you in the next life, I swear it." Her voice was muffled from her large, breathless sobs. She was so scared, but she wouldn't let him fall because of her.

"Lucy, stop talking! Fuck! Just please! Grab onto me!"

She kept crying as she was suspended over. Bucky could feel himself begin to fall with the log, losing his grip on both it and her. He refused to drop her though, knowing he couldn't let go if he tried.

"_Please_!" Bucky yelled with a strained, devastation in his voice. He could feel his heart breaking with each passing moment. No, he couldn't do it. He couldn't watch the love of his life, the woman he wanted to marry, the woman he wanted to mother his children, fall because he couldn't hold his grip.

The log cracked in half, with a loud snap ringing out. He was launched forward and caught himself just by the last second. But that's not what he was concerned with. He didn't care about himself and if he fell. The log broke again and he was pushed forward again, trying to clutch at anything he could. It was then he felt her slip right through his fingers.

Bucky could feel the terroring yell emit from his throat but nothing come out as she slipped from his grasp. He had no choice but to listen to her scream and watch as she fell, the mist at the bottom of the waterfall claiming her. The echo of her yell lasted longer than he could see her as the mist rising above swallowed her whole.

Then there was nothing. Bucky only looked to his empty hand which she once held and felt himself unable to move. He was unable to scream, yell, or breathe. Shock settled over he as he gasped out a sob. She had just been there, holding onto him…

And now she wasn't. There was nothing.

He felt the log begging to topple over the edge when someone grabbed his ankle and was able to yanked him back. He narrowly escaped the fall himself, although he didn't even care. He should have fallen with her.

Bucky fell to the solid ground as one of his men drug him away. Pulling him back as he yelled in agony and heartbreak. He couldn't believe it, he refused to. This was all a bad dream, a nightmare he would wake up from. Only an hour ago they had been in the barn making love. This morning he had woken up beside her and pressed tender kisses to her spine.

And now he had watched her fall. An image he would never, ever, be able to get out of his head no matter how many years have passed. He would never recover from this, watching the only woman he ever loved fall to her death.

Bucky wiped his face as he stood up hastily, all his men looking at him in shock.

"We have to get down there!" Bucky's voice cracked as he insisted. "We-we have to go down there!" His strained tone reflected every ouch of pain that he felt, "We have to go get her!"

"Buck—," Dugan came forward, seeing his pain.

"We have to go down there! We-we have—"

"Buck!" Dugan shouted as he clutched his shoulders and looked him in the eye. He saw a man heartbroken and in pain, his eyes reflecting a grief that Dugan had never before seen.

"She's gone." Was all the Boston native could mutter in a choked tone, "She's gone..."

* * *

**Well, I fucking hate myself… I honestly could barely write this chapter because my eyes kept filling up with tears. I promise I will get one last update in before I take December off. There's obviously no way I could leave you with a literal cliffhanger like this one (lol) Just some gallows humour.**

**This seems like an obvious (and terrible) way for or story to end. But there's at least 10-15 more chapters I still have in mind.**

**I love you all, although I'm sure you likely hate me at the moment. Thanks for reading.**

**-A**

**Please review, they make me update faster and help power my little dumb brain. Also follow and favourite to get notifications of my next update.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello all! I'm back with another update before going on hiatus for the month of December. I just want to focus on writing with no pressure of updating. I will answer all my PMs though if anyone has any questions or just wants to chat about the story :)**

**Sorry this chapter is short, but I wasn't quite sure what to do with this one. Hopefully you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter XXXII

Before long, shock had settled in Bucky. He couldn't get the image of Lucy's scared expression out of his head, or how he had felt her hand slip out of his.

They didn't go back to the farm house. Bucky didn't think he would be able to even if he wanted to. He couldn't see a place so familiar without her being there. It would hurt too much, and only make the situation real.

He was in shock, refusing to believe what happened. There was no way she was gone. It couldn't have been the case.

Bucky was so in shock that he didn't cry, or yell, or scream and punch something until his knuckles were bloodied. Instead, he just sat there by the fire they had started in the cover of the woods.

They had taken him far away past the river, knowing that the sound of it alone would likely set him off. Jones and Dugan had gone back to retreated Miller's body, since there was actually a body to bury. There was nothing left of Lucy, nothing to solidify for him that she was gone.

Bucky sat in front of the fire that had been built with Whitney across from him. They sat in silence, not saying a single word to one another. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, still feeling the chill from the way the water had soaked him earlier. Even his body was in shock, unable to process all that happened.

"It's okay to cry, y'know." Whitney said suddenly, causing Bucky to look up. For once, the man seemed to not have any animosity in his voice.

Bucky only shook his head. He couldn't cry, he couldn't feel anything, he didn't even think his heart was still beating.

"I won't say anything if you do." Was all Whitney said. He had a different look on his face than what Bucky had seen before. Perhaps it was just the eerie yellow of the fire softening his features in the dark, or maybe there was something else there? Pity maybe, or sadness?

"It doesn't feel real." Was all Bucky could say. He still thought she would walk in from the woods, smile on her face and a mischievous look in her eyes when their gazes met. She would gesture with her head to go meet her in the woods and their lips would collide in passion and he would have her legs wrapped around his hips and push her against a tree, in the exact position they had been earlier.

But she wouldn't. He would never see that expression again, or feel the way her soft lips played on his skin, or notice the attentiveness in her eyes as he spoke.

"I know," Whitney said with a sigh, looking down to the piece of wood he was whittling in his hand. "I know how you feel."

"You have _no_ idea how I feel." Bucky snapped, sneering at the man. How dare he try to relate to him? No one could possibly know how he was feeling in these moments.

"No, I do." Whitney said, looking up and licking his lips. For a second, his face almost looked sad, as though there was an expression in his eyes that looked pained. "I know it may not seem like it… But I loved a woman too once."

Bucky was shocked that he was even capable of feeling love. He had never struck him as the type of man to think of a woman as anything more than just an object to play with.

"Penelope was her name," Whitney spoke and a tiny smile played on his face. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small picture, passing it to Bucky.

She was pretty, but not in the way Bucky had expected. She was blonde with curly hair, a short and stout figure with gentle curves. She had sweet eyes that he could tell was light colour, and rosy cheeks that showed a type of jovial happiness. She was the exact opposite of the kinda gal Bucky would have figured Whitney to be attracted to.

"We were actually engaged." Whitney expanded as Bucky passed him back the picture, "She was a school teacher. She was raised on my family's estate, her pop's was our butler. My folks didn't want us to marry because she came from a less influential family but it didn't matter to us. We were in love."

"What happened to her?" Bucky's voice was hoarse as he asked. He still couldn't get Lucy out of his head, no matter what he did.

"Fever took her a few weeks before we were supposed to get married." He said with a deep tone, sadness etched in it. He only snorted and then shook his head, "God knew she was too good for me so he took her home."

"I'm sorry," Bucky said as he swallowed a lump in his throat. His voice felt tight and strained, probably from yelling earlier for Lucy to hold on.

"I wish I could say it gets better," Whitney shook his head solemnly, looking more human than Bucky had ever seen him, "It doesn't. Just easier, day by day." He swallowed a lump on his throat as well, looking as though he was struggling to talk. He rubbed his knuckles nervously, "I can't remember what her face looks like anymore. I mean, I have pictures…But her little expressions, y'know? I don't remember those. She used to crinkle her nose real cute like a rabbit. And she had this little crooked smile that always made her look like she was up to something… I don't remember any of that. And it damn near breaks my heart."

Bucky could only sit there in silence as he listened to Whitney speak. He didn't want to forget anything about Lucy. He hated knowing how he might not remember how she frowned when she concentrated too hard on things. He didn't want to forget how she always had a little piece of hair fall in front of her eyes, or how it looked like when she would blow it out of her way in annoyance when she was too lazy to tuck it behind her ear.

He didn't want to forget the way it felt as she clutched him as they slept beside each other. Or how she would wake up with drool trailing down her cheek. He hated knowing he wouldn't remember how she would clutch at her Star of David necklace when she was nervous or anxious.

Bucky felt tears well up in his eyes as he thought about it. His vision became hazy and all he wanted to do was break down and sob, but he couldn't. His body wouldn't let him. It didn't want to accept she was gone and wasn't coming back.

"My father served in the Great War." Whitney continued on, recapturing Bucky's attention, "He told me before I enlisted that there were three things I should bring with me." He stood up around the fire and moved to sit beside Bucky. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled something out, "A picture of my girl, a Bible, and flask to drink from when your closest friend dies." He passed Bucky the flask that he produced from his jacket, "And I don't have any friends here really, but you just lost your girl and your best friend. So I would say you need this more than I do."

Bucky swallowed thickly and with a hoarse voice said a quick thanks. He opened it and quickly took a large couple swigs. It burned as it went down, but it was pleasant in the way he immediately felt numb.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You hated her." Was all Bucky could ask, curious as to what Whitney thought he could gain.

"Well, yeah, I did. But you didn't hate her. And like I said, I know how bad it hurts and I wouldn't wish that type of pain on anyone."

Bucky took another swig, tasting the whiskey on his tongue and passed it over to Whitney to share. He took a brief sip but handed it back over to Bucky, who greedily accepted it.

"I'm never gonna be able to get her outta my head lookin like that. So scared and just defeated." He didn't know why he was telling Whitney this, but he couldn't help himself from speaking. He felt as if he were to keep it himself he would go insane.

"Like I said, it never gets better but it gets easier with time."

"Any other tips?" Bucky asked shakily, he felt he hand tremble each time he rose the flask to his lips.

"Whores help." Whitney only nodded, causing Bucky to want to roll his eyes. The man sighed and turned to Bucky, "I have a feeling that's not your style though."

"Not really." Was all he said, unable to even think about bedding another girl. Lucy was it. He had figured she was going to be his last of everything. His last person to kiss, his first and last love, the last person he'd ever fall asleep beside and wake up to.

Bucky had to bite his lip and push his nails into his palm to keep himself from crying. He should have never gotten involved with her. He should have continued hating her, knowing it would be easier. But no, he had to be the idiot that fell in love with her.

Bucky drank more and more despite it not helping. But it did start to make him feel a little more numb. He wanted to drink himself into a state where he didn't feel anything at all.

The more liquor be consumed though the more her face kept appearing in his brain. There was no way she was gone. She couldn't have been, he finally just got her. He wanted a life with her and a family. He wanted to see what she looked like in a wedding dress as she walked down the aisle. He wanted to carry her across the threshold of his apartment and immediately take her to bed, making love until the sun came up.

He wanted to come home to her every night, and fall asleep with her in his arms. He wanted to wake up kissing her face, hearing her groan as she told him five more minutes.

He wanted her to mother his children, to be excited when she finally told him she was pregnant. He wished he could see her everyday grow larger and larger with the life they created together. And then, one night she would roll over beside him in bed and say it was time. He would call the midwife and his mom, and of course, Steve too. It would be a long few hours but worth it in the end to hear a new baby's cry.

He and Steve would go out and smoke cigars and have a drink afterwards in celebration after Bucky held his baby for the first time. They would have been the perfect family, and although Lucy didn't want to be a mother, Bucky was sure if she could keep her career and have the best of both worlds she'd eventually come around. But if she didn't that was also alright with him. Bucky only needed her, and together they could be their own type of little family.

None of that would happen now. They would never be together and never be a family. The pain that he felt losing her was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Each second hurt more than the last and all he wanted to do was go home. But he was in the middle of fucking nowhere in Norway. He would not be going home any time soon, and he'd have to keep fighting. It was exhausting, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Taking in a shaky inhale, he noticed how Dugan and Gabe came out of the woods. The sun had set hours ago, and not knowing it was his team emerging he was ready to grab his gun before they called out.

They approached looking worried, their eyes on him as though he would burst out crying at any moment.

"How you holding up?" Dum Dum asked tentatively, his eyes studying him and seeing if there was any trace of emotion there. Bucky said nothing, only shrugged. If he had to answer how he was he would burst out into tears. The entire day had been a complete nightmare, an unimaginable horror he couldn't wake up from.

"Anything I can do?" Of course there wasn't. But he had to ask because there was nothing else to be done.

Bucky took another large swig of the drink Whitney had given him and then shook his head. He passed his drink back to Whitney, not feeling like he could even drink anymore or eat anything.

"I just want to be left alone."

"We uhh, buried Miller. We didn't get a chance to say anything after so we figured we'd do it here with everyone… And for Dr. Heinrich too."

"Say what you want." Bucky replied with, struggling to keep his tone in check, "The dead can't hear you." His voice caught ever so slightly. Saying she was dead brought a whole new set of feelings to him. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to. He wanted to close his eyes and wake up back in the farm house, with her resting on his chest and wearing the silk slip she had put on earlier.

Dugan only swallowed a lump in his throat as he saw Bucky's expression. He released a breathy exhale and then spoke up after Whitney passed him the flask. "To Lee Miller, a damn good soldier and a good friend. He made the best fucking pot of coffee around here. He'll be missed." Dugan took a swig and then passed the flask over to Gabe, who also took a drink.

"And to Dr. Lucy Heinrich, the toughest broad I've ever known. And although she could have kicked every single one of our sorry asses, she didn't. She was the smartest person I've ever met, and without her we wouldn't even be alive. She was a good friend, a good person most of the time, and was brilliant at her job." By the time Dugan had finished his speech the flask had made its way back to Bucky. What they didn't know was that she was much more than that. To him, Lucy was his everything.

He swallowed the liquor in a large gulp, hoping it would be enough to put him into a dreamless sleep that wasn't plagued by nightmares of her. "May they rest in peace." Dugan finished and Bucky gave the flask to Whitney and they stood up. He couldn't sit around the fire for a single second longer. He wanted to be alone.

Without saying anything, Bucky began to walk away to go to where he would sleep for the night. His men just watched him and then sat around the fire and said nothing, realizing he didn't want to be around them any longer.

Bucky took his pack and used it as a pillow as he laid down. He wrapped his blanket around him tightly and turned on his side so he was facing away from the fire. He recalled how he and Lucy had slept side by side a couple nights before. Their hands had wandered in the night and clutched one another. By the time he had woken up, he was still holding her hand.

He would never do that again. He would never kiss her face, or run his hands through the softness of her hair. He'd never listen to her breathing as she slept, or watch as the sun caught on her and the green in her hazel eyes would stand out more. He'd never feel her lips on his, or the way she clutched him hard enough to show she needed him. He'd never hear the pretty way she swears, or her mouth whispering dirty things in his ear.

He'd never love anyone the way he loved her. For as long as he'd live she was the one person for him. And he might get married one day, and have a family, but it would always be her who we wanted it with first.

As Bucky tried to keep his tears at bay as he thought of her, he felt something in the pocket of his trousers. Frowning, he reached inside and pulled out his handkerchief.

There was the deep shade of her berry lipstick still smudged on it from when he had wiped off her face earlier after they finished making love. Bucky almost broke down when he realized that the small stroke of colour against the white fabric was the only thing he had to remember her by. At least Whitney had a picture and likely some letters of his fiancé who passed away.

This was all Bucky had. Only the small cloth with the reminisce of where her lips had been. That alone was enough to cause him to break down and burst out in sobs. But he didn't.

Instead he could only lie there in silence and bit his lip to hard that it drew blood. He couldn't feel anything, completely numb of all pain and emotions. He wasn't sure he would ever feel any other way without her. There would only be agony as he was forced to live on an earth which she was no longer on. To Bucky, even hell would have been easier than that.

* * *

There had been darkness, and only darkness as a black void swallowed her whole. Pain was etched into her very being, like a stabbing throughout her entire body.

It was cold beyond anything she had ever imagined, and each second it felt like she was fading and fading more.

The fall should have killed her, Lucy knew that. There were rocks at the bottom and the drop alone would have broken her legs.

But for some reason she was still here. She was alive, despite pain coursing through her. She fought off the darkness that was swallowing her, and instead rose with a purpose. She had to find Bucky, she had to let him know she was alive.

Waking up with a start, Lucy gasped as he arose from where she was lying. She felt like she couldn't breath, her chest rising and falling.

It had all been a bad dream, she thought. She couldn't have fallen and then survived, but somehow she did.

"It's okay!" A young voice with a thick accent stressed quickly as Lucy looked around where she was frantically. "It's alright!"

There was a young girl in front of her. She had long blonde curly hair and blue eyes, looking at Lucy widely like she was a scared animal.

She blinked quickly and tried to recognize where she was. She was in a dark room in a wooden cabin of some sort. Underneath her was soft blankets and a comfy bed which felt as though she was lying on a cloud.

"Where-where am I?" Lucy demanded, sitting up quickly and immediately calling out in pain as her hand went to her ribs.

"Don't get up!" The girl said firmly as she pushed Lucy down. She had a cloth in her hand that she put against Lucy's forehead. Lucy hadn't noticed how warm she was, but the cloth had felt nice in those moments.

"Where am I?" Lucy croaked again, her voice straining. She looked at the girl and saw her kind, beautiful eyes. She looked very concerned at Lucy, like she was patient she needed to nurse back to health. In a way, she reminded her of Elsa.

"You're in a little river village near Flam in Norway," Although her accent is thick, but Lucy could understand the girl's English. "My name is Hilda, and you're in my and my mother's home. I found you in the river four days ago, struggling to get up."

"Four days?" Lucy couldn't believe she had been out for so long. It had seemed like she had only just fallen.

"Yes, and you must be starving. You injured yourself badly, your legs and feet are all black with bruises, and you have more bruising on your chest and ribs. You might have cracked one, but I don't think there's been any break." Hilda said reassuringly and then went to a small pot cooking over a fire. Lucy noticed how there were dried flowers and herbs hanging from the rafters of the ceiling. The cottage was simple but cozy, and there was a warmth to it that Lucy hadn't felt in awhile.

Hilda came back with a small bowl of soup. When Lucy reached for it, Hilda smacked her hand out of the way. "No, you're hurt. Let me." Lucy wasn't about to fight with the girl, and she lay back on the pillow. The girl got a spoon and raised it to Lucy's lips, she didn't know how hungry she was until that moment. "You had a fever and we weren't sure you were going to make it. But my mother is a healer, like a doctor, but she relies on old magic and natural remedies. She's tried to teach me a bit."

Lucy sipped the soup and immediately felt better. Although there wasn't much in it and this family was clearly lacking in food, they had spared enough to give to her. "What's your name?" Hilda asked her.

"I'm Lucy," Was all she said between slurps.

"Are you American? You don't speak or look like us, and you have this necklace around your neck." Hilda reached to grab Lucy's Star of David resting around her neck, but Lucy snatched it back and placed between her breasts.

"Sorry, erm, it just belonged to someone special to me." Was all she said, "And yes, I'm American."

"What are you doing here then?" Hilda asked with a frown as she continued giving Lucy food.

"I… I'm with the army. I got separated from my team when I fell from the waterfall."

"The army?" Hilda gasped, "Are you here to save us from the Germans?"

Lucy felt her expression drop as she realized how much this girl had suffered from the hands of evil people. It broke her heart to have to shake her head.

"No, we're not. It was for a mission." Was all she said and her heart sank and she watched as the girls face fell.

"Oh," She said with a heavy heart, trying to hide her disappointment. "Mama says that one day they're going to come and help us. But I guess not right now."

"Someday." Lucy tried to promise, although she knew the only way these people could be helped was if the allies won the war.

"How are you with the army if you're a woman? Are you a nurse?" She asked with a smile as she continued to feed Lucy.

Lucy tried her best to answer through the spoonfuls of soup that was being shoved in her mouth. The warmth of it was unlike anything she had ever felt, and the more food she consumed the more energy she had.

"I'm a Lieutenant. I'm a doctor of archaeology and I'm helping out with some matters." It was all she could say, Lucy couldn't give away too much information to a civilian.

"Matters like what?" She said with a smile, her innocence reflecting through the glimmer in her eyes.

"Classified," Lucy said quietly, trying to return her small smile.

"I understand." The girl nodded, then changed the subject, "I was hoping you were a nurse. Like I said, my mother is a healer. But she relies on old methods of healing. I want to do what she does, but if I had training to be a nurse I think I would be able to help more people."

"It's a noble pursuit and you seem very good at it. You managed to keep me alive for so long, clearly you have some skills."

The girl nodded and scraped the bottom of the bowl to get Lucy every last bit of soup. "You're lucky. If you fell from the waterfall you should be dead. But it doesn't always happen. Papa used to tell me before he died that our ancestors used to throw their old villagers off there once they no longer could live a productive life. It was better than just withering in old age to get to Valhalla. Sometimes they would die immediately, other times they would survive and go live in the forest away from the village."

"How old are you?" Lucy frowned, looking at the with curiosity after she spoke.

"Fifteen. Why? How old are you?" She asked curiously, her eyebrow cocking.

Lucy only chuckled and then shook her head, "I'm twenty-seven." She always hated telling people her age because they always she an old maid for not being married yet.

"My older sister is your age. She has three children, do you have children back in America?"

"No children, but a niece and a nephew." Lucy answered, her looking at the girl with curiosity. She reminded her a little bit of Adeline when she was her age. "And a fish named Clementine." She didn't tell her Clementine the goldfish had likely passed away in her absence...

Hilda only smiled widely, "They must miss you. You must want to be home." She said as a gentle and quiet tone settling over her.

"Not home…" Lucy realized as she spoke, shaking her head despite the pain of moving brought her, "Somewhere else though, with my team." All she wanted to do was see Bucky.

Oh God, Bucky. He must have thought she was dead. She had to find him and let him know everything was okay. Lucy felt tears in her eyes well up just thinking about it. He must have been so heartbroken, not knowing she had survived. All she wanted to do was kiss his sweet face and tell him it was alright. She wanted to feel his arms wrap around her and his lips press to her forehead.

"Well, hopefully we can get you better so you can get back to them. I'm sure they're worried about you."

"Yes, probably." She hated knowing that Bucky had seen her fall and likely blamed himself. She couldn't let him believe that he was the one who had let her slip.

"Is your team all women too?" Hilda asked with a twinge of excitement in her voice. She looked at Lucy with wide eyes, she almost hated the fact she had to tell her no.

"No, I'm the only one. I wish it was women though, it would be better than men." Lucy smiled slightly as she saw how excited Hilda had been at the thought of a team made up entirely of women.

The young girl sighed, "That's alright. Men are good too, I suppose. Although it must be difficult being the only woman. Are they handsome at least?" The girl seemed a little dizzy with the thought of boys. Lucy supposed fifteen was the age she and her sisters finally began to take an interest in them, after all.

Lucy nodded, a smirk on her lips as she thought back to Bucky, "They're handsome enough. One though… He's…." Lucy couldn't find the words to describe Bucky. There were none in the English language to describe just how beautiful he was. "He's breathtaking." Was all she could say with a sigh. There was nothing in the entire world she wanted to see more than his face.

"Well, then we must get you better soon so you can see him again." Hilda said with a smile. She placed the bowl off to the side and then lifted the blankets around Lucy, "I'm just going to check the bruising around your ribs."

Lucy trusted her despite just meeting her. After all, what type of person would fish out a strange woman from the river if they didn't have a good heart?

Hilda was just about to lift Lucy's dress to see her injuries when the door suddenly burst open. A woman with greying blonde hair looked frantic and said urgently, "Hilda, they're here!"

Hilda's face dropped in worry as she looked up at Lucy with frightened eyes, "Who's here?" Lucy demanded.

Hilda looked up in fear and quickly got Lucy to her feet, despite the fact that that she nearly fell from pain. "The Germans! We have to present ourselves to them and then they decide which one of us to take." Lucy nearly squealed in pain as she tried to stand, but luckily Hilda placed her arm over her shoulder so she could put her weight on her.

"Take? Take where?" Lucy demanded, frowning deeply and fear settling in her stomach. Would they notice she wasn't from the village? Surely they would recognize the people living there if they visited often. It would look suspicious for a new face to be in the mix.

Hilda only said darkly with a worried expression on her face, "We don't know…"

* * *

**I'm so sorry I left you with another cliffhanger! I just love them so much and I have to make sure you come back to me when I start posting in January again lol. At least it's not as bad as the last one where most of you thought Lucy was dead. Of course there's nooo way I could kill her off! She's my femme fatal! My feminist queen and main gal! There's no way I could kill her off (for now at least…)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-A**

**Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter! Also feel free to drop any ideas of what you want to see happen in this story after I get back from my little break. Follow and favourite as well!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello to my beautiful readers! Happy 2020! I was able to take some time in December to write and get a little ahead in my chapters. But unfortunately, I didn't get as much done as I wanted to. Especially since the next ones are very heavy with some more ~taboo~ and sensitive content which I struggled to write. Plus now Bucky and Lucy are separated it's not as fun without the smexy times.**

**I'm actually a little disappointed in this chapter. But there wasn't a whole lot I could do when setting up the stage for the next few big events. A little bit of a bummer to wave 2020 in with such an anticlimactic chapter, but oh well.**

**I have decided that I will also be giving the chapters titles instead of Roman numerals, so if anyone really wants a chapter to be called a certain name drop me a review or PM me!**

**Trigger Warning: Mentions of sexual assault/non-con and sexual harassment. :(**

* * *

Chapter XXXIII

Norway, 1943

Lucy struggled to stand as Hilda held her upright. She couldn't help but call out as she felt the pins and needles in her legs create a numbness throughout her entire body.

Hilda's mother looked at her with pity, worry in her eyes. She helped Lucy place on her boots and they took her outside, no matter how much she struggled. Each breath was a struggle for her, but Lucy knew she had to carry on.

Lucy was surprised to see that while she was in her unconscious state a fresh sheet of snow covered the ground. She inhaled and could smell it in the air, burning her lungs and causing her breath to come out in whisps. It was beautiful, a land of white and purity, the soft falling snowflakes in large clumps drifted down to the earth.

It was peaceful, beautiful, pure, and serene. But it was tainted by a sea of black, white, and red. Lucy scowled as she saw the Nazi emblem on men's uniforms. She didn't know there would be so many of them in the small town, but there was.

She was met with the ugly sight of another emblem also. Her heart dropped ever so slightly, seeing the skull with tentacles coming out. She should have known Hydra would be present.

The townspeople were gathered in the square, and as Lucy struggled to walk, someone placed a blanket over her shoulders. She had not been wearing a coat of any sort and didn't know she was chilled until that moment.

Lucy turned around to see an old woman who was missing all her teeth give her a large grin. Lucy said thank you and kept the blanket tight around her shoulders.

As she met the eyes of a particularly sinister-looking Hydra soldier, Lucy made sure her Star of David pendant was tucked safely between her breasts. She didn't even realize she was in a new dress until that moment. It was long-sleeved and felt like wool, and she realized Hilda or her mother must have put her in it.

"What are they looking for?" Lucy asked Hilda quietly.

"Shush!" She said harshly, a scowl on her face, "We don't want them to know you're American. Pretend to be a mute."

Lucy didn't like that idea much, but she couldn't protest. She shut her mouth for once in her life and tried to keep quiet. She easily could have just spoken German, but she opted to stay quiet on Hilda's orders.

They stood in the center of the town, Lucy feeling as though she was about to fall with each passing second she stood. She was so weak, and barely able to stay awake. But as soon as she met the eyes of the evil-looking men she stood a little straighter and taller. One Hydra soldier, in particular, met with her defiant gaze and gave her a sinister glare.

Hilda continued to hold Lucy upright, despite likely getting tired. She was a strong-willed young girl, and Lucy only hoped everything would work out alright for her. She had a good heart if she was fishing a strange woman out of a river and giving her what little food they had and nursing her back to health.

Lucy felt oddly protective of her also. Her personality reminded her of Adeline when she was her age, but her caring spirit also reminded her of Elsa. As a perfect mix of her little sister and best friend (was Elsa really her best friend besides Bucky? Oh,_ God_.) she wanted to make sure she was safe.

Lucy looked to Hilda, who had fear in her eyes as the people of the town were all rounded up like cattle. The young girls blue eyes flashed to hers and she tried to get a sense of bravery, "Don't be afraid." Hilda said softly, trying her best to comfort Lucy.

There was courage and tenacity in her, that much Lucy could see.

Lucy only gently touched her hair, trying to keep her close to her. Not only for the support but because she knew it was hard putting on a brave front for the sake of someone else.

Lucy couldn't hear what was going on with the soldiers, but she knew that whatever they were up to it wasn't good. Suddenly, they were grabbing a young boy from his mother. The young boy screamed so much and kicked and flailed about that he dropped a small toy. The mother screamed as her son was yanked away from her, the heartache and agony reflecting in her tone.

Lucy tried to rush forward to do something; anything would have worked. But Hilda's grip on her was iron, and she wouldn't let her go.

"They can't be helped!" She hissed in a low tone. Her eyes were fiery and burning with worry. Her glassy gaze turned to the soldiers who had suddenly turned their attention to them.

"I have to try!" Lucy said back, still hearing the screaming of the young boy. She wondered how long Daniel must have waited in a position like this until he finally did something. How many families did he watch get loaded onto the back of a truck, gold stars on their jackets, before finally joining the partisans?

"You will be killed and it will be for nothing!" Hilda hissed again and looked back at the soldiers who were staring at them.

The men approached them in their sinister uniforms, their guns slung on their backs. They moved people out of the way until they were standing in front of Lucy and Hilda, peering down at the two of them.

The one who looked as though he had a permanent scowl glared down intently at Hilda. She refused to meet his gaze, looking down timidly. He said nothing, only forced her to look at him by putting his finger to her chin and making her gaze meet his.

Something in Lucy's stomach didn't sit right in the way he was looking at her. Almost as though she was his prey and he was going in for the kill.

"Lovely," Was all he said as he took one of her golden curls and twirled in his fingers. He stared back at Hilda with a predatory gaze, and Lucy felt a surge of protection well in her belly.

Hilda's breath was shallow as she trembled under his touch. He looked her up and down, something Lucy had seen men do to women a dozen times. Only Hilda wasn't a woman. She was a girl, and for a man to be staring so lewdly at her made a maternal instinct that had long been subdued to well inside her.

Lucy pushed Hilda behind her, standing straighter despite the fact her body screamed in pain. Hilda clutched to her tightly and hid behind Lucy, ducking her head down.

Lucy's gaze met defiantly with the soldier. He had something behind his state that she was sure she had seen before, many years ago. His eyes were like a snakes', wicked and gleaming. His sinister smirk suggested he had the power to do whatever to her, and Lucy standing up to him wasn't going to protect Hilda from anything.

Hilda's mother only clutched to her daughter tightly, both Lucy and her forming a protective stance around the young girl.

The soldier only looked to his comrades and then gestured with his head to Hilda. His chilling voice only said one thing: "Take her."

Hilda's mother began wailing as Hilda was grabbed. She cried in Norwegian, her sobs were drowned out as Lucy tried to grab onto Hilda as she was dragged away.

The young girl screamed as she was manhandled and she was pulled towards a cattle transportation train. They grabbed her so hard there would be bruises on her arms from their rough hands.

"You're in the army! Do something!" Hilda's mother begged as she clutched Lucy hard.

Lucy's chest was rising and falling, knowing she couldn't leave the girl by herself to fend off the hungry wolves who had taken her. Her chest was welling with fear, knowing she had to protect this girl. She was taken back to a time ten years ago where she had been helpless, unable to protect someone she loved from the violence inflicted by an entitled man who took what wasn't his.

She didn't think, only acted as her blood boiled. Her adrenaline was coursing through her veins because there was no way she would have had the strength to do what she did next.

Lucy marched to the closest soldier, anger flowing through her. She had never felt so much hate in her life, her vision going red with it.

She balled her fist up, remembering how it felt to have it rammed in her face when she was younger from her father. Grabbing the attention of the soldier, she slammed her fist into his face with all her might, punching him with a force she didn't know she previously had.

He called out in pain as blood burst from his nose. Lucy acted out of instinct and grabbed the pistol from his holster and holding it with both her hands. Every bit of her memory focused on Bucky's careful words of instructing her how to shoot. She aimed it at the man holding Hilda and prepared to fire. Everything happened so fast she didn't even have time to think.

But she felt the barrel of a gun pressed to her head. Lucy closed her eyes tightly as she realized she hadn't helped the situation at all. Even if she shot the soldier, another one would replace him, and nothing would change.

Hilda looked at her with large, desperate eyes. She looked like an animal trapped and scared, willing to do anything to avoid what came next. With her gaze, she begged Lucy to fire at her instead of the soldier. Lucy couldn't though, and her hands shook as she held the weapon.

Hilda realized she couldn't do it, and her eyes looked down in a saddened and defeated manner.

Lucy lowered her weapon when she realized she didn't have the strength to pull the trigger. Her breath was rising and falling with the adrenaline still pumping through her body and she felt as though her heart would leap out of her chest.

Suddenly, Lucy felt the back of her knees knocked in by the soldier who had come behind her. She fell face-first into the snow with a cry, her body aching with pain. The coldness of the fluffy powder burned the skin of her face, feeling like tiny knives from its sharp bite.

She felt a soldier step on her back and agony courses through her from the injury to her ribs. She felt her vision begin fade she couldn't breathe from the pressure being put on her. Her lungs couldn't fill with the oxygen she needed and Lucy struggled to get up in desperation to catch a single breath of air.

"Erschieße sie!" _Shoot her! _A soldier exclaimed with malice dripping from his tone.

A gun pressed to her head again and Lucy closed her eyes tightly and waited for the bullet that would go straight through her brain. She counted the seconds until she heard another man exclaim something she couldn't hear.

"Wait!" Someone yelled and Lucy's gaze shot up. She watched as the army issued boots of a military officer walked up to her agonizingly slowly. She still couldn't breathe, and each second that passed by she felt her lungs screaming for air.

Lucy was suddenly yanked to her feet, her head held back so her throat was exposed and her hands behind her forcefully.

She met the cold eyes of a snake; a demon disguised as a man. A devil clothed in greys and blacks, an emblem of evil on his shoulder, a skull with tentacles that seemed more sinister than it had before.

Lucy wasn't afraid though. Perhaps it was her sense of self-preservation that was fleeting or the fact that she no longer believed that she, a single woman only armed with a smart-ass mouth, could make a difference anymore. How could anyone make a difference where there was so much evil that threatened to swallow what was good?

The man said nothing as he studied her. It was like he tried to stare deep into her soul, the utmost of dark places, to feel everything she's ever felt. His eyes never left hers, even for a moment. But Lucy didn't drop her gaze in submission, instead, she kept her stare trained on him.

The Hydra soldier only looked at the soldier that held Lucy back. He gestured with his head to the cattle train, "Nimm sie auch," _Take her too. _

Lucy didn't scream as Hilda did. She went quietly, the soldier grabbing her like she was a rag doll. Pain stretched across her body as she was forced to take each brutal step. Lucy felt as though her bones were turning to dust, a fire casting in the root of her being and incinerating everything within her.

She didn't yelp as they pulled her a little harshly, taking advantage of the fact that she was a woman under their thumb. She figured by their rough man-handling they were trying to intimidate her, to make her feel powerless. Lucy did, of course. She wondered if Daniel felt the same way as he was taken from his mission to the train, lead there like an animal to slaughter. A sheep being herded to the wolves.

She didn't care where she ended up. All she knew was wherever they were taking her, it would likely be hell.

They opened the car of the train and threw Lucy in, her body hitting the side of the wooden panel and she called out in pain. Hilda was tossed in as well, but not as roughly as Lucy since she was more cooperative.

Lucy couldn't stand, every inch of her body straining with pain. Hilda quickly came over to her, sniffling softly and trying to stay brave.

Lucy's eyes looked around the train car and noticed the scared look of many people. The car, although crowded, could have been worse. At least there was room to move, and they weren't stuffed in there like a sardine can yet.

Hilda quickly put pressure on Lucy's ribs, dulling the shooting ache that went through her side.

"Listen to me," Lucy clutched her wrist tightly, forcing her to look at her with big, scared eyes. "Once we arrive at wherever we're going if that man who was looking at you touches you—,"

"Then I'll not be able to do anything." Hilda shot back, knowing what will happen.

"No." Lucy said firmly, "You fight. You fight, and you don't give up. You won't be worth the trouble and you'll be shot."

"You should have shot me instead! That way I could have died with dignity."

Lucy swallowed a lump in her throat. Hilda was right. Lucy should have shot her, but she couldn't. She couldn't pull the trigger even if she had wanted to.

"I couldn't." Lucy shook her head.

"Why not? You must have killed people by now." Her tone was biting and cold, the pain in her eyes evident.

"Not good people. People who deserved it." She justified.

The others looked at Lucy and Hilda in silence, looking at them with strange, wide eyes like they were foreign animals. The smell of the car was revolting. The stench of body order, human waste and sickness filled Lucy's nostrils.

"You're American?" One woman asked in broken English, she was thin as though she hadn't eaten in days. Her skin had blisters on her face, her fingers blackened from being broken. Lucy swallowed to keep herself from the verge of tears to see how these people were living.

"Yes," She whispered faintly.

"Are they close? They must be close to winning if you're here?" An elderly man asked who had a black eye, the red and purple of the bruising stretching over his face.

It broke Lucy's heart to answer no. These people had nothing, and now she would take away their hope too. She could only shake her head, knowing that their spirits would be crushed. If she was even being honest with herself, she wasn't even sure what was happening with the Allies. Her mission had been going on longer than what she anticipated, and there had been no news of the front of what was happening in the East with Japan.

The people looked defeated, one woman let out a soft cry as Lucy shook her head. Hilda continued tending to her wound, although she was clearly still disappointed Lucy didn't have to strength to shoot her.

"I'm sorry," Was all Lucy whispered. She had thought Hilda reminded her of Adeline and Elsa, but she was wrong. "I'm so sorry." She reminded her of Beatrix instead. A mix of Adeline's fiery spirit and Elsa's gentle heart, she was the perfect combination of them both. "When I saw you there, I saw my sister."

"And you would let her be taken?" Hilda was still hurt, and Lucy knew she didn't mean to be so cold.

"No," Lucy said, swallowing the hardening lump in her throat. "No, I wouldn't have. But I wouldn't be able to shoot her either."

"What's going to happen to me? Do you think that man will come back for me?" Her tone softened, her eyes reflecting tears. "I've never been looked at like that before. It… It was like he was looking into me."

Lucy knew what she had meant. She had seen that look before, and it still haunted her.

Taking a deep breath, she knew she had to tell Hilda of Beatrix and what had happened in their youth. She had never told anyone, swearing to take it to her grave. But she knew that they both were in a position to be abused by men, and she couldn't lie to Hilda about the nature of them.

"When I was seventeen before my parents died, my sister, Beatrix, was almost sixteen. She was always beautiful. She looked like you, with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Men always looked at her, and one day she caught the attention of an older man. He asked my father for her, offering to pay and my father said yes. My mother never knew. He did things to her, not taking her innocence, but still… She was never the same. She cried all the time. And she was so angry and resentful towards men."

"And you never did anything?" Hilda's voice was quite. She looked at Lucy with wide, scared eyes with tears welling up.

"We did. One day when Beatrix and I were walking home from school we saw another young girl leave this man's house. Even younger than Beatrix. She had blood at the front of her dress between her legs. He had hurt her even worse than my sister. So we took her to our house and gave her a bath. And then at night, we snuck out of my house… We went to his apartment, and threw a Molotov cocktail through the window."

"You burnt his house down?" Hilda asked in shock.

"Not me." Lucy shook her head, "I had no right to throw it. It was there's. He died a few years later. His lungs were damaged from the smoke."

"Did it make them feel better?"

"No." Lucy answered honestly, "They had been hurt in more ways than I know. But it allowed them to move forward, and they're strong. Beatrix is a mother now. She had a good husband and two beautiful children. But I wish I had done something before it had happened. But I couldn't then. I can't now. I wouldn't have been able to put either of them out of their misery is they asked."

"I don't want that to happen to me," Hilda said shakily, her voice cracking.

Lucy pursed her lips together, "We're women. Men take whatever they want and don't care about the wreck they leave behind."

"Why do they think they can do that?"

Lucy shook her head, wishing she knew why they lived in a world where they had no voice.

"I don't know. But whatever happens, you're strong. I know you are, so that's why you fight. Because I can't help you, only you can."

Hilda nodded and then said meekly, "I suppose a bullet from an enemy would be better than a bullet from a friend. I would like to go down fighting, to be strong and show I'm not so easy to overcome."

"You are strong." Lucy only assured her, knowing a warrior when she saw one. "Either way, we'll be alright."

Hilda pursed her lips and smiled, her hands busily at work trying to wrap Lucy's ribs. "It doesn't make me less scared. But, I suppose knowing other women who have gone through the same thing and have regained their strength makes me feel better."

"You'll be alright," Lucy promised her, although she prayed to every god there was that no one would ever hurt this angel. "Hilda means fighter, did you know that?"

She smiled softly, nodding once. "I know. Thank you." A pause filled the car, and Lucy knew the others had been listening to their conversation, but she hoped that the other women had heard and also were filled with reassurance. They were so powerless in these few moments, completely at the mercy of men. Anyone of them could be hurt, and she wanted them to know that they would always have strength no matter what evils would take place against them. "Do you experience men's cruelty a lot being in the army?" Hilda asked her softly.

Lucy pursed her lips, anger welling in her as she thought of it, "All the time. Men are intimidated by strong women."

"Why though?" She cocked her head curiously.

"Because they know if we were given a chance we could rule the world."

Hilda chuckled, a smile on her lips, "And do a better job than them."

"Exactly," Lucy smirked, knowing she and this little one would get along.

Hilda's smile fell after a moment and she looked down, saddened, "What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know. But we'll be alright." She barely believed it herself, but Lucy had no other choice. They were being taken somewhere, and wherever it was it likely wouldn't be good.

The reality was for one of the first times in her life, Lucy was genuinely scared. Of course, she had been scared before. She had been scared the night her father killed her mother, and what would happen to her and her sisters afterward.

She had been scared when she found out that Daniel had been taken. The thought of someone hurting him, her gentle, kind, book-worm of a man, was too much to bear.

And now she was scared for herself and Hilda. Hilda was young, she had so much life to live. She didn't deserve to fall victim to whatever evils awaited them.

Lucy was also scared, possibly more than anything, that she would never see Bucky again. That thought of him thinking she was dead, and that she would never get the chance to tell him how she felt terrified her.

When Lucy thought of him all she felt was love. A love so deep that it ran through her veins. It was fiery and violent, like the way he had slammed her against the barn wall, his lips consuming hers and hips thrusting unforgivingly into her, his fingers pressing so hard into her skin it would cause bruises.

It was raw and wrong, sinful in all kinds of ways. Like the way she had begged him to fuck her hard, never before having said such dirty, vile things. Let alone to a man, or one who had been inside of her.

It was desperate and passionate, like the way they had to have each other. Lucy felt that he didn't kiss her the night in the farmhouse, that she would combust. She would go mad with the need for him, as it was all-consuming and insatiable.

It was kind and gentle. The small kisses he had pressed up against her shoulder as she slept, or the way he would wake up in the night to re-adjust their blankets so she would stay warm.

It was thoughtful and considerate. In the way they would look at one another and smile, a shared look being the thing that caused heat to rise in her belly. From the moment they began to get along, he had always believed in her, standing up for her when no one else would.

It was calm and serene. It was home. _He_ was home. And Lucy wanted nothing more than to be with him, in that moment and also for every moment following. The vision of the life she and Daniel could have once faded, to the point where she could no longer even picture a single detail. What did her engagement ring look like? What did it feel like to kiss him? It didn't matter anymore.

Because the future Lucy wanted was no longer in Paris or Chicago. It was in a little Brooklyn flat, doused in the only small light of the kitchen being the moon shining in. It was her small padded feet sneaking around, trying not to wake the man beside her as she went to get a quick glass of milk and a couple cookies, a habit that Mr. Lee had started her on. The thought of what awaited her in the small queen bed in the bedroom alone was enough to make Lucy turn in her heels and go racing back. Resting in his arms brought a peace she had never known. But he would tread out sleepily after her, smirking as he saw what his best girl was up to.

He'd steal a cookie from her, shoving it in his mouth before she could protest. He'd kiss her face as she quickly washed the dishes, begging her to join him back in bed. Lucy, of course, wouldn't be able to resist. She'd follow after her him, hand-in-hand in the dark hallway, pressing small kisses to his shoulders as she trailed behind him.

They'd get back into bed, Lucy settling on top of him. His hands gently running through her hair before capturing her lips tenderly. They would fall asleep consumed by one another.

That was the future Lucy wanted. Simple, happy, and with him. That's all she needed. And it was so unattainable, so far away, and it damn near broke Lucy's heart.

* * *

Italy, 1943

It had been the hardest three weeks of Bucky's life. He had hardly slept, he hardly ate. Every day he woke up, thinking Lucy would be beside him only to be crushed by reality.

He missed her smile and her laugh. He missed hearing her boss him around. Even if they had never gotten along, never become friends, and only stayed hating each other Bucky would have been alright with that. At least then he could still watch her from afar as her face lit up from rescuing another oil painting or making a cast replica out of a statue. He would have been able to see the way she blew the hair out of her face as her hands were preoccupied, or see her in the morning during breakfast with her nose in a book.

Arriving at a base where she wasn't there wasn't easy. Every little thing reminded Bucky of her, and as he walked passed the medical tent and saw a flash of red hair his heart broke. Her little nurse friend Elsa would discover she wasn't coming back. Bucky remembered her mischievous smile when he had gone to body Lucy in the sick tent after she had been hit by shrapnel. Lucy had mentioned before the two of them were very close, and Bucky couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose Steve.

Dugan was giving Phillips the details on what happened on Bucky's behalf. He didn't have the heart or fill him in on their mission. He would choke up the moment he had to talk about Lee Miller and Lucy. Of course, it wasn't easy for Dugan either, but he knew Bucky wouldn't be able to do it.

However, what Bucky was about to do wasn't much easier. It was his responsibility though, his burden to bear. He was the one who watched her fall, who promised to protect her and failed.

He marched to Lucy's old work tent with a heavy heart, feeling himself come closer and closer to tears with each step he took. He hated seeing a place where she used to be. Where he could picture her falling asleep on her desk in the middle of her work. Or peering over maps and calculating the next move or trying to get the large amounts of artifacts and art she secured to a place of safety.

As Bucky approached he felt his heart fall even more, and he had to swallow a lump in his throat as he saw a small, chubby man with wiry glasses in the tent discussing something with another soldier Lucy was often seen interacting with.

Bucky approached cautiously, not knowing if he had the strength to tell Charles what happened to her. Voicing it would make it real, and Bucky couldn't handle it.

As he approached, Charles looked up, not recognizing him at first until he took a second look and his eyes grew wide.

"You're back!" Exclaimed Charles with wide eyes, looking at Bucky and trying to see if Lucy was trailing behind.

But he was alone. No one following him, and no sign of her at all. Bucky felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty. He had never had to deliver bad news to anyone like this before. And what made it worse was that it was about the love of his life.

"Can I have a minute?" Bucky asked the other soldier, who only nodded wordlessly before gathering some papers and murmuring something to Charles that Bucky didn't catch.

"Where's Dr. Heinrich? Is she briefing Phillips?" Charles asked him, frowning. Bucky moved forward, feeling as though his voice was caught. His throat was tight from holding back tears, and he knew he couldn't speak a single word.

"She…" Bucky began. He wondered if it was this hard to tell her assistant how hard it would be to later go to her sisters' place after the war, long after they received the letter that she had been killed in action, and explain to them it was his fault. He couldn't save her. That's what broke Bucky the most.

Bucky burst out in sobs. Falling into a chair and unable to contain the tears that he had long since suppressed. He had never cried like this before, let alone in front of anyone. And to do so in front of someone like Charles, who had very little respect for him, only made it worse.

But Bucky couldn't contain it. Every ounce of pain was coming out of him at that moment, releasing itself. He missed her, he wanted to hold her one last time. He wanted to kiss her cheeks and her little nose and her fluttering eyelashes. He wanted to hear her drowsy morning voice, and see her eyes light up as she spoke of another painting she loved.

He would never be able to see that again. He would only see the fear she had on her face as she accepted her fate, and how broken she look to know he was the one who couldn't save her. She had allowed herself to fall, knowing the log wouldn't hold both of them and sacrificing herself to save him.

Charles was beyond shocked to see Bucky's reaction. He looked at him confused, wondering what was happening and gently licked his lips before coming over. "Oh umm…" He cringed as he saw the grown man break down and continue sobbing, "There, there." The funny little man tried to comfort him as he cautiously patted his shoulder, "It's…It's alright. None of that now."

"No," Bucky shook his head, swallowing his tears and trying to find his voice. "It's not alright. Nothing is fucking _alright._"

"Why don't you just try to tell me what happened, yes?" Charles still had no idea. He had no idea what Bucky was about to tell him. "Now, where's Dr. Heinrich?"

"I failed. I'm so sorry. I told you I'd protect her with my life and I failed. And I'm so, so sorry." Bucky choked out, his voice shaking. It was his fault, he knew it was his fault. He should have never sent her away, and she would have never fallen in the river.

Charles' face fell as he realized what he was saying. Shock appeared on his expression as his eyes flashed to Bucky and tried to figure out if he was lying at all. "What?" He whispered sadly as he sat down across from Bucky, worried he would fall from the news.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Saying those words tasted like poison. Bucky should have fallen with her. Living a life without her was a hell worse than any other pain. Nothing would ever compare to watching the woman he loved fall to her death.

"She's-she's gone?" From the look of Charles' face, he was still trying to process what Bucky had said. His eyes were blank, emotionless and empty. His face showing a greater shock, as though what Bucky said couldn't have possibly been true. "No. No. What… No. What happened?" His eyes became blurry with tears also.

Bucky could only shake his head and clutch his fist so hard that he could barely feel it. He pressed his nails into his skin so it drew blood. He didn't know if he had the strength to describe out loud how she died.

"It's my fault." He said barely above a whisper. "I was supposed to make sure nothing happened to her. I was supposed to protect her. And I let her fall."

Charles's eyes widened in surprise as he tried to take in what Bucky was saying. His mind must have been racing a million miles per minute, trying to discover for himself what happened. "She fell? What do you mean she fell? What the hell happened?!" The British man demanded, his sadness and shock growing into frustration.

Bucky took a deep breath and put the palms of his hands to his face and pressed hard. He was hoping that by bringing himself pain that he would no longer be able to feel his heartbreak further.

"We… We had finished our mission. We were taking cover in a farmhouse." What had happened in that farmhouse was something Bucky would always remember. It had been the best two days of his life. Waking up with her and kissing her warm skin was a paradise he had never known existed. Feeling her lips against his brought happiness that was unprecedented. And laying between her legs and being consumed between her warmth was heaven. She was heaven. He had never known a woman could make him feel such a way.

"And I wasn't careful." Bucky swallowed another lump building in the back of his throat. He struggled to speak, knowing that when he spoke the words it would make them true, "I knew they were looking for us and I didn't take the time to hide the motorcycles we stole from them. They had to have been looking for them and found us. We were caught by surprise. We were able to escape into the woods but she fell into the river and then…" Bucky couldn't continue. He took a shaky deep breath and tried to meet Charles's eyes. He couldn't look at him, he couldn't look at his concerned face and see the hurt flash across it.

"It's… It's alright." Charles said comfortingly, not knowing how to react to the man who he was sure once hated Lucy.

"I couldn't save her. I tried so hard, and she let herself fall from a waterfall so she could save me. And it should have been me." Bucky tried to control his breathing. He bit the inside of his cheeks so hard he drew blood. "It should have been me."

Charles looked devastated, tears welling in his eyes. "Do you think she suffered?"

Bucky shook his head, he shut his eyes tightly, trying to keep himself together. "I don't know. God, I hope not. I'd never be able to live with myself." The thought of her hurting nearly put him over the edge again.

"She was the best boss I've ever had," Charles said with a broken voice, looking down at his shaking hands. He still looked like he hadn't quite processed the news. Hell, Bucky still didn't believe it and it had been weeks.

"She saved us so many times," Bucky's voice caught, threatening to break as he became choked up, "That dame was a stick of dynamite. Most crazy, brave, and reckless woman I knew." Fondness dripped from his voice. There were no hints of malice as Charles had once detected, only affection and heartache.

"Dear God," Charles only sighed, his eyes flashing to Bucky's face, trying to see something. He was studying him as though he was a subject, seeking something in his expression, "You poor bloody fool. You fell in love with her."

Bucky said nothing, he couldn't admit to Charles that he was right. Of course, he was in love with her. He loved her more than anything. And she was taken from him before they even had a chance to be together.

Bucky crosses his arms and bit his tongue harder. He wanted to punch something, yell and scream at the same time, "You should do what you promised." Charles only looked at him confused, wondering what he was talking about. His eyes flashed to him as Bucky continued, "You said if I failed you'd make my life a living hell. I let her down, I let you down. You should do as you promised."

Charles only placed his hand on his shoulder, "I won't make your life a living hell. I'm afraid you're already in one."

He was right. Bucky was in one. Life without Lucy was a worse hell than whatever awaited him after death.

Charles cleared his throat, trying hard once again to keep his emotions intact. Bucky envied his decorum. But of course, to him, she was only a boss and a friend. To Bucky, she was the love of his life. Charles stood up, cleaning his glasses on his shirt and blinking back tears, "Do you… Do you have anything of hers?"

Bucky shook his head solemnly, knowing he never even had a letter of hers with her handwriting, let alone a picture like most guys carried around of their girls.

Charles pursed his lips together and went to a chest in the back of the tent. Bucky had a sickening feeling in his stomach as he realized something, "She has two sisters and adoptive parents."

Charles continued searching in the back, "Adeline and Beatrix, her brother in law Johnathan as well. And a niece and a nephew. They'll be getting letters soon after this, I'd imagine." He said with a twinge is sadness in his tone.

Bucky swallowed thickly, knowing her family would go through the same heartache he did. Charles returned not long after, a book in his hand. He passed it to Bucky, who looked at him in surprise, "She wrote a few pieces for this. It's on religious artifacts, perhaps boring for you but it was what caught my attention on her work." Bucky opened the table of contents, and amidst all the masculine names he saw hers near the very bottom.

Charles passed him a newspaper clipping, which was roughly cut out. The picture of Lucy nearly caught his breath, as he saw her hunched over a mosaic, paintbrush in hand as she dusted it off. The headline read 'Chicago University Hires First Female Archaeology Professor.'

She clearly hadn't been expecting the picture to be taken. She looked much younger, and Bucky knew wherever she was it wasn't New York. It could have been when she was in Paris, or really anywhere else.

"It was taken in a church in France, her first big find." Charles specified, smiling down fondly. "Right before she got her doctorate as well. I believe her fiancé, Daniel, took that one." It had to have been taken by a lover. It caught her at the most perfect angle, in her most natural form. She was wearing a skirt with a button-down shirt tucked into it. Her hair was perfectly done in curls, some falling in her face. She had classic sunglasses on, and her lips were painted darker, and even though the picture was in black and white Bucky knew she was wearing red lipstick.

She was a vision, and as he saw her his heart clenched. Knowing he would never see her again, let alone hunched over the very thing she loved most, broke his heart.

"Thank you," Bucky choked, his voice going hoarse.

Charles only pat his shoulder again sympathetically, looking at him like a wounded animal.

Bucky folded the picture up, and tucked it into his breast pocket, knowing he'd likely keep it there for a long time to come. It was right where it should be, close to his heart.

* * *

**So I usually don't like to spoil anything in my stories, but I feel the need to assure you that not a single hair on Hilda's innocent little head will be hurt. I wanted to highlight the struggles women faced in the war by men, without actually writing too much. Making sure my readers feel safe is my first priority, and I know heavy topics such as this can be difficult.**

**I'm so glad to be updating again and sharing my work with everyone. Over the last month I have been planning out the remainder of the chapters and there's a very large possibility this will have at least another 10+ chapters at the very least :) I'm in it for the long haul, and I'm hoping to finish up before this story even turns a year old.**

**Please review! It means so much to me to hear what you think of this story. Also, let me know about chapter titles and if you want anything in specific to have a certain name. Don't forget to follow and favourite as well!**

**-A**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi there! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! Here's the next one. We still have a few more filler chapters. But they are still very important for character development.**

**Trigger Warnings: This chapter is remarkably difficult. It's a horror from real life that Jews/others experienced while being transported. It also covers the horrible struggles women went through. Read with caution and care, and keep the victims in your thoughts. Gore is also present as well. There's also another sensitive issue that is brought up, but I don't want to *too* many specifics because then that would spoil it. I understand it is a very sensitive topic for many, so please don't feel the need to read this chapter if it's too much :) Everyone's mental well-being is more important to me than everyone following the story.**

* * *

Chapter XXXIV

The days began to blur for Lucy. The cattle train was its own form of torture, picking up more people along the way until everyone was forced to stand. The body odor was unbearable, the smell of humans unable to wash for weeks nearly made her wish that her sense of smell had disappeared entirely. However, she wished the only smell was the body odor.

Human waste and urine were attempted to be collected in a single small bucket in the corner, but after so many people had filed it, it began to spill over. The more people that were thrown into the car, the bucket became less and less available. Eventually, the poor souls on the train would go into the corner the bucket once was and squat on the floor, like an animal devoid of any sense of humanity. In those few moments, they reduced to less than vermin, creatures that lived in their own filth and excrement.

Lucy tried not to think of the urine and waste that coated the bottom of her boots. Or the fact that a man, before he succumbed to sickness, coughed a mouthful of blood in her face. The red splatters coating her pale skin, streaked with mud and grime as well. She could feel her own sweat sticking to the back of her neck, her hair coated in grease and her face likely covered in grime and specks of red.

She wished the only smells were that of body odor and waste. But that wasn't all. No, a few days after she and Hilda were taken, an elderly woman had died. Her cold body was placed in the corner, and she was stripped naked, her bareness making her look like an inhuman, caved in, sad creature. Her pale, lifeless body began to smell of an old wound. Lucy struggled to breathe out of her nose it was so horrid.

The woman's clothes were of course given to those who were suffering the most. A young woman was there, who Lucy quickly realized was pregnant. She had received the coat of the woman after she had been shaking badly from the cold.

The woman had gravitated to Lucy. As did many of the other young women. It made it difficult for her, and she found herself crying while she believed everyone was asleep. Lucy didn't dare do it as the young women were awake, knowing they depended on her for strength.

Many of the girls, to her pleasant surprise, were Jews. Lucy knew enough Hebrew from Daniel that she was able to take part in some ways in the girl's prayers. For them to see a woman who was well-rounded in the Jewish faith, enlisted in the army, and well-educated seemed to give them a little bit of hope. Or at least, it kept them busy from their reality by pestering Lucy with questions.

Hilda, of course, was one of the most talkative ones. In exchange for Lucy teaching many of the inhabitants of the train German, they taught her more Hebrew and Yiddish, and a few Norwegian phrases. A Polish man also attempted to teach her a little, since it was so similar to German, but Lucy found it to be more challenging than she had previously thought.

With being the woman the others flocked to, came certain responsibilities. The pregnant woman, Riza, was in her second trimester. She grew weaker and weaker each day, and once they had been ferried across from Norway into Germany, she began to become more desperate.

As Lucy held Hilda against her at night, practically lying on top of her so she could lie down in the little bit of space there was, Riza attempted to crawl closer. Many of the others remained standing, even holding each other up as they tried to sleep. Those sitting on the floor, crammed into the smallest spaces they could manage took shifts for sleeping. Lucy never slept long though, perhaps only a few hours a night.

As the moon shone in through the cracks of the boards of the trains, Lucy could see the sunken in faces of the people around her. It had been three weeks since they had thrown her on the train, and barely any food and water had been given to them. Her lips were chapped from her lack of being able to drink, the delicate skin of them cracked and bleeding.

Her hair laid limp of her face, the small scarf she had tied into it doing very little to keep it tidy and out of the way. At least Hilda seemed to be faring better. Lucy never let her see that she always gave her more food and water compared to her. The curves Lucy once had were beginning to disappear, but Hilda still seemed healthy enough.

As Lucy stroked her dirty, tangled blonde hair one night as she slept on her chest, Riza attempted to get closer to Lucy. Dry coughing and wheezing could be heard from the trains prisoners, and Lucy's feared disease would begin to take hold. Some people, when attempting to use the bathroom, were not able to pass anything but water, and she knew that was not a good sign.

"I thought she was yours until two days ago," Riza said quietly to Lucy in the dark. Over Lucy's thoughts, she barely heard the Danish-Jewish woman with kind grey eyes. "You have quite a bond."

Lucy smiled down at the young girl, realizing if Kathleen had still been alive she would have been Hildas's age. "She saved me," Lucy whispered. In some ways, she saved her more than once. First from the river; and now while they were on the train, Lucy was sure she would have broken down if not for having had to be strong for Hilda and the other girls.

"She told me," Riza chuckled lowly, "Plucked you from a river." There was quiet for a moment between them. The only noises heard was the heavy breathing of the sleeping passengers and the odd cough. A small child's cry was heard every once in a while, and more sniffles elsewhere suggesting all the more tears. Everyone was defeated, without hope and broken.

"Do you have any children?" Riza asked Lucy, her voice cracking.

"No." Truth be told, she had never wanted one. Not with Daniel, at least. But with Bucky? Perhaps. She knew with him she would still be able to have a career. He would never place his job before hers, knowing she had worked so hard to get to where she was. She could imagine one day having a single child with him. A small smile was brought to her lips as she thought of what a good father he would be. She could never rob him of that just for the sake of her career. And he wanted one so badly, even bringing up once that _when_ they had children, they would know their parents truly cared for one another. "No, I don't." Lucy sighed.

She thought of a warm summer day in Brooklyn, the possibility of walking in from work to see Bucky and their child asleep in his arms resting on the couch. Both of them with their mouths slightly agape, their little one drooling on his chest as they dozed peacefully without a care in the world.

"I had one other." Riza whispered, "A beautiful boy. Isak was his name. He was the love of my life." She spoke with her gaze distracted, trying to get a glimpse of the moon from the panels of the train's wooden boards. Her tone reflected a sadness unlike Lucy had ever heard, her eyes refusing to meet her own.

"Did he…?" Lucy couldn't finish the sentence, thinking of the poor, sweet soul, that had been lost. The war had taken so much innocence and so much joy.

Riza swallowed thickly, "When they came to my village, I knew I could not protect him. The young ones? They always die first. He became sick, and soon I couldn't feed him or keep him warm. One night as he slept, I watched him for hours. His breathing was so far apart I thought it had stopped completely." There was a long pause. Lucy couldn't say anything, she just listened and wondered why Riza was telling her all this. They had grown close over the last few weeks, of course, but not enough to discuss such a personal matter as a death of a child. "I took a pillow and held it to his face. He was so weak he barely squirmed." Riza let out a soft sob and Lucy reached past Hilda who snuggled closer to her and gently petted Riza's hair. She couldn't comfort her in any sort of way, not knowing the first thing about the loss of a child.

Lucy felt tears well in her eyes. A mother should never have to witness the death of her child. Only happiness, joy, and laughter. But not now, no. Not in war, which only brings tears, destruction, and torment.

"I'm scared for this child too," Riza let out a gentle sob, trying not to wake Hilda. "I don't think I can do it again. I can't watch another one of my babe's passes from my hand. And if one of those monsters did it? It would be worse." Her voice was so broken. Lucy wondered how she could even speak through her cracked tone.

Lucy swallowed thickly, knowing what Riza was going to ask, "You need me to do something?"

She only nodded wordlessly, trying to keep herself from choking up more, "Yes," She pulled an object out of her coat pocket, and once Lucy saw it her eyes widened. A long metal wire rested in Riza's hands. An object that was so small and unthreatening couldn't have possibly been so terrifying, but Lucy knew what it represented.

She shook her head quickly, terror welling in her belly, "I can't."

"You must!" Riza begged her as she ripped her hand tightly, "Please, Lucy. You must help me, you're the only one I can ask."

"I can't do what you ask of me!" Lucy hissed. She knew of course that it would be for the best. The fetus would never survive the full term, let alone outside the womb in such horrendous conditions. What Lucy was more worried about was for Riza. So many complications could happen, and Lucy didn't think she could have any more blood on her hands. Let alone the blood of the innocent.

"Please, please! Lucy, please! I'm desperate! I can't do it myself! It will die a death worse than this if I birth it!" She was fighting her so hard that her voice was shaking. She gripped Lucy's hand with a strength she didn't know such a weak, fragile woman could possess.

"I don't know the first thing about any of this! And what about infection? What if I puncture your uterus? What if you turn sepsis? Riza, I can't do this!" Lucy paled and her stomach turned at the thought of all that could go wrong. She couldn't bear to lose someone she cared about. "Please, please, don't ask me to do this!"

"I will be dead anyway if I don't do this! I will die from complications during birth! Or they will shoot me the moment they find out I'm pregnant and am useless to them! Lucy, you're my only hope. I cannot suffer the labors of birth again only to have my baby ripped away from me by those devils!" Riza's voice continued to shake, and she never let go of Lucy's hand as she begged her quietly. "Lucy, please. I am begging you, I have no other options."

Lucy took a deep breath, taking in the woman's face and seeing her fear. Her eyes had the look of an animal that was ready to put up its last fight before going to the slaughter. Tears fell down her cheeks, proving her heart broke to even ask such a thing. "Okay," Lucy nearly choked on her own words, "Once Hilda wakes up, we will do it." She knew she would need her experience with healing and medicine. "I'll need a towel, and perhaps some water. Maybe some scissors or something if anyone has them."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Riza kissed Lucy's hands, "Thank you!" She sobbed although Lucy felt as though she would be sick.

Lucy felt her throat tighten, "Don't thank me." She pleaded with her. She couldn't take it if she ended up killing Riza and knowing she had been thanking her for it hours before.

"Still," Riza put her hand on Lucy's again, a sole tear falling down her face as her as brown eyes lock on Lucy's hazel ones. A moment of silence was felt between them, a pause where only the steady breathing of sleeping beings nearby could be heard. "Thank you for allowing me to do this on my own terms."

* * *

Time was such an odd concept to Lucy. It was a funny, fickle thing that never made much sense. She wondered, did God have any concept of time? After all those millennia and eons of being alone, is that why He created man? Why, in all that was good would he do such a thing? Why would He make something capable of such destruction and evil? Of something capable of creating total annihilation of everything he made so perfectly? Of all the oceans of cold darkness, wondering worlds beneath; of the frigid mountains that burned your lungs and professed a wind so cold it felt like knives, and forests of green serenity; of all the beasts and creatures that walked and crawled and slithered that walked across the earth, why was it that man could cause such destruction?

Time was a concept made by man. To put a begin and end on the cycles of life. A minute, a day, a year? It was measurements counting up until the time you ceased to breathe.

Had she been on the train for three weeks or three months? She felt herself wondering if there was life beyond the boarded walls and the small bit of light that would open as their capturers would throw in small amounts of food and water that the passengers on the train would fight for.

Where were they going? What the hell was taking so long? What did the world look like now? Had the war consumed all beauty and good? Was it a desolate wasteland of the pictures of old she had seen of the Great War? Lucy thought of cities turning into battlefields, streets being turned into war fronts, and the homes of the innocent into an urban apocalypse. All there was death and decay. Darkness spreading and consuming the word hungrily, in a sea of white and black and red. Hate slithered into the essence of people like a disease, gripping their core and consuming them. Blood spilled across the plains, like a mother who had experienced the hard labouring pains of birth. It was a sea of red, so much red.

_Red_. Red… Where did all this red come from? Lucy stared at her arms and saw them covered in a dark crimson, dried into her skin and unwilling to release its stain no matter how much she scrubbed. She was raw from trying to scrub it off, and she wondered how long she had been trying to remove its ugly, horrible shade. Would it stain her skin forever? How long had it been there? Why was it such an ugly, nasty, colour or horror and fear?

Lucy came to as light shone in her face. It blinded her to the point she had to close her eyes, the brightness of it unlike anything she had ever seen.

What was this red? Was it blood? No, it couldn't have been. It wasn't her blood.

She remembered the screams of a woman, ringing in her ears. The red flowed over her hands like a flood. Like the Red Sea in Egypt that God parted, like a tsunami washing across shores, death fell on like the ash of Vesuvius. A mother's cry echoed in her ears.

She looked down at her hands again through the light, trying to remember what happened. Everything was fuzzy like it had all been a bad dream.

But as her eyes adjusted from darkness to light, Lucy looked around. They were in a station, or no— perhaps a camp? Wrong again, it was outside a fortress.

She still had red in her hands. Blood, it was definitely blood. And, Oh God, it was all over her, like she had bathed in it, cleansing herself in buckets of it. Did she wade in pools of it, trying to cleanse herself of sins? Or was there something darker behind the sinister crimson stain?

"Where are we?" Lucy croaked, her voice was hoarse like she hadn't spoken for days. She didn't recognize the people she was with, being herded out like sheep to the slaughter. A young girl held her hand tightly, she had blood on her as well but not nearly as much as Lucy. It was all wrong, she shouldn't have been covered in blood. The juxtaposition of the girl's innocence and the harshness of red clashed like two forces that were never intended to meet.

"You're alright?" The girl gasped, looking shocked at Lucy. Her eyes were familiar, gentle and kind. It was like she was from a dream where Lucy had been drowning and the girl had snatched her out of it.

_Hilda_.

Oh, God. What had Lucy done? Where did all this blood come from?

"W-what happened? Whose blood is this?" Lucy began to panic, looking all over herself and seeing her state. It was everywhere. Goddamn it, it was everywhere. Like she had gone to the River Nile, waded waist-deep and waited for God's plague to be sent down to turn the life-giving substance to something sinister.

"You don't remember? You're in shock, I think." Hilda whispered, looking at her again with wide eyes, trying to detect any sign of distress on Lucy's face. "You haven't spoken for two days. You just shut down."

Lucy looked at her in shock as though she was lying, "What?" She couldn't have done that. Lucy didn't _shut down. _She stayed strong, she fought. She had always been a fighter. Her face softened as her expression fell, "Riza?" Lucy asked in a panic.

Hilda's face grew remarkably sad, her expression softening. Her eyes went to the corner of the train car where the old woman's corpse had rested. Two more were added. An elderly man, and a young woman. The young woman was stripped bare like the others, the only difference was, she too was coated in blood.

_No_, Lucy thought. No, it wasn't possible. Suddenly it came back to her. Lucy has been kneeling between Riza's legs, her dress around her hips, exposing herself to her. It would have been a moment of strength in womanhood if their femininity had not been stripped from them. Childbirth was an act of Goddesses, Warriors, and Queens. Every mother was a fighter, a soldier, a survivor of hardship.

But that was taken from them too. Lucy had been lucky, being with the army she always had food rations. But the other women weren't. Their breasts began to disappear, their child-bearing hips were non-existent, their menses no longer flowing. It was taken from the lack of food, and they were reduced to no more than animals.

Riza was not giving birth. She was stopping it, and all by Lucy's hand. Blood poured from her opening and spilled only the floor and Hilda tried to stop it best she could. Lucy knew something bad had happened, that something wasn't right. Riza was screaming and gritting her teeth, sweat pouring down her face and drenching her hair.

Other women were there helping. They knew what however difficult the choice was to make it was the right one. The baby would be ripped from its mother the moment it was birthed. At least now, in an early trimester, it wasn't developed enough that they would be able to take care of it themselves. In Hebrew, English, and German, the voices of women worked together to help Riza. They prayed, all of them. Some for forgiveness, some for redemption, for mercy, and others in thanks. It was a horrible situation, but the mother and child would die if the pregnancy prevailed. Lucy knew this, and Riza knew this.

Blood pooled along the floor, soaking into the wood, coating Lucy's bare knees that knelt along with it. She had wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand, it was so coated in the blood that it too began to drip down her face.

It had been long grueling hours, and Lucy had done her best. But finally, the screaming stopped, and Riza was still. And it was like along with her, Lucy had stopped breathing too.

Tears filled Lucy's eyes as she thought of what she had done. She had killed her friend because of her incompetence and because of her inability to watch an innocent suffer. But instead, she hadn't stopped anything at all, she had only caused more pain and hurt and death.

"No," Lucy's voice cracked as she looked at Riza, at what she had done. She should have been able to save her, to be able to do anything. But she was in a hopeless position. All she had was a couple of dirty cloths and a long wire.

"You did your best. She's no longer suffering. Living through such a thing was nearly impossible and she knew that." Hilda tried to comfort Lucy as they were beginning to get lined up.

Lucy didn't even process what she was saying as tears silently fell down her face. She could hear yelling, and around her, she could tell people were being separated into groups. Some here going to one side of the platform, and others to another side. Lucy took none of it in though, only feeling the tears falling down her face as she realized she was completely and utterly defeated. How could one stay strong in a situation such as this? It was enough to even break her defiant spirit.

Lucy didn't even look up as a man's boots stopped in front of her. She heard nothing he said, as it was only ringing in her ears. What made her snap out of her trance was when fingers locked up her chin and forced her gaze up.

Recognition hit her, as she realized that she had seen the little man in front of her before. He was wearing thin wiry glasses and a white lab coat. It seemed like she had seen him once before in another lifetime, Dr. Arnin Zola.

He only chuckled as he saw her state. Filthy, covered in blood, her hair falling out of the scarf she had attempted to tie it in. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

"_You_!" She snarled, hate burning in her eyes. If she had the strength she would wrap her bare hands around his fat neck and squeeze until all the life drained out of his face.

"What a surprise seeing you here! Such a shame our last encounter ended so… unfortunately. I imagine one of our patrols must have picked you up. No matter, however. I'm sure Herr Schmidt will be delighted to learn you are here!"

Before Lucy could even respond, Zola gave the signal to apprehend her. Lucy began to protest, fighting to get free. Her fighting only intensified as she heard Hilda screaming her name after her.

Lucy fought with all her might, trying to get back to Hilda. She saw the young girl screaming in another woman's arms, crying. Lucy has tears of her own to match as well, reeling around to get back to the girl she promised to protect.

The more she struggled though, the harder the Hydra soldiers pulled her away. It wasn't until she felt a blow to the back of her head when everything went black and she was swallowed by a sea of it.

* * *

When Lucy came to, there was no Hilda. There was no stench of human putrefaction or other foul odor. She had room to stretch her legs, and for the first time in possibly weeks, she was alone.

Her head was pounding, and Lucy winced as she tried to sit up from the cold floor. However, her hands were bound and she struggled a bit to get up.

Looking around, Lucy was not where she expected to be. She was in a bedroom of sorts. It was tastefully decorated, abet a little gaudy. The red bedding complete with a canopy was overkill and Lucy found herself scowling.

The doors burst open and Lucy was immediately alert. Unlike before though, she wasn't scared. No, this time she was angry. These people were the reason her friend died by her hand and the reason why she was ripped apart from Hilda and Bucky.

"Good, you are awake." Zola came in with a sinister grin. "I imagine you slept well. The floor must not have been overly comfortable, but even stone flooring must be better than sleeping in one of those cattle cars like an animal, yes?"

"Where the hell am I?" She demanded. After everything that had happened in the last several weeks following her getting separated from her men, Lucy didn't particularly feel like herself. She felt weak, timid, and scared. But there was no way in hell she was going to let this little insect of a man know that.

"You have been safely placed within Herr Schmidt's quarters. He requests your presence over dinner, and he figured you would be far more comfortable tidying up in here. After all, the other option was to wash in the soldier's facilities. And I'm sure for a woman of your stature, it would have been remarkable unpleasant."

Lucy was taken back. She couldn't believe what was happening. Over the last few days, she had been positive she had died and awoken in hell. Now, apparently, her theory was confirmed.

"I'm not having dinner with him!" Lucy sneered, trying to sit up straighter even though her wrists were bound and she was still on the floor, "You can tell him he can shove his request up his a—,"

"I believe it would be in your best interest to reconsider." Zola interrupted her before Lucy could crassly suggest where he could put his request. "Lest you want your little friend getting hurt? She seemed to be quite taken with you. It would be a shame if anything happened to her."

Lucy paled but tried not to give too much away. Fear settled deep in her stomach and she once again felt as though she would be sick. "If you so much as touch one hair on her—,"

"She will not be harmed as long as you are compliant. You have my word." As if the word of a Nazi meant jack-shit to Lucy. But she didn't have any other options. So instead, she swallowed her fear and nodded, resenting she was forced to give in. "Wunderbar!" Zola exclaimed with a clap of his hands, and Lucy raised an eyebrow at his choice of German expression when he was not German at all. "The bath is in the next room. I would perhaps take some time to thoroughly clean and make myself presentable if I were you."

Lucy only smiled as he came forward with a knife, cutting her binds. She rubbed her wrists as she got up, "Go fuck yourself." She spat hatefully.

The man only chuckled and shook his head, "You have spirit, I will give you that. I wonder, however, how long it will last."

Before Lucy could come up with any type of clever retort to snap back at him, the man scurried away. He left the room, the heavy door shutting behind him and Lucy could hear a lock click. She was trapped, and despite her best efforts of looking around the following minutes after he left, there was nothing that could have been used in the room as a weapon. If worse came to worse she supposed she could use a candelabra, but that would do nothing against guns.

As she searched, Lucy found herself in the bathroom. A metal lion claw tub was in the centre and Lucy nearly collapsed upon seeing it.

She raced over, desperate for water. Collapsing to the floor and hastily turning on the tap, she stuck her whole face under the stream once it began flowing. It tasted like heaven, but the faster she drank she began to choke and she ended up coughing. She couldn't get enough of the water and continued drinking but at a much slower pace.

Once her belly was full and she felt as though she would burst, Lucy felt less hungry than she had been for the last couple days. There had been barely enough to eat and had lost quite a bit of weight. Her dress hung off her body, and Lucy was sure if she were to look in a mirror she would hardly recognize herself. Her curves she once loved so much were hardly there, causing sadness to well inside her.

As she stood up she was a little hesitant to look in the mirror. She didn't want to see herself. As she looked she nearly gasped. The blood was splattered much worse than she had thought. At least it was no longer on her face after she had held it under the tap.

It broke her heart to see that the body Bucky once held and loved was no longer there. She had never been particularly skinny except for when she was a teenager. Skinny wasn't desirable. Her body as an adult she was more comfortable with, and after seeing so many glamorous women in the picture shows and within magazines with a similar body to hers, Lucy was filled with confidence.

She hated how she looked now. Her hair was limp and greasy, only being held up by the thin scarf Hilda had put in it to keep it out of her face. Her skin looked grey, all the colour of her cheeks gone. Her eyes had no sparkle, they were lifeless.

Lucy could hardly stand to look at herself, and as she gazed more, realizing she was still coated in her friend's blood, she began to strip. She hated she was compliant with Hydra. The last thing she wanted was to have dinner with Johann Schmidt. But the thought of Hilda getting hurt drove her to obey. Although she thought it would be rather comical if she ended up arriving at dinner coated in days-old blood and smelling like a barn.

Lucy was left in only her brasserie and knickers. She felt uncomfortable standing in a well known Hydra orchestrator's bathroom with such little clothing, but there was nothing she could do about it.

As she waited for the tub to fill she folded up her clothing and gently placed her Star of David protectively within it. Lucy always carried a piece of Daniel with her by wearing it. She only wished she had something to remind her of Bucky as well. In those last few weeks, she missed him terribly. She missed his soft kisses, and his words of encouragement. She missed his tender touch and the way he always made her smile. Lucy only hoped he was alright, and the rest of her team made it back to base somehow.

Once the tub was filled Lucy stripped herself bare. She covered herself with her arms to preserve her modesty, despite the fact she was alone. Sinking into the water, Lucy groaned at the warmth that engulfed her.

Using soaps and other types of shampoos, she was able to get all the ugly evidence of what she had done off of her. Although despite the mark of it on her body no longer there, Lucy was sure she would always have the stain of it within her mind.

It took her a while to scrub all the grime off of herself. She used more soap than was needed, thinking she should use the entire bottle and leave that devious bastard with nothing. It was, after all, quite expensive. She reveled in the warmth, taking in the silence and enjoyed being alone for once.

Lucy felt wrong enjoying such a luxury. Especially since the people who had been with her on the train were likely still suffering. She wondered where she was exactly, and what exactly their purpose was for being there.

She recalled the last time she had enjoyed a bath. It seemed like so long ago that she enjoyed the safety the farmhouse brought. Lucy had a small smile on her face as she remembered how the men had washed outside with buckets of water. She had gone to the window and gazed upon the most gorgeous sight of Bucky bare-chested. It was before she had seen him completely naked, of course. But even with only his chest nude for her, Lucy felt weak.

And when he smiled at her. Oh God, she nearly swooned for the first time in her life. Lucy shut her eyes tightly as she tried not to think about it more.

She missed him so fiercely. It was ridiculous that they had barely known each other for four months and she had fallen this hard into love. But as Bucky had mentioned, sometimes you just knew. After all, his parents only went on three dates before they were engaged. In all fairness, Lucy and Bucky knew each other a little better than that. But even so, if they survived all this and found each other again, he and Lucy would have the rest of their lives to get to know one another better. All she knew for certain was that she wanted him. Every day for the rest of her life she wanted him. And dammit, if he didn't ask her to marry him she would do it herself once she saw him again.

Of course though, the matter of getting out of Hydra's base alive was tricky. This wasn't as simple as back in Norway where she could shoot her way out of things. Lucy was far more pessimistic about this one. She was afraid she would die in this place.

And now she had Hilda to worry about as well. Lucy closed her eyes as they tried to imagine she was somewhere else. The last time she had been in a bath she had so much peace. She could hear from the window the men's laughter. Bucky's stood out above everyone else's to her, causing her to smile as well.

But now there was no peace, only dread, and terror. Lucy had been scared dozens of times, but this one above all the others worried her more.

As she opened her eyes and thought to get out of the tub, the door to the bathroom suddenly opened. She was immediately shielding her body, figuring that was all she could do.

Her stomach flipped as she saw who entered the bathroom. She swallowed thickly, trying to dip into the water much more. If it were anyone else, she would have called out that she was indecent and they likely would have respected that. But this one she knew was a fat chance.

"Dr. Heinrich, I see you are settling in nicely." Johann Schmidt's mocking tone fills the room as he stalks in, not even caring she's naked in the tub. She doesn't answer, she just keeps her gaze on her harshly.

"Forgive me for the horrible transportation to get here. But as you can imagine, we were not expecting your arrival. Should I have known you were present on the train, I would have sent a car for you." He walked in like he was a predator stalking his prey. He had something in his arms, a package of sorts.

She looked forward, refusing to meet his gaze as she spoke, "I would have rather rode with them."

He smirked like the devil, a sinister look in his eyes, "Come now, Dr. Heinrich. It's only us here, you need not pretend with me." He came closer to her, enough to likely see inside the tub. Lucy's stomach flipped and a feeling deep inside her made her feel the utmost of uncomfortability and vulnerability. But she refused to show it, even though she felt as soon as he would leave she would burst out in tears. "Nonetheless, welcome to Hydra's operative base in Austria."

Austria. She was in Austria in the mountains. She worried that in such a compromising position so deeply embedded in Nazi territory, having to go past Germany itself, rescue would not be an option for her.

Lucy said nothing again, only looked forward and refused to meet his gaze. Her pride would not let her look down bashfully or cower, she would rather prove she wasn't afraid, despite the fact she was terrified.

"I come bearing gifts." He turned and placed the box in his hand on a chair in the corner of the bathroom, "I figured you would need something to wear other than the rags you arrived in." He opened the box to show Lucy a beautiful dress of golden yellow silk. It was a long-sleeved that was cuffed at the bottom, and a gentle slit up the leg with frills. It was gorgeous, of course. But Lucy would rather have stayed in the clothes she showed up in.

"Pick that out yourself, did you?" She sneered.

He only smirked, "Always so sharp of tongue. There is no need to be hostile with me, Dr. Heinrich. I only wish to help."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Yes, because Nazis are known for their helpful, caring, spirit."

He sat down in the chair in the corner, making himself comfortable as she was still nude in the bath. Her arms were still covering her chest, glued to her skin and unmoving. "Nazi? No, that's such a harsh word. You will find, Dr. Heinrich, that Hydra has very little similarities with the Nazis. Our goals are quite separate, and I assure you I am no fan of the Führer, only the income that he sends to fund my projects." He smiled at her, like a cat that ate the canary, "As an academic and a scientist yourself, I'm sure you can appreciate using whatever means necessary to reach your goals."

Lucy had a hard time believing that. She knew he was lying, knowing the Nazis and Hydra were both evil and that's all she needed to know.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and only stuck her chin higher, refusing to give him anything, "You seem to think that we have some shared traits because we come from a similar academic background, you're wrong. Everything you're doing is wrong, no matter what you tell yourself the reason behind it is."

His grin only grew, "Believe me, we are more alike than you know."

Lucy scoffed once more. She wondered if he heard the things that came out of the dastardly, filthy mouth. "I doubt that." He remained sitting, only watching her. His eyes seemed to want to gaze into her soul, to completely unhinge her. "Are you just going to make yourself at home?" She spat, feeling more unnerved by his gaze taking in her naked body with each passing second. Only she refused to let him know that.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Doctor?" _What a bastard_, she thought. He knew that a pit was forming in her stomach which made her want to shy away from his gaze, but he knew her pride wouldn't allow her to show it.

"You think you're the first man to try to make me feel ashamed of my naked body?" Lucy only retorted. Clearly, for all his brilliance, Johann Schmidt knew nothing of the female experience.

His snake-like smile grew as he stood up, "I would hope that a beautiful creature such as you would never feel ashamed." He was mocking her, trying to make her feel powerless in her situation.

He stalked over the tub where Lucy was, and as much as she wished she didn't, Lucy couldn't help but try to sink lower into the water. Her hands and the small amount of soap suds were the only things preserving her decency. Lucy held her breath as he grabbed a towel and held it out for her.

Lucy tried to grasp it but he held on tightly, not allowing her to take it. She suddenly understood what was expected of her. Her stomach sunk further, and if she had been in any other situation where she could show weakness tears would have likely welled up in her eyes. Even with Bucky, the man she loved, she had been shy regarding her nudity.

Schmidt was trying to strip her of her strength and dignity. Lucy hated that, and as she gritted her teeth, she hissed "Bastard," Under her breath.

Lucy rose from the water, the droplets trailing down her skin. A chill settled over her and each instinct she had was screaming to cover herself. But she didn't, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her blush or become unhinged.

His smirk grew as she wrapped the towel around her, his hands trailing over her arms after it was snug around her body, causing a shiver to the down Lucy's spine.

"Dinner is served in an hour. There are cosmetics at the bottom of the box as well. I expect you will attempt to look your best for your little friend's sake." He dropped his hands, letting them fall to his side. Lucy felt like she could finally breathe.

He turned around without saying a word. Closing the door behind him, Lucy couldn't help but burst into sobs the moment she was alone.

* * *

**Ugh, I hate sad chapters like this. But also love them because they're such a challenge. Things are looking a little grim for the moment, but things will get better. Also, I'm sorry for such heavy subject material. And for the lack of Bucky in this chapter as well, but it's too sad to just write of him brooding and mourning over Lucy. The next chapter will have him a little more light-hearted.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! I need validation and to know it wasn't too out there, ya know? And follow and favourite as well for faster updates!**

**-A**


	35. Chapter 35

**Trigger Warning: There are some non-con, minor sexual harassment, and unwanted sexual advances in this chapter. Please do not read if you feel uncomfortable in any way. PM me if you wish to talk about any matters of if the chapter affected you at all 3 I love you all so dearly.**

**There's also some dialogue from a deleted scene in CATFA! Obviously, it's not of my own doing all credits go to Marvel.**

* * *

Chapter XXXV

Austria, Hydra Weapon's Facility, 1943

As Lucy readied herself she tried to stop the tears from flowing. Everything about the situation she had just been in made her skin crawl. She felt powerless, weak, and vulnerable. And worst of all, there was nothing she could do to change her situation.

The moment she had gotten out of the tub she had nearly collapsed from crying so hard. It felt as though someone was sitting on her chest, making it harder to breathe. No matter how much air she tried to take in Lucy was still gasping for it. She couldn't believe that of all the things they could do to her, the thing that brought her to tears was exposing her naked body.

Although it seemed silly, she would have rather physically been tortured. Rip her nails off, cut her skin, electrocute her, it didn't matter. As long as she had her dignity and as long as a man never looked at her so predatorily again. But she knew it was few and far between that it wouldn't happen again.

As soon as Lucy could compose herself she began getting ready to dress herself. Her mind continued to drift back to Hilda, wondering where she was and if she was okay. She had told her if a man tried to touch her without her consent that she should fight, but even Lucy wasn't able to do it herself. How could she tell others to be strong when she was not capable of doing so?

She hated knowing another man had looked at her body who wasn't Bucky. She hated knowing hands had touched her that wasn't his. All she wanted to do was be engulfed in his arms, to feel his embrace to make everything right in the world.

When she was laying in Bucky's arms she felt safe. She felt at home. Like there was no war and no violence, and she could be completely at peace. He was her security, and she wanted nothing more than for him to be with her so he could hold her and tell her everything was alright and she was strong.

But he wasn't there. Lucy was alone in the lion's den. She had to keep herself alive and keep Hilda safe. They were her only goals, and it seemed impossible.

Before Lucy dropped her towel, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her lifeless eyes were bloodshot from her tears. At least her hair, however matted and sopping it was, looked a little better.

Her skin wasn't dirty, and although it still had a pale grey colour to it she at least looked more like herself. But as Lucy stared at herself she got a determined look in her eyes. She gripped the edge of the sink as she gazed herself down, and spat out to her reflection "Get your shit together, Lucy Heinrich."

Hilda depended on her. She had to figure out a way to get out of there, to make it back to base. To make it back to Bucky, wherever he was.

She couldn't break. She had her moment of weakness, but it was over. Lucy refused to die in that place.

After she finished staring herself down, she headed to the box Schmidt had left. When she saw the contents under the dress she nearly blushed. Instead, though, she frowned deeply and sneered at the soft pink satin lingerie of a brasserie and knickers. She wanted to rip it up, shred it to little bits and cast it on fire. However, Lucy knew that the satin dress would be more revealing if she didn't wear any undergarments underneath it.

Rolling her eyes and growling deeply, Lucy began to put it on. The brassiere would have been a bit tight if she hadn't lost so much weight in the last few weeks. The knickers fit alright as well, and she wondered where the hell Schmidt had gotten them from. She seriously doubted Hydra had an excessive amount of high-fashion, elegant, women's clothing lying around.

She attached her stockings to the clips of the knickers' lace waist belt. She hadn't worn such a ridiculous thing in so long she almost forgot she was socially expected to wear them. Looking at herself in the mirror again, Lucy barely recognized the woman staring back at her. It was odd to see her in something other than simple white cotton underclothes.

Feeling more exposed than she would like, Lucy swiftly put on the dress that was brought to her. It was a little loose, but it would have to do. Slipping her Star of David necklace between her breasts, she hoped it would stay hidden.

After she had finished getting ready, Lucy hated that she was all dolled up for those monsters. They didn't deserve the effort she had placed in prettying herself up, but she had very little choice if she wanted to keep Hilda out of harm's way.

Sighing and unable to even look at herself in the mirror, Lucy left the bathroom only to her shock see two Hydra soldiers waiting for her outside the room.

"We are time escort you to Herr Schmidt's private dining area." One of them said in fairly broken English.

Lucy rolled her eyes, scoffing. She only held her head higher and walked with them. One went to grab her arm to pull her onwards but Lucy yanked it out of his grasp. "I'm coming!" She hissed at the man who only backed away.

The one behind her only rose his eyes as he looked at her behind, "Ich hätte gerne ein Stück davon" _I'd like a piece of that, _the man said to his comrade, making Lucy reel back with disgust.

"Ich spreche Deutsch, du unerträgliches Schwein!" _I speak German, you insufferable pig! _Lucy spat at the man who had said the crass comment. She wasn't in the mood for entitled men.

"Pass auf deinen Mund auf, Schlampe." _Watch your mouth, bitch_. The man sneered once more, trying to threaten Lucy.

Lucy tried to recognize the tunnels which she went through and the turns that they made trying to get to the dining room. Everything looked the same, and after seeing multiple hallways looking the same Lucy soon realized it was pointless. There was no way, even if she could escape with Hilda that she would ever remember how to get out.

The guards escorted her into a room, where a large window from floor to ceiling showed the blistering mountain tops of the Austrian slopes. The room was dismal besides the white light coming from the snowy peaks.

A large chandelier was in the center of the room, where a long table that could fit dozens of people was placed in the middle. However, there were only two chairs, one on both ends.

"Ah, right on time!" Schmidt said with a grin, looking at his pocket watch. The guards stood with Lucy, not leaving her alone with Schmidt, which she was slightly thankful for. "Gentlemen, you have no need to stay here. Dr. Heinrich is a guest, not a prisoner." He said as he approached her and the guards, his hands clasped behind his back.

The guard looked between the two parties skeptically, frowning at Lucy, "Bist du sicher? Dieser scheint Ärger zu bereiten." _Are you sure? This one can be trouble. _

"Oh, I'm sure I can handle her." He said back in English with a sinister grin, "She'll behave. Won't you, Dr. Heinrich?"

Lucy bit her cheek so hard she nearly drew blood. She wanted to spit in his face, to cuss him out, and throw a punch directly in his direction but instead Lucy only smiled, however mockingly sweet it was. "Of course. I'll be on my _best_ behaviour." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"See, gentlemen? There is no need for your presence." Schmidt said optimistically, dismissing the men. They stalked out of the room, although Lucy suspected that they were waiting outside the door in case they were needed.

A pit formed in Lucy's stomach the moment they left, drilling a hole into her very core. Bile rose in her throat as she saw the way Schmidt looked at her as he approached slowly like he was calculating her every move.

"You look lovely." He complimented her, his eyes taking over her form much like they had while she was in the bath. Although she was completely clothed, Lucy still felt exposed and vulnerable, "That colour looks extremely exquisite on you."

Lucy said nothing, only held her chin high and refused to give him anything. She didn't even acknowledge his compliment, knowing he was only saying it to watch her squirm.

He cocked his head at her silence, "It is polite to say thank you when given a compliment."

"It's also polite not to hold people as prisoners. Yet, here we are." Lucy shot back. There's no way in hell she would say _thank you _to a man who only wanted to watch her become uncomfortable from his complements.

"You have a sharp tongue, Doctor. I admire that." He chuckled amusingly. He gestured with his hand to join him at the table, where a tray of food on a silver platter was already placed in front of the two spots. "Come, sit. You must be hungry."

As much as she tried, Lucy couldn't deny that he was right. She was so hungry she was sure her stomach was beginning to eat itself. The thought of eating solid food was too appealing and she was easily led to the table.

As she readied herself to sit down he pulled her chair out for her, helping her into it as a gentleman helping his date would. He placed her napkin in her lap and revealed the meal under the silver platter. Immediately Lucy's mouth watered upon seeing the pork, rolls, and all the fresh vegetables.

She didn't bother waiting until he sat down before she began to dig in. Keeping her decorum, but perhaps eating a little hastily, Lucy filled her mouth and nearly groaned. She should have felt bad for enjoying such food as the people on the train with her were still starving but Lucy could hardly think about that.

Schmidt walked to his side of the table and sat himself down. Removing his own food cover off of the silver platter and began to eat.

For a few moments, there was silence, the only sound that Lucy could hear was the cutting of her food and chewing. She hardly swallowed before shoving another mouthful in, her mouth exploding with flavour. She stopped halfway through her mouthful after she discovered the very large wine glass in front of her plate. Taking a couple of large sips, she reveled in the flavour. The taste, however, did cause her to ache in reminiscence of the last time she had drunk it.

Memories of mouths clashing together, the taste of homemade red wine on each other's lips as they took shelter in the farmhouse made Lucy all the more saddened by her situation. Detest for the man before her built in Lucy's body as she stared down at him.

"How are you enjoying it?" He asked her with a small chuckle.

"The meal or the date?" Lucy demanded snarkily.

"The meal." He chuckled, "And also, I suppose this as well." He gestured between her and him with his fork.

"The meal is fine. A little dry but beggars can't be choosers. And as for this? I can't imagine my boyfriend will be very happy when he finds out." She shot back rudely.

"Ah, yes. The young man who confessed his love to you moments before we were going to open fire?" He chuckled, "Your bluntness and crassness amuse me so, Doctor."

"Yup, that's my fella. And thank you, I'm so glad I can provide _amusement_." She nearly snarled, taking another large sip of her wine.

Schmidt smirked as he continued eating, "So soon after your fiancé's passing that you move onto another lover." He observed, licking his lips, "After my wife died, I hardly thought of romance. I was driven more by my work than emotional relationships."

A pit formed in Lucy's stomach as he mentioned Daniel. She knew he had done his research on her and was well informed of her situation, given the fact that the last time they met he had tried to get under her skin by mentioning Daniel as well. "It's been over a year and a half since I got the news. It's adequate timing." She defended herself although she didn't know why she felt the need to justify her actions.

"Of course, of course. I know how lonely it gets laying awake and wishing there was a warm body next to you. It gets difficult in the night when you're left alone with your thoughts. It's why I stopped sleeping and buried myself in my studies. Something I'm sure you are familiar with."

Lucy said nothing as he spoke. She only looked at her wine glass which was more than three-quarters empty at that point and then downed the rest. Schmidt had hardly touched his own wine in the time I took Lucy to drink the entire glass. He looked at her with surprise as he saw how quickly she emptied it.

With a sigh Schmidt stood up, "I truly was sorry to hear of your fiancé's fate. He was an excellent scholar, he would have added great value to our team." He grabbed the wine bottle that was in front of him and stalked towards Lucy. She almost wished she hadn't drunk her entire glass, so that way he would have stayed on his end of the table. "And I must admit, before looking at his research I had never heard of you. But after reading one of his volumes and seeing his dedication to you in the acknowledgments I was perplexed. Plus, of course, there were so many references to your work in his footnotes that I had to find out for myself who this marvelous Dr. Lucy Heinrich was." He came behind her and poured her another glass of wine. Lucy said nothing as he stayed in his monologue, she just continued eating and pretending not to hear the flattery he spewed. Instead of pouring her a normal glass, he instead filled it to the very top. Lucy would have smirked if she was in any other situation, but at the moment her heart was beating too fast to react in any way.

Schmidt put the bottle of wine down in front of her and placed his hands on the back of her shoulders, causing a shiver to run down the base of Lucy's spine, "And I must admit, I was in awe of your magnificence. Never before had I seen such a woman—nay, a goddess—such as yourself." His thumb brushed her shoulder intimately and immediately Lucy wanted to vomit. She felt bile rise her throat and she felt as though her dinner would come right back up. He chuckled suddenly, "And not for your beauty, which in itself is also something to behold. But for your mind. You, my dear, are unlike any other being I have ever come across."

Lucy swallowed thickly as he finally moved his hands. She felt her eyes welled up in tears again but she refused to show how scared she was. Instead, she dug her nails into the palm of her hand so hard that she drew blood. Schmidt moved away from her and sat down on the table next to her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you want from me?" Lucy asked, wishing her voice had been stronger at that moment but instead it quivered ever so slightly, making her want to kick herself.

A sinister grin spread across his evil face, "Ah, getting right to the chase. I should have expected it from you." Just looking at his malicious expression made Lucy want to cringe. Everything about that man made her skin want to crawl, and Lucy felt bile rise again in her throat as her heart raced. "You have two options."

"And if I refuse them both?" Lucy asked, grabbing for her glass of wine and taking a few large gulps.

"Well then," He sneered, "We will just have to come to another arrangement, won't we?"

Lucy put her wine glass down to continue eating. She refused to even acknowledge him until he started acting like a normal person and wasn't trying to intimate her by sitting above her and peering down at her like prey.

"Aren't you curious about what I would ask of you?" He frowned, cocking his head curiously at her behaviour.

Lucy shrugged, "Not really," She said through a mouthful, "I don't talk business until I'm done eating. "Plus," She paused only to swallow before taking another bite and chewing, "I have a pretty good idea of what you want."

He uncrossed his arms and chuckled again. "Have you now? Clever girl. Would you mind humouring me on what you think it is?" He looked at her with genuine curiously, like she was a specimen to be observed.

Lucy rose an eyebrow and then took another sip of wine before grabbing a few more bites of food. Even though she had already eaten so much she was still hungry. As she ate Lucy noticed how sharp the knife was in her hand, and how the three-pronged fork also had a decent edge to it. "You want me to work for you."

"And?" He asked her, "What would you say if I offered you your freedom for it? You would, of course, serve your debt until the war was won. But afterward, you would be free to go, and even walk out with a handsome reward."

Lucy only leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. She knew the answer to his proposition before he had been asked it. "I would rather die than work for scum like you."

He only chuckled before running his hands over his trousers, "I admire you for your honesty." He stood up before peering down at her and smiled evilly. Lucy wasn't sure what she was expecting, but him reeling back and backhanding her so hard she fell from her chair and nearly blacked out. "But you should learn to watch your mouth." He snarled.

Lucy blinked a couple of times, trying to regain her vision as she sat on the floor, her hand going to her tender cheek. "People keep telling me that." She thought perhaps her jaw cracked from how hard he had hit her. Lucy wondered how someone who looked like him could have so much power in a backhand to nearly cause her to pass out.

Suddenly two hands were on her and he was helping her up gently, "There, there." He placed her on the table rather than the chair, getting her napkin and dabbing her cheek where she was bleeding ever so slightly where the skin had split open. "I'm sorry, I lose my temper sometimes. And _you? _Well, you can be slightly vexing with your refusals and attitude," He almost had amusement in his voice as he spoke.

Lucy was sure her cheek was already beginning to form a bruise from where she was hit. She had never experienced that kind of pain from a mere backhand, and she had it happen to her enough times throughout her life know that that's not usually how it felt. He didn't look like he could put so much power into hitting someone, but Lucy was wrong.

"Forgive me? Please." He asked her. "I find it difficult to control myself around you,"

She said nothing, only wishing he had put her in the chair rather than on the table so she wouldn't be locked between him and the edge of the wooden surface. He was too close for her liking, and Lucy suddenly once again had a pit gnawing itself into her stomach. She wanted to be as far away from his as possible.

Reeling back from his touch, Lucy cringed as he tried to inspect the bruise on her cheek.

"There's no need to be afraid of me," He told her, looking slightly pleased by Lucy's reaction. "Even if you do choose to not work for Hydra, you can still avoid being a prisoner by fulfilling another role."

Lucy said nothing, only rose a curious eyebrow, wondering what he was getting at. The pit in her stomach only grew as he tried to wipe the blood away on her cheek again and Lucy pushed his hand away. The corners of his lips twisted up as he put her napkin back down on her seat.

He took a deep breath before stating, "I have always found you intriguing from the moment I first started reading your work. But it wasn't until that young man, your comrade, admitted his love for you that you truly captured me." She dug her nails into her palm even hard and bit her cheek simultaneously so had to draw blood. Behind her where she was sitting on the table, Lucy reached for her knife she had been using and concealed it in the folds of her dress. "I propose an arrangement. One which undoubtedly cause some raised eyebrows amongst the other higher ranking Hydra electives, but as I am the head of it, there will be no objections."

Lucy could taste blood in her mouth, it was taking everything she had to not just slam her knife into him. But Lucy had to wait for the right moment, she decided as she clutched the handle with white knuckles.

"And that proposition is?"

His lips twisted in a sinister matter. Lucy knew his next words wouldn't be good as he tucked a stray piece of hair from her updo behind her ear, his hand trailing behind to grasp the back of her neck harshly. His other hand trailed up her thigh, causing Lucy's heart to race in fear and the pit in her stomach to return, "A physical arrangement,"

Lucy wanted to vomit. Her chest rose and fell with each sporadic breath, and fear turned her blood to ice. The thought of being touched in any way by _that_ man the way Daniel and Bucky had touched her made her sick to her core.

With a shaky breath as he gripped harder on her neck and tried to push her legs open, Lucy only whispered, "Go to hell." She refused to lower her gaze despite how terrified she was.

He gripped her neck harsher to the point it caused her pain, yanking her head back and causing her to cry out. He forced his way between her legs to he was standing between them as Lucy struggled, "I had hoped you would agree so I wouldn't have to force myself on you, but since you _insist_ on being so _difficult_…" His mouth was on her neck and Lucy tried to push herself away and bring her legs up to put distance between them. His strong grasp held her tightly as she called out in fear as she felt the pain of him biting the tender flesh of her neck.

Lucy brought the knife in her hand down on him, only to have him snatch her wrist with a strength that felt as though he could snap her bone in two.

"How pathetic! Thinking a knife would do any good against me? You little fool!" He spat, sneering so close to her face Lucy could feel his breath on her skin.

"No?," Lucy licked her lips as he pulled her hair back to expose her neck to him harshly, "How about a fork?"

She stabbed him in the chest with the fork she had had in her hands only minutes before. He reeled back in pain, calling out as the metal, sharp object used specifically for holding meat was lodged into his chest, "You cunt!" Blood pooled out into his uniform but it seemed to have barely affected him. "A blood traitor whore like you is not even _worth_ the effort!" He spat in a sneer as he grabbed her by the hair and threw her down, dragging her to the door. Lucy was able to get to her feet enough to land a punch directly in his groin, which caused him to double over and call out in pain as he clutched himself.

She was lifted from the ground at that moment, a scream choked in her throat as he clutched her neck so tightly Lucy was sure he would break her in half. He lifted her two feet above the ground as she dangled and gasped in pain for any type of air. He was inhumanly strong in a way Lucy had never experienced and felt her vision go black in a matter of seconds. She clutched at his wrist, trying to break his hold but every second he choked her Lucy began to feel herself fade away.

It wasn't until he cast on her ground harshly that she was finally able to gasp for air. She knew she would have a bruise around her throat the next day.

"I would like to say now that you will die amongst the others, but I think not. Your nobleness of protecting your little friend and your tenacity are qualities I have been looking for. So, I have decided that you will not die." He then grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, growling as she remained on the ground. "You will be subject to something far, far worse."

Yanking her arm so hard it almost felt as though it was dislocated he pulled her to her feet. His iron-like grip reminded locked on, pulling her along with him as he burst through the door.

The guards were at alert, following them as they marched through the various tunnels. Lucy could practically see Schmidt fuming, clearly angered by the fork to the chest. Lucy didn't know how it wasn't possible that it had barely slowed him down. Besides the initial shock that she had stabbed him, he hardly seemed like it affected him. She had known it wouldn't have been enough to kill him, but she had at least thought it would have stung more than it did.

The overlining pain in her ribs she still had from falling from the waterfall was still there. And not to mention the choking of her throat and everything else that was wrong caused her pain with every brutal step she was forced to take.

Schmidt practically threw her into a room, where Dr. Zola was looking over an experiment with large goggles on. He looked up in surprise with his eyebrows cocked.

"Here's the next subject, Zola. Do what you will with the little bitch." He hissed before two guards apprehended her and under Zola's command forced her into a machine. Lucy looks around panicked and tried to fight back, scared of the unknown.

It wasn't until she was hooked up and Zola was cackling madly at her that Lucy realized how much trouble she had gotten herself into.

And it was then that the screaming began.

* * *

Italy, Azanno, 1943

Drowning himself in assignments and missions was how Bucky coped. If he was too busy and too preoccupied to do anything, it meant he was too busy to think of Lucy.

Amidst the firing and fighting, the bombshells dropping on him and showering him with a rain of dirt and blood, Bucky was able to get her off his mind rather easily.

It was the quiet moments that were the worst. The attempts to get a few hours of sleep while held up in a foxhole, clutching his gun to his chest that were unbearable. Bucky almost prayed for more action, just so he could forget for a few moments what had happened.

Dum Dum liked to make sure he was never alone. There was always someone with him, whether it be Simon Pym, or Gabe Jones, or himself, Dugan knew Bucky worked better when there were others he had to think of.

Obviously, there weren't always moments he was surrounded by people. When he was on watch he was always the loneliest, and Bucky found his thoughts were always enough to drive him wild. He read Lucy's articles within hours of receiving them, picturing her words in her voice. Some moments made him smile, recognizing her sassy tone even through typed letters on a page.

Other moments when he finally closed the book and was left in the silence made him cry. He hated thinking of her clutching onto his hand, her grip going limp as she gave up.

Bucky tried to think of anything but those moments. Of how she looked in the red gown she had stolen as they danced. Of her breath rising and falling in her sleep. Of her tiny smirk as she teased him. Anything was better than thinking of her in their final moments.

He found himself looking at the picture that Charles gave him often. He didn't want to become like Whitney and forget the little things of her expression and personality he loved so much. The thought of one day not remembering how she tucked her hair behind her ear or blew it out of her face drove him crazy. He wanted to even remember how she used to pinch the bridge of her nose when she was frustrated at him. Or how she used to clutch her necklace and chew on her bottom lip when she was nervous.

The more he thought of her, the more he missed her. So much that it pained him, and he would do anything to no longer feel that way.

So he faked it. He put on a smiling face as he even lost in poker, sending a few bucks and a carton of cigarettes into Simon Pym's hand. He smiled even when Dugan shared a joke that wasn't all that funny. He tried to smile when Whitney spoke of the whore in the town they just passed her bedded, but even Bucky wasn't that good at faking.

He tried to be at the front as much as possible with the remainder of the 107th. Especially now that their mission was over and they were back from their 'vacation', as Colonel Phillips described it, although it was far from.

It was how he ended up in the night, cornered in a pit with some of his men. It wasn't particularly eventful, only a few shots going off now and then. Everyone was tired, but it wasn't so bad that they couldn't crack jokes once in a while.

And for once Bucky found himself genuinely smiling while surrounded by his friends.

"And wait— you did _what_?!" Pym demanded in a laugh as he looked over at Dugan with a large smile.

"I told you! I wet myself in front of her." He laughed harder, his Boston accent getting thicker as they all began to get more worn out.

"I've gotten a couple of dames in some odd ways," Bucky shook his head, remembering a red-haired girl he called Dot, who's senile grandmother he had to take care of for weeks before she agreed to finally let him take her on a date. "But I can say in confidence I never got so piss drunk that I wet myself and made a lady take care of me."

"I'm not kidding either!" Dugan laughed, "I mean, I had drunk myself stupid. But I kicked her scrawny date's ass in a drink-off, and then she took care of me for the rest of the night. She took me home, put me in bed, got me a glass of water and everything. And I must have been one charming son of a bitch for her to leave her telephone number on a small piece of paper by my bedside table."

"Seeing the real you over the piss-covered, loud, drunken you? That must be true love." Gabe Jones teased while looking back at Dugan from where he was laying on his stomach in the dirt, looking out over the dugout for the rest of them.

Dugan shrugged, "And that's when I knew! We've been together ever since. And my God, that woman is straight from heaven. The things she can do in the kitchen… Let me tell ya'! I'm gonna get down on one knee the moment I get home."

"As long as she's good in the sack, that's all that matters." Whitney interjected, causing Bucky to roll his eyes, "You can't give yourself away to a lady for the rest of your life if all she does is lay on her back and make you do all the work."

"I've got no complaints in that department." Dugan chuckled crassly as he lit his cigar. The smell of it drifted to Bucky's nose and he suddenly wished he hadn't lost his pack of cigarettes to Pym in their last poker game.

"Speaking of!" Whitney clutched Pym harshly on the shoulders in a friendly way, "We still need to find you a lady!"

"I erm…" Pym swallowed nervously, "I think I'm alright. I'm holding out for someone special."

"Pym, how old are you?" Bucky demanded, looking at him skeptically and wondering how a young man would actually volunteer to still be a virgin. Well, any young man that didn't have the unyielding moral code of Steve Rogers, at least.

"Uhh," He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Seventeen. Unless anyone important asks! In which case, I'm twenty."

"Seventeen?!" Dugan demanded with a laugh, "Son, when I was your age I had long forgone my virginity. It's time for you to kiss it good-bye!"

"You don't want to die a virgin like Sarg, do you?" Whitney teased Bucky as he looked at Simon.

"Hey!" Bucky shot back with a laugh, "1933. I was Sixteen. Thanksgiving dinner at family friends. Dianna Dean. She let me touch her breast the summer before and we had fooled around a couple of times before that. We were left alone for ten minutes in her room…Only took me two." He laughed, poking a joke at himself.

"Two? That's about a whole minute and a half longer you lasted longer than with—," Jones stopped himself from teasing too much further. Bucky's throat tightened as he realized he was about to say Lucy's name. His smile fell as he thought of her and Jones knew he had made a critical error and he looked at Bucky with a sorry expression.

Surprisingly it was Whitney who said something next, "Ahh, c'mon! Give the man some credit! It was longer than two minutes that time." He defended him, looking over at Bucky skeptically and picking up on his reaction. "Five minutes max, though," He added, making Bucky snort in a half-chuckle.

"Either way," Bucky cleared his throat, a lump forming in it as he thought of her longer, "Pym, believe me when I say you don't wanna die a virgin." He was trying to do anything he could to get his mind off of her.

"But waiting for the right dame—," The young man began, Dugan cutting him off loudly.

"Is bullshit! Believe me! Plus, why would you want to do it with the right gal the first time? You'll just embarrass yourself! And when you ask her how it was she'll say, 'Oh… umm. _Fine_?'" He mimicked in a high pitch voice mockingly, "And then she'll never talk to you again!"

"Gee, it's that bad?" He asked with a scared expression, clearly rethinking every choice he ever made.

"Maybe for these green ones." Whitney pointed at the rest of them with a raised eyebrow, "Not me. She called it 'earth-scattering'."

"You're so full of shit, Whitney!" Bucky called out, smirking. "Your first time went the same as all of ours." Bucky could say there that wasn't much of a fond memory of him losing his virginity with poor Dianna. It was before he had been experienced, and before he had been taught things by certain women and before he learned how to please them. It was nothing like how it was with Lucy.

With Lucy it was desperate, hands clutching one another. Their salty, sweaty, skin colliding against each other. Her mouth of his, gasping his name in pleasure. Their hips collided so hard he was sure she would have bruises the next day. She took him in further than he thought was possible, clutching at him and taking him for all he was worth. It was like she was made for him, in every single way possible.

Bucky's pleasant thoughts of her were interpreted by Whitney "Maybe so! But I ain't gonna admit that! I'll take it to my grave that it was an 'earth-shattering' experience."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night," Dugan rolled his eyes with a smirk and patted his shoulder, "But listen, Pym. The secret to good lovemaking is making it all about the woman." Dugan attempted to educate him.

"What?" Whitney asked with a frown, "No! The secret to good lovemaking is to have her focus all on you!"

Bucky rose his eyebrows and couldn't help but smirk as he cracked a wise-one, "Yeah, there's no way that poor gal called her experience with you 'earth-shattering' with an attitude like that."

"Don't listen to that idiot. Whatever you do." Dugan told Pym, warning him of Whitney's _wisdom_.

"Why would I wanna please a dame when she could please me instead?" Whitney questioned, "It's the lady's job to please the man, innit?"

"Not in the bedroom It's not," Jones laughed, "The secret to a good relationship is to do whatever the hell she wants in the bedroom. I was always told there was no room behind closed doors for selfish lovers."

"How do you make it about her, though?" Simon asked with a frown, a little confused. His inexperience was showing through his questions.

"You keep your head between her thighs until you can't breathe," Bucky interjected. He knew it was taboo to talk of such a thing as to pleasing a lady in that way, but he didn't mind. He cocked an eyebrow smugly, "Or until _she_ can't breathe."

Simon cringed at the inappropriate conversation, "It sounds gross."

Dugan let out a breathy chuckle, "Only if you're doing it right!"

"Don't worry, Pym!" Gabe Jones assured him by gently grabbing his shoulder, "We'll get you all trained up and ready. You know where to stick it, right?"

"Yes! I know where to stick it!" He shoved him off with a troublesome smile, a light blush on his face.

"Christ, seventeen." Bucky shook his head as he thought of how young he was, "Why would you want to join the army a year early?"

"My brothers are both fighting, figured I should too." He said with a shrug, looking a little ashamed. Bucky thought of how there were men like Steve and Simon trying to get into the army and lying, willing to fight, and he had to be drafted.

Of course, he never told anyone that he was called for the draft. He told everyone he signed up, but the truth was he was scared. And he had good reason to be, given all that had happened so far.

"Moron," Dugan only rolled his eyes with a light snort. He couldn't believe people were actually signing up to die. After all, he was draft too.

"Hey! I had to do what was right!" Simon interjected, defending himself with a small smile.

"And are you happy you did?" The Boston native asked again as he took another puff of his cigar.

"Well," Pym looked down at how he clutched his rifle, and at his soggy boots which we causing his feet to hurt from how wet they were. He looked around at the men he was with and saw their miserable, tired, dirty faces. "Not particularly."

"There ya go! See! War isn't a game." Dugan said with a shake of his head but then realized he was being a little harsh on the boy, "But regardless, you're here. And at least we have someone to poke fun of."

"And take all your money in poker!" Simon said with a wide smile, still reveling in his newly acquired wins.

"Watch yourself! It's too soon to be gloating! Plus, how the hell did you get so good at playing cards at Seventeen?"

"I was always good at math. My brothers taught me. One's an engineer." He only said with a shrug, looking proud at himself.

"Lies!" Bucky pointed with an accusing tone, "He's hiding cards up sleeves! No one is that lucky at poker at Seventeen." He suspected, a slight chuckle echoing. He found it easier to distract himself while doing things like this. It made the whole ordeal of losing Lucy a little more bearable.

For a moment Bucky's face fell as he once again dwelt on the memory of her. He could hear the men laughing behind him about something else, but Bucky looked out past the top of the hole they were dug into. It was eerily silent for a few moments, besides the chuckling behind him.

No distant shells were falling and no lone shots going off. Only silence except for a slight mechanical sound. Frowning, Bucky looked over the top more only for his eyes to grow wide as something large, blue, and unnatural fell towards them.

"Holy shit!" Was all he yelled before grabbing Pym and forcing him to the ground, trying to call out _get down _but nothing coming out as the explosion went off in front of them.

"What in hell's name was _that_?!" Whitney demanded as they were showered with earth and dirt. The blue flash wasn't something Bucky was imagining, and all that was left behind was the flames of its aftermath, practically singeing off Dugan's mustache.

Another one went off, causing them to fall to the ground. Whitney began firing at those who began shooting at them. One more flash of blue was seen, practically making the earth shake as it made impact, this time closer than the other two.

"We need to get back! We're too close to their firing!" Bucky yelled over people's panicked yells from other fox holes. He realized that they were in their range and they couldn't fight whatever this new weapon was. Was it another tank? There was no way they could take on a Tiger with how little ammunition they had. He could hear an automatic rotary cannon going off behind them, adding to their boys' efforts to fight back at whatever was firing at them.

"C'mon!" Bucky grabbed Pym to his feet, who was still a little shaken up. They were too close, and at this rate with the new weapon the Germans were testing out, they wouldn't last long. The man stumbled as they all jumped out of the hole they were in, running to one further away and hoping they were out of range.

The fire was everywhere, it's eerie yellow cutting into the darkness of the night. Bucky could hear screaming behind him, but he didn't know if it was his men's or there's.

Jumping into another pit, Dugan followed, sliding on the dirt. Gabe had a sheer line of sweat on his forehead, fear in his eyes.

Gunshots went off tenfold. More sporadic than before and the screaming increased. Bucky couldn't even figure out what direction it was all coming from as flames erupted from various positions. The blasts seemed to echo relentlessly in his ears.

Dugan tried to yell over the sound of the blasts, "There have to be at least five more companies out there!" He didn't look as scared as Gilbert Whitney or Simon Pym. Instead, he looked pissed, trying to brush some dirt off his bowler cap.

Bucky yelled something about needing more cover, his ears ringing through the blast that went off close to his head. He could feel the ground vibrating under him from the ongoing attack of shells hitting the ground.

He was looking all over from a damn tank. He knew there had to be one. There was nothing else that could possibly cause all that damage and reduce their numbers so drastically.

Bucky heard screaming as a man on fire raced around madly behind them. His screams were so loud that Bucky shut his eyes to block everything out. It wasn't until the echo of a pistol going off that the screaming finally ended.

Yelling something again for more support, Bucky knew if they were going to last they were going to need more cover. Anything would have helped. Air support, more troops, a goddamn monkey with a gun would have been better than nothing.

Bucky looked over in horror as Gabe Jones held up the radio transmitter he had been in charge of. There was smoke coming off of it at, holes in its center were it had gotten hit and Jones would have too if it weren't in the way, "That might be though!" The man looked down at it with a tight expression as he realized help wasn't coming.

Dugan's wide eyes opened as he aimed his gun at someone approaching over their foxhole, "Bucky, behind you!" He called out.

All three of them lined up against the edge of the pit and began firing at whatever they could see wasn't a friendly. The heat of another explosion licked Bucky's face, the brightness of the yellow flames dancing in the night. He had to squint to look past it, hoping he could see anything that looked as though it would try to shoot him back.

As Bucky yelled his voice was hoarse. "Here they come!" Over the hill of where they were first positioned, Bucky saw several Germans approaching, fearless from whatever it was behind them that was giving them so much firepower.

Dugan's hat was blown off, causing him to huff in annoyance, especially when he saw the scene in front of them, "I hate these guys!" He complained as he saw how bold they were, marching towards them.

Bucky looked through his scope as he fired onto the dark figures. Dugan and Jones and Whitney had joined him, their shots echoing his own. Bucky could feel the joint of his rifle on his shoulder every time he shot one off, knowing he would be sore if he survived the next day.

No matter how many they kept taking down, more just kept coming. One replaced the other, and Bucky felt sweat trickle down his forehead under his helmet and drip down the side of his face as he continued gazing through the scope of his gun.

As he looked at one of his targets, he noticed the blue light again. The man he had his sights on had vanished completely, the only trace of him begin a light, floating blue dust.

Bucky's mouth opened in shock, and before he could say anything he returned himself back to the scope of his gun, his other eye closed as he could focus his stare to make sure he wasn't seeing anything.

The following assault was unlike he had ever seen. In his worst dreams, he never thought he would see men getting taken down so rapidly, without even a single trace they had been there at all in the first place.

The blue blasts sounded different than a Tiger tank. Clearly, it was unlike any weapon they had ever come across. The only question was, did they knew they were firing at themselves? It couldn't have been the Allies who were firing off like that, could it? Were they introducing a new weapon Bucky didn't know about?

"Get down!" Gabe Jones screamed as more bodies were illuminated with blue light, disappearing entirely. It was like a shooting star, an angel of death, an all-consuming power that evaporated anything in its wake. He looked on awe-struck from what was before him, still frowning as he tried to figure out if it was one of their own. God, he hoped so. But it was much too sinister to hope it could be theirs. Something about it was inherently evil, a shadow in the night overcoming anything in its way and swallowing it whole.

At that point, Bucky knew it wasn't just him seeing things. The others had seen it too, and their mouths were agape from the shock. The firing had almost stopped completely on both ends as the bodies had vanished, and Bucky began to stand up, hoping to get a better look at what in the hell could have caused such mayhem.

"What the hell was _that_?" Whitney demanded as he wiped some sweat off his brow with his uniform sleeve. Bucky stood up with Dugan and Jones flanking him, their guns still raised despite the enemy threat becoming eliminated.

He could hardly believe his eyes, as Bucky looked down with a frown to see the pebbles and dirt he was standing on began to rumble and move with the vibrations the machine approaching them was causing. He could feel fear building in his chest from the unknown, wondering when the hell they developed technology such as this.

When the tank emerged over the hills, Dugan could only say dumbstruck, "Well that looks…new?"

It was unlike Bucky had ever seen, larger than any of the Tiger tanks, and far more intimidating than he had previously seen. His brow creased as he looked at a little longer, staring at it and wondering if it would turn its aim to them next.

It took only seconds for its cannon to shift its attention over to them, where on instinct, Bucky could only yell "_Down_!" As the earth around him seemed to go up under the impact of the shot.

Smoke, dirt, fire, and darkness, covered them and Bucky could hardly hear the screams of the unknown with his ringing ears.

He looked around him and saw the tank slowly approaching and knew at that moment it was the end.

* * *

**This entire chapter was so intense! And unfortunately, the next couple of ones will also be like this one. But there's some good stuff in store for sure! I'm so excited for the next couple of chapters! Hopefully, this one was alright! I haven't been too big of a fan of the last few I've written, but what can ya do? Either way, I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-A**

**Review, Follow, and Favourite for more frequent updates!**


	36. Chapter 36

**So, I was not by any means planning in updating today. But then this morning I couldn't sleep so I woke up and just wrote and OH MY GOSH. This chapter. Let me just say it tugged at my heartstrings.**

**I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Trigger Warning: Torture.**

* * *

Chapter XXXVI

When Lucy could finally take no more she was thrown into a cell. Her legs, unable to work, and her ribs still agonizing kept her from walking. She had to be dragged from Dr. Zola's laboratory, one of her shoes falling as she was carried by two guards. Her arms over both their shoulders, her legs were limp behind her and she was worried she wouldn't be able to stand if it came to it.

Round the clock torture, as one can imagine, took a toll on one's physical and mental well being.

It had been four days of unrelenting pain, agony, and suffering. From have tiny gel pads hooked up to her from a machine, sending electric currents through her body, to having her head forced into icy water until she couldn't breathe, Lucy had to admit Hydra knew how to make a person wish they were dead.

The countless blood, retina, urine, and other tests were just as frustrating, although they didn't hurt. A needle pricks were aggravating, but nothing compared to the pain Lucy felt as a Hydra soldier was instructed to break one her fingers for every cuss world she screamed at Zola. She had gotten to three so far, and figured she best hold her tongue to avoid any more unnecessary pain.

The guards tossed her into the lonesome cell, her legs collapsing under her body weight and she called out in pain. They laughed cruelly and locked the door behind her, several people in the cell beside her looking over at her with pity.

"Lucy!" A surprised voice called out. Lucy's heart pounded and she shot up as she heard the voice, thinking she must have been in a dream. She turned around, looking at all the faces of the other poor, captured, souls to find one in particular.

The crowd made way for a small body, despite their crampedness while Lucy had a cell of her own.

"Oh thank God!" The voice called out and Lucy could only sob in relief.

The little blonde girl ran forward, collapsing on her knees in front of the cell and reached for Lucy, sticking her hand through. Lucy struggled to make her way over to Hilda, clutching her hand tightly as soon as she could reach.

"I thought you were dead!" The young girl cried, her tears streaking her dirty face. They fell down her cheeks, her happiness apparent from her large smile.

"I'm fine!" Lucy promised her, despite the fact she very obviously wasn't. "I'm just so glad to see you." She said and peppered kisses to her dirty hands, causing Hilda to laugh. "I was so worried."

"You were worried about me? I was worried about _you_!" The girl laughed through her tears, trying to wipe them away with the hand that wasn't holding Lucy's with an iron-like grip, clearly afraid to lose her again. Lucy was only glad she wasn't grasping the hand with all of her broken fingers. "What did they do to you?" Hilda gasped in horror as she took in Lucy's mangled appearance.

Her hair was falling out of the up-do she had done several days ago. Sweat stains and blood covered her dress, several threads of it also becoming unraveled. Lucy's face was filthy, the remnants of black eye makeup trailing down her cheeks. Her knees were twisted in an awkward position, her stockings torn in several areas and showing her dirty, grime-covered skin. She only had one shoe on, and she was shivering in the cold of the cell where there was no heat in the middle of winter.

Hilda passed over a scarf she had been wearing and a light cardigan that someone had given up. As Lucy put them on, she could only roll her eyes and grimace in pain as she attempted to get warmer, "Lots of things. Never a dull moment with these bastards." Lucy settled her back against the bars of the cell, still holding on to Hilda as she turned away also, their arms linked, not bearing being separate from one another again. "Have you been hurt?" Lucy asked her, her voice in her throat.

Hilda shook her head and then shrugged, "Well, one man hit me when I made a face at him behind his back. But that's about it. They've been making us work. Some of the other girls and I have small hands, and so they want us putting these tiny little additions into machines. My fingers hurt but beyond that, it's not too bad." Hilda promised her.

Lucy's stomach sunk as she asked her slowly, "And that man who looked at you before we got on the train? Have you seen him?"

Hilda shook her head, "No. And the other guards barely look at us at all. They think we're filthy and dirty."

"You're not filthy; they're filthy," Lucy promised her. She didn't want any of her self worth to go away just because they were being reduced to inhumane conditions.

Hilda only let out a breathy chuckle, "I know." She noticed how Lucy was looking at her fingers, and she gasped as she saw how they were black and blue, "Oh, you poor thing! Let me see them!"

Lucy passed her hand through the bars, and Hilda looked at them quizzically. "They're not broken!" She said happily, "Just dislocated. I can fix them if you'd like? But it will be painful."

Lucy remembered what it felt like to have her fingers popped out and she cringed. She bit her lip for a second, wondering if she could willingly subject herself to more pain. Lucy could only nod as she closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip to try to manage the hurt she knew was coming.

Hilda began counting to three but snapped them back into place on two. Lucy squealed in surprise and let out a yelp of pain, only for it to be temporary as her fingers felt normal again. She rolled her wrist around and looked at her fingers, flexing them when she noticed how much better they felt.

"Thank you," Lucy said with a smile, Hilda telling her it wasn't any problem at all.

For a while afterward, they just sat and talked. Hilda had no idea they were even in Austria, and she mentioned how everyday Hydra picked someone else of their group to be taken, and then never came back. So far, Lucy has been the only one.

Lucy paled as having heard that, frowning deeply as she realized she had never seen any other prisoners in the same room as her also being tested on and tortured.

"I miss my mother." Hilda finally admitted as she tucked her knees under her chin, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked so small and childlike that Lucy wanted to put her arms around her and give her a hug to comfort her. "I'm so scared."

"Me too," Lucy admitted shakily.

"But you're not scared of anything," Hilda asked in surprise, her eyebrows raising.

Lucy let out a snort and then said quietly, "I've been scared my whole life."

"But," Hilda licked her lips and frowned deeply, "You seem so fearless."

Lucy smiled softly, trying to hide the fact that even at that moment too, she was scared. "I'm good at pretending. I always have been. I had lots of practice when I was younger and I had to put on a brave face in front of my father, even though I was always terrified."

Hilda only frowned deeper but continued listening to Lucy. Lucy took another shaky breath when she continued, her voice cracking, "I don't think I've ever been as terrified as I am now though. I'm scared of what's going to happen to me. I'm scared of you dying here and never getting back home. I'm scared we won't win the war and all there will ever be is evil. And I'm scared my team didn't make it back to base… I'm scared I'm never going to see the man I love again." Lucy swallowed thickly as she thought of Bucky, "That we'll never have a family, and grow old together. I'm scared something happened to him. And he thinks I'm dead, so…" With the sleeve of her dress, Lucy wiped away her runny nose. Tears were welling in her eyes but she refused to cry.

"We'll get you back." Hilda nodded in determination. "We'll get out. You'll see him again. And you'll have a happy life with chubby little babies and you'll live so long together I'm sure when one of you becomes senile you'll be happy to get rid of 'em." She continued on "And one day I'm going to go back home and become a doctor."

Lucy turned to Hilda with a smile, "I thought you wanted to be a healer like your mother?"

Hilda shrugged, a smirk on her mouth, "Healing is a good alternative to have when you don't have a doctor available. I want to help people more than my mother could. And if you can go to school for so long, why can't I?"

Lucy smiled wider as she saw the determined young girl. She rubbed her hands over the silk of her dress, before licking her lips and saying, "Well, Doctor. Looks like we have to come up with a plan to get out of here."

Hilda smiled in agreement, nodding before looking back at the guards making their rounds, looking frightful and intimidating with their large statures and bigger guns. "It'll be impossible." She admitted as her facial expression fell. "At this rate, the only way we'll get out of here is if some big, strong man with superhuman strength shows up and breaks us out."

"Please," Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes, "That'll never happen. We can only count on ourselves."

"A girl can dream." Hilda said with a sigh, "I wish that would happen. And that he would be handsome too."

"How about instead of relying on a man, we just rely on our brains? It seems more realistic." Lucy had seen a group of English soldiers held as a prisoner while walking back. She thought if there were enough of them to mutiny and cause a revolt, the soldiers could get their hands on some weapons they might actually have a chance. But they would have to be organized. And Lucy knew she likely wouldn't be here for long, knowing she would soon be tortured again. "Hilda, you're going to have to do this on your own."

"I don't think I can." She said with a small voice, suddenly becoming timid once more. The thought of Lucy not being there to hold her hand caused her worry.

"You can." Lucy said firmly, grasping her in between the bars once more, "I know you can." She had never been so sure of anything. She had no other choice, knowing it was also the only option they possibly had of getting out alive.

* * *

Of all the things Bucky hoped to accomplish in his time in the army, being a POW was not what he had envisioned.

They had surrender quickly to what Bucky soon realized was Hydra. The quick hope they had that the Germans had been turning on each other was abolished the moment when the guns had focused on them.

From then on out it was… unpleasant, to say the least. But Bucky was too angry to focus on anything. He was angry that they had killed every tenth member of his infantry. He was angry that he was one of the ones to survive. Especially when Simon Pym was standing next to him and had a bullet put in his head, the blood splattering on Bucky's cheek.

He was angry that he lost Lucy, and that he failed her. He was angry at Hydra, and their fucked up mutiny, and for capturing them when really they all should have been in the same position as Simon.

He was mad that of all the people he could be stuck in a cell with, he was with Gilbert Whitney. Who, on very rare occasions, knew when to shut up. Bucky had been punched, kicked, and knocked to the ground too many times because of the Southerner's fiery temper and hot head. The only peace he had was when finally Whitney was taken away to solitary.

He couldn't believe he was in this mess, in a small, cramped cell in Austra in some type of facility, forced to do hard labour.

He had figured the march over to Austria had been bad, with having to walk through half mud and half snowfalls, his feet soaking into it until they ached from being permanently damp.

They had to huddle together at night to stay warm as the Hydra soldiers laughed at their newly acquired prisoners. Bucky wondered why they didn't just kill them, and why they were wasting the efforts of keeping them alive.

It wasn't until they got to the weapons facility that he realized why. They needed labourers to do the heavy lifting. And who was more expendable than the Allied troops they just captured?

The march over had been a walk in the park compared to what awaited them. They had been stripped and been forced to take a cold shower together. And humiliating as it was, Bucky was just thankful to be clean after tripping and falling in mud for weeks.

He was thankfully able to get his own uniform back, checking to make sure his picture of Lucy was still in his pocket. A guard saw and began yelling at him to drop what was in his hand but Bucky tucked the picture in his breast pocket and pretended not to know what the guard was saying.

A swift whack across the back of the head with a billy club that sent Bucky to the floor, groaning in pain. Another one across his shoulders and one more after that nearly had him seeing stars. Clearly, these guys weren't messing around.

Bucky touched the back of his head and pulled away to see a coat of blood on his hand. He struggled to stand up, feeling dizzy as a hand tried to pull him up, despite nearly falling back down again.

A French voice began murmuring quickly to Bucky, which only made him frown and try to focus on what the person was saying as he saw double of him.

"I'm American, pal." He patted the man's shoulder, and nearly fell down again.

"I said that the guard was a bastard." The man said in a thick accent as he laughed.

"Finally something the French and I can see eye to eye on." Bucky chuckled as he still struggled to stand as the man held him up.

"Jacques Dernier, French resistance." He shook Bucky's hand, as he continued to help him stand. As Bucky's vision began to come back to him, he began to take in the sight of the man. He was tall, with a mustache, and startling blue eyes. Bucky had met few Frenchmen in his time in the army, but he was sure this man was the _most_ French one could be. He was practically a walking stereotype and Bucky couldn't help but chuckle.

"James Barnes, 107th." He nearly fell again and Jacques kept a firm grip on him.

"You uhh, look like you might need to see a doctor." He called something in French, and a man with a Red Cross on his uniform came forward.

"Gabriel Debois, he's a doctor," Jacques spoke.

"Jesus, did Hydra damn near capture the entire resistance?" Bucky wondered and looked around him to see how many French he was actually surrounded with.

"Ohhh, no, _no_! No!" Jacques shook his head vigorously, "No. He's French-Canadian. We are not the same."

Gabriel approached, overhearing their conversation after having been called. "Right, what he said. We're much better looking." The man said with a toothy grin.

"And you speak a language of swine." Jacque snapped back, offended.

"We speak the same language!" The man exclaimed, scandalized how he could say such a thing.

"A poor, butchered, bastardized version of it! It turns the language of love into just _meh_! It is a disgrace."

"Fellas, fellas!" Bucky said and shut his eyes as their bickering, his head pounding, "Can we keep it down? Jesus, I feel like I was just run over."

"Right, let's take a look at you." Dr. Dobois said seriously and then held a finger in front of Bucky's face and made him follow it with his eye, "I'd say you're definitely concussed."

Bucky nodded, figuring that made sense as he coughed into his sleeve. The doctor frowned, "How long have you had that cough, son?"

Buck couldn't remember how long, exactly. His brow furrowed as he thought of it, thinking deeply of when and how he could have gotten it. He figured he started right after he had tried to save Lucy. The chill from the waterfall mist had soaked into his bones and he had been coughing pretty bad ever since. "On and off for a few weeks."

The man only nodded, looking grim, "From the sound of it, it could be pneumonia." Bucky's face drained as he thought of it. He knew to be diagnosed and have something as severe in the dead of winter as a POW would likely be a death sentence.

He just could not catch a break, could he? Dead friends, dead girlfriend, and now a POW who had a concussion and pneumonia? Bucky figured he must have made the Big Guy pretty angry at some point to deserve a ride like this.

The doctor patted him on the back sympathetically, "Sorry. Just uhhh, try to take it easy if you can. Drink water if we have any. Just try not to anger them anymore if you can help it." He said with a weary look to bleeding at the back of Bucky's head.

Jacques came forward with his hands in his pockets, "In France, we have a saying about your situation." He tried to turn the conversation into a more light-hearted manner.

"Which is?" Bucky looked up with a raised eyebrow, not missing how the man's lips unturned on the corner in an amused fashion.

"'Tu as de la chance merdique'. It means your luck is shit." He said with a smirk, accent still thick and making Bucky chuckle.

With a sigh, he could only nod as he looked back at the same guards who had begun hitting him, still giving him a glare that could rival Hades' "I think you might be right about that."

* * *

It had been close to three weeks of grueling work. The cold got worse, making Bucky sicker. Some days he could barely stand up, hacking up phlegm and mucus to the point he could barely breathe. Dugan was worried, and each time Bucky worked up a sweat from just being forced to stand for hours at a time, the look of concern grew in his eyes.

He tried everything he could to get better, but without medicine, there wasn't much that could be done. And not to mention, there were very few moments of peace as a prisoner of war in an enemy weapons facility.

When Bucky wasn't being beaten or forced to work on an assembly line, he was placed in a cell with other Allied soldiers. Hydra had hoped that they would tear each other apart, but it really wasn't that bad. Apart from the arguing and bickering, there was no division between them beyond a few skirmishes which were finally stopped once the guards watching had their fun.

Once they realized the guards were egging them on so they could cast bets on the fights, out of spite most cell mates tried to get along. But the arguing was still unbearable some of the time, and Bucky found himself angered often when it woke him up from his much-needed sleep.

There were some interesting blokes he had been paired with though, at least he could say that much. And when they weren't in assembly lines working on pieces of machinery, they made some decent company and half-alright card players.

But still, the experience was hell, and Bucky found the days were beginning to blur together. He didn't even know if Christmas had come and gone at that point, or what month they were in.

It wasn't until one day while working, Bucky had a coughing fit and doubled over, his lungs burning in pain.

"Sarg, you alright?" Gabe Jones looked at him in worry, his eyes flashing to the guards whose attention was now on Bucky.

An Englishman of the royal parachute brigade who was also forced to share a cell with Bucky quickly hissed under his breath, "Stand up, mate. The Krauts are looking." James Falsworth said cautiously, his nervous eyes shifting to the sinister-looking men who were walking over.

Bucky nodded, his face red from barely being able to breathe. He leaned as much as he could on the manufacturing table, struggling to stand as tried to do his best to continue working. Bucky could hear himself wheezing with every struggling breath he took in, feeling as though he would fall down if he had to stand much longer.

The guards, looking bored and needing someone to pick on, made their way to Bucky. He could only roll his eyes, muttering 'great' under his breath as he realized what was about to happen.

The guard took Bucky's chart at his workstation and looked at it in mock surprise, "Prisoner 56898, why haven't you met today's quota?" The guard asked with a raised eyebrow in a thick accent.

"Well, here I thought I was. But I guess not. I never learned how to count good," Bucky answered sarcastically, not feeling up to complying with them only to end up getting a beating anyway.

"Well, perhaps we could teach you?" The man said with a sick smile, "Every wound we inflict on you we will have you count out loud. How does that sound? Do you think you'll learn how to count then?"

As Bucky was about to reply with something snarky, Dugan cut him off quickly, knowing that whatever Bucky was going say would likely have him ending up on the ground and too weak to get up.

"To be fair, the man is barely standing." Dugan defended him, looking at Bucky concerned. "Maybe you fine fellas could cut him some slack?"

The guards laughed, repeating what Dum Dum said in German and only chuckled more at his request. One hit Dugan hard in the face with the butt of his gun, causing him to fall to the floor and blood to burst from his nose. He barely made any noise of discomfort, though.

Bucky cringed as he saw the blood pouring out of Dugan's obviously broken nose but the man said nothing and only stood up. He sniffed and wrinkled his nose, saying something of how it tickled and Bucky couldn't help but snort.

"You are sick," One of the guards observed, looking back at Bucky skeptically and noticed how he swayed a little like he had been drinking. But really it was just the fact he was trying his hardest to keep from falling down.

"Boy, you guys really are sharp. No wonder why you're so close to winning the war." He replied again, although he knew it best to keep his mouth shut from such comments.

One of the guards stepped closer and with a sinister grin, "I suppose you would like to see a doctor?"

"I mean," Bucky shrugged and then looked down, "If you have one that would actually help I wouldn't be opposed. But if it's one of those ones who says he's a 'doctor' but really only tortures people, I may have to pass on that offer as attractive as it sounds."

"Of course he will help!" The guard called out and looked at his comrade, smiling as though they shared a private joke, "He would like to see the doctor."

"We should take him then." The other one replied and then punched Bucky in the gut, almost causing him to fall over. He struggled to stand again, but was yanked up as the guards began to drag him, to what Bucky could only assume was the 'doctor'.

"Y'know, actually fellas, I'm feeling much better now! I don't think I have to go see a doctor." Bucky laughed nervously as he was being pulled out of the manufacturing hall. He could feel his cellmates eyes drilling holes in his back, not knowing if whether or not they would ever see him again.

The guards conversed in German, laughing about something Bucky couldn't understand. Eventually, they gave up trying to carry him and he walked on his own, knowing he was likely willing to go to his death. But at that point, he didn't care anymore.

They walked past the cells again, going further into the back than Bucky had ever previously been. He noticed how the POWs turned from soldiers into regular citizens and non-combatants. A sinking feeling welled in his stomach and he wanted to be sick. Knowing there were people who were completely innocent and suffering didn't sit well with him.

The cells were damp and dirty. The smell of body odor hit him, evidence of no one being able to wash for a while. Dim lights hung ahead, trying to make the place look more dismal and decrepit. The white lights flickered, giving everything an ominous glow.

They passed hallway after hallway but continued walking straight. Despite trying to figure out where he was, he knew it was hopeless. He had never been past the cells, only ever being permitted to go to the manufacturing hall and the showers. He wondered exactly where he was being taken and what _doctor _he would be taken to see. He couldn't imagine anything good could happen to him.

Bucky looked around at the dirty faces and all the suffering and couldn't believe what was evil was going on. He heard children crying and the old coughing, and Bucky suddenly realized his situation wasn't as bad as he had previously thought.

Those people weren't being used for labour, and obviously were for other purposes. It meant they didn't need them to stay strong as they did with the captured soldiers. By the looks of it, they were on reduced rations, and after Bucky had mouthed off to one too many guards, he knew what a struggle living off reduced rations actually was.

He saw a young blonde girl crying about something in one of the cages and his heart nearly broke. No one should ever have been treated that way, and as he heard a commotion in front he was happy finally someone was giving Hydra a piece of their mind.

He could hear swearing in German, an angry voice loud and obviously irate. The guards yelled back until a pained yell was heard and finally the noise stopped.

He continued on in silence until the problem that had first started began once more. He heard a woman's frustrated tone, a defiant yell and the dragging of a body.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!"

His ears picked up, and he almost thought he was imagining things. For a moment, he almost thought it sounded like Lucy. Bucky's stomach sank and his throat tightened from just thinking about it.

"I _said_ get your filthy fucking hands off me!" There was only one dame who could cuss like that and still make it sound pretty.

Bucky's heart dropped from his chest into his stomach and his mouth fell slightly agape. He must be dreaming, he had to be dreaming.

A flash of yellow amongst the grey jacketed Hydra soldiers caught his eyes.

He slowed, watching the scene. Two men struggled to keep the clearly angered woman moving. He wondered if they were hurting her, causing a pinch in his heart.

Another flash of brown hair and a push of one of the guards left her in his view. A woman of fury and fire, a stick of dynamite waiting to go off all done up in a pretty gold dress stood there. A hurricane of a dame, causing mayhem and trouble. She blew a piece of hair out of her face and Bucky's jaw fell.

It was like breathing air for the first time. Like seeing sunlight, or the ocean, or waking up from a black and white world into one of vivid colours.

He felt alive. Like it was his first time in his entire life that he felt that way. His heart pumping fast, his blood racing, and lungs breathing hard, every instinct he had telling him to run to her.

"Lucy? Bucky called out to the ghost instinctively, not thinking it would respond.

But it froze. It stopped fighting and turned around to him, her eyes meeting his.

Bucky's mouth fell open and Lucy stood there in shock, a guard grabbed her shoulders roughly and driving Bucky to the point he saw red.

"Bucky?" Lucy choked out, looking at him with wide and shocked eyes. Bucky couldn't believe what he was seeing, and he was positive he must have been dreaming.

One of the guards who was escorting him stopped when he noticed Bucky had slowed.

One of the guards yelled at him to keep moving. And that's exactly what he did. He moved his fist swinging directly into the man's face, feeling the crunch under the impact.

Lucy pushed herself away from the guard, even though they were yelling and guns were focused on them. Neither of them cared, though. All that mattered was each other.

Tears were falling down Lucy's eyes as Bucky grabbed her. She held onto him so hard it was like he would disappear. Bucky could hear the guards yelling for them to separate but he couldn't even if he wanted to. He was holding his girl after he had thought he would never get the chance again. She was so warm and full of life and _there_. He could cry just thinking about how happy he was to see her. It was like everything good in the world was back, and nothing else mattered for even a second.

"I thought you were dead." Bucky pulled away as tears fell down his face. Lucy shook her head and he noticed the bruises on her porcelain cheeks and how skinny she was.

"What are you doing here?" She choked out in shock. She didn't look happy to see him though, she looked terrified.

Bucky couldn't get words out fast enough, knowing they only had a few more seconds before the guards either shot them or ripped them apart. "Are you warm enough? Here." Bucky took off his jacket and tried to put it over her shoulders just before they ripped her away.

A gun was slammed into the back of Bucky's head and he fell to the ground with a cry. The guards kicked him in the ribs, as Lucy screamed, "Stop hurting him!" She pleaded desperately, the tears falling down her cheeks rapidly. "Please, stop!" She begged with a choked sob. "Stop it!" Lucy screamed in a hoarse voice.

The guards said something to each other in German that Bucky couldn't between landing kicks and suddenly Lucy was begging even more. "No! No, please! Please, don't bring him to Zola! I don't know him, I've never seen this man before in my life! Just leave him." Clearly whatever they were saying wasn't good if it caused Lucy to react this way.

They grabbed Bucky, forcing him to his feet. He spat out blood that had gathered in his mouth and looked up to see Lucy's frightened face.

"Please, please!" She begged one of the guards and her tears continued falling, "Don't bring him to Zola. I'll do anything. Just leave him." She promised. Bucky hated seeing her grovel for his life, knowing she likely wouldn't even have done it for herself. "I'll do _anything_!" She begged through gritted teeth.

The men only laughed and pulled Bucky up, despite the fact he was so close to falling down he didn't know how he still managed to stand.

"Don't give these pigs a thing, doll," Bucky said strongly, trying to stand a little straighter as they began to haul them somewhere else. "I can take it."

"No, Bucky you don't understand—," Lucy said with frightened eyes, still not taking her gaze off of him for a single second. Bucky was the same as her. He couldn't stop looking at her, in case she really was a figment of his imagination. If she was a hallucination, she was the damn prettiest hallucination he had ever seen.

"Silence!" The guard interrupted them. Bucky shut his mouth because he didn't want her to pay the price for his insubordination. One of them pushed her harshly to move forward and he nearly snapped.

They couldn't say anything as they walked, but Lucy kept looking at him. They walked side by side, and although he couldn't reach out and take her hand like he wanted to, he gently touched his shoulder to hers.

Lucy looked up at him with her big doe eyes and nearly caused him to break out in sobs all over again. She was so beautiful. All he wanted was to grab her and kiss her and hold her and tell her he loved her. But he couldn't, all he could do was touch their shoulders together.

But that was enough for Lucy. She smiled ever so slightly and bit her lip to keep it from spreading. Her tears kept falling though, and she closed her eyes at the feeling of him so near to her.

To just be in her presence, not even kissing, or holding one another, was enough after being so long apart. Although it was killing Bucky not to reach out and pull her against him, he was content with just having his shoulder against his.

His pinky finger wrapped around hers in an inconspicuous way. He couldn't hold her hand, but at least he could still touch her skin briefly. When his fingers came in contact with her, he felt electricity well inside him and every instinct he had screamed at him to pull her in to capture her mouth on his.

Lucy couldn't say anything, she just kept looking at him with wide eyes and taking him in. She had his jacket wrapped around her and she tightened it closer around her shoulders.

When the guards weren't looking, Bucky leaned in to quietly whisper in Lucy's ear, "I'm so happy to see you." He said softly, the gentle and loving look in his eyes making Lucy want to collapse.

She could only take a deep breath in and shake her head, her eyes not welled with happy tears like his were. They were filled with fear and sadness, "You shouldn't be here." Lucy only said again. Not coldly or with a tone, showing she didn't want him to be there. It was with sadness and heartbreak, her voice breaking as they entered an odd room filled with machinery.

Bucky saw a small man in a white lab coat with a pair of darkened goggles over his face. Another man was attached to a machine in front of him, screaming loudly into a mouth guard which muffled it, his body convulsing in pain. When the machine turned off, the strained screaming came to an end and the man slumped over.

The little man only huffed in annoyance and wrote something down on a notepad, "Another subject yet again failed! Tell me you brought me, someone better this time." He said to the guards.

Bucky dropped Lucy's hand as he saw Arnim Zola and anger rose in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to beat the little man into a bloody pulp for what he had done. He shouldn't have been surprised that he was head of the experimental division of Hydra.

"Oh, how extraordinary!" Zola's eyes caught on Bucky and he laughed, "Look, Dr. Heinrich! It appears your beau has joined us. How lucky."

Lucy said nothing, swallowing a lump forming in her throat. Zola stalked over to him and took a good look at Bucky, his eyes trailing him up and down to see if he would make the perfect subject.

"The last time I saw you two together, you blew up my lab and shot my favourite creation through the head." He said solemnly, taking off his goggles so he could look at the two properly, "You two make a fantastic team. A dangerous duo, if I may be so bold to say." Bucky felt unnerved from the way he was looking at them.

Suddenly he came to the realization, "My my. This must be quite the reunion. Did you both think the other was dead?" He chuckled and Bucky looked to Lucy and saw how she was barely keeping herself together. She was trembling unlike Bucky had ever seen her, clearly frightened. "How romantic you found one another again! You must be elated!"

Bucky could say nothing but stare the little man down. He wouldn't show him he was scared. Even though if Lucy was scared he _definitely_ should have been also.

He nodded as he looked at the two of them like they were specimens. "Yes, yes. This will be interesting for sure. Now you have the other to stay alive for. I imagine you have both have thoughts of futures together?" Dr. Zola asked as he looked between them. "Marriage and a family? It's all quite attainable. Of course, you must stay alive first. I would be curious to know how the odds of survival change when there is something to fight for." He nodded and wrote some scribbles on his notepad again.

"Odds of survival?" Bucky questioned as Lucy broke out into sobs. He had never seen her react that way, and he was absolutely floored by her showing just emotional vulnerability.

"Please! Please, just not him! Please don't hurt him!" Lucy begged Zola as she shook her head. Bucky's heart broke in two, and he never thought he would see the day Lucy Heinrich would beg _several_ times for him to remain safe.

"Shhh, shhh! Shhh, it's alright my darling." Zola went to Lucy and gently dabbed at her tears with a handkerchief, even though she tried to pull her head away. Zola only grabbed the back of her neck and forced her to remain still, making Bucky clench his knuckles. He would have slammed his fist into the man's face if it weren't for the guards who kept their guns on him, "There is no need to cry for him, my sweet." Zola mockingly comforted her. "After all, you are both together now. You should be happy."

He pulled away from her only to look back at Bucky, "Although it is most unfortunate, how the circumstances are not exactly in your favour. Please believe me when I say I am sorry to do this." He said as he turned to the guards and motioned with his head to bring them to the machines.

Lucy began crying more. Bucky started to protest as they removed the body that had collapsed in the machine and placed him in it instead. Lucy cried more as they chained her wrists above her head as she was forced to watch. She pleaded with Zola to stop, to have mercy, and to not do this to Bucky.

"Gag her, please!" Zola requested from the guards who eagerly tied a rope around her mouth and stopped her pleading. Tears still streamed from her face and Lucy struggled against her confines they placed Bucky in the machine.

"This isn't gonna hurt, right?" Bucky asked jokingly to Zola.

"Only a pinch." He replied back sarcastically as they tried to get everything connected to him. Lucy's muffled cries broke Bucky's heart and he couldn't bear to see her chained like a dog. Her hands above her head and keeping her standing on her tippy toes. She watched in horror as Bucky swallowed thickly as they kept eye contact.

"Like I said," Zola chuckled before a mouthguard was placed in Bucky's mouth. "I'm sorry I have to do this." He went back to his chart and the many buttons operating the machine and readied it once Bucky was completely restrained. "Oh, wait!" Zola stopped himself dramatically, then continued, "No, I'm not. I'm going to enjoy this, actually."

The machine was turned on and Bucky couldn't contain his screams. Pain ripped through his body and all he could see was Lucy's distorted face and heavy sobbing as she watched on in horror, helpless to do anything.

* * *

It seemed like years before the machine had finally turned off. Bucky was numb from the pain, and spit and drool fell from his chin from clenching his jaw so hard on the mouthpiece.

He felt as though if he was forced to stand that he would collapse from the pain.

He didn't even notice that while he was being tortured, they had moved onto Lucy and put her in a machine that suffocated her until her heart would drop and then they would boost in back up. They were testing her vitals and the ways in which her body was responding to massive amounts of stress and pain. By the time they had both finished up, Lucy was panting and still chained up, coughing and trying to catch her breath. She had been on death's doorstep too many times that day and it had taken a toll. Each time, they thought they could edge her closer, and closer and closer until once her heart finally stopped.

It took a few moments to get it back again, and Bucky was forced to watch through his own torture. Screaming louder as he watched the love of his life's heart go silent. He couldn't lose her again. Not after finally getting her back.

When they thought they finally had enough, they stopped. Lucy was returned back to her hanging chain. This time, her legs couldn't support her and her arms were the only thing holding her upright as she lacked the strength to stand.

Bucky's voice was hoarse from yelling for so long and so loudly. Every inch of him ached and he wondered how long he could go on like this.

When Zola got a telephone call he answered in German. Lucy could have heard what she was saying but she was too weak, barely staying awake. Bucky looked at her with large eyes and all he wanted to do was kill every single one of them for hurting her like that.

"You are in luck," Zola said as he hung up. "Herr Schmidt requires my presence. I'll leave you two here for me to come to play with again later. I'm sure our director will be so pleased to know of your _situation_." He cackled evilly and Bucky wanted to say something in retort, anything at all, but he didn't have the strength to. "You two behave and try to keep the chit-chat minimal. Otherwise, Bertrand here will have to use force." He motioned to the guard at the corner of the room who was to keep an eye on them.

The moment they were left alone Bucky struggled to speak as he took in a shaky breath, "Please tell me you're alright." He begged her. The worst torture was now being unable to go to her and care for her, to kiss her and touch her.

"No," Lucy choked out a sob, "No, I'm not alright. What are you doing here?" She demanded, her voice broke. It was safe to say she was not pleased he was there with her, and for obvious reasons.

Bucky licked his chapped lips before answering, rolling his wrists in the leather cuffs and trying to regain feeling in them, "Hydra turned against the Nazis. They captured nearly the entire 107th as we were in Azzano. I've been here for a couple of weeks. But that doesn't matter! Lucy, how are you alive? I watched you fall." He needed answers more than anything. And he was happy Bertrand, who stood in the corner, couldn't care less they were speaking to one another. "I watched you fall, and it killed me." He admitted, his eyes dropped, "I thought you were dead."

Lucy tried to support her weight better, her arms getting sore from being the only thing holding her up, "I don't know. But I ended up in a small village and this young girl and her mother nursed me better. But Hydra arrived at the village and they took us and I've been here since." She looked at him and nearly laughed, "I never thought I was going to see you again."

Bucky chuckled, realizing how unlikely it was that they would both end up in the same place. And although it was awful, there wasn't any there's else Bucky would rather be now he was alone with her, "You're tellin' me." He took a deep breath and then admired, "I've never been so heartbroken and devastated after seeing you fall. I felt like I died too." He took a moment to collect his thoughts, looking at her from across the room, "Never thought I'd be so broken up about a dame before."

Lucy took in a quick sob and choked, "I'm so mad you're here." She admitted, "I can't stand seeing you like this."

"Baby," Bucky pleaded, his voice catching as he realized he never thought he'd get to call her any of his silly pet names again, "Don't say that. At least we get to see each other again before we die, right?" He joked morbidly.

Lucy shook her head, "I thought of you every single second of every single day. I prayed to the Christian God, the Hebrew one, the Muslim and Hindu, and every other god imaginable that you were safe. I can't stand seeing you here."

"Ah, it's not so bad." Bucky lied to her, shrugging despite the fact his arms were still cuffed down, "It kinda tickled. I don't mind it so much as long as I get to see your pretty face again,"

Lucy scoffed, knowing for a fact she didn't look anything close to pretty. "How are you still this much of a flirt even after being tortured?" She couldn't help but smile. A genuine smile that she hadn't had for weeks spread across her face.

"I'm just _that_ in love with you I guess." Bucky chuckled, despite the fact that his body was in agony as he did so. "Worth it to get a couple more minutes with you."

Lucy couldn't hold in her tears. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to stop them, sniffling as did so. She took in a shaky breath, "Don't say things like that. I'd rather never see you again than see you in pain."

"Don't say that, doll." Bucky said gently, "You know there's nowhere else I'd rather but here with you. Even if that means getting tortured."

Lucy only chuckled and let out a snort, "I hate you." She hated he admitted he would rather be getting tortured than be anywhere else as long as it was with her.

Bucky grinned softly, "I know." He spoke quietly.

Lucy licked her lips for a second and took in a shaky inhale. She couldn't take her eyes off him, despite the fact it killed her to see him strapped up and hurting. "I can't believe you're here." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears to the point the world around her became blurry. "I lied to you." Was all Lucy could admit.

"About?"

"Hating you." She bit her lip as she tried to hold back tears. Her voice broke as she spoke again, "I don't hate you. I never have. Not even a little when we didn't get along. Every moment you have driven me crazy but it was never once because I actually hated you."

Bucky stayed silent. He didn't say anything as she continued speaking, "I should have told you when I had the chance." Her voice squeaked out, getting caught, "I should have just told you in the woods while we had that brief moment before I ran off." She closed her eyes tightly again, causing more tears to fall down her dirty and bruised cheeks, "I love you. I love you so, so much James Barnes." She finally admitted it out loud.

"Fuck, Pige." Bucky choked frustratedly. "Why you gotta say it now? When I can't kiss you or hold you."

"Thinking about you is the only thing that has kept me alive this long. And now you're here and I'm just so happy to see you and hear your voice. But God," She whispered as her voice broke again, "I'd rather never see you again than have you endure all this."

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that." Bucky begged her. "If I'm gonna die, I wanna do it with you. I want you to be the last thing I see. I love you more than anything, Lucy."

"Now _you_ don't say that! There's no talk of dying here. Not when we're finally together." Lucy scolded, but then her tone softened, "Besides, if any of us are dying it's me. Six days of this have been unpleasant, to say the least."

_Six days. _Bucky couldn't believe they had done this to his love for six whole days. He could hardly handle a couple of hours, let alone for six days.

"We'll get out of here, I promise." He told her with a determined voice, "And we're gonna be happy."

Lucy scoffed through her tears, "I think that's wishful thinking, sweetheart."

"I don't care. Let's pretend. When we get out of here I'm going to kiss you until I can't breathe. I'm gonna kiss you so good you won't be able to walk straight. And I am never _ever_ letting you near any rivers again, young lady!"

Lucy only laughed as Bucky continued, "We're gonna be so happy once all this is done. Just you wait. It's you and me, forever."

"Forever is a long time." Lucy reminded him softly.

"Yet still not long enough with you." He added, and with a smile and gently said, "Lucy Heinrich, you're the gal I wanna spend the rest of my life with."

Lucy laughed, "You big romantic." She tried to suck in some of her tears and focus on a smile instead, "Always picking the best moments to be sweet on a dame." She looked up at her chained wrists. They were beginning to ache from holding all her weight.

"I did promise you the Bucky Barnes experience, didn't I?" He asked her.

"You did. But I thought it would be more along the lines of picture show dates, and brain freezes from milkshakes, and goodnight kisses that make me forget what year it is." Laughing was hard, but Lucy tried to choke out at least a little one.

"Why do that with your girl when you can just get tortured with her instead?" Bucky teased, before pausing and asking softly, "I think we're a little past the stage of us going to the theatre and sharing a milkshake afterward, anyway.."

"I think you're right." Lucy breathed out and then there was silence. She was thankful the guard didn't care if they were taking. She felt lucky just to be able to hear his voice and see him again. Although the fact she couldn't touch him and feel him and kiss him was just as much of torture as everything else she experienced.

Bucky broke the silence after a moment. He struggled to speak, but he had to get out what he needed while he still had the chance.

"Hey, pige?" Bucky asked, out of breath. He waited a moment, before quietly asking, "If we get out alive—and that's a really big 'if'— will you do me a favour?"

"What is it?" She whispered quietly, barely able to keep consciousness. She felt herself slipping in and out of it in those moments.

There was silence. For only a moment. One moment where Lucy wasn't fearful and hopeless and everything was okay. Because at that moment, it was just the two of them again. Like the night they had spent together making love, or in the summertime almost four years ago when they had laughed and danced in the street.

The pause lasted a little longer. And as Bucky looked at her he remembered the feeling of having her pressed against him when he first taught her how to shoot. He remembered slamming his mouth to hers in a bruising first kiss before pushing her out of an airplane.

He recalled seeing her in nothing but a silk brassiere and white cotton panties. He could remember the exact feeling of how she rested on his chest as her breath fell up and down as she slept.

And the night in the farmhouse. God, she was a vision in silk. Bucky's hands caressed her hips and felt their softness and knew he needed more; he needed her completely. Recalling violent kisses and needy hands were next, and the way she wrapped around as he was inside her nearly drove him insane.

The morning after and watching her sleep was one of the greatest moments of his entire life. He was in love with her. He would love her until the day he died. And that's how it would always be.

"Marry me?" He asked finally after seeming like he wanted to utter those very words to her for a thousand years, his voice quiet and sullen.

Lucy's eyes shut tightly at his word and she sniffled as a tear fell down her cheek. "Yes," Was all she simply whispered as she still hung from the chains on the ceiling.

Bucky's breath hitched and she could hear him choke back tears. He tossed his head back in relief, "Oh God, I can't believe that worked. Holy shit. Ugh, wow! We have got to get outta here now so I can make you my wife. Can you say it again, because I think my brain got a little rattled in that last beating."

"Yes, Bucky I'll marry you!" Lucy choked out, her voice faltering.

"You are not allowed to die on me now. Do you hear me? You are not allowed to agree to marry me and then die, okay?"

"Okay," She whispered and nodded, biting her lip. She couldn't help but cry from happiness, but also the looming possibility of never getting out of there.

"Well, well, well, " a voice rang in, and Johann Schmidt stood there in the entranceway, glaring at the recently engaged young adults with Dr. Zola behind him, "What a touching, joyous scene. I believe a congratulation is in order!"

He walked over and clasped his hands, an evil smirk on his face. The brief happiness Bucky and Lucy had came crashing down as Schmidt uttered a few small words, "We should celebrate! Dr. Zola, would you be so kind as to start the machines up again for the happy couple?" He said with an evil grin.

* * *

**I'M SCREAMING. Tbh, I didn't intend for them to get engaged until much later but this was just way too good. Now we just wait until Steve shows up and does his thing. You guys, I am so excited about the next couple of chapters. You're going to love them!**

**Please Review because I crave compliments to validate my work. And Follow and Favourite to get the next update and see what happened with our love bugs.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**A**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all your reviews. It means so much to me to know people are still reading this story (even though it is drawing out for a ridiculous time and it's twice the length I originally wanted) Your kind words always inspire me to write more. And thank you for ensuring my making the engagement happen the last chapter was the right choice lol. I was worried that it wasn't a good moment but you all have convinced me!  
**

**I apologize for the grammatical errors and whatnot. I did this all on my phone, so there's bound to be a million mistakes.  
**

**But please enjoy some Lucky fluff! Y'all deserve it after the rollercoaster ride I put you (and will continue to) put you through. **

**Trigger Warning:**** Anti-Semitism and mentions of torture. **

**There's dialogue used in CATFA. I obviously take no credit for it.**

* * *

_Chapter XXXVII _

The torture that Zola and Schmidt inflicted never seemed to end. When Lucy thought it was finally over, they would inject her with something else until her veins felt like they were on fire and her body was breaking apart. Her bones ached, her skin felt as though it was being torn off, and her limbs were so heavy it was like they were weighted.

But no matter what they did to her, watching it happen to Bucky too was far worse. Lucy couldn't take it as she heard his screaming in the next room, her heart aching.

The temporary happiness of their engagement lasted only moments, and it was ripped away and crumbled like dust in their hands. It was replaced by bruised bodies, bloody faces, and broken bones. Lucy didn't know how much longer she could handle such traumas, her body taking a serious toll and feeling as though it would shut down.

At least, for a day and a half she had gotten some peace after returning to her cell to recover. Hilda wasn't there for the first couple hours, and Lucy found herself worrying for her terribly. But as she came back once finishing doing her labour, she was happy to see Lucy. Hilda recognized that Lucy looked worse off than the last time they had seen each other, and she wondered how many times they would take her away, and when the day would come that they wouldn't bring her back.

Over Hilda dressing her wounds and trying to care for her, Lucy told her of her reuniting with Bucky. Hilda, of course, cried at the story. Especially when Lucy told her he asked her to marry him.

Hilda exclaimed that they _had_ to escape. After all, there was a wedding to look forward to! But in between torture sessions and more testing, Lucy realized there wouldn't ever be one. One of them would be dead soon enough.

When Lucy was finally taken to another room, she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter when she saw Bucky strapped for a table. Suffering, in pain, and half-delusional, but at least he was still alive.

"I'm afraid your lover has come down with a fever. It's only making the pneumonia worse, unfortunately." Zola exclaimed as he was standing on the side, his eyes trained on his notebook as he scribbled something down.

Bucky didn't even notice as Lucy came into the room. He only kept repeating his service number on his dog tags, half in a stupor of delusion.

"What did you do to him?" Lucy demanded, realizing how out of it he was. It broke her heart to see such a scene, and all she wanted was to go to him.

"Nothing too sinister, I assure you. Although, he did respond to the last series of tests poorly. I'm afraid his brain is having a hard time bouncing back after such trauma." He sighed as he looked over Bucky, causing Lucy to swallow a lump in her throat. She wanted to scream at Zola to stay away from him. But with the guards looking as though they wanted her to react so they could beat her into submission, Lucy figured it would be better to stay composed as to avoid any more pain.

"He is responding differently to the tests than you did. Perhaps, because his system is already so weakened from his illness? But either way, he likely won't live until morning." Zola spoke and Lucy wanted to break down in sobs. He turned to her, and then smiled widely, making her want to punch him in the face. "But don't fret too much. You, my dear, are nearly complete in your testing! There are a few more factors to consider, though. Mostly, of course, to see how you respond not only to physical torment but also emotional. Only some more minor things to look at now. But you have done well." He came forward, looking at her proudly.

It took everything Lucy had not to attack him where he stood. It was all a game to him, and he was treating them like rats to experiment on. "You deserve to be rewarded. Very few could last as long as you have."

Lucy remained silent as Zola stalked over to her. Her fists were clenched tightly together and she bit her cheek so hard she could taste the iron flavour of blood in her mouth.

He came so close to her that she found feel his breath on her face. She didn't lower her gaze for a single second, despite the fact she wanted to burst out in tears at hearing Bucky mutter his identification number over and over again, like something inside him had snapped.

"Enjoy your day off, Dr. Heinrich." Zola only said with a devilish smirk.

Lucy only frowned deeply at his words. Confusion coursed through her, and her mouth dropped slightly agape in surprise. "What?" She demanded.

"I said enjoy your day off. Phase one of your testing has been completed. Phase two will start soon, but first, you may have some time with your beloved. Do make sure he doesn't die, won't you? We've invested a lot of effort and money into him." Zola said so nonchalantly that it was almost like he was telling her to take the day off from work to go to the spa. Lucy knew there were ulterior motives though, and to take everything he says with a grain of salt. She knew he wasn't letting her care for Bucky out of the goodness of his heart.

Just as Lucy was about to open her mouth, he quickly silenced her, "Just umm, be sure to be on your best behaviour. We will still be watching." He said ominously and looked up to an overhanging room above the one they were in. It had thick glass, and Lucy could see the face of Schmidt talking to another scientist. They made eye contact and he gave her a sinister grin as he continued talking to the man who held his attention.

Lucy wanted to ask what type of sick joke this was when Zola suddenly scurried away without another word. Swallowing thickly, she waited until the door shut behind her to race to Bucky.

Her legs couldn't carry her fast enough to his side. She raced over, despite the pain that shot through her nerves from the days of torture, but she didn't care.

Breaking to his side, Lucy leaned down and tried to inspect the damage. "Bucky?" She asked gently, wondering if he could even hear her. His face had a nasty bruise under his right eye. His lips were split, likely from a beating he had to endure, and the left side of his face was an eerie yellow and brown from one of the machines attaching itself to him. "Bucky? Oh my God!" Lucy gasped as she saw how rough of shape he was in, and she wanted nothing more than to break into sobs.

Her voice seemed to snap him out of whatever delusion he was in, his eyes trained on her. She looked at him with concern and tried to think of a way to get him off the uncomfortable table, but Lucy didn't know how to work it. "Holy shit," Bucky only muttered under his breath as he looked at her.

"What is it, sweetheart? It's okay, I'm gonna take care of you." She whispered as she tried to unclasp him from his leather cuffs but they wouldn't budge.

Bucky looked at her in confusion, "Are you a nurse?" He asked her, breaking her heart. His eyes fluttering opens next closed from how exhausted he was. With each breath he took Lucy could hear him wheezing. "What's your name?" He licked his lips, "Because I don't know you but I think I want to."

"Bucky?" Lucy nearly broke out in sobs as she realized he didn't even recognize her. Tears welled in her eyes and threatened to spill over as she tried to somehow get him out of the contraption but to no avail. "Bucky, baby, it's me. It's Lucy."

"Lucy?" He asked with a frown, "I don't…" he trailed off, and Lucy couldn't help but let out of large sniffle and nearly burst out crying. She closed her eyes tightly and a single tear fell down her cheeks. She stifled a sob and tried to compose herself to keep her from having an outburst in front of him and causing him to worry. Bucky continued, "I don't think I know a Lucy. Maybe one. But she yells at me whenever I call her anything but 'Dr. Heinrich'." Lucy looked down to see him smirking wickedly up at her.

"Oh, you bastard!" Lucy called out, absolutely floored he would play such a nasty trick, "How could you!"

"I'm sorry, Pigeon." Bucky coughed, making Lucy wince. He still had his smile plastered to his devious face, "I had to tease ya. But you were really crying for me!"

"Of course I was crying for you, you devil!" She couldn't help but roll her eyes, "I thought you forgot me."

"It's gonna take a lot more than Hydra torturing me to forget your pretty face." He said softly, still gazing up at her.

Lucy huffed frustratedly, "You're awful, James Barnes! You're lucky I don't refuse to marry you after this."

"Hey, hey! Now let's not start taking crazy. I finally caught a dame who's willing to put up with me for the rest of my life. If you call it off I don't know if I'll ever find another one." He tried to chuckle but was cut off by a sharp pain in his chest.

"Not while you're a rotten tease like this, you won't." Lucy scolded him, trying to still claw the leather cuffs off his wrists but noticing how it was useless. There had to be some way to get him upright though so he wasn't lying on the table. "I can't believe you! To play such a cruel joke."

"I'm sorry." Bucky said genuinely and muffled a cough as best as he could, "I shouldn't have done that. I just had to tease ya. If I had known it would make you cry I never would have done it."

"Damn right you shouldn't have." She straightened her dress and finally found a button that raised the table so it went to more of a sitting position. "But I'll let it slide this time. Only because you look so God awful."

"That's so sweet of you to say." He chuckled as Lucy finally got him in a sitting position, even though he winced and hissed in pain, "I suppose I've seen better days though."

"As have I." Lucy didn't know what she looked like. But she could imagine from the sweat marks and bloodstains on her tattered dress and matted hair falling out of its style that it likely wasn't a pretty picture.

"Nah, you're always pretty." He assured her, and then cocked his head, "Though would it have killed you to put on a little lipstick for our date?" He asked her, with pursed lips, trying to conceal his smirk.

"So sorry for not putting effort into my looks when I know I'm about to see you," Lucy smirked, looking down his lips and seeing the horrible split down the middle. She looked around and saw a bucket of snow near Zola's desk.

"I'll forgive you this time," He sighed as he watched Lucy grab a handful, "Although I coulda shined my shoes and combed my hair for you too, I guess."

Lucy placed a handful of snow on his lip, causing him to hiss. "Nonsense," Lucy said gently as he winced at the cold. She looked at his fluttering eyelashes and the gun-metal greyish blue orbs that were curtained by them. His lips were swollen but it didn't stop Lucy from wanting to desperately kiss them. "You're always handsome." She told him softly.

"Good to hear. I was worried that those bastards would do something to my money maker. My looks are the only thing I've got going for me. But I bet I must look real swell right now." He knew that his face was all banged up and his body was slightly broken. He knew she didn't care, though.

"If only the girls in Brooklyn could see you now." Lucy couldn't help but chuckle slightly through struggling to keep her tears still at bay.

"Brooklyn gals." Bucky shook his head fondly as he remembered a time when he had gone and chased after them, "Can't believe I'm engaged to a lady from Queens."

"Do you have a problem with Queens?" Lucy shifted into her hip as she applied more snow to his face, having him squirm a little more under its coolness on his hot skin.

"No. Well… It depends." He tried to shrug but grimaced from using his tender shoulders.

"On?" Lucy asked curiously and cocked an eyebrow. It felt strange to be flirting like this when she knew men above were listening and watching their every move. But Lucy had to pretend they were alone, otherwise, she would go crazy. She just needed a moment of pretending they were the only two people in the world.

"Before we get married I do have to square something up with you." Bucky smiled. Lucy cocked her head. "Because as you can imagine, I can't be gettin' hitched to gal from another borough without checking what baseball team she likes."

Lucy only smiled, biting her lip to keep it from growing too much. She didn't want their overseers to see her as too happy and separate them from one another again. "Well, there's only one team that matters, dear."

"Lucy Heinrich, the next words that come out of that mouth of your better be the Brooklyn Dodgers or so help me God." Bucky threatened through a pained exhale.

She only wrinkled her nose, "Honey, I'm from Queens. The Yankees are my team."

"Jesus Christ, I can't believe I'm about to marry a dame who likes the Yankees!" Bucky shook his head in disbelief. "My Ma's gonna have a fit." He then frowned, asking accusingly, "Aren't the Yankees from the Bronx, though?"

Lucy smirked sinisterly, "Us folks from Queens prefer the Bronx over Brooklyn."

"Traitor," Bucky huffed teasingly, shaking his head at himself, "I can't believe I'm gonna enslave myself to someone who likes the Yankees ."

Lucy smirked, "And I can't believe I'm about to marry a Brooklyn boy."

"We're the best of the best, don't forget it. And for the record, the Dodgers play circles around your boys." He defended.

"Keep dreaming." Lucy only chuckled, "My Brooklyn baby." She teased.

"My Queens lady." He only replied as he chuckled.

"Technically," Lucy knew he would react, "I'm from Manhattan now."

"Christ, that's even worse! The fella's at home are gonna grill me for weeks!" He exclaimed, suddenly becoming aware that they were being watched and they should try to not attract too much attention.

Lucy's smile faded as he quieted. Her eyes flashed to the men standing and watching, simply just taking notes.

"Why would they let us be alone together?" She wondered out loud solemnly.

"Psychological testing." He answered with another muffled cough. Lucy cringed as she heard how bad it was, "I overheard them talking. So, chances are, they're going to do something horrible to us and watch how we respond." His voice was low and quiet, "Add in another factor."

"Another thing to look forward to," Lucy huffed, nearly shaking as she placed the snow on his purple skin under his eye. "I don't know how to get through this."

"Well, I was getting through this thinking about the next time I was gonna see my girl. But she's right here. So I don't know what other pleasant thoughts to hold on to now." He said as he looked up at her, as Lucy's hand grazed his lips, Bucky gently kissed her palm. "You look like a dream."

Lucy nearly broke down, her eyes welling with tears. But she swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to keep herself composed, "What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know," Bucky said back softly, shaking his head. "But I do know what's gonna happen when we get outta here."

"_If_ we get out of here." Lucy corrected him sharply.

"_When_." He insisted again, "We've gotten out of hairy situations before, we can do it again." He promised although Lucy could hear the doubt in his voice.

Lucy shook her head and bit her lip, "That was different. This time we can't just shoot our way out."

"Well, have you attempted to seduce one of the guards yet? I tried but they didn't go for the bait." He joked and Lucy nearly smiled. She would have hit him in the shoulder for a wise-crack like that if they had been in any other situation.

"You think you're funny?" She asked with while trying to conceal her grin so she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"A little," He confirmed, "I'm just trying to get my future wife to smile." Her stomach flipped as he spoke. It was hard to suppress the happy butterflies in her stomach when he said such things.

Lucy's smile faded as she realized where they were. "I'm scared." She whispered, "I don't think we're gonna get out of here."

"We are. And as soon as we do, I'm gonna wed you and bed you like there's no tomorrow." He chuckled, even though it hurt his aching chest.

"Crass," Lucy pinched him ever to slightly as she wiped some blood away from his chin. Bucky winced a little and jokingly told her to take it easy, "You kiss your mother with that mouth, Barnes?"

"_Please_. With the amount of sinning I've been doing, the woman is so holy she'd burst into flames the moment I touched her." He thought of his mother's warm smile and tight hugs. Memories of bloodied knees when he was little and kisses pressed to his hurting skin caused his heart to ache.

"If your mother is such a holy woman how did she have such a rotten man as a son?" Lucy's corner of her mouth twisted in a smirk.

Bucky sighed, "Just naturally a deviant, I suppose. I can't control myself around pretty dames. One smile is all it takes for me to forget my manners."

"You find lots of girls smiling at you around here, soldier?" Lucy joked.

Bucky sighed again, this time more exasperated, "Not as many as I'm used to." Lucy tore a strip of fabric from the bottom of her dress and tried to tie it tightly around Bucky's bloodily wrists from the pinching leather cuffs. "There's one pretty girl, though."

"Oh, yeah?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow as she continued caring for him. "What's she like?"

He surprised a smile, "Intense. Smart. Could probably beat the crap out of me and I'd thank her for it afterward." Lucy couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "She's got these big, hazel, doe eyes. A million-dollar smile. And I don't think she even knows it, but she's crazy about me."

"She knows it." Lucy assured him, "But hey, if you like her so much, why don't you marry her?"

"Kinda the plan once I get outta this dump." Bucky assured her, "I promised I'd take her to Hawaii."

Lucy sighed defeatedly and stopped joking. She could still feel the eyes of the observers overhead trained on her. A chill fell over her body as she could feel them staring at her like she was an animal in an enclosure.

She licked her lips before she continued. She ran a hand through his tangled mess of hair. She had never seen him without his hair perfectly swept back. Dugan even having teased him about it before, wondering who he was trying to impress on the battlefield by kept it combed like that. "Even if we get out, we can't go. We have a job to do."

"Oh, we'll get a honeymoon, alright! I'll shoot myself in the foot if I have to get a little time off." Bucky assured her.

"Sergeant, I think you're forgetting I'm your superior officer." Lucy joked playfully "I can have you court-martialed for talking like that." She would never. In fact, she'd make sure there was some other tragic accident too, to ensure she could join him.

"So I traded a German jail cell for an American one? So what? You know, I hear you actually have a bed there and they permit you to use the washroom."

"Sounds like paradise," Lucy rolled her eyes. She didn't mind their back and forth banter. She had missed it so terribly. She would never tell him, of course, but she loved his jokes. He was so brash and loud and confident, but he was sweet and kind at the same time. He was a good man with a good heart, even when Lucy did want to kick him in the shins every so often for another ill-timed joke (which she would pretend to hate).

"If you like the sound of that so much, I might just arrange to stay _there_ for our honeymoon. Forget Hawaii and save some money."

"Oh, joy! That's what every little girl has always envisioned when dreaming about her wedding." Lucy replied with a sarcastic quip.

Bucky looked at her skeptically, peering up at her as she worked. "Something tells me as a little girl you didn't spend a whole lotta time dreaming about weddings. You were thinking about far off adventures and being in charge of some sorry sap like me. Ruling with an iron fist."

"And does the sorry sap think the lady rules unfairly?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"Not this sorry sap, at least. But then again, I'm wildly attracted to you when you boss me around." He chuckled lowly.

"You like it when other superior officers boss you around too?" She asked mischievously as she went to get more ice. The swelling on his lip looked like it was going down even in the last few moments of her trying to tend to him.

"Not as much, no. But then again, they're not you. I get all hot and bothered when you yell at me and take hold of the reigns." He added crassly. She wondered when he got a mouth like that on him. He seemed so confident as he spoke, she wondered how many other times he had told other women similar things. She could imagine them getting all flustered as he whispered dirty secrets in their ears, their cheeks turning pink from his innuendos.

Lucy blushed a deep red, acutely aware of the audience they had, "You're a dirty flirt." She licked her lips and bit then lightly as her stomach flipped in knots. She felt the same as she did when Harry McNally flirted with her after school one time. He was leaned lazily on the wall, staring at her as though she was mesmerizing. A gentle hand reached out to tuck a stray hair behind her ears. Her stomach flipped the same way as Bucky flirted with her, just like that day when she was fifteen. "I bet you talked to all the girls like that."

"And earned a good smack in the face? I don't think so. I'll have you know I'm a real gentleman."

Lucy gazed down at him skeptically, her eyes narrowing in doubt. She didn't believe him for a single second. "_Liar_." She hissed.

"Honest!" Bucky defended himself, "I have a way with the gals but only because I treat 'em so nicely."

"I seriously doubt that. You're trouble. A downright scoundrel is what you are!"

He licked his lips and quickly corrected her, "I could count on one hand the girls I've been horrible to. I accidentally made Meg Maddison cry by turning her down. Another time it was Julie Dunn for not calling back after taking her on a date. I believe I was called a 'devil' for that one." He sighed, "And then there was Adeline Mcgregor, the pastor's daughter. She was a little too goody two shoes, didn't like to get into any trouble. Perfect for Steve though, I'm sure. Umm… This one dame from London. Mary- I think that was her name. But to be fair, she approached me, and I was shipping off to war in a couple of days… And then there was you." There it was. The broken-hearted girls of Bucky Barnes. Lucy has expected more, only because he had such a _way_ about him. She should have known better though and trusted her gut, knowing he was a good man. "There were others, too." He assured her, "Not many more. But some. They didn't end as badly though."

"Quite a trail of broken hearts you got there." She nodded, cocking an eyebrow. She was surprised she was included in that category. Although it made sense since they were both awful to each other when they first met.

"Only cause I couldn't settle. I was waiting for the right partner." He promised her, their eyes meeting. Lucy's gaze stilled on him as she looked down at his bruised, yet still beautiful, face. "Plus, I'm sure you've left a fair share of devastated men. The boys in school must have gone crazy over you."

Lucy snorted, rolling her eyes, "Yes, I made quite the impression on them. With my German, drunk, of a father, and my ratty clothes, and the bruises always on my face. Not to mention, I constantly had my nose in a book. Only a few ever tried to go out of their way to get my attention. They mostly just liked my sister, Beatrix."

"Well, if we went to school together I would have been worshipping the ground you walk on. And I like how smart you are. Even with your nose in a book and being a goody-goody, you would've still caught my eye." He promised her, making her heart do a tiny flutter.

Lucy corrected him "I wasn't always a goody-goody!" She smirked as she watched his reaction. "I actually caused some trouble in school."

"_No_! Not you! My God, who even are you?" Bucky asked, scandalized.

"Oh, hush! It was never because I wasn't good at school. Just sometimes I would get teased for being German and my father being who he was by some horrible other girls. And sometimes I would get a little sick of it."

"So, what happened?"

"One time I had to write lines on the board for a couple of hours. Another time I had my hand slapped with the strap. And I was spanked by a nun with a ruler once."

Bucky's eyes shot up, "Never before have I wished to be a ruler so badly."

Lucy flicked his ear for that comment as she smirked, making Bucky let out a little _ow_. He chuckled at her reaction.

As Lucy kept cleaning him up, her thumb brushed against his bottom lip. She wanted to kiss him like no tomorrow. All she wanted was to place her mouth on his and be consumed by him. But she couldn't. And Lucy was afraid she would never get the chance again.

He was unbearably handsome. Even all bruised up and black and blue, Lucy still found herself wildly attracted to him. If they were completely alone, Lucy wouldn't be able to resist herself. She would have hiked her skirt up and climbed on top of him to straddle his hips. Running her hands through his messy hair she would nibble on his mouth sweetly, coaxing him to open it up to her until their tongues gently met. She'd continue to taste him until she couldn't bear the heat pooling in her loins any longer. In which case, she'd undo his belt and—

Lucy forced herself to stop her dirty thoughts from continuing. They only made her want him more, and the fact that she wasn't able to exactly what she wanted to him drove her insane. All she craved was her mouth on his.

"I wanna kiss you so bad." She admitted, biting her lip to stop herself. She had never felt a longing quite like this. He was a force drawing her in and Lucy tried her hardest to fight off the fire welling deep in her belly.

"I know, Pige. And as much as I enjoy _you_ being the one hovering above me in this chair, at your mercy, and victim to whatever you inflict on me; I hate it when it's one of those guys instead. So, maybe we can hold off on the smooching until after? I don't want to have to give up this time with you."

Lucy nodded, biting her lip even harder until she drew blood.

"But I promise when I get out of these chains I'm gonna kiss you until you're a gasping mess." He wanted to run his hands through her hair and take her face in his grasp and kiss her so deeply that they couldn't breathe.

"I'll hold you to that." Lucy threatened menacingly, but with an underlying smile behind her pressing glare.

"I'm counting on it." He assured her. His low voice, although a little raspy from yelling so much during the torture, created an ache in Lucy's body. The flame of desire that she held for him burned brightly, the need all-consuming.

When Lucy began to figure she couldn't ice his face anymore, she gently wiped her hands on her dirty skirt and sighed. Her thumb brushed against his bruised cheekbone, her touch burning him.

"You're good at that," He laughed lowly, "Shoulda been a nurse."

"You just want me to be a nurse so I could prance around in one of those white dresses with the stockings. Nurses are like a flame that draws you army boys in." Lucy scoffed.

"If you were a nurse we might have met sooner. Lord knows I've flirted enough with them since I enlisted."

"_See_! You are a dirty flirt." She accused him.

"It's mostly harmless." He assured her, shrugging, "It was hard being caught up in the fighting. The nurses are just about the only pretty things we ever saw. Plus, they always smiled and tried to make us feel better. And they're nice."

"You don't think I'm nice?"

"Err... Yes?" He answered cautiously. _Nice_ wasn't exactly the word that came to mind when he thought of Lucy. But then again, she could be sweet to him when she wanted to be. But nice? No. Lucy Heinrich was not the warm, fuzzy, make-you-feel-like-the-only-guy-in-the-world nice that the nurses were.

"Good answer," Lucy turned around with a smirk on her lips. She was going to see if there were any other supplies that she could use to fix him up, but it seemed like Hydra had a very limited amount to sacrifice to their experimental pets.

As Lucy rifled around looking for something to use, she didn't notice as someone silently slipped into the room.

Eyes set on her, they didn't leave her form a single moment. Entranced, fixated, spell-taken, whatever it was, she drew them in like a type of magic. Feet moved instinctively, and as Lucy teased Bucky, her low laugh nearly caused a heart attack.

When Lucy turned around, her smile fell as she saw a man standing there. Bucky noticed him, not dressed like any member of Hydra. Brown slacks with a cream coloured button-down shirt and suspenders made him look unthreatening but Lucy looked like she saw a ghost.

"I…" Lucy choked out in shock, her jaw falling open as her gaze fell on him. "_No_." She breathed in disbelief. Her hands fell to her sides limply, and suddenly she looked like she was about to collapse. "_No_." She gasped again with tears in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

The man only stalked forward, taking his hands out of his pockets as he approached her slowly.

"No! Stay away from me!" Lucy held her hands up, looking terrified. Bucky wanted to break out of his restraints, seeing her scared expression and wide eyes like she had seen a phantom.

When the man finally reached her, Lucy's chest was rising and falling rapidly. Tears were spilling down her face. She kept muttering 'no' and how it wasn't possible, shaking her head.

To Bucky's shock, what the man next did nearly had him ready to take on the entirely of Hydra's army single-handedly. He watched as the man pulled Lucy in by the waist and slammed his mouth to hers.

A growl burst in Bucky's chest as he had to watch another man mack on his fiancé. And to his even greater shock, Lucy kissed back.

She snapped back to reality in a second, pushed the man off of her, and then looked at him with wide eyes before slapping him hard across the face. The noise of it echoed across the room.

"I guess I deserved that." The stranger said as he bit his lip, rubbing his now reddened cheek.

"Um, excuse me? Hi. Hands off my girl, asshole." Bucky growled lowly. His fists were clenched tightly as he dug his nails into his palms.

The man chuckled, "Your girl? My girl." He corrected.

"No one's girl! I'm not an object for someone to own!" Lucy shot back, looking accusingly at Bucky and then back at the other man. She slapped him again, causing him to laugh slightly but then grabbed her hands and tried to pull her in again. "And _you_!" She glared, "What do you have to say for yourself!?" She demanded angrily, "You…you shouldn't be here." She looked on in disbelief. Her expression pained and confused at the same time. "You _can't_ be here." Lucy's voice was barely above a whisper.

He only swallowed a lump in his throat. His eyes welled with tears, "I'm sorry," He whispered. He tried to reach for her again and Lucy pushed away his hands while in protest. He looked even more broken-hearted by her refusal than Bucky thought was possible. "Please, I know you're confused, but let me touch you." His voice was thick with an accent, English not being his first language.

"You don't get to come anywhere near me!" Lucy backed away with a timid animal, her eyes not leaving the man for a second. "Is-is this a dream? Some sick delusion they cooked up?"

"No," He shook his head in promise, "It's me, I swear it." His voice broke.

She shook her head again, a tear falling down her face.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?!" Bucky demanded after seeing some stranger kiss his fiancé.

Lucy swallowed thickly before answering, "This is Daniel." Her voice cracked as she mentioned his name.

Bucky's face fell as she realized that the man in front of her was _her_ Daniel, her fiancé. Alive and well, apparently.

"Alive?!" Lucy demanded and hit his chest, "And speaking fluent English, might I add!" He finally caught her fists and stopped her from continuing her assault.

"Well, I had hoped for a better reaction. Though rage is understandable, I suppose." He cringed as he saw her hard stare. She was no longer surprised. She was angry. Bucky couldn't miss how the men above in the observing room were hastily taking notes.

"How the hell are you alive? I wept for you. I mourned you. And you're _here_?" She demanded as she grit her teeth. "I had two men come to my office in 1941 and tell me you were captured and taken to some God-forsaken camp."

He nodded, rolling up his sleeve on his left arm to reveal a poorly done tattoo of a number identification imprinted on his skin, "I was." He showed her, "We surrendered and were taken to Poland. Auschwitz, it's called. And I'm lucky. I was separated from the others because I was strong and I was made to work instead. The others were…. They took them to the showers." He said sadly and bit his lip, "They never came back." He took a deep breath, and shook his head as he tried to stutter through a broken voice, "It smelled like nothing you could ever imagine when they burnt them. It rained ash for days. I still feel like it's on my skin even now." He shivered as he spoke.

Lucy sat down on a stool, feeling as though she would fall. She was breathing in and out quickly, her chest rising and falling past its normal rate. She could hardly breathe and Bucky watched as Daniel got to his knees to look her in the eyes.

"This isn't real." She gasped through her tears. "It can't be."

He gently touched her knee and her eyes met his, making her hiccup. For a moment Bucky thought he saw her look at Daniel the way she looked at him, but he couldn't be certain.

"Mon amour," Daniel whispered. Bucky didn't need to know French to know he was saying _my love. _"It's real. I'm right here."

She shook her head again, her eyes never leaving him, "You can't be. You died."

"I'm right here." He said before gripping her gently by the neck and trying to kiss her softly again. Lucy put her hands on his shoulders to stop him, but before she did Bucky very loudly and obnoxiously cleared his throat to get his attention.

"And who are you?" Daniel asked Bucky quizzically, peering at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Her fiancé!" Bucky shot back, defensively.

"Fiancé?" Daniel demanded and looked back at Lucy in shock. His expression falling as he didn't understand, "I'm her fiancé. We have been engaged for nearly three years."

"Well, we've been engaged for two days! So…Get in line, pal!" Bucky spat, not really sure what to say.

With a tight swallow, Daniel spoke accusingly to Lucy, turning towards her and refusing to meet her eye, "You've been busy."

"You've been dead." She snapped.

He stood gently took her hand, still not getting up from his crouched position so he could look at her, "I know it's hard to understand—"

"It's not _hard_ to understand! It's impossible to understand! Daniel, you died! I had men come and tell me you weren't coming back."

"I promised you we'd always be together. Do you not remember? I promised I'd come back to you." He said lowly, clearly pained after discovering she was recently engaged again.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Lucy burst into sobs, making Bucky's chest well with pain. He hated nothing more than seeing her cry. All he wanted to do was kiss her tears away, but at the moment he was unable to. And instead, Daniel was in his place, shushing her gently and wiping away her tears as he should have been. "They told me that the people they take there always die. There was no hope." As she spoke her face fell as she realized something. "How did you get out?"

He was silent, only pursing his lips together. Shame overcame his expression and he looked down, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Daniel, comment es-tu sorti?" _How did you get out? _She asked again, this time in French so there wouldn't be any translation issues. Bucky nearly groaned at hearing her speak a new language. He didn't know it was possible to be even more attracted to her.

Daniel onto scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, looking down ashamed, "It's complicated." He whispered.

"No, it's simple. Tell me how." Lucy demanded, her tears had stopped. Now she was looking at him angrily, her eyes bloodshot from crying now filled with fury.

With a small voice, Daniel said in French so Bucky wouldn't hear, "J'ai conclu un marché." _I cut a deal. _He continued, looking even more ashamed, "With Hydra."

Lucy nearly stopped breathing, "How could you?" She demanded, knocking his hand off of her knee out of repulsion.

"Ma chérie," Daniel pinches the bridge of his nose as he took in a deep breath. He was trying hard to not be emotional as well, "Please, you don't understand—,"

"I understand that you sold your soul to the devil! That you are a traitor! That you betrayed your people, your country, and your God, by working for these monsters!"

"You don't understand!" Daniel stood up and slammed his fists down on the desk aggressively, making Lucy's real in shock. He had never so much as raised his voice at her, let alone hit anything. "You don't understand what it was like!" He clenched his eyes tightly together and brought his fists up to his head like he was in pain, "Lucy, you can't understand."

"Try me!" She hissed.

"Fine! Do you want to know? When I got there they separated us! They took us from our women and children! They made us watch as they shot them down right there or took them to the showers — which by the way, was a room to poison us— not to shower! They made our own beat and shoot one another for a handful of extra rations of pork! I drank puddle water to stay alive. I ate the lice the crawled over my body! I watched as woman after woman disappeared with certain guards, to be assaulted, and then saw their bodies being taken out afterward when their fun was over as if they were nothing more than vermin! I slept on a bunk where I was on top of dozens of other men. The wood so hard that it would have been better to sleep on the ground. The shit would run through the wooden flanks and drip onto us as we tried to sleep, and the smell was like we were already dead. They took away my identity until I wasn't even human. Until I looked at myself and didn't realize who the small, bald man, ridden with sores and scabs wasn't even me! l was treated like a rat, I lived like one until I believed I was one and that they were _right_! I believed that we deserved to die." He told her as tears ran down his cheeks. Lucy had her face in her palms, refusing to look at him as he recounted the ordeal, "The _only_ thing that kept me alive was you." He hissed, "You were the one thing I thought of constantly. And I prayed so much that I would see you again, until I all could recite were hose words in the night. And I told myself that I would do whatever it took to get back to you, even if it meant selling my soul." His voice broke when he finally finished.

Bucky felt out of place as he heard Lucy sniffling violent and crying hard into her hands. He didn't belong in this conversation, and he wished they had the luxury of being alone.

"When Hydra came, I knew they had sought me out in Paris. I recognized one of the officers and got his attention. And in between one of the guards beating me until I couldn't breathe, the officer could finally hear who I was. They took me with them, and I've been here for six months in charge of their antiquity operation."

Lucy finally raised her head, her face wet with tears and snot. Daniel took out a handkerchief to wipe her face. She let him, grabbing his hand finally and placing a kiss on it. "I'm sorry," She whispered.

Seeing the way she kissed his palm and looked up at him made Bucky feel funny. Now that Daniel was back, would Lucy still want to be together?

"I'm sorry," Daniel said instead and kissed her hand as well, "Je suis tellement désolé, mon amour." _I am so sorry, my love. _

Lucy looked up at him, slightly laughing through her tear-soaked face, "When did you learn English?"

He smirked slightly, still holding her hand in his and massaging her swollen fingers from when they were dislocated (and thanks to Hilda, placed back in their rightful spots) "In grade school. I just never told you."

"You liar," she scoffed and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her dress, "I always thought it was suspicious you could read ancient Latin, and spoke extinct dialects of Hebrew and Greek but never learned English."

He gave her a soft smile. Bucky watched the two and swallowed deeply as they interacted. He felt all different types of strange and wondered if this was what they were trying to test them with. To tear Lucy in two and break Bucky's heart, while simultaneously probably hurting Daniel also.

"Now, you owe me the telling of the story on how you got here. You're supposed to be in Chicago." Daniel looked back at Bucky curiously with an arching eyebrow, "And how did you pick up _that_?"

"_That, _is sensitive, so don't you make fun of him —,"

"Hey!—" Bucky protested only to be cut off.

"I also love him." She looked at Bucky at gave him a soft smile. "So take it easy on him, okay? He's had a bad week." She then sighed and turned back to Daniel, "After I got news about you, I joined the army—,"

"_You_ joined the army? My sweet girl joined the army?"

Sweet girl? Who the hell was he callin' his 'sweet girl'? Bucky mouthed the words to himself in repulsion and disbelief. _Clearly_, the man didn't know Lucy at all. Lucy Heinrich was a lot of things. But she wasn't sweet, that's for sure. She was dynamite in a dress, a bullet in stilettos. She was a force, a tsunami, a hurricane. She was _not_ sweet.

Lucy crossed her arms, "As an antiquity expert and archaeologist. Pretty much I just grab whatever you try to find first." She smirked, her smug grin turning into a wide smile, "And I'm damn good at what I do."

"So I heard. I was starved for a week for your stunt in Egypt." He smirked, looking down at her proudly and with admiration. He looked back at Bucky and sighed, "And you found your loverboy how?"

"He threw a big stink when I tried to take over a church he had just captured. Gave me some attitude and yelled at me a little bit, and completely disrespected my authority. He stood up to me like no one ever had before, and was a total ass about it." Bucky cringed as Lucy spoke, but her irritated tone changed into one that reflected fondness. "So, naturally I fell madly in love with him." She practically sighed.

Daniel looked over at Bucky with a questioning look, like he was trying to study him.

"It's a true story," Bucky confirmed with a nod. "I _was_ an ass." He agreed.

"Was? Seems like you still are, seeing you stole my fiancé."

"Hey pal, I told you to get in line. I can't help that she's completely obsessed with me." Bucky would have risen his hands in casual defense if they were free, but alas they were still confined by the leather cuffs

"I can't seem to figure out why," Daniel shot off a backhanded insult, but Bucky wasn't bothered about it. He would be irritated too if their positions were reversed.

Daniel only sighed and he looked back at Lucy, "I must admit they sent me here for a reason." He looked down almost like he was ashamed again, "Not just for us to be reunited."

"To see how I would react? A psychological test?" She questioned.

"Yes. They wanted to see if your brain could still process things the same way even after all they've done to you. But also," He licked his lips as he began again nervously as he looked down at his feet, "To offer you another deal."

"If it was anything like Schmidt's last offers, you can tell them to take their deal and shove it up their ass." She replied crassly with crossed arms over her chest.

"Please, my love. Just consider it." He begged her quietly, his eyes welling with tears as he looked at her mangled appearance, "I can't bear to see you like this."

She bit her lip, "What do they want?"

"I'm having a hard time finding an artifact of great value to them. Another supernatural toy I'm sure Schmidt has plans for if the Tesseract's power can't be completely harnessed. You're the only one who I think can find it, and I need your help."

"_No_," Lucy said harshly without even thinking about it. It made pride well in Bucky's belly as he saw how strong-willed his girl was.

"Please, just consider it." He pleaded desperately, "Schmidt said he would cease your testing. We could work together and be with each other like we always wanted. We could pick up where we left off and get married and have a family as we planned." Daniel tried to convince her even more. Lucy hardly considered it.

"I can't do that.

"I'm begging you to reconsider." His voice was desperate, and Bucky knew how he must have felt. He too, would have done anything to make sure Lucy was safe. "Lucy, I can't protect you if you refuse."

"You know why I can't agree," She snapped a little harshly.

"I can't watch you get tortured like this," He said in a quiet voice. Bucky could hear the sadness in it, recognizing that Daniel was just as much in love with Lucy as he was.

Unforgivingly, Lucy responded coldly, "Then just don't look." Her tone icy and meant to cut. She couldn't believe he could even ask her to do such a thing.

"Lucy," Daniel said seriously, his voice dropping lowly so those observing wouldn't be able to hear, "Sometimes, working for the enemy isn't a bad thing. Sometimes, you get opportunities to steer them in another direction and stall them from their goals. It's accomplished by doing that from the inside."

She shook her head and swallowed thickly, "I'm not a spy." She turned to Bucky, who wished he could disappear into the ground. He felt like he had been intruding in every moment that had past. "And besides," She licked her lips, "I can't go free while other people here suffer."

"Lucy, please," Daniel grabbed her arm softly, trying to convince her. "You don't have to do this. We can be together and outlast this."

"We can't be together." She responded, "We aren't the same people as we were three years ago. The Daniel I knew would never ask me to do such a thing." She took off her Star of David necklace that he gave her, "You should have this back,"

Daniel looked at it in his hand like she had given him back her engagement ring. He looked down at it sadly and then passed it back to her, "I gave it to you. It was a gift." Bucky could see the gears in his head turning, realizing he had lost her. The sadness etched on his face was unmistakable. Bucky thought of how he would react if their positions were switched and his heart ached. He felt for the man more than he ever had for anyone else. To see that woman be with someone else would be have been soul-crushing.

"I'm sorry," Lucy whispered to him, and Bucky saw Daniel process the news.

"I should have suspected this, I suppose. When I thought of seeing you, I always figured we would continue where we left off. It was a foolish dream." He scoffed at himself and moved his glasses out of the way, in a way to try to hide his tears, pretending to pinch the bridge of his nose but trying to keep his emotions in check, "Lucy, even if we can be together, you should still consider working for them. It'll kill me to know you're hurting. I'm sure he would agree," Daniel gestured with his head to Bucky. Although Bucky knew Lucy would never consider working for Hydra in a million years.

"You have to know I wish things were different—," Lucy was cut off by Schmidt and Zola entering the room.

"That will be all Dr. Réhal. It's obvious Dr. Heinrich still refuses to join our ranks. Even when given other motivation to do so." Schmidt said harshly, glaring at Lucy.

Daniel gave her one last look that urged her to reconsider. "Je vais te sortir d'ici, je te le jure." _I'll get you out of here, I swear it. _Daniel promised as he placed a kiss on her head. Lucy held onto him tightly and breathed him in, the familiarity being too much.

"I'm afraid time is up." Dr. Zola said with a wicked grin, "You responded better than we thought. Although it is unfortunate that you still refuse to comply even when given an out. But no matter! You are still of very much importance to us even if you don't assist Dr. Réhal." Daniel began to leave the room, looking back forlorn at Lucy once more. Every step he took further from Lucy broke his heart, and Bucky could see from her gaze drilling into his back that each step was equally painful for her.

"You okay?" Bucky asked Zola approached with an evil grin.

"No, I'm not." She answered hoarsely, "I'm not okay." She was on the verge of tears again. The last ten minutes had been the most overwhelming moment of her entire life.

"And you're about to be a lot worse." Zola cackled as another guard came in a cuffed Lucy's wrists together.

"I thought I got a day off!" Lucy gasped in devastation, looking back at Bucky. He wanted to seriously hurt someone upon seeing her back in chains. He strained against his own binds, trying to break free upon realizing they were going to continue hurting her.

"Only good girls get days off." Zola replied demeaningly, "You would have been privy to an indefinite time off from torture if you had chosen correctly. Alas, you did not. Therefore the testing will continue."

Upon hearing that Bucky's heart broke once more.

* * *

Being a prisoner was awful. Sitting on one's ass until it was sore was awful. Taking orders from the jackass Fritz was awful. _Everything_, about Dum Dum Dugan's situation was awful.

He hated being in a cage, and he hated that the only friend he had was Gilbert fucking Whiney. Sheesh. The world must have really been coming to an end for that to happen. Of course, he could make friends with the others, but what would be the point of that? He supposed the Candian's weren't too bad. But the English? God awful. The French? Even worse.

Gabe Jones used to be in the same cell but unfortunately was removed to be placed with others. And who the hell even knew if Sarg was still alive? The last time Dum Dum had seen him, he was nearly hacking up a lung a couple of weeks before. Yet, somehow the man still had enough energy to make a smart-ass comment. Dugan respected the hell out of that.

He hoped that if Buck did end up passing away that he at least laid it on them beforehand.

Dugan was lonely, but not in the sense that he had no one to talk to. He had too many people to converse with; the only problem was that they had three collective brain cells shared between the lot of them. And somehow, Whitney had negative brain cells. He supposed it wasn't his fault, though. When you grew up good-looking you didn't have to use your brain.

But if he had to have one more conversation with the man about his conquests, or watch him comb his hair like he was a movie star, Dugan would lose it.

His patience was thinning, and as an ugly guard pushed him back into the cell with the end of his billy club, knocking his hat off. _Oh_. That did it.

Inhaling deeply and chanting soothing mantras in his head to keep him from strangling the man with his bare hands, Dum Dum only said, "You know, Fritz,"_ Deep breath in, deep breath out. Don't kill him… Yet. _"One of these days I'm gonna have a stick of my own." _And I'll shove it right up your ass,_ he thought to himself.

The guard, saying nothing, only closed the cell gate harshly. Once again, Dugan had survived another day of working, only to be returned to the same dismal, dingy cell.

Day in and day out, the routine was always the same.

_Almost_. This day was particularly odd. Especially when a strange man, donned in red, white, and blue with a patriotic-looking shield attached to his back came into view. He looked like an absolute moron.

But hey, anyone who knocked out a guard and threw him the keys was alright in Dugan's books.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Someone asked the strange man.

"Umm…" He looked a little distracted, trying to see if there were any more guards he had to worry about. "Captain America." He answered finally.

"I beg your pardon?" Flasworth asked, slightly flabbergasted that someone would willingly go as 'Captain America', and do so with pride.

As he unlocked the cells, Dugan stared at a small man, "What? Are we taking everybody?" He didn't particularly like the look of some of them. Especially when they looked an awful lot like the guys they were going to war with.

"I'm from Fresno, Ace." The man replied coolly, showing off his dog tags.

"Is there anybody else?" The man asked desperately and when he mentioned Sergeant James Barnes, Dugan's ears picked up. Flasworth answered before he could speak.

"There's an isolation ward in the factory but no ones ever come back from it." He only replied. Dugan didn't want to tell the man that the chances that Buck was alive were slim as hell.

"All right. The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give 'em hell. I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find." Jesus, this guy was intense.

"Wait," Dugan called out as he saw the mad man about to run off without any help, "You know what you're doing?"

"Yeah," The star-spangled man let out a confident exhale as he nodded, "I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times."

Dugan rose an eyebrow suspiciously as he saw the strange man run off. Looking at Whitney, Dugan asked in surprise, "What the hell did he just say?"

He looked after the costumed man in question, a puzzled look on his disbelieving face. James Falsworth looked at Dugan quizzically, wondering if they should go after the strange man and help him, "Don't look at me!" He exclaimed, "I ain't followin' that whack a-doo!"

* * *

**Oh, boy! Trouble ahead! Did anyone at all think Daniel would come back? Their reunion was intended to be underwhelming compared to Lucy and Bucky's in the last chapter, but definitely more surprising. **

**Also, you have NO IDEA how excited I am to start writing Steve on a more regular basis. As much as Bucky is our baby, I know we all love us some good Cap time as well. And Peggy will be having more of a presence too, which I can't wait for because Lucy needs some good female friend time. **

**Thank you so much for reading, I have the best readers in the entire fandom. **

**I love you all!**

**-A **

**Please don't forget to feed my ego/creativity and let me know what you thought of the chapter through a review! And follow and favourite as well!  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**Oh my lawd, we're on Chapter 38! Once again, if it wasn't for all your encouragement and loving reviews, I likely wouldn't have made it this far in this story. Thank you all so much for your continued support!**

**In full disclosure, I originally wasn't planning on including the middle part of this chapter. But then I thought I have put so much work into developing Lucy's character, creating a backstory and a world around her, and then had her tortured (I'm so sorry, my poor baby), to not give her the moment she deserved. So without further ado, the next chapter!**

**Trigger Warnings: Minor violence and torture**

* * *

Chapter XXXVIII

Lucy's brain was officially mush. She couldn't string two thoughts together even if she wanted to since the machine they had hooked her up to just turned her brain into scramble eggs.

The torture of her body seemed to end. She felt strong, like she could run for miles if she wanted. But the fact that her head hurt so much and her brain didn't seem to work would have kept her from doing so.

If she wasn't strapped to a medical table, she very likely would have fallen down if she was released. Her brain was unable to send signals for her legs to move or do anything really.

All she could do was mutter things over and over again. Although she was sure it wasn't anything intelligent, only incoherent mumbo-jumbo.

Finally, the pain in her head eased a little after what seemed like hours. She had known at that point that something bad had happened to her. And she could remember getting injected with something that ignited a spark inside her as a part of a machine attached itself to her face. But everything else was confusing.

She recalled seeing men in lab coats hovering over her, taking notes and muttering medical terminology, but Lucy couldn't make sense of it. She figured they were doctors trying to help her, but if they were, why did she hurt so badly?

The only word she remembered saying was please.

_Please_.

_Please stop. _

_Please end the pain. _

If Lucy had been given a gun, she would have stuck the barrel in her mouth and pulled the trigger just to stop the agony she was in. But of course, they would never give her a gun.

Eventually, when it all faded she remembered faces. Not the doctors' faces though. No, it was the people she loved. Adeline with her black hair and blue eyes, and Beatrix with her honey locks and the same eyes as Adeline. Her mother with her kind face, and Mr. and Mrs. Lee with their gentle smiles. Her niece and nephew and their boisterous belly laughs. Daniel and his little small chuckle, and the way he always adjusted his glasses.

And lastly Bucky, and the way he looked when he told her he loved her.

She held onto that image the most. For a little while, she couldn't remember anyone's names, but only that they meant a lot to her. And although she didn't know who the mysterious, attractive, man with the blue eyes was, she knew she wanted to be wherever he was.

Wherever he was, she would follow. Because every moment she remembered his smile, or his laugh, or mischievous chuckle, or the way his lips felt on hers, Lucy felt at peace.

Every pleasant thought she had ended though when they injected her with something else, feeling like fire in her veins. It turned her thoughts into something sinister, red painting them, tainting the memory of the ones she loved.

All she could do was grit her teeth and scream after that.

But once again, the pain ended and her mind was blank. Thoughts were scrambled, and instead of coherent stringing together of ideas, Lucy could only see colours.

Behind her closed eyes, her brain was active but still unable to process anything. Everything ached as she stayed strapped to a chair.

When she finally felt someone hovering over top of her she wanted to mutter form them to stop. Feeling them above her and knowing their eyes were on her as she laid on the table made her want to cry. The thought of doing another round of torture to her brain made her want to be sick.

She could hear her name being called like it was muffled in a dream. The person who was saying it was close but still seemed so far away.

As her name was said again, finally her eyes shot open and she saw a man standing above her looking concerned.

"Lucy, can you hear me?" There was a low rumbling somewhere but Lucy didn't know what it was.

Her eyes caught on the frazzled man above her and no recognition struck her. He was very handsome though, and when Lucy saw him for some reason her heart fluttered ever so slightly.

"Lucy, come on." The man urged as he saw her blank eyes and no trace of her knowing who he was, "Can you hear me?"

She blinked a few times and looked up in confusion. She knew that she should know the man but had no idea who he was. He uncuffed her from the table and Lucy's heart began to pound.

_What was happening?_ She thought. She couldn't leave the examination table! Where would she go?

Helping her get up and sit straight, Lucy looked at the man curiously. "Lucy?" He grabbed her face once she was sitting upright. "We have to go, this place is about to go up in flames!"

She only opened her mouth in confusion and was about to ask him who he was. She felt like she had met him once, perhaps in a dream.

"Can you hear me? I said we have to leave!" The man said all the more insistently. He looked at her desperately, trying to find any traces of the old her in the hollow shell that remained.

"I—," Lucy didn't know who he was. She barely knew who _she_ was, after all. "I don't…"

The man looked at her with a broken expression, his hands still cupping her face as he looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

She could only blink dumbly, and for the first time in her life, she had nothing to say. She only opened and closed her mouth like a fish, looking on in confusion.

The man only sighed and then with a determined look in his eyes, grabbed the back of her head and pulled her forward so their lips clashed together.

Lucy felt his soft, warm, mouth on hers and for a moment everything was fine. This was kissing. She knew what that was. As soon as her mouth began to move on its own, all her memories flooded back to her.

Eyes opened wide and squealing in surprise, Lucy pushed the man off of her, "What are you doing?!" She demanded with a huff.

She knew the man before her. Although it was still processing how he was there, Lucy could at least recognize him. _Daniel_. And somehow, he had managed to steal another kiss from her. For some reason, although it seemed normal, it also seemed wrong. Almost like there was a reason she couldn't kiss like her instincts screamed at her to.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do." He defended, "Do you remember me?" He asked her.

The second last finger on her left hand, although devoid of any jewelry, felt heavy. Almost like there was something that should have been resting there but there was nothing. Lucy vaguely remembered waking up on a sunny Sunday morning in Paris, and stretching out onto linen sheets as her bare skin lay against it. The man before her was also there, his fingers trailing lightly over her naked skin.

"Daniel?" Lucy asked, as more memories began to flood back.

He sighed as a breath of relief and quickly grabbed her so she could stand, "Can you walk? We have to leave. This place is about to blow any minute. The POWs have mutinied."

POWS? Where the hell was she? As Lucy looked around her face fell as everything at once came back to her.

Her mouth fell open as she realized Daniel was trying to help her escape. She didn't think she could walk but she would try. Slipping off the table, Daniel's arms hooked around Lucy's waist as he tried to help her walk.

It felt so strange to be in his arms again. Almost foreign and like it happened once in a dream, but not in reality. As Lucy hobbled, she felt the floor rumble under her feet and she and Daniel looked at each other in shock. _That_ didn't sound good.

After a little time, Lucy was able to start to walk on her own, her body surging with what she assumed had to be adrenaline.

She gasped the moment they passed another examination room. She looked at Daniel in wide eyes, not believing that she had forgotten about her _actual_ fiancé.

She stopped dead in her tracks in the dimly lit hall. Although she wanted to get rid of that place as fast as possible, she had to find Bucky.

Wait!" Lucy screeched and came to an instant halt as Daniel tried to pull her forward. "We have to get Bucky!"

"Who the hell is Bucky?" Daniel demanded with a frown.

"My fiancé! Keep up, Jesus!" She said frustratedly as she took off at a run. The adrenaline had to have been kicking in. After all, she was barely able to stand moments before. But the thought of finding him urged her on.

"His name is Bucky? You left me for a man named Bucky?!" Daniel demanded, then skeptically asked, "Can't we just... Y'know? Leave him?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering if she would go for the idea.

"No! We can't leave him!" She exclaimed, scandalized. She began to take off at a run again before Daniel stopped her.

"Lucy!" Daniel grabbed her hand. She could hear gunfire and the roar of some other heavy weapon, "I know you want to find him but this place is huge. I'm sure he's fine. And I want to help him—," Lucy looked at Daniel skeptically as he spoke.

He rolled his eyes, "I want to help _you_." He corrected, "But I need to get you out of here first. I'm sure he would want it that way. If he really loved you he would want you safe." Daniel was right. If Bucky found out she put herself in harm's way to go after him he would be furious.

As Lucy was about to open her mouth to protest she remembered something, "You said that the POWs escaped?" She asked with a frown. "But what about all the civilians?"

Daniel looked at her with confusion, "Civilians? What civilians?"

She had to find Hilda. She had to go after her and find her first. She was her responsibility, and hers to care for.

"We have to save them!" Lucy said harshly. Daniel saw the determined look in her eye and knew there was no talking her out of it.

"Do you know where they are?" He asked with a sigh, realizing it was useless to try to change her mind.

Lucy nodded confidently, "I-I think so," She wasn't completely sure. After all, she couldn't even remember who her fiancé was a few moments ago.

Daniel only sighed in defeat and nodded, knowing it was useless to argue with her, "Let's go," Lucy couldn't help but smile.

* * *

It had taken them too long to find the civilian prisoners. As it turned out, Lucy really didn't remember the complex at all. It seemed for a little while they were running around in circles, and avoiding the Hydra soldiers turned out to be a challenge.

After the building rumbled again and Lucy and Daniel nearly fell to the ground, he finally had enough.

"We're leaving now!" He demanded, "We tried to find them, and we didn't! I told you I was going to get you out of here and that's what I'm going to do, so let's go!"

Lucy shook her head, "I'm not leaving without them! You leave if you want to, but I'm staying!" Daniel knew she was too stubborn to fight with.

Instead, he only groaned in an annoyed fashion, "Goddamn it!" He knew it was useless to try to argue with her. And he would never leave her, not even if it meant saving himself.

Lucy smiled as he continued to follow her. She couldn't move as fast as she wanted given the fact she was still in those stupid high heels she had been wearing for weeks. But she knew she couldn't take them off since it was well into winter and the moment they would be outside she would freeze.

Suddenly the building's foundations were rocked and Lucy fell to the ground again. She heard yelling off to the side, a mix of women and children's voices and she knew they weren't far away.

Struggling to stand, Lucy got to her feet as quickly as she could. She didn't notice if Daniel was behind her or not, she had tunnel vision on where the voices were coming from.

When she rounded the corner, her jaw nearly dropped as she saw about ten people trapped under the metal scaffolding of the building. She ran forward, knowing it was likely useless for her to do anything.

Fire blazed around them and Lucy ran towards the crying people. "Daniel, help me with this!" They had to get those poor people free.

"Luce—," He began to tell her it was useless, there was no way they could lift the heavy metal. But she cut him off, fire and fury in her eyes.

"I know, okay! But we have to try!" They moved forward and Lucy coughed from the smoke. She was beginning to sweat from the heat around her, and as she approached the people who were trapped she yelled to see if anyone could hear her.

To her horror, a small, feminine, voice called back, "Lucy?"

Lucy's eyes widened, "Hilda?!" She could recognize that sweet voice anywhere.

"We're trapped!" She couldn't see Hilda, but she could hear her coughing, "One of the POW's got us out and told us to free the others! I was on the last cell when the ceiling collapsed." Lucy could hardly contain her fear knowing that Hilda was trapped under there.

"We're going to try to get you out!" Her voice was filled with desperation. She would never forgive herself if she let anything happen to Hilda. Lucy began trying to move the scaffolding, pushing against it with all her and Daniel's might.

"No! It's no use! We've tried everything! Leave us and get out while you still can!" She could hear the little sobs in her voice. A small hand, just tiny enough to fit through the cracks of the large metal beams shot through and grabbed her hand. Lucy nearly burst out in tears.

Instead, she only kissed her hand, "I'm not leaving you!" She promised as she began to try to lift the heavy object in the way. Sweat was pooling down her neck and back and she nearly screamed at how useless their efforts were.

Suddenly, a gunshot ran out and pinged off the metal close to her head. A Hydra soldier was behind them, looking intimidating in his black leather uniform, a mask with goggles over his face. As Lucy looked in horror, she realized he had a flame thrower attached to his back.

"I'll take care of it!" Daniel assured her as he ran off to face their adversary. Lucy nearly laughed as he said that, never thinking he would be one to get into a fight.

But as he tackled the man to the floor, Lucy shut her mouth and was apparently wrong. His time fighting with the partisans has changed him, clearly. But still, the man he was facing had a few more inches on him and at least fifty pounds.

As Lucy could hear Daniel and the soldier fighting, she continued trying to pull at the metal framework again.

With a small voice, Lucy's heart broke, "Lucy, it's alright. You should go." Hilda said in a tiny squeak. She sounded so scared, and Lucy hated that she was helpless at that moment.

"I'm not leaving without you!" She yelled back, struggling even more to lift the heavy object. She grit her teeth, struggling more with all her might to lift it, but once again it didn't even budge.

Her head was pounding. Each breath she took was strained, as though her lungs couldn't take enough air. Her heart was pulsating in her chest, and blood rushed past her ears, muffling all noises.

Lucy closed her eyes, trying to block out Hilda's crying. She heard fists collide with Daniel's face. She could still hear what it sounded like as Bucky screamed from the next room as he was tortured. She could hear Zola's cruel voice, and practically see the smirk on Schmidt's face.

She could hear her mother pleading with her father before the gunshot echoed through her house, the noise comparable to the thundering storm that took place that night. She could see Beatrix's face as she walked home crying from the heinous man's house after her father sold her. She could feel the splatter of her father's blood against her cheek. She could hear Adeline's cruel tone as she yelled at her in the limousine.

She could feel the softness of Daniel's hands on her waist, the sting between her legs as he took her innocence. She could feel pride welling in her belly as she walked on stage at convocation when they first called her Doctor Heinrich.

And in between, she heard the soft voice of Margaret Whiting. Her hazy, slow, melodic, voice filled the streets of Brooklyn on a summer night as she danced with a stranger. The eerie trumpets filled the air, as she rested her hand on his chest for the first time and felt his heart pounding beneath it.

Lucy didn't know what happened next, but when she opened her eyes Daniel was on the ground, panting and looking at her in shock. One of the metal scaffolding beams had been tossed across the room as though it weighed nothing, lodged into the wall behind him, pinning the Hydra soldier to it as he bled out. It was as though it had been nothing more than a spear of javelin to her.

Lucy looked at her hands, expecting to see something different. Did she do this? She couldn't have. But all there was, were five petite fingers on each one, still delicate and soft, although a little dirty.

"How—?" Daniel looked at her in wonder, his face bloodied as he struggled to get up. There was no way she could have thrown that piece of metal like that, but somehow she did.

Lucy's chest was rising and falling, her breathing sporadic. She felt a soft grip on her and Lucy turned to be met with blue eyes. Hilda was there with tears falling down her face. Immediately, Lucy engulfed her in a tight hug, not ready to release her until she was sure she was there, safe, and in her arms.

"How did you do that?" Hilda demanded as the others were able to escape the fallen beams and make their way out.

"I don't know," Lucy shook her head in disbelief. She really had no idea how she managed to do such a thing, or if she really even did it at all.

"Either way," Daniel stood up and hobbled over, limping slightly. He had taken a pretty severe beating, "Let's get the hell out here."

Lucy couldn't help but nod. And before taking off at a run, she looked at her hands once more and back to the beam which she had thrown as though it were weightless.

* * *

Bucky couldn't believe that out of all the people that could have staged a rescue, the punk-ass, scrawny, Steve Rogers of Brooklyn would be the one to do it.

Of course, now he wasn't so scrawny. He was still a punk though, and that would never change. Especially after they had tried to get out of the warehouse that was ablaze and Steve had barely gotten out with his life. Why, oh why, did God have to test his patience so much with that kid?

The mystery of how he sprouted several feet and put on an extra hundred or so pounds in the last couple of months would have to be dealt with later. At the moment, the only thing that Bucky could worry about was how to get out alive from the shit-show he was in, and how to find Lucy.

As they ran around the equipment yard firing at Hydra soldiers, Bucky took cover behind a tank. Another man had a similar idea, and when Bucky raised his gun to fire, he instead looked on at a familiar face.

Hey, Sarg!" Dum Dum Dugan smiled widely upon seeing Bucky. He was relieved he was still alive, "Boy, is it good to see your face! How was torture?" The Boston native asked nonchalantly, still with his signature bowler hat and a red mustache.

Bucky sighed wistfully and laughed, as he added another magazine into his gun. Bullets pinged off the tank they were taking cover behind. "Good! I got engaged!" He smiled widely.

"Sheesh! That is some bad torture." Dugan said with also a confused look in his eye "That's a new technique if I've ever heard one. Did they make you get engaged to like... one of them?'' Dugan asked cautiously, "I mean because don't get me wrong, you're a good lookin' fella, but I don't know what kind of man would prefer you over some pretty—." Bucky could hardly contain his laughter, even despite the intense moment of gunfire.

"Hold on for a sec!" Bucky cut him off to turn from the tank they were taking cover from and tried to fire at the Hydra operative who was making it hard for them to escape. To his surprise, he was beaten to the chase. A bullet was put in the head of the man, and Bucky looked around for whoever could have made a shot like that.

He smiled as he saw amidst the fire blazing and the small war zone they created a woman dressed in silken gold. A gun was raised in her arms as she fired from a place of safety. Pride welled in Bucky as he saw how well she was doing. She looked like a force to be reckoned with as she shot off bullets, peering through the scope just like he taught her, and hitting several targets.

"Nah," Bucky shook his head and nodded towards her, "To that little spitfire over there!" Bucky gestured with a smirk over to where there was so much commotion. Dugan looked over and to his surprise, his eyes caught a familiar face.

"Dr. Lucy fuckin' Heinrich!" Dugan laughed as he saw her, pleased beyond belief to see her alive and well, "The woman just doesn't die, does she!"

"No she does not," Bucky said with a large, beaming smile. "Lucky for me!"

"Well, hell! In that case mazel tov, my friend!" He slapped Bucky on the back in congratulations, holding his shoulder tightly and smiling down at him. "Now back to work!" He said before climbing up into the tank and jumping down the hatch so he could use one of Hydra's toys against them. "I'll gloat about how I told you so later!"

Bucky only shook his head in disbelief, slightly chuckling. He knew he would never hear the end of it from Dugan.

As the tank started up, Dugan covered Bucky as he was able to make his way closer to Lucy. Ducking behind a sheet of metal and a little ways off from her, Bucky decided to try to get her attention.

"Hey Annie Oakley, need any help?" Bucky called to Lucy with a large smile. She looked up at him in surprise, a smile soon on her face as well as soon as she spotted him.

"Maybe!" She yelled back over the loud noises of bullets whizzing past them, "What will it cost me if I say yes?"

Bucky pretended to think about it for a second, "How abouta kiss?"

"Sergeant, if you get us the hell out of here, I'll give you a whole lot more than a kiss!" She assured him with a wink. It took all he had not to race over there and slam his mouth on hers at that moment.

Daniel looked on in exasperation, a slightly defeated look on his face, as he rolled his eyes dramatically, "Lucy, I'm right here!" He said in annoyance at their mid-battle flirting.

"Oh! Sorry!" She said genuinely as she bit her bottom lip. Bucky noticed how a small blonde girl clutched at Lucy's dress and followed her around like a lost puppy. She seemed to be holding Lucy back until a Hydra soldier tried to get the drop on them.

The little girl took a plank of wood and hit the man on the back with it with a ferocity that she didn't look she previously possessed. She continued hitting him until he was on the ground, calling out in pain.

The tiny little beast continued to hit the man over and over until he was yelling for mercy and thrashing on the ground. She had the plank raised over her head and she continued to swing it down over and over again until even Bucky thought the man had enough. He had to admit, the scene was comical enough to be in a silent film, but Bucky had to call an end to it.

"Alright, alright, slugger! You got him!" Bucky assured her. The girl looked up at him with a beaming grin, looking proud of herself. She looked at the wooden plank in her hand, clearly having found a weapon she enjoyed. "You play baseball?" Bucky asked her curiously, wondering where she could have learned to swing a plank around like a bat if she didn't.

"No." She replied happily, "What's that? I'm Hilda, by the way!" She blushed at the handsome man talking to her.

Bucky only raised his eyebrows, "Well Hilda, you're playing on my team when we get out of here! I'm Bucky."

She gasped happily and jumped in excitement, her plank clattering to the ground from her reaction as she clapped slightly, "You're even more handsome than I imagined!"

"Thank you?" He replied skeptically, an eyebrow cocked even more. Who was this strange, young girl?

"I'm Lucy's friend!" She replied happily, "I'm the one that saved her after the waterfall!"

Bucky's eyes widened as he realized the tiny thing in front of him is the reason why his fiancé was alive and well, not at the bottom of some river, "It's nice to meet you!" He yelled over more shots fired at him, ducking and grabbed her so she ducked too.

Suddenly the factory behind them exploded violently, shaking the earth and causing him to hit the ground. His ears rang a little and he was at a loss of breath from the shock waves that sent him spiraling to the dirt, but the sound of cheering from the captured POWs and civilians was unmistakable.

As Bucky got to his feet, he realized Hydra's remaining soldiers began to throw their weapons away, their hands up in surrender.

Walking still cautiously with Hilda, Bucky saw Steve in the center of the fighting. His guard was let down, smiling at the new victory he just achieved. Men were yelling with their weapons in the air, cheering joyously.

While Steve wasn't looking, a lone Hydra soldier tried to be a hero and shoot at Steve. Bucky raised his gun on time and shot him in the neck, blood splattering everywhere, a gaping hole where his throat used to be.

"I had em'!" Steve defended himself, looking back at Bucky in surprise.

"Yeah, sure looked like it." Bucky scoffed, shaking his head at his stupid best friend. "Now, I think you owe me an explanation of what exactly happened here." He gestured up and down to his newly acquired body.

"Lab rat," Steve shrugged, "Plus I started eating my greens like my Ma always told me. Made a world of difference." He joked, making Bucky smile as he approached him.

"Really? And here I thought you finally hit puberty while I was away." Bucky quipped, slinging his gun over his shoulder once he realized there was no more use for it.

"Ha-ha!" Steve laughed sarcastically, "Still a jackass, I see."

"And you're still a no-good punk," Bucky said as they embraced each other in a tight hug. It felt strange hugging the new Steve, and as he clapped his back, Steve pulled away to look at him with concern, his hand still on his shoulder.

"God, you are such a goddamn moron, you know that! I told you not to do anything stupid and the first thing you do is get yourself captured!" Now the scolding began. Bucky rolled his eyes and was about to defend himself but Steve cut him off, "And another thing! I had that guy! You are clearly in no position to be fighting right now! You could have been hurt!" He pulled him in for one more tight hug, clearly showing he was only being harsh on him because he cared, "Shit, I missed you. It's good to see you in one piece, you giant idiot."

Something caught his eye over Steve's giant shoulder. A girl in a tattered dress with hair falling out of its updo and a dirty, bloodied face, stared at him across the blazing weapons court with a small grin on her face. She had her rifle on her shoulder as well, although the large, awkward weapon didn't look like it belonged with her soft figure.

Cutting Steve off from scolding him more, Bucky quickly interrupted him, "Hey-yeah, Steve it's good to see you too, buddy! And I'm expecting a bigger lecture later, but can shut up and hold that thought for a second—," Bucky patted his shoulder and then began walking away with a shit-eating grin on his face, "I gotta go see someone about a girl!"

"_What_?" Steve demanded in shock. There was no way, after all this time, after being a POW, that Bucky could possibly have met a girl.

Steve was left flabbergasted as his best friend abandoned him. Only a small, grinning blonde girl remained in front of him. Steve hadn't even noticed she had been behind Bucky, and clearly, he had been protecting her.

The girl gave him a little wave, making Steve nod at her politely, "Miss," He stared at her disheveled state, "Are you hurt?" Steve asked the young girl who was dreamily staring at him. She looked absolutely love-struck, softly sighing as he spoke.

"Hi," Was all she could say wistfully as she stared at him, completely ignoring his question, "I'm Hilda."

Steve couldn't help but chuckle and then turn his attention back to his best friend. He saw him approaching a woman, and Steve cocked a curious eyebrow as he watched on.

As Bucky approached Lucy, he noticed how she had her hands at her hips, her face twisted in perplexity and a slight scowl. Bucky couldn't help but smirk at how pissed she looked. He knew she was only angry because she was head over heels in love with him.

Lucy shook her head as he approached her "He's right! You were an absolute idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed!—,"

"Yeah, yeah," Bucky replied sarcastically before rolling his eyes in annoyance and grabbing her by the waist. He dipped her roughly, slamming his mouth to hers as her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity apart, he was free to finally kiss her.

And kiss her he did. It wasn't soft, but rather one that was starved and desperate. He had fantasized about kissing her again, once they were free, but it was nothing like this. He poured every ounce of love and longing into it, which Lucy eagerly returned.

Lucy's mouth opened to him as she gently let him in, their tongues meeting softly. Her arms wrapped tighter around him as his finger splayed over her waist. The kiss dizzied her, but she couldn't bear to pull away at that moment.

The feeling of his smug smirk against her set her body on fire for him. His gentle touch breathed life into her, coaxing a soft sigh from her lips. Her hands tangled in his messy, sweaty hair, running them through it. Their hearts pounded in their chests in the same rhythm, matching one another's.

Bucky couldn't tell how long they kissed for. A couple seconds, a few minutes, months, years, or even a century. No matter how long it was though, it wasn't nearly long enough for him. Not after everything they had gone through. Not after thinking he would never get the chance to feel her mouth on his again.

Like he promised, he kissed her until she couldn't breathe. Bringing her up from the position he had dipped her into, Lucy couldn't bear to have his lips separate from hers, and as he was about to pull away to get some air, her arms only wrapped tighter around his neck.

Smiling as mouths molded, their lips opened to one another as their tongues touched ever so gently once more. Licking her teeth and his hand splaying down her spine, Bucky became intoxicated on her. She was stronger than any liquor he ever had, comparable to the most dangerous of drugs. She was so addicting, and if he had it his way, he would spend the rest of his life hooked on her.

Finally, they pulled away torturously. Bucky chuckled lowly as he saw her small smile, his hands still on her waist to keep her steady.

"Still mad at me, pigeon?" He asked her.

"I forgive you." Lucy quipped back, a little dizzy from the kiss.

"I thought so." Bucky only smiled as they finally tore their bodies from one another and he grabbed her hand. He didn't happen to notice they had acquired an audience, several people wolf-whistling and clapping at the two lovers reunited.

"Wow," Steve looked on in shock, nodding in disbelief and trying to process what he just witnessed. Hilda only giggled behind him and blushed nervously. The red from her cheeks spread down to her neck from the very public display of affection, "That was uhh, well… unexpected." Steve scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Kiss her again, Sarg!" Dugan yelled happily, from where he was sitting in his tanks as a boisterous laugh emitting from his loud mouth. Bucky couldn't help but shake his head at the obnoxious Boston man.

"Please don't!" Daniel only called back, looking a little green from the sight he just witnessed.

Taking her over to Steve, Lucy looked a little unsure as they approached him. She was nervous, likely for the first time in her life upon approaching the attractive man. Of course, as they walked forward, she couldn't help but notice that the man before her was absolutely jaw-droppingly beautiful. He was so perfect that he had to have been cooked up in a lab since Lucy refused to believe someone was just _born_ that way.

Steve looked at Bucky curiously, "Who's your new friend, Buck?" There was some accusation, but also amusement in his voice. He couldn't believe that he had gone to war and still found a dame to cozy up with.

"Lucy Heinrich, meet Steve Rogers," Bucky smirked as he saw how Steve's face dropped in surprise at hearing her name. "Steve Rogers, meet Lucy Heinrich." He paused for a moment seeing the recognition light up in Steve's eyes, "My fiancé."

"Oh my God!" Steve's smile grew as he realized what Bucky had just said. "C-Congratulations!" He stuttered a little in disbelief, "Engaged? Really? I never— Wow!" He embraced Lucy in a tight hug at that moment and Lucy laughed at being swallowed by his strong embrace. He pulled away to look at her, still wondering if what he heard was real, "Jesus, Buck! When you said you were gonna marry her, I didn't actually think it would happen!"

"Neither did I!" Bucky admitted with a small laugh. "But what can I say? The lady just couldn't stay away from me."

"Are you pregnant?" Steve asked skeptically in a small whisper, wondering why on earth she would marry him, considering everything that happened almost four years ago.

"God, I hope not!" Lucy laughed a little uncomfortably, pulling away from Steve,

"Then how did this—," He gestured between the two of them still in surprise, "Even happen? You both owe me a story!" He smiled widely back at them again, wondering if he possibly had been on the head and was now a little delusional, "Wow! This is such great news! I'm so happy for you two. But umm, we'll have to celebrate later, alright? I should go check on anyone who needs help and get people into the cover of the trees before reinforcements show up." He smiled widely down at them, not thinking in a million years Bucky would reconnect with the woman he had obsessed over for so long, in the middle of a war—no less. Let alone, they would be engaged!

"Sure kid, go be a hero." Bucky nodded and Lucy waved goodbye, her eyes following Steve and drilling a hole into his back. She had a lazy little smile on that Bucky had seen a couple times before and he chuckled.

"You have drool on your face." Bucky teased her.

"Stop it!" She blushed madly, "I do not!" With her sleeve, she wiped the corner of her mouth, despite the fact she didn't have any drool there. "I thought he was smaller."

"Yeah," Bucky nodded, still perplexed at the fact. He was having a hard time believing the kid whose ass he used to save all the time in Brooklyn just saved _his_ ass. "Me too."

"I want one." Lucy gazed dreamily after him, staring at his backside with a devilish grin plastered to her lips.

"_No_." Bucky said firmly, despite the fact he knew she was teasing.

"Ugh, fine. I guess I'll settle." She rolled her eyes, a mischievous expression on her face.

Bucky snorted playfully, "Settle? Settle, my ass! If anything, I'm the one settling! I'm pretty sure I can do better than an overwhelmingly beautiful dame with a Ph.D., who speaks multiple languages, and who holds her own in a fight!"

"In your dreams, Barnes." Lucy pushed him away, kissing the corner of his mouth softly before heading towards Hilda and Daniel, "I'm the best thing you're ever gonna have!"

As he watched her walk away, a happy skip on her step as she saw her little friend, Bucky couldn't help but let out a small exhale, admitting to himself, "Don't I know it."

* * *

It had turned out that while Daniel was working for Hydra, he was also aiding some partisans and rebel groups in the forests not too far off. He had just enough clearance to know how they should hit Hydra, and when Hydra would send patrols looking for them.

Lucy felt horrible for ever thinking he could have truly been helping Hydra, she should have known better than that.

She also felt horrible about how she had chosen Bucky over him. She didn't explicitly ever say it, but of course, Daniel knew. Especially after sharing such a kiss at their reunion.

As Lucy and Hilda walked near the front of the group alongside the tank, she didn't notice how Daniel came up to her.

"Can we talk?" He asked her, his hands in his pockets, a rifle over his shoulder. He looked so different than when they were together.

"Of course," Lucy nodded and ran her hand over Hilda's blonde hair, "Why don't you go ask Steve for a piggyback ride?" She told the girl, who she knew was feeling the effects of having to walk for so long. She was weakened after being a prison and having very little food. And besides, she wasn't wearing the proper shoes to be trekking around in the snow.

Hilda only nodded with a small, devilish smile on her face. She ran off, yelling Steve's name far too happy and making Lucy and Daniel both chuckle.

"That's some pet you picked up there." He laughed as he saw the little blonde head bob up and down as she excitedly ran through the snow.

"Who does she remind you of?" Lucy asked him, her eyebrows cocked. She wanted to know if he thought the same things about Hilda as she did.

Daniel smiled as he looked down, his eyes carefully watching their shoes, "Beatrix, of course! No wonder why you've taken such a liking to her. Although, I feel like she might have the same bratty streak that belongs to—,"

"Adeline!" They both laughed as they spoke at the same time. Their eyes met and for a moment, things almost seemed back to normal. It felt as though no time had passed between them, except for the fact that someone else now belonged in Lucy's heart.

Bashfully scratching his neck, Daniel licked his chapped lips before speaking up, "That was some kiss back there."

Lucy snorted, "What kiss? Ours you stole? Or mine and Bucky's?"

"Yours and… the American." He refused to call him Bucky, the name just sounded too ridiculous coming from his mouth. "I kind of was hoping that's how ours would be like when we finally saw each other again."

Lucy looked at him with a sorry expression in her eyes. Sighing, she gently reached out to touch his arm, "Daniel—,"

"Je suis désolé mon amour," _I'm sorry, my love,_ he choked out, "I did this. I ruined us. From the beginning, it was all my fault. With the affair, with my pride, and not following you to America… I'm so sorry, Lucy. I didn't deserve you." His voice caught as he spoke sadly, causing tears to form in Lucy's eyes.

"It's not your fault." She whispered, "I think this is how it was always supposed to be. Deep down, you know this too."

Daniel scoffed, trying to mask his pain, "I wish it wasn't, though. If I had loved you more, and fought for you—,"

"I would have still found my way to him." She assured him gently, touching his arm softly again. "Daniel, you were the love of my life. But he… he's something more than that. I can't even explain it."

Daniel nodded and took a shaky deep breath in, "So, it's officially over for us?" He said as they continued to walk past the trees through the snow. "I should give up?"

"I'm afraid so," Lucy said sadly, knowing it broke her heart to admit it. She looked at him sadly, hating that she was hurting him.

He only nodded in understanding, swallowing a lump in his throat. He cursed under his breath and tried to blink back tears. He looked back at her, who was staring up at him with large, concerned eyes. She looked so different than he remembered.

"I think you've changed," Daniel tried to chuckle, but just kept himself from crying.

"I don't think I have. I think I've always been like this, you just didn't want to see it." She said gently, knowing what she was saying was the truth.

"Maybe you're right." He shrugged, "I think you have always struggled with two halves of yourself. Lucy Heinrich of Queens and Lucy Heinrich of Paris. The former being the rough and tough gal who never took no for an answer. The one with a tragic past, who was made the way she is by her father. The archaeologist and the Lieutenant. And then I think the other Lucy that I knew was the one the Lee's raised. The lady. The academic." He crossed his arms as he spoke, looking at her as though she was a piece of art he was studying and trying to understand. "And I think you like being the first one. That's why you chose him."

"Maybe you're right." She shrugged, breathing in the cold, crisp air. She could smell the trees strong scent, something she never thought she'd ever get the chance to do again as she was trapped in Hydra's facility.

"I know I'm right. I know you better than anyone." He assured her, looking down at her with a small grin as he nudged her shoulder, making her laugh ever so slightly.

"No." Lucy shook her head, smirking, "Not better than anyone. Not better than him. He knows my middle name." She recalled the night she told him after they made love for the first time. A smile found its way to her lips as she thought about it.

"The _bastard!_" Daniel hissed under his breath in resentment. He was never told what her middle name was. "Then it's official! You are now someone else's fiancé!" He looked at her once more and saw her thin smile plastered to her lips. "Maybe it's for the best you've changed."

"I think you're right. I've done some things I never thought I was capable of before. It's incredible, really."

"I always knew you were capable of it. Lucy the adventurer." His faith in her had always been overwhelming. Even when she was writing her doctoral thesis, there had been so many times when Daniel believed in her even when she didn't believe in herself.

"And guess what? I shot a gun!" She didn't think he had seen her wielding her rifle back at the facility, of the fact she had shot multiple people. That was probably for the best, though.

"You shot a gun?" Daniel laughed and smiled widely in disbelief.

"I know! I hate guns!" Lucy giggled, her laughter fading. She just stared at him and he looked back at her, and she regained her composure. Finally, she softened, sighing loudly as she stared up into his handsome eyes. "You know I'll always love you?"

"I know. And you know it's the same for me." He assured her, shaking his head, "I should have never-..." he trailed off, looking at her fondly and sighing. He stopped himself from saying whatever he was about to admit to her, "I'm happy that you're happy." He finally settled on. His face then turned into a mischievous smirk, "But you know that sloppy American will never compare to me in the bedroom?" He teased.

"I don't know about that," Lucy joked back, "He can hold his own."

"I have a hard time believing you. Americans don't make love. They just flail their bodies around and hope it ends up in the right spot. And have you heard him speak? Doll? _Doll_? What the hell is he doing calling you that?" He laughed, teasing Bucky more. "And pigeon?! You are not a pigeon!"

"I am a pigeon." Lucy laughed. She was his pigeon, until the end of her days, "And he's charming! I happen to like his silly pet names!"

"You never liked my silly pet names," Daniel frowned, although he was still masking a smile.

"That's because 'love of my life', 'my goddess', and 'Aphrodite' are all a little pretentious." She answered back with a smug expression.

Daniel looked at her and nodded with agreement, "Alright, I can see you're possibly correct." He nudged her shoulder, smirking, "If you have a son will you name him after me?"

"Not in your wildest dreams, pal!" Lucy laughed loudly.

"Worth a shot," He shrugged with a grin. He elbowed her again, looking down bashfully, "Lucy, I want to be in your life forever. That's what I promised you when I got down on one knee. Even if you're with someone else. Just because you're getting married to another man doesn't mean I don't want anything to do with you. I love you. I love your family. And I'm sure with time and… perhaps self-medication and copious amounts of liquor and therapy, I can learn to tolerate the American." He sighed, looking down at his shoes as they continued onwards through the snow, "I suppose I should go make nice with him, in that case," Daniel cringed at the mere idea, "Although I think I'd much rather punch him."

Lucy knew it was hard for him to say that. She could see he was finally accepting that she was with Bucky, and it meant the world to her to know he would still be around if she needed him, "You have no idea what the means to me," She said softly, and then smiled as she teased him, "And you never got down on one knee! I remember it was like pulling teeth to finally get you to propose to me!"

"That's not true! I had the ring two weeks after we met!" He admitted, making Lucy pale ever so slightly.

"I'll give it back to you." She promised him, "That way when you find the right girl you can give it to her."

Daniel wrinkled his nose, thinking the idea was ludicrous and would never happen. Suddenly, he had an idea, and with a teasing look he spoke up, "Do you think your sister will ever marry me?" Daniel asked her and Lucy turned around to look at him wide-eyed.

They both burst out laughing at the preposterous idea, knowing Adeline, as lovely as she was, was also a high-maintenance pain in the ass.

"Good luck to you if you do!" Lucy smiled widely back at him as Daniel howled in laughter.

* * *

**So Daniel won't be a problem for Lucy and Bucky! I thought if he was, it would only be soapy and cause more drama that was unneeded. Plus, I like them better as friends. It shows the contrast between Lucy and Daniel's relationship (first love) VS her's and Bucky's (everlasting love).**

**But now it's time to get real. I'm trying to debate on whether or not I want to add more smut to this story. Now that Lucy and Bucky are reunited as free people and engaged it's probably gonna get hot and heavy.**

**But I don't want to cheapen the storyline by just adding it willy-nilly. I know for sure it will be added at least once more, and maybe a second time. And I kinda want to put it in the next chapter too, but I'm on the fence about it. Is more smut something y'all alright with? I really don't want to make this story like some others where porn just becomes a plotline. Lmk how you feel about more graphic stuff.**

**Also, I know humour has been an ongoing element in this story, especially since Dugan and Co. have been in it. I'm just worried about it becoming cheesy and corny. I think it's good to release some of the tension, but if you guys are finding it too much please don't hesitate to share your opinions!**

**Anyway, that was the couple topics I wanted to address. As always, thank you for reading! Your support means so much!**

**-A**

**Review, Follow, and Favourite to spur me on for faster updates!**


	39. Chapter 39

**WE ARE ONE CHAPTER AWAY FROM 40! AND this story has also received over 150 reviews! The only thing I can say is WOW! I love you guys. A year ago when I started writing this story I never thought it would be those widely loved by so many fantastic readers. Y'all are the reason I do this. Thank you so much again! **

**I am so, so sorry for how long this chapter is. It's by far my longest one but there was nowhere for me to break it up naturally at a good spot. **

**Warning: As requested from the lot of you, there's nasty ol' smut and fluffy goodness below.**

* * *

Chapter XXXIX

Undisclosed location within an Austrian Forest, 1943.

They had arrived at the Austrian partisan camp not long before darkness had settled over them. And to Lucy's pleasant surprise, as if things could not get any happier for her, she had found out it also happened to be New Year's Eve.

The partisans and their families (which Daniel had helped out during his time with Hydra) were a little overwhelmed by the number of people walking into their make-shift village hidden in the woods, were all too welcoming on the holiday. Although they did stressed they could only stay there for the night, as it would attract too much attention and supplies were dwindling.

As soon as they walked into the camp, the women were on them. First to make sure the injured and children were taken care of and then making sure they had food in their bellies.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Lucy had the chance to eat a warm meal. She didn't even realize how hungry she had been while she was at the Hydra base since her stomach had a gnawing feeling of hunger behind it she had just gotten used to. And although she only was given one bowl of soup, with very little substance and mostly just warm water, it was good enough for her at the moment.

She licked her spoon clean, and with her finger got the reminder out of her bowl and reveled in the taste. However, her moments of peace were small, since as soon the women had seen the state in which she looked they began fussing over her.

Of all the women that had been in the Hydra base with her (although there were very few, perhaps only fifteen or so) Lucy looked to in the worst condition.

Her dress was tattered, her stockings torn, and her hair was a greasy mess as blood and grime were streaked across her face. The moment she finished eating she had elderly women grabbing at her and pulling her away, making her slightly nervous.

Hilda followed with giggles as the women also tried to fuss over her as well. They shoved fresh clothing and coats into their hands and ushered Lucy to a river that wasn't far off.

Several of the men had already crouched by the water and poured the freezing water over their heads and tried to clean themselves.

Now, the river wasn't as busy thankfully, but the thought of that didn't comfort her as they began to forcefully strip her. The village elders weren't exactly gentle as they tore off Lucy's dingy clothes until she was only left in the ratty lingerie she had been wearing for what seemed like months. They finally pushed her in the water and Lucy had almost cried at how frigid it was.

The cold was a shock to her system as she stood in it up to her thighs. Her hands clutched at her chest as she shivered violently, chunks of ice floated past her as she got in. The women poured basins of water over her, making her white lingerie become see-through and stick to her body.

She screamed at each cold shock but scrubbed herself as quickly as she could so she could once again get warm. The grime took a little while to get off, and as she continued to try to scrub she didn't focus on covering her nearly nude body.

It wasn't until she heard a wolf-whistle aimed in her direction that she began blushing, knowing nearly everything was displayed under the see-through white silk.

Some of the women began to shoo away her objectifier, yelling a series of insults at him until Lucy recognized the smiling, laughing man. She convinced them it was alright since Bucky stood there on the shore with a shit-eating grin as he washed his face, also trying to get himself clean.

"You have an admirer, Luce." Hilda giggled from the shore since she had finished washing before he showed up. Hilda's face was beat red, the blush creeping up her cheeks at the scandalous idea of a man watching her friend bathe. Even if Bucky was her fiancé, Hilda was still bashful on such a topic, and it was clear from the whisperings of the older women that they as well thought it was slightly taboo.

"More like a peeping Tom!" Lucy shot back, loud enough so Bucky could hear from the shore.

Bucky shot his hands up defense, "I just came here to wash, I can't help that there's the added benefit of a nice view!"

Hilda blushed even more at his words. Lucy laughed, and the low murmurs of the women told her of their disapproval, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the way his eyes raked over her body and took her in like she was Venus being birthed of the sea. She felt like the most beautiful work of art when he looked at her like that, eyes hooded with desire and longing.

She felt a familiar ache between her thighs she hadn't felt since the last time she had seen him back in the farmhouse. And suddenly, with the heat pooling in her lower belly, she was happy for the cold water shocking her system.

As soon as Lucy deemed herself clean enough, she trekked over to him where he was waiting with a warm blanket for her with open arms. Lucy covered her chest the best she could, trying not to reveal too much, especially since he was already looking like he wanted to eat her up.

"All clean?" Bucky asked her as he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, rubbing them softly to generate some more heat as she shivered violently.

"All clean," Lucy assured him as her teeth clattered together.

"Poor thing, you're as cold as ice." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and Lucy sunk into his warmth. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead which caused Lucy to sigh.

"Think you're gonna have to get under the sheets with me and make me all warm again?" She teased, remembered how they held one another after she had fallen in the lake after parachuting out of the plane. It was so long ago it almost seemed like another life.

Bucky chuckled and shook his head, "Doll, after that show I don't know if that's a good idea. You might wake up to find something poking you in your backside." He already had enough blood rushing to his lower body, he didn't need to think about how she would feel pressed against him.

She cocked her head and bit her lip, "Now what would you be doing bringing a knife into bed with us like that?" She teased him.

"Hardy har-har, you've developed a real sense of humour since I last saw you, apparently." Bucky teased her back with a smirk.

She smiled, "Torture seemed to have brought out my funny side." He continued to rub her arms and back, trying to generate more warmth as she stayed in his embrace.

"Although, I see it's done nothing to suppress your 'trouble' side." He chuckled as he spoke into her damp hair, pressing kisses into it.

"And you want that to happen? I thought you liked that I was in trouble." She cocked her eyebrow as she pulled back to look at his handsome face, "Don't you wanna get into trouble with me?"

Bucky swallowed thickly at her implications. The thought of seeing her moments ago with that silk lingerie plastered to her stunning body was still making him want to go hot and heavy with her. In fact, it was taking all his willpower as he held her close to not paw at her like a horny teenager, "I wanna get into all sortsa trouble with you, babydoll." He said lowly, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

She only smiled at him hazily, looking up at him and seeing how he couldn't take his eyes off her for even a moment. Lucy's feet began to get cold, so she moved to step on his boots, prancing up and down to keep them from touching the snow.

"You devil," She whispered, "Talkin' to a lady like that before you wed her. Can you imagine the uproar?"

"Those old crows are already lookin' at us like we're a bunch of hooligan kids. Why don't we give 'em something more to talk about?" He winked, the nasty looks they were being given were also noticed by him.

"Buck," Lucy scolded him, "They're our hosts. Plus, what if they think I'm a whore?"

"Then they can come talk to me. I'll set them straight. No one accused my best gal of being a whore." He kissed her forehead, his arms wrapping tighter around her as she continued to step on his boots with her chilly feet, "Besides," He said smugly, "I didn't even pay you for our last wrestle under the sheets, so there's no way you can be a whore. You'd be a really bad one if that were the case."

Scandalized with her jaw dropped open, Lucy pushed him away with a huff. He only chuckled as Lucy turned back to the group of women who were still standing on the shore.

Some of them looked on with crossed arms and disapproving gazes. They clearly weren't about to tolerate such scandalous behaviour going on in their camp from unwedded miscreants. As Lucy stumbled over, the padding of her little feet getting cold from the snow, she grabbed the clothing that had been given to her and bundled it under her arm. And despite none of them speaking the same language as Lucy, she knew she had to defuse some of the tension so they wouldn't think she was just running off with some random soldier.

Lucy lifted her left hand and pointed at her ring finger, signaling to them he was her husband (although it was a little white lie, they wouldn't have to know that). Suddenly the women were laughing and hollering, their disapproving gazes turning to something softer.

They shooed Lucy away, encouraging her to go spend time with her _husband_. Lucy's cheeks turned red as she returned back to Bucky happily, the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders as a large smile was plastered on her face. He eagerly took her hand and brought her further into the woods so she could have privacy as he helped her change into fresh clothing.

As soon as they were far enough away, Bucky began to help Lucy get the blanket off her shoulders so she could change. Lucy quickly grabbed the blanket, biting her lips and stopping him.

"Are you going to be a gentleman and behave?" She asked with a sideways grin, trouble sparkling in her dark eyes.

Bucky licked his lips, "Well there are no promises, but I'll try to contain myself. Either way, we had to get you out of those wet undergarments." He joked with her, and finally, she allowed her blanket to fall to the ground. Bucky quickly had her move on top of it so that way her feet weren't as cold, his hands on her waist as he pulled her, "Although this is a sight for sore eyes."

"No peeking!" She scolded him before she turned around and he did as well, facing the opposite way from her, although he loathed to.

With a sigh, he was about to protest but decided against it and closed his mouth. As he turned his head to look over his shoulder, Lucy was staring back at him and was about to quickly get on his case. He could see her about to scold him for peaking and Bucky quickly defended himself, "Last time! Last time, I promise!" He laughed, but then turned back around and peaked once again, trapped in her snare.

She could feel his eyes on her but she ignored it, knowing it was useless to try to talk him out of it. Clearing his throat, Bucky admitted, "I'm sorry, I'm peaking again." He had to be honest with her, figuring she should know he couldn't help himself.

With a sigh, Lucy only replied, "I know." She didn't mind. In fact, it caused pride to well in her belly when she thought of him lusting after her body.

After a few moments of silence and Lucy attempting to get the soaked articles of clothing off of her, she finally spoke up, "You know, we decided to get married before talking about the important things." She bit her lip.

"I love you, and you love me. What else is there to cover?" He asked her as she turned around and stripped off her satin brassiere. He handed her the new one she was given and she shivered. He noticed how much weight she had lost, and how he could see her spine ever so slightly. However, it didn't change his desire for her in any way. All he wanted was still to trail his lips down her back, kissing up to her neck.

"Really? And you don't think things like religion are important?" She asked him as she then stripped her knickers, Bucky tried to avert his eyes as he saw her bare backside when really all he wanted to do was run his hands over her.

"I grew up Catholic, though I don't practice anymore. My Ma does though, and if she ever found out she'd probably pull my ear pretty good and drag me all the way to church. How about you?"

"Catholic as well, all though I started getting more in Judaism when I was with Daniel. I like the culture and the history. Are you a Democrat or Republican?"

"Democrat." He answered her honestly, passing her new pair of panties and watching as she slipped them on over her silky thighs, "Though I've never understood politics much. FDR though… he's a helluva president." He cleared his throat as he tried not to focus on the half-naked woman before him.

"I agree," Lucy turned around with a smile, and although her undergarments weren't as fancy as her last pair, she still took his breath away. He directed his eyes elsewhere, trying to be a gentleman. But it was becoming increasingly difficult, especially when he found his trousers becoming a little tighter.

"I think the most important thing though," Bucky said as he pulled her by the waist towards him, making her giggle, "Is that we're damn crazy about one another. Everything else is background noise that we can figure out along the way." He promised her as he moved some of her wet hair out of her face, "Now let's get you all dressed up before you catch a chill, yeah?"

"I'm not that cold." Her toes were cold, but beyond that, she felt fine. "You make me feel all warm."

"Well then, I'll get you dressed for my benefit then. Because resisting you is becoming pretty impossible." Bucky didn't know how he was keeping his hands off of her. All he wanted was to run his palms over her soft flesh, feeling every dip and curve, making her moan for him until she became a breathless mess.

Lucy took his chin in her hand and forced him to look at her. His hands splayed over her waist more as he pulled her in, his lips capturing hers. Lucy sighed in the kiss, feeling his arms wrap around her tighter to keep her warm.

He licked her teeth gently, causing her to open up to him. She mewed ever so slightly, nearly melting in his touch. Truly, nothing else in the entire world could ever rival what kissing him felt like. Breathing him in and taking his tongue in her mouth, Lucy felt the sweetness of it as it brushed along hers. Teeth clashed and his hand went from her back to having one behind her neck and the other very naughtily grabbed a handful of her behind.

Giggling slightly, Lucy pulled away, "Ohhh no you don't!" She warned him, "You keep your hands off, pal! I don't trust you one bit!"

"Don't trust me? Luce, how could you not trust me?" He teased her, "When have I not been trustworthy?"

"This is how you do it! You start kissing me sweet like that and making me feel like all sorts of heaven and then that's how I end up on my back naked," She warned, slightly accusing him.

Bucky's lips grazed her neck, "I didn't hear you complain' before," His facial hair scratched the soft skin of her neck, making her shiver and causing an aching need to develop inside her. She missed him so damn much. She just wanted to be close to him.

"Making me yours before marrying me." Lucy shook her head in disbelief, "For shame, James Barnes! For shame! Tryna turn me into a less respectable kinda woman. I wonder what your mother and father would say." Lucy teased him, her tone light and joking under its false accusations.

"Well, my Ma would beat me like a runted mule until I was black and blue. Then she'd have me singing confessions for weeks at a time," Bucky chuckled and then scratched his chin, a cocky eyebrow shooting up "And my Pops, well... He'd take one look at ya and tell me job well done."

"I see trouble runs in the family," Lucy replied snidely.

"Must run in yours too then." He said replied, handing her the garter belt with the rest of her clothing.

With a smug grin, she only requested one thing, practically causing his heart to burst in his chest, "Help me with my stockings?" She asked him, the devilish look in her eyes only grew more and more.

Getting to his knees, he only shook his head, "You trying to kill me, huh baby?" He kissed the inside of her knee as she propped it up on his as he kneeled in front of her, "You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days."

She shivered ever so slightly. Goosebumps ran up her skin since he was no longer blocking the wind with his body and holding her tightly. Lucy began to feel cold. However, her face was burning up from how much she was blushing. Even though they weren't partaking in any sexual act, the entire situation of Bucky being completely clothed and Lucy in her underwear, him on his knees in front of her and putting her stockings on for her was completely erotic.

Her breath hitched and a knot formed in her stomach when he began to pepper kisses up her knee. "Never gonna get used to seeing you like this." He whispered so quietly that Lucy barely heard. She slipped on the garter herself without his help since he was looking at it a little confused, but he managed to get the first wool stocking on without any problems. He dragged the scratchy material up her leg torturously slow, kissing along her bruised kneecaps as he did so.

His knuckles raked against her soft skin, and secretly Lucy wished his touch would travel higher to the place between her legs where she burned for him.

"You're so pretty, pigeon." He whispered to her, causing a shiver to run down her spine and jolt to settle deep in her stomach. "A goddamn angel," He kissed her bare stomach, where her panties met her hip bones.

"You think so?" She hummed, a content and smug grin on her face, looking like the cat that ate the cream.

"Well, I have two eyes and a brain, so yeah!" He smiled widely as he helped her get her next stocking on. Her shoes were next, and finally, Lucy could put on the plain, button-up, dress that she was leant. Although Bucky hated the idea of her dressing up instead of dressing down for him, but he knew she needed to put clothes on.

"The brain part is debatable," Lucy teased him, causing him to pinch her bum, making her squeal ever so slightly.

"Watch it, young lady." He ordered her with a commanding voice, "You better watch that little mouth. I won't tolerate you sassin' me like that,"

"Or what?" She threatened as she did up the buttons of her dress, looking at him with wide eyes. He loved seeing how her cheeks turned pink for him as she blushed. Especially when he told her naughty things and they flirted back and forth.

"Or I'll turn you over my knee, lift that skirt up, and start spanking that pretty ass of yours until it's all red."

"You promise?" She whispered lowly, her voice dropping so it has a mischievous growl that caused him to twitch in his pants.

"God, you're a minx." He pulled her in tightly and gave her a pick peck on the side of her head, "You drive me crazy, dollface." He watched her as she ran her hands through her tangled hair, trying to brush it out. Watching her was like watching art come to life. Each moment had him in an absolute spell, and he wondered if there would ever be a day if he wasn't absolutely entranced by her. Every single second he spent with her didn't feel like it was enough. He only wished the war would end soon, so they could go home and get married like how they wanted.

She did her hair up in the best way she could, given she didn't have a comb or a mirror, and as Bucky watched her and then placed a coat over her shoulders, they could hear the music begin from the camp.

"Celebrations?" She wondered with an upturned eyebrow. Dark had just finally set, and it was still light enough to see without the help of a lantern or fire; Bucky knew they had to get back soon if they didn't want to be walking around the woods aimlessly in the night.

"We should get back," Bucky suggested. Steve was probably wondering where he was. After all, he had only told him he was going to the river to wash up, and he had been gone for over half an hour. He'd likely start to get worried. "Sounds like they're starting early." They had a lot to be happy about. After all, they were no longer prisoners.

He grabbed her hand after she placed her shoes on and picked the blanket up from the ground. Before he was able to walk away with her, Lucy stood her ground and kept her feet anchored so he wouldn't go anywhere.

She stopped with her hand in his. She didn't want to go join the celebration and give up the few moments they had to be alone together. "Come here, Sergeant," Lucy said with a smile as she pulled him by the jacket so he could swoop in for a rough, smoldering kiss.

"Is that an order, Lieutenant?" Bucky asked with a smirk.

"Do you want it to be?" She retorted, a devilish look in her eye. He loved that little twinkle that constantly sparkled in her dark orbs.

"Sweetheart, you can boss me around all damn day," Bucky promised her before capturing her lips in a hot kiss once more.

Lucy stood on her toes to balance in his arms. Her mouth nibbled on his as their kiss only grew. She reveled in each moment that their lips were joined, his soft tongue finding its way into her mouth. His hands were on her waist, gripping her strongly and trying to pull her in closer to him. Her hands ran through his soft hair, scratching his scalp. The roughness of his scruff brushed against the tenderness of her face, but Lucy didn't mind for a single second. Kissing with swollen, used lips, she could never get enough of him.

Lucy knew their time together was limited. Not only because they had to go join the others in the camp, but also because of the war. After all that happened, who knew if they would survive it all? And not to mention, the moment they got to base, they would likely never find moments alone. Deep down, Lucy also had looming fears of being transferred the second her superiors found out about their relationship. But she tried not to focus on that.

In that moment there was only him. He consumed her, the warmth of his mouth drawing her in. There was no space in between their bodies, her breasts pushed against his chest as their kiss went on passionately. He drew her in closer, trying to eliminate any type of distance that laid between them. He had spent so long without her, without feeling her, without having her as his, the thought of being apart for even a moment drove him to near insanity.

Tugging her bottom lip with his teeth, Lucy let out a soft whine from this roughness but only retaliated with her own. Open mouth kisses were her counterattack, their tongues brushing hotly. Bucky moved their bodies so she was pinned against a tree, his figure looming over her as he held her delicate face in the palms of his hand. His thumb brushed along her cheek as her arms went behind his back to hold him steady pressed against her, trapping him to her body.

They pulled away, Bucky noticing her dark coloured lips, bruised from his needy administrations. He brushed his thumb along her bottom lip, the pad of his finger drawing along with it. He wanted nothing more than to capture it in his own again, and to have her lips on his until the world ended.

He saw her panting, her chest rising and falling and a dark, yet there was still a timid look in her eye as she trembled. There was just enough light left in the day to see how she shivered in anticipation of him. He smiled down at her, giving her that signature Bucky Barnes look that made her grow weak in the knees. Swallowing thickly, she gazed up at him widely, taking every little detail of his face in.

"You okay?" He whispered softly, pushing a tendril of her hair behind her ear.

She nodded, her eyes getting shiny from her tears, "I don't want to lose you again." She whispered loudly enough for him to hear.

Brushing her hair back so he could see more of her beautiful face, he only sighed as she looked up. Her arms were still wrapped around him, softly moving up and down his back. She gazed up at Bucky and looked at him as though he had the universe in his light blue eyes. Her eyes flickered to every feature of his face, trying to remember each small detail as though she was seeing it for the last time.

"Hey," He whispered back to her, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here with you now, and I'm never leaving you again."

"You can't promise nothing bad isn't going to happen," Lucy looked away and bit her lip. She was on the verge of tears, and Bucky knew at that moment she loved him more than anything. He assumed that there were very few people in her life who could make her get emotional, and he was one of them.

"No," He agreed, "But baby, I'd rather spend these few moments with you and forget all about that. Five minutes with you is better than nothing. So I'm gonna take what I've given, and thank God every damn day I met you in that bar in Brooklyn."

Lucy burst out a little into tears, sniffling and looking down, ashamed she was crying. Bucky tilted her face up to his again, not wanting her to hide her emotions from him, "Just seeing you on that examination table nearly killed me. If something was to happen to you—,"

"It's gonna take so much more than this war to keep me from lovin' you for the rest of my life." He cut her off, promising her, "And if I die, I swear to Christ." Bucky kissed her nose as he held her face in his hands, "I will come back and haunt the hell out of you."

Lucy smiled, bursting out into pained laughter and she licked her lips, "And you're insane if you think I'm not going to haunt you either. You're never gonna be able to be with another woman." She giggled through her tears, as Bucky eloped her deeper into his arms and pecked her nose again. The few stray teardrops that fell down her face he got rid of by kissing them away, trailing down her cheeks and making her smile.

"Good, cause I don't want any girls but you, doll." He said then moved some hair out of her face, "I'm with you now and forever."

"Till the end of the line?" She asked him, recalling what he said when he promised to follow her on her missions.

"Till the end of the world." He corrected, whispering softly.

She nodded, content with that, wiping the corner of her eyes away with the back of her hand, almost embarrassed by her moment of weakness. Bucky took her hand and placed a kiss on it, the feeling of it on her skin lingering there even afterward.

"Why don't we go and join the others? After all, it's almost 1944, and we have an engagement to celebrate." He reminded her, a smile on his face.

A grin creeping on her lips, Lucy nodded in agreement, "Let's go."

* * *

Lucy couldn't contain her laughter as she spun around and around and around with Hilda as they danced. Their hands gripped each other tightly, fearing to let go. With the momentum they had gained, one of them would have been sent falling to the ground should their grip had loosened.

Accordion music filled the air, the heat of the large fire was on Lucy's skin, and she felt sweat drip down her back from all the dancing she had done.

And Goddammit, she was so happy. Coming to a halt on their spinning, they laughed boisterously and hugged tightly, nearly falling to the ground from how dizzy they were. The partisans from the village were playing whatever instrument they would find. And although it was no Ella Fitzgerald or Fred Astaire, their joyous sounds were good enough for Lucy.

Merriment filled the air, and as she panted to catch her breath, bending at the hips and her hands in her knees, Lucy couldn't stop giggling. Hilda somehow was ready to go for another round though, insisting Lucy join her again and Lucy shook her head in refusal. How that girl had so much energy, she would never know.

The taste of home-brewed beer was on her lips, and the lingering bitterness of spirits had long since past. Everyone was drinking like no tomorrow, and she was sure her lips were stained a dark colour from the wine she had been drinking previously. And although she had a fair amount, Lucy hardly felt the effects of the alcohol.

Moving to the side so she could take a break to get some air, she watched as all sorts of people danced by the fire. The reds, oranges, and yellows of the large pit kept away the darkness that threatened to swallow them. Snow fell to the ground, but Lucy hardly noticed. The heat radiating off her body from dancing and laughing so much propelled any type of cold from settling in her bones.

In the sanctuary of the forest, among the tall trees and in the groves of peace, there was no war. There was only joy and smiling faces, large belly laughs, and people sharing kisses between sipping liquor and spinning around. The young women of the village danced with their own members, but also the POWs. Who, despite getting a little rowdy, were still behaving themselves.

The noise should have attracted unwanted attention, but no one could care. It was New Year's Eve, and they would leave their troubles for tomorrow. For now, they enjoyed themselves.

Lucy was so caught up in the beauty of sheer human happiness and freeness, she didn't even notice as Steve Rogers approached her, two cups in his hand filled with more liquor.

"Need to wet your whistle?" He asked her, passing a cup over to her with a large smile.

"Please!" She panted and eagerly took it, sipping the dark liquid and feeling it tingle on her tongue and burn in her stomach.

He looked down at her and smiled, "Having fun?"

Lucy nodded vigorously. It was the most fun she had in… well, she couldn't even remember the last time she had just gotten drunk and danced. Let alone in a forest with strangers in front of a large bonfire. The happiness of everyone was contagious, and she couldn't help but smile. People howled with laughter, urging the music players to play their tunes even faster.

Snow settled in Lucy's hair, but she hardly noticed. All she could focus on was the beauty before her. The freedom without care, the opportunity to do whatever the hell they wanted, it was like watching a film of the most capturing scenes.

A group of women around the fire, dressed in dark robes but with gleaming faces, holding hands as they danced in a circle. Lucy thought it had to be so beautiful it was looking at work of art. As they skipped and jumped, their hands clasped together in a display of sisterhood and female devotion, she could have sworn she had seen it before. They skipped around like the women in _Dance_ by Henri Matisse, a sense of feminine power and captivating beauty about them.

"I've never seen anything like this," Lucy admitted. Every person there was celebrating their freedom. The partisans from the escaping Germans, the POWs, and civilians from Hydra. It had an artistry about it unlike anything else she had ever witnessed.

"Good," Steve nodded as he looked out and saw Hilda happily dancing away with Daniel, running him around ragged, "I'm glad." With a clearing of his throat, Steve admitted to her, "Buck told me how you guys found each other again. It's quite the story."

With a pursed smile, Lucy nodded, "It is. We're lucky." She stared across the fire to see Bucky and Dugan engaged deep in conversation. Her eyes caught on his blue orbs and she couldn't help but grin wildly.

"Although," Steve licked his lips, "It feels like I finally just got him to shut up about you. Now we're back to square one." He snorted, shaking his head at all his lost progress. Lucy looked at him and he stared back at her, realizing she looked different from the last time they had seen one another in the alley back in Brooklyn at Lee's Steel Mill. But then again, Steve looked quite different too. "I'm glad it's you." He admitted, "I'm glad that he finally found someone who makes him happy and keeps him on his toes."

"Thanks, Steve." Lucy smiled sweetly at him, her heart melting ever so slightly at his admission.

As Lucy and Steve continued to chat casually, they hardly noticed Bucky appear beside them, "What are you two trouble makers gossiping about?" He put his arm around her shoulders possessively, and Lucy practically melted under his touch.

"Just you." She wanted to see him squirm, "Steve is telling me about all your embarrassing stories."

Bucky glared at Steve, who only chuckled, "Better not be." He threatened, "He might have finally sprouted a couple feet, but believe me when I say I can still kick his ass." He promised before raising his cup to his lips and taking a sip of his own drink.

"I'm teasing," Lucy assured him, but then got a wicked look in her eye, "Although, I am still waiting for Steve to tell me about all the trouble you used to get into." A devilish look formed on her pretty face.

"Trouble?" Steve asked with a surprised expression. "Who's trouble? What kind of lies have you been spinning to the lady?" Steve looked accusingly to Bucky, who turned away bashfully, "James Buchanan Barnes is not trouble, let me tell you." Steve revealed.

"He's not?" Lucy looked at Bucky strangely.

"Unless you count helping little old ladies cross the street trouble? Or going on grocery runs for the young mother on the corner when she can't get down there? But, you know what? I think I recall a time he didn't get a lady's chair for her. Or maybe he didn't get the door once? Oh! And I'm sure he never mentioned he took Rebecca to her ballet classes every week! Or the fact he planned out a double date where we went to a science convention!"

Lucy looked at Bucky scandalized, "A science convention?" She asked Steve in disbelief, "Well, did he take her to some abandoned hallway while he was there and try to fool around with her or something?"

"Nope." Steve looked at Bucky with a smug expression. "Was a perfect gentleman."

"And here I thought you were some ruffian trouble-maker!" Lucy exclaimed in disbelief, shooting an accusing look at her fiancé.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Bucky demanded, "I have a reputation to maintain!" He looked at him, completely flabbergasted by his betrayal, "I had her believing I was hot stuff!"

"You're still hot stuff to me." Lucy assured him and patted his cheek, "Even though you were secretly into science." She added with a giggle, knowing it only made him far more attractive to her.

With the scowl Bucky was giving him, Steve decided to take his leave, chuckling to himself and going to get another drink. Suddenly it was just Lucy and Bucky alone until Hilda came bounding up, their moment of peace interrupted.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy! Did you see how Daniel picked me up and spun me around?" She giggled as Daniel stood not too far off away from them, breathing heavily. He looked slightly like he was a prisoner, his warden being Hilda.

Lucy chuckled, "I saw." She noticed how Daniel wiped the sweat off his brow, looking exhausted from the teenager bossing him around to dance with her.

Hilda looked at Lucy's cup curiously, "What's that? Can I have some?" She asked, Lucy nodded and told her she could only have a small sip though. Hilda took the cup graciously and took a large sip instead, despite what Lucy said. She nearly spat it out in disgust but ended up swallowing it, "Oh, that's horrid!" She wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out, causing Lucy to laugh.

"I said only a small sip!" Lucy let out a small chortle upon seeing the teen's unimpressed face.

"Bucky, can we go dance?" Hilda asked excitedly, even though she had already taken several turns with him and he had yet to dance with Lucy.

"Next turn, kiddo. I gotta dance with my best girl first." He promised her with a small wink.

With a frown, Hilda pouted, "I thought I was your best girl!" Bucky only shrugged and pursed his lips together.

"You're a close second." He promised her, which appeased her just enough. Suddenly Hilda turned to Daniel again, who was looking a little worried she would force him to dance once more.

"I'll just ask Daniel then!" She smiled widely. Lucy laughed as she saw the light leave Daniel's eyes and his face lost all colour at the prospect of having to go another turn.

"Hilda, why don't you give Daniel a break?" Lucy urged her, seeing how he had sweat gathering on his forehead. "You have the poor man beat!"

"But I want to keep dancing!" She pouted, once again reminding Lucy of Adeline.

"Are you sure you two aren't related?" Daniel asked again, his hand on his hips as he watched Hilda prance over to the poor Captain, selecting him as her next victim. Daniel was still panting from dancing so hard, trying to catch his breath. He wiped some of the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve, "God, she's like Adeline incarnate." He huffed, making Lucy snort as she had to admit he was right.

"Ooohhh Steeeeevvee!" Hilda giggled away as she called out, making him pale ever so slightly. He was able to take on an entire base of Hydra soldiers, but when it came to dancing with a fifteen-year-old girl, he looked scared shitless. He looked around quickly for a moment, wondering if he could make a hasty escape without her noticing, but unfortunately, Hilda was far too quick and she had caught up to him.

Both Bucky and Lucy laughed upon seeing the comical scene, although they felt a little sorry for Steve. Looking back at her as Lucy watched the young girl, Bucky smiled down, "What do you say, doll? Wanna take a swing?"

Just as Lucy was about to say yes, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the dancing circle. However, she held onto Bucky tightly, dragging him in with her much to his dismay.

Soon they were laughing and hollering as they held hands with others, spinning around and dancing around the fire like madmen. Lucy was giggling so loud that she couldn't believe how giddy she got when she began dancing again. The music sped up and they only moved faster.

To Bucky, although she laughed madly and had a large smile on her face, looking damn near certifiable, no look was better on her than happiness.

Everything fell in slow motion as he saw her move. It was like he was stuck in a dream and the music faded and all there was her. Just her and her large smile as she danced with him and strangers. Her hair was tossed in the night, sweat on her brow, her dress clinging to her. Her skirt swirled around her legs, looking enchanting. She was so damn gorgeous, and he was so entranced that he hardly noticed when people began to break up from the circle and find their own partners as the music switched to something slower.

Suddenly she was there, her chest heaving with heavy breath, and his arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her in to dance closely to him. Lucy smiled widely as they slowed, and suddenly they were the only two people in the world.

"It's certainly no Margaret Whiting." Lucy criticized as his forehead rested against hers. She could smell the sweat on his skin, their bodies sticky from moving so quickly, but neither of them minded. "But it'll do." She whispered as he held her close.

"Beats dancing in the dingy streets of Brooklyn outside some loud bar," He reminded her, his mouth gently trailing against the warm skin of her forehead. Her eyes fluttered close from the contact.

"But not as good as being alone in the farmhouse." Something in his stomach tugged as he recalled how the last time they danced like this they had managed finding their way in bed with one another.

With a small smile, he assured her, "That was the best night of my life." He admitted sweetly.

Lucy could feel his hot breath on her cheeks, and suddenly she wished for nothing more than that they were alone. With a small swat to his shoulder, Lucy blushed, "You're only saying that because you saw me naked."

"And it was something else, let me tell ya." He promised her with a chuckle. His lips gently caressed the side of her face, the warmth of them staying on her skin even after he took them away. "I'll take that memory with me to the grave." He promised her. Although there was the small disappointment that the first time with his wife wouldn't be on their wedding night, Bucky wouldn't have traded that experience for anything.

"I got something for you," Bucky admitted a little nervously, fidgeting as they danced.

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" Lucy giggled excitedly, wondering what he could possibly have gotten her.

"Relax, relax." He eased her excitement, "It's nothing special." He promised as he reached into his pocket.

Lucy smiled widely as she saw it was a little piece of thick string tied into a circle, mimicking a ring, "I figured I needed something to show you off as mine." He cleared his throat, his cheeks turning pink ever so slightly. "If I have to see one more guy come up to you and ask you to dance, I'm gonna have to start fending them off with a shovel."

Before Lucy had the chance to speak, he cut her off again nervously rambling, "It's no fancy jewelry, and I promise I'll get you a real one. But I just thought you should have somethin' to show you're promised to someone." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, second-guessing himself as he looked down at what he held in his hand and though it were stupid.

"I love it," Lucy promised him with a large smile.

His eyes flashed to hers excitedly, "Really?" He asked a little in disbelief.

"Yeah!" She laughed and nodded, "Put it on!" She said happily.

With a smirk, Bucky got down on one knee, making everyone gasp. And although they were already engaged, it didn't make Lucy any less happy as she saw him there in front of her. He held the little string ring in his hand, laughing at it slightly as he spoke, making her heart flutter and butterflies form in her stomach.

"Lucy Heinrich, will you agree again to be my wife?" He asked her with a grin.

"I will." She nodded, having to bite her lip to keep herself from smiling too much.

His grin only grew as he slid the tiny string on her ring finger on her left hand. Upon looking at it, Lucy hardly needed a real ring. This would do. All she needed was him, anyway.

As people cheered, Lucy and Bucky hardly noticed the happy calls of congratulations as he returned to his feet. Suddenly, the people were counting down from five, multiple languages in the mix.

But Lucy didn't care about that. Because as soon as his lips were on hers, time stopped. It was only them. They were the only two people in the world. And as her hands tangled in his hair and his hands found their way to her waist, Lucy wanted to remain in the moment forever.

They kept kissing despite the cheering and hollering as the new year was ushered in, the clock moving past midnight. But the only thing Lucy could feel was him as his mouth was on hers. She couldn't help but smile as their teeth clashed as they moved against one another sweetly.

Oh, how she hated how that moment came to an end. If time could stay frozen, this is where she would want to be until the end of her days. Pulling away slowly, both Bucky and Lucy beamed at one another like love-struck idiots.

"Happy New Year, Lucy." He whispered to her, making her heart feel all sorts of full.

Whispering back to him, Lucy could only say, "Happy New Years, Buck."

People shared their kisses and continued celebrating. Lucy had her arms locked around him again as he peppers tiny smooches to the side of her face as she giggled sweetly.

However, their momentary peace was ruined as a loud, boisterous voice made itself known, "I said before the new year, did I not?" Dugan roared with glee, his face reddened from how much he had to drink. "Did I not call it?" He demanded with arms spread wide as he stumbled over to them.

With a sigh, and hoping he would get Lucy to himself, Bucky turned his attention to Dugan, "You did call it." He loathed to admit it, but Dugan _was_ right.

The redheaded man sauntered over with a joyous look on his beaming face. With his hands, he touched both of their cheeks, "Ahhh, look at you two! All grown up and getting engaged and what not. And to think you actually used to despise one another! But I knew, nooo siirrr you can't fool ol' Dum Dum. I know when there's sexual tension," He winked at them as he slurred.

Drunkenly, he reached for Lucy and kissed her on the mouth, much to her shock and Bucky's chagrin. When he pulled away from leaving a bruising smooch on Lucy's lips, as she looked on with wide eyes at the drunk, as he grinned happily, all red-faced and cheery.

Bucky was about to call him out when suddenly Dugan switched, grabbed Bucky's face, and then planted a kiss on his lips too, his shock evident as Dugan burst out laughing after pulling away.

He looked at the couple and once again hit their faces in a little love tap to the cheek, "You two! God, I love you two! Make me proud and have a son, will ya?" He made them promise, and as Bucky was about to answer, Dugan's eye caught on something as he called out, "Hey, Cap'n! I gotta talk to you about somethin! How do you feel about puttin together a team?" He stumbled over to a surprised looking Steve.

As soon as he left both Lucy and Bucky chortled in laughter from the gross display of public inebriation as they exchanged a look. With a squeeze to her hand, Bucky looked at her mischievously, "Wanna go somewhere private and get into trouble?"

Her corner lip turning up devilishly, Lucy then turned and whispered, "Meet me in the woods by the tank in five minutes!" She ran off to avoid looking suspicious, looking back at him a few times as he had his hands in his pockets as he watched her go.

As he looked on at her, he could practically feel his heart sigh, knowing he would never be more in love than he was at that moment.

* * *

Exactly five minutes later, Bucky found himself in a clearing of the woods where they had left the stolen Hydra tank they acquired as they broke out of the facility. No one was there guarding it, since they were all celebrating.

Bucky could hear the music carrying in the air, evidence of the celebration not dying down anytime soon.

The wind picked up, carrying some of the snow flurries a little faster. He shivered as the cold wind hit his back, but thankfully he knew Lucy would likely be there soon and he could warm up by holding her close. His hands were in his pockets as he looked down at his boots, kicking up snow as he waited for Lucy in the dark. As he thought of her, he couldn't help but smile.

And suddenly when he heard a feminine voice he was smiling even more, "Hiya handsome," Lucy appeared with a cocked brow as she emerged from the trees, "Come here often?"

"In these neck of the woods? Nah." Bucky took his hands out of his pockets walked towards her, "A little too dodgy for me." If she wanted to play, he could play along.

"You looking for someone to spend the night with, by any chance?" She clicked her tongue, a troublesome look in her gleaming eyes.

"Why, you offering?" He asked with a cocky brow. His smirk was so devilish it looked absolutely sinful.

"Why, you interested?" She quipped back as she approached closer to him. His stomach flipped as she came closer and already he felt his blood growing hot.

"Could be. What's in it for me?"

"A night of a pretty lady lovin' you so good you forget your name." She smirked as she went closer to him, practically purring.

Thinking about it for a moment, Bucky only nodded "Now, that is an attractive offer. If you see that pretty lady, send her my way will ya?"

"_Bastard_." Lucy hissed under her breath as her hands reached out for his chest, pushing him so his back was pinned against the side of the tank. The cold metal pressed against his clothed skin, sending a chill into him but he didn't care. All that mattered was the woman before him.

"What was that?" His hands were at her sides, holding her frame gently, although he gave her a small squeeze in punishment.

"Bastard!" She said again, this time more confidently so he could hear the spewed insult directed at him. Lucy's breath hitched as he began kissing her neck, his lips grazing her soft skin. He could feel her breath hitch and he couldn't help but smile against the tender softness of her flesh.

"Now, that's not nice. Might have to punish you for having such a dirty mouth. Would you like that?" He said as his knee went between her legs, her heat coming in contact with his clothed thigh. Her hands went up and down his shoulders, feeling him and drawing him in closer to her.

"Bucky—," Lucy gasped as he held onto her waist tightly.

"Yes or no, pige. Do you think you should be punished for having a dirty mouth like that?"

She nodded, a little dumbstruck by how bold he was being. Heat pooled into her lower body and she couldn't help but gasp as he shoved his knee between the skirt of her dress, allowing him to feel in between her legs.

"Well then," Bucky chuckled lowly, causing her to nearly grind on his knee just to release some of the pressure building where she wanted him to touch her the most, "Let's find something to do with that pretty little mouth other than callin' me names."

It was then his mouth finally captured hers in a bruising kiss. He wasted no time in probing her mouth with his tongue, forcing her to taste him. Lucy practically squealed as she ground against his thigh yet again. He could hear her soft gasp as their tongues moulded, becoming intertwined. Their kisses, sloppy and wet, displayed nothing more than desperation.

And he was desperate. Desperate to feel her, to touch her, to hear those sweet moans come from her pretty lips. He wanted to taste her and feel her squirm under him, to have her bare for him and calling his name in a way that made him think he had died and woke up in heaven; because that's what she was. She was heaven.

His teeth clashed roughly against hers, and as he felt her squirm against him again, his cock pressed against the zipper of his trousers painfully. He had been semi-hard ever since she pushed her body to his and danced close to him, but now her delicious tongue was caressing his and he was tasting the inside of her sweet mouth. He could hardly contain his excitement.

His hands dipped from her precious waist that he loved to hold and took to the love handles of her hips. They continued lower, adapting a mind of their own as he gripped at the soft flesh of her clothed backside. He would never tell her just how much he obsessed over her body, how he fantasized over it, sometimes hoping she would get mad at him only so she would walk away and he could get another eyeful of her rounded ass.

His fingers gripped her tightly, earning him a small bite in relation. Her hands traveled up his chest and he wondered if she could feel how hard his heart was pounding for her. That girl did things to his body he didn't even know was capable, making him feel an overwhelming sense of sensory overload as he drowned in her kisses.

When he pulled away, thinking he had perhaps been too bold and rough, Lucy only stopped him by grabbing him by the collar and reattaching her lips to his desperately.

His hands grew bolder as he held the body of the woman he loved tightly in his grasp. He bit at her lips as she gasped, pulling her softness into his teeth.

Suddenly her hands dipped amidst their passion, trialing from his chest downwards. When she finally reached where he desperately craved her touch he couldn't help but let out a small groan as her fingertips pawed his strained manhood.

Suddenly she rubbed the palm of her hands against him as he attached his mouth to the soft flesh of her neck. Their hips desperately looked for friction, trying to gain a sense of release that only they could give one another. Feeling dizzy from her administrations, he captured her mouth in his once more, kissing her deeper than before.

His blood pumped to where she was grabbing at him, causing a deep desire to settle in his lower belly. He moved his hips against her more, his leg still between her own as she sighed softly as he continued tasting down her shoulder.

Her other hand was tangled in his hair, and Bucky was positive that the heat created between their two bodies was enough to melt the snow settling over them. Rutting into her once more and feeling her hand grace over his zipper and feeling the hardness under it, he finally had enough.

"Doll, you're umm... " He was a gasping, breathless mess. "You're ermm... Uhh..." He groaned again as Lucy continued to stroke him through his trousers.

"Yes?" She placed her lips on his most sensitive part of his neck, causing him to growl lowly and turn her around so it was her back pressed hard against the tank, her skin digging into the tough metal.

"You're gonna cause me to make a mess in my trousers if you keep grabbing at me like that." He was finally able to coherently get words out of his mouth.

Lucy only smirked devilishly, her dark eyes looked into his as she shifted her hips again, causing him to groan once more.

"I want you," She nipped at him, nearly causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head from how insatiable his girl was, "Please, Bucky, I want you so badly,"

She took his hand to where her skirt was raised ever so slightly, his hands trailing up the silky skin of her perfect thighs. He finally reached between her legs, clothed in the panties he had watched her put on earlier with lust in his eyes. He felt the wetness gathered there, his thumb gently stroking her and causing her to let out a sharp gasp.

"Please," She begged again, causing him to nearly blow his load right then and there.

"Okay," he breathed out shakily, staring down at his woman with swollen lips, the bottom of her face red from where he was kissing her roughly and his stubble had scratched her delicate skin.

He never needed her as much as he did at that moment. He was desperate to have her, make her moan, to fill her, to make her call out for him. The thought of being joined together again caused him to get even harder than he thought was possible.

"C'mere," His mouth was once more slammed against hers, harsh enough for it almost to bruise. He then pulled away, looked down at how her chest rose and fell for him and how desperate she was for his touch. That fact that he had such an effect on her nearly drove him wild. "Let's get in the tank," He ordered, causing Lucy to blink in confusion.

There was no way in hell he was going to take her girl out in the open like she was just some common whore. She deserved better than that, and he'd be damned if he let anyone see her in such a compromising position.

She then nodded, understanding what he was saying as she then turned and climbed up the ladder, Bucky following behind her and staring up at her behind hungrily as she moved upwards.

As soon as they were on top, he quickly pulled open the hatch, volunteering to go first so he could help her get down. Although it was dark in the tank, it was still light enough for him to see. And with careful hands, he helped Lucy get down, his lips on hers in an instant as soon as she came through the hatch.

Their bodies couldn't get close enough to one another, immediately closing all space that existed between them. They kissed each other like they had been starving for it like she was his life source, his oxygen, and he had been living his entire existence without it.

Pushing her into the paneled dashboard, and careful not to accidentally hit anything his greedy hands immediately went to the buttons of her dress. "Someone's a little eager," She gasped breathlessly as he bit her neck softly.

"I gotta see you," He whispered back, his voice husky and low and causing her

"Fuck, sweetheart, I was counting down the days until I saw your gorgeous body spread underneath me again,"

"Maybe I should make you count some more, huh? Make you wait to see it again until our wedding?" She could hardly make out the words, the mere suggestion of it being torture.

He slapped her ass roughly for her comment, making her let out a little squeal, "You wouldn't dare, you wicked woman." He growled lowly.

Pushing her dress from her body, his eyes caught on every inch of her newly revealed skin, unable to take in enough of her standing there only in her undergarments for him. She was the damn prettiest thing he had ever seen with swollen lips, little bruises up her neck from where he had sucked a little too harshly, unknowingly marking her as his.

_Mine, mine, mine_, the thought flooded in the back of his head as he saw her before him. She was all his. His woman built of fire and gunpowder and furry. But also his baby of sweetness, his princess, the love of his life.

Bucky growled as he saw her taking off the stockings he had taken such care to put on her in the first place. But as soon as he saw the paleness of her long legs, everything in his mind went completely blank. All he wanted was for her to wrap those legs around his shoulders and for him to wear her like a goddamn crown.

Lucy reached out in desperation to get his green henley off of his head so it could join her dress in a pile on the floor. His undershirt was next, feeling the bite of the cold in the air but not minding for even a single second due to the heat radiating off her body. When he was around her all he could feel was warmth, like a hearth in the center of a home… Home… She was home. She would always be his home.

He worked on his belt as he saw her other stocking slide down her gorgeous thighs and suddenly he was on his knees before her, pressing kisses up and down to the newly exposed skin. He helped her with her shoes, kissing her ankles as he threw them without a care in the opposite corner of the secluded tank they had taken refuge in.

His greedy hands slid up her thighs until they reached the tops of her panties. With hooked fingers, he dragged them down in a torturously slow manner. She threw her head back in wanton need for him as he got them off of her, finally seeing the most sacred part of her once more.

With his strong hands, he pulled her off the dash and had her sit down in the leather seat in front of it. She sat there like she was on a throne, and his breath hitched as the woman before him glowed in excitement and anticipation of his touch.

The thought of being caught spurred them both on. Lucy had never been in such a compromising position before, being completely bare in public, yet somehow it turned her on even more, especially at what Bucky did next.

Bucky spread her legs, forcing her knees up to her chest so she was exposed to him even further. And God, he nearly lost it at the sight of her completely open for him. She was all softness, a mix of all woman and skin, with an ocean of desperation for him leaking down. On the inside of her silky thighs, he rubbed the side of his scratchy cheek against her, causing her to let out a breathless whine. He placed small kisses up and down her gorgeous pale skin, wanting to remember how she looked all spread out for him and needy.

Still on his knees, he placed his hands on her. He couldn't believe this being, this woman, this goddess, was his. He knelt like a worshipper in front of her shrine, his tongue tasting her sweetness. He drank from her, tasting her honey-like essence, her ambrosia, her nectar. Her moans made him go mad. Her hands urged him forward. He ate from her like he was a starving man and she was a bountiful feast. His tongue played her like an instrument, coaxing sweet music from her lips.

If she was a goddess he would happily join her religion. A cult dedicated to her would be paradise on earth. So he could praise her every day. So he could taste her, love her, feel her, and cause her to fall apart at his hands. He would be blinded by love, happily being her willing worshiper, servant, her priest.

She was the type of woman wars would get started over. And he had never understood how that was possible until he was on his knees before her, drinking her like she was water in a desert. He had never tasted anything as good as her before, positive he could get drunk off of her alone.

She was moaning and calling out for him in a way he had never heard her do before. Lucy was looking down at him through heavy, lust-filled eyes. The soft lashes edging them brushed her cheeks as she closed them softly, his name heavy on her lips.

His hands touched every surface of her skin he could reach. He pulled away from her honeyed essence only to lowly growl, "Goddamn it sugar, you taste so sweet."

His dirty words built a budding pressure in the base of her spine. Her hands tangled through his dark hair again as he early returned to lapping her up. Lucy had never known a man to spend quite so much time between a woman's legs—and quite happy to do so, she might even add.

Bucky had never felt so needed, wanted, and desired, as he did in those few moments of kneeling before her. She had a way of making him feel like the only man in the entire world. And the fact it was _him_ was making her emit those noises, and _him_ bringing her to her peak, and it was _his_ name she was calling out, made him want to go crazy.

"B-Bucky!" Lucy gasped as her back arched for him, "Touch me, please," Lucy Heinrich was not the type of woman to beg. But for him, she would drop all her pride and beg for just about anything.

His tongue never left her, but instead was joined by two of his slick digits which slid into her with ease. Sucking on her clit, he heard her little gasp and with his opposite hand, he couldn't help but grip himself in his trousers from the little noises she was making for him. The blood rushing to his lower body was almost painful, but he tried his best to ignore it as he focused on his lady love.

Her nails raked against his scalp as he hoisted her legs over his shoulders. He continued tasting her like she was the best thing in the world. Bitter and tang, but also sweet like sugar, she tasted like all woman to him. He knew of men who would never get on their knees and pleasure their gals, the mere thought of it taboo and sinful. But Bucky knew that if he was able, he would spend all of eternity with his head caught in between her pretty thighs.

Finally, with a small tug of her clit and the tiniest of bites, he felt her pulsing around his fingers and she cried out. A lesser man would have had to ask her if she finished, but Bucky knew his girl's body like the back of his hand.

Pulling away and chuckling at her reaction of her chest heaving and falling, her hair plastered to her sweat-slicked forehead, and her eyes looking dazed, Bucky sat back on his heels.

"You good, baby?" He asked her simply as he tapped her thighs gently.

Lucy sat up from where she had slumped downward on the leather chair. She looked like she had been through hell and back with her hair falling out of its updo and her brassiere half twisted from where his greedy hands had pulled at her from before. She could only say one simple sentence: "I fucking love you."

With a large smile and small chuckle from hearing her swear, Bucky pulled her into for a small kiss as he muttered against her half-open mouth, "I love it when you curse for me all pretty like that, pige."

With shaky legs, she got up to her feet and with starved kisses she attempted to rid him of his trousers. Bucky chuckled while their lips joined as she hastily tried to get him naked. Tongue running across his, Bucky tried to meet her fever on the same level.

His hands went to the back of her brassiere, which he noticed was still covering her soft breasts. With one hand he managed to undo it, throwing it somewhere with the rest of their clothes as he slipped his boots off.

Separating from her lips for only a moment, he finally was as bare as she was. He had never been harder than in that moment, struggling to get his boxers down as her eyes were immediately on the way his manhood stood proud for her. With spit-slicked hands, she reached out to touch him as he placed her back on the dash still being mindful of the various buttons and dials.

He could feel her spreading his pre-cum around his swollen head which begged for her touch. Lucy attempted to separate from his kiss so she could get on her knees and please him but Bucky quickly stopped her.

"You use that soft mouth of yours on me and this is gonna be over before it even begins." His hands dug into the flesh of her hips and his low voice once again shooting a jolt of desire into her lower stomach.

She could only nod dumbly, once again returning to her spot he had placed her on the panel in front of him. His lips trailed down her neck, leaving a hot trail of biting. He went lower to the breasts which he loved oh so much, but had sorely neglected.

Taking a pebbled pink nipple in his mouth, he gently bit her and caused her to let out a soft gasp. Her legs spread for him to come closer to her, his member reaching her slickness. To avoid hurting her, he ran the underside of himself through her folds, hoping to be coated in her essence. She shuddered as she could feel his pulsing member run through her, the vein of it underneath strained, proving to her that he was starved of her attention.

Letting go of her one breast and claiming the other, Bucky felt how she shivered in anticipation with every rut of his hips into her. Her nipple glistened under his administrations, still wet from his spit and he couldn't help, he couldn't help but shake his head at what a jaw-droppingly beautiful sight she was.

As he moved into the other one, taking it in his mouth and hoisting her thighs around him, she let out an exasperated sigh. She had finally had enough of his insistent teasing and gently took his face in her hands so he could return to meet her gaze. With just his head dipping into her, Lucy's breath hitched. Foreheads resting on one another, Lucy gripped him tightly as he lowered himself with his hand into her awaiting warmth. He entered her with ease, and suddenly all was right in the world.

He was impossibly thick inside of her, stretching her deep until the point she could barely just take it. He finally reached the base of him and then pulled back out, forcing her to take it as his steady thrusts began, making her practically go breathless.

"Fuck," Bucky let out a low groan as he was tucked inside her. She was as tight as a vice around him, gripping his shaft and milking him for all he was worth. Lucy couldn't say anything at all, but only let out the occasional sweet moans and tossed her head back so let him know she was enjoying herself too.

Reaching back to her hair, Bucky took it out of its pins so it would cascade down over her. She looked more like a goddess than before, one made of beauty, but also power. And she felt so good wrapped around him he wondered if she was made for him, or if perhaps whatever domain she was goddess off, had to have been of love and sex. No other woman before her had ever made him feel as good as she did.

Her thighs tightened around him as he continued moving his hips against hers. She called out his name, sending shivers down his the back of his spine. Nothing sounded as good as his name leaving her sweet lips.

Looking down as their bodies met roughly, he couldn't help but drink in the sight. It was like art in motion, their two sweat covered bodies met as one in the most wonderful, natural, animalistic form of affection. His stomach lurched ever so slightly as he realized she was completely naked for him, except for the string around her finger, symbolizing she was his.

"Oh God, darlin'," Bucky groaned as he looked down and saw where they merged together beautifully, "Look at you taking me so good like that." His hands trailed down her body which moved up and down with each harsh thrust he gave her. Watching it alone almost made him release, and her soft moaning definitely wasn't helping. "Shit, you must have been made for me. Must've been made to take my cock." He whispered dirtily, and that just about did it for her. She sat up as best as she could so their mouths could once again be joined.

It felt unnatural for them to not be kissing as they made love. And Lucy opened her mouth to him eagerly as their tongues met and wrestled, her arms wrapping around him.

The noises they were making were nothing like anything she had ever heard. The grunting, groaning, the sighing, the soft moans, and mewls all filled the air along with the sound of flesh on flesh each time their bodies joined.

He finally picked her up, his hands holding her steady as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He moved her up and down so they continued with their rhythm, and Lucy could have sworn she had never had a man so deep inside her. Bucky could practically feel her heartbeat as he was tucked away so far into her. He continued on, his hips meeting hers and knowing she would be bruised in the morning.

When she was set down on unsteady feet, to her complete and utter surprise, he pulled out quickly and she nearly cried at the emptiness. "Buck—," She protested when she suddenly flipped around, his backside towards him as he spread her thighs so he could take her from behind.

If was yet again another position Lucy had never experienced, and the erotic thrill of it alone almost made her release. "I know baby, I know." He interrupted her, knowing exactly what she was begging for.

Lucy couldn't help but call out and grip the panels of the dashboard so tightly she thought her nails were bleeding when he finally entered her again. His hands were on her hips as he pulled her back to meet his thrusts.

Lucy couldn't help but smile while a feeling of satisfaction welled in her belly as she thought of how long she had spent as Hydra's prisoner, and how she was now getting fucked in one of Johann Schmidt's precious tanks; completely desecrating it.

Bucky continued, his hand gently continued on her hip while he other twisted in her newly freed hair. Their bodies slammed into one another as she took him the best she could. She gasped as she was suddenly pulled up so she was against his chest. He kissed her neck and the side of her face as his hands held her waist steady.

Their sweaty bodies were moulded together, and he could feel the heat radiating off her as her eyes were tightly shut, reveling with every sharp thrust. His hand reached down between her legs, aiding her in reaching her peak. Soon, all Lucy could feel was him. He was everywhere, his lips on her throat, his fingers on her clit, his chest pressed to her back, his hard cock moving deep inside her. All there was him, and no one else. She was consumed by him, filled with an everlasting need she knew she would have until the day she died.

And meanwhile, Bucky was still in awe of her. In awe of her body, and just how incredible she made him feel. In awe of how out of every man she had ever met, she somehow fell for him and was willing to spend the rest of her life with him. He couldn't believe the woman before him would be his wife, and that somehow he had tricked her into marrying him. She was his, completely his.

He felt her begin to shutter around him, her walls coaxing him further into her. She was close and he could feel it. His fingers moved more feverishly, attempting to grant her one more climax before he spilled over as well.

With his lips near her ear, he finally whispered in a low, velvet whiskey voice, "You gonna be a good girl and cum on my cock for me?" He knew he could coax another one from her body if she allowed him.

The next few moments were a blur. Lucy called his name again in desperation as she finally released and he wasn't far behind her. Holding her body as close as their position would allow, he felt her clenched tightly around his shaft as she moaned hotly, her body finally letting go how he wanted.

Upon hearing how she gasped his name in pleasure, Bucky could feel a white-hot burn develop inside him as he finally twitched to release, unable to separate from Lucy for even a moment. He continued to please her until he could no longer, spilling himself completely into her. He slowed as they panted, their chests rising and falling heavily from the vigorous love making they just endured.

He finally stilled inside her after he spilled all he had, his seed coating her walls. He twitched once more as he finally pulled out, feeling forlorn and already missing her even though she was right in front of him.

Lucy breathed heavily as they tried to come down from their joined highs. He turned her around so he could finally see her face, her gorgeous face which he loved so much, and his kiss swollen lips he had captured so many times that night.

Planting one more on her mouth, tasting her again, Bucky pulled away and brushed some of her sweaty hair out of her face, "I love you," She whispered as her eyes fluttered close under his lips gentle caresses all over her face.

He would never tire of hearing her say those words. As he looked down at the love of his life, he tucked another stray tendril behind her ear, "I can't even tell you how much I love you back." He said softly, making her smile. "And I hate to tell you this, but you are so stuck with me. The moment I see the next chapel I'm marrying you so hard."

Lucy couldn't help but let out a laugh, and as he looked at her, for the first time likely in his entire life, Bucky was truly, genuinely, completely, and utterly happy.

* * *

**Awee, happy (and horny?) babies! I'm so glad they get to be together now. Finally, after all that build-up and slow burn, and then being apart and torture they enjoy the time that they have! I've always been a little uncomfortable about adding smut to my stories, but every review on my last chapter assured me that I apparently know how to write a damn good sexy scene. There will likely be another one included some time in the near future, although I don't know when exactly. **

**Two chapters ago I had the most lovely guest, Tombrodgangstar****,****ask me who I would cast in a movie as my OC's! I thought I'd share with you all who I have envisioned! **

**From day one I always thought of Lucy looking like Daisy Ridley. Something about the way Daisy plays Rey in Star Wars just resonated with me and every time I watch her I'm just like **_**YES**_**. That is Lucy Heinrich! (She's also the exact same age as Lucy too, which is an added benefit!) I also think Sebastian and Daisy would look DAMN CUTE together and their looks would complement one another so much, so that's another reason why I chose her! **

**I have always thought of Daniel as Armie Hammer, but with cute little wire glasses. And Iris Apatow is Hilda 100%!**

**For Elsa, I had a young Sarah Rafferty in mind. **

**Scott Eastwood (but with black hair and a mustache) would be Gilbert Whitney.**

**And for Charles, although I've been told people envision him as Charles Boyl from **_**Brooklyn 9-9,**_** (lol, I died at those comments) I always thought he was more of a Josh Gad. **

**And lastly for Lucy's family, Blake Lively would be Beatrix, and Lily Collins would be Adeline! **

**Hopefully I didn't completely destroy the carefully crafted world you have all created in your heads by attaching names to faces. I'm so sorry if I did! **

**Also, if you guys like my work, I posted a little fluffy/goofy Cap one shot. It's filled with my terrible dad jokes, just like this one is. And it has Bucky (and Alpine!) in it WITH a sneak peek of my new OC from the next project I plan on releasing once Into Yellow concludes! Please make me the happiest writer in the world and go check it out and lmk what you think of it! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**-A **

**Please don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and check out my one shot!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Ahh! I'm so sorry for completely disappearing off the face of the earth. With everything going on in the world it's been a little chaotic. I had to move back in with my parents since apparently dance teachers are not considered an essential service at the moment lol. I also am concluding the final year of my THIRD degree, so things are crazy. But I thought I'd update because I'm bored and I'm assuming everyone else who is self-isolating is too :(**

**Here's a happy little pick me up. Enjoy, my loves!**

* * *

Chapter XL

It had taken Lucy and Bucky a little while to compose themselves afterward. With shaky legs and fingers, Lucy could barely do up her dress.

As Bucky helped her, she couldn't help but chuckle at their sweaty hair. The small amount of lipstick she had worn prior to the party was now all over Bucky's face, and Lucy quickly tried to rub it off, giggling as she did so.

When they had finally gotten dressed, Lucy sighed as they exited the tank and no longer heard the music playing in the night. The celebrations must have died down, meaning Bucky and Lucy had been in the tank for longer than they had thought.

With gentle hands, Bucky gripped Lucy's waist as he helped her down the tank.

As soon as she was on the ground she couldn't help but smile back up at the man she had just shared an erotic experience with. The sting between her legs would last for a few days, but she didn't mind. It would serve as a small reminder of how he had been inside her in those few perfect moments of desperation and love.

"How you feelin?" Bucky asked her as he looked down into her eyes as he pushed some of her sweaty hair away so he could see her deep hazel eyes. He looked genuinely concerned, wondering if perhaps they went at it a little too roughly considering they had both been tortured for the last several weeks. But Lucy felt fine and was almost saddened that they had to leave the tank which they had found sanctuary in.

"Like I'll be walking funny for the next couple days," She smirked as she got on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around him. He smirked down at her, making her legs go a little week again, "But I'll survive," She promised him.

"One of these days," Bucky began, brushing another stray tendril of hair out of her eyes, "We're gonna make love in a real bed. No more strangers bed's in farmhouses and barns and tanks."

"But where's the adventure in that?" She questioned with a mischievous smile.

Bucky rolled his eyes, "I've had enough adventure to last a lifetime."

Suddenly it became very clear to Bucky and Lucy that they were no longer alone. A twig snapped under someone's weight, probably so they could keep watch for the village and make sure nothing happened to the tank.

When Lucy and Bucky saw who approached, they were met with a familiar face. Steve looked between the two of them with a frown, and Bucky gazed on at his friend and took in his perplexed expression.

"Were- were you two...?" Steve looked between the two of them as though they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. He took in their appearance as he stood there confused, a tin coffee mug raised in his hand. He had clearly volunteered for watch duty and needed the caffeinated beverage to help stay awake.

The evidence was uncanny.

Bucky's tousled hair.

Lucy's fallen updo. The adjustment she was trying to make to her dress.

The smudge of lipstick against his best friend's corner of his mouth.

And their faces, oh their faces. So smug and devilish. A blush of red on Lucy's cheeks and only a smirk on Bucky's lips.

"Aww," Steve wrinkled his nose in disgust and horror. "You two—? Ohh, God!" He tossed his head back in realization, a blush even deeper than Lucy's settled deep in his face. He was embarrassed, more than he ever had his entire life. Even more than the time he had caught Bucky outside his apartment playing tonsil tennis with a dame.

"Well," Steve only swallowed thickly and then rose his mug in cheers, "On that note, good night!" He raced away like the building was on fire. It was far too uncomfortable to see his friends in their post-coital state.

Lucy only giggled ever so slightly, her shame settling deep in her stomach. But Steve's blushing reaction had been too funny.

"Well, doll." Bucky only sighed as he placed a hand over her shoulders and brought her into him so he could tenderly kiss her forehead, "Think we scared the punk good?"

"Oh, undoubtedly." Lucy chuckled, her finger going to his face and wiping the crimson colour off the corner of his lips which she loved kissing so damn much, "I think he'll be scarred for a long while." She realized she missed a spot from earlier.

"It's about time he learned of the birds and bees," Bucky teased, his devilish, smug smirk made Lucy grow weak in the knees.

"Oh hush, you! He's not totally helpless."

"That's true," Bucky sighed, his ego showing through his expression, "He learned from the best."

"I know you're not talking about yourself, James Barnes." She cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, "Sounds like someone is in need of some humble pie."

"Of course I'm talking about myself! And humble pie? No way! I can make my girl straight up sing for me. There's no way I'm hiding that, darlin'." He chuckled, his face only getting smugger as he tried to lean in and steal a kiss. Lucy, much to her dismay, put her hands on his chest to stop him.

"Well," Lucy only cocked her head and she clicked her tongue, "This songbird won't be singin' any songs for you any time soon."

His smirk disappeared immediately, instead placed with dread. "Wait, what?"

Her cocky expression looked like she was a cat that ate the canary, "Well, if you're gonna act like that I might just hold off on the goods."

"You wouldn't." His jaw dropped a little bit at her implication.

"Oh, but I would." She kissed his cheek, still smirking like the devil as she walked away. "You've been awfully bad until now. Seducing me before we were married. I'm almost inclined to keep my legs closed until our wedding night." She had threatened that very thing before, but this time she was serious.

"Don't act like you're all so innocent in this either, missy. You're not foolin' anyone by this act." Bucky called her bluff.

Lucy only shrugged mischievously, a glimmer of trouble in her large doe eyes. The juxtaposition of innocence and mischief in them made his blood only grow hotter for her.

"Enjoy your dry spell, Barnes." She winked as she began to walk away to the women's tent which had been set up for them to sleep in.

"Wait... Wait, Lucy, you're serious? Lucy? C'mon, now doll! You can't be-..." he trailed off as he watched her walking away. "Can I at least look but not touch?"

She turned around, a look on her face that caused a pit to well deep in his belly. He swallowed thickly as he saw his little minx, his spit-fire, his girl made of dynamite and gunpowder, but also sweetness like milk and honey.

"Look all you want, sweetheart." She winked at him playfully as she used the same nickname he called her. She was trouble alright, the biggest type of it. She was gonna be the death of him, he just knew it, "But I doubt you'll be able to resist."

"Haha!" Bucky laughed comically, sarcasm dripping from his tone, "You think you have that much power over me? I can wait all I want, babydoll! You're not hurtin' anyone but yourself with this charade."

Lucy only looked back again, a flare of wickedness in her eyes. She did something next that surprised him to his very core. That dame was absolutely crazy, trying to keep him on his toes as she did.

Lucy flipped the back of her skirt up, showing off her pretty panty-clad backside. Her thighs covered in stockings, the clips of it drawing him in. He remembered how only a few moments ago he had been buried in between those sweet thighs, her gripping him tighter and tighter until he spilled every ounce of himself inside her. He wondered if the remnants of the evidence he had been in her was still dripping down her silky thighs.

Lucy only laughed maniacally as she saw how his jaw went slack from the sight of her rounded ass out in the open. If he was allowed to do more than just looking and actually touch her he'd mark up that porcelain skin with a couple swift spanks.

She put her dress back down as she giggled at his state, knowing he had a weakness for her behind and how he craved to run his hands over it. As she walked away Bucky could only sigh.

"Yeah, she's gonna kill me alright," Bucky said to no one but himself. If he was gonna die though, he'd more than willingly go from her hands.

As he turned around, he saw a more than shocked and horrified Steve. He had clearly come back to grab something and had stumbled upon the two of them blatantly flirting and Lucy lifting up her dress.

"I-I only... I forgot... " He stuttered nervously. His face was as red as a tomato, clearly having seen something that wasn't intended for him.

"Did you get a look at my fiancé's ass?" Bucky asked him, wanting to watch him squirm. It was too easy to torture the poor punk.

"I-I only came back just to grab-... I wasn't staring! I mean... " He cleared his throat and then sighed, looking down at his mug, "Good night!" He yelled again, this time far more uncomfortable than before.

"Oh, you're dead Rogers!" Bucky laughed as he chased after him.

Unfortunately, the fairytale that Bucky and Lucy briefly experienced that day had to come to an end.

* * *

The next morning, the partisans were all too eager to send the previous Hydra prisoners on their way. Lucy had woken up to sleeping beside Hilda with the women quickly trying to usher them out of their tent so they would all leave. It was understandable, of course, that they wanted their camp back. And not to mention, there were too many mouths to feed and the larger numbers attracted unwanted attention.

But as Lucy and everyone else walked away from the camp, they knew it would be the last few moments of peace they had. She was almost saddened by the prospect of leaving it, knowing all that awaited her back at the camp was more work and fighting, and possibly even a division transfer.

She and Bucky hadn't spoken about what they would do about their relationship. They had to tell Phillips, but the idea of it created an uneasy feeling in Lucy's stomach. She didn't want to have to leave Bucky just because they were engaged. She thought about the nurses who had secretly courted soldiers and wondered how it was possible to keep it hidden for so long. And also, was it ethical? What rules would Lucy be breaking if they didn't report their relationship? And as much as Lucy was one to bend the rules every now and then, there was a difference between doing that and also committing a serious infraction. Never before did any of her other rule bendings could end in a dishonourable discharge or being court-marshaled, at least so far.

She supposed when she got back, she would have to ask the love expert herself on what she should do. If anyone knew how to handle the situation, Elsa Hardy would.

In the days they had spent marching, trying to return back to Italy, Lucy had barely seen Bucky. It had only solidified to her that the partisan camp was a one-time thing, and it had been a brief and sweet dream.

Lucy had been busy trying to take care of the civilian women that had also been prisoners. She also attempted to help the sick and injured POWS as well, and Bucky had been occupied with trying to find everyone food and also keeping safe as they traveled.

He had attempted to at least give her a good morning kiss each day though, but there had been several days where she hadn't seen him until dinner, on the few days they were lucky enough to find anything. The women and children usually got the first serving of the food, but Bucky always made sure to bring Lucy's to her.

He would be able to sit for a few minutes to talk to her, and it was that small amount of time that Lucy looked forward to all day, and cherished the memory in her heart. They would lean against one another as they ate, their shoulders touching. Every so often Lucy would clutch his strong arm, resting her head against him as she was practically lulled to sleep. The temptation of pressing kisses to his shoulder and neck grew more with each moment they spent with one another.

She felt like a schoolgirl again, all giddy and full of smiles. It seemed like whenever he was around, Lucy couldn't help but dreamily gaze up at him as though he held the universe in his eyes.

Even Daniel had picked up on it, asking her (a little bitterly) why she never looked at him like that. Lucy didn't know why Bucky affected her the way he did. But it took her back to feeling exactly as she did when she was sixteen.

Lucy felt herself shiver at every touch. Every little brush of their bodies made her want him more, and Lucy wished they had privacy like they did the night of the partisan camp.

The only time they had gotten alone together was a whole five minutes one night. Bucky had come to say goodnight to her at her makeshift tent and Hilda had been gone.

It had taken Lucy and Bucky only seconds until they were on top of one another. He had her pinned to blankets on the ground, and she had welcomed him in between her legs so she could wrap her thighs around his waist. Their lips moved furiously on one another, knowing they had limited time.

His hand had gripped her thighs tightly, his fingertips digging into her soft flesh. Their tongues molded against one another and met in a frenzy of passion. Feeling his body on hers once again felt like the most familiar scenario in the entire world.

As his hips moved between hers he gently rutted into her, forcing her to feel the hardness of his manhood. It caused sparks to ignite over her skin as she desperately wanted nothing more than to be completely bare underneath him. After the animalistic tryst they had in the stolen Hydra tank, Lucy didn't know how she could wait until they were married.

Intimacy with Bucky was different than it was with Daniel. With Daniel she had felt shame immediately, knowing she had abandoned her innocence and compromised herself. She had always thought that Bucky would be slightly bothered that he wasn't her first. But he had never brought it up, nor seemed to care.

After fooling around with Bucky, Lucy hadn't experienced shame for a single second. In fact, she wanted to do it again. She wanted to feel him as he was inside her once more, to wrap around him and be closer with him than what was physically possible.

As she thought about it and how he rested in between her legs she could help but give a little gasp as he kissed up and down her neck, biting her softly. He gave a sharp thrust again, hoping to be met with friction, and both of them let out a soft moan. Lucy gasped into his mouth, allowing his tongue to slip closer to hers. He explored her mouth, tasting the inside of her cheeks and his tongue running along her teeth.

Lucy wrapped her legs tighter around him, he groped her hard with his hand and forced his hard cock against her once more, releasing a low growl which only intensified the need Lucy had for him between her legs. She wished he could have just taken her like that, on the floor of the tent, ravaging her roughly and using her body.

They separated after they realized they both heard a familiar, chipper, voice approaching the tent. Looking at one another in horror, they knew they couldn't be caught with his hand up her skirt by the owner of the innocent voice.

Bucky quickly scrambled to get his things, causing Lucy to giggle as they tried to avoid being caught like troublesome teenagers.

Lucy fixed her hair as she helped Bucky sneak out the back flap of the tent. He smiled at her one last time before he left, giving her a particularly wicked grin before harshly pressing his lips to hers in a goodbye. He lowly whispered he loved her as he separated, and without another word took off.

Lucy was left with a quickly racing heart and blush on her cheeks. The thought she had just been wrestling on the floor with a man she was not yet wed to was exhilarating. She placed her hand to her chest as she felt her quickening heartbeat as Hilda finally walked in, noticing Lucy's silly smile and frazzled state immediately.

"Are you alright?" The young girl asked her as Lucy sat on the ground dreamily.

"Huh?" Lucy looked up in surprise at Hilda's question, "Oh, yes. I'm… I'm great." She stuttered a little, still half out of breath.

"Was Bucky here?" Hilda asked with a raised eyebrow after she picked up on Lucy's slightly unbuttoned dress and messy hair. "I just saw him walking around a few seconds ago looking rather flustered."

Lucy raised her eyebrows and tried to fake innocence. She only pursed her lips together, appearing as though she was trying to remember who Bucky even was. She shook her head and then shrugged, "Nope, haven't seen him."

Suddenly there was a masculine voice at the mouth of their tent, letting himself be known from voicing out "Knock knock!"

Lucy's breath hitched when she heard the district Brooklyn drawl and she attempted to brush some of her hair out of the way to pretty herself up.

Bucky peaked his head through the flaps, a devilish smile on his handsome face. "I was in the neighborhood and just wanted to say good night to ya, dollface." His smirk nearly sent her to have a fit. All she wanted was for him to come back and get on top of her once more. He had to know that seeing his messy hair and mischievous smirk would make her go wild. She wondered if he was still hard in his trousers; the thought only made her blush more.

Lucy only nodded, still trying to compose herself from where she sat on the ground of the tent, "And umm, goodnight to you as well, Sergeant." She awkwardly stuttered before clearing her throat. She bit her kiss-swollen lips ever so slightly, her stomach twisting into nervous knots.

With a small pause, his eyes raking up her to take her completely in, he pursed his lips together and smirked in a manner that made her grow positively dizzy, "Dream of me." He requested, his low voice once again affecting her most intimate parts.

Before she could even retort, the tent flap closed and he walked off with a chuckle. Lucy only shook her head, staring at where he had been only a few moments before in a love-sick manner. Her wistful sigh did not go unnoticed by Hilda, who only stood there with her hands on her hips looking down disappointed at Lucy.

"Shame! Shame, Lucy Heinrich!" Hilda scolded her the moment they were left alone.

"What did I do?" Lucy asked, scandalized. She couldn't believe she was being chastised by a 15-year-old.

"He was in here, wasn't he?" Hilda looked down disapprovingly, "Look at you! You practically look guilty as can be!" She accused her once more.

"He-he was not!" Lucy defended herself. She didn't have to explain her actions to a teenager, although it seemed like now she would have to. After all, she had been caught red-handed.

With a sigh, Hilda sat down beside Lucy, "Luce, you know of the birds and the bees, right?"

Lucy could hardly contain her snort of laughter. Instead, she only pursed her lips together and tried to compose herself. She nodded evenly and placed her hands on her lap and she tried to keep composed, "I think I've heard of it before, yes." Lucy answered sarcastically.

"Well, you should know that sometimes boys want to initiate..._that,_ not even to have babies! Just because they are wicked and they want it!" Hilda blushed as she spoke of sex, her cheeks turning best red, "And Bucky is a good man, but he's still a man, nonetheless." Hilda warned, regardless of how uncomfortable she was.

Trying not to laugh, Lucy touched her hand gently, "Thank you for your concern. I'll be sure to keep him in check."

"You definitely should!" Hilda said as, slipped into her blankets as she readied herself for sleep, "I'm sure if you let him he'd do all sorts of bad things to you! You can never be so sure with men. Mama says they only have one thing on their mind."

"Ugh! That hooligan! What a horrible man!" Lucy played along, "You don't think he's after my virtue, do you?"

Hilda shrugged, "You never know. I'm sure he's not. Bucky's more of a gentleman than most. I heard one soldier discussing pleasuring a woman the other day and it was horrifying! I can't believe men speak of such things in public! But anyway, if you're worried though, I could stay with you two to chaperone." Hilda offered kindly.

Lucy paled at the thought of never being alone with Bucky ever again. Never kissing him until her lips were bruised and feeling his hard member through his pants again pressed between her legs, "I umm, don't think that's necessary. As you said, he's more of a gentleman than most." If Hilda had known of the _gentlemanly_ things he had been doing to Lucy right before she had walked in, Lucy was sure she would have a heart attack.

Lucy blew out the lantern they had in their tent and quickly got under the covers with Hilda to stay warm. They were surrounded by pitch darkness when Hilda finally spoke up.

"Have you and Bucky ever kissed?" She asked bashfully, her voice quiet in the darkness, "I mean, besides when you were reunited?"

Hilda couldn't see Lucy's smirk on the darkness, so she tried to keep her voice even so she wouldn't give away how laughable the question really was, "Once." Lucy lied.

"What was it like?" Hilda asked a little hesitantly.

"Like the world had exploded into itself. It felt like fire and ice at the same time. Like every part of my body was ignited, but I had a coolness in my veins that only he could warm. It felt like…" Lucy lost her voice as she tried to put it into words, "It felt like a new universe coming into being and we were the gods of it. There was only us in those few moments and nothing else."

Hilda gave a soft sigh, "How romantic," She practically cooed. "I hope I'm kissed like that before we all die."

"We're not going to die!" Lucy scolded her.

"Well, you never know! It is war!" Hilda defended herself, sighing once more, "Do you think Steve would kiss me?"

Lucy snorted, trying to stifle her laughter, "I think Steve is a little old for you, Hilda."

"Damn it!" Hilda cursed, making Lucy nearly gasp at her language. In false tears, Hilda wailed heartbrokenly, "He's just so handsome it makes me want to cry!"

"He is _very_ handsome." Lucy agreed with her, nearly sighing herself as she thought of the supersoldier.

With a mischievous giggle, Hilda turned to Lucy in the dark. It almost reminded her of the 'sleepover' she had with Elsa back at camp after Lucy had been impaled by the shrapnel. The situation made her miss her dear friend so much.

"More handsome than Bucky?" Hilda wiggled her eyebrows mischievously, making Lucy roll her eyes.

Lucy only put her finger up to her mouth to shush her, indicating for her to keep quiet as she nodded. She felt as though she was a troublesome child.

Hilda gasped in scandal as Lucy admittance. "Bucky has a more handsome face," Lucy assured her, "But Steve? I can watch him from behind all day." She said a little dreamily as she thought of the Captain's perfect rear.

Hilda gasped once more and giggled widely at Lucy's dirty words, "Bucky has a nice behind too!" She assured her, "I'm sure your wedding night will be quite something." More evil giggles could be heard from the young girl.

"I'm sure it will be," Lucy blushed as she thought back to heated trysts against a barn wall, lips capturing her own hungrily. She had opened her legs eagerly for him, allowing him to enter her with ease. She thought of sweat dripping down her back as they were in the tank, feeling his hips pound into hers as he kissed up her neck, "It'll be a strange new sight to behold, that's for sure." More flashes of Bucky's fingers gripping her hips, as he continued to madly ravage her like a starving man, desperate for the touch of a woman.

Trying to keep her thoughts pure, Lucy only gazed at her little friend, "You know… Several young men are your age at the base. Some of them could even be as young as seventeen." If she remembered correctly, Roger Green, who worked with her closely and was always kind to her, was only nineteen. She was sure Elsa would know of some nice young men as well.

Even though it was dark Lucy knew Hilda was blushing. "I wouldn't mind that." She answered, "But perhaps romance should wait until after the war. Men die. I'd hate to become attached then have him ripped away from me." She paused for a moment, realizing what she said in front of Lucy. "That won't happen to you and Bucky, though."

Lucy's heart fell a little but then she only shrugged, they had known there was a possibility that one of them would die. But all that mattered to her was the time that they had. She would take whatever she was given.

* * *

When they had finally arrived at the base, Lucy looked around and saw all the changes that had taken place. There was an eerie sadness to it all, a dark grey settling over everything. Men screaming in the triage tent wasn't something Lucy was used to, and seeing trucks full of injured soldiers with bloody gauze wrapped around their heads wasn't exactly a pleasant sight either.

It was clear after the months she had been gone their situation now only worsened. Hopelessness was heavy in the hearts of everyone, but the 107ths return definitely lifted their spirits.

However, Lucy didn't stick around for long after she heard the "Let's hear it for Captain America!" from her rowdy fiancé.

She gave Peggy a small smile as she made her way through the crowd of men. The relief she felt of being back at camp was like no other. Finally, every single moment of worry and anxiety about their survival had come to an end.

Lucy wanted to say hi to her old British intelligence friend, but she saw she was much too entranced by a certain supersoldier. Lucy recognized the look they were giving one another, and she wondered just how long they had known each other. Surely, they couldn't have just met.

As Lucy saw a couple of pretty nurses approach Bucky and give him a flirtatious smile, she knew to make her exit. Rolling her eyes as she heard, "Where are you hurt, soldier?" As one particular pretty blonde gave him her attention.

Lucy could feel his eyes burrowing in the back of her skull as she walked away. She wanted to stay with everyone to make sure they were taken care of, but she had some business to attend to first.

She found it difficult to navigate the base once she returned. Everything had been rearranged and moved, with no sense of organization. It had taken her past half an hour and a short jeep ride to finally be dropped off in front of a familiar tent.

Finally, Lucy heard a familiar voice from inside and smiled. Walking up to the tent, her boots sank in the thick mud. Approaching it, she opened the tent flap to see Charles quickly discussing something Roger Green, who was nodding vigorously trying to keep up.

When Lucy walked into the tent, Charles looked up for a brief moment then disregarded her, looking back down frantically at his papers. When he looked back up again seconds later his gaze was wide and his mouth fell open. He looked like he was staring at a ghost, and suddenly Lucy was giggling.

"Oh my God!" He gasped as he rose from his chair so quickly that he knocked it over. He didn't care though and only rushed to take her in a big hug.

Roger stared in confusion, wondering how Lucy was alive after Charles had told him otherwise. Charles gripped her hard and his arms wrapped around her, holding onto her tightly as they stood there.

When Lucy finally pulled away Charles looked on at her with his eyebrows creased, "I thought you were dead!" He hissed as he took a shaky breath, still looking at her as though she would disappear at any moment.

"It's a long story," She nervously laughed as Charles gestured to her to take a seat at his desk. It once was Lucy's desk, of course, but since she had been away for so long it had rightfully become Charles'.

As Lucy sat across from him she realized how much he had grown up. He no longer looked like the meek young man she had found at Oxford. Instead, he looked far more confident in himself and his abilities. Lucy has always seen potential in him when he had not. She was pleased to see she was correct in her judgment on him, and it caused pride to well in her chest.

"That bloody bastard Barnes told me you were dead." Charles shook his head. "Came here all broken up about it too. I suppose he just lied to my face though like a _LIAR_."

"It's not his fault," Lucy tried to defend Bucky. Her smirk grew as she heard Charles' hostility towards him.

"I gave him one job, I said to protect Lucy but noooo, the simpleton couldn't even do that. He really sold me on believing you were dead too. And he said you fell from a waterfall? How did that even happen? The idiot had even mucked that up." It was clear Charles was only angry because he had been mourning Lucy for so long. He had suffered for no reason, losing one of his closest friends and mentors.

"Charles—," Lucy attempted to cut him off.

"I never trusted him. Not even from day one, remember? I said that one couldn't be trusted. And then I believed he was actually torn up about your death too. But apparently, he hadn't even checked if you were really dead, the moron!"

"Charles—,"

"How damn stupid is he exactly? You don't have to be a genius to just go to the base of the waterfall and check to see if a body is there!" Charles was clearly frustrated and wanted someone to blame for all the time he spent hurting. Bucky was an easy target since they never particularly got along. "I mean _honestly_! The idiot—,"

"Charles, Bucky and I are getting married." Lucy finally said.

Charles' eyebrows went up in shock as he stared at her with a slightly opened mouth. "C-Congratulations!" He stuttered out, although looking a little confused. "You know, I always liked him." He lied.

Lucy couldn't help but cock her head to the side, "Liar." She accused him.

"So, he really did win the bet, I suppose," Charles stated, grimacing further as he thought of the bet that Bucky had created which was actually done by Gilbert Whitney.

"He's a good man, Charles." Lucy assured him, "He saved my life more than once. If you got to know him I'm sure you'd get along."

"I'm doubtful we will." Charles sighed, "Although, I suppose he wasn't all bad when he spoke to me. He seemed to be genuinely in love with you. He was far more devastated than I thought he'd be. You should know he cried… A lot. Like an embarrassing amount given the fact I'm a stranger and we've had our run-ins in the past."

Lucy smiled as she shrugged, "What can I say? I have that effect on men." She paused for a brief moment before realizing she had more news to tell Charles, "Oh! And Daniel is alive! Turns out, he was in one of those awful death camps we have been hearing rumours about, but he was able to get out because he was working for Hydra. He was a spy though, so he wasn't really working for them."

Charles looked flabbergasted when Lucy continued to speak. He didn't know he could be any more shocked after the news Lucy had given him, but apparently, he was wrong.

"He'll be working with us," Lucy added, knowing that she, Charles, and Daniel would be spending a lot of time together in the next few weeks. Charles blinked madly as he heard the words leave her mouth. He had always been a large fan of Daniel's and even preferred some of his work to Lucy's. Both Daniel and Charles had studied similar topics, and Charles had obsessed over his work for so long.

"And you really want to marry Barnes over Dr. Réhal? You've thought about this, right?"

"Yes," Lucy huffed and rolled her eyes, "I've thought about it. I love him." She emphasized.

"Fine, fine. I'm just making sure you've really thought about all your options. Especially since you're no spring chicken… No offense."

Hilda had mentioned the other day that Lucy was so old to finally be married for the first time. It was a mildly offending moment for Lucy since it had been an insecurity that she had been dealing with for a while. She would have been married far younger if the war hadn't broken out and Daniel had gotten himself captured. But then again, she wouldn't have joined the army and met Bucky if that had happened. She supposed it was quite embarrassing to be 27 (on the verge of 28) and still unattached.

"Rude," Lucy pointed out with a sigh, "But also true." She supposed.

"I'll be sure to get you a good wedding present," He assured her with a small smile, "And I'm hoping you'll consider me for a god-parent if you have children. It'll be so fun to teach your little one about academia at an early age. No doubt it'll have your intelligence…" Charles suddenly paled, "Unless it takes after him. In which case, it's practically doomed."

"Charles!" Lucy could help but let out a small giggle at his insult.

"Either way, I'll spoil it. But you better get a move on though, you don't know how many more good years you have left ahead of you, after all."

"What is with people thinking I'm so old?! I'm not old!" There was still plenty of time for her and Bucky to work on children. It was likely she wouldn't be ready for several years, especially since she wanted to enjoy being married first. But even still, she had tons of time.

"No, of course, you're not old!" Charles assured her. "You're just matured." He teased her with a smile.

Lucy only rolled her eyes, "Hardy har har." She smiled back, looking at her old friend fondly and feeling love well in her chest. She had missed him, and she hadn't even realized how much until that moment.

"Speaking of Hardy..." Charles cracked another smile, "You know a certain Elsa Hardy is going to kill you once she realizes you're here and didn't go straight to see her."

_Oh shit,_ Lucy realized. She couldn't imagine facing the wrath of Elsa once she realized she hadn't gone straight to see her. Lucy wasn't exactly afraid of anything in particular, but Elsa Hardy definitely terrified her.

* * *

When Lucy finally visited Elsa the redhead had gone absolutely crazy. The two girls had met in a rough hug and gripped each other to the point it hurt as they spun around and laughed. Elsa jumped up and down and squealed happily as tears leaked down her cheeks. Lucy had never been one to have close female friends beyond her sisters and to see Elsa's reaction made her heart swell with love and happiness.

Once the girls had their reunion, Elsa had taken a break so Lucy could explain what the hell happened. Elsa held her hand as they sat and talked. They cried, they laughed, they hugged again. It was like Lucy had a family even away from hers in the States. All she needed to be happy was Bucky, Hilda, Elsa, and Charles.

Elsa, forever the troublemaker, wanted to know all that happened with _Sergeant Handsome _and Lucy blushes when she looked at her little string engagement ring on her hand. She explained all that happened (including some naughty details) and Elsa squealed even more and jumped up and down while chanting there was going to be a wedding while telling her various I told you so's.

And as much as Lucy wanted the moment to last with her closest girl friend, Elsa had to get back to work. The injured men weren't going to care for themselves, after all.

It was then Lucy decided to go find Steve and Bucky and see if they needed her to fill out any reports to give to Phillips. Looking around for them for the better half of an hour, she eventually found them with two familiar faces.

Peggy Carter was one, helping them out with the briefing and discussing what happened. The other was a handsome man with black hair and a well-trimmed mustache. Lucy couldn't help but smile as she stood outside the tent and crossed her arms as she looked onward at the man she had once known

"As I live and breathe, it's the famous Howard Stark." Lucy chuckled as she approached, immediately getting everyone's attention. She felt Bucky's eyes on her and slightly shivered, "What brings you to grace our presence in this neck of the woods?"

Well, well, well, if it isn't my old lover, Lucy Heinrich." Howard had a large smirk on his face, "My God, you look absolutely ravishing," She approached him with a smirk and he leaned down and kissed her hand, his lips trailing up her arm, his tongue darting out to taste her skin "I could eat you up,"

"Alright, hands off, pal!" Bucky put his hand on his shoulder and yanked him away, causing Howard to laugh. Lucy could see Steve chuckle out of the corner of her eye at Bucky's protective nature.

"You pick up a guard dog or something, Luce? Who is this?" Howard only chuckled at Bucky's reaction.

"Her fiancé," Bucky stated harshly, a frown on his face at Howard's boldness. From Steve's reaction, he had already known exactly what the infamous Stark was like, and was not surprised at all by his inappropriate behaviour.

"Hmm. No. You don't look like a French professor. My dear Lucy, you really did cause a stink up in New York over that. I remember it being announced in the paper you weren't getting married to anyone from old money. Quite the scandal. And you know how I love a good scandal," Howard smirked at Lucy and gave her a wink.

"New fiancé," Lucy assured him with a crooked grin.

"My my, you go through them like no tomorrow, don't you dear?"

"Well, I thought the first one died so that's not my fault."

"Ooooh. Sorry, my condolences? You'll have to explain the situation later. Perhaps over a bottle of champagne and strawberries which we can erotically feed to one another?" Howard suggested flirtatiously with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Steve attempted to stifle a laugh when he saw Bucky's face redden with anger. "Hopefully the same unfortunate mix up won't happen to this fiancé." Howard gestured over Bucky, "Or, if it does... Perhaps I will finally get my shot?"

"Never gonna happen," Bucky answered for her. He wondered where the hell Stark got off saying those things to his future wife. Steve and Peggy only looked between their three friends in amusement.

Howard looked to Bucky and cocked his head before turning back to Lucy and pointing at him, "Luce, you sure you wanna spend the rest of your life with this guy? Absolutely no sense of humour."

Lucy only chuckled before giving Bucky a look after glancing over at him, "I'm sure."

Bucky only gave her a small smile which made Lucy melt a little bit. She smiled back, not even recognizing how uncomfortable their sappy love-struck looks made everyone else.

"Yuck. Get a room, you two. Jesus Christ." Howard picked up on the tension between them through the sappy smiles and rolled his eyes. "Or at least invite me into this and that way we can have a threewa—,"

"As I was saying!" Steve quickly intervened before Bucky could wrap his hands around Howard's neck. He looked nervously between the two men and Peggy once again stifled a laugh at Bucky's enraged expression, "I was just explaining what's going to happen next when you walked in." Steve said gently, filling Lucy in," Oh! Phillip wants you to report to him, by the way." He looked at Peggy to make sure he was right and she nodded in confirmation.

"What's the army want now?" Bucky was quick to get to the chase. He wasn't happy to finally be back after being a prisoner of war and already have orders.

"You two, in particular, have a new mission." Steve smiled as he crossed his arms, looking at Lucy and Bucky.

"What is it?" She asked with a frown. She wanted to cry at hearing they already had a mission. Could they not just catch their breath for a moment? After all, they had just gotten back after months of hell.

Steve's smile even grew and he continued, "How's a little bit of furlough sound?" He asked mischievously.

Lucy blinked a couple of times in surprise, not expecting to hear those words. She turned to Bucky with a slightly open mouth in shock. He only looked back at her and gave her a soft smile.

"Sounds pretty damn good to me," He finally answered, not taking his eyes off of her and making Howard crinkle his nose in disgust once again.

"We have two weeks in London." Steve explained, "Most of it will be mission logistics and figuring out what to do with Hydra. It's not the ideal vacation like Hawaii I'm sure you two wanted, but hey, a leave is leave."

Fuck Hawaii, Lucy thought to herself. Paradise was wherever she and Bucky were together.

* * *

**So, I haven't written the next chapter yet. BUT I have some really really great stuff planned and you guys will actually lose it. I'm so excited, you have no idea! I've also previously stated that I don't know if I'll manage to do a sequel. I've been thinking about it a lot more and I *kinda* have a little more of how I would write it if I did eventually release one.**

**One thing I've always taken pride in this story is how it's different from the other 40's Cap fics. I want the sequel to be equally as original and don't want it to follow any other ones people have written. So if anyone has any ideas or wants something, in particular, to happen *IF* a sequel were to be a thing, shoot me a PM or leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading. Hopefully it eased some of your boredom. Check out my one-shot as well that I wrote last month if you need a happy little pick me up.**

**-A**

**Show some loooveee and don't forget to review, follow, and favourite. OR if you're reading on AO3, comment, bookmark, leave a kudos. You all know the drill.**


	41. Chapter 41

**This is probably the fastest I've updated in a long time. I put off some assignments because I've received multiple reviews/comments and PMs thanking me for updating during such a difficult time. You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to read that something as small as me updating makes your day.**

**If anyone is having a really hard time with self-isolating or quarantining, please feel free to PM me. I'm always open to chat and we can even discuss some sequels stuff lol. You all mean a great deal for me, and I hope to be there to support you the same way you've supported me throughout this crazy story. **

**There's lots of dialogue in this one, so sorry about that. But hey! I'm sure no one is complaining about flirty Bucky ;)**

**I apologize for the lack of editing. I was lazy :P**

* * *

Chapter XLI

London, 1944

London wasn't like how Lucy remembered it on the few trips she had visited. It was cold and dismal as the weather shifted between snowing and raining. The buildings she remembered being whole were now destroyed, with nothing but their skeletons remaining. Sirens sounded every so often to let her know another one was on fire.

The people she drove by in the taxi looked exhausted, sick, and fed up with the war. Very few children remained since they had been sent away to the countryside. The ones she did pass by often had tear-stained dirty faces.

It was hard to enjoy their leave when there was so much destruction everywhere. Regardless though, Lucy was bound to make the most of the time she had been given.

Holding onto Bucky's hand as they walked into the hotel, she felt like a new woman as she stood in the lobby with her high heels, a pale blue dress under her cashmere coat, and hat on top of her carefully styled hair. She had a full face of makeup on, and for once she felt as though she was truly beautiful again.

Before boarding the plane, Hilda had spotted Lucy and gasped widely, making her turn around multiple times and strike poses for her in her outfit. Hilda had jumped up and down in excitement, commenting on how beautiful Lucy looked. Lucy offered to do Hilda's makeup, and the young girl squirmed in her seat the entire time as she waited in anticipation to see her reflection. She had never worn makeup before and was excited to finally get to try it.

Being back in civilization was strange, and Lucy knew it was time to relax and not having to be constantly fearful that danger was around every corner. Of course, the Blitz was a looming threat, but after all, Lucy had survived she worried very little about the bombs that could be dropped on them at any moment.

As she stood closely with Hilda, Steve and Bucky stood talking to the concierge of the hotel they were planning on staying at. Hilda marveled at every little sight around her, staring wide-eyed. She had never been to a city before, and she was shocked at all it beheld.

"Reverend Steve wouldn't let us share a room," Bucky came over looking slightly annoyed, his hands in his pockets.

"You're not married yet," Steve said, slightly cringing at his own prudish comments. "Wouldn't you rather have_ that _to look forward to?" He implied.

"Why do you have to take the fun out of everything, Steve?" Lucy looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. She noticed how Hilda blushed further at the adult's conversation.

"He's just being noble! And a gentleman," Hilda defended Steve's choices, making him smile knowing he at least had one person's approval.

"I don't think noble is the word you're looking for," Bucky argued as he looked on irritatedly at his best friend, "Annoying? Definitely. Pain in the ass? Even more so."

"So glad we're roommates," Steve said with a smile and he gripped Bucky's shoulder, who only grunted in annoyance. He only peered down at Lucy with a crooked grin though, looking as though he had something up his sleeve, "And don't you dare try to sneak her in, either. Before I had the serum I might not have noticed when you had snuck girls in the past, but now I have ears like a fox. She steps foot in the room and I'll know it instantly." Steve warned Bucky even further, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Yes _Mother_," Bucky sassed, scowling ever so slightly.

"Oh, you're lucky I'm not your mother. If Winifred Barnes was here she would beat your ass so good that you wouldn't be able to sit on it for a week." Steve assured him. He cleared his throat when he realized young ears were present, "Not that that would ever happen since you two have behaved. Nothing physical has been initiated since you're not married." It was an obvious lie. After all, Steve had caught Lucy and Bucky a few weeks before after having finished being intimate in the tank. But for Hilda's sake, he pretended that nothing had taken place.

The conversation had ended quickly as everyone got settled in their rooms. Hilda had jumped up and down on the bed for a good five minutes, mentioning how comfy it was and how she couldn't wait to go to sleep. Lucy smiled and enjoyed the small amount of time she had left with her.

She had written Beatrix, Adeline, and the Lee's she was alive as soon as she had gotten back to base. No doubt they would have received a telegraph about her death and would have been devastated. Lucy also wrote Beatrix to inform her of Hilda, and how she was sending her to New York to stay with her until the war was over.

Hilda couldn't go back to Norway with the Nazi's having such a tight grip on it, and a war base was no place for a child. It would break Lucy's heart to separate from her, but she knew she would be the safest with her sister until the war was over and she could return back to her mother.

Hilda threw a tantrum for days at the prospect of having to leave. She held onto Lucy's waist tightly and cried as she wailed how she didn't want to go to America, and how she wanted to stay with her. But deep down Lucy knew that Hilda realized she wouldn't be safe. And Lucy had promised her a fun trip to London in the meantime.

However, Hilda's first day in London was cut short as she fell to the bed after she was done jumping on it. She got under the covers as she watched Lucy change into a deep blue dress and get ready to go out for the night. By the time Lucy had finished getting all dolled up, Hilda was fast asleep, exhausted from all the excitement the day had brought even though it was still fairly early.

As Lucy gathered her things, she gently kissed Hilda on the head as she whispered she would be at the pub on the corner of the street if she needed her.

After a tired "Mmkay," and a hum, as well as warning to behave, Hilda wished her a goodnight. The girl whispered a soft "love you," as Lucy walked out the door, making her heart clench tightly in her chest as she thought of having to say goodbye to her little friend in a couple of days.

Lucy tried not to think about that though, and instead, decided to enjoy herself by getting drunk out of her mind.

* * *

And was from that decision the lead to Lucy giving a speech to her men and various of the other POWs Bucky had been imprisoned with while they all gathered in the pub. It wasn't a particularly rousing speech, given how much she had drunk. But it was quick to the chase and it got the point across.

As Lucy finished her speech, she yelled, "And fuck those Nazi's in their stupid fucking faces!" As everyone in the pub cheered to that, Lucy smiled as she held her glass up. She noticed Steve in the corner with Bucky, who smiled up at her behind his drink, "And long live Captain America!" He only blushed at her ever so slightly as she tried to give him credit for all of them getting out alive. Lucy couldn't help but notice how Peggy smiled at her comment, perhaps blushing a little bit too.

"Fuck the Nazis!" Dugan, Jones, Whitney, and others in company yelled back in cheers as they all raised their glasses in salute. The long live Captain America part didn't seem to stick, as many of them trailed off. But at least Lucy tried her best to pay homage to their rescuer.

"Rousing speech," Peggy laughed as she walked over to her friend, "I especially liked the 'fuck the Nazi's' part." Hearing her swear was funny though her proper English accent, but Lucy liked hearing her let loose and cuss a little.

"Yeah, well," Lucy shrugged, "I thought it was something everyone here could relate to."

"Can I buy a pretty lady a drink?" Peggy teased her with a smug smirk on her face. Her lips were donned in the same colour of red as Lucy's.

"Only if I can buy _this_ pretty lady a drink." Lucy gestured to her in a laugh. Peggy and Lucy head to the bar and waited to be served by the bartender.

As they made their way through, Lucy noticed how many eyes were trained on them. They were two of the very few women in the pub, and most of the men were in uniform. From the sound of it, they were mostly American, but with a few English and French accents in the mix.

As Lucy stared out into the crowd, she noticed how Dugan, Bucky, and Steve were deep in conversation. She also noticed how Daniel was chatting up a pretty girl, and Lucy smiled widely as she saw how the girl blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her bashfully as she stared up at him.

"Is it good to be home?" Lucy asked Peggy as they people-watched. The agent seemed to be in a particularly good mood this evening. Lucy figured it was due to everyone being in high spirits, and the alcohol must have been helping as well. Lucy also suspected her mood also had something to do with the handsome super soldier across the room who was making eyes at her.

"It is. It's different, though. Things aren't quite like they used to be." She said a little sadly, her voice dropping as she looked down at her drink.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy could see Howard Stark puff his chest out and approach them with confidence. She wondered what the hell the cocky man wanted now, and she was interested in what he had to say.

"Agent Carter, could I—," He started but was quickly cut off by the strong-willed agent.

"No," She told Howard firmly, looking a little bored before she even knew what he was going to propose.

"Oookay," He turned on his heels and sauntered away, not even wasting his time after getting the picture that she wasn't interested.

Lucy watched as he walked away with a kicked puppy with amusement on her face, "I have never seen Howard Stark get rejected like that." She laughed loudly, watching him head towards Whitney and Jones.

"Every day he tries to ask me on a date in another way." She sighed and then smiled at Lucy. "My answer is always the same." She snorted, "He thinks he's going to wear me down."

"And the reason why you haven't said yes is because you're harboring secret feelings for a certain American hero?" Lucy wiggled her eyebrows naughtily at her comment, making Peggy slightly choke on her drink.

"I-I am not!" She defended sternly, "Steve is—no! Never! We're work friends and we're completely professional."

Lucy snorted at that comment, "Funny, I said the same thing about his best friend and the next thing I knew his tongue was down my throat."

"Gross." Peggy wrinkled her nose at Lucy's crassness.

"Oh, please! It's not gross. I bet you'd _loooveee_ for Steve to do that to you." Lucy teased her, her elbow playfully rubbing against hers suggestively. Lucy knew she was a little brash for most women. She was a modern gal and didn't see the need to be proper and prim and act like a perfect lady, which was likely why she lacked female friends. But she knew Peggy Carter could handle it, given her amused expression.

"I don't have feelings for him. Our relationship is strictly professional." Peggy said firmly, unwilling to budge even the slightest in the topic."Besides, earlier today I caught him kissing some other woman."

Lucy frowned, knowing that didn't sound anything at all like Steve. Her eyebrow rose when she saw the two men heading in their direction, "Well then, don't look now, but I think your _strictly professional _golden boy is walking over here to come chat with us."

"Oh, goodness!" Peggy gasped and quickly looked at Lucy, "Do I look okay? How's my hair?" Peggy would have never ever asked something so foolish if she wasn't in the company of a good friend. She wasn't the type to get nervous and flustered around boys. She was tough as nails and had a brute force about her that terrified even Lucy. But clearly, the Captain had a certain effect on her.

"Agent Carter," Steve nodded at her politely, "Could I please have a word?" He asked her cautiously, although his voice was still strong. He had to speak loudly over the rowdy voices of those in the pub. The Irish band played a loud, upbeat song which caused some people to dance. The feeling in the air was joyful and happy, regardless of the war going on.

Peggy thought about it for a moment, looking at Lucy, "Captain Rogers, I'm trying to have a drink with a friend. Can it wait?" She replied coolly, not even looking at him as she spoke. Lucy felt the sting in her words, clearly hurt by the fact she had seen him locking lips with someone else a few hours before.

"Please." He gently asked her again, his voice dropping ever so slightly.

Peggy softened at that, her expression dropping ever so slightly at his tone. With a huff, she got off of her barstool, "Oh, alright." She said a little irritatedly, but there was no way she could resist when he looked like a hurting puppy.

After they walked away it was just Lucy and Bucky. She smiled at him, her eyes taking in how handsome he looked in his army green officer's uniform. He was so pretty it damn near broke her heart.

"Steve's in trouble." Lucy looked onward to how Peggy followed Steve to a more secluded area of the pub, sitting on stools so they could talk. The lighting was lower in their small corner, almost giving it a romantic feel if they had not been a dingy pub.

"So he told me." Bucky nodded, "Never would have guessed the punk would be the type to kiss strange dames. He was always goin' on about stranger danger and all that back in the day."

Lucy chuckled and shook her head as she turned her attention back to her fiancé, "I'm learning all sorts of things about you boys today." She leaned against the bar and cocked her head sideways to tease her man, "So," Lucy raised a curious eyebrow at him as she thought about Steve's comment earlier in the hotel lobby, "You used to sneak girls into your room, huh?"

With a sigh, Bucky knew he was gonna get Steve for the comment later on. "It was one time," He assured her with a small grin, "And Steve interrupted us before things got too naughty."

"Uh-huh, sure." Lucy wasn't buying it. "So you _were_ quite the ladies man?" She accused him, wanting to watch him nervously squirm.

Bucky only blushed as he looked down and stared at his shuffling shoes. He was about to argue her assumption but before he could answer Lucy cut him off. "I mean, look at you with your tilted hat and cocky smile! I bet you just broke all kinds of hearts, didn't you? A real kind of Casanova player." She smirked and then took his hat and put it on top of her head, having it slant ever to the side and shooting him a mischievous look.

Bucky smirked, chuckling softly before saying, "Beautiful, doll."

"Oh, yeah? You think? I might just keep it." She shifted it even more. Bucky chuckled again and took it off her head.

"Alright, alright, don't disrespect the uniform." The teasing was over. He took his hat back and placed it on the side of the bar, running his hand through his slicked-back hair. Lucy noticed how he had shaved earlier that day. He looked so handsome, and she couldn't blame all the girls in the pub for staring at him.

"Please," she scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I wear the same uniform as you."

"Only you look cuter while in it." He booped her on the nose and she wrinkled her face in distaste.

"You never answered me." She said sternly, hoping to pry some answers out of him about his romantic life before she came along. He had already told her that he hadn't broken that many hearts, but Lucy was still curious.

"About?" He asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"If you were a real Casanova."

"I tried to be, but deep down I was just an insecure guy who was into science and spent most of my time making sure my scrawny best friend didn't end up getting his self-righteous ass handed to him too badly." He told her honestly, not worried for even a single second she would judge him.

"I hardly think that's accurate when those dames across the pub have been making eyes at you all night." Lucy clicked her tongue as she looked at a blonde and a brunette giggling, their eyes trained on Bucky.

Bucky turned around to see what Lucy was talking about, "Think I got a chance with 'em?" He teased.

"Maybe," She bit her lip, "The blonde's real cute."

"Too bad I've always been a sucker for brunettes." He tugged a tendril of her hair, making her giggle.

"You're such a flirt." She blushed ever so slightly as she rose her glass to her lips, watching as her lipstick stained the edge of the glass.

He leaned against the bar, a lazy, cocky smile on his handsome face, "Honey, you haven't seen anything yet," His hand went to her waist, holding her steady and making butterflies appear in her stomach.

"Woah there, sailor." She teased, "You should know I'm not that easy. It'll take a lot more than some weak flirting to charm the pants off me."

"_Weak_ flirting? I beg to differ, pigeon. I can tell I've got you all wobbly in the knees already. You want me." _Oh_, he was getting cocky. But two could play that game.

Lucy's heart beat a little faster as she brazenly flirted back with him. She remembered a time in her early twenties when she wasn't as confident. But she was different now, and if he wanted to play he would see that she could play dirty. "Try harder, and maybe we'll see." She retaliated with a threateningly playful tone.

"Fine, here it goes." He cleared his throat and then turned around and walked out of the bar. Lucy looked in shock as she called after him as he made his exit. She frowned as he left her alone, a sinking feeling in her stomach. When he returned seconds later, he walked in as though he was entering the pub for the first time that evening, causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles.

As Bucky spotted her he walked over with a lazy smile on his handsome face, making her heart flutter such a little bit more. She was still in disbelief that he was hers.

"Hey there, pretty darlin'" He had a cheesy grin on his face as he looked her up and down, "You must be an angel because you look like you've fallen right from heaven." He hadn't ever seen her looking as beautiful as she did at that moment. The low life framed her face perfectly, and there wasn't a single hair out of place. Her dress hugged her curves perfectly, and he wanted to spend the entire evening running his hands up and down her frame.

"That's the best you got?" She raised a playful eyebrow at his weak line. He wanted to wipe the smug look off her perfect face and at the same time slam his lips against hers.

"Jesus," He looked defeated at the bartender and held his fingers up for two more drinks as he realized flirting with his soon-to-be wife was going to be a bigger challenge than he anticipated.

"Getting me drunk isn't going to help your case." She warned him with another fit of giggles.

"Getting you drunk? Sweetheart, those are both for me. This is gonna be harder than I thought." He looked down at her with a pursed grin, "But anyway, can I buy a beautiful dame a drink?"

"I'll take a vodka on the rocks." She had been drinking gin and tonic for most of the night but it failed to get her the level of drunk she desired. While everyone seemed loose and silly, Lucy still felt rigid and stiff from the lack of alcohol affecting her brain. However, Bucky teasing her was helping her to relax a little bit more.

"A vodka on the rocks for my beautiful companion, if you please." Bucky put more money on the bar as the bartender gave him two drinks. He quickly downed one, wincing ever so slightly from the burn of scotch hitting his throat. Usually, he'd sip it, but Lucy was trying to play hardball.

"So what's a nice place like you doing in a girl like this?" He asked her, causing her to laugh. "And without a fella, too? Don't tell me a beautiful gal like you is all alone."

"Actually I'm not alone, I'm waiting for my fiancé," She played back, then sighed dramatically, "But he's a no-good scoundrel. He's probably flirting with some floozy as we speak. He's a real troublemaker."

"A floozy? Nah, he probably has better taste than that." Bucky shook his head, "Especially since he seems like the type of stand-up guy who's probably only going for smart dames like doctors or something."

"Those doctors can't be too smart if they're falling for his tricks." It was a shot at herself, but Lucy made that sacrifice in order to tease him more.

"How did this become about him again? I thought we were talking about you and me." He gestured between them with his finger. "Let's leave the fiancé business out of it. Forget that guy." He urged her, even though he was _that guy._ "He sounds like a clown anyway," Bucky joked, making Lucy giggle more ever so slightly.

She hated she was acting so giddy and silly that evening like she was a teenager flirting after school. However, that didn't mean she was planning on stopping acting like that. Lucy nodded in agreeance with his words, "Right, right," She pursed her lips, "Please, continue." She sat up straighter on her barstool.

"Where was I? Oh, yeah." He looked her up and down like he wanted to eat her up. She was so damn beautiful and she intimated the hell out of him. How he had approached her the first time he saw her in that bar in Brooklyn was beyond him. "I was just about to charm you out of your skirt."

"Ooouuu, aren't you a cocky one." She tried to keep her face even, although her expression was slightly betraying her, "What makes you think I'm interested in you?"

"Because you haven't been able to keep your eyes off me all night, sweetheart." He cocked his head as he looked at her. Lucy's heart beat a little faster in her chest, her palms getting sweaty.

"Like I said, I'm not that easy." She assured him, "Some cheesy lines aren't going to do it for me either." She promised him, despite the fact he knew he could convince her. "You'll have to get more original than "you must be an angel" and blah blah blah."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I've got a couple good ones that haven't failed me so far." His eyes sparkled with trouble and mischief. It made her want to pull him down by the collar of his uniform and slam his mouth against her own. She wanted to taste his tongue in her mouth and feel his lips caress hers. Lucy didn't know when she had turned so insatiable or when she developed such a desperate need for him but it was becoming overwhelming. It had to have been the alcohol, although she had never considered herself to be a lush when drinking. It must have just been him, and the fact she could never get enough of his affections.

"Do your worst." She urged him with an amused expression on her face.

He thought about what he was going to say for a moment, looking perplexed as he wondered how he could tailor his lines to somehow suit her. He wanted to do an art line, but he wasn't quite that cultured. He doubted Daniel would give him any ideas if he were to ask. Something told Bucky the professor wouldn't be too thrilled that he was trying to seduce his ex-fiancé.

Finally coming up with something, Bucky's pouty lips upturned into a grin, making Lucy's eyes catch on them, "Want to know why they call me Paul Revere?" He asked her cockily, his chin jutting out ever so slightly.

"Why?" Lucy asked, trying to conceal her amused expression as she rested her chin in her hand. She tried to look as though she was bored, although she guessed she was failing miserably.

"Because I wanna give you a midnight ride." It was clever, but Lucy wouldn't let him know that. Instead, she kept her composure and tried to remain as neutral as possible in her expression.

Biting down on her cheek, Lucy refused to laugh at the corniness or how dirty his line was. However, he did pick up on how the corner of her mouth twisted up ever so slightly. It made him smile too, knowing she at least found him amusing. She didn't let him know that though and continued playing hard to get.

"Okay, well then." He raised his brows, surprised at her lack of reaction, "Uhh, how do you feel about coming back to my place to discuss Big Stick diplomacy?"

Lucy nodded at him in further amusement, "You're quick on your feet and I like that." Once again, her mouth twitched. He was so close to breaking her, he just needed to push the right buttons.

"Damn it, woman!" Bucky only shook his head in disbelief, "Just give in already!" He couldn't believe he was having to work so hard to charm his fiancé. "Okay! Okay, fine!" He held up his hands in surrender but then smirked when he finally had another idea. His gaze trailed across the soft mounds of her chest, noticing her prominent cleavage and how he wanted to do nothing more than to have his mouth on them. With a devilish smirk, he remarked, "Your breasts remind me of Mount Rushmore…" If this one didn't work, he was practically a lost cause and he might as well give up.

Lucy only tilted her head as she waited for him to explain further. He couldn't even contain his own grin, "I want my face among them," He crudely remarked, looking proud of himself as he spoke.

"Okay, you got me." Lucy finally let out a small laugh, "Those weren't bad."

"Dare I even say you were slightly impressed?" He asked her, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far." She warned him jokingly. Lucy had never had a man try so hard to get her to smile, even going as far as to look like a fool in front of her. Everything he did impressed her, contrary to what she just said. God, she was such a fool for him.

"Hey, I'll take it as a victory!" He chuckled. Bucky then got a mischievous look in his eyes, "I got a room upstairs if you're looking to get into some trouble." His cocky grin nearly made her want to take him up on his offer. She wanted to be drug upstairs, kissing him madly as he pressed her against a wall. She wanted to feel his open mouth on her neck, his tongue tasting her skin. She needed to feel his wanton desire pressed against her. She had to know he needed her the way a man needs a woman, that he had an unquenchable thirst that only she could satisfy.

"Hmm. That's an attractive offer. But, I think you're forgetting one thing." She reminded him pointedly.

"Which is?"

"Saint Steven over there isn't going to be pleased if he walks in on us fooling around underneath the covers." Lucy pointed out, making Bucky groan with annoyance and put his forehead to the bar top as he grumbled and complained.

"Goddamn it, Steve!" Bucky cursed as he looked at how Steve and Agent Carter we're across the pub in a deep conversation. Their bodies were pointed towards one another, with very little space between their knees as they sat side by side. Lucy smirked as she thought Peggy might even be coy enough to put her knee against his.

Sure enough, she did. Steve blushed ever so slightly and got a little flustered as he continued to sip his drink, making Lucy smile.

"You sure? I think he might be too busy to notice us slip away," Bucky looked onward at the sight and noticed how his friend made the girl he had been pining for laugh loudly at one of his jokes. "Damn! Go, Stevie!" Bucky only said proudly with raised eyebrows in surprise. How was it that the punk had gotten a better reaction out of the hard-ass Agent Carter than Bucky did out of his own goddamn fiance?

Steve, with his super hearing, must have heard Bucky across the bar. Bucky only smiled widely and gave him a large thumbs up to signal he was doing great. Lucy quickly grabbed his hand in protest and laughed wildly, hoping Peggy didn't see the interaction between the two friends.

"Bucky!" Lucy laughed through a fake scolding, hoping he didn't embarrass Steve too much. Judging by the pink spreading to his ears though, it was too late. Steve also wrinkled his nose and gave Bucky a threatening look, signaling for him to cut it out.

"What? He thrives off of positive reinforcement!" Bucky laughed back, staring down at his girl as she looked back at their friends curiously.

"Leave them alone," She threatened, she then cooed a little bit, as she looked at her two friends as they flirted, "My, they look so handsome together." They would make a very attractive couple.

Bucky nodded, "Yeah, they're not bad. They'd make some cute babies." It was true. Lucy wasn't one to fawn over babies, she had always been slightly scared of how breakable they were, but Steve and Peggy's children would be a cute sight, "Nothing on ours though. We're gonna have the cutest chubby little babies you've ever seen."

"Bold words from a man who can't even seduce me properly," Lucy shot back, a troublesome smirk on her face. Bucky's hand shot to his chest as though he had just been hit with a bullet through the heart.

"That hurts me, doll. To be fair though, you're not giving me much to work with here." He threatened lowly, "I'm pullin' out some of my best material and you're not even taking the bait." He sighed defeatedly, looking back at Steve and Peggy, "If I'm wasting my time maybe I should go over to those two love birds and make em' all embarrassed by pointing out the obvious sexual tension."

"You'll do no such thing. You're going to stay here with me until you convince me to leave with you." She ordered him, her voice commanding. She was teasing with her fake toughness, of course. All he had to do was give her a look and she would go to the ends of the earth for him.

"Or what?" Bucky threatened back in a velvet low tone that made her stomach flip ever so slightly.

"Or you won't be tasting my lips any time soon." She threatened back. Although her voice was strong it still quivered ever so slightly. Lucy knew she would never follow through with threats. An entire night without kissing him would be torture.

"I didn't know what was an option this evening." Bucky remarked, "After all, you said you wouldn't come upstairs with me."

"The night's still young." She shrugged as she took another sip of her drink. Bucky's eyes caught on the way her crimson lips touched to glass. He stared at them hungrily, wanting to capture them in his own and suck her bottom lip into his mouth, biting it gently.

"You sure I can't persuade you?" He asked her as he casually leaned against the bar. Lucy was able to sense how his cavalier attitude and his boyishly handsome features were attracting some attention. She had never been the girl who the most handsome man in the room had focused on before and the feeling was surreal.

Her eyes narrowed skeptically, "If I leave with you what's in it for me?" She amused the idea ever so slightly.

"A night of me lovin' you so good you won't be able to walk straight in the morning." He promised her and Lucy only tsked gently.

"Not good enough, soldier. I want more details." She ordered him, refusing to let him get the last word. She wanted to watch him squirm, causing the same effect on him as he had on her.

Looking around with a deep huff and running a hand nervously through his hair. For a moment he was nervous about talking dirty in public, but as soon as he saw his sweet girl looking at him with her big, innocent, doe eyes he suddenly had a rush of confidence.

Bucky leaned into her, his mouth so close to her ear. His voice was like a drug to her, making her feel the most intense of highs and never wanting to come down, "Want want me to tell you what I'm going to do to you?" His low voice made her grow positively dizzy with desire.

Lucy realized the mistake she had made a little too late when she found herself squirming in her seat, "I want to tease and play with you until you're a gasping mess. I'm going to kiss you between your legs until all you can say is my name like a prayer. I'm going to make you so desperate for me that all you can think about is how I'm going to spend the entire night buried inside of you." He licked his lips and Lucy's eyes caught on the way his tongue darted out.

She suddenly wished it was running alongside her teeth, urging her to open her mouth to him.

Bucky continued with his torturous description, "I'm gonna bend you over and fuck you until you're begging me to let you cum. Then I'm going to fill you up until all you can feel between those pretty thighs of yours is me spilling out of you for the remainder of the night." His honey and whiskey tone drove her to near insanity. Lucy swallowed a lump forming in her throat as he breathed close to her ear. He gently took the top of her earlobe in his mouth and gave it a small tug, making her nearly moan.

Lucy's stomach flipped as she got breathless from his threat. She felt her palms get sweaty and her pulse quickened, "James Barnes, what a filthy mouth you have." Her voice was shaky, and she found herself gripping her glass so tightly that a small crack in its base began to form. "And to say such things in public, no less."

"You like it. I know you do. You love when I tell you dirty things." His eyes raked her up and down as though she were his prey. He was looking like he wanted to eat her up and it made Lucy want to drag him to the bathroom of the pub and let him have his way with her right then and there.

"I think you need to have it washed out with soap." Was her voice shaking? Oh God, it was. The way he was looking at her threw all her composure out the window. She had never felt such a desperate need for a man as she did at that moment.

"And I think you need to come upstairs with me and sit on my face." He retorted, once again, his low voice affecting her most intimate parts.

"Will that make you shut up?" She questioned with a cocked brow.

"Most definitely," Bucky assured her, still looking at her like she was his next meal.

She shivered ever so slightly, her legs clenching together tightly. "We should get out of—," _here_. Lucy was just about to say as she felt her body betray her. She could feel how her panties were beginning to get wet from his threat of what he would do to her in the bedroom and a need had punctured low in her stomach that she knew only he could satisfy. However, she was cut off as another man approached her, taking the false uninterest she had shown to Bucky seriously.

"Hey Sweet Thing, this guy bothering you?" Another soldier came up to Lucy, gesturing to Bucky. He had short, slicked-back, hair. His cologne and aftershave was overpowering and it made Lucy want to crinkle her nose. He had an attitude about him which made her feel uncomfortable, but she tried her best not to give him the time of day.

"He is, but I don't mind so much." She smiled at Bucky before turning back toward the man, "And please don't call me that." She requested, cringing at his choice of a pet name.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He paused for a moment; looking her up and down before smirkingly darkly, "Sweet Thing," He said once more, making her take in an annoyed inhale.

"I've got one." She held the drink that Bucky had bought her in hand and swirled the ice around, showing that she didn't need another.

"And she asked you nicely not to call her that." Bucky pointed out, his tone annoyed. He didn't like the fact some stranger had taken it upon himself to try to chat up his fiancé.

"Stay out of this, pretty boy. You had your shot and you missed. Now take a lap and let me talk to the lady." He said rather rudely.

Range filled Bucky's eyes, "Excuse me—," Bucky stood at attention, his stance rigid and his fist clenched in anger at his disrespect to both him, but mainly Lucy. No one talked to his girl like that.

Lucy placed her hand on Bucky's chest, knowing he was about to lose it. She stopped him, and he paused, knowing she could take care of herself. "I'll let you what," Lucy looked back at the man, remembering how back at the Hydra base a moment had occurred where she had thrown the ceiling shaft that held Hilda the other's down through the wall, "If you can beat me at an arm wrestle, I'll let you do anything you want to me."

"Lucy—," Lucy stopped Bucky yet again from saying anything. She looked him in the eye, asking him silently to trust her. Bucky stared between his petite fiancé and the burly man. As much as he wanted to put money on Lucy, he didn't think it would be much of a competition.

The man only laughed, "You got it, baby." As she walked away with the man behind his back she turned to Bucky and fake gagged. He smiled ever so slightly, but still looked nervous.

As a server came up to them, he asked if they wanted some more drinks. Lucy ordered two large pints and gave her empty glass to the server to take away. A table was cleared for them in the center and Bucky quickly got Lucy's chair and helped her in. The man sat across from her, a sinister look on his stupid face. "Ordering me drinks now? How sweet of you." The man snickered, looking her up and down and making Bucky want to break his face in.

"They're for me. Something tells me I'm going to need them if you keep talking," She replied smugly, making the man scowl. He clearly wasn't used to a mouthy woman talking back to him. Bucky couldn't help but chuckle at Lucy's smart-ass retort. He scowled and ordered the same number of drinks as her, trying to keep up with his opponent.

"You ever been with a man before, sweet cheeks?" The man asked crassly, making Bucky clench his knuckles even tighter. He was moments away from dragging the man outside to hand him his ass.

She lied, trying to preserve some of her image, "No, I haven't. So if you see one, let a gal know." Lucy only smirked, implying he wasn't a real man.

"Ohhh, shittt!" Whitney drunkenly gasped as he saw the two opponents facing one another, his eyes widening. He laughed at her comment and stumbled over to watch, suddenly taking an interest, "This oughta be good."

"This outta be easy," The man corrected Whitney, and surprisingly, the southerner who had never liked either Bucky or Lucy, was now supporting them. She supposed even though he was an ass, he at least was a loyal ass.

"Son," Whitney sighed, trying to give him advice, "You have no idea who you're getting into bed with." He warned him darkly, trying to talk him out of it. He looked at Lucy and nodded, "This broad is a nightmare." Lucy was about to open her mouth in protest, mildly offended when Whitney quickly raised his hands in defense, "In a good way!" He promised her, trying to shoot her a backward compliment.

The man scowled even further, not liking that suddenly Lucy had a bunch of support. People gathered around them, and Bucky watched as Dugan made his way over to them to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's the prize?" Dugan asked in surprise, questioning Whitney's comment. His eyebrows shot up as he looked at the two.

"Uhh, I think Lucy's body?" Bucky replied nervously, he still wasn't sure of the terms. His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked on in worry. He knew he shouldn't worry. After all, Lucy never took on challenges she knew she couldn't win.

"And you're not gonna kick that guy's ass?!" Dugan asked, shocked. His eyes were wide, wondering why the hell Bucky hadn't already pummeled the guy.

Bucky only shrugged, sighing worriedly, "For some crazy reason, I trust her. But I will beat him to a pulp if I have to." He knew she had a plan, but what exactly he couldn't find out.

Suddenly, they had attracted quite the crowd. People began crowding around "I got 20 bucks on the lady." Daniel came up, placing money on the table. He winked at Lucy, confidently smiling at her. She smiled back sweetly, appreciating his support. Bucky didn't quite like that her ex-fiance was the first one to put money on her, but he supposed it was nice that they were still such good friends.

"I'll double that." Agent Carter made her way through and left even more pounds in front of the two. The man flashed her a crude, sideways smile as he looked up at the English woman and let out a low whistle.

"Maybe you want a piece next? We can turn this twosome into a threesome." The man suggested it to Peggy. His comment made Lucy scoff. Bucky sighed as he pulled out his money clip from his pocket and added more money to the pile.

"How about I knock your teeth in instead?" Peggy sweetly suggested with a false smile. She returned to Steve's side, who only proudly grinned through pursed lips at her comment. The man grumbled at Peggy's rejection, but then focused back on Lucy.

"No matter," He gruffly, "We'll have enough fun with just the two of us. Ain't that right, little lady?" He smiled across at her and then gestured over to Bucky, "Maybe we can invite your boyfriend to watch while we're at it,"

"Oh, boy." Dugan snarled at that comment, turning to Bucky, "I was gonna let you kick his ass all by yourself. But now I think it's my duty to join in on that." He did not like it when someone was being rude to his team. Like Whitney had already proven, if you messed with one of the 107th, you messed with _all _of the 107th.

More people had tried to get on in the action. There was a large amount of money suddenly on the table. For the people who didn't know Lucy, they had figured it was going to be an easy match. Before the two began, the server made his way over and set their drinks on the table. Lucy grabbed her first pint and quickly downed it, beating the man easily at drinking. The man looked at her in shock, as did everyone else.

However, Bucky only laughed, "That's my future wife!" he said proudly to no one in particular as he watched her outdrink the man in no time at all, smiling widely. It then dawned on him, "That's my future wife," He suddenly frowned as he realized that it wasn't a good situation they had found themselves in, and instead turned back to worry.

As the two began their next drink, Bucky wondered if Lucy's tactic was getting the man drunk. She seemed to hold her liquor well enough, and it was clear she could drink a great deal in a short amount of time without getting sick.

He had barely taken his eyes off the two when all of a sudden the voice of Howard Stark made its way through the crowd and he was at Bucky's side, "Champ, I'm gonna tell you something." Howard slapped Bucky on the back of the shoulders as he leaned in and watched as the two opponents finished the first of their beers. As he watched Lucy, Bucky could practically see the hearts in Howard's eyes.

However, he tried his best to ignore them. Instead, Bucky listened intently as he leaned in closer to hear what Howard was saying over all the yelling, ruckus, and loud music. "Now I mean this, with every ounce of my soul. I really, really,_ really_ hate you."

Bucky shot him back a look. He was surprised and frowning, wondering where the hostility was coming from. He was about to open his mouth and ask Howard what the hell his problem was when he was cut off but the erratic man.

"I mean look at that broad!" Howard chuckled as he looked at Lucy a little too fondly for Bucky's liking, "That's a goddamn work of art. Her family and I go way back, and you better believe I'll be giving out some knuckle sandwiches if she isn't treated right." He promised him, his eyes still trained on the brunette woman sitting at the table and she chugged more of her beer.

"I'll do my best," Bucky promised, trying to hide his smirk at Howard's comment.

Howard looked up at him in shock, "You do better than your best! Because the moment she's vulnerable and unhappy, I can't make any promises that I'm not gonna try to seduce her!"

Bucky only chuckled, realizing that Howard was trying to bond with him. In a crude way, of course. But any other way wasn't exactly Howard's style. "Noted,"

"Man oh man, you are one lucky bastard." Was all Howard said with a forlorn look on his face, "Getting a piece of that every night—," His eyes were still on Lucy, never leaving her for a single second.

"Hey now—,"

"—Respectfully, of course." Howard held his hands up in defense, a jesting expression on his face. "Yup, Buck-o, old boy. I could have been you, once. Coulda had a goddess like that." He only sighed in a forlorn matter, looking at Lucy proudly as she finished her last drink. She gasped for air after having downed it so fast. "_That's_ your girl," The other man looked a little green in the gills after trying to finish his drink as quickly as she had.

"Yup," Bucky looked at her with a smile on his face, looking at her fondly. She was the apple to his eye, his sun and stars. "That's my girl." He said as he watched her down another drink. The man looked at her in shock, wondering how such a slender woman could drink such a massive amount in such a short period.

"Anyway," Howard sighed, then casually stated like he was suggesting they take a stroll in the park "We're gonna gang beat the shit outta this guy if he wins, right?"

Bucky looked at him in utter shock, worry for Stark's well being evident on his face.

Howard seemed to recognize Bucky's concern over his comment and he quickly gave him a reassuring smile, "Haha! Kidding, Jesus! Take a joke, Barnes!" His smile dropped as he became genuine yet again, "Seriously though, think about it."

When the two parties had finally finished their drinks, the man only belched. He swayed a little in his seat from the amount of booze he had just gulped down and all that he had earlier that evening. Lucy, however, looked like the cat who ate the canary. She remained composed, only smiling mischievously as she had her pretty legs crossed over one another.

"Let's get on with it," The man said gruffly, breathing heavily as he placed his arm on the table for Lucy to take it. "I'm in the mood to fuck." She paid very little to his crass comment, but it didn't go unnoticed by Bucky. Instead, he saw red. He had never wanted to physically harm someone as badly as he did at that moment.

"I'm gonna kill him." Bucky only stated seriously in a deadpanned tone. Steve cringed, knowing this whole situation wasn't going to end well. Yet, there was nothing he could do. The band began playing a more intense song as the two finally joined hands to get ready to commence the arm wrestle. Bucky could feel his heartbeat quicken at the prospect of Lucy losing. But deep down, he knew he had to trust her. Whatever she had up her sleeve would work.

"I'll try to take it easy on you," Lucy promised him, a coy look on her beautiful face. The man only snorted, doubting that she was a very big threat.

Someone who volunteered to serve as a referee was suddenly counting down from three. Bucky could feel adrenaline race through his veins. How was it that he was more nervous at that moment than Lucy was?

When the arm wrestle finally began, the man looked on in utter shock as her arm didn't even budge. Instead, he stared wide-eyed at her with surprise evident in his expression. He began to put more of his strength in it, slightly making Lucy's arms bend back.

"Oh no!" Lucy gasped in mockery at the outcome of her arm getting closer and closer to the table. Bucky looked on in sheer amazement at how the man was beginning to break a sweat, but Lucy looked on as though she were bored.

When the man began laughing in victory as her arm was inches away from the table's surface, she still didn't look even the slightest bit worried. Bucky watched as when the competition was practically won how Lucy flipped the odds.

She was suddenly pushing his arm back, everyone watching in the crowd watching with the utmost of shock. The man then put all his might into winning and his face twisted in pain. Lucy didn't have the slightest trace of an expression on her face and continued to bait him by making him think he actually stood a chance.

"Can I have this? Thank you!" She said happily as she took someone's drink from them in a distracted manner, her other hand shooting out to steal the glass. As she still was forcing the man's arm down she drank the rest of the drink impressively and still was able to hold her own.

The cheering got louder. Everyone was yelling and screaming from the excitement, the energy in the room going through the roof, "C'mon, baby!" Bucky cheered loudly, his heart hammering in his chest, "C'mon!" He would be there in his girl's corner until the day he died.

"Show that fool how us ladies do it!" Peggy called out as well, jumping up and down excitedly and making Steve hoot and holler as well. Usually, Peggy was so composed, but the excitement of sticking it to the man was too much at that moment.

Finally, still looking bored, Lucy decided to stop toying with him. She slammed his arm down, and to everyone's amazement, the table broke in half. Bucky didn't know what happened next, but he was calling out in victory and holding Lucy's hand up as though she was a champion boxer. The pub uproarded in cheer as they looked onward at their victor, not at all expecting the competition to end the way it did.

The man was on the floor groaning, rolling around in pain as he clutched his wrist. He looked on in utter confusion, wondering how she managed to beat him. As he staggered to get on his feet, his face was red in anger.

Bucky grabbed Lucy's face and kissed her hard on the mouth. He could feel her smile largely through his kiss, which she eagerly returned with vigor. When they pulled away, she was beaming happily.

"And that's why you don't harass women!" Lucy chastised the man as he rolled on the floor, cursing her out.

"She cheated! I-I don't know how, but she did!" The man looked on in shock. His eyes then narrowed at it "You bitch! You cheated!" The man accused her, his vein nearly popping out of his forehead.

That was it. For Bucky, that did it. He was about to jump into action at that comment when to his surprise, Gilbert Whitney beat him to the chase. Bucky stared wide-eyed at his past foe, who now was drunkenly defending his woman.

"_Hey!_" Whitney yelled as he stood up and pointed an accusing finger, "That bitch may be a bitch, but she's our bitch!" He hiccuped and then frowned at what he said, knowing it didn't sound right. Lucy knew what he was trying to say though. "That's not what I meant to say. That came out wrong." He hiccuped again, slightly stumbling, and turning to Lucy to assure her he was trying to defend her, "Hold on, I got this." He slurred once more before confidently yelling, "She's annoying as hell! But she's one of us and we love her!" It still missed the mark, but it was the thought that counted for Lucy. "Oh!" Whitney turned around to the man, pointing an accusing finger at him, as he remembered something else, "And it's _Doctor_ Bitch to you!"

"That cunt-!"Just as the man was about to make what Bucky was assuming was supposed to be a witty retort, Bucky slammed his fist into his face. A sickening crunch was heard as soon as his knuckle made contact with his cheekbone. _No one_ called his future wife that word.

Immediately, the man hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. He was out cold from Bucky's punch. The man's unit and friends looked at this fallen comrade in shock. Suddenly, everyone was on one another. A complete brawl broke out between the 107th and the rest of the bar's patrons.

It was sheer chaos. The bartender ducked behind the bar, wanting no part of any of it. He was yelling on the telephone for the police to get there as quick as they could. Chairs were flying in the air. Yelling, cursing, and screaming was heard throughout the entire room. Dugan was quickly throwing someone who had picked on a drunken Whitney.

Exasperatedly, Steve looked out in horror, "We can't fight, we're on the same side!" He called out frustratedly before catching a man's fist in his hand to block his swing. He hit his challenger in the stomach as lightly as he could, still making him fly back violently, "I'm so sorry!" Steve apologized, not wanting to fight anyone.

Buck ducked a punch that swung over his head. He shoved the man off of him, looking for his girl amongst the maniacal crowd. Peggy smashed a bottle over someone's head as they raised their knuckles to hit Lucy. A blank expression fell on their face, and they fell unconscious, joining the man who had arm-wrestled Lucy on the floor.

"Thanks!" Lucy exclaimed to Peggy amongst the havoc.

"Yeah, you really didn't seem like you were able to handle yourself." The Brit chuckled as she defended herself once more from someone else who rushed her.

Once Bucky hand found Lucy, he quickly exclaimed: "Let's get the hell out of here!" He had to yell over the noise and he had grabbed Lucy's hand once he was finally able to make his way over to her. Gripping her hard, she only nodded in agreement. They burst out of the pub just as the police arrived.

They ran as fast as their legs could take them through the streets. Snow gathered in their hair and on their shoulders, the bite of the cold hitting their skin. Despite the chilly weather though, they both felt the warmest they had ever been.

"Holy shit!" Lucy cussed as they ran out hand in hand, giggling like sixth graders about to be caught doing something bad by their teachers. "I cannot believe that just happened!" She was breathless as they slid onto the ice. Lucy held onto Bucky as she squealed as their bodies collided. She was in a fit of giggles, her cheeks red and her smile wide. He caught her and they nearly toppled over from the slick ground "You just punched that guy!"

"Yeah, I just punched that guy." Bucky nodded in disbelief, not even sure what had just occurred. Everything had moved so quickly and he had just acted on sheer instinct. Did he start that bar fight? He supposed he did. But no one insulted his Lucy like that.

Lucy laughed breathlessly in bewilderment, looking at him like he was the best thing in the world, "I've never had a fella punch someone for me." Her breath came out in whisps.

Bucky smiled widely and then held her face in his hands, "I would punch a hundred guys for you, Lucy Heinrich." He promised her.

"Well gee, only a hundred? Guess you don't really love me that much." She teased with a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, fine! One thousand! I'd punch a thousand guys for you!" Bucky exclaimed with a laugh, "Is that you wanted to hear, your highness?"

"Yes, it is thank you." Lucy said in a fake, posh attitude after he called her 'your highness'. She had an English accent and suddenly carried herself higher and more confidently as though she was walking into a place court.

"Oh my, and who do we have here?" Bucky pretended to not know who she was, "English royalty, perhaps?" He turned her in his arms and spun her around, making her laugh as they began to dance in the middle of the street just as they did that night in Brooklyn. Only now, it was in noisy London in the middle of the war. And although it was awful and everything was wrong with the world, Lucy was happy in those few moments where she could just forget everything else.

"Why yes, I am English royalty, my good sir." Lucy giggled as she spoke even more ridiculously. She mockingly cutesied, causing him to bow lowly at her.

"How ever can I be of service to you?" He returned in a bad cockney accent.

Lucy giggled at Bucky's horrible attempt. She stopped smiling, although she failed, and turned back to her regular voice, "I can think of a couple ways,"

She pulled him by the tie inside an alley. He pushed her against the wall as their mouths slammed against each other. "Your majesty!" He exclaimed loudly, still joking with her as they separated, "I could never! Can you imagine the scandal?"

"I can't tempt you?" She asked with a sultry tone.

"Unfortunately, I'm a man of honour. Plus, I happen to be engaged to someone else. And I hate to say it, but she's prettier than you." He teased her, making Lucy smile and roll her eyes.

"Hmm. A fiancé? I'm sure she treats you well but I think I can treat you better," Lucy cocked an eyebrow putting her mouth to his ear and gently biting it, "And you wouldn't think to give up your honour even if I said I wanted your fingers inside me right now?"

"Right now?" Bucky blushed and dropped his fake accent, "Luce, we're in public." He shivered as she bit him again and took the lobe of his ear into her mouth once more. It took all he had not to rut into her.

They pulled away, only to look one another deeply in the eyes. He brushed a stray hair out of her face as she breathed heavily up and down. Gently, Bucky took her face in his hands. She looked up at him with all the love she was able to express through a single look.

Their lips met one another, finally touching in love and passion. Electricity coursed through Lucy, igniting a fire deep inside of her. Time stopped and the world ceased to move. She felt him in every cell of her body and every ache of her bones. Their lips moved in harmony as though it were a dance. His greedy fingers gripped at her as she stood on her tippy toes. If he wasn't holding her up, Lucy was sure she would have collapsed in a mess on the ground. Kissing him breathed life into her. She felt more alive then she ever had in all her 27 years.

Their tongues met and warmth flooded her belly. He was like a fire on a winter night. His touch made her blood run hot, coursing through her veins. He kissed her with everything he had, pouring each ouch of love into the movement of his lips.

She had never been so completely and utterly in love. Her heart pounded in her chest, threatening to carve its way out with every passing second. Lucy's arms wrapped around his neck, trying to pull him as close as possible to her body.

When finally Bucky separated from their kiss, he only looked at Lucy with the deepest expression of unrequited love in his eyes. His hands gripped her face gently, and before he could even process what he was saying, Bucky blurted out "We should get married."

Lucy's expression softened, her fingers tugged at the short hair at the back of his neck. She tried to contain her smile as she was about to capture his lips on her own again, "We already are," She let out a desperate gasp as she was about to kiss him once more.

Bucky stopped her, his expression soft, "No. I mean now," Lucy's mouth dropped open slightly, "I mean we should get married right now."

"Bucky—," She began making excuses. Her eyes lowered as she was about to come up with any reason as to why they couldn't get married right then and there.

"I can't," He let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes, and pausing for a moment. "Take another moment of you not being mine. I love you. I will love you more than anyone else in my entire life."

Lucy was shocked he was asking. She looked up at him with a questioning look, "The timing isn't right. Wouldn't you want to do this properly? In front of your family? In front of mine? Declaring our love for one another in front of the people we care about?"

He knew what he wanted. All he wanted was her. A big wedding and everything else didn't matter. He would marry her with only a priest present if that's what it took. Bucky shook his head and argued, "No." He swallowed a lump in his throat, "No. Lucy, all I need is you. You're my family. You're all I need."

Lucy pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes. They were frozen together like that for only a moment. Her hands drifted to grace his face ever so carefully. As she had felt before, Lucy knew she had never felt love quite like this.

"Marry me, Lucy Heinrich," Bucky whispered again. Lucy could feel a tight lump forming in her throat, "Now is the perfect timing. Because I don't know if you noticed, doll..." He let out a nervous chuckle, "But we're in the middle of a war. And I don't know if either one of us is gonna make it out of this thing. All I know is that if I were going to die tomorrow, that I'd want to make damn sure you were my wife before then." Bucky's voice dripped with emotion and it took Lucy all she had not to cry upon listening to his words, "Because being married to you for one day is worth a thousand years with someone less incredible as you. I could live an eternity and never love someone the way that I love you, pige."

With tears in her eyes, Bucky gently wiped with his thumb the few that trickled down her cheek. Lucy simply replied with a soft whisper as she nodded, "Okay,"

Bucky's eyebrows shot up in shock, "Okay? Y-yeah?" He couldn't believe he just heard her agree.

A large grin spread over her face. She thought she would regret those words, but they felt more natural than anything. Lucy nodded and smiled, "Yeah! Yeah, let's get married!" Her grin was like nothing he had ever seen before. She choked a sob as she laughed, and Bucky felt his chest burst with excitement.

"You're sure? You're sure you want to?" He asked her quickly, his hands holding her face again.

"I said yes, didn't I? Too late to talk me out of it!" She teased as she giggled even more.

"Never!" Bucky smiled larger and kissed her lips quickly, "I'd never talk you out of it!" his lips pressed to hers again in a peck. More giggles emitted from Lucy.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the wall. It almost made her lose her footing from the fast pace he was taking from excitement. Bucky yelled in excitement and victory, his one fist shooting is in the air. He was so happy that passers-by must have thought that the war had finally be won, "We're gettin' married!" Bucky yelled into the night, his voice booming as he cheered happily.

He stopped her all of a sudden and once again grabbed her face in his hands. As he looked down he licked his lips before leaning down and kissing her once more. Everything was right in the world. Everything was perfect. It was just him and her. They held one another like their lives depended on it. His tongue graced her lips, and Lucy moaned in satisfaction at the feeling of his kissing the life out of her. When he finally pulled away, his hands were on her waist and he had a dreamy smile on his face. "Besides," He cocked a sideways, smug grin, "I gotta make an honest woman out of you."

"And your honest woman I shall be." Lucy joked in reply to his comment.

Bucky laughed, picking her up by the waist. He spun her around in his arms, "My goddamn woman." He repeated before pressing his mouth to hers once more.

* * *

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter, honestly. I thought I liked it, but now I'm not so sure. Also, remember that Lucy might have gotten a touch of serum while she was being tortured, and that's how she was able to beat that jerky guy! She's not just freakishly strong for no reason, lol.**

**Anyway, I promise the next chapter will be better. After all, there may or may not be a wedddingggg! ;)**

**Until next time,**

**-A**

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter! I swear reviews/comments literally give this story life and help me update faster. Also, favorite/follow/bookmark/ and leave a kudos as well!**


	42. Chapter 42

**I forgot to mention in my last chapter how much I truly appreciate my reviewers sharing their ideas for what they would like to see in the sequel. I'm seriously considering each one, and I want to say from the bottom of my heart how wonderful it is that you're so invested in this story.**

**I've put so many hours of my time into this little craft of mine and I never thought people would be so into it, least of all actually like my writing or even say such kind things such as how this has been their favourite story so far. People often forget that fanfic writers don't do this for money or notoriety (although I'm now asking myself why the hell I don't try to write something for reals) We do it because it makes people happy and because we love the fandoms. Knowing you guys get happy each time you see an update is the most incredible feeling.**

**So to the bottom of my heart, thank you. This is the chapter I'm sure many of you have been waiting for. Please enjoy it, and know that without you this story would have never gotten so far.**

* * *

Chapter XLII

Once Lucy and Bucky decided they were really getting married, they realized there was still a lot to do. While Bucky was just grinning and going along for the ride, Lucy madly listed off the things they needed to take care of first as she went into preparation mode.

As she rambled, barely taking even a moment to breathe between giving him instructions, Bucky only gripped her shoulders and made her stop in her tracks.

"Doll, just calm down." He chuckled and then gently rubbed her cheek, "We'll be alright. Now, slow down and tell me what you need." His caring response made butterflies flutter in her stomach. Yes, she was definitely making the right choice by marrying him.

Looking at the small watch on her wrist, she noticed it was nearing one in the morning. She only hoped that a church would still be open and they could find a priest. She figured that would be the least of their problems though, as churches usually remained open all night for people to come to pray and visit the Lord's house during these times of war and trouble.

As Lucy continued instructing him what they needed, Bucky nodded at all the tasks she gave him, and she wondered if she was still talking just a little too fast from excitement. Once she finished, she looked at his perplexed expression, realizing she possibly gave him too much to handle.

"You think you can do it?" She asked him cautiously, wondering if they were being stupid by deciding to get married that night. She looked at him and noted how handsome he looked in his uniform. The olive green brought out the darkness of his features, giving his cheekbones and jawline a greater edge. As Lucy looked at him, she couldn't believe she had managed to snag such a man. She had to have been an absolute saint in her past life in order to deserve him.

As they paused outside the pub, she noticed how everything had calmed down after they had left. The police were still there, figuring out what happened. Steve and Peggy were talking to them and convincing them not to arrest anyone, trying to explain it was just a big misunderstanding. The bartender looked irritated beyond belief, scowling at all the army folk who caused a ruckus in his establishment.

Bucky thought about Lucy's question for only a moment, pursing his lips, "Well, this is my first major task before I become a husband. So, yeah. I mean, can't start this thing off on the wrong foot and disappoint my wife." He gave her a reassuring grin, making Lucy's smile stretch widely. She nodded excitedly before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I'll grab Peggy, and then I have to go get Hilda and get ready!" She said excitedly before waving madly outside the bar to get Peggy's attention. The British agent frowned as she saw Lucy jumping up and down as Bucky walked back into the bar and he chuckled at his future wife's uncharacteristically display of sheer joy.

Suddenly curious, Peggy excused herself and went outside the pub to meet Lucy, her eyebrows raised in question, "Is everything okay? You don't seem quite right." Peggy wondered why Lucy was smiling like a maniac and madly trying to get attention.

"Oh, Peggy! Everything's just swell! I'm getting married!" Lucy beamed widely, nearly squealing from excitement as her breath came up in wisps from the cold air. Her cheeks were pink from how chilly it was, and her fingers were frozen but she didn't care. All she could think about was how in an hour she and Bucky would be married.

"Umm, yes." Peggy nodded, not quite understanding the situation. "We've already been through that. Are you sure you didn't get a bottle to the head?" She grabbed Lucy's face to inspect her further. She cocked an eyebrow up as she stared into Lucy's eyes to discover if she was concussed.

"Peggy!" Lucy grabbed her friend's hands and held them tightly, "I'm getting married tonight! In an hour!" She tried to explain.

Peggy's mouth fell open as she looked on at her friend in shock, "Holy hell, Lucy! Why didn't you just say so!" A large smile appeared on her face as she grabbed her hand, dragging her back to the hotel.

"Don't you have to talk to the police?" Lucy asked worriedly looking back at the scene they had helped create. She couldn't help but have a large grin on her lips though, knowing Peggy was prioritizing her over everything else.

"Ehhh, this is more important. What are they going to do, _arrest_ me?" She snickered ever so slightly, a troublesome glimmer in her eye. "Besides, who's going to take a woman's statement over Captain America's?" Lucy had the feeling that she still wasn't quite over the fact she had seen Steve locking lips with some strange dame.

"Are you sure Steve can handle it?" He looked composed in the few moments Lucy had seen them speaking to the authorities. But Steve didn't like breaking laws, and Lucy questioned how he would handle the fact he was a Captain involved in a bar fight with other troops from another division. Likely, he was beating himself up a great deal for not being responsible enough for stopping the fight before it got out of hand.

"Steve's a big boy, he can handle himself. Plus, your beloved had walked in just in time to help him out. I'm not worried." Peggy insisted firmly. Her tone confirmed that she was still sore at Steve for kissing another woman. Sure, they had a couple laughs while in the pub and flirted, but that didn't mean Peggy's ego wasn't still bruised.

Lucy could only try to keep up with her pace before coming to a halt. She stopped just as they rounded near where they were staying and Lucy suddenly remembered something. She halted and stood her ground insistently as Peggy pulled her hand. Lucy protested, "Actually, I have something important for you to do." She licked her lips as she wondered if it was too impossible.

Peggy didn't even ask what it was before agreeing, "Anything." She promised her with her big brown eyes looking up at her with determination.

Lucy blushed ever so slightly and hesitantly leaned over to whisper her request in her friend's ear. She played with the hem of her coat nervously as she asked Peggy such a ludicrous task.

"Lucy Heinrich!" Peggy gasped ever so slightly as she exclaimed in a scandalized tone once Lucy had finished asking. However, she had a crooked, mischievous, grin that soon replaced her initial shock, "Good thing you came to the right woman."

Lucy chewed her lip uncomfortably as she shifted her weight on her feet, "You think you can do it?"

"Like I said," Peggy's devilish look only grew as she stood straighter and held herself tall, "You came to the right woman."

Lucy let out a victorious happy squeal (she was doing that a lot lately —what the hell was wrong with her?) She hugged her friend tightly and placed several kisses on her cheek as she continued blushing. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lucy was all too eager to let her companion know how grateful she was for taking on such a task.

"Wait, hold on!" Peggy gasped as she had Lucy hold out her arms so her body made a "T". Peggy's hands grasped her waist to measure her body. She then gently cupped near her breast, both of them giggling and blushing from embarrassment and giggling like two troublesome children. For her hips and behind Peggy just eyeballed what she figured her measurements were like. "Okay," Peggy looked her up and down once more, committing her body shape to memory. "Go get ready!" She smiled at her before quickly walking off, leaving Lucy to wake a sleeping Hilda to let her know what was happening.

* * *

Before Lucy gently shook Hilda awake to tell her the good news, she had no idea the young teenager would react the way she did. As soon as Lucy mentioned the word "married" Hilda's eyes instantly popped open and she was rushing about the room, squealing and bouncing up and down in so much excitement that guests in the room below angrily began yelling at them to shut up.

Blushing madly from her display of cheerfulness and having disturbed other hotel guests, Hilda finally calmed down. She quickly laid out the best dress she could find, and then began helping Lucy with her hair. Lucy didn't feel as though she had time to do anything fancy with her dark tresses or makeup, but with Hilda's help, she was able to touch her appearance up just enough to look the way she wanted.

As Hilda tried to hot iron certain parts of Lucy's hair, she gently touched the metal after licking her finger, testing the heat. She hissed ever so slightly, but then looked back to Lucy as she paid attention to gently placing delicate curls in a fashionable updo.

"I feel like how I did when my older sister got married," Hilda told her with a wide grin, as they made eye contact through the mirror, "She got married in the morning though, not in the middle of the night. Practically our entire village was there. Do you mind so much not having a big wedding or a dress or anything?" She asked Lucy skeptically.

Lucy thought about it for a moment. She bit her lip gently as she thought of how Beatrix had Mr. Lee walked down the aisle. She and Johnathan had rice thrown at them as they left the church in large smiles and high spirits. She wore the most beautiful white dress Lucy had ever seen, and her flowers alone were something that caused envy in many soon-to-be brides that attended as guests.

Lucy would have none of that. She would get married in a war-torn church in candlelight by a tired preacher. Her family would not be there, and she would have a fancy bouquet or a diamond ring, or a veil of any sort. But she had the one thing that truly mattered…

Lucy would marry Bucky anywhere. She didn't need a white wedding gown or champagne toasts. She just needed him, and she wanted nothing more than to be his.

"I don't mind," Lucy said with a small, thoughtful, smile as she dwelled on it longer. Her eyes drifted down to her lap, where she gazed at her left hand where the small piece of string Bucky had wrapped around her second last finger resided. She hadn't taken it off even once, and she remembered how she felt when he got on one knee in the middle of the partisan camp and delicately placed it on her.

She didn't even need a real ring. Not even a small gold band. All she needed, from that day until the end of her days, was him.

As she looked fondly down at the promise of forever on her hand, she didn't even notice the door open and a very smug-looking Peggy waltzed in. She let out a breath of relief as she saw Lucy getting ready, and rested the back of her head against the door as she huffed.

Lucy took in the appearance of her friend and her heart sank ever so slightly, "Is it raining?" She asked as she took in how Peggy was soaked. She looked relieved to be in a warm and dry room with a roof over her head after Lucy had sent on such an impossible mission.

"A mix of snow and rain." The English woman sighed wistfully as she saw how Lucy's expression sank ever so slightly.

"Cheer up, love." Peggy came forward with her bag of goodies. She flashed her a reassuring smile as she placed it on the bed, "Rain on your wedding day is good luck." She promised her as Lucy's eyes were drawn to the bag.

"Did you…?" Lucy asked her as she swallowed a lump in her throat. She wouldn't be disappointed if Peggy wasn't able to get the items she requested, but it would still be nice to have such small luxuries on her wedding day.

Peggy only cocked her head and gestured over to the bag, "Why don't you go see for yourself." She encouraged the bride. Hilda had finished putting the last pin into Lucy's hair and she allowed her to get up from the chair she had been patiently sitting on.

In the dim yellow glow of the dreary hotel room, Lucy slowly walked over to the bed. She could hear the rain tapping on the window panes outside. She gently opened it to see the contents that were inside the bag, "Oh my—Peggy!" Lucy gasped without even reaching in, "How did you manage?" Already, without even looking at the item, she knew it was incredibly beautiful.

"What is it?" Hilda demanded as she bounded over to the two adult women. She tried to get a peek at the inside contents, peering down inside. Lucy couldn't believe her friend had been able to accomplish such a miraculous feat, let alone in the middle of the night.

"Well open it and try it on! Don't just stand there with your mouth open! You'll catch flies in that thing!" Peggy urged her as she teased Lucy. With delicate fingers, Lucy lifted the item out to reveal it to the room. She gasped softly as she stared at it, looking in wonder at the silk material which appeared to be made of starlight.

Peggy smugly smirked at the item as she crossed her arms against her chest, looking proud at her achievement, "If he doesn't go absolutely mad for you while you wear that I may just collapse in shock."

Hilda blushed at the silk and lace of the bridal nightgown. It was the most beautiful piece of fabric she had ever seen, and she wondered how in the hell Peggy was able to purchase it.

"I think he already goes mad enough for her already without that thing's help." Hilda teased as she gently felt the silk material between her fingers, her mouth also slightly agape from how beautiful it was.

Lucy's mouth kept falling open and closed as she looked at Peggy in wonder, "How did you possibly manage it?"

"I knew a shopkeeper who lived in a flat above their store. I rang the bell so much and pounded on all of the doors that they just had to get up and talk to me. Then I explained Captain America was getting married and suddenly she was all too willing to take me into her place and show me her best and finest." She looked so proud and smug at her little white lie and she chuckled ever so slightly, "All whole she had rolls in her hair and was in her nightie. She was very accommodating, and even gave me a deal on the second item." Peggy gestured to the bag once more, letting Lucy know that there was something else at the bottom of it.

"Oh, my! You shouldn't have!" Lucy gasped again, taking out a pale, dusty blue, silk dress with buttons all the way down. It was short-sleeved, and perhaps a little revealing around the bust, but its modest length would have gone down to her mid-calf. She held the dress to her chest as she turned to her very dear female companions in the room.

"I figured you needed something other than what you already have to walk down the aisle." Peggy gently said.

"I don't know what to say." Lucy nearly choked up. "You both are so wonderful!" She exclaimed through a tight throat, tears threatening to spill over. She grabbed both of them and held them tight against her in a hug. Peggy looked a little exasperated by the onslaught of affection, but Hilda only giggled and hugged Lucy tighter.

"Don't say anything! Just go get bloody ready!" Peggy laughed as she encouraged her, gently shoving her to get changed in the bathroom. She quickly placed the bridal lingerie back in the bag so Lucy could put it on later once she and Bucky returned to their room.

Lucy left the door open to place on her new dress but stayed behind the confines of the wall so she could continue on with their conversation. After Lucy undid the buttons of the dress she had been wearing that night and heard Hilda gently clear her throat.

"Are you nervous about afterward?" Hilda voiced a little bashfully, and Lucy could imagine the deep blush spreading from her cheeks to her neck, "I know I would be if it were my first time on my wedding night."

Lucy shot her head out to look at Hilda so she could answer her. As she did she exchanged a look with Peggy, the British agent only smirking at her. Of course, she knew the truth. After all, the women couldn't help but gossip a little before boarding the airplane to London, their hushed conversation getting a little naughty and inappropriate at times as they giggled nearly the entire time.

"Oh yes, it'll be a completely new and foreign experience for me!" Lucy lied innocently as she ducked her head back in and rid herself of her clothing, only to put her new items on.

"Bucky's a fine man, though" Hilda assured Lucy, trying her best to comfort her, "I'm sure he'll be gentle." The nervousness she felt for Lucy was still in her voice.

"I'm sure," Peggy nodded, "A complete gentleman. Never once before having a tryst in a stolen Hydra tank." Lucy shot her head out again only to glare at Peggy as she snickered ever so slightly.

Hilda didn't seem to realize what they were talking about, only frowning at what the agent could have meant. She looked like she wanted to ask a question, but decided against it when she realized that somethings were best not knowing.

When Lucy had finally finished pulling her dress on, she looked at herself in the mirror. It was nothing like what she expected it to look like on her wedding day. But once again, Lucy found herself not caring.

As she stepped out of the bathroom Hilda gasped in happiness. Peggy only offered a soft smile, giving her an approving nod.

She raised her eyebrows in worry, "It's good?"

"Lovely! You look absolutely lovely!" Hilda clutched her hands together as she stared dreamily at Lucy, "The most beautiful bride I've ever seen!"

"Thank you, Hilda," Lucy blushed at the compliment ever so slightly. As the young girl ordered Lucy to twirl around in a bossy manner, a soft knock was heard at the door. Frowning, Peggy stood up and gently strengthened the folds of her skirt. She went over and opened the door, only to see Steve standing there, his officers hat in his hand respectfully as he readied himself to speak to the women.

"Agent Carter," He looked surprised to see her at the door, his voice dropping a little lower, but his eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

"Yes, Captain?" She asked a pressed manner, swallowing thickly as though she were slightly nervous at seeing him standing there in all his handsome glory as he donned his army green uniform.

"I uhh,-I was just checking to see if you gals were ready. I noticed we also didn't get a chance to finish that conversation we started in the pub. If you wouldn't mind, I'd erm, I'd like to… Finish, that is." He stuttered awkwardly, slightly taken back how beautiful Peggy looked even though she was soaked from the rain. "That conversation," He clarified sweetly, his gaze directly down to his shifting feet, "From earlier…"

Peggy gave him a soft smile upon observing his gentle nature, "Sure, I'd like that very much. But perhaps another time? I think there are two kids who'd like to get hitched first." Peggy chuckled slightly, and Lucy smiled as she observed her and Steve in their own little world.

"Oh, right! Yeah, of course. Another time." He agreed with a small smile, and then his gaze traveled back to Lucy and his mouth slightly fell open, "Wow, Lucy… You-You look amazing!" Lucy smiled at his compliment.

"Me too, right?" Hilda came bounding up with the biggest smile Steve had ever seen as she batted eyelashes ever so slightly. Lucy snorted as she watched the teen hopelessly fawn over the supersoldier.

"You look very beautiful as well, Hilda." He assured her and she practically swooned, she sat on the bed before she fell down as her cheeks turned beet red. Steve's eyes then flashed back to Peggy, "As do you, Agent Carter. You look…Very beautiful." He looked at Peggy like she was a dream, a lazy little smile on his lips as he paid her his compliment.

His attention was turned back to Lucy before Peggy could even thank him for his comment. Steve cleared his throat again, "Bucky's jaw is going to drop so fast when he sees you, I'll be surprised if he's able to pick it back up again." Steve assured Lucy as she gathered her coat, "If you weren't already getting married, I'd say he'd ask you all over again after seein' you in that dress."

"Thank you, Steve, that's very kind of you." She smiled and he eagerly returned one back. His eye sparkled ever so slightly from happiness.

"If you ladies are ready, I'd be happy to accompany you down," He offered in a gentlemanly fashion.

Lucy was ready, but she still needed to put her shoes on and Hilda needed her coat. They could have easily walked down with Steve. But given Peggy's attitude, Lucy had some matters to discuss with her first and foremost. "We'll meet you in a moment." She promised, which Steve quickly nodded and bid them goodbye.

As soon as he closed the door, Peggy immediately knew what she was in for. She was groaning in irritation before Lucy even opened her mouth.

"I see the way you look at him." Lucy accused her with a troublesome smirk. Lucy knew that look. It was the very look she often gave Bucky; as though he had the universe in his eyes.

"I... No!" Peggy insisted with a blushing smile, "There's no look! I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lucy only tsked, "Oh, don't play coy! That might work on one of those knuckleheads but you're not getting past me!" Lucy insisted further, revisiting the conversation they had in the pub, "You've got a crush."

"I have a crush! I so, very, very, much have a crush!" Hilda insisted with a love-struck smile as she thought back to Steve and she sighed deeply.

Peggy ignored what the young girl said and only focused on her friend's accusations "Please, Lucy, don't be ridiculous! He's—he's a moron! I mean have you ever heard him talk to a lady!? He's practically babbling and rambling the entire time and he can't keep a conversation! He's shy but also cocky and I don't understand it! He's just—ugh! He's a fool!" Peggy said frustratedly, looking as though she wanted to rip out her hair. As Lucy gave Peggy a soft smile, she could see the hard exterior melt. "He's a pretty fool at that too!" And just like that Peggy Carter was exposed, sinking down on the bed next to her, "Oh, Lucy. What do I do? There's no way anything can happen between us!" She shook her head as though the mere idea was preposterous.

"Well," Lucy only sighed, not knowing if she was the best person to talk about this. After all, she was about to marry the love of her life. Lucy had never truly been in a position where she couldn't have been with someone. "You know what's best for you. And Steve is head over heels."

"You think so?" Peggy looked up, half-hoping but also scared by what Lucy could say next.

Lucy nodded, a small smile on her face as she gathered her coat.

"Do you... Do you think..." Peggy blushed, a pink dancing across her cheeks, "Do you think that when he came out of that machine bigger, that ummm... _Everything_ got larger?"

"Margaret Carter, you little devil!" Lucy laughed, "For shame!"

"As if you haven't thought of it too!" She accused.

"Oh, I fully have. But it's so much more fun teasing you about it! And…" Lucy covered Hilda's ears, causing her to giggle, "We have a youngin' here! Don't you dare try to corrupt her!" As Lucy sat behind Hilda as she giggled, she nodded dramatically; signaling to Peggy that yes, she had indeed thought of what happened to Steve's erm, _manly parts _after coming out of the machine.

"What got bigger?" Hilda innocently asked with a grin. She was so pure, it amazed Lucy how she didn't lose any of the childish wonders from the war. She hoped she stayed that way for a long while.

"His ego," Peggy said firmly, "And nothing else," A small smirk crept on her lips as she thought about it and a blush appearing darker on her cheeks.

Lucy slapped her hands to her knees and she tried to get them moving, "Alright!" She insisted as she made everyone stand up, "Enough of you and your love-life problems. This is my day, don't be selfish." She teased, making Peggy scoff and roll her eyes in fake annoyance.

* * *

It had taken then a few moments to get composed and in order. Once they did, Lucy, Peggy, and Hilda went down to the hotel lobby to meet all the fellas.

Lucy smiled as she saw Bucky still in uniform with his hands in his pockets and talking to Steve. She was surprised to see Daniel, Howard, and Dugan there too. However, the most surprising was a drunken Gilbert Whitney, who was attempting to sober up the best he could.

As soon as Bucky's eyes caught on her a large smile grew on his face. He gazed at her with a grin beaming, making butterflies flutter around in Lucy's stomach. She nearly had to pinch herself as she remembered she was getting married to him. It had to have been a dream; nothing that good had ever fallen into her lap before.

As she approached, Lucy couldn't help but smirk, "Lookin' for someone, soldier?" She cocked an eyebrow as she flirted with the handsome man before her.

"Yeah, my fiancé. We're gettin' hitched in about ten minutes. She looks a little like you actually." Bucky placed his hand on his waist as he pulled her into him closer, "Only you are, far, far more beautiful."

"Hmm, it seems to me that a man who's about to be wed shouldn't be blatantly flirting with a woman who's not his intended now, should he?"

He gently took her left hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles, "For you, doll, I'll make an exception." Her skin burned where his lips had touched.

"Barf! Okay, you two, we get it. You're in love and blah, blah, blah. Stop rubbing in your lovey-dovey bedroom eyes and let's get this show on the road," Howard requested, looking a little green "Before I get sick." He added for good measure.

Daniel agreed with pursed lips, nodding at Howard's request, "What he said," Lucy was surprised to see him there. She would have thought watching her marry someone else would be the last thing he wanted, but he was one of her best friends. It wouldn't have felt right if he weren't there.

Howard only clapped his shoulder as he widely grinned at Daniel, showing each of his pearly whites "I knew there was a reason I liked you, Doc." He smirked, "You keep agreeing with me and we'll get along just swell."

"I think it's romantic," Hilda cooed softly as she sighed. Howard only looked like she had said something that offended him.

"_We _are not going to get along," Howard promised her, and she looked a little disheartened. She shouldered sagged forward, showing her disappointment in her inability to make a new friend.

"Howard!" Lucy exclaimed, ever so slightly concerned at Hilda's hurt expression.

"I don't like people who disagree with me! Doesn't matter if she's just a little whippersnapper." Howard protested, arguing with Lucy as Bucky took her hand and they all began to head out of the hotel and into the darkened London streets.

"That's okay!" Hilda cheered up, "You'll come to like me! Everybody does!" She promised, shrugging off his slight insult. As they walked out, darkness shrouded them, the only light coming from the street posts on each corner.

"She's the human equivalent of sunshine." Steve explained to Howard, "But only more hyper." Hilda smiled at his compliments and skipped a little bit to hold hands with Peggy.

"Sounds exhausting." Howard paled, looking at the fifteen-year-old. He had never been good with kids, and Lucy recalled how before a gala once, a child had come up with large eyes looking up at him with wonder before exclaiming, _'Gee, Mister! Are you Howard Stark? Can I get your autograph?' _Howard reluctantly signed the kids' notepad and then shooed him away without another word.

"Oh, trust me," Steve assured him darkly, low enough that Hilda couldn't hear, "It is."

As they stepped foot into the streets, Lucy noticed how the rain was only drizzling. She smiled and thanked her lucky stars that it was no longer pouring as it was when they were in the hotel room readying themselves.

Bucky quickly offered Lucy his jacket but she refused. Steve did the same with Peggy, of course, who awkwardly only stuttered and quickly rejected the offer as well. Hilda, however, accepted Daniel's jacket in thanks, and he gave her a small smile as he placed it delicately over her shoulders.

Daniel walked side by side Lucy and gave her a smile. Lucy gently touched his arm, "I'm surprised you wanted to come along." She said softly.

Daniel sighed and shrugged, a smirk appearing on the corner of his mouth, "I'm just waiting to cause a scene when the priest asks if anyone objects about this union."

Lucy lightly punched his shoulder, causing him to winch and laugh at her anger, "You'll do no such thing!" She insisted.

Daniel shook his head, "I won't, you have my word." He promised and then gestured to Bucky, "He asked me to come. Figured you'd want me there… If not, that's okay too. But I don't want to miss out on the happiest day of one of my dearest friend's life."

Lucy looked at Bucky fondly as he gave her a soft smile. Her heart fluttered from his sweet gesture. "It means a lot to me that you're going to be there." Lucy assured Daniel, looking down she said quietly, "I don't think I could proceed with it without you, actually."

"Well, in that case…" He turned on his heels to jokingly walk away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Hilda laughed as she grabbed his arm and pulled him alongside the rest of them, smiles on all their faces. As they continued walking, Lucy realized she had no idea where they were going.

Lucy looked up to Bucky, suddenly frowning, "So where's this church?" She asked.

"Couple minutes down the street. The pastor said—," He suddenly stopped and pulled her to a halt as a sound echoed in the streets, making Lucy's blood turn cold. Dread filled her body as she suddenly felt her heart break. Her veins had changed to ice, a chill creeping into her bones and the noise only made her hair stand on end.

Air raid sirens caused a shiver to run down her spine. Large searchlights illuminated the sky, the dim white attempting to identify the enemy aircraft in the misty clouds above. The noise was deafening as it set her teeth on edge and Hilda looked up at her in panic, clutching Steve's arm in fear.

"Oh no!" Lucy exclaimed, nearly on the verge of tears. _This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening._

Of all the times an air raid could have occurred, why did it have to be that moment? People were closing their curtains rapidly. Streetlights began going out, and suddenly the street that was once illuminated was dark in only a matter of a few seconds and the Black Out policy was followed meticulously.

Of course, things couldn't just go their way for once. Lucy was devastated and heartbroken, a sadness becoming etched into her very core. She had never felt disappointment quite like this before.

"Luce," Bucky sighed and looked down at her with sympathy and sadness also in his eyes, "I think we're gonna have to take a rain check on that wedding." His voice was low and solemn.

Just like that, her heart shattered. Lucy was so ready to be his wife. Of course, they could always get married the next morning. But it wasn't the same, and now her new bridal lingerie would go wasted for the night.

With tears of anger and disappointment in her eyes, Lucy tried to choke them back. "Damn German's ruining everything!"

She huffed and nearly stomped her foot like an angry child ready to throw a tantrum. She took in a shaky inhale and tried to control her saddened emotions. She bit her tongue to keep herself from crying from her devastation. She would not cry over something so silly, though. Even though she was very much on the verge of it.

"We need to get somewhere safe!" Peggy insisted firmly, holding only Lucy's shoulder as she tugged her, "We have to get to the London Underground! It's the closest bomb designated area." Lucy noticed the signs directing people to the closest underground safety. They head to the subway tube, hoping to find shelter and solitude there.

It had taken them only a few minutes to find the closest entrance for the London Underground. The sirens kept wailing, signaling more destruction was to come. People ran to areas where they could take cover, while others held up in their homes, turned off the lights, and hoped for the best.

As soon as they began to descend down the stairs into the darkness of the Underground, Lucy paused. She looked at Bucky's nervously as she bit her lip. Something about going down there scared her. The thought of being buried alive under the ground was not a particularly nice one, and she'd rather risk getting a bomb dropped on her than being stuck under some rubble.

She could hear people's voices bouncing off the echoes of the walls. There were quite a few groups down there already, and that also put her at unease. She didn't like tight spaces with large numbers of people. Bucky picked up on her anxiety and gently squeezed her hand to comfort her. Although the white tiles of the wall and the cleanliness of it seemed pleasant enough, she still didn't like the idea of dying there.

Bucky sensed how she was feeling and gently encouraged her, "We'll be alright, sweetheart. I promise." As the ground shook from the first bomb being dropped and a low rumble was felt through his body, he knew he had to get her to safety.

Lucy nodded, although still anxious, and decided to join her friends. As they descended into the darkness of the underground, she noticed the train wasn't running. They went further into the platform, the industrial and dusty smell hitting his nostrils. She could hear the cry of a baby a little way down the tube. The laughter of children was also present, and Lucy smiled at their cheerfulness.

Luckily there was no train running, and so beyond the low chatter of hushed voices, there was a general silence beyond the sirens of bomb relief teams passing by the entrance of the Underground. The baby cried more as its mother sushed it gently; the rumble of bombs continued a little way off.

People were sitting against the walls, waiting for the attack to finally end. Lucy slumped against one and was ready to sit down when Bucky quickly stopped her. He laid out his jacket so she could sit on it without dirtying her dress. She smiled at him, and then sat down next to him. Her hand clutched his tightly, and Hilda came over to rest her head on Lucy's shoulder as she yawned. It was extremely late, and Hilda had been woken up mid-sleep to watch Lucy and Bucky get married.

Some people were passing out blankets so everyone could keep warm. Lucy refused, feeling warm enough with Bucky beside her. However, she did make Hilda take one, as the young girl seemed quite chilled.

As the vibrations from the falling bombs could be felt, dust from the ceiling began to fall down. People gasped and held one another close. The dim eerie yellow of the lights provided more unease, as shadows danced across the walls on the opposite side of the tracks. Its dark yellow glow seemed more sinister than warm at that moment, adding to people feeling even more nervous than they already were.

"We should go help," Steve insisted, his hands on his hips as he paced, "There are fires that need to be put out and people who are in trouble." He hated sitting idle and needed to be helping in any way he could.

"You'd only be in the way." Peggy assured him, "They prefer if people stay out of it so the fire brigades can do their jobs. You're helping as much as you can by staying here and providing comfort to people." By that point, people had begun gazing down the tube, whispering to themselves once Steve's presence was known. They recognized him from the American films where he had played his role as Captain America as he tried to sell war bonds.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Peggy was right. The most he could do to help was to provide comfort. Lucy huffed frustratedly. She hated everything about this situation, and she would rather be anywhere than in the London Underground, just waiting to be bombed.

Bucky noticed her distressed state, and how she was clearly upset as she rested against his shoulder. "It's okay to cry, baby." He told her as he kissed her head, "I'm upset too."

"I'm not just upset." Lucy choked out as she bit her lip, her tone cross. "I'm angry. I'm so finished with this ridiculous war." They had been fighting for years, and she was tired. She wanted to get married. She wanted to go home back to New York with Bucky. She wanted to start their lives, but no. She was stuck in this damn thing.

Daniel snorted from where he was standing against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest, "You're tellin' me." He agreed. Lucy supposed she shouldn't complain about how awful the war was when he was around. She and Bucky had their fair share of torture, but nothing like what her sweet Daniel has endured.

Another bomb fell, rattling her to her very bones. Hilda sat up, scared and breathing heavily. Lucy only pet her hair to try to comfort her.

"I wanted to get married too," Bucky said lowly, the disappointment evident in his voice. "But there will be another day." He promised her as he looked in her eyes and saw how disheartened she was by it all.

Finally, there was an exasperated huff, "Are you two stupid?!" Whitney demanded rather rudely, finally having enough as he got to his feet angrily.

"What did you just say?!" Bucky's eyes narrowed as he glared, ready to stand up and give him a piece of his mind. His knuckles were clenched tightly, but Lucy clutched onto him so he wouldn't lunge for the clearly frustrated man.

"I asked if you two were stupid!" Whitney repeated himself, scoffing and rolling his eyes, "I have watched you guys in disgust for _months_ obsess over one another! It's enough to drive a man crazy! And finally, you two decide to get hitched and still you're all over one another like a bunch of love-drunk kids! I thought the nauseating affection would die off, but noooo! If you wanna get married so badly, what's stopping you?"

"We don't have a priest or a church." Lucy defended, frowning deeply so her eyebrows were furrowed together.

"So?" He asked with a shrug, "Y'all were ready to get married in the middle of the night after deciding it on a whim. All the people you wanted to attend are already here. So what if it's not in a church? You want to get married and ruin your lives, you should get married and ruin your lives! You can marry them, can't you, Captain?" Whitney looked at Steve and he only shrugged.

"He's got a point." Dugan pointed out, taking Whitney's side with a shrug.

"Just please get married! So that way you can resolve whatever sexual tension you have and I can go about living my life without wanting to vomit whenever you two are around." Whitney begged them.

Both Lucy and Bucky were looking at him in shock. Lucy's mouth kept opening and closing like a fish as she tried to think of something to say. But for the first time in her life, she was speechless. She had no retort or even some witty comment to make.

Bucky turned to her and sighed deeply, "What do you say?" He asked her, looking down to stare into her large, glimmering eyes, "Would you marry me here?"

"I—…" Lucy's mouth kept opening and closing. She had to say something or risk looking like a total moron. Instead of answering Bucky, she turned to Steve, "Could you do that? Could you marry us?"

He thought about it for a moment and turned to Peggy, "Could I?" He asked her.

She shrugged, "Captains on ships can. I don't see why you couldn't just officiate the ceremony and then tomorrow they could go to the closest courthouse and sign the papers to make it official. If anything they'd just be getting married twice." Peggy assured.

"I don't really know what to do or what to say." Steve bit his cheek as he thought about it, "I suppose I could improvise enough. If you two are okay with that, that is."

Bucky looked back at Lucy, "What do you say, darlin'? Do you want to? I know it's not what either of us wanted—,"

"Yes." Lucy nodded hastily, deciding to go with her gut. She would marry him that night if it was the last thing she'd do.

"Yes?" He asked her with wide eyes in surprise. Once again, he was shocked she would agree to such a thing. "You sure? Because we can wait. We can do this in the morning, or even once we get back home."

Lucy gently touched his cheek as she looked at him with every bit of love she had to offer, "James Barnes, I'd marry you in a foxhole amongst gunfire if it meant I would be yours."

"Alright." He smiled coyly, then helped her to her feet. Lucy straightened her dress and Hilda stood up as well.

At that point, whispers went around the tube. People had heard their conversation. They had begun whispering about a wedding and two young kids getting married. Suddenly, Lucy was a bit shy as she heard the gasps and the various coos and awes of people looking down at them.

Some old folks strained their necks to get a better look at the youngsters. Suddenly, the entire mood of the tunnel had become hushed and quiet but filled with wonder. People whispered excitedly about watching them get married, and rushed chatter filled the room as they spoke of how sweet it was.

Her friends were there smiling, standing as they watched on. Lucy wasn't about to walk down any aisle or anything, and she had no bouquet, but that didn't matter. They were standing on the platform in the dim glow of the few lights that remained on. Suddenly, they were smiling beyond belief as everyone who could witness such a magical moment began to grow happier.

"Last chance," Bucky warned her with a smirk as they stood in front of Steve. Bucky got his jacket back on and Steve attempted to straighten out his appearance, muttering something about how he couldn't get married looking like an idiot.

"Last chance for you too." She returned his troublesome glimmer in his eyes with one of her own, "You still have time to cut and run." Lucy passed her coat to Peggy so her dress would be revealed.

She heard some people gasp as she revealed the pale blue silk of her dress. It was no wedding gown, but it was still gorgeous. Peggy has done a job well done. Hilda was practically shaking like a small dog from how excited she was. The cool air hit Lucy's arms and she should have been cold, but her entire body felt warm all over as a heat settling into her bones.

"I'm not goin' anywhere." He promised her as his eyes dragged down her form, taking her in and swallowing thickly as he thought she would be his in a matter of minutes. He swallowed thickly, his adam's apple bobbing up and down. He stared at her like she was his entire world, an enchantment settling over him as he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Steve then cleared his throat as he stood where people could see the three of them. "Are you both ready?" He asked quietly. They both looked at each other and smiled, saying that they were. Not a single eye could look away from the three standing up in front of everyone. As Steve was about to begin, someone interrupted.

"Wait," Whitney objected before they were able to begin. He stood there with a sad look on his eyes as he had his hands in his pockets, "I have something to say first." Lucy wanted to huff and ask if it could possibly wait, but Whitney continued despite her clear irritation.

"I know I haven't been the best to the both of you. It's mostly attributed to the fact that I hate you. And that hasn't changed, but you have both been through a lot. You two deserve to get married after going through all that shit. And not just because you're perfect for one another since you're the two most irritating people I've ever met. You deserve to have a proper wedding. And you're not going to. But at least have something that mirrors the real thing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two shiny objects.

He passed them to Bucky and placed them in his hand. As soon as he saw what they were his gaze shot up, "Whitney, we can't take these."

Bucky recalled how after he thought Lucy had died Whitney had told him of how his fiancé had passed a few weeks before their wedding. He clearly had kept their wedding bands on his person at all times and was now willing to give them up. Two simple gold rings now rested in Bucky's palms.

"I want you to." He assured him with a small smile, "And they're not doing much for me in my pocket but just sitting there. I've kept them on me for five years, and all it's been is a painful memory. Besides," His lips curled into a smile, "She'd want you to have them."

"Whitney," Bucky looked at him and gave him a small nod, "Thank you."

"Well, I mean, you still gotta pay for them. They're not for free. But we can settle that tomorrow." He promised with another sideways grin.

"Thank you, Gilbert," Lucy said softly back, passing the larger ring to Peggy since she had no pockets. Whitney's lips slightly twisted in another smile when he realized it was the first time Lucy had ever addressed him by his first name.

"Can I proceed now?" Steve asked for permission softly, unable to hide his own grin as he saw his friends happily looking in one another's eyes. They stood in front of one another before Steve, happiness on their faces and how they were both glowing from it. Excitement welled in Lucy's belly, the butterflies returning all at once.

"Please," Lucy told him, not taking her gaze off of Bucky for even one moment.

"Right, okay… Umm," Steve cleared his throat again, "I suppose you don't have anyone to give you away," He said regretfully to Lucy, his voice saddened as she looked down in remorse of the fact she wouldn't have anyone to give her their blessing.

Lucy started, "No—,"

"Yes, she does." A voice sounded and both Lucy and Bucky turned to see Daniel standing there. His hands were in his pockets, but as he approached and looked down at her, he removed them.

She was about to protest, knowing it would be painful for him. "Daniel, you don't have to—,"

"I want to." He said softly, almost in a whisper. "Please let me do this, Luce. Please."

Lucy has tears well in her eyes from his incredibly kind gesture. She couldn't believe he was willing to give her away to be married. But she should have known he would step up. Daniel has always been selfless and kind in the moments it was truly needed. "Okay," She whispered and nodded.

"And who gives this woman to be married?" Steve asked, a little unsure of what was needed to be said.

"I do. Daniel Réhal," He swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked at Lucy. Tears welled in his eyes, but he couldn't stop smiling at her. "Her friend." He was truly happy for her. She had found everything he wasn't able to give her, and as hurt as he was, he was even happier that he knew she was going to be alright.

He kissed Lucy's cheek and she gently touched his face. "Thank you," She whispered to him, trying not to cry from his thoughtful gesture.

Bucky shook Daniel's hand as he thanked him as well. It made pride well in Lucy's belly as she witnessed the scene. "Treat her right," Daniel jokingly threatened, and Bucky chuckled ever so as he promised he would.

When they turned back to Steve, he was smiling even wider. He encouraged them to take each other's hands and they did. Steve watched how Bucky and Lucy stood before one another, his thumb ran softly down Lucy's knuckles, and they stared at one another in the eyes they smiled. Never before did two people ever look so happy to be getting married in a make-shift bomb shelter.

Steve began speaking louder as he noticed how people were straining to both see and hear the young couple getting married. "We are here today, to witness the love of two people. Two wonderful people, who despite everything, found their way to one another. From the dingy streets of Brooklyn to a battlefield in Southern Italy. It's love like yours which makes wars like this worth it. To see something so good, pure, and true… It's worth fighting for." Steve had to pause as he tried not to choke up at how happy Lucy and Bucky looked as they stared at one another like they were the only two in the room.

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say what you two have makes us all believe in love. And so, we're here now to take part in this special moment with you, in this dirty London Underground as you pledge your lives to one another. And uhhh, I don't really know what else to say. But, I think at this point most pastors or whoever would say a verse or a prayer. I don't know any, unfortunately. But what I do know is that love is the most powerful thing in the world. And what you two have, some of us wait our whole lives to find. And so, I guess I'll proceed…" He said a little uncomfortably, blushing from his lack of experience with these types of things. "Am I doing okay?" He whispered to Bucky, causing him to laugh.

"You're doing great, pal," Bucky promised him.

"Oh good. Okay, umm. James Buchanan Barnes, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, hold, protect, and cherish until the end of your days?"

"I do," He said sincerely, not taking his eyes off of her.

"And do you, Lucy—Uh, do you have a middle name?" Steve interrupted himself to ask her in a whisper as he frowned.

"No, she doesn't," Bucky smirked, answering for her and Lucy grinned. He wanted to keep her embarrassingly bad middle name to himself, knowing it was something she had entrusted to him, and him alone, to know it.

"Alright, then. Do you Lucy Heinrich take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To hold, protect, and cherish until the end of your days?" Steve asked again.

Lucy could hardly contain her large smile, she barely choked out, "I do," before her voice broke.

"Okay, do you guys wanna say something first before you put on the rings?" Steve realized he didn't give them a chance to recite any of their own vows or anything, "I know you likely didn't have any time to prepare anything. But if you have something to get off your chest, now is the time to do so."

"Yeah," Bucky took a deep breath in, "I guess I gotta couple things to say." He looked at her and his mouth once again twisted up, he chuckled ever so slightly as he saw her staring at him with her large doe eyes. "Luce," He paused before licking his lips, "I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you throw back a tequila shot in that bar all those years ago," That earned a couple snickers from their friends, "And then when we met again, I didn't deserve the time of day you gave me," He said a little forlorn, "I didn't treat you right like I should have. And I promise I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."

Lucy began to feel her vision blur as tears gathered in her eyes. Her thumb once against brushed over his knuckle again,

"I love you so damn much, pigeon," Bucky choked out, his voice wavering ever so slightly "You're the only person my eyes always drift to in a crowded room. You're everything I've ever wanted, and you make me want to be a better man. I vow to you I'll be the best husband possible, and I'll never let you down again. I promise to love you for the rest of my life and be there for you whenever you need it. I promise to fight for you, and to be faithful, and to always be there when you need me. I promise I'm still gonna flirt with you even when we're old and wrinkly. And I'm never not gonna be trying to get you out of your skirt," Lucy laughed ever so slightly at that comment, a blush settling on her cheeks.

"And I swear I will always be there to support you no matter what you do." He blinked a couple times and tried to take even breaths to control his emotions, "Nothing in this entire world will ever keep me from you. Not even God himself is going to stop me from lovin' you for the rest of my life. You're mine, now and forever." His voice finally broke and he had to inhale deeply to keep his tone as even as possible. Steve was trying his very best to keep it together too, knowing if he wasn't performing the wedding and having to remain composed he would likely have been the first to be in tears.

Lucy wiped her tears with the back of her hand until Peggy finally passed her a handkerchief. She whispered a small thank you and then cleared her throat. "Buck," Lucy tried to choke out, and then sniffled lightly as she gave a small smile, "James," She corrected herself, "I wish I had time to prepare what I wanted to say. Knowing me, I'll probably muck this up after you said so many wonderful things." Lucy sniffled and gently used the handkerchief to dab her wet cheeks, "Not many things make me cry, so kudos to you for moving me to tears," She stifled a small laugh, trying to look at him as he stared down fondly, "When I was growing up I never saw my parents in love. I think maybe they were once, but I can't be sure. When I was younger, I always told myself I would never get married for convenience as they did. I wanted it to be real. And with you, it's so, so real. It's like breathing for the first time, and everything makes sense. The love I feel for you is unlike anything I have ever experienced, and I just want to make you as happy as you make me." Her voice eventually softened.

She took a shaky breath in as she tried to keep as even-toned as possible, "I promise I will always support you, trust you, and believe in you, as you have with me even when it was probably stupid to do so." Bucky laughed slightly as he looked down in an attempt to keep his emotions composed, "I've never had someone believe in me as much as you do. I promise I'll try to be as good of a wife as I can, I'll try to control my temper, and not get mad at you as I have before in the past. I vow to make our home a place of love and safety, where you can always be yourself and tell your dirty jokes. I'll try my hardest to make you laugh, just as you make me do every single day. And I promise I'll always be there to kiss you and ask you how your day is, even when you don't feel like talking about it." She paused and tried her hardest to keep her composure, although it was extremely difficult.

"I just want to love you the way you've loved me. And I know being with me can be difficult, but for you, I'll try so hard." She swore, another tear leaking down her cheek. Bucky gently reached out with his hand and brushed it away from her, his thumb grazing her skin softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you," She whispered again, "You're the love of my life. And I promise I'll never stop loving you any less than I do at this moment."

Steve had finally choked up. He cleared his throat and pursed his lips together as he inhaled evenly, trying so very hard to keep from crying in front of his friends. "That's so nice." Was the only words he got out as he blinked rapidly. "Do you—do you have the rings?" He was trying so hard to not show emotion but was failing miserably.

Bucky took the ring Whitney gave him out of his pocket and held it in his palm, Peggy passed over the one Lucy was to put on his finger with a smile. Lucy could tell she was trying her hardest as well to keep an even head and not give away any signs of emotion. Her eyes were wet and bloodshot, but at least she was doing better than Steve.

"Repeat after me," Steve requested with a small crack in his tone. He gestured to Bucky to go first, and he gently took Lucy's left hand. As he tried to remove the small piece of string he had wrapped around her fingers all those weeks ago Lucy quickly protested, not wanting to part with it. It meant far more to her than Whitney's ring, anyway. Bucky gently smiled at her protests, realizing that she truly didn't need anything other than him to be happy.

Both Bucky and Lucy repeated on their own time what Steve told them to say. The promised that the rings would serve a daily reminder of their love and to be faithful to one another. Bucky's ring was a little tight, and Lucy had a hard time trying to fit it on. There were some giggles and finally once it was on he knew it would be a real struggle to finally take it off.

Lucy had the opposite problem, and the ring was slightly too loose. It would fall off her finger quite easily if they didn't get them adjusted in the morning. It was just another thing they would have to do, but it didn't quite matter. As they smiled up at each other, Lucy noticed her heart flutter. Her blood began pumping throughout her entire body and her stomach dropped as she looked in his steel-blue eyes.

"I-I now,—Shit," Steve broke a little bit as he finally let his tears begin to flow and Lucy passed him the handkerchief that Peggy had given her. It had an embroidered M.C. in the corner of it, and Lucy wondered if Peggy would ever see it back in her possession again. After Steve had finally gathered himself, he straightened up and stood taller, "By the power invested in me by, uhh—Well..." He frowned as he realized he had no power to actually marry them. But then he gained a sense of confidence and held his shoulders back and said, "Well, I'm Captain America." He then finally uttered the words: "I now pronounce you man and wife."

A wave of happiness passed through both of them, filling them up entirely. Before Steve could say the words "You may now kiss the bride," Bucky's hands were already on her waist as he pulled her in closer to slam his lips on hers.

An eruption of cheering came from all who watched the two of them. But as Lucy's lips moulded with his, everything began to fade away. It was only the two of them, and as their lips met she became totally oblivious to the rest of existence.

There was no one else. Everything drifted away. There was no clapping and whistling and cheering. There was just an empty Underground platform where the two of them stood. To them, it was so quiet a pin could be heard as it dropped in the echoing tunnel. One of Bucky's hands were firmly on her waist, the other gripping the back of her neck. Lucy's were both wrapped around him as they drew closer to one another. Their lips met in a fire of passion, drowning in one another as a heat overcame them. Nothing in the world had ever felt so right. This is where they were meant to be, and everything they had gone through had led up to that exact moment.

Lucy had once described to Hilda that kissing Bucky was like two worlds coming together in formation. This was different. This was not merely a world coming to existence, it was an entire goddamn universe forming out a violent explosion, consuming everything in its wake. It was a burning sun that heated Lucy to her very essence. It was a crash of lips on one another like waves finally reaching a shore. It was everything and more than what she ever imagined. And it was so incredibly wonderful.

Once they finally separated, everything came back to Lucy. The applause, the hoots and hollers and whistling, and the congratulations all flooded back and the two of them were a fit of smiles.

Hilda ran up to both of them and offered them a huge hug, burying her face in their clothes as she was a mess with tears trailing down her face. Suddenly their friends were all there, shaking their hands, and giving hugs and kisses. Other people from the platform were also there offering their best wishes as Lucy and Bucky were then thanking people profusely.

"Great job, Steve!" Lucy laughed as she turned to see him wiping sweat off his brow.

He let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God! I've never been this nervous before."

"You've taken on a Hydra base all by yourself." She giggled at his reddening face and how thankful he looked it was all over.

"I know, and this was way worse!" He explained.

"Thanks, Stevie," Bucky said in a genuine tone as the two of them hugged tightly.

"Your Ma is gonna kill you once she finds out you got married without her being present. You know that, right?" Steve warned as he shook his head with a small scoff.

Bucky only chuckled and his eyes found his wife's in the sea full of people who were surrounding them, "One step at a time." He vowed, a smile appearing on his lips and Lucy's heart fluttered once more.

* * *

**Omg, I'm so sorry for the sappy cheesiness. I tried to make it as non-traditional as possible but Idk how it turned out. I've only written one wedding chapter before, and it was for Game of Thrones, so the process/vows were all pretty by the book. I'm so sorry if I totally ruined what you all had been hoping for.**

**Well, the next chapter is a whole lotta fluff and more smut I suppose. We're approaching the end of this story, but there are at least a couple more good ones that I have yet to get in.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-A**

**Please review/comment, favourite/leave a kudos/ and follow/subscribe to kick my ass into gear for faster updates.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you all for your reviews and comments! I'm glad you felt that their wedding suited them perfectly.**

**Thank you for your continued support. What I'll miss most about this story (beyond the characters, of course) will be seeing your reactions and how many of you have loyally stuck with this thing since the beginning.**

**Warning: Erm, straight up smut below. I wanted to make it all sweet and cute and stuff but I was like ummm, yeah, as if they wouldn't completely devour one another on their wedding night.**

* * *

Chapter XLIII

It had taken another hour or so for the air raid to finally be lifted. However, time seemed to stop for Lucy and Bucky. Or, Mr. and Mrs. Barnes, as their friends continued to call them unrelentingly. Lucy reminded them that she was still Dr. Heinrich, but for the evening, she didn't mind being Mrs. Barnes.

Bucky recalled how losing her identity was one of Lucy's biggest fears. Lucy didn't feel that way with him, though. Being Mrs. Barnes seemed less terrifying than being Mrs. Réhal for some reason, and it just proved that she made the right decision by marrying him. With Bucky, she could be herself and he would love her anyway.

When the raid finally ended it was close to 4am. Everyone was sleepy and exhausted. Both Steve and Bucky found no problem at all sleeping in such a predicament. After all, they had slept in foxholes in worse conditions. Lucy, however, had a hard time trying to get a few moments of shut-eye after everything that just happened. She was too busy reveling in her husband's warmth and staring down at the shiny gold ring on her finger. Hilda slept soundly at her side, snoring lightly and causing a smile to appear over Lucy's face.

When it was finally safe to leave, they were all drowsy and yawning. Hilda was happy to finally sleep in her bed, and they all had an unspoken agreement that everyone would sleep in the next day. Lucy couldn't imagine there was anything better than waking up past noon with her man wrapped around her. The thought alone nearly made her giddy with happiness.

As Lucy and Bucky arrived back at the hotel, hand in hand still, he sighed before asking her if she was tired. He yawned ever so slightly, trying to stifle it to appear not as sleepy as he was.

"Not as much as I should be," She shook her head, "Too much excitement going on tonight." She answered as they got into the elevator and there was an awkwardness between the two of them. It was the first time Lucy had felt nervous around him, and her stomach was fluttering with uncertainty both also elation.

"That's for sure," He chuckled as he looked over to her after he hit the 4th-floor button. He took in her pink cheeks from the cold and her tired expression. She looked so beautiful in her dress and he couldn't believe that after all that time they were finally married. She looked like an absolute dream as she stood there in her oxford heels, her fingers twisting nervously in the fabric of her coat.

"Are you happy?" He asked her, his voice getting lower as he couldn't tear his gaze away from her. All that mattered to him was that she was happy. Because for him, he had never experienced such a joy as he had that night. It was an unrelenting surrealness, and as he stared at the woman before him his heart began to beat just a little harder.

Lucy then looked at him and licked her lips. His eyes were immediately drawn to it, and he wanted to taste her again. Her heart sped up ever so slightly as she noticed his eyes drift to her mouth. It was very much a mutual longing between the two of them, the tension between the four walls of the lift becoming more and more palpable with each passing moment.

"Very much so." She promised him with a grin. As the lift began to move, he only smirked and pulled her by the hip to his side. He looked down at her, and Lucy felt herself shutter a little, her lip trembling from how desperately she wanted him to kiss her.

"C'mere." He requested before laying his lips on hers. She gripped his wrists as he held her face tightly. Their tongues gently met, and it took all Lucy had not to just mewl and whimper from the sensuous feeling of him invading her mouth and claiming it as his own.

When the doors opened, they were hesitant to separate from one another. Instead, they stared at one another in the eyes for a second until they were both grinning like love-struck idiots.

Bucky gestured out of the elevator, "After you," He smirked and Lucy's knees felt a little weak after such an incredible kiss. She walked to their room with shaky breaths and tried to avoid looking like a newborn foal.

He had given her the key to look after, and it felt heavy in her hand as she appeared on the door and placed it in the lock. As she did, she felt his looming body behind her, his hands delicately placed on her waist.

His chin was on her shoulder, and Lucy could smell the bourbon on his breath from the drinks they had earlier but also soap his skin from a shower. Traces of his aftershave lingered on him, and it made Lucy want nothing more than to trail her tongue up the side of his face and taste him as though she had become completely deranged.

She had never understood what it meant to be absolutely mad for a man until the moment when his talented fingers rested on her hips. The front of his trousers rested against her backside and Lucy just about lost all her control and decorum at that moment.

"Little shaky there, doll?" He questioned as he observed how her hands were unsteady. She didn't tell him they were also impossibly sweaty from the honey whiskey tone of his voice, oozing with a sensuality which made Lucy want to roll her eyes back and want to jump him right then and there.

Peppering kisses on her skin, he noted, "Can finally do this to you without risking going to hell." He chuckled as he continued placing soft kisses up and down her neck. She shivered ever so slightly as his warm lips traveled near her ear.

"Oh, please." She scoffed. Her lips twisted in a troublesome grin. Her eyes sparkled with mischief, the darkness of the deep hazel of them looked as though it was speckled with tiny stars, "You have a one-way ticket there." Lucy teased him as the door swung open.

"Probably," He sighed, "Can't remember the last time I confessed. Although, I suppose lusting after your own wife isn't a sin." Before Lucy could protest, she felt Bucky's arms go around her and pick up bridal style. She giggled ever so slightly as he carried her across the threshold. She felt warm in his arms, and she loathed when he finally placed her back on her feet. "Tradition," He insisted.

"Is there anything at all traditional about us?" She questioned as she stepped on the back of her shoes to try and take them off. She struggled ever so slightly until Bucky got to his knees and undid her laces for her. A jolt was sent straight to her belly as she saw him there and her breath hitched a little.

"I suppose there's not," He helped her finally get them off and placed a kiss on the inside of her knee, "We can't even get married right," He teased as he stood up straight again.

"It was right for us," Lucy said gently as she took his hat from him and hung it on the coat rack by the door. He slicked his hair back with his hands, trying to tidy it up for her. Lucy then undid the buttons of her coat, watching as his eyes drifted down to where her hands were. Once she got it open, he took it off her shoulders for her.

He placed it alongside his hat and then looked down at her with a sigh. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. As he gazed down at her, he had never seen anything quite so beautiful. She was standing there near the door of the room with him, looking up with those innocent eyes that he knew had some mischief in them. Her pale skin was complemented by the light blue silk of her dress. He wanted to run his hands over her arms and feel as his touch trailed goosebumps up her precious porcelain exterior. Her chest was heaving slightly, no doubt from nerves and excitement, and he wanted nothing more than to bury his face in the soft mounds of her breasts that gently rose and fell with each breath she took.

She was jaw-dropping, awe-inspiring, breathtakingly beautiful. It broke his heart that she would never see herself in the same light as he saw her. Her beauty paled every national monument, any cathedral of stained glass in its righteous power, any long-lasting temple of old gods or new ones. There was something about her that made him question the existence of a higher power itself. Was she crafted by one? Or was she in her own right, a goddess herself? One who could break him, demolish him, torture him, but instead only chose to love, build, and devote herself to him.

"I'd follow if you were there." She finally whispered, shaking her head as she looked up at him as though he had crafted the universe for her.

He frowned for a moment at what she was saying, and Lucy cleared her throat. "What we were talking about before, how you were going to hell… I'd be there if you were." She said softly, making his eyes slightly water from how obvious it was that she loved him as much as he did her, "Can't spend eternity without you, after all."

"But then that would defeat the point," He couldn't contain his grin even if he tried. He was too happy. Too joyful, too ecstatic. Too _in_ _love_ for his own good. She drove him crazy, and as she moved her hands up his chest until it clutched his tie tightly, causing him to shiver, "Because then that would make it heaven."

The corner of her berry coloured lips twisted ever so slightly. She dragged him by the tie further into the room so they were past the entrance. Bucky was sure if his legs hadn't moved on their own he would have collapsed, but still managed to crawl for her if she kept pulling at that tie the way she did.

"I think heaven's in here," She whispered firmly, a smirk on her face that looked like sin as she dragged him into the bedroom with her. He followed her like a faithful servant.

Whatever nervousness she had been feeling before had drifted away. She wasn't some blushing-bride, scared for their husband to take her maidenhood. She was his little devil, his spitfire, his whirlwind girl, where destruction and havoc followed.

"Yes, Ma'am it is." He agreed with a smirk plastered on his lips as he gazed down at her with wanton desire. He wished for nothing more than to kiss her silly until she couldn't breathe. He wanted his sweet wife to forget her own name, the only one she could cling to being his own.

As Bucky licked his lips, his eyes once again settled on her figure. The way the silk clung to her made him wish it was his hands that firmly pressed onto her skin. The white little buttons down its front made him have the urge to bury his fists in the fabric and pull it apart, wanting nothing more than to see those little pearly additions to be scattered on the floor. His eyes raked over her as he placed his hands in his pockets, admiring her as though she were art hanging on the wall.

"Quit starin' at me like that!" She blushed, a deep pink settling on her cheeks. He loved how she could be confident one moment and he could send her into a fit of nerves in another.

"Like what?" He chuckled, his eyes trailing down her long legs and wishing they were cradling his head.

"Like you wanna eat me up," _Oh,_ that sinful smirk was gonna get her into trouble. As she sat down on the bed, she lounged ever so slightly, her slender legs crossing at the ankle, drawing him in.

"Baby, I do wanna eat you up." He whispered as he moved forward, his eyes on her lips, "All damn night if you give the chance." His thumb gently tugged the bottom of her lower lip, caressing it.

As he leaned down, his hands cupped her face, "That alright with you, pige?" He flirted as he was about to capture her pouty little grin.

"More than alright." Her voice that had been filled with playful confidence was lowering into more of a shyness. She swallowed thickly at his threat, feeling heat pool between her legs. His mouth brushed her in the lightest of dustings but didn't make contact. He could practically taste her, but he wanted to torture her a bit first. He wanted to watch her squirm and beg for him to give it to her, to finally fulfill her darkest and most sinful desires.

"I dunno," Bucky pulled back and then stretched as he undid his uniform jacket. He faked a yawn, although it could have been real from how tired he was. "I'm getting a little sleepy." Tired or not, he was making love to his wife that night if it was the last thing he did.

Lucy huffed in frustration at his cruelty as he refused to kiss her, "You're a tease, James Barnes. A dirty, filthy, tease. You're horrible to your wife."

"My _wife_," He sat beside her on the bed, nipped at her, his teeth grazing the flesh of her shoulders. The fact she was his wife was going to take some time to get used to. He loved the way it sounded, though. "C'mon baby, you have no idea how hard it was to keep my hands off you." He assured her the teasing wouldn't last long, revealing just how difficult it was to keep to himself the entire time they were in the damn London Underground.

"Oh, I have some idea there." She had a devilish smirk on her face, she pressed a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth, "You were acting like you wanted to have your way with me right then and there in the nearest broom closet."

"Think anyone could tell?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Lucy shrugged, "Steve might have."

Bucky only shook his head, a smirk on his lips, "Poor kid."

Lucy's soft lips pulled upward and then she gently patted his knee, "Give me a moment to freshen up, will you?"

Bucky nodded, "Of course," As she got up off the bed, he grabbed her hand. "Luce, hey…" He paused and tried to find the right words, "We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to. You know it's not like that with us. I don't want you to feel pressured. We can just kiss a little if you want."

She frowned and moved so she was standing before him with a cocked eyebrow shooting up in defiant questioning, "You finally have the chance to take me to bed as a married woman and you're saying you just wanna kiss a little?"

"I just…" He took in a nervous breath, "I never want you to feel pressured. Just 'cause we're married doesn't mean you're obligated to sleep with me. You can say no and I won't be upset. And that goes for all the time too. I told you I wanna do right by you, and that means I want to always respect you and your choices."

"Oh, Buck," Lucy sighed with a softened expression as she moved forward. She placed a kiss on his head, "You sweet, wonderful, man," She took his face in her hands so he was looking up into her eyes. She brushed some hair out of his face to slick it back the way he liked it, her gentleness making him want to press kisses to her palms, "You are going to make love to me until the sun comes up, you hear?"

"Is that an order, Lieutenant?"

"Damn straight it is." She said with a wicked expression before walking into the bathroom. As soon as she shut the door she put the back of her head against it and took a deep breath. Her smile couldn't be contained as she dreamily thought of the man waiting in the other room for her.

Lucy looked around the small bathroom, noting it was nothing special. It had a shower that could likely only fit one person (although she would be determined to fit two in it the next morning) and only a sink and toilet. On the towel rack, she saw that Peggy had hooked the bag with her bridal lingerie on it before they had planned on heading to the church.

Lucy got to work on removing all the pins in her hair, letting it cascade down her shoulders. She thought for a moment to leave it up but remembered how much Bucky liked it down so he could run his hands through it.

Her heart was beating faster in her chest as she undid the buttons of her dress. Once she was free of it, she looked at herself in her plain undergarments in the mirror. She was so glad that Peggy had managed to secure such a lovely piece of fabric for her; Lucy's nose crinkled at what her other option would have been.

No doubt Bucky would love her in anything, but he had already seen her in cotton panties and her regular, every-day, brassiere with the pointed cups. It was nothing special, but her other one was. As Lucy became completely nude a shiver ran down her spine. She stared at herself a little more in the mirror and realized her body hadn't quite gone back to normal since she was tortured and starved.

She was feeling insecure, but luckily they would be leaving the lights off while they got busy. The only time they had been intimate since they had been captured was in the stolen Hydra tank, and it had been dark enough that they could barely see anything.

A nervous pit grew in her stomach as she realized how much she hated her appearance. Her right arm had the deep remnants of a scar from where she had been grazed by a bullet so long ago in Egypt. Her lower stomach had the ugly reminder of a gash from where the shrapnel has embedded itself in her a few months prior. Other various scars littered her body, pink with freshness, and some angry red from Hydra's doing.

She chewed on her lip a little bit as she shimmied into the lace and silk. As she looked at herself she realized it wasn't all that bad. As she moved her hair forward over her shoulder and gently ran her hands through it to loosen the tight curls into waves, she realized it might have been the best she looked in a long time. At least her silk slip was pretty and her hair and makeup still looked nice.

After placing her clothes that she had removed back in the bag she sighed before looking in the mirror again and realizing it was the best she was going to look.

Opening the door, she was greeted with the sight of Bucky sitting on the edge of the bed. The room was dark except for the small amount of light that had drifted in from the window which had its curtains left open.

He had removed his boots and socks, as well as his shirt and tie. They were placed on a chair in the corner and he was sitting in nothing but his trousers and a white undershirt. He had been staring down at his wedding ring when Lucy exited and immediately his eyes shot up as she captured his attention.

His mouth fell open as he sat up and stared at her in wonder. Lucy chewed her lip ever so slightly as she nervously played with her hands. She felt as though he was trying to stare through her, his gaze taking everything in as he looked her up and down as his chest rose and fell a little faster.

Feeling unnerved and exposed, Lucy fought the urge to cross her arms over her chest to hide the fact once she had stepped out of the bathroom into the coolness of the room, her nipples had begun to harden and peak through the silk of her dress.

"Well?" She asked Bucky, hoping he would say something as her heart began beating so hard she thought it might lodge itself in her throat. Her cheeks had turned a shade of pink as his hungry gaze caught on her and suddenly he was shaking his head and looking down in disbelief.

"Baby, I don't—I don't have any words." His eyes came back to meet hers as he swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

A small smile appeared on her face and suddenly he was wanting to run his hands all over her. He wanted to ruin her, wreck her, causing her to come completely unhinged from his touch. He couldn't take another moment of not being to touch her all over and hearing those sweet moans coming from her pretty little lips.

"Come here," He patted his knee with his hand, gesturing for her to sit down.

Lucy shivered again, the thought of having to sit on Bucky's thigh with nothing but his trousers separating them from where she needed him most made her nearly feel dizzy.

As she moved to sit in his knee sideways, his hands shot to her hips and moved her to she was straddling him. His hands traveled up and down her sides, causing Lucy to nearly go mad with desire. She sucked in a breath of air as she felt his strong hands wander, holding her firmly against him.

He swallowed again, his eyes trying to take in every small detail about her, "My God, honey." Bucky whispered as he peppered kisses to her neck, "You're so damn pretty it nearly stops my heart."

"You sweet talker, you," Lucy purred as he was drawn in closer to her, tasting her bottom lip. Nibbling on it gently, Lucy smirked through the tiny kiss, "You trying to charm me to get me out of my clothes, hmm?"

"It depends on whether or not it's working," Bucky winked.

"You dirty flirt," Lucy bit at his lip, pulling him in closer. Her hands tangled in his hair in a fit of passion, her fingers twirling around his dark locks. Their lips finally met in a real, proper, kiss.

Breaking away, he asked, "Is it so wrong to flirt with my wife?" Bucky smiled, as he spoke lowly, sending another jolt of need straight into her. She nearly melted at the sound of his smooth voice whispering sweet words in her ear, "You're a work of art."

Lucy smiled widely as he peered down at her. His eyes were drinking it all in, "Really?" She questioned, "You're not lying?"

"I'd never lie to you," He kissed down her throat, nipping every little bit. Lucy was nearly driven mad with need. She arched her back, trying to bring her body closer to his as she rocked her hips, causing his fingers to dig into her tender flesh as she moved on his thigh, "You're driving me insane."

"You know I think that sweet-talking is doing just the thing." Lucy gasped as he continued to trail close to her throat.

"Just a minute, sweetheart. I wanna take you all in." Bucky pulled away to stare down at her, blinking slowly. She was in all white, silkily draped of her bridal lingerie, her breasts nearly spilling out of it and making him want to groan. Her soft thighs encased his leg, and he wished more than anything to feel the wetness between them grind against him/

"Peggy helped me pick it out," She stated, causing Bucky to scoff in disbelief. He couldn't have heard right when she said Agent Carter picked out the alluring little silk slip his wife was wearing.

"Remind me later to thank her for it." He licked his lips, "Lucy...," Bucky could hardly contain himself. He swallowed thickly as he realized blood was rushing to his lower body from feeling his wife against him in such provocative apparel, "You're just the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen."

"Oh," Lucy whispered a little shakily, losing her confidence and cockiness that she had before. She softened to him, showing herself raw and exposed and absolutely in awe of how much he loved her. She was choked up, never thinking they would ever be in this moment after all that had happened, "You sweet talker, you." Lucy choked up, her voice losing the flirtatious confidence it had when she previously said that sentence.

"I'm serious, baby. I love you so much."

"You're just tryna get me out of my panties." She shot back in a clever retort. He chuckled, wondering if he was really that transparent.

Bucky suddenly was flustered as he ran his hands over her backside, not feeling any lines of extra fabric underneath the silk, "Are you—are you even wearing any?"

"You wanna find out?" She bit her lip as she looked up at him like the devil. He had never experienced a woman who drove him crazy as she did. A woman who knew exactly what buttons to push. She made his blood run hot and pump harder, his member growing stiffer and stiffer with each passing moment she flirted and straddled him.

"Oh, trust me pige. I intend to find out, alright." His low chuckle assured her she was in for some trouble, "But I wanna take my time with you. Make you beg for me." He whispered in her ear before gently pulling the lobe of it into his mouth and making her gasp as her arms wrapped around him.

In seconds their mouths were on one another, the addiction finally being satisfied. It wasn't a sweet kiss by any means. It was hungry, passionate, overwhelmed with a fiery need. His hands dug into her soft skin, pulling her as close to him as possible. As they tasted one another, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, Lucy began to feel herself want him more and more with each passing moment.

The yearning for him was something she had not previously experienced, and she needed him to surround her and invade her by every means humanly possible. His hand tangled in her hair, roughly grabbing at it and pulled her head back so he could once again place his lips all over the skin of her neck.

Her hands trailed down his muscular chest, and on instinct she began rocking herself against him, causing him to release a low growl. He could feel her begin to soak through his trousers, where he now knew her bare womanhood was pressed against him. Lucy gasped as he rocked her further so she ground against him even more. He'd have to wash his pants in the morning, but seeing her become undone like that was well worth it.

Capturing her lips on his own again, their mouths met in a violent storm. Their teeth clashed and suddenly Lucy had a fist in his short hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist and urged her to rut against him even more, wanting to feel her coat him in her slickness. Bucky groaned into the kiss as her tongue slipped in again, meeting his with motive and a determination to win an unspoken match. When they broke away, she tugged at his lower lip ever so slightly. He could taste blood in his mouth, but he couldn't find himself caring even in the slightest.

Lucy's hands went to the hem of his undershirt, dragging it upward so she could toss it across the room. When his chest was finally exposed to her she ran her hands along his skin, feeling the dips of his muscles of his chest.

"That feel good, baby?" Bucky noticed her panting through, he could feel the moisture on his thigh growing more and more, "You like riding my thigh like that?" He grabbed her ass harshly, feeling her begin to get even more aroused. At that point, his cock was so hard it was beginning to be painful as it strained against his zipper. He was throbbing for her attention, his pre-cum leaking and soaking his pants through his boxers even more. It was definitely going to be laundry day tomorrow.

"Buck, please," She mewled, her head tossing back as he began sucking underneath her ear. He licked up her skin and heard her whine, her hips still moving as she dragged herself against him, trying to create any type of friction as she chased her release.

"Please, what?" He asked her, wanting to tease her even more. His hands roamed all over her body, feeling the underside of her breasts through her slip as she continued to grind herself against him, causing him to want to throw her on the bed and crawl on top of her.

"I need more of you," She begged before taking his lips in a bruising kiss. He could feel her begin to come undone, begin to get desperate and needy for him.

"I don't know. I don't think you've been good enough to deserve it," His hands palmed her behind, unable to get enough of it. His eyes shot to where a strap of her slip fell off her shoulder, exposing more skin and her collarbone, making his stomach lurch and his heart pound with even more excitement.

"I can be good," She whispered as he finally had enough and lifted her so she was placed on the bed, causing her to gasp.

"Baby, you haven't been a good girl a single day in your life." He crawled on top of her, hovering over her and kissing the swells of her breasts. Her hands struggled to unclasp his belt, the clanking metal of it being the only thing that could be heard in the room beside the breathlessness and soft moans.

His hands trailed up her thighs, bringing her dress up with her so she was exposed. His mouth still feasted in the little bit of her breasts that had peaked its way above the cursed fabric he was trying so desperately to get her out of.

Lucy's desperate hands tried to free him from his pants, managing to get them unbuttoned and unzipped, easing some of the tightness of them near his hardened groin. His hands shot out to grab her wrists, pinning them above her head. Lucy tried to move them to tangle in his hair, but his hands once more pinned them into place, a low growl emitting in his throat that warned her to keep them there.

"God, honey, you're soaked." His voice dropped an octave lower, and Lucy was sure that alone could be the cause of the mess between her thighs. "This all for me?" He smirked, his eyes meeting with hers before she shut them tightly and swallowed the lump building in her throat.

"Please, Bucky," She begged. She didn't know what she wanted him to do, but she knew she needed something, _anything_, from him.

"Shhh," He shushed her before gently kissing her on the mouth, letting her taste him again and leaving her wanting more, "I'm gonna take care of you," He promised her and then placed her hands back where he wanted them, "But you gotta keep those pretty hands there, okay?"

She nodded in understanding, her fingers twisting in the fabric of the pillow so she had something to anchor herself to so she wouldn't accidentally move them on instinct.

"Never get used to seeing you like this," He whispered as he gently stroked her thigh, "Seein' you all breathless and spread out underneath me with your legs open, just inviting me in."

Oh God, he was trying to kill her. That had to be it. She didn't even know how to respond, or if she should respond at all. She only whimpered as he placed a kiss on her stomach, right above her scar that he knew she had gotten from the Luftwaffe bombing.

Staring down at her, he continued to move her dress up, trailing up her body and past her head, over her obedient arms which held themselves down as he had asked. Finally, she was bare and he began gently kissing her breasts. He took one of her pink nipples in his mouth and lightly bit it, his tongue dipping out and making her slightly arch her back. As he continued his administrations, his hands lightly grasped the one he didn't have his mouth on.

Lucy squirmed and struggled to keep her hands in one place, clutching whatever she could find, the sheets, pillowcase, or the iron headboard until her knuckles turned white. Bucky finally sat up after she had whimpered and pleaded with him to touch her. Her begging had aroused him beyond belief, making him harder than he ever had been in his life.

Sitting upon his knees, he stared down at his wife and chuckled lowly before shaking his head in awe and wonder. "So damn beautiful," Was the only thing he could say as his eyes were glued to her form.

Her chest rose and fell harshly, signaling her heart pumping fast. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses. Her thighs were firmly pressed together, trying to alleviate some of the frustration she was feeling between the apex of them.

Bucky began drawing his trousers and his boxers down, noticing how her hungry eyes ate him up. When they were down low enough to reveal the base of his shaft Lucy bashfully averted her eyes, not feeling as though she could look at him the same as he did to her.

"Eyes on me, pige." He ordered her, causing her to redirect her gaze back on him. Her breath hitched a little as he did himself of the remainder of his clothing and he saw her bite her lower lip. "Good girl." He praised her, watching as her legs closed tighter together as she squirmed, aching from where she desperately needed him. But he wanted to tease her a little bit more, to see her come undone for him.

"You see what you do to me?" He asked her in a low rumble of his voice, his hand stroking himself, coating himself in the leaking arousal he was producing as he tried to alleviate some of the pressure budding throughout him and causing a rather painful hard-on.

"Bucky," She whined more, only able to say his name. Lucy hated how he was torturing her so much. She had been ready ever since she had moved against his thigh, making an absolute mess of herself. As far as she knew, wolves didn't play with their food. So why was he choosing to toy with her instead of devouring her whole? She could hardly take the hungry look he was giving her, a twisting feeling of wanton arousal settling in her lower stomach.

With a smirk that could rival the devil's, he moved down her body and separated her thighs. "Christ," He breathed out at the sight and clutched himself tightly before placing a kiss above her pubic bone, "You're gonna be the end of me, Lucy Heinrich. I just know it."

"Barnes." She corrected through a small gasp as he placed her leg over his shoulder.

"What?" Bucky asked her, not having heard what she said, or perhaps not having it fully sink in.

"Lucy Barnes." She said again, but with more confidence than before as she stared down at him.

He only gave her a wink which nearly made her want to rip her hair out before gently pressing a kiss to where she had been needing him. Lucy found herself gasping and calling out for him immediately, his tongue swirling around her.

Bucky nipped, licked, teased, all to see her squirm. Her legs trembled as she cried out for him in the night. The sound of his name on her lips as he pleased her, burying his tongue inside her and tasting her sweetness was all too much. His nose brushed against her as he drifted his eyes upward, his hands grasping at anything he could find of her body. She was arching her back, her hips pressing harder into him, her mouth in a precious, soft, "O" shape as he lapped her up. His arm was placed above her hips to keep her pinned, although it was slightly pointless from how much she was grinding against him.

Every time he did that it still surprised her as much as the first. How did a man know how to please her like this? How was it that he knew her body even better than she did? As he feasted the pads of two his fingers gently caressed her clit. She finally moved her hands, choosing to hold them over her gasping mouth.

"None of that now." He demanded his voice caused her to grow even more soaked. How did his voice grow huskier after he spent some time pleasuring her? "Wanna hear you scream for me."

His fingers gently spread her clit as his tongue worked it's way over it, dancing light enough to cause a shiver to run down her. When she felt the first of his digits finally enter her, she couldn't help but moan.

He didn't mind that her hands were no longer at the top of the bed, especially when he caught her gently running them down her breasts which rose and fell quickly with each of her heavy breaths. He loved watching her, not even knowing how much he had fantasized about that exact moment. His fingers inside her, his tongue adding to it and tasting her essence, her body on the verge of climax from his efforts. The only thing that made his blood boil more was the other fantasy he had. One where he was able to watch as it was her own fingers inside her instead of his; making Bucky only be a watching bystander as he observed the beautiful sight of Lucy bringing herself to her peak and watching her come done.

He hummed at the sight he witnessed, his pelvis pushing harder into the bedsheets to be met with some type of friction. He ached for her, wanting to replace his mouth that was causing her to make those sweet noises with his leaking member which was currently becoming more and more unbearable. Adding another finger, he felt her emboldened hands finally grip his hair. Her thighs tightened around his ears as he felt her clenched tightly around him as he drew her closer and closer to her climax.

As much as he loved tipping her over the edge with his mouth, he loved it even more as she released on his cock. Watching her cum on it was his own private form of art. While she reveled in Rembrandt's, Renoir's, and Monet's, Bucky instead reveled in her. She was his own secret muse. The inspiration for every dirty thought, secret desire and fantasy, fueling the most erotic of dreams. He knew shit-all about art. It was meant to make you feel something, an urge or need. She had been the only thing in his entire life that evoked such thoughts. The way she made him feel was unlike no other thing he had ever experienced.

Her hands twisted in his hair again, pulling lightly at it. The noises she was making drove him to near insanity. He loved that he could cause her to emit such sweet sounds by only using his tongue and fingers. His tongue which had cursed, blamed and uttered such awful things to various victims. His fingers which had been broken from bloodied fistfights, and had pulled triggers and caused death and devastation. He felt none of that as he was with her. There were no reminders of the atrocities and hurtful acts he had done throughout his life. She made him forget every ounce of shame, pain, and suffering. It was a temporary band-aid of course, but it was something.

As his tongue dipped into her and drank from her, Lucy finally was beginning to break down. He felt her tighten around his fingers, climbing closer and closer to the edge of her peak. Curling his fingers and once again paying apt attention to the bundle of nerves above her entrance caused her to sit up on her elbows to gaze down at him. Her hair was messy, her lips red from how much she was biting them, and her eyes wide with desire as she peered down at his head between her legs, eating her out as though he had been starving for half his life. She was a little disheartened he had shaved for their wedding; having come to love the scratchiness she felt between her legs from his stubble or beard after he spent so much time down _there_, but she supposed she didn't mind that he was without it.

Digging his fingers into her more she nearly squealed as her toes curled. Her back arched even more and she moaned softly. He felt her release finally, twitching to her end as her shaky legs began to lose their grasp on him. He continued until he was positive she had finished until she was overly sensitive and out of breath.

"How was that?" He asked her as he finally pulled away, peppering kisses up the inside of her thighs.

Lucy looked down at him and quickly pulled him up to capture him in a smouldering, desperate, kiss. Their teeth clashed, their lips moving together until they were raw. He brushed her hair back and gently clasped her face in his hands, allowing her to pull him on top of her at the top of the bed.

"Do you really have to ask?" She laughed as they finally separated, making him smile. As he brushed more of her hair back softly, Lucy caught his hand and gently pressed her lips tenderly to his palm.

Once she realized how his hardness was pressing into her stomach, having been horribly neglected she reached out to touch him. "You poor thing," Lucy tsked as she kissed him in the briefest of moments. Her eyes set back on his cock that needed her touch, "Let me take care of you now," She pushed him down gently to lie on his back, her hand stroking him.

"And how do you plan to do that?" He asked her with a smirking grin, kissing down her neck.

"I have an idea," She cocked an eyebrow, her eyes flashing down to the well-endowed body part.

"What's it entail?" He wanted to play along, thinking he could play the game well, but perhaps she was learning to play it better.

"Bringing you to your knees." Damn her and that mischievous smirk. It made his stomach flutter ever so slightly from a mix of what could only be love, excitement, and slight terror. As he already had noted, she was going to be the death of him.

"And how do you propose t—OoOKay! That's how you would do it!" He practically yelled as she placed her mouth around the aching head of his manhood. Closing his eyes and wondering how she got so good at doing that, he took a deep breath and tried to control himself, "Jesus Christ, Luce." He groaned as he pulled her hair back.

Nothing looked as good as her taking him deep in her mouth, seeing himself slide in and out of her lips. He had to bite his cheek as her hand began working him up and down, his chest rising and falling as his blood began pumping harder. Sweat began to gather on his brow as he tried controlling himself, not wanting to spill down her throat and not be able to get down to the actual deed they were both looking forward to.

His hands tangled in her hair as he groaned from how incredible she felt. Her hands took care of where her mouth couldn't reach and her tongue expertly swirled around him. The fact she was making eye contact with him was driving him up the wall. As she held his gaze he felt his heart jump into his throat. He had to keep himself from pushing her head down more, knowing he didn't want to choke her.

She gaged a few times as he began moving his hips upward to meet her mouth. She apologized each time, but he didn't mind at all. The fact that she was willing to do such an act alone was enough for him. He had recalled the few other times where women had pleasured him orally, but none of them particularly volunteered to do it as she did. Many found it degrading, and Bucky never wanted to pressure them into such a thing, but they usually initiated it anyway. However, Lucy seemed to enjoy it, a smug look of pride on her face at every swear word he uttered or every groan that emitted from his lips. She seemed quite pleased with herself that she could warrant such a reaction from him.

Bucky tried to control his breathing the best he could, knowing that if he didn't calm down their passion would be over far too soon. He supposed that if she did draw an orgasm from him, while he was needing time to recover he could have her sit on his face until he was ready. He wouldn't mind seeing her come undone a second time that evening, knowing that watching her would rejuvenate his desire rather quickly.

Groaning again as she took him deeper, he felt how her hands dug into his thigh and he bit his bottom lip. With one hand he grabbed the iron bed frame above his head, clutching onto it so hard he was sure he made a dent in it.

As he neared his release he finally found his voice amongst all the pleasure he had been feeling. "Baby—Babydoll, you gotta stop," He stuttered as he swallowed thickly, hating the words that came out of his mouth. He wanted to see his release dripping down her chin, spilling from her lips as she couldn't swallow it in its entirety. But he had other plans for her; ones that required not being drained and empty. He knew how disappointing it would be for his new wife if he didn't last long enough to be joined as one on their wedding night.

Her mouth came off him with an audible pop as his still painfully hard cock fell against his stomach, "Was I doing it alright?" She asked with concern, a little unsure of herself. Uncertainty filled her eyes if he were to tell her anything but the truth of how she was so unbelievably wonderful at what she was doing he knew she would be crushed.

"More than alright," He promised her as he took her face in his hands and placed a hard kiss on her mouth. Pulling her on top of him, their lips broke apart as she straddled his hips. He felt himself twitch against her as she began grinding on him, dragging the softness of her most intimate parts along his shaft as she coated him in her essence. "Just wanna last long enough for the main event," He assured her with a smirking grin which quickly she returned.

Taking him in her hand, she positioned herself above him and began sinking down. With only his tip inside her he was already groaning, ready to feel her consume him. As she slid most of the way down he noticed her face twitch uncomfortably.

Sitting up so he could wrap his arms around her he gently began kissing her neck as she paused, trying to breathe deeply as she took him all in, "You okay, sweetheart?" He asked her quietly, worried that she might hurt herself, "You need me to open you up a bit more?" He asked, concerned. He had been worried that perhaps he hadn't readied her enough with his fingers. The look of discomfort on his sweet wife's face was an unwelcomed one as he was nearly inside her, feeling her clench around him as she was only halfway down.

Taking a deep inhale in she shook her head, "No, I-I'm fine," Lucy stuttered as she convinced herself. Bucky began to pepper kisses on her breasts, his hands on her waist but only gently holding her, not trying to push her down. She wiggled her hips a little bit on top of him, getting used to the feeling of taking his deep length deep inside her in the position they were in.

"Just take your time," He urged her softly, his hand sneaking between their two bodies to rub against the cluster of nerves she had there, hoping that it would help. He could feel her relax, finally allowing her to slip down more of his shaft and fill her tightness until he was sure she could take no more.

With a soft gasp and a moan, she finally reached the base of him and it took all his self control not to grunt and begin thrusting up into her as he felt his lack willpower began to set in. She placed her hands in his shoulders and began to rock up and down, causing them both to cry out in pleasure. As she moved against him, he could only clutch her tightly as his mouth traveled up her soft skin.

"I love you," He heard Lucy gasp breathlessly as her hands tangled in his hair as she began to ride him a little faster. He could feel her begin to relax and let go, allowing him to open her body up as they were now moving comfortably.

"Fuck," He groaned as he began to move himself hips up to meet her, "I love you too. I love you so much." Bucky promised her.

It took them only a few more minutes of their bodies being completely joined until they began kissing madly. He tasted her tongue, felt her teeth clashing against his, and pulled her bottom lip into his mouth. His arms wrapped tightly around her as his mad thrusts began to make her whimper with wanton desire. He wanted to be consumed by her, to drown in her. Nothing felt as good as being tucked away inside his woman, feeling her begin to unravel as she approached an orgasm that he had brought her to. He wanted to tip her so badly over the edge, to feel her release around him.

As Lucy pushed him gently by his chest, he felt himself laying back down on his back, his head resting against the pillow, as he enjoyed the view that hovered over him. He was practically salivating from watching her, knowing there was no other sight he could ever behold which would affect him quite like this.

"So gorgeous," Bucky whispered, never getting tired of the sight of his wife above him as he was buried deep inside her. His eyes couldn't take themselves off Lucy, watching as she moved from rising up and down to softly grinding and causing him to nearly lose it. He loved that she was taking her pleasure from him, knowing if he could watch her do so he'd spend all damn day gazing at her nude form as he filled her up.

She tossed her head back in enjoyment as his hands gripped her tight enough to leave bruises on her pale skin. He knew the next morning she would have remnants of their night of lovemaking to serve as a reminder of their act. Between her legs would ache, having once been filled to the brim with him and empty hollowness replacing it. Love bites would be scattered all over her chest and neck. Soft purple bruises of where he had greedily sucked her skin would be peppered over her breasts. Her lips would be swollen, evidence of their mouths moulding against one another in passion. But the only evidence he was truly concerned with, proving she was his, was the small gold band on her second last finger of her left hand.

His fingers gently met where their bodies were joined, only to send her into a spiral of bliss moments later. Her body tightened around him and he nearly all but lost conduct, almost having finished right then and thereafter feeling her reaction, squeezing him like a vice until she finally calmed down.

As she finally relaxed, she stilled on top of him. His hands ran through her sweaty hair as she rested her head to his chest, her lips touching his flesh. She was out of breath and shaking, coming back to the land of the living after she had spent a few moments in pure euphoria.

He flipped her so he was on top moments after, having her spread out underneath him. Her hair was like a halo around her head as he had her moaning and calling his name again as he began to thrust.

Taking her legs in his strong hands, he placed them around his waist. He went deeper inside her than he had known was possible, making her a gasping mess. She was so wet he slid in and out of her body easily, having no friction like when they had first joined. Pumping in and out of her, he picked up his pace when she begged him to fuck her harder. He happily obliged with a grunt, his hips snapping forward into her.

Her nails dug into the skin of his back, tearing at it and making a low growl emitted from his chest. His finger pressed into the flesh of her thighs, trailing down to grip her ass harshly. She was desperately mewling and trying to move her core up to meet his in a harsh clash of skin on skin. The room smelled of sweat and lovemaking as it hung heavy in the air. The only sounds made were small gasps, moans, groans, and the rather animalistic noise of their bodies coming together in a fit of passionate fury.

Clutching the iron headboard above, he gripped it tightly as he roughly entered her body repetitively. Paying no mind to how hard he was clutching the upper frame of the bed, he didn't hear it groaning under the pressure of slowly being crushed as all he saw was red as he continued to fuck her. A loud noise sounded through the room and Bucky tore his gaze off his love-drunk wife for a moment to see what made such a sound.

He hadn't noticed how the iron frame snapped in his hands as easily as breaking a twig. Looking up in shock, he didn't have time to process it before Lucy grabbed him by the chin and brought him forward so their lips clashed violently. Their tongues wrestled in their mouths, licking the side of her soft cheek, running over her teeth. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth. He screwed her into the mattress so hard that the bed was slamming into the wall, chipping at the shotty paint job. He would have to pay for the damages later, but at that moment he cared about nothing but her. She was the only thing on the planet that mattered to him, and the way she was moaning his name like a prayer as he roughly dove into her was enough to keep his attention.

"Bucky, Oh my God! I'm—I'm so close," Lucy cried into the darkened room as he buried her face in the crook of her neck. His hands grasped her wrists as he held them pinned above her head. She trusted him enough to do whatever he wanted with her body, to use if how he needed. Feeling her twitch around him once more as she reached her third climax of the night ushered in his own release.

With a groan, Bucky pumped himself into her as he felt a shudder run down his spine. His thrusts getting more sloppy and sporadic, he hated the thought of their heated frenzy coming to an end. He kept himself joined with her until he no longer could, finally softening once his orgasm had died down and he released all he had deep inside her. He was breathing heavily when it had finally ended, nearly ready to collapse as he shook above her from holding himself over her for so long.

Lucy's hands played with the back of his sweaty hair as he pressed one more chaste kiss to her lips and then pulled out of her, causing the remnants of him to leak out down her thighs. He felt her give a little gasp at the feeling of him no longer tucked away in her as he rolled over to the side. Their sticky, sweaty, bodies laid above the sheets in the cold air of the hotel room. There was a comfortable silence that settled over them as they tried to catch their breath. Lucy was in disbelief of what had just happened as she looked at the destroyed headboard and wondered how it had happened.

"That was…" Lucy began, her tone reflecting wonder and amazement. She trailed off, not even able to put into words what they had just experienced.

"Yeah," Was all he could say in agreement. He, too, could not describe what they had just felt with one another.

When they had finally caught their breath Lucy turned on her side with a wince of slight discomfort so she could nestle up beside him. He took her in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her head. It took a few moments of him running his hands up and down her back, whispering in her ear how much he loved her, how happy he was to be married to her, how he was going to spend the rest of his life trying to make her happy before Lucy's eyes fluttered close from sheer exhaustion. Bucky saw how the light began shining in past the curtains, the sun peeking out from its darkened shroud that had swallowed it.

He couldn't sleep though, wanting to watch as she sunk deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. Before she completely fell asleep, she hummed and grabbed his left hand. With hers, she held it upwards so their palms pressed together. Their rings sparkled in the partial darkness of the room, just enough light peeking in through the curtains to catch on them and make it glimmer. "Love you, James," She whispered in contentedness and smiled before placing a kiss on his hand and then finally drifting to sleep.

Once again, he could only watch her, absolutely enthralled by her. He didn't want to fall asleep, because for once, real life was better than any good dream that could ever come to him.

* * *

Like Lucy, Bucky had fallen into a deep sleep. Exhaustion settled into his bones, and he slept soundly with his wife in his arms as he held her. They were able to sleep until their hearts were content, having nowhere to be and nothing to do besides have another tumble in the sheets the following day.

He slept deeper than he had in a long time, knowing that only good dreams would come to him after having her on his mind the entire day before.

And what a good dream it was that formed within his mind. In it, the New York summer heat was poignant in the air. It settled on his skin, causing a bead of sweat to drop down his back. But he could feel how the air was cooling down as dusk settled on the streets of Brooklyn. The sky had traces of the sun still left in it, painted with pinks, purples, oranges, and yellows. He was in a short-sleeved buttoned-down yellow shirt with it hanging open to reveal his undershirt. He wore brown slacks, clearly having come from work or being somewhere out on the town earlier that afternoon.

He was sitting on the small front porch near the doorstep of his apartment. He had sat in that exact spot with Steve many times, drinking beers and listening to the ball game on the radio. It was back in the days he had chased after girls, longing for their attention and maybe a kiss at the end of the night.

He no longer wanted that. Not since the pretty dame who rested in his arms had come into his life and love hit him in the chest like a bullet.

Looking to his side, he saw Lucy with her soft curly hair down as the summer night's breeze gently had it drifting off her shoulders. Her eyes were closed as she pressed her forehead to his face, her hand playing with the hair on the back of his neck. Her eyes were closed as she relaxed, content with everything in life.

They sat on the same wooden chair he had sat in often. She was curled up on his lap, both their legs kicked up leisurely over the wooden railing of the porch. Her legs were crossed over the ankles delicately, and his one hand tailed up and down the softness of her thighs under her light, flowy, white, floral-print summer dress she was wearing.

Car horns honked down the street, and the rush of traffic a couple blocks over provided noise on the otherwise peaceful evening. He had a beer in his hand, lifting it up to his lips every few minutes to drink some of the amber liquid. It was perfect on such a warm night, hitting just the spot that he needed. Lucy's lemonade rested on the patio table way off to the side, the glass speckled with its weeping condensation as it sat out longer in the heat. When he kissed her lips he could taste the sugary goodness on them, wanting to wrestle his tongue inside her mouth to taste further.

As she let out a soft sigh she managed to capture his attention. "You alright?" He asked her, a small quip in the corner of his mouth, to pick up the smallest of grins as he looked at the small freckles sprinkled across her nose.

Her eyes opened as she hummed, looking at him from where she rested in his lap. She watched as he tilted his head back as he drank the last of his beer. The radio sounded eerie as the broadcaster recounted what was happening with the baseball game, the sound throughout muffled in his dream so he couldn't tell exactly what it was saying.

"More than alright," She spoke gently before pressing her lips to the skin of his neck, her tongue darting out to taste him. She separated from him with a small smile, peering down at his lips.

Children played on the street, hooting and hollering. They were playing hopscotch and drawing with chalk on the non-busy road. Their little knees were scraped with bruises and cuts from playing. Their dirty faces had smudges of dirt as their little paperboy hats did nothing to keep them getting sunburnt as their cheeks were tickled with red from staying outside the whole day.

Lucy hissed a "Yesss!" In victory as the Yankees got another man across home plate and Bucky groaned and tossed his head back in annoyance. "Take that, Barnes!" She laughed as he shut his eyes in a grimace at how badly the Dodgers were losing.

"What am I gonna do with you?" He asked with an exasperated sigh as he looked out at the neighbour's children chasing each other.

"Hmmm, love me?" She suggested with a smile, the wind carrying her perfume in it, causing it to hit his nostrils and desire for her to stir in his pants.

"Nah," He clicked his teeth as he shook his head while he teased her, "Can't do that while you like the Yankees."

"Oh hush, you!" She scolded him and shoved his chest lightly as she rolled her eyes, "None of that now! Can't be a sore loser."

Bucky pressed a kiss to her shoulder and his hand that had been gently on her thigh removed itself and was placed on her largely rounded belly that reflected new life. He felt a small flutter underneath her skin as he chuckled, looking down at how it curved under her dress.

"Wonder if Baby Barnes will like the Yankees or the Dodgers," He stated.

"Ugh, with our luck it probably won't like baseball at all," She wrinkled her nose at the prospect.

"Let's get rid of it if that happens," He teased, a smirk masking his expression as he tickled her slightly and caused her to squirm.

She chuckled and nuzzled his nose with hers as his hand continued to rub her tender skin where his child rested underneath it, "Agreed."

As his hand continued to gently palm at her belly as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear she hummed. Sweat coated both their brows in the summer evening, and as the sun went further down a peace settled over then. They kissed lightly every now and then, reveling in one another's company on such a wonderful night.

As his hand continued to palm her stomach, the perfect vessel which proudly displayed the evidence of their love, they argued lightly about when he was going to finally assemble the crib he had been putting off for weeks. She would raise her voice a little, only to be shut up by him pulling her by the back of the neck to meet his lips. He warned her that getting so worked up wasn't good for their little babe, and she would sigh and let the issue go.

Soon their frustration was forgotten as they once again were relaxing in one another's embrace. His fingertips were drawing patterns on her belly, lazily taking no specific form. He had done a couple hearts, making them rounded and sloppy. A little smiley face was another pattern that was also drawn, and lastly, a star.

She suddenly gasped in pain from where the fingers of his left hand had touched her. "Buck, what are—what are you doing?" She looked in horror down at him as though his touch had burned her.

His fingertips touched her again and suddenly she was yelling, standing up and pushing him away as she looked on at him with terror in her eyes. "Oh-Oh my God!" She called out in pain as she was hunched over suddenly. She was gasping, almost as though she was trying to take in air but nothing was filling her lungs. "What did you do?!" She screamed at him, looking at him as though he had been the one to cause such devastation.

"Lucy, I-I didn't do anything, I promise!" He pleaded with her as she looked at him in fear as she clutched her stomach. He couldn't have hurt her from just touching her, could he? He reached out to touch her again to make sure she was alright and suddenly she was screaming in pain.

She was clutching her stomach as suddenly blood began to gather in front of her dress between her legs. It began to drip down her legs to the floorboards, causing dread to fill his veins and fear unlike he had ever felt before to fill his entire being.

"Luce! Luce, holy shit!" He yelled in fear and horror as more blood began flooding from between her legs, signaling something was wrong with their baby. She was crying, tears streaking her face as he asked her what he should do. He ran in to quickly call an ambulance, only to see the phone cord had been cut. He threw it against the wall as he rushed back to his suffering wife.

He ran back outside, seeing her on the ground as she sat in a pool of her own blood and crying more. The children who had been playing on the street only stood there and stared, not listening to him as he screamed for them to call for an ambulance. The streets were suddenly silent, and no one passed by them, indicating there would be no one who would be there to help. It was just them alone in New York City, and the streets that had once been pleasantly empty now looked like a ghost town. Newspapers blew in the wind and the purple, pinks, and oranges turned a sinister grey, taking all beauty from it and causing it to become devoid of all hope.

"Luce, Lucy, c'mon! Talk to me, baby. What should I do?" He asked her as the pool of blood she was sitting in grew and grew, soaking into the knees of his trousers as he kneeled beside her, tears streaming down his cheeks.

She looked at him with broken eyes, red and bloodshot, tears welling in them until they spilled down her face even more, "You've done enough," She hissed out, looking at him with the utmost of hate. The crimson grew more and more until it was flowing down the steps of the porch and draining her until she was hardly breathing. Her skin was an ashen colour as she gripped her stomach, her eyes finally becoming unblinking as a glassy stillness befell them.

As Bucky woke in a cold sweat, jolting awake he cursed himself for not having known better.

He should have known he wouldn't be so lucky to have a night free of the plague of nightmares that haunted him. In times of war, good dreams don't tend to last. Instead, they only reflect his worst fears, and losing Lucy and hurting her would always be the worst of them all.

* * *

**Hmm.. Some foreshadowing? Maybe not even just in this fic, but also the sequel?! Hmm, guess you'll have to see! I really wanted to include some domestic bliss Bucky/Lucy but obviously, I had to put a dark twist on it. I really wanted to make this chapter really good but I feel like it's lacking something. Oh, well. Next one is some cute newlywed stuff. I want to do at least 2 more chapters of their time in London, and then shit will hit the fan again. :(**

**Please make me a very happy writer and leave a review/comment, and follow/favourite and subscribe! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**-A**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello, my friends! Thank you for your lovely comments on the last chapter. They're always so appreciated!  
**

**This chapter is a whole lotta newlywed fluff. Before we get back down to the nitty-gritty stuff I wanted to give our mains a little time to enjoy being married. It's shorter than what I usually write and I promise the next one will be longer. Regardless of its length, I hope you all like it!  
**

**TW: Some minor smut. Nothing like the last chapter, but also still rated 18+.**

**PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER. I've got something important to address which I'm hoping many of you will like ;)**

* * *

Chapter XLIV

As Bucky awoke he felt as though he couldn't breathe. Sweat coated his body and his lungs burned so much it felt like he had been drowning. He woke up gasping for air, his heart pounding in his chest and his brain rattling in his head. He tasted the coppery flavour of blood in his mouth, knowing he likely bit his tongue. As the subject of his nightmare came back to him his hand shot out to touch the sleeping figure beside him to make sure she was still there.

He closed his eyes in relief as he felt Lucy, but quickly removed his hand from her skin, worried he would hurt her as he had done in his dream. As Lucy felt Bucky touch her, she gently stirred and hummed, "What is it?" She asked, her voice rough as she groaned in annoyance from the early awakening. The exhausted woman rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned.

"Nothing," Bucky promised her softly, brushing the hair out of her face and kissing her forehead, "Go back to sleep," It was close to 9am, judging by his wristwatch which he picked up from his bedside table.

As he got up off the bed, he noticed a damp spot on the sheets he had been sleeping on, his sweat had soaked straight through them. Rubbing his face in frustration he sauntered to the bathroom as naked as the day he was born, wearing only his silver dog tags and gold wedding band. Before closing the door, he looked back at Lucy once more and her curled up on her side with her bare back facing towards him.

The sheet was draped around Lucy's waist, her hair still looking soft and wavy on the pillow which she rested on. He wanted to place kisses up her spine, wishing he could have stayed in bed with her until she woke up. But instead, he was plagued with nightmares, and his sweet wife laying beside him in the night, unfortunately, did very little to deter them.

This dream had been new, reflecting a new fear Bucky hadn't even realized he had until he woke up gasping for air. Usually, he always dreamt about the war, of a blood-soaked battlefield — of corpses he had to crawl over. Sometimes he dreamt of rats eating the flesh of the men he had seen die, witnessing them scurry out of their open mouths or the hole which a bullet had made, causing their skull to become a colour of crimson. Other times he dreamt of countless torture methods from the hands of Hydra. But the worst was always the ones that involved Lucy. Watching her get tortured was worse than seeing any horror on the battlefield.

As horrible as it was, he would rather have the gurgling sound of someone choking on their own blood than have to relive what Lucy's screams sounded like as they injected another serum of what felt like lava into her veins.

As Bucky finally closed the bathroom door he had to remind himself that everything was alright. The sanctuary of that hotel room was one of the few places where nothing bad could happen to them. They were safe in their own little paradise within those four walls.

As he calmed himself down and took deep breaths he yawned as he relieved himself of his full bladder. Once he had finished he made his way to the sink and saw his sunken in reflection. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was wet from the sweat. He had only slept a couple hours, and very likely could rejoin Lucy in slumber. But he was scared the dreams would come back.

As he washed his hands and then his face, he splashed cold water onto his skin and hoped it would wake him up a bit. Grabbing a hand towel he dabbed his face and stared at his reflection once more. He hardly recognized himself from the boy he had been back in Brooklyn. That boy who he once was no longer existed, replaced with a man who had seen his fair share of hardship.

As Bucky took another deep breath and attempted to compose himself before he went out into the room, he once more had to recite in his head that they were safe.

Leaving the bathroom, his breath was taken away as he saw his new wife dozing in peace. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. As sunlight leaked through the blinds, it saturated her skin and left small lines on it from the way it was coming into the room.

Bucky rubbed his face with his hands to remind himself he wasn't dreaming again. Instead of joining her back in the bed, he instead took a seat at the chair in front of the desk. He continued to gaze at her, watching her steady form as it rose and fell with each small breath.

He didn't know how long he sat there, staring and being jealous of the way the sunlight snuck in through the blinds and kissed her skin. He wished he had Steve's ability to draw, knowing she would have made a perfect subject. But he wasn't an artist in the slightest, no matter how much he wished he could be in those moments. Instead, he chose to capture the moment in his brain, knowing nothing could ever make him forget how she looked in those few peaceful moments.

Sighing and then picking up his boxers off the floor, he put them on silently so he wasn't completely bare as he began writing a letter to his mother. He realized he had only briefly mentioned Lucy in passing the few letters he had sent back home. Before they had fallen in love he had sent several describing his contempt which he felt for her. The tone eventually changed to fondness, although he never gave explicit details on just how fond he _actually_ was of Lucy.

He imagined it would be quite a surprise for his mother and Rebecca to finally read that he had married the very woman he had sworn to hate. He dreaded the moment when he returned home and had to face his mother's wrath. She would be absolutely irate once realizing that her only son had married without her being present. She likely would also be surprised, as well as happy that he had finally settled down, knowing how he changed girls as often as he changed underwear. Bucky winced as he thought of how he was sure to get a good whack from a rolled-up newspaper once he saw his mother again, followed by a severe scolding. She wouldn't be mad for long, of course, and her anger would very clearly just be masking sadness from missing out on such an important day of his life.

He supposed he could make it up to her by giving her a grandchild, though. Bucky smiled as he remembered the first half of his dream and how Lucy had glowed from her pregnancy. He knew she didn't want children, but there was lots of time to discuss the matter. If he was being honest, it likely would happen on accident eventually anyway, given the fact they hadn't taken any precautionary measures.

As he picked up his pen and began writing, he had to stop as he got wrapped up in his thoughts. The thoughts of what his and Lucy's life would be like once they returned home overcame him. _If_ they returned home, that is. But he would try not to think of that.

Bucky began thinking about moving back and how his small one-room apartment wouldn't quite cut it for him and Lucy. He mostly worried if Lucy had really thought about what life she would get after marrying him as insecurity seeped into his brain. She was used to large homes on the Upper East Side with her own suite and a staff willing to cater to her every need. She was used to a luxurious flat on the French Canal with various rooms and a library.

All the Bucky had was a single bedroom apartment in a not-so-great area of the borough. Once the war was over he'd likely go back to working at the steel mill. Perhaps with Lucy's influence, getting a management position; but that was it.

He wasn't like Howard Stark, or Daniel, or anyone else who fit her lifestyle. Perhaps he could get into insurance or something other than being a laborer, even though working in an office would likely drive him mad. But it would be worth it to give her the semblance of the life she deserved. The thought then crossed his mind that after the war maybe he could become a boxer, instead. He had always been good at fighting and professional boxing interested him. Although, he figured Lucy wouldn't be thrilled to see him come home with black eyes in the evenings.

Bucky thought about how embarrassed he would be to finally take her back to his apartment after the war. She, undoubtedly, would just smile and say it was perfect. Lucy wouldn't mind for a single second that it only had a small kitchenette, a two-person table, and a few dead plants on the windowsill which had been thriving before he left for war. The bedroom was simple with a quilt his mother had made for him on the twin bed with two pillows. She would make do, and never let him know her true thoughts, but Bucky still worried that deep down she would be disappointed.

And if a baby ever did come where would they even put it? It would sleep in a little crib at the foot of their bed for the first couple of months, at least. That way they could take turns waking in the night to soothe it's crying, shushing it sweetly as they rocked it back to sleep.

As anxiety began to well in Bucky's chest as he realized he had nothing to offer his girl, he tried to push it aside and write to his mother. He had mostly finished when he put the pen down and placed his face in his hands and let out an irritated sigh as his worries began to overcome him. The thought of Lucy not being happy in their life was not something that had ever crossed his mind before asking him to marry him. Would she eventually realize he couldn't give her what she wanted and leave? Would he be one of those fathers who rarely got to see his child because his estranged wife had desired another lifestyle?

He had to give her more credit. Lucy wasn't one who needed posh, fancy, things. She had come from nothing, and she promised all she wanted was to be with him. But still, deep down, it worried him.

He almost didn't notice how long he had been ponding such things. It was past noon when he had finally written his letter and then felt the gentle kisses of his wife as she wrapped her arms around him and placed her lips up and down his neck as he continued sitting in the chair.

"Good morning," She said in a rough, sleepy, voice as she peppered her kisses up to his ear.

"Good afternoon," He corrected her as he picked up his watch and noticed it was a quarter past 12.

Lucy gasped a little, "Is it really that late?" Bucky was in shock how fast time had flown since he had woken up, "My, aren't I a lazybones today." She huffed in disapproval at her own self.

"It is, sleepyhead. You plannin' on snoozin' the day away or what?" He asked Lucy as she came around to him and his eyes nearly fell out of his skull as he realized she was still naked. She smirked as she saw his reaction and climbed into his lap, ignoring the fact that he was suddenly hard as a rock. His heart started thundering in his chest at the new peculiar sight of seeing his woman bare as can be without any shame as most ladies would have. Bucky swallowed thickly as he looked up and down her glorious form and tried to keep himself from drooling.

"Well, I would have gotten up earlier if you didn't wear me out so much last night," Lucy's playful smirk sent his stomach into doing somersaults. Her hands played with the back of his hair as her arms wrapped around him as he took her more into his grasp. He cleared his throat as he realized that keeping his arousal down would be an immense struggle. "What time did you get up at?" She asked him, a concern reflected in her voice as she noticed the dark bags under his eyes.

"Around nine. Couldn't sleep," He told her and she nodded, not wanting to pry. Lucy could tell he didn't want to talk about it and she wouldn't pester him to tell her. "Watched you for a little bit," He admitted, "You looked so peaceful,"

"You were spying on me? Pervert." She accused him with a wink. He began to move his hand between her open legs where he could feel she was already wet and ready for him. Bucky moaned before taking her nipple into his mouth and biting down on it. He continued until it was slick with spit, hard, and earning for more of his administration as she let out a low whine and arched her back.

"Well, if you didn't look so damn appealing I wouldn't have had to spy. Couldn't get the image of you screaming my name out of my head," He separated from her to say, his voice low and raspy.

Watching and thinking about her had been his saving grace when he had woken up with such a start. If she hasn't been there he would have had to deal with his demons all by his lonesome. It made for some difficult mornings in the past, wishing that he was rather dead than having to see such awful images floating around in his brain. Lucy offered him a safe haven of sorts, allowing him to be at peace after it was all over.

"Blaming the victim, Barnes?" She tsked and shook her head before biting her lower lip and his thumb darting out to caress it. "Not very gentlemanly of you," She criticized before he reached up and kissed her hard on the mouth. Their lips crashed so hard that their teeth were knocking into each other. He could feel a shiver travel down the base of her spine and suddenly he was wanting to taste all over her body again.

"Never claimed to be one," He separated to mumble against her lips and then to only steal — yet again, another burning kiss.

Lucy almost forgot who she was dealing with for a moment, knowing what type of man her troublesome husband was. She would have rolled her eyes if he hadn't been kissing her silly in that moment.

Lucy whimpered into it as he kissed her harshly. It was a proper kiss of burning passion and desire. They continued until they could hardly breathe, their tongue gently probing one another's mouths. As his fingers were about to slip into her core his stomach made a low growl, signaling he hadn't eaten since dinner the night before and was starving.

He blushed as she only giggled, the mood having changed to something more innocent. "You hungry, baby?" She asked him as she stretched out a little. His fingers left her womanhood as his hand was placed on her thigh instead. She smirked as she heard his stomach let out another audible grumble.

"Famished," He sighed and then chuckled, "Good sex has that effect on me." Bucky winked at her before running a hand through his hair. Her heart beat a little faster in her chest when she was how incredibly handsome he was. Lucy never tired of looking at him, not thinking anyone could rival his devilishly good looks.

"It was good, wasn't it?" Lucy kissed up and down his cheek lovingly. She paid extra attention to the tiny little freckles dotting his skin.

"It was. You'll have to forgive me if I keep pestering you for some more." His fingers tickled her, making her squirm a little and giggle more. She tried to push him away but he kept her firmly seated on his lap, refusing to let her escape.

"Oh, I don't think I'll mind." Lucky snickered ever so slightly and gently placed a kiss in his hair, breathing in him and closing her eyes. His arms wrapped around her as he trailed his mouth up her chest, "We should shower before we go rustle up some grub," She wrinkled her nose in distaste as she sniffed him again, "You stink of sex and sweat,"

"Now whose fault is it exactly that I was sweating like a pig on top of ya?" He chuckled, remembering how it had dripped down his back from how much they were exerting themselves.

"Be nice to yourself! That's my husband you're talking about," She scolded him with a firm hit to his shoulder, "It wasn't a pig! Maybe… like a horse or something," Lucy couldn't think of another animal that would sweat like a pig. She laughed softly at the silliness of the conversation they were having.

"I can live with that." He nodded and shrugged, uncaring. "If we're comparing yourself to animals though, I had you purring like a cat," Bucky said seductively as he slid her hand closer down between her thighs once more as he kissed near her ear, sucking on the skin there, "My little kitten," He chuckled.

"Don't act so smug about it, you coy bastard," She warned him in a low tone as he gave her a sharp nip. She turned to see what he had been doing before she was up and saw he had been writing a letter. "Who were you writing?" She asked, but he was too distracted with running his hands up her body and placing sweet pecks all over her, "Buck?"

"Hmm?" He asked once she finally got his attention again.

"Who were you writing?"

"Oh, my Ma. Figured I should tell her I got hitched." He answered as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Given she didn't even know we were goin' steady, I take it she'll be pretty surprised."

Lucy sighed, looking down at the pages, "I suppose I owe my sisters a letter about that too. Charles as well." Charles was still at base camp, taking care of things as Lucy was on furlough. He had been jealous of her getting time off to London, but the reason why was because she had been a POW, so his envy eventually drifted away. "I think they'll be happy I won't be some lonely spinster for the rest of my life," She rolled her eyes.

"That little man does not like me," Bucky sighed and pursed his lips in distaste, thinking about their interactions of the past and how it was apparent Charles held less than flattering opinions of him.

Lucy nibbled on the top lobe of his ear, causing him to hiss and chuckle when she bit it, "He'll warm up to you," She promised and then gripped his chin in her fingers as she made him look up to meet her eyes, "After all, you're not going anywhere now." Peering back down at his letter, Lucy bit her lip and then asked suddenly, "Would Mama Barnes approve of me?" She asked him as she placed her mouth on his bare shoulder, her lips trailing up his warm skin.

Bucky chuckled for a moment, "Definitely not."

"Hey!" She laughed a little despite her hurt tone, "Why not?" He pulled her further into his lap, his hands on her waist, causing her to giggle.

"Because," Bucky licked his lips, wondering how he could put what he was meaning to say delicately, "You're crazy."

"Am not!" She gasped in shock, smacking his chest lightly in defiance again. He caught her wrist and his thumb gently caressed the soft skin that rested there.

"Are too! My Ma would have rather seen me marry the pastor's daughter."

"Well, you didn't marry the pastor's daughter now, did you?" She accused.

"No Ma'am," He gave her a lopsided grin with a chuckle, "Instead, I got a little spitfire."

"What made this pastor's daughter so special?" Lucy asked him, her eyebrow cocked up curiously.

"Beyond the fact she was from a good family? I dunno. I suppose she was soft-spoken, kept her head down, was always doin' nice things for people. She was quiet and dressed modestly too. She'd probably be a good mother; she was always helping out with Sunday school and whatnot. Arlene Mcgregor — that was her name. My Ma always was tryna make me talk to her after church. I don't think her family liked me much though, I suppose word got around how I was trouble. They thought I was some kinda skirt-chaser. They weren't wrong, of course, but still… She always blushed whenever I talked to her. Nice enough girl, I suppose. But I don't think we'd be a good match." He looked up at Lucy and then smirked, his fingers tickled her sides again and she giggled and pushed him away, "But now I ended up with a wife and I don't know what to do with her. She's a handful."

"A handful?" Lucy balked in fake pretense, "Watch your mouth, mister." She pinched him teasingly, making him laugh, "May I remind you we haven't signed any wedding papers yet. I could leave you and then you'd be forced to go crawling back to perfect little miss Arlene Mcgregor,"

Bucky's thumb brushed along her bottom lip again and she bit him, causing his member to twitch in his shorts once more. Blood coursed to his nether regions and he wondered just how he's managed to control himself for so long as she sat naked on top of him, "Behave now, young lady. Or I might do just that," He threatened her, making Lucy's eyes narrow.

"I bet she wouldn't fuck you like I do," Lucy whispered as she ran her hands through his hair. Her gentle touch brought his head back so she could nip at the flesh on his neck, he groaned and hissed from the contact of her teeth and he bucked his hips up, "I bet she would have been a traditional kind of good girl, only doing it with the lights out, nightdress on, while in missionary position."

"Not like my little hell-cat who bounces up and down on my cock like it's the end of the goddamn world," Bucky retaliated by biting under Lucy's ear again, making her shiver and practically squeal. Just as he was about to capture her lips and bring her back to bed she suddenly got a saddened look in her eye.

He paused, sensing something was bothering her. "Pigeon, what's wrong?" He asked her with a frown.

"Your mom really won't like me?" She asked sadly, clearly having dwelt on that. Bucky could see the disappointment in her eyes.

He sighed and gently pecked her tiny nose, getting a little bit of a smile from her, "Lucy, don't take it personally. My Ma just won't like how modern you are. She doesn't think girls should wear red—,"

"That's my favourite colour," Lucy pointed out with a pout as her shoulders shrunk just a little.

"I know, sweetheart. But my Ma thinks when gals wear red they're asking for the wrong type of attention. Plus, you wear nail lacquer and makeup. You wear your hair half-down sometimes. When you're in the field you wear men's clothing. You drink like a fucking demon —,"

"Hey!" She laughed in mock offense, making Bucky chuckle even more.

"You're not a Christian. In fact, since you were engaged to a Jew, she would probably count you as Jewish. And that's another thing; she wouldn't like that you were previously engaged. And that you had premarital sex—let alone with _me_! She wouldn't like how you spend more time studying books than you do paying attention to your husband—," He blew a raspberry on her shoulder, making her giggle, "And that you spent more time on schooling than you did raising a family. Not to mention you cuss like a sailor."

"So your mom is going to hate me. Great." Lucy sighed, looking disappointed. She rolled her eyes, wondering if it was a lost cause.

"It's a good thing you married me and not her then," Bucky assured Lucy, making her smile ever so slightly, "And besides, Becky will love you."

Lucy sighed, "Well, I suppose the good news is I'll only have to see her on Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Easter."

"Nuh-uh, baby. Every Sunday we gotta go see her at church. And then in the evening afterward we have to go to her place for supper." Lucy huffed, knowing that when they went to church no doubt she would be compared to perfect Arlene Mcgregor. Knowing she could worry about that later, she opted to tease him yet again instead.

"But you can't go to church!" Lucy joked with a smile, "You'll burn right up as soon as you cross the threshold!"

"Says you, you wicked woman!" Bucky said as he lifted her up and began tickling her, making her squeal as he tossed her on the bed.

He crawled on top of her, bringing his lips her stomach upwards as she sighed, "I suppose it won't be all bad. I'm sure I can make her love me at some point."

"I'm sure," Bucky didn't know if his mother would like any gal he brought home. Let alone one from war, but he let Lucy believe that.

"Dinner on Sunday night at Winifred Barnes' won't be terrible." Lucy said with a devilish smirk, "If I get anything at all out of it, at least I'll get to see your childhood bedroom."

"Why do you wanna see my childhood bedroom?" A grin spread on his face, "So you can defile me in it?"

"No!" Lucy exclaimed, scandalized, "I just want to see where you grew up! Although... The offer _is_ mighty tempting." She kissed his chin and trailed her mouth to his neck, making him groan.

His hips began to move on their own accord, thrusting into her to be met with friction. She giggled as his lips feasted on her neck. The stubble on his face tickled her and she began squirming and trying to get away from him when he was unrelenting to loosen his grasp, "Take it easy, doll. I'm only tryna give you some lovin'." He told her, pinning her hands down.

"_Oh!_ Is that what you've named it?" She looked down with a wiggling eyebrow to his erection tented in his boxer shorts.

"You're so cheeky today. What in the world's gotten into you?" He asked her as he nipped at her, and she snickered ever so slightly.

"Hmmm, I had a good lay last night," Lucy replied, looking terribly smug about it.

"That so?" Bucky asked with a smile. "Did he make you moan his name?"

She nodded and hummed in agreement, "That, and more."

"I may have some competition then," He only cocked his head before leaning down and claiming her lips with his. Their mouths opened to one another. Morning breath wasn't particularly pleasant, but neither of them found themselves caring too much. Especially when their tongues met and Lucy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in closer into her.

"Thought you were hungry," Lucy stated with a cocked eyebrow as they separated, knowing that if they continued they may not ever leave the bed again.

"I can just eat you for breakfast," He began trailing his open mouth down her stomach, ready to make good on his word.

"We have to leave this room at some point," She laughed, knowing they had things to do. The most important, of course, was that they needed to sign the papers at the courthouse. They'd need Steve and Peggy to be witnesses for that, and tracking them down might be a mission in itself.

"Why?" He groaned in annoyance at how logical she was being. Bucky hated that Lucy was right.

"Well, for one, we need food. And two, we should see our friends," She gave him a pressing look.

"We just got married, they'll understand if we don't see them for a couple days." He tried to reason with her he began biting at her nipples yet again. Lucy smiled at the prospect of having another twelve days of endless lovemaking. It would have to wait until they finished their errands, though. "I never liked 'em much anyway," Bucky wrinkled his nose as he tried to convince her.

"Even Steve?" She questioned.

"Especially not Steve." He retorted firmly, although he was clearly joking.

"Bucky," Lucy said in a pressing matter as he nipped at her hardening bud. She rolled her hips into his and squirmed, desperate for him to take her like the night before, but also knowing they had to eventually leave the hotel room.

"Yes, love?"

"Shower," She reminded him with a smirk.

Bucky groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes, "Fine, but we're continuing this in there." He helped her off the bed and stripped his boxers. He noticed Lucy taking a peak and she only cocked her eyebrows at the fact his stiff member was standing tall and proud for her. He sighed, "It's been a difficult morning,"

"I can see that," She chuckled as they made their way to the bathroom. He picked her up and she giggled the entire time, he ignored her protests of how he was poking her in the stomach and only slapped her ass instead. She squealed out in surprise from the firm slap that landed there, leaving a red handprint on her porcelain skin.

As soon as they got into the bathroom Lucy turned on the lights and went to the shower to set the water to a warm temperature. They were lucky it still had some heat, and as she placed her hand under the stream Bucky's fingers slipped through her legs. His gentle touch brushed over her thighs, making her nearly whine. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, making her light up like a firework as her arousal began leaking down her after he had barely even touched her.

His fingers danced over her and she bit her tongue, wondering if he would do anything other than toy with her. He really was such a filthy tease and if almost drove her mad. Finally, his hand dipped between the apex of her thighs down between her core. She softly moaned and nearly closed her eyes at the feeling of his talented fingers gracing her most intimate parts.

He chuckled lowly and shook his head as a finger finally probed her. She gasped a little but then asked him, "Something funny?" Lucy questioned curiously upon hearing his mischievous laughter at her body's reaction to his touch.

He slipped another finger inside her and she nearly screamed at how good it felt as he had two fingers down to the knuckle curling inside her. "Not funny, I just love how you're always ready for me." He moved her hair out of the way so he could trail his mouth up and down her shoulders. "Love how wet you always are."

He continued kissing feather-soft kisses to her neck and shoulders. Bucky knew she could feel how hard he was, and when she began to grid her ass against him, he knew she could feel his leaking precum soaking her skin as she pressed against his hardness. His fingers continued to work in her, and he gently urged another one inside her, knowing she could take it.

She moaned again as Bucky continued to play with her. Lucy needed more than just his fingers though, she hissed as he curled them inside her to gently touch a spot in her that she previously didn't even know existed.

"Just like that, huh?" He whispered in her ear and she nodded, "God, you're soft like velvet, doll. And I can feel you clenching around me. My good girl likes my fingers inside her, doesn't she?" His filthy words spurred her on even more. Her stomach twisted from them in a sharp jolt and she wondered how the hell he knew just what buttons to push to make her go absolutely wild.

"Like your cock even more," She replied back through gasping breaths and open lips, desperate for more of anything he could give to her.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," His smug tone matched his expression. A cocky expression suggests he's so sure of himself, and it was so infuriating that it would have almost made Lucy want to smack it right off his pretty face a few months ago. But now she'd rather kiss it away, although it varied from time to time like in moments like these. "I'll give it to you good," He promised her in a low voice, almost making her reach her peak right then and there from how seductive he sounded.

Looking at the small stall before her streaming down wasted water Lucy finally spoke, "I don't know how we're both gonna fit in the shower," They'd have to push up against one another in order to both get under the stream. Not that she minded, of course.

Bucky then offered a solution, stating in his stupid Brooklyn accent which made her only want him more, "Won't take up as much room once I finally get inside you," His low drawl answered as he finally forces her into the shower and the heated water was suddenly engulfing the both of them.

Her front side was pushed against the tiled wall of the stall and she felt Bucky's fingers slip out of her, only to have him move her leg up so he could have more access. With the heat of the stream falling down in her back and creating droplets down her body, she felt herself relax as she felt the head of her husband's enlarged member push through her folds, coating himself in the essence of her. He ran himself through her silken core a few times before finally entering her, filling her completely and making her gasp as he let out a low groan.

When he began thrusting he held her hips as he took her from behind and all Lucy could do was close her eyes as bliss fell over her like the warmth of the shower's water.

_Goddamn_, Lucy thought to herself as he began to fuck her against the wall. She loved that man so fucking much.

* * *

By the time they had finished up the water had gone cold. Bucky and Lucy laughed as they were practically on top of one another as they ran shampoo through their hair and took turns standing in the frigid ice-like stream.

Lucy shivered against him but it didn't deter them from kissing more and laughing as they were flushed against one another. She ran her hands over her cold face and tried to get the water out of her eyes as she was smiling up at him before pressing tiny pecks up his chin and jawline. He was running his hands through his hair and trying to get the last of the lather of shampoo out of his dark locks.

The moment they were clean enough they rushed out of the shower, water went everywhere on the floor as their bodies spilled out. Before Lucy could reach for a towel he beat her to it. About to huff in frustration from him snatching it from her, to Lucy's surprise Bucky wrapped the towel around her instead of taking it for himself. He ran his hands up and down her arms as he shivered, making sure she was warm first before taking care of himself.

Lucy's heart swelled from the sweet little gesture of Bucky putting her needs before his own. She loved him so much it hurt to think about. She was overcome by emotion and knew that she had never been happier than she had been since they arrived in London the day before.

As Bucky finally got his towel around him he shivered. Goosebumps appeared on his skin and he let out an audible _burrr_! He shook his hair out like a dog and made her squeal in protest as she tried to get away from him.

He was shaking from the frigid air as much as she was and Bucky had half a mind to drag her back out into the room so they could take cover in the warmth of the blankets.

"Cold?" Lucy laughed through her own shivers. He took her in his arms and ran his hands over her up and down to generate warmth. Lucy did the same to him, hoping blood would rush back to their bodies and heat them back up. They held one another for a little bit in a tight hug, her arms around his center, his around her shoulders as they breathed each other in and just stood there swaying and reveling in one another warmth.

"I'm pretty sure my balls have disappeared inside of me at this point," He remarked crudely and caused Lucy to blush but also laugh at his statement.

"You're awful," She rolled her eyes at him and went to the steamed mirror. Her delicate hand ran over it, trying to see her reflection through its fogged up exterior. "So crass and crude," Lucy shot back at him and gave him a wink, "Where'd you get a mouth like that, anyway?"

"Streets of Brooklyn." He told her smugly as he leaned against the wall of the bathroom, watching her as she put lotion on her face. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she stood there in a sopping mess, droplets of her hair falling down her skin and making him want to run his tongue over it to taste her, "Makes sense with you being a little rich girl that might not have been exposed to such colourful language,"

"Honey, before I was that little rich girl, I grew up on the streets of Queens." She looked at him accusingly and he thought for a moment he was in for trouble until she smirked, "We put you Brooklyn folk to shame and still I haven't ever heard a man talk like you do in the presence of a lady."

"I figure this lady can handle it," He defended himself as he pressed a kiss to her cheeks. He towels himself off more and tries to try his skin.

"Oh, she can," Lucy assured him, and then looks back after she combs her fingers through her hair. "I just like giving you a hard time," She begins to put different serums on her face afterward which makes her skin practically glow. Bucky watches her in vigour, absolutely enthralled by the mysterious ways women beautify themselves.

As she mentioned she was from Queens he began thinking. Running his hand over the scruff of his jaw and frowning, he looked up at his wife and asked, "Say, Luce, did you ever know a fella by the name of Lawrence Collins growing up?" He had worked with Lawrence at the steel mill and he used to talk about all his time in Queens. Bucky figured they might have known each other since they were all about the same age.

Lucy blinked a couple times, trying to remember as a streak of familiarity settled over her, "I haven't heard that name in ages, but yes!" She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "He was sweet on me. A real hound, too. Used to try to walk me home from school on the days he could. He'd offer to carry my books, and he would buy me little heart candies. Then one day I saw him flirting in the bleachers at a football game with Maxie Robinson. I didn't want anything to do with him after that."

"Lawrence Collins, you son of a bitch," Bucky shook his head in disapproval. He then clicked his teeth in wonder and amusement, "Who woulda thought Collins was sweet on my wife? Kinda makes me hate him for not introducing us." Bucky had been working at the mill with Steve since fifteen. He had known Lawrence around the same time, meaning he was still in school with Lucy. "Makes sense he wanted to keep you for himself, though."

Bucky's eyes raked up her form as she was covered in only a tiny little towel that barely left enough for his imagination. He swallowed a lump forming in his throat as he watched her, unable to look away even if he wanted.

"Well, we didn't stay in contact after high school." She assured him, "Plus," Lucy shot him back a disapproving look, "With the way you were with the gals, I don't think you'd be able to commit to just me back then, with you being a young stud and all."

"I would have," Bucky promised her, "Woulda taken one look at ya and fallen straight in love," He inhaled her hair and felt himself become alive with desire again. The fact she was in that towel that barely covered her did little to help deter his passion. He knew he was insatiable, that he should leave his poor wife alone. But Bucky couldn't help himself. He went up behind her again and began nuzzling her, despite her protests.

"Oh, I doubt that very much, Mr. Ladies' Man." Lucy scoffed. She was sure he wouldn't have given her a second glance back at the age of twenty-two — or hell! Even twenty-five would have been pushing it. When they met back in 1941 there's no way to know for sure if he was ready to go steady with her had she not been with Daniel. She could imagine the shock of everyone in Brooklyn when he returned back after the war as a married man.

"Honest, pige!" He defended himself with a laugh, "I've always been yours," Bucky swears to her as he keeps his body pressed against hers sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy rolled her eyes after she gave her sarcastic reply. She suddenly knows what he wants when he's flushed against her back. At first, it's only in innocent touches, but then Bucky wrapped his arms around her shoulders and felt her cold skin. He noticed how she continued shivering despite the fact they're out of the cold water.

However, Lucy was determined not to give in to him again, but then the devil whispered how he had an idea of how they would warm up.

Before long, they both end up on the soaked tile of the bathroom floor. Her wet hair hung down her back in an uncombed mess. Droplets gathering off the ends of it spattered on his chest as she placed her hands on him and took him inside her again right then and there as she hovered over him. His hands-on her waist brought her down repeatedly until they both came. She was on top of him and practically glowing in post-orgasmic euphoria, and he stayed inside her until he could continue on no longer.

They were drunk off one another, both their stomach's growling at that point and regretting they hadn't eaten sooner. Neither of them was bitter about it though, knowing they had less than two weeks of each other before going back to the war. They'd cherish every minute of the time they had with one another, not letting any of it go to waste.

Once they finally peeled themselves away from the bedroom they managed to find themselves some food at a restaurant down the street. Bucky's was civilian clothing for the first time in forever and it felt amazing. Lucy made sure to compliment how handsome he looked as they sat facing one another in the little hole-in-the-wall place they found. He groaned as soon as he bit into his Shepherd's Pie, having been starved from two vigorous lovemaking sessions.

As they begin eating they stare through the window of the restaurant and see Steve and Peggy walking around. The taller blonde man has a blush on his cheeks as he rambles on about something, and Peggy looks up with large eyes and holds onto every word he said.

He has his hands in his coat pockets as they stroll down the street. Lucy was sure that had they been out and freed, the emboldened Brit might have even taken one of them in her own. Although she wasn't sure, given the fact that they were both too shy to admit their obvious feelings.

Bucky then slammed the flat of his hand repetitively on the glass of the window to get their attention and the restaurant owner looked on in shock at the loud disturbance happening in his business. Lucy hides her face bashfully behind her hands at her new husband's embarrassing ability to cause a scene out of nothing. She blushes red but laughed all the same.

Steve and Peggy's gaze both shift in shock to look up and meet their friends. They wave happily as Bucky waves back in an obnoxious fashion. Lucy only gives a small wave a well, knowing they were likely embarrassed.

"You think they're on a date?" Lucy asks the handsome man sitting across her.

Bucky purses his lips and shakes his head before he leaned back in his seat to watch their friends continue on down the street. "Nah, I doubt it," They seemed like they were just walking from a meeting, given the fact they were both in uniform, "Stevie's gotta man-up one of these days and ask her though. A dame like that's not gonna wait around forever."

Lucy agreed, and a thought came barreling down on her. She's not sad when she speaks though, but rather content, "We're never going to go on a first date ever again,"

Bucky looked at her and then frowned, "What do you mean?" He looks troubled and confused at the statement.

She shrugged as she spun her pasta on her fork as her eyes are fixed on her plate, "Well, we're married now. It means we're never going to go on another first date."

"You're sad about that?"

"No, it's just a different thought. We skipped the whole courting part. It would be nice to have gone dancing, to go to the picture shows, and for you to sneak holding my hand or laying on some cheesy move to put your arm around me. Or maybe have you pick me up in some ritzy car and take me to some secluded spot outside the city where the kids go to make out,"

Bucky's eyebrow raised at her and the corner of his lips tugged upwards in a smug manner at her naughty suggestion, "Would ya let me get to second base?" He pictured his hand traveling up her skirt to gently caress her thigh. He imagined her blushing ever so slightly as he had his other arm wrapped around her shoulders as he placed sweet kisses on her collarbone and up her neck. Red lipstick would have been smudged all over their faces, the crimson colour of it tainting his white collar of his shirt and serving as a reminder of what they did, and how the widows of the car fogged up from the heat their bodies generated.

"Don't push your luck, Barnes. I'm not that type of lady," She teased and then winked at him across the table, "I'd only let you get to second base if you showed me a real good time,"

Bucky realized something and stopped her, "Hold up there, doll." He used his napkin on the corner of his face before leaning in to talk to her, "We've never been on a date. It means we have the chance to do all that stuff for the first time together still, only we're married!" Bucky paused and then got a mischievous sparkle in his steel-blue eyes. He peered across from her and cocked his head to the side with a smug expression, "Which means I'll probably get lucky on the first date."

She thought about it for a moment in silence, biting her lip as it processed in her mind. "Isn't this a date?"

"Are you kiddin'? This isn't a date! This is lunch!" It was a very late lunch at that, but Lucy could get what he was saying, "When you go on a date with James Buchanan Barnes, you get the whole experience," He then quickly ate another bite of food. "I'll treat you like a princess." Bucky let out a muffled laugh as he speaks through a full mouthful, making Lucy giggle at his poor table manners.

"I dunno," Lucy let out a dramatic sigh as she pretended to think about and placed her chin in her palm. "You seem like trouble,"

"And you look like you could get into some," Bucky winked and then pauses "Lucy?" He asked her slowly, staring at her with a cocky look plastered on his face as he tilts his head.

"Yes, James?" Lucy replied back smartly, perhaps with a little playfulness under her sharp tone.

He finally asks her theatrically, as though he was asking her to marry him again, "Would you make me the happiest man in the world and agree to go on a first date with me?"

Lucy pretends to think about it for a moment, blowing air in a large exhale and feigns false shock and fans herself like a silly love-struck girl. "This is so unexpected!" She cries dramatically "I can't wait to tell all my friends that Bucky Barnes has finally asked me on a date!" Lucy exclaims in a girlish tone then smirks, "You better have me back at home by 9pm sharp. Otherwise, my daddy is gonna give you hell."

"Noted," Bucky nods and looks up in surprise and raises an eyebrow playfully, "Do you even have any friends?"

"Oh hush, you! I have friends!" The brunette laughs and then reflects on what she said, "Well, not many. Mostly just Elsa, Charles, and Daniel. But I have them!" She pauses for a moment though, and then admits quietly, "You're my best friend, though,"

"You're mine too, pige," Bucky answers, making her heart flutter ever so slightly. He slides his hand over the table to grasp hers tightly, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh Lord, don't tell Steve that." Lucy giggles as they tease one another more.

The entire time they sit across from each other her stomach has butterflies flying around it. She can't stop smiling even if she tried. Happiness comes so easily with him, and Lucy wonders if she had ever experienced an unrelenting joy like this before.

Each word he speaks she hangs onto. They enjoy each other's company, talking about everything and nothing at all. Lucy realizes how little they actually know about one another; as soon as she brings it up over a glass of wine she was having with her food he only grabs her hand and gives her a reassuring smile. He tells her they have the rest of their lives to get to know one another on a better basis and Lucy agrees with a small grin.

Before they talk about anything else though, he had to ask her the most important question of all: what was her favourite colour?

She laughs and throws her head back. It's yellow, she answers, like the sunflowers in Van Gogh's painting.

Bucky should have guessed as much. He recalls a similar conversation they had so long ago at base camp when he had taught her to shoot a gun. They were barely friends back then, with feeling just blooming. Now, she's sitting in front of him as his brand spanking new wife, sipping her wine and giving him a small grin over her glass.

Bucky smiles back and realizes how much better his life has gotten since she's been in it.

* * *

**SO I have something important I need to talk to y'all about! I absolutely loved writing the first part of Bucky's dream in the last chapter of what his and Lucy's life could look like in Brooklyn. I also loved this fluffy chapter where they were happy in newly wedded bliss. That all is coming to an end quite soon, unfortunately, and it makes me sad that I won't be able to write chapters like this again. **

**To rectify this, I was thinking about doing another story on what Bucky's life would have been like in Brooklyn after the war if he hadn't been captured by Hydra. I was planning on creating a new OC to be his love interest, but it just didn't feel right. **

**My proposition is: **

**What if I made a series of one-shot unrelated chapters IN ADDITION to the sequel as Bucky being the Winter Soldier? It would be a stand-alone type thing and would offer an AU to canon. And it would just be pieces of Lucy and Bucky's life if he hadn't fallen from the train. It wouldn't affect the sequel at all and would have chapters in no particular order. Their length would likely be much shorter than the chapters I'm writing now (5k-6k as opposed over 10k) and would just be fluff and smut pieces of what married life in Brooklyn is like.  
**

**If you would like to see that, let me know so I can get an idea if people would actually read it. If people find it silly and I'll just be wasting my efforts then I'll likely only focus on the sequel. :))**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-A**

**As always, please leave a comment/review, and follow/favourite and subscribe! And Lmk if you want to see more one-shots of Lucy and Bucky in their own separate series. **


	45. Chapter 45

**I'm so incredibly thrilled that the reaction to a series of one-shots was positive. The sequel is going to be fairly dark at some points, so I think the AU of one-shots will help give relief to that. It'll have fluff, smut, angst— the whole deal. I'm so incredibly excited for both my new projects.**

**This chapter is suuuppper long. Sorry about that…**

**TW: *Sigh* Things of smutty nature below (they're newlyweds, c'mon). You asked for it, I delivered. It's not straight-up sex, but probably still my most graphic writing from dirty talking Bucky. Defs 18+.**

* * *

Chapter XLV

Lucy stood in front of the picture show cinema with her hands carefully holding her clutch. She was there following having woken up to an empty bed devoid of her husband.

She had risen with panic, wondering where he had gone. However, there had a note on Bucky's pillow, telling her he was at an SSR meeting with Steve, and to meet him at an address at 3:30 and to wear something pretty for him. The writing was done in poor cursive and there were doodles of tiny hearts all over the paper. Lucy had smiled when she saw it and carefully tucked it away as a keepsake between the pages of one of her books.

That's how she found herself dressed in a silk, navy, dress with a pleated skirt that went past her knees.

It was long-sleeved, which she was thankful for in the frigid weather. The black stockings that hooked to her garter belt kept her delicate skin warm enough in the winter weather, and her wool coat locked the heat in. The look was completed with kitten heels, and of course, knockout red lipstick and victory curls that trailed down past her shoulders to her mid-back. She needed to get it cut but had not found time to go to a salon.

As she waited for her no-good husband, she wondered what he was up to. She huffed as she wrapped her arms around herself as the cold wind sent a chill up her spine. Looking down at her wristwatch, she saw he was seventeen minutes late.

Lucy didn't mind, usually. Though she was known for being remarkably punctual, her man was not like that. Bucky was everything she wasn't, which is why they likely got along so well. Lucy was uptight, rigid, and liked to do everything by the books. And her handsome Brooklyn man with steel-blue eyes was the opposite. He was goofy, boyishly devious, and laid back. It drove Lucy up the wall how he could be so cavalier about serious matters, but she loved him with everything she had anyway.

When she finally saw him it took everything in her not to just light up like a firecracker. Her heart started thundering in her chest, and all she could think as he approached with a lopsided grin was _mine, mine, mine,_ a possessive manner. When did she turn into this woman? The way love had transformed her had almost made her old self unrecognizable. Lucy had grown a great deal as a person — and she had Bucky to thank for that.

Instead of happily smiling at him like she wanted to, Lucy put a scowl on her face. "You're late," She stated firmly with her hands on her hips.

"Apologies, Ma'am," Bucky replied as he approached.

Lucy had to swallow a tightening lump in her throat from how damn good he looked. There was something about a man in uniform that drove her wild. But Bucky wasn't in uniform at that moment. Instead, he was in grey slacks. His shoes were polished, and although Lucy didn't know what he had on under his coat, she could see he had on a white collared shirt likely accompanied by a jacket, and possibly suspenders. He had a paperboy hat on which Lucy found incredibly charming.

He looked absolutely dashing and she found her heart racing ever so slightly as he approached her. He was so sinfully good-looking that she noticed how the other ladies with their beaus did a double-take, as though they were envious of Lucy.

"Wanna tell me what we're doing here?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

He smiled at her, beaming largely and making her stomach twist into knots, "Thought it was obvious," He shrugged with his hands in his pockets, "It's our first date!"

"You show up late on a first date? My God, Barnes. You sure know how to make an impression on a lady." She sighed as her lips twisted in a small grin, "You gonna give me a kiss or what?"

"Ah, geez," He sighed as he took off his hat and shook his head. Bucky chuckled as he looked her up and down, biting his bottom lip, "I usually don't kiss this early on the first date. I'm not that kinda fella," He took a step forward to her, and gently his thumb brushed against her lower lip. It took all of Lucy's willpower to not take it in her mouth and bite it softly. "Besides," He chuckled like the devil he was. His tongue darted out quickly to lick his lips as he stared down hungrily at her red ones, "Don't wanna ruin that pretty lipstick. It's such a nice colour."

Boldly, Lucy replied, "If you like it so much, maybe I'll paint your body with it later." She winked and Bucky nearly groaned at the implication she was making.

"My, you're forward. I'm gonna have a hard time with you, aren't I?"

She was sick of this stranger's act. It was cute, and she enjoyed it, but she wanted her husband at that moment, "Cut the shit, Barnes," Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed at him, "What are we _actually_ doing?"

"God, I love it when you boss me around," He pulled her in by the waist and placed a chaste peck on the corner of her mouth, mindful of her makeup, "Turns me on," He growled in her ear and she giggled. He kissed her face a couple times and then answered, "We're seein' a film. And then we're going for dinner, and then dancing." He smirked, making Lucy grin at seeing his more relaxed, mischievous, side of him.

"Pulling out all the stops for me, are you?"

"Well, it's no dive diner on the corner street in Brooklyn with milkshakes. And it ain't swing music, but I've got some other surprises you might like." God, he was so handsome. Especially from the way he looked at her while he had on that cheeky grin of his. It drove Lucy mad and made her blood boil. She thought just how lucky she was to have found him.

For a moment as he flirted with her on the sidewalk of London, she could almost pretend they were a normal couple. Not one who met under bloodshed, and certainly not one who had been tortured together.

As Lucy approached him and placed her hand on his chest, she practically purred, "You gonna tell me what those surprises are, handsome?"

"Nope. Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, dollface."

She huffed and rolled her eyes, "You're no fun. A real spoilsport."

"And I have a feeling you're gonna be loads of fun," He put his hand around her shoulder and led her into to warmth of the theatre, "Might just be the only time I'll get sex at the end of the first date,"

"Only if you play your cards right," Lucy winked before shivering as they entered the old building from the drastic change of temperature. The scent of popcorn hit her nostrils and she was suddenly feeling her stomach grumble.

"Well," He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as they walked in and looked around, Lucy untucked her hair from the collar of her coat and began putting her gloves in her clutch, "Good thing I've always been decent at cards," Bucky winked back.

Lucy only scoffed out a small laugh and couldn't believe what a flirt her husband was and when she became one, as well. "An odd time to be going to a film, don't you think?" She asked him as they approached the stand, and Lucy wondered just what one of the two films they were going to see.

"The best time to go to a film," He promised her as she clutched to his arm to move forward. Bucky leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her hair, "Means there'll be fewer people watching, so we can fool around in the back,"

"Oh, why you little scoundrel!" Lucy's eyes narrowed as she was ready to give him a scolding. However, she was cut off as they moved forward in the line and Bucky smirked as he began talking to the concession man. He got two tickets for a movie Lucy hadn't heard of before, and a bag of popcorn.

As Bucky began to lead her to the cinema theatre her palms began to get sweaty. She could feel her cheeks tickled pink for some reason, and her stomach flipped nervously. Meanwhile, Bucky's hand was still on her lower back, directing her where to go.

As Lucy walked into the darkened room she only noticed two other couples there. The men looked like they were soldiers on leave as well. Since it was a weekday, there were no children either — and likely because they had mostly evacuated the city. Lucy began to head to the front so they could see the screen better when Bucky quickly grabbed her hand.

"Nuh-uh," He pulled as he stopped her. Lucy stared at him with a questioning look, curious what he could possibly be up to, "In the back,"

"But…People are going to know what we're up to!" She whispered in confusion, her cheeks reddening in the dark.

Bucky only flashed her a smirk that looked just like sin, "I know." Was all he said.

As they went to the corner of the very back of the cinema Lucy felt herself blushing even more as she could feel several glaring stares at them. Eyes burrowed into the back of their skulls as they walked to the very back of the room in the highest seats.

"Everyone's watching us," Lucy whispered and her voice caught. She had never ever been the girl in the back of the theatre. It wasn't as though she had looked down on the girls who did that, but it was just something she never thought she would do.

"Let 'em," Bucky said firmly, not caring for even the slightest second. Lucy, on the other hand, cared very much in those moments what people thought of her. She didn't want their lingering gazes on them, knowing they probably were thinking she was a whore.

But with her hand in his and the way he was looking down at her with wide, lustful eyes, Lucy knew she would follow him anywhere.

As soon as they got to their seats they began to undo their layers, placing them on the chairs beside them so they wouldn't take up too much room. Bucky ran a hand through his dark locks, looking up at her as she removed her coat. She revealed her dress and his breath hitched as she gave him a coy little smile.

Lucy sat down next to him, and immediately he wrapped his arm around her, his thumb gently grazing her shoulder. She leaned into him and smelled the strong scent of his aftershave and something else that was entirely his own. She could feel her heart racing as the lights dimmed a little more, her breath becoming shaky from how close he was.

_Good lord,_ Lucy thought. Was she ever in for trouble.

* * *

Halfway through the film, Lucy could feel his stolen glances on her. Every once in a while, when the movie was the slowest, he would turn and just look at her. It unnerved her a bit but also excited her. She shivered under Bucky's watchful gaze and had a grin on her face as she continued munching on the popcorn.

"You keep watching me when you should be watching the pictures," She teased as she plopped another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"You're just so pretty," He whispered lowly, his breath warm on her cheek. It made Lucy shiver. She turned up to look at him and his lips caught a grin as her sparkling gaze met his own, "Those big doe eyes," He whispered and he could almost see her blush. Lucy could feel her cheeks turning pink from his compliment, "Christ, doll. How did I end up with a gal like you?"

"Got lucky, I suppose " She shrugged, stealing another piece of popcorn. She had an amused expression on her face, and it did nothing to deter Bucky from staring at her more as he thought she had to be the most beautiful thing to ever walk the face of the earth.

"Yeah, I'm lucky, alright. The luckiest goddamn idiot in the whole entire world." He paused for a moment "Y'know, I think this is the first date I've ever been nervous on," He admitted shyly. Lucy was surprised at hearing it and looked up at him in shock.

"Really?" She asked with softly raised eyebrows. She wasn't teasing this time. Instead, she was genuine as he allowed himself to be vulnerable.

"Really," Bucky promised her, "I want to impress you. I want to be your guy. But I — damn it, pige," He let out an exasperated exhale, "I'm waitin' for the day you wise up and realize I'm not all that," He looked down, almost ashamed as he mentioned it.

Lucy gently stroked his clean-shaven cheek. She could smell the aftershave on him, and his hair looked tidier. It made her stomach flip to know he had gotten a haircut for their date, "You're right," She said gently as she caressed his smooth, handsome-as-hell, face, "You're not all that," Her voice lowered after she saw how his eyes drifted down in slight sadness, "You're _everything_." Lucy promised him and he gave a little snort.

"I don't have much to offer ya, you know?" He told her as he shrugged, "Shoulda mentioned it before we got married, I suppose. But I barely have two pennies to rub together. I know it's not the life you wanted. I want to do nice stuff for you though, like take you out more and buy you pretty things. Because you deserve a nice life. Much nicer than the one I can give you, at least."

"Buck," She whispered back and her thumb trailed over his pouty bottom lip. "You know I don't care about that stuff."

"Why'd you marry me, huh?" He asked her in the darkened room, "I mean, honestly. Because I've been racking my brain for the last two days trying to figure it out. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and it would have all been a dream. You went out with Howard Stark! You were engaged to a professor — and to be frank, I'm a dumbass compared to both of them!" She giggled as he spoke, making him finally crack a smile at her reaction, "I'm serious, Lucy. You speak five languages and I can barely count that high!" Lucy laughed even more, he smiled as he saw her reaction, "You're this smart, sophisticated, wealthy, dame. I've got nothin' on you!"

"I married you," She licked her lips, her tongue darting out and immediately held Bucky's attention. His eyes flashed to it and he nearly choked when he realized how badly he wanted it in his mouth, "Because you have a good heart," Lucy finally answered, "And you make me laugh. I don't know if you've noticed, but I take things a little too seriously—,"

"A _little_?" He snorted.

"Oh, hush you!" She scolded with a grin, "You remind me not everything has to be so serious. And you love me — all of me. Even the parts I sometimes can't love myself." Lucy's voice nearly caught. She had never allowed herself to be so vulnerable with someone. But with Bucky, all her walls came down. He understood her; with him, she didn't need to be scared of opening up. Licking her lips again, Lucy gave another smug grin, "And besides," Her eyes sparkled with mischief, "You take me to bed so good," Lucy practically purred.

"That I do," Bucky smirked and then let out a low chuckle, "I guess the benefit of you being a high-class lady is that you've never been fucked by a guy like me before now."

She blushed, a knot forming in her stomach from his crass words. Her stomach flipped again, an ache developing in the deepest parts of her. He had spoken dirty to her before in public, but it was in a noisy pub. This was different. No alcohol had been consumed, and it was in a darkened, quiet theatre. He was staring at her as though she was his prey, and it made Lucy's breath hitch.

"I've got you blushing," He gently touched her warmed cheek, making her even a shade pinker, "Who woulda ever thought Lucy Heinrich would be the type to blush over some harmless flirting?" he smiled wider when he realized what he said, "Lucy Barnes," Bucky corrected and chuckled to himself as he spoke in slight disbelief.

"It's still Dr. Heinrich," She assured him with a small roll of her eyes. Lucy would always be Dr. Heinrich when it came to her professional life. But in her private life, she was happy to be Mrs. Lucy Barnes.

"Not Dr. Barnes?" Bucky frowned but the corners of his lips were still turned upright.

"Well, I don't see you getting your doctorate anytime soon," She snapped playfully.

"Touché," Bucky said as he stole a piece of popcorn, throwing it into his mouth and making her softly giggle. A few dirty looks were shot back at them and they quickly hushed down, not wanting to disturb the couples in the front.

He then placed his arm over her and brought her in tightly to him so her head was resting on his shoulder, he placed a kiss on her forehead. Lucy's skin burned where his mouth touched her, practically setting her on fire. He hadn't kissed her enough that day, or at all really. He had slipped out of bed before she had awoken, leaving her missing the feeling of him.

"Can't believe I snagged a smart gal such as yourself,"

"Yes, I can't imagine there were many before me who had brains if they were willing to go for you," Lucy quipped back in witty banter, causing him to tug at a strand of her hair deviously.

"Nah, you're right." He assured her, "Most of them were total dunces. A couple weren't too bad. But I wasn't ever much of a talker on dates—,"

"That's funny, I can't seem to get you to shut up _now_." It was her way of telling him to watch the film.

"Hey, one more word out of you, little missy, and there's gonna be hell to pay." Bucky threatened, his voice going even lower and causing a fire to ignite inside of her. She loved it when he spoke to her in that raspy, low, velvet, honey-whiskey, voice. It stirred something inside her and made her alive with desire. She couldn't believe how he affected her the way he did.

There were a few moments of silence besides Bucky noisy munching on the popcorn. The gears in her head turned from the words that he had spoken until she couldn't help but speak up.

"You know," Lucy peered up at him and noticed how his eyes appear darker at that moment, clouded with a wanton desire. She could tell how he craved to crash his lips into hers. "You were right before. How I had never been fucked by a man like you."

"Has there, umm—," He cleared his throat uncomfortably as he scratched the back of his neck, "Been a few?"

"Just Daniel," She spoke a little timidly, afraid he would judge her. He never would, though.

"Lucky bastard," Bucky would have loved to see his wife's virginal blush the first time she was taken to bed. He would have loved to see the way she gasped when he first entered her and felt the way she stretched around him.

"You're not upset?" She asked him, a little confused.

"No! No, of course not!" He exclaimed through a whisper, making them get shushed once more. Bucky gave the people who had silenced them a glaring look, wishing that he and Lucy were alone. After all, at that point, the film was completely forgotten. "Lucy, I'd never be upset about that! It'd make me a damn hypocrite if I was! He cleared his throat again, "I am a little jealous though."

He had taken a few virtues before. He wasn't proud of it now, of course. He also knew that it hurt for the first time for girls. Bucky never wanted to be the reason why Lucy was in pain. He knew all too well the hiss they made when he first entered his tip inside them, and how their face distorted in pain as he pushed in the rest of his length. He wished he could have been there for Lucy. He would have held her and kissed her face gently and given her encouragement and praise at how well she was taking him.

"I'm sorry, I wish I had waited. I'm so sorry, Buck." She sighed a little sadly, "But you shouldn't be jealous, though. It wasn't like how it is with us. It was awkward and uncomfortable and I cried afterward."

"Don't apologize. You're perfect." He promised her as he kissed her head again. He took her hand in his and gently rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. He hated knowing she had cried over her lost virtue, thinking she was ruined afterward for giving into love. "Too perfect." He kissed her head once more and breathed in the scent of her shampoo.

"You're sweet for saying so. Thank you." Her eyes fluttered closed as she rested in his embrace. It felt so good to be held by him. Nothing in the entire world felt so right. "I was worried you wouldn't want me if you knew," Lucy had already known he knew. After all, the first time Bucky had taken her to bed in the farmhouse he hadn't treated her as a virgin. But still, it wasn't an easy conversation to have.

He tilted her chin up at that moment. His thumb brushed her cheekbone, practically setting her on fire. The darkness in the room and the alternating light from the screen shadowed across her face, "Always gonna want you, sweetheart." He promised her.

He leaned down to finally capture her lips. As soon as Lucy felt his mouth on hers it took everything she had to keep from moaning. Hot lips crashed upon one another, warm breath on their faces when they separated ever so slightly. Their slick tongues met briefly when their mouths opened just enough to let one another in. Lucy gasped into the kiss, feeling as though she were floating. Her head became dizzy, and it was like she was seeing stars. She held on tight to his jacket to keep herself grounded, her fists turning white from how hard she was clenching them.

His tongue brushed hers again once more in their heated open-mouthed kiss, and finally, Lucy tore herself away, touching her lips as though she had been burned.

"We shouldn't," Lucy broke away. She knew he likely had lipstick on his face. They'd have to clean up before leaving the sanctity of the darkened room.

"Oh, we _definitely_ should." He argued before once again trying to swoop down and kiss her once more. And kiss her he did. He kissed her until Lucy couldn't breathe. She could taste him on her tongue as she inhaled his breath as they separated to take in air, and felt his hands on her burning skin.

After tearing herself away to keep it from going too far, Lucy slightly hated herself.

"You're the devil, Bucky Barnes,"

"How so?" He cocked his head, an amused expression on his face.

"Tempting me into sin." She shot back, trying not to look at him. As soon as she saw his face, with those pouty, kiss-swollen lips, she knew she would be done for.

"But sinning is just so much _fun_," He growled before gently teasing her by placing sweet kisses up her neck and making her eyes nearly rollback. "Plus, I just fucking love kissing you. I can't get enough."

Lucy looked at Bucky, her eyebrows raised. She could see the red of her lipstick on the corner of his face. No doubt she had it all over hers too. She gripped his dimpled chin in her hand, forcing him to look at her, and possibly digging her fingers a little into his skin. Bucky only let out an amused chortle, smiling as though he were the one under control. "Stop tempting me," Lucy ordered.

"Or what?" He shot back, his voice low. Lucy could feel between her thighs begin to slicken as he threatened her.

"Or I'll tempt you back," She retorted with a cocky raised eyebrow.

A small smirk. He licked his lips as he peered down at hers, his eyes hungry for more, "And just how do you plan on doing that? Huh, babydoll?"

She leaned closer, allowing him to get a better view of her cleavage. His eyes flashed to it quickly and he swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt a tightening in his groin. "I have my ways," Lucy purred.

"I'm beginning to think maybe it's you who's the devil instead." Was all he could say back, "A temptress who's been sent to torture me."

Lucy cocked her head and blinked innocently, she gently rubbed his shin with her crossed leg. Her heel trailed up against his trousers and immediately could see her husband's decorum of coolness and control melt away.

"I don't know what in the heavens you're talking about," More flutters of her lashes. Her tongue snuck out to lick her lips. She leaned closer, unbuttoning the first button of her dress, and Bucky was biting his lip and trying to control himself. She feigned more innocence but knew exactly what she was doing.

Her fingers trailed up her thigh, snagging in the silk of her skirt. It gently came up with her fingers, going higher and higher. Bucky's eyes caught on her movement, his heart pumping fast as he watched her in excitement. How he wasn't drooling all over her was a mystery, and all he wanted was to have her crawl in his lap and straddle him right then and there.

Lucy's slender finger continued to move the fabric upwards until it exposed the top of her stockings were the garter clasps met. In the dark, Bucky could see where the black material met with silky, porcelain, flesh of her upper thigh.

"Jesus Christ," He murmured under his breath, quiet enough for her to barely just hear. As he finally reached out to stroke the inside of her knee and up her thigh, he whispered, "Oh, honey," as he saw both her thighs were the garters met, "What are you trying to do to me? Give me a heart attack?"

"Just tryna give you a dose of your own medicine," Lucy retorted with a smug look on her face. Her nails scratched up the material of her stockings.

"Sweetheart, if you're gonna act like a bad girl here, I'm gonna treat you like one in the bedroom," He promised her slowly, making a deep wanton need to settle in her stomach. She was arching more into him, her mouth slightly opened in hopes he would swoop down and plant a burning kiss upon them. She wouldn't give up her position of power though; not wanting to admit she needed him just as badly as he needed her.

They were caught in a stalemate of a power imbalance. Neither one of them were willing to finally give in. His hand continued to stroke up her inner thigh,

"You know, I missed you this morning," She whispered, biting her lip. Lucy tossed her hair over the shoulder further away from him, so her collarbone was exposed and he could smell her perfume better.

"Y-You did?" He stuttered and then cleared his throat.

"I did. _So_ much," Lucy purred, her voice dripping like honey. She was laying it on pretty thick, but she knew she needed to win. She couldn't let him get away with everything, after all. Sometimes, she had to show him just who was the boss. "Almost had to take matters into my own hands," Her implicated innuendo drove him mad. The shock of her words shot right under his belt, causing him to ache for her touch as he pictured her all by her lonesome on the bed, stark naked and chasing her release with her fingers inside her.

"Okay, okay, I give up!" Bucky yielded, having the pressure increasing in his pants more and more, "You win, baby." He cleared his throat and rubbed his face with his hands, one of them trailing up to push his hair back.

"That's all you had to say!" Lucy giggled and sat back in her seat. She celebrated by taking a few more pieces of popcorn, "You gonna behave now?" Lucy with a raised eyebrow. She knew her husband too well, though. The man never behaved in public.

"After that show? Definitely not, sweetheart." He nipped at her shoulder and collarbone, making her shiver, "I wanna do some dirty and depraved things to you, Lucy Barnes," He growled before grabbing her face, his one hand sliding to the back of her head to make a fist in her hair.

"You gonna enlighten me on that, soldier?" She demanded through a gasped breath between their hungry mouths colliding. Their kissing was rough and desperate. Their teeth clashed and they were trying to get closer than humanly possible. Lucy blushed at their actions taking place where anyone could see them. But as he kissed her so heatedly and made her feel as though she had a fire burning through her veins, she began to care a little less.

_10 days_. Was all she thought. Only 10 more days of him kissing her until she couldn't breathe, and feeling his tongue slide into her mouth and taste her, feeling her heart race to the point it might just jump out of her chest.

She'd take every moment she could get.

"How's that for enlightenment?" Bucky asked as he pulled away. She was dizzy from his administrations, her head spinning. She needed more of him. She needed his mouth on hers again, wanting to engrain the feeling of it into her brain so she would never ever forget what kissing him felt like.

"Mmm, more." She begged as he pulled away. His hands were on her shoulders to keep her from leaning in more.

"Thought you were all shy about doing stuff in public?" He teased, pressing small kisses to the corner of her lips and her chin.

"Well, I won. So now I want my prize."

"Which is?" He questioned. The movie had long been forgotten. Neither one of them could ever remember what it was about. Luckily, it was fairly action-packed though, and so the scenes were noisy enough that the couples in the front paid no mind to the lovers in the back.

Lucy swiped her thumb over his lower lip. It had some red of her lipstick on it. She smudged it a bit more and he gently bit her, making her hiss. She then moved her hand so it was in his hair. Her nails ran across his scalp, scraping the skin but only making his need for her grow, "You." was all she answered, "Always you,"

Bucky snorted, a grin on his pursed lips, "Knew I'd be able to make you cave."

Just as he was about to lean down to give her what she wanted, Lucy stopped him by putting her hand on his chest. She whispered, "I want you to tell me what you're going to do when we get to the room,"

"So, you're not okay with me kissin' you? But you're okay with me spewing filth in your ear in a darkened room?" He nipped at her neck as his hand continued to rub her stocking clad knee. His fingers lightly trailed over her, causing Lucy to shiver at the feeling of them.

Lucy only looked up at him with a self-satisfied expression. Bucky softened as he saw the way her eyes sparkled ever so slightly. It was dark, but the light from the black and white screen was just enough to see it.

"You're gonna drive me mad, pigeon." He kissed up her shoulder more, mumbling against her, "And I'm gonna get you back for this." Bucky promised her in a low growl as he squeezed her knee.

"Do your worst," She threatened, but her voice hitched a little from her nerves. Her stomach flipped, a pit forming in the very center of it as she thought of Bucky whispering depravities in her ear.

"So devious," He whispered as he nipped at her ear, tugging at it, "Wanting to tell you what I'm gonna do to you." Bucky hand slid further up her leg, "And teasing me like this? You're gonna hell to pay the moment we're alone," He promised her.

His one arm closest to her wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. His other hand continued to rub up against her thigh. Lucy had to bite her lip to keep from gasping at his touch. He continued to nip at her neck. His tongue darted out to taste her skin. He sucked on her neck until Lucy was sure he'd left a mark. She couldn't help but toss her head back, her panties becoming damp.

"You're normally so well behaved for me. You're usually such a good girl, acting all sweet, and doing what I want, willing to get on your knees for me and take me in your mouth. But right now, baby? God, you're being so naughty." He bit at her, making her gasp as her. "Makes me wanna do bad things to you — makes me want to punish you. You like the sound of that, huh, sweetheart?"

"Oh God, Bucky, I—,"

"Nuh-uh, babydoll. You don't get to call me that when you're misbehaving. It's Sergeant to you until you can start acting right again." He orders with a growl, biting her again. "Do you understand?"

Lucy nodded quickly, her heart pounding. "Yes, Sergeant."

"Good girl," He praised, his fingertips trailing up more so it was under her skirt. With his thumb, he gently rubbed where her stockings met her flesh. Lucy practically gasped, having to hold her hand over her mouth as she did so. Bucky only chuckled at her reaction, "You didn't think this through, did you, pigeon?"

"N-No, I didn't—,"

"'No, Sergeant,' are the words you're looking for."

He only smirked and then made her look at him in the eye as he stroked her thigh. Lucy tried to squeeze her legs together as he went higher, and Bucky only tsked and then scolded her. His thumb brushed against her smudged lipstick, which was undoubtedly spread along her face as badly as his.

"You look so pretty like this," He praised, "Your legs open for me and lipstick everywhere. Your chest rising and falling with each breath. Are you nervous, sweetheart?"

Lucy shook her head and answered with a no.

"You should be," He threatened, his hands tangled in her hair and he brought her face closer to his. Lucy could feel his hot breath on her cheeks. She wanted to taste him, but he ensured she couldn't, "Wanna know why, pigeon?"

"Tell me," She begged, the desperation leaking from her voice. How was it she was now in this position? She had been in control, and he flipped the odds on her just as easily as she had for him.

"Because when we get home, I'm gonna put you over my knee, flip your skirt up, and punish you until your ass is all red." Lucy shivered at the prospect. Her eyes fluttered closed, "I'd make you count out every single one until you're begging me to stop. I want tears running down those cheeks from how badly you need more of me." Bucky looked like the cat that ate the canary. His eyes sparkled with mischief, a grin plastered to his face as he looked down at his squirming wife. He bit his lip and Lucy nearly moaned at the sight. This man knew _exactly_ what he was doing to her.

With his hand he grasped her chin, yanking her into a bruising kiss which took her breath away. It had Lucy whimpering for him, completely ignoring the small sounds she made and how there were people in the same room. All she cared about was how good he tasted, like spearmint and a mix of black coffee. She craved him so desperately, a need developing in the very core of her being. Lucy's panties were bound to be completely ruined by the time the movie finished at the rate they were going.

Bucky didn't linger on the kiss. Instead, he pulled away harshly, making her crave so much more. His thumb brushed against her swollen lips yet again. "So damn pretty," Was all he said with a harsh exhale, "I bet you're a mess for me right now."

His next words sent shivers down her spine, "Fuck, I wanna see this colour all over me," With his thumb he smudged her lipstick more, painting it along her cheek. Bucky then swooped down to plant a sloppy, desperate, kiss on her open mouth. She gasped as he bit her lower lip, pulling at it. Lucy didn't understand his teasing, but it was causing her to be a desperate mess.

"I bet you'd look pretty on your knees," Bucky growled as he pulled away so hard Lucy could taste more blood in her mouth. "Before you'd do that though, I'd make you strip for me. I'd want you to do it slowly, enticing me as you undid each one of those pearl buttons." With one of his feet, he moved Lucy's legs apart, spreading them. Her cheeks turned pink as they flushed. His large hand was trailing up her skirt, stopping once it reached mid-thigh. It then slipped under, making her grip the seat of her chair so hard she felt her nails begin to break. Lucy didn't realize she was holding her breath until her lungs began to burn.

"As soon as you were naked," He licked his lips, and Lucy was sure she had never seen a sight which made her more aroused, "I'd force you to kneel," Bucky was entranced on the way Lucy's mouth fell open slightly, her breathing becoming heavier, "Then I'd fuck that sinful little mouth of yours,"

Lucy's cheeks turned beet red as she pictured herself pleasuring Bucky on her knees. Blood rushed to her face as she imagined how he'd grip her hair and thrust his hips forward until the head of his member reached the back of her throat.

Bucky scoffed, "Blushing, baby? Really? You were the one who wanted this."

"I'm thinking maybe I was wrong." Lucy stuttered, thinking about how he had her dripping for him. Her womanhood ached for his touch, needing it more than she needed anything else.

"D-Do you wanna stop?" Bucky's voice returned to normal, concern dripping from it, "Lucy, if it's too much—,"

"No!" She quickly protested, earning some looks. She blushed further, especially when Bucky had an amused smirk spread over his lips. "I-I mean, I want this.

"Okay, sweetheart." Bucky kissed her head lovingly, making Lucy's heart swell. "Just let me know, alright? We'll stop whenever you want."

"Don't you dare fucking stop," She hissed in a warning, her confidence returning again. Once more, Bucky's expression shifted to devious amusement.

"Okay," He gave her a sweet smile, and then cleared his throat, "I had some champagne ordered to the room," He told her, taking the lobe of her ear in his mouth, "It was supposed to be a surprise for later. But I thought I'd tell you what I had in mind on what we're gonna do with it."

"Aren't we going to drink it?" Lucy frowned. She didn't know how much he had spent on the bottle, but she imagined it was a small fortune. Her heart pumped as she thought of how sweet it was that he had got some. Lucy bit her lip hard enough to taste blood. He was driving her insane. She soon realized her astronomical mistake of having made him do this and realized how frustrated she was. Her sex was practically leaking for him, needing any form of release.

"Oh, we'll be drinking some of it. But I wanna pour it over your body and lick it up," Lucy was whining at the sinful thought. His hand ran over her waist, his thumb brushing past her ribs and up to the bottom of her brassiere. "All over your breasts and your stomach, down your legs. I bet you'd taste so sweet," Bucky raised an eyebrow at how she was squirming in her seat, "Are you wet right now?" He asked in a husky voice.

Lucy nodded frantically, unable to lie to him. "Yes, Sergeant," Her voice was dripping with desire.

She couldn't cope with his devilish look at how pleased he looked with himself knowing she was aroused, "Such a bad girl," Bucky began sucking the skin of her neck again. His lips traveled over her pulse, attaching themself. He inhaled her perfume and tasted her porcelain flesh. His slick tongue shot out to gently lick at her skin. "Can't wait to taste you when we get home,"

His hand traveled up her thighs, making Lucy hold her breath. He reached between the apex of them and immediately he was chuckling at the wetness that was gathered there. It soaked through the flimsy fabric that was covering her entrance, "Shit, babydoll, you're soaked."

Lucy shivered and gripped her seat even harder. As his thumb brushed her clit she gasped, having to bite down on her lip. Immediately to muffle her moans she buried her face in his neck. "Is this all from me talking dirty to you?"

She was at a loss of words. Once again, she could only nod. It was funny how she seemed unable to speak when things began to get heated between them. Usually, she always had something to say. Not when he was in control, though. It was like her tongue was tied, the only thing coursing through her veins was desire, fumbling her brain and making her pulse quicken.

"I need you so badly," Was all she could manage to get out.

"Shhh, I know, sweetheart." Bucky shushed her. His thumb continued to play with her sensitive clit, making her whine more. She needed a release, but he chose to keep toying with her instead. "I wanna see you naked so badly, spread underneath me. I wanna bind your hands with my belt and attach them to the head of the bed." He chuckled again as he felt more of her desire leak out. She wouldn't be surprised if it began to show on her dress when she stood up from how aroused she was. Two of his fingers ran up and down her entrance, teasing her and doing nothing to ease the building pressure.

"I'm gonna take some ice from the champagne bucket and put it between my lips," Lucy frowned at his words, wondering why he would do such a thing, "And then I'll trail it over those perfect breasts and sensitive pink nipples until you're arching your back for me. Then I'm gonna continue down your stomach until I get to your spread legs and dripping sex that's wanting so desperately to be touched by me. Then I'm gonna push the ice against your clit, on your heated flesh. And then maybe even tease your entrance a little," As Bucky spoke, his index finger dipped into her panties, showing her exactly what he would be doing with the frigid cube. Lucy had to place her hand over her mouth to keep from moaning. She could see from Bucky's seat how his erection was tented in his trousers. He kept kissing her neck unrelentingly, making her want to toss her head back in pleasure.

"I can tell you like that, baby," Her eyes fluttered close as she tried to move into his hand more, wanting to be filled by something. "You like the idea of me playing with your sweet little cunt?" Lucy nearly fainted at his filthy words. She had never heard such crass things uttered to her before. The idea excited her though, and she wanted nothing more than for him to continue. "Maybe I'll push the ice inside you a little bit just to watch it melt."

His finger played with her more, dipping into her just slightly and Lucy audibly moaned. "Oh God, Bucky!" She gasped half in horror but also arousal.

"Shhhh, you have to be quiet. When we get back I want you to scream my name as loud as you can. But right now you have to be quiet, can you do that for me, princess?" That was a new one, but Lucy found she liked being called his princess. She obediently nodded and then ran her hand through his hair and kissed him hard. Their mouths latched into one another as he finally plunged his finger all the way into her.

Lucy gasped into the kiss, saying his name in a muffled manner yet again. They continued tasting one another. She felt at home as their mouths moulded. He licked her teeth, and Lucy very eagerly opened up for him as he continued pumping his finger in and out of her, curling it ever so slightly to hit something so deep in her only that he knew how to reach it.

The fact they were engaging in something so lurid and dirty where anyone could see them excited both of them beyond belief. Lucy wondered what doing other risky actions would entail. She nearly released right then and there as she thought of how he could hold her skirt around her hips and fuck her against a brick wall in a deserted alleyway. Or how he could get to his knees and place her legs around his shoulders and devour her in the elevator going to their room. Lucy found that the idea — as horribly sinful and inappropriate as it was, aroused her to no end.

Lucy's tongue licked the inside of his mouth as they continued on their passionate endeavour. She could feel him smiling through the kiss, making her heart race that much more.

Lucy knew of his painful straining in the confines of his clothing. His neglected member likely was aching for her touch, and she wished for nothing more than to be able to release him and take him in her mouth, tasting him, and feeling the bulging veins underneath him.

She knew that was perhaps a little too risky, though. At least if anyone were to see them at that point, they would just see a man in the back loving his girl, unable to see his fingers working away under her skirt. If they turned around and saw her with her head in his lap, it would be more obvious what they were getting up to.

To give him some relief, she opted to palm him over his pants. His hand quickly snatched her by the wrist, holding it tightly to halt her actions.

"N-no, don't do that," Bucky begged her quickly, breaking the kiss to stutter. "I won't last if you do. Although, I do appreciate the thought." He knew he'd likely be able to calm down before they were ready to leave, but he knew if Lucy touched him that he would easily be finished. He lifted her delicate hand that he had captured and gently placed a small peck on it.

"Later?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye and a small smile. He breathed out a laugh, wondering how he ended up with such a vixen.

"Don't worry Luce, you can touch me as much you want when we get out of here," Bucky knew he was leaking precum everywhere from the way he felt the dampness in his slacks. Luckily he had a long enough coat to cover up the spots it would make. He silently thanked God that it was winter, and he wondered just how the hell he was going to take his dirty little wife anywhere in public in the summer months.

"You want another one inside you?" He asked, knowing one finger in her wasn't enough to sate her. From the way she was clenching around him, he knew she needed more. While he continued to thrust his digits into her, his thumb paid apt attention to her clitoris, causing her nerves to be set on fire.

"Please," She begged as he dipped his head down to pepper soft pecks along the tops of her breasts. He could see the way the light purple bruising along her neckline was beginning to form. Luckily, he made sure to only leave them where her dress would cover. He knew he'd get a good smack if there were any that were noticeable.

Bucky slid another finger inside her pulsing core. It went in without any struggle since she was already soaking. Lucy bit her lip as he moved them in and out of her while simultaneously making a scissoring motion with them. The sounds that were emitting from her were obscene, and she was so thankful the film covered it up. Bucky could hear each noise her body was making, how every time he pushed his fingers inside her, he was met with the sounds of her silky wet walls taking him in further.

"I wish we were alone," He whispered in her ear, making her shiver, "So I could see my fingers sliding in and out of you. I love watching your reactions. God, honey, I'd eat you up if it was just the two of us. I'd wanna fuck you with my tongue until you came all over my mouth."

Lucy gripped his wrist harshly, her nails digging into his skin. Her thighs shot together to hold his hand there, not wanting him to leave until she got what she wanted. Much to her embarrassment, he asked, "You like the sound of that, don't you? Such a dirty girl, wanting to hear about the way I'm gonna eat that sweet pussy up later."

"Bucky!" Lucy gasped in horror. He was truly using the most filthy of languages. She had heard that word before, obviously. She lived in a military base camp for years! But it still made her blush for her womanhood to be called such a degrading thing. Her cheeks were even redder than before, but she could feel the slickness her body was producing betray her.

"I'm gonna lick you from stem to stern," He promised her, chuckling. _Oh_, he was such a bastard. Lucy almost wanted to roll her eyes, knowing he was now doing it on purpose just to watch her squirm. He slipped a third finger in her and she covered her mouth to suppress the noise of her gasp.

He kissed her to shut her up. Lucy enjoyed this method much more than having to use her hand to muffle her sounds. She began rocking her hips into his hand as he thrust it forward. Bucky could smell the scent of her from where he was, desiring her even more. His blood boiled as their teeth clashed roughly against one another. He wanted her so badly that Bucky thought he would combust if he didn't have her soon.

Lucy felt a similar way in the way she felt him desperately kiss her. Her one hand that wasn't clutching his wrist with a death grip ran through his short hair, tugging at it and causing him to groan. She sucked on his bottom lip, capturing it in her teeth as he continued his assault on her most sensitive parts.

Her internal walls clenched around him so tightly it was almost painful as she chased her release. "I wanna feel you leaking all over my tongue as you sit on my face. I want you to fucking ride me like you would my cock."

"Shit, Bucky, I'm gonna —,"

"You're gonna what? Cum? In public?" He asked her in a teasing tone.

Her shame should have been enough to deter her from the desire to finish, but she couldn't help it as he finally hit something inside her while he was curling his fingers.

"You're not gonna cum until I tell you to," Bucky growled before biting her ear again. Lucy moaned and tossed her head back, "You don't get to cum until I tell about how I'm gonna put you on your hands and knees on the bed and fuck you raw from behind."

"Bucky, please, I'm gonna —,"

"I didn't give you permission yet," He hissed, curling his fingers through her wet sex even more. His hand was soaked, sliding in with ease and little resistance. "And I haven't even begun to tell you how I'm gonna keep fucking you until you're all bruised, barely even able to walk in the morning. I'm gonna mark your body up so good, baby. Gonna make it known that you belong to me. That everything is mine. Your kiss-swollen lips," He kissed her sweetly as he mentioned them, "Your neck," His one hand wrapped around it as he nipped at it. Bucky put enough pleasure to slightly choke her, driving her mad, "Those gorgeous fucking tits of yours." His mouth nibbled at the tops of her breasts as he dipped down lower. He wished they were alone so he could take one in his mouth, pulling at it softly, "Your stomach and thighs," He added, and then finally as he continued his assault with his fingers, nearly making Lucy scream, "Your tight pussy — it's all mine, sweetheart. All mine."

Lucy was trying her very hardest to hold him off, to obey him and not finish, but it was nearing impossible, "I can feel you're so close," She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep her looming orgasm at bay, but it was pointless. "I wanna watch you lose yourself on my cock as I fuck you. I want you to take everything I give you, letting me fill you up to the brim with my cum. I fucking love watching it drip out of you sweetheart, serving as reminder that I own you," Bucky was purposefully speaking in such a disgusting, crude manner, knowing how her body reacted to it. There was truth in his words, of course, but it was mostly just to get a rise out of Lucy.

As she thought of Bucky finishing inside her, claiming her as his, Lucy suddenly only saw white. Bucky covered her mouth with his hand as he gave her permission to finish, silencing her as she let out one of the most sinful moans as she came apart on his fingers. Stars danced behind her closed eyelid, and an explosion went off at the core of her being. She lit up like a firework as her orgasm rocked through her, and Bucky relentlessly continued to finger her until he could feel her pulsing and twitching.

When he pulled out, Lucy nearly cried. He let out a pleased sigh, a smile on his face which made him look incredibly proud of himself. "That's my girl,"

Bucky's fingers were soaked with her fluids, and after he placed a sweet, meaningful, soft, kiss on her lips, he praised her even more, "Such a good girl for me," He repeated, satisfied with her reaction, breathing in the scent of her hair as he rested his face against her. Bucky then smirked coyly as he placed his digits in his mouth, licking up the mess.

Lucy once again nearly moaned at the filthy sight of him lapping up her essence. She felt the slick between her legs and uncomfortably shifted, still trying to take air in her lungs. Her entire body was shaking from the power of her orgasm, and the fact she was still twitching made her want to roll her eyes to the back of her head.

"You're okay? That wasn't too far?" Bucky asked, a little out of breath. He was still painfully hard. He whipped out a handkerchief and helped clean up the sopping mess between her legs he aided in creating.

"You," She took in a shaky inhale, "Are positively evil. You are the biggest troublemaker I've ever met, Bucky Barnes." Lucy huffed, "Such a dirty man, trying to corrupt me. If I had any sense at all I would have just walked away."

"But you didn't. You stayed right here," He pressed his lips to the side of her face, "Don't pretend you didn't love it."

"Scoundrel," Lucy accused him and rolled her eyes. Her cheeks were still red with a heated blush, and her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she thought it might burst from her caged ribs. "I hate you,"

"Nah, don't say that. You love me," Bucky winked and then plopped a few pieces of their abandoned popcorn into his mouth, happily chewing away. "Best date ever!" He said through a muffled mouthful in a boyish manner, smiling wider than she had ever seen before.

"Yeah, it was something alright," Lucy agreed, a little out of breath. She had sweat on her forehead which she quickly dabbed away, "Any of the other girls ever let you do that?"

There had been one time in a car where he and a gal had taken a trip out of the city to fool around. He had her legs up soon enough with his head under her skirt not long after they parked, making her call out his name. There were other women who he had managed to more than just a quick goodnight kiss from as well. Before Lucy, he had never done something so public though, especially with other people in the room.

"Just you, baby," Bucky promised her. He then let out a pained exhale as he ran a hand through his dark chocolate locks. He looked a little distressed, barking out a small laugh, "I think we should probably find a church after this,"

Lucy couldn't help but giggle as well, blushing at the thought of what just happened, "Probably,"

But why even bother confessing when they were just going to go back to the room and continue sinning?

* * *

Once the movie finished, it took a few minutes for Lucy and Bucky to fix themselves up. Another handkerchief that he had on him was stained red from her lipstick, contracting with its stark white colour. Lucy fixed her dress up, straightening the skirt and attempting to get the wrinkles out of the blouse. She made sure all her buttons were done up, attempting to cover up any of the dark purple marks Bucky might have left on her shoulders, collarbone, and neck.

She stood with shaky legs and was only able to walk with his encouraging hand resting on the small of her back.

Lucy and Bucky stayed in the darkened room for a little. With her thumb, Lucy licked the tip of it and attempted to get more of the lipstick off the corner of his mouth. Bucky protested, saying he didn't need her fussing over him.

After walking out hand in hand, they parted ways to go to their respective gender's bathroom. Lucy fixed her hair and reapplied her lipstick, while Bucky made sure to wash his hands of her essence, and then try to get some of her crimson makeup off the white collar of his shirt.

Once rejoining one another they bundled back up to face the cold. With Bucky's arms around her shoulders and hers around his waist, she whispered in his ear that she wanted to go back to the hotel so he could make good on his promises of what he told her he was going to do while in the theatre.

Bucky protested, saying they still had dinner and dancing plans. Lucy only suggested they did that tomorrow instead, and with an exaggerated sigh, Bucky finally gave in to his wife.

With a little squeal, she happily went on her tippy toes to place a peck on his cheek. "You're the best!" She exclaimed, and then purred, "I'll make it worth your while."

"I know you will, pige," He only shook his head at how insatiable his girl was. She was an absolute menace, and he wondered if there would be a time where they spent more than a couple hours away from the room.

As they were happily walking and chatting, Bucky stopped by a small floral shop and went inside, telling her to stay where she was. He returned with a smile and a red rose in his hand. It was cut short so he could attach it to her coat. Lucy immediately smiled as soon as she saw it.

"Champagne _and_ flowers? You sure know how to spoil a girl,"

"Just one flower," He corrected her, "And uhh, they didn't have sunflowers, unfortunately," He scratched the back of his neck, "But I got this to match your lipstick."

Lucy thanked him as she giggled slightly, her cheeks turning red again. She had been spoiled by men before, but never to the extent that Bucky had gone in the last few days. It wasn't designer dresses and perfumes and frilly things, but it was in his own way and it made it all the more special to her.

He pinned to the front breast on her coat, and Lucy smiled down at it. The contrast of colour on her grey coat made it look much nicer.

"I'll get you a whole bouquet of a bunch of flowers one day," Bucky promised her. "And eventually we're gonna get a place in Brooklyn that's just ours. And it's gonna have a little patch of grass in the front, and I'm gonna plant big yellow sunflowers outside the window for you. So every morning you can go into the kitchen and see them." Lucy didn't know why her ears were filling up with tears as he spoke. It probably was because her heart was so filled with love that she just couldn't handle it.

And the fact he didn't think he deserved her broke her heart. It was her that didn't deserve him.

"This is just fine," Was all she could choke out about the rose. If she had to say anything about the sunflowers Lucy knew she would burst out crying. As soon the little started to fade she would press it in between one of her books so she would be able to keep it forever. "I love you so much, James," Lucy said delicately as she touched his face as he smiled.

"I know," He replied and then pulled her in by the waist. They kissed in the middle of the street. It wasn't like how it was in the cinema. This time, it was a kiss of love and sweetness. Nothing about it was rushed or heated and they took their time with one another.

They were eventually cut off as soon as Lucy felt a pull at her coat sleeve. Breaking away from Bucky to see what it could have been that had snagged itself on her, Lucy frowned. As she peered down, she was met with the sight of a small being with a tear-stained face.

"Excuse me?" A little girl tugged on Lucy's sleeve.

"Oh um... yes?" She looked uncomfortable, as though she hadn't had much experience with children. It was a totally new element for her. Bucky was surprised as well to see a child, knowing most of them were in the countryside. He definitely didn't expect one to come up to them while he was sweetly kissing his wife.

"I can't find my mummy." The girl said with big alligator drops running down her cheeks as she huffed and puffed.

"Well, that's no good." Lucy bit her lip and gently patted the girl on her head like she was a rabid animal Lucy didn't know how to tame. "We should... go find her, right?"

The little girl reached up to grab Lucy's hand and she immediately yanked it back, almost as though she was scared of the child and as though the touch had burned her. Bucky looked on at the scene and frowned.

With hesitation in her eyes, Lucy grabbed the girl's hand but looked nervous to do so. "Let's umm, go find her then." She pursed her lip again and treated the young child as though she was a snake, unpredictable, and unstable.

"Here, sweetie," Bucky decided that Lucy had enough. He decided to step in and intervene, knowing she would likely burst out in tears if she had to interact with a child any longer. Leaning down and picking her up in his arms, Bucky grabbed the young girl and hoisted her upon his shoulders, "Let's go find your mom." He shot Lucy a wink, who quickly mouthed a 'thank you' to him. The little girl giggled on Bucky's shoulders, her tears finally ending as she realized she had found adults who could help her.

Lucy's fingers intertwined with Bucky's as they began walking down the street, trying to find the hysterical child's mother, "So, what's your mom look like, huh?" Bucky asked.

"She's pretty with long hair and a nice smile." The girl answered with a toothy grin.

"Pretty with a nice smile? So kinda like you then?" He jumped a little, making the girl squeal and hold onto his head tightly.

Lucy smiled as she witnessed the scene, wishing she could be as good with children as Bucky was. It was never her forté, though. She was good at a lot of things, but children were never one of them.

They walked for a little while and Bucky and the small girl chatted happily about silly things. Lucy remained quiet, only cocking a small smile every now and then at certain things they said.

As they approached the end of the street, they heard a large gasp. Lucy and Bucky's gaze was directed at a woman who looked slightly like the young girl, with matching tears falling down her cheeks as well, "Oh! Thank god!" The frazzled mother came around the corner, another small child in her arms, "Lily, where have you been? I thought I lost you!" Bucky placed the girl back on the ground and she ran to her mother. "Thank you both so much! You're absolute angels!" She exclaimed in happiness.

"Not a problem Ma'am," Bucky spoke for the two of them.

"What do you say to the nice people for helping you?" The mother asked the little girl.

"Thank you!" She smiled, flashing them a toothy grin.

Bucky said that she was welcome with a smile, and Lucy gave her a small wave. As they watched the mother and her two children walk away, he turned back to his clearly flustered wife.

"We gonna talk about what just happened?" Bucky asked with a cocky smirk.

"Nope," Lucy shook her head as she grabbed his hand as they began walking back to the hotel, "Talk about what? What's there to talk about?"

"The fact you're scared of kids!" Bucky couldn't believe that Lucy, his Lucy, who had braved immortal test subjects, Nazi's, and torture, was scared of a four-year-old girl.

"I'm not... scared of them!" She stuttered nervously, looking flustered. "They just make me uncomfortable!"

"How can they make you uncomfortable, they're so cute! Especially babies!"

"Ugh!" Lucy rolled her eyes, "I'm so sick of everyone thinking babies are cute! They're not cute! They're like... little, wrinkled, ugly, old people!"

"Babies are cute! You just don't have a heart." Bucky laughed.

"I do too! I'm just not maternal!" Lucy defended herself.

"Well, good thing I am. I spent years fussin' over Steve like a real mother hen. And with my ma workin' so much, I had to raise my little sister. What I'm surprised at, is that you have two younger sisters, plus a niece and nephew! How are you so scared of them?"

"Well, I never cared for my sisters as infants. My mother did that. And when it was time for me to step up when she started working more, Adeline was five or so and Bea was only a year and a half younger than me. And as for my niece and nephew, I never held them as babies. It always used to drive Beatrix crazy." She smiled fondly. "It was also different though because they were family!"

"So when we have some you'll be alright." Bucky shrugged, trying to convince her.

"Some?" Lucy snorted, "One." She corrected, "How many exactly do you want?"

Bucky thought about it for a second, "Five,"

"Five?" Lucy nearly choked, "What's wrong with only having one as I suggested?" She then thought longer and paled, "Five children will ruin me!"

"Nah," He shook his head and then gently tickled her sides as she pushed him away, "You've got good birthing hips," She rolled her eyes, "I want four girls and one boy."

"Is there a reason why?" Lucy snorted as they continued to walk across the street.

Bucky didn't know why. But he had imagined having a large family with her. "Girls always take care of their parents when they're old and grey."

There was silence for a few moments. Lucy was mulling it over. He almost saw her lips twitch in a smile as he could see her brain turning like machinery. When she finally looked up at him she licked her lips, "You should be a father. You'd be incredible at it." Lucy tried to convince herself, as though she was trying to talk herself into wanting kids for his sake, "You deserve to be a father."

"And you'd be an incredible mother too." He tried to convince her, "You just have to get over your fear a little."

"I don't know about that," Lucy bit her lower lip nervously.

"You will be. And I'm sure you'll love it even if it looks like a little, wrinkled, ugly, old person." He assured her, his hand gently grabbing at her waist as he pressed another kiss to her hair.

Lucy looked up at him in horror, "Ohhh no! We are not having a baby that looks like that. Our baby will be cute!" She assured him, "Or at least it better be! Otherwise, I'm throwing it away!" She threatened jokingly.

"It will be cute. And you're gonna love it so much you're gonna want more. And then we'll have a ton of fun trying to make 'em," He said slyly as he kissed up her neck as they waited for the traffic to pass so they could cross the street again.

Lucy put her hands on her hips and huffed angrily, "James Barnes, if you put a baby in me before I'm ready I'm going to have a fit. You hear me? An absolute fit!" She exclaimed, blowing some hair out of her face.

"Perfect! It'll be practice for when we have the real baby," He teased her and she hit his shoulder and rolled her eyes once more.

He pulled her into him and stole a quick peck, his hands kept on her waist. With a smirk, he looked down at her, "Lucky we have lots of time to get some practice rounds in now."

"Ohhh, no! Not after so much baby talk! You stay good and far away from me, you ruffian! With our luck after a talk like that, you'll get me on the first try!" She exclaimed in a whirl of laughter, "It's by some miracle I'm not already carrying your child!"

"Alright, alright!" He laughed, "I'll go run out and get some protection. "

"You do that!" She said with a smirk and released his hand so she could walk away, with a devilish look over her shoulder she yelled back to him, "And don't even think about trying to crawl into bed with me without any!" Bucky watched her walk away, studying the way her behind bounced with each step she took. He better find some quick, otherwise, he wouldn't be able to help himself.

The only problem was where to find some on a Sunday. He sighed as he tried to think, wondering if he could bother some of the Commandos for one. But then again, he didn't want them knowing what trouble he was about to get up in with his wife.

Bucky knew it was a long shot to go to perfect Boy Scout Steve, but it was worth the try.

* * *

**Eeeek. I always hate writing smutty stuff. I know y'all love it but every time I write it I'm like: 'Is this really good or really cringe?' I suppose all smut is cringeworthy to an extent, though. I'm always so scared to write just filth in my chapters, so that's why I've sandwiched it in with some fluff. It's remarkably uncomfortable to write, and you may have noticed how I have chosen to stay away from the 'P' word and 'C' word while describing female genitalia. It's not because they weren't used in the 1940s, it's just that Lucy and Bucky aren't really that type of couple for most of the fic. Although, I suppose they actually, and I figured one nasty smutty scene was needed in order to let their freak flag fly.**

**Anyway, thank you all for making this story possible! I realized the other day this story just had its 1st birthday earlier this week. Almost 400k words in a year isn't too shabby, huh?**

**Thank you to my regular readers and reviewers/commenters. You make all my hard work worth it.**

**-A**

**Please feed my remarkably fragile ego and let me know through a review/comment, favourite/kudos, and follow/subscribe. I crave compliments, especially because I'm so insecure about my poorly written smut lol.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello friends! I hope you're all staying safe and healthy!**

**I actually kinda hate this chapter, so I apologize if you do too. I'm getting kinda bored with the London storyline, but obviously, I can't just take them right back to the base without leading into it some way.**

**There are only a few chapter****s left, unfortunately :( It kills me to see this coming to end.**

* * *

Chapter XLVI

It had taken Bucky a while to find Steve. Too long, as he thought about his vixen of a wife who was likely waiting for him in their hotel bedroom. He sighed when he realized she had probably left to go find Hilda or Peggy after he had taken so damn long to get some protection.

Wandering aimlessly for Steve, Bucky finally found him in the pub they had been in several nights before. Due to it being so early, many of the chairs were still on the tables upturned, signaling they weren't quite ready for patrons.

From the small amount of light beaming in from the windows, he could see the dust floating around in the air, the tiny particles catching on the faint sunbeams that shined through. There was the lingering scent of liquor surrounding him as soon as he walked in. The bottom of his shoes were sticky from walking on the spilled alcohol that had gathered on the floor over time.

The place looked a little more run-down than it had the last time they were there. No doubt, it was from the excessive amount of eager soldiers who had come and gone to drink their fill while they were on leave. Not to mention, the bar brawl must have taken its toll.

As Bucky approached the broad-shouldered man at the bar, he noticed how the bartender glared at him as he came forward. The man had an uneasy look in his eyes as he polished his glassware, clearly having recognized both him and Steve from the fight almost a week before.

As Bucky walked up to Steve, he noticed how he was still in his uniform from their meeting earlier. Steve had wanted Bucky to come with him, and as they got to the secret mission room, it was clear why. Steve, Howard, and Peggy had established an elite team called the Howling Commandos, and they wanted Bucky to join the ranks.

In a past life, he would have said yes immediately. Of course he would follow his oldest and best friend into battle. But now… _Now_, he wasn't so sure. Every time he thought of leaving Lucy his heart broke a little more. He wouldn't just be a soldier anymore fighting Nazis, but an elite force member in the thick of the fighting with Hydra. It was riskier, and a hell of a lot more dangerous.

Half of him wanted to go, and the other half wanted to take Lucy by the hand and say fuck it all and run, abandoning the whole damn war. But he knew his duty, just like how she knew hers. Still, it didn't make leaving any easier.

Bucky patted Steve on the shoulder as he arrived at his side. The man stiffened and then only smiled as he saw his old friend. He looked tired, and his smile didn't reach all the way to his eyes but it was clear he tried to put on a good show.

Steve barked out a small laugh as his eyes settled on Bucky, taking in his civilian clothes and the way his hair had been cut as well as his freshly shaved face, "You got out alive! I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. Not for another couple days, at least." He took a sip of his beer, causing the amber liquid to slosh around in his pint, "Did the warden release you for good behaviour or something?"

"Somethin' like that," Bucky chuckled and then shrugged,. "Can you really blame me for not making many social calls? I've been showin' my wife a good time!"

"That's what you're calling it now, is it?"

"Watch it, punk." Bucky threatened lowly, but a grin in the corner of his lips betrayed him.

Steve smiled and only shook his head. It was still odd for Bucky to see him in his new supersoldier body, courtesy of the United States government. The man was so large he could hardly walk through a door, and for once the dames were paying the attention to him that he deserved.

He was still a bumbling idiot, of course. He had no idea how to talk to them; but it was something, at least. He seemed blind to every girl though, only having eyes for a certain emotionally unavailable special agent. Bucky wondered if Lucy would be able to talk to Peggy, to possibly soften her up. After all, Lucy had been just as apprehensive about the idea of love. Bucky had gotten lucky that he was smooth enough to charm her enough to soften her hard exterior. Steve had never been quite so suave though and would need all the help he could get.

As Bucky placed his grey wool coat over the back of the barstool, Steve looked him over with a frown. His eyes were glimmering though, and for a second, Bucky saw his old friend as he sat down beside him.

Not Captain America, ready to lead the Howling Commandos into battle, but Steve Rogers. The skinny kid from Brooklyn, the one who used to lead him into the most brutal of fights against Tommy Susa and George Caraway in the abandoned trenches of construction sites when they were ten. The Steve Rogers who attempted to take on the school bully in the parking lot of their high school after he had wrongly grabbed a handful of Kara Levy's behind without her consent.

Bucky had already mentioned he would follow _that _Steve Rogers—his oldest friend, not some star-spangled, beefed-up, lab rat, who wore too-tight of spandex.

It was good to see that despite the new body, Steve remained himself. From the mischievous look in his blue-green eyes and the half shit-eating grin he had on his lips, it was clear he stayed the same.

"I'm honestly surprised you've gotten out looking as good as you do. I expected more battle wounds." Steve teased as Bucky settled in his seat beside him. Steve's eyes flashed to the red mark of lipstick on Bucky's collar. He looked a little more disheveled than he had at the meeting as well, but the smile on his face and the energy he radiated told Steve that perhaps his less than the perfect state was welcomed, and he actually preferred it that way.

Bucky sunk into his chair, running a hand through his hair as he chuckled lowly. He had a genuine smile on his face that Steve wasn't sure he had ever really seen. Perhaps in a few moments of sheer joy at Coney Island in their boyhood, or when the Dodgers won the World Series, or at Rebecca's dance recital. Never about a girl, though.

"The bruises and bite marks are well hidden under my clothes. Trust me, I have my fair share of 'em." He assured Steve, thinking he would blush at his crude words.

Steve didn't though, he only wrinkled his nose and yanked at Bucky's collar, where he could see a purple love bite forming underneath. "Bite marks? Jesus, Buck." Bucky laughed and shoved him off, fixing his collar back up.

"Oh, don't worry. I retaliated with some of my own. That woman hasn't walked out unscathed either. I showed her who was boss in the end."

"_You_ showed her who was the boss?" Steve cocked a curious eyebrow. It was a blatant lie. Both Bucky and Steve knew that Lucy was in charge of their bedroom life… Or really, at any point. "Now I know you're full of shit, Barnes."

"Okay, okay," Bucky rolled his eyes. "You're right." He said with a sigh, "There's no taming that one," he gestured at the bartender, attempting to wave him over for a drink. The man ignored Bucky though, continuing to polish his glassware without a single care in the world.

The pretty barmaid who had been trying to flirt with Steve earlier made her way over to the two friends. She was a dainty little thing with honey-golden curls which bounced each step she took. She had pink cheeks, and a sweet smile and was a little too overly friendly to Steve when he had first come in.

As she came over to Bucky, Steve noticed how he didn't even give her a second glance, even though long ago she would have been exactly his type. Instead, Bucky quickly gave her his order, politely thanked her, and didn't even give her a once over as she walked away.

Steve should have been surprised, but he wasn't. Bucky had never been a sleaze, but he definitely had always liked the girls a little too much. It had gotten him into trouble before, but ever since he had met Lucy, Steve had noticed something in Bucky changed. He had figured he would always have been a bachelor, but clearly, it just took the right woman to make him want to settle down.

It didn't go unnoticed by Bucky in the way his friend was quiet, almost as though he was studying him. Steve looked at Bucky's face, his eyes flickered to different areas, almost as though he was inspecting him to make sure he was alright. A feeling of discomfort washed over Bucky and just when he was about to speak up and ask what was wrong Steve voiced his opinion.

"Lucy, is uhh…" Steve was careful to choose his next words. Bucky's eyebrow shot up, wondering just what he was trying to get at. With an uncomfortable sigh, Steve rubbed the back of his neck, "She's a little… Intense, is all."

"Yeah, you've got that right. She's somethin', that's for sure." The blonde barmaid returned, placing Bucky's beer in front of him and leaning forward on the bar top. She fluttered her eyelashes a little bit and gave him a sweet smile, just as she did with Steve before Bucky came in. Steve's eyes flashed to her cleavage for only a single second because he was attempting to be a gentleman, be he noted how she placed it on full display for Bucky to see. Bucky's eyes didn't drift down though, causing even more shock to well inside of Steve.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked in a sweet tone. Bucky still didn't even try to peer down at her breasts that she was practically inviting him to look at.

"I think we're fine for now. Thank you." He replied politely, not paying her much attention. It was clear the girl wasn't used to not getting more attention. She frowned a little bit, her lips getting all pouty.

"If you need anything at all," The barmaid touched his arm and bit the bottom of her pink lip; a sure sign of flirting that was so obvious even Steve could pick up on it, "Give me a shout,"

Bucky only said thank you again. Steve's eyebrows were raised at the strange interaction. Bucky didn't even notice though and took a sip of his beer.

"She really must be somethin', in order for you to completely dismiss that pretty blonde who was just flirting with you," Steve added, his eyes trailing back to the woman.

She would have been exactly Bucy's type back in the day: pretty, blonde, and easy. But even after the first time Bucky had met Lucy in New York, Steve could notice a change in him. He was more apprehensive about just going out with dames for fun. For months, he didn't want to see anyone, and only until he realized the war was imminent did he start to go back to his skirt-chasing ways.

Bucky frowned at Steve's words, his brows furrowing together before he took another drink, "Was she? I, uhh, didn't really even pay attention."

"I know," Steve laughed, "You're so doll-dizzy it's made you blind."

"Who woulda ever thought?" Bucky snorted, his eyes trained on his pint. He recalled how the last time he was in London he had ended up naked in a strange dame's bed after a night of fun. It seemed so long ago that Bucky questioned whether or not it had even happened, or if it was just something he had cooked up in his brain.

As he looked back at Steve, Bucky noticed how he was almost inspecting him, as though he were trying to make sure it was really him and not some imposter. Bucky had a lazy grin on his lips as he thought back to his girl. He rarely found himself thinking of anything but her in the last few months he had known her. Even when he thought she had been lost to the waterfall in Norway, he still thought of her every second of every day, no matter how painful it was, and how much he tried to forget.

"Where is she anyway? I thought you two would be joined at the hip for the next ten days." Steve questioned, not thinking he would have gotten a chance to see Bucky alone for at least a little while.

"More like joined at the pelvis," Bucky chuckled and Steve wrinkled his nose in disgust. He swallowed another mouthful of his beer and tried to wash the gross taste in his mouth as he thought of two of his closest friends getting _busy _with one another. Bucky then sighed then scratched the back of his neck, "I think she might be a little mad at me, actually."

He looked over to Steve, who was staring at him intently, waiting to tell him what the problem was. He was looking at him with his full attention, waiting for Bucky to speak, "Not mad, per se," He corrected and crossed his arms, "More annoyed than anything. I mentioned something about havin' babies with her and she's not anywhere near ready for that."

"Well yeah, of course! I mean, we're in the middle of a war! Knocking her up would be a terrible idea!" Steve licked his lips, "Are you even ready for that?"

"I know that, obviously! And no! I'm not ready either! I wanna be married for at least another three years or so before we start trying." They would both be thirty at that point. It was ancient by most people's standards to start having children, especially when his Ma had him at nineteen, but the war put a halt on a lot of things. Bucky licked his lips, trying to formulate a thought, "The thing is I don't know if she'll ever be ready."

"Lots can happen in three years, I wouldn't worry about it too much." Steve tried to assure him, gripping his shoulder comfortingly. He didn't know what else to say in a situation such as this.

Bucky had to agree with what Steve said, though. He could try to soften her up to the idea over time, and perhaps she would eventually see babies weren't something to be terrified over. It would take lots of convincing though, but perhaps one day he would be able to convince her.

Trying to give Steve a small smile to the best of his ability, his expression fell as something dawned on him. Rubbing his face with his hands, Bucky stated in horror, "She's also gonna skin me alive if it happens by accident." He couldn't imagine the reaction of Lucy if he accidentally got her pregnant. He was sure there would be lots of screaming, then yelling, and then crying after she had gotten all her anger out.

The truth was that he almost hoped it would happen. He was torn between wanting her out of harm's way and having to leave the army due to a pregnancy but also knowing she loved her job, and was honoured to serve. Plus, it would mean they wouldn't see each other again until the war was over. That alone was a large possibility if Bucky joined the Howling Commandos, but he didn't want to think about that.

As Bucky paled as he thought about Lucy's rage upon learning she was pregnant, Steve realized he likely wasn't exaggerating Lucy's reaction. She didn't strike him as the most motherly of people, and he imagined she would be quite irate should it happen, "Geez, better make sure it doesn't happen then. You're using…_precautions_, right?"

Bucky paled, looking down at his drink and refusing to meet Steve's eyes, "More or less," He lied. He couldn't tell him that they had never used protection, knowing the look of disappointment that would settle on Steve's face.

"More or less? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bucky recalled how when his father was alive, he had to sit both him and Steve down for _the talk. _To the young boys' horror, they discovered how babies were made, and how they weren't just left on the doorstep for the parents to find as they had believed before learning about intercourse.

A few years later, when they both started taking an interest in girls, Bucky's father had left a packet of rubbers on his bedside table without saying a word. If his mother had found out she would have beat them both like runted mules, not believing in premarital sex. But George Barnes knew it was better to be prepared in the case that abstinence went out the door.

Bucky paled as hell realized he was going to have to explain to Saint Steven what was happening, "Just…More or less. Definitely a bigger emphasis on less." He said embarrassingly, clearing his throat of a lump that had become stuck.

"The—," Steve paused, his cheeks turning red as he realized his volume. He hushed down, whispering angrily, "The pull-out method never works! Just take all those Irish Catholics with twelve kids as an example!" He shook his head in disappointment, "Jesus Christ! You two are really pieces of work, ya know that? You should always be using a rubber."

"You wouldn't happen to have any on you, would ya?" Bucky scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He knew it was a long shot that Steve would have any, but he figured he could ask anyway just in case. Most men had some on them, in the case they passed by a town whose women were offering their bodies for money. Bucky, of course, never partook in such actions. He always believed a real man didn't have to pay for sex.

It saddened him that often the women weren't professional whores, and were only doing it due to the difficult situation the war had put them in. Most of them were desperate and scared, offering the only thing they had of value to put food on their family's table. He tried to look away whenever he passed by them from town to town, not wanting to see them with their starving babies, willing to do anything at all to fill their bellies.

A shiver went down his spine as he thought about it, and Bucky quickly tried to push the mental image of it out of his head.

There was silence between the two friends for a moment. Steve leaned back and cocked his head, wondering why Bucky would even bother asking until he rolled his eyes, sighing as he gave in, "I have some back in the room."

Bucky's eyes nearly popped out of his head, never thinking he would have actually had any. As a large smile appeared on his face and as he was about to demand why on earth he had any, Steve cut him off, "It's good to be prepared!"

"But why do _you_ have some?!" Bucky demanded, "What about waiting for the right person and all that bullshit?"

"It's not bullshit! You married Lucy! You of all people should know it's not bullshit!" Steve sighed again, his hand going back to scratch his neck. The tips of his ears turned pink as he swallowed thickly, "There were a couple USO girls who volunteered to show me the ropes. I swear it wasn't whores." He promised him, a look of shame appearing on his face. "The girls were, uhh… Very willing participants."

Upon hearing that Bucky blinked a couple times in shock. A large smile spread across his face, stretching almost over its entire width. Her stomach flipped as he proudly grabbed Steve's face in his hands. The Captain's eyes widened in horror when he realized what was happening. Bucky couldn't stop grinning as he held Steve tightly.

"Don't!" Steve pointed at him accusingly, a glare on his face, "Just don't even say anything!"

"You son of a bitch!" Bucky kissed his forehead and lovingly slapped his cheek. He muffled up his hair, causing Steve to shove him off, although he let out a small laugh. Steve gently fixed his blonde locks, setting them back into place. "I'm like a proud father! They grow up so fast!" Bucky doubted if he ever was a father he would never have that conversation, but yanking Steve's chain didn't hurt anyone.

Steve groaned and begged him to stop. He took several large gulps of his beer as he tried to forget that the conversation they were having was currently taking place.

Bucky should have known that as soon as he got his new body that women would be throwing themselves at him. It wasn't like Steve was a virgin by choice back when he was a smaller man. It's just dames weren't exactly lining up to get into bed with a man they might accidentally kill if they got on top.

There had been one gal who had fancied Steve back in their early adulthood. They were about nineteen or so and he had caught the eye of Betty Donahue. She was a quiet and quaint girl who was equally as awkward as Steve. Bucky had pressured him to ask her on a date. They had only gone on one, with Bucky and a date of his own as company, and the two of them barely spoke at all the entire night.

Leaning back and cocking his head smugly, Bucky grinned and asked, "So, how did it feel?"

He listened earnestly as he was prepared to hear about his friend's first time. Steve only blushed at Bucky's words and rolled his eyes.

"Uhhh, wet?" Steve cringed, his face had a look of discomfort cross over it. Bucky knew he shouldn't be teasing him, but it was too much fun doing it, "I wasn't expecting all the fluids and noises to come along with it," He answered bashfully, crimson red returning to his cheeks.

"That only happens if you're doing it right," Bucky assured him with a raised brow. Steve shuttered at the thought. Once again, he was remarkably uncomfortable with the conversation they were having, "I'm honestly surprised Lucy and my neighbours haven't come pounding on our door asking us to quiet down yet."

"I didn't need to know that," Steve had a sour taste in his mouth again. He attempted to wash it out, downing more of the bitter ale that sat before him on the sticky bar top.

Steve heard the sound of someone sweeping the floor behind him. His ears picked up on every small detail of the bar. Like how the table squeaked against the stone floor, causing his hair on the back of his neck to stand up. Besides the stench of liquor that lingered in the air, there was also a particular smell of dust. It hung in the air, and Steve thought back to how he would have likely been in an asthma fit had he not been experimented on.

While Steve picked up on small things like that, Bucky only noticed the larger picture. Like how Steve's eye twitched ever so slightly as the taboo topic they were discussing. It wasn't the most gentlemanly of conversations, and he felt like a young man again, discussing such things with a perverse fascination. As Bucky observed Steve's reaction he chuckled. He had his own drink in hand, taking more of it in his mouth. He tasted the tang of the amber coloured liquid on his tongue, feeling it course down his throat. He missed just having a casual beer with his friend and goofing off.

As he watched as Steve's ears turned from a vibrant pink back to his normal colour, Bucky sighed, "Steve, I gotta tell ya," He licked his lips and wondered how to best put it. Steve leaned forward to listen to whatever _wisdom _Bucky was attempting to bestow upon him, "I've had sex with quite a few women—,"

"Christ, Buck! Humble down, would ya?" Stave begged him, knowing what he was getting at. He groaned again at the situation. He also wondered what Lucy would have thought if she had been there to hear how her husband was speaking. Undoubtedly, she would have yanked him out the bar by the ear like a naughty child if she heard such things.

Bucky only pursed his lips at Steve's words. He took another drink and tried his best to get his point across, "Nothing compares to the first time you do it with the woman you love."

Steve's demeanor softened as he heard that. His shoulders sunk as he realized Bucky wasn't joking around anymore. He was being serious, as he saw his genuine expression and how he looked down at the hand that clutched his beer, noting the gold band on his second last finger.

"You were right about the whole 'right partner' thing. She's it." Bucky spoke genuinely, sighing a little to show he was done teasing, "I know I gave you a hard time for it, but you were right. She's it for me. And I want to join you and the other Howling Commandos, I really do. It's just… I didn't even know how to bring it up to her." He shook his head, peeling at some of the chipped paint on the bar top.

"So, you haven't told her?"

"Nah, we had a nice day. And I have plans for later," He snorted as he rubbed a hand over his smooth cheek, "I bought champagne for this evening. Can you believe that?" He laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "But I'll tell her. Just not right now. I want her to be happy for the next little bit."

Steve understood, not wanting to put pressure on Bucky. Bucky knew that Lucy would eventually understand, but it didn't mean she wouldn't be hurt. Also, he still wasn't sure he even wanted to be a part of it all.

As he thought about all the possibilities of what could happen, each scenario running through his head, "Steve, if anything happens to me..." Bucky began seriously, refusing to meet his friend's eye and could only look forward. His eyes took in everything but Steve. He had a sudden fascination with a peeling label on a whiskey bottle, choosing to fixate on it rather than the blue-eyed, kicked puppy, beside him.

"Buck, don't talk like that—,"

"I'm serious. If anything happens to me, I need you to take care of her," He spoke solemnly, his heart hurting in his chest as he thought about it. The idea of leaving her alone killed him more than anything, and Bucky had to swallow a lump in his throat as he thought about it. He felt as though he were about to be sick the more he dwelled on the topic.

Steve's fists balled up. He was clenching them so hard they began to turn white, "Stop saying that! Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it!" He promised, his voice even and determined.

The darker haired man tried his best to give a small smile, "You don't know that, just promise me you'll do it." He let out a frustrated breath, "I just need you to promise me. Promise me the two of you will take care of one another." He took a moment and let out a shaky sigh, "I can't stand the idea of her being a widow," Bucky cringed as he thought about it. He hated that she would wear black for him and weep. He hated knowing there was a possibility that he would be the cause of some of her heartache. He also hated the idea that she would be left alone with no one to comfort her… Well, besides Steve, and Daniel.

Although Bucky had learned to like the French professor, he hated the thought of Daniel trying to console her once he was gone. Something about it just didn't sit right with him. After all, Bucky had been the one to swoop in when Lucy thought he was dead. Who was to say Daniel wouldn't do the same?

Bucky knew it was just insecurity playing with his brain, but the idea of her being with something else who wasn't him killed him.

"I promise," Steve said carefully, his eyes drifting downward at his glass, "But I don't need to, because you're always gonna come back to her, right?" A beat passed, "And to me. I'd be a mess without you."

"Sure, punk. Whatever you say," Bucky let out a small chortle. He often forgot that even though Steve looked like he was a hulking mass of perfect supersoldier, he was still the emotional little man he knew back in Brooklyn.

With a reassuring, shit-eating grin, Steve promised him, "I'll take care of her like she was my own wife," He looked far too smug about the opportunity to do so. Bucky knew he was just teasing him, but it still made his blood boil.

"Like hell you will! Just cause' you're a stud now, doesn't mean you can cozy on up to Lucy. If you start pulling moves on my wife and inappropriately comforting her after my unfortunate demise, I will resurrect myself just to beat the shit out of you!

"Noted," Steve patted his shoulder, gripping him a little tightly in a form of affection. "Just... Be careful, alright? Because we need you, okay Buck?"

"Okay," Was all he agreed, "I'll try." Bucky swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to rid himself of the choking feeling that had developed. His stomach had dropped during that conversation, and his heart had hurt beyond belief.

"Cause you gotta grow old together. You gotta have babies in three or so years, and drive each other up the wall."

"Please," Bucky snorted, "We'll drive each other up the wall far sooner than in three years," He promised him, "I give it three months."

"Three weeks is more like it," Steve countered with a small laugh. Bucky had to agree that was far more accurate, knowing their history and how they were constantly a pain in the ass to the other. Bucky laughed as he thought about it. They were such opposites, it almost seemed unlikely they were together. But to him, it just made sense.

Sighing in admittance and defeat, knowing he was a goner, Bucky could only admit, "Shit, Steve," He paused to rub his chin, "I just love that broad so much,"

"I know." He licked his lips, "And you're always gonna come back to her. I promise."

Bucky wanted to tell him not to make promises he couldn't keep, but he bit his lip instead. To many others, their coupling probably seemed like a shock. But no one knew their relationship like they did. It could be angry, rash, and fiery. But it could also be passionate, loving, comforting, and gentle. Only they knew each other as they did. The fact they didn't make sense to anyone else didn't matter.

As Bucky began thinking about it, he smiled to himself ever so slightly. He realized that even though it had been less than an hour since he had seen Lucy, he already missed her. He groaned internally as he wondered when he became that guy, and when the hell he became so soft for a woman.

As he thought about it, he twisted his pint glass around in his hands. He looked down at it with a lazy grin on his lips, and Steve's eyes followed where Bucky's were aimed.

Steve chuckled as the light caught on the little gold band on Bucky's fourth finger on his left hand. "I can't get used to seein' you wear that thing,"

Bucky looked down at it and wrinkled his nose, "Yup." He nodded before taking a sip of his drink. "It kinda suits me, huh? Being a married man and all is nice. Did ever think you'd see the day, Stevie?" Bucky grinned wider.

"Never in a million years." Steve only cocked his head and then let out a snicker, "I'm sure the gals in Brooklyn will be heartbroken."

"Oh, undoubtedly," Bucky replied cockily before letting out a small laugh as he and Steve made eye contact they smirked between sipping more of their beers. "With Lucy being adopted by the Lee's and all, do you think there'll be something in the paper about it once we get back?"

"Probably," Steve sighed, "Many devastated dames will be reading it. They'll probably be screaming and crying all about it, I'm sure."

Bucky only barked out a laugh at the thought. He shook his head at the preposterous thought, "I think I might be a trophy husband! Can you believe that?"

"Yeah, she's got so much money you probably won't have to work a day in your life. All you gotta do is have dinner ready by 5 o'clock, take care of all the cleaning and the children, and make sure you spread your legs when she wants it, and you should be set for life." Steve teased, implying he would be a housewife.

Bucky sighed jokingly, "That's the dream, innit?" He laughed at their own conversation, hoping no one could hear it as they goofed around further with one another, "But I think I should establish with her from the get-go that I'm not just a baby-making factory. I have dreams of my own too, beyond just being a caregiver."

"Too bad that just went out the window, friend. She should probably be wearing the suits now, and you the dresses." Steve snorted.

"Alright, alright, shut up. Now you're scaring me." Bucky licked his lips, "Plus, I don't think we'll see a dime of that money. I think it's all going to her younger sister. Lucy will be going back to teaching classes and the university and I'll, ummm…. figure something out." There was no way he was going to be a housewife. But he also didn't expect Lucy to be one either. They had a very equal partnership, and both wanted what was best for the other.

Just as Bucky was about to bring up possibly career options, the bell attached to the bar's door rang out. Rowdy men stepped forth, bringing mud on their boots and causing the barmaid to sigh, since she had just mopped the floor.

Both Steve and Bucky turned around to be met with family voices. The boisterous sound of a Boston man's accent filled the air, and Dum Dum Dugan stepped forward into the pub. At his flank, much to Bucky's surprise was Gilbert Whitney, Howard Stark, and Daniel — an unlikely group of companions should he had ever seen one.

Dum Dum laughed loudly as he saw the pub's other two patrons sitting at their bar stools.

"Holy shit!" Dugan laughed as he saw Bucky, "I'll be damned. As I live and breathe, if it isn't James Buchanan Barnes, in the flesh! Never thought I'd ever see you again, you lucky son of a bitch." He wrapped his arm around him to give him a rowdy embrace, "How'd you make it out alive, huh?" He messed up his hair, causing Bucky to scowl and then try to fix it back up, "And looking' so pretty, too? Is this all for me?"

"He's been showin' his wife a good time," Steve answered for Bucky, an eyebrow raised as he repeated what he had said to him when he first entered the pub.

"I bet," Dugan chuckled and shook his head, "How's the honeymoon so far?"

"Pretty damn good if I do say so myself,"

"No kidding," Howard laughed as he perched himself on the other side of Steve, "Look at the smile on your face. You're practically grinning ear to ear! I'd be in a good mood as well if I was getting laid as much as you were," He cocked his eyebrows, "Kinda makes me regret I didn't book the room next to you,"

"Trust me," Gilbert didn't even wait for the bartender to come over. He helped himself to a crystal glass and whipped out a flask he had stored in his shirt pocket, "Speaking from experience, it's not that great of a show. Lasts a couple minutes tops," Whitney teased, causing Bucky to roll his eyes. He recalled back to the farmhouse when his team had the unfortunate luck of hearing Lucy and Bucky making the bedrock upstairs.

"Gentleman, please," Daniel groaned, paling at the conversation, "That's my ex-fiancé we're talking about here. The only thing that literally kept me alive during hell on earth," Bucky pretend

"Yeah, have some respect! Otherwise, I'll kick all your sorry asses." Bucky promised them. He didn't mind a little bit of teasing, but as soon as it became lewd and raunchy, he drew the line. "And it was more than a couple minutes!" He defended himself to Whitney, who only shrugged with a smirk.

"Leave it to Lucy to do it herself first," Steve smirked, knowing that a royal kick in the ass would have occurred had she heard the topic of conversation.

"Speaking of our Lucy dearest, how are you managing now that your past lover is now wedded and bedded for good?" Howard turned to Daniel to ask, attempting to stir the pot even more between the two of them. That's just how Howard was though — he was a shit starter. He liked to cause strife and trouble just for the fun of it. He picked his battles well enough though, knowing his tampering would never do any serious damage.

Bucky's stomach lurched at Howard's words though. Guilt flooded him yet again, as he thought back to what Daniel experienced in the extermination camp he had been in. After going through something like that, Bucky could have never been the bigger man, stepping aside for someone else she had fallen in love with.

"Alright." Daniel shrugged, "I was in a state of continuous drunkenness for about two days, but now I've accepted it. Her happiness is my happiness." He responded like a true prince. He nodded to Bucky who only nodded back at him. They weren't friends, but they were friendly enough, and there was mutual respect between the two of them.

Bucky had to hand it to Daniel. He was a good sport about it and clearly loved Lucy with all his heart if he was willing to put his own needs aside for her own.

Daniel quickly ordered a drink as the bartender walked over. As soon as it was poured, Daniel downed it quickly. He winced from the burn in his throat, but quickly ordered another one, once again causing guilt to fill Bucky.

Some of the guilt lessened though when Daniel smiled, "Besides, she could have ended up with someone worse." He shrugged then gave a small smirk. "Coulda ended up with you instead, Stark." He teased.

"Ah, yes, my favourite fantasy." Howard sighed dreamily as he thought about it, a lazy grin on his lips, "I must admit though, I've always had the hots for her. But since she's been married and now is completely unavailable, I think I might just be in love with her,"

Bucky only shook his head, wondering why his friends were such royal pains in the ass. He only dipped his beer more and tried to ignore them, rolling his eyes, "You had your shot, Stark."

"But really, how's married life? You two driving each other crazy yet?" Dugan intervened, putting a stop at the back and forth banter. He figured if it continued down the road it was going, Bucky would be forced to fight someone at some point. Light-hearted teasing was welcomed, but crude inappropriateness was not.

"Married life is nice," Bucky answered and scratched the back of his neck, "I don't want to think about what's going to happen in ten days, but I'm enjoying the time we have."

"Have you thought about what you're gonna tell Phillips when you get back?" Whitney asked curiously, his voice low almost in a warning.

_Shit_. He hadn't even thought about that. He wondered if Phillips would transfer Lucy upon learning they had wed. Even married nurses and soldiers could barely be posted in the same country, let alone at the same base.

"Haven't thought about it yet," Bucky admitted. He knew if he became a Howling Commando, it would allow him certain liberties that weren't available to the other regular run of the mill soldiers. He could perhaps even argue to keep Lucy at the same base so she could continue doing her work. After all, she wouldn't be his commanding officer if he was a Howlie. He'd no longer be under her service, and perhaps they would continue to live in the same general vicinity. There would undoubtedly be some restrictions, though. And perhaps, even some more solid repercussions than just as a slap on the hand, "Think I can keep it a secret?"

"Probably. But you might find yourself in more trouble if you don't come clean. I wouldn't risk it," Steve answered, "I might have some pull in making sure she doesn't get transferred."

The bell on the bar's entrance rang out again, suggesting another patron had walked into the bar. No one looked up until they heard the click of heels against the hardwood of the floor. Bucky's gaze shot up immediately, only to see a sweet little thing standing by the door.

Her cheeks were pink from the cold weather, her hands grasped at her clutch in front of her as she walked forward. The woman offered him a smile as soon as they made contact, sending his heart into a fit of unstable palpations.

The woman was noticed by everyone else, and suddenly the dark-haired Billionaire had a large toothy grin on his face.

"Ahh, Lucy!" Howard smiled kindly and gestured for her to come forward, "I hadn't expected you to grace us with your presence." He licked his lips as he looked her up and down, "What an unpleasant surprise to see you clothed," Howard frowned, "I had been imagining you were up in bed, naked. The thought alone made me wanna go up there and seduce you myself." He looked her over once again, almost predatorily, but also in a way that Lucy knew he was trying to be funny. He always had a weakness for married women. Howard has seen them as a personal challenge.

"Howard?" Lucy smiled back, but her voice was in a low warning.

"Yes, my love?" He smiled back

"Knock it off, before you get the ass whopping of your life." She threatened.

Howard turned to Bucky, looking as though he had hearts reflecting in his eyes as he spoke of his wife, "God, how do you take it when she bosses you around like that?" He asked him, nearly groaning as he leered at Lucy, "I'm in love with you, you know that? Please leave your husband for me?"

"_Howard_," Lucy threatened again.

"You gonna order him to beat me up a little?" Howard winked, gesturing to Bucky yet again, "As I said, I love seeing you get bossy. Love it more if we were in a bedroom too," He was purposefully trying to get under both Bucky and Lucy's skin. He wanted to see who would break first.

Lucy made the first strike, slapping Howard across the face, light enough that it wouldn't leave a mark, but hard enough for it to echo throughout the room. He blinked a couple times in shock, his hand going to where she struck him "I still love you," He promised her.

She brought her knee up to his groin, making contact and causing him to bend over and clutch at his family jewels. He groaned in pain, tears welling in his eyes as he sank to the floor. The men around Howard hissed in pain but laughed at Lucy's reaction to the sexual harassment.

"Now, why would get him to do it when I can handle you myself?" She tsked, "Takes all the fun out of it," She asked Howard with a smug smirk as she clutched his chin as he was situated on the floor still, forcing him to look up at her, "Don't harass women, Howard."

"Noted," Howard choked out in pain, his face reddened, "God, you're amazing. Mother my children, please?" He begged her, painting himself as a bit of a masochist.

"Can you even have any after that?" Bucky chuckled, but slightly cringed at the sight of Howard on his knees. It made her want to grab at himself to shield his most precious assets as well.

He was incredibly proud of Lucy though, abet the violence was unnecessary, but something told him that Howard and Lucy's friendship had always been that way. Bucky was proud she didn't take any nonsense, and that she stood up for herself.

The entire time Bucky had been leaning against the bar, not planning on intervening. He had a lazy smirk on his face as he watched Lucy help Howard off the ground and lovingly pat his face. He asked her if she would kiss him better and Lucy only gave him another threatening glare, making Howard cringe and shy away like a scared animal.

When finally Howard could walk, Lucy turned to Bucky with a large smile, her hair whipping around. "Hi Buck," She said sweetly, as though she hadn't just kneed some man in the groin.

"Hiya pige," He smiled back at her, casually leaning against the bar, "You gonna come over here and give me a smooch or what?"

Lucy smiled and then practically leaped over to him, crashing her lips on his. Uncaring they were in public, he gripped her tightly. Lucy's lips moulded with his and she tangled her hands in his hair.

"That's my girl," Bucky mumbled against her lips, making her giggle.

She opened her mouth more to him, brushing her tongue against the tops of his teeth. He lifted her enough so her feet were off the ground as they kissed, their bodies pressed right up against one another. As soon as Lucy tried to bite his bottom lip Bucky pulled away finally, still aware they were in front of their friends.

"Mrs. Barnes we are in public!" Bucky scolded teasingly. Steve tried not to roll his eyes at the annoying way his two friends were acting, but he couldn't blame them for it.

"That was nice for me." Dugan sighed as he spoke with a cherub smile, gesturing between the two of them, "I made that happen," He bragged with a wink to the rest of their crew. "Yup, would have still been as clueless as could be if it weren't for me sticking my nose where it don't belong and meddling."

Steve snorted, shaking his head to himself, and almost wishing Dugan hadn't intervened when it appeared to him that Lucy's behaviour wasn't even recognizable. Daniel only pretended to clean his glasses on his shirt, peering away from the scene of affection. Whitney made a gagging noise and pretended to vomit in his mouth and Howard was the only one who didn't bother averting his eyes, and instead only watched on with a smug grin.

"Well, why don't we take it somewhere less public then?" Lucy flirtatiously suggested while biting her lip and then pulling on Bucky's tie.

Bucky's eyes rolled back in his head and he turned to Steve and admitted, "God, I love my wife."

"I can see that very clearly. In fact," Steve looked around and noticed how they were earning quite a few stares, "I think everyone can see it."

Bucky finished his beer quickly as Lucy was grinning like the devil after she let go of his tie. She had her hand in his as she was dragging him out the door. "Duty calls, gents." He cocked his head and grinned.

"Try to be careful with him?" Steve pleaded with Lucy.

"No promises." She smirked, sending him a wink as they ran out the door, laughing and clutching each other's hands tightly. As they walked away, they both had large grins on their lips, a look of happiness and joy present on their faces as they sauntered away.

As they left, Steve only turned to Dugan with a scowl on his face. Dugan looked like the cat who ate the canary, smug as he could be at the scene he just witnessed.

"You ruined them!" Steve only accusingly hissed, further scowling at the Boston man, who only let out another boisterous laugh and slapped Steve against the shoulder and told him he'd get him another drink.

* * *

On the last morning of their London leave, Bucky awoke early. Partially from a nightmare, the other reason from feeling Lucy's hair tickling his chin.

Reaching for his nightstand table, he could see that it was just past five am. No light was shining through the curtains, and he could hear the patter of heavy rain hitting the window panes.

His arm was wrapped around Lucy's body as they shared the small hotel bed. Her head rested on his chest, and he could see her heavy breath rising and falling as she laid asleep.

Shadows moved throughout the room, and he saw the way the rain fell through the curtain, the droplets moving past the panes and streaking down. Thunder rumbled, bringing him back to the bombing that had happened a few days before where they had to go to a shelter again.

Hilda had thankfully made friends in the short time she and Lucy had been separated. The older woman and her young grandson who she had become acquainted with invited Lucy, Bucky, Steve, and Hilda to all bunk with them. They spent the raid drinking tea and talking about the war efforts.

Hilda had been apprehensive about leaving Lucy's side to go to New York. She had left the day before, with tears streaming down her face. She and Lucy had embraced tightly, not wanting to part ways. Bucky couldn't hear what Lucy spoke to her as they clutched one another, but when they pulled away Hilda could only nod in agreeance.

As Lucy and Bucky took a taxi back to the hotel, she didn't let him see the tears she tried to conceal as she peered out the vehicle's window. He could hear her soft sniffing and noted the way her hand went to her face to wipe her tears.

All Bucky could do was hold her other hand, placing a kiss on the back of it as he tried to comfort her. Since then she had been disheartened, especially when she realized they only had that night left together.

They had done all they set out to do in their time off, though. They dined, drank wine, and perhaps too many glasses of scotch. They had put to good use the champagne he ordered to go to their room, and Bucky had made good on all his promises that he had whispered in her ears at the cinema. He had poured it over her soft skin only to lick it off of her, the bubbly liquid sweet and sticky on his tongue.

After the champagne fiasco, Bucky had pulled her into him from behind, bending her over to fulfill the other part of his promise as well. He whispered into her ear, telling her that he loved her, but how he was going to fuck her like he didn't.

They made love — a lot. Each time was something different, either being sweet and slow, taking their time with one another. Other times that lovemaking turned into sheer animalistic fucking, unable to get enough of one another as they violently wanted to be consumed by the other. They left bruises and marks on one another, but neither of them cared. They just liked having something that proved ownership beyond the small gold bands on their fingers.

They danced as well, in the music halls, but also in the comfort of solitude by themselves. They swayed to the soft music in their room, kissing gently. In the halls though, there was no time for slow sways, it was fast twists and turns, and laughing until their stomachs hurt and their feet ached. Their ears pounded from the loud music of trumpets and piano as they were able to pretend they didn't have to go back to war.

The rest of the time spent was being wrapped up in one another. Softly dozing off, pressing sweet kisses to one another, and just listening to their heartbeats in the darkened rooms.

Although, even after all that, he hadn't spent as much time with her as he wanted, due to him agreeing with Steve to join the Commandos and having mandatory strategy meetings.

He hadn't told her yet…

He didn't know how he would do it. But he supposed that morning he would have to.

He watched her naked body rise and fall with each breath she took. Bucky brushed some stray tendrils of her brunette hair out of her face, revealing her sleeping peacefully. He didn't know how long he stared at her, never wanting that moment to end.

He promised himself that joining the Commandos was the right thing. Every effort Steve made would bring them closer to the end of the war, to ensure they could go home and start their life together.

Bucky tried to imagine what life in Brooklyn would be like. He wanted to think about how she would look during the first snowfall, and how he would race outside to pile some up into a ball in his hands before she even noticed he was gone.

He'd bring it in the house, only to throw it in her face so he could see how she got all red with anger. Immediately regretting his decision, she would chase him back outside, both of them still in their nightclothes, and tackle him to the ground until he got a face full of the fresh powder as well.

They'd lay there as he cried out in surrender, laughing until their bellies were sore. They'd kiss on the ground, their skin prickled with the cold as the neighbours shook their heads in disapproval at the crazy kids.

He thought about drinking their morning coffee with one another and holding hands as they'd read the morning papers. All he wanted was to have quiet moments like that, where they didn't need to say anything or talk but wanted to be close to one another anyway.

He wanted to surprise her during one of her lectures, sneaking in the back of the hall and grabbing a seat, just sitting there with a coy smile on his face as he listened to her teaching. He tried to picture what she would look like, with her hair in a low bun and pieces falling out. Of how she would look in those kitten heels he loved so much, and a green pleated skirt with a blouse tucked in.

He'd stare at her long legs as she turned around to write something on the blackboard, the chalk coating her hands and accidentally leaving marks on her dark skirt for her to find later. He'd watch her light up as she talked about her field, exploring something-or-another about some lost artifact she had uncovered, or the art she had helped keep from the Nazi's grasp during the war.

He loved to see her passionate about what she did. And he couldn't wait to ambush her after her class, sauntering down to the front of it all her students had left. She would have her hands on her hips as she looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and Bucy's would be in his pockets.

'_What are you doin' here?'_ She'd ask.

'_What? I can't visit my wife at her work?' _He'd ask with a cocky smirk before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her in for a deep kiss.

'_You're here for trouble, huh?'_

'_That alright with you, professor?'_

He could picture her shivering at the sound of him calling her _professor_. He knew her panties would be wet from the boost to her power complex, and he'd use it to his advantage. He'd capture her lips in a kiss again, and she would try to push him away.

Lucy would say that they shouldn't be doing that, given she had another lecture in twenty minutes, and any of her students could walk in. But he'd continue to kiss her hungrily, finally pushing her against the desk and hoisting her legs around him.

He'd kiss her until she couldn't breathe, their tongues slicked against one another as they battled in a fit of passion. She would finally give in as he would sink to his knees, removing the panties from her and putting them in his pocket to keep as a souvenir for later. Bucky would then put his head under her skirt so he could feast on her sweet cunt until she came on his mouth, leaving him to lap up her essence as it dripped down his chin.

He thought about the quiet nights they'd have in a storm. About how they could eat dinner in candlelight after the power went out. They'd fight about who had to do the dishes, and eventually, the dishes would be forgotten as he carried her to the bedroom with her legs wrapped around his torso as they kissed madly in the dark. His neighbour downstairs would hit their ceiling with a broomstick to get them quiet down when the bed began squeaking, but they'd never actually listen.

Bucky tried to imagine what it would be like for them to paint a baby's nursery together. He was sure Lucy would take some of the colour on her finger and paint his face with it, sticking her tongue out at him like the troublesome woman she was.

No doubt, she would get all huffy the moment he'd try to do it back to her; but he'd eventually get her back by dipping his hands in the paint and grabbing her behind so there were two giant handprints on it.

She wouldn't be angry though, because they were painting in only their underclothes to avoid ruining some of their nicer items. She would be in a pair of cotton panties and one of his old shirts, which her little baby bump would show though; and him in a white undershirt and boxer shorts.

He'd come up behind her as she continued painting, kissing up her neck as she ordered him to get back to work. He'd slide his hand under his shirt that she was wearing, only to draw a little smiley face on her belly with the leftover paint he'd have on his fingers.

As Bucky thought about the life they could have together, a smile plastered itself on his face. He wanted it all with her— the good and bad. He wanted Lucy at her best moments and at her worst, as well as everything in between.

He only hoped the damn war would be over soon. Bucky couldn't stand the idea of being ripped away from his wife as soon as they got back to base. But he knew their reunion would be just as sweet once it was all finished.

He sure as hell hoped Steve knew what he was doing. Bucky didn't want to be away from his wife longer than he had to be. The idea of not watching her fall asleep in his arms every night killed him a little and made his heart ache.

As he watched her peaceful doze into dreamland, he gently trailed his fingers up and down her bare shoulders. Wherever he gently brushed them, goosebumps followed. He thought back to the night before they had shared with one another.

It was their last night, and they spent the majority of it making slow, heated, passionate, love. He remembered how she had clawed at the flesh of his back as he forced himself inside her. Her sweet moans and _Ahh ahhh ahh's_ sounded throughout the room as their sweaty bodies moulded together in a perfect union until he spilled himself inside her and coated her walls, marking her like a brand, until it leaked out.

The rubbers they had gotten from Steve were completely forgotten about. The first couple of times they did it after they had retrieved them and remembered their precarious situation Bucky ended up fucking himself into his fist until his pearlescent seed painted her stomach.

After that, Lucy just didn't care where he finished. _I wanna feel you, _she begged when he was about to slip on a rubber the next round they had. He wasn't about to argue with that, as whatever his lady wanted was what she was gonna get.

They didn't fall asleep directly after their session of passion ended. They stayed up talking softly, and eventually, Lucy had moved to the window, lighting up a cigarette and blowing the smoke out into the night after as tears glistened on her cheeks as the reality of it being their last night together sunk in.

All Bucky could do was make his way over to her and bury his face in her soft, sweet-smelling, hair as he held from behind as she continued smoking.

He didn't show that his eyes were wet from tears either, attempting to be strong for her as he pepped sweet kisses all the way up her neck and he whispered over and over how much he adored her. How much he obsessed over her. How much he longed for her. How much he absolutely and completely loved her.

They finally ended up in bed and Lucy drifted to sleep. For a time, Bucky slept as well but was awoken from his nightmares as he felt like he was suffocating.

Watching her helped. Seeing her so calmly resting in his embrace as he drew small circles on her shoulder allowed him peace.

The room was quiet except for a small snore she let out even now and then. The rain continued to tickle down the window, and a soft thunder echoed. The air was chilly, as it was still winter. It was the first time Bucky even experienced rain in the colder months instead of snow. He assumed some snow was mixed in with the droplets, but he was too peaceful to notice.

Lucy's body on top of his kept him warm, and he knew his arms wrapped around her shoulders, and the duvet cover over her also helped lock the heat in for herself. Dried sweat made his body feel gross, and he knew they'd have the shower before they left. Luckily enough, they'd probably get in early so they could get most of the warm water. He had no doubt he'd take his time in there though, wanting to love her once more against the white tiled walls.

As he thought about it, he felt his groin twitch against her. Sighing to himself, Bucky tried to keep his thoughts pure, but it was difficult the woman on top of him laid naked and pressed against his skin.

He suppressed such thoughts though and tried to remember instead what his favourite moments of their furlough had been. It had gone too quickly for his liking, almost as though it passed in a blink of an eye. He supposed this was the hardest part about marrying her…

Having to say goodbye.

Bucky tightly closed his eyes as he thought about it. He could hear the rain on the window, the wind rustling it, and the low thunder. He could feel Lucy's soft, warm, breath on his neck and for a second he pretended as though they would have to leave.

As he thought how each moment brought them closer to the end of the magical two weeks they had, the more broken-hearted he became. A hollowed pit began to form in Bucky's stomach as he thought about it all coming to a close.

His eyes once again filled with unspilled tears. They never streamed down his cheeks though; he refused to let them fall. Instead, he only bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood. He held Lucy a little tighter, never wanting to let her go. Instead, he tried to memorize what it felt to have her body pressed against his as she was in a deep slumber.

Unaware of how tightly he was actually holding her, he accidentally jostled her slightly. With sleepy eyes, Lucy awoke with slow blinks. As soon as her eyes fluttered open, his heart just about stopped as a lump formed in his throat.

"Hi," She sighed quietly, her eyes closing again.

"Hey," He said back, his arm going behind his head so he can watch her more comfortably.

"It's early," Lucy yawned sleepily. Her voice was tired and her bones were stiff, but she was so warm and comfortable as she rested on him that she didn't want to move. "You should be sleeping,"

"So should you," He retorted, letting out a snort. "You're gonna be grumpy for the rest of the day now,"

"Hmmm," Lucy hummed and yawned again, "I'm always grumpy," Her eyes closed again and she was breathing deeply once more.

Bucky barked out a small laugh, agreeing with her. She wasn't the warmest and friendly of people, but with him she usually was. To him, she was sweet, caring, and loving. Perhaps, he was one of the few people in her life who she could truly be like that with.

For a moment he thought she had fallen back to sleep. Contentedness spread over him as he inhaled her hair again, the sweetness of her shampoo hitting his nose.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked him finally, her groggy voice cutting through the quiet of the room.

"Couldn't sleep." Was all he could answer with. Bucky didn't want to waste the precious time they had left together unconscious. Besides, he didn't want any more nightmares.

She sighed a soft " 'M sorry," before placing a kiss over his heart, causing a shiver to run down Bucky's spine.

"Lucy..." He licked his lips, his voice shaking a little as he spoke her name. Her gaze shot up to look at him, knowing what he had to say was important if he wasn't using a silly nickname, "I need to talk to you about something."

Letting out a harsh exhale, she knew what was coming. Lucy nodded in agreeance before her expression softened, "Kiss first?"

Bucky happily obliged. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and placed his mouth to hers. What started out as a slow, calculated, kiss had turned into something more. The fire was fed and their passions arose as his hands tangled in her hair, and hers in his. Ignoring their morning breath, their tongues caressed one another, the thick muscles meeting tentatively as they touched.

Lucy gasped a little into their kiss when his tongue licked her teeth and she opened up more for him. He moaned into her mouth, wanting to feel her more. His hands moved from her hair to down her shoulders, his touch feather-light and they found themselves trailing up and down her body as she laid on top of him.

Open-mouthed kisses breathed more passion into the flames of which burned deep inside them. Their bodies ignited in the small hours of the morning, awoken with life and a burning desire. Lucy shivered as he kissed her with even more gusto, administrating more of his efforts into it.

Bucky could feel his cock twitch against her once more, seeking to be buried in her warmth again. There was nothing he wanted more than to flip Lucy onto her back and settle on top of her, his leg spreading her soft thighs. More blood pumped down south as he thought about sinking into her awaiting, tight, little heat until she was moaning his name. The thought alone caused his heart to beat faster.

But he knew he needed to address important matters. Their wrestle in between the sheets could wait until after — that is, as long as she wasn't too angry at him.

Pulling away from her and immediately regretting it, Bucky's eyes burned into hers. Her lips were pink and swollen from his harsh kiss, and she looked flustered on top of him. He wondered if she wanted him as much as he did her. He was almost tempted to brush his fingers along the apex of her parted thighs to find out, but he decided against it.

"You sure know how to kiss a woman, Barnes," Lucy smirked, heat rising to her face as they pulled away. She could still feel his hot breath against her cheek, making her want to capture his lips again.

Bucky chuckled and ran a hand through his wild chocolate locks, "Practice,"

"Those gals probably just went weak in the knees after you kissed them like that," She bit her pouty bottom lip, making him want to take it in his mouth all over again.

He shrugged, "Wouldn't know. The other gals don't matter much anymore,"

Lucy smiled at that. She liked hearing how he was hers, and hers alone.

She sighed and ran a hand through his hair and nuzzled into him. Their foreheads rested against one another as she breathed him in. He held her a little tighter, wanting to remember the contours of her body against his.

"So, you gonna fess up and tell me what's been weighing you down this entire time?" Lucy cocked a brow. Although she didn't quite seem as sleepy in her voice, the kiss having woken her up, Bucky could still see in her eyes that she was tired.

"I—…." His voice tightened. How did you tell your wife that you were volunteering to fight in a more dangerous part of the war? "Lucy, I umm…" _I'm going with Steve and his team to fight Hydra. I don't know when I'll be back. But I'm doing it for you — because I love you, and because I want this damn thing to be over finally so we can have all of our lives together, and not just two weeks. _

His voice caught, wondering what exactly he should say. "I love you." Was all he settled on. Bucky's voice cracked a little as tears formed in his eyes again, threatening to spill over once more.

Lucy's eyes softened as she looked down and laced a gentle kiss on his waiting lips. He closed his eyes and hoped to burn it into his memory, so he'd never forget the feeling of them no matter what happened to him.

"I know," She whispered, "And I know what you're going to say. Peggy told me about the Howling Commandos within the first couple of days we were here." A beat passes and nothing is said. "You accepted it, didn't you?"

His heart shuttered a little as she spoke. His voice shook again and he wondered how she had figured it out so quickly. She had taken him a little by surprise that she already knew, "Yeah," He answered with a whisper. "I did,"

"I knew you would." She let out a little snort, her hand running through her messy hair in the darkened room.

"How?" He frowned. Bucky hadn't even known himself if he was going to accept. He struggled with it for days, wondering what he should do. No matter what he chose, he knew it would be dangerous. But definitely going with Steve was the worse of the two options.

"Because you wouldn't be the man I married if you didn't," Was all Lucy could answer with. She couldn't say any more in the fears that she would reveal too much emotion and he would be more hesitant to go. It broke her heart though, knowing what was in store for them and how long it would be until she saw him. Lucy hadn't felt a pain like that in a long time, and she wondered how much more hurt she could sustain in her life.

"I meant what I said last night, doll." He promised her, "It doesn't change anything,"

"I know." She breathed in a shaky inhale. She tried to keep her breaths even, not wanting to suddenly burst out into tears.

"I'll come back to you." It was bad luck to say it; he knew that. But he had to promise her that. He just had to.

"You better," She pressed her face against his, peppering sweet kisses on his skin as she shook slightly. Once again, tears returned but she refused to let him see it, "If you don't, you can bet your ass I'll find you in the next life. You're never going to be able to get rid of me."

"I'm counting on it, pigeon." He chuckled and rested further back on his pillow, his head underneath his head to prop him up more, "Any final requests of me on our last morning?"

"Mmmm," She hummed as she thought about it for a moment, "Just one…" Lucy licked her lips and then peered down at him, a mixture longing and sadness in her eyes, "Kiss me again?"

Bucky smiled, brushing some fallen hair out of her face, "You don't even have to ask." He said before capturing her lips once more, a feeling of unrequited, eternal love forming deep in their chests, never to be extinguished.

* * *

**The lesson of this chapter is always wrap it before you tap it, folks. Safe and consensual sex is always a must. And if you sexually harass a lady, a kick to the nards is always well deserved lol.**

**I kinda admit, I enjoyed writing the smut in the last few chapters. Your kind words made me realize perhaps I'm not the _worst_ at it. But I didn't want to include any more, so I just added some little sexy moments instead.**

**The life Bucky was picturing with Lucy in Brooklyn is a little sneak peek into my little one-shots series that will be included once I begin the sequel…_Which,_ I'm not wanting to blow my own horn or anything, but all my ideas so far regarding the sequel are awesome!**

**Thank you for reading,**

**-A**

**Please follow/favourite, leave a kudos/subscribe! Leave me some love in a review/comment too, if you so feel inclined.**


	47. Chapter 47

**One last fluffy chapter. You know I can't resist it!**

**For those on AO3, you will have noticed I have assigned Chapter 50 to be the last one… Meaning, there are only three left in this fic :( There will be an epilogue as well which will be Chapter 51, but I will post that once I'm ready to publish the sequel. If you want to be alerted of when that happens, please subscribe/follow this work and to me with an author alert.**

* * *

Chapter XLVII

Monte Cassino, Italy, 1944

With the Allied Army advancing further on Rome, Lucy's job became that much harder.

She suddenly wasn't the only archaeologist, and due to her being a woman, she was easily dismissed. However, she had been one for the army for a long time and many were not used to working under artillery fire. The first time they had been shot at while transporting Renaissance paintings, some of the newer members looked frightened. She and Charles only sat back and tried to look as though they weren't bothered by the whizzing bullets.

Although Lucy had Charles back and was working closely with Daniel, and often saw her good friend Elsa Hardy, there was a loneliness that shrouded over her like a hanging storm cloud.

She missed Bucky. Always. Every moment of every day she missed him, and when he wasn't there it felt as though an entire piece of her was gone, like she was short of a limb. It burned through her, causing pain to rush through her every vein and nerve. Her heart felt heavily weighed down in those few weeks, as though it was hardly beating.

Gilbert Whitney had transferred from the 107th to work permanently under her services. He still had a bad attitude, but many times he made her laugh and was much more tolerable to be around.

Dare she even say it — they might have actually been friends.

Lucy spent most of her time working, cataloguing the oil paintings and artifacts they had secured, as Charles did his best to work on any permanent features while Daniel hovered between the two of them.

The other archaeologists were there as well. Many of the Italians were apprehensive to listen to them. They wondered how it was possible that foreigners— let alone a woman, knew what was best for their history.

Daniel pointed out that Lucy was more decorated Lieutenant than any of them there, and that seemed to shut them up.

It came as a surprise to Lucy when Colonel Phillips told her that she had been granted several medals. Her time in Norway and then later her bravery at the Hydra base had apparently warranted them.

What a large price she had paid for a couple scraps of tin with some ribbon on it.

When he had informed her of such a decision, Lucy wondered who submitted her for the medal. With a cold gaze, the man only looked at her with a quizzical stare. Something about the man unsettled her. Perhaps it was his cool demeanor and the fact she never thought he liked her much.

He told her it was Sergeant James Barnes who submitted her for consideration, stating he had inquired about it while they thought she was KIA.

Colonel Philips thought it was funny he would do such a thing since the last he heard was that Lucy was attempting to get Bucky demoted. Philips then stared at her harshly and said that they seemed to have made nice on their mission in Norway.

Phillips asked her if she had anything to tell him, which led to Lucy admitting that she and Bucky eloped. His disappointment was evident, and he scolded Lucy like a small child. Phillips stated he was already aware of their situation after Captain Rogers informed him of it. He told her that if she had been anyone else, Lucy would have been transferred immediately but fortunately for her, they desperately needed help.

The entire lecture was humiliating, and Lucy had to do her best to keep from lashing out. It was remarkably difficult to do so though, and after the instance with Phillips the days went by slowly for Lucy. Day bled into night, and night faded back into day. She no longer had any concept of what month it was, although she suspected it was nearing March.

It was odd to think of how long Lucy had been away from her home. She could hardly remember her sister's faces and wondered if she would ever see them again. Each day the war continued, Lucy struggled to think that things would ever return to normal. She had to have hope that it would indeed end soon and that she could get back to the life that she left behind.

She was thankful that it wasn't as cold as it was in London, and the weather stayed fairly dependable. Nights still proved to be chilly, but she stayed warm in her tarped tent which kept out the draft. However, Elsa had gotten a new tentmate, much to her dismay.

It didn't mean Elsa and Lucy never saw one another, though. At one point when Lucy had been heading back to base from the front, she had managed to catch a ride with a bunch of nurses.

A tired Elsa was there, immediately picking up the moment she saw her old friend. They chatted away, despite the other nurses' annoyance as they were trying to sleep during the ride.

Lucy and Elsa had too much to catch up on, though. Elsa wondered whether or not she had heard from Bucky since he had joined the Howling Commandos. Lucy swallowed a lump in her throat as she thought about it and shook her head.

Mail was never reliable in the army, though. It took weeks, and sometimes months to receive anything. Plus, they had only been separated for a little over five weeks. Lucy didn't expect him to write so soon, despite the fact she had written to him every three days or so when she found adequate time.

As Elsa and Lucy spoke shellfire hit the road in front of them, causing several large craters to form in the earth. The driver had managed to slam on the breaks before the shell hit the ground, skidding to a stop. If he hadn't the good judgment to do so, their vehicle would have been blasted into smithereens where the decimated earth was.

Dirt had rained itself on the front window, speckling it black. The noise had temporarily made their ears ring, and several of the nurses who were not sitting down solidly had fallen to the floor of the truck. With a pale face and scared eyes, the driver turned back to yell if the ladies were okay. With shaky voices, they answered they were fine.

Elsa was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling violently. She clutched a rosary tightly, and despite it not being the first brush she had with death, it appeared to have shaken her to her core.

Lucy, however, attempted to remain composed. She was a little nervous about how close they were to their demise, but she didn't show it. "You're not scared?" Elsa asked with fear in her large eyes. Her pale skin seemed to get just a little whiter in those few moments.

Lucy shrugged. There was nothing she could do about it if artillery fire hit the truck. All she could do was accept it. Although, it did cause her pulse to quicken a little, and she twisted at her wedding ring nervously.

"We'll be alright," Lucy promised her.

"I heard the German's have been purposefully picking off nurses," One nurse across from her stated nervously. The poor thing looked as though she were about to hyperventilate.

"Keep your head down while you're at the front. I have a feeling they're about to declare Rome an open city any day now, but I'm sure the German's will still be trying to put up a good fight," She didn't know what else to offer the ladies. Most of them had forgone their white dresses long ago, instead, wearing men's clothing or different uniforms so they wouldn't stand out. "It'll be alright," Lucy promised Elsa. The redhead only stared at her with timid eyes. Lucy wished she could say something to comfort her, but it was never her strong suit.

The echo of gunshots grew and the weary nurses looked even more uneasy. They lacked cover on the road they were on, most of the trees having been uprooted and destroyed by the whizzing bullets that rained down on it after several years of fighting. The only colour for miles was a deathly grey, and it hung over the land like a plague. The road was totally barren, and although they were a part of a large convoy, it still made Lucy nervous to know they could be ambushed.

"Tell me about London! Of your wedding!" Elsa requested as the grip on Lucy's hand only got stronger. Lucy didn't like to talk of such silly girlish things while in the middle of the war. It undermined her a little, and also allowed men to think of her differently. Thankfully though, there were no men in the back of the truck with them.

Lucy began to protest, "I don't know—,"

"Please!" Elsa pleaded, "Just for a distraction?"

The other nurses, as exhausted as they were, perked up at that. In something as ugly as war, everyone liked a good happy story. Many tired faces were suddenly on Lucy, looking at her with curious gazes. Their hands were bloodied from their efforts of saving countless men. They had worked so hard for something which must have seemed so futile. The least Lucy could do was give them a good story.

"It was the first night we got to London," She swallowed thickly as she felt all the eyes in the back of the truck on her, "And we were celebrating being on leave. We were drinking in the pub, and everyone was in good spirits even though it was raining and snowing. Everyone seemed so warm and happy to just be away. And perhaps it was the liquor or maybe just the fact we were drunk of happiness, but I think we both knew something was going to happen that night." Lucy took a pause. She smiled at the memory, love flooding her chest as she recalled how handsome Bucky looked in his officers uniform and how he had smiled widely at her.

"Lucy met her husband here." Elsa pointed out to the other nurses, "They started out hating one another, but I knew there was a spark between them." She said smugly, "They were sent off a secret mission in Norway and they fell in love,"

There were some small giggles and smiles from the girls. Lucy blushed at Elsa's cheesy recount, "And then they had a night of passion in a deserted farmhouse," Elsa nudged Lucy's side teasingly and she blushed even further and partially wanted to gag, "But then they were separated and he thought she was dead for months. Lucy was actually just captured, and then he was captured afterward. And as they were there he asked her to marry him if they got out alive. He didn't have a ring, but he gave her a piece of string to wear around her finger instead. Isn't that romantic?"

There were some sighs and some whisperings and Lucy's cheeks turned even further red. She almost rolled her eyes at Elsa but knew a distraction was welcomed from the harsh reality that they were facing.

"Tell us more!" One nurse requested shyly. She looked around Adeline's age, young and scared. She must have been new to the efforts, given she didn't look as tired as the rest of them, "It's nice to hear happy stories for once."

"There was a bad brawl that he started to defend my honour. When we ran out of the pub he began kissing me in the middle of the street in the rain." Lucy smiled again, her heart aching ever so slightly. Although she and Bucky had been separated for only a few weeks it still hurt. Not to mention, he still was based where she was. She had thought him and Comandos would have been back by now after being gone for over five weeks. "Then he told me he didn't want to wait any longer for us to get married and asked if I'd marry him right then and there. Then there was an air raid, and our plans were ruined. We took cover in the London Underground, and ended up getting married on the platform with only our closest friends there,"

"Isn't that just the sweetest story?" Elsa exclaimed and then got a devilish look in her eyes, "Did you make love all night afterward? He's so devilishly handsome I don't know how you would have kept your hands off of him."

"We, umm…" Lucy cleared her throat uncomfortably. Heat gathered even more in her cheeks and blood rushed past her ears, "Yes?" She answered hesitantly. If she said she didn't make love on her wedding night was that odd? Plus, she hated lying to Elsa. But Lucy wasn't the type who wanted her bedroom life on display.

"He sounds dreamy," A petite blonde nurse giggled as they rounded their way to the base. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the tents looming in the distance. Elsa slowly released her death grip on Lucy's hand.

"Oh, he is! Luce and I called him 'Sergeant Handsome' for the longest time," Elsa giggled, "And he has the sweetest nickname for her too! What is it again, Lucy?"

"Pigeon," Lucy answered as she felt her heart drop as she thought about it. The more she spoke of him, the more she missed him and it caused a sinking feeling in her stomach, "Pige," She corrected.

"Bucky's such a gentleman too! He visited her in the medical —,"

"That's not exactly a common name." A nurse sitting a little way down the truck's bench made herself known. "Bucky Barnes? From the 107th? From Brooklyn?" She was pretty, with deep brown eyes and short brown hair. She had sweet features and was remarkably beautiful.

Lucy was suddenly frowning as she felt her stomach drop even more, her heart suddenly hammering, "How do you know him?"

The nurse laughed, "My name's Connie! Bucky is something of an old flame."

_Oh_. There was a difference between Lucy knowing of Bucky's past dating habits, and then being forced to meet one. For some reason as Lucy looked on at the pretty, petite, nurse with a sweet face and gentle figure, Lucy began comparing herself to her.

She knew she shouldn't, of course. But where Connie was lovely and small, with one of the prettiest faces Lucy had ever seen, she was the opposite. Lucy was tall for a woman, and although she had some curves around her breasts, hips, and thighs, she didn't look gentle like other women who had them. Instead, she looked sharp, with her high cheekbones, and long limbs.

"He's got a reputation, that one." Connie clicked her teeth, "I'm surprised he settled down. He definitely didn't seem ready when I did his medical check." She giggled a little, "He was quite the flirt even when I was stabbing needles into his behind. It was very cute," She winked at Lucy.

Lucy blinked a couple times, becoming completely surprised by the fact that not only did this Connie know Bucky, but they actually went out.

"We only went on one date before he shipped off. It was at the Stark Expo. He was a perfect gentleman all night, trying to show me a good time and be polite." Lucy pursed her lips, trying not to show she cared. She wasn't the jealous type, but why was she suddenly feeling like it? "He was a mighty good kisser though," Connie added as she giggled bashfully.

Elsa noticed Lucy's change in attitude. She gave her hand a small squeeze again.

The brunette only shrugged and then sighed, "He really didn't seem like a guy who'd ever get married. I asked him to write to me and not even a single letter came. Now, I know why - he met you. But still, I wonder what made you so special," Lucy could tell from her tone it wasn't intended to be a rude statement, but she found herself questioning what _did_ make her so special?

"Lucy has to be one of the smartest women in the world!" Elsa praised her, "She has a PhD. and is one of the leading experts in her field, plus her family are the Lee—"

"It doesn't matter why," Lucy answered before Elsa could go on a rant. She didn't need her bragging on her behalf. Besides, she knew Bucky didn't marry her for any of those reasons. "We just make it work," Her voice was quiet, almost as though she was trying to convince herself that instead of everyone else.

"They're soulmates." Was all Elsa could answer with a small smile, "I think they could live infinite lifetimes, and find each other again in each one."

Lucy smiled at her sweet friend. Although Lucy didn't believe in soulmates, she figured if they did exist, she and Bucky might be the closest thing to one.

* * *

The Howling Commandos was different from being a Sergeant in the 107th for Bucky. What was even more different, was now Steve Rogers, the skinny kid he knew from Brooklyn, was now giving him orders.

Over the last few weeks with the Howlie's Bucky had been on more missions with them than he had his entire time in the army. The little downtime they had was precious, and he spent most of it trying to sleep.

The comradery was nice though, and Bucky found he was fitting in quite well with all the men.

Everyone was different and brought someone original to the team. No two people had the same skill set, and Bucky spent most of his time away from the action and lying on the ground on his belly with a sniper rifle in his grasp.

It was true Bucky was superb with long-range weapons. He had been told by several higher-ups that he was perhaps the best they had ever seen. But Bucky missed being in the thick of it. He missed fighting shoulder to shoulder with Steve and Dum Dum.

Bucky guessed part of the reason he was kept far away from the ugly stuff was that Steve wanted to make sure he made it back safely to Lucy. Which, of course, Bucky appreciated, but he still missed being more involved.

Bucky liked the quiet nights by the fires the most when they were doing raids. The stories the men told had him in tears from laughing so hard. The playful fighting and wrestling were also fun, and Bucky had won quite a few pretty pennies from it, as well as card matches.

A lot of times though, instead of joining in on the fun with singing and merriment, he spent his moments by the fire with a pen in his hand. He wrote to Lucy every single day. He knew they wouldn't be separated for long, but it still made his chest ache to not be with her.

Bucky wrote to her about everything. He spoke of Steve and how well he was doing, and how strange it was to see him run at breakneck speeds when before the mere idea of going for a jog would have sent him into spirals of an asthma attack. He wrote her of Dum Dum, and the silly jokes he told. He didn't include some of the more unsavoury comments though, for obvious reasons.

He tried to leave out any details of the missions. For various censorship reasons, and because he didn't want to worry Lucy about all the danger he had been in. He knew she was probably worried enough as it was.

Bucky missed her more than his words could ever describe. Although the guys gave him shit for writing to her so often, he didn't mind. He looked at her picture often. He didn't keep it in his compass, like Steve kept Agent Carter's. Bucky kept Lucy's picture in a special pocket close to his heart along with the handkerchief he once used to help clean up her lipstick after they kissed.

As Bucky daydreamed he almost forgot what he was doing at that moment as he unloaded their gear off the plane as they returned back to base after five long weeks. If he was being honest, it wasn't actually that long in retrospect. But back to back missions took a toll, and the only reason they had returned was to gather intel with Colonel Phillips and Agent Carter.

They were set to leave again in a few hours, but he would be damned if he missed seeing his wife. Even if it was only for ten minutes, it was better than nothing.

It took longer than he had hoped to finish up restocking the supplies and unloading everything. By the time he was finished, most of the men were famished. He had to admit, he was a little hungry too, his growling stomach betraying him.

Deciding to seek out some of his previous unit members from the 107th, Bucky, Dugan, and Gabe Jones set out to see where they were and hopefully rustle up some grub.

Bucky was happy to be back in Italy, and each time he caught sight of a nurse with brown hair his heart raced a little. He knew it was a long shot running into Lucy, but he still hoped it would happen by chance. Disappointment welled in the core of his being as he realized that Lucy was very likely in her work tent, or on-site somewhere rescuing some old painting or statue from ruin.

It wasn't until hours later when he was sitting on a decapitated log stump belonging to a dead tree when his heart finally raced again. He had been eating beans out of a can, the taste of it turning to ash in his mouth from its flavourless form. Bucky was sitting with the very few friends from the 107th who were still alive, trying to catch up with them on their war efforts.

Jack Reed, a young man from Delaware, had his attention piqued when a truck appeared off to the side after it got stuck in the mud. Some of the soldiers sitting around attempted to help it get unstuck, pushing the back of it. Finally, when it didn't budge, the passengers from its canvased bed spilled out from the back. It was clear they were nurses, and immediately they held every man's attention.

Bucky continued to shovel beans in his mouth, hardly paying the women any mind until Jack began to hit him excitedly on the chest with the back of his hand, unable to contain his excitement as the women came forward.

"Dames!" The young man exclaimed in awe, "Damesdamesdamesdames!" He was practically drooling as they flooded out from the back of the truck, choosing to walk the remainder of the way.

"Alright, alright! Calm down! This the first time you've seen one before?" Bucky asked, annoyed from the interruption.

"Just haven't seen one in a while, that's all!" Jack defended himself. Bucky could hear the wolf-whistling and catcalls from the men, but most of the ladies ignored them. Some chose to wave at the disheartened soldiers though, smiling as they passed by.

"Hey, Sarg?" Dugan said lowly, trying to get his attention.

"What?" Bucky asked irritatedly, putting his spoon down in the can as he huffed. He looked at his friend, who only had a smug grin on his face, looking as though they shared an inside joke.

Dugan only gestured to the group of ladies that walked by. "Redhead, four o'clock," Bucky nearly rolled his eyes at the man, not wanting to leer over some random woman.

"Dugan, I—" Bucky's voice caught as he looked up and saw the familiar fiery red hair that his eyes fell upon. The colour stood out amongst the devastated landscape, capturing his attention immediately.

It wasn't that woman who made his breath hitch though. Beside her, stood another feminine figure of equal beauty. His heart pounded against his rib cage as he saw his ethereal wife walking beside the redhead. It was clear that it was her that Dugan was trying to get him to look at, knowing Elsa was easier to spot first, due to the fiery pigment of her long locks.

Seeing Lucy again made him feel the exact same way he did back when he first laid eyes on her. He looked at her form, hungrily eyeing her up as his gaze followed her.

"Holy shit!" Jack's jaw fell open as he looked on at them, "I'm in love. I'm absolutely in love. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!"

"Which one?" Dugan asked with a snort, unable to tell if Jack was talking about Elsa or Lucy. It didn't appear as though Jack had a preference. He was seconds away from taking off after them and proposing to whatever one would have him. Like a love-drunk young man, he only replied in a stutter, "Any of them! All of them! I don't care!"

Bucky shrugged, pretending to be uninterested, "That brunette next to the redhead is kinda plain lookin' if you ask me," He continued to eat at his dinner, his spoon scraping the bottom of the can. "Nothing special," He said through his mouthful.

Jack looked at him as though he had committed the highest level of blasphemy. He stared at him dumbly before exclaiming, "Are you insane?!"

Bucky only pursed his lips and shrugged again. He tried to contain his grin as he looked down at the unappealing food before him. He'd much rather ogle his beautiful wife, but wanted to appear uninterested instead.

"I'd let that dame bust my balls any day of the week!" Jack huffed in wonder, unable to look away from the two women, "If she even looked at me — let alone _talked_ to me— I'd probably cream my pants right then and there. By God, I'd kill for five minutes with her."

Bucky grabbed his water canteen, washing the taste of his dinner out of his mouth and trying to keep himself composed after hearing the comment Jack made about Lucy. "Bet you any amount of money I can get a kiss out of her," He smirked, stretching as he got to his feet. Lucy still hadn't seen him yet, immersed in her conversation with her friend.

"Good luck!" Jack snorted, amused at the offer, "You might think she's a Plain Jane, but I guarantee she won't give you the time of day."

Bucky grinned as he shot Dugan a wink. He redirected his eyes back to Lucy. She was a sight for sore eyes and as she stood there Bucky didn't feel quite so hopeless in the terrible place they had found themselves in. To him, she stood out like a sore thumb. She was too lovely and perfect to be there, amidst all the destruction and devastation.

Elsa was the one who caught sight of him first. She gently nudged Lucy's shoulder, causing her to look over. Lucy finally turned to him and her mouth fell open, "Oh!" She exclaimed in surprise as she saw Bucky.

"Ma'am," He nodded respectfully to her. Just because they were married, it didn't mean he was exempt from showing her the respect that was owed.

"Sergeant," Lucy swallowed a lump in her throat, shifting awkwardly as he stood before her. Her eyes raked over him, making sure he wasn't injured. To her relief, there wasn't a single scratch on him.

Elsa smiled widely as she told Lucy she would give them a minute alone. Lucy thanked her and then turned her attention back to Bucky. She looked at him with wide eyes, and he smirked as he noticed her flustering as well. It was something he could use to his advantage.

"So what's a sweet young thing like you doin' in a nasty place like this?" He flirted with her, looking her up and down and wanting nothing more than to grab her by the neck and slam his lips against hers. He had never craved a woman so much, needing her mouth on his desperately.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing." She cocked an eyebrow, her weight shifting on her hip. Her cocky little attitude was going to get her in trouble, that much he was sure of.

Bucky scoffed, a pursed, dreamy grin on his face, "You gonna come give your husband a kiss or what, doll?" He teased her, wanting to see her squirm and blush.

She blinked a couple times as her cheeks turned red, "Sergeant Barnes, I don't feel that would be appropri—Mmpff!" Lucy was cut off with a squeal as he grabbed her by the back of the neck and smashed his lips on hers passionately.

They ignored the wolf whistles and hoots and hollers from the people around them, choosing to only focus on one another. Bucky wrapped his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss, wanting to taste her tongue on his. Lucy's grip around his neck tightened as he licked her teeth. A tight coil deep in her belly snapped, and the way he was kissing her made her weak in the knees.

As they pulled away, they could only look dreamily at one another, caught in their own secret world only composed of each other.

Bucky could hear Jack exclaim in shock, wondering how he was able to get a kiss out of her so quickly. His jaw was likely on the floor form witnessing such a scene, and Bucky could hear Dugan laugh, "That's his wife, you moron!" He only replied, making both Bucky and Lucy smile as they finally separated from one another.

"Hi," He whispered to her as he brushed some of the hair from her face.

"Well hello to you too, Sergeant." Lucy chuckled as she finally took a step back, realizing the inappropriate position they were both in.

"Hi to you both," A smirking Gilbert Whitney stood off to the side, leaning on a carcass of a dead tree, a lazy smile on his face as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He was smoking a cigarette, holding in between his fingers and he brought it between his lips, "Do I get a kiss too?" Whitney asked as he exhaled the stale smoke.

"From who? Me or Lucy?" Bucky joked, turning back to the man. They weren't exactly friends, but they were no longer enemies.

"Dr. Heinrich, obviously! Who'd ever wanna kiss your ugly mug?" Whitney exclaimed in horror. Lucy only snickered, more than willing to volunteer for such a position.

Bucky looked up at shock at the man, shock evident on his face from what he said, "Luce, look at that! You've got him callin' you Dr. Heinrich and everything!" Bucky mocked Whitney who only flipped him the bird and rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion.

As Lucy and Bucky stood side by side, her hand rested on his lower back as his arm was around her shoulders. "Yep," She said with a smug grin, "You teach a dog through repetition. I've got him all trained up and everything just like how I've got you!" Lucy moved her hand from the small of his back where it rested down his bum possessively.

"Trained?" Bucky blinked a couple times in surprise, wondering what she meant.

"Mhhm, all men need to get trained up to an extent when a woman's involved. Housebreaking is next for you." Lucy teased with a wink and Bucky only snorted and rolled his eyes as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Whitney only smirked at that comment and Bucky knew a snide remark was coming his way, "Does she keep your balls in her handbag, Barnes?"

"Of course not!" Lucy answered on Bucky's behalf as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, "I keep them on a little necklace instead,"

"She does not!" Bucky quickly shot back, giving Lucy a pressing glare to cut it out. Whitney only snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes, opting for head over to talk to Dugan. Bucky's eyes followed him, drilling into his back as he walked away. His attention was then turned to his wife, who was looking in the same direction as Bucky, "He giving you any trouble?"

She sighed, "No more so than usual," Her eyes flashed back to her husband and she took him in. He was just as dashing as ever, even with the lack of showering and a light scruff on his face. He looked tired as well, as though he hadn't slept in a while, "I'm glad you're here. I was worried you'd get yourself killed."

"Awe, Pigeon." A sweet smile spread over his pouty pink lips. Lucy could still feel the ghost of them on hers, and she wished they were somewhere private so it could happen again, "Is that your way of saying you missed me?"

She nudged his side, a small grin masking her expression, "I said nothing of the sort!"

"Oh don't worry, Luce. I won't tell anyone your secret." Bucky assured her with a smug look on his handsome face that Lucy wished to smack right off it. Seeing him once again made her stomach flip and turn.

She cocked her head, "What secret?"

Wanting to see her blush again, her cheek turning a pretty shade of pink, Bucky decided to tease her even more, "That you loooveee me," He sang in a silly voice, "And you wanna kissss me! You wanna have my babieeees!"

Lucy scowled and rolled her eyes, "Oh, grow up! Could you be any more childish?" She shoved him away from her, her cheeks tickled with red as blood rushed to her face.

"I just love seeing you get flustered," He admitted in a low growl as he reached behind her neck, trying to pull her in for another kiss.

"No, no no no! No, you don't!" Lucy protested and turned her cheek just as he planted a sloppy, wet, kiss on her face. He was mildly disappointed he missed, and Lucy squirmed away from him like a child trying to get away from behind held. "You stink!" Lucy protested and wrinkled her nose as she shoved him away with a laugh, making him chuckle.

"Eau de Howling Commandos," Bucky snickered, "Better than Steve Rogers No. 5 though. The kid might look pretty but he smells like something outta hell,"

Lucy's nose scrunched up again, making a silly disgusted face that showed her revolt. She didn't understand how boys could be so gross. Let alone, why she wanted to spend all over her time with one of them."I guess considering where we are it's not so bad. At least you don't smell like rot. And I suppose I shouldn't be talking," Lucy huffed, not even knowing how she smelled. She had become accustomed to showering every day while in London. It was particularly hard going back to living in war conditions after that. "I'm sure I don't smell like a basket of roses either,"

Bucky stepped forward and inhaled. Immediately, he wrinkled his nose as well, "Phew, yeah you're smelling particularly pungent too, doll." He exaggerated a little to see her squirm more.

"Is this your way of flirting with me, Sergeant?" Lucy replied coolly, shifting her weight on her hip and cocking her brow in an unimpressed manner.

He pursed his lips in a silly grin, "Is it working?" Bucky looked her up and down, his eyes catching on her buttoned-up shirt which revealed a little of her cleavage.

"Absolutely not," She shot back.

"Damn it!" He cursed with a hiss, his head rolling back in frustration "I'm away from my wife for a couple weeks and I get all rusty! I'll just have to keep practicing." He could see her smirk ever so slightly at his words. It made his heart race ever so slightly to see it.

"On who?" Lucy's brow cocked again.

"I don't know, I feel like the nurses might not be such willing participants now that I'm hitched,"

"You better not be flirting with any nurses!" She exclaimed.

"I gotta stay sharp for you one way or the other, doll!" He laughed, trying to justify it jokingly.

"Speaking of nurses, I just met a very interesting one who said she knew you. A pretty little brunette named Connie, who said you have a particularly cute butt."

"Connie?" Bucky frowned suddenly, not even recognizing the name. He couldn't picture her face, or whether or not he even knew a Connie to begin with. He could hardly remember any girl he had been with before Lucy. "Well, I do have a cute butt so she's got that right."

"Yeah, it's alright." Lucy shrugged casually, paying no mind to him.

"Uh-huh, just _alright_?! Is that why you're constantly grabbing at it and putting your hand down my underwear in the night?"

Lucy gasped, "James Barnes, I do no such thing!" They both knew she did, though. There was no denying it. If Lucy was behind honest with herself, she couldn't help it. It was just so damn appealing, and she couldn't resist. She loved watching him walk away, her eyes drawn to his thick thighs and the way he looked in some of his tighter trousers.

Bucky gave her a little half-grin, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say sweet cheeks, but I know the truth. You're downright obsessed with me and my butt." In all fairness, he was obsessed with hers also. Not that he would ever tell her how he constantly replayed in his head what it looked like to be above her, staring down at it as he took her from behind as he had a gentle fist in her hair.

"If you tell anyone I will kill you!" Lucy hissed, red flooding her porcelain cheeks once more.

"I don't have a doubt in my mind about that," Bucky chuckled as he shook his head in disapproval at his untraditional wife. Lucy was so unlike any other girl he had ever met, but he loved it.

As they continued walking, Lucy let out a sigh and had a certain sadness in her eyes, she licked lips before she admitted. "I have to go back to work." She loathed saying those words, they physically hurt her as she thought about their brief time spent with one another was coming to an end.

Racing in front of her so Bucky was no longer by her side, he turned so he was facing her and walked backward with his hands in his pockets, "Can I see you later?" Bucky saw as her face dropped a little and sadness settled in her beautiful doe eyes.

"I don't know, Buck. I'm already on thin ice." His stomach sank as he saw her broken expression. Bucky knew Lucy had a job to do, but he was selfish and wanted to see her more.

"You sure I can't tempt you?" He asked with a crooked grin and a tilt of his head as he was trying to convince her, "I've got a real comfy tarp in the mud we could fool around on,"

"A tarp in the mud? My, how romantic! You sure know how to charm a lady, Barnes." Lucy laughed, "I'll be right over," She purred and patted him on the chest. Bucky's hand shot out to hold hers against him, refusing to let it go. Lucy looked at him strangely as he was about to place a kiss on it.

Stopping him from doing so, she quickly protested, despite craving to feel his lips on her skin, "Bucky, it's too public. You already shouldn't have kissed me—,"

"Baby, c'mon. No one is paying any mind."

Frowning, Lucy pulled her hand away. The lack of his hand in hers physically hurt her, and there was nothing else she wanted than to close the space between them, "I already have a hard time trying to get respect from these men. If they think I'm some loose whore, it'll only get worse." Lucy bit her lip, desperately wanting to tell him how she wished they were able to kiss freely.

Bucky hadn't even thought about that. He kicked himself for being so careless and potentially harming his wife's image, "Right, forgive me, Dr. Heinrich," He replied a little sadly. Lucy's heart dropped into her stomach as she saw his expression, "It was improper and unprofessional. The last thing I want is for someone to undermine you. It won't happen again." He promised her and began to walk away, figuring she was annoyed at him.

Lucy stood there for a few seconds, the ache of missing him already settling deep in her bones. Watching him walk away physically pained her, and she wanted him to come back and take her in his arms and kiss her until she couldn't remember anything but how his lips taste.

"Wait! Sergeant Barnes!" Lucy shot out desperately, licking her lips before she called out to him. His heart beat faster as he turned around, seeing her standing there looking better than sin.

"Meet me on my site after dark? It's about eight kilometers away. It'll just be me and Charles tonight."

With a charming grin, causing Lucy's pulse to quicken Bucky only replied, "I'll wear my fanciest date clothes." He winked.

Like a love-struck girl, Lucy was left smiling wider than she ever had before.

* * *

When Bucky arrived at Lucy's site, he hadn't expected it to be so secluded. It was a rundown Italian villa lying in rubble. Large floodlights were aimed at it so they could see what they were doing in the dark, and Charles sat around a fire, writing something in a notebook as he sipped tea from a tin cup.

When Bucky had worked for Lucy, it was the protocol that men were with her at all times to protect her. It did not seem to be the case anymore, perhaps because of their location. On the other side of the villa was a road that was used to carry their soldiers from base to the town which they had just advanced on. It was well-traveled enough that it would be protected if anything were to happen.

It was sad to see what would have been such a remarkable building decimated and lying in ruins. The walls were crumbling, allowing several openings that were not intended to be used as such. The scent of dust reached Bucky's nose, making him want to sneeze as he walked forward and tried to imagine what the ruins would have looked like a few years ago.

As Bucky approached through half mud and half tall grass, he attempted to brush out his hair with his hand. He had been able to have a quick wash down so Lucy was able to tolerate being around him. He also managed to find a few flowers that had started blooming. He picked them as nicely as he could, gathering them into a small bouquet. Some of the fellas he had hitched a ride with had teased him relentlessly for it, never having brought flowers to the nurses they fancied.

They were a pathetic excuse of a bouquet, but they smelled sweet enough for him. Plus, he figured the gesture alone was enough to at least steal a small kiss from Lucy. They were pretty colours, at least. The mix of the whites, yellows, and reds was nice, with the greenery adding a little extra. He shook his head slightly, wondering when he became the sappy man who spent an hour looking for flowers for his girl.

Steve had wanted to depart on another mission that night. He figured it would be better than having to leave early the next morning. Bucky had pleaded with him to reconsider, not revealing that he wanted to see Lucy.

Steve knew, of course. With pursed lips, he agreed with a nod to depart the following morning. He knew how important it was for Bucky to even get an hour or two with his wife. With a smile, he reminded Steve that it was likely Agent Carter would be happy to see him as well. That seemed to soften Steve up a little, and he told Bucky to give Lucy his regards.

As Bucky approached the villa, the shadows of the fire danced in the ruins and gave it a haunting look. It flickered and crackled, some of the smoke drifting into the night sky. The shadow of Charles looked large and threatening, and it was perhaps the only time the little man ever appeared that way.

It wasn't until a twig snapped under Bucky's boot that the Brit looked up. "Oh great, it's you." The small, chubby assistant rolled his eyes when he saw him approach.

"Errr, is my wife here?"

"Yes, I heard about your nuptials. Congratulations are in order, I suppose." Charles stated in his posh accent, adjusting his glasses. Bucky waited for him to say congratulations but it never came. Instead, he stood there awkwardly shifting in the balls of his feet.

"Good to see ya, Chuck," Bucky said happily, trying to be the bigger man.

"It's Charles, and you know that." He said with a scowl and then sighed, "Dr. Heinrich should be in the ruins. Last I saw, she was perched on the second story window sill looking down. Try not to be a bother by breaking your neck?"

With a long exhale, Bucky promised he'd be careful. He wondered why the little man still hated him, but his train of thought came to a halt as soon as he entered the rundown remains. He coughed as dust filled his nostrils, and he had to squint when he was in the gaze of the floodlights.

"Up here!" A sweet voice called out, causing his pulse to quicken, "I can come down, but I have some work to finish up." He couldn't see Lucy due to the lights being on him, but he knew where her voice was coming from. The sound of it alone was enough to cause his heart to leap into his throat.

Bucky told Lucy not to bother, and that he'd come to her. Looking up at the steep wall he cursed her, muttering something about the fact she was a damned spider monkey. Rolling the sleeves up, Bucky placed the stems of the bouquet between his teeth so he could climb, somehow managing to maneuver his way up the steep wall so he could sit with her where a window once was.

She was sitting comfortably with her back against the wall, her one leg hanging down as she wrote in her notebook.

"Hi Pige!" He said through a mouthful of flowers, the words muffled to sound like gibberish as he climbed up. Bucky was scared of heights but didn't tell her that as he saw her large smile upon seeing him join her on the window ledge.

"Are these for me?" Lucy smiled as her eyes caught on the flowers as Bucky settled in the spot next to her. He took them out of his mouth to pass them to her, and she stared down at them lovingly.

"Uhh, no? I thought to bring them for Chuck to get on his good side." He teased and Lucy wanted to tell him that there was no way he would ever get on Charles' good side if he continued to call him Chuck.

"They're beautiful!" Lucy giggled, a smile stretching on her lips, "You managed to pick the prettiest weeds I've ever seen!"

"These are weeds?!" Bucky exclaimed in shock, clearly knowing nothing about flora after living in a city his entire life. "Here, give 'em back. Now I'm just embarrassed!"

"No, I love them!" Lucy quickly held them closer to her chest, "I'll press them into a book so I can keep them forever."

Bucky was touched. He had never meant so much to a girl before that she would even the weeds he gave her. His blood rushed to his cheeks a little as he thought about it, and how much Lucy truly loved him, "You would do that?"

She nodded, "I did it with the rose you gave me too. I even defaced the book I placed it in, writing down the date you gave it to me and where. And defacing a book in my area of academia is just as bad as sacrilege." She told him with her pursed lips upturned slightly.

Carefully, he leaned forward. Lucy's lips stretched upward as she realized what he was doing and met him halfway. They kissed tenderly, away from the views of wandering eyes. As their lips caressed, Bucky could feel his blood coursing to his body. He smiled as he kissed her, branding the feel of her mouth into his memory. His stomach twisted nervously as he deepened the kiss, tasting her sweetly. Her mouth opened to him, allowing his tongue to cross her threshold.

"Did you get my letters?" He smiled goofily when they finally pulled away. Bucky had a dopey look on his face, and Lucy looked flushed. She was dazed from the kiss and a little confused,

"No, I didn't. I didn't even know you were writing to me! Did you get mine?"

Bucky was shocked she'd ask such a thing. "Of course I'd write to my best girl! I wrote to you every day!"

Her expression softened as Lucy processed his words. With gentle hands, she reached up to touch his face lovingly. Her thumb brushed his cheek, and she wanted to talk about how much she missed him. The words failed her, knowing it was pathetic to miss someone so much even though they were separated for only five weeks. In London, she had become used to spending every moment with him. Now that they were apart, it left a hole in her heart that hurt the same as a bullet. It didn't help that she was constantly worried as well, wondering every day whether or not he was alive or dead.

Without saying anything, Bucky seemed to know what she was trying to tell him. He placed a kiss on her palm before Lucy pulled away, attempting to look back at her notes.

It was nearly impossible though, given that all she wanted to do was kiss the hell out of him. With the tip of her pencil eraser in her mouth, Lucy peered down at her work, noticing by Bucky's eyes trailed over her lips and he swallowed tightly.

"Find any interesting little trinkets?" He spoke up, although he was perfectly content to just watch her peer at her notes.

"No," Lucy smiled softly, "Right now I'm doing a drawing of the layout. Hence the bird's eye view. But usually, I'm taking care of the Renaissance paintings. It's out of my area of expertise, but someone has to do it." She raised her shoulders in a shrug.

"Find any from that Van Gogh fellow you like?" Bucky wished he knew more about her field. He had read all the articles she had written that Charles had given him, but it still made no sense to him. One day though, Bucky would read enough to have an actual intelligent conversation about it with her.

"No, silly," Lucy giggled, "You're about 400-ish years off."

"Shows how much I know," Bucky rolled his eyes and snorted at his own lack of knowledge.

"Good thing I don't love you for your brains!" She quipped back in a witty manner.

"Mmm. Only my good looks, right ?" He teased her with a cocked brow. Bucky made sure not to look down at how far he was up, and only looked at Lucy instead.

"Right," She spoke in a soft agreeance, her eyes flickering from her notes to look at him with a twinkle in her hazel orbs, "That, and your sinful body," Lucy wrinkled, causing Bucky to rear back in shock from her forwardness, "Speaking of which, it looks like you got all dolled up for me," Her gaze raked him up and down, and for once Bucky knew she desired him just as much as he did her, "Sorry I didn't put in a little more effort on my behalf," Lucy looked down a little bashfully, biting her lip as she became flustered.

Taking her chin in his grip, he made Lucy look up to meet his steel blue eyes, "Hey, you're still just as lovely as a summer's day." She smiled softly at his compliment, and with a sly grin Bucky added, "Although, I do miss seein' you in pretty dresses," He admitted and tugged on her pants, "Especially those little silk ones,"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You just liked that you had easy access to in between my legs,"

"You've got me pegged, doll." He snorted, "I liked sticking my head up that skirt and tasting you." It took only seconds before he leaned in again, unable to no longer take not having his lips upon her.

Bucky began kissing up her neck, making Lucy's breath hitch. He could feel her pulse quicken and the way her breathing became more strained. He tasted her salty skin and nearly groaned at the feeling of once again having his mouth on her body.

Lucy tried to ignore how good it felt, and instead tried to focus on her work, "You're distracting me," She huffed.

"That's the point," He bit her shoulder, his tongue trailing up the little bit of exploded skin, "You should take a break."

Flustered and frustrated, Lucy could hardly stand it, "Bucky!" She whined, "I have work to do!

Plus, we're going to fall to our deaths!"

"Worth it. Besides, your work can wait, I can't." He shot back, his logic questionable.

He leaned down to place his lips upon Lucy's skin once more, the tenderest brushing of his mouth to her collarbone. It grazed over her skin like a feather, only the smallest amount of pressure to her pulse in order to get it to quicken.

"If you kiss my neck one more time, I'm going to make you regret it," Lucy growled in a low threat. The truth was, she didn't want him to stop but knew that once they started it would be like a freight train barreling through. She knew her lack of control around him was practically non-existent, and didn't want to give in to whatever temptation he was offering her.

Bucky tested her, biting her skin again, grazing it with his teeth. Lucy reached back and with a gentle love tap, lightly slapped him across the cheek, called out in pain, although he may have been dramatizing it a little, "Ouch!" Bucky yelped and Lucy giggled. He had a dopey grin on his face as he requested one more, "Hit me again?"

"Oh, you are such a masochist!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"Baby, I could die! What if this is the last time you ever see me and your final memory of your dear husband is of you refusing to kiss him?" Bucky said with a smug look plastered on his expression. He thought he was so clever, didn't he?

"Well, are you planning on dying?" Lucy questioned with a pressing look. "And trying to guilt me into a kiss? James Buchanan Barnes, I know your mother raised you better than that!"

"Err, well I wasn't planning on it. But now I might do just that out of spite!" Bucky argued, knowing she couldn't refuse him after that.

"Then _die_," Was all Lucy quipped back.

"Now that's just mean, dollface. I bet all the other fellas' wives aren't this malicious." His voice quieted.

"Well, I'm not like the other wives," Lucy said back quietly, looking back down at the notes she was scribbling against the white paper.

With a small, pursed smile he only said in wonder, "No, you sure aren't." She was his modern gal, never taking any shit from anyone. He loved her spunk and how fierce she was. He had never met a woman quite like Lucy, who wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind. He admired her fearless spirit.

With a long sigh, Lucy finally closed her notebook. Bucky smiled victoriously as she tucked her pencil in between the pages, "You're a bad influence on me, James Barnes." She looked to the ground and with a mischievous look said, "Help me down?"

"I don't know if I can. I might be stuck up here for good. I'm terrified of heights." Bucky barked out a laugh, refusing to look down as his stomach flipped in fear.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy sighed again and muttered insults at him under her breath. With the flowers safely tucked away, Lucy began her descent down, her nimble figure having no problem making its way to the ground. Bucky's heart was in his stomach and his pulse quickened as he saw her worry settling in his belly that she might fall.

When Lucy safely had her feet on the ground, her eyes directed up at him, "I'll catch you," She teased.

"Shut up," He shot back, trying to manage his way down as she scolded him to mind his manners. Bucky's hands became slick with sweat as he clutched at the stones with all his might. He wasn't sure exactly how he made his way down.

"That wasn't so bad!" He smiled widely as he stood in front of her. He felt better after his feet were on the ground.

"No, you only looked like you were about to pass out the entire time." Lucy poked fun at him once more. Her hands were on her hips as she stood before him.

"Quit sassin' your husband." Was all Bucky said before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her body snug against his. Lucy was a little surprised by the suddenty of his lips on her own. She quickly melted in his touch as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as their passion grew. Their tongues gently touched as their mouths opened up.

What started out as a sweet and innocent kiss quickly grew heated. Until, much to her dismay, he pulled away from her, leaving her craving more.

"Knew that would get you to stop being so mouthy," He said with an expression on his face which showed he was incredibly proud of himself or leaving her frustrated and desperate for more of his heated kisses.

"Why, you —!"

His lips slammed on hers again, stopping her from hurling more insults in his direction. What started as just lips hurriedly pressed together transformed into something else. Sloppy, open-mouthed, and desperate, they grew more heated and Lucy had to keep herself from turning into a puddle of sparked nerves and racing heartbeats. Pleasure shot straight to her core as his teeth clashed against hers, and Lucy wanted to moan as he kissed her in such a way.

She didn't know what it was about him that drove her wild, but Lucy knew she never wanted to stop feeling this way. The way his soft lips felt against hers was better than sin, and it made Lucy's blood boil in all the best kinds of ways. She could feel the arousal slick around the apex of her thighs, and never she could separate from the kiss before it went too far and she became too desperate for him.

When Bucky finally pulled away Lucy was left feeling dazed and dizzy. The ghost of the traces of his lips was still on hers, and Lucy brought her fingers up to touch where he had just been, wanting the feeling to linger just a little longer.

"Been thinkin' about doing that to you all damn day." He admitted in a low, quiet, tone. His hands ran over her face, one sliding down to grip her neck and the other to gently rest on her burning cheeks.

Lucy's stomach flipped as she thought about how much he desired her. She looked at his blue eyes and saw how dilated they were, his intent gaze on her face.

"James Barnes, you and your filthy mind and your dirty ways." Lucy shook her head with a chuckle but then as she thought about it her smile fell as something overcame her. Immediately, her mood soured and she took a small step back after placing a careful peck on the palm of his left hand.

He frowned as he saw her lowered expression, something clearly on her mind, "Doll?" His eyes darkened with concern as he observed Lucy's reaction.

"Oh, it's nothing." She assured him with a fake, plastered grin, "Don't worry about me."

He knew something was wrong though, and even though she tried to put on a good show that nothing was bothering her, "Don't you dare lie to me, Pigeon. What's on your mind, huh?"

"I just…" Her words failed her, and she huffed in frustration and wrapped her arms around herself. She swallowed a thick lump in her throat, wishing to find the words she needed without sounding silly.

"Sweetheart, What's wrong? Tell me." His voice was soft and sincere, causing Lucy to agree to lower her walls. This man truly loved her, and she knew he'd ponder her behaviour for the rest of the night in worry if she didn't come clean.

The words tasted like poison as soon as she choked them out, "I just keep thinking about what that nurse said."

"What nurse?" He asked blankly, concern welling inside him as he saw how she was reacting. Lucy wasn't one to get visibly upset, and it bothered him that something was eating away at her, "Carol?"

"Connie," Lucy rolled her eyes after correcting him. "Her name is Connie. And it just upsets me that I see this side of you, this perfect flirty side that drives me wild and knowing someone else has seen it also. And that you've gone on countless dates like the ones we should be going on, and kissed them the way I know you've kissed me. It just — nevermind, I'm just being silly."

Bucky took her chin in his hands and made her look up to him. Her hazel eyes met his blue ones and the beauty and sincerity of them made her breath hitch slightly.

"Hey," Bucky whispered gently to her, "I've never been with a girl like you, Pige. It doesn't matter how many of them I've kissed, or flirted with, or taken out. You see the real me, okay? It's not something I just show to anybody, either. You're more special than all of them. You're gonna get to see how much I whine like a baby when I'm sick with a common cold. You're gonna see how even as a grown man, I don't eat my greens. You'll see all my dirty underwear, and probably notice how I don't wash my socks as often as I probably should. Sometimes, I don't brush my teeth before I go to bed because I'm just too tired. I cry whenever I see Rebecca dance, and when she starts dating you're going to have to put up with a lot of cuss words. At one point in the middle of the night, you're likely gonna saunter into the bathroom while I'm taking a leak and I probably won't even wash my hands! And I'm sure as I age things will only go downhill. Maybe one day you'll even have to give me a sponge bath! No one else gets to see all that stuff. Just you. And besides, do you really think I'd waste all my best moves on some girl I went out with just one time? I don't make up pick up lines for just anyone, baby." He said sincerely after Lucy giggled at a few of the things he said while simultaneously rolling her eyes. She wanted to teasingly ask if they could get a divorce because he was so disgusting, but decided on the more serious route.

Lucy breathed out a large exhale, forcing the air out of her lungs, "I'm sorry," She blinked a couple times, "I just had a brief moment of jealousy. I don't even know where it came from. I think I'm just resentful that this war has taken time away from us where we could be doing normal things, and being a real couple. Instead of only getting two weeks to do that."

"I'd take those two weeks with you over any longer amount of time with someone else." He promised her, taking Lucy's face in his hands and peering down at her soft lips. "I love you," Is the only thing left he can say. "That's something else no other gal has heard before. Just you, Lucy."

Licking her lips and her eyes caught his, she requested, "Say it once more?"

Bucky chuckled, looking down at her with a cocky grin, "You wanna hear it again, huh?"

Lucy nodded eagerly, looking up at him like he hung the stars that loomed above them in the sky. "How about I show you at the same time?"

He pushed her against the wall of the fallen building they stood in, his lips moulding hungrily with hers. The rough stones scratched at Lucy's shirt material as he held her against the surface but she didn't mind for a single second due to him kissing her so good.

Lucy could hardly breathe in those few moments. She wished time would come to a standstill as they stood there with their mouths on one another. Lucy needed this, more than she ever realized. She needed him, the same way she needed air in her lungs and blood flowing through her veins.

There was something about that man and the way he kissed her. All Lucy could focus on was his soft pale lips moving feverishly against hers, their tongues meeting. He sucked in her bottom lip and bit it with his teeth, causing her to hiss out as a delicious burst of a small pain triggered her senses. He pushed her over the edge by holding her face, his tongue once again sensually sliding into her wet cavern and exploring deeper.

When he finally pulled away Lucy was at a loss, nearly whining in desperation. He kissed up her neck slowly, sucking the tender skin. Lucy tossed her head back as his mouth danced over her sensitive flesh and left goosebumps in its wake. His hands splayed over her waist, holding her steady.

"I love you," He whispered again, as his feather-light brushing traveled to the tops of her breasts. With an open mouth, he devoured the sensitive skin there. His tongue swirled over them, dragging along and making her shiver as he nipped ever so slightly.

"I—Love—You." Each word was punctured with his mouth placing themselves over her breasts. Bucky's nimble fingers worked their way to undo the buttons of her shirt slightly, but still done up enough so it was appropriate.

Lucy cried out in a soft moan as her head went back again and her eyes closed as she gasped for air. When she finally had enough, she grabbed him by the face and kissed the hell out of him. The passion only grew and their bodies pressed against one another. As Lucy shifted, she could feel the hardness of his heavy cock pressed against her thigh.

To tease him mercilessly, Lucy grinded her body against him as she bit his bottom lip. She sucked it into her mouth as Bucky let out a hearty groan. "Shit, baby. Holy hell, I love you." He gasped, ready to attack her mouth viciously again.

"James —," Lucy gasped as she placed her hands on his chest to stop him. She looked up at him with large eyes and softly shook her head, "Not here."

"Yeah," He breathed out in pain, but knowing she was correct in halting him before he got carried away. It was too public, with Charles too close by and anyone could see, "You're right—,"

She placed her finger on his lips to stop him from speaking. Lucy looked so devilish and mischievous at that moment, wickedness gleaming in her eyes "That's not what I meant." Her troublesome look made his stomach flip nervously, "Charles!" Lucy called in a cracked voice, her gaze not leaving Bucky.

"Yes, Doctor?" He yelled back, confusion in his voice.

"Guard the site. Don't let anyone approach it." She ordered firmly and suddenly Bucky had a victorious smirk on his face.

"Are you serious? Am I actually guarding just so you can— you know what? No! _No_! Absolutely not! I won't do it!" He yelled back firmly, still sitting by the fire as there were concealed.

"_Charles_," Lucy said in a pressing tone

"Fine!" He groaned, and although Charles wasn't in view, Lucy could picture him rolling his eyes in irritation. "But for the record, I deserve a massive raise!"

Gripping Bucky's hand, Lucy dragged him past the building, out of the harsh white floodlights. Off to the side, there was a patch of long grass that was far removed from any passersby so they wouldn't be seen. She kissed him agonizingly slowly as she pulled him further away from any wandering eyes.

He kissed her seductively as she laid down in the grass, his body weight falling on top of her and resting between her legs. She melted into the ground as his slow lips continued to mould into hers in a form of measured torture.

The way he made Lucy feel could make the angels weep. She knew they shouldn't be doing this. It was too risky, and the consequences would be greater than anything she could imagine. But in those moments Lucy couldn't care less. She needed him. She needed to feel full of him once again, to have their bodies joined.

Both of them knew that there would be no wasting any time. It wouldn't be slow or passionate like it should have been. Bucky wished he was able to take him sweet time with her, to make her feel good and administer so much passion it would be all she could feel on her skin for days after.

Bucky longed to be able to lick up and down her parted folds until she released her sweet essence on his tongue. He wanted to press himself into her for the entirety of the night, connecting their bodies in a torturously slow manner. Instead, though, they could only afford to have a quick fuck. Lucy didn't seem to mind too much, happily taking anything he gave her as long it resulted in the union of their bodies.

"I love you," Bucky gasped out roughly again as their mouths finally separated as she palmed at him through his trousers. Her hands on him felt like heaven, and already he could feel his cock head leaking precum from his tip.

Lucy snickered from below him, "Yes, I suppose you do." She looked like an angel as she rested in the tall grass. Her hair was messy, and her breath rose and fell sporadically with every deep inhale she took. She looked desperate for him, a need that paralleled his own.

Bucky growled before kissing her again, his lips firmly pressed to her pouty little pink ones. Her tongue slid against his, and his greedy hands worked to get her pants and panties down her hips.

"Bucky!" She cried in a pained whimper as his mouth attached to the soft flesh of her neck. "Please," Lucy's heart raced at the possibility of being caught, but she couldn't help but moan as his fingers made their way through her folds and spread her wetness over her so she would be readied enough so his pulsing member.

"That's my girl," Bucky whispered before kissing under Lucy's ear, "Love you making all those sweet noises for me, darlin'. Gets me so hard."

Bucky removed his fingers and flipped her over so she was resting on her stomach so she was face-first into the dew-covered grass. Lucy whined at the loss of contact and Bucky tried to hush her. Peppering kisses to the side of her face, she felt one of his hands clasp hers tightly over her head, his fingers intertwined with hers.

Lucy heard the rattle of Bucky's belt undoing behind her, the harshness of his groin pressed against her backside, causing her to grind against him in search of any type of friction.

As Bucky whispered sweetly once more that he loved her before sinking deep into her body, Lucy could close her eyes and feel she was somewhere else with him. For those few moments, she wasn't in Italy taking part in a dreadful, bloodied, horrific, war. Instead, for just a few minutes, she was in heaven.

* * *

**My heart breaks for these babies :( They're just so sweet, I don't want it to end.**** Is it too late to opt-out of following cannon?****I have one more massive surprise, though and it should be a good one!**

**Please continue to leave reviews/comments even though this story is coming to an end soon. What you all think of this story means so much to me, and I'm incredibly touched you've stuck with it for so long.**

**I'd love to know how you've enjoyed this piece so far, and your thoughts on the sequel and separate one-shot series! It's so encouraging to read such kind words after the hundreds of hours I've put into this little project.**

**As always, I love you, and thank you for reading.**

**-A**

**Favourite/Leave a kudos, FOLLOW/SUBSCRIBE to know when I publish the sequel, and please make me the happiest author ever and Review/Comment.**


	48. Chapter 48

**No smut in this chapter kiddos, but some dirty thoughts on Lucy's part which deals with things of a smutty nature (You're welcome?) It serves a purpose though, I promise.**

**ONCE AGAIN, IF YOU WANT TO BE NOTIFIED WHEN I PUBLISH THE SEQUEL, FOLLOW/SUBSCRIBE BOTH THIS STORY AND ADD ME TO YOUR AUTHOR ALERTS**

**Trigger Warning: Graphic Descriptions of Gore.**

* * *

Chapter XLVIII

For the next three and a half weeks, Lucy couldn't stop imagining the feel of Bucky's lips on hers. He had kissed her so many times that the feeling had been ingrained into her brain so she would never forget it, but still, it wasn't enough. She wished for nothing else than for him to return safely to the base as he could give her a refresher on just what _exactly_ it felt like. All she wanted was him to be safe, and back with her, so an end could be put to her constant worrying.

In those lonely times, Lucy often thought of how Bucky took her in the grass beside the abandoned villa. Of how he slammed into her with his sharp trusts, dragging his cock through her tight walls as she milked a release from him. She had cried out in soft gasps for him, and he let out a couple low grunts as his hips were flushed against hers as his mouth trailed up her heated skin, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her pulse.

She didn't know why she had orgasmed as much as did that night within such a short amount of time. And without any foreplay, no less. As Bucky felt her clench around him for the fifth time in only seven minutes, he only asked in wonder "Again?" surprised that she could do it without even having any clitoral stimulation.

Following Bucky spilling his seed deep inside her with a pleasured groan, he rolled off from her and tucked himself back in his trousers. He helped Lucy gather pants back up, and he leaned back on the grass beside her on his elbows to stare down at her.

"You alright?" He asked her with a chuckle as he saw her flushed face, sweat plastering hair to her forehead as her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, but she was glowing nonetheless.

Lucy could only answer with a smile after getting completely fucked out. Bucky let out a low chuckle as he watched her in all of her post-coital beauty trying to chase after her breath. He praised her, telling her she was such a good girl for him, and how much he loved her. The coolness of the grass definitely helped settle her down, and his soft kisses finally brought her back to life. They laid there for a couple minutes afterward, just resting in one another's grasp and dreading the moment they would be torn apart.

Replaying that memory was her favourite fantasy, along with many, many, others which she often flashed before her closed eyes like a dirty film in her head in the most inconvenient of times. It led to some very restless nights, where she tossed and turned on her cot in frustration.

All she could think of was Bucky roughly pressing her body to the surface of the small desk in their hotel room as he spread her legs and took her roughly from behind. The echo of their skin colliding against one another along with their heavy pants and moans filled the room.

Lucy recalled tightening her thighs together as she was alone and practically crying from her frustration as she thought about how Bucky had her legs wrapped around his hips as he fucked her against the wall of their room. It reminded her of the time they did it in the barn of the abandoned farmhouse, Bucky's hips snapping up into hers with bruising vigour as he chased his release. That memory only increased her neediness as she buried her face into the crook of her elbow and wanted to scream in those few moments she pictured it.

Lucy was insatiable while he was gone, never needing him as much as she did in those weeks.

She partially wondered why all of a sudden she was so sexually frustrated. She had never been the type of person to crave it quite so much. With Daniel, they would only do it once in a blue moon after their kissing got too heated and they couldn't resist themselves. They spent a long amount of time afterward feeling remarkably guilty, though. With Bucky, it was different. Lucy never once felt guilty with him. How could she when it felt so goddamn right?

Their two weeks in London had been the most Lucy had ever had sex. He showed her all the ways he made love, kissing her sweetly as he gently moved inside her and brought their bodies together. In those moments of passion, Lucy's heart felt so filled with contentment and joy. She adored the man who worshiped every inch of her body, claiming it as his own. She felt as though she would burst with love in those quiet moments, never thinking that such a wonderful thing would have been possible for her.

Lucy felt so full as they rocked slowly against one another as he whispered the sweetest words and promises into her ear. Lucy never wanted to be separated from him, knowing his body belonged in a place where it could be joined with her. As his slow, deliberate, thrusts dragged in and out of her heavily, she felt more like they were one entity rather than two separate people.

Lovemaking was for the mornings. While the remnants of their long night of sleep still gathered in the corner of their eyes, they could kiss lazily with their warm morning breath which neither of them minded too terribly. He would slowly take her as they spooned as his arm draped over her protectively. Lucy would throw her head back and her eyes would roll back to the base of her skull from how pleasure lit up her body like the New York skyline on the darkest of nights.

Bucky didn't just make love, though. He_ fucked _— roughly, too. On the floor, against the wall, in the shower, and against every other surface they could find their hotel room. He left bruises on her hips from how hard he gripped her as he slammed into her while she was on her hands and knees in front of him. Purple love bites peppered her breasts and stomach, evidence of where his mouth had been.

He left reddened handprints on the globes of her porcelain behind after he decided to punish her for being too mouthy. Which, she was known for doing often, just to get a rise out of him.

The most notable evidence though was the one Bucky loved the most, and what Lucy secretly enjoyed also. She would never tell him how a tightly rung coil would snap in her belly each time he pulled out of her after he had finally finished. It was unmistakable that his eyes were drawn to where he had just pulled out from, glued to the pearlescent essence that he had filled her with.

There was something so primal and wrong about it. Lucy never felt dirty about their bedroom activities until she felt the aftermath drip from her onto the white bedsheets. Bucky always got up first from the bed, walking away and coming back with a cloth that he would help her clean up with as they kissed tenderly.

Whining into her army-issued blanket, Lucy wanted to simultaneously scream and cry at the same time as she thought about it. The longer she was frustrated in the damned army base, Lucy began to want to figure out why. Of course, it made sense that in Bucky's absence it made her want him more. The longer she was away from him, the more sexually frustrated Lucy became. Every little thing around her triggered her into a fix of desperation.

It wasn't until she was on-site one day outside of Rome in a buried villa that dated back to days of the Roman Republic that it became evident to everyone else that something was up with Lucy.

Mosaics lined the floor, little chunks of it missing. She tried to not walk over it, in fear of breaking some of its small tiles. Gilbert Whitney was sweeping at it with a large paintbrush, blowing away its dust as he went and muttering complaints about how boring this job was. Lucy only snickered as she saw that Charles gave Whitney the most monotonous job on purpose, probably due to his bad behaviour.

Lucy was perplexed as a laugh rang out from the next room of the crumbled structure. The sun beat down on her as she made her way to where Daniel had just let out the amused noise in what they were guessing may have been the bedroom of the villa's owner. Sweat dripped down the back of her neck and she was wishing she had worn something other than her olive green mechanics' jumpsuit.

Manoeuvring around the pillars and the crumbled foundations, Lucy arrived in the other room where Daniel was working. "What's so funny?" She inquired curiously as she caught sight of him.

"Just uhh, this very _blessed_ gentleman here." Daniel gestured to an iconographic figure of a man carved into the wall with a remarkably large phallus.

"Oh!" Lucy gasped in horror as she beheld it. It wasn't unusual to see such things in Roman buildings. Especially in private villas, bathhouses, or brothels, since they were the symbol of virility. Whenever a family wished for another son, they would often decorate their homes with them.

_Hell_, even some of their gods were depicted with it just hanging out! One of the most common ones Lucy had seen was the statue of the Herms, composed of only a male face and his genitalia, which they had left out in the front of their property for everyone to see.

The sight of it immediately made her cheeks redden and blood gathered there in embarrassment. She averted her eyes quickly, the back of her hands going to her face with the hope it would cool her down and lessen the beet red pigment. Sweat was dripping down the back of her neck even more as she stood there as bashful as a new bride.

Once again, her thoughts immediately turned filthy, leaving her panties soaked and an uncomfortable pit to knot into her stomach at the thought of being aroused in front of others. She couldn't help it though, as her mind drifted to how she had pleasured Bucky on her knees, taking his full length in her mouth as he cussed. He used to go absolutely mad when she would hollow out her cheeks, causing all the blood to rise to his head as she fondled him. His moans that were released were carnal as he moved himself in her mouth, and Lucy greedily accepted each light thrust of his hips. Nothing made Lucy feel more empowered than watching him become completely undone for her, turning into a desperate mess while simultaneously swearing and calling out her name.

As Lucy thought about such things, she was left wondering _what in the hell was wrong with her_? Why was she so incredibly frustrated all of a sudden?

Daniel frowned as he looked at her in confusion regarding her flustered reaction, "This the first time you've seen one, Luce? You're blushing like mad! Woulda figured your American husband would have shown you his at the first chance he got. They don't necessarily believe in romance over there." He teased her with a smug grin.

"Oh, he's shown it to her alright." Whitney came in with his arms across over his chest, looking remarkably smug.

"Knock it off, you buffoons!" Lucy scolded as her complexion mirrored the same colour of blood against snow. She quickly covered up the phallus with anything she could find, not wanting to see it any longer. Lucy nervously tried to get it out of her sights, seeming jumpy and odd to Daniel.

"When did you become such a prude?" Daniel laughed, "It's just depictions of genitalia!" He had known she had seen countless paintings and statues of nude figures. After all, it was part of her job.

"Don't mock me, Daniel Réhal!" She pointed around his accusingly, making him take a step back in utter shock at her ferocious tone.

"Jesus, you're tense, woman!" Whines criticized, "Maybe you should be spending more _quality_ time with your husband. It might relax you a little."

A fire burned in Lucy's eyes as her head whipped around to peer menacingly at Whitney. Immediately he realized his mistake and he swallowed in fear.

"Whitney, if you utter one more word I will make sure you're punished for the next _month_! _No—_ Until the war is finished! I will personally make your life a living hell until the end of this goddamn war!" She spat in malice.

"Lucy," Daniel touched her elbow, wondering where her odd behaviour was coming from, "Calm down, he was only teasing."

Suddenly, it all became too much for Lucy and she burst into tears. It was as though a dam had been broken, allowing waves to go crashing among the shores. She was sobbing as the men looked on at her in utter surprise and horror at the large alligator tears that flowed down her cheeks. It wasn't pretty crying either, it was maniacal bawling that she couldn't stop no matter what she tried. She eventually collapsed to her seat on the foundational walls, unable to stand up in those moments.

Charles came stumbling in, having heard all the racket form the other side of the villa he had been working on. "What in God's green earth— Oh! Oh, dear." He frowned as he saw Lucy sobbing madly on the foundational walls.

"Dr. Heinrich, are you alright? What happened?" He looked at Whitney and Daniel accusingly, "What did you two do?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Whitney quickly defended themselves, "She just started losing her mind out of nowhere!" He took care to pass her a handkerchief, handing it cautiously over to her like she was an animal about to strike. Lucy took it eagerly and blew her nose loudly.

"I-I don't know what's wrong with me!" Lucy wailed as she balled up the handkerchief in her hands and stared down at it the best she could so she didn't have to stare at their gaping mouths and utter shock at seeing her unusual reaction, "I j-just can't stop crying!

"One of you better fess up this moment! Dr. Heinrich _doesn't_ just cry!" Charles looked between them angrily, wondering who was responsible for upsetting her. He had never known her to cry and had even suspected once or twice she didn't have tear ducts.

Even Daniel looked concerned, only even seeing her twice since he had known her, once after he admitted to having an affair, and the second time on her wedding day.

"Well, she's a woman! Aren't they all hormonal and shit all the time? Especially when they're on their…" Whitney stopped himself from saying the words that were going to come out of his mouth. His eyes shifted uncomfortably between the men and with a tight swallow he said, "On their you-know-_what'_."

"It's called a menstrual cycle!" Lucy all but screamed at him, balling her fists into knuckles angrily. "You can say the word! It won't hurt you!" Whitney was no help whatsoever. Lucy wasn't even on her period! She had it about three weeks ago, after she and Bucky had intercourse.

Lucy continued to cry into her hands. She felt so embarrassed that the men were only watching her, unable to do anything and she sniffled over and over. They looked on at her in shock. Whitney seemed remarkably uncomfortable, while Daniel looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. Charles just tried to comfort her.

Her little friend sat down beside her and gently rubbed her shoulder, trying his best to help her feel better. Still, the waterworks didn't subside for even a moment. Because she was embarrassed Lucy only cried more, unable to understand why her emotions were so out of check at that moment.

It was like she was feeling everything at the same time. She was sexually frustrated, _regularly_ frustrated, stressed, exhausted, overworked, and hungry. Of course, she missed Bucky and was worried about him as well. All of those things made her want to burst out and cry. But still, she didn't think it would actually lead to her in tears like this.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Charles asked Lucy as he sat beside her.

But as Lucy was there still weeping, she couldn't form any words. She didn't know what was wrong, all she knew was that she felt like crying.

To her absolute utter horror, she didn't have the answer for once in her life, "I don't know." Was all she could say terrifyingly.

* * *

A few days passed since her dramatic fiasco. Lucy was humiliated and utterly mortified about how she behaved. What was worse, was she still wasn't sure why exactly she had been so emotional and completely unhinged. Apparently, the war was getting to her.

Charles kept looking at her as though he didn't really know her. He was staring at her as though she was a ticking time bomb like he didn't know what to expect from her behaviour. Daniel treated her for the next couple of days as though she was made of glass. He kept trying to cater to her until finally, Lucy lashed out.

Thank God none of the new recruits had been there to see her breakdown. She would never ever gain respect then, and the men would continue to believe that women weren't made for leadership roles due to them being too emotional. But Lucy had seen far more grown men burst out bawling than she had women do in her lifetime. Especially in the war, the women who were the ones who never cried. The nurses never let the men see them become unhinged, knowing it would make them more scared.

Gilbert Whitney — bless him, was the same pain in the ass he always had been. Lucy was thankful for the fact he at least was still treating her somewhat normally. He was perhaps a little kinder to her in those days, asking what he could do to help her so her workload wouldn't be so overwhelming.

He even attempted to get her to laugh a couple times. Albeit, his jokes were a little untasteful, but Lucy appreciated the efforts anyway. He was funny and sweet in his own ways even though he was an asshole most of the time.

He worked hard and actually followed Lucy's directives quite well. He complained the entire time, of course, but that was to be expected.

Whitney was a loyal guard dog though and often stood up for Lucy while the other archaeologists talked smack about her. After all, once witnessing everything she had done for her country, he didn't like that those men criticized her without even knowing the sacrifices she had made.

Lucy wished she had become friends with him sooner, appreciating his bluntness and dark sense of humour when everyone had been treating her as though she would break at any moment.

Strangely enough, he was the only she would tolerate being around a couple days after her little episode. It was why they were the two surveying the general vicinity of their new site, attempting to see if there was anything worth noting on the surface that they could see while Charles and Daniel worked away on the actual building with the others.

It was cooler than it had been the last couple days, now Mid-March in Italy. But still, sweat continued to drip down Lucy's back and gather on her skin so her shirt clung to her body. It was humid, and there was something heavy in the air which made Lucy think perhaps a storm was coming.

They had been surveying in silence until Whitney finally spoke up, breaking the quiet with his southern accident.

"You miss him, don't you?" Whitney asked as they walked about fifteen feet across from one another, peering at the ground, "That's why you were acting crazier than a bag full of cats the other day?"

Giving a long sigh, Lucy nodded, "Among other things. Three years of this shit gets exhausting." She and Whitney didn't talk about such things. They didn't talk about anything remotely emotional, and discussing home was strictly off-limits.

Their common ground which they had was a shared interest in was liquor, and Whitney was something of a connoisseur, as it turned out. He liked whiskey and beer, and she liked vodka and wines, but luckily they could agree that pretty much anything was good.

"We don't have to talk about it." Lucy quickly said, knowing that if she thought about Bucky and the danger he was putting himself into, she would likely start crying again. A deep pit formed in Lucy's gut as she thought about her guy out there somewhere with a sniper rifle in his grasp. Lucy had to admit there was something about the way he looked while he was in his little outfit made her want to jump him. His brown trousers that clung to his thick thighs and a blue coat that brought out his steel coloured orbs, a rifle completing the ensemble was his battle gear, and as much as she loved to picture him in it, Lucy didn't want to think about him in the middle of nowhere with his life at risk.

"Agreed. Let's leave the weepy shit behind," Whitney said gruffly, "But uhh, you should know he probably misses you too. The man became damn near intolerable to be around after he thought you fell. I mean, more so than usual, at least." Of course, he had to get in his one cheap shot, but that was just his style, "Never seen a man love a woman so much. It's disgusting, actually."

Chuckling and shaking her head as the Italian sun slightly peeked through the darkened clouds Lucy only said, "Thanks, Whitney."

He gave her a polite smile in return. They were silent for a little while longer until Lucy finally spoke up again. "Y'know, you're a lot more pleasant to be around than you were before."

"Please, I was always pleasant to be around." He shot back with a roll of his eyes, "You were just more irritating."

Lucy continued, ignoring what he said. "You've really grown up, Whitney. And you're a good worker—"

As Lucy continued on, rambling about something, Whitney was suddenly hesitant to keep moving. He began to slow his walk, his ears picking something up, "Lucy, shut the fuck up for a moment!" He came to a halt as he stood in the field with her. Whitney's eyes were alert, flashing everywhere nervously as he had his gun unslung from his back. He was looking at something in the distance, but Lucy couldn't see anything.

She immediately reached for the pistol on her hip, her fingers itching for it. Lucy became a bundle of nerves in those moments, her hair standing on end as a bad feeling settled in her gut.

Her eyes scanned the horizon for any sign of danger. Adrenaline ran through her and suddenly she was more focused than she ever had been. It was like her eyesight, hearing, and even her sense of smell became hyper-alert.

Whitney let out a relieved sigh and smiled, "Looks like a false alarm. I bet —," He took a step, and immediately Lucy opened her mouth to yell at him to stop.

As soon as Whitney put his foot on the earth, an explosion lit up underneath him in violent red and yellow flames. The shock sent Lucy to the ground, the air leaving her lungs in a thick puncture. Earth rained down on her like a black storm, coating her body as her ears rang. Time moved slowly in those moments as a haze fell over her. It was like she was stuck in tar, her eyesight growing fuzzy and the warmth of blood running down the side of her face.

The words _landmine_ caught in her throat as she saw the crater of the earth where Whitney had stepped. She struggled to stand for a second, feeling dizzy as her center of gravity was thrown off. Her ribs felt a little bruised from the impact, but she knew she would live.

Shuffling to her feet despite the fact Lucy couldn't breathe she raced to where Whitney was. Her heart pounded, knowing there could be more mines and she would have to follow her exact tracts back to the villa if she wanted to make sure she wouldn't get blown to pieces.

Lucy fell to her knees in front of him, practically collapsing in a heap as bile filled her mouth. He was breathing hard, his lower half completely reddened by blood.

"Gilbert!" Lucy winced as she fell beside him on her shaky knees. She clutched his hands as he shook like a leaf. Tears welled in her eyes and she saw the stumps where his legs once were. Blood soaked into her pants, but she didn't care. All she could stare at was the dying man before her.

His face was dirtied with dirt and filth. His lips were cracked from biting them so hard. Lucy has never seen anything so gruesome, and she was unable to look past his waist. Spots began appearing elsewhere in his soaked uniform, showing he had more injuries than just his blown-off legs. The puddles looked like watercolours on paper, spreading across the landscape of his uniformed figure and growing more and more until it was soaked.

Whitney wheezed as he tried to take in air. Lucy looked at him with wide eyes with tears that threatened to spill over.

"Give me to me straight, Doc." He trembled, stuttering as he clutched her hands, "How do I look." His eyes looked up at her, wide and frightened. For the first time, Lucy saw him for what he was. He was just a scared little boy, dying in a foreign place far from his home.

With a pursed smile, Lucy tried her best to control her breathing, "As handsome as ever."

Whitney chuckled as blood filled up his mouth. He coughed some of it up, making a gurgling sound. His hand that wasn't holding hers was reached up and tried to wipe the blood off her face that she knew was trailing down from her ears. Beyond that and some bruising, she was relatively unscathed.

Lucy's eyes flashed back to his missing limbs and she felt vomit rise in the back of her throat. Blood continued to leak from his wounds, making Lucy see a pool of crimson and ivory from his shattered bones.

"Will you stay with me?" He requested, blinking and looking up at her, through a stifled expression of pain. Whitney was trying to show he wasn't suffering, but Lucy knew better.

"Of course." She nodded as a tear leaked down her eyes and fell down her nose, "Of course I will."

He nodded, already accepting his fate, "Good. I'd rather die looking at your pretty face than anything else." He tried to even out his breathing, although he exhaled a pained groan as he coughed again. "Damn it," He wheezed, "I thought this job had fewer risks,"

Lucy shook her head as another tear fell. She was so sick and tired of seeing people die. She just wanted it to be over. But it never would be. Even when it ended, she would see the same horrors in her dreams each time she closed her eyes.

As she saw Daniel and Charles running forward into the field to help Lucy screamed at them to stop. They came skidding to a halt just on the outskirts, realizing there were mines all over. They looked on in worry, their eyes wide and panic on their faces. Lucy didn't pay attention to them though, only on the poor broken man who rested in her clutches. Lucy's lip trembled as she wished there was something she could have given him for the pain, but she had no morphine on her, and the best she could hope for was that his body went into shock so he wouldn't be able to feel anything.

"I'm sorry," He coughed again, his voice was strained as he met her eyes. Lucy tried to wipe some of the dirt and blood off his face, "I'm sorry how I treated you, and everyone when I first came here."

With a small voice, Lucy could only say, "Don't worry about that."

"You'll tell Sarg I'm sorry, won't you? And Gabe? I'll never forgive myself for how I treated Jones. I was just s-stupid a-and—-," Streams of tears fell down his face, leaving a glistening trail down his dirtied cheeks.

"Shhh," Lucy shushed him after she saw he was getting worked up, "It's okay. They know you're sorry. You don't have to worry about that right now. Just worry about yourself. We're gonna get you help." It was a lie. No help was coming, but Lucy didn't know what else to do. She tried to remain calm, but her soft sobs began to give her away at how scared she actually was.

He tried his best to chuckle, although he still looked in pain. "I think we both know that ain't happening, Doc." Whitney continued shaking, gripping her hand tightly. Lucy knew he was going into shock from the blast, and that it would be unpleasant and painful and scary, "They can't get help over here. And if that h-happens…" He coughed again, blinking back tears as he swore. He looked so frightened and unhinged, Lucy didn't even know what to do, "I'm gonna be bleeding out for hours like this." He was shivering like it was a cold winter's day, but it was just his body shutting down.

"I'll stay with you," Lucy promised him, trying to keep herself from showing how scared she was and how worry had overcome her. "I'll do anything you'd like."

"What you're going to do," He licked his lips and began shaking even more, crying out as he bit his lip to keep from screaming, "Y-you're going to take that pistol on your hip and use it to put me out of my misery."

"No! Whitney, I can't!" Lucy's tears released as she sniffled. Her vision grew blurred again and suddenly she was drowning in a sea of tears, "You can ask me to do that."

"Yes, you can. _Please._" He said softly through gritted teeth, "I know you can." As Whitney looked up at her, Lucy could see him pleading with her from the timid look in his eyes. He was so frightened, and as Lucy choked away some tears, she wondered how long he would suffer here for. Would it be until nightfall? Her heart broke as she thought about it, glancing back at his non-existent legs and how she could see his torn arteries and muscle and things she wished she never had to see. "Please, Lucy. I-I c-can't…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence, into too much pain as blood began to spill from his nostrils as well.

With a nod, another tear fell down her face. He breathed out a sigh of relief and almost looked peaceful.

"Write my folks, tell 'em I wasn't scared?" He swallowed a lump in his throat, "Even though it's a lie." It was the first time he had ever admitted to Lucy about being scared. She promised she would, and he struggled to get something out of his front breast pocket. He winced as he did so, and Lucy told him not to move.

Lucy got what he was reaching for, seeing it was a picture of a petite woman with a cheery face. She had a large smile and innocent-looking eyes, and she looked as though she was incredibly happy when the picture was taken.

"She's beautiful," Lucy whispered through a cracked tone as she set up the picture so he could see it. His hands continued to shake in her grasp and he grit his teeth through the pain. The red contrasted with his once handsome looks, and the scattered earth covering him looked like it was already trying to bury him.

"Penelope." Whitney choked out. He tried to move to make himself more comfortable but cried out as he did so. Lucy could feel the warm stickiness of blood coating her body, and she feared that when she tried to wash it would never truly come off. She would always be able to feel it eating away at her skin, no matter how many times she tried to rid herself of the stain.

Lucy moved back a little on her knees. Her hands were covered in crimson, creating red little handprints on his clothing which could have looked like a child's finger painting in another life.

She could feel her own sticky red liquid dripping down her chin from where it leaked out of her ears. Her heart hurt in those moments and she bit her lip to keep from crying more, attempting to muffle the broken sounds.

The gun in Lucy's hands felt like ice as she touched it. However cold it was though, it also managed to burn her. It felt weighted in her hand, much heavier than it actually was. Perhaps it was due to the weight of what was to come which made it feel that way.

Flaming burgundy liquid coated its handle, staining its pristine condition. She stared down at it in her blurry gaze, barely even able to make out its shape and she sniffled in again and choked.

"D-Don't…" Whitney swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he tried to stutter out. His eyes met hers, and she could see how they were turning red with broken vessels. The white outer parts of them were soon filled with the same dreadful colour that painted the ground, "Don't be a-afraid." It should have been Lucy telling him that instead.

She choked out again and lowered her head in heartbreak. She muttered something he couldn't hear, wishing things could be different. As Lucy gripped his hand tightly and readied the gun, it felt like led in her grip as she aimed it against his temple.

"It's okay now." He whispered peacefully, although his body still shook like he had caught a chill. He was jerking so much that it was causing pain to Lucy, and she just wanted it all to stop.

She could hear Bucky's voice telling her not to forget about the safety. With a click, Lucy released the safety from the weapon and prepped the bullet in the chamber.

Lucy thought back to the night she first saw someone with a gunshot wound to their head. Her mother's scared eyes stared up at her as she looked down at Whitney. Lucy saw the same acceptance in them as she had seen in the woman who raised her that night.

They both knew what was to come.

Lucy hadn't even noticed how it began to rain. Before that moment, she couldn't even recall seeing that many clouds. She would have laughed at the irony if it weren't for the awful situation she had found herself in. The similarities played in her mind and it was like she was watching that fateful night in a twisted movie. Only now she was her worst fear. In the end, her father had won. She had become exactly like him. And her victim — a deeply flawed person. Not a saint, not a devil, but a person nonetheless.

No matter what Lucy did in her life it always came back to that night. Almost as though history was destined to repeat itself. But she didn't want to be like her father. Everything she had done was for the greater good and to help people, but no matter what she always seemed to fail.

As the rain began to soak into her bones, she once again felt like a small child. She had always hated thunder, effecting her to the very core of her being. The good thing about the heavens opening up was at least it washed away the blood. Yet, no comfort was offered to Lucy.

As the raindrops mixed in with her tears, Lucy bit her lip. Her hand gripped Whitney's in a tight squeeze and with an exhale, her finger pulled the trigger.

The echo of it boomed through the open field just as a clap of thunder would. She was left with an empty feeling in her chest, as silence settled over her.

Lucy took only a moment as she sat in the rain to wipe the splattered blood off her face and the tears from her cheeks. She got up from her knees, which were still sticky and coated in red. Wiping her hands on the back of her pants, Lucy tried to exhale a shaky breath as she closed her eyes and tried not to look at the lifeless body before her.

Turning to the side, she was suddenly heaving. Her hands were in her thighs as she vomited in the grass, anything that had rested in her stomach came up. Her head was pounding and her throat was raw from the expulsion of bile from her system.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Lucy turned to see Charles and Daniel still standing there with wide saddened eyes.

She walked back carefully in the same footsteps that she took to get there. There were a few places she was a little unsure of, but she found herself caring very little as she placed her feet down. The gun weighed heavily on her hip, and Lucy wondered how she would ever rid her mind of such horrors.

As she arrived back to Charles and Daniel, she had sorrow in her expression, trying to keep her breathing in check and not completely lose it.

"Are you alright?" Charles asked cautiously, already knowing the answers as the light rain pelted them.

Lucy shook her head and sniffled again as she continued to cry softly.

"You did everything you could." The little man responded sympathetically.

Lucy swallowed a thick lump in her throat as Daniel walked over to her, trying to see if her pupils would dilate. She clearly had suffered from a head wound from the impact of the blast and had a hard time determining if the blood on her face was her's or Whitney's.

He looked concerned, the worry was in his large eyes for her own physical health, but also her mental health as well after having to kill her friend, "Lucy, how are you feeling? We should get you to the infirmary." He placed his hand on her shoulder, but Lucy quickly knocked it off as though it repulsed her.

"Jesus Christ! I'm fine!" She snapped and took a step back. A wave of nausea washed over her again and Lucy felt as though she would vomit once more. She felt dizzy as well like perhaps the blast had affected her more than she let on. "I just, umm —" Lucy cut herself off to close her eyes to stop everything from spinning. "I-I just uhh—" _Need to lie down_ were the words she was looking for. She cleared her throat as she held the palms of her hands to her forehead.

"Luce?" Daniel asked quizzically as he took another step forward. Both him and Charles looked remarkably concerned as they saw Lucy teetering to the side like she was about to fall.

"I need to—," Her eyes were suddenly rolling in the back of her head. It was like she was weightless as she was about to fall to the ground.

Daniel caught her moments before she collapsed and she rested in his arms, completely unconscious. She could hear his murdered voice filled with concern, and Charles quickly tried to get the attention of a medic or anyone who could help them.

* * *

When Lucy came to, her throat felt as though she had swallowed glass. Her head hurt and she winced as she sat up as she looked around her surroundings. The smell of rain hit her nostrils, flooding her senses as she heard the soft pellets against the canvases roof of the tent she was in.

The familiar sight of the infirmary tent surrounded her with tired-looking nurses and soldiers who were just barely hanging on. She heard someone crying, although she wasn't sure who. Lucy would rather be anywhere than in the infirmary. But her head ached and her bones felt tired. Although all things considering, she should have been a lot worse.

She should have been blown to smithereens too, just like Whitney. But she wasn't, and instead was left with the responsibility of having to put him out of his misery. As Lucy thought about it, she once again felt a great sadness well over her.

The tears never came, but still, she felt a heaviness in her chest that felt a little like remorse. As she sat up, Lucy looked for anyone who could get her water or anything to ease her headache.

Suddenly, a bounding redhead came up to her with concern in her expression, "Oh, honey! You're awake! And my, you're pale! Here, have some water. You're probably dehydrated working all day in the sun!" Elsa tried to smile at her the best she could, although it looked a little forced, "And umm, you could have hit your noggin a little when the blast went off."

"How long was I out?" She asked as Elsa got a cloth and began wiping the blood off her face after passing her some water. Lucy sipped it slowly, trying not to choke.

"Not long, about half an hour. Daniel and Charles had to take care of… Well, the accident. But Daniel said he would be back. He looked terrified, Luce." Daniel used to fuss over her even when her temperature was slightly raised. Considering all that had happened, he was handling her near encounter with death quite well.

Lucy only leaned back as Elsa wiped off the blood with the damp cloth. It felt nice against her heated skin. It was tinted pink when she finally pulled it away, discarding it elsewhere. "How are you feeling? Your eyes look fine, so I don't think you have a concussion. I'll get the doctor though to make sure."

"I don't feel that bad." At least, not physically anyway. "I feel fine actually," She had a bit of a headache, and her body was sore. Other than that, she felt alright.

Elsa's eyes lowered as she tried to see if Lucy was lying, "I'm sorry about your friend." Daniel and Charles must have told her what happened.

A gut-wrenching feeling filled Lucy as she remembered what happened. She couldn't get the image out of her head, and suddenly she felt as though she could vomit again. "Thank you. We weren't close, but still." He was still a friend, no matter what. The image of seeing him suffer was going to follow Lucy to the grave, and all she wanted to do was scream and cry and break something from how goddamn _angry_ she was. Whitney should have still been alive.

Lucy was breathing heavily again as flashes of red assaulted her brain. She could still hear his gurgling, and the choked breaths he took. She could feel the way he shook in her grasp, as though he was barely hanging on as shock settled over his body.

As Lucy began to throw up again, Elsa quickly grabbed an empty bedpan. She rubbed her back soothingly like a mother would and told her to let it all out.

As Lucy expelled more of the foulness from her body sweat gathered on her brow as the acid burned the back of her throat. Elsa was saying soothing things to her that Lucy couldn't hear. She made sure her hair was out of her face though and stayed with her until all the nastiness was out of her system.

"Better?" Elsa asked gently and wiped her chin.

Lucy nodded, taking another drink of her water. She closed her eyes tightly and counted her breaths, hoping to repress what she had just witnessed. She thought perhaps some repetitive exercises would help take her mind off of it, although she knew it was futile.

Lucy looked up when she heard someone race into the infirmary. Daniel had a look of wide-eyed worry on his face. Concern dripped from his expression, and she was looking at Lucy as though he was afraid she would turn to ashes as he approached. He was drenched in rainwater, his soaked clothes clinging to him.

Daniel stared at her, worrying she would break just like he had for the last couple of days. His eyes held so much emotion as he approached and Lucy wished he didn't still look at her like that. Like as if she was still his entire world.

"How is she?" His attention turned to Elsa. He was a little out of breath, clearly having run all the way from their site. He pushed some of his hair back so it's tendrils weren't dripping down his face.

"She seems fine," Elsa shrugged, "I can get the doctor to give her a look but she's not displaying much of a sign of a concussion. The vomiting is a little worrying though, but I suppose it could be shock. Have you been nauseous the last couple days or has it just been since the blast?" Daniel's eyes flashed back to Lucy, trying to pick up any trace that she was hurt.

Lucy thought of Elsa's question and recalled wanting to puke up her breakfast the other day. But that was just because it was particularly bad and her stomach couldn't handle it that early in the morning. The fact she had two cups of black coffee before even taking a bite could have also had something to do with it.

"Only a bit," She answered and Elsa frowned. She looked her over like she was studying her, her eyes flickering to her face. Her gaze jumped all over to her and she curiously twisted her mouth.

She sat on the side of the bed, looking Lucy in the eyes, trying to pick up on any oddities. She cocked her head like a curious animal, never once changing her gaze. Her green eyes looked at her quizzically, as though she was trying to read something behind Lucy's demeanor.

Lucy began to grow a little concerned, a frown settling deep on her brow, "Elsa? Are you alright? Do I have something on my face?"

"Shhhh!" Elsa shushed her, attempting to study her further. Lucy shut right up at that moment, still slightly frightened by her demanding friend. Elsa's eyes trailed downward on her body until she was suddenly cocking an eyebrow. Just when Lucy was about to ask her what was wrong Elsa's hand shot out and did something so surprising that it shook Lucy to her very core.

Her hand cupped her breast tightly and Lucy shoved her away, "Elsa Hardy!" She gasped, blushing red from the grope of her breast. Elsa gasped as well, but had a large smile on her face, "Where are your manners?!" Lucy demanded.

"I thought something was strange with you!" Elsa pointed out and got to her feet. Daniel was blushing red from seeing Lucy just groped, "Your breasts are larger and more solid!"

"Well, I put on weight! Thank you for noticing!" Lucy scowled, her hand going to her breast where else grabbed and trying to ease the pain that had emerged after such a violent griping.

"And they're sensitive!" Elsa gasped more and her eyes widened at seeing Lucy's reaction, "Luce, when was your last bleeding?"

Lucy could see where Elsa was going with her finds. She rolled her eyes, "A couple weeks ago! So no need to worry! And it was after Bucky and I were intimate, so it's fine."

"Was it a lot of blood, or just a little?" Elsa asked again, this time with a smirk on her face.

"Should I leave for this?" Daniel blushed further, embarrassed by the conversation that was happening before him. He shifted awkwardly on the balls of his feet, unknowing if he should be present for such womanly talk. But his curiosity was piqued, and regardless of how embarrassed he was, he wanted to see what Elsa was trying to insinuate.

Lucy paled as she thought about it. Clearing her throat, and uncomfortably adjusted the way she was sitting on her bed, her eyes flashed to Daniel who looked remarkably worried. "It was just some spotting," She had thought it was a good sign that there had been blood at all.

After all, the month before following their wedding it had just been some more spotting. But before that, she hadn't bled in months due to the stress of being a captive, and also the massive weight loss. Lucy knew women in situations such as that often didn't menstruate. She had been worried about it after the tank mishap but was relieved after she had seen the little bit of blood that was there.

Elsa bit her lip, "And any changes in your moods? Are you having mood swings?"

As Lucy was about to answer no, Daniel quickly shot up, "Yes. Yes to the mood swings." He said quickly with a nod, his arms crossing over his chest. Lucy knew where Elsa was going with this, and she had to say she didn't like it one bit. She shot Daniel an accusing look, trying to tell him to shut up. He only shrugged, not caring that Lucy was annoyed with him.

With a slight blush, the little nurse then asked, "And umm, have you been experiencing some needs?" Lucy was twisting her hands nervously, refusing to meet neither Elsa nor Daniel's eyes.

"Needs?" Lucy frowned, a questioning look on her face as she was confused. Her stomach still felt sensitive, and she thought if they kept talking she might be sick again. Her pulse quickened with every single one of Elsa's questions and for once she wished that she would stop talking.

"Umm, the type of needs only Bucky can take care of." The look Elsa was giving her implied something dirty. Embarrassment welled inside Lucy and once again she felt even like she was going to be sick. Red appeared deep on her cheeks and she felt heat rush to her face. She was so incredibly mortified but such a question that she didn't even know what to say.

Daniel paled and rubbed a hand over his face, "Christ," He hissed under his breath.

With an embarrassed nod, Lucy confirmed Elsa's suspicions,

"And I already know you were… sexually involved together. How could you not be with a fella like him." Elsa winked at Lucy, making her cheeks turn even more red, even though she didn't even think it was possible, "Were you using precautions?"

Lucy thought back to the packers of rubbers that Steve had given them but went poorly neglected. She had also been stupid enough to beg him to finish inside her, wanting to feel him as he twitched to his end and came to a release.

All feelings seemed to leave her limbs and it was like she was watching things play out in slow motion. Lucy shook her head to Elsa's question, much to her horror and extreme shame.

With a small smile, Elsa said, "Lucy," She licked her lips and stared down at her, "I think you might be pregnant."

It was those few words that Lucy feared more than anything. Her heart sank into her stomach, and it was like it stopped beating completely. She suddenly felt very faint again, and she had to take deep breaths in and out to keep herself from slipping under.

She thought taking in more air into her lungs would help keep her emotions in control but she was sorely mistaken. Lucy broke out in sobs as Elsa and Daniel stared at her, unknowing what to do.

Lucy wailed like the word was ending upon hearing those cursed words. Elsa suddenly was consoling the weeping woman, gently rubbing her back. She said there was no way to be sure, at least for a little while, but once Lucy put together all the signs it was like it was staring her straight in the face. How could she have been so stupid?

Elsa stated they would have to keep an eye on it. After all, she was early in her pregnancy and had just suffered from a pretty harsh accident. The nurse told her to keep an eye out of more bleeding and limit her activity for the next couple of days to avoid a miscarriage.

Was it bad that Lucy was wishing for it to happen? She didn't want this. She _couldn't_ have this. She felt heartless, but she also knew she had never been quite so scared.

All Lucy wanted was Bucky in those moments. She wanted him to be the one to console her instead, to kiss her head and tell her everything would be okay and they would figure it out together.

She imagined him saying as long as they had one another, everything would be okay. He would press his sweet lips to her skin and whisper the most gentle promises to her, telling her all about how they would be happy in the end.

But Lucy didn't have that. All she had, as she found out she was possibly pregnant in a war infirmary, was her friend and her ex-fiancé.

"There there," Elsa said softly as she continued to gently rub her back in the most comforting way she could, "It'll be alright."

"What am I gonna _doooo_?!" Lucy wailed heartbrokenly, the fat tears trailing down her cheeks. She felt bad that she was having more of a dramatic reaction about what was going on in her womb than she had when Whitney had died.

But that was more of a somber, heartbreaking, moment. This was pure hysterics and panic. And not to mention, perhaps it was a later reaction for Whitney as well. It was an incredibly emotional day, and Lucy didn't know exactly what she was feeling, although terror was definitely one of them.

"I can't be pregnant!" Lucy choked out, her eyes reddened from her tears. Snot was running down her nose, and Elsa quickly wiped it away, muttering something about how she was an ugly crier to try to make her laugh. Lucy didn't find it amusing though and only shot her a scowl, making Elsa quiet up.

She noticed how Daniel was staring at her strangely. He was looking at her as though she was growing another head. Well, technically she was in a way. The thought of which made her weep even more and pain to shoot through her body which she felt directly in her heart.

Finally having enough of Daniel's pressed look, Lucy reacted, "Why are you looking at me like that?!" She practically screamed at Daniel, who jumped at her hostility.

"I just… I-I never…" He stuttered in fear, not knowing what to say.

"Spit it out!" Lucy yelled again and Elsa shot him a death glare, trying to tell him silently not to upset her anymore.

Daniel continued to struggle to get the words out as he stood uncomfortably in front of the two women, "I just never thought you'd be a mother, alright! And I thought that if you were… It was going to be mine. It's just a little hard to process it's with another man."

Her eye was twitching with anger. How was it that he was making this about him? It was a typical male response to constantly need attention on them. "Oh _is_ it? Is it hard to _process_?" Lucy asked in a sickly sweet sarcastic way, sneering at Daniel.

"God, you are so mean when you're pregnant!"

"Stop saying that word!" Lucy cried more, wondering if she left the problem alone that it would eventually go away, "Bucky Barnes is dead to me! Absolutely dead to me!" How could he have done this to her? It was all his fault! If he hadn't sauntered into her life oozing sex appeal and constantly making Lucy want him, they wouldn't have been in this situation. Also, had she had the sense to put her foot down, she wouldn't have found herself in such a mess.

"Don't say that! You two have been given a beautiful gift." Elsa tried to convince her.

"How? I'll have to give up my job. I'll likely be given a dishonorable discharge! I'll be all alone back in New York and once I have it and they might not ever let me teach again once they find out I'm a mother." Lucy knew of several professional women who had been 'compassionately' let go once having children. Their workplaces thought they were doing the women a favour, saying it was so they could stay home and care for their children. All the work Lucy had done was for nothing. Ten years of hard work and struggle was for not, and she likely would be teaching high school for the rest of her life, never again seeing a university lecture hall or another archaeological site.

"My life is ruined, Elsa." Lucy felt like she couldn't breathe. Her entire world was collapsing, and there was nothing she could do to stop it, "Plus," Lucy's voice broke, "I won't see him anymore." Being discharged meant she wouldn't be on base, meaning she wouldn't be able to see Bucky when the Howling Commandos returned. That was probably the worst of it all. She had always thought if she and Bucky found themselves about to have a baby he would be there for her.

Lucy thought he would be there to take her to all appointments and make sure she was taking all her vitamins. That he would be there to tell her she looked beautiful as her belly became more rounded and as she thought she looked fat.

That it would be him setting up a cradle and helping her paint the baby's room. Lucy never wanted to be pregnant, but she always imagined if it happened that Bucky would be there to kiss her belly and whisper sweet words to the baby growing in there. She imagined him telling it all sorts of silly things as she ran her hands through his hair as he peppered kiss after kiss on her stretch-marked skin.

Bucky wouldn't be there for any of those things if the war was still going on. It broke Lucy's heart as she thought about it, and she found herself crying even harder. How would she even tell him the next time she saw him? It would break his heart to know he couldn't be there with her.

"I don't know what to do." Lucy choked out, her voice breaking. She felt Elsa's hand rubbing her back as the redhead leaned against her shoulder. It offered her no comfort, though. Instead, she was repulsed by the touch. The only person Lucy wanted to touch her was her husband, but he was thousands of miles away in God knows where.

For the first time in Lucy Heinrich's life, she had no answers. This was one problem she couldn't think her way out of and perhaps it was also the scariest thing she had ever undergone.

There were no outs out of this one; no final escape or trick up her sleeve that would allow a last-minute getaway. All Lucy had was herself. And she was terrified to her very core. She needed Bucky more than ever in those moments, and she wished for nothing else than for him to be with her.

He wasn't there, though. It was then Lucy realized his absence was something she was going to have to get used to, given the fact that she was about to embark all alone on the toughest mission she had attempted thus far… _motherhood_.

And God, she was so terrified.

* * *

**HA! You all thought the baby talk a couple chapters ago was for nothing. I never do anything without a purpose though, so I'm sure some of you figured it would eventually happen. That's what happens when you're not careful, though!**

**I know Lucy's reaction seems a little heartless. But she isn't a motherly type, she never has been. Some women don't want to get pregnant. To some, motherhood is a joy, but to others, it's their worst fear. I hate in fics when a character doesn't want to be pregnant and suddenly when they find out they settle into a motherly role easily. That's not Lucy, and I wanted to keep her as in character as Lucy is just not a thing. But, for the love of God, IMAGINE HOW CUTE DAD BUCKY WOULD BE. His reaction to the news is gonna send me into tears.**

**I'm sorry for killing off Whitney. I didn't want to, but it had to be done. He had a wonderful reception arch though, and I'm so glad I had created him for this little story. He was truly a joy to write, and he'll be in our hearts always.**

**Until next time, **

**-A **

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Comment/Review, Favourite/Leave a Kudos, AND BE SURE TO FOLLOW/SUBSCRIBE TO BE ALERTED WHEN I POST THE SEQUEL/ONE SHOTS. **


	49. Chapter 49

**Well, folks. Here we are with only one chapter left after this one. Thank you for all your support. Truly, it has been such a privilege to have so many wonderful readers, reviewers, and commenters. You are all the reason why this story has an ending, a sequel, and a one-shot series.**

**Remember to follow this story, and to add me to your author alerts/subscriptions so that way you know the instant I post the next Lucy/Bucky stories.**

* * *

Chapter XLIX

It was safe to say that Lucy had taken the news of her pregnancy quite terribly. As the days went on, her attitudes towards it varied.

At first, she hoped it was just a fluke and there was something else perhaps at work. Maybe it was cancer, since that was preferable to her. It became obvious she was growing a person inside her when she missed her next bleeding, was constantly hormonal, and had the worst cases of heartburn in her entire life. She spent quite a bit of time hunched over and puking as well, finding almost every single smell on the base made her nauseous.

Her stomach began to get a little more squishy as she neared what would have been her three-month mark. As another two weeks went by she noticed her uniforms fitting more snugly, which sent her into another fit of tears.

Lucy knew even if she didn't show much, she had to be careful either way. Despite the fact she didn't want this baby, she knew Bucky did. He would never forgive her if she was reckless and endangered their child.

She wished more than anything that he was with her. She missed him more than usual in those couple weeks and she cried more whenever she thought about it. She received most of his letters from the first couple of missions he had been away. She read them in the privacy of her tent, softly reading his words out loud, despite the fact she felt silly. But she wanted to read the little peanut growing in her womb its father's words.

She hushed down some of the more explicit lines though. Lucy blushed as she read how Bucky wanted to kiss her from her head to toes, and how he missed feeling her body pressed against his in the night. He wrote of how he missed burying his face in her hair, and how her nails felt scraping down his back. He missed the little noises she made and how it sounded as she gasped his name in the middle of the night. Bucky also wrote of how his favourite fantasy was imaging her in her little silk slip dress from their wedding night, and the entire time Lucy read she had crimson burning into her cheeks. She bit the inside of her mouth and tried to control her breathing as slick gathered in her panties, making her positively ravenous for him.

Unfortunately, as her pregnancy progressed, Lucy didn't find her frustrations subsided in any way. His words left her wanting him more, causing more restless nights as his absence went on.

Daniel treated Lucy like glass and was quite odd around her. It drove Lucy insane, and she wanted to ask him what exactly his problem was until one day he came clean and told her.

It was expected, of course, that he still had feelings for her. He told Lucy that even though he wanted to be alright with her being with Bucky, he wasn't. He was happy for them, but Lucy being pregnant was always something he had wanted with her. The fact she was so content with having another man's child and settling into the role of a soon-to-be mother irked him. He thought it meant that it was just _him_ that Lucy couldn't stand the idea of, not the fact she didn't want to have a baby.

She didn't have time to comfort him and make him feel better about himself. Lucy told him that if it was any consolation, she didn't want to be the mother of his _or_ Bucky's child. It did help though that it was Bucky's. Lucy could stomach the idea of having a baby for him. With Daniel, she likely wouldn't have been able to do it.

Still, even as she ran her hand over her belly and tried to usher up any feeling of love for the tiny thing growing inside her, she felt nothing. There was an emptiness within her which didn't make sense.

The only thing that kept her still trying was because she wanted to feel something. She didn't want to be some cold, unloving, mother. She wanted to love her and Bucky's child more than anything. Lucy hated that she wasn't able to muster up any feelings for it. After all, she loved its father with her entire being. So why couldn't she feel anything for his child?

No matter how hard Lucy tried she only felt contempt. It wasn't the little thing's fault, of course. It didn't ask to be planted in her womb, but the more she thought about all she was giving up the more afraid she became.

It was the exact thing she didn't want after she got married. She didn't want to just be someone's wife or someone's mother. She wanted to be her own person, fearing she would lose relevance as most women did after they served their purpose of giving birth.

Lucy wondered if perhaps she could learn to love it. She learned to love Daniel after she didn't think she was ever capable of such an emotion. And she loved Bucky even more than him. So, she knew it was possible.

But still, Lucy feared that even when the baby was placed in her arms, she might still feel nothing.

She knew how much easier things would have been if Bucky had been there. He would have eased her anxiety, and still made her feel like she had worth. Seeing how delighted he would be for the baby likely could have rubbed off on her as well, and perhaps once observing his reaction then Lucy would feel better about the whole situation.

She felt like she was doing this alone, though. That scared her, and all she had for comfort was Elsa. Daniel was of no help and constantly made her feel guilty. How dare he make her feel worse than she already did for having her own husband's child? She began to despise him for it and spent little time trying to make him feel better about himself. He moped around like Lucy had gotten pregnant to spite him, which wasn't true. When she had snapped at him and how she didn't want this just as much as he did, his only retort was cold-hearted and left Lucy with a bad taste in her mouth.

_Maybe you should have kept your legs closed, _hetold her.

He reminded her that she had always had a problem with that though, and was eager to give him her virtue before they were even engaged. He spat at her as though his words were poison, asking how long she waited after she found he was dead until she offered her body to the next man who showed a sliver of interest.

When Daniel turned to her and saw the hurt in her eyes and how tears were gathered at the rims he immediately began apologizing, saying he didn't mean it. Lucy wouldn't hear it, though.

She tried to tell herself that maybe Daniel was lashing out because he was hurt. After all, she had hurt him more terribly than she could ever imagine. Still, that didn't excuse his cruel behaviour. Especially now, when she was most vulnerable.

Charles remained blissfully unaware of her pregnancy, and she thanked God for that. He still treated her with a sense of normalcy, but that was also an issue. However, carrying heavy objects and working her ragged was an unfortunate side effect of Charles treating her like he usually would.

He also didn't understand why she was constantly getting sick and taking pee breaks. Lucy pretended it was due to 'lady issues' and immediately Charles would stop asking her questions about it, his ears tickled pink from embarrassment.

She wished Whitney was there, so that way he would be normal as well. He likely wouldn't have been so blind to the fact that Lucy was pregnant as Charles was. She knew there would have been some untasteful jokes about her getting knocked up, but at least she could handle that.

What she couldn't handle was how every time she closed her eyes she could see his dead body. Lucy had killed before, and it had changed her for the worse. But she had never killed someone she considered a friend. Usually, it had only been a matter of survival before. Whitney was different though, and it caused Lucy to almost come completely unhinged.

At least she still had Bucky. Every day she worried that he would slip away from her though, and the thought made her want to die as well.

Despite the fact she didn't want the baby, she found herself talking sternly to it, telling it that it better stay alive — for its father's sake, she tried to convince herself. She supposed that for now, it was the closest thing she would get to feeling any type of love for it.

As she thought about it, Lucy sighed as she hunched over a desk in her tent. Her head was pounding the more she thought about the uncertain future, and she was rubbing her temples to help ease the budding pain. She was so exhausted and would kill for more than an hour or two of sleep at night. But more than falling shells and bullets kept her up now, and Lucy wondered how much more of this she could take.

She stared down at the paperwork she was trying to complete. After about the second time she had gotten sick that morning, Charles had told her she better rest up at the base. Lucy begrudgingly agreed and figured she could at least sit down and give her feet a break if she did paperwork all day.

Instead of paperwork, she had been unproductive. The only 'work' she had done thus far was writing a couple of names she thought Bucky might like on a small piece of paper.

George, named after Bucky's father, was on the top of her list. Other traditional names such as Matthew and Benjamin were there. As a joke, Lucy put a couple nonsense ones down, such as Titus, Augustus, and Severus.

For girls' names, she wasn't sure where to even start. Kathleen was an option but beyond that Lucy came up dry as she tried to muster up anything else and decided to give up. She began to doodle on her piece of paper as she was preoccupied in her own little pitiful world, not even taking notice of a figure approaching her tent. She was used to Charles and Daniel coming and going, but what she wasn't expecting was a smooth Brooklyn drawl to emit from the mouth of her tent.

"Doctor, you sure are lookin' mighty pretty this fine morning." Lucy's eyes shot up, her heart pounding in her chest as she recognized that honey-whiskey voice anywhere. Immediately she was at attention, seeing her devilishly handsome husband standing at the base of her tent with a smirk on his face and looking like a vision.

"Bucky!" Lucy gasped as she shot to her feet, knocking some loose papers off her desk and some books to the ground.

The space disappeared in no time as she launched herself into the warmth of his arms. Bucky chuckled as Lucy nearly toppled him over. He held her as tightly as he could manage, bringing her into the comfort of the tent so no one could see them embrace as they clutched one another.

Lucy's eyes closed as she finally felt like everything was alright. She felt safe, and like she was finally at home. He was the closest thing she had to home in over three years, and she would be damned if she didn't revel every single second in his arms. She breathed in his familiar scent, her heart beating against her chest frantically and a lump forming in her throat as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Holy cow, you must have really missed me, huh?" Bucky murmured in her hair as he placed kisses on the top of her forehead.

"Don't let it go to your head." Lucy pulled away finally to look up at his handsome face. She studied him, trying to see if he was healthy and alright. Once again, it didn't look like there was a single scratch on him and relief washed over Lucy. He frowned immediately as he saw how her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly, moving some hair out of her face as he saw her trembling. He looked down at her with worry, and his thumb gently brushed her cheek. Lucy clutched his wrist tightly, pressing a kiss to his palm.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Everything's fine now," For once, she felt like that was true. At that moment everything was alright. Nothing in the entire world was wrong, and for a single second, Lucy didn't even worry about the pregnancy.

Bucky snorted at her answer, a grin on his face, "You just are that happy to see me?"

"Apparently!" Lucy laughed but tears were running down her face. She was unable to hold them in any longer, and she just accepted that she was now a crier. Pregnant Lucy cried at everything, but she didn't care.

Bucky wiped her tears away with his thumbs, a little concerned at how much she was displaying emotion, "Happy enough to let me give you a big 'ole smooch?" He asked her cautiously, knowing Lucy didn't like kissing him in public where everyone could see.

She nodded eagerly, barely able to contain her excitement as he leaned down and captured her mouth with his, and Lucy returned the kiss with fevered passion. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she could have sworn it was about to leap out of her throat. Blood coursed through her body, and it was like a live wire hitting water; everything within her was ignited with a spark.

Bucky moaned at the way she kissed, his hands going to her waist as their bodies were flushed against one another. Her full breasts were placed against his chest and she thought he might have been able to feel her heart hammering against her rib cage.

He walked her backward clumsily until she was pressed against her desk in the sanctuary of the tent. She gripped at his shoulders tightly, kissing him with an unprecedented passion. Lucy should have been worried about someone seeing them, but at that moment she couldn't have cared less. All she was concerned about was the feeling on his lips on hers and how incredible his tongue felt in her mouth.

Their kissing was desperate, sloppily done with open mouths as heat generated through their bodies. Lucy could feel her slickness practically dripping down her parted thighs and she knew that it was just another symptom of the pregnancy. Lucy knew she shouldn't let it rule her, but all she could think of was getting railed by him on her desk.

"God, you drive me wild, pigeon." He separated from the kiss, his lips swollen and pink from Lucy's administrations, "Thought about kissing you like that for the last couple weeks."

"Have you?" She cocked an eyebrow, her hands running through his hair as they gazed at one another. Neither one of them was willing to break eye contact yet, "Something tells me your thoughts weren't entirely pure while you were gone, Sergeant."

"Mmm, been thinking about those little moans you make while I'm so inside you I can feel your heartbeat." He confirmed as his thumb brushed against her bottom lip, and it took all Lucy's strength not to take it between her teeth and bite it.

"What else?" Perhaps it was just her stupid horny pregnancy brain, but she wanted to hear every dirty thought he had while he was away.

"You wanna hear more, princess? I don't think you can handle it," He flirted, his fingers tapping at her waist. Bucky nuzzled her neck and Lucy gasped, her eyes fluttering shut as he called her his princess, and Bucky's lips grazed her sensitive skin, setting her aflame.

"I can handle it." She begged wantonly. Lucy had to know he needed her as much as she needed him.

"I don't think you can, babydoll." He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Plus, if you get me thinkin' about it I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from sinking into that sweet little cunt again." His hips flushed against hers, and Lucy could feel his semi hard-on through his pants. With just a little bit of grinding, she likely would have finished in no time, finally able to scratch the itch she's had since that night he took her in the grass. Lucy knew that wouldn't be fair to him though, and they both decided to move away from one another.

"We should stop while we're ahead." Lucy agreed, her heart still pounding. She knew she was dripping from his comments, and all she wanted was more of him but knew that she couldn't.

"Agreed," He said a little forlorn, and Lucy forced herself away from him after he pecked her lips once more. They smiled at one another fondly, just happy to be in the other's company for a little while. "So, how's my girl?" Bucky asked with a grin as he saw Lucy gathering the papers and books strewn about on the ground. He bent down to help her, their hands touching briefly and once again sending sparks throughout her body. Lucy felt silly, as though her teenage sweetheart was helping her pack up her things. It was so funny how Bucky made her feel like that again, like a schoolgirl with a crush.

As she placed the books back on her desk, Lucy answered, "She's managing." With a sigh, she directed her eyes down. Lucy picked at a hangnail and drew blood with it. It stung, but not nearly as much as her following words did, "Whitney's dead."

Bucky looked shocked at her words. He frowned as he processed what Lucy just said. He then rubbed his hand against his scruffy chin and then shook his head as he spoke sympathetically, somehow knowing she was there when it happened, "Are you okay?"

"Not really. But right now I am." She answered as she made sure to keep the desk between them. All she wanted to do was to wrap her legs around him and kiss him madly again, but resisted Wanting to change to the subject, Lucy did everything she could to veer away from having to talk about her feelings. "How were your missions?" She asked him before he could say anything else. He licked his lips and clicked his teeth as he placed his hands on the desk, purposefully leaning forward so he could get closer to Lucy.

"Now, Dr. Heinrich, you know I can't talk about _that_." He answered teasingly, a hint of mischief in his tone.

"Or you'd have to kill me if you did?" She retorted, playing with a stray piece of paper that stuck out of one of her books.

"Yes. And I'm rather fond of you, so I don't think I'd much like having to kill you."

"I didn't think most men were so fond of their wives. They're always the 'ball and chain' and 'warden' and such," Lucy wrinkled her nose as she thought of the way most men talked of their better halves. She wondered how Bucky spoke of her when he was away with the Howling Commandos. Was she his ball and chain? Lucy didn't think so. She was his sweetheart, and even if Bucky didn't broadcast that to his men, she knew he'd never think of her as a burden as many pretended their wives were.

"Strange," Bucky couldn't imagine not getting along with his wife. Sure, sometimes they fought like cats and dogs and they still drove one another up the wall, "I guess we'll see in a couple of years. Right now I like you just fine," He smirked.

"Only right now?" Lucy shot back, her eyebrow cocked up.

"Well, that's about to change if you don't come on over here and give me another kiss." He threatened lowly, leaning even closer towards her past the desk.

"You're such a devil, Bucky Barnes." Lucy didn't think she could handle another kiss that burned with such passion. The last one nearly killed her, setting her on fire with such mad desire that her entire body lit up like the Fourth of July.

She could still feel the way her blood pumped through her veins and the way she was still slicked between her legs, soaking for him.

"C'mere," Bucky requested as he rounded the desk, making quick work of the distance she purposefully put between them. She worried that if he were to attack her lips again, she would be begging him to roughly fuck her on that very piece of furniture that separated them. She was in a particularly fragile state the last couple of weeks and needed him so desperately. Lucy didn't trust herself at that time when she could be so easily persuaded. She wanted to trust Bucky to do the right thing, but he was a man, and they have very little self-control when it comes to their lustful wives.

"No, you stay away from me!" Lucy demanded with a soft squeal as she walked quickly to the other side. She giggled, not wanting him to catch her. She crossed to the opposite side from him, her heart racing.

"You wanna play, sweetheart?" He noticed the cat and mouse game they were starting, as he quickly followed her around the desk.

"No! I want you to leave me alone, you ruffian!" Lucy lied, speed walking to the other edge of the desk as Bucky picked up his pace. His arm shot out to grab her and Lucy giggled and tore herself apart from him while simultaneously slapping his hand away.

"_Oh_, you're in for it now!" He threatened playfully while shaking his head, "You better pray I don't catch you, Lucy Barnes."

Lucy only stuck her tongue out at his childishly in retaliation after another fit of giggles as she ran around the desk, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

Bucky shook his head again and finally leaped over the desk as easily as one would hop over a fence. Lucy squealed as he caught her, his kisses unrelenting as she tried to push him away as his lips assaulted her face, trying to reach any part of her skin he could gain access to. Lucy protested and tried to shove him off of her, finally giving up once she realized he wasn't about to let up.

Finally, Lucy looked up at him with wide eyes as she surrendered. The way she looked at him as he held her tightly made him think he was the only man in the world to experience such a longing gaze, filled with every ounce of desire and devotion.

It was amazing how much emotion Lucy could generate from just one look. But that look spoke a thousand words, and each one was a different way of saying _I love you. _

"Kiss?" Bucky requested, "I won it fair and square." He pointed out, his eyebrows shooting up as his hands ran up and down her arms tenderly. Each small motion of them created goosebumps on her tender skin.

"This how you got the other girls to kiss you? You chased and harassed them for one?" Lucy asked as she peered up at him. The way he was looking back at her made her heart melt a little. He looked at her the same way she did at him, as though there was an entire galaxy in the orbs of her hazel green eyes.

"Never had to chase a dame before you, doll." He told her, "Drove me crazy." He whispered before nuzzling her nose against his.

"_One_ kiss," Lucy said harshly, stabbing a finger into his chest threatening. She refused to give him more, knowing that if she did, he would have her naked in seconds.

"Better make it count then, huh?"

"Show me what you got, Barnes." She said lowly, challenging him.

He snorted a small laugh, trying to hide his smile, "You got it. Barnes." He retorted back.

Lucy felt his mouth open against hers after their lips finally connected. His tongue ran across her teeth, asking for permission to enter. She eagerly opened up for him, her chest rising and falling drastically with each strained breath as she tried to keep herself composed. Her burning lustfulness certainly wasn't deterred when his hands snaked down her waist to grip a handful of her ass. He groaned as he kneed his hands into it, deepening the kiss at the same time.

Lucy gave out a little mewl as he kissed her in a particularly sinful away. His tongue slid into her open mouth, forcing her to taste him. A deep-seated burn began to settle in her lower belly as the embers lit inside her. The flames grew and grew until it was raging throughout her and igniting everything in its wake. Lucy's knees would have buckled if he wasn't holding her up, and he gently pressed her against her desk, allowing her to sit on it so he could move between her thighs. She felt him pressed hard against her, his erection prominent and leaking for her touch. He had been just as desperate for her too, and she wondered how he managed to still desire her so much even from the food that was given to the men that were specifically designed to suppress their libido.

Lucy supposed it had very little effect on her husband though, given their current situation. He moaned against her mouth and gently as their bodies began to gently grind against one another. Lucy allowed his tongue to brush against hers as her hands tangled in his dark locks. As his body rocked against hers, Lucy wanted to undo his zipper and pull him out, allowing her to take him inside her soft, awaiting, heat once more. Both of them knew they couldn't though, and as his hands trailed from her outer thighs to in between them, reaching her to her core as he gently felt her through her uniform pants.

"Oh, honey—," Bucky moaned as his thumb gently rubbed between her legs where he knew her sweet spot above her entrance was as he toyed with her, "Fuck, you make me crave you so much." His words came out breathy and desperate.

Even though she hated to do so, Lucy pushed him lightly away from her, her hands on his chest so they could both settle themselves. Bucky took her canteen on her desk and opened it, taking some water in his hands and splashing it on his face so he could calm down. Lucy giggled slightly, biting her lip between her teeth as he pinched her and told her to knock it off and how his hardened state wasn't funny.

"I used to be a good girl before I met you, ya know. Before you corrupted me." She leaned back on her desk as she peered at him, her legs slightly swinging.

"_Please_," Bucky snorted, "You wouldn't know the first thing about being a good girl." He took a drink of her water, still trying to control himself.

"Funny, that's not what you usually tell me in bed." Lucy replied in a seductive tone, "Usually you're fillin' my ear with all sorts of praises."

"That's because you're _my_ good girl and mine only. You're my naughty girl too, depending on the mood you're in. You've never been good for anyone else, though." He said lowly, nipping at her lips and taking her bottom one between his teeth as he kissed her again.

"And just when exactly am I your good girl? And when am I naughty?" She asked for clarification as they separated as he was leaning on the desk, moving closer to her despite Lucy's protests.

"You're good when you're on your knees and I'm feeding my cock to you." He growled as he pushed his hips against her again, "You take me so well between those pretty pink lips, swallowing everything I give you. And when you're ridin' and bouncing up and down on top of me, squeezing me for everything I'm worth..._ Fuck_, and when you touch yourself at the same time…" He couldn't even finish his sentence, knowing he would get carried too far.

"And then how am I naughty?" She inquired with a curious tone.

"When you give me some of that sass of yours and talk back to your husband," He growled lowly, making Lucy swallow a lump forming in her throat at how raspy his voice got, "It'll earn you a couple spanks again. You remember that night, huh babydoll?"

Lucy recalled the night he was talking about when they were in their hotel room. She had gotten particularly lippy with him and Bucky didn't quite like that. He made her strip naked in front of him, her panties falling down her legs as she stepped out of them as his eyes never left her and the way her arousal dripped down her thighs. He made her bend down over his lap, his fingers sometimes dipping into her wet entrance to feel her walls encouraging him to dip them inside. His hand came across her ass and each time he did so he made her count them out for him until he figured she had enough. He then buried his face in her cunt until she couldn't breathe, lapping her up and making her come in his mouth so many times until she was overly sensitive and each small lick was like torture.

The thought alone of the memory almost made her moan. As Bucky moved down to capture her lips again with an open mouth Lucy's eyes almost fluttered close from wanton desire.

Even though she hated to, she protested, "No more kisses!" Lucy whined, knowing how hot her blood was pumping and how each touch of his lips and caress of his tongue made her an absolute fool for him. Bucky took her refusal as a challenge though, knowing there was a way around her sudden no kissing rule.

"_Fine!"_ He groaned in annoyance at her insistence but understood why it was necessary. They were both too wound up for their own good at that point.

Bucky grinned, accepting her orders to him and knowing he shouldn't test her. But there was a way he could still get what he wanted without causing more sexual tension between them. "Can I teach ya something that my Ma used to do to me when I was little?" He asked her carefully as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face. Just like that, their hot and heavy attitudes turned into something more innocent like a switch was flipped.

Lucy smiled, "Sure," she answered sweetly, her heart fluttering ever so slightly when she thought about how he wanted to share something with her from his childhood.

"Did you know that humans aren't the only creatures that kiss?" He asked her with a cocked head. His lips were upturned ever so slightly, betraying him.

"I didn't know that," Her smile also grew, wondering what he was getting at. Bucky grinned even larger when he realized he knew something that Lucy didn't. It was a rare occurrence that it happened, and he would take each small victory he could get.

"Butterflies kiss too." He answered and Lucy's smile shifted curiously until Bucky finally said, "Like this," He leaned into her and on the skin her cheek allowed his eyelashes to flutter against it softly in the faintest of brushings. Lucy laughed when she realized it felt exactly like a butterfly kiss. Her heart swelled with how sweet he was and wondered how it was possible that someone like him loved her so damn much. She also found it amazing how his mouth could be on hers so heavily and desperately one minute, and then the next minute he could show her what a butterfly kiss was.

"And polar bears do it like this," He separated from her cheek to nuzzle his nose against hers lovingly. Lucy laughed, pink tickling her cheeks as she felt his breath against her. "This is a fish kiss," He sucked in his cheeks and puckered his lips, making Lucy laugh hysterically. She did it back to him, allowing their lips to touch briefly before her cheeks turned red as she laughed loudly and she nearly doubled over. He was laughing as well, and before she knew it they were just hugging, holding one another and softly swaying as they tried to come down from their hysterics. Bucky couldn't stop smiling at the feeling of her in his arms. Time stopped as they held one another in the statuary of her work tent.

Lucy wiped the tears away from her eyes so he couldn't see them. She really did cry at just about everything. As it turned out though, she didn't mind the happy tears as much as the other ones, "You used to do that with your mom?"

"When I was little I didn't want to be kissed by her anymore, as most boys eventually do. This is the way she got around it." He told her. He had a fondness in his voice that usually appeared whenever he talked about before the war.

Lucy swallowed tightly, thinking out loud as she spoke quietly, "Maybe you can do it with our baby one day?" For a single moment, she was almost happy there was a baby on the way.

"One day," Bucky replied with a nod, the corners of his upturned ever so slightly.

"Show me how humans do it again?" She requested. He eagerly touched his lips to hers, moulding it against one another. Lucy hummed as she felt his hands tangled in her hair and she lightly bit him, causing him to smile through the kiss. Lucy didn't care for a single second that anyone could walk in and see them. All that mattered at that moment was Bucky. He was all that ever mattered to her.

When they finally pulled away, Lucy touched her lips, almost as she could still feel him there, until Bucky ruined the mood by saying; "Wanna see how a dog kisses?" He asked mischievously and before Lucy could squeal in protest he licked the side of her face, making her cry out. He laughed at her reaction and Lucy pretended to be disgusted, saying something about how she didn't want to catch his germs. She shoved him off of her, giggling as she did so.

"Are you some kinda animal expert or something now?" She joked as she wiped away his saliva on her cheek with the sleeve of her uniform, making a noise in disgust.

"Not at all. But I know some random facts. Like how otters cuddle in their sleep to make sure they don't lose one another in the night." Steve had told him that one after he had read it in _National Geographic._ Bucky hadn't had any interest in animals, but a girl he was sweet on was taking zoology, so Steve always made sure to tell him any interesting facts he stumbled across.

Lucy smirked, she stood on her tippy toes to gently brush some of his hair out of his face. Her hands caressed the side of his cheek, her thumb gently rubbing against the scruffy skin there, "You must be an otter then. Given how much you love holding me close to you in bed." She thought he would be irritated; she was fussing over him so much, but he didn't seem to mind the closeness of her. It proved he missed her just as much as she had missed him.

Bucky grinned down at her, wanting to tell her another impressive fact, "Penguins propose with pebbles and mate for life. Sometimes when one of the mates doesn't come back after a long trip, the other goes and looks for it until the end of its days."

"That's so sad," Lucy's heart sank as she pulled away and she tried not to think about those poor penguins losing their mate, "Why didn't you give me a pebble when you proposed?"

"Because I gave you a nice piece of string instead. And then a ring." He pointed out with a cocked head as he joked.

"I want a pebble," Lucy demanded as he wrapped his arms tightly around her just to hold her close.

"Okay," Was all Bucky said softly into her hair, inhaling her scent, "When I'm gone I'll bring you the prettiest pebble I find."

"What if I refuse it and don't wanna marry you after you present it to me?" Lucy retaliated.

"Well, then I have some bad news for you, sweetheart. I think we're as married as married people get since we've consummated our union many, many, times. You could always file for a divorce if you're that sick of me."

"Nah, that seems like a lot of work. Plus, good lawyers are so hard to find around here."

"That's the only reason why you wanna stay with me?

"And because I love you so, _so_ much."

"That's what I wanted to hear." He said as he looked down at her again, brushing another piece of hair away from her eyes. There was something different about her, but he could put his finger on it. As he looked down at his sweet wife, his eyes caught on a piece of yellow notepaper that was on her desk. Bucky frowned as he picked it up, noticing its title.

_Baby names_.

His heart began racing and his mouth went dry, "Lucy, what's this?" His pulse quickened, and he felt he had been hit by lightning.

Lucy turned pale as she realized what he was looking at. She quickly snatched it out of Bucky's hand and crumpled it up. "Nothing. It's nothing!" She said flustered, her cheeks turning red and she just shrugged, "I was just...bored. It's just a silly thing women do."

Bucky blinked a couple of times, trying to see from her face if she was lying. She seemed nervous and embarrassed, but if Lucy didn't want to tell him, then he wouldn't pressure her.

"Is this your way of sayin' you wanna have my babies?" He smirked, winking up at her flirtatiously.

"Hardly," Lucy rolled her eyes, "As I said, it's just a silly thing women do. Like planning out their weddings as little girls and such," She wanted to gag on her words, knowing the only reason women did that was that they were conditioned to at a young age.

"You sure, doll?" Bucky picked her up and placed her on the desk again. He came in between her legs and began kissing her neck, his lips marking her skin like a brand, "I could put one in ya right now if that's what you wanted." His lips trailed under her ear, sucking on her pulse, "Right here and now on this desk." He drove her crazy from the way he was nipping at her, almost making her eyes roll back to the base of her skull.

Lucy should have told him. She could have. Now was the perfect time, and all she had to say was two simple words.

_I'm pregnant. _

But the words wouldn't come. They tasted like poison to her and turned to ash in her mouth.

Instead, all she could say was "Slow your roll there, tiger." She giggled, "You keep away from me with that weapon," She wiggled her eyebrows as she gestured down to the situation he was having in his pants.

"What's with all this baby stuff? You finally comin' round to the idea of it? I thought it scared you!" He ran a hand through his hair and let out a long breath as he looked at her.

Lucy sighed and shrugged as she still sat on her desk, "I guess when I think about how

you're going to be the daddy I get less scared." It was true. The fact it was his child growing inside her made her feel slightly better about the whole situation. If she was being honest with herself, it was the only thing that kept Lucy going.

"Well, I certainly hope I'm going to be the daddy. Unless there's someone else?" He cocked an eyebrow accusingly, his blue eyes narrowing at her. Even though he was teasing about Lucy being unfaithful, the idea of her being with someone else drove him insanely jealous.

"Yes, I have many lovers. The chances of you being the father are slim to none." She retorted quickly.

"Damn, I knew it was too good to be true." He shook his head in remorse and clicked his teeth.

There was silence between the two of them for a moment. He had a goofy smile on his face as he looked at her, perfectly content in that moment. They were comfortable with one another, not needing any dialogue to make the silence bearable. Just being one another's presence was enough, but as he looked at her like Lucy was sure no man has ever looked at a woman before, like as though she hung the stars in the sky and she could no longer take it.

"Bucky, I umm…" Lucy began, nervously twisting her ring on her hand. He refused to meet his eyes, knowing she might very well burst into tears. She licked her lips as she tried to work up the nerve to tell him. But telling him would make it real, and once he found out he would immediately make her go back home. Lucy wasn't ready for that yet. She wasn't ready to leave him.

"Shit, is that the time?!" He looked over her shoulder to the clock she had on one of her tables, "Steve is going to kill me. I was supposed to be back at the plane twenty minutes ago so we can head to Switzerland," He checked his wristwatch to make sure. Steve had only given them a couple of hours on base, just enough for them to get their mission debriefing and new orders.

Bucky had begged for enough time just to see Lucy for a bit. He had been wandering trying to find her and had been sent on a wild goose chase by Daniel, who gave him a couple of locations she could have been. It was Bucky's fault for not checking her work tent first, but trying to navigate around the other tarps and tents and various stations was like a maze.

"_Oh_," Lucy's heart sank as she realized their time was up. However brief it was though, it made her happier than he would ever know.

"He can wait though. This is important." Bucky stated, ready to defy orders directly from Steve for her, "You were saying something?"

"It's really not," Lucy assured him, "It can wait until you get back!" She promised, although she had a bad taste in her mouth as she spoke the words.

The sad reality was that if he took as long on this mission as he had on the others, Lucy might already be transferred back to the States. Her eyes welled with tears as she thought this might be goodbye until the war finished.

"You sure? Last chance to tell me, doll." He cocked his head, trying to urge her into spilling her secret. Lucy knew if she told him he wouldn't leave her, and he would miss the mission. Hell, he might even desert the war entirely, and Lucy couldn't let him do that.

So instead of telling him Lucy only nodded, her lips pursed together firmly, "I'm sure." She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes, quickly wiping them away as he gathered his pack from the floor where he had dropped it after Lucy had rushed to him.

"I like George for a boy. I noticed it was on your list for my Pa." He told her as he gathered his things, making Lucy's heart flutter faster as he brought it up and lifted his bag over his shoulder, "Maude for a girl." The fact he's brought it up almost made her think he possibly suspected her condition. Lucy's mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to process his words.

"Maude?" Was all she said with a frown, wondering where it came from. It hadn't even been on her list. Lucy had to double-check just to be sure. Her heart leapt as she thought about it though and what a good father he would be. She started to get all sniffly when she thought of how he would look holding their baby for the first and how he would beam as brightly as the sun.

"It's pretty," Bucky shrugged, "Maudie is a cute nickname." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. Lucy closed her eyes as his lips lingered there a little longer. She held onto his shirt tightly, not wanting to let go.

She suddenly couldn't contain her tears. She hated watching him walk away and each time it got harder and harder. The thought this might be goodbye for a long time nearly killed her, and suddenly a horrible sadness washed over her.

"_Hey_," He said softly, "Hey, hey, pretty girl. None of that now. Shit, I must really be somethin' special to make you cry over little 'ole me like that." He wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm not crying!" Lucy said through muffled sobs, "I have allergies!"

"Sure ya do." He pulled away and winked at her. "I won't tell anyone your secret, pigeon."

"Come back?" Lucy requested, "Please, _please_, come back."

"To you? Always." He separated from her to look down at her, frowning at how sad she was. He wondered for a second on what was going on with her but thought it better to not ask. If she wanted to tell him, she would. It caused a sickening feeling well in his stomach at the thought of leaving his wife in tears though.

"You tell Steve if anything happens to you, I'll kick his no-good butt." She laughed through her crying, trying to make a joke.

Bucky chuckled, "You're gonna kick Captain America's butt?" He asked in amazement.

"If he lets something happen to my husband? You bet I will." She promised.

"Well, that I gotta see," He laughed again before straightening up and preparing to leave. "My money's always on you, doll." He kissed her cheek.

"You stay safe." She ordered him, her hands still clutching his shirt as she rested her head against his chest, hearing the beating of her heart against his ribs. She closed her eyes and memorized the sound of it, never wanting to leave that moment.

He pressed his lips to her head once more. He then lifted her chin with his finger, making her stare into his steel blue orbs. Lucy could fall in love all over again just by looking into those stormy ocean eyes. For her first time, she felt something in the very pit of her shift. In the core of her belly, a small flutter was felt and Lucy wondered what exactly it was. It was like butterflies in her stomach, only more gentle, almost as though it was only the ghost of them.

Bucky kissed her, and Lucy forgot all about space and time and all other things of worldly cause. Just like it was only the two of them on the London Underground platform, it was only the two of them in that tent. The world outside didn't matter, only the feeling of his lips on hers did.

He kissed her sweetly in goodbye. He poured every ounce of love into it, hoping he could always recall what it was like to have his lips moulded into her. He could still feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, and it broke his heart a little to know he was the cause of it.

Her hands clutched at him, fearing if she let go he would slip away. She never wanted that moment to end. Lucy wished that kiss could have lasted for all over eternity.

But all good things in her life, it came to an end.

He pulled away first, knowing if he didn't leave now he never would. "I'll see you soon." Bucky's voice was quieter as he spoke as promised as he walked away. Picking up his bags and leaving was the hardest thing he ever had to do. So he left, trying not to look back in fear of what he would see.

Lucy's eyes followed him, drilling into his back as her stomach flipped. She hated seeing him go, it never got any easier. The fact it could be a very long time until she saw him again broke her heart into pieces. "I love you!" She called out outside her tent, her arms wrapping around herself as she realized she hadn't said it. Lucy didn't even care if anyone heard or saw, though. Damn them. Damn them all.

Turning around to face her as he walked backward, Bucky only replied with a large, cocky grin, "I know!" He winked at her.

Lucy watched him until he disappeared. She closed her eyes tightly and choked back a sob, wondering why she didn't tell him but figured it was better that he didn't know.

Still, it killed her just a little bit inside.

* * *

It had been a few weeks after Bucky had left, and just as there always was when he was away on a mission, there was an empty spot in Lucy's heart.

Lucy tended to continue sticking to paperwork and research during those days. Charles was becoming eerily suspicious, and it drove her insane at how quickly things were changing. They were bound to change more when she arrived at the Stateside since she would have a tiny baby as a part of her life.

She rarely slept from how worried she was about the future. Every little thing scared her, and she often felt fear take hold so tightly that she woke up barely able to breathe and felt as though someone was sitting on her chest.

Lucy dreamt of home in those times. She dreamt of a life without war, where she could hear Bucky's soft snoring beside her in bed and feel his hands softly holding her to his side as they slept.

Sometimes in her dreams, she could hear little padded feet making their way to their bedroom. Whenever Lucy woke up from a dream such as that, it didn't particularly make her feel as scared about things. Especially when she thought about how peaceful life could be sitting in a kitchen in Brooklyn with a cup of coffee, and Bucky muttering some nonsense and making funny faces as he tried to get a fussy baby to eat mushy food off a tiny little spoon.

It wasn't the life she wanted or even the one she was comfortable with, but it would be close enough. Still though, despite knowing she would one day be fine and get used to the idea of mediocrity, Lucy was scared about all the things she couldn't control.

Lucy's only saving grace was Elsa in those times. She was more excited about the baby than Lucy, and due to her having many sisters, she had quite a few experiences with the tiny humans.

Apparently, there was more to it than just feeding and changing it. Lucy was constantly writing things down on small slips of paper that she had to remember. She was so naive to the ways of babies that she didn't even know that they needed their necks supported when you held them for the first couple months after they were born.

The other nurses that were around were also quite eager to give Lucy advice. Connie especially was helpful in those times, and showed Lucy the best way to swaddle, using whatever they could find lying around to practice on. A few others also began knitting her small clothes and booties for it, which almost made Lucy smile as she saw how tiny they were.

Elsa got especially offended when Lucy referred to the baby as "that thing" growing inside her. As Lucy was with a few different nurses outside one of the med bays, Elsa lectured her on how her baby was a person, and not a 'thing', as she so fondly called it.

"Hi baby!" Elsa yelled in the direction of Lucy's belly as she walked up to the nurse's station.

"Will you shut up!?" Lucy hissed, quickly looking around to see who heard. Luckily, everyone present was badly injured or unconscious besides the nurses, "I don't want _everyone_ to know I'm pregnant!"

"People are gonna start figuring it out soon enough," Elsa shrugged, "Especially with the belly of yours continuing to grow." She poked at it and giggled, causing Lucy to shove her off.

Lucy was still small enough to hide it, but she knew it was silly to continue hoping it would stay that way. Each day she grew bigger, and as the little peanut grew, she began to feel a stronger flutter inside of her. Elsa told her with a smile that the baby was moving, and Lucy's heart lurched. She didn't tell Elsa the first time she thought she felt it was when she was with Bucky, wanting to keep that information locked away in her heart for herself.

"I wish you would have it here," Elsa huffed, blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face, "It's been so long since I've held a little babe." She came over to Lucy and gently placed her hand on her belly, trying to see if she could feel the flutter from the outside yet.

"Yeah, because having a baby on the outskirts of an occupied city is a good idea." Lucy bit down on her words as soon as they left her mouth. What she was saying was from a place of privilege. Many women in that city were scared and expecting, just like she was. Only, they didn't have the option to leave when things got bad.

"You know what I mean," Elsa rolled her eyes, and then walked away after she huffed from not feeling any movement, "I just wanna see Baby Bucky and pinch his little cheeks." She placed a hand on her heart and practically sighed, "Gosh, you two are both so good looking that you're gonna have the cutest baby ever."

"You think it's going to be a boy?" Lucy cocked an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know it's going to be a boy! You think it's a girl?" Elsa scoffed, thinking she knew better.

Lucy shrugged, she didn't really know or care that much. She did like the name Bucky had suggested earlier though. When it left his lips it felt right to her. _Maude_. "I hope it's not a girl," Was all she said, "Being a girl is so much harder." If Lucy had a daughter she didn't want her to struggle to be seen and heard her entire life as she did. Lucy often wondered what it was like to walk into a room and for everyone to immediately take her seriously, to think she deserved to be there and that she was smart and capable, and not just there to serve coffee.

"That little girl will be lucky to have you as a mother though. You can teach her to be strong, Bucky can teach her to be compassionate." Lucy's heart lurched at Elsa's words. "She might just change the world." The nurse shrugged.

Lucy was left pondering her words. She hoped that if their child was like either of them, they had more of Bucky's qualities. Sure, he was a cocky bastard. But he cared more about her than anyone ever had. He was constantly putting her needs before his own. He was gentle, sweet, kind, and empathetic while Lucy was none of those things. As she thought about her peanut, she prayed it would be just like it's daddy. Even down to its looks, Lucy found herself happiest when she thought about carrying around a little baby with stormy blue eyes and dark brown hair.

Lucy smiled slowly as she thought about it. Her heart fluttered at the same time the baby did. She ran her hand over her bump, gently caressing it.

"Sometimes it takes a little bit of work to settle into a new role," Elsa assured her, observing how Lucy's hands gently ran over her bump, "It doesn't mean you're not going to be a good mother."

Lucy wanted to be a good mother. She really did, she just didn't know how to. "I'm not so sure I'm going to be a good mom. Especially to a girl." The fear still ate away at her.

"But Lucy, think of what a good example you'll be! Sure, maybe you won't get to live out your dream to its fullest potential. Perhaps you will have to go teach at a high school. But by the time your daughter grows up, it'll be a new era. Times will change, and perhaps she can have what you didn't. And then you can watch her succeed, and know that you're the cause behind it. It's not ideal, I know. But it's the best out an unfortunate situation,"

Lucy found herself choking back as she thought she might cry again at the thought. She didn't want to give up her life, not one bit. But perhaps, for Bucky's child — for _her_ child, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

Lucy might not have felt "love" yet, per se. That didn't mean she didn't have to show it in any way she could. Just because she was destined to not be that great of a mother, didn't mean she wouldn't try.

It was a hard thing to process and accept. But Lucy no longer had a choice and realized that even if she never stepped foot in a university lecture hall again, she could never project that on her child.

After all, she knew what it was like to feel unwanted. She could never do that to something that was the result of her and her husband's love.

Elsa seemed to notice how she was lost in thought, her arms crossed against her chest and biting her lip. The nurse only came up beside her and gently touched her shoulder, "It'll be okay. Even if Bucky isn't with you for a while, you'll do just fine on your own. You've done everything else up until now on your own, right?"

Lucy could only nod. She thanked Elsa for her support, knowing she would have gone insane if it weren't for the other women present at the base who were supportive of her. Lucy, who had never been one for female friends, found a sense of companionship from many of them. It was the support group she needed in such a difficult time, and would always be thankful for it.

"I think I need to tell Phillips soon," She admitted to Elsa, who was gently washing an unconscious soldier's forehead, "I don't know how much longer I can hide it." She didn't want to tell him though, especially before Bucky came back. Lucy had to see him once more; she had to tell him.

"I think you'll be alright for a couple of weeks still." Elsa read into Lucy's hesitant tone, realizing why she was scared. "Either way, us gals have your back." She promised her with a smile.

Lucy walked out of the tent, leaning on one of its support poles. She had her hand in her pocket as she looked out at the rest of the camp and recognized that everyone was just as tired as she was. Her gaze fell upon gaunt faces of men who were shells of what they once were. Everyone wanted it to be over.

Her thoughts drifted to Bucky, as it usually did those days. She thought back to their last night in the hotel, and how defeated she felt when she realized it was all coming to an end. They had laid in one another's embrace for a long time, just trying to memorize the feel of their naked bodies together. She never wanted to leave that room but recognized that their time was running up.

She had moved to the window at one point to light a cigarette, peering out into the London night, where the only light came from the yellow street lamps which set the city aglow with an eerie, dazy, dandelion colour.

Bucky sat at the foot of the bed, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched her drag some of her cigarette, her eyes wet with tears. He looked at her in concern but had no words to comfort her since they both knew what was quickly approaching.

_"Talk to me?" He begged her, looking on in worry. She was so silent, barely making a noise as she stood at the window. She looked like a vision to him, with smoke trailing from her swollen lips and her body bare and exposed. Small purple marks Bucky had placed on her were the evidence left behind from him loving her. And as she stood there, her one foot wrapping around her calf as she trailed it up and down he couldn't help but admire her and take her in.  
_

_Lucy could only shake her head at his request though. She was already well aware Bucky had accepted becoming a Howling Commando, he had just yet to tell her. She knew he was putting it off though; he didn't want to hurt her. But it was torture for her to know he was putting himself at a larger risk. He wasn't a super soldier like Steve, and while the Captain had sworn to her he would protect him, Lucy had a hard time accepting Bucky was leaving. _

"_C'mon, baby. How am I supposed to make you feel better if I don't know what's wrong?" He requested. He wanted to know what exactly was going through her brain, hoping to talk it out so she would feel better. He had known it was futile though, and nothing he could say would ease her anxiety. _

_Lucy shook her head again, refusing to meet his gaze. She looked back at the empty street, focusing on the way the rain fell and the way it almost shimmered underneath the yellow from lamp posts and the light caught on it._

"_You know what's wrong." Was all she murmured, sniffing. Lucy couldn't look at him, scared that if she did all her emotions would be exposed. _

_He got up off the bed, just as bare as she was as he walked over to her side. He gently held her by the waist, bringing her into him so her body was held close to his. His skin on hers felt more electrifying than a crack of lighting. It set every nerve in her body alive, and his touch that ran over her generated heat within the essence of her being that warmed Lucy to her core.  
_

"_Nothing's gonna happen to me, okay?" He wiped a tear that leaked down away with his thumb. His touch was gentle on her skin, dusting over her cheek with the lightest brushing._

_Lucy closed her eyes, painfully trying to block out the thoughts of something happening to him. "Okay," She whispered back and then kissed his palm as she held it to her face. _

"_Now, no more of that. Nothing hurts me as bad as seeing you cry. Especially over me." He whispered into her hair, holding her tightly to him. "I'll always come back to you." _

_Lucy nodded as she sniffled, trying to compose herself a little more as she continued smoking. His lips trailed up her neck. Each soft kiss brought her back to life a little more. But still, it wasn't enough. In fact, it hurt just a little more because she knew it would be so long until she felt such peace again.  
_

"_I'm just scared." She swallowed thickly, allowing him to see a piece of herself that was vulnerable and exposed. Lucy rarely let alone see that side of her, and Bucky felt privileged that she trusted him enough to let him see such a side of her. _

"_Why?" He asked her, brushing hair out of her face._

_Lucy blinked a couple of times, wondering why he would ask such a stupid and obvious question, "Because you made me fall in love with you and you could die!" Sometimes she wondered if it would have been easier if they had never met.  
_

_Pursing his lips together, Bucky brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "You really think death is gonna stop us from being together?" He asked her gently. Lucy refused to meet his eyes until he told her gently to look at him. Lucy's eyes hesitantly met his, and she could see how his were glassed over like hers were although none of his tears leaked down his face. "You think I'm not gonna search for all of eternity to find you in the next life?"  
_

_Her heart shuttered at his words and Lucy finally ashed her cigarette on the plate beside them on the table. She turned her attention fully back to him and saw him peering down at her with a look of longing, "I just don't want you to go. We finally just got together and now it's all ending." _

_"Well, still have until morning, don't we?" He asked her, his lips upturned slightly. His smile didn't stretch up to his eyes though, and something told Lucy he was struggling with having to leave just like she was. Only, he chose to be strong for her so she wouldn't see just how badly it killed him inside.  
_

"_Make love to me?" Lucy requested one last time, swallowing a lump gathering in the back of her throat. _

_Bucky let out a little chortle, picking her up gently so her legs were wrapped around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the bed as though she weighed nothing. He made quick work of carrying her to the small bed in the corner of their hotel room. He placed her down softly, his eyes glancing over her spread body, "Lucy Barnes," He whispered as he brushed some of the hair out of her face as he settled on-top on top of her between her legs, "It would be my greatest pleasure to do so," She recalled how he said something similar to her the first night they were intimate in the farmhouse. And just like that, all the memories of it came rushing back to her.  
_

As Lucy thought about their last night her eyes were wet as she thought about it. She wiped her tears away and saw how storm clouds were gathering in the sky as she stood outside the nursing tent. The clouds looked sinister as they formed together in a dark shade of mundane grey and terrifying cobalt.

Thunder rumbled far away and echoed in her bones. Lucy didn't know why, but she figured this storm was just the beginning, serving like some type of omen.

Because in her experience wherever there was a storm, death and devastation followed.

She just prayed that wherever Bucky was, he was alright. Because she didn't know how she would go on if anything happened to him.

* * *

**I was going to do the train scene in this one but thought it might seem too rushed, which is why I put in a filler section in the second half. **

**In the next chapter (the final one) I will not be posting any author's notes. So, for now, this will be goodbye.**

**Thank you all for your continued support. You have no idea how much it had inspired, moved, and urged me to continue writing. Every one of you has played a role in this story, and I hope from reading this, you all have found pieces of yourselves within these characters.**

**I hope from this, each of you has developed to be as strong as Lucy, as caring as Bucky, as kind as Steve, as resilient as Daniel, as easy going as Dugan, gentle as Elsa and Hilda, and that you have grown as much as Whitney.**

**Thank you for allowing me to share this silly little story of mine with you,**

**-A**

**Remember to follow/subscribe so you can be notified when I post the sequel/one-shots. Also, even though I won't be writing an author's note next chapter, it would still mean a lot if you showed me a final piece of love and reviewed/commented on this story one last time to let me know what you thought of the ending!**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter L

The storm raged for a couple days. The rain had soaked through Lucy's bones and chilled her to her core. It felt as though ice had settled in her veins, although it was now late spring in the Italian peninsula. However, the weather did nothing to warm her from the inside and melt away her worry.

She was so unbelievably tired, and the more exhausted she got, the less she felt as though she was doing a capable job. Lucy found the farther along she got in her pregnancy, the less she wanted to be on site. Not only due to it being hard physical work, but because of all the risks that were involved. Just a few weeks before Whitney had been blown to pieces, and it likely could have happened to Lucy too.

Lucy thought about how easy it would have been to miscarry when she had been thrown to the ground from the blast. She knew how common it was for women to suffer such mishaps, given her sister had two before her first child and the devastation was unlike anything Lucy had ever seen.

At first, Lucy thought perhaps a miscarriage would be a blessing. All her problems would go away if the pregnancy ended. Now, she was worried about it. Not because she particularly was looking forward to the baby, but because she felt a motherly instinct to protect it with everything she had.

Which is why on Lucy's calendar she had a circle around the date two weeks from the present. It was her resignation day. A day that Lucy never thought would come, but now knew was necessary. The red mark on the date haunted her, and Lucy dreaded the conversation she would have, but knew it had to be done.

She only hoped that Bucky would be back before then. She couldn't imagine how he would feel coming back to base to not find her there. He would assume the worst, and Lucy would take measures to ensure he didn't jump to conclusions.

She needed to write him an explanation that she would leave with both Peggy and Charles, knowing they would be able to give him her letter once he arrived. Still, she remained hopeful he would return first so that it wouldn't be necessary. Finding out his wife was pregnant in a letter likely wouldn't be ideal, and he would be hurt to know he was missing the entirety of watching their little one grow inside of her. He'd never feel it kick, or be able to talk to it or place kisses on her belly like she knew he would want to.

Lucy wondered what her life would be like when she returned back home. How could she adjust back to civilian life after being away for so long? She figured when she got back she would sell her house in Chicago and return back to New York where she would have the baby. She wanted to be close to her sisters so they could help, and the familiar setting may just help her adjust back as well.

She wondered if there was any way she could get possession of Bucky's apartment. She was sure he wouldn't mind and would love to come back to Brooklyn to see her having made a home of the space he once lived in.

She didn't want to overstep but thought her adjustment back would be made easier knowing she was in space that he had once inhabited. Sure, she would have to baby-proof the place, given the fact it was likely a bachelor's apartment, but Lucy was sure it would be possible.

She wondered what type of things she would discover about it even when he wasn't there. Would she find old books with dog eared pages on the shelves? A few favourite coffee mugs in the cupboards and a stained ring on the bedside table from where one of them had rested? Perhaps she'd find some souvenirs of old girlfriends, the ghosts of them haunting within the walls. Lucy wouldn't be bothered by it in the slightest and would laugh at pinup pictures she might find buried underneath the various socks in his drawers. When he came back, she might even play a small prank on him and post them on the walls so he could get all embarrassed and blush while he laughed and tossed his head back.

Lucy wondered what it would feel like to sleep in his bed while using his pillows, staring up at the same ceiling he had looked up at every night for years.

She would feel odd living in his space without him, and even a little bit intrusive, but she knew that if Bucky were there he'd want her to stay at his apartment until he returned back after everything finished. It couldn't be much longer now, given they had the Nazi's on the ropes from each direction. But still, the bastards weren't giving up for some reason, unable to accept defeat even though it was nearly inevitable at this point.

She paled when she realized it could be years until they were together again. At that point, they could already have a toddler that had never met its father. Lucy tried not to think about that though and took a deep breath as she only worried about what was in her control. Which, if she was being perfectly honest, was very little.

So, to stay as in charge as possible, she made list after list of everything she would need to do once she returned to the United States. Once she got home, she would seek Beatrix's help immediately, since after two children she would likely know how to approach the matter at hand. Lucy didn't even have access to so much as a book on pregnancy and didn't know where to begin.

She could only imagine Hilda's reaction as well when she showed up on Bea's doorstep, where Lucy had sent her to live after she left London. The girl would undoubtedly jump up and down in happiness at the sight of Lucy's belly. She'd talk Lucy's ear off for hours about the baby, and for some reason, Lucy had a feeling that Hilda knew more about children than both her and Beatrix combined.

The hard part about the situation was that besides Elsa, Lucy couldn't really talk to anyone about what she was going through. Sure, some of the other nurses knew she was expecting, but it wasn't like she was as close with them. She mostly ignored Daniel after his cruel comment a couple weeks prior, still unable to forgive him for what he said.

Charles wanted to be there for her, but he didn't understand what was happening, and what emotional turmoil she was in every single second of every day. Lucy wished she could have told Peggy what was going on, but she knew the agent would have a responsibility to tell Philips, and Lucy couldn't risk him knowing until she next saw Bucky. Therefore, Lucy had tried to avoid the agent as much as she could. The woman was too intuitive for her own good, and would immediately know something was off about Lucy.

Despite having Elsa, the only person in the world Lucy wanted to talk to was Bucky. He was her best friend, and it felt strange not to be able to tell him something as big as this. Especially since he played a rather large role in the situation she was in.

As the days passed, Lucy's letter that was intended to inform him of why she left the base continued to stare blankly at her. She didn't know how to say anything or explain why she chose not to tell him.

Finally, after she put pen to paper, Lucy found herself scratching parts out and starting over. After balls of crumpled paper littered her work tent floor, Lucy decided to go to the Love Expert herself. Hence, why at the moment Elsa was sleeping on a chair in the corner of Lucy's tent. Her clothes were bloodied and ruined and she stank of urine and other foul things after just finishing a particularly rough shift.

Like a good friend, Elsa had agreed to help Lucy write the letter to Bucky after her shift. However, as soon as she plopped into Lucy's chair she had fallen fast asleep within seconds. Lucy didn't have the heart to wake her either, not after seeing the dark circles around her eyes and how her smile didn't quite reach as high as it usually did.

Lucy had wrapped a blanket around her and had her a couple hours uninterrupted of rest. Meanwhile, Lucy fretted over the letter and finally gave up and turned back to her work. She had put a couple uninterrupted hours in until the words began swimming across the pages and Lucy had to tear herself away.

Once again, she was faced with the scary blank page in front of her. Tapping her pen and looking over her friend Lucy saw she was still dead asleep.

"_Elsa!_" Lucy hissed as she threw a ball of paper at her head. She only snored in response, drool trailing down her chin.

With a small smile, Lucy got up and walked over to her, taking a handkerchief and wiping the drool off her face. Elsa slowly awoke, blinking a couple times in confusion until she realized what Lucy had done. "See!" Elsa yawned widely, her voice muffled, "You will make a good mother!" She smiled at her the best she could, although she was still fading in and out on consciousness.

Lucy realized that she had wiped Elsa's spit without even thinking twice about it. Blinking down at her Lucy let out a shaky exhale as she wondered what in the hell had gotten into her and why she felt the need to do something so _motherly_.

Shakily moving away, Lucy tried to think of all the other times she had reacted on instinct in the last couple weeks. First, it was making sure Charles was drinking water every hour or so after he had gotten sick from sun exposure. She placed a hat on his head and told him to take it easy and rest when he could, just like a mother would have done.

A few days ago, there had been a large pit at one of their sites and when Daniel stepped too close to the edge, Lucy instinctively pulled him back by the belt as she would do for a small child. She hadn't even looked up while she did it, chewing away on her apple as she was taking notes as she sat on a nearby rock that was parallel to the pit.

"Dear God, what is happening to me?" Lucy asked in horror as she realized her behaviour. It wasn't bad things that were happening, but still, it was just so unlike her to notice things like that. Especially when she never really had a mother to do all that for her.

"It's a good thing!" Elsa came up behind her and gave her a hug, resting her head on her back as Lucy hunched over her desk in shock. Elsa's hand went around Lucy's front so she could place it on her belly, gently touching Lucy's stomach and murmuring a hello to it. Usually, Lucy would have minded if people were going around and placing their hands on her, but when Elsa did it it felt comforting.

"Are you sleeping again?" Lucy chuckled as Elsa stayed there, leaning on the back of her shoulder bones calmly. Lucy felt her breathing slow, suggesting she was drifting off once more.

"Yes, you're warm. And you've gotten so soft and squishy since you've been pregnant." Lucy didn't know if she should take offense to Elsa's words or not, but she figured she would ignore them.

"You're lucky I like you. The last person who I let get this close to me was my husband."

Elsa snorted, gesturing down to Lucy's belly as she finally moved, "And look where that got you." She sunk back down in the chair with a dramatic sigh. Lucy looked back at the paper that screamed at her to write something on it, she asked Elsa for help.

"Try something like 'Hi honey you knocked me up!'" She replied jokingly, not offering much insight at all. Lucy only gave her a pressing look, raising her eyebrow unamused. Elsa then suggested,'"Shoulda used a rubber because now I'm having your baby.'"

"Elsa! That's not helpful," Lucy huffed and put her forehead to the desk, hoping something would come to her as blood rushed to her brain.

"Why are you writing a letter anyway?" The redhead yawned, "He'll be back soon! He's usually only gone for a couple weeks at a time, right?"

"Just a precautionary measure," Lucy answered, tapping her pen as she sat back down at her desk chair. She planted herself in it, struggling to get comfortable.

"I didn't think you used precautionary measures." Elsa stuck her tongue out again, teasing Lucy once more like a rotten child. The redhead got more mischievous the more tired she was apparently, and Lucy had to shoot her a disapproving glance.

"Alright, that's enough out of you, young lady! No more pregnancy jokes."

"Yes, _mother_." Elsa sassed her, throwing Lucy a wink and making her groan. Lucy finally accepted Elsa wasn't going to be much help. With a frustrated huff, she blew a piece of hair out of her face and finally just settled on whatever first came to mind.

Lucy regretted not telling him when she had the chance. There were certain risks to telling Bucky, though. Such as him scolding her for putting herself in harm's way, to also him wanting to just run away so they could be together.

Lucy wanted more than anything to see his face light up and for his grin to stretch so wide he would get those little smile lines under his eyes that she loved so much. She thought that if he was there with her, assuring her and filling her ear with sweet promises of what their future would look like, she wouldn't be so terrified. All she needed was her Bucky to make her feel better. With him, Lucy could do just about anything.

As Lucy thought about it, her heart filled with longing. A warmth filled her that she hadn't felt in days, and it made her feel all fuzzy inside. She felt the small turning as her heart beat faster and she chuckled and looked down at her slightly rounded stomach. She had quit tucking her shirt into her pants, which created a baggier look and thankfully allowed her belly to stay hidden.

Her daydreams filled with the unrealistic thought of being a professor, wife, and mother. As she touched her pen to the paper she had to stop herself from smiling when she thought of walking out from her university hall she was teaching at to see Bucky with a small child in his grasp, waiting by their car for her as he bounced the little one up and down in his arms gently. She wondered what it would sound like to hear him say excitedly to their little one _'there's Mama!'_ and point at her.

As Lucy daydreamed she had a silly smile on her face that she never thought would appear there as she thought of a future with a child. She still wasn't happy about her situation...But with time? Perhaps.

Yet Lucy's thoughts were soon interrupted and she was brought to attention when someone entered her tent. Her daydreams came crashing down as she quickly averted her eyes to who entered her place of work.

Her mouth fell open in surprise when she saw the broad-shouldered man standing there, donned in red, white, and blue.

"You're back!" Lucy stood up happily, smiling widely and causing Elsa to wake up with a shock. The girl scrambled upwards, trying to compose herself and wipe more drool off her face now that they had an attractive man in their presence. "I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon." She admitted as her heart began to pound away in her chest, her ribcage had to hold it back from leaping out in excitement.

Steve stood at the base of her tent still in uniform. He looked exhausted, mud still gracing his boots. She could see specks of blood freckled against his cheek, suggesting he just arrived back on the base and didn't even have time to clean up. Lucy wondered if it had been a difficult mission and that's why the Howling Commandos were back so soon. It was clear it had been, given his less than pristine state and how even Captain America looked shaken to his very core.

Lucy's smile faltered a little as she saw the red lining Steve's baby blue eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. On instinct, Lucy expected Bucky to follow behind him. She kept waiting for him to enter the tent as well, a large smile on his face as soon as he saw her. The very smile which made Lucy come alive every time she realized she was the cause of it.

Yet, nothing ever came. Steve said nothing as he stood there like he was frozen in time. Lucy's eyes couldn't tear themselves from the mouth of the tent, which she still thought would open up and her entire world would light up. Nothing came through, and Steve remained alone.

"Where's Bucky?" Her voice caught as she spoke and her words barely came out as a whisper. She swallowed as she redirected her gaze back to the man, something inside her becoming unsettled. Perhaps it was because Steve was so shaken up.

Lucy tried to tell herself that it was alright. Bucky was just unloading the plane, or restocking supplies. He would be here soon.

Still as silent as a crypt, Steve didn't utter a word, only reaching for something in his utility belt. Lucy frowned as she saw him fumbling about, searching frantically for something.

He outstretched his hand, signaling Lucy to open hers up. She did so silently, placing her palm up so he could give her what he held gently in his extended fist.

Lucy looked down to see what he had placed in her hand. Her blood turned cold.

It was a pebble.

The very one Bucky promised to bring her back after his mission.

"_No_." Lucy gasped, her voice barely coming out. For a moment everything in time stopped. She didn't understand what this meant. It _couldn't_ be what she thought. It just couldn't.

Her wide eyes flashed back to Steve, looking for answers along his face. All she saw though were crimson rimmed, bloodshot, eyes from the tears that had been shed.

Then Steve uttered the words that caused her blood to run cold. Lucy felt her heart stop inside her chest, like a light inside her had been extinguished. "I'm sorry," Was all he could mutter in a cracked voice.

Breathing out heavily through her nose, Lucy clutched the pebble so tightly in her hand her knuckles turned white, "_Steve_." Her harsh tone cut like a knife, "Where is Bucky?" she demanded again.

"He's…" Steve choked, his voice catching. He ran a hand through his hair as his eyes began to fill to the brim. He began to choke like he couldn't breathe as he only shook his head as he broke down.

"Where's Bucky!?" She demanded again, not accepting his silence as an answer. She could feel something well up in her chest, like a pressure that felt as though she was being crushed.

A heartbeat. A rush of blood passing through her ears until she heard nothing. Time slowed for Lucy, and a single tear fell down her porcelain cheek — In it, a memory.

A memory of a summer's night in Brooklyn. Of strong hands caressing her waist as the stale taste of cigarette smoke on her tongue. Of the way she felt his heart pounding in his chest, revealing an intimate secret to her that neither of them knew what it meant until he had said _I love you _three years later.

There were flashes of him telling Lucy he would see her in the next life if they died before he threw her out of an airplane, but sharing a first kiss beforehand. Rushed lips plastered to hers, moulding together before being separated, but getting the taste for it and craving it.

Their next kiss — the real one, and how it felt to be grabbed by the back of her neck as yanked into him. It felt like an explosion, one so great and violent that it consumed everything in its wake.

Lucy then had the memory of waking up next to him with the sun catching on his face. His kiss-swollen lips enticed her to taste him. He was so peaceful, a soft snore emitted from him, but Lucy leaned in and nibbled on his pink bottom lip until she felt a smile stretch across them and his arms wrap around her tightly.

The same lips she felt on hers were the very ones that drove her wild as he held her naked body joined to his as she straddled his lap. He placed kiss after kiss on her neck, loving her in the moonlight in the sanctuary of their room. Her head tossed back, his hips moving into hers as they joined as one.

Lucy fisted a hand through his hair to pull him back to look at her as she continued to move up and down on him breathlessly. The sight she was treated with was the most honest and genuine look of love he could muster. In his steel-blue eyes, Lucy saw something. In that look, Lucy could see his entire world through his eyes. And she was at the centre of it. So to show him he meant the same to her, Lucy kissed him like her life depended on it.

The same heart that had been so filled with love now heart pounded in her chest, feeling as though it would burst.

And then a whisper, "He's gone."

Like that, Lucy's heart that had been so filled with love —- so filled with _him_, broke into pieces, shattered on the ground in front of her as though it were made of glasses. "No." She shook her head in disbelief as she felt as though she would fall to her knees.

"No, no, no," She chanted as she felt as though she couldn't breathe. Her lungs couldn't fill with air. Nothing in the entire world could have made her feel the way she did. The dread and despair that settled in her were unlike anything she had ever felt. Her breath was plucked from her lungs, "This isn't possible." She gasped out, putting a hand to her chest to make sure she could still feel her heart beating.

Looking back at Steve, Lucy tried to determine if he was being serious. Given his broken state and the devastation in his eyes, it was obvious he was, "You're lying." Lucy insisted, "Y-you're lying. You have to be." Elsa was up in a moment, rushing to Lucy's side to take her into her arms as she fell to the ground before Steve. Lucy began to sob into her hands, "This can't be happening."

Lucy felt a sense of Déjà vu overcome her. Hearing Steve utter those words brought back a familiar sense of what it felt like when she heard of Daniel's alleged death.

Only this was different. This was Bucky. _Her_ _Bucky_. The love of her life and the man who would have been the father of her child.

And it hurt so much more, knowing forever was ripped away from her and all the plans and dreams of their future were gone along with him.

As Elsa stroked her hair, she didn't know what to do to comfort her. She was worried at how she wasn't breathing enough through her tears, nearly causing her to hyperventilate. "He-he promised he would come back." Lucy stuttered and she tried to take air into her lungs but failed.

She remembered getting tortured by Zemo and how she felt like she was dying. She was wrong.

_This_.

This is what dying felt like.

Steve collapsed in front of her as well, his eyes wide and broken and all he wanted to do was comfort her but he couldn't, nothing he could do would ease the pain, "I'm so sorry. I did everything I could."

Lucy's world fell apart. It felt like the earth underneath her was breaking away until there was nothing. She felt her world dissipate and turn to ashes in her hands until there was nothing.

She was no stranger to grief. In fact, they were something of old friends. But this was unlike any pain, heartache, or anguish she had ever experienced. Lucy felt a piece of herself break away as inside her head Steve's words repeated themselves.

_He's gone._

No, it wasn't possible. He promised he would come back. That he would come back to her. Bucky never broke his promises, and he always came back.

Lucy screamed into her hands as she knelt on the ground. A blood curling, agonizing, scream that she knew she had never made before. She could breathe as she sobbed, and Steve cried into his own hands at seeing how absolutely devastated and gut wretched Lucy was.

Lucy couldn't breathe. She physically couldn't breathe despite the fact she was inhaling as much as she could. She was on the verge of a panic attack, and her heart was slamming so hard it in her breast she thought it would pop out

She could feel Elsa holding gently as she was on the ground. She was gently kissing her face and holding her from completely collapsing, but all Lucy wanted to do was sink into the earth and disappear entirely.

"Lucy, honey, this is so awful." Elsa cried into her hair as she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. But you have to calm down. Think of the baby."

"Baby?" Steve looked up, eyes wide and in shock. His eyes flashed to Lucy's stomach, trying to figure out for himself if it was true. Realization donned on him and suddenly his expression was flooded with horror and dread as he came to understanding.

Lucy couldn't say anything. She just shook her head and continued to wail into her hands. She didn't care, after all, how could she when she had just lost everything?

"Think of the baby." Elsa said again, "You have to calm down." Lucy could feel the little thing inside her becoming more anxious the more her heart rate rose.

"I don't care! I don't care because the only reason I could stomach having it was because of its father and now he's gone! Bucky's gone! Because of _you_!" She turned to Steve with malice, spitting her words like poison. "If you hadn't asked him to join the Commandos he would still be here! He'd still be with _me_!" Lucy wailed through her broken tone.

"Lucy —," Elsa wanted to reason with her to tell her that she was being cruel but Lucy didn't want to hear it.

"You promised me you'd protect him! You swore to me! You looked me in the eye and told me nothing would happen to him!" She yelled so loud her voice broke with every other word, but she didn't care. Steve sat there looking like the entire world had fallen on him. Lucy began to beat against his chest as they were in front of one another on their knees. Steve just took it, crying silently as Lucy punched him over and over as she sobbed.

Her fists bruised him, and Steve just allowed her to use him as a punching bag until Lucy broke down against his chest, placing her forehead against it and Steve took her in his arms like a small child.

"I know." Steve cried, "I failed both of you. I'm never going to forgive myself. I'm so sorry, Lucy. I'm so sorry." He broke down, not knowing how to live with himself, especially after finding out she was pregnant.

Lucy pressed her face into his chest as he held her, but his embrace didn't feel warm as it usually did when he hugged her. Instead, all she felt was a frigid chill in her bones and darkness that consumed her.

Pressing her face into his uniformed chest she sniffled, "How did it happen?" Her voice barely came out as it quivered. She was shaking like a leaf, her entire body feeling like it was going into shock. She couldn't breathe.

Steve was silent for a moment, trying to find the right words. It seemed impossible though, and he opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to speak. Lucy knew that each time he closed his eyes he was likely haunted with the slight, knowing he could have stopped it.

With a pinched voice, Steve tried his best to mutter, "He fell off a train. It was during an apprehension mission and… and he was there one moment, and gone the next."

Lucy's eyes shut tightly, feeling as though she could try to block it all out. She prayed it away all just a bad dream and she would wake up at Bucky's side back in London. This couldn't be real. It had to be a dream, Lucy would not accept any other explanation.

"It was in the Alps, and he fell to the bottom of the ravine. I couldn't do anything, and it was like I was there just to watch." His voice was so quiet, not at all like the strong and commanding tone he usually had. It was clear that he was broken too, but Lucy wouldn't accept what he just told her. She had heard enough.

Lucy couldn't take any more. She pushed Steve off of her, standing up and wiping her face on her uniform sleeves. Both him and Elsa looked on at her in shock as Lucy stomped over to her pack, stuffing a few essentials into it without saying a word.

Steve got to his feet, trying to figure out what Lucy was doing. Besides her sniffles and trying her hardest to control her crying, Lucy made no noise beyond that. Wordlessly, she threw a few items into her bag.

She grabbed her pistol, checking it's chamber for bullets before attaching it to the holster on her waist. It felt familiar, and instead of it being her enemy, it was now like an old friend.

"Where are you doing?" Steve demanded as he watched Lucy throw her bag over her shoulder and turn around, a determined look in her broken red shot eyes.

"I'm going to find him." She said through a trail of tears, her hand once reaching up to wipe the droplets that might have been waterfalls streaming down her cheeks.

"Luce," Steve said in a hoarse tone, "There's nothing left to find. He's gone." He whispered as he gripped her arm, stopping her from leaving the tent. His touch burned her, and Lucy ripped herself away.

"I know that!" Lucy screamed through her agony, "You think I don't know that?! But I need to find him! I can't leave him there! I-I need to take him home!" She said through her sobs as Steve grabbed her and held her tightly, "He hates heights. He hates the cold. I just want to bring him home."

"Lucy," Steve whispered, "There'll be nothing left of him."

"Stop saying that!" Lucy was screaming as she broke down again, once more pushing him away. She didn't want to be comforted, she wanted to be supported and for him to say he was going with her.

"Get out of my way, Steve!" She hissed before he tried to grab her wrist again to keep her from leaving. Lucy maneuvered out of his hold, breaking it easily out of instinct, and landing a kick to the back kneecap so he buckled forward so he was kneeling in her mud. Elsa gasped at how easily and naturally Lucy had done such a thing, her hands going to her face in utter surprise.

Steve looked shocked Lucy was able to bring him to his knees so effortlessly, but as he saw a fire raging in her eyes, he should have known better. Something inside her had snapped and she quickly moved past him out into the base.

Steve got to his feet and raced after her, moving in front of Lucy so he could block her past.

"Lieutenant stand down! That's an order!" He replied harshly, his tone unforgiving. He had to protect her after he couldn't save Bucky.

"I _said_ get _the_ _hell out_ of my way, Rogers." She looked at Steve with a determined expression, her jaw tightened as her stern face told him she wasn't scared of him, despite the fact she wasn't even a quarter of his size. "I won't ask a third time," He was only an obstacle keeping her away from her love, and one she would breakthrough with ease if need be.

"Lucy, if you do this. You won't leave me any choice..." He swallowed as he looked down at her, leaving her to figure out the repercussions herself. Court marshaling for abandonment was at the top of the list.

"Damn you, Rogers." She broke out in tears again, "Damn you!" She sniffled, "How could you do this to me? To him?" Lucy demanded, knowing deep down nothing she could do would make any difference.

"You think I don't wanna go back there and find him? To bring him home so he's not..." Steve choked out, barely able to speak as he shook his head, "So he's not laying at the foot of some forest, completely abandoned." Lucy began to cry more as she heard his words, "But I promised him I would take care of you if anything happened."

"You're such a liar, Steve!" Lucy wanted to scream and break something. Nothing in the entire world, not even the worst torture, could ever compare to how she was feeling. Lucy would have rather endured anything other than this.

"You think you were the only one who loved him? He was my best friend—,"

"Your best friend?!" Lucy yelled at him, her eyes now flowing with tears, "He's my husband!" She screamed, broken hearted, "He _was_ my husband." She corrected sadly, "And the father of my child. So don't lecture me."

"Lucy, you know why I can't let you go. Especially now that you're pregnant. You would..." Steve swallowed down his tears again, although he was failing miserably, "You would have to cover thousands of miles, only to find pieces of him pulled apart by wolves. I can't let you do that. I promised him I'd protect you."

"Please Steve, please. You could come with me. He's the love of my life, I can't just leave him there."

"I'm sorry," He swallowed, "But I made him a promise and I damn well intend to keep it." He reached out to touch her shoulder comfortingly, trying to offer something to make her feel better, "I'm keeping his, even if I couldn't keep yours."

Lucy slapped his hand away, not able to bear him touching her, "I can't believe I'm hearing this." She shook her head in horror and disbelief.

"Lucy, I promised him." He tried to reason, looking more and more devastated as they continued talking. He could hardly look at her, the guilt racking at him.

"You made a promise to me too! What if he's still alive, Steve?" Lucy couldn't explain it, but she knew Bucky was still out there. Even if he wasn't alive, she needed to at least bring his body home so he could be buried properly. She couldn't accept just leaving him somewhere in the wilderness amongst the snow and cold for his body to be picked over by animals. "What if he's still out there?"

Steve looked at her like she was the most pitiful creature in the word. He had so much emotion in his eyes and heartbreak , "No ordinary man could have survived a fall like that."

"He wasn't ordinary!" Lucy snapped, "You and I both knew that! He-he was special! Steve, I know he's out there I feel it in my bones!" She tried to convince him. Lucy knew he wasn't gone, he couldn't be. He promised he would come back to her.

He looked at her like she was broken and diluted. Steve's eyes were sorry, knowing it would take her some time to accept the hard notion of Bucky's passing.

He looked at her with a level of sorriness, not knowing how to make her feel better or accept what was happening. They were both lost, heartbroken, and pained, suffering a loss that neither one of them were capable of dealing with.

Steve knew unless Lucy believed he was truly gone she would never stop looking for him, so uttered the words that broke her to her very core, "Bucky's dead, Lucy. He's not coming back."

And in that moment, Lucy wished she was dead too.

* * *

The day after Lucy found out about Bucky's death she resigned. For the first time in nearly four years, she was free to do whatever she wanted, but it was all for naught. After all, what did going home mean if Lucy didn't have the one person that made it a _home_? There was only emptiness and destitute in the sweet promises of _freedom_ for her and that freedom was more of a life sentence than anything else had been.

She gave up her medals, forfeiting them once she admitted her pregnancy. Lucy didn't care though, and nothing in the entire world seemed to matter to her. Even as Phillips called her a disgrace, Lucy just stood there and took it, refusing to display any sense of emotion. Mostly because she didn't have the strength to show any, and mostly because she felt as though a part of her was dead inside.

Lucy didn't care that she would fade from memory or that she wouldn't hold a place in any of the history books. It had taken the loss of the love of her life to realize that there had only been one thing in her entire existence that made her feel as though she mattered in the grand scheme of things.

It wasn't rescuing art from the Nazis, or preserving any type of history of past people that gave her value. Perhaps if she had been a man then it would have been different. But Lucy had to look the hard truth in the eye and recognize that as a woman, her name would never have been remembered.

She was surprisingly alright with that. Maybe years ago she wouldn't have been. But then again, years before she hadn't had anything else before she met Bucky.

Lucy had to face the reality that the world she was living in just wasn't ready for her, but remained hopeful that perhaps one day it would be. If not for her, then for her child.

When Lucy stepped off the plane after she arrived in New York, she found no solitude. Even as her sisters hugged and kissed her face, and even Mr. Lee gave her one of his signature smiles that used to light up her world she felt nothing.

The grin on her face that appeared as she smoothed out the skirt of her dress over her belly to show off her baby bump to her family was fake. As they laughed and smiled and celebrated it, she tried to put on a good show. Lucy cried about it later after she arrived at Beatrix's house as she sobbed in the tub, wishing that her tears would drown her. Everyone was excited about her baby but her. How could she be excited for it now when the one thing that grounded her and kept her going was no longer there?

It was like an emptiness had taken hold of her, hollowing out her entire body until there was nothing. A snake wrapped around her throat and each second tightened just a little more until she was suffocating.

Lucy missed him so terribly. Every moment of every waking hour all she felt like she was a shell of herself. Lucy knew there had been a time without Bucky, but she couldn't remember what it was like. More importantly, she didn't remember what she was like without him. Nor did she particularly like who she was before their meeting. Lucy had grown a great deal since then but didn't know how to continue being that person without him to show her how.

He had helped her to grow into the person she always wished to be. Before, she was tense, serious, and too much of a hardass. After him, she learned how to have more fun and to take time to enjoy the little things she loved. She no longer knew how to do that.

Eating and sleeping didn't come easily to her. Each mouthful turned to ashes and tasted flavourless until she could stomach it no longer. It's not like she could keep anything up anyway and usually ended up with her head over the toilet, spewing the few contents from her stomach as she was on her knees on Beatrix's bathroom floor.

The night was so much worse. As Lucy glanced at the pillow beside her that was empty, she sniffled through her silent sobs as she knew he would never lie beside her again. She'd never feel the way he pulled her into him in the night so he could hold her.

She wanted to feel close to him but didn't know how. Lucy couldn't even think about him without weeping, ending up on the floor on her knees and barely able to breathe. When that happened her tears fell so much that it seemed like they could form puddles, rivers, and even oceans.

Lucy hadn't gone near the things he had given her, in fear of the memory haunting her. She needed closure though, and to just feel connected to him in some way. Especially since she started her third trimester. Lucy didn't rejoice though, she only mourned. Mourned a life that would never be with a husband who was dead somewhere in a ravine.

Lucy figured she needed some form of closure if she were to gather enough of herself from the rubble and find the strength needed to raise a new baby.

Which is how she found herself on that summer's day in Brooklyn. She had walked up the stairs of a brown brick building, her heart thundering in her chest as she stood in front of the door.

Lucy looked back to the car her driver was waiting in. It glimmered in the midday sun, and Hilda sat in the back waiting for her. She smiled and urged her on with a motion of her hands. Hilda had offered to go with Lucy, but she knew it was something that had to be done on her own.

Lucy's eyes flashed to another truck down the street. Like her own car, it looked out of place in the less wealthy neighbourhood, where children walked by with holes in their shoes and tears in the knees of their pants. She paid no mind to it though.

Lucy looked back at the door and swallowed a lump in her throat before she mustered enough strength to raise her hand and knock on the paint-peeled door before her. For the first time in months, she had dolled herself up, wearing one of her finest casual dresses, a cardigan over top to stop the chill from the wind. Lucy smoothed out her skirt, acting flustered as she nervously tried to catch her breath.

Lucy realized she was still wearing sunglasses and quickly took them off, throwing them into her handbag and brushing her hair out of her face as she heard someone inside the building approaching where Lucy waited.

When the door finally opened Lucy could hardly speak as she stood there in shock, "Hi," She breathed out, her voice catching. Hardly able to move, it was like she was caught in tar.

The woman before her was thin but still healthy. She had an elegant face, with sharp cheekbones. Her eyes were light blue, and her dark brown hair had streaks of grey in it. She looked so willowy and beautiful, her long nimble fingers cleaned themselves on a cloth she had in her hand, signaling Lucy had interrupted her chores.

"Are you Winifred Barnes?" Lucy could hear a crack in her tone as she uttered Bucky's last name. She knew who she was, of course. The family resemblance was uncanny.

"I am. And you are?" She answered with a kind tone, although her eyebrows furrowed together curiously, wondering who the strange woman at her doorstep was.

Lucy paled, her heart hammering in her chest. She bit her lip and didn't know what to say for a moment, "Mrs. Barnes, my name is Dr. Heinrich. I'm—,"

"I know who you are," Winifred was suddenly smiling, realizing who was at her door as soon as she said the last name, "You're Lucy."

Lucy felt her throat tighten, "Yes," was all she could say.

Winifred smiled and the cloth in her hand fell as she placed her arms to the side. The two women looked at one another as they took each other in, not saying a word.

"Let me look at you, child." She requested curiously as her gaze raked her up and down, trying to see what type of woman her son had married.

Lucy stood taller, putting her shoulders back and trying to offer her the best smile she could muster. It felt forced though, and as she stared at her mother in law she felt as though she would once again cry. She did her best to be strong though, wanting to give the impression she wasn't completely broken.

Winifred looked at her and blinked a couple times in wonder as she took in who exactly was before her, "Beautiful," She choked out, her eyes welling with tears, "I can understand why James was so taken with you." She looked away, refusing to meet her eyes as they glassed over, "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

Through gritted teeth and nails pressed in her palm so hard they drew blood, Lucy nodded, "That would be lovely." She shouldn't be there. She should leave while she still could, but something drew her into the home.

Lucy's breath caught as she walked into the simple apartment. She swallowed tightly as she saw little marks on the wooden door frame, signalling that growing children had lived there.

Lucy couldn't stand to see the initials that read J.B. So she turned away, only to be met with his bright eyes within the black and white pictures on the walls. A lump formed in her throat as she tried to keep her breathing even as she saw Bucky sitting on porch steps with a skinny Steve, ice cream all over their faces. They couldn't have been more than eight years old.

She heard Winifred venturing further in the house as Lucy took her time to look at the pictures, the woman called out, "I'm sorry about the state of the place. I haven't been much for taking visitors since I received the telegraph. If I have to see one more of his past teary-eyed sweethearts who read about what happens in the papers I'll go mad," Lucy hadn't noticed she had been lingering. Winifred had time to put on the kettle, but Lucy stayed in the entrance of the home, just staring up at the pictures on the wall and trying not to cry. She wiped away the few stray droplets that leaked down her cheeks as she looked at the painful pictures.

"But you already know about all of them, don't you? He was always getting into such trouble with the girls."

"How could he not with a face like that?" Lucy snorted as she looked at a picture of him in uniform. Her heart nearly stopped as she looked at it, thinking about how he wore the same officer's garbs the night they got married. It killed her a little bit to have to relive such sweet memories, only for them to be replaced with a longing ache for a future that would never be.

Winifred agreed with a chuckle, "Yes, my boy was so handsome. And he knew it too." She looked at Lucy with a curious expression, almost as though she didn't quite know what to make of her, "I have to say I was so shocked to receive his letter that he married you. Sometimes I worried he'd never settle down."

Lucy couldn't tear her gaze away from the pictures. She was one of him with dirt all over his face and two large bucked teeth that he hadn't grown into yet. He was wearing a paperboy hat and suspenders with patched up trousers. He looked so sweet and innocent, and it made Lucy's heart flutter to see a time before he had seen just suffering and evil in the world.

She wanted to reach out and touch the picture with the tips of her fingers but knew it would burn her if she did. So instead she turned away, unable to look at the pictures any longer.

"I'm sorry," Lucy swallowed nervously as she realized she hadn't been paying attention. It was like her feet couldn't move past those areas of pictures. She stayed in the hallway, unable to take that next step.

"It's strange, isn't it? Sometimes I think he's still out there and he'll come walking through the door any day now." She said as she leaned against the wall, her face solemn.

Lucy couldn't answer, fearing the flood that would follow if she opened her mouth. So instead she clamped her mouth shut as Winifred gestured with her head to come into the kitchen with her. Lucy eagerly followed, looking around all the cozy dining area with a scratched up table.

Distractedly, she answered a yes to Winifred's question of whether or not peppermint was fine.

Lucy didn't think twice before she removed her cardigan, placing it on the back of the chair before her. As Winifred looked over to her, she didn't take much stock of what was happening, choosing to focus on the tea as she got out a mug to set it on the counter.

When her eyes quickly glanced over Lucy's belly she had to do a double-take, her mouth falling open as she dropped the other mug in her hand. It slid past her fingers, crashing into the ground as pieces of glass scattered.

"Oh, let me help you!" Lucy exclaimed as she was ready to get on her hands and knees to help gather the broken shards.

"No!" Winifred exclaimed and held Lucy's arm to stop her. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked on in shock at Lucy's belly.

Lucy's mouth opened and closed as she realized what she had done. She shouldn't have said something beforehand and not been so careless, "I'm so sorry, I should cover up or warned you—,"

"No, please!" She sobbed, "Please don't apologize!" Winifred fell to her knees as she cried into her hands, "This is the most wonderful surprise I have ever seen. The greatest gift I could have ever hoped for. May I?" She asked Lucy as she tentatively reached her hand out to touch her stomach, pausing to get Lucy's consent.

"Of course! You're it's grandmother!" Lucy grabbed her hand and placed it on her belly where she was likely to feel it kick the most. Winifred burst out further into tears as her palms gently touched Lucy's stomach.

"Thank you," She sobbed, pressing her forehead to Lucy's belly, "Thank you for bringing something of him back with you,"

Lucy suddenly had tears streaming down her face as well. She could no longer help it.

"Did-Did he know?" Winifred stuttered, her lips trembling, "Did he know before he passed?"

Lucy pursed her lips and shook her head, "I didn't want to worry him. I was concerned he'd do something rash if he knew."

Winifred's eyes closed as she gently placed her forehead to Lucy's stomach. She was sobbing softly, trying to feel it kick. There was nothing though, but she didn't seem to mind. She just whispered sweet words to the baby, knowing she would have a chance to feel it kick later.

"If it's a boy... I was going to name it after him." Lucy pursed her lips, "James Gilbert Barnes."

"It's a fine name," Winifred wiped her hands as she stood up, trying to hide her tears as though she was embarrassed. "I always dreamed of having a grandchild. I always thought Rebecca would give me one first, though. Unless getting into trouble with all those girls finally caught up with James and there was a surprise baby."

"Well, this one was quite a surprise." Lucy assured her as she tried to help Winifred picking up the glass shards, but was quickly told to sit down and not to strain herself, "I had never umm… I never wanted to be a mother."

"Yes, James wrote in one of his letters that you were a career gal." She could hear some disapproval in her voice, but Lucy ignored it. She had thought she heard a bite in her tone, but Winifred smiled fondly as she finished sweeping the shattered glass, "I think he liked that about you. You weren't some lovey-dovey little school girl who just wanted to get married and have babies. He said you were unlike any woman he's ever met. You had ambition." She sighed as she set Lucy's tea in front of her, "What are you doing now after you have the baby?"

Steve had sent most of his money to Lucy with every paycheque he got. Lucy wrote to him and assured him it wasn't necessary, especially not with the Lee's paying for everything, and the little bit of money the army was still paying her due to Bucky's fall. She figured Steve felt guilty, though. He shouldn't. Lucy realized he wasn't at fault after that day and he was suffering just as much as she was.

"Columbia University heard my story about what I was doing overseas and they've invited me to teach a class once I'm able to." It wasn't a full time professing job as Lucy had wanted, but it was good enough for the meantime.

Winifred looked hesitant to ask, "Do you have any family to take care of it while you're working?" She was likely concerned about what Lucy would do with the baby when she began working, a twinge of disapproval once again in her voice but also intrigue as well.

"Two sisters. One's a mother of her own and a teacher. The other is… Well, she's a mess. She's not really suitable for looking after a baby, she lives a very busy lifestyle. My biological parents are dead, but my adopted parents are still alive, but they're getting older and have other responsibilities."

Winifred licked her lips, "Would it be so bold to ask if… If you would entrust me to look after it once your return to Columbia?" She asked hesitantly, scared of what Lucy would say. "I am only doing some seamstress work every now and then, James left enough money for us just in case something happened to him. So, if you would be willing, I'd love to spend time with my grandchild as you worked. It would… be like having him back again for a little while. Perhaps seeing ways they're similar at that young of age will help me."

Lucy was surprised she offered, blinking widely at her question, she nodded eagerly, knowing it was better than she could have ever thought of. After all, she didn't want a nanny to look after her little one if its grandmother was so willing, "Yes, I'd love that."

She looked grateful, her eyes softening as they filled to the brims. She wiped them away with her one hand, her other one reaching out to grab Lucy's warmly. She squeezed it tight in a comforting matter.

"Rebecca is having a hard time with… Well, you know. She idolized James, wanting to go everywhere he did. She didn't take the news of your nuptials particularly well, she didn't know if you would be good for him." She told her, although her words were quiet, as though she were embarrassed by her daughter's initial reaction.

"I wasn't good enough for him." Lucy quickly said, "Bucky… James," She said his real name for the first time in a while, her voice breaking, "He was the best part of me. I was a very different person before I met him. I was angry and broken, and he showed me I could be more than just my past."

She nodded slowly at Lucy's words, "You should give yourself more credit, dear. You likely had it in you all along. He just has a way of bringing out the best in people."

"Still," Lucy licked her lips, "She was right. I wasn't good enough for him. I didn't deserve him."

"Was he happy?"

Lucy could hardly breathe. Her eyes became glassy, and she barely whispered out with a small nod, "Yes," She liked to think so, anyway. She liked to think that each belly laugh and each small smile where his eyes would crinkle ever so slightly was reserved only for her.

"Then you were more than good enough for him," Winifred assured her gently.

Lucy's heart fluttered and she pressed her lips in a pursed smile. Feeling as though perhaps all this was too much for one day. Staring down at the tea she hadn't even touched, Lucy suddenly felt overwhelmed by everything she was feeling and all that had happened. She hadn't expected to come in for tea, only say a quick hello and introduce herself.

"I'm sorry, I should go, I wasn't planning on staying long. I just wanted to meet you." Lucy cleared her throat and began to stand up, hastily putting her cardigan back on but not doing it up all the way. "But thank you for this."

"You won't stay?" The woman frowned slightly, her face dropping, "you haven't even touched your tea, dear." She pointed out.

"I…" Lucy didn't know why she couldn't stay. It was just too much suddenly, being in Bucky's home and talking to his mother, feeling as though his ghost still haunted the hallways, "I'm sorry, it's just been a lot."

Winifred nodded in understanding, somehow knowing what Lucy meant, she got to her feet and prepared to see Lucy out. As Lucy readied herself, she stopped in her tracks as another voice made itself known, "Ma! Have you seen my flat paintbrush? All I can find are Steve's that he left and they're—," A young girl came down the stairs from the second story of the building. She froze in her steps as soon as she saw Lucy, looking her up and down. Lucy knew it was Rebecca immediately, and she stood there with her fists in her skirt, feeling like an intruder in their lives. "Who's this?" Rebecca asked hesitantly, seeing a stranger in her home. Lucy recognized the glimmer of trouble in her eyes which seemed to be a Barnes family trait.

"Rebecca, this is Lucy." Rebecca just stood there, not revealing anything to Lucy in her expression. She just kept everything stoic as she stared at Lucy curiously.

"Lucy as in Bucky's wife?" She asked her mother, and before Lucy could even answer her eyes widened in realization, "You're pregnant?" Rebecca took in Lucy's stomach, noting the bump under her dress. Again, there was nothing in her expression except for a little shock as she let out a small gasp.

Winifred's words rang in Lucy's head about how Rebecca wasn't sure she was good enough for Bucky. She tried to approach the subject delicately, "Yes, I know it's a little bit of a shock, but—," Before another word could leave Lucy's mouth, Rebecca shot back up the stairs in a run. Her shoes clicked behind her as she quickly ran in the other direction back where she had come from.

Lucy's lips pursed and she pretended to not be hurt, although the reality was that her feelings were a little stung.

"She'll warm up to you. It might just take her some time. She's never been too keen on strangers, let alone any of the girls James brought to the house." Winifred assured her, gently placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Trying to fake a pursed grin, Lucy nodded and tried to say she understood. Feeling unwelcome, she gathered her things and was readying herself for leave. Mrs. Barnes was telling her to come back any day she wanted, and to keep them posted on any news of the baby and when her due date was.

Lucy agreed, preparing to go when a voice rang out. "Wait!" Rebecca called out and bounded down the hall with something in her hand. She clutched at it tightly, and Lucy's eyebrows were cocked in curiosity at the girl's sudden reaction to stopping her from leaving.

In her hand was a few pieces of paper. Lucky looked at them curiously and her eyebrows furrowed together as she wondered what they were. "I'm sorry for running off. I just thought you should have these, they're about you." She told Lucy, handing her the couple envelops of weathered paper. Lucy looked down in shock, so utterly grateful for such a gift, "There are more you can always read some other time. But these were the ones that stood out the most." Rebecca offered her a small smile, and although the paper in Lucy's hands as light as a feather or felt as though it weighed a ton.

She cleared her throat and quickly thanked Rebecca for giving them to her to read. Lucy had his other letters, of course, but often craved more. She wanted to see his messy scrawl and how he looped his letters. She wanted to read it and imagine his soft Brooklyn drawl which she missed so terribly. It used to be her favourite sound in the entire world.

As Lucy prepared to leave, Rebeccas hastily asked, "Could you, umm… Maybe take me to the MET one day? So we can get to know one another? Buck promised me we would go after he got back from the war because I liked to paint. He mentioned in one of his letters that you like art too."

Lucy had to blink back tears, "I'd like that very much," Rebecca hadn't run upstairs because she couldn't bear to see her. It was just because she wanted to give her the letters. Lucy realized she could be close to his family one day and allow her child to have a relationship with them warmed her heart for the first time in months.

And she departed and said goodbye, for the first time since Bucky's death, she felt like she might be able to manage life without him. It would be painful and brutal and she would just barely get through it. At least she now knew she wasn't alone in the world.

Lucy looked up and down the street, trying to find where her driver and Hilda were parked. There were only two vehicles and she eventually spotted them a little way up the block, as well as the sheen of the other black truck that was still waiting on the corner.

Lucy wasn't ready to talk to Hilda yet about what happened and instead tucked into a little alcove, hastily opening the first letter in fear that if she didn't she would go mad.

Her heart raced as she saw his handwriting and she had to hold her hand to her mouth to try to contain her tears.

_September 16th, 1943 _

_Dear Ma and Becca, _

_I'm glad Molly finally had her kittens. Rebecca must be ecstatic after having waited so long. Pick out the feistiest one to keep from the batch, and then make sure one goes to Mrs. Wilkinson a couple units down, will you? I think she's lonely, especially now that her son has passed. _

_Things aren't so good here, but I appreciate you asking. It can't say much, but it's hot and bleak, and the mosquitoes are something straight out of hell. _

_Speaking of something straight of hell; I've been put on a team with the dreaded 'It's Doctor to You' Lucy Heinrich. I'm almost positive she's Lucifer reincarnated. _

_And she's got a mouth on her so foul that it makes even some of the fella's look tame. I suppose she is rather smart though, and a couple other guys think she's a looker. _

_I might have thought so too if it weren't for her awful personality. _

_I miss home a lot and look forward to hearing from you soon. Give Steve my regards, and make sure he's keeping out of trouble. The little punk probably is still getting beat up in alleyways.  
_

_Your loving son and brother, _

_J.B. Barnes._

Lucy huffed at reading his description of her, but she couldn't help but have a small grace her lips as well. She chuckled and shook her head at his colourful words.

She had known they had driven each other crazy, and even after they were married they still had their small spats and arguments. Lucy didn't want to be married to someone she agreed with all the time though, and she knew the reason behind their difference of opinion and how they drove one another up the wall only added to their passion. Whenever she would mouth off to him he would kiss her hard to shut her up, soon making them forget all their anger until they could talk about it more calmly.

Lucy's eyes were damp and her hands shook as she read his words. She didn't know how she could manage reading the others without trembling, but she felt like something from the letters was calling her to read them.

_October 23rd, 1943. _

_Dear Ma and Becca,_

_To answer your question: no, the food is not good and they don't serve us Italian. It's mostly bland and boring but enough to sustain us. I've gotten used to the coffee, though. The lack of flavour sure makes me miss Sunday night roasts after church. Nothing in the entire world beats it. _

_I've been put on a team with Dr. Heinrich — Satan's mistress herself. The mission is classified, of course, and I won't have access to mailing services or stationary while I'm away. Don't be worried if you don't hear from me for a bit._

_She's not as bad as I thought. A little spitfire, and she's got more balls than half this army. Kinda an elitist snob though, but we're getting along a whole lot better. Her hair smells really nice, and it's the first time in a while where I don't constantly have the stench of blood in my nostrils._

_I taught her to shoot a gun earlier, and she actually is beginning to seem more human than monster. She likes Van Gogh's Sunflowers and says the yellow makes her happy. So, she and Becca would get along just fine I'm assuming, given how Becca's favourites to paint are always done is the god awful colour. You two would probably get a real kick out of making my life miserable. _

_I'll write when I can. Look out for one another, and know I think of you and home every day. _

_Take care, _

_J.B. Barnes. _

Lucy's heart softened as she choked back her soft sobs. She had grinned halfway through the letter, even though it pained her. Her fingertips ran over his writing, wishing he was there with her. She would have kicked his ass for calling her Satan's Mistress. She missed him more than anything in the world though and reading his letters only reminded her that he was no longer there but she would always have a piece of him with her.

_January 20th, 1944._

_Dearest Ma, _

_I'm sorry my letters have been scarce, I'll try to write more now that I'm in London. It's nice to not have someone shooting at me for once now that we're away from the front. _

_Dr. Heinrich — Well, Lucy, as I call her now — is the reason I'm still alive. She's the most incredible woman I've ever met. She's so smart, Ma. She's so smart, and beautiful, and she's just everything. Becca thought that's perhaps from some of my letters I was sweet on her. She was right. _

_I love her, and last night I made her my wife. _

_I know reading that will come off as a shock, and you perhaps may even think I made a mistake. Especially when you hear where the ceremony took place. Don't worry about me, though. This may be the first time in my life I'm thinking clearly.  
_

_You may be upset, especially since I know you were hoping I would one day marry Arlene. The silver lining is at least you'll finally get those grandchildren you keep pestering me for! _

_I truly do love her, and she's my best friend. I know you all will get along well, and I can't wait to bring her home. At the moment she's sleeping peacefully on the bed, and I think I really did die while I was in Austria. Because I'm positive this is heaven. _

_I miss you, and I can't wait for you to meet Lucy._

_-J. B. Barnes. _

Lucy didn't realize the trails of soft tears that were dripping onto the letter until she wiped her cheek and felt the wetness on her fingertips.

After folding up the letters and placing them in their envelope for safekeeping, Lucy looked out into the streets of Brooklyn and took in a deep breath of the fresh summer air. She looked around and saw children playing in the streets and smiled, for once not even cringing as she heard their screams and laughter.

Nothing could exactly change her mood at that moment. Especially as she looked back down at the stationary and saw _'I love her' _written in Bucky's messy scrawl. She read it over and over again, trying to commit it to memory of each little loop his writing took, and how he pressed the pen to the paper a little too hard and went through it. The one thing Lucy was most sure of in her entire life was that he loved her with everything he had. The letter only confirmed it, and it made her heart well up.

She recalled the morning she had caught him writing that letter. Lucy had woken up so see him sitting at the chair in front of the desk in the hotel room. He was facing away from her, tapping his pen away as though he was deep in thought. He looked relaxed as he leaned back in his chair, musing himself and reveling in the quiet of the room. His upper half was bare, revealing his strong shoulders and back to her as he ran a hand through his messy chocolate locks.

Lucy remembered how she couldn't resist going over and kissing him, feeling if she didn't that she would go completely mad if she didn't have her lips on his skin. As Lucy thought about it and smiled at that moment she felt the little peanut inside her kick.

It was then when she realized that even though she no longer had Bucky, she wouldn't be alone. Not when she had such great friends and family, and not when she had their little one of the way. Finally recognizing that Lucy whispered down at her stomach, "It's going to be alright," Her hand brushed over the swell of her belly rest against it gently, "We still have each other."

Lucy said a quick promise to Bucky as she folded up the letters and placed her lips to them in a kiss, her eyes closing shut as she silently swore to him that she would become all that she needed to be for their child. Their baby would never want for anything, and Lucy would love it the way its father would have loved it — with her entire being. After all, it was his final gift to her.

Although she was scared, Bucky believed in her. If that was the case, Lucy could manage to believe in herself too. Deciding on that she straightened herself up and pulled her shoulders back as she composed her appearance by wiping away the wetness on her cheeks. She walked up to the car slowly, her driver getting out so he could quickly get the door for her. Lucy thanked him with a smile and got in the back seat.

Hilda was there waiting with a smile. She had a book in her hand, having occupied her time with it while Lucy was meeting the Barnes. She had come as emotional support for Lucy and wanted to be there for her even if it meant sitting in the vehicle. "So, how did it go?" She asked cheerfully as Lucy settled herself in the back and got comfortable.

Lucy managed her best grin, and for the first time in a long time, it was genuine. "Good," She said truthfully.

"Were they surprised to see how large you are?" She asked innocently, unaware of how her words came off.

"Large?! I'm not large!" Lucy laughed at Hilda's awful comment as the driver began to pull away. Lucy felt them moving, getting more comfortable as they began to head home back in Queens.

"Yes, you are! You're like an elephant! Your ankles even look like theirs too." She teased back, sticking her tongue out.

"You deserve a good smack on the bottom for that, you rotten child." Lucy threatened her and Hilda only giggled at her joke.

"Good luck trying to catch me." She retorted, "You can't move as quickly as I can with that big belly of yours."

Lucy slapped Hilda's thigh lightly, making her cry out in pain. She only rolled her eyes at Hilda's insistence she wasn't actually that big, and how she still looked beautiful and was only teasing. After she was finished with her apology, she asked Lucy if she felt any better.

"Maybe. I think it helped. I think maybe in a bit it will eventually not be so hard. Right now it's still fresh. But I know it will get easier." Like with Daniel, Lucy knew the pain would dull. It would never go away though; not for him, anyway.

"What's in your hands?" Holds frowned.

"His letters that he wrote about me. They're sweet. It… Made me feel closer to him to read it and more ready for the baby. Although, I suppose it made me miss him more."

Hilda reached over to grab her hand tightly, she gave it a soft squeeze as she assured Lucy, "I miss him too."

With a long sigh, Lucy shrugged, beginning to feel frustration. "I wish I wasn't so much of a coward. I wish I told him about the baby before he left. Maybe then he wouldn't have gone."

With pursed lips and a sympathetic look, Hilda gently spoke, "You can't live in the past. The best thing now is to look to the future."

Hilda had wisdom beyond her years, and Lucy was thankful to have had such a friend in dark times like these. It gave her comfort and made her think that perhaps she was actually capable of taking on the hardships before her.

Despite everything that had happened in the war, Lucy would never trade it for the world. Meeting Hilda, Elsa, Peggy, and Steve was something she would never regret. She would never have traded what happened to her.

And falling in love with Bucky? It was all worth all the pain just to experience it, even if their time was short.

As Lucy thought about it she sighed as she watched the sun go down from her car window, the sky fading from a deep yellow into red. It was like paint stretched across a canvas, shifting into something else and leaving traces of what it used to be behind.

Just as she turned to tell Hilda thank you for all she had done, a glimmer caught her eye in the window beside Hilda.

A sudden impact hit them, and Lucy felt what resembled the pain of a bullet in the chest.

The black truck she had seen earlier had hit them head-on, causing the air to leave Lucy's lungs.

She felt another impact behind her, realizing a second vehicle had collided into them as well. The glass shattered everywhere as they went flying, for a split moment everything slowed down. Lucy could see Hilda's neck snap back as they flipped in the air. Blood ran down her nose, staining her porcelain skin. The glass that fell cut her cheek, creating deep gashes.

Everything returned back to regular time as the car flipped over, crashing and decimating everything in its wake until it finally against a storefront after it had felt like they were falling forever. Smoke billowed from it, creating a dark grey cloud. Lucy coughed up blood, splattering it against the leather interior of the car. Her entire body ached, and as she tried to look around through her blurry vision, she noticed everything was upside down.

Undoing the belt around her waist, she couldn't hear herself call out Hilda's name. She fell to the roof of the car which was now on the bottom, landing clumsily and crying out.

She could feel the stickiness of blood all over her. She screamed in pain as she felt a twinge in her side. She could hardly breathe from the smoke she was inhaling and the blood filling her lungs. She crawled along the roof of the car to get to Hilda, trying to call out for her driver as well only to go unanswered.

Lucy couldn't move anything below her lower body and had to use her arms to propel her forward so she could gently take Hilda's face in her hands. Blank eyes stared back at her and suddenly Lucy couldn't see through her tears. She could see a long shard of metal impaling Hilda through the chest, causing her dress to bloom with a red flower until it dripped down onto the floor where Bucky's letter lay scattered.

Lucy winced as another searing pain ran through her side, feeling as though it were a hot brand against her skin. She screamed, although she couldn't even hear herself do so, as something shot through her, feeling as though there was something within her that was broken.

Feeling a rush of something warm under her, Lucy's hands moved between her legs under her skirt. When she pulled away all she was red and she grit her teeth to muffle her screaming as she realized what was happening to the child inside her. It was dying, and so was she.

Blood began pooling under her and she coughed again, trying to pull herself out of the wreck. She choked on the liquid filling out her mouth, coughing it up, and painting the exterior with crimson. Flames licked at her, kissing her already tender skin.

Pain engulfed Lucy, and as she tried to crawl out the window, her vision began to fade as she felt her heart rate falling to a few slow beats per minute. It felt as though she was moving through molasses, and each breath felt as though it would be her last.

Lucy's eyes began to close as she no longer had the strength to get out of the decimated vehicle. Her breath began to fall, but not before she was able to pull herself partially out of the broken window, her breath wheezing with each pained intake. The red setting sun blinded her, stopping her from staring up at what laid before her.

The last thing she saw before her hazel orbs finally closed shut were two sets of leather shoes stalking towards the wreck slowly, as though they weren't concerned with the flaming car and the people who were dead or dying inside it. They sauntered over, halting just before the demolished metal, their gleaming shoes against the dark concrete flooded with crimson puddles.

Their voices were muffled, but she could vaguely make out what was being said. In low raspy tones, a language she recognized echoed in her head. Before Lucy's eyes closed shut and she swallowed whole by the darkness, heart rate falling to nothing as she heard them mutter a single sentence…

"Это то, что мы искали." _This is the one we've been looking for._

* * *

**/End of The Red Mistress Book One/**


End file.
